<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vom Neandertal nach Italien (August 2019) by Unsere_Zeit_ist_jetzt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122624">Vom Neandertal nach Italien (August 2019)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsere_Zeit_ist_jetzt/pseuds/Unsere_Zeit_ist_jetzt'>Unsere_Zeit_ist_jetzt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Davenzi Plays [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Druck | SKAM (Germany)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:29:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>280,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsere_Zeit_ist_jetzt/pseuds/Unsere_Zeit_ist_jetzt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Davenzi Rollenspiel Teil 5 - Matteo lernt Davids Eltern kennen, danach erholen sich die beiden wochenlang in Italien bevor sie dann den nächsten Schritt wagen...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck), Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Davenzi Plays [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 01.08.2019 (1) - Super! Umzug fertig geplant!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dies ist eine Rollenspiel-Geschichte von uns beiden (Katrin und Pauline, bei tumblr: <a href="https://riddikulus.tumblr.com/"> riddikulus</a> und <a href="https://shakshuka-grandpasweaters.tumblr.com/"> shakshuka-grandpasweaters</a> )<br/>Ihr findet all unsre Plays auch auf tumblr ( <a href="https://unsere-zeit-ist-jetzt.tumblr.com/"> unsere-zeit-ist-jetzt</a> )<br/>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Es wird Kapitel geben, die sich mit dem Thema transgender sein mehr auseinandersetzen (bürokratisch, emotional, medizinisch,…). Wir beide sind nicht trans. Wir haben uns mit dem Thema beschäftigt, vor allem Katrin (riddikulus), die ja David spielt, und uns so gut es geht eingelesen und recherchiert. Natürlich wissen wir, dass das nicht annähernd daran reicht, die Erfahrungen selber gemacht zu haben.<br/>Wir denken und hoffen aber, dass wir es insoweit geschafft haben uns zu informieren, dass wir zumindest was die bürokratischen und medizinischen Sachen angeht faktisch richtig sind.<br/>Was die emotionale Seite angeht, haben wir uns so gut es geht in David hineinversetzt und uns überlegt, was wir denken, was er für ein Typ ist. Wie dysphorisch ist er? Wie geht er damit um? Wie gewissenhaft ist er? Usw…<br/>Wenn ihr Themen habt, über die ihr nicht lesen wollt, lasst es uns bitte wissen, dann werden wir das vor dem entsprechenden Kapitel kennzeichnen.</p><p>Ansonsten gilt, was immer gilt: Bitte gebt uns Feedback. Sagt uns was euch gefallen hat und was euch nicht gefallen hat.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Donnerstag, 10:08 Uhr:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>David:<br/>*war gestern abend irgendwie so müde und erschöpft, dass er schon fast während des DVD Abends eingeschlafen wäre*<br/>*war ganz dankbar, dass Michi Laura nach Hause gefahren hat, weil beide am nächsten Tag arbeiten mussten und er so ohne schlechtes Gewissen bei Matteo bleiben konnte*<br/>*hat mit Laura gestern noch geklärt, dass sie erst wieder nach Wohnungen schauen, wenn Matteo und er vom Roadtrip zurück sind und musste versprechen, dass sie nochmal vorbeikommen, bevor sie losfahren*<br/>*ist ziemlich schnell eingeschlafen und hat tief und fest durchgeschlafen, weswegen er am nächsten morgen ziemlich ausgeruht aufgewacht ist*<br/>*hat festgestellt, dass Matteo noch schläft und hat sich eine zeitlang an ihn gekuschelt*<br/>*hat es aber nicht wirklich über’s Herz gebracht, ihn zu wecken und ist dann irgendwann aufgestanden um aufs Klo zu gehen*<br/>*hat auf dem Rückweg festgestellt, dass schon irgendwer Kaffee gekocht hat (tippt auf Hans oder Linn) und nimmt die Kanne und zwei Tassen mit in Matteos Zimmer*<br/>*sieht, dass dieser immer noch schläft und muss automatisch lächeln*<br/>*stellt die Kanne und die Tassen auf dem Nachttisch ab und schlüpft wieder zurück unter Matteos Decke*<br/>*will noch ein bisschen seine Nähe genießen, bevor sie in den Tag starten*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schläft tief und fest und wird auch nicht wach, als David das Bett verlässt*<br/>*wird dann aber so halb wach, als David sich wieder zu ihm legt*<br/>*dreht sich im Halbschlaf zu ihm um und legt seinen Arm über ihn*<br/>*schluckt leicht und verzieht ein bisschen das Gesicht, ehe er langsam die Augen wenigsten so halb aufmacht*<br/>*murmelt*<br/>Morgen…<br/>*und kuschelt sich dann noch n bisschen mehr an ihn*<br/>Gut geschlafen?</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt leicht, als Matteo sich bewegt und im Halbschlaf den Arm um ihn legt*<br/>*beobachtet, dass er langsam wach wird, schiebt seinen Arm unter Matteos Kopf und zieht ihn näher zu sich*<br/>*gibt ihm bei seinem Genuschel einen Kuss auf die Stirn und erwidert leise*<br/>Morgen…<br/>*fängt an, mit der Hand durch Matteos Haare zu fahren und brummt zustimmend bei seiner Frage*<br/>*murmelt*<br/>Ziemlich gut… und du?<br/>*schlingt dann noch den zweiten Arm um ihn und brummt wohlig*<br/>*sagt dann leise*<br/>Ich hab Kaffee mitgebracht… aber wir können auch noch ein bisschen dösen…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hmmmt wohlig, als David durch seine Haare fährt*<br/>Auch ziemlich gut…<br/>*reckt dann seinen Kopf etwas, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben*<br/>Dösen klingt gut… oder knutschen…<br/>*grinst leicht und bewegt seine Hand hoch in Davids Haare und küsst ihn nochmal*<br/>*lächelt und legt den Kopf dann an seiner Schulter ab*<br/>Hast du was schönes geträumt?</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo meint, dass er auch gut geschlafen hat und erwidert seinen Kuss noch ein wenig träge*<br/>*hmmt zustimmend, als er sagt, dass dösen gut klingt und lacht dann leise*<br/>Knutschen klingt immer gut…<br/>*zieht ihn näher, als er ihn nochmal küsst und vertieft den Kuss ein bisschen, bevor Matteo sich wieder an seine Schulter kuschelt*<br/>*hat sofort wieder die Hand in seinen Haaren und überlegt kurz bei seiner Frage*<br/>*zuckt dann lächelnd mit den Schultern*<br/>Keine Ahnung…<br/>*gähnt und streckt sich ein bisschen*<br/>Ich hab so tief und fest geschlafen… kann mich an keine Träume erinnern.<br/>*knufft ihn dann leicht*<br/>Und du?<br/>*hat seit Matteos Albtraum immer ein bisschen Angst, dass sich das wiederholt*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*presst seine Nase gegen Davids Halsbeuge und atmet ihn ein*<br/>*verschlingt ihre Beine ein bisschen und lässt seinen Arm wieder auf Davids Taille gleiten*<br/>Hmmm… Ich glaub, ich hab nichts geträumt… obwohl doch… irgendwas vom Kisten schleppen, aber weiß nicht mehr genau was…<br/>*presst einen Kuss an Davids Hals*<br/>Das wird eh noch lustig… wie du und Laura euch entscheidet, was mit hier her kommt und was nicht…</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht leise, als Matteo meint, er habe vom Kistenschleppen geträumt*<br/>Also doch ein Albtraum!?<br/>*stöhnt leise*<br/>Da graut's mir ein bisschen vor… wobei ich echt froh bin, dass wir so viel Hilfe haben… Alleine wär’s stressiger!<br/>*schließt die Augen, als Matteo seinen Hals küsst und ist einen Moment abgelenkt*<br/>*hmmt zustimmend und meint*<br/>Ich brauch nicht sooo viel…<br/>*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen und zögert, während er nun von Matteos Haaren zu seinem Hals wandert und da leicht drüber streicht*<br/>Wobei es schon irgendwie cool wäre, meinen Schreibtisch mitzunehmen… oder zumindest einen Teil davon, wenn der hier irgendwie noch irgendwo rein passt….<br/>*kommt sich ein bisschen wie ein Eindringling in Matteos Zimmer vor, wenn es darum geht, was er mit hier rein nehmen will - Kleinkram und Klamotten haben zwar sowieso schon ihren Platz hier gefunden, aber sein Schreibtisch würde wahrscheinlich nicht so ohne Weiteres hier reinpassen, wenn sie nicht irgendwas von Matteos Sachen verschieben oder aus dem Zimmer schmeißen*<br/>*fügt darum schnell hinzu*<br/>Aber… keine Ahnung, zur Not schau ich mich nach nem kleineren um… oder ich benutze einfach deinen mit…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hmmmt leicht*<br/>Doch? Hast du dir Sorgen gemacht?<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>Ach, das kriegen wir schon hin, die Jungs können alle gut schleppen…<br/>*hört dann, dass er nicht so viel braucht, aber das er gerne seinen Schreibtisch dabei hätte*<br/>Ja, klar…<br/>*bewegt dann seinen Kopf doch hoch und schaut sich im Zimmer um*<br/>Wir schmeißen einfach meinen kleinen Tisch raus und verschieben den Sessel. Dann kommt dein Schreibtisch an die Heizung… da haste dann auch gut Licht und so…<br/>*legt sich dann wieder an seine Schulter*<br/>Mit m Schrank müssen wir mal gucken… ich müsste eh mal ausmisten… aber ob da alle unsere Sachen reinpassen?<br/>*spürt auf einmal so ein wohliges Gefühl in der Magengegend und kann das erst gar nicht richtig zuordnen*<br/>*realisiert dann aber, dass sie hier gerade Davids Einzug in sein Zimmer planen und drückt sich automatisch etwas näher an ihn*</p><p>David:<br/>*hmpft leicht bei Matteos Frage und zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>Keine Ahnung… ein bisschen vielleicht…<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo so einfach sagt, dass das mit seinem Schreibtisch klar geht und lächelt noch mehr, als er sich halb aufrichtet, um sein Zimmer zu begutachten und noch mehr, als er meint, dass der kleine Tisch rausfliegen soll*<br/>*gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, als er sich wieder zu ihm zurück legt und murmelt leise*<br/>Danke…<br/>*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen und sagt dann*<br/>Aber wirklich nur, wenn du den Tisch nicht mehr brauchst… den können wir ja vielleicht dann auch bei Alex zwischenlagern… oder bei euch im Keller…<br/>*dreht seinen Kopf kurz zum Kleiderschrank, als Matteo mit diesem anfängt und muss schon wieder ziemlich lächeln*<br/>Das passt schon…<br/>*dreht den Kopf wieder Richtung Matteo*<br/>Ich muss mich auch entmisten… und eigentlich brauchen wir ja auch tatsächlich nicht viel, weil wir eh ständig die Sachen tauschen…<br/>*spürt, dass Matteo sich enger an ihn drückt und schlingt automatisch seine Arme fester um ihn*<br/>*kann immer noch nicht wirklich glauben, dass er wirklich richtig offiziell mit in Matteos Zimmer ziehen wird*<br/>*rutscht ein Stück runter und sucht seinen Mund, um ihn zu küssen*<br/>*sucht danach seinen Blick und lächelt ziemlich glücklich*<br/>*murmelt leise*<br/>Es ist irgendwie ganz unwirklich… dass wir das wirklich wirklich machen… ich kann das noch gar nicht richtig glauben…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt leicht als er sich bedankt*<br/>*drückt ihm nur einen Kuss auf den Hals als Antwort*<br/>*lacht dann leicht*<br/>Quatsch, der kann raus… wir haben dann doch zwei Tische hier drin…<br/>*grinst dann, als es um den Schrank geht*<br/>Wir entmisten beide und gucken dann, was passt….<br/>*spürt dann, wie David rutscht und denkt kurz, er will aufstehen und hält ihn fester*<br/>*wird dann aber geküsst und entspannt wieder und küsst ihn zurück*<br/>*hört dann sein Gemurmel und muss lächeln*<br/>Total unwirklich… aber auch mega gut… aufregend…<br/>*küsst ihn dann nochmal*<br/>Willst du dann alle deine anderen Möbel bei Alex unterstellen?</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt lächelnd, als Matteo nochmal bestätigt, dass der kleine Tisch raus kann und murmelt*<br/>Und wenn’s mit dem Sessel und dem Sitzsack dann immer noch zu eng ist, dann hol ich mir tatsächlich n kleineren Schreibtisch…<br/>*nickt grinsend zum Kleiderschrank*<br/>*sieht, nachdem er zu Matteo runter gerutscht ist, dass dieser bei seinen Worten ebenfalls lächeln muss und spürt wieder dieses dolle Liebeskribbbeln im Bauch, was er so oft bekommt, wenn Matteo lächelt oder was Schönes sagt*<br/>*lächelt noch mehr bei seinen Worten und nickt*<br/>Ohja… mega gut und aufregend trifft es gut…<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>*bleibt bei ihm unten liegen, weil er ihn so gerne ansieht und geht bei seiner Frage im Kopf kurz die Möbel durch*<br/>*sagt schließlich*<br/>Ich glaube, schon fast alle. Also mein Bett und meine Nachttische auf jeden Fall. Ich denk mal, den Kleiderschrank auch. Ob mein Regal noch einen Umzug überlebt ist fragwürdig, aber einen Versuch ist es wert… mit meiner Stehlampe können wir mal gucken… vielleicht passt sie hier noch irgendwo rein - ansonsten auch zu Alex<br/>*fällt dann noch was ein*<br/>Meine Pflanzen kann ich wohl eher nicht bei Alex zwischenlagern… aber wenn dir das hier zu viel ist, krieg ich die auch sicher bei Laura unter…<br/>*muss dann fast automatisch grinsen, weil es sich so schön anfühlt, das zusammen mit Matteo zu planen und weil er sich so darüber freut*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*spürt es auch wieder kribbeln, als David so lächelt und denkt, dass das immer noch der allerbeste Anblick auf der Welt ist*<br/>*nickt dann leicht, als er seine Möbel aufzählt*<br/>Boah ne, warte mal, heißt das wir schlafen drei Monate lang nicht in deinem Bett? Das geht nicht! Können wir nicht mein Bett bei Alex zwischenlagern?<br/>*muss dann lachen, als er von seinen Pflanzen erzählt*<br/>Die kriegen wir hier schon unter… notfalls auch im Wohnzimmer… das kann eh mal n bisschen Leben vertragen…</p><p>David:<br/>*runzelt leicht die Stirn, als Matteo ihn bezüglich des Bettes unterbricht und nickt zögernd bei seiner ersten Frage*<br/>*lacht dann bei seiner nächsten und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>Ich weiß nicht, was du immer mit meinem Bett hast… deins ist doch genauso bequem…<br/>*beugt sich kurz vor, um ihn zu küssen und zuckt dann mit den Schultern*<br/>Also mir ist es echt egal. Wenn du willst, dann machen wir das so…<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo meint, dass die die Pflanzen schon irgendwie unterkriegen und fasst dann nochmal zusammen*<br/>Also Bett und Schreibtisch, eventuell Stehlampe, Pflanzen, ein paar Klamotten und ein bisschen Kleinkram hierher… und der Rest zu Alex… passt!<br/>*grinst*<br/>Super! Umzug fertig geplant! Was mit dem Wohnzimmer passiert kann Laura entscheiden!<br/>*streckt sich ein bisschen und macht dann Anstalten, sich zum Nachttisch zu drehen*<br/>Und jetzt will ich Kaffee!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schüttelt wild den Kopf*<br/>Gar nicht… deins ist viel bequemer! Und größer!<br/>*grinst in den Kuss hinein und küsst ihn deswegen gleich nochmal*<br/>*lächelt, als David zusammenfasst und nickt*<br/>*lacht dann*<br/>Super, fertig geplant! Da soll nochmal jemand sagen, wir seien nicht effizient.<br/>*hält sich an ihm fest, als er sich dreht und zieht ihn zurück*<br/>Gleich…<br/>*lässt seinen Hand in seine Haare wandern und zieht ihn nochmal näher für ein bisschen Knutscherei*</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht und nickt*<br/>Wir sind supereffizient! Und genauso effizient können wir dann gleich den Roadtrip planen!<br/>*grinst*<br/>*wird dann von Matteo zurückgehalten, als er sich aufrichten will und grinst in den Kuss rein, bevor er seinen Widerstand aufgibt und wieder näher an Matteo rückt*<br/>*schlingt seine Arme um ihn, fährt mit einer Hand durch seine Haare und vertieft den Kuss*<br/>*knutscht ziemlich lange mit ihm und liegt halb auf ihn, als sie den Kuss schließlich langsam lösen*<br/>*lächelt auf ihn hinab und muss daran denken, was für ein Glück sie haben - dass das mit dem Roadtrip nun doch klappt, dass sich das mit der Wohnung so schnell geklärt hat und dass Matteo und er es wirklich wagen, zumindest vorübergehend, zusammen zu ziehen*<br/>*streicht sanft über seine Wange und sagt dann leise*<br/>Ich freu mich...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 01.08.2019 (2) - Liebe Grüße, deine Mama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Dienstag - Donnerstag, 11:14 Uhr</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Whatsapp, David/Davids Mama</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>30.7.2019, 11:13 Uhr</strong>
</p><p>Davids Mama:<br/>Hallo David, wie geht’s dir? Laura hat mir erzählt, dass euch die Wohnung gekündigt wurde. Ich drück euch die Daumen, dass ihr schnell was Neues findet. Kommen Matteo und du denn trotzdem am Samstag? Ich würde mich sehr freuen. Liebe Grüße, deine Mama</p><p>
  <strong>31.7.2019, 10:32 Uhr</strong>
</p><p>Davids Mama:<br/>Hallo David, falls ihr am Samstag kommt und du mir sagst, wann ihr ankommt, würde ich euch gerne am Markt in Lychen abholen. Dann müsst ihr nicht laufen. Und ich würde mich freuen, noch mehr Fotos von eurem Urlaub zu sehen. Vielleicht magst du sie auf einen USB-Stick ziehen und mitbringen? Wir haben einen neuen Fernseher, wo man so einen Stick reinstecken kann. Meld dich doch bitte. Wie läuft die Wohnungssuche? Liebe Grüße, deine Mama</p><p>
  <strong>1.8.2019, 12:15 Uhr</strong>
</p><p>David:<br/>Hallo Mama, Matteo und ich kommen am Samstag um 13:28 Uhr in Lychen an und planen am Sonntag um 12:37 Uhr wieder zu fahren, wenn das ok ist.</p><p>Davids Mama:<br/>Natürlich ist das ok. Ich freu mich sehr und werde um 13:28 Uhr am Markt sein. Hattet ihr schon Erfolg bei der Wohnungssuche? Braucht ihr mehr Geld?</p><p>David:<br/>Wir haben was zur Überbrückung bis zum 1.12. gefunden und schauen dann weiter. Mit dem Geld kommen wir erstmal hin, danke.</p><p>Davids Mama:<br/>Das ging ja schnell! Ich hatte schon befürchtet, ihr müsstet viel länger suchen!</p><p>Davids Mama:<br/>Gibt es irgendwas, was Matteo nicht isst? Oder muss ich sonst auf irgendwas achten?</p><p>David:<br/>Nein, er isst alles. Und ist auch sonst ziemlich unkompliziert :-)</p><p>Davids Mama:<br/>Das klingt gut! Ich bin schon ganz gespannt auf ihn!</p><p>Davids Mama:<br/>Und dir geht’s gut?</p><p>David:<br/>Ja, mir geht es sehr gut!</p><p>Davids Mama:<br/>:-) Schön!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 01.08.2019 (3) - Du musst denen echt nicht gefallen, Luigi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Donnerstag, 12:21 Uhr</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Whatsapp, Matteo/Carlos:</strong>
</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Hey Carlito, was machste?</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Was is los?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Wieso?</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Du schreibst nie einfach so. Irgendwas ist los.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Sag mal, Brudi... Du hast doch Kikis Mutter kennen gelernt, oder?</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Ahhhh, verstehe... Schiss vorm Wochenende?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>N bisschen. Ich mein, irgendwie will ich n guten Eindruck machen, obwohl die Eltern n bisschen durch sind…</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Und deswegen fragste mich und nicht Jonas?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Ja</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Kikis Mutter is n anderes Kaliber.... Aber ja ich hab sie kennengelernt</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Und?</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Ich war umwerfend und charmant und sie hat mir n Jägermeister angeboten</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Oh je. Vielleicht wär’s besser wenn Davids Eltern auch Alkoholiker wären…</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Nee, das is nich so lustig, Brudi</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Nee, sorry, ich weiß.</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Sei einfach du selbst, Mann. Hauptsache du bist für David da.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Mhm. Und dann werde ich sauer und leg mich mit denen an und dann bin ich der Grund, dass David nie wieder mit denen spricht…</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Okay, dann... sprich einfach immer nur davon wie toll ihr Sohn ist?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Is das nicht das Problem?</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Oh mann, stimmt... echt schlimm, Brudi. Aber ey, wirklich, sei einfach für David da, verteidige ihn wenn’s sein muss... aber du musst denen echt nicht gefallen, Luigi.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Ja, ich weiß... trotzdem…</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Allein dass du dir n Kopf machst, is doch schon gut.... Du machst das schon!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Danke…</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Und hey... manchmal muss man auch einfach seine Meinung sagen, halt nicht hinterm Berg wenn’s gar nicht mehr geht…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Okay... danke, Carlos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 01.08.2019 (4) - Auf abgefuckte Väter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Donnerstag, 19:34 Uhr:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>David:<br/>*hat den Tag über größtenteils den Roadtrip geplant und sich so von seinen Gedanken über das Wochenende bei seinen Eltern abgelenkt*<br/>*hat auch schon angefangen, ein paar Sachen raus zu legen, die mitkommen und versucht, Matteo ein bisschen zu involvieren - der tatsächlich irgendwann mit eingestiegen ist unter der Bedingung, dass sie aber den Abend über auf der Couch gammeln und Netflix schauen*<br/>*haben gerade zu Abend gegessen, Hans verabschiedet, der bei Michi den Abend verbringt und Linn versprochen, sie nicht zu stören, da sie bei irgendeinem Onlinespiel heute einen wichtigen Kampf bestreiten muss*<br/>*fläzt nicht gerade mit Matteo auf der Couch rum und versucht, ihm die Fernbedienung abzunehmen, da dieser seit 5 Minuten durch Netflix scrollt und sich nicht entscheiden kann*<br/>*lacht, als Matteo den Arm mit der Fernbedienung von ihm weg streckt und piekst ihm in die Seite*<br/>Gib her! Oder mach einfach die Augen zu und klick irgendwas an…<br/>*hört dann auf einmal die Klingel und hält in seinem Kampf inne*<br/>*sieht Matteo verwundert an*<br/>Ähm… erwarten wir jemanden?<br/>*hat eigentlich den Binder schon aus und verschränkt automatisch die Arme vor der Brust*<br/>*überlegt, ob er schnell ins Bad soll, um ihn wieder anzuziehen*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*streckt den Arm so weit weg wie er kann*<br/>Ich brauch Zeit! Lass mich!<br/>*hält dann aber auch inne, als es klingelt*<br/>Nö, nicht dass ich wüsste… Hans ist weg, Mia ist weg, Linn erwartet doch bestimmt keinen, oder?<br/>*gibt die Fernbedienung dann doch an David ab und steht auf*<br/>Ich guck mal nach…<br/>*geht dann langsam zur Tür und drückt auf die Gegensprechanlage*<br/>Hallo?<br/>*hört dann Alex Stimme: “Hey, hier ist Alex…”*<br/>*denkt sich, dass Mia dann vielleicht doch da ist und drückt die Tür auf*<br/>*öffnet dann auch die Wohnungstür und wartet*</p><p>David:<br/>*hat die Fernbedienung achtlos auf die Couch gelegt und hört Matteo in die Gegensprechanlage sprechen*<br/>*steht auf und geht zur Wohnzimmertür*<br/>*fragt leise*<br/>Und?<br/>*bekommt die Info, dass es Alex ist und denkt sich ebenfalls, dass Mia vielleicht da ist und sie es nur nicht wussten*<br/>*schlüpft schnell in Matteos Zimmer, um sich seine Hoodyjacke zu schnappen*<br/>*hört da auch schon Alex Stimme im Flur: “Hey… ähm… also eigentlich bin ich mit Mia verabredet… hat sie die Klingel nicht gehört?”*<br/>*verlässt Matteos Zimmer und macht währenddessen die Jacke zu*<br/>*verschränkt dann aber trotzdem die Arme vor der Brust und grinst leicht*<br/>Hey…<br/>*sieht Alex ebenfalls grinsen und mit dem Kopf Richtung Jacke deuten: “Wart ihr schon in Gammelstimmung? Keine Sorge, wir verziehen uns gleich in Mias Zimmer - dann musst du dich mit dem Hoody nicht totschwitzen... “*<br/>*grinst ein bisschen verlegen und meint*<br/>Schon okay… ähm… ich wusste gar nicht, dass Mia zurück ist… die ist doch heute Mittag los, um sich mit Hanna zu treffen…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Keine Ahnung...wohl nicht… aber geh einfach durch, weißt ja den Weg…<br/>*geht hinter Alex her und sieht, dass David sich seine Hoodyjacke geschnappt hat*<br/>*hört dem Wortwechsel zu und sieht, wie Alex weiter Richtung Mias Zimmer geht und einmal anklopft*<br/>*hört nichts und sieht wie Alex die Tür aufmacht, einmal reinguckt und wieder ins Wohnzimmer kommt*<br/>*hört ihn sagen: “Komisch, ich ruf sie mal eben an…”*<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter und lässt sich wieder aufs Sofa fallen*<br/>*streckt seine Arme nach David aus, um ihn wieder zu sich zu ziehen*<br/>*hört dann Alex am Handy: “Ja, ich bin bei dir… ja, halb acht hatten wir gesagt… moment mal, bist du betrunken?”*<br/>*hört ihn dann lachen und den Kopf schütteln: “Nee, nee, schon gut, bleib du mal bei Hanna, wir sehn uns dann morgen…”*<br/>*sieht, wie Alex auflegt und grinst ihn leicht an*<br/>Ja, Mist, ne? Wenn du willst, kannst du dich n bisschen in ihr Bett legen und an ihrem Bettzeug schnuppern… ich verrat dich auch nicht…</p><p>David:<br/>*beobachtet, wie Alex an Mias Tür klopft und dann wohl feststellt, dass Mia nicht da ist*<br/>*hört, dass er sie anrufen will und meint*<br/>Vielleicht ist sie ja auf dem Weg…<br/>*sieht dann, dass Matteo die Arme nach ihm ausstreckt und grinst*<br/>*nimmt endlich die verschränkten Arme von der Brust und setzt sich wieder zu ihm*<br/>*wechselt aber ihre Position, als Matteo ihn zu sich ziehen will und zieht Matteo lieber an sich, so dass Matteos Rücken zumindest so halb seine Brust bedeckt*<br/>*fühlt sich so für den Anfang auf jeden Fall wohler und schlingt seine Arme um Matteos Bauch*<br/>*lauscht dann dem Telefonat und muss leicht grinsen, als Alex feststellt, dass Mia betrunken ist*<br/>*knufft Matteo in die Seite bei seinem Kommentar und meint zu Alex*<br/>Du kannst dich aber auch gerne zu uns setzen und uns unterhalten bis Matteo sich für eine Serie oder einen Film entschieden hat. Kann sich nur noch um Stunden handeln…<br/>*sieht, wie Alex den Kopf hin und her wiegt und schließlich meint: “Beides ziemlich verlockende Angebote - da kann ich mich nur schwer entscheiden. Vielleicht fahr ich aber auch einfach wieder nach Hause und betrink mich. Von wegen Gleichberechtigung und so…”*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hat kurz vergessen, dass David seinen Binder aus hat und wollte seinen Arm um ihn legen*<br/>*wird dann aber von ihm gezogen und positioniert sich vor seiner Brust*<br/>*legt seine Arme über Davids*<br/>*beschwert sich, als er geknufft wird*<br/>Ey! Aber ja, du kannst dich natürlich gern zu uns setzen… vielleicht hast du ne gute Idee?<br/>*hört dann, dass er sich betrinken fahren will*<br/>Betrinken kannste dich auch hier… und allein is doch auch nicht so lustig, oder?<br/>*sieht Alex den Kopf hin und her wiegen: “Was habt ihr denn da?”*<br/>Kannst mal in der Küche schaun, im Schrank ganz rechts ganz oben, stehen die gesammelten Alkoholika….<br/>*sieht, wie Alex mit einer Schultern zuckt und dann offensichtlich in die Küche geht*<br/>*grinst zu David und sagt leise*<br/>Und jetzt sag: Fein gemacht, Matteo, richtig höflich und gastgeberisch und so.</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt bei Matteos Vorschlag an Alex und nickt, als Matteo meint, Alex könne sich auch hier betrinken*<br/>*grinst dann leicht, als Alex tatsächlich in die Küche dackelt und sieht dann Matteos Grinsen*<br/>*hört seine Worte und schenkt ihm erstmal den Sekretariatsblick*<br/>*äfft ihn dann nach*<br/>Fein gemacht, Matteo, richtig höflich und gastgeberisch und so.<br/>*lacht dann aber leise und meint schulterzuckend*<br/>Sah jetzt übrigens nicht so aus, als wäre dir die Einladung sonderlich schwer gefallen… wird doch bestimmt ganz nett, oder?<br/>*hört dann eine Küchenschranktür zuklappen und sieht, wie Alex mit drei Flaschen in den Händen zurück ins Wohnzimmer kommt: “Hab gehört, die Kombi soll ganz gut sein - hab ich aber noch nicht probiert… ich hol mal noch Gläser… ihr trinkt doch mit, oder?”*<br/>*schaut auf die Flaschen und lacht leise*<br/>Ähm… ja, wenn du auch irgendwas findest, mit dem wir den Kram mischen können… also Cola, Fanta oder so…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst sehr zufrieden, als David ihn nachäfft*<br/>Vielen Dank!<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Nö, wird bestimmt lustig…<br/>*schaut zu Alex, als er mit drei Flaschen wieder zurück kommt*<br/>*lacht*<br/>Ja, wow, drei harte Alkoholika mischen… das wird definitiv n lustiger Abend…<br/>*nickt dann bei Davids Einwand*<br/>Hans hat vor n paar Tagen noch n Großeinkauf Getränke gemacht… da findest du bestimmt was.<br/>*sieht Alex nicken und wieder verschwinden und setzt sich dann auf, um die Flaschen zu inspizieren, die er auf den Tisch gestellt hat*<br/>*lehnt sich dann wieder gegen David*<br/>Wenn er anfängt, anhänglich zu werden, schick ich ihn zu dir…</p><p>David:<br/>*sieht, dass Alex wieder verschwindet und grinst leicht*<br/>Ein Hoch auf Hans und seinen Einkauf - sonst wären wir wahrscheinlich wirklich in ner halben Stunde total betrunken…<br/>*beobachtet, wie Matteo die Flaschen inspiziert und grinst leicht bei seinen Worten*<br/>*schlingt die Arme wieder um ihn und murmelt*<br/>Mach das mal… aber glaub bloß nicht, dass ich dich dafür loslasse…<br/>*gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe, lockert aber seine Umklammerung um ihn ein bisschen, als Alex mit drei Gläsern und je einer Flasche Cola und Fanta zurückkommt und alles auf dem Tisch abstellt, bevor er sich ebenfalls auf die Couch setzt*<br/>*sieht, wie er leicht schmunzelt zwischen Matteo und ihm hin und her schaut und dann meint: “Eine Mischung ohne Softdrink!? Nur um zu testen, ob das wirklich so gut schmeckt… und danach mischen?!”*<br/>*seufzt und grinst dann leicht*<br/>Ey, aber echt nur einen ohne Softdrink! Wir haben morgen noch n bisschen was zu tun - da können wir keinen Kater gebrauchen!<br/>*sieht Alex nicken und ihnen einschenken*<br/>*hört dann, wie er ohne aufzublicken sagt: “Ich weiß, das hat nicht wirklich was mit mir zu tun, aber ich wollte zumindest mal erwähnt haben, dass du wegen mir die Jacke mitten im Hochsommer nicht anbehalten musst… ich kann auch dezent wegschauen, wenn dir das was bringt oder so…”*<br/>*wird leicht rot und presst kurz die Lippen zusammen*<br/>*nickt dann und murmelt*<br/>Ja, ich weiß… aber…<br/>*hört, wie Alex ihn unterbricht - immer noch ohne ihn anzusehen: “Wie gesagt: Kein Druck! Und du brauchst dich auch nicht rechtfertigen. Ich wollt’s nur gesagt haben…”*<br/>*lächelt minimal und nickt*<br/>*murmelt dann leise*<br/>Okay. Danke…<br/>*denkt sich, dass er die Jacke vielleicht später tatsächlich auszieht, wenn ihm noch wärmer wird, aber das er sich jetzt gerade so eigentlich ganz wohl fühlt*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht bei Davids Vorschlag*<br/>Ein Glück haben wir’s ja alle nicht weit bis zu nem Bett… mach mal...<br/>*sieht ihn dann einschenken und sieht, wie er das schon sehr gekonnt abschätzt, wieviel er wovon ins Glas tut*<br/>*hört dann, was er zu David sagt und bewundert es mal wieder, wie Alex echt immer den richtigen Ton trifft, wenn es um Davids Dysphorie oder ähnliches geht*<br/>*grinst, als Alex David sogar unterbricht*<br/>*hat n dummen Spruch von wegen menschlicher Mauer auf den Lippen, aber schluckt ihn runter*<br/>*denkt, dass Alex schon alles gut gesagt hat und das jetzt Davids Entscheidung ist*<br/>*bekommt dann von Alex das Glas gereicht*<br/>*beäugt es misstrauisch*<br/>Ich hab ein bisschen Angst…<br/>*sieht, wie Alex grinst: “No risk, no fun, Herr Florenzi”*<br/>*lacht leicht und nickt*<br/>Na dann, Prost!<br/>*stößt mit ihnen an und nimmt dann einen Schluck*<br/>*stockt kurz und schaut verwundert*<br/>Ey, das schmeckt echt!</p><p>David:<br/>*nimmt von Alex das Glas entgegen und lacht, als Matteo meint, dass er ein bisschen Angst hat*<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter und beäugt das Getränk ebenfalls*<br/>Aber die Farbe ist interessant…<br/>*stößt dann mit Matteo und Alex an und nippt einmal dran*<br/>*findet es wirklich ziemlich lecker und ziemlich erstaunlich, dass es gar nicht so wirklich nach Alkohol schmeckt*<br/>*hmmt zustimmend bei Matteos Worten, lacht dann aber leise*<br/>Aber ich schmeck kaum Alkohol raus… vielleicht heben sich die Prozente bei den Sorten irgendwie gegenseitig auf oder so…<br/>*sieht Alex schmunzeln: “Ich fürchte, das ist das Verhängnisvolle bei der Mischung: Man denkt sich, da wäre kaum Alkohol drinnen und eine halbe Stunde später liegt man unterm Tisch… Darum ist es wohl tatsächlich sinnvoll, wenn wir danach noch mit was anderem mischen… Ihr müsst ja schließlich fit sein für euren Roadtrip… oder wahrscheinlich eher noch für den Elternbesuch…”*<br/>*sieht, wie er sich zurücklehnt und nickt zunächst bei seinen Worten, verzieht dann aber gegen Ende leicht das Gesicht, seufzt dann aber doch leise lachend*<br/>Wobei der betrunken wahrscheinlich besser zu ertragen wäre…<br/>*knufft Matteo leicht in die Seite und murmelt*<br/>Wir sollten uns so ne Mischung mitnehmen…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt leicht*<br/>Das ist wie 42er mit Milch… da schmeckst du auch keinen Alkohol und wenn du aufstehst, denkst du: Whoa…<br/>*hört dann Alex Bedenken und nickt erst*<br/>*verzieht dann aber auch das Gesicht, als er die Eltern erwähnt*<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Betrunken würde keinen guten Eindruck machen… aber vielleicht später, wenn’s gar nicht mehr geht…<br/>*sieht, wie Alex zu David schaut und fragt: “Wenn es so schlimm ist, warum fahrt ihr dann überhaupt hin?”*<br/>*denkt, dass das eigentlich ne gute, aber auch komplizierte Frage ist*<br/>*sagt deswegen, bevor David was sagen muss*<br/>Naja, Eltern sind halt Eltern, ne?</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt und seufzt, weil Matteo ja Recht hat, grinst dann aber wieder leicht*<br/>Also für den Notfall mal besser was mitnehmen… falls es dann irgendwann gar nicht mehr geht…<br/>*hört dann Alex Frage und weiß im ersten Moment gar nicht wirklich, was er darauf antworten soll*<br/>*ist darum ganz froh, dass Matteo antwortet und sieht Alex mit den Schultern zucken: “Find ich nicht!”*<br/>*runzelt die Stirn und fragt*<br/>Wie meinst du das?<br/>*sieht, wie Alex sich leicht vorbeugt und schließlich sagt: “Zum einen sind Eltern nicht gleich Eltern… nimm doch mal Jonas zum Beispiel. Der kommt doch eigentlich gut mit seinen Eltern klar… heile Welt und so. Die üblichen Konflikte. Und dann gibt’s eben noch die Arschlocheltern, denen andere Sachen wichtiger sind als ihre Kinder. Geld, Macht, Prestige, Unabhängigkeit usw. Aber bei denen hat man doch im Grunde genommen nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder man spielt das Spiel brav mit oder eben…”*<br/>*sieht, wie Alex den Stinkefinger in die Luft hält und noch einen Schluck trinkt*<br/>*denkt über seine Worte nach und trinkt ebenfalls noch einen Schluck, während er mit der anderen Hand mal wieder leicht abwesend durch Matteos Haare fährt*<br/>*sagt schließlich zögernd*<br/>Naja,... das stimmt schon irgendwie… aber ich finde, du lässt da ein Stück weit die Gefühlsebene der Kinder außer Acht. Gibt mit Sicherheit Kinder von tollen Eltern, die es nicht wirklich zu schätzen wissen und den Eltern die kalte Schulter zeigen, weil’s ihnen vielleicht zu langweilig ist und sie ausbrechen wollen oder so. Und es gibt sicherlich auch Kinder, deren Eltern tatsächlich Arschlöcher sind, die sich aber noch nicht wirklich sicher sind, ob sie wirklich den Stinkefinger rausholen oder vielleicht irgendeinen anderen Weg probieren wollen.<br/>*findet, dass das irgendwie verworren klingt, kann es jetzt aber gerade nicht besser beschreiben*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*runzelt leicht die Stirn bei Alex Worten und trinkt lieber erstmal noch n Schluck*<br/>*kann ihm nicht so ganz zustimmen, aber weiß noch nicht richtig wieso*<br/>*hört dann David und nickt*<br/>Ja… ich find, da gibts doch auch noch was dazwischen, oder?<br/>*sieht, wie Alex mit den Schultern zuckt*<br/>Ich mein, wie David gesagt hat, mehrere Ebenen… und irgendwie ja okay, Eltern sind nicht halt Eltern… das war vielleicht falsch gesagt von mir… aber ich meinte, es braucht halt echt länger als bei allen anderen Menschen, bis man wirklich sagt: Scheiß drauf, oder?<br/>*sieht, wie Alex ihn anschaut und nachzudenken scheint und dann fragt: “Ja, also meinst du, man verzeiht seinen Eltern aus Prinzip mehr als anderen Menschen?”*<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter und nickt dann*<br/>Ich glaub schon… so tendenziell…</p><p>David:<br/>*hört Matteo zu und nickt leicht bei seinen Worten*<br/>*findet tatsächlich auch, dass es bei Eltern viel länger dauert, bis man “Scheiß drauf” sagt*<br/>*hört dann Alex Frage und nickt wieder zu Matteos Antwort*<br/>Ich glaub auch… also nicht unbedingt nur Eltern… aber Vertrauenspersonen, Menschen, die man liebt. Und bei Eltern ist es vielleicht nochmal schwerer, weil da ja auch irgendwie irgendwann sowas wie Urvertrauen war. Und bis das zerstört ist, braucht es glaub ich schon seine Zeit. Und dazu kommt ja auch, dass jedes Kind da irgendwie anders ist…<br/>*hört Alex leise und amüsiert schnauben: “Urvertrauen also… okay…”*<br/>*zuckt mit den Schultern und legt leicht den Kopf schief*<br/>Oder siehst du das anders?<br/>*sieht, wie Alex ebenfalls mit den Schultern zuckt, noch einen Schluck trinkt, nachzudenken scheint und schließlich sagt: “Keine Ahnung… vielleicht tick ich ja auch einfach komisch. Aber mir fällt es leichter, jemandem zu verzeihen und “scheiß drauf” zu sagen, wenn mir derjenige ein Stück weit egal ist. Menschen, denen ich vertraue, speziell Eltern, die die Verantwortung des Urvertrauens tragen, verzeihe ich glaub ich nicht so schnell, wenn sie dieses Vertrauen irgendwie missbrauchen… oder ihrer Verantwortung falsch nachkommen…”*<br/>*denkt über seine Worte nach und fragt dann*<br/>Also, wenn Mia jetzt dein Vertrauen missbrauchen würde, würdest du ihr nicht so einfach verzeihen? Oder bezieht sich das jetzt speziell nur auf Eltern?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*runzelt leicht die Stirn und denkt über Alex Worte nach*<br/>*findet, dass er im Prinzip genau die andere Seite von der gleichen Münze ist*<br/>*hört dann Davids Frage und sieht Alex kurz überlegen und dann nicken: “Ja, ich glaub je mehr es verletzt, desto schwerer ist es, es wieder hinzubekommen.”*<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>Aber das heißt ja dann für dich, dass wenn zum Beispiel Abdi jetzt Scheiße über dich labern würde, dann würdest du weiter mit ihm abhängen, weil er dir eh nich so viel bedeutet? Wär es dann nicht einfacher, den abzuschießen? Ich mein, leichter als jetzt zum Beispiel David, oder?<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Ich mein, ich check das schon, es verletzt mehr, wenn es Leute sind, die einem was bedeuten… aber will man sie denn dann nicht auch eher halten?<br/>*sieht Alex wieder den Kopf schütteln: “Nee, also… meine Eltern bauen scheiße und es verletzt mich so dermaßen, dass ich mir sage: “Das tu ich mir definitiv nicht nochmal an. Also tschüß Eltern.” Abdi oder wer auch immer verletzt mich? Is schon okay, juckt mich jetzt nicht so mega.”*<br/>*fragt sich auf einmal, ob Alex vielleicht Recht hat und er deswegen sofort jeglichen Kontakt zu seinem Vater abgeschnitten hat, als er abgehauen ist*<br/>*lehnt sich wieder etwas mehr gegen David, weil ihm der Gedanke irgendwie nicht gefällt und trinkt einen großen Schluck*</p><p>David:<br/>*hört Matteo zu und und nickt leicht zu seinen Worten*<br/>*kann das irgendwie ziemlich auf sich beziehen: Er weiß ziemlich genau, dass er Timon und Co wahrscheinlich nie verzeihen wird, wohingegen er vor allem bei seiner Mutter immer wieder hofft, dass sie noch den Dreh bekommt und wirklich zu ihm steht - Wahrscheinlich würde er ihr sofort verzeihen, wenn das Vertrauen wieder da wäre*<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, als er daran denkt, dass er wahrscheinlich sogar seinem Vater verzeihen würde, wobei die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sein Vater irgendwie die Meinung und seine Art ändert gleich Null tendiert*<br/>*hört dann wieder Alex zu und kann ihn irgendwo auch verstehen*<br/>*kann aber nicht verstehen, dass er nicht noch tief in sich irgendwo die Hoffnung hat, dass seine Eltern doch noch für ihn da sind*<br/>*merkt, dass Matteo sich wieder etwas mehr gegen ihn lehnt und würde ihn gerne ansehen können, um zu erahnen, was gerade durch seinen Kopf geht*<br/>*drückt ihn stattdessen enger an sind und gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Haare*<br/>*muss dann wieder an das kurze Gespräch bei der Nachtwanderung denken und zuckt leicht mit den Schultern, ehe er zögernd beschließt, jetzt die Dinge mal beim Namen zu nennen*<br/>Also, ich kann das irgendwie verstehen. Ist ja schließlich auch eine Art Selbstschutz und vielleicht sogar ziemlich gesund… aber ich persönlich… ich kann das nicht!<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, presst kurz die Lippen zusammen*<br/>*sucht nach Matteos Hand, drückt sie leicht und sagt dann*<br/>Als ich mich bei meinen Eltern als transgender geoutet habe, haben sie es beide anfangs so abgetan, als wäre es nur eine Phase. Das alleine hat mich schon ziemlich verletzt, weil ich nie ein Kind war, was sich besonders mädchenhaft verhalten hat. Ich hab immer schon gewusst, dass irgendwas nicht stimmt und ich fand immer schon die Sachen interessanter, die Jungs gemacht haben und war immer schon neidisch und irgendwie hat sich immer schon alles falsch angefühlt und das haben meine Eltern ja auch mitbekommen. Mein Vater ging dann irgendwann dazu über, die ganze Tatsache zu leugnen und zu ignorieren. Das tut er bis heute. Er will das irgendwie nicht wahr haben. Mit meiner Mutter hab ich mehr gekämpft, mehr gebettelt und getobt. Sie musste auch mit zu einigen Therapeuten und Ärzten und ich glaube, sie hat schon irgendwann verstanden, dass ich wohl tatsächlich trans bin. Aber sie hat es immer so dargestellt, als hätte ich es mir selbst ausgesucht. Als der ganze Mist in der Schule los ging, hat sie immer gemeint, dass ich verstehen müsse, dass die Leute das nicht verstehen und dass ich mich doch ein bisschen mehr anpassen sollte und sowas eben.<br/>*schweigt einen Moment, trinkt noch einen großen Schluck und sagt dann*<br/>Also im Grunde genommen waren beide nie wirklich für mich da, als ich sie gebraucht habe. Und auch wenn ich zwischendurch wütend war und mir gesagt hab, dass ich sie nicht brauche und mich nicht mehr verletzen lasse, hab ich doch irgendwie immer die Hoffnung, dass vielleicht zumindest meine Mutter irgendwann mal voll und ganz zu mir steht…<br/>*lacht leise und bitter und zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>Keine Ahnung, vielleicht ist das auch total naiv und ich hab keine Ahnung, was da noch passieren muss, damit ich diese Hoffnung nicht mehr hab und damit abschließe, aber wenn ich jetzt sagen würde “Scheiß drauf”, würd ich mich irgendwie selbst belügen.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*spürt den Kuss und entspannt sofort etwas mehr*<br/>*denkt, dass er seinen Vater tatsächlich nicht braucht und auch kein Verlangen hat, dass er was über sein Leben weiß*<br/>*findet den Gedanken irgendwie beruhigend und denkt, dass er eh keinen anderen braucht, wenn er David hat*<br/>*hört dann das David was von Selbstschutz sagt und findet, dass das sehr nach Alex klingt*<br/>*drückt Davids Hand zurück und denkt sich schon, dass es gleich persönlich wird*<br/>*ist dann aber erstaunt /wie/ persönlich es wird und denkt, dass er Alex wirklich sehr vertrauen muss*<br/>*sieht auch an Alex Blick, dass er das weiß, und ihm sehr aufmerksam zuhört*<br/>*drückt Davids Hand nochmal als er am Ende bitter lacht*<br/>*hört dann Alex behutsam antworten: "Ja, ich finde deine Situation ist ja aber auch nochmal eine andere. Da geht es doch um Akzeptanz und ein Stück weit um Anerkennung. Und hey, nichts gegen deine Eltern, aber zumindest dein Vater klingt als könnte er gut ein paar leichte Schläge auf den Hinterkopf vertragen"*<br/>*muss leicht grinsen, da er ihm absolut zustimmt, es aber lustig findet, wie trocken Alex das formuliert*<br/>*wird dann aber wieder ernst als Alex weiter spricht: "Aber meine Eltern... das ging nicht nur gegen mich, sondern auch gegen... andere. Ich kann sie sogar verstehen, ein Stück weit. Ehrlich. Aber ich bin trotzdem durch mit ihnen. Sie haben sich einen Scheiß um mich gekümmert, als ich sie gebraucht hätte und haben sich nur auf sich konzentriert. Und das ist okay, wenn man trauert... aber es hat sich nie geändert und ich... ich brauch das einfach nicht. Vielleicht ist das Selbstschutz, ja, aber es ist auch das Wissen, dass ich nichts von ihnen erwarten kann."*<br/>*horcht auf, als er was von Trauer sagt und fragt sich schon, was passiert ist*<br/>*fragt aber nicht nach, weil er denkt, dass Alex das vielleicht eigentlich gar nicht erzählen will, sondern das jetzt nur so zum Thema gepasst hat*</p><p>David:<br/>*ist nach seiner Rede ein bisschen rot und warm geworden und weiß nicht ganz, ob vor Verlegenheit oder vom Alkohol*<br/>*findet es aber wichtig, dass Alex auch seine persönliche Geschichte kennt, damit er seinen Standpunkt in Bezug auf Eltern auch ein Stück weit nachvollziehen kann*<br/>*hört seine Worte und denkt einen Moment darüber nach*<br/>*lacht einmal kurz trocken bei der Erwähnung seines Vater und zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>*murmelt leise*<br/>Würde wahrscheinlich auch nicht viel bringen…<br/>*geht dann aber nochmal zu dem zurück, was Alex gesagt hat*<br/>Aber die Sache ist ja im Grunde genommen, dass ich diese Akzeptanz und Anerkennung nicht bekomme. Und da ist es vielleicht naiv, darauf zu hoffen… Und um nochmal auf das Verzeihen zurück zu kommen: Auch wenn sie viel Mist gebaut haben… Wenn ich irgendwann das Gefühl hätte, dass es ihnen wirklich leid tut und sie sich ändern wollen, dann würde ich ihnen wahrscheinlich doch ziemlich schnell verzeihen…<br/>*lockert den Griff um Matteos Hand ein bisschen, da er merkt, dass er sich entspannt und streicht, während er Alex zuhört mit dem Daumen über Matteos Handrücken*<br/>*versteht die Hälfte von dem, was er sagt nicht wirklich und schüttelt leicht verwirrt den Kopf*<br/>Hmmm, sorry… das ist ein bisschen zu abstrakt, um es zu verstehen.<br/>*grinst minimal und zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>Also es gab einen Vorfall und seitdem hast du keinen Kontakt mehr zu deinen Eltern? Oder doch? Und hattest du vor dem Vorfall guten Kontakt? Oder war dein erstes Wort tatsächlich Börse oder Wirtschaftsplan?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*ist etwas erstaunt, als David so gut wie gar nicht auf das eingeht, was Alex gesagt hat*<br/>*hätte gedacht, er wüsste vielleicht schon eher Bescheid darüber, was Alex genau meint*<br/>*hat das Gefühl dass er hier ein bisschen fehl am Platz ist und widmet sich deswegen einfach wieder seinem Getränk, das er in kleinen Schlucken langsam aber sicher trinkt*<br/>*sieht, wie Alex mit einer Schulter zuckt bei Davids Frage: “Ja, sorry, das war wirklich abstrakt… und naja, also ja, es gab einen Vorfall, aber meine Eltern waren noch nie dafür gemacht Eltern zu sein. Das machte sich nur gut: Beim Geschäftsessen einmal die Babyfotos zeigen, weil einen das so menschlich macht. Wir sind bei wechselnden Kindermädchen und Au Pairs groß geworden… meine Eltern haben sich nur gekümmert, wenn es absolut sein musste… ja, vielleicht haben sie uns geliebt, aber sie sind einfach null empathisch oder irgendwas in der Richtung, was man als Eltern sein sollte. Das muss man schnell einsehen und die Biege machen.”*</p><p>David:<br/>*hört Alex zu und leert in der Zwischenzeit sein Getränk*<br/>*findet, dass sich Alex Beschreibung so anhört wie aus einem schlechten Film*<br/>*denkt sich, dass er zumindest eine einigermaßen heile Kindheit hatte*<br/>*seufzt, als er endet und murmelt*<br/>Hört sich wirklich nicht gerade nach einer schönen Kindheit an…<br/>*beugt sich dann vor und muss Matteo dafür leider loslassen, um sich etwas neues zu trinken einzuschenken*<br/>*merkt den Alkohol jetzt beim Bewegen schon ein bisschen und greift deswegen nur nach der Fantaflasche*<br/>*schraubt den Deckel auf und fragt währenddessen*<br/>Aber du musst das doch als Kind vermisst haben… also normale Eltern…<br/>*schenkt sich ein und sieht sich dann nach Matteo um, ob er auch was haben will*<br/>*sieht, dass sein Glas inzwischen auch fast leer ist und blickt ihn fragend an, ob er nachschenken soll*<br/>*hört dann Alex: “Also wenn man damit aufwächst, dann kommt es einem schon fast normal vor - zumal wir uns ja damals auch fast nur in den Kreisen meiner Eltern bewegt haben, wo es den anderen Kindern ähnlich ging. Die meisten hatten auch Au-Pairs oder Kindermädchen. Wirklich gecheckt, dass das nicht normal ist, hab ich erst, als ich auf Gymnasium kam - aber da war dann auch der Zug irgendwie schon abgefahren. Vielleicht hab ich es ein, zwei Jahre vermisst, keine Ahnung… aber ich hab eigentlich ziemlich schnell kapiert, dass ich was anderes nicht kriege oder erwarten kann.”<br/>*verzieht leicht das Gesicht bei seinen Worten und weiß da irgendwie nicht viel zu zu sagen*<br/>*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern, macht kurz den Mund auf, schließt ihn dann aber wieder und hört Alex lachen: “Keine Mitleidstour jetzt bitte. Hat doch fast jeder irgendwie Mist mit seinen Eltern erlebt, oder?”*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*setzt sich auf, als David sich bewegt*<br/>*schiebt ihm dann sein Glas hin und nickt bei seinem fragenden Blick*<br/>*hört den beiden dann wieder zu und nickt*<br/>Irgendein Scheiß ist doch immer, oder?<br/>*sieht Alex nicken und sagen: “Ja, denk schon… und ich will wirklich kein Mitleid, deswegen hab ich das nicht erzählt. Aber es ist nunmal so, dass meine Eltern einfach so sind. Die meinen das nicht böse oder so, die haben es einfach nicht gecheckt. Und warum soll ich dann auf irgendwas warten oder irgendwas verzeihen, wenn das ja nicht ändert, was eh schon passiert ist?”*<br/>*nickt leicht*<br/>Ja, stimmt schon…<br/>*denkt an seinen Vater, bei dem er das auch nicht könnte oder wollte*<br/>*fragt sich aber schon, ob ehrliche Reue nicht was ändern würde*<br/>Und wenn deine Eltern jetzt ehrlich reuig wären? Also sich hinsetzen würden, ihre Fehler einsehen würden und ne Beziehung zu dir haben wollen würden, was dann? Würdest du dann nein sagen?</p><p>David:<br/>*schenkt Matteo ebenfalls Fanta ein und schaut sich nochmal zu ihm um, um zu fragen, ob er mit irgendwas gemischt will, sieht aber dann, dass er Alex zuhört und belässt es einfach bei der Fanta*<br/>*denkt sich, dass er sich schon melden wird, wenn er doch was anderes will*<br/>*bleibt auch aufrecht und ein bisschen nach vorne gebeugt sitzen und hört Alex ebenfalls zu*<br/>*zuckt mit den Schultern, als Alex endet, nickt dann aber, weil er sich denkt, dass es ihm mit seinem Vater zumindest ebenso geht, dass er auf nichts mehr wartet, weil sein Vater ja auch gar keine Anstalten macht, irgendwie auf ihn zu zu gehen*<br/>*denkt auch kurz an Matteos Vater, der ja zumindest Ansätze zeigt, irgendwie mit Matteo in Kontakt treten zu wollen und sich anscheinend ja zumindest bei Susanne nach Matteo erkundigt und fragt sich, ob das eine vergleichbare oder ganz andere Situation ist*<br/>*hört dann Matteos Frage und schaut Alex gespannt an*<br/>*sieht ihn aber nur trocken lachen: “Ey, ihr kennt meine Eltern nicht! Die und Reue zeigen!? Niemals! Ich glaube, die sind auch ganz froh so wie es gerade läuft. Aber tendenziell… gehen wir davon aus, Mia hätte Mist gebaut und würde ehrlich Reue zeigen… also ich würde nicht komplett ausschließen, dann zu verzeihen. Aber es braucht glaube ich bei mir ne ganze Zeit, bis ich dann wieder richtig vertraue... “*<br/>*nickt langsam und murmelt*<br/>Geht mir ähnlich mit meinem Vater. Bei dem kann ich mir mittlerweile gar nicht mehr vorstellen, dass er sich irgendwann nochmal ändert. Und wenn doch, bräuchte ich wahrscheinlich ewig, um da wieder Vertrauen aufzubauen. Meine Mutter versucht es wenigstens… aber versagt in regelmäßigen Abständen…<br/>*schnaubt kurz ironisch und trinkt einen Schluck*<br/>*schaut dann Matteo von der Seite an und sieht, dass es in ihm auch irgendwie arbeitet*<br/>*fährt einmal kurz über seinen Rücken, nimmt die Hand dann aber wieder nach vorne zu seinem Glas und drückt sein Bein leicht gegen seins*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hört erst Alex und dann David zu*<br/>*denkt darüber nach, wie unterschiedlich ihre Situationen sind und doch irgendwie gleich, weil sie alle enttäuscht wurden und zwar grundlegend*<br/>*spürt Davids Hand auf seinem Rücken und sagt schließlich*<br/>Ich kann meinem Vater nicht verzeihen… egal was er bringt, das was er gemacht hat ist immer da, ganz egal…<br/>*presst kurz die Lippen aufeinander*<br/>Ich glaub, nichtmal Reue würd da was bringen… wobei er die ja auch nicht zeigt… von meiner Mum wegzukommen war anscheinend alles wert…<br/>*sieht, wie Alex leicht das Gesicht verzieht und den Mund öffnet*<br/>*sagt schnell*<br/>Ich will auch kein Mitleid.<br/>*sieht, wie Alex den Kopf schüttelt: “Nee, is okay… ich wollte fragen, warum er weg ist? Hatte er ne Neue oder was? Also nur, wenn du sagen willst.”*<br/>*zögert leicht und zuckt dann mit einer Schulter*<br/>Meine Mutter ist depressiv… und wahrscheinlich noch n Haufen anderer Dinge… mein Vater hat irgendwann seine Sachen gepackt und ist abgehauen.<br/>*schaut kurz zu David und dann wieder zu Alex*<br/>Seitdem weiß er nix mehr über mich und das ist auch gut so.</p><p>David:<br/>*sieht Matteo kurz von der Seite an, als er erzählt und ist irgendwie ein bisschen stolz, dass er sich Alex gegenüber öffnet, aber auch gleichzeitig besorgt, was das Thema angeht*<br/>*löst den Körperkontakt ihrer Beine nicht, um Matteo zu signalisieren, dass er da ist, schaut dann aber doch zu Alex und seiner Reaktion*<br/>*sieht dort aber nur Interesse und irgendein komisches Verstehen - vielleicht weil sie alle ein Stück weit in einem Boot sitzen*<br/>*lächelt minimal, als Matteo meint, dass er kein Mitleid will und legt dann doch wieder die Hand locker hinter ihn auf seinen Rücken, als er von seiner Mutter und den Zusammenhängen berichtet*<br/>*nickt bei seinen letzten Worten und sieht auch Alex nicken*<br/>*hört ihn dann sagen: “Das ist echt ziemlich arschig - also euch im Stich zu lassen.”*<br/>*nickt auch dazu*<br/>*sieht, wie Alex noch einen Schluck trinkt und hört ihn dann fragen: “Wie alt warst du da?”*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lehnt sein Bein etwas mehr gegen Davids, weil es tatsächlich tröstlich ist zu wissen, dass er da ist*<br/>*nickt als Alex sagt dass das ziemlich arschig ist*<br/>Ja, so lässt sich das zusammenfassen….<br/>*trinkt ein Schluck von seiner Fanta und lehnt sich dann etwas gegen Davids Hand*<br/>Uhm… 17… das war letztes Jahr im Mai… aber vorher war er auch keine große Hilfe… immer eher genervt und überfordert…<br/>*sieht Alex nicken: “Ja, kann verstehen, dass es da nicht viel zu verzeihen gibt…”*<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Nicht wirklich, nee.</p><p>David:<br/>*trinkt einen Schluck von seiner Fanta, während er Matteo und Alex zuhört*<br/>*wird wieder ein bisschen wütend, wenn er daran denkt, dass Matteos Vater ihn mit 17 Jahren alleine mit einer depressiven Mutter gelassen hat und fragt sich, wie man das seinem Kind antun kann*<br/>*ist so froh, dass Susanne anscheinend irgendwie den Dreh bekommen hat und dass Matteo sich nicht mehr so stark in der Verantwortung sieht und stattdessen auf sich konzentrieren kann*<br/>*trinkt einen Schluck Fanta und seufzt*<br/>*hört Alex und Matteo lachen und stellt dann fest, dass das Seufzen wohl ziemlich laut war*<br/>*zuckt mit den Schultern und grinst leicht*<br/>Freut mich, dass ich die Stimmung ein bisschen auflockern konnte…<br/>*seufzt nochmal, diesmal leiser und fügt hinzu*<br/>Auch wenn das alles irgendwie ziemlich scheiße ist… jede Geschichte auf ihre Art und Weise…<br/>*sieht Alex nicken und sein Glas heben: “Wir sollten auf abgefuckte Väter trinken - und das aus uns trotzdem irgendwie was geworden ist... “*<br/>*sieht, wie er ihre Gläser beäugt und dann entsetzt fragt: “Echt jetzt?!? Ihr trinkt Fanta pur!?”*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schaut Alex an, der ihn auch anschaut und irgendwie verstehen sie sich*<br/>*hören dann David seufzen und müssen unwillkürlich lachen*<br/>*grinst leicht, als er sich freut, dass er die Stimmung aufheitern konnte*<br/>*nickt dann aber wieder zu seinen Worten und vor allem zu Alex*<br/>*schaut dann von seinem Glas zu Davids Glas und dann zu David*<br/>David hat eingeschenkt!<br/>*sieht, wie Alex eine Flasche aufdreht und ihnen etwas Alkohol einschenkt: “So, jetzt aber!”*<br/>*hebt sein Glas und stößt mit beiden an*<br/>Auf abgefuckte Väter und darauf, dass aus uns trotzdem was geworden ist!<br/>*trinkt einen Schluck und drückt David dann einen Kuss auf die Wange, einfach weil er da ist*</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst bei Matteos Anschuldigung und zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>Hast dich bis gerade nicht beschwert…<br/>*streckt aber ebenfalls Alex sein Glas entgegen, als dieser Alkohol nachschenken wird und stoppt ihn lachend, als es zu viel wird*<br/>*hebt dann auch sein Glas und stößt mit Matteo und Alex an*<br/>*will auch gerade trinken, als er einen Kuss auf die Wange bekommt*<br/>*lächelt und legt seinen Arm ein wenig fester um ihn*<br/>*trinkt einen Schluck und verzieht leicht das Gesicht*<br/>Puh - davor die Mischung hat besser geschmeckt…<br/>*sieht Alex leicht grinsen und auf die beiden anderen Alkoholflaschen zeigen: “Ich kann dir auch gerne davon noch was dazu gießen…”*<br/>*lacht leise und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Nee, lass mal lieber! Sonst muss Matteo mich gleich ins Bett tragen…<br/>*sieht, wie Alex Matteo beäugt und schließlich sagt: “Hast Recht - das schafft er nicht!”*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst, als David sich über den Geschmack beschwert*<br/>*fand die Mische davor tatsächlich auch besser*<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter, als Alex anbietet was dazu zu gießen und überlegt es tatsächlich kurz*<br/>*hört dann aber was David sagt*<br/>Bitte? Also erstens würd ich das locker schaffen und zweitens ist das Bett ungefähr zehn Schritte entfernt!<br/>*hört Alex lachen: “Du könntest David nicht mal einen Schritt tragen!”*<br/>*zieht ne Fleppe*<br/>Könnt ich wohl! Huckepack!</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht, als Matteo widerspricht und nickt einfach mal sehr amüsiert*<br/>Jaja, bestimmt!<br/>*hört dann Alex und lacht wieder*<br/>*schlingt einen Arm um Matteo und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe*<br/>Ich weiß, du hast das schonmal geschafft… aber da waren wir beide nüchtern…<br/>*sieht Alex minimal grinsen: “Gibt eigentlich nur eine Möglichkeit, es herauszufinden”*<br/>*sieht, wie er die Hand nach ihren beiden Gläsern ausstreckt*<br/>*lacht, aber gibt sein Glas trotzdem mal ab*<br/>Ja, super! Und wenn er’s nicht schafft, schlaf ich heute auf der Couch!?<br/>*sieht Alex mit den Schultern zucken: “Ich bring dir dann ne Decke!”*<br/>*lehnt sein Kinn auf Matteos Schulter und grinst leicht*<br/>*murmelt leise*<br/>Wehe, du schaffst das nicht… dann musst du auch hier schlafen!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schüttelt entrüstet den Kopf*<br/>Du vertraust mir schon wieder nicht! Wo soll das noch hinführen, Schreibner?<br/>*ist dann aber schon halb versöhnt, als David den Arm um ihn schlingt*<br/>Hmpf…<br/>*grinst dann bei Alex Worten und schiebt ihm sein Glas hin*<br/>*lacht leicht, als er sagt, er würde David ne Decke bringen*<br/>Sehr fürsorglich von dir…<br/>*hört dann Davids Murmeln und dreht den Kopf, um ihn aznugrinsen*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Ich schlaf, wo immer du schläfst… weißte doch…<br/>*hört dann Alex: “Ich sitz direkt hier, selbst flüstern bringt da nix, ich hör euren Kitsch!”*<br/>*grinst und zuckt mit einer Schulter, während er das Glas von Alex entgegen nimmt*<br/>Ich fürchte, da musst du durch.</p><p>David:<br/>*pfft bei Matteos Worten*<br/>Wieso!? Ich glaub voll und ganz an dich!<br/>*nickt gespielt ernst*<br/>*sieht dann, dass sich auch Matteo was nachschenken lässt und lächelt dann bei seinen Worten*<br/>*drückt ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und rückt dann wieder ein Stück von ihm ab, um sein Glas entgegen zu nehmen*<br/>*hört Alex Worte und nickt grinsend zu Matteos Worten*<br/>*sieht, wie Alex ihn ernst ansieht: “Gib’s zu! Den Kitsch hast du mir absichtlich verschwiegen, weil du Angst hattest, ich scheiß sonst auf die tiefere Bindung und so…”*<br/>*lacht wieder leise und zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>Ja, so sieht’s aus! Ich dachte mir, wenn die Bindung erstmal tief genug ist, dann schlägt dich das bisschen Kitsch nicht mehr in die Flucht…<br/>*sieht, wie Alex den Kopf schief legt: “Und du glaubst, die Bindung ist tief genug für Kitsch?”*<br/>*mustert ihn leicht amüsiert, wiegt den Kopf hin und her und nickt schließlich*<br/>Ich denke schon…<br/>*hört ihn seufzen: “Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht! Ich werd dich sowieso nicht mehr los…”*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Na, dann ist ja gut…<br/>*lacht dann bei Alex Worten*<br/>So leicht bist du in die Flucht zu schlagen?<br/>*hört dann aber, dass Alex einsieht, dass er David eh nicht mehr los wird*<br/>*grinst breit*<br/>Und mal ehrlich: Wer will das schon?<br/>*drückt David einen Kuss auf die Wange und hört Alex gespielt genervt aufstöhnen*<br/>Du hast uns jetzt eh alle an der Backe… du bist im Rudel aufgenommen, vergiss das nicht…<br/>*klonkt sein Glas gegen Alex und trinkt einen Schluck*</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst leicht bei Matteos Worten und noch mehr, als er schon wieder einen Kuss bekommt*<br/>*nickt bei Matteos Worten an Alex und meint zustimmend grinsend*<br/>Das kann ich bestätigen! Ich bin sie auch nicht mehr losgeworden und eigentlich ganz zufrieden damit…<br/>*stößt ebenfalls mit ihnen an, trinkt und hmmt zufrieden*<br/>Schon besser!<br/>*hält sein Glas kurz hoch*<br/>*sieht, dass Alex sich auf der Couch zurücklehnt und tauscht einen Blick mit ihm*<br/>*lächelt leicht und sieht ihn ebenfalls lächeln*<br/>*hofft, dass ihm das mit dem Rudel nicht irgendwann zu viel wird, schätzt ihn aber so ein, dass er sich dann schon melden, beschweren oder zurückziehen würde*<br/>*hört ihn dann fragen: “Aber eine Frage hätt ich noch: Wenn dein Vater doch so’n Arsch ist, warum tut ihr euch das dann am Wochenende an?!”*<br/>*stößt die Luft aus und runzelt die Stirn*<br/>*zuckt leicht mit den Schulter und sagt dann zögernd*<br/>Also... ich glaub in erster Linie für meine Mutter. Sie versucht halt in letzter Zeit immer wieder mit mir in Kontakt zu kommen… und… ich weiß nicht… ich hab das Gefühl, sie gibt sich auch echt Mühe. Vielleicht bin ich auch einfach gespannt, ob sie sich auch noch Mühe gibt, wenn mein Vater dabei ist…<br/>*trinkt noch einen Schluck, stellt dann sein Glas auf dem Tisch ab und lehnt sich zurück*<br/>*verschränkt gewohnheitsgemäß die Arme vor der Brust und fügt mit einem leichten Lächeln auf Matteo hinzu*<br/>Vielleicht will ich auch einfach ein bisschen angeben… mit Matteo… und ihnen zeigen….<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und lacht leise*<br/>… keine Ahnung… das klingt total blöd… vielleicht will ich ihnen auch einfach zeigen, dass es Menschen gibt, die mich so nehmen, wie ich bin...</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*sieht nicht, wie die beiden Blicke austauschen, da er gerade mit trinken beschäftigt ist*<br/>*schaut dann aber hoch bei Alex Frage und schaut sofort zu David*<br/>*nickt dann leicht, als David sagt, er macht es für seine Mutter*<br/>*hat auch das Gefühl, dass seine Mutter echt gern wieder ne Beziehung zu ihm hätte*<br/>*legt dann den Kopf schief und gibt David den Sekretariatsblick*<br/>Is klar…<br/>*lächelt dann aber, als er weiter redet und nickt*<br/>*hört Alex: “Ja, das kann ich irgendwie verstehen…. vor allem, wenn sie vorher immer das Gegenteil behauptet haben. Ich hoffe, es läuft gut für dich.”*<br/>*nickt*<br/>Hoff ich auch. Und ich hoffe, ich kann meine Klappe halten…<br/>*sieht wie Alex ihn fragend anschaut und zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Keine Ahnung, ob du das schon bemerkt hast, aber ich tendiere dazu, dass mir andere ziemlich egal sind, wenn es darum geht, David zu beschützen…<br/>*sieht Alex verständnisvoll nicken: “Wie beim Spritzen…”*<br/>*nickt*<br/>Genau… und du wolltest ihm nicht mal was Böses…</p><p>David:<br/>*kriegt den Sekretariatsblick und lacht leise*<br/>Hey, will ich wirklich!<br/>*hört dann Alex Worte und lächelt leicht*<br/>Danke!<br/>*schaut dann ebenfalls lächelnd zu Matteo*<br/>*murmelt leise*<br/>Sei einfach du selbst… mach dir keine Gedanken...<br/>*hört dann Matteos Erklärung an Alex und greift dabei nach Matteos Hand*<br/>*muss daran denken, dass sie sich letztens erst versprochen haben, aufeinander aufzupassen und ist ganz froh, dass Alex sofort versteht, um was es geht*<br/>*hört Alex dann noch sagen: “Naja, aber die Situation war neu für dich - ähnlich wie am Wochenende. Da ist das schon irgendwie ein Stück weit verständlich, dass man sich Gedanken macht.”*<br/>*nickt und drückt leicht Matteos Hand*<br/>*ist dankbar, dass Alex das nicht irgendwie dramatisiert und Matteo für überfürsorglich oder sowas hält*<br/>*sieht, wie er einen Schluck trinkt und dann fortfährt: “Aber der Unterschied diesmal ist, dass für David die Situation nicht neu ist… damals bei der Spritze schon… aber er wird sich schon einige Male mehr mit seinen Eltern auseinandergesetzt haben und hat darin sicherlich Übung…”*<br/>*grinst leicht und meint*<br/>Ja, schon… das einzige, was diesmal für mich neu ist, ist dass Matteo mitkommt…<br/>*muss wieder kurz an seine Panik diesbezüglich denken, schiebt den Gedanken aber beiseite, weil es gerade um Matteo geht*<br/>*schaut kurz zu Matteo, lächelt leicht und zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>Vielleicht muss ich ja diesmal eher dich beschützen...</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hört Davids Worte und denkt, dass er nicht einfach abstellen kann, sich Gedanken zu machen und dass er selbst zu sein ja höchstwahrscheinlich das sein wird, was ihnen Probleme machen wird, wenn er denn dann ausfallend wird und sich mit Davids Eltern anlegt*<br/>*sagt das aber nicht*<br/>*hört dann Alex und schaut ihn überrascht an*<br/>*ist es so gewohnt von Carlos, Abdi und Jonas dafür aufs Korn genommen zu werden, wie viel er sich sorgt und David beschützt, dass Alex Reaktion völlig neu für ihn ist*<br/>*spürt aber, wie gut die ihm tut*<br/>Danke...<br/>*seufzt dann, als er sagt, dass es für David ja nicht neu ist, weil das ja leider stimmt und trinkt noch einen Schluck*<br/>*hört dann wieder David und denkt, dass ja genau das das Problem ist*<br/>Auf gar keinen Fall…<br/>*rudert dann etwas zurück*<br/>Ich mein, bitte nicht, ok? Da geht es echt um dich und sie und nicht um mich…</p><p>David:<br/>*schaut Matteo leicht verwundert an, als er meint, dass er ihn auf gar keinen Fall beschützen soll*<br/>*presst leicht die Lippen zusammen, weil er eigentlich gerade sehr dazu neigt, Matteo zu widersprechen, weil er denkt, dass es tatsächlich auch um Matteo geht und Matteo zu ihm gehört und dass für ihn auf jeden Fall klar ist, dass er auf Matteos Seite steht, egal was kommt, will das aber vor Alex gerade irgendwie nicht diskutieren*<br/>*schüttelt dann nur minimal den Kopf und hört dann Alex Stimme: “Soll ich jetzt vor Alex wirklich einen Streit vom Zaun brechen und ihm widersprechen? Bringt es überhaupt was, ihm zu widersprechen!?”*<br/>*wendet seinen Blick von Matteo ab und schenkt Alex den Sekretariatsblick*<br/>Ha-ha…<br/>*sieht Alex grinsen und kurz mit den Augenbrauen wackeln: “Gib’s auf, Schreibner! Ich kann in dir lesen, wie in einem offenen Buch…”*<br/>*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Quatsch! Vielleicht hab ich auch gerade daran gedacht, dass ich Hunger hab und mich gefragt, ob noch Chips da sind…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*sieht Davids Blick und weiß genau, dass er das anders sieht*<br/>*hofft aber, dass er es zumindest jetzt hier vor Alex auf sich beruhen lässt*<br/>*hört dann Alex und kann nicht anders als zu lachen*<br/>Jetzt werd ich doch eifersüchtig, er kennt dich zu gut…<br/>*grinst aber weiter, vor allem bei Davids Versuch es abzustreiten*<br/>*steht dann aber auf*<br/>Ich guck mal nach Chips und ihr könnt euer best friend Ding durchziehen…<br/>*grinst leicht und verschwindet dann Richtung Küche*<br/>*hört tatsächlich nicht mehr wie Alex zu David sagt: “Das meintest du also mit “Er nimmt sich zu sehr zurück?“”*</p><p>David:<br/>*drückt einen Kuss auf Matteos Hand, als er meint, dass er eifersüchtig ist und widerspricht Alex dann*<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo tatsächlich für Chips aufsteht und murmelt ein leises “danke”*<br/>*blickt ihm nach, rutscht dann auf der Couch nach hinten und setzt sich in den Schneidersitz, als er Alex Frage hört*<br/>*seufzt leise und zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Ja, schon… ich meine, es ist ja okay, dass er mich beschützen will…<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>*mag es eigentlich nicht, mit anderen darüber zu sprechen und zögert darum, ehe er schließlich sagt*<br/>… aber ich hab halt Angst, dass er dabei auf der Strecke bleibt… oder dass er mir nicht sagt oder zeigt, wenn /er/ mal was braucht, weil er immer denkt, dass ich wichtiger bin als er…<br/>*sieht Alex langsam nicken und hört ihn dann sagen: “Naja, aber du kennst ihn ja schon ziemlich gut. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass du in den meisten Fällen merkst, wenn er was braucht…”*<br/>*zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>Keine Ahnung… ich hoffe.<br/>*greift nach seinem Glas auf dem Tisch und trinkt einen Schluck*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hört nicht wie Alex sagt: “Ich glaub, ihr beiden gebt euch da nicht viel. Also soweit ich das beurteilen kann. Ihr seid beide sehr, sehr darauf bedacht, auf den anderen zu schauen und vergesst euch darüber manchmal selbst. Aber hey, ich mein, solange das das einzige Problem in eurer Beziehung ist, habt ihr es ziemlich gut getroffen. Also, red einfach nochmal mit ihm…”*<br/>*hat tatsächlich Chips gefunden und schüttet die um in eine Schüssel*<br/>*wartet aber noch ein bisschen, ehe er sich auf den Weg zurück ins Wohnzimmer macht*<br/>*stellt die Schüssel auf den Tisch und fragt*<br/>Ich kann auch nochmal auf Klo gehen, wenn ihr wollt?</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt bei Alex Vorschlag, dass sie nochmal reden sollen*<br/>Ja, hab ich sowieso vor… noch ein bisschen seelische Vorbereitung und so…<br/>*denkt kurz über den Rest seiner Worte nach und lächelt dann*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Ja, wir haben’s wirklich ziemlich gut getroffen mit uns… es ist fast schon zu perfekt…<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>*hört dann Matteos Schritte im Flur und blickt ihm entgegen*<br/>*freut sich, dass er tatsächlich Chips gefunden hat, pfft dann aber bei seiner Frage*<br/>*beugt sich vor, greift nach seinem Handgelenk und zieht ihn zu sich auf die Couch*<br/>Komm her, du Idiot!<br/>*hört in dem Moment Alex' Handy vibrieren und hört ihn murmeln: “Mia…”, ehe er abnimmt: “Hey, hast du Sehnsucht!?... Wo bist du!?... Was machst du denn bei mir zu Hause? Ich dachte, du schläfst bei Hanna...”*<br/>*schlingt einen Arm um Matteo und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe*<br/>*murmelt leise*<br/>Danke für die Chips...<br/>*hört Alex lachen: “Nee, ich bin bei dir… nee, kann ich nicht.. kann nicht mehr fahren… David und Matteo haben mich abgefüllt…”*<br/>*pfft laut, als er das hört und sagt laut*<br/>Als ob…<br/>*sieht Alex grinsen, sich dann aber wieder auf Mia konzentrieren: “Nee, ich lass doch nicht mein Auto hier stehen… nimm /du/ doch ein Taxi… bis gleich…”*<br/>*beugt sich nach vorne, um nach ein paar Chips zu greifen und fragt Alex*<br/>Mia kommt doch noch?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst, als David ihn zu sich zieht und lässt sich nur allzu gerne auf die Couch fallen*<br/>*rutscht dann ein bisschen, so dass er wieder gegen David lehnt*<br/>*greift dann nach der Schüssel und reicht sie David*<br/>*hört dann dem Gespräch zu und muss auch grinsen*<br/>*hört Alex David antworten: “Ja, Jonas ist wohl bei Hanna aufgetaucht und sie will dann nicht da übernachten…”*<br/>*lacht*<br/>Kann ich verstehn, die beiden sind laut…<br/>*sieht, wie Alex das Gesicht verzieht: “Zu viel Information, vielen Dank auch!”*<br/>*lacht und zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Sorry… aber is doch gut, so kriegste Mia heute doch noch…<br/>*hebt sein Glas und prostet es in Alex Richtung, bevor er es austrinkt*</p><p>David:<br/>*knufft Matteo leicht in die Seite, als er von Hanna und Jonas spricht, muss aber trotzdem ein bisschen lachen - und noch mehr, als Alex sich beschwert*<br/>*hört dann Alex Matteo antworten: “Ja, stimmt. Muss jede Sekunde vor Madrid nutzen, die ich kriegen kann!”*<br/>*lächelt leicht, überschlägt grob im Kopf und grinst dann*<br/>Ich find aus knapp 2,5 Millionen Sekunden kann man noch ne Menge raus holen…<br/>*drückt Matteo leicht an sich, weil er gerade ziemlich froh darüber ist, dass ihnen keine dreimonatige Trennung bevorsteht*<br/>*wirft dann einen Blick auf die Uhr und sieht, dass es inzwischen kurz nach elf ist*<br/>*fragt Alex*<br/>Wie weit wohnst du denn von hier entfernt? Braucht Mia lang?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*knufft David zurück*<br/>Alter, hast du das mal eben im Kopf ausgerechnet oder was? Spinner!<br/>*fühlt dann aber, wie er ihn drückt und muss lächeln, weil er sich denken kann warum*<br/>*drückt sich im Gegenzug auch etwas mehr gegen ihn*<br/>*hört dann Alex sagen: “Wenn sie sich tatsächlich ein Taxi nimmt, müsste sie gleich da sein, wenn sie läuft dauert's ein bisschen… 30 Minuten vielleicht?”*<br/>*nickt leicht*<br/>Wenn sie sich tatsächlich ein Taxi nimmt, muss sie sehr betrunken sein….</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst leicht und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Nee, nur grob überschlagen…<br/>*nickt bei der Info von Alex und Matteos Kommentar und hört Alex sagen: “Ich geh davon aus, dass sie läuft. Umwelt und so… vielleicht ist sie auch mit dem Rad da… dann bräuchte sie wahrscheinlich so 10 bis 15 Minuten…”*<br/>*nickt und grinst leicht*<br/>Dann wohnst du ja nicht sooo weit weg… hättest ja auch noch laufen können…<br/>*hört Alex entsetzt: “Und mein Auto zurücklassen?! Niemals!”*<br/>*lacht und sieht dann Alex ebenfalls leicht grinsen: “Ich vergess immer, dass du noch nie bei mir warst. Wenn ihr von eurem Roadtrip zurück seid, kommst du auf jeden Fall vorbei. Müssen dann auch besprechen, wieviel Lagerplatz du brauchst.”*<br/>*zuckt mit den Schultern und grinst leicht*<br/>Hängt auch davon ab, wie viel Platz du hast. Ein Teil der Möbel kommt sonst auf den Sperrmüll…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst leicht bei der Umweltdiskussion*<br/>So is ja auch richtig… wir verbrennen, da sollte jeder mehr laufen….<br/>*schweigt aber wieder, als die Unterhaltung eine andere Wendung nimmt*<br/>*lacht leicht bei Davids Worten*<br/>Oh, da ist genug Platz… du könntest eure komplette Wohnung in Alex Wohnzimmer unterbringen….<br/>*sieht, wie Alex leicht grinst: “Naja… das is jetzt vielleicht leicht übertrieben…”*<br/>*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Ja, nee, is klar… wenn wir wieder da sind, kommen wir vorbei… dann wird David mir Recht geben!</p><p>David:<br/>*runzelt die Stirn bei Matteos Worten und schaut erstaunt zwischen Alex und Matteo hin und her*<br/>Ernsthaft?!?<br/>*sieht Matteo nicken und Alex den Kopf schüttelt und lacht leise*<br/>*sagt zu Alex*<br/>Da Matteo im Gegensatz zu dir beide Wohnungen kennt, geh ich mal davon aus, dass er das vielleicht besser einschätzen kann…<br/>*stößt die Luft aus und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>Aber krass! Und du wohnst in so ner Riesenwohnung ganz allein!?<br/>*sieht, wie Alex mit den Schultern zuckt: “Man gewöhnt sich dran. Und Mia ist ja inzwischen auch oft da…”*<br/>*hört in dem Moment einen Schlüssel an der Wohnungstür und grinst leicht*<br/>*murmelt leise*<br/>Wenn man vom Teufel spricht… ich tipp auf Fahrrad…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt doll, als David so nachfragt*<br/>Bereust du schon, doch nicht bei ihm einzuziehen?<br/>*dreht seinen kopf und grinst ihn an*<br/>*hört dann auch den Schlüssel*<br/>Jetzt bin ich gespannt…<br/>*ruft lauter*<br/>Willkommen zu Hause, Mia, wir sind im Wohnzimmer!<br/>*sieht sie einen Moment später reinkommen und kann leider nicht einschätzen, wer nun Recht hatte*<br/>Und? Wie biste hier? Zu Fuß? Fahrrad? Taxi? Wir sind alle sehr gespannt!</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst leicht und schüttelt den Kopf bei Matteos Frage*<br/>*drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und murmelt*<br/>Das werd ich wahrscheinlich nie bereuen…<br/>*sieht dann nach Matteos Ruf Mia ins Wohnzimmer kommen und von einem zum anderen Ohr grinsen, ehe sie sich zu Alex auf die Couch setzt, ihren Arm um ihn legt und meint: “Fahrrad! Wer hat das getippt?!”*<br/>*reckt stolz einen Arm in die Höhe und grinst*<br/>*sieht Mia müde lächeln: “Glückwunsch!”, dann die Flaschen auf dem Tisch beäugen und an Alex gerichtet grinsend fragen: “Arbeitet ihr wieder an eurer Bindung?”*<br/>*grinst und sieht auch Alex minimal grinsen, ehe er antwortet: “Ja - wie jeder weiß, wird der Aufbau durch Alkohol beschleunigt und wir dachten, wir geben heute mal Gas!”*<br/>*sieht Mia ernst nicken und wie sie sich dann an Matteo wendet: “Und du heute mitten drin?! Was für eine Ehre!”*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht, als sie sagt, dass sie mit dem Fahrrad gefahren ist*<br/>Ich bin erleichtert…<br/>*grinst dann, als sie schon wieder dieses Wort benutzt, das Alex doch eigentlich gar nicht mag*<br/>*nickt aber grinsend bei seiner Antwort*<br/>*schaut dann zu Mia*<br/>Jap, ich fühl mich auch sehr geehrt… hab sie aber trotzdem zwischendrin mal alleine gelassen, damit es nicht ganz verloren geht…<br/>*sieht Mia grinsen: “Sehr gut…”*<br/>*beobachtet, wie sie sich an Alex schmiegt: “Und habt ihr noch was vor oder können wir ins Bett gehen? Ich hab ein klitzekleines bisschen zu viel Wein getrunken…”*</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst, als Matteo meint, dass er sich geehrt fühlt und ist froh, dass Alex das Thema inzwischen auch ein bisschen mit Humor betrachten kann*<br/>*hört dann Mias Frage und merkt dabei, dass er inzwischen auch schon ein bisschen müde ist und nichts dagegen hätte, ebenfalls ins Bett zu gehen*<br/>*hört dann Alex: “Von mir aus können wir gleich ins Bett. Aber ich wollte mir eigentlich das Spektakel hier noch ansehen, um zu wissen, ob ich David eine Decke auf die Couch bringen muss oder ob Matteo es tatsächlich schafft, ihn ins Bett zu tragen…”*<br/>*lacht und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>*sagt müde*<br/>Vielleicht schaff ich’s auch allein…<br/>*sieht Alex skeptischen Blick und lacht*<br/>Wirklich…<br/>*sieht Alex minimal grinsen: “Vielleicht hätte ich das auch einfach gerne gesehen…”*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*legt den Kopf schief und schaut Alex vorwurfsvoll an*<br/>*hätte nicht gedacht, dass er darauf besteht*<br/>*schüttelt dann aber den Kopf, als David sagt, er schafft es allein*<br/>Nix da! Ich werd es ja wohl noch schaffen, meinen Freund ins Bett zu tragen!<br/>*schaut zu Alex und fügt hinzu*<br/>Damit keiner sagen kann, ich würd mich drücken<br/>*steht vom Sofa auf und bleibt vor David stehen, mit dem Rücken zu ihm*<br/>Na komm, spring auf!</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht und knufft Matteo leicht, als er meint, dass er es schafft*<br/>Jaja, weiß ich doch… aber…<br/>*seufzt dann grinsend, als Matteo Alex ansieht und weiß, dass wenn er jetzt nicht mitmacht, es wohl für beide so aussehen würde, als würde sich Matteo drücken - egal, wie sehr er selbst darauf besteht, dass er alleine laufen kann*<br/>*sieht dann auch schon, dass Matteo aufsteht und wirft einen strafenden Blick zu Alex*<br/>Wenn er mich fallen lässt, beschuldige ich nicht ihn, sondern dich, damit das klar ist!<br/>*sieht Alex mit den Schultern zucken und amüsiert zurückgeben: “Das ist mir das Spektakel wert…”*<br/>*hört Mia grinsend sagen: “Ihr seid echt unmöglich… wie kleine Kinder…”*<br/>*schüttelt nochmal leicht grinsend den Kopf, steigt dann auf die Couch und von da aus auf Matteos Rücken*<br/>*schlingt die Arme um Matteos Hals und hält sich fest*<br/>*hört dann Alex Aufforderung an Matteo: “Und jetzt los…”*<br/>*pffft leise*<br/>Jaja, dir auch eine gute Nacht…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schaut triumphierend zu Alex, als David sagt, er wäre Schuld, wenn was passiert*<br/>*hält David fest an den Beinen und streckt Alex die Zunge raus*<br/>*lächelt dann zu Mia*<br/>Gute Nacht, Mia Winter.<br/>*hört Alex lachen: “Ja, ja du mich auch… du hast dich ja noch nicht bewegt”*<br/>*schüttelt nur den Kopf und setzt sich dann in Bewegung*<br/>*geht die paar Schritte bis zu seiner Zimmertür ohne Probleme*<br/>*dreht sich sogar nochmal um und deutet eine Verbeugung an, bevor er die Tür auftritt und in seinem Zimmer verschwindet*<br/>*geht bis zu seinem Bett und verkündet dann*<br/>Achtung, Achtung, Landung!<br/>*überlegt kurz sich einfach fallen zu lassen, aber setzt David dann doch ganz normal ab*<br/>*grinst ihn kurz an und geht dann nochmal zur Tür, um sie zu zu machen*</p><p>David:<br/>*krallt sich ein bisschen mehr an Matteo, als dieser sich in Bewegung setzt und ist ein bisschen stolz, dass er noch nichtmal taumelt*<br/>*grinst, als er sich sogar verbeugt und gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Hals, als sie das Bett erreichen und bevor Matteo ihn runter lässt*<br/>*lässt sich sofort aufs Bett fallen und öffnet als erstes seine Hoodyjacke, weil ihm inzwischen wirklich ziemlich warm ist*<br/>*hört Mia aus dem Wohnzimmer zu Alex sagen: “Jetzt komm schon. Die Show ist vorbei…”*<br/>*ruft nochmal Richtung Wohnzimmer*<br/>Gute Nacht!<br/>*sieht dann, wie Matteo die Tür zumacht und streckt sofort die Arme nach ihm aus*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*ruft auch nochmal*<br/>Gute Nahacht!<br/>*und schlägt dann die Tür zu*<br/>*dreht sich grinsend zu David um*<br/>*sieht, wie er die Arme nach ihm ausstreckt und sein Gesichtsausdruck wird weicher*<br/>*ist in zwei Schritten beim Bett, krabbelt neben ihn und in seine Arme*<br/>*legt seinen Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab und schiebt sein Gesicht gegen seinen Hals*<br/>*hmmmt leicht und sagt leise*<br/>Du bist ganz warm…<br/>*löst sich wieder etwas von ihm und zuppelt an seiner Jacke*<br/>Zieh doch aus…</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo sofort zu ihm gekrabbelt kommt, schlingt beide Arme um ihn und drückt ihn an sich*<br/>*hmmt bei seiner Feststellung und murmelt*<br/>Ist ja auch warm…<br/>*brummt dann, als er sich löst und beeilt sich, die Jacke auszuziehen, um Matteo danach direkt wieder zu sich zu ziehen*<br/>*küsst seine Stirn und streicht ihm sanft durch die Haare*<br/>*brummt dabei zufrieden und merkt, wie er sich entspannt*<br/>*murmelt irgendwann*<br/>Nur um das festzuhalten: Ich wusste natürlich, dass du mich betrunken genauso gut huckepack tragen kannst wie nüchtern…<br/>*grinst minimal*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*entspannt ziemlich sehr in Davids Umarmung und schließt die Augen*<br/>*lacht leicht bei seinen Worten und stupst mit seiner Nase gegen seinen Hals*<br/>Natürlich… ich bin der beste Huckepackträger der Wet!<br/>*schlingt seinen Arm etwas fester um ihn*<br/>War n cooler Abend übrigens… nicht ganz so wie geplant, aber war cool, mal richtig mit Alex zu quatschen…<br/>*ist kurz ruhig und denkt an Alex Worte*<br/>Schon krass, oder? Man sieht ihn und denkt eigentlich, der hat ja alles und dann… ist halt doch nicht alles Gold was glänzt…</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst, hmmt zustimmend und murmelt*<br/>Bist du…<br/>*streicht sanft über Matteos Oberarm, als dieser ihn fester umarmt und hmmt wieder zustimmend*<br/>Ich sag doch, man kann echt gut mit ihm reden…<br/>*fand es nicht sonderlich überraschend, dass sie nett mit Alex gequatscht haben - eher, dass er sich auch gut auf Matteo einlassen konnte und umgekehrt*<br/>*denkt dann über die Inhalte der Gespräche nach und dass es schon irgendwie krass ist, dass sie alle drei keine heile Familienstruktur haben*<br/>*wird von Matteos Worten aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und braucht einen kurzen Moment, um ihm folgen zu können*<br/>*nickt dann*<br/>Ja… irgendwie… keine Ahnung, wenn man nach Klischee geht, dann denkt man, er kriegt die goldene Kreditkarte von Mama auf den Frühstückstisch gelegt und wird von Papa eingearbeitet, damit er später die Firma übernehmen kann… dabei hat er im Grunde genommen ähnlichen Mist durch wie wir…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt zu seinen Worten*<br/>Ja, genau das mein ich… schon krass… aber eigentlich auch nur wieder n Beispiel, dass man Menschen halt nie in den Kopf gucken kann...<br/>*seufzt leicht und setzt sich dann langsam auf*<br/>Lass mal schnell ausziehen und richtig ins Bett gehen, sonst schlaf ich gleich so ein…<br/>*setzt sich an den Bettrand und zieht seine Hose aus*<br/>Ich glaub, Alex passt besser zu uns allen als er denkt übrigens…<br/>*zieht sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und lässt es auf den Boden fallen*</p><p>David:<br/>*hmmt zustimmend bei Matteos Worten, knurrt dann aber leicht, als er sich von ihm entfernt*<br/>*gähnt dann und stöhnt*<br/>Ich bin faul und müde…<br/>*setzt sich aber trotzdem auf und auf die Bettkante*<br/>*sieht dann, dass die Vorhänge noch auf sind und steht auf, um sie zu schließen*<br/>*zieht sich auf dem Rückweg zum Bett seine Hose aus und hört währenddessen Matteos Vermutung*<br/>*versteht nicht ganz und fragt darum nach*<br/>Wie meinst du das?<br/>*greift sein Schlafshirt vom Bett und wechselt es schnell*<br/>*weiß, dass sie noch ins Bad müssen, aber setzt sich nochmal auf die Bettkante, weil er zu müde ist zum Stehen*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*wollte eigentlich grad aufstehen, um ins Bad zu gehen*<br/>*hört dann aber Davids Frage und bleibt sitzen*<br/>Na, also, ich dachte vielleicht ist er zu anders, weißt du? Also wo er her kommt, wie drauf ist… dass er einfach andere Sachen gewöhnt ist und so… und ich glaub, er dachte das auch, nur andersrum… aber ich find so anders sind wir gar nicht… also nicht, dass es schlimm ist, anders zu sein, aber du weißt schon, was ich mein… irgendwie sind wir ja alle mehr eine found family als alles andere… und naja, da passt er doch ganz gut rein, oder nicht?<br/>*schaut fragend zu David*</p><p>David:<br/>*schaut Matteo an und hört ihm zu*<br/>*nickt zögernd bei seinen Worten, sagt aber*<br/>Ich wusste das anfangs ja nicht… also wo er herkommt oder wie er drauf ist. Ich hatte irgendwie nur sein Auto als Anhaltspunkt und die Tatsache, dass er nicht so mitten drin war, wie der Rest von euch… keine Ahnung, vielleicht bin ich da deswegen anders mit umgegangen?<br/>*versteht aber, dass Matteo und wahrscheinlich auch der Rest der Clique das anders gesehen haben, weil sie Alex schon viel länger kennen und andere Hintergrundinformationen hatten als er*<br/>*lächelt bei seinen Schlussworten und nickt*<br/>Ja, find ich auch… und auch wenn er manchmal stöhnt, genießt er es glaub ich schon ein bisschen zur Familie zu gehören…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>*rückt dann ein Stück näher zu ihm und gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss*<br/>*sagt dann leise, weil er das noch loswerden muss*<br/>Ich fand’s cool, dass du ihm das mit deinem Vater erzählt hast…<br/>*fand es tatsächlich ziemlich mutig und hat sich gefreut, dass Alex und Matteo sich anscheinend doch wohl genug in der Gegenwart des anderen fühlen, um privaten Kram raus zu hauen*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt leicht bei seinen Worten*<br/>Ja, naja, der war halt immer n Jahrgang über uns und als er dann wiederholt hat, haben wir halt gedacht, der will eh nichts mit uns zu tun haben…<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Man hat dann irgendwie so n Bild von einem und… naja… manchmal lohnt es sich halt, zweimal hinzugucken…<br/>*lächelt dann leicht, als er einen Kuss bekommt*<br/>Ja, naja, war ja grad Thema… und er hat ja irgendwie auch n paar gute Sachen gesagt…<br/>*drückt David einen Kuss auf die Wange*<br/>Aber lass Zähne putzen gehen, damit wir endlich ins Bett können, ok?</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt nachdenklich*<br/>Ja, wenn man einmal ein Bild von jemandem im Kopf hat, dann ist es manchmal schwer, das wieder raus zu kriegen…<br/>*ist bei diesen Worten dann in Gedanken schon wieder beim kommenden Wochenende und seinen Eltern, seinem Vater, seiner Angst, schiebt diese aber schnell von sich und konzentriert sich auf Matteo*<br/>*nickt, als dieser meint, dass Alex ein paar gute Sachen gemacht hat und muss dann gähnen*<br/>*lacht leise bei Matteos Vorschlag, Zähne putzen zu gehen und sagt leicht gequält*<br/>Ja, bitte…<br/>*grinst dann minimal*<br/>Wieder huckpack?!?<br/>*schüttelt lachend den Kopf und steht schnell auf*<br/>Scherz…<br/>*geht dann mit Matteo zusammen ins Bad und putzt dort Zähne, um endlich ins Bett zu können*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 02.08.2019 - Wenn die Hülle nicht passt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Freitag, 20:57 Uhr:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>David:<br/>*hat den Tag über mit Matteo zusammen alle Sachen für den Roadtrip und das Wochenende bei seinen Eltern zusammengepackt und sein Zimmer ein bisschen aufgeräumt, damit sie Sonntag nichts mehr zu tun haben und Montag direkt starten können*<br/>*ist dann nachmittags zum Arzt gegangen, um sich bezüglich der Testospritze beraten zu lassen und hat dort Adressen von italienischen Ärzten sowie das Rezept für die Spritze mitbekommen*<br/>*hat nach dem Arzttermin Matteo geschrieben, dass er fertig ist, war noch kurz in der Apotheke, um das Rezept direkt einzulösen und hat sich auf den Weg zu Laura gemacht, da sie verabredet haben, sich heute schon bei ihr zu verabschieden und dann am Montag von der WG aus zu starten*<br/>*hat sich dann dort mit Matteo getroffen, der die Sachen für’s Wochenende aus der WG mitgebracht hat und hat ihm vom Arztbesuch erzählt und ihm die Adressen gezeigt*<br/>*haben beschlossen ein paar Tage vor der Testospritze schon mal zu schauen, welcher Arzt in der Nähe ist und ihre Route dann dementsprechend danach auszurichten*<br/>*haben dann gemeinsam mit Laura zu Abend gegessen und nett mit ihr gequatscht*<br/>*haben mit Laura vor allem auch über den Besuch bei ihren Eltern gesprochen und von Laura nochmal bestätigt bekommen, dass sie auch das Gefühl hat, dass es ihrer Mutter anscheinend inzwischen wirklich wichtig ist, ein paar Sachen bei ihm wieder gut zu machen*<br/>*hat auch ihr gegenüber die Bedenken geäußert, dass ihre Mutter sich wahrscheinlich nicht gegen ihren Vater stellen wird und dass er aber schon erwartet, dass sie das tut, weil ihr Bemühen für ihn irgendwie sonst nichts wert ist*<br/>*haben sich gegen acht von Laura verabschiedet, da diese sich noch mit einer Freundin treffen wollte und sich für morgen zum Frühstück verabredet*<br/>*haben es sich dann in seinem Zimmer gemütlich gemacht: Auf dem Rechner mehr so nebenbei Netflix laufen, Matteo währenddessen irgendwas am Handy daddeln und er selbst mit seinem Skizzenbuch auf dem Schloss*<br/>*merkt, dass durch diese ruhige Stimmung die Gedanken und Ängste der letzten Tage bezüglich des Zusammentreffens zwischen Matteo und seinen Eltern wieder zu brodeln beginnen und es ihm immer schwerer fällt, sie beiseite zu schieben*<br/>*überlegt wiederholt, mit Matteo darüber zu sprechen, weiß aber nicht wirklich wie*<br/>*wird immer ruhiger und irgendwie auch nervöser*<br/>*denkt sich irgendwann, dass er es nutzen sollte, dass sie gerade Zeit haben und unter sich sind und er sich nicht sicher sein kann, ob sie morgen noch die Gelegenheit haben, in Ruhe zu sprechen*<br/>*atmet schließlich einmal tief durch, legt das Skizzenbuch nervös auf den Nachttisch und beugt sich nach vorne, um den Laptop zuzuklappen*<br/>*rutscht dann ein Stück von Matteo weg, setzt sich im Schneidersitz ihm gegenüber, presst kurz die Lippen zusammen und merkt dann, dass er keinen Plan hat, wie er überhaupt anfangen soll*<br/>*sieht aber, dass Matteo ihn ansieht und sagt deswegen zögernd*<br/>Ich… also bevor wir zu meinen Eltern fahren, wollt ich noch…<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, weil es sich vielleicht irgendwie doof anhören könnte, fährt dann aber fort*<br/>Ich wollte dir noch was erklären… ich weiß nicht, ob das für dich überhaupt wichtig ist, aber für mich irgendwie schon und darum…<br/>*zuckt leicht mit einer Schulter*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*sitzt relativ entspannt auf Davids Bett*<br/>*hört eher so mit halbem Ohr der Serie zu, die gerade läuft, weil er gerade kurz davor ist, das Level bei Candy Crush zu schaffen*<br/>*hört dann aber, wie die Serie unterbricht und schaut kurz auf*<br/>*sieht, dass David den Laptop zugeklappt hat und sich ihm gegenüber gesetzt hat*<br/>*schaut ihn fragend an*<br/>*legt dann leicht den Kopf schief, als er anfängt*<br/>Ja?<br/>*fragt sich, was es da wohl noch gibt*<br/>Erklären? Hey, wenn es für dich wichtig ist, dann raus damit…</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt leicht und nervös, als Matteo ihn auffordert zu sprechen*<br/>Okay…<br/>*atmet einmal tief durch und schaut kurz auf seine im Schoß gefalteten Hände, ehe er wieder zu Matteo sieht und zögernd sagt*<br/>Also bei meinen Eltern… da sind ziemlich viele Sachen von früher… also… Fotos vor allem… von mir… als Kind… und…<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, weil es ihm schwer fällt die richtigen Worte zu finden*<br/>Und wenn meine Eltern die Fotos ansehen, dann sehen sie da drauf mich… ähm, was ja auch irgendwie klar ist… aber, also… sie sehen mich so, wie sie glauben, dass ich bin…<br/>*fährt sich einmal kurz durch’s Gesicht und stößt die Luft aus*<br/>Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das beschreiben soll… ich hab das Gefühl, sie sehen dieses Bild von mir und glauben, dass das ihr Kind ist… und dass ich quasi dafür verantwortlich bin, dass ich mich in eine andere Richtung entwickelt habe…<br/>*bricht wieder ab und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*’<br/>*denkt sich, dass er vielleicht doch besser mit seiner Sicht auf die Dinge hätte anfangen sollen und schaut Matteo ein wenig zweifelnd an, ob er überhaupt folgen kann*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*runzelt leicht die Stirn, als er anfängt zu erzählen*<br/>*denkt erst, dass David nicht will, dass /er/ die Sachen sieht*<br/>*hört ihm dann aber weiter zu und ist sich nicht mehr so sicher*<br/>*fragt leise*<br/>Dass du ihnen das weggenommen hast, oder was?<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Aber du weißt schon, dass du nicht dafür verantwortlich bist, oder? Du bist, wer du bist. Wenn die das nicht sehen, ist das ihre Schuld und nicht deine…<br/>*legt den Kopf wieder schief*<br/>Erzählst du mir das, weil du Angst hast, was sie sagen oder was ich sehen werde?</p><p>David:<br/>*zuckt langsam mit den Schultern bei Matteos Frage und sagt dann zögernd*<br/>Ja, schon irgendwie… aber eher so, dass sie sich ständig fragen, was aus mir geworden wäre, wenn ich so geblieben wäre…<br/>*nickt dann schnell und lächelt leicht und immer noch ein bisschen nervös*<br/>Ja, das weiß ich! Das ist tatsächlich irgendwie ihr Problem… wobei wir nie wirklich darüber gesprochen haben… aber es ist so ein Gefühl von mir.<br/>*hört dann seine nächste Frage und denkt sich, dass er eigentlich vor beidem Angst hat*<br/>*senkt kurz wieder seinen Blick und nagt an seiner Unterlippe*<br/>*sagt dann ehrlich*<br/>Sowohl als auch…<br/>*schaut ihn wieder an und sagt ein wenig atemlos*<br/>Darum wollte ich dir erklären, was /ich/ sehe… also wenn das für dich okay ist. Ich mein…<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>… du siehst natürlich das, was du siehst und ich weiß nicht, ob das irgendwas bringt, wenn du weißt, was ich sehe, aber… vielleicht willst du’s ja trotzdem wissen…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*seufzt leicht, als David erklärt*<br/>*findet das ziemlich gemein von seinen Eltern, aber sagt das nicht*<br/>*nickt nur leicht, als er fortfährt*<br/>*hat irgendwie das Gefühl, dass es gerade gar nicht so sehr darum geht, was er zu sagen hat, sondern mehr darum, dass David ihm das erklären kann in seinen eigenen Worten*<br/>*nickt, als er sagt, es sei sowohl als auch*<br/>Okay…<br/>*nickt dann wieder*<br/>Na klar ist das okay für mich…<br/>*wollte ihm eigentlich sagen, dass er so tun kann, als sei es Laura oder ne Cousine oder sonstwas, aber lässt es, weil es tatsächlich hier um David und seine Sicht geht*<br/>Ich will es auf jeden Fall wissen, David.</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt wieder leicht, als Matteo meint, dass er es wissen will und nickt*<br/>*bekommt leichtes Herzklopfen, als Matteo seinen Namen sagt, weil er jedes mal wieder auf’s Neue feststellt, dass ihn niemand so betont wie er*<br/>*fühlt sich ihm dadurch irgendwie immer noch mehr verbunden und merkt, dass er ein bisschen ruhiger wird*<br/>Okay…<br/>*sucht nach den richtigen Worten und fängt schließlich an*<br/>Also… da ist zum Beispiel ein Bild von mir vom Urlaub an der Ostsee… beim Sandburgen bauen… und ich lache auf dem Bild und bin ganz stolz auf den tollen Graben, den ich um die Burg herum gebaut habe…<br/>*muss selbst ein bisschen lächeln, als er sich erinnert*<br/>Und wenn ich das Foto sehe, dann kann ich mich noch an dieses Gefühl erinnern. Ich weiß, dass ich glücklich war und stolz und dass es ein toller Tag war.<br/>*schüttelt dann den Kopf*<br/>Aber die Person auf dem Foto... die passt nicht zum Erlebnis, verstehst du? Also der Gesichtsausdruck, das Strahlen, das Gefühl - das passt. Aber die Hülle der Person nicht.<br/>*schaut Matteo prüfend an, ob er das irgendwie verstehen kann*<br/>Wenn ich Fotos von mir von früher anschaue, dann ist mir die Person darauf fremd. Aber das ist okay… weil das Gefühl und die Erinnerung ja stimmen.<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und lacht leise*’<br/>Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das besser beschreiben soll. Kannst du das irgendwie verstehen?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*sieht ihn lächeln und ist etwas ruhiger, dass David sich zumindest ein bisschen gut fühlt*<br/>*schaut ihn dann konzentriert an und hört ihm zu*<br/>*muss selber lächeln, als er von dem Gefühl erzählt*<br/>*wird aber wieder ernst, als er sagt, dass es nicht zusammen passt*<br/>*nickt leicht*<br/>Versteh ich…<br/>*wollte ihn eigentlich in Ruhe lassen aber kann jetzt nicht anders, als nach seiner Hand zu greifen*<br/>Das sind /deine/ Erinnerungen… nur, weil du damals noch nicht ganz du selbst warst, heißt das ja nicht, alles war schlecht… das versteh ich.</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt diesmal ein bisschen mehr, als Matteo meint, dass er das versteht, schaut ihn aber trotzdem leicht prüfend an*<br/>*streicht kurz mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken, als er seine Hand greift und hört ihm dann zu*<br/>*nickt sofort, als Matteo das ganz richtig zusammenfasst und ist ziemlich erleichtert, dass er es anscheinend verstanden hat*<br/>Genau! Ich…<br/>*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern*<br/>Ich hatte keine schlechte Kindheit, nur weil ich transgender bin. Also wenn es um Gendersachen ging und diskutiert wurde… keine Ahnung, das war damals irgendwie auch noch nicht wirklich schlimm. Ich hatte eigentlich eine wirklich schöne Kindheit und ich hab auch schöne Erinnerungen daran. Nur eben die Fotos… keine Ahnung… das passt einfach nicht.<br/>*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen und fragt dann zögernd*<br/>Also vielleicht… kannst du einfach versuchen, nicht so sehr auf die Hülle zu schauen, wenn du die Fotos anguckst? Und mehr auf das Gefühl und die Umgebung und das Erlebnis?<br/>*zuckt mit den Schultern und lacht leise*<br/>Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob das ein Außenstehender kann… oder ob das nur was ist, was ich kann…<br/>*wird wieder ernster*<br/>Also wenn du es nicht kannst,... dann ist das auch… keine Ahnung… okay? Aber wenigstens weißt du jetzt, wie ich die Fotos sehe…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt leicht, als er sagt dass er keine schlechte Kindheit hatte*<br/>*versteht das sogar ziemlich gut*<br/>*hatte ja auch keine schlechte Kindheit, nur weil seine Mutter krank wurde oder vielleicht auch schon immer war*<br/>*will gerade fragen, wie David es gern hätte, dass er die Fotos sieht, als er die Frage schon von selbst beantwortet*<br/>*nickt leicht*<br/>Ich hab gedacht, ich schau sie mir gar nicht so genau an… also, wenn das okay ist… wie du sagtest, du hast ja diese Erinnerungen, aber ich nicht… also, für mich bist das einfach nicht du… ist das doof?</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt leicht, als Matteo meint, dass er sich die Fotos gar nicht so genau anschauen wollte und grinst minimal*<br/>Das ist schon okay… aber du musst jetzt auch nicht krampfhaft wegschauen oder so…<br/>*versteht aber, dass es seine Erinnerungen sind, die Matteo ja eben nicht hat*<br/>*denkt dann über seine Frage nach, lächelt dann leicht und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>*sagt leise*’<br/>Nein, das ist nicht doof. Das ist gut… also dass du mich so siehst, wie ich jetzt bin.<br/>*fügt zögernd hinzu*<br/>Aber für mich ist das eben schon irgendwie ein Teil von mir… also auch wenn die Hülle nicht passt… Ich find die Fotos deswegen jetzt nicht blöd oder so. Ich seh sie eben nur anders…<br/>*ist wirklich froh und dankbar, dass Matteo das alles so zu verstehen scheint und überlegt, ob er direkt noch ein anderes Thema hinten dran hängen sollte, für das Matteo aber wahrscheinlich weitaus weniger Verständnis haben wird*<br/>*denkt sich aber, dass es vielleicht trotzdem was ist, was sie besser im Voraus besprechen sollten*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt*<br/>Okay…<br/>*grinst dann leicht und hört ihm aber weiter zu*<br/>*versteht, dass es ein Teil von ihm ist und findet es ziemlich gut, dass es für ihn nichts Schlimmes ist*<br/>Aber das is ja gut so… also, dass sie für dich in dem Sinne nichts Schlimmes sind… halt Erinnerungen….<br/>*sieht dann, wie David aber noch nicht fertig zu sein scheint*<br/>*kann förmlich sehen, wie es in ihm arbeitet*<br/>Das war noch nicht alles, oder?</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt, als er bestätigt, dass es gut so ist und lacht dann leise*<br/>Ja, wenigstens eine Sache, mit der ich irgendwie gut klar komme…<br/>*seufzt einmal kurz und wird dann wieder ernst*<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf bei seiner Frage und zögert*<br/>*wird wieder ein bisschen nervöser und lässt seine Hand los, nachdem er sie nochmal gedrückt hat*<br/>*braucht irgendwie ein bisschen Abstand, um bei sich zu sein und die richtigen Worte zu finden*<br/>*fängt mal am Anfang an und hofft, dass er den Dreh bekommt*<br/>Also… als ich mich vor meinen Eltern geoutet habe… und auch in der Zeit danach… da gab es ziemlich viel Streit…. und viele Diskussionen. Ich hab da damals viel mit meinem Therapeuten drüber gesprochen und ich hab auch verstanden, dass ich von meinen Eltern nicht sofort vollstes Verständnis erwarten kann… also dass sie sich auch erstmal mit dem Gedanken auseinandersetzen müssen…<br/>*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>Also… ich hab dir ja schonmal erzählt, dass da von Seiten meines Vater nicht sonderlich viel kam… also auch im Nachhinein nicht. Und eigentlich… also ich weiß bis heute nicht wirklich, was er darüber denkt. Ich weiß nur, dass es ihm schwer fällt… oder… ich weiß nicht… vielleicht weigert er sich auch… ich kann das echt nicht einschätzen…<br/>*haut’s dann einfach raus*<br/>Also er benutzt manchmal tatsächlich noch “sie” anstatt “er”, wenn er von mir spricht und ich… mich macht das so wütend und ich weiß nicht, ob er das extra macht oder ob er einfach nicht nachdenkt… also… wenn das passiert, dann ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass es zum Streit kommt zwischen ihm und mir… und meistens läuft es dann so ab, dass er sich irgendwann zurück zieht… oder ich… aber es ändert eigentlich nichts… also bisher hat sich nichts geändert… ich hab ihn ja jetzt auch ein halbes Jahr nicht gesehen, aber… nein, eigentlich glaub ich nicht, dass sich was geändert hat und…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>*findet, dass es ganz viele Sachen gibt, mit denen er gut klar kommt, aber fängt jetzt keine Diskussion an*<br/>*presst die Lippen aufeinander, als er den Kopf schüttelt*<br/>*hatte sich das ja gedacht*<br/>*drückt seine Hand zurück und zieht sie dann wieder zu sich, als David sie los lässt*<br/>*schaut ihn an, als er redet*<br/>*spürt sofort wieder diese Wut, als er von seinem Vater erzählt und denkt, dass er das echt unter Kontrolle kriegen muss, wenn er sich am Wochenende benehmen will*<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf, als David sagt, dass er nicht weiß, ob er das extra macht oder nicht nachdenkt*<br/>*murmelt*<br/>Is beides scheiße…<br/>*schluckt dann hart und schaut ihn an*<br/>Du denkst also, es wird früher oder später zum Streit kommen und er wird gehen?<br/>*sieht, wie David nickt*<br/>Wow, der macht es sich echt einfach, oder? Unfassbar… aber okay, ich weiß Bescheid… schadet ja aber nichts, wenn man ihn verbessert, oder? Ich mein, wenn er eh abhaut?</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt bei Matteos Gemurmel und dann wieder, als er nach seiner Einschätzung fragt*<br/>*zögert kurz und sagt dann leise*<br/>So war es bisher zumindest. Entweder ist er gegangen… oder ich… und ich… keine Ahnung. Mit meinen Eltern ist es irgendwie anders als bei meinen ehemaligen Mitschülern - da geh ich halt schon in die Diskussion… auch wenn es bei meinem Vater nicht wirklich viel bringt. Aber bei meiner Mutter hatte ich bisher zumindest einige Male das Gefühl, dass sie mich danach besser verstanden hat… auch wenn man sie öfter mal noch daran erinnern musste. Aber sie versucht es zumindest, mich irgendwie ernst zu nehmen…<br/>*nickt dann wieder*<br/>Ja, macht er. Irgendwie… keine Ahnung… er ist mir total fremd, seit ich mich geoutet habe. Ich hab das Gefühl, er ist einfach an der Zeit vor dem Outing stehen geblieben und denkt immer noch, dass ich irgendwann an diesen Punkt zurück komme und ihn abhole oder so…<br/>*lacht dann leise bei Matteos nächster Frage*<br/>Nee, schadet nichts… aber bringt wahrscheinlich auch nichts…<br/>*sieht ihn liebevoll an und meint dann*<br/>Ich will nicht, dass du das Gefühl hast, dich einmischen zu /müssen/, okay? Gegen meine Eltern komm ich ganz gut alleine an… aber wenn du willst oder das Bedürfnis hast oder so, dann musst du dich auch nicht zurück halten.<br/>*greift jetzt doch wieder nach seiner Hand und verschlingt ihre Finger*<br/>Ich meinte das ernst gestern, dass du einfach du selbst sein kannst…<br/>*zögert kurz und fügt dann hinzu*<br/>Es ist egal, was du sagst oder tust… ich… du bist da genauso wichtig wie ich, okay? /Wir/ sind wichtig! Der Rest ist egal!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt leicht bei seiner Erklärung*<br/>*findet es nach wie vor so unverständlich, dass sein Vater nicht mal versucht David zu akzeptieren oder wenigstens kennen zu lernen so wie er nunmal ist*<br/>*zuckt dann leicht mit einer Schulter, als er sagt, dass es wahrscheinlich nichts bringt*<br/>Egal…<br/>*nickt dann doll*<br/>Ich werd definitiv das Bedürfnis haben… würdest du doch auch, oder? Wenn jemand mich scheiße behandelt oder du das Gefühl hast, dann sagst du ja auch was.<br/>*drückt seine Hand, als er sie wieder greift*<br/>*legt den Kopf leicht schief*<br/>Wenn ich einfach ich selbst sein kann, werd ich ihn wahrscheinlich sehr ankacken…<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Ich werd zumindest versuchen, mich zu benehmen…<br/>*lächelt dann leicht, als er sagt, dass sie zusammen wichtig sind*<br/>*beugt sich vor und gibt ihm einen leichten Kuss*<br/>*lehnt sich dann wieder zurück und schluckt leicht*<br/>Okay, also… nicht, dass ich das nicht so sehe… /wir/ sind wichtig, aber… ich will nicht der Grund dafür sein, dass es endgültig bricht zwischen dir und deinen Eltern, oder dass sie dich wer weiß wie sehen, weil du so n schlechten Männergeschmack hast oder so… und ich weiß, du willst mir widersprechen… aber es geht nicht darum, was du denkst, sondern was sie von mir denken… ich weiß, dass du nicht zögern würdest sie für mich zum Teufel zu schicken… aber das will ich nicht, okay? Ich will… ich selbst sein… aber nicht, wenn es dir schadet, okay?</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst minimal, als Matteo meint, dass er definitiv das Bedürfnis haben wird und nickt dann bei seinem Vergleich*<br/>Okay, stimmt…<br/>*zuckt mit den Schultern, als er meint, dass er seinen Vater ankacken wird, wenn er ganz er selbst ist und sagt*<br/>Dann ist das eben so…<br/>*legt den Kopf schief, als er meint, dass er versuchen wird, sich zu benehmen und muss leicht schmunzeln*<br/>*erwidert dann seinen Kuss und will danach eigentlich was zum Thema Benehmen sagen, sieht aber, dass es in Matteo arbeitet und lässt ihm die Zeit, sich zu äußern*<br/>*schüttelt am Anfang seiner Rede den Kopf und will ihm widersprechen, ist aber dann ruhig, als Matteo genau das voraussagt und hört ihm weiter zu*<br/>*denkt sich, dass es ihm so ziemlich egal ist, was seine Eltern von Matteo denken, weil Matteo tausendmal wichtiger ist als sie und nickt sofort, als er meint, dass er sie für ihn zum Teufel schicken würde*<br/>*versucht zu verstehen, was er meint und muss dann daran denken, dass es ihm auch wichtig war, sich abzusichern, wie Susanne auf sein Outing reagieren wird, weil er sich nicht zwischen sie und Matteo stellen wollte und vermutet, dass es Matteo nun ähnlich geht - mit dem Unterschied, dass Matteo ja eigentlich ein gutes Verhältnis zu seiner Mutter hat*<br/>*nickt zögernd, schüttelt dann aber leicht den Kopf*<br/>*sagt schließlich*<br/>Was meinen Vater angeht, ist es mir wirklich egal. Und meine Mutter… ja, wenn sie was gegen dich sagen würde, würde ich auch sie zum Teufel jagen… aber… keine Ahnung… also bei ihr kommt man auf jeden Fall mit vernünftigen Gesprächen und Diskussionen weiter als wenn man sie irgendwie ankackt oder so… also… vielleicht ist das in dem Fall für dich ganz gut zu wissen, wenn du… *grinst leicht* … dich benehmen willst oder so…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*sieht sehr wohl, dass er ihn ein paar mal unterbrechen will*<br/>*ist ihm dankbar dass er es nicht tut*<br/>*hört ihm zu und nickt leicht*<br/>Okay… verstanden… Ziel ist es, deiner Mutter zu gefallen, nicht deinem Vater…<br/>*zieht leicht an seiner Hand, damit er näher kommt*<br/>*grinst dann leicht*<br/>Ich werd mich benehmen und trotzdem ich selbst sein… das wird ein Spaß…<br/>*zieht ihn noch näher und gibt ihm einen Kuss*<br/>*sagt dann leise*<br/>Hauptsache, dir geht es gut… okay, okay, uns geht es gut…</p><p>David:<br/>*verzieht leicht das Gesicht, als Matteo das Ziel nennt und wiegt den Kopf hin und her*<br/>/Dein/ Ziel… ich hab keine Ziele, außer das Wochenende zu überstehen…<br/>*grinst leicht und rückt dann näher an ihn heran*<br/>*lacht leise bei seinen Worten*<br/>Ja, ich bin auch ziemlich gespannt… wird auf jeden Fall interessant diese Kombi…<br/>*rückt dann noch ein Stück näher und erwidert seinen Kuss*<br/>*will ihm dann widersprechen, als er sich auch schon selbst verbessert und nickt leicht grinsend*<br/>*sieht ihn an und wird wieder ernst*<br/>*fragt sich, ob Matteo überhaupt bewusst ist, wie sehr er ihm vertraut, dass er ihn mit zu seinen Eltern nimmt - in dieses Haus mit all den Fotos und Erinnerungen, mit seinem Vater, der immer wieder betonen muss, dass er in einem Mädchenkörper geboren wurde, der nicht akzeptiert, dass er ein Junge ist und wahrscheinlich ohne zu zögern das falsche Personalpronomen und wahrscheinlich sogar seinen beschissenen Geburtsnamen raushauen wird, mit seiner Mutter, die es nicht schafft, sich gegen den Vater und neben ihn zu stellen und in eine Realität, in der immer unterschwellig mitschwingt, dass er aus Sicht seiner Eltern mal jemand anders war*<br/>*hätte bei jedem anderen Angst, dass diese andere Realität irgendwie Einfluss auf denjenigen nehmen könnte und derjenige ihn nach dem Besuch mit anderen Augen sieht - in Bezug auf Matteo weiß er einfach, dass diese Ängste nicht rational sind und kann sie mit diesem Wissen ganz gut im Zaum halten, wenn sie sich zu sehr an die Oberfläche kämpfen*<br/>*lächelt auf Grund des Gedanken schließlich leicht und legt Matteo kurz eine Hand an die Wange*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Danke für’s Zuhören…<br/>*gibt ihm noch einen sanften Kuss und lässt ihn dann wieder los*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>/Das/ ist unser aller Ziel…<br/>*schlingt seinen einen Arm um ihn, als er näher rückt*<br/>*legt den Kopf leicht schief, als er sich fürs Zuhören bedankt*<br/>*fragt sich, ob David überhaupt weiß, wie geehrt er sich fühlt, dass er ihm so vertraut, dass er ihm das alles erzählt, dass er ihn mitnimmt, zu seiner Patentante, zu seinen Eltern, an Orte und zu Personen, die schwierig für ihn sind*<br/>*wird geküsst und schlingt den Arm enger um ihn, damit er nicht wieder abhaut*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Danke fürs Vertrauen…<br/>*küsst ihn nochmal und hält ihn fest*<br/>*flüstert in seine Ohr*<br/>Wir schaffen das schon…</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt leicht, als Matteo den Arm enger um ihn schlingt, legt seinen Kopf auf Matteos Oberarm ab und sieht ihn an*<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, als er sich ebenfalls bedankt und wird leicht verlegen*<br/>*ist darum froh, als Matteo ihn direkt nochmal küsst und erwidert den Kuss sofort*<br/>*schlingt dann ebenfalls einen Arm um ihn und erwidert seine Umarmung*<br/>*hmmt zustimmend bei seinen Worten, küsst nochmal seine Wange und kuschelt sich dann an ihn*<br/>*bleiben noch einen Moment so liegen, ehe sie beschließen, sich bettfertig zu machen*<br/>*muss vor dem Einschlafen noch daran denken, dass er seine Eltern jetzt fast ein halbes Jahr nicht gesehen hat und er tatsächlich ein wenig aufgeregt ist, ob sie sich irgendwie verändert haben*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 03.08.2019 (1) - Willkommen in Lychen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warnung: Transphobe und homophobe Äußerungen</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Samstag, 13:27 Uhr:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>David:<br/>*sitzt mit Matteo im Bus von Fürstenberg nach Lychen und krallt sich leicht an seiner Hand fest*<br/>*ist inzwischen doch ein bisschen aufgeregt - einfach, weil es so lange her ist, dass er seine Eltern gesehen hat und atmet einmal tief durch, als der Marktplatz langsam in Sicht kommt*<br/>*murmelt leise zu Matteo*<br/>Hier müssen wir raus…<br/>*drückt nochmal seine Hand, ehe er sie loslässt und steht dann auf*<br/>*schnappt sich ihren Rucksack und geht schon mal zur hinteren Tür, um gleich auszusteigen*<br/>*lächelt Matteo, der ihm gefolgt ist, nochmal aufmunternd zu, als der Bus schließlich hält und steigt dann aus*<br/>*sieht sich kurz um und sieht seine Mutter in einigen Metern entfernt an ihrem Auto stehen*<br/>*dreht sich sofort zu Matteo um und deutet mit dem Kopf leicht nach hinten*<br/>Okay… da vorne steht sie… bist du bereit?!<br/>*sieht Matteo leicht, aber ein wenig nervös lächeln und nicken, atmet nochmal tief durch und murmelt dann*<br/>Okay… los…<br/>*geht neben Matteo auf seine Mutter zu und sieht schon von weitem, dass sie auch irgendwie nervös ist, aber ihn anlächelt, als sie näher kommen*<br/>*greift irgendwann nach Matteos Hand, weil er jetzt einfach irgendwie Halt braucht und lächelt dann leicht und unsicher, als sie näher kommen*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Hey…<br/>*sieht, wie seine Mutter erst zögernd einen Schritt auf ihn zu macht, dann aber doch schnell den letzten Abstand überwindet und ihn in ihre Arme schließt*<br/>*hört sie murmeln: “Hey...”*<br/>*ist ein bisschen überrascht, dass sie ihn umarmt und auch ein bisschen überfordert, weil er damit nicht gerechnet hat und versteift sich automatisch in der Umarmung*<br/>*spürt, wie sie ihn schnell wieder los lässt und sieht dann, wie sie ihn immer noch leicht nervös, aber lächelnd und fast schon prüfend mustert und ihm schließlich einmal durch die Haare fährt*<br/>*hört sie leise sagen: “Gut siehst du aus!”*<br/>*senkt leicht verlegen den Blick und merkt, dass er einen leichten Kloß im Hals hat, weil er für einen kurzen Moment das Gefühl hat, dass sie ihn in dem Moment wirklich als David sieht*<br/>*bekommt darum auch nicht sofort mit, wie sie sich Matteo zuwendet und schaut erst wieder auf, als sie sagt: “Und du musst Matteo sein! Schön, dich kennenzulernen! Und willkommen in Lychen!”*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*ist überrascht als David seine Hand nimmt, aber hält sie natürlich fest, wenn er das will*<br/>*hält sich zurück, als die beiden sich begrüßen*<br/>*sieht aber sehr gut, dass David nicht so richtig weiß, ob er das alles gut findet oder nicht*<br/>*muss dann aber leicht lächeln, als seine Mutter sagt, dass er gut aussieht*<br/>*findet das auch*<br/>*sieht dann, wie sie sich ihm zuwendet und ist irgendwie mit einem Schlag nervös*<br/>*denkt gar nicht richtig nach, als er einen doofen Witz macht*<br/>Matteo? Mein Name ist Martin! David, wer ist dieser Matteo?<br/>*sieht aber, wie Davids Mutter direkt noch nervöser wird und rudert zurück*<br/>Sorry, sorry, ja, ich bin Matteo, und ich mach doofe Witze, wenn ich nervös bin….<br/>*sieht, wie sie etwas angespannt lächelt und sagt: “Achso… okay… also… ich bin auch ein bisschen nervös... wollen wir dann los?”*<br/>*nickt nur schnell und schaut entschuldigend zu David, als seine Mutter sich weggedreht hat, um die Autotür aufzumachen*<br/>*steigt dann mal hinten ein*</p><p>David:<br/>*schaut bei Matteos Worten ein bisschen überrascht und muss sich ein leichtes Grinsen verkneifen*<br/>*merkt, dass er nervös ist und auch, dass seine Mutter durch Matteos Worte nur noch nervöser wird*<br/>*will die Situation gerade aufklären, als Matteo es schon selbst tut*<br/>*sieht zwischen ihm und seiner Mutter hin und her und murmelt leise*<br/>Ich glaube, wir sind alle ein bisschen nervös…<br/>*nickt dann, als seine Mutter fragt, ob sie los wollen und streicht Matteo sanft über den Oberarm, als er seinen entschuldigenden Blick sieht*<br/>*lächelt ihm zu, so als wolle er sagen, dass alles gut ist*<br/>*geht dann mit ihm zum Auto, legt den Rucksack in den Kofferraum und setzt sich nach vorne zu seiner Mutter, auch wenn er lieber hinten bei Matteo säße, aber denkt sich, dass es wahrscheinlich irgendwie blöd aussehen würde*<br/>*schnallt sich an, als seine Mutter den Wagen startet und hört sie fragen: “Hattet ihr eine gute Fahrt?”*<br/>*nickt*<br/>Ja, war alles pünktlich…<br/>*nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe und sagt dann, um nicht den ganzen Weg zu schweigen*<br/>Schöne Grüße übrigens von Laura…<br/>*sieht seine Mutter leicht lächeln: “Danke! Geht’s ihr gut?”*<br/>*nickt*<br/>Ja, schon… alles soweit beim Alten…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*ist sich sehr sicher, dass er es mit seinem blöden Joke eher schlimmer als besser gemacht hat und würde gerne genau jetzt im Erdboden versinken*<br/>*ist zwar dankbar, dass David zumindest nicht sauer zu scheint, fühlt sich aber trotzdem schlecht*<br/>*schaut aus dem Fenster, während die beiden vorne Smalltalk halten*<br/>*hofft, dass es nicht weit ist, wobei er auch nicht weiß, ob es tatsächlich besser wird, wenn sie aus dem Auto aussteigen*<br/>*hört dann Davids Mutter sagen: “Das ist gut… ich freu mich, wenn’s euch gut geht*<br/>*hört David was Zustimmendes murmeln und sieht dann wie seine Mutter in eine Straße einbiegt und eine Minute später vor einem eigentlich wirklich ziemlich hübschen Haus am Ende einer Sackgasse stehen bleibt und verkündet: “So, da sind wir!”*<br/>*schnallt sich ab und räuspert sich*<br/>Sehr hübsches Haus, Frau Schreibner.<br/>*macht dann die Tür auf und verlässt schnell das Auto*</p><p>David:<br/>*kriegt irgendwie ein komisches Gefühl, als sie schließlich in ihre Straße einbiegen und muss minimal grinsen bei Matteos Erwiderung an seine Mutter, weil das irgendwie nicht wirklich nach ihm klingt*<br/>*steigt dann ebenfalls aus und macht die Autotür zu*<br/>*stellt sich kurz näher an Matteo, grinst leicht und imitiert ihn leise*<br/>Sehr hübsches Haus!?<br/>*streicht ihm wieder leicht über den Oberarm und murmelt*<br/>Alles gut, okay? Entspann dich!<br/>*ist seltsamerweise durch Matteos Unsicherheit ein wenig ruhiger geworden, knufft ihn leicht und geht dann zum Kofferraum, um ihren Rucksack raus zu holen*<br/>*hört seine Mutter: “Ich hab überlegt, dass wir vielleicht erst heute abend warm essen? Und für jetzt hab ich so eine Art Brotzeit vorbereitet. Ihr habt doch sicher Hunger, oder?”*<br/>*grinst leicht und meint*<br/>Matteo hat sowieso fast immer Hunger! Klingt also gut! Danke!<br/>*folgt dann seiner Mutter zum Haus und steigt die Treppen zur Eingangstür hoch*<br/>*dreht sich kurz nach Matteo um, um zu überprüfen, ob bei ihm alles gut ist*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*stupst David leicht, als er ihn nachmacht*<br/>*lächelt dann aber leicht, als er sagt er soll sich entspannen*<br/>Ich versuch’s…<br/>*wartet auf David, als er den Rucksack holt*<br/>*muss dann ein bisschen lachen, weil David immer auf diese Frage damit beantwortet, dass er immer essen kann*<br/>*hört, wie die Mutter sagt: “Gut, dann machen wir das so.”*<br/>*geht dann David hinterher ins Haus*<br/>*schaut sich um und ist etwas überrumpelt von dem großen Raum und den halben Treppen und Etagen*<br/>*sieht beim Umgucken schon die ersten Bilder an den Wänden und schaut sofort wieder weg*<br/>*sieht, wie die Mutter sich zu ihnen umdreht und auf den Rucksack guckt: “Ist das alles, was ihr dabei habt?”*<br/>*nickt*<br/>Ja, wir haben unseren Kram zusammen da rein gepackt…<br/>*sieht sie nicken und zu David sagen: “Du kannst den hier abstellen oder schon mal hoch bringen, ihr könnt dann ja später aufteilen…”*<br/>*schaut David überrascht an und formt mit den Lippen das Wort “Aufteilen?”*</p><p>David:<br/>*folgt seiner Mutter ins Haus und will erst für Matteo die Räumlichkeiten kommentieren, denkt sich aber dann, dass es wohl selbsterklärend ist, dass sie durch den Flur eine halbe Treppe hoch ins Wohnzimmer und von da aus eine halbe Treppe hoch in die Küche gehen*<br/>*nickt zustimmend, als Matteo meint, dass sie ihre Sachen zusammen in den Rucksack gepackt haben und runzelt dann die Stirn bei den Worten seiner Mutter*<br/>*sieht Matteos Blick und schüttelt nur leicht den Kopf*<br/>*stellt den Rucksack auf dem Boden ab und fragt dann an seine Mutter gerichtet*<br/>Was meinst du mit Aufteilen?<br/>*sieht, wie sie ihn leicht überrascht ansieht und dann ein wenig unsicher sagt: “Also ich hab für Matteo das Bett in Lauras Zimmer bezogen und ich dachte, du schläfst in deinem alten Zimmer?”*<br/>*schüttelt sofort den Kopf und lacht leise*<br/>Ähm… nein?<br/>*findet das fast schon amüsant, dass seine Mutter davon ausgeht, sie würden in getrennten Zimmern schlafen, sagt aber ernst und bestimmt*<br/>Matteo und ich schlafen beide in meinem Zimmer!<br/>*sieht, wie seine Mutter sofort wieder nervös wird und ein bisschen stammelt: “Okay… ich… tut mir leid. Ich wusste nicht… aber okay, ihr seid ja beide 18… ihr könnt ja im Grunde genommen selbst entscheiden… Aber ich dachte, vielleicht ist es so gemütlicher für euch. Dein Bett ist ja auch nicht so sonderlich groß...”*<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf, lacht dann tatsächlich leise und sagt*<br/>Wir sind jetzt fast 3 Monate zusammen und wir haben in der Zeit eine einzige Nacht getrennt voneinander verbracht! Und heute kommt definitiv nicht die zweite dazu, okay?<br/>*setzt sich an den Küchentisch, den seine Mutter schon gedeckt hat und streckt die Hand nach Matteo aus, damit er sich neben ihn setzt*<br/>*beobachtet dabei seine Mutter und sieht, wie sie zögernd nickt und schließlich sagt: “Okay…”, dann aber nach kurzem Zögern hinzufügt: “Ich wollte euch wirklich nichts Böses, David! Ich hab nicht nachgedacht. Vielleicht hätte ich vorher fragen sollen…”*<br/>*ist erstaunt, dass sie sich tatsächlich nochmal entschuldigt und lächelt minimal*<br/>*murmelt*<br/>Schon okay…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*bleibt neben David stehen, als sie die Küche erreichen*<br/>*schaut seine Mutter auch sehr überrascht an, als sie die Zimmeraufteilung bekannt gibt*<br/>*überlegt schon, ob er es schaffen würde, nachts über den Flur zu schleichen*<br/>*ist dann aber doch ziemlich überrascht, als David sich so klar gegen diese Aufteilung stellt und das seiner Mutter auch deutlich sagt*<br/>*hofft, dass es nicht nach nur zwei Minuten schon zum ersten Streit kommt und ist erleichtert, als die Mutter sofort einknickt*<br/>*muss etwas schmunzeln, als sie etwas ins Stottern kommt und David nochmal sagt, dass sie nicht getrennt schlafen werden*<br/>*greift dann nach Davids Hand und setzt sich neben ihn*<br/>*presst die Lippen aufeinander, als sie sich entschuldigt und muss einen doofen Spruch runterschlucken*<br/>*sieht dann, wie sie den Kühlschrank aufmacht und eine große Platte mit belegten Broten hervorholt, die Frischhaltefolie entfernt und sie auf den Tisch stellt*<br/>*beobachtet, wie sie kleine Teller verteilt und sich dann zu ihnen setzt und sagt: “Bedient euch!”*<br/>*lässt sich das nicht zweimal sagen und greift zu*<br/>Danke…<br/>*sieht, wie Davids Mutter zu David schaut und fragt: “Wo seid ihr denn jetzt eigentlich untergekommen? Also du und Laura? Du hast doch geschrieben, ihr habt was für den Übergang gefunden? Ich hoffe nicht zu weit draußen für euch?”*<br/>*beißt sich leicht auf die Lippen und schaut zu David*<br/>*beschließt dann einfach für ihn zu antworten*<br/>In meiner WG… meine Mitbewohnerin geht für 3 Monate nach Madrid, das Zimmer kann Laura dann übernehmen…</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo seine Hand greift und drückt sie leicht, als er sich neben ihn setzt, bevor er sie wieder loslässt*<br/>*beobachtet dann ebenfalls seine Mutter und bekommt ein komisches heimeliges Gefühl, als er sieht, dass sie schon alles vorbereitet hat*<br/>*bedankt sich ebenfalls, als sie sagt, dass sie sich bedienen sollen und greift nach einem Brot mit Salami*<br/>*sieht dann die Wasserflasche auf dem Tisch und schenkt Matteo, seiner Mutter und sich was ein*<br/>*beißt dann in sein Brötchen gerade in dem Moment, in dem seine Mutter nachfragt, tauscht mit Matteo einen kurzen Blick und nickt leicht, weil er gerade eh nicht antworten kann*<br/>*nickt dann nochmal zu Matteos Worten und sieht, wie seine Mutter wieder leicht verwirrt schaut, dann aber zu verstehen scheint: “Oh… okay… also und du… also ihr teilt euch dann ein Zimmer?! Wird das nicht zu eng?”*<br/>*hat inzwischen runtergeschluckt und antwortet*<br/>Das passt schon… wir sind ja sowieso entweder bei Matteo oder bei mir… mit den Möbeln müssen wir halt mal schauen. Matteo schmeißt einen Teil von sich raus, damit mein Schreibtisch rein passt und er besteht auf mein Bett, weil das größer ist als seins… und den Rest der Möbel stellen wir bei einem Freund unter bis Dezember.<br/>*sieht, wie seine Mutter die Lippen leicht zusammenpresst und nickt, dann aber leise lacht und minimal den Kopf schüttelt ehe sie sagt: “Naja, es ist ja auch nur für den Übergang. Ich kann mir schwer vorstellen, dass das gut funktioniert, ohne dass man sich irgendwann auf die Nerven geht… aber… du kannst das sicher besser einschätzen als ich.”*<br/>*nickt und wirft Matteo einen liebevollen Blick zu*<br/>*schüttelt dann leicht den Kopf und sagt mehr zu sich selbst*<br/>Wir gehen uns eigentlich nie auf die Nerven…<br/>*lächelt und schaut wieder zu seiner Mutter*<br/>*sieht, dass sie sie beobachtet hat und ihr Blick irgendwie gerade ziemlich weich wirkt*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*beißt von seinem Käsebrot ab in dem Moment, als Davids Mutter nachfragt und ist auch eh ganz froh, dass David dann übernimmt*<br/>*nickt nur zu den Plänen, die David erzählt*<br/>*schluckt dann leicht bei ihrer Antwort, weil sie damit ja auch ein bisschen seine Ängste anspricht*<br/>*sieht dann aber Davids Blick und hört, was er sagt und lächelt leicht*<br/>Wenn er es so lange mit mir ausgehalten hat, schafft er das auch noch…<br/>*grinst leicht und sieht wie Davids Mutter ihn anschaut und ihr Blick etwas weiches, dankbares hat und lächelt ihr leicht zu*<br/>*hört wie sie sagt: “Ich bin mir sicher, das sieht er anders.”*<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Zum Glück…</p><p>David:<br/>*pfft leise, als Matteo vom aushalten spricht und grinst*<br/>*nickt dann zu den Worten seiner Mutter*<br/>Ohja, definitiv!<br/>*sieht seine Mutter lächeln: “Naja, wenn ihr beide der Meinung seid, dass das klappt, dann klappt es sicherlich. Ist ja vielleicht auch so eine Art Belastungsprobe für die Beziehung und wenn ihr die dann geschafft habt, dann schafft ihr auch alles andere…”*<br/>*denkt über ihre Worte nach, während er sein Brötchen kaut und wiegt dann leicht den Kopf hin und her*<br/>Naja, Belastungsproben hatten wir eigentlich erstmal genug… und wir haben mal beschlossen, dass wir jetzt für die nächsten Jahre Ruhe davor haben werden, also wird das wohl auf jeden Fall klappen mit dem Zusammenwohnen…<br/>*schaut wieder kurz zu Matteo und lächelt leicht*<br/>*hört seine Mutter leise lachen: “Habt ihr also beschlossen?!”*<br/>*nickt*<br/>Haben wir!<br/>*hört wieder seine Mutter: “Na dann ist ja gut!” und wie sie dann an Matteo gerichtet fragt: “Und wie viele Leute wohnen sonst noch in der WG? Sind die denn alle damit einverstanden, dass Laura und David bei euch einziehen?”*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst, als David ihnen zustimmt*<br/>*nickt sofort zu dem, was die Mutter sagt*<br/>*lacht leicht, als David von den Belastungsproben spricht*<br/>*nickt und sagt*<br/>Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen…<br/>*hört dann ihre Frage und nickt sofort*<br/>Wir sind 4, also dann 5… außer mir noch Mia, mit der haben wir zusammen Abi gemacht und die geht nach Madrid, und dann Hans und Linn, die bleiben mit uns da wohnen. Und ja, die sind absolut damit einverstanden, die lieben beide David sehr… Hans hat einen Freudentanz aufgeführt und Linn hat gelächelt… was bei Linn genau sowas wie ein Freudentanz ist…<br/>*sieht, wie Davids Mutter ihn überrascht, aber auch gerührt und stolz anschaut und sagt: “Das klingt sehr schön.”*<br/>*grinst und nickt*<br/>Jap… solange man Hans nicht seine Wurst klaut, ist der super…</p><p>David:<br/>*hört Matteos Ausführungen über seine Mitbewohner zu und grinst dann bezüglich seiner Erwähnung von Linn*<br/>*fügt noch hinzu*<br/>Und Linn hat sich wohl inzwischen auch ein bisschen mit Laura angefreundet. Sie war auf jeden Fall auch schonmal bei uns…<br/>*sieht die unterschiedlichen Emotionen im Gesicht seiner Mutter und hat sie so in Bezug auf ihn schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen*<br/>*denkt sich, dass es für sie ja im Grunde genommen auch ziemlich neu sein muss, dass er tatsächlich Freunde hat, hätte aber eher damit gerechnet, dass sie dem skeptisch gegenüber steht*<br/>*nickt und lächelt, als sie meint, dass das schön klingt*<br/>*hört dann Matteo und muss lachen*<br/>Ohja, wenn’s um seine Wurst geht, versteht er keinen Spaß…<br/>*erklärt dann grinsend*<br/>Aber er ist ziemlich schnell wieder versöhnt, wenn man ihm Ersatz besorgt…<br/>*beißt nochmal in sein Brötchen und schaut dabei zu seiner Mutter, die ihn wieder so weich und lächelnd und irgendwie sehr emotional mustert*<br/>*kann das nicht wirklich einordnen und senkt den Blick*<br/>*hört dann, wie sie sich irgendwann räuspert und mit komisch belegter Stimme fragt: “Habt ihr eigentlich Fotos von eurem Urlaub mitgebracht?”*<br/>*nickt mit vollem Mund und schluckt dann runter*<br/>Ja, hab ich auf einen USB-Stick gezogen…<br/>*sieht sie wieder lächeln: “Schön! Vielleicht können wir sie uns ja nach dem Essen ansehen… oder habt ihr irgendwas alleine geplant?”*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst leicht, als David von Hans erzählt*<br/>*schaut zu Davids Mutter und sieht ihren Blick und fragt sich, warum sie all diese Mutterliebe, die offensichtlich da ist, nicht besser zeigen und umsetzen kann*<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf bei ihrer Frage*<br/>Wir haben nichts geplant… kann man in Lychen was planen?<br/>*sieht sie leicht lächeln und den Kopf schütteln*<br/>*schaut zu David der ebenfalls den Kopf schüttelt*<br/>*nimmt sich dann noch ein Brot*<br/>*sieht, wie die Mutter aufsteht: “Ich schau mal nach deinem Vater, der hatte noch was zu tun, aber ich sag ihm mal Bescheid, dass ihr da seid”*<br/>*schluckt leicht*<br/>*denkt, dass dieses Haus so offen und hellhörig ist, dass er sie doch bestimmt gehört*<br/>*sieht, wie sie verschwindet und schaut zu David*<br/>Erste Runde ging doch ganz gut, oder?</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst leicht und schüttelt den Kopf, als Matteo nach Lychen fragt*<br/>*zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>Mal sehen, vielleicht gehen wir später noch an den See oder so....<br/>*verzieht leicht das Gesicht, als seine Mutter sagt, dass sie nach seinem Vater schauen geht und nickt*<br/>*denkt, dass es mit seiner Mutter bisher eigentlich wirklich gut lief und hat eigentlich nicht wirklich Lust, sich das von seinem Vater kaputt machen zu lassen*<br/>*hofft aber einfach mal, dass er sich zusammen reißt*<br/>*schaut zu Matteo als dieser ihn anspricht und lächelt*<br/>Ja, das war gut…<br/>*beugt sich vor und gibt ihm einen sanften Kuss*<br/>*mustert ihn dann und legt dabei leicht den Kopf schief*<br/>*fragt leise*<br/>Also alles okay bei dir?<br/>*hört dann aber auch schon Schritte auf der Treppe und wie seine Mutter, gefolgt von seinem Vater die Treppen aus dem Arbeitszimmer runter kommt*<br/>*sieht seine Mutter ein wenig unsicherer, aber immer noch ziemlich zufrieden lächeln und begegnet kurz darauf dem Blick seines Vaters, der ihn kurz ansieht und dann den Blick aber direkt wieder abwendet*<br/>*hört ihn sagen: “Tut mir leid, ich hab euch nicht gehört!”*<br/>*denkt sich, dass das wahrscheinlich gelogen ist, weil das Haus schon recht hellhörig ist, sagt aber mal nichts dazu - auch seiner Mutter zuliebe - sondern stattdessen nur*<br/>Hallo… Kein Problem, wir sind ja noch ein bisschen hier.<br/>*sieht seinen Vater nur nicken und wie er zielstrebig auf Matteo zugeht und ihm die Hand entgegen streckt: “Schreibner, hallo! Willkommen in Lychen!”*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*ist erleichtert, als David bestätigt, dass die erste Runde gut war*<br/>*küsst ihn zurück und lächelt ihm aufmunternd zu*<br/>*nickt nur schnell auf seine Frage hin, weil er schon Schritte hört*<br/>*hat ehrlich gesagt ein bisschen Schiss vor Davids Vater, oder naja, eher Schiss vor der Situation an sich*<br/>*sieht, wie er David kaum anschaut und schluckt*<br/>*spürt die Wut schon brodeln, aber schluckt sie runter*<br/>*steht schnell auf, als er auf ihn zugeschritten kommt und schüttelt seine Hand*<br/>*hat kurz das Gefühl, Davids Vater will ihm was verkaufen oder sonst irgendein Geschäft mit ihm abschließen und schluckt den Spruch herunter, den er auf den Lippen hat*<br/>Matteo… danke… schönes Haus haben Sie, Herr Schreibner.<br/>*sieht, wie er ihn mustert, um abzuschätzen wie er die Aussage gemeint hat und lächelt schnell*<br/>*sieht ihn dann nur kurz nicken und zu seiner Frau schauen: “Gibt’s Kaffee, Heike?”*<br/>*sieht, wie Davids Mutter schnell zur Küchenzeile geht und sagt: “Es gibt später noch Kaffee und Kuchen, aber wenn du willst, mach ich dir jetzt schnell einen.”*</p><p>David:<br/>*presst leicht die Lippen zusammen, als sein Vater Matteo so mustert und auch auf seine netten Worte bezüglich des Hauses nicht wirklich reagiert*<br/>*merkt, dass er jetzt schon leicht sauer wird und hofft einfach nur, dass sein Vater es nicht an Matteo auslässt, dass er ein Problem mit ihm hat*<br/>*reißt sich aber noch zusammen und will abwarten, wie es weiter läuft*<br/>*beobachtet seine Eltern, wie seine Mutter sofort springt, sein Vater dann aber abwinkt: “Nein, lass ruhig, ein Wasser reicht.”*<br/>*beobachtet, wie beide sich wieder setzen und stellt fest, dass sein Vater wohl beschlossen hat, zunächst höflich Konversation zu betreiben*<br/>*hört ihn fragen - wieder ohne ihn wirklich lange anzusehen: “Deine Mutter hat erzählt, du hast einen Studienplatz für Regie bekommen?”*<br/>*nickt*<br/>Ja, das ist richtig. Ich hatte Zusagen aus Hamburg, Köln, Potsdam und Berlin, aber ich hab mich für Berlin entschieden. Zum einen, weil die Uni gut ist und zum anderen, weil ich mich in Berlin gerade so gut eingelebt habe…<br/>*sieht seinen Vater nicken und hört ihn dann: “Naja, das ist ja nicht gerade ein Beruf mit realistischen Zukunftsperspektiven. Hast du denn einen Alternativplan?”*<br/>*kennt das alles schon und denkt sich, dass das alles so typisch ist, schnaubt darum nur leicht amüsiert und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Ich denke, wenn ich mit der Einstellung an das Studium heran gehen würde, dass ich es sowieso nicht schaffe, bräuchte ich gar nicht erst anfangen. Wenn man etwas wirklich möchte und sich dahinter klemmt, dann schafft man es auch. Du magst das vielleicht für naiv halten, aber ich glaube, dass man ohne diese Einstellung tatsächlich nicht ziemlich weit kommt in dem Job.<br/>*hört seine Mutter: “Und es ist doch tatsächlich ein sehr gutes Zeichen, dass alle vier Universitäten David haben wollen. Dann muss seine Bewerbung ja wirklich gut gewesen sein…”*<br/>*sieht aus dem Augenwinkel, dass sein Vater leicht zusammenzuckt, als seine Mutter seinen Namen erwähnt, lächelt seine Mutter aber nach ihren Worten kurz an und nickt*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*beobachtet das Gespräch genau, vor allem Davids Vater*<br/>*sieht, wie er reagiert und wie er versucht, David klein zu halten*<br/>*sieht auch das Zucken, als Davids Mutter seinen Namen sagt und würde ihm am liebsten sofort einiges um die Ohren knallen*<br/>*schluckt es aber runter und sagt so höflich wie er kann*<br/>Seine Bewerbung war wirklich großartig. David ist sehr talentiert, Herr Schreibner.<br/>*sieht, wie er ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen anguckt und kühl fragt: “Und du kennst dich da aus?”*<br/>*schluckt und lehnt sich zurück, weil er sich natürlich nicht auskennt*<br/>*will das aber trotzdem nicht auf sich sitzen lassen*<br/>*sagt deswegen sachlich*<br/>Nicht mehr oder weniger als jeder andere… oder Sie.<br/>*sieht, wie er den Mund öffnet, seine Frau ihm aber eine Hand auf den Arm legt und er schluckt: “Kann sein. Wir werden sehen, was draus wird, nehm ich an.”*<br/>*nickt*<br/>Werden wir sehen.<br/>*hört wie die Mutter einspringt und das Thema wechselt: “Habt ihr genug gegessen? Wollt ihr noch was? Oder sollen wir uns jetzt vielleicht eure Bilder anschauen?”*</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt bei Matteos Worten in seine Richtung, schnaubt dann aber, als er die Erwiderung seines Vaters hört*<br/>*will gerade etwas sagen, als es Matteo schon tut und ist ziemlich stolz auf ihn, dass er ruhig bleibt und dass er sich nicht einschüchtern lässt*<br/>*verkneift sich ein Grinsen bei seinem Nachsatz und beobachtet ein wenig erstaunt, dass sein Vater tatsächlich zurück rudert*<br/>*denkt sich jetzt, dass seine Mutter sicherlich vorher mit ihm gesprochen hat, dass er sich bitte zusammenreißen soll*<br/>*ist ein bisschen gespannt, ob er das tatsächlich durchhält*<br/>*hört dann seine Mutter und lehnt sich zurück*<br/>Also ich bin satt, danke!<br/>*sieht kurz zu Matteo und sieht diesen zustimmend nicken*<br/>*sieht seine Mutter lächeln: “Gut, dann gehen wir mal ins Wohnzimmer. Ich räum nur schnell die Sachen zurück in den Kühlschrank und in die Spülmaschine. Jörg, du könntest ja schonmal den Fernseher anmachen und den Stick anschließen.”*<br/>*sieht, wie sein Vater sofort aufsteht, ein “mach ich” murmelt und ins Wohnzimmer verschwindet*<br/>*steht ebenfalls auf und bietet an*<br/>Wir können dir auch eben helfen…<br/>*sieht, wie seine Mutter den Kopf schüttelt und wieder lächelt: “Ach was, das ist ja nicht viel, das schaff ich schon. Aber danke!”*<br/>*nickt und bückt sich zu ihrem Rucksack, um den USB-Stick raus zu holen*<br/>*sieht sich dann nach Matteo um und deutet lächelnd mit dem Kopf Richtung Wohnzimmer*<br/>*geht dann mit ihm die Treppe runter und sagt leise zu ihm*<br/>Setz dich ruhig schonmal…<br/>*gibt dann seinem Vater, der am Fernseher steht den USB-Stick und bleibt kurz beim Fernseher stehen, um abzuwarten, ob das funktioniert oder ob sein Vater Hilfe braucht*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*folgt David ins Wohnzimmer, setzt sich dann ganz links auf die Couch und schaut den beiden zu*<br/>*sieht jetzt im Profil, dass Davids Vater tatsächlich Ähnlichkeit mit Laura hat und ärgert das ein bisschen, weil er Laura ja so gerne mag*<br/>*wird dann abgelenkt, als der Fernseher anspringt und Davids Vater nach der Fernbedienung greift und den USB Ordner auswählt*<br/>*sieht, wie David zu ihm rüber kommt und sich neben ihn setzt*<br/>*findet die Stimmung ziemlich eisig und grinst David deswegen aufmunternd zu*<br/>*sieht, wie der Vater sich auf den Sessel setzt der links von ihm neben der Couch steht*<br/>*hört, wie der Vater sich räuspert und fragt: “Und wie lange geht das schon mit euch?”*<br/>*ist etwas überrascht sowohl von dem Inhalt der Frage, als auch von der Art und Weise, wie er sie stellt*<br/>*drückt David kurz gegens Bein und antwortet selbst*<br/>Seit ungefähr 4 Monaten, fest zusammen sind wir seit knapp 3…<br/>*fragt sich, was er jetzt aus der Information ziehen wird*</p><p>David:<br/>*setzt sich, als er sieht, dass sein Vater alles im Griff hat, neben Matteo auf die Couch und drückt sein Bein leicht gegen seins*<br/>*sieht Matteos Grinsen und grinst leicht zurück, auch wenn es ihm ein bisschen unangenehm ist, dass die Stimmung so eisig ist*<br/>*hört dann die Frage seines Vaters und merkt, dass er sich innerlich sofort anspannt, weil er irgendwas anderes hinter der Frage vermutet*<br/>*sieht seinen Vater zu Matteos Frage nicken und dann, wie er sich an ihn wendet und ihn zum ersten mal, seit sie hier sind, richtig anschaut, ehe er sagt: “Und diese Tatsache war dir kein weiteres Outing vor uns wert? Und wenn du in Zukunft weiter vor hast, Beziehungen mit Jungs zu führen, wäre es dann nicht einfacher gewesen, wenn du einfach ein…”*<br/>*hat schon beim ersten Teil seiner Worte nur schnaubend und leicht amüsiert den Kopf geschüttelt, unterbricht seinen Vater jetzt aber schnell, da er sich denken kann, was kommt*<br/>Ich habe in Zukunft nicht vor, weitere Beziehungen mit Jungs zu führen, da ich mich in einer glücklichen Beziehung befinde und nicht vor habe, diesen Zustand zu ändern! *hört seinen Vater trocken lachen: “Schwul also auch noch!? Okay...”*<br/>*ignoriert ihn und fährt fort*<br/>Hätte dich interessiert, wie es mir in den letzten Jahren ging, hätte ich es dir vielleicht sogar mitgeteilt. Aber das hat es nicht. Warum sollte ich mir also die Mühe machen?!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*spürt sofort, wie er sich anspannt, als Davids Vater sich zu David dreht und ihn sogar anschaut*<br/>*spürt, wie er seine Fäuste ballt und die Lippen aufeinander presst*<br/>*ist kurz davor, ihn zu unterbrechen, als David es schon tut*<br/>*ist sehr erstaunt darüber, wie ruhig David bleibt, da er selbst kurz davor ist, ihm an die Gurgel zu springen*<br/>*hört Davids Vater schnauben: “Du weißt genau, dass ich nicht verstehen kann, wie du diese Entscheidung treffen konntest und…”*<br/>*kann nun nicht mehr anders und unterbricht ihn*<br/>Das ist keine Entscheidung. Man ist, wie man ist. Sie haben sich doch auch nicht entschieden…<br/>*wird von Davids Mutter unterbrochen, die reinkommt: “So, dann wollen wir uns mal die Fotos anschauen, nicht wahr?”*<br/>*ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie zumindest teilweise das Gespräch gehört hat und macht schnell den Mund zu*<br/>*sieht nur, wie Davids Vater ihm einen eisigen Blick schenkt und sich dann zum Fernseher dreht, wartet bis die Mutter sitzt und dann die Fotos öffnet*</p><p>David:<br/>*will seinem Vater gerade sagen, dass es keine Entscheidung war, die er getroffen hat, als Matteo es auch schon tut*<br/>*macht sich bereit, dem noch was hinzuzufügen, als seine Mutter ins Wohnzimmer kommt*<br/>*schnaubt leicht, nickt aber bei ihren Worten*<br/>*rückt noch ein Stück in Richtung Matteo, als er sieht, dass seine Mutter sich neben ihn auf die Couch setzen will und greift nach seiner Hand*<br/>*drückt sie leicht, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass alles gut ist, dass sie das hier zusammen schaffen, dass er da ist und als Entschuldigung dafür, dass sein Vater so ätzend und die Stimmung so komisch ist*<br/>*schaut auch zum Fernseher, als er seine Mutter fragen hört: “Ah, das ist sicher die Hütte, von der du erzählt hast. Das sieht ja gemütlich aus. Wie seid ihr denn da dran gekommen”*<br/>*räuspert sich einmal kurz, um die blöde Stimmung seines Vaters irgendwie abzuschütteln und nickt dann*<br/>Ja, das ist die Hütte. Sie gehört der Oma von Hanna, einer Freundin von uns…<br/>*sieht, dass sein Vater ein Bild weiter klickt und erklärt*<br/>Das ist der See, an dem die Hütte liegt.. der Heidesee.<br/>*hört seine Mutter: “Das ist ja wirklich eine schöne Gegend - oh mach doch bitte nicht so schnell weiter, Jörg!”*<br/>*hört seinen Vater seufzen, wieder ein Bild zurück klicken und sieht dann, wie er die Fernbedienung an Matteo weiter reicht und brummt: “Macht mal selbst weiter, ihr wisst ja am besten, wieviel ihr erzählen wollt...”*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*greift nur allzu gerne nach Davids Hand und fühlt sich auch direkt ein bisschen besser*<br/>*drückt sie zurück und hält sie fest*<br/>*schaut irgendwie gar nicht richtig auf die Bilder, weil er mit Gedanken immer noch bei Davids Vater ist und wie ätzend es für David gewesen sein muss, mit ihm zusammen zu leben und sich zu behaupten*<br/>*schreckt deswegen leicht auf, als er ihm die Fernbedienung reicht*<br/>Oh, okay… ja…<br/>*klickt dann weiter und sieht ein Gruppenfoto von ihrem ersten Tag vor der Hütte*<br/>*räuspert sich und sagt*<br/>Das ist die ganze Truppe, mit Selbstauslöser, deswegen n bisschen blöder Winkel….<br/>*hört Davids Mutter fragen: “Sind da auch eure Mitbewohner dabei?”*<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Nee, nur Mia, die Blonde vorne links, das ist die, die nach Madrid geht…<br/>*klickt weiter, als keine Frage mehr kommt und sieht ein Bild von den Jungs, inklusive Alex, mit dem Floß*<br/>*erklärt*<br/>Das Floß haben alle Jungs zusammen gebaut… naja, Alex hat sich n bisschen rausgehalten, aber er hat uns versorgt… war n ziemlicher cooler Nachmittag, alle Jungs auf einen Haufen…<br/>*hört Davids Vater neben sich schnauben und klickt schnell weiter*</p><p>David:<br/>*sieht jetzt ein Bild von Matteo und sich selbst vor dem Zelt und erklärt*<br/>Unser Zelt…<br/>*hört seine Mutter lachen: “Achso, und ich hab mich vorhin schon gefragt, wie ihr alle in die Hütte gepasst habt… aber dann haben einige von euch gezeltet?”*’<br/>*nickt*<br/>Ja, Kiki, Carlos, Mia, Alex und Abdi haben in der Hütte geschlafen und Amira, Sam, Jonas, Hanna, Matteo und ich in drei Zelten…<br/>*hört seine Mutter wieder: “Da habt ihr euch aber einen schönen Platz ausgesucht… direkt am Seeufer*<br/>*lächelt leicht und nickt*<br/>*hat seinen Vater fast schon ausgeblendet, da er eh gerade nichts sagt*<br/>*es folgen ein paar Spaßbilder - am Lagerfeuer, beim Essen, alle auf Abdi, teils Arm in Arm mit anderen, aber immer alle ziemlich fröhlich*<br/>*hat seiner Mutter bei den ersten Bildern noch ein paar Fragen beantwortet und teils lachend, teils grinsend ein paar Geschichten zu den Bildern erzählt, merkt aber dann, dass sie recht still geworden ist und wirft ihr einen kurzen Seitenblick zu*<br/>*sieht, dass ihre Augen leicht feucht sind und kann nicht wirklich einschätzen warum*<br/>*merkt dann, dass sie seinen Blick bemerkt hat, ihn kurz entschuldigend ansieht, sich einmal über die Augen wischt und leicht den Kopf schüttelt, ehe sie leise sagt: “Du siehst so glücklich aus… mit deinen Freunden… mit Matteo... ich kenn dich so kaum…”*<br/>*wird ernst und presst leicht die Lippen zusammen, als ihm bewusst wird, dass seine Mutter ihn so tatsächlich nicht wirklich kennt*<br/>*murmelt nur leise und leicht überfordert*<br/>Ich bin glücklich…<br/>*denkt sich, dass er da vielleicht mit seiner Mutter nochmal in Ruhe drüber reden will, aber nicht jetzt und hier. Nicht vor und mit seinem Vater*<br/>*seufzt leise und lehnt sich leicht gegen Matteo*<br/>*klickt dann auf der Fernbedienung, die auf Matteos Bein liegt, auf das nächste Bild*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*macht den Fehler immer wieder zu Davids Vater zu schauen, in der Hoffnung da mal irgendwas anderes als Desinteresse zu sehen*<br/>*frustriert das so sehr, dass er stattdessen zur Mutter schaut*<br/>*sieht in ihrem Gesicht das genaue Gegenteil ist und sie sogar Tränen in die Augen*<br/>*lächelt, als sie es dann sogar sagt, wie glücklich David aussieht*<br/>*drückt etwas gegen David, als er sich gegen ihn lehnt und lächelt ihm kurz zu*<br/>*sieht dann ein Bild vom Steg und vom See und wie die Mädels reinspringen, manche schon halb in der Luft, manche gerade im Absprung*<br/>Das war die erste Schwimmaktion… die Bilder hätten eigentlich eher kommen müssen, naja egal….<br/>*klickt weiter zu einem Bild von den Mädels im Wasser und dann weiter zu dem Bild mit allen Jungs und ihren Schwimmbindern*<br/>*hört Davids Mutter überrascht sagen: “Oh, wart ihr da auch surfen?”*<br/>*schaut sie überrascht an, weil er gedacht hätte. zumindest sie würde wissen, was das ist*<br/>Nee… das sind Schwimmbinder…<br/>*hört den Vater schnauben und murmeln: “Ach, seid ihr alle… so?”*<br/>*presst die Lippen aufeinander und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Nein, aber wir haben uns alle einen bestellt, um David zu unterstützen, aus Freundschaft und Solidarität, um es ihm /einfacher/ zu machen.<br/>*sieht, wie der Vater starr vor sich hin starrt, den Kopf einmal kurz schüttelt und dann aufsteht und geht*<br/>*hört Davids Mutter: “Jörg, bitte…”, aber der Vater ist schon verschwunden*</p><p>David.<br/>*hat die Fotos von sich und den anderen im Schwimmbinder bewusst im Ordner gelassen, weil er gespannt war auf die Reaktion seiner Eltern*<br/>*ist Matteo dankbar, dass er das Gespräch übernimmt, auch wenn er wahrscheinlich genau das gleiche gesagt hätte wie er*<br/>*drückt leicht seine Hand und schaut ihn einmal kurz liebevoll an, schnaubt dann aber leise als sein Vater aufsteht und kann sich nicht verkneifen, genau in dem Moment zu sagen*<br/>Ist ungewohnt zu sehen, dass es Leute gibt, die mich unterstützen, oder?!<br/>*findet es feige und albern, dass er einfach geht, ist es aber ja im Grunde genommen gewohnt, dass es so endet und denkt sich, dass ihm dieses Szenario sogar lieber ist, als wenn sie sich wirklich anschreien und er dann letztendlich geht*<br/>*hört seine Mutter und schüttelt nur leicht den Kopf*<br/>*murmelt*<br/>Ist schon okay… ist vielleicht besser so…<br/>*sieht, wie seine Mutter leicht überfordert die Lippen zusammenpresst und sich dann an Matteo wendet: “Tut mir leid, Matteo, dass du das mitkriegst… ich hätte mir gewünscht, dass es nach ein bisschen Abstand vielleicht einfacher wird…”*<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und denkt sich, dass auch das irgendwie wieder typisch seine Mutter ist und stößt einmal kurz die Luft aus, ehe er sagt*<br/>Matteo war schon darauf vorbereitet, dass sowas passieren kann…<br/>*deutet zum Fernseher*<br/>Sollen wir weiter schauen oder… keine Ahnung, findest du es auch blöd, dass ich die Bilder mit den Schwimmbindern drin gelassen hab?!<br/>*sieht, wie seine Mutter sofort den Kopf schüttelt: “Nein, ich find das nicht blöd. War für dich bestimmt einfacher so, oder? Du warst doch davor jahrelang nicht schwimmen…”*<br/>*nickt und klickt ein Bild weiter, was wieder einen ganzen Trupp von ihnen im Wasser zeigt*<br/>*hört seine Mutter fragen: “Und die anderen Jungs haben die Schwimmbinder den ganzen Urlaub über getragen?”*<br/>*nickt wieder und sagt zögernd und leise*<br/>Ich wusste gar nichts von der Aktion… sie haben mich damit überrascht…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*ist tatsächlich nicht ganz so getroffen vom Verschwinden des Vaters, wie er es vielleicht gewesen wäre, wenn David ihn nicht vorbereitet hätte*<br/>*schüttelt deswegen den Kopf, als die Mutter sich entschuldigt*<br/>*will grad was sagen, als David es schon tut*<br/>Ja, ich war vorbereitet…<br/>*will eigentlich noch sagen, dass es nix bringt, wenn sie sich entschuldigt, wenn er sich daneben benimmt, aber verkneift sich das*<br/>*freut sich ein bisschen, dass sie sogar weiter nachfragt*<br/>*hört sie dann fragen: “War das deine Idee, Matteo?”*<br/>*grinst leicht und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Leider nicht… ein Freund von uns, Carlos, hat n ziemlich loses Mundwerk und ist ein paar mal in Fettnäpfchen getreten bei David… das wollte er nicht mehr, also hat er sich eingelesen… ziemlich gründlich muss man sagen… er hat mit David über seine Dysphorie geredet und dann uns alle gefragt, ob wir mitmachen würden… und naja, Sie sehens ja, es haben alle mitgemacht.<br/>*wünscht sich grad ein bisschen, dass Davids Vater noch hier wäre um zu hören, wie man es halt auch machen kann*<br/>*sieht aber, wie Davids Mutter wieder gerührt wird und sagt: “Mensch, du hast wirklich tolle Freunde gefunden… das hätte ich nie gedacht…”*</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt bei Matteos Erzählung und drückt leicht seine Hand*<br/>*hört dann seine Mutter und presst kurz die Lippen zusammen*<br/>*schüttelt dann minimal den Kopf und gibt zu*<br/>Ich auch nicht… musste ich mich auch erst dran gewöhnen…<br/>*fühlt auf einmal die Hand seiner Mutter auf seiner freien Hand und wie sie diese leicht drückt: “Das freut mich wirklich, David! Dich so zu sehen... “*<br/>*versteift sich leicht bei ihrer Berührung*<br/>*ist das nicht mehr gewohnt und ist überfordert und das Ganze ist ihm irgendwie zu nah*<br/>*zieht seine Hand sanft unter ihrer weg, atmet einmal kurz durch und sagt*<br/>Ähm ja… danke…<br/>*greift dann nach der Fernbedienung und klickt ein Bild weiter*<br/>*erklärt*<br/>Da hat’s den ganzen Tag nur geregnet und wir haben fast den ganzen Tag in der Hütte verbracht....<br/>*grinst leicht und fügt hinzu*<br/>… und Matteo und ich waren die einzigen, die sich bei dem Unwetter in der Nacht getraut haben, die Nacht im Zelt zu verbringen. War ziemlich gemütlich…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*beobachtet die beiden und kann verstehen, dass David die Berührungen noch etwas zu viel sind*<br/>*drückt sein Bein leicht gegen seins*<br/>*hört dann die Mutter sagen: “Na, wenn man ein gutes Zelt hat, sollte das ja auch kein Problem sein”*<br/>*grinst und nickt*<br/>Ich fand’s ganz gemütlich.<br/>*klickt dann ein Bild weiter und sieht, dass es eins von ihm und David ist, wie sie sich umarmen und erkennt, dass das war, als David seinen Termin bekommen hat*<br/>*sieht, wie die Mutter lächelt, aber nichts sagt und klickt weiter*<br/>*sieht nun ein Bild, wo die Jungs alle David umarmen und David kaum zu sehen ist, weil alle ihn so fest drücken*<br/>*hört die Mutter erstaunt fragen: “Oh, was war da denn los?”*<br/>*klickt aus Versehen noch ein Bild weiter, wo er und David und Jonas und Hanna mit Sekt zu sehen sind*<br/>*hört wieder die Mutter: “Gab’s was zu feiern?”*<br/>*schaut zu David, da er die Frage ganz sicher nicht für ihn beantworten kann*</p><p>David:<br/>*spürt, als Matteo sein Bein gegen seins drückt, dass er jetzt schon wieder Sehnsucht danach hat, mit Matteo alleine zu sein, aber dass er froh ist, dass Matteo heute dabei ist und er mit der Situation und der Anspannung hier nicht alleine ist*<br/>*sieht, dass jetzt sie Bilder kommen von dem Tag, an dem er von seinem Mastektermin erfahren hat*<br/>*fällt dann ein, dass seine Mutter noch gar nicht weiß, dass er einen Termin hat*<br/>*grinst leicht bei ihrer ersten Frage und murmelt nur*<br/>Sie freuen sich für mich…<br/>*sieht dann das nächste Bild und hört ihre nächste Frage*<br/>*atmet einmal tief durch und sagt leise*<br/>Ich hab an dem Tag den Termin für meine Mastektomie bekommen…<br/>*kann nicht einschätzen, wie seine Mutter darauf reagiert, da sie ihn bisher immer versucht hat zu überreden, es sich nochmal zu überlegen und schaut sie vorsichtig von der Seite an*<br/>*sieht, wie sie schluckt, einmal kurz die Augen schließt und schließlich fragt: “Und wann ist der Termin?”*<br/>*nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe und sagt dann*’<br/>Am 13. September.<br/>*sieht sie nicken und wie sie sich dann zu ihm dreht und ihn ansieht, kurz die Augen schließt, zögert und schließlich sagt: “Ich möchte nicht schon wieder fragen, ob du dir sicher bist. Ich… mach mir nur Sorgen und frag mich, ob das wirklich sein muss… aber du wirst schon wissen, was du willst… ich hoffe nur, dass alles glatt läuft und dass du danach glücklicher bist… also…<br/>*sieht sie leicht den Kopf schütteln, dann mit den Schultern zucken und minimal lächeln: “Herzlichen Glückwunsch?“*<br/>*merkt, dass er sich anspannt, als sie beginnt zu reden und schon in den Verteidigungsmodus geht, als die Intention ihrer Rede gegen Ende auf einmal umschwenkt und sie ihm sogar zum Termin gratuliert*<br/>*merkt, wie er automatisch anfängt zu lächeln*<br/>Danke!<br/>*sieht, wie sie wieder zum Fernseher schaut und dann leise sagt*<br/>Wenn sich deine Freunde so für dich freuen, sollte ich als Mutter das doch erst recht tun, oder?<br/>*lacht leise und zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>Keine Ahnung… vielleicht?<br/>*sieht, wie sie ihn wieder ansieht und fragt: “Und begleitet Laura dich oder du, Matteo? Also bist du versorgt? Auch danach? Oder soll ich vielleicht...?”*<br/>*schüttelt sofort den Kopf*<br/>Nein, brauchst du nicht. Ich bin versorgt!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schaut bei Davids Antwort auch zu seiner Mutter und hofft auf eine gute Reaktion*<br/>*presst die Lippen aufeinander, als sie anfängt zu reden, atmet dann aber erleichtert aus, als sie ihm am Ende gratuliert*<br/>*lächelt, als sie ihre Freunde erwähnt und nickt vor sich hin*<br/>*sieht das nämlich absolut genauso*<br/>*grinst dann leicht, als David sie unterbricht und nur sagt, das er versorgt ist*<br/>*kann seine Mutter verstehen, dass sie sich Sorgen macht und Bescheid wissen will*<br/>*macht sich ja selbst auch Sorgen*<br/>*erklärt deswegen ein bisschen mehr*<br/>Ich hab am 13. Urlaub und begleite David zum Krankenhaus… wir haben einen Freund mit Auto, der ihn abholen kann, wenn er entlassen wird… und David wird dann ja schon bei uns in der WG wohnen, also werden da definitiv genug Leute sein, die sich um ihn kümmern werden… keine Sorge.<br/>*sieht wie seine Mutter langsam nickt und leise sagt: “Das ist gut,”*</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt zu Matteos Erklärungen und fügt leicht grinsend hinzu*<br/>Wahrscheinlich bin ich irgendwann dankbar, wenn ich mal für ne Stunde meine Ruhe habe… Hans, Matteos Mitbewohner hat schon mindestens dreimal gefragt, ob er sich nicht in der Zeit Urlaub nehmen soll… aber wir haben genug Leute im Freundeskreis, die auch erst Mitte Oktober mit dem Studium anfangen, also braucht sich hier niemand Urlaub nehmen… mit einer Ausnahme eben am 13.<br/>*lächelt in Matteos Richtung, beugt sich dann spontan rüber und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, einfach weil ihm gerade danach ist*<br/>*schaut dann wieder zu seiner Mutter, die ein bisschen verlegen aussieht, aber trotzdem leicht lächelt und dann fragt: “Ist es denn in der Zeit okay, wenn ich mich bei Laura nach dir erkundige? Du wirst ja sicherlich ziemlich geschafft sein und keine Lust zum telefonieren oder schreiben haben… aber ich möchte natürlich trotzdem gerne wissen, ob alles gut gegangen ist.”*<br/>*zögert kurz, nickt dann aber und murmelt*<br/>Ja, ich denke, das ist okay…<br/>*wendet sich dann wieder dem Fernseher zu und schaut mit seiner Mutter und Matteo die restlichen Fotos*<br/>*ist froh, dass die Stimmung immer mehr entspannt und sie zu dritt oft und viel über einzelne Fotos schmunzeln oder lachen können*<br/>*merkt zwar, dass ihm das gefällt und dass der Wunsch mal wieder in ihm aufkeimt, dass es immer so sein sollte, aber dass da trotzdem noch diese Zweifel und die Angst sind, dass die Stimmung jeden Moment kippen könnte*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 03.08.2019 (2) - Willkommen im Neandertal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warnung: Transphobe, homophobe und sexistische Äußerungen</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Samstag, 15:34 Uhr:</strong> </span>
</p><p>David:<br/>*haben mit seiner Mutter noch ein bisschen im Wohnzimmer gesessen, nachdem sie die Fotos durch hatten, bis diese gemeint hat, dass sie jetzt mal Kaffee kochen würde und es gleich Kuchen geben würde*<br/>*helfen ihr gemeinsam beim Tisch decken und als Matteo nach der Toilette fragt und auf diese verschwindet, bittet seine Mutter ihn, doch seinem Vater Bescheid zu sagen, dass es Kaffee und Kuchen gibt*<br/>*tut das zwar nur ungern, aber macht sich trotzdem auf den Weg ins Arbeitszimmer*<br/>*klopft und öffnet dann sofort die Tür*<br/>*lässt seinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen und stellt fest, dass sich hier eigentlich nichts geändert hat, seitdem er das letzte mal hier war - dass wie immer die Lieblingsstrickjacke seines Vaters an der Schreibtischstuhllehne hängt, dass neben dem Sessel auf dem Beistelltisch ein Stapel Bücher liegt und sogar wie immer eine benutzte Kaffeetasse neben einem Kinderfoto von Laura und ihm auf dem Schreibtisch steht*<br/>*hat auf einmal den traurigen Gedanken, dass sein Vater und dieses Zimmer wahrscheinlich genau zu dem Zeitpunkt, als das Foto aufgenommen wurde, in der Zeit stecken geblieben sind und irgendwie nicht mehr raus kommen und hängt an diesen Gedanken dran, dass das eigentlich eine coole Drehbuchidee wäre*<br/>*reißt sich dann aber aus seinen Gedanken und konzentriert sich auf seinen Vater*<br/>*sieht ihn im gewohnten Sessel mit einem Buch in der Hand und denkt sich, dass dieser Anblick so vertraut, aber sein Vater ihm gleichzeitig so fremd ist*<br/>*räuspert sich kurz und sagt dann*<br/>Kaffee und Kuchen sind fertig!<br/>*sieht, wie sein Vater ihn nachdenklich ansieht und hat das Gefühl, dass er ihm was sagen möchte, da er zweimal leicht den Mund öffnet*<br/>*sieht dann aber, dass er doch irgendwann leicht den Kopf schüttelt, das Buch beiseite legt und sagt: “Danke, ich komme!”*<br/>*wartet noch einen Moment, ob er vielleicht doch noch irgendwas sagen will, nickt dann aber nur, als nichts mehr kommt, dreht sich um und geht wieder zurück in die Küche*<br/>*trifft auf dem Weg dorthin Matteo, der vom Klo kommt und legt leicht lächelnd den Kopf schief*<br/>*fragt leise*<br/>Alles gut? Oder brauchst du ne Wimper?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hat die 5 Minuten auf dem Klo genutzt, um mal ein bisschen durchzuatmen*<br/>*merkt jetzt erst wie angespannt er war und ist und fragt sich zum wiederholten Mal, wie David es hier ausgehalten hat*<br/>*macht sich ein bisschen Wassers ins Gesicht, um sich ein bisschen zu erfrischen*<br/>*trocknet sich dann ab, atmet tief durch und verlässt das Klo wieder*<br/>*sieht David auf dem Flur und bleibt vor ihm stehen*<br/>*lächelt leicht bei seiner Frage und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Noch nicht… und du?<br/>*greift nach seiner Hand und drückt sie leicht*<br/>Ein Wort von dir und wir hauen ab, okay?</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo den Kopf schüttelt und schüttelt bei seiner Frage ebenfalls den Kopf*<br/>Nee, keine Wimper… aber ne kurze Umarmung…<br/>*greift nach seiner Hand und zieht ihn an sich*<br/>*verbirgt kurz sein Gesicht an Matteos Schulter und atmet einmal tief durch, um Kraft zu tanken und den gewohnten und sicheren Matteogeruch zu inhalieren*<br/>*brummt bei seinen Worten zustimmend und murmelt*<br/>Oder ein Wort von dir, okay?<br/>*lässt ihn wieder los, legt die Hand an seine Wange und sieht ihn prüfend an*<br/>*hofft wirklich, dass es ihm nicht zu viel wird*<br/>*hört dann Schritte auf der Treppe, die nur von seinem Vater sein können und deutet mit dem Kopf Richtung Küche, da er keine Lust hat, dass sein Vater sie so sieht und es schon vor dem Kaffeetrinken wieder Streit gibt*<br/>*betritt mit Matteo zusammen die Küche und sieht, wie seine Mutter ihnen entgegen lächelt und als erstes fragt: “Ich hab ganz vergessen zu fragen: Trinkst du Milch und Zucker im Kaffee, Matteo? Oh, oder möchtest du lieber Tee oder Wasser?”*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt leicht*<br/>Damit kann ich dienen...<br/>*schlingt seine Arm um ihn und merkt, wie sehr er das selber auch braucht*<br/>*atmet ihn ein und drückt einen Kuss in seine Haare*<br/>*nickt dann zu seinen Worten*<br/>Klar… ich bin schon froh, dass ich mich heute Nacht nicht über den Flur schleichen muss, um dich zu sehen…<br/>*grinst leicht und schmiegt sich kurz gegen seine Hand*<br/>*hört dann auch Schritte und versteht, dass David sich löst*<br/>*folgt ihm in die Küche*<br/>Gerne Kaffee… und schwarz, danke. Kann ich noch was helfen?<br/>*sieht, wie sie sofort den Kopf schüttelt: “Ach was, nein, setzt euch ruhig schon an den Tisch.”*<br/>*nickt und geht dann mit David zum Esszimmer, was aber durch die Offenheit all der Räume nur quasi zwei Treppenstufen über und neben der Küche liegt*<br/>*sieht dann Davids Vater dazu kommen und sich an den Kopf des Tisches setzen*</p><p>David:<br/>*setzt sich neben Matteo an den Tisch und ist ganz froh, dass seine Mutter seinem Vater sofort folgt und ihnen allen Kaffee einschenkt*<br/>*lächelt leicht und murmelt ein “danke”*<br/>*hört sie dann sagen: “Beim Kuchen bedient sich jeder am besten selbst… die Erdbeertorte ist gekauft, aber den Mandarinenkäsekuchen hab ich selbst gemacht” und an Matteo gewandt erklärend: “Das war früher Davids Lieblingskuchen!”*<br/>*nickt*<br/>Ja und aus gutem Grund!<br/>*grinst in Matteos Richtung und sagt dann*<br/>Vielleicht kann meine Mutter uns das Rezept mitgeben. Dann kannst du den auch mal für mich backen!<br/>*sieht, wie seine Mutter Matteo erstaunt ansieht: “Ach, du kannst backen!? Das ist ja toll!”*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*riecht den Kaffee und freut sich, hat Kaffeedurst und denkt, dass er den auch gut gebrauchen kann*<br/>*nickt dann, als Frau Schreibner die Kuchen erklärt*<br/>Sehen beide super aus.<br/>*schaut dann zu David*<br/>Ach ja? Mandarinenkäsekuchen ist dein Lieblingskuchen?<br/>*schüttelt dann aber schnell den Kopf, als er sagt, er kann den backen*<br/>*antwortet dann der Mutter*<br/>Naja, geht so, ich kann besser kochen, ehrlich gesagt… aber Laura und ich backen manchmal zusammen, sie bringt mir n bisschen was bei<br/>*sieht wie ihre Mutter ihn überrascht anschaut: “Ach ja? Du verstehst dich also gut mit Laura?”*<br/>*sieht, wie nun auch der Vater aufschaut und nickt schnell*<br/>Ja, wir verstehen uns ziemlich gut.</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht leise, als Matteo sofort den Kopf schüttelt, als es ums Backen geht*<br/>*unterbricht Matteo kurz und meint*<br/>Aber backen klappt auch immer besser!<br/>*nickt dann bei der Frage seiner Mutter und bemerkt ebenfalls, dass sein Vater wohl nun genauer zuhört*<br/>*fügt darum Matteos Worten noch hinzu*<br/>Ziemlich sehr gut, würde ich sagen. Die beiden kochen eigentlich ziemlich regelmäßig zusammen und diskutieren vorher lang und breit, welche Musik zum Kochen laufen soll.<br/>*sieht seine Mutter lächeln: “Das klingt schön! So richtig familiär. Ich hab früher auch immer gerne mit Laura zusammen gekocht, als sie noch zu Hause gewohnt hat. Was kocht ihr denn dann so? Habt ihr ein Lieblingsgericht?”*<br/>*gibt sich und Matteo jeweils ein Stück Mandarinenkäsekuchen auf und reicht dann den Kuchenheber an seinen Vater weiter, der nur kurz nickt und sich dann ebenfalls bedient*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt leicht und nickt*<br/>Laura hat richtig gute Ideen, und sie experimentiert gern, wie ich auch… wir machen viel Aufläufe oder Tarte… das geht gut… naja, und Nudeln und Lasagne und so, das geht immer.<br/>*sieht Davids Mutter lächeln und ist überrascht, als der Vater was sagt: “Laura macht eine richtig gute Lasagne. Hat sie hier auch schon.”*<br/>*schaut ihn an und nickt*<br/>Ja, ich weiß… ist ja auch Davids Lieblingsessen.<br/>*sieht ihn nur kurz nicken und sich dann wieder seinem Kuchen widmen*<br/>*nimmt dann seine Kaffeetasse und nippt einen Schluck*</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt zustimmend bei Matteos Worten und schaut dann überrascht auf, als sein Vater sich einbringt*<br/>*nickt dazu ebenfalls und grinst leicht bei Matteos Worten*<br/>*fügt dem noch hinzu*<br/>Lasagne und Pasta a la Luigi…<br/>*steckt sich dann eine Gabel mit Mandarinenkäsekuchen in den Mund und hmmt einmal genüsslich*<br/>*hat den Kuchen wirklich vermisst*<br/>*knufft Matteo leicht in die Seite und murmelt leise*<br/>Probier mal…<br/>*hört dann seine Mutter: “Pasta a la Luigi?! Ist das ein spezielles Nudelgericht?!”*<br/>*nickt und wendet sich wieder seiner Mutter zu*<br/>Matteos Spezialität!<br/>*sieht seine Mutter lächeln, dann aber leicht verwirrt nachfragen: “Und warum a la Luigi?”*<br/>*murmelt nur*<br/>Matteos Spitzname…<br/>*steckt sich noch eine Gabel mit Kuchen in den Mund*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*knufft David zurück*<br/>Ja, Chef.<br/>*nimmt dann ein Stück Kuchen mit der Gabel und probiert*<br/>Oh ja, wirklich sehr gut….<br/>*findet ihn wirklich sehr lecker*<br/>*schluckt dann schnell runter, als es um ihn geht*<br/>Ich bin halber Italiener und meine Freunde nicht sonderlich einfallsreich, also nennen sie mich Luigi…<br/>*sieht Davids Mutter nicken und lächeln: “Und das Nudelgericht ist deine Spezialität?”*<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Eigentlich ist es nichts Besonderes… aber es schmeckt gut….<br/>*steckt sich dann auch noch eine Gabel in den Mund*<br/>*hört dann wieder den Vater: “Und du kochst und backst gern?”*<br/>*schaut zu ihm rüber und nickt*<br/>*hört ihn dann wieder: “Ist das nicht Frauensache?”*<br/>*schnaubt und zieht die Augenbrauen hoch*<br/>Wow, ernsthaft? Ich wusste ja, dass Lychen ab vom Schuss ist, ich wusste aber nicht dass wir zurück zu 1920 reisen…<br/>*hört Herrn Schreibner schnauben*<br/>Nee, sorry, aber so läuft das heutzutage nicht mehr, Herr Schreibner.<br/>*presst dann die Lippen aufeinander und schluckt hart, um nicht noch mehr zu sagen*</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt zu allem, was Matteo sagt und greift dann nach seiner Kaffeetasse und trinkt einen Schluck, als sein Vater sich wieder einbringt*<br/>*kann schon erahnen, worauf diese Frage hinauslaufen wird und sieht auch, wie seine Mutter seinem Vater einen beunruhigten Blick zuwirft*<br/>*lacht dann einmal kurz und laut bei der nächsten Frage seines Vaters, ist aber sofort wieder ruhig, als er Matteo schnauben hört*<br/>*grinst minimal bei seiner Antwort, auch wenn das Thema eigentlich gar nicht lustig ist, wird dann wieder ernst bei Matteos Nachsatz und nickt*<br/>*hat kurz den Gedanken, seinen Vater darauf hinzuweisen, dass er ja dann eigentlich kochen können müsste, weil er doch in den Augen seines Vaters immer noch mehr Frau als Mann ist, verkneift sich aber einen Kommentar diesbezüglich und meint nur*<br/>Ich rate dir, diese Meinung nicht laut zu äußern, wenn Laura hier ist. Die dreht sich nämlich sonst gleich wieder um und geht. Was Gleichberechtigung angeht, versteht die nämlich keinen Spaß…<br/>*hört seinen Vater: “Laura versteht schon, wie ich das meine!”*<br/>*lacht leise, schüttelt den Kopf, zuckt dann aber mit den Schultern*<br/>Wenn du meinst…<br/>*hört dann seine Mutter leicht verlegen sagen: “Manchmal ist Lychen vielleicht wirklich noch ein bisschen hinterweltlerisch… Matteo hat schon irgendwie Recht damit… und außerdem: Wenn man in Berlin aufgewachsen ist… da ist doch alles irgendwie freier und nicht so angepasst, oder?”*<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf und sagt erst leicht amüsiert, dann aber ernster*<br/>Ich finde, das hat nichts mit Berlin zu tun! Das hat doch viel eher was mit dem Denken der einzelnen Menschen zu tun und inwieweit jeder bereit ist, mal über den Tellerrand zu schauen, oder? Oder eben auch nicht… Sonst kann man ja mit den ganzen Klischees direkt weiter machen: Männer bringen das Geld nach Hause, Frauen kümmern sich um den Haushalt, Männer haben das Sagen, Frauen haben zu nicken, Männer fahren das Auto, Frauen kümmern sich um die Kinder, Männer kümmern sich um die schweren Arbeiten usw… Das ist doch kein Genderding. Wo bleibt denn da der eigene Wille?!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schnaubt, als er meint, dass Laura ihn verstehen würde und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>*hört dann Davids Mutter und schüttelt wieder den Kopf*<br/>*murmelt*<br/>Wo man her kommt, entschuldigt nicht Neandertal-Denken...<br/>*hört dann, wie David los legt und nickt zu allem, was er sagt*<br/>*fügt hinzu*<br/>Außerdem sagt man damit ja auch, alle Frauen seien gleich und alle Männer seien gleich, das is ja auch Schwachsinn… Warum kann ein Mann nicht gerne kochen oder eine Frau gerne an Autos rumschrauben? Mit so nem Denken zwängt man Menschen nur in Sachen rein, die sich nicht machen wollen und dann werden sie unglücklich und müssen ausbrechen!<br/>*sieht, wie Davids Vater ihn entsetzt anguckt und denkt, dass er schon wieder zu weit gegangen ist*<br/>*presst die Lippen wieder aufeinander und lehnt sich schnell in seinem Stuhl zurück*<br/>*wünscht sich jetzt doch ne Wimper zum Verschwinden*</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt leicht, als Matteo mit in seine kleine Rede einsteigt und nickt zu allem, was er sagt*<br/>*beobachtet dabei, wie seine Mutter immer kleiner wird und wie sein Vater zunächst unverständlich schaut, dann aber leicht fassungslos den Kopf schüttelt und schließlich zunächst leise schnaubt und dann fragt: “Willst du uns damit etwa unterstellen, wir seien Schuld, dass…”*<br/>*merkt, dass sein Vater nicht weiß, welches Personalpronomen und welchen Namen er benutzen soll und darum seinen Satz umstellt: “... wir seien Schuld am Unglück und Ausbrechen?!”*<br/>*hat gerade schon gemerkt, dass Matteo sich irgendwie unwohl fühlt, was auch ziemlich verständlich ist, drückt unter dem Tisch sein Bein gegen seins und antwortet seinem Vater, ehe Matteo sich gezwungen sieht, es zu tun*<br/>Das hat er nicht gesagt! Er hat nur gesagt, dass man Menschen nicht von Vornherein in eine feste Rolle pressen sollte, in die sie vielleicht nicht rein passen. Wenn dir jetzt jemand die Rolle aufdrücken würde, dass du jeden Tag gefälligst eine Decke zu häkeln hast und du hast da keine Lust drauf und hasst es zu häkeln und bist vielleicht noch dazu allergisch gegen Wolle, dann wärst du auch irgendwann unglücklich und würdest vielleicht irgendwann mal sagen: “Ich bin mal weg! Ich geh lieber dahin, wo ich nicht häkeln muss!”<br/>*sieht seinen Vater den Kopf schütteln und leicht erbost fragen: “Was ist denn das für ein Vergleich!? Das ist doch Schwachsinn! Und wenn tatsächlich jemand von mir erwarten würde, dass ich jeden Tag ne Decke häkel, dann würde ich das sicherlich tun!”*<br/>*lacht einmal kurz schnaubend und nickt*<br/>Sicher… Und wärst du glücklich damit!?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*presst die Lippen aufeinander, als Davids Vater spricht*<br/>*hört dann wie er den Satz nicht zu Ende kriegt und schnallt erst als er ihn umstellt, dass er gestockt hat weil er “er” hätte sagen müssen*<br/>*wird wieder wütend und will eigentlich antworten, als David es schon tut und dabei viel netter und neutraler bleibt als er es gewesen wäre*<br/>*schnaubt, als er sagt, er würde es tun*<br/>*findet, dass das zu ihm passt, ohne zu hinterfragen einfach Befehle ausführen*<br/>*hört dann Davids Frage und wie sein Vater stockt, den Mund öffnet, wieder schließt und schließlich sagt: “Darum geht es doch nicht. Es geht darum, dass es nun mal bestimmte Normen gibt…”*<br/>*schnaubt wieder*<br/>Was denn? Dass die Frauen kochen und die Männer arbeiten gehen? Dass eine Beziehung aus ner Frau und nem Mann besteht?<br/>*sieht, wie Davids Mutter ihn erschrocken anguckt und wünscht sich wieder, er hätte die Klappe gehalten*<br/>*sieht, wie Davids Vater den Kopf schüttelt: “Ich werde das jetzt hier bestimmt nicht mit dir diskutieren und meine Einstellung vor dir verteidigen. Soweit ich weiß, könntest du ja nächsten Monat schon wieder abgemeldet sein. Sie ändert gern mal ihre Meinung.”*<br/>*spürt die Wut in ihm auflodern und funkelt ihn an*<br/>Wer? Laura? Ihre Frau?<br/>*sieht, wie Davids Vater den Kopf schüttelt und die Lippen aufeinander presst und nichts mehr sagt*<br/>*ballt die Hände zu Fäusten um sich irgendwie zu beruhigen und hört wie Davids Mutter sagt: “Uhm… vielleicht… wechseln wir einfach das Thema? Vielleicht…”*<br/>*hört nicht mehr, wie sie weiter spricht, da es in seinen Ohren rauscht*<br/>*starrt auf seinen Teller und konzentriert sich darauf ruhig zu atmen*<br/>*hasst es gerade, dass er nicht die Klappe gehalten hat und gleichzeitig, dass er nicht mehr gesagt hat*<br/>*weiß nicht, was er machen soll*</p><p>David:<br/>*schnaubt amüsiert bei der Antwort seines Vater und meint sarkastisch*<br/>Ja, sicher, Normen! Die sind es, die das Leben ausmachen! Die sind wichtig, klar…<br/>*schnaubt leicht*<br/>*nickt dann wieder zu Matteos Worten*<br/>*bewundert ihn ein bisschen für seinen Mut und spürt gerade zum ersten mal seinem Vater gegenüber wirklich Überlegenheit, weil Matteo an seiner Seite ist und ihn unterstützt - weil er mit seiner Meinung nicht alleine da steht, weil da noch jemand ist, der die gleichen Argumente und Ansichten vertritt wie er*<br/>*hört dann wieder seinen Vater und schnaubt zunächst, weil es so typisch ist, dass er nicht wirklich in die Diskussion geht, wenn er merkt, dass er quasi in der Unterzahl ist*<br/>*spürt dann aber einen Stich in sich, als sein Vater tatsächlich wieder das falsche Personalpronomen benutzt und ärgert sich zugleich, dass ihn das immer noch so verletzt - viel mehr als die Tatsache, dass sein Vater gerade Schwachsinn redet und überhaupt keine Ahnung davon hat, wie oft er seine Meinung wechselt oder nicht.*<br/>*ist froh, dass er mit Matteo genau über diese Situation gesprochen hat, wäre sonst wahrscheinlich gerade noch viel unsicherer und würde sich viel mehr dafür schämen*<br/>*bekommt Matteos Frage irgendwie nur am Rand mit, hört dann aber, wie seine Mutter sich einschaltet und /natürlich/ das Thema wechseln will*<br/>*atmet einmal tief durch, schüttelt leicht den Kopf bei ihren Vorschlägen und will ihr gerade sagen, dass es nicht so leicht ist, nach sowas einfach mal über irgendwelche Zukunftsplanungen zu reden, als er spürt, dass Matteo sich neben ihm versteift hat*<br/>*schaut zu ihm rüber und ist sofort alarmiert, als er bemerkt, wie unruhig Matteo atmet*<br/>*schaut ihn besorgt an und denkt sich sofort, dass das vielleicht alles irgendwie zu viel war*<br/>*hört dann auch noch seine Mutter fragen, ob alles okay ist, schüttelt aber nur leicht den Kopf ohne seine Augen von Matteo abzuwenden*<br/>*ist ganz kurz mit der Situation überfordert, fasst sich dann aber doch ganz schnell, greift sanft nach Matteos Hand und zieht leicht daran*<br/>*schaut kurz zu seiner Mutter und sagt leise*<br/>Wir kommen gleich wieder…<br/>*steht dann auf und zieht Matteo einfach mit sich*<br/>*geht mit ihm in sein Zimmer und schließt dort die Tür hinter ihnen*<br/>*ist sofort wieder bei ihm und legt ihm beide Hände an die Wangen*<br/>*schaut ihn besorgt an und fragt leise*<br/>Sollen wir nach Hause fahren?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*kriegt gar nicht richtig mit, wie David nach seiner Hand greift*<br/>*spürt nur dass er auf einmal aufsteht und David hinterher geht*<br/>*denkt, dass das doch jetzt noch unhöflicher ist und will ihn eigentlich zurück halten*<br/>*spürt aber gleichzeitig wie gut es tut, sich von der Situation zu entfernen*<br/>*hört dann eine Tür hinter ihnen zu gehen und schaltet nur am Rande, dass sie wohl in Davids Zimmer sein müssen*<br/>*spürt seine Hände an seinen Wangen und lehnt sich einfach automatisch gegen ihn*<br/>*schlingt die Arme um ihn und vergräbt sein Gesicht an seinem Hals*<br/>*murmelt*<br/>Nee… tut mir leid… ich wollte nicht… ich hätte die Klappe halten sollen…</p><p>David:<br/>*lässt Matteos Wangen los, als er merkt, dass Matteo sich gegen ihn lehnt und schlingt stattdessen sofort seine Arme um ihn*<br/>*drückt ihn fest an sich und streicht ihm beruhigend durch die Haare*<br/>*schüttelt sofort den Kopf, als er sich entschuldigt, ohne zu wissen, was da überhaupt kommt und schüttelt ihn direkt nochmal, als er das Ende des Satzes hört*<br/>*murmelt leise*<br/>Nein…<br/>*fährt durch seine Haare, küsst seinen Hals und seine Schläfe*<br/>*geht dann wieder leicht auf Abstand und legt wieder eine Hand an seine Wange*’<br/>*sieht ihn eindringlich an und sagt dann leise und ernst*<br/>Du hast nichts falsch gemacht, hörst du!? Rein gar nichts!<br/>*küsst ihn kurz und drückt ihn dann wieder an sich*<br/>*sagt leise, aber bestimmt*<br/>Sie müssten sich entschuldigen - nicht du!<br/>*schließt kurz die Augen und tankt selbst ein bisschen Kraft an Matteo*<br/>*murmelt dann*<br/>Und ich… Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich in diesen Wahnsinn hier mit reingezogen habe…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*seufzt, als er ihm widerspricht*<br/>*hat damit schon halb gerechnet*<br/>*schaut ihn an, als er Abstand zwischen sie bringt*<br/>*beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, als er sagt, er habe nix falsch gemacht*<br/>*küsst ihn zurück und schlingt dann wieder die Arme um ihn*<br/>*seufzt bei seinen Worten*<br/>Nein… ich wollte mitkommen… um es leichter für dich zu machen… stattdessen brech ich selber einen Streit vom Zaun…<br/>*presst einen Kuss gegen seinen Hals*<br/>*sagt dann leise*<br/>Ich werd einfach so wütend, wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass du so leben musstest…</p><p>David:<br/>*schüttelt wieder leicht den Kopf bei Matteos Worten und sucht selbst nach welchen, um ihm irgendwie begreiflich machen zu können, was in ihm vorgeht*<br/>*denkt über seine nächsten Worte nach und stellt fest, dass ihn selbst das gar nicht wirklich wütend macht, weil es für ihn die meiste Zeit einfach nur Alltag war und dass das eigentlich traurig ist, dass er so abgestumpft ist*<br/>*denkt aber gleichzeitig, wie sehr Matteo mit und für ihn fühlen muss, wenn ihn das so wütend macht*<br/>*löst sich leicht von Matteo, lässt aber einen Arm um ihn geschlungen und geht mit ihm die paar Schritte zum Bett, damit sie sich setzen können*<br/>*sieht ihn dann liebevoll an und sagt zu ihm*<br/>Du machst es leichter für mich!<br/>*sieht, wie er widersprechen will und schüttelt sofort den Kopf*<br/>Zu einem Streit wäre es so oder so gekommen. Es kommt immer zu Streit! Ich war darauf vorbereitet. Auf Streit und Diskussion und auf Beleidigungen. Ich kenn das. Es ist jedes mal so.<br/>*greift nach seiner Hand und drückt sie leicht*<br/>Aber heute hab ich mich zum ersten Mal nicht allein damit gefühlt! Ich hab mich ihm zum ersten mal wirklich überlegen gefühlt. Weil du da warst! Und weil du auf meiner Seite stehst. Weil das erste mal in einer Diskussion mit ihm jemand auf meiner Seite steht und ich nicht alleine bin. Ich bin so froh, dass du mitgekommen bist, hörst du?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*setzt sich mit ihm aufs Bett, aber hat sich immer noch nicht richtig umgeguckt, sondern schaut nur zu David*<br/>*öffnet den Mund, um ihm zu widersprechen aber schließt ihn wieder als David weiter redet*<br/>*seufzt leicht bei seinen Worten, weil das wohl leider stimmt*<br/>*legt den Kopf leicht schief, als er sagt dass er sich zum ersten Mal nicht allein gefühlt hat*<br/>*nickt dann leicht*<br/>Du bist auch nicht mehr allein… nie mehr… hab ich doch versprochen…<br/>*beugt sich vor und küsst ihn leicht und legt dann seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter*<br/>*sieht ein altes Formel 1 Poster an der Wand und muss lachen*<br/>Wir sind ja in deinem alten Zimmer… Formel 1? Das war ne Protestaktion, oder?</p><p>David:<br/>*beobachtet Matteos Mimik, während er spricht, um zu überprüfen, ob er verstehen kann, was er meint*<br/>*lächelt dann leicht bei seinen Worten und spürt ein Flattern in der Magengegend*<br/>*erwidert seinen Kuss, schlingt dann beide Arme um ihn und murmelt leise und minimal grinsend*<br/>Nie mehr hört sich ziemlich gut an…<br/>*folgt dann seinem Blick, als er lacht und stöhnt leise*<br/>Jaaa… Mein Vater steht voll auf McLaren - da musste bei mir natürlich Ferrari an die Wand…<br/>*stöhnt nochmal und drückt sie leicht nach hinten, so dass die mit dem Rücken auf dem Bett liegen*<br/>*deutet mit dem Kopf hinter sich auf seine Musikerposter*<br/>Guck lieber dahin… die Wand ist cooler…<br/>*grinst und küsst Matteos Hals*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht*<br/>Gute Rebellion…<br/>*wird dann nach hinten gedrückt und beugt dann seinen Kopf nach hinten nach Davids Worten*<br/>Oh, Oasis… old school… aber ja, cooler…<br/>*hmmmt dann, als er seinen Hals küsst und dreht sich auf die Seite, um ihn anzuschauen*<br/>*lächelt leicht*<br/>Ich werd mich hier definitiv nachher noch umschauen… du hast doch bestimmt irgendwo One Direction Poster versteckt…</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt stolz und zufrieden, als er Oasis hervorhebt*<br/>*erwidert dann seinen Blick und lacht bei seinen nächsten Worten*<br/>Da kannst du lange suchen…<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf und meint*<br/>Nee, das Formel 1 Poster ist glaub ich das peinlichste, was du hier findest…<br/>*sieht ihn dann wieder an, lächelt leicht und streicht mit der Hand durch seine Haare*<br/>*fragt schließlich leise*<br/>Soll ich uns unseren Kaffee und Kuchen hier rein holen und meiner Mutter sagen, wir brauchen ne Auszeit bis zum Abendessen? Und dann verkriechen wir uns hier und lästern über meine Eltern?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*pfft leicht und schlingt einen Arm um ihn*<br/>Formel 1 ist das peinlichste? Langweilig…<br/>*hört dann seinen Vorschlag und fühlt sich wieder schlecht*<br/>Das können wir doch nicht bringen… das is voll unhöflich… wir sind schon nur 24 stunden hier… da können wir uns doch nicht verstecken….</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht bei seinen Worten und sieht ihn an*<br/>Dabei fällt mir ein: Ich hab dein altes Zimmer immer noch nicht gesehen… Was gibt es da denn so für peinliche Sachen?<br/>*sieht dann die Veränderung in Matteos Mimik bei seinem Vorschlag und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>*fährt ihm kurz durch die Haare*<br/>Wenn es dir dadurch besser geht, machen wir das so. Oder wir fahren tatsächlich nach Hause. Ich will nicht, dass du dich irgendwie schlecht fühlst oder so…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hört seine Worte und hat wieder dieses wohlige Gefühl im Bauch*<br/>*dieses Gefühl, dass er nicht allein ist, dass da jetzt jemand ist, der schaut wie’s ihm geht*<br/>*streicht ihm zärtlich eine Strähne aus der Stirn, behält seine Hand in Davids Haaren und küsst ihn ebenso zärtlich*<br/>Ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen… wirklich… aber wie wär’s wenn wir jetzt beide wieder rüber gehen, ich entschuldige mich, wir essen noch ein Stück von dem super leckeren Kuchen und danach verziehen wir uns für ein Stündchen oder so?</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt leicht, als er Matteos Hand in seinen Haaren spürt und erwidert seinen Kuss sanft, während seine Hand von Matteos Haaren an seine Wange wandert*<br/>*schaut ihn prüfend an bei seinen Worten und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>Ich finde nicht, dass du dich entschuldigen musst…<br/>*seufzt leise*<br/>Aber ansonsten können wir das von mir aus so machen…<br/>*lächelt leicht und küsst ihn nochmal sanft*<br/>*murmelt leise gegen seine Lippen*<br/>Aber wenn es dir zu viel wird, sagst du Bescheid, okay?<br/>*löst sich dann langsam von ihm und setzt sich auf*<br/>*fährt sich einmal kurz durch die Haare, schaut dann nochmal zu Matteo, lächelnd ihm aufmunternd zu und steht auf*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt leicht*<br/>Ich weiß… ich entschuldige mich nur für’s wie, nicht für’s was...<br/>*nickt dann leicht*<br/>Gut…<br/>*wird dann nochmal geküsst und küsst ihn zurück*<br/>Mach ich… du aber auch!<br/>*schaut ihn an, als er sich aufsetzt und hat sofort den Impuls, ihn zurück zu ziehen*<br/>*setzt sich dann aber auch auf und fährt sich durch die Haare*<br/>*steht dann auch auf und geht mit ihm gemeinsam wieder rüber*<br/>*sieht, wie sowohl Frau als auch Herr Schreibner beide aufschauen, als sie auftauchen*<br/>*räuspert sich*<br/>Ich… tut mir leid, wenn ich… also, ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein.</p><p>David:<br/>*ist ein bisschen erstaunt, dass sein Vater überhaupt noch am Tisch sitzt, als sie zurück ins Esszimmer kommen und denkt sich, dass er das bestimmt nur seiner Mutter zuliebe macht*<br/>*findet, dass seine Mutter leicht gerötete Augen und Wangen hat und fragt sich kurz, ob sie geweint hat*<br/>*sieht zu Matteo, als dieser sich räuspert und legt ihm die Hand leicht an den Rücken, damit er spürt, dass er da ist*<br/>*sieht seinen Vater zu Matteos Worten nur nicken und seine Mutter lächeln und den Kopf schütteln: “Wir müssen uns auch entschuldigen. Wir wollten nicht, dass du… oder ihr euch unwohl fühlt! Ist doch so, Jörg, oder?”*<br/>*sieht seinen Vater nur zögernd nicken und schüttelt minimal den Kopf, weil er findet, dass sich dieses ganze Theater hier einfach nur ständig wiederholt und sich wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich was geändert hat*<br/>*murmelt nur ein “okay”, weil er nicht direkt den nächsten Streit vom Zaun brechen will, streicht nochmal sanft über Matteos Rücken und leitet ihn ein bisschen zurück zu ihren Plätzen*<br/>*nimmt dann die Kaffeekanne und schenkt sich und Matteo frischen Kaffee ein*<br/>*hört, wie seine Mutter sich räuspert und fragt: “Und habt ihr für den August noch was geplant? Ihr habt doch noch frei, oder? Und es soll so herrliches Wetter werden…”*<br/>*sagt ziemlich emotionslos*<br/>Wir fahren nochmal weg. Bea leiht uns morgen ihr Auto und wir machen einen Roadtrip zu Matteos Oma nach Italien…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*presst die Lippen aufeinander, als der Vater nur nickt*<br/>*findet ihn wirklich unmöglich*<br/>*schaut dann zur Mutter und lächelt leicht bei ihrer Entschuldigung zurück*<br/>Danke…<br/>*weiß das wirklich zu schätzen, dass sie es zumindest versucht*<br/>*geht dann mit David zurück zu ihrem Platz*<br/>*sieht, wie David ihnen Kaffee einschenkt*<br/>Danke.<br/>*greift nach seiner Gabel und isst seinen Kuchen weiter*<br/>*hört David von Italien erzählen*<br/>*sieht, wie der Vater zu David schaut und knapp sagt: “Von welchem Geld denn?”*<br/>*antwortet, bevor David es muss*<br/>Mein Vater hat mir eine größere Summe zum Abitur geschenkt, die nehmen wir…</p><p>David:<br/>*hört die Frage seines Vaters und denkt sich, dass auch das wieder typisch ist*<br/>*steckt sich eine Gabel mit Kuchen in den Mund, als Matteo antwortet und weiß, dass da gleich noch mehr kommt*<br/>*hört dann auch schon: “Du musst dich doch nicht von anderen durchfüttern lassen. Wenn du Geld brauchst, kannst du es auch einfach sagen.”*<br/>*verkneift sich Matteo und seiner Mutter zuliebe den Kommentar, dass er für einen Urlaub mit Sicherheit nicht ohne Diskussion Geld bekommen hätte, um einen weiteren Streit zu vermeiden und sagt stattdessen nur*<br/>Matteo möchte gerne seine Oma sehen und er möchte gerne, dass wir uns kennenlernen. Also hat er mich eingeladen. Das hat nichts mit durchfüttern zu tun. Und von Bea kommt eben das vollgetankte Auto. Hätten wir eins mieten müssen, wäre das nochmal teurer geworden.<br/>*hört seine Mutter, bevor sein Vater überhaupt was sagen kann: “Das ist wirklich sehr nett und großzügig von dir, Matteo! Und von Bea natürlich auch… Wo genau lebt denn deine Oma, Matteo?”*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*möchte am liebsten schreien, als er Davids Vater hören*<br/>*würde ihm gern sagen, dass es Wichtigeres gibt als Geld, aber atmet einfach nur tief durch und nimmt noch einen Schluck Kaffee*<br/>Außerdem hab ich keinen Führerschein und David muss die ganze Zeit fahren… das is ja schon anstrengend genug… und wie gesagt, er ist eingeladen, das ist schon okay so.<br/>*ist ganz froh, dass die Mutter was sagt und somit den Vater nicht zu Wort kommen lässt*<br/>In der Nähe von Ravenna, das ist so Mitte Italien an der Ostküste…<br/>*sieht, wie die Mutter lächelt: “Das klingt sehr nett… kann deine Oma denn deutsch?”*<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Nein, nicht wirklich… aber ich kann übersetzen, das geht schon…</p><p>David:<br/>*ist wirklich froh, dass seine Mutter das Gespräch fortführt und wünscht sich einfach nur, dass sein Vater es schafft, den Mund zu halten, wenn er schon nichts Nettes sagen kann*<br/>*grinst in Matteos Richtung, als er meint, dass er übersetzen kann, weil ihn das wieder an ihr Vertrauens-Paartherapie-Gespräch erinnert und meint*<br/>Und ich muss darauf vertrauen, dass er nicht irgendeinen Mist übersetzt…<br/>*lacht leise und sieht seine Mutter ebenfalls leicht grinsen und Matteo mustern, ehe sie sagt: “Also ich finde, er sieht sehr vertrauenswürdig aus…”*<br/>*lacht und knufft Matteo leicht in die Seite*<br/>Ist er auch… also meistens zumindest…<br/>*nimmt seine Kaffeetasse in die Hand und zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>Aber vielleicht lern ich auf diesem Weg ja auch wenigstens ein paar Brocken italienisch…<br/>*sieht seine Mutter nicken: “Wenn ihr so lange unterwegs seid, kann Matteo dir ja während der Fahrt ein bisschen was beibringen…”*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schafft es, den Vater auszublenden und sich auf die Mutter zu konzentrieren*<br/>*schaut David dann mit dem Sekretariatsblick an*<br/>Geht das wieder los?<br/>*grinst dann breit bei den Worten der Mutter*<br/>Danke schön! Wenigstens eine…<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Ich war immer nett, wenn ich übersetzt hab…<br/>*zuckt dann mit den Schultern zu der Mutter*<br/>Ich glaub ich bin kein so guter Lehrer…<br/>*hört die Mutter: “Ach was, das glaub ich nicht… so die Grundsätze gehen doch bestimmt. Ich heiße, hallo, wo ist die Toilette, schön, Sie kennen zu lernen.”*<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Ja, in der Reihenfolge.</p><p>David:<br/>*trinkt einen Schluck Kaffee, als Matteo meint, dass er kein guter Lehrer ist und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>*stellt die Tasse wieder ab und nickt bei den Worten seiner Mutter*’<br/>*muss dann lachen, als Matteo die Reihenfolge anspricht und hört seine Mutter ebenfalls lachen: “Naja, vielleicht nicht unbedingt in dieser Reihenfolge…”*<br/>*sagt dann*<br/>Außerdem glaub ich schon, dass du ein guter Lehrer wärst. Immerhin kannst du sehr überzeugend sein, wenn dir etwas wichtig ist! Also muss es dir vielleicht einfach nur unglaublich wichtig sein, dass ich mich mit deiner Oma auf italienisch unterhalten kann… dann klappt das schon!<br/>*steckt sich das letzte Stück Kuchen in den Mund und hört seine Mutter: “Und David lernt wirklich schnell! Weißt du noch bei diesem einen Urlaub an der Ostsee?! Da hat er sich innerhalb von zwei Tagen selbst schwimmen beigebracht! Ich hab gedacht, ich guck nicht richtig! Ich hab mich so erschrocken, als ich ihn im tiefen Wasser gesehen hab. Aber er hat nur gewunken und ist zurück zum Ufer geschwommen!”*<br/>*grinst und zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>Ich bin halt ein Naturtalent!<br/>*hört in den Moment den Stuhl seines Vater und die Worte: “Entschuldigt mich, ich bin oben!”*<br/>*schnaubt nur leise, weil auch das wieder typisch ist, dass er entweder auf Konfrontation geht oder flieht, wenn irgendwer Geschichten aus einer Zeit erzählt, in der er noch im falschen Geschlecht steckte, aber die richtigen Personalpronomen aus der Zeit benutzt*<br/>*hört seine Mutter: “Ach Jörg, bleib doch noch! Du hast doch die Urlaube an der Ostsee auch immer so geliebt! Und gerade weil Laura damals immer ein bisschen Angst vor dem Meer hatte, warst du doch damals so stolz, dass David das Schwimmen so schnell gelernt hat! Weißt du nicht mehr?!”*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schaut David an, als er sagt er wäre ein guter Lehrer*<br/>*lächelt leicht*<br/>Hmmmm, ja, aber vielleicht… ist es mir ja nicht wichtig? Vielleicht übersetz ich ja ganz gern für dich?<br/>*grinst leicht und meint das natürlich nicht ernst*<br/>*hört dann seiner Mutter zu und lächelt sofort*<br/>Ja, das klingt nach ihm… sehr zielstrebig….<br/>*schaut auf, als der Vater sich verabschiedet und wundert das nicht*<br/>*ist etwas erstaunt, als die Mutter versucht, ihn zum Bleiben zu bewegen*<br/>*sieht, wie er sie starr anguckt: “Ja, weiß ich noch. Aber ich möchte nicht drüber reden.”*<br/>*sieht, wie er sich umdreht und geht und sieht, wie Davids Mutter echt bedröppelt dreinschaut und sagt: “David, es tut mir leid, du weißt ja wie er ist… “*</p><p>David:<br/>*ist eigentlich ganz froh, dass sein Vater sich nicht von seiner Mutter überreden lässt, am Tisch sitzen zu bleiben und schüttelt den Kopf, als sie sich entschuldigt*<br/>Schon okay. Das ist mir lieber, als wenn wieder ein blöder Kommentar kommt! Außerdem musst du dich nicht für ihn entschuldigen! Du sitzt ja noch hier.<br/>*sieht, wie seine Mutter kurz die Lippen zusammenpresst, dann aber schließlich nickt und leise sagt: “Ja, okay, vielleicht hast du Recht! Ich hätte mir nur gewünscht, dass sich vielleicht in dem halben Jahr irgendwas geändert hat…”*<br/>*seufzt und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>*will seiner Mutter nicht die Hoffnung nehmen, sagt aber trotzdem ehrlich*<br/>Ich hab eigentlich nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass sich was ändert… und ich glaub auch nicht, dass sich da jemals was ändern wird...<br/>*sieht, wie sie ihn traurig ansieht, zunächst nickt, dann aber den Kopf schüttelt:<br/>"Doch! Es hat sich was geändert! Er vielleicht nicht! Und vielleicht hast du Recht und er wird sich auch nicht ändern… aber du… sieh dich mal an, wie du dich verändert hast! Und nicht nur äußerlich! Du wohnst in Berlin. Du hast Freunde. Du bist verliebt und du hast einen Freund und du bist glücklich. Wenn du von Berlin, deinen Freunden und Matteo erzählst, dann strahlst du richtig - so von innen heraus! Das ist so schön zu sehen, David!"*<br/>*schaut sie skeptisch an, als sie ihm widerspricht und denkt im ersten Moment, sie will sagen, dass sein Vater sich verändert hat, ist dann aber erstaunt, als sie anfängt von ihm zu sprechen*<br/>*merkt, wie er leicht rot wird und senkt verlegen den Blick, als sie so frei heraus sagt, dass er verliebt und glücklich ist*<br/>*murmelt leise*<br/>Ja, okay, das stimmt…<br/>*merkt, dass sie noch mehr sagen will und nach Worten sucht*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*ist auch ganz froh, dass der Vater geht und nicht geblieben ist*<br/>*hört, wie David sagt, dass die Mutter sich nicht entschuldigen muss und nickt*<br/>*schaut sie erstaunt an, als sie sagt, dass sich was geändert hat*<br/>*hört dann aber, dass sie David meint und muss automatisch lächeln*<br/>*drückt Davids Bein unterm Tisch, als er sieht, dass er rot wird*<br/>*sieht, dass seine Mutter aber ganz auf David konzentriert ist und lehnt sich etwas zurück, um sich raus zu nehmen*<br/>*hört, wie sie weiter redet: “David, ich weiß, dass ich viel falsch gemacht hab. ich weiß auch, dass ich nicht die Mutter war, die du gebraucht hast. Aber ich will das ändern. Ich bin so stolz auf dich, wie du zu dir stehst, wie du dein Glück gefunden hast. Ich hab immer gedacht, du machst es dir so schwer, aber das war falsch… Ich hätte dich mehr unterstützen müssen zu dir selbst zu finden, das seh ich jetzt. So wie deine Freunde aus Berlin, die dich sofort unterstützt haben… das hätte ich sein müssen. Und ich weiß, dass ich noch Fehler machen werde, aber ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich immer stolz auf dich bin, okay?”*<br/>*schluckt ziemlich heftig und hat das Gefühl, er hätte bei diesem Gespräch nicht dabei sein sollen*<br/>*ist sogar sehr erstaunt, dass sie das alles so vor ihm gesagt hat*<br/>*hält sich also weiterhin zurück*</p><p>David:<br/>*drückt Matteos Bein unter dem Tisch leicht zurück, ist aber irgendwie in Gedanken immer noch bei dem, was seine Mutter gesagt hat und dass es ihn zum einen erstaunt, aber zum anderen auch irgendwie rührt, dass sie erkannt hat, dass er glücklich ist und sich verändert hat, weil er endlich der sein kann, der er ist*<br/>*schließt kurz die Augen, als sie dann damit beginnt, dass sie viel falsch gemacht hat*<br/>*will da eigentlich gar nicht drüber nachdenken und presst leicht die Lippen zusammen, ehe er sich zwingt, seine Mutter wieder anzusehen*<br/>*hört, dass sie sich ändern will und zum ersten mal seit seinem Outing, dass sie stolz auf ihn ist*<br/>*spürt sofort einen Kloß im Hals und muss schlucken*<br/>*merkt, dass ihn das emotional gerade ziemlich überfordert, weil er wirklich nicht mit sowas gerechnet hat und verkrampft seine Hände auf dem Tisch*<br/>*hört ihr weiter zu und spürt, wie der Kloß im Hals immer dicker wird und ihm Tränen in die Augen schießen, als sie am Ende nochmal betont, dass sie stolz auf ihn ist*<br/>*versucht einmal tief durchzuatmen und senkt den Blick*<br/>*weiß gar nicht, was er sagen soll und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>*muss daran denken, wie sehr er sich gewünscht hätte, dass sie sowas in der Zeit zu ihm gesagt hätte, als es ihm wirklich schlecht ging und er sich so alleine gefühlt hat*<br/>*will ihr so gerne all das glauben und will so gerne hoffen, dass sich ihr Verhältnis vielleicht wirklich ändern könnte, hat davor aber auch gleichzeitig panische Angst*<br/>*denkt sich dann aber, dass sie sich vielleicht wirklich geändert hat - immerhin hätte sie solche Worte noch vor einem halben Jahr nie an ihn gerichtet*<br/>*hört es in seinem Kopf widerhallen, dass sie stolz ist und spürt, dass dieser dumme Kloß einfach nicht verschwindet, egal, wie viel er dagegen anschluckt*<br/>*merkt erst, dass er leicht zittert, als er die Hand seiner Mutter sanft auf seiner spürt und sie sagen hört: “Du musst nichts sagen, David… ich wollte nur, dass du das weißt!”*<br/>*nickt und spürt, wie sie ihre Hand wieder wegzieht*<br/>*ist dafür dankbar, weil das alles irgendwie neu und angsteinflößend und trotzdem irgendwie schön ist und so überraschend kam und er gerade nicht wirklich weiß, was er fühlen oder denken soll*<br/>*fährt sich mit beiden Händen über die Augen, merkt aber, dass dadurch irgendwie noch mehr Tränen kommen*<br/>*lacht leise und überfordert, lässt die Hände auf den Augen und murmelt*<br/>Sorry, jetzt heul ich auch noch…<br/>*versucht, einmal tief durchzuatmen*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hört die Worte von Davids Mutter und merkt, wie er selber gerührt ist und kann sich nur vorstellen, wie David sich dann fühlen muss*<br/>*schaut ihn an und sieht sofort, dass ihn das alles sehr mitnimmt*<br/>*will seine Hand nehmen, sieht dann aber, dass seine Mutter das macht und hält sich dann doch zurück*<br/>*sieht dann aber die ersten Tränen bei David und wie die Mutter die Hand wieder weg nimmt*<br/>*hört Davids Worte und legt dann sofort reflexartig seinen Arm um ihn und zieht ihn näher*<br/>*spürt ihn zittern und drückt ihn noch etwas näher*<br/>*hört dann seine Mutter wieder reden: “Ich wollte dich damit nicht überrumpeln… wie wär’s wenn ihr ein bisschen in dein Zimmer geht oder raus oder so und ich mach hier klar Schiff und dann sehen wir uns zum Abendessen wieder?”*<br/>*nickt leicht und fragt dann leise David*<br/>Willst du hoch oder raus?</p><p>David:<br/>*spürt Matteos Arm um seine Schulter und lehnt sich zunächst leicht gegen ihn, lässt sich dann aber ganz in seine Umarmung fallen und vergräbt sein Gesicht an Matteos Schulter*<br/>*spürt, wie er ein bisschen ruhiger wird und atmet einmal tief durch*<br/>*hört dann den Vorschlag seiner Mutter und Matteos Frage und zuckt leicht mit den Schultern*<br/>*murmelt*<br/>Keine Ahnung… raus wär glaub ich ganz gut…<br/>*löst sich von ihm, lächelt ihn kurz an und atmet dann noch einmal tief durch, bevor er mit leicht zittrigen Beinen aufsteht*<br/>*sieht, dass seine Mutter ebenfalls aufgestanden ist und ihn besorgt ansieht - aber mit einem ganz anderen besorgten Blick, als er ihn sonst von ihr gewohnt ist*<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und sagt dann leise*<br/>Schon okay… mir geht’s gut… ich… hab nur nicht damit gerechnet…<br/>*sieht sie leicht lächeln und nicken und lächelt ebenfalls leicht*<br/>*schlingt dann von der Seite beide Arme um Matteo, der inzwischen neben ihm steht, einfach nur so, weil er noch ein bisschen mehr Nähe braucht und sieht seine Mutter noch mehr lächeln: “Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen... “*<br/>*nickt und lässt Matteo so halb wieder los, um dann mit ihm zusammen das Esszimmer zu verlassen*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 03.08.2019 (3) - Sie sind das größte Arschloch!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger Warnung: Transphobes Verhalten! </p><p>(Davids Vater benutzt seinen Geburtsnamen. Wir haben uns dagegen entschieden tatsächlich einen Namen zu nennen und schreiben stattdessen "XYZ")</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Samstag, 18:25 Uhr:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>David:<br/>*war mit Matteo eine gute Stunde draußen unterwegs, wobei es ihnen beiden gut tat, ein bisschen runter und zur Ruhe zu kommen*<br/>*ist mit ihm zu einem der Seen um Lychen herum gegangen und hat dort am Ufer mit ihm auf einer Bank gesessen*<br/>*haben ein bisschen über seine Eltern gesprochen, aber auch viel geschwiegen und Kraft getankt*<br/>*hat das Gefühl, dass vieles vielleicht erstmal bei beiden sacken muss, bevor sie ausführlicher darüber sprechen*<br/>*ist dann irgendwann mit ihm zurück zum Haus gegangen, da er nicht wusste, wann genau es Abendessen gibt und betritt nun die Küche, wo seine Mutter am Herd steht*<br/>*hat durch die Anspannung des Tages und durch die Tatsache, dass er den Binder inzwischen knapp 8 Stunden trägt, ziemliche Rückenschmerzen und ist durch das Treppensteigen im Haus ein bisschen kurzatmig*<br/>*streckt sich ein bisschen, als seine Mutter sich zu ihnen umdreht und lächelt: “Da seid ihr ja wieder… das Essen ist gleich fertig… ich hab Rouladen gemacht!”*<br/>*lächelt ebenfalls leicht, wenn auch ein bisschen gequält und meint*<br/>Klingt gut. Sollen wir noch irgendwas helfen?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*sieht, wie David sich streckt*<br/>*hatte unterwegs schon den Eindruck, dass er kurzatmig geworden ist*<br/>*schaut nun auf die Uhr und fühlt sich in seinem Verdacht bestätigt*<br/>*hat aber leider nicht vorher mit David gesprochen, wie er das handhaben will vor seinen Eltern mit dem Binder*<br/>*sieht, wie die Mutter den Kopf schüttelt: “Nein, nein, ihr seid doch Gäste!”*<br/>*zieht an Davids Hand damit er näher zu ihm tritt und sagt so leise wie möglich*<br/>David, 8 Stunden sind um…<br/>*schaut ihn fragend an, weil er wirklich nicht weiß, wie David hier dazu steht*</p><p>David:<br/>*spürt, dass Matteo an seiner Hand zieht und beugt sich zu ihm, als er merkt, dass er ihm was sagen will*<br/>*wirft bei seinen Worten einen Blick auf die Uhr und sieht, dass er Recht hat*<br/>*ist zunächst versucht, das alles ein bisschen runter zu spielen mit dem Argument, dass er den Binder schon lange nicht mehr länger als acht Stunden an hatte und ihn direkt nach dem Abendessen auszieht, möchte aber nicht, dass sich Matteo noch zusätzlich Sorgen machen muss*<br/>*nickt also und gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss*<br/>*sagt dann so halblaut*<br/>Ich geh mich mal eben umziehen…<br/>*sieht seine Mutter an und merkt, dass sie sie beobachtet hat und nun lächelnd nickt*<br/>*verschwindet schnell in sein Zimmer und hört nicht mehr, wie seine Mutter zu Matteo sagt: “Es ist schön, dass du mit darauf achtest. Auf mich hat er nie gehört, wenn ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe, dass er ihn zu lange trägt…”*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*beobachtet David und sieht genau wie er überlegt*<br/>*will ihm grad sagen, dass es okay ist und seine Entscheidung, als er schon geküsst wird*<br/>*ist erleichtert und nickt*<br/>Ist gut…<br/>*sieht ihm nach, wie er die Küche verlässt*<br/>*schaut dann überrascht zur Mutter, als sie ihn anspricht*<br/>*kann sich denken, dass David die Sorge der Mutter wahrscheinlich falsch verstanden hat, als Versuch ihn abzuhalten*<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Ich bin manchmal ein bisschen überfürsorglich was das angeht…<br/>*sieht wie die Mutter nickt: “Ja, ich nehme an, bei mir war es vorprogrammiert, dass er es in den falschen Hals bekommt.”*<br/>*zuckt wieder mit einer Schulter*<br/>Er muss viel Mist aushalten, um so sein zu können wie er ist, das ist halt nicht immer einfach…</p><p>Davids Mama:<br/>*denkt sich, dass David vielleicht bezüglich des Binders damals auch mehr auf sie gehört hätte, wenn sie ihn von Anfang an richtig unterstützt hätte und ist nun ziemlich froh, dass er Matteo diesbezüglich anscheinend ernst nimmt*<br/>*nickt bei seinen Worten und seufzt leise*<br/>Aber das mit dem Abbinden hat ja nach der OP dann wohl endlich ein Ende…<br/>*schaut kurz nach dem Essen, ob nichts anbrennt oder überkocht und wendet sich dann wieder Matteo zu*<br/>*sieht ihn an und fragt schließlich zögernd*<br/>Darf ich dich mal was fragen?<br/>*fragt sich kurz, ob die Frage nicht zu privat ist, macht sich aber seit vorhin tatsächlich viele Gedanken darüber, ob die Leute in ihrer Gegend wirklich alle so intolerant und verstockt sind und in Berlin tatsächlich so anders mit dem Thema umgegangen wird*<br/>*senkt kurz den Blick, zögert nochmal und fragt schließlich*<br/>Wusstest du es von Anfang an?<br/>*will eigentlich eher wissen, ob Matteo von Anfang an damit klar kam oder ob er vielleicht anfangs auch Probleme damit hatte, dass David transgender ist*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt und nickt*<br/>Ja, zum Glück… eine Sache weniger…<br/>*legt den Kopf leicht schief, als sie fragt, ob sie ihn mal was fragen darf*<br/>*nickt kurz*<br/>*hört dann ihre Frage und kann sich denken worauf sie hinaus will*<br/>*dass sie wissen will, ob er Probleme damit hatte oder nicht*<br/>*möchte eigentlich nicht zu persönlich werden, aber auch nicht lügen*<br/>*schüttelt also leicht den Kopf*<br/>Nee, er hat sich mir nicht so vorgestellt…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Als wir uns kennengelernt haben, wollte er es mir gar nicht sagen… aber, naja, wir sind uns näher gekommen und dann hat er es mir gesagt… und, ja, ich hab ein bisschen gebraucht, um das zu verstehen….<br/>*zögert kurz und überlegt wie er das formulieren kann*<br/>Aber das hatte ehrlich gesagt mehr mit mir zu tun… ich bin noch nicht lange geoutet und musste das für mich erstmal sortieren… aber als ich begriffen hab, dass es im Prinzip nichts ändert, also, dass er ist, wie er ist und die Person, in die ich mich verliebt hab…<br/>*zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>Das war’s dann.</p><p>Davids Mama:<br/>*hört Matteo zu und denkt sich, dass es nach Davids Erfahrungen hier für ihn sicherlich sehr schwer war, sich in Berlin zu outen, als Matteo meint, dass er es ihm erst nicht sagen wollte*<br/>*nickt langsam und lächelt am Ende seiner Erzählung leicht*<br/>*hat noch so viele Frage, zögert aber wieder, weil sie Matteo gegenüber nicht indiskret sein will, scheut sich aber gleichzeitig davor, David diese Fragen zu stellen aus Angst, dass dieser sie in den falschen Hals bekommen könnte*<br/>*fragt dann aber schließlich doch*<br/>Und eure Freunde? Die kamen alle damit klar?<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und sagt schnell*<br/>Tut mir leid, wenn ich indiskret bin, aber ich stelle es mir so schwer vor, sich zu outen - sei es nun als transgender oder aber auch als schwul… und gerade weil David hier so schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht hat, muss es für ihn doch eine große Überwindung gewesen sein. Ich hab gar nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass er sich das wirklich traut. Ich meine, man hat es ihm ja nicht mehr wirklich angesehen, als er nach Berlin ging. Er hätte ja auch einfach nichts sagen können. Vielleicht wäre das einfacher gewesen…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schaut sie an und sieht, wie sie über etwas nachzudenken scheint*<br/>*hört dann ihre Frage und nickt sofort*<br/>Ja, die kommen alle klar...<br/>*wird jetzt nicht sagen, dass manche n bisschen unsensibel sind oder indiskrete Fragen stellen, weil es bis jetzt nichts war, was einen großen Bruch verursacht hat*<br/>*hört ihr weiter zu und denkt sofort an das öffentliche Outing in der Schule*<br/>*denkt nicht, dass sie davon weiß und wird es deswegen auch nicht erwähnen*<br/>Ja, er hätte nichts sagen können, aber auf der anderen Seite ist es ja auch nichts, wofür er sich schämen muss... eigentlich wollte er nur sein Abi und keinen kennenlernen... und bei seinen vorherigen Schulerfahrungen kann man das ja auch verstehen.... Naja, aber mit mir kam halt auch mein Freundeskreis, die David sofort ins Herz geschlossen haben... da wollte er sich nicht länger verstecken.<br/>*weiß, dass das sehr galant an der Wahrheit vorbei geschrappt ist, aber hofft, dass es trotzdem okay ist*</p><p>Davids Mama:<br/>*lächelt sofort, als Matteo sagt, dass all ihre Freunde damit klar kommen, weil es sie einfach freut, dass David solche Menschen gefunden hat*<br/>*hört ihm dann zu und nickt*<br/>*fragt leise*<br/>Er hat dir also erzählt, wie er hier behandelt wurde?<br/>*schämt sich jetzt ein bisschen für die Menschen hier, wo sie merkt, dass es eben auch anders geht und auch für sich selbst, weil sie von David verlangt hat, sich irgendwie anzupassen, um es leichter zu haben*<br/>*hört ihm dann zu Ende zu und lächelt zunächst wieder leicht, schmunzelt dann aber ein bisschen*<br/>Also warst du quasi der Auslöser dafür, dass er seine Pläne geändert hat!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt leicht bei ihrer Frage*<br/>Ja… wahrscheinlich nicht alles und nicht im Detail, aber ja…<br/>*lächelt leicht bei ihren letzten Worten*<br/>Quasi… ich würde sagen, ich hatte ein paar gute Argumente… aber letztendlich war er es… seine Entscheidung und sein Mut.<br/>*schaut sie an und schluckt leicht*<br/>David ist einer der stärksten Menschen, die ich kenne… er hat den ganzen Scheiß nicht verdient, den er durchmachen musste, nur weil er leider auf nem Dorf groß geworden ist… Wissen sie, viele sagen, ich bin der Grund, dass er jetzt so offen ist und so stark und so zu sich steht… aber…<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>So funktioniert das nicht… ich hab vielleicht geholfen oder ich war ein guter Auslöser… aber das war alles schon vorher in ihm drin, die Kraft und der Mut… ich… sorry, keine Ahnung, ob ich überhaupt so reden sollte… aber er will das mit Ihnen echt hinkriegen… und er wurde echt schon genug enttäuscht…. und… ja….<br/>*lässt den Rest des Satzes in der Luft hängen*<br/>*hofft, dass sie versteht, dass er nur auf ihn aufpasst und ihn beschützen will*</p><p>Davids Mama:<br/>*lacht leise, als Matteo meint, dass er ein paar gute Argumente gehabt hat, wird dann bei seinen nächsten Worten aber wieder ernst und nickt*<br/>*denkt sich, dass David Matteo wirklich viel bedeuten muss, dass er so von ihm redet, ihn so sieht und dass David es verdient hat, so jemanden an seiner Seite zu haben, der ihn wirklich zu schätzen weiß*<br/>*murmelt leise*<br/>Ja, er hat so oft gekämpft… war so oft mutig und stark…<br/>*muss daran denken, wie der Mut und die Kraft im Laufe der Jahre bei ihm nachgelassen haben, je schlechter es ihm ging und dass sie früher hätte verhindern müssen, dass es überhaupt soweit kommt*<br/>*hört dann, dass David es mit ihr wieder hinkriegen will und senkt kurz überfordert den Blick*<br/>*hat damit nicht gerechnet, nach allem was passiert ist und macht dieses Geständnis von Matteo gerade zum einen unheimlich glücklich, zum anderen hat sie große Angst, wieder etwas falsch zu machen*<br/>*hört seinen Nachsatz und nickt*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Du meinst, du willst nicht, dass er wieder enttäuscht wird…<br/>*sieht wieder auf und atmet einmal tief durch*<br/>*schüttelt dann leicht den Kopf*<br/>Das will ich auch nicht. Aber weißt du… das mit meinem Mann… das ist nicht so einfach… du hast ihn ja erlebt… er…<br/>*schüttelt wieder leicht den Kopf*<br/>… er kann das alles irgendwie nicht verstehen...</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt, als sie versteht was er meint*<br/>Genau.<br/>*legt den Kopf leicht schief bei ihren Worten*<br/>*schüttelt ihn dann*<br/>Frau Schreibner, ich weiß, das ist schwierig, aber sie sind nicht ihr Mann. David kann das trennen, da bin ich mir sicher.<br/>*sieht, wie sie ihn anschaut und zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Ist also nur die Frage, ob Sie das auch können…<br/>*hört dann Schritte und geht davon aus, dass David wieder kommt*</p><p>Davids Mama:<br/>*sieht ihn zweifelnd an, als er meint, dass David das trennen kann*<br/>*würde sich das wünschen, findet aber die Umsetzung tatsächlich schwierig, da sie und ihr Mann ja nunmal beide hier leben und es so zwangsweise immer zu Konflikten kommen wird, wenn David sie besuchen kommt*<br/>*hört dann seinen Nachsatz und fragt sich, ob vielleicht gerade das das Problem ist, dass sie es vielleicht noch nicht so gut kann und immer versucht, zwischen David und ihrem Mann zu vermitteln*<br/>*hört dann ebenfalls Schritte und blickt zur Treppe*</p><p>David:<br/>*hat den Binder aus- und seine Hoodyjacke angezogen und kommt wieder in die Küche*<br/>*lächelt leicht und geht zur Arbeitsfläche, um sich dagegen zu lehnen*<br/>*schaut von Matteo zu seiner Mutter und grinst leicht*<br/>Na? Hab ich was verpasst?<br/>*lässt seinen Blick länger auf Matteo liegen, wie um zu erfragen, ob alles okay ist*<br/>*hört seine Mutter: “Nichts Wichtiges… ich… wir können gleich anfangen… gehst du mal einen Schritt zur Seite bitte? Dann kann ich die Schüsseln rausholen…”*<br/>*macht Platz, damit sie an den Schrank raus kommt und sieht dabei, dass sie das Bild, was sie ihm von Matteo und sich geschickt hat, eingerahmt und in der Küche auf die Fensterbank gestellt hat*<br/>*sieht sie an und fragt dann leise*<br/>Du hast es eingerahmt?<br/>*schaut auch zu Matteo und deutet auf die Fensterbank, damit er es auch sieht*<br/>*sieht seine Mutter unsicher lächeln: “Ja… ich hab so wenig aktuelle Fotos von dir. Und dein Vater… also ich bin ja sowieso öfter hier in der Küche… darum steht es hier…”*<br/>*lächelt leicht und nickt*<br/>Okay…<br/>*kann sich denken, dass sein Vater es nicht im Wohnzimmer bei den anderen Fotos haben wollte und sie es darum in die Küche gestellt hat, freut sich aber, dass sie es überhaupt aufgestellt hat*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*bekommt keine Antwort mehr, aber hat an ihrem Blick schon gesehen, dass es nicht so einfach ist*<br/>*grinst zurück und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>*nickt dann aber kurz, als David ihn fragend ansieht, um zu signalisieren dass alles okay ist*<br/>*hört Davids Frage und folgt seinem Blick*<br/>*sieht dann auch das Foto von ihnen in der Ecke auf der Fensterbank stehen und lächelt*<br/>*findet, dass das echt ein gutes Zeichen ist und auch ein bisschen ein kleine, aber feine Rebellion gegen ihren Mann*<br/>*hört dann die Mutter: “Ihr könnt die Schüsseln reintragen und euch schon mal setzen, ich hol noch eben Jörg…”*<br/>*greift nach einer Schüssel, genau wie David und folgt ihm dann ins Esszimmer*</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt zufrieden, als Matteo ihm signalisiert, dass alles okay ist*<br/>*hat seinen Blick immer noch auf das Foto gerichtet, als seine Mutter bittet, die Schüsseln schonmal ins Esszimmer zu bringen*<br/>*nickt, schnappt sich zwei der drei Schüsseln und geht damit ins Esszimmer*<br/>*stellt sie auf dem Tisch ab, den seine Mutter schon schön gedeckt hat und murmelt dann in Matteos Richtung*<br/>Was meinst du? Wie hoch stehen die Chancen, dass zumindest das Abendessen ohne Streit verläuft?<br/>*dreht sich zu ihm um und grinst leicht*<br/>*ist eigentlich zwar nicht wirklich nach grinsen zumute, weil er sich innerlich schon wieder auf einen Streit und auf Abwehrhaltung einstellt, will aber in Gegenwart von Matteo keine schlechte Laune verbreiten*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*stellt seine Schüssel ab und setzt sich an den Platz, den er beim Kaffeetrinken auch hatte*<br/>*schaut zu David und zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Ehrlich? Ziemlich gering… aber ich reiß mich zusammen, versprochen!<br/>*wartet, bis David sich neben ihn gesetzt hat*<br/>Das wird schon… irgendwie…<br/>*gibt ihm einen schnellen Kuss, aber hört in dem Moment ein Räuspern und sieht Davids Vater*<br/>*schluckt und lehnt sich zurück*<br/>*nimmt sich fest vor, sich zu benehmen, nicht auszurasten und am besten möglichst wenig zu sagen*</p><p>David:<br/>*verzieht leicht das Gesicht, als Matteo sagt, dass er sich zusammenreißen will und setzt sich neben ihn*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Du brauchst mir nichts versprechen! Und du brauchst dich auch nicht zusammenreißen… ich will einfach nur, dass es dir gut geht…<br/>*bekommt einen schnellen Kuss und hört dann auch das Räuspern und verfinstert seine Miene ein bisschen, weil er das Gefühl hat, dass Matteo sich seinetwegen verbiegen will und sie das jetzt nicht ausdiskutieren können, weil sein Vater auf der Bildfläche erschienen ist*<br/>*sieht dann aber auch seine Mutter, die ihm zuversichtlich zulächelt und lehnt sich ebenfalls zurück*<br/>*atmet einmal tief durch und setzt ein kleines Lächeln für seine Mutter auf, die sich nun ebenfalls setzt*<br/>*hört seinen Vater: “Na dann wollen wir mal… hattet ihr einen schönen Restnachmittag?“ und hört seine Mutter murmeln: “Bedient euch… fangt ruhig an…”*<br/>*ist ein bisschen erstaunt, dass sein Vater ein normales Gespräch beginnen will, kommt ihm dann aber entgegen, indem er ebenfalls normal antwortet*<br/>Ja, war ganz schön. Ich hab Matteo den Zenssee gezeigt…<br/>*reicht die Kartoffeln an Matteo weiter und nimmt von ihm die Rouladen entgegen*<br/>*hört seinen Vater: “Da kann man im Sommer gut schwimmen.”*<br/>*nickt verwirrt und murmelt nur*<br/>Stimmt.<br/>*hört dann seine Mutter: “Die anderen Seen hier sind aber auch sehr schön. Vielleicht mögt ihr ja irgendwann mal ein wenig länger kommen, dann kann David dir ein bisschen mehr von der Umgebung zeigen, Matteo.”*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*ist ziemlich überrascht, dass der Vater normal mit ihnen redet*<br/>*nimmt die Kartoffeln von David und tut sich auf und reicht sie weiter*<br/>*nickt dann zu Davids Mutter*<br/>Vielleicht nächstes Jahr wenns wärmer ist… und man tatsächlich schwimmen gehen kann….<br/>*hört dann Davids Vater: “Na, noch ist es ja warm…”*<br/>*nickt langsam*<br/>Ja, aber wir fahren nach Italien und dann fängt Davids Uni an…<br/>*schaut dann zu David und sagt vorsichtig*<br/>Aber wir werden definitiv mal schauen… also danach…</p><p>David:<br/>*zuckt bei Matteos Worten leicht mit den Schultern, nickt dann aber und sagt*<br/>Ja, wir schauen danach mal…<br/>*sieht seine Mutter lächeln: “Das wäre schön! Irgendwann, wenn ihr Zeit und Lust habt! Im September ist ja auch noch euer Umzug - das wird bestimmt auch eine stressige Zeit. Und in Italien habt ihr ja dann auch das Meer - da lässt es sich ja sowieso viel besser schwimmen als in einem See.”*<br/>*freut sich tatsächlich schon ziemlich aufs Meer und hofft, dass sie irgendwo ein abgelegenes Stück Strand finden und er nicht zwischen Menschenmassen im Schwimmbinder schwimmen muss*<br/>*zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>Hat beides was… Also Seen und Meer…<br/>*hört dann wieder seinen Vater: “Kommt auf den See an! Wenn ich mir vorstelle, so ein Baggerloch in der Großstadt mit zig Leuten am Strand… wobei es ja auch sehr überlaufene Strände am Meer gibt.”*<br/>*ist nach wie vor ziemlich irritiert, dass sein Vater sich tatsächlich am Gespräch beteiligt, nickt aber trotzdem und fängt an zu essen*<br/>*schluckt runter und meint dann*<br/>Ja, in Berlin die Seen sind schon ziemlich überlaufen - wahrscheinlich ähnlich wie an der Ostsee in der Ferienzeit. Aber Heidesee zum Beispiel war wirklich idyllisch und ganz leer. Ähnlich wie hier.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt zu allem, was gesagt wird und ist tatsächlich sehr verwirrt von Davids Vater*<br/>*hat das Gefühl, er ist ganz anders als noch vor ein paar Stunden beim Kaffeetrinken*<br/>Ich mag das Meer lieber irgendwie… ist einfach ein besonderes Gefühl im Meer zu schwimmen, aber so zum abhängen ist ein Rasen am See cooler...<br/>*nimmt dann den ersten Bissen von seiner Roulade und hmmmmt sofort*<br/>Wow, Frau Schreibner, die sind wirklich super lecker…<br/>*sieht sie stolz lächeln: “Vielen Dank, Matteo…”*<br/>*hört dann auch Davids Vater: “Ja, Heike, wirklich sehr vorzüglich. Vielleicht kannst du ja Matteo das Rezept geben?”*<br/>*schaut absolut verwirrt von einem zum anderen und sagt*<br/>Ähm, ja klar…</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt zu Matteos Worten bezüglich der Rouladen und murmelt mit halbvollem Mund*<br/>Find ich auch…<br/>*hört dann seinen Vater und verschluckt sich fast*<br/>*sieht erst ihn an, der aber normal weiter isst, dann Matteo und seine Mutter, die beide genauso verwirrt drein schauen, wie er selbst*<br/>*hört seine Mutter zögernd sagen: “Ja, gerne. Ist wirklich nicht so schwer. Ähm, Laura hat mir früher öfter geholfen. Wenn du am Anfang Hilfe brauchst, dann kannst du sie ja fragen…”*<br/>*isst weiter und merkt, dass er gerade irgendwie ein bisschen gehemmt ist, ein neues Thema anzufangen, da sein Vater sich so merkwürdig verhält und er ihn gerade nicht wirklich einschätzen kann*<br/>*ist darum froh, dass seine Mutter das Urlaubsthema wieder aufgreift: “Wir waren dieses Jahr noch gar nicht im Urlaub. Aber Jörg hat Ende August zwei Wochen frei - vielleicht fahren wir ja spontan irgendwo hin. Ich bin ja so gerne an der Ostsee, aber manchmal denke ich auch, dass man mal was Neues ausprobieren sollte…”*<br/>*grinst leicht und meint*<br/>Fahrt doch an die Nordsee…<br/>*hört sie lachen: “Ich meinte vielleicht eher etwas außerhalb von Deutschland… Warst du schon oft in Italien, Matteo? Besuchst du deine Oma regelmäßig?”*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt und lächelt leicht*<br/>Ja, klar, ich frag Laura…<br/>*isst weiter und findet es wirklich lecker und ärgert sich ein bisschen, dass er zwei Stück Kuchen gegessen hat*<br/>*verschluckt sich fast bei Davids Witz und stupst ihn leicht*<br/>*hört dann die Mutter fragen*<br/>Also, die letzten paar Jahre nicht, aber davor ziemlich regelmäßig, ja…<br/>*sieht den fragenden Blick und antwortet bevor sie fragen kann*<br/>Meine Eltern haben sich getrennt, mein Vater ist zurück nach Italien und ich bin bei meiner Mutter geblieben, deswegen gab es erstmal keine Urlaube…<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>*hört dann Davids Vater: “Wieso? Was macht deine Mutter denn beruflich?”*<br/>*fühlt wie sich kurz alles zusammen zieht, weil er denkt, dass er sich lustig macht, schüttelt das dann aber. weil das ja eigentlich eine ganz normale Frage ist*<br/>Sie ist Bibliothekarin, hat aber eine Weile nicht gearbeitet…<br/>*lässt das so stehen, weil er hier bestimmt nicht die Krankengeschichte seiner Mutter<br/>ausbreiten wird*</p><p>David:<br/>*versteift sich leicht, als das Thema auf die Trennung von Matteos Eltern und auf seine Mutter zu sprechen kommt und wirft Matteo einen Seitenblick zu, um zu sehen, ob es ihm gut geht*<br/>*lenkt dann schnell von seiner Mutter lieber zurück auf seine Oma und meint*<br/>Und seine Oma ist so eine richtig typische Italienerin - also zumindest von dem, was Matteo so erzählt hat… ich versteh ja nicht wirklich, was sie so sagt, aber sie redet quasi ununterbrochen und sehr temperamentvoll… Ich glaube, da ist Matteo die meiste Zeit nur mit Übersetzen beschäftigt, wenn wir dort sind…<br/>*grinst und hört seine Mutter leise lachen und an Matteo gerichtet fragen: “Dann freust du dich bestimmt, sie mal wieder zu sehen, wenn du so lange nicht dort warst, oder?”*<br/>*sieht, wie sie sich einen Bissen in den Mund schiebt und dann sagt: “Aber - und das ist jetzt nicht böse gemeint, sondern reine Neugierde: So eine typische ältere temperamentvolle Italienerin… wie kommt sie denn damit klar, dass ihr beide ein Paar seid? Ich dachte immer, die ältere Generation wäre viel intoleranter…”*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt leicht, als David von seiner Oma spricht und ist froh und dankbar, dass er damit das Thema ein bisschen umgelenkt hat*<br/>*nickt dann zu seiner Mutter*<br/>Ja, ich freu mich sehr auf sie.<br/>*hört dann ihre Frage und lacht leicht*<br/>Das ist schon okay… ja, zuerst war sie nicht sonderlich verständnisvoll… sie kennt das halt nicht… aber meine Cousins haben wohl dann mit ihr geredet und ihr Fotos gezeigt auf Instagram und dann hat sie mich nochmal angerufen und auf einmal war alles okay… sie sagte, ich hätte ihr das schon eher sagen sollen und sie musste sich halt erst dran gewöhnen, aber ja, sie war ganz begeistert von den Bildern und von Davids Kunst und so…<br/>*schaut stolz zu David und dann wieder zu Davids Mutter*</p><p>David:<br/>*hört Matteo zu, wie er die Fragen seiner Mutter beantwortet und stellt fest, dass er die Frage vor einem halben Jahr wohl tatsächlich noch als Provokation aufgefasst hätte, ihr jetzt aber mit ihrem Zusatz glaubt, dass es tatsächlich nur Neugier ist - vielleicht auch, weil er im letzten halben Jahr von vielen anderen gelernt hat, dass Fragen nicht immer ein Angriff sind*<br/>*wird ein bisschen verlegen, als Matteo ihn so stolz ansieht und presst kurz lächelnd die Lippen zusammen*<br/>*hört dann seine Mutter: “Ach, deine Zeichnungen hat sie auch gesehen?! Sind die im Internet? Kann man sich die irgendwie anschauen?! Ich hab schon so lange nichts mehr von dir gesehen... “*<br/>*räuspert sich und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>Also… ein paar davon sind auf Instagram. Sehr wenige… Aber Matteos Oma war wohl ziemlich begeistert…<br/>*zögert und zieht dann sein Handy aus der Tasche*<br/>*öffnet Instagram, zögert nochmal, sieht seine Mutter aber vorfreudig lächeln und schiebt ihr dann das Handy entgegen*<br/>*beobachtet, wie sie durch seine Bilder scrollt und schon nach kurzer Zeit stolz zu ihm aufblickt: “Die sind wirklich wunderschön, David!”*<br/>*hört sie kurz lachen: “Und zwischendrin Bilder von Matteo und dir - natürlich!”*<br/>*grinst leicht und sieht, wie sie weiter die Bilder ansieht und schließlich sagt: “Die Blume gefällt mir - guck doch mal, Jörg, wie talentiert unser Junge ist....”*<br/>*sieht, wie sie seinem Vater das Handy entgegen schiebt und versteift sich augenblicklich*<br/>*verspürt sofort den Impuls, es wieder an sich zu nehmen*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst dann leicht, als Davids Mutter natürlich sofort wieder bei David ist und auch die Zeichnungen sehen will*<br/>*kann das verstehen*<br/>*schaut David aufmunternd an, als er zögert, seiner Mutter seine Instagramseite zu zeigen*<br/>*lacht dann leicht, als sie die Blume erwähnt*<br/>Ja, die fand meine Oma auch besonders schön...<br/>*hört dann ihre Worte an ihren Mann und schaut nun zu Davids Vater*<br/>*sieht, wie er einen Blick aufs Handy wirft, aber dann sofort zu seiner Frau schaut: “Unser Junge? Wirklich? Sie ist nicht unser Junge!”*<br/>*spürt neben sich, wie David sich versteift und spürt die eigene Wut wieder lodern*<br/>*hat sich aber vorgenommen, sich zu beherrschen und schluckt hart*</p><p>David:<br/>*schließt kurz die Augen, als sein Vater ihn wieder “sie” nennt und greift nach seinem Handy*<br/>*hört seine Mutter schon fast verzweifelt: “Jörg, bitte…”*<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf und sieht seine Mutter an*<br/>Schon okay…<br/>*spürt, dass er anfängt wütend zu werden, weil es so klar war, dass nicht eine einzige Begegnung einfach mal höflich und ohne Beleidigungen, Streit oder sonstige Anfälle vonstatten gehen kann und findet es unfassbar, dass sein Vater es noch nicht mal schafft, vor Matteo die Contenance zu bewahren, wo ihm doch sonst immer so wichtig ist, was andere von ihm denken - für ihn ist das aber nur eine weitere Bestätigung, dass das Verhalten seines Vaters voll und ganz gegen ihn gerichtet ist*<br/>*schnaubt dann leise und sagt wütend*<br/>Vielleicht sollte ich auch mal anfangen /sie/ mit dem falschen Personalpronomen anzusprechen… damit /sie/ sieht, wie sich das anfühlt…<br/>*sieht seinen Vater provokativ an und weiß eigentlich in dem Moment, in dem die Worte draußen sind, dass er es dadurch nur noch schlimmer macht, obwohl er sich Matteo und seiner Mutter zuliebe vorgenommen hatte, sich zu beherrschen*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schüttelt wütend den Kopf, als David sagt, dass es schon okay ist*<br/>*murmelt*<br/>Ist es nicht.<br/>*hört dann David und weiß, dass er ihn damit provozieren wird*<br/>*hofft aber trotzdem, dass es hilft und David sich besser fühlt*<br/>*hört seinen Vater schnauben und das Besteck hinlegen: “Jetzt hör mal zu: Denkst du, das ist lustig? Denkst du, das ist ein Spiel hier oder was? Ich hab mich nicht dazu entschlossen, mal eben mein Geschlecht zu wechseln!”*<br/>*starrt ihn an und ist so wütend, dass er gar nicht weiß wohin damit*<br/>*schaut zu Davids Mutter in der Hoffnung, dass sie was sagt, aber sieht, wie sie auf den Tisch starrt*<br/>*hofft, dass der Vater jetzt wenigstens fertig ist, aber hört ihn dann schon wieder reden: “Du bist meine Tochter! Hörst du das? Und mir ist es egal, ob du hier Freunde anschleppst und meinst. schwul zu sein oder ob du dich David nennen lässt! Du bist xyz für mich und dabei bleibts!”*<br/>*spürt, wie sich alles in ihm zusammenzieht weil er weiß, wie schrecklich das ist, was Herr Schreibner da eben gesagt hat*<br/>*wollte das nie wissen*<br/>*spürt, wie David neben ihn bebt und kann nicht mehr an sich halten*<br/>*lässt sein Besteck fallen und steht auf*<br/>*denkt kein bisschen nach, als er Herrn Schreibner anfunkelt*<br/>Schnallen sie nicht, dass es hier NULL um Sie geht? Sie sind echt….<br/>*schüttelt heftig den Kopf*<br/>… sie sind nicht besser, als all die anderen Arschlöcher, die David fertig gemacht haben! Nein, das stimmt nicht, Sie sind das größte Arschloch!<br/>*schaut keinen an und zögert auch nicht, als er seinen Stuhl zurück schiebt und wutentbrannt nicht nur das Esszimmer, sondern auch das Haus verlässt*</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht laut und ironisch auf bei den Worten seines Vaters*<br/>Du glaubst also immer noch, ich hätte mich dazu /entschlossen/?! Du hast Recht - das ist kein Spiel! Das ist mein Leben! Aber das checkst du anscheinend immer noch nicht!<br/>*hört seine Mutter leise: “David…”, aber schüttelt nur den Kopf*<br/>*will sich jetzt nicht zusammenreißen und will vor allem nicht schon wieder irgendwas auf sich sitzen lassen*<br/>*sieht, dass sein Vater ähnlich sauer ist, wie er selbst und schnaubt, als er schon wieder von ihm als seiner Tochter spricht*<br/>*hat schon den Mund geöffnet, um ihm an den Kopf zu werfen, dass er sich vielleicht endlich mal der Realität stellen sollte, als sein Vater seinen verhassten Geburtsnamen raushaut*<br/>*spürt, wie ihm für einen kurzen Moment die Luft wegbleibt, bebt und spürt das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen*<br/>*hört dann das Klirren von Besteck neben sich und spürt, wie Matteo aufsteht*<br/>*hat kurz den Gedanken, dass er ihn /hierauf/ nicht vorbereitet hat und dass er das hätte tun müssen*<br/>*hört dann durch das Rauschen in seinen Ohren Matteos Worte und sieht, wie er kurz darauf das Esszimmer verlässt*<br/>*spürt sofort den Impuls ihm zu folgen, hört dann aber seinen Vater schnauben: “Feine Gäste bringst du uns hier ins Haus. Gäste ohne Manieren, von denen man sich beleidigen lassen muss….”*<br/>*lässt ihn gar nicht ausreden, sondern lässt einfach weiter seine Wut raus*<br/>Du redest von Manieren!? Ernsthaft!? Wo hast du denn deine heute gelassen!? Weißt du, dass du mich beleidigst, bin ich gewohnt! Und ich hab auch ehrlich gesagt nichts anderes erwartet. Du checkst einfach gar nichts! Du checkst nicht, dass ich noch der gleiche Mensch bin wie vor 6 Jahren! Du checkst nicht, dass ich immer noch dein Kind bin! Und dass ich mir das nicht ausgesucht habe, im falschen Körper geboren zu sein! Und weißt du, warum du das nicht checkst? Nicht, weil du dumm bist oder so.. neee, sondern weil du es einfach nicht checken willst! Und das macht dich zu einem Arschloch! Matteo hat Recht! Du bist ein Arschloch! Und im Grunde genommen bin ich dir egal! Warum machen wir das hier eigentlich!?<br/>*hat sich in Rage geredet, ist aber noch nicht fertig*<br/>*hört wieder seine Mutter: “David bitte… du musst das verstehen… du weißt doch, dass Papa…”*<br/>*lacht einmal kurz schnaubend und sieht sie ungläubig an*<br/>*fragt sich, wie sie /den/ Satz bringen kann, nach dem, was sie ihm vorhin gesagt hat*<br/>*schüttelt heftig den Kopf*<br/>Nein! Ich muss gar nichts verstehen! Ihr habt keine Ahnung, was es mich für eine Überwindung gekostet hat, überhaupt zu kommen, weil ich genau wusste, worauf das wieder hinaus laufen wird! Ihr habt keine Ahnung, was es mich für eine Überwindung gekostet hat, Matteo mitzubringen, obwohl ich genau wusste, in was für eine Situation ich ihn hier hinein bringe! Und das hab ich nur gemacht, weil er mir das gibt, was ihr mir nach all den Jahren nicht geben könnt, nämlich die Gewissheit, dass ich für ihn kein anderer Mensch bin, nur weil ich einen Großteil meines Lebens im falschen Körper verbracht habe. Er kennt mich gerade mal 5 Monate und weiß es einfach! Und ihr kennt mich mein ganzes Leben und checkt es immer noch nicht…<br/>*schüttelt fassungslos den Kopf und steht auf*<br/>*sieht in das wütende Gesicht seines Vaters und das verzweifelte Gesicht seiner Mutter und schnaubt noch einmal*<br/>Ich hab echt keine Ahnung, was ich hier überhaupt mache… es hat sich /nichts/ geändert!<br/>*verlässt dann das Esszimmer und auch das Haus und stellt fest, dass er leicht vor Wut und Enttäuschung zittert*<br/>*atmet draußen einmal kurz durch und versucht, sich zu beruhigen, während er sich suchend nach Matteo umsieht*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hat wütend hinter sich die Haustür zugeknallt und ist einfach die Einfahrt runtergelaufen, nur den einen Gedanken im Kopf, dass er hier einfach weg will*<br/>*hat ein paar Schritte die Straße runter gemacht, bleibt dann aber abrupt stehen*<br/>*fällt auf, dass er auf einmal versteht, wo Davids Fluchtinstinkt her kommt und tritt wütend gegen einen Stein auf dem Weg*<br/>*er war es doch, der David gesagt hat, er sollte nicht mehr weglaufen und jetzt hat er genau dasselbe gemacht*<br/>*dreht sich und geht zurück zum Haus*<br/>*sieht David gerade rauskommen und beschleunigt seine Schritte*<br/>*sagt nichts, sondern schlingt einfach nur die Arme um ihn*<br/>*hält ihn fest und löst sich dann langsam nur ein bisschen von ihm*<br/>*macht, was David sonst immer macht und nimmt sein Gesicht in seine Hände*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Willst du nach Hause fahren?</p><p>David:<br/>*sieht Matteo die Straße hinunter auf sich zukommen, bleibt zunächst noch ein wenig erschöpft vor der Haustür stehen, geht dann aber ebenfalls auf ihn zu und schlingt ebenfalls seine Arme um ihn*<br/>*merkt, wie gut das tut und schließt die Augen*<br/>*spürt, wie die Anspannung und Wut langsam ein bisschen von ihm abfallen und dass er Recht hatte: Matteo ist immer noch hier, Matteo sieht ihn nicht anders, Matteo ist da - obwohl er jetzt das komplette Ausmaß der Beziehung zwischen seinen Eltern und ihm mitbekommen hat, obwohl er mitbekommen hat, wie sein Vater ihn sieht*<br/>*öffnet die Augen wieder, als Matteo sich ein bisschen von ihm löst und lächelt leicht, als er seine Hände an seinem Gesicht spürt*<br/>*hört seine Frage und denkt sich im ersten Moment, dass Matteo sein zu Hause ist und dass er da ist und im Grunde genommen alles gut ist*<br/>*weiß aber natürlich, was Matteo meint und nickt leicht*<br/>*murmelt*<br/>Ja…<br/>*lässt dann seinen Kopf wieder an Matteos gleiten und schließt wieder die Augen*<br/>*überlegt, ob sie Bea anrufen sollen, dass sie sie abholt oder ob wohl noch ein Bus bis Fürstenberg fährt*<br/>*stellt dann fest, dass ihr Rucksack noch bei seinen Eltern steht - und sich darin sein Binder befindet und dass er ohne Binder nicht gehen will*<br/>*sagt irgendwann leise*<br/>Wir müssen nochmal rein… ich hab keinen Binder an…<br/>*will sich dem Ganzen aber jetzt nicht direkt wieder stellen, will erstmal ein bisschen Kraft tanken und mit Matteo reden und wissen, wie es ihm geht und was er denkt*<br/>*sagt darum*<br/>Sollen wir erst nochmal an den See? Wenn wir den Rucksack und den Binder später holen, ist er vielleicht schon wieder im Arbeitszimmer und wir müssen ihn nicht nochmal sehen…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt, als David nickt*<br/>Dann machen wir das…<br/>*schlingt die Arme wieder um ihn, als er sich wieder an ihn lehnt*<br/>*hofft sehr, dass er ihm ein Gefühl von Sicherheit geben kann und vor allem, dass sich nichts geändert hat zwischen ihnen*<br/>*denkt dann auch daran, dass ihre Sachen noch drin sind und überlegt schon, ob sie von den Sachen wirklich was brauchen*<br/>*hört dann aber David und nickt*<br/>*schluckt leicht bei seinen nächsten Worten, aber nickt wieder*<br/>Okay, lass zum See gehen….<br/>*löst sich von ihm, damit sie sich in Bewegung setzen können*<br/>*mag das aber nicht und schlingt deswegen einen Arm um seine Schulter, während sie gehen*</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt leicht, als Matteo seinem Vorschlag zustimmt und schlingt dann einen Arm um seine Taille, als sie sich in Bewegung setzen*<br/>*läuft einige Meter mit ihm und kann nicht verhindern, dass ihm der Streit mit seinem Vater und der Kommentar seiner Mutter nochmal durch den Kopf gehen*<br/>*für ihn war das alles nichts Neues, wobei er feststellt, dass er tatsächlich ein wenig Hoffnung hatte, dass seine Mutter sich vielleicht tatsächlich geändert hätte*<br/>*fragt sich, wie das Ganze wohl auf einen Außenstehenden gewirkt hat, wobei er es sich zum Teil natürlich denken kann*<br/>*sagt irgendwann leise*<br/>Tut mir leid… ich hätte dir sagen müssen, dass auch sowas kommen kann… also dass er meinen… dass er… also wie sehr er noch an der Zeit damals festhält…<br/>*seufzt leise und schaut Matteo von der Seite an*<br/>*fragt dann leise*<br/>Geht’s dir gut?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hört Davids Worte und starrt ihn von der Seite*<br/>Du bist echt unglaublich, weißt du das eigentlich?<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>Also erstmal musst du dich für überhaupt gar nix entschuldigen… mich hat er nicht beleidigt, sondern dich….<br/>*überlegt dann bei seiner Frage und zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Keine Ahnung, ehrlich gesagt… er ist ein ziemliches Arschloch… und der Fakt, dass du es gewohnt zu sein scheinst, macht es irgendwie nicht besser…<br/>*drückt ihn leicht*<br/>Wir müssen hier echt nie wieder hin… wenn deine Mutter dich sehen will, kann sie ja nach Berlin kommen…<br/>*hat ja das Ende nicht mitbekommen und wie sie den Vater verteidigt hat*</p><p>David:<br/>*schaut ihn überrascht an, als er meint, dass er unglaublich sei und zuckt dann bei seiner Erklärung mit den Schultern*<br/>*nickt, als er meint, dass sein Vater ein Arschloch ist, seufzt dann einmal und stimmt Matteo zu*<br/>Ja, das macht es nicht besser. Aber zumindest hab ich dadurch, dass ich es gewohnt bin, keine hohen Erwartungen an eine Begegnung. Ich fand es eher seltsam, als er am Anfang des Abendessens so freundlich war…<br/>*wird von ihm gedrückt und lächelt leicht*<br/>*wird dann aber wieder ernst bei seinem nächsten Satz und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>*sagt leise und bitter*<br/>Meine Mutter hat sich nicht verändert…<br/>*schnaubt leise*<br/>Als du weg warst, hab ich ihm nochmal meine Meinung gesagt und sie meinte irgendwann, ich wüsste doch, wie er ist und ich müsste das verstehen… ich muss gar nichts verstehen! Und die Tatsache, dass sie es einfach so darstellt, zeigt einfach, dass sie gar nichts begriffen hat…<br/>*biegt mit ihm in den kleinen Waldweg ein, der zum See führt und steuert die gleiche Bank an, auf der sie auch vorhin gesessen haben*<br/>*ist froh, dass kaum etwas los ist, da ihm die Tatsache, dass er keinen Binder trägt, mal wieder ziemlich bewusst ist*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt leicht*<br/>Ja, das war n bisschen gruselig….<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf, als er von seiner Mutter erzählt*<br/>Fuck, Mann, das tut mir leid… ich hab echt gedacht… keine Ahnung, sie hätte was begriffen…<br/>*ist ganz froh, dass die Bank vom Weg auf den See zeigt, weil sie dann nicht so angeguckt werden, sollten Leute vorbei kommen*<br/>*setzt sich mit David hin und schaut ihn an*<br/>*fragt leise*<br/>Also war’s das jetzt für dich?</p><p>David:<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf, als Matteo meint, er hätte gedacht, seine Mutter hätte was begriffen*<br/>Anscheinend nicht…<br/>*schnaubt wieder*<br/>Oder sie hat gerade selbst gecheckt, dass die Umsetzung ihrer ach so tollen Rede vielleicht doch nicht so einfach ist…<br/>*setzt sich mit Matteo auf die Bank und merkt, dass sich bei seiner Frage in ihm irgendwie was zusammenzieht*<br/>*starrt auf den See und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>Keine Ahnung… irgendwie schon…<br/>*spürt sein Handy in der Hosentasche vibrieren, zieht es raus und sieht, dass seine Mutter anruft*<br/>*drückt sie weg*<br/>*will jetzt nicht mit ihr sprechen und sich wieder anhören müssen, dass sein Vater eben so ist und er das verstehen muss*<br/>*sieht dann wieder zu Matteo und meint*<br/>Mit meinem Vater hab ich sowieso schon lange abgeschlossen… das wird nichts mehr…<br/>*nagt kurz zögernd an seiner Unterlippe*<br/>Aber meine Mutter… keine Ahnung… so der komplette Bruch ist irgendwie… schwer…<br/>*spürt sein Handy wieder vibrieren, sieht, dass es wieder seine Mutter ist*<br/>*drückt sie wieder weg und schaltet es aus*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*verzieht etwas das Gesicht bei Davids Worten*<br/>*hatte ja mit seiner Mutter auch geredet und echt gedacht, dass sie was ändern will*<br/>Ja, sie kann sich nicht gegen ihn durchsetzen...<br/>*schaut zu David nach seiner Frage und tut es echt weh, ihn so zu sehen*<br/>*sieht dann, dass seine Mutter anruft*<br/>*hätte sie auch weggedrückt*<br/>*seufzt leicht*<br/>Ich glaub, deine Mutter will es eigentlich echt... aber die kriegt den Sprung einfach nicht hin...<br/>*drückt ihn leicht*<br/>Im Endeffekt musst du wissen, wieviel du dir davon noch geben willst...<br/>*zögert kurz*<br/>Ich mein, es kann ja nach deinen Bedingungen passieren, oder? Kein Treffen mehr hier, zum Beispiel...<br/>*weiß nicht, ob das hilft, aber denkt, dass David nicht mit ihr brechen sollte, wenn er es nicht wirklich fühlt, dass es das richtige ist*</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht bitter*<br/>Aber dann bringt’s mir nichts, wenn sie den Sprung nicht schafft. Ich mein, ich verlang ja noch nichtmal, dass sie sich irgendwie von ihm abwendet oder ihn bekehrt oder sonstwas…<br/>*pfft leicht*<br/>Ich verlang ja noch nichtmal, dass sie sich in die Streitigkeiten einmischt und mich verteidigt… aber zu sagen, ich müsse das verstehen...<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und denkt an diese ganzen Gespräche, wo er alles verstehen sollte - seinen Vater, seine Lehrer, die Mitschüler, die Einwohner,...*<br/>*lehnt sich gegen Matteo, als dieser ihn drückt*<br/>*stößt die Luft aus und zuckt leicht mit den Schultern*<br/>Keine Ahnung… gerade will ich mir irgendwie gar nichts mehr davon geben…<br/>*versteht einfach nicht, wie sie noch ein paar Stunden zuvor sagen kann, dass sie sich ändern will und dann aber so dermaßen in alte Muster zurückfällt*<br/>*hmmt dann zustimmend zu seinen Worten*<br/>Ja, vielleicht… vielleicht würde sie’s ja irgendwie hinkriegen, wenn er nicht in der Nähe ist…</p><p><strong>Whatsapp Laura/Matteo:</strong><br/>Laura:<br/>Meine Mutter fragt, ob ich ihr deine Telefonnummer geben kann. Darf ich oder lieber nicht? Tut mir leid, dass es wieder eskaliert ist. Geht’s euch gut?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt nur leicht*<br/>*versteht das alles so gut, aber kann da leider nicht viel zu sagen*<br/>*sagt nur leise*<br/>Du musst gar nichts... und vor allem keine Arschlöcher verstehen...<br/>*nickt leicht*<br/>Ich denk schon... die Frage ist nur, ob dir das reicht?<br/>*spürt dann sein Handy vibrieren und zieht es aus der Tasche*<br/>Laura...<br/>*verzieht leicht das Gesicht und tippt zurück*</p><p><strong>Whatsapp Laura/Matteo:</strong><br/>Matteo:<br/>Du kannst ihr meine Nummer geben, aber ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich rangeh... gerade geht's nicht so gut, ich glaub wir fahren nach Hause, oder zu Bea... mal gucken, was David will.</p><p>David:<br/>*zuckt nur mit den Schulter bei Matteos Frage und murmelt*<br/>Keine Ahnung…<br/>*hört dann auch Matteos Handy vibrieren und nickt zur Info, dass es Laura ist*<br/>*lacht dann leise und bitter*<br/>Lass mich raten… meine Mutter hat sie angerufen und erzählt, dass wir abgehauen sind....<br/>*lässt ihn zurückschreiben und merkt, dass seine Gedanken irgendwie kreisen und er nicht weiß, wohin mit seinen Gefühlen*<br/>*stöhnt irgendwann leise und vergräbt das Gesicht kurz an Matteos Schulter*<br/>*setzt sich dann aber aufrecht hin, zieht die Beine auf die Bank und schlingt die Arme drum*<br/>Das bringt jetzt irgendwie eh nichts, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen… ich kann ja gerade sowieso nichts ändern… vielleicht muss es auch erstmal sacken, bevor ich weiß, was ich will…<br/>*sieht ihn von der Seite an und grinst leicht*<br/>Das war übrigens ziemlich mutig von dir, meinen Vater als Arschloch zu bezeichnen… Ich glaub, das hat vor dir noch keiner gemacht…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt zu seiner Vermutung*<br/>Jap... und sie will meine Nummer...<br/>*schiebt sein Handy dann wieder in seine Hosentasche*<br/>*drückt ihn ein bisschen und küsst seinen Kopf, als er sich bei ihm versteckt*<br/>*lässt ihn dann aber wieder los, als er sich löst*<br/>*nickt leicht*<br/>Ja... erstmal sacken lassen ist bestimmt nicht schlecht...<br/>*sieht, wie er grinst und ist überrascht*<br/>*lacht dann, als er hört, warum er grinst*<br/>Ich hab nicht richtig nachgedacht... kam so raus... und manchmal muss man die Sachen halt beim Namen nennen... aber ich nehm an, mein Vorhaben, einen guten Eindruck zu machen, ist damit endgültig gescheitert...<br/>*spürt sein Handy wieder vibrieren, aber ignoriert es erstmal*</p><p>David:<br/>*hmpft, als er hört, dass seine Mutter Matteos Nummer will*<br/>*denkt sich, dass sie dann sicher gleich bei ihm versuchen wird, wenn sie ihn selbst weiterhin nicht erreicht*<br/>*nickt nochmal zum sacken lassen*<br/>*lacht leise bei seinen nächsten Worten und meint*<br/>Also bei mir hast du einen /sehr/ guten Eindruck gemacht….<br/>*knufft mit seiner Schulter gegen die von Matteo und grinst weiter*<br/>… und das ist schließlich die Hauptsache, oder?<br/>*hört dann Matteos Handy vibrieren und seufzt leise*<br/>*legt den Kopf auf seinen Knien ab und starrt auf den See*<br/>*fragt mit gerunzelter Stirn*<br/>Jetzt probiert sie’s bei dir, oder?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht, als er sagt, dass er bei ihm einen guten Eindruck gemacht hat*<br/>*will grad sagen, dass das ja die Hauptsache ist, als David es schon tut*<br/>*grinst ihn an und nickt*<br/>Jap, das einzige, was zählt…<br/>*seufzt dann, als sein Handy vibriert und David rät, wer es ist*<br/>*zieht es aus der Hosentasche und sieht eine Nummer, die er nicht kennt*<br/>Schätze schon… soll ich rangehen und sie abwimmeln?</p><p>David:<br/>*schaut kurz zu Matteo rüber, als er das Handy aus der Tasche zieht und zuckt mit den Schultern bei seiner Frage*<br/>*hat wieder ihre Worte im Ohr, dass sie was verändern will und dass sie stolz auf ihn ist, hört dann aber auch wieder ihre Stimme, die so klingt wie früher und um Verständnis für andere bittet*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Keine Ahnung…<br/>*wünschte, Matteo würde ihm die Entscheidung abnehmen, weil er gerade selbst nicht weiß, was er eigentlich will*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*merkt, dass David gerade diese Entscheidung nicht treffen kann und trifft sie für ihn*<br/>Ich fürchte, sie wird nicht aufhören…<br/>*geht also ran*<br/>Ja?<br/>*hört dann Davids Mutter: “Oh, Gott sei Dank, danke, Matteo, dass du ran gegangen bist. Wo seid ihr? Geht’s euch gut?”*<br/>*schnaubt leicht*<br/>Nee, nicht wirklich… sagen Sie Bescheid, wenn Herr Schreibner nicht in Reichweite ist, dann kommen wir unsere Sachen holen.</p><p>Davids Mama:<br/>*ist froh, dass Matteo dran gegangen ist*<br/>*hat sich wirklich Sorgen um die beiden gemacht*<br/>*hört nun, dass es ihnen natürlich nicht gut geht und denkt sich, dass sie sich die Frage eigentlich auch hätte sparen können*<br/>*spürt einen Kloß im Hals, als Matteo sagt, dass sie ihre Sachen holen wollen und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Matteo, bitte, sag mir, wo ihr seid! Ich möchte mit euch reden… es tut mir so leid… das ganze hätte… nicht so eskalieren dürfen…<br/>*hatte sich so vorgenommen, ab jetzt für David da zu sein und hat das Gefühl, doch alles falsch gemacht zu haben*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*presst die Lippen zusammen, als er sie reden hört*<br/>*schaut zu David, der nicht zu ihm guckt, sondern auf den See, aber bestimmt trotzdem alles hört, oder zumindest seine Seite*<br/>*will ihn einfach nur beschützen und nie wieder so sehen*<br/>*räuspert sich*<br/>Wissen Sie, Frau Schreibner, Sie haben Recht. Es hätte nicht eskalieren dürfen. Und vielleicht wär es das auch nicht, wenn Ihr Mann nicht so wäre, wie er nunmal ist und Sie den Mund mal aufkriegen würden, wenn er daneben sitzt. Oder, nee, wenn Sie den Mund mal aufkriegen würden, um einmal in ihrem Leben ihren Sohn zu unterstützen. Er ist nämlich bestimmt nicht derjenige, der für irgendwas Verständnis aufbringen sollte.<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Und ich Idiot hab echt gedacht, sie meinen’s ernst!<br/>*hat jetzt einmal angefangen und kann nicht mehr aufhören*<br/>Ich hab echt gedacht, sie haben's begriffen! Aber nein! Was erwarten Sie eigentlich? Dass er sagt: “Ja klar, so ist er nunmal, der liebe Herr Papa?” Hier gehts nicht um nen Scheiß Fußballverein oder so, wo man nun mal unterschiedlicher Meinung ist!<br/>*fährt sich durch die Haare*</p><p>Davids Mama:<br/>*lässt die Beschimpfungen von Matteo über sich ergehen und merkt, dass ihr die Tränen in die Augen schießen, weil sie genau weiß, dass er Recht hat und es eigentlich nicht wirklich darum geht, was ihr Mann gesagt und getan hat, sondern darum, was sie nicht gesagt und nicht getan hat*<br/>*murmelt leise*<br/>Du hast Recht… mit allem hast du Recht… ich hätte David unterstützen müssen.<br/>*merkt, dass ihre Stimme belegt klingt und räuspert sich*<br/>Es tut mir so leid… ich wollte wirklich…<br/>*atmet einmal tief durch*<br/>Ich habe das wirklich ernst gemeint, was ich gesagt habe. Ich kann verstehen, dass du mir das nicht glaubst, aber ich möchte wirklich nicht, dass David weiter enttäuscht wird. Ich weiß, das klingt unglaubwürdig nach meinem Verhalten heute abend und wahrscheinlich reicht eine Entschuldigung nicht aus, um das wieder gut zu machen. Aber es tut mir wirklich leid!<br/>*schüttelt verzweifelt den Kopf und spürt wieder die Tränen in ihren Augen*<br/>Bitte, Matteo… sag mir, wo ihr seid. Ich möchte mit meinem Sohn sprechen… ich… seid ihr wieder am See?</p><p>David:<br/>*hat mitbekommen, dass Matteo den Anruf seiner Mutter entgegen genommen hat und findet es mutig, dass er direkt zum Punkt kommt und sagt, dass sie ihre Sachen holen wollen, wenn sein Vater nicht da ist*<br/>*hätte das in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich nicht so klar formulieren können*<br/>*hat die Arme immer noch um seine angezogenen Knie geschlungen und starrt auf den See*<br/>*bekommt nicht mit, was seine Mutter sagt, wohl aber Matteos Ansage an sie*<br/>*muss leicht schlucken, weil sich noch nie jemand so für ihn eingesetzt und so für ihn mit jemandem angelegt hat*<br/>*findet die Tatsache, dass er mit allem, was er sagt Recht hat, ziemlich erschreckend und fragt sich, wie seine Mutter darauf reagieren wird*<br/>*seufzt einmal leise und verbirgt das Gesicht kurz zwischen seinen Knien*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hört ihre Worte und auch, wie ihre Stimme klingt*<br/>*würde sich wirklich wünschen, dass er ihr das so glauben kann*<br/>*schluckt leicht*<br/>Ja, es klingt unglaubwürdig… die Zeit ihre Worten mit Taten zu untermauern war vorgestern, Frau Schreibner, die ist nicht erst morgen…<br/>*schluckt dann wieder, als er ihre Stimme hört*<br/>*seufzt leicht als sie “mein Sohn” sagt und wünscht sich wirklich, sie könnte immer so zu ihm stehen*<br/>Das ist nicht meine Entscheidung… Moment…<br/>*hält das Handy weg und stupst David an*<br/>Sie will wissen, wo wir sind… sie will mit dir sprechen…</p><p>David:<br/>*wird von Matteo angestupst und sieht ihn an*<br/>*schließt kurz die Augen, als er meint, dass sie mit ihm sprechen will*<br/>*denkt sich, dass Matteo absolut Recht hat - dass Worte nicht reichen und tatsächlich Taten folgen müssten*<br/>*denkt sich dann aber auch, dass sie ihn noch nie gesucht hat, wenn er abgehauen ist - dass sie bisher immer gewartet hat, bis er zurückkam und dann so getan hat, als wäre alles gut*<br/>*zuckt mit den Schultern und sieht Matteo fragend an*<br/>*weiß eigentlich, dass er da ist und ihn unterstützen will und denkt sich, dass Matteo sie wahrscheinlich abgewimmelt hätte, wenn er es für eine absolut bescheuerte Idee halten würde, dass sie mit ihm spricht und ihn dann gar nicht erst gefragt hätte*<br/>*presst kurz seine Lippen zusammen und nickt dann*<br/>*sagt ziemlich leise*<br/>Okay...</p><p>Davids Mama:<br/>*wartet*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*gibt David alle Zeit, die er braucht*<br/>*hört dann sein “Okay” und beugt sich vor, um seinen Kopf zu küssen*<br/>*nimmt das Handy dann wieder ans Ohr*<br/>Wir sind am See, Frau Schreibner. Bis gleich.<br/>*legt auf und schlingt sofort seinen Arm um David*<br/>Das wird schon… ich bin da… wir hören uns an, was sie zu sagen hat und dann gehen wir, okay?</p><p>Davids Mama:<br/>*wartet angespannt darauf, dass Matteo sich wieder meldet und stößt dann erleichtert die Luft aus, als er ihr tatsächlich sagt, wo sie sind*<br/>Danke! Ich bin in 5 Minuten da!<br/>*legt ebenfalls auf, greift nach ihren Schlüsseln und verlässt das Haus*</p><p>David:<br/>*spürt, dass sein Herz schneller klopft, als Matteo auflegt und kann sich ausrechnen, dass seine Mutter in spätestens 10 Minuten hier sein wird*<br/>*lässt seine Knie los, als Matteo seinen Arm um ihn legt und schmiegt sich an ihn*<br/>*hört seine Worte, schluckt und nickt*<br/>*schließt kurz die Augen und kann nicht wirklich einschätzen, ob die Entscheidung mit seiner Mutter zu sprechen gut oder schlecht war*<br/>*atmet einmal tief durch, löst sich leicht von Matteo, um ihn ansehen zu können und meint dann leise*<br/>Ich weiß nicht, ob es nicht total naiv ist, dass ich sie jetzt wieder an mich ran lasse… diese blöde Scheißhoffnung, dass das irgendwann mal was wird, verschwindet einfach nicht und ich versteh nicht, warum… und dann macht sie sowas wie gerade… sie hat mich noch nie gesucht… ich bin so oft abgehauen, aber sie hat mich noch nie gesucht und immer wenn ich nach Hause kam, hat sie so getan, als wäre nichts gewesen… und jetzt sucht sie mich und will sogar mit mir reden… und sofort ist diese blöde Scheißhoffnung wieder da…<br/>*schaut Matteo ernst an*<br/>Du würdest mir sagen, wenn du wirklich das Gefühl hättest, dass das alles eh nichts bringt, oder?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schaut David an und hört ihm zu und es bricht ihm fast das Herz*<br/>Hey… ich… hab keine Ahnung, was mit ihr los ist, ehrlich… du kennst sie besser. Ich glaub, sie will das, mit dir… aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie's hinkriegt…<br/>*fasst nach seiner Hand*<br/>Ich bin da, okay? Und klar kann ich dir sagen, was mein Gefühl ist… aber ich glaub ehrlich, du musst hier auf dein Gefühl vertrauen, okay?<br/>*drückt ihn leicht*<br/>Aber definitiv sag ihr meine Meinung, und sag ihr, wenn sie daneben haut.</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt leicht, als Matteo sagt, dass er seine Mutter besser kennt, weil das natürlich stimmt, hat aber momentan das Gefühl in Bezug auf sie irgendwie gar nichts mehr zu wissen*<br/>*würde sich tatsächlich so wünschen, dass sie es irgendwie hinkriegt, aber hat Angst, da wirklich dran zu glauben*<br/>*verschlingt ihre Finger sofort, als Matteo nach seiner Hand greift und lächelt minimal, als er sagt, dass er da ist*<br/>*zuckt dann leicht mit den Schultern und murmelt ehrlich*<br/>Ich hab gerade irgendwie gar kein Gefühl, auf das ich vertrauen könnte…<br/>*nickt dann zu seinen letzten Worten und seufzt leise*<br/>*sieht ihn an und muss daran denken, durch was für einen Mist Matteo schon mit und wegen ihm gegangen ist und wie dankbar er ihm dafür ist*<br/>*zieht seine Hand an seinen Mund und küsst sie zärtlich*<br/>*zögert und sagt dann leise und ein bisschen verlegen*<br/>Ich bin so froh, dass du da bist…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt leicht bei seinen Worten und verzieht das Gesicht ein bisschen*<br/>Dann hör dir einfach an, was sie zu sagen hat und guck, ob ein Gefühl kommt….<br/>*lächelt leicht, als er seine Hand küsst*<br/>*zieht ihn näher bei seinen nächsten Worten und legt seine Hände an sein Gesicht*<br/>Hey, ich hab dir doch gesagt, ich bin jetzt da, ja?<br/>*streicht über seine Wange und lächelt leicht*<br/>Und zu Hause wartet ne ganze Horde von Familie, die dich liebt, okay?<br/>*gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss und will ihn dann eigentlich umarmen aber sieht seine Mutter den Weg entlang kommen*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Sie ist da…</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt bei seinem Rat und hofft, dass tatsächlich vielleicht irgendein Gefühl kommt, wenn seine Mutter erstmal hier ist*<br/>*lächelt leicht und immer noch ein bisschen verlegen, als Matteo seine Hände an sein Gesicht legt und muss bei seinen nächsten Worten leicht schlucken*<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, so gut das möglich ist und murmelt leise und verlegen*<br/>Ich weiß… aber bei dem ganzen Mist um mich herum ist das nicht wirklich selbstverständlich…<br/>*lächelt ebenfalls leicht, als er es tut und muss dann bei seinen Worten an die Leute in Berlin denken, die definitiv da sind und auf die er sich bisher wirklich verlassen konnte*<br/>Okay…<br/>*schließt kurz die Augen bei seinem Kuss und lächelt ihn danach wieder an*<br/>*wird dann allerdings ernst, als er hört, dass seine Mutter kommt und atmet einmal tief durch*<br/>*greift sofort wieder nach Matteos Hand und sieht ein paar Sekunden später seine Mutter vor ihnen stehen, die unsicher, nervös und ein bisschen verweint aussieht, sie kurz anlächelt und dann leise sagt: “Danke, dass ich kommen durfte…”*<br/>*spürt, dass wieder einen leichten Kloß im Hals und nickt*<br/>*murmelt*<br/>Schon okay…<br/>*sieht, wie sie sich zögernd auf die Bank neben ihn setzt und scheinbar nach Worten sucht*<br/>*presst leicht die Lippen zusammen und wartet*<br/>*schnaubt dann leicht, als von ihr als erstes kommt: “Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr wieder fahrt!”*<br/>*sieht, wie sie den Kopf schüttelt, weil ihr wohl gerade bewusst geworden ist, dass sie falsch angefangen hat und hört sie dann sagen: “David, es tut mir leid! Es tut mir so unglaublich leid…”*<br/>*verengt leicht die Augen, weil sie nicht präzisiert, was ihr eigentlich leid tut und fragt darum nach*<br/>Was genau tut dir leid?<br/>*merkt, dass seine Stimme krächzig klingt, was ihn ärgert und räuspert sich leise*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*sieht wie die Mutter näher kommt und sich setzt und drückt Davids Hand noch einmal um zu zeigen, dass er das ist, aber hält sich ansonsten erstmal raus*</p><p>Davids Mama:<br/>*schluckt schwer und schaut David an*<br/>Dass ich dich wieder enttäuscht hab… ich hab mir so fest vorgenommen, dir zu zeigen, dass du mein Sohn bist und dass ich für dich da bin, aber ich hab dich enttäuscht… ich will keinen Streit und ich hab das Falsche gesagt, weil ich die Wogen glätten wollte…<br/>*dreht den Kopf und schaut David an*<br/>Aber David, ich bin deine Mutter und bist mein Sohn. Dein Vater kann das nicht sehen und ich will mich nicht mit ihm streiten, was mich feige macht, das stimmt. Aber du bist mein Sohn und ich will, dass wir das schaffen. Ich will dich nicht verlieren, hörst du?</p><p>David:<br/>*ist froh, dass sie sich zumindest schon mal für die richtige Sache entschuldigt und nicht dafür, dass der Streit eskaliert ist*<br/>*nickt, als sie sagt, dass sie ihn enttäuscht hat*<br/>*schnaubt dann leise und sagt*<br/>Da sind keine Wogen mehr zu glätten…<br/>*stößt die Luft aus, räuspert sich und sagt dann mit zornigem Unterton, aber blöderweise mit leicht zitternder Stimme*<br/>Und hättest du nicht diese tolle Rede vorhin gehalten, dass du alles ändern willst und wie stolz du auf mich bist und dass du mich unterstützen willst, dann wär ich auch gar nicht enttäuscht. Dann hätte ich nämlich nichts anderes erwartet… weil es immer so war… ich musste immer für alles Verständnis haben… Aber ist vielleicht auch meine eigene Blödheit, dass ich wieder Hoffnung hatte...<br/>*hört ihr dann weiter zu und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>*lacht bitter und krallt sich ein bisschen an Matteos Hand fest*<br/>Und wie stellst du dir das vor? Wie sollen wir das schaffen?! Soll ich weiter zu euch zu Besuch kommen, mich mit ihm an einen Tisch setzen und mich dann irgendwann wieder beleidigen lassen?!</p><p>Davids Mama:<br/>*nickt schwach, als er sagt, dass da keine Wogen mehr zu glätten sind*<br/>*denkt, dass das eigentlich ihr Knackpunkt ist*<br/>*dass sie immer gehofft hat, das wird wieder werden zwischen ihrem Sohn und ihrem Mann*<br/>*denkt, dass sie jetzt einsehen muss, dass dem nicht so ist*<br/>*hört, wie seine Stimme zittert und hasst, dass sie der Auslöser dafür ist*<br/>Ich hab alles genau so gemeint, David. Absolut genauso. Und es tut mir unendlich leid, dass ich dich enttäuscht hab. Aber… und das sag ich jetzt nicht, damit du Verständnis hast, sondern nur um mich zu erklären… ich liebe deinen Vater und ich liebe dich und ich liebe Laura… ist es wirklich so verwerflich, dass ich mir gewünscht habe, dass wir das wieder hinkriegen?<br/>*seufzt schwer*<br/>Das war ein Fehler, das seh ich jetzt ein. Und wenn du willst, dann trennen wir das von jetzt an. Du musst dich nicht mehr mit ihm an einen Tisch setzen. Du musst auch nicht mehr zu Besuch kommen, wenn ich dich besuchen darf.<br/>*atmet tief ein und aus*<br/>Aber bitte fahr jetzt noch nicht, bleib nur bis morgen. Ich werde sicherstellen, dass du ihm nicht begegnest und morgen früh fahr ich euch nach Fürstenberg und wir gehen dort zusammen frühstücken?</p><p>David:<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, als sie sagt, dass sie alles genauso gemeint hat*<br/>*würde es ihr so gerne glauben, aber schafft es irgendwie gerade einfach nicht*<br/>*kann sie verstehen, wenn sie sagt, dass sie sie alle drei liebt, kann aber nicht verstehen, wie sie immer noch die Hoffnung hatte, dass sie das wieder hinkriegen*<br/>*sagt mit belegter Stimme*<br/>Verwerflich nicht… aber… total unrealistisch…<br/>*schüttelt wieder leicht den Kopf und sagt sicherer*<br/>Er kam die letzten sechs Jahre nicht damit klar. Und es wurde mit keinem Tag besser, eher schlimmer. Ich… was ihn betrifft… das hab ich schon lange abgehakt… das wird nichts mehr! Und ich glaube nicht, dass er das anders sieht!<br/>*hört, dass er sich nicht mehr mit ihm an einem Tisch setzen muss und dass er nicht mehr zu Besuch kommen muss, wobei letzteres etwas wäre, was er eigentlich schon gerne weiter tun würde, weil Lychen einfach auch früher ein Stück weit sein zu Hause war und er hier seine Kindheit verbracht hat - wenn eben sein Vater nicht jeden Besuch hier unerträglich machen würde*<br/>*hört dann wieder ihre Bitte, dass sie bleiben sollen und ist mit einem mal ziemlich unsicher, weil er zum einen so enttäuscht ist, aber zum anderen diese blöde Hoffnung immer noch da ist*<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und murmelt leise*<br/>Ich weiß nicht, Mama...<br/>*denkt sich kurz, dass er seiner Mutter vielleicht noch diese eine Chance geben könnte - bis morgen nur - und wenn dann wieder etwas vorfallen sollte…*<br/>*dreht sich zu Matteo um und sieht ihn fragend an*<br/>*will auf keinen Fall, dass Matteo sich unwohl fühlen würde*</p><p>Davids Mama:<br/>*hört ihm zu und nickt*<br/>Das weiß ich jetzt auch….<br/>*schluckt hart, als sie ihn so hart über seinen Vater reden hört*<br/>*aber versteht es jetzt so viel besser und sieht es viel klarer, dass es halt nicht nur eine Einstellungssache ist, sondern dass Jörg David kategorisch ablehnt und ein Schlussstrich eigentlich das Beste für David ist, so weh ihr das auch tut*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Ich hör dich, David, klar und deutlich. Ich hab einfach nur länger gebraucht es zu begreifen.<br/>*presst die Lippen aufeinander als er ihrem Frühstücksvorschlag nicht gleich zustimmt*<br/>*sieht, wie er zu Matteo guckt, der sich bis jetzt absolut zurückgehalten und spürt wie ihr Herz aufgeht vor Dankbarkeit, dass ihr Junge jemanden an seiner Seite hat*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hat sehr konzentriert zugehört, aber nichts gesagt*<br/>*denkt sich aber, dass es schön wäre, wenn Davids Mutter es jetzt wirklich ernst meint, wenn David sehen und erfahren könnte, dass Menschen sich ändern können*<br/>*sieht dann, wie David ihn anschau,t als es um den Frühstücksvorschlag geht*<br/>*lächelt leicht*<br/>Du kennst mich, ich sag nie nein zu Frühstück…<br/>*legt den Kopf leicht schief und nickt ihm aufmunternd zu*</p><p>David:<br/>*hört noch die Worte seiner Mutter und spürt wieder einen leichten Kloß im Hals, weil er so sehr hofft, dass sie es ernst meint*<br/>*sieht dann, als er Matteo anblickt ein leichtes Lächeln bei ihm und muss, als er seine Worte hört auch automatisch lächeln*<br/>*liebt ihn so sehr dafür, dass er einfach er und so vertraut ist und mit einem Satz und einem Blick so sehr seine Stimmung aufhellen kann*<br/>*schenkt ihm einen liebevollen Sekretariatsblick und lacht dann sogar leise*<br/>Du sagst zu keinem Essen nein…<br/>*atmet dann einmal tief durch, wird wieder ernst und wendet sich wieder seiner Mutter zu*<br/>*zuckt mit den Schultern, presst kurz die Lippen zusammen und meint dann minimal lächelnd*<br/>Matteo sagt “ja” zum Frühstück…<br/>*fügt dann ein bisschen leiser hinzu*<br/>Und ich auch…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst minimal, als er den Sekretariatsblick bekommt und weiß, dass es gut so ist*<br/>*nickt leicht*<br/>Das stimmt wohl…<br/>*hört dann, wie er seiner Mutter zusagt und wie sie erleichtert aufatmet: “Ich freu mich, vielen Dank, David.”*<br/>*beobachtet, wie sie etwas zögert und dann aufsteht*<br/>*sieht, wie sie in der Jackentasche kramt und dann David einen Schlüssel gibt und sagt: “Ich weiß, du hast keinen mehr. Kommt einfach zurück, wann immer ihr wollt. Jörg ist ins Bett gegangen.”*<br/>*sieht wieder, wie sie zögert, dann aber leicht lächelt, auch einmal kurz zu ihm schaut und dann langsam den Weg zurück geht*</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt nur leicht, als seine Mutter sich bedankt und hofft, dass er tatsächlich um eine weitere Begegnung mit seinem Vater herum kommt*<br/>*beobachtet dann, wie sie ihm einen Haustürschlüssel reicht und nickt wieder zu ihren Worten*<br/>Machen wir… danke…<br/>*schaut ihr kurz nach, wie sie den Weg zurück geht, lehnt sich dann zurück und merkt, wie ein bisschen Anspannung von ihm abfällt*<br/>*schaut erst auf ihre verschlungenen Hände und dann zu Matteo und lächelt leicht*<br/>Und? Hast du nur wegen des Frühstücks zugesagt oder glaubst du ein bisschen daran, dass sie es ernst meinen könnte?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht bei seiner Frage und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Ich liebe Essen, aber dich lieb ich mehr… ich hätt schon “nein” gesagt, wenn ich gedacht hätte, sie labert nur Scheiße…<br/>*wird dann ernst und schaut ihn an*<br/>Ich glaub absolut, dass sie es ernst meint… das ist aber auch nicht die Frage, sondern die Frage ist, ob sie es auch durchzieht… und das kriegst du nur raus, wenn du ihr die Chance dazu gibst… also find ich, Frühstück ist eine gute Idee.</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt bei Matteos Worten und nickt*<br/>*glaubt auch, dass er schon seine Meinung gesagt hätte, so wie er es im Grunde genommen ja schon den ganzen Tag getan hat*<br/>*hört ihm dann weiter zu und denkt einen Moment über seine Worte nach*<br/>*sagt schließlich leise*<br/>Stimmt…<br/>*lächelt dann leicht und zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Sie war schon irgendwie anders als vor einem halben Jahr… offener irgendwie… und sie hat mich nicht so viel kritisiert und nicht so viel hinterfragt… also… keine Ahnung… kann ja gut sein, dass sie sich wirklich Gedanken gemacht hat und dass sie vielleicht wirklich erstmal ein bisschen Zeit braucht, das auch wirklich umzusetzen…<br/>*lehnt seinen Kopf gegen Matteos Schulter und schließt kurz die Augen*<br/>*merkt, wie anstrengend dieser Tag irgendwie für ihn war und muss daran denken, dass es für Matteo sicher noch anstrengender war, da er sowas ja nicht gewohnt ist*<br/>*fragt irgendwann leise*<br/>Wie geht’s dir?<br/>*fügt schnell sicherheitshalber hinzu*<br/>Also wirklich /dir/… wenn du mich mal vollkommen außer acht lässt….</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hört ihm zu und nickt*<br/>Das klingt doch schon nach Fortschritt….<br/>*schlingt seinen Arm um ihn, als er sich an seine Schulter lehnt*<br/>*muss dann bei seiner Frage lächeln und noch mehr bei seinem Zusatz*<br/>Na, mein Wohlbefinden ist schon sehr an deins geknüpft… aber…<br/>*überlegt einen Moment*<br/>… ich bin müde und fühl mich irgendwie ausgelaugt… aber ich bin auch froh, dass ich nicht meinen Mund gehalten hab, ehrlich gesagt… also, ja, so geht’s mir, würd ich sagen…</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt schief, als Matteo anfängt zu sprechen, weil es ihm ja im Grunde genommen ähnlich geht, aber er schon das Gefühl hat, dass Matteo sich da mehr zurücknimmt als er*<br/>*ist darum froh, dass er trotzdem richtig antwortet und nickt, als er meint, dass er müde und ausgelaugt ist*<br/>*murmelt*<br/>Verständlich…<br/>*lächelt dann wieder und nickt*<br/>Ich auch…<br/>*fand es so toll, dass Matteo ihn unterstützt hat, weil er sowas in Bezug auf seine Eltern nicht wirklich kennt, tut es aber gleichzeitig leid, dass er sich so aufregen musste und sie nicht einfach so entspannt zusammensitzen konnten wie mit Susanne*<br/>*greift nach Matteos freier Hand und verschlingt ihre Finger*<br/>*streicht mit dem Daumen einen Moment über seinen Handrücken*<br/>*fragt dann leise*<br/>Und bist du sehr geschockt… also wie sie wirklich sind... ? Oder hast du mit sowas gerechnet?<br/>*muss wieder daran denken, dass sein Vater seinen verhassten Geburtsnamen genannt hat, wie falsch sich das nach wie vor anfühlt und dass er sich dafür ein bisschen vor Matteo schämt, auch wenn er eigentlich weiß, dass Matteo über solchen Dingen stehen kann*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schaut auf ihre Hände, als David nach seiner greift und grinst leicht*<br/>*hört dann die Frage und denkt drüber nach*<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Ja und nein irgendwie… ich hab schon gedacht, dass es krass wird… aber so… da bin ich eher geschockt, dass du es so lange hier ausgehalten hast…<br/>*drückt seine Hand leicht und schaut ihn an*<br/>Und du? Oder schockt dich gar nichts mehr?</p><p>David:<br/>*hört Matteo zu und spielt währenddessen ein bisschen mit seinen Fingern*<br/>*lacht einmal kurz bitter auf, als Matteo endet und zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>Ist ja nicht so, dass ich viele Alternativen gehabt hätte… naja, außer Laura. Aber auf die bin ich am Anfang gar nicht gekommen…<br/>*hält seine Finger wieder still, als Matteo seine Hand drückt und denkt über seine Frage nach*<br/>*sagt dann schließlich*<br/>Irgendwie schockt mich nichts mehr… mein Vater war eigentlich wie immer… meine Mutter wie gesagt weniger vorwurfsvoll…<br/>*schaut auf den See und zögert, ehe er noch leise hinzufügt*<br/>Ich wünschte nur, er hätte vor dir meinen Geburtsnamen nicht genannt…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*seufzt leicht bei Davids Worten, weil er es einfach hasst, dass es ihm so ging*<br/>*pfft leicht, als er sagt, dass sein Vater wie immer war*<br/>Dein Vater ist ein Arsch.<br/>*spürt, wie sich etwas zusammen zieht bei seinen letzten Worten*<br/>*wünscht sich das auch, aber für David*<br/>*schlingt einen Arm um ihn*<br/>Kann ich verstehen… aber ich hab ihn schon wieder vergessen…<br/>*drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe und seufzt*<br/>Boah, was freu ich mich auf Italien… nur du und ich und machen, was wir wollen.</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht leise, als Matteo meint, dass sein Vater ein Arsch ist und nickt*<br/>Jap, inzwischen absolut!<br/>*denkt sich, dass er früher definitiv anders war - vor seinem Outing - und dass er damals nie gedacht hätte, dass diese eine Tatsache ihn so aus der Bahn wirft*<br/>*lächelt minimal, als Matteo meint, er habe seinen Geburtsnamen schon wieder vergessen*<br/>*weiß natürlich, dass das nicht stimmt, aber weiß zu schätzen, dass er so tut*<br/>*murmelt*<br/>Dann ist ja gut…<br/>*lehnt sich gegen ihn und hört ihn dann seufzen*<br/>*seufzt auch und lächelt wieder*<br/>Ich freu mich auch…<br/>*dreht den Kopf ein wenig nach oben und zieht Matteos Kopf zu sich runter, um ihn richtig küssen zu können*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt leicht, weil er weiß, dass David weiß, dass das nicht stimmt*<br/>*aber für ihn spielt es keine Rolle und auch, wenn er es schrecklich findet, was sein Vater gemacht hat, hat dieser Name nichts mit der Person neben ihm zu tun*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Du bist David und sonst nichts.<br/>*lächelt, als David den Kopf dreht und legt seine freie Hand an seine Wange, als er ihn küsst*<br/>*sagt dann leise*<br/>Lass uns ins Bett gehen... dann ist schneller morgen und wir hier weg, okay?</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt noch mehr, als Matteo ihm bestätigt, dass er David und sonst nichts ist*<br/>*küsst ihn zärtlich und nickt dann, als er vorschlägt, ins Bett zu gehen*<br/>*löst sich langsam von ihm und steht auf*<br/>*verschränkt fast gewohnheitsgemäß die Arme vor der Brust, stellt dann aber fest, dass tatsächlich kein Mensch mehr unterwegs ist und lässt sie wieder sinken*<br/>*läuft mit Matteo fast schweigend zum Haus seiner Eltern zurück, organisiert für sie beide noch was zu trinken aus der Küche und geht dann mit ihm in sein Zimmer*<br/>*sieht dort, dass seine Mutter inzwischen das zweite Bettzeug aus Lauras Zimmer geholt und ebenfalls auf sein Bett gelegt hat und muss deswegen leicht lächeln*<br/>*gehen dann noch ins Bad und machen sich bettfertig, ehe sie sich nebeneinander einander zugewandt in sein Bett legen*<br/>*sieht, dass Matteo genauso müde aussieht, wie er sich fühlt und streicht ihm sanft mit dem Daumen über die Wange*<br/>*denkt sich, wie surreal es ist, hier zusammen mit Matteo zu liegen - in seinem alten Bett, in seinem alten Zimmer, in seinem Elternhaus - und fühlt wieder diese große Liebe und Dankbarkeit, diesen Menschen an seiner Seite zu haben*<br/>*beugt sich zu ihm rüber und gibt ihm einen sanften Kuss*<br/>*lächelt dann, sieht ihn an und sagt leise*<br/>Ich liebe dich, Matteo Florenzi!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 04.08.2019 (1) - Okay, wir versuchen's!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Sontag, 8:36 Uhr:</strong> </span>
</p><p>David:<br/>*war aus was für Gründen auch immer heute schon um kurz nach acht wach und konnte irgendwie nicht mehr einschlafen*<br/>*gibt es nach einiger Zeit auf und löst sich sanft und langsam aus Matteos Umarmung, um Kaffee kochen zu gehen*<br/>*zieht mal vorsichtshalber die Hoodyjacke über sein Shirt, auch wenn er hofft, dass noch niemand wach ist und verlässt leise sein Zimmer*<br/>*betritt die Küche und sieht, dass seine Mutter dort schon mit einer Tasse Kaffee am Küchentisch sitzt*<br/>*zögert kurz, betritt dann aber doch die Küche*<br/>*sagt leise und noch mit leicht verschlafener Stimme*<br/>Morgen…<br/>*geht dann zum Küchenschrank, um sich eine Tasse raus zu holen und sich Kaffee einzuschenken*</p><p>Davids Mama:<br/>*schaut sofort auf, als sie eine Stimme hört*<br/>*lächelt, als sie ihren Sohn sieht*<br/>Morgen...<br/>*sieht dann, wie er sich auch Kaffee einschenkt und trifft es mal wieder wie ein Schlag, wie erwachsen er geworden ist*<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>*hat wieder dieses Bedürfnis, ihn zu beschützen und ihm das auch zu zeigen*<br/>*sagt also*<br/>Ich hab Jörg gesagt, er soll in seinem Zimmer bleiben bis wir weg sind... er sagte, das sei sein Haus und so...<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>... da hab ich ihn weggeschickt.</p><p>David:<br/>*hat sich gerade Kaffee eingeschenkt, als er die Worte seiner Mutter hört*<br/>*dreht sich zu ihr um und lächelt leicht*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Danke.<br/>*denkt sich, dass sie ihm nach gestern sicher irgendwie beweisen will, dass sie es ernst meint und ihn deswegen darüber informiert*<br/>*spürt ein Flattern in der Magengegend - zum einen die Hoffnung, dass sie es diesmal wirklich irgendwie schaffen und zum anderen die Angst davor, dass es wieder nicht klappt*<br/>*spürt aber, dass die Hoffnung schon wieder ein bisschen Überhand genommen hat*<br/>*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen und fragt dann*<br/>Wo ist er hin? Ich mein, ist ja noch ziemlich früh…<br/>*tritt zögernd mit seiner Tasse einen Schritt auf den Küchentisch zu und überlegt, ob er sich setzen oder doch lieber wieder in sein Zimmer verschwinden soll*</p><p>Davids Mama:<br/>*lächelt leicht, als er sich bedankt*<br/>*legt den Kopf leicht schief, als er fragt wo er ist*<br/>Interessiert dich das wirklich?<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Hat er nicht gesagt. Wahrscheinlich zu Fritz...<br/>*sieht, wie er zögert und würde ihn normalerweise bitten, sich zu setzen*<br/>*lässt ihn jetzt aber allein entscheiden und trinkt noch einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee*<br/>*fragt stattdessen*<br/>Matteo schläft noch? Mochte er dein altes Kinderzimmer?</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst minimal, als sie fragt, ob ihn das wirklich interessiert und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Nö…<br/>*nickt dann aber trotzdem zu ihrer Info*<br/>*tritt noch einen Schritt auf den Tisch zu und stellt seine Tasse dort ab, bevor er sich zögernd hinsetzt*<br/>*denkt sich, dass er ja sofort wieder verschwinden kann, wenn es blöd wird*<br/>*lächelt automatisch, als sie dann Matteo erwähnt und nickt wieder*<br/>Ja… er war ziemlich müde gestern…<br/>*muss dann leise lachen bei ihrer nächsten Frage und fährt sich müde durch die Haare*<br/>*stößt dann die Luft aus und zuckt kurz mit den Schultern*<br/>Keine Ahnung…<br/>Wir waren so fertig gestern abend, dass wir sofort ins Bett sind…<br/>*reibt sich kurz über die Augen und stöhnt leise und ein bisschen verzweifelt*<br/>Das ist immer so anstrengend, oder? Also diese Anspannung…<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und sieht seine Mutter fragend an*<br/>*ist sich nicht sicher, ob sie versteht, was er meint*</p><p>Davids Mama:<br/>*sieht, wie er sich hinsetzt und freut sich da sehr drüber*<br/>*nickt bei seiner Antwort*<br/>*kann verstehen dass Matteo müde war*<br/>*sieht, wie er sich über die Augen reibt*<br/>*reicht rüber und greift sanft seinen Arm*<br/>Ja, sehr anstrengend... aber hoffentlich ab jetzt nicht mehr so sehr...<br/>*zieht ihre Hand wieder zurück*<br/>Ich wünsch es mir zumindest.<br/>*trinkt den letzten Schluck von ihrem Kaffee*<br/>Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt ziemliche Angst davor, dass du wieder hier sein wirst, vor der Stimmung, aber auch vor Matteo...<br/>*lächelt leicht*<br/>Aber es war ziemlich gut, dass er dabei war.</p><p>David:<br/>*sieht kurz auf ihre Hand auf seinem Arm und findet die Berührung von ihr irgendwie nicht mehr so erdrückend wie gestern, aber immer noch ziemlich ungewohnt*<br/>*lächelt leicht bei ihren Worten und denkt sich, dass er es sich auch wünscht, dass es nicht mehr anstrengend ist, aber noch nicht wirklich daran glauben kann*<br/>*sagt zögernd*<br/>Ja, das wär nice…<br/>*presst leicht die Lippen zusammen und zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>Aber mal abwarten…<br/>*greift nach seiner Kaffeetasse und trinkt einen Schluck*<br/>*hört dann ihre Worte und freut sich, dass sie so offen ist*<br/>*muss dann aber am Ende doch leise lachen*<br/>Du hattest Angst vor Matteo?!<br/>*findet den Gedanken ganz merkwürdig, dass irgendwer Angst vor ihm hat*<br/>*nickt dann und wird wieder ein bisschen ernster*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Ja, ziemlich gut…<br/>*zögert wieder kurz, schaut in seinen Kaffee und gibt dann zu*<br/>Durch Matteo hab ich mich das erste mal ihm gegenüber nicht alleine gefühlt…<br/>*denkt sich, dass er sich sowieso nicht mehr alleine gefühlt hat seit sie zusammen sind und muss wieder ziemlich lächeln*</p><p>Davids Mama:<br/>*nickt langsam*<br/>Ja, mal abwarten…<br/>*freut sich, als er lacht*<br/>*nickt aber*<br/>Ja, hatte ich... also eher vor der Situation irgendwie... ich kannte ihn ja gar nicht...<br/>*sieht dann, wie er schaut, als es um Matteo geht und geht ein bisschen das Herz auf*<br/>Ich freu mich, dass du ihn gefunden hast. Und dass du nicht mehr alleine bist.<br/>*zögert kurz*<br/>Und auch wenn es mich sehr erschrocken hat, fand ich es gut, dass er so mit Jörg gesprochen hat und das gemacht hat was ich nicht konnte.<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Also hab ich immer noch ein bisschen Angst vor ihm, aber aus gutem Grund diesmal... zeigt mir, dass du beschützt wirst.</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt und wird wieder ernst, als sie sagt, dass sie Angst vor der Situation hatte*<br/>*gibt dann leise zu*<br/>Angst vor der Situation hatte ich auch. Nicht vor den Anfeindungen von ihm, sondern Matteo hier mit rein zu bringen…<br/>*presst kurz seine Lippen zusammen, zögert wieder und sagt dann*<br/>Das, was ich gestern im Streit gesagt hab, stimmt. Es war für mich wirklich eine Überwindung, ihn mitzubringen… weil ich wusste, wie es enden wird und weil ich eigentlich nicht will, dass mich irgendjemand so sieht, wie /er/ mich sieht. Dass irgendjemand überhaupt mitbekommt, wie /er/ mich sieht… Aber Matteo… ich… keine Ahnung… ich vertrau ihm einfach…<br/>*blickt sie an und lächelt leicht, als sie sagt, dass sie sich für ihn freut*<br/>*nickt, als sie sagt, dass Matteo ihn beschützt und lächelt wieder*<br/>Wir beschützen uns gegenseitig… aber er hat in letzter Zeit ein bisschen mehr zu tun als ich…<br/>*lacht dann wieder leise, als sie meint, dass sie das hätte tun sollen, was Matteo getan hat und fragt*<br/>Du hättest ihn ein Arschloch nennen sollen!?<br/>*schüttelt den den Kopf und wird wieder ernster*<br/>Nein, ich weiß schon, was du meinst….<br/>*trinkt einen Schluck Kaffee, zögert dann und fügt hinzu*<br/>Du musst ihn nicht beschimpfen… aber…<br/>*spürt, dass er ein bisschen verlegen und aufgeregt ist, weil er sich eigentlich noch nie wirklich ernsthaft mit seiner Mutter über dieses Thema unterhalten hat, spricht dann aber trotzdem weiter*<br/>… aber es würde mir schon helfen, wenn du nicht von mir verlangen würdest, ihn doch zu verstehen… oder doch zu wissen, wie er ist..</p><p>Davids Mama:<br/>*hört ihm zu, wie er über Matteo redet und nickt*<br/>*wartet, ob er fertig ist und sagt dann*<br/>Ja, ich glaub, davor hatte ich auch Angst, wie er uns sieht, was er von uns denkt in Bezug auf dich… ihr seid noch nicht soo lange zusammen, ich wusste nicht, wie ernst es ihm ist…<br/>*schluckt leicht*<br/>Aber, David, ich freu mich wirklich unglaublich für dich. Er hat sich nicht zurück gehalten und das war auch gut so.<br/>*lacht dann leicht, als er sagt, sie hätte Jörg Arschloch nennen sollen und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>*will sich grad nochmal erklären als er weiter redet*<br/>*nickt dann zu dem, was er sagt und wird etwas betreten*<br/>Ich weiß. Ich hab die ganze Situation falsch eingeschätzt. Ich werde kein Verständnis mehr von dir verlangen, das verspreche ich.</p><p>David:<br/>*kann sich gut vorstellen, dass sie Angst davor hatte, was Matteo über sie denken könnte und nickt gegen Ende*<br/>*lächelt dann wieder leicht, als sie erneut sagt, dass sie sich freut und das es gut war, wie Matteo sich verhalten hat*<br/>*fragt dann leise und zögernd*<br/>Also magst du ihn?<br/>*schaut sie prüfend an, als sie ihm verspricht, kein Verständnis mehr zu verlangen und nickt dann irgendwann*<br/>Danke!<br/>*dreht seine Kaffeetasse einmal gedankenverloren im Kreis und trinkt dann noch einen Schluck*<br/>*hat irgendwie das Gefühl, dass seine Mutter seit gestern abend ständig vor ihm zu Kreuze kriecht und er vielleicht zumindest anerkennen könnte, dass sie sich ja bezüglich anderer Sachen durchaus verändert hat in diesem halben Jahr, damit sie sich nicht ganz so mies fühlt - und weil er es ja tatsächlich zu schätzen weiß*<br/>*sagt darum ein bisschen verlegen*<br/>Laura hat mir erzählt, dass du gesagt hast, du willst dir mehr Mühe geben… Also… und auch wenn das in Bezug auf /ihn/ jetzt gestern nicht wirklich geklappt hat, wollte ich… ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich es in anderen Bereichen gemerkt habe… und dass ich mich darüber gefreut habe, dass du es versuchst….<br/>*hat irgendwann während seiner Rede den Kopf gesenkt, schaut sie aber jetzt wieder an*</p><p>Davids Mama:<br/>*lacht leicht bei seiner Frage*<br/>Natürlich mag ich ihn. Jeder, der meinem Sohn so ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zaubert, hat bei mir einen Stein im Brett…<br/>*sieht dann, dass ihn wohl was zu beschäftigen scheint und lässt ihn erstmal*<br/>*greift sich die Kanne und schenkt sich noch einen Schluck Kaffee nach*<br/>*hört dann seine Worte und schaut ihn überrascht an*<br/>Danke, dass du das sagst, das bedeutet mir viel.<br/>*schluckt leicht und versucht, ihre Gedanken in Worte zu fassen*<br/>Ich weiß, ich hab das jetzt schon oft gesagt, aber ich will es nochmal sagen. Ich will eine Beziehung zu dir, David. Aber das heißt leider auch, dass wir uns wahrscheinlich enttäuschen werden. Das mit deinem Vater steht außer Frage, das mein ich nicht, aber es wird vorkommen, dass wir nicht mögen, was der andere tut. Ich will nicht, dass das automatisch den Bruch bedeutet, ja? Können wir versuchen, einfach offen miteinander zu sein?</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt noch mehr, als seine Mutter bestätigt, Matteo zu mögen, senkt dann aber leicht verlegen den Blick bei ihren nächsten Worten*<br/>*beobachtet, wie sie sich neuen Kaffee einschenkt, während er redet und nickt, als sie sich bedankt*<br/>*hört ihr dann zu und spürt schon wieder einen leichten Kloß im Hals bei ihren Worten*<br/>*denkt sich, dass er das wirklich auch möchte, dass er sich das ja im Grunde genommen all die Jahre gewünscht hat, aber bekommt leichte Panik bei dem Gedanken, dass es wieder nicht klappen könnte und er wieder enttäuscht wird*<br/>*muss dann aber daran denken, dass Matteo gesagt hat, dass er nur rauskriegen wird, ob seine Mutter ihr Vorhaben wirklich durchzieht, wenn er ihr eine Chance gibt und nickt schließlich zögernd*<br/>*lächelt dann leicht, schaut seine Mutter an und zuckt leicht mit den Schultern*<br/>Okay…<br/>*atmet einmal tief durch und lacht dann leise, weil es sich die Entscheidung irgendwie gut anfühlt*<br/>*sagt nochmal*<br/>Okay, wir versuchen’s!</p><p>Davids Mama:<br/>*beobachtet ihn und kann sehen, wie es in ihm arbeitet*<br/>*hört dann seine Antwort und strahlt*<br/>*wiederholt*<br/>Okay, wir versuchen’s.<br/>*trinkt noch einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee*<br/>Und wie wär's, wenn du jetzt mal deinen Freund weckst, damit wir noch vor 12 Uhr frühstücken können?<br/>*lächelt leicht, damit klar ist, dass es ein Scherz ist*</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst leicht, als sie so strahlt und auch nochmal seine Worte wiederholt*<br/>*wirft einen Blick auf die Uhr bei ihren nächsten Worten und sieht, dass es erst kurz nach 9 ist*<br/>*grinst in ihre Richtung*<br/>Dass wir schwul sind, bedeutet nicht automatisch, dass wir drei Stunden im Bad brauchen - das ist dir schon klar, oder?<br/>*leert aber seinen Kaffee und steht auf*<br/>Ich kann’s ja mal versuchen mit dem Wecken… aber ich kann nichts versprechen - wir sind eigentlich ziemlich im Ferien-Ausschlaf-Rhythmus…<br/>*holt noch eine zweite Tasse aus dem Küchenschrank und denkt sich, dass er Matteo mit Kaffee sicherlich leichter aus dem Bett bekommt*<br/>*schenkt beide Tassen nochmal voll*</p><p>Davids Mama:<br/>*schaut ihn überrascht an bei seiner Frage*<br/>*merkt dann aber, dass er scherzt und weiß gar nicht mehr, wann sie das letzte mal mit ihm gescherzt hat und lacht*<br/>Das ist mir klar… klingt auch nach nem ziemlich blöden Vorurteil, wenn du mich fragst…<br/>*nickt dann aber*<br/>Versuch's mit Kaffee, das ist immer gut<br/>*nickt wieder*<br/>Okay, ich mein… Jörg ist ja eh nicht da, wir können auch hier frühstücken?</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst, als seine Mutter lacht und nickt*<br/>*hat gerade die beiden Kaffeetassen in die Hand genommen, als er ihren Vorschlag hört, hier zu frühstücken und muss zugeben, dass er den Gedanken eigentlich gemütlicher findet und die Aussicht auf ein zeitnahes Frühstück ziemlich vielversprechend ist - wenn denn sein Vater tatsächlich weg bleibt*<br/>*nickt*<br/>Find ich gut… dann gibt’s auch schneller was…<br/>*deutet dann mit dem Kopf Richtung sein Zimmer und meint*<br/>Rechne mal so in ner halben Stunde mit uns… wir können dann auch helfen beim Frühstück machen…<br/>*geht mit den zwei Tassen in sein Zimmer, stellt sie auf dem Nachttisch ab und wirft sich schwungvoll zu Matteo aufs Bett*<br/>*schmiegt sich an ihn und fängt an, sein Gesicht und seinen Hals abzuküssen*<br/>*murmelt irgendwann was von Kaffee und bekommt ihn so tatsächlich wach*<br/>*wird von ihm gefragt, warum er so gut gelaunt ist und berichtet vom Gespräch mit seiner Mutter, während sie ihren Kaffee trinken*<br/>*müssen dann noch ein bisschen knutschen und kuscheln, ehe sie aufstehen und nacheinander ins Bad gehen, sich frisch machen und sich anziehen*<br/>*kommen nach ca 35 Minuten zurück in die Küche, wo seine Mutter schon den Tisch gedeckt hat*<br/>*sieht, wie sie Matteo entgegen lächelt und sagt: “Guten Morgen! Na? Ausgeschlafen?”*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst leicht, als Davids Mutter ihn anlächelt und zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Joa… ich wurde nett geweckt, dann passt es schon…<br/>*sieht sie lächeln und nicken: “Ich hab in der Küche gedeckt, ich dachte, das ist es gemütlicher, setzt euch…”*<br/>*stellt seine Tasse an einen der Teller und setzt sich*<br/>*bekommt sofort Kaffee nachgeschenkt*<br/>Oh, danke…<br/>*sieht dann, wie sie sich auch setzt und zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her guckt*<br/>*ist noch nicht so richtig in Plauderlaune und kann jetzt kein Thema anbringen oder vorantreiben*<br/>*schweigt deswegen und nimmt sich einfach ein Brötchen*</p><p>David:<br/>*setzt sich neben Matteo an den Küchentisch und hält seiner Mutter seine Tasse hin, damit sie ihm auch nochmal nachschenkt*<br/>*lächelt leicht und bedankt sich*<br/>*greift dann ebenfalls nach einem Brötchen, nachdem seine Mutter sich gesetzt hat und hört sie dann fragen: “Habt ihr Bea eine Zeit gesagt, wann ihr bei ihr sein wollt oder ist das egal?”*<br/>*hat sein Brötchen aufgeschnitten und Butter drauf geschmiert und erklärt*<br/>Wir hatten eigentlich vor, den Bus um 12:37 Uhr nach Fürstenberg zu nehmen… der fährt ja am Wochenende nur alle zwei Stunden und halb drei wäre n bisschen zu spät, weil wir ja später noch zurück nach Berlin wollen…”*<br/>*sieht sie nicken: “Ich kann euch sonst auch eben rüber fahren - mit dem Auto geht das ja schnell… wann wollt ihr denn zu eurem Roadtrip starten?”*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*beschmiert sein Brot mit Butter und tut sich Salami drauf*<br/>*trinkt dann aber erstmal noch ein Schluck Kaffee, während er den beiden zuhört*<br/>*ist es eigentlich ziemlich egal, wie sie hinkommen und überlässt das mal David*<br/>*hört dann die Frage der Mutter*<br/>Morgen früh… der Plan ist auszuschlafen, alles ins Auto zu packen, loszufahren und zu gucken, wie weit wir kommen… David hat so n bisschen nen Plan, wann er spätestens wo sein will… und der besagt, spätestens Dienstag raus aus Deutschland… also mal gucken<br/>*grinst leicht*</p><p>David:<br/>*sieht, wie seine Mutter sie überrascht ansieht: “Morgen früh schon!? Und da packt ihr euch das Wochenende davor noch so voll?!”*<br/>*hört sie leise lachen*<br/>*zuckt mit den Schultern und grinst leicht*<br/>Wir hätten ja sowieso das Auto holen müssen - da passte das halt irgendwie mit Lychen. Und wenn wir das Auto erstmal haben, wollen wir natürlich auch nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit verschwenden…<br/>*sieht sie nicken: “Verständlich. Und ihr fahrt also wirklich fast so einfach drauf los?!”*<br/>*lacht leise und wiegt den Kopf hin und her*<br/>Naja… Bea und Matteo sind der Meinung, bei einem Roadtrip darf man keinen Plan haben und muss einfach drauf los fahren und Matteo und ich haben den Deal, dass ich zwar einen groben Plan machen, aber mich nicht ärgern darf, wenn wir ihn nicht einhalten…”*<br/>*hört seine Mutter lachen: “Du hast schon immer gerne lieber alles geplant - da kommst du auf mich! Aber ohne Plan ist es natürlich abenteuerlicher - das stimmt schon… habt ihr denn schon alles gepackt?”*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schüttelt nur den Kopf, als David wieder ihn und Bea zitiert*<br/>*stupst ihn an*<br/>Du wirst es uns schon noch danken…<br/>*lacht dann wieder bei ihrer Frage*<br/>Joa… soweit ist alles gepackt…<br/>*sieht, wie David ihn anschaut*<br/>Also David hat gepackt… ich hab Sachen auf’s Bett geworfen und er hat entschieden, ob die mitkommen oder nicht….<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Wir haben ja ein ganzes Auto, wir können also echt gut viel Kram mitnehmen…<br/>*sieht, wie die Mutter lacht: “Das klingt ja schon nach einem Abenteuer…”*<br/>*nickt und grinst*<br/>Joa, wird bestimmt gut…</p><p>David:<br/>*schüttelt leicht grinsend den Kopf und knufft Matteo in die Seite*<br/>Hey, komm, ein bisschen hast du auch selbst gepackt…<br/>*beißt in sein Brötchen und meint dann*<br/>Aber das mit dem Auto stimmt schon - das ist echt von Vorteil, dass wir im Grunde genommen nicht wirklich Platz sparen müssen beim Packen.<br/>*nickt dann zum Abenteuer und dazu, dass es bestimmt gut wird und lächelt vorfreudig*<br/>*stellt jetzt erst fest, dass es ja morgen tatsächlich schon los geht und spürt, dass er ein bisschen aufgeregt wird*<br/>*hört seine Mutter ernst und ein bisschen besorgt: “Aber du fährst schon vorsichtig, ja? Ich mein, so eine weite Strecke bist du ja noch nie gefahren… Und ihr… also, ihr meldet euch sicher von unterwegs mal bei Laura, oder?”*<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>Klar fahr ich vorsichtig… Und ja, wir melden uns bei Laura…<br/>*zuckt mit den Schultern und meint dann zögernd*<br/>Vielleicht meld ich mich ja von unterwegs auch mal bei dir… damit du siehst, dass wir noch leben…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*findet es irgendwie knuffig, dass Davids Mutter halt doch auch einfach eine Mama ist und sich Sorgen macht über die banalen Dinge*<br/>Deswegen ist es ja gut, dass wir keinen festen Plan haben. Wenn David nicht mehr fahren mag oder kann, halten wir halt einfach an…<br/>*grinst leicht, weil das wieder ein Punkt für ihn ist*<br/>*lächelt dann, als David sagt, dass er sich melden wird*<br/>Vielleicht schicken wir mal ein Foto oder so…<br/>*sieht, wie Davids Mutter lächelt: “Das würd mich sehr freuen.”*</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt zu Matteos Worten*<br/>*hat sowieso vor, öfter mal Pause zu machen, weil er n paar coole Gebäude und Sehenswürdigkeiten auf der Strecke entdeckt hat, die er sich anschauen möchte*<br/>*lächelt dann, als seine Mutter meint, dass sie sich freuen würde und sieht, wie ihr noch was einzufallen scheint: “Ach - das hätte ich jetzt fast vergessen. Das hab ich mir gestern schon vorgenommen…”*<br/>*sieht, wie sie in ihrer Handtasche kramt, die neben ihr auf dem Stuhl steht und aus ihrem Portemonnaie 200 € raus holt und zu ihnen rüber schiebt: “Ein bisschen was für eure Urlaubskasse… Spritgeld oder an jedem Stopp ein Eis oder so… euch fällt schon was ein.”*<br/>*schaut auf das Geld und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>Das ist echt nicht nötig… wir kommen schon irgendwie hin…<br/>*sieht seine Mutter ebenfalls den Kopf schütteln: “Jetzt nimm schon… außerdem hast du noch gar nichts zum Abi bekommen… wenn du es nicht als Urlaubsgeld willst, dann nimm es als Abigeld... “*<br/>*hört sie lachen: “Und wenn ihr es doch als Urlaubsgeld wollt, dann musst du dir überlegen, womit ich dir für dein Abi eine Freude machen kann…”*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hat sein Brot fast auf und nimmt jetzt den letzten Bissen*<br/>*nimmt sich grad noch eins, als Davids Mutter David das Geld gibt*<br/>*findet das schon lieb von ihr, aber denkt sich schon, dass David es nicht annehmen wird*<br/>*lacht dann leicht bei ihrer Logik*<br/>Clever…<br/>*stupst ihn an*<br/>Komm schon… in Italien gibt es das beste Eis der Welt… das wollen wir uns doch leisten können…<br/>*kann verstehen, warum David es nicht annehmen will, aber denkt auch, dass das hier ja ein Neuanfang ist und es deswegen vielleicht ganz gut ist*<br/>*schaut zur Mutter, als David nichts sagt*<br/>Vielen Dank… und zum Abi hätte er gern eine neue Kamera…<br/>*wird geknufft und schaut ihn an*<br/>Sorry… aber stimmt doch…</p><p>David:<br/>*wird von Matteo angestupst und presst leicht die Lippen zusammen, als er vom Eis spricht*<br/>*nickt zögernd und schaut dann nochmal prüfend zu seiner Mutter, die ihn aber nur auffordernd anlächelt*<br/>*greift dann doch zögernd nach dem Geld und will sich gerade bedanken, als Matteo es schon tut*<br/>*lacht bei seinem Nachsatz, schüttelt sofort den Kopf und knufft Matteo in die Seite*<br/>*hört seine Mutter: “Brauchst du eine neue? Was denn für eine?”*<br/>*stammelt verlegen lachend*<br/>Nein… also, ja, doch, ich brauch ne neue… aber das ist viel zu teuer… das muss ich mir mal zusammensparen…<br/>*hört seine Mutter wieder: “Wenn du mir nicht sagst, was du für eine willst, hol ich vielleicht die falsche…”*<br/>*wirft Matteo nachträglich den Sekretariatsblick zu, weil er das rausgehauen hat und seine Mutter ernst macht, sagt dann aber leise und an seine Mutter gerichtet*<br/>Danke!<br/>*steckt das Geld erstmal in die Hosentasche, um es dann später in sein Portemonnaie zu stecken*<br/>*sieht, wie seine Mutter sich an Matteo wendet: “Und falls David vergessen sollte, mir zu sagen, welche Kamera er will, wäre es sehr lieb, wenn du mich informieren würdest…”*<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Das geht ja gut los… seit ein paar Stunden ist alles gut und schon verbündet ihr euch gegen mich…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt ein bisschen triumphierend, als David das Geld nimmt*<br/>*grinst dann leicht, als David nicht so richtig mit der Sprache rausrückt wegen der Kamera*<br/>*bekommt den Sekretariatsblick und zuckt nur grinsend mit den Schultern*<br/>Was denn? Du brauchst eine.<br/>*lacht dann, als die Mutter sich an ihn wendet*<br/>Definitiv.<br/>*grinst dann zu David*<br/>Alles nur zu deinem Besten… du brauchst doch eh eine für’s Studium und überhaupt… du beschwerst dich immer, dass mit Handy filmen nicht das gleiche ist…</p><p>David:<br/>*schaut grinsend zwischen seiner Mutter und Matteo hin und her, seufzt dann theatralisch und nickt*<br/>Ja, okay, das stimmt… mit dem Handy filmen ist wirklich Mist… aber trotzdem… oh mann, das ist echt teuer. Dann hab ich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ihr zahlt doch schon die Wohnung und so…<br/>*sieht seine Mutter den Kopf schütteln: “Das ist Unterhalt - dazu sind wir genau genommen sogar verpflichtet. Und Laura hat damals von uns die Reise nach London zum Abschluss bekommen… also steht dir auch was zu! Und wenn man bedenkt, mit was du dich alles rumschlagen musstest in deiner Schulzeit… und du hast trotzdem nie wiederholen müssen.. trotz Mobbing, trotz Schulwechsel… da darf doch eine Mutter mal stolz sein und ihren Sohn belohnen, oder?”*<br/>*grinst leicht und fährt sich leicht verlegen durch die Haare*<br/>*murmelt schließlich leise*<br/>Okay… danke!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hört den beiden grinsend zu und nickt*<br/>*freut sich, als David dann doch zustimmt*<br/>Super!<br/>*beißt hocherfreut in sein zweites Brot und lehnt sich zurück*<br/>*hört dann Frau Schreibner ihn fragen: “Bist du denn auch so filmbegeistert wie David?”*<br/>*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Nee, nee… gar nicht… wir schauen dauernd Filme, die man “gesehen haben muss” und ich schlaf regelmäßig ein…</p><p>David:<br/>*muss grinsen bei der Frage seiner Mutter und leise lachen bei Matteos Antwort*<br/>*kommentiert*<br/>Aber trotzdem schaut er immer mit und nimmt sich jedesmal vor, diesmal wach zu bleiben…<br/>*wirft Matteo einen liebevollen Blick zu und meint dann*<br/>Aber “Only Lovers left alive” hast du zu Ende geschaut…<br/>*hört seine Mutter fragen: “War der so gut?”*<br/>*zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>Meiner Meinung nach einer der besten von Jim Jarmusch…<br/>*grinst dann leicht*<br/>Aber vielleicht hat Matteo ihn auch nur geschaut, um bei mir irgendwie zu punkten…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt*<br/>Ja, ich nehm es mir jedes Mal fest vor…<br/>*zuckt leicht entschuldigend mit einer Schulter*<br/>*schaut zu David als er “Only Lovers Left Alive” erwähnt*<br/>*weiß genau, dass David weiß, warum er den geschaut hat*<br/>*schaut dann geschockt, als er es raushaut*<br/>*hört die Mutter lachen: “Na, hat ja geklappt, oder?”*<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Von wegen… ich hab ihm voll stolz davon berichtet und er hat mir nicht mal zurückgeschrieben!<br/>*hört die Mutter überrascht: “Was? Wieso das denn nicht?”*<br/>*schmunzelt leicht und schaut zu David*<br/>Ja, David, wieso das denn nicht?<br/>*schaut dann wieder zur Mutter*<br/>Er hatte Angst vor mir… hat mich auf Abstand gehalten.</p><p>David:<br/>*merkt erst in dem Moment, dass er sich gerade irgendwie ein Eigentor geschossen hat, als Matteo meint, dass das mit dem “bei ihm punkten” nicht geklappt hat und stöhnt leise, als seine Mutter nachfragt*<br/>*lacht dann, als Matteo auch nochmal nachfragt und schubst ihn leicht von sich weg*<br/>*sieht den fragenden Blick seiner Mutter bei Matteos Erklärung, stößt leicht die Luft aus und nickt*<br/>Jap, genauso war’s…<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>Das war die Zeit, in der ich noch keinem sagen wollte, dass ich trans bin… Aber Matteo und ich haben uns da schon ziemlich gut verstanden und… keine Ahnung… ich hab halt gedacht, wenn ich mich verliebe und er sich verliebt, dann muss ich’s ihm sagen und davor hatte ich Schiss… und darum hab ich dann vielleicht /manchmal/ nicht auf Nachrichten von ihm geantwortet…<br/>*beißt verlegen und wahrscheinlich ziemlich rot in sein Brötchen und denkt sich, dass er zu dem Zeitpunkt eigentlich eh schon verliebt war*<br/>*hört seine Mutter fragen: “Und du hattest Angst, dass er es nicht versteht?”*<br/>*zuckt mit den Schultern und meint mit halbvollem Mund*<br/>Gab zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht gerade viele Menschen in meinem Leben, die es verstanden haben…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hört seine Erklärung und sieht, wie verlegen er wird*<br/>*bereut es ein bisschen, es gepusht zu haben*<br/>*schluckt leicht bei seinem letzten Satz und springt schnell ein, bevor die Mutter was sagen kann*<br/>Was es ja auch ziemlich verständlich macht… und ich hab ja auch gebraucht, als er es mir dann gesagt hat…<br/>*stupst ihn leicht an und hofft, die Stimmung wieder auflockern zu können*<br/>Aber hey, wenigstens hab ich einen Film, den du empfohlen hast, ganz gesehn, das is ja auch was, ne?<br/>*schaut dann zur Mutter*<br/>Und mittlerweile antwortet er immer sehr fix auf alle mein Nachrichten, also alles gut.</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt leicht, als Matteo meint, dass es das verständlich macht und schüttelt leicht den Kopf, als Matteo meint, dass er gebraucht hat, um es zu verstehen*<br/>*hat sich wieder ein bisschen gefasst und meint zu seiner Mutter*<br/>Wir haben beide ein bisschen gebraucht, um letztendlich zueinander zu finden… wenn alles problemlos verlaufen wäre, wären wir gut 5 bis 6 Wochen früher zusammen gekommen… aber die Hauptsache ist ja, dass es letztendlich geklappt hat!<br/>*sieht seine Mutter lächeln: “Ja, stimmt - das ist die Hauptsache! Und ich freu mich wirklich sehr für euch!”*<br/>*lacht dann bei Matteos nächsten Worten*<br/>Immerhin! Einen! Wow… Aber ich bin mir sicher, wir schaffen irgendwann auch noch einen zweiten…<br/>*hört dann Matteos Worte an seine Mutter und hört sie leise lachen: “Also ist er lernfähig! Was will man mehr?!”*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt zu Davids Worten*<br/>Jap, das ist die Hauptsache!<br/>*grinst leicht, als die Mutter sagt, dass sie sich freut und schaut zu David*<br/>Irgendwann will ich dich mal wieder beeindrucken und dann schaffen wir nen zweiten.<br/>*lacht, als Davids Mutter sagt, dass David lernfähig ist und fragt, was man mehr will*<br/>*schaut dann zu ihm rüber und lächelt*<br/>Absolut nix. Er ist gut so, wie er ist.</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst und schüttelt leicht den Kopf, während er Matteo ansieht*<br/>Du hast mich schon genug beeindruckt… Meine Hoffnung ist vielmehr, dass wir irgendwann mal einen Film finden, der dir so sehr gefällt, dass du wach bleibst…<br/>*isst das letzte Stück von seinem Brötchen und nickt heftig, als seine Mutter meint, dass er lernfähig ist und was man mehr will*<br/>*hört dann Matteos Worte, muss automatisch lächeln und sieht ihn an*<br/>*spürt wieder dieses leichte Kribbeln im Bauch, als er ihn lächeln sieht und beugt sich kurzerhand zu ihm rüber und gibt ihm einen sanften Kuss*<br/>*wird leicht rot, als er danach zu seiner Mutter schaut und sieht, wie sie sie lächelnd beobachtet und dann schließlich sagt: “Ihr seid gut so, wie ihr seid!”</p><p>David:<br/>*werden später von seiner Mutter tatsächlich bis nach Fürstenberg zu Beas Haus gefahren und steht nun ein wenig unschlüssig mit Matteo neben dem Auto, nachdem sie den Rucksack aus dem Kofferraum geholt haben*<br/>*sieht, wie seine Mutter neben sie tritt und mit dem Kopf zum Haus deutet: “Ich komm nicht mehr mit rein… ihr könnt ja Bea von mir grüßen…”*<br/>*weiß, dass Bea und seine Mutter seit seinem Outing damals ein eher angespanntes Verhältnis und nicht mehr wirklich Kontakt haben, obwohl sie früher eigentlich ganz gut miteinander klar kamen und fragt sich, ob sich ihr Verhältnis in Zukunft wohl auch bessert, sollten er und seine Mutter es wirklich hinbekommen*<br/>*denkt sich dann aber, dass das eigentlich nicht seine Sache ist und es an den beiden liegt*<br/>*nickt darum nur zu den Worten seiner Mutter*<br/>*fällt in dem Moment ein, dass er noch den Haustürschlüssel von seinem Elternhaus hat und zieht ihn aus der Tasche, um ihn seiner Mutter zurück zu geben*<br/>*sieht, wie sie den Kopf schüttelt und dann leicht verlegen meint: “Vielleicht magst du ihn ja behalten… für den Notfall oder… jedenfalls bist du… oder vielmehr ihr bei mir immer Willkommen. Ich hoffe, das weißt du!”*<br/>*lächelt leicht, zögert aber kurz, den Schlüssel tatsächlich einzustecken, da es ja nicht nur das Haus seiner Mutter, sondern auch das seines Vaters ist*<br/>*nickt aber schließlich doch und steckt ihn zurück in die Hosentasche*<br/>*zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>Okay… für den Notfall…<br/>*lächelt wieder leicht und hört seine Mutter einmal tief durchatmen, ehe sie sagt: “Also, ich weiß, dass der Besuch für euch wahrscheinlich ziemlich anstrengend war und es tut mir leid, dass es wieder so eskaliert ist… aber ich… ich hab daraus gelernt und ich verspreche, dass ich alles dafür tun werde, damit ihr euch beim nächsten mal wohler fühlt… und… ich hab mich trotzdem gefreut, dass ihr gekommen seid!”*<br/>*senkt leicht verlegen den Blick, weil seine Mutter sich nun zum wiederholten Male entschuldigt und rechtfertigt und murmelt leise*<br/>Schon gut…<br/>*blickt sie dann wieder an und meint ernst*<br/>Es war gut, dass wir geredet haben… und… also vielleicht schaffen wir das ja auch in Zukunft…<br/>*sieht sie nun ein wenig entspannter, aber auch irgendwie gerührt lächeln: “Das würde ich mir wirklich wünschen, David! Wir fangen nochmal ganz von vorne an.”*<br/>*grinst leicht, weil das wahrscheinlich einfacher klingt, als es ist, nickt aber trotzdem*<br/>Okay…<br/>*deutet dann mit dem Kopf auf Beas Haus und hört seine Mutter: “Ja, klar, ihr wollt rein… also… ich wünsch euch viel Spaß bei eurem Roadtrip und fahrt vorsichtig und passt auf euch auf! Und Matteo…”*<br/>*sieht, wie sie sich ihm zuwendet und ihm die Hand entgegen streckt: “Es war schön, dich kennen zu lernen… und zu sehen, wie gut du auf meinen Jungen aufpasst!”*<br/>*sieht Matteo grinsen, seiner Mutter die Hand reichen und sich verabschieden, bevor sich seine Mutter nun ihm zuwendet und zögernd einen Schritt auf ihn zu macht*<br/>*sieht, dass sie unsicher ist, wie sie sich verabschieden soll, weil er ihre Berührungen bei den letzten Malen nicht wirklich gut ausgehalten hat, aber dass sie leicht und zögernd die Arme hebt*<br/>*nagt kurz zögernd an seiner Unterlippe, tritt dann aber schnell und mit leicht klopfendem Herzen auf sie zu und umarmt sie*<br/>*spürt, wie sich ihre Arme sofort fest um ihn schließen und hat auf einmal einen leichten Kloß im Hals*<br/>*merkt wieder, wie sehr er sich wünscht, dass sie das alles hinbekommen und dass seine Mutter tatsächlich für ihn da ist*<br/>*erwidert die Umarmung und lehnt kurz den Kopf an ihre Schulter*<br/>*hat mit einem mal diesen typischen Mama-Geruch in der Nase, den er seit Jahren nicht mehr gerochen und der ihm früher so viel bedeutet hat und merkt, dass der Kloß in seinem Hals anschwillt und ihn die Situation nun doch überfordert*<br/>*hält automatisch die Luft an und löst sich langsam*<br/>*sieht, dass die Augen seiner Mutter leicht feucht sind und senkt automatisch den Blick*<br/>*spürt, wie sie ihm einmal kurz durch’s Haar fährt und schließlich mit leicht belegter Stimme sagt: “Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald wieder!”*<br/>*nickt und räuspert sich kurz, ehe er zögernd und leicht unsicher sagt*<br/>Vielleicht magst du ja mal nach Berlin kommen… nach meiner OP…<br/>*sieht sie sofort strahlen: “Das wäre schön! Das mach ich gerne!”*<br/>*fühlt, wie sie ihm nochmal sanft über den Oberarm streicht und dann mit dem Kopf auf Beas Haus deutet: “Jetzt aber los mit euch… Bea wartet bestimmt schon!”*<br/>*nickt und tritt wieder neben Matteo, während seine Mutter ins Auto steigt*<br/>*greift automatisch nach seiner Hand und spürt, wie die Aufgewühltheit in ihm allein durch diese kleine Berührung langsam nachlässt und er sich wieder sicher fühlt - dass der Gedanke gut tut, dass - egal, ob das mit seiner Mutter nun klappt oder nicht - Matteo bei ihm ist und bei ihm sein wird*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 04.08.2019 (2) - War's sehr schlimm?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Sonntag, 18:22 Uhr:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Whatsapp, okay.cool.</strong>
</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Davenziiiii… Seid ihr wieder in Berlin? Wie war das Wochenende?</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Ja, berichtet mal. War’s sehr schlimm?</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Nicht gleich vom Schlimmen ausgehen, Jonas!</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Genau! Man weiß ja nie.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Naja, ich sag mal so, wir hätten Jägermeister gebrauchen können…</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Oh nein, also doch schlimm?</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Gab’s da keinen zu kaufen?</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Inwiefern schlimm? Gab’s Streit?</p><p>David:<br/>Sagen wir mal so: Eigentlich war es fast wie immer - zumindest in Bezug auf meinen Vater. Meine Mutter hatte ein, zwei Ausrutscher, aber ansonsten ging es…</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Und fast wie immer heißt schlimm?</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Vielleicht wollten sie auch mit Jägermeister mit den Eltern anstoßen…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Höchstens mit Mama Schreibner… die hat gezeigt, dass Menschen sich auch ändern können… aber der Vater… naja, sagen wir mal so, meiner hat sich wenigstens aus dem Staub gemacht…</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Alter, Brudi, das klingt ja schlimm! Was ist denn genau passiert?</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Also nur wenn ihr erzählen mögt.</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Wir sind doch Brudis! Sollen wir mit Jägermeister vorbei kommen?</p><p>David:<br/>Das ist lieb gemeint, aber lasst mal lieber - wir wollen doch morgen früh los. Ist glaub ich nicht so gut, wenn wir da n Kater haben…</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Aber nächstes mal dann…</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Auf jeden!</p><p>Abdi:<br/>David tippt aber lange…</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Gleich kommt voll der Roman</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Hört auf zu spammen und wartet!</p><p>David:<br/>Also mein Vater kommt überhaupt nicht damit klar, dass ich transgender bin. Der verdrängt das irgendwie. Man hat das Gefühl, er steckt noch in der Zeit fest, in der ich ein Kind war. Und auf alles, was mit dem Thema zu tun hat, reagiert er ziemlich… ungehalten… keine Ahnung… ich will jetzt auch nicht, dass ihr mich bemitleidet oder so… ich kann mich ganz gut dagegen wehren, aber irgendwie nichts dagegen tun. Für mich ist das Thema mit meinem Vater schon länger abgehakt und ich glaub nicht mehr dran, dass er sich jemals ändert. Er schaut mich kaum an, benutzt falsche Personalpronomen, meine Mutter darf keine aktuellen Fotos von mir aufhängen und sowas halt. Es kam halt mehrmals zum Streit mit ihm… Letztendlich hat Matteo ihn als Arschloch bezeichnet und wir sind abgehauen. Meine Mutter hat uns aber überredet, doch noch zu bleiben und meinen Vater gebeten, sich von uns fern zu halten…</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Wow, krass!</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Luigi, du Rebell! Hut ab!</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Alter, das klingt echt schlimm. Aber halt auch so, als sei es auch ein bisschen gut gewesen? Wenigstens sind die Fronten jetzt geklärt, oder? Und ja, Luigi, manchmal muss man die Sachen beim Namen nennen!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Hab ich auch gesagt. :-) War nötig.</p><p>David:<br/>Auf jeden Fall. Und ja, das mit meiner Mutter war ganz gut… aber trotzdem alles ziemlich anstrengend. Jetzt brauchen wir echt Urlaub ;-) Und man weiß nochmal mehr zu schätzen, was man an den Leuten hier in Berlin eigentlich hat.</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Brudi-Liebe und so!</p><p>David:<br/>Genau&lt;3</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Awwww &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3</p><p>Alex:<br/>Ich check echt nicht, wie ihr immer alle so schnell am Start seid, sobald hier was abgeht… hängt ihr den ganzen Tag nur am Handy oder was!?<br/>@ David: Gut, dass du’s hinter dir hast und das mit deiner Mutter sich positiv entwickelt hat. Das freut mich wirklich für dich!<br/>@ Matteo: Hut ab! Hätte ich wahrscheinlich ähnlich gemacht, wenn jemand beleidigt wird, den ich mag.<br/>@ beide: Ich wünsch euch n schönen Urlaub und gute Erholung!<br/>@ David: Und meld dich mal von unterwegs…</p><p>David:<br/>Danke! Und ja, mach ich! :-)</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Brudi Liebe &lt;3<br/>@Alex: Also ich weiß nicht, wie dein Handy funktioniert, aber meins gibt nen Ton von sich, oder ne Vibration und dann guck ich drauf. Aber jeder wie er will, ne? ;) Und danke, können wir gebrauchen!</p><p>Alex:<br/>Haha. Ich hab auch noch andere Sachen zu tun.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Jap, ich auch jetzt. Muss schon mal Kram ins Auto schleppen. Wir melden uns, Brudis! &lt;3</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Schönen Urlaub! Fahrt vorsichtig und lasst von euch hören!</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Genau! Wünsch ich auch! Und schickt Fotos!</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Und bleibt nicht zu lange!</p><p>David:<br/>Machen wir alles! Und danke!!!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schickt gif von wehender Italien Flagge*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 05.08.2019 (1) - ...einfach ins Auto steigen und losfahren!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Montag, 10:58 Uhr:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>David:<br/>*haben ausgeschlafen und dann noch in Ruhe gefrühstückt und die restlichen Sachen ins Auto geladen*<br/>*steht nun vor dem offenen Kofferraum des Kombis und lässt seinen Blick nochmal über das Gepäck schweifen*<br/>*ist ein bisschen aufgeregt - zum einen vor dem Urlaub selbst und der langen Zeit mit Matteo allein, zum anderen aber auch vor der Autofahrt und presst nervös die Lippen aufeinander*<br/>*stößt dann die Luft aus und murmelt*<br/>Okay, ich glaub, wir haben alles…<br/>*wirft einen Blick zu Matteo, der neben ihm steht und lächelt ein wenig unsicher*<br/>*fragt dann leicht verzweifelt*<br/>Haben wir alles?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hat eine riesen Tasche Proviant, zum Teil von Hans, zum Teil von ihm selbst gepackt, gerade in den Fußraum der Beifahrerseite gestellt*<br/>*macht die Tür zu und stellt sich neben David*<br/>*schaut auch in den Kofferraum und dann zu David*<br/>*sieht, dass er nervös ist*<br/>Klar haben wir alles… und wenn nicht, haben wir Geld… das ist die Hauptsache…<br/>*legt seinen Arm um seine Schulter*<br/>Warum bist du so nervös? Das wird alles entspannt…</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt bei Matteos Worten und atmet nochmal tief durch*<br/>Stimmt… wenn was fehlt, können wir es einfach kaufen…<br/>*spürt dann den Arm um seine Schulter und lächelt leicht*<br/>*lehnt sich bei seinen Worten gegen ihn und verbirgt kurz das Gesicht an seiner Schulter*<br/>Keine Ahnung… das ist neu… nur wir beide… und die Fahrt und so…<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf und löst sich wieder*<br/>Wird bestimmt besser, wenn wir erstmal losgefahren sind…<br/>*schaut nochmal in den Kofferraum, schließt dann aber bestimmt die Klappe*<br/>*schaut wieder zu Matteo und grinst leicht, aber immer noch ein bisschen nervös*<br/>Los?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt dann*<br/>Jap, dafür haben wir das Geld ja…<br/>*runzelt etwas die Stirn, als David versucht zu erklären, warum er nervös ist*<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und schaut ihn ernst an, als er grinst*<br/>Nee, warte mal… wie meinst du das… vor was hast du denn jetzt genau Angst?<br/>*legt den Kopf leicht schief*<br/>Oder möchtest du es ignorieren und ich frag dich in 100 Kilometern nochmal?</p><p>David:<br/>*verzieht leicht das Gesicht, als Matteo sein Grinsen durchschaut und ihn ernst anblickt*<br/>*stöhnt und reibt sich mit den Händen den Nacken*<br/>Hmm… zum einen ein bisschen vor der Fahrt... Ich bin halt ewig kein Auto mehr gefahren außer den paar Kilometern in Heidesee und gestern das kurze Stück, aber da war Sonntag und es war leer… aber ich denke, wenn wir erstmal losgefahren sind, dann gibt sich das sicher… ich würd halt ungerne Beas Auto schrotten…<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, weil er eigentlich wirklich ziemlich sicher ist, dass diese Angst verschwindet*<br/>Und dann… keine Ahnung… dass wir uns vielleicht doch… streiten oder so? Oder auf die Nerven gehen? Dass ich dich nerve, wenn ich mir zu viel Sorgen mache oder irgendwas plane oder so… Und dann können wir nirgendwo anders hin… und wenn wir irgendwo anders hin gehen, sind wir allein…<br/>*schüttelt wieder leicht den Kopf und presst leicht die Lippen zusammen*<br/>… aber… wir streiten uns ja nicht… oder?<br/>*grinst wieder leicht*<br/>Hmm… und tatsächlich verunsichert mich das mit der Planlosigkeit ein bisschen. Ich weiß, dass Bea und du Recht haben und dass es eigentlich erst ein Abenteuer ist, wenn man keinen Plan hat und sich überraschen lässt, aber… also eigentlich hatte ich bisher immer nen Plan… und das ist einfach ungewohnt und macht mich nervös….<br/>*zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>Okay… das war’s, denk ich…<br/>*grinst wieder leicht*<br/>Können wir los?<br/>*weiß selbst, dass seine Ängste und seine Nervosität sehr leicht weg zu argumentieren sind und fühlt sich ein bisschen blöd, dass er so nervös ist und Matteo irgendwie gar nicht*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hört ihm zu und will schon was zum Autofahren sagen, als David weiter spricht*<br/>*hört ihm also weiter zu und wartet dann, ob er auch wirklich fertig ist*<br/>*überlegt kurz, was er sagen will*<br/>Also… ich könnte jetzt zu allen Punkten was sagen, was rational gegen deine Sorgen spricht… aber ich weiß auch, dass das manchmal nicht hilft…<br/>*zieht ihn näher zu sich und legt die Arme um seine Schulter*<br/>Also hab ich folgenden Vorschlag: Wir fahren tatsächlich einfach los und wenn die Sorgen nicht weggehen oder dich was tatsächlich stört, dann sagst du’s mir, okay? Und dann schaun wir, was wir machen können, ja?</p><p>David:<br/>*sieht Matteo an, während er überlegt und wartet auf seine Antwort*<br/>*lächelt dann leicht bei seinen Worten und murmelt leise*<br/>Stimmt…<br/>*legt die Arme an seine Taille, als er ihn näher zieht und hört ihm weiter zu*<br/>*nickt dann und gibt ihm einen kurzen, sanften Kuss*<br/>*murmelt gegen seine Lippen*<br/>Okay…<br/>*grinst dann leicht und sieht ihn wieder an*<br/>Und du bist die Ruhe selbst, ja? Keine Ängste, keine Zweifel, keine Sorgen?<br/>*setzt einen prüfenden Blick auf*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*küsst ihn zurück und lächelt leicht gegen seine Lippen*<br/>Okay…<br/>*legt den Kopf leicht schief bei seiner Frage*<br/>Hmmm… ich hatte ein bisschen Sorge, ob wir es überhaupt machen, aber jetzt…<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Ich glaub, das wird super… aber okay, jetzt wo du’s sagst, hab ich ein bisschen Sorge, dass ich dich nerve und du dich mit dem Auto davon machst...<br/>*grinst leicht und stupst ihn*<br/>Und jetzt lass los, Schreibner… einfach ins Auto und wegfahren!</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht leise, als er seine Sorge nennt*<br/>Ja, okay, war auch ein ziemliches Hin und Her...<br/>*lächelt dann, als er sagt, dass es super wird und schaut ihn fragend an, als ein “aber” kommt*<br/>*pffft*<br/>Als ob ich dich einfach irgendwo stehen lassen würde…<br/>*schüttelt lachend den Kopf*<br/>Außerdem nervt du nie…<br/>*gibt ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss*<br/>… oder nur ganz selten…<br/>*stupst ihn zurück und lässt ihn dann los*<br/>*lächelt*<br/>Einfach ins Auto und wegfahren…<br/>*geht zur Fahrerseite und öffnet die Tür*<br/>*lächelt dann nochmal in Matteos Richtung*<br/>Sieht so aus, als hätte das mit dem Wunsch an die Wimper doch noch geklappt…<br/>*steigt dann ein und schnallt sich an*<br/>*atmet noch einmal tief durch und schaut zu Matteo, ob der auch gut sitzt und angeschnallt ist*<br/>Okay… los geht’s!<br/>*startet den Wagen*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst, als er sagt, dass er ihn nicht stehen lassen würde*<br/>Dann ist ja gut…<br/>*kriegt einen Kuss und grinst*<br/>*lacht dann bei seiner Einschränkung*<br/>Stimmt…<br/>*öffnet die Beifahrertür und hört Davids Worte*<br/>*steigt ein und schnallt sich an*<br/>*merkt, wie er auf einmal aufgeregt ist, aber von der besten Sorte und denkt, dass das hier wirklich ein großer Wunsch ist, der in Erfüllung geht*<br/>*muss sich einfach nochmal rüber beugen und David einen Kuss geben*<br/>Okay, kann losgehen…<br/>*versucht dann in den nächsten Minuten David aufzuheitern, während der sie nervös durch den Berliner Stadtverkehr lenkt und freut sich sehr, als sie es endlich auf die Autobahn schaffen*<br/>*greift nach einer Minute auf der Autobahn in die Provianttasche und fängt an zu essen und David zu versorgen*</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo sich nochmal zu ihm rüber beugt und erwidert seinen Kuss, ehe er dann tatsächlich los fährt*<br/>*ist den Berliner Stadtverkehr so überhaupt nicht gewohnt und ziemlich angespannt bis sie endlich die Autobahn Richtung Süden erreichen*<br/>*lacht dann leise, als Matteo sich direkt über den Proviant her macht und nimmt ein belegtes Brötchen von ihm entgegen*<br/>Hätte Hans mal früher gesagt, dass er uns Proviant einpackt… so haben wir jetzt drei Tage was davon… hoffentlich hält das alles überhaupt so lange…<br/>*beisst nochmal in sein Brötchen und deutet dann mit dem Kopf Richtung Autoradio*<br/>*sagt mit semivollem Mund*<br/>Mach mal Musik…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>… oder sing für mich…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schaut ihn mit dem Sekretariatsblick an*<br/>Ernsthaft? Du denkst Essen wird schlecht? Bei mir? Also wirklich!<br/>*lacht dann und beißt nochmal ab*<br/>*macht das Radio an*<br/>Ich sing höchstens mit….<br/>*hört nur Rauschen*<br/>*dreht ein bisschen dran rum bis endlich ein Lied kommt*<br/>Wir hätten CDs mitnehmen sollen…</p><p>David:<br/>*sieht den Sekretariatsblick nur aus dem Augenwinkel, grinst aber bei seinen Worten*<br/>Okay, okay… aber es ist echt viel… selbst /du/ musst doch irgendwann mal satt sein… ich bin gespannt, wie lange wir mit dem Essen auskommen…<br/>*nickt, als Matteo meint, er würde mitsingen*<br/>Muss man ja auch bei nem Roadtrip! Regel Nummer 2!<br/>*runzelt die Stirn, als er so lange am Radio dreht und der Empfang so schlecht ist*<br/>*nickt dann, als er meint, dass sie CD’s hätten mitnehmen sollen*<br/>Jap…<br/>*grinst dann leicht*<br/>Also wenn wir jemanden im Auto hätten, dem erlaubt worden wäre, die Reise ein bisschen zu planen, dann hätte dieser jemand sicherlich ein paar CD’s in seinen Rucksack auf der Rückbank gepackt...</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Ach, das schaffen wir schon…<br/>*lacht dann*<br/>Regel Nummer 2? Was ist denn Regel Nummer 1?<br/>*seufzt dann leicht, weil David schon wieder auf dem planen rumreitet*<br/>Geht das jetzt die ganze Zeit so? Das nächste Mal kannst du mit Kiki Urlaub machen…<br/>*checkt dann erst, was er meint und starrt ihn an*<br/>Du hast CDs dabei? Und dann tust du die IN einen Rucksack auf der /Rückbank/? Nicht sonderlich clever…<br/>*lacht leicht und verdreht sich dann auf seinem Sitz, um den Rucksack nach vorne zu ziehen*</p><p>David:<br/>*beisst nochmal in sein Brötchen und grinst leicht, als er nach Regel Nummer 1 fragt*<br/>Genug Proviant natürlich!<br/>*schaut mit gerunzelter Stirn kurz zu ihm rüber, als er erst seufzt und dann genervt scheint*<br/>*nimmt sich vor, in der nächsten Zeit nichts mehr von irgendwelchen Plänen oder so zu sagen, um ihn nicht zu nerven und presst leicht die Lippen zusammen*<br/>*nickt dann nur bei seiner Frage und macht nen Schulterblick, um die Spur zum Überholen zu wechseln*<br/>*murmelt dann zu seinem “clever” Kommentar*<br/>Stimmt…<br/>*will noch hinzufügen, dass er das besser hätte /planen/ müssen, verkneift sich aber den Kommentar*<br/>*überholt den Laster und schert wieder auf die rechte Spur ein*<br/>*beobachtet aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Matteo die CD’s durchsieht und wartet ab, für welche er sich entscheidet*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst zu Regel Nummer 1*<br/>Natürlich!<br/>*schaut dann durch die CDs und entscheidet sich für eine “Shuffle” Cd*<br/>Lassen wir uns mal überraschen…<br/>*schiebt sie in den Cd Player und drückt Play*<br/>*hört das erste Lied und zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>Kenn ich nicht… wie alt ist die CD?</p><p>David:<br/>*hat mehrere Sampler eingepackt, die er so im Laufe der letzten Jahre zusammengestellt hat und eigentlich immer mal wieder ganz gerne hört*<br/>*hat nicht genau gesehen, welche Matteo in den CD-Player geschoben hat, aber erkennt Sufjan Stevens “Illinois”*<br/>*hört dann, dass Matteo das Lied nicht kennt und kommentiert mit*<br/>Illinois von Sufjan Stevens…<br/>*stößt dann nachdenklich die Luft aus bei seiner Frage und überlegt*<br/>Keine Ahnung… hab ich vielleicht vor 2 Jahren oder so zusammengestellt… das Lied ist aber älter…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt leicht zu der Info*<br/>*hört dann n bisschen zu und nickt*<br/>Gefällt mir….<br/>*fahren dann ne ganze Weile mit guter Stimmung und guter Musik und gutem Essen bis David sagt, dass er sich mal die Beine vertreten muss und außerdem auf Klo muss*<br/>*halten also irgendwo hinter Leipzig auf dem Rasthof Osterfeld West an und beide steigen aus*<br/>Brauchen wir noch irgendwas? Soll ich irgendwas holen, während du auf Klo bist?</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo meint, dass ihm das Lied gefällt und freut sich, dass ihm anscheinend auch der Rest der CD gefällt*<br/>*merkt nach gut zwei Stunden, dass er aufs Klo muss und denkt sich, dass es vielleicht auch mal ganz gut ist, sich ein bisschen zu strecken und die Beine zu vertreten, fährt also beim nächsten Rasthof raus und parkt das Auto*<br/>*steigt aus und streckt sich ein bisschen*<br/>*lächelt dann leicht bei Matteos Frage und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Nee, danke, alles gut… bin gleich wieder da…<br/>*wirft ihm den Autoschlüssel zu, damit er abschließen kann, falls er sich vom Auto entfernt und verschwindet dann Richtung Toiletten*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*fängt den Schlüssel und lehnt sich dann von außen gegen das Auto*<br/>*zieht sein Handy raus und macht ein paar Bilder von dem hässlichen Parkplatz und schickt eins an ok.cool mit der Nachricht “1. Pause, es geht wunderschön los”*<br/>*fällt dann ein, dass heute Montag ist und sucht sich ein Bild aus seinem Memeordner aus, das ein Reisethema hat und postet es auf Instagram*<br/>*ist dann langweilig und setzt sich wieder ins Auto, um noch ein Brötchen zu essen*<br/>*checkt dabei auf dem Handy, wo sie sind und wie lange sie schon unterwegs sind und überschlägt leicht wie weit sie heute noch kommen könnten*<br/>*lacht leicht über sich selbst als ihm auffällt, dass das sowas wie ein Plan ist*</p><p>David:<br/>*hat die Toilette gefunden und macht gerade Pipi, als sein Handy vibriert*<br/>*grinst leicht, als er Matteos Foto in der ok.cool Gruppe sieht und macht nach dem Händewaschen eins von den Waschbecken der Autobahntoilette*<br/>*geht dann zurück zum Auto, hat aber das Gefühl, sich noch ein bisschen die Beine vertreten zu müssen und bleibt darum neben der Beifahrertür und Matteo stehen und grinst leicht*<br/>Ich finde tatsächlich, der wunderschöne Ausblick hier ist kaum zu übertreffen, aber vielleicht sollten wir bei der nächsten Ausfahrt tatsächlich mal richtig von der Autobahn abfahren…<br/>*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern*<br/>Ich mein, Autobahn sieht doch fast überall gleich aus, oder? Und bei nem Roadtrip sollte man doch auch ein bisschen was sehen… also vielleicht gleich mal ein Stück Landstraße oder so?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schaut auf, als David neben seiner offenen Tür stehen bleibt und grinst zu ihm hoch*<br/>*nickt bei seinem Vorschlag*<br/>Klingt gut….<br/>*nickt wieder*<br/>Ja, lass machen… und wenn wir was Schönes sehen, halten wir einfach an und gucken es uns an…<br/>*streckt seinen Arm aus und zuppelt an Davids Shirt, eigentlich nur, um ihn berühren zu können*<br/>Oder wollen wir heute noch richtig weit kommen?</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt und nickt zum Thema anhalten*<br/>Ja, das ist Regel Nummer 3: Wenn man was Schönes sieht, sollte man anhalten!<br/>*grinst leicht und tritt einen Schritt auf ihn zu, als er die Hand nach seinem Shirt ausstreckt*<br/>*lässt ihn ein bisschen zuppeln, aber greift dann nach seiner Hand und verschlingt ihre Finger*<br/>*überlegt dann kurz bei seiner Frage und zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>Keine Ahnung?<br/>*hat sich tatsächlich gerade vorgenommen, sich soweit es geht, überraschen zu lassen und nur im Notfall auf den Plan zurück zu greifen, wenn er sich total unwohl fühlen sollte und wenn es geht, das Wort “Plan” auch nicht mehr in den Mund zu nehmen*<br/>Also, wir hatten ja überlegt, spätestens morgen aus Deutschland raus zu sein und das schaffen wir ja auf jeden Fall… denk ich mal… und selbst wenn nicht… dann brauchen wir eben einen Tag länger… vielleicht gucken wir einfach, wie lang ich Lust hab zu fahren?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt bei seiner 3. Regel*<br/>Gute Regel…<br/>*drückt seine Hand und zieht ihn noch etwas näher*<br/>*legt den Kopf leicht schief, als redet*<br/>*grinst ziemlich breit, als ihm aufgeht, dass er das gerade ihm zuliebe macht, krampfhaft keinen Plan zu haben und sich ein bisschen mehr auf das “gucken wir mal” einzulassen*<br/>*zieht ihn ein bisschen runter und gibt ihm einen Kuss*<br/>So machen wir das…<br/>*gibt ihm noch einen Kuss und sagt dann*<br/>Und wenn’s nervt, dann machen wir für den nächsten Tag nen Plan.</p><p>David:<br/>*tritt noch einen Schritt näher auf Matteo zu, als dieser ihn zieht und lässt sich dann von ihm zu sich runter ziehen*<br/>*legt die Hand in seinen Nacken, als er ihn küsst und grinst und nickt dann leicht bei seinen Worten*<br/>*küsst ihn nochmal und richtet sich dann wieder auf*<br/>*lächelt und fährt ihm einmal durch die Haare bei seinen Worten*<br/>Okay…<br/>*tritt dann einen Schritt zurück und hüpft ein paarmal auf und ab*<br/>*sagt dann grinsend*<br/>Okay, genug Bewegung… weiter geht’s!<br/>*geht ums Auto rum und setzt sich wieder auf den Fahrersitz*<br/>*schaut sich suchend nach dem Schlüssel um und dann Matteo an*<br/>Ähm… Schlüssel?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst leicht, als er ihm durch die Haare fährt*<br/>Okay…<br/>*lacht als er auf und ab hüpft*<br/>*schaut ihn dann erwartungsvoll an, als er nicht losfährt*<br/>Oh, stimmt ja… warte…<br/>*zieht den Schlüssel aus seiner Hosentasche und reicht ihn David*<br/>Vielleicht sollten wir da mal nen Schlüsselanhänger dran machen oder so...</p><p>David:<br/>*nimmt den Schlüssel von ihm entgegen, steckt ihn ins Zündschloss und startet den Motor*<br/>*grinst dann leicht bei Matteos Worten*<br/>Du kannst ja einen basteln… guck doch mal, was du so findest…<br/>*beugt sich nochmal zu ihm rüber, legt ihm die Hand in den Nacken und gibt ihm einen Kuss*<br/>*fährt durch seine Haare und murmelt gegen seine Lippen*<br/>Ich muss ein bisschen auftanken...<br/>*löst sich dann langsam von ihm und parkt aus der Parklücke aus*<br/>*muss wieder auf die Autobahn, um vom Rastplatz runter zu kommen, fragt dann aber*<br/>Und jetzt ein Stück Landstraße?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Sicher…<br/>*will schon gucken, als David sich nochmal rüber beugt*<br/>*grinst in den Kuss hinein und fährt mit der Hand in seine Haare*<br/>Auftanken is gut…<br/>*grummelt leicht, als er sich löst, aber lehnt sich dann auch wieder zurück*<br/>*nickt dann*<br/>Ja, mach mal… mal gucken, ob’s da was zu sehn gibt…<br/>*macht dann das Handschuhfach auf, um zu gucken, ob da was drin ist, was er verwerten kann*<br/>*findet ein Stück Papier und fängt an es zu falten*</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst leicht bei Matteos Grummeln, als er den Kuss löst, denkt sich aber, dass er schon irgendwie auch voran kommen möchte*<br/>*nickt bei seiner Antwort zum Abfahren*<br/>Bei der nächsten Ausfahrt fahr ich runter…<br/>*schaut kurz zu Matteo und muss leise lachen*<br/>Faltest du jetzt einen Schlüsselanhänger?<br/>*findet das ziemlich knuffig, dass er tatsächlich was für den Schlüssel basteln will*<br/>*schaut dann wieder nach vorne und sieht, dass eine Ausfahrt in 1000 Metern angezeigt wird*<br/>Okay… also Droyßig fahren wir ab… und dann mal gucken, ob die Landstraße interessanter ist, als die Autobahn…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt nur und grummelt zustimmend, als er sagt, dass er gleich wieder abfährt*<br/>*schaut dann zu ihm bei seiner Frage*<br/>Ich versuch’s… aber klappt nicht so richtig… und is auch doof, wenns regnet… vielleicht sollten wir doch einfach einen kaufen…<br/>*nickt wieder und packt das Papier zurück ins Handschuhfach*<br/>Bestimmt… Droyßig klingt ja schon nach Abenteuer…<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>*sieht dann, wie David abfährt*<br/>Also… definitiv mehr Bäume…</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt bei Matteos Erklärung*<br/>Ja, Papier ist vielleicht echt n bisschen blöd…<br/>*grinst dann leicht*<br/>Du musst ein paar mehr Brötchen essen - dann kannst du die Alufolie nehmen, mit der Hans die eingepackt hat…<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Abenteuer in Droyßig… könnte glatt ein Buchtitel sein… oder eine Fünf Freunde Folge…<br/>*fährt dann ab und stellt fest, dass das Navi nach nem neuen Weg sucht und sie dann zurück auf die Autobahn schicken will*<br/>Ähm… okay… jetzt müssen wir improvisieren… und links sind mehr Bäume… also fahren wir links?!<br/>*klingt ein bisschen verzweifelt, weil er echt irgendwie gerade nicht wirklich n Plan hat, biegt aber trotzdem mal links ab*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht und greift sich noch ein Brötchen*<br/>Wenn du das sagst…<br/>*packt es aus und beißt hinein*<br/>Fünf Freunde Folge… sag nicht, du bist ein Fünf Freunde Typ? Oh je! Was ist mit ??? oder TKKG? Fünf Freunde! Pff!<br/>*lacht dann aber und nickt*<br/>Jap, fahr links, das Navi wird schon hinterherkommen…<br/>*fahren dann ein bisschen und kommen schließlich ins erste Dorf*<br/>Awww guck mal, sogar noch kleiner als Lychen oder Fürstenberg…</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst, als sich Matteo tatsächlich noch ein Brötchen nimmt, wartet, bis er reingebissen hat, greift dann nach seiner Hand mit dem Brötchen und beißt ebenfalls kurz rein*<br/>*hört seine Frage, kaut ein bisschen und sagt mit halbvollem Mund*<br/>Nichts gegen die Fünf Freunde! Fünf Freunde sind Kindheit… ??? sind Kult… und TKKG….<br/>*lacht*<br/>Damit konnte ich irgendwie nie wirklich was anfangen… ich mein, als Kind checkt man das nicht so, aber die sind doch alle vier irgendwie ganz krasse Stereotypen, oder?<br/>*fährt mit ihm eine Weile und grinst dann leicht bei Matteos Kommentar, als sie das erste Dorf erreichen*<br/>Soll es geben… wenn ich jetzt voller Vorurteile wäre, würd ich sagen, wahrscheinlich dann auch noch konservativer…<br/>*tritt auf die Bremse, als sie das Ortseingangsschild passieren*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hat sich mit ihm noch ein bisschen spielerisch über Fünf Freunde, TKKG und ??? gestritten*<br/>*sind dann zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie sich auf ??? einigen können*<br/>*lacht leicht bei seiner Anmerkung*<br/>Bestimmt sogar… sind wir nicht auch grad in Sachsen, oder so?<br/>*grinst dann*<br/>Wenn du willst können wir aussteigen und rumknutschen und gucken was passiert?<br/>*sind dann aber schon durchs Dorf durch und fahren weiter*</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst, als sie sich auf die ??? einigen und gemeinsam beschließen, Fünf Freunde und TKKG vorerst nicht mehr zu erwähnen*<br/>*zuckt dann mit den Schultern bei seiner Frage*<br/>Puh, keine Ahnung… vielleicht sind wir auch schon in Thüringen…<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Aber keine Ahnung, ob die hier toleranter sind…<br/>*lacht leise bei Matteos Vorschlag, stellt dann aber auch fest, dass sie schon wieder aus dem Dorf raus sind*<br/>Soll ich nochmal umdrehen?<br/>*grinst zu ihm rüber*<br/>Oder versuchen wir’s im nächsten Dorf?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst aber schüttelt dann den Kopf*<br/>Wir versuchens im nächsten Dorf… wir haben ja Zeit…<br/>*schaut dann eine ganze zeitlang aus dem Fenster und murmelt irgendwann*<br/>Krass, hier ist schon auch echt ziemlich viel nix…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 05.08.2019 (2) - Genscher tritt nach 18 Jahren zurück</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Montag, 13:28 Uhr</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo sagt, dass sie Zeit haben und nickt*<br/>Jo. Kommen sicher noch genug Dörfer…<br/>*fährt eine zeitlang schweigend und summt ein bisschen mit*<br/>*lacht dann leise*<br/>Ja… ähnlich wie um Lychen… da fährt man auch oft ewig und rundrum ganz viel nichts…<br/>*lehnt sich im Sitz ein bisschen zurück und streckt sich*<br/>*stöhnt leise und lacht dann kurz*<br/>Mann, bin ich froh, dass wir das hinter uns haben…<br/>*tritt dann auf einmal auf die Bremse und fährt langsamer*<br/>Wow… Wahnsinn!<br/>*grinst kurz zu Matteo und deutet mit dem Kopf aus dem Fenster*<br/>Zwischenstop?<br/>*fühlt sich auf einmal ein bisschen aufgeregt und hat wieder dieses Gefühl und Bedürfnis, unbedingt etwas erkunden zu wollen und Spuren der Vergangenheit in dem verlassenen Gebäude zu entdecken*</p><p>
  
</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Lychen? Ja, auf jeden Fall… und das nächste Mal kommt deine Mutter einfach nach Berlin!<br/>*schaut aus dem Fenster, als David langsamer wird und seine Begeisterung kund tut*<br/>*grinst breit*<br/>Auf jeden Fall, fahr mal rein…<br/>*sieht, wie David abfährt und vor dem Haus anhält*<br/>Meinst du, da kann man rein, ohne dass das ganze Ding einstürzt?<br/>*lacht leicht und steigt dann aus dem Auto aus*<br/>*zieht sein Handy aus der Tasche und macht ein Bild*</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt zu Matteos Vorschlag bezüglich seiner Mutter und murmelt*<br/>Ja, auf jeden Fall…<br/>*lächelt breit, als Matteo dem Zwischenstopp zustimmt und biegt links ab in die Einfahrt zum Haus*<br/>*grinst dann leicht bei Matteos Frage*<br/>Ich glaub, wenn das tatsächlich krass einsturzgefährdet wäre, hätten sie das sicher besser abgesperrt….<br/>*hält an, nimmt sein Handy aus der Halterung und steigt aus*<br/>*grinst vorfreudig und macht ein paar Schritte auf das Haus zu*<br/>Rein kommt man immer!<br/>*ist ein paar Schritte vorgelaufen und streckt jetzt die Hand nach Matteo aus*<br/>Kommst du?<br/>*schaut sich suchend nach einer Eingangstür oder einem gut zu erreichendem Fenster um*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Na, wenn du das sagst…<br/>*schaut immernoch etwas skeptisch, während David schon auf das Haus zu geht*<br/>*macht einen langsamen Schritt, aber bleibt noch hinter David*<br/>*lacht dann, weil Dvid einfach so süß aufgeregt ist und geht ein bisschen schneller, um seine Hand greifen zu können*<br/>*schaut sich dann mit ihm um und deutet auf ein Fenster*<br/>Da vielleicht?<br/>*geht mit David dorthin und drückt dagegen und es geht tatsächlich auf*<br/>Na dann… rein da…<br/>*lässt seine Hand los*</p><p>David:<br/>*zieht Matteo weiter mit sich, als er nach seiner Hand greift und folgt dann seinem Blick auf das Fenster*<br/>*nickt*<br/>Einen Versuch ist es wert…<br/>*rechnet eigentlich nicht damit, dass es tatsächlich aufgeht, strahlt aber, als es tatsächlich nachgibt, als Matteo dagegen drückt*<br/>Du bringst Glück… cool!<br/>*lässt dann ebenfalls seine Hand los, nimmt ein wenig Anlauf und schwingt sich am Fensterbrett hoch*<br/>*sieht sich kurz um, klettert in den Raum und dreht sich grinsend zu Matteo um*<br/>War ja klar, dass du dir das Schlafzimmer für den Einstieg aussuchst…<br/>*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen, um zu sehen, ob Matteo es auch gut ins Hausinnere schafft oder ob er irgendwie Hilfe braucht*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*sieht, wie David natürlich spielend leicht hochspringt und im Haus ist*<br/>*lacht dann bei seiner Aussage*<br/>Klar, ich hab immer nur das eine im Kopf…<br/>*seufzt dann leicht, als David offensichtlich auf ihn wartet*<br/>*springt, aber kann sich nicht richtig festhalten*<br/>*lacht es weg*<br/>Okay… nochmal mit Anlauf…<br/>*geht ein paar Schritte zurück und schafft es diesmal einigermaßen gut abzuspringen und sich hochzuziehen*<br/>*zieht sich ziemlich unelegant ins Innere und schafft es halbwegs auf seinen Füßen zu landen*<br/>*schaut sich um*<br/>Cooles Bett… nur n bisschen hart…<br/>*grinst*</p><p>David:<br/>*schaut sich suchend im Zimmer um, ob er Matteo vielleicht einen alten Stuhl oder so nach draußen reichen kann, nachdem dieser beim ersten Versuch rein zu klettern abrutscht und entdeckt auch tatsächlich einen*<br/>*will diesen gerade holen, als Matteo es schließlich doch schafft und lächelt ihm entgegen*<br/>*schaut dann aber auch das Bett an und lacht leise*<br/>Ja… mit Matratze wär’s sicher weicher…<br/>*entdeckt in einer Ecke einen alten Sekretär und geht auf diesen zu*<br/>*zieht eine Schublade auf, die zwar anfangs ein bisschen klemmt, sich dann aber doch öffnen lässt*<br/>*findet darin einen Stapel Papiere… alte Zeitungen, Rechnungen, Briefe… und zieht eine Zeitung hervor*<br/>*sucht das Datum und murmelt dann*<br/>1992… ist doch eigentlich unvorstellbar, dass das immer noch hier ist…<br/>*fragt sich, was wohl passiert sein muss, dass dieses Haus leer steht, aber solche Sachen eben noch da sind*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*geht zum Bett rüber und wippt mit der Hand ein bisschen auf den alten Sprungfedern rum*<br/>*schaut dann zu David, der anscheinend tatsächlich Kram gefunden hat und geht zu ihm rüber*<br/>Ja, krass…. schlag doch mal auf… was ist die Schlagzeile?<br/>*linst dann auf die erste Seite und liest vor*<br/>Genscher tritt nach 18 Jahren zurück..<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Ja ja das waren noch Zeiten… warum die wohl hier abgehauen sind? Ohne aufzuräumen?<br/>*grinst und stupst David leicht an*<br/>Wollen wir weiter oder willst du noch weiter schnüffeln?</p><p>David:<br/>*hält Matteo die Zeitung ein wenig entgegen, als er merkt, dass dieser neben ihn getreten ist, damit er auch mit reinschauen kann*<br/>*grinst leicht, als er die Schlagzeile vorliest und sieht Matteo kurz an*<br/>Was war der nochmal? Außenminister, oder?<br/>*liest es dann aber selbst, als er den Artikel überfliegt und nickt kurz*<br/>*hört dann seine Frage bezüglich der Bewohner, lächelt leicht, weil das auch immer zu seinen ersten Gedanken gehört, wenn er sich an verlassenen Orten befindet und zuckt leicht mit den Schultern*<br/>Vielleicht hat hier ein Ehepaar gewohnt und einer ist gestorben und der andere musste in ein Altenheim und es gab niemanden, der sich dann weiter um das Haus gekümmert hat… oder es hat jemand 10 Millionen im Lotto gewonnen und damit machen sie sich jetzt im Ausland einen schönen Lebensabend… oder das Haus wurde verkauft, aber der neue Käufer ist auf dem Weg hierher verunglückt, die Unterlagen verbrannt und jetzt weiß niemand mehr, wem das Haus gehört… oder… das Paar, was hier gelebt hat, hat sich und das Haus so sehr geliebt, dass sie testamentarisch festgehalten haben, dass nichts an dem Haus verändert werden darf, wenn sie mal nicht mehr sind…<br/>*lacht leise, sieht dann Matteo an und grinst bei seiner Frage*<br/>Ähm…<br/>*sieht sich im Raum um und macht einen Schritt auf den Kleiderschrank zu*<br/>Ein bisschen noch schnüffeln und dann weiter<br/>*faltet die Zeitung einmal und beschließt, sie mitzunehmen*<br/>*öffnet dann den Kleiderschrank, sieht aber nur ein paar Kleiderbügel und sonst nichts*<br/>Also die Klamotten haben die Bewohner jedenfalls mitgenommen… so viel Zeit war wohl dann doch noch da…<br/>*schließt die Schranktüren wieder und deutet mit dem Kopf Richtung Zimmertür*<br/>Weiter?<br/>*ist ziemlich gespannt, was es sonst noch so zu entdecken gibt*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*starrt David an, als er die verschiedenen Szenarien aufzählt, was mit den Einwohnern passiert sein könnte*<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Wow… du machst dir echt Gedanken um sowas, ne?<br/>*schaut sich um*<br/>Vielleicht haben die aber hier auch ein Doppelleben geführt, waren heimlich Agenten, und dann ist es aufgeflogen und sie mussten ganz schnell das Land verlassen?<br/>*schaut ihn fragend an, ob das wohl auch zählt oder nicht*<br/>*sieht dann, wie er in den Kleiderschrank guckt, das aber eher enttäuschend ist*<br/>*nickt dann*<br/>Weiter… geh du mal voran… du scheinst n guten Riecher zu haben…</p><p>David:<br/>*zuckt nur mit den Schultern, als Matteo meint, dass er sich echt Gedanken macht*<br/>*hat jetzt eigentlich das erste genannt, was ihm in den Sinn kam*<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Nach einem Raum ist das ziemlich schwer zu spekulieren… war jetzt mehr so ein Brainstorming…<br/>*lacht dann leise, als Matteo mit einsteigt und nickt*<br/>Auch das kann sein…<br/>*sieht ihn grinsend an*<br/>Vielleicht finden wir in den anderen Räumen ja weitere Hinweise…<br/>*grinst leicht, als Matteo meint, er solle vorgehen und verbeugt sich leicht, ehe er über die Schwelle in den Flur tritt*<br/>*bleibt abrupt stehen, als er einen großen roten Fleck auf dem Boden im Flur entdeckt*<br/>*räuspert sich*<br/>Okay, oder es wurde jemand umgebracht und seitdem spukt es und keiner will mehr hier wohnen…<br/>*starrt den Fleck an und fragt skeptisch*<br/>Ist das Blut oder Rost?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*läuft fast in ihn rein, als er so abrupt stehen bleibt*<br/>Was? Oh…<br/>*verzieht leicht das Gesicht*<br/>Ich hoffe jetzt mal Rost…<br/>*beugt sich etwas runter, um es zu inspizieren*<br/>*legt den Kopf leicht schief*<br/>… oder doch Blut?<br/>*richtet sich wieder auf und schaut zu David*<br/>Ich bin mir jetzt nicht mehr so sicher, ob wir weiter gehen sollten….</p><p>David:<br/>*beobachtet Matteo, wie er den Fleck inspiziert und sich auch nicht sicher ist, was es eigentlich ist*<br/>*grinst dann leicht bei seinen Zweifeln weiter zu gehen*<br/>Also falls es hier tatsächlich spuken sollte, dann doch sicherlich nur nachts…<br/>*schlingt einen Arm um Matteos Schulter und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange*<br/>*murmelt leise*<br/>Außerdem pass ich auf dich auch… okay?<br/>*schaut ihn dann an und wird wieder ernst*<br/>Oder willst du wirklich lieber wieder raus?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schaut ihn etwas skeptisch an, als er sagt, es würde nur nachts spuken*<br/>Hmmm..<br/>*grinst dann aber leicht, als er eine Umarmung und einen Kuss bekommt*<br/>Na dann…<br/>*findet tatsächlich, dass sich das gut anfühlt*<br/>*spürt dann ein leichtes Kribbeln, als David nochmal nachfragt und ihn tatsächlich ernst nimmt*<br/>*lächelt ihn an und gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss*<br/>Quatsch, du passt doch auf mich auf.<br/>*greift dann nach seiner Hand und geht mit ihm weiter den Flur runter*<br/>*hört die Dielen knarzen und es irgendwo rascheln, wahrscheinlich von nem Tier*<br/>Aber ein bisschen gruselig ist es schon…</p><p>David:<br/>*sieht Matteo lächeln und erwidert das Lächeln automatisch*<br/>*küsst ihn dann kurz und murmelt leise*<br/>Mach ich…<br/>*drückt Matteos Hand leicht und geht mit ihm weiter*<br/>*sieht sich im Flur um und findet, dass das hier alles wohl früher mal wirklich schick und edel war*<br/>*hört das Knarzen und Rascheln gar nicht wirklich, weil er gerade eine alte Standuhr entdeckt hat*<br/>*hört dann aber Matteos Worte und will erst sagen, dass es ja noch hell ist und überhaupt nicht gruselig, als er auf einmal daran denken muss, dass er früher auch tagsüber in verlassenen Gebäuden immer ein bisschen Schiss hatte*<br/>*bleibt also stehen und dreht sich zu ihm um*<br/>*lächelt ihn leicht an und legt ihm dann den Finger auf die Lippen, als Zeichen, dass er still sein soll*<br/>*lauscht für etwa eine Minute*<br/>*hört es ein paar mal rascheln und den Wind, irgendwo ein leises gleichmäßiges Quietschen - ansonsten nur ihren Atem*<br/>*sagt nach einiger Zeit leise*<br/>Der Wind, ein paar Tiere - wahrscheinlich Mäuse - ein Fensterladen oder eine alte Antenne, die der Wind hin - und her bewegt… und wir…<br/>*lächelt dann wieder leicht*<br/>Oder hörst du noch was anderes?<br/>*will ihm damit eigentlich zeigen, dass alle Geräusche, die er hört logisch erklärbar sind und hofft, dass Matteo das genauso hilft wie damals ihm selbst*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*bleibt auch stehen, als David stehen bleibt und sieht ihn erwartungsvoll an, als er sich umdreht*<br/>*erwartet halb, dass er ihm eine Gruselgeschichte erzählt und zig Möglichkeiten aufzählt, was hier alles rumspuken kann*<br/>*ist sich nicht so sicher, ob er das hören will*<br/>*ist erstaunt, als er ihm die Finger auf die Lippen legt, ist aber gehorsam und dann mit ihm still*<br/>*lauscht den Geräuschen und schaut zu David*<br/>*hört ihn dann die einzelnen Geräusche benennen und peilt erst nicht, was er ihm damit sagen will*<br/>*hört ihn dann aber fragen, ob er noch was anderes hört und schnallt dann, dass alle Geräusche völlig normal sind*<br/>*muss grinsen und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Nee, nix anderes…<br/>*knufft ihn leicht, als er sich schon wieder umgedreht hat*<br/>Danke…<br/>*sieht dann, wie David zu der Standuhr geht und sieht ein bisschen weiter ein altes Gemälde hängen und geht da hin*<br/>*verzieht leicht das Gesicht, weil es irgendwie so moderne Popart ist, die er nicht versteht*</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo nichts anderes hören kann und murmelt aufmunternd*<br/>Also alles gut!<br/>*dreht sich wieder um und will sich auf den Weg zur Standuhr machen*<br/>*wird dann geknufft, hört ein “danke” und muss automatisch lächeln*<br/>*lässt es aber mal unkommentiert und geht nur tatsächlich zur Standuhr*<br/>*öffnet den Uhrenkasten und sieht, dass das ganze Zeug zum Aufziehen und so noch vollständig vorhanden ist*<br/>*schaut wieder nach oben zur Uhr und dann wieder zu den Schnüren*<br/>*zieht leicht an einer, dann ein wenig stärker und erschreckt sich fast ein bisschen, als sie sich tatsächlich bewegt und ziehen lässt*<br/>*zieht dann auch an der anderen und stößt das Pendel der Uhr an*<br/>*hört tatsächlich ein leises Ticken und schaut erstaunt nach oben und dann zu Matteo, der vor irgendeinem Bild steht*<br/>Krass! Guck mal! Die geht noch!<br/>*ist total begeistert*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hat sich dem Gemälde wieder abgewandt und nach der nächsten Tür geguckt*<br/>*hört dann David und dreht sich um*<br/>*sieht auf die Uhr und wie das Pendel schlägt*<br/>Krass… die ist auch gar nicht so unschick… wenn wir Platz im Auto hätten, würd ich sagen, lass mitnehmen… aber ich fürchte das passt nicht…<br/>*grinst leicht, weil die halt ziemlich riesig ist*<br/>Wollen wir mal da rein gucken?<br/>*deutet zur nächsten Tür*</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht leise bei Matteos Idee*<br/>Aber in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass wir gerade mal drei Stunden oder so unterwegs sind, könnten wir eigentlich glatt nochmal wiederkommen und sie irgendwann holen..<br/>*grinst ihn an und muss dann wieder lachen, weil er eine Idee hat*<br/>Lass uns n Deal machen: Sollten wir irgendwann mal zusammenziehen, leihen wir uns nochmal Beas Auto und wenn sie dann immer noch hier ist und immer noch funktioniert, klappen wir Vordersitz und Rücksitz um und nehmen sie mit…<br/>*folgt dann Matteos Blick zur nächsten Tür und nickt*<br/>*geht dann vor in das nächste Zimmer und findet sich in eine Art Salon wieder… ein riesiger Raum mit mehreren Sitzmöglichkeiten, kleinen Tischchen und schweren wohl früher mal roten, aber inzwischen ziemlich ausgeblichenen und mottenerfressenen Vorhängen an den Seiten der Fenster*<br/>*grinst leicht und sieht sich nach Matteo um*<br/>Auch schick… krass, wie gut das alles irgendwie noch erhalten ist. In Berlin wären schon zig Leute hier eingestiegen und hätten alles verwüstet…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht bei seinem Vorschlag*<br/>*mag es, wenn David so rumspinnt und nickt*<br/>Klar, machen wir. Deal.<br/>*geht dann David hinterher und guckt sich in dem Salon um*<br/>Naja, ist ja hier auch Arsch der Welt… aber war das hier echt 90er Schick? Wirkt doch irgendwie älter oder?<br/>*stupst mit dem Fuß gegen einen Stuhl und haut dann aufs Sitzpolster*<br/>*lacht und hustet, als ganz überraschenderweise Staub raus kommt*<br/>*zieht sein Handy aus der Tasche und macht ein Bild*<br/>*nimmt sich vor, auf dem Weg zurück auch noch ein Bild von der Standuhr zu machen*<br/>Aber nichts Persönliches hier… keine Bilder oder so….</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst zufrieden, als Matteo dem Deal zustimmt*<br/>*nickt dann bei seinem Kommentar zu den Möbeln*<br/>Ja, auf jeden Fall… irgendwie schon fast antik. Könnte man bestimmt gut restaurieren…<br/>*lacht dann, als er die Staubwolke sieht, die Matteo aufwirbelt*<br/>*macht auch hier und da ein paar Fotos und inspiziert alles genau*<br/>*nickt dann bei Matteos Worten und dreht sich wieder zu ihm um*<br/>Hmmm… spricht irgendwie gegen die meisten der Theorien… scheinen alle persönlichen Sachen mitgenommen zu haben…<br/>*schüttelt dann leicht den Kopf, weil es hier nichts Interessantes mehr zu sehen gibt*<br/>*streckt gerade die Hand nach Matteo aus, um ihn ins nächste Zimmer zu ziehen, lässt sie dann aber wieder sinken, weil er doch noch was entdeckt hat und geht auf die Salontür zu*<br/>*dreht sich mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen zu Matteo um und streckt ihm einen alten verschnörkelten Schlüssel entgegen*<br/>Ich hab nen Schlüsselanhänger für den Autoschlüssel gefunden!</p><p>
  
</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht*<br/>Wenn man was davon verstehen würde…<br/>*nickt dann*<br/>Stimmt, das heißt, die hatten noch genug Zeit zu packen…<br/>*will grad nach Davids Hand greifen, als er aber doch was zu entdecken scheint*<br/>*lacht dann, als er sich triumphierend umdreht und den Schlüssel präsentiert*<br/>Ein Schlüssel als Schlüsselanhänger… gefällt mir… steck ein…<br/>*geht dann mit ihm ins nächste Zimmer und lacht*<br/>Alter, guck ma… n Röhrenfernseher… gibt's ja nicht…<br/>*geht sofort rüber zu dem kleinen Tisch, auf dem der Fernseher steht und inspiziert ihn*<br/>Also das wundert mich echt, dass hier noch nie einer war, der mal leergeräumt hat...</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst und steckt den Schlüssel dann tatsächlich in die Hosentasche seiner kurzen Hose*<br/>Müssen dann nur gucken, dass wir noch n Schlüsselring oder Kabelbinder oder sowas finden…<br/>*folgt Matteo ins nächste Zimmer und lacht*<br/>Total retro! Wobei Bea auch echt lange einen hatte. Sie meinte immer, so lange der noch funktioniert, kommt ihr kein neuer ins Haus. Ich glaub, der hat erst vor zwei Jahren oder so seinen Geist aufgegeben…<br/>*tritt ebenfalls näher an den Fernseher heran und grinst leicht*<br/>Guck mal… Knöpfe zum Umschalten… nichts mit Fernbedienung. Da musste man immer noch extra aufstehen, wenn man was anderes gucken wollte…<br/>*richtet sich dann wieder auf und nickt zu Matteos Worten*<br/>Ja, das ist wirklich komisch…<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Vielleicht glauben die hier im Umfeld wirklich, das es hier spukt…<br/>*schüttelt dann den Kopf*<br/>Wobei hier sicher auch andere Leute vorbei fahren… das Haus liegt ja direkt an der Landstraße…<br/>*nimmt sich vor, später in Google Maps zu markieren, wo genau das Haus steht, damit sie es vielleicht tatsächlich vielleicht mal irgendwann wieder besuchen können*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schüttelt ungläubig den Kopf, als David erzählt*<br/>Bea ist zum Umschalten aufgestanden? Wo ist denn da die Entspannung? Oder hat sie einfach nie umgeschaltet?<br/>*zuckt dann mit den Schultern*<br/>Ja, eben, da sind doch bestimmt mal Leute dabei, die den ganzen Schrott hier verwerten könnten….<br/>*zieht sein Handy raus und macht ein Bild von dem Fernseher*<br/>*sieht dann die Uhrzeit auf seinem Handy*<br/>Lass mal weiter gucken, sonst ist auf einmal der Tag rum und wir sind nicht weiter mal 3 Stunden weit gekommen…</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Nee, ich glaub, Beas Teil hatte schon ne Fernbedienung… der hier aber anscheinend nicht…<br/>*wirft bei Matteos Worten ebenfalls einen Blick auf die Uhr und nickt*<br/>Stimmt…<br/>*zuckt leicht zusammen, als die Standuhr im Flur viermal schlägt, lacht dann aber leise*<br/>Funktioniert tatsächlich noch… da erschrecken sich dann die Geister heute Nacht, wenn die Uhr auf einmal wieder funktioniert…<br/>*verlässt mit ihm das Fernsehzimmer und geht zurück in den Flur*<br/>*hat dann noch den Ehrgeiz die Uhr wenigstens richtig zu stellen und stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen um an die Zeiger zu kommen*<br/>*stellt sie auf 10 vor 3 und macht, genau wie Matteo noch ein Foto von ihr*<br/>*durchforscht dann mit ihm zusammen den Rest des Hauses*<br/>*finden - bis auf ein uraltes, leicht vergilbtes, aber immerhin schon buntes Foto, was wohl bei einer Gartenparty aufgenommen wurde, keine persönlichen Gegenstände*<br/>*steckt das Foto ebenfalls ein, sowie ein Stück 80er Jahre Tapete, was er auf dem Küchenboden findet*<br/>*steht um viertel nach drei mit Matteo wieder draußen am Auto, hat den gesammelten Kram in seinem Rucksack verstaut und markiert gerade den Standort des Hauses bei google Maps, während Matteo einen Schluck Wasser trinkt*<br/>*wartet, bis er fertig ist und nimmt dann von ihm die Flasche entgegen, um ebenfalls einen Schluck zu trinken*<br/>*zuppelt dann leicht an seinem Shirt und zieht ihn ein bisschen näher zu sich*<br/>*lächelt leicht und sagt leise*<br/>Das war nice… gut, dass wir von der Autobahn abgefahren sind…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst, als David an seinem Shirt zuppelt und schlingt seine Arme um Davids Hüfte*<br/>Ja, war sehr nice…<br/>*hat es auf der Zunge zu sagen, dass es ja ein ganz /ungeplanter/ Stopp war, aber schluckt es runter*<br/>*gibt ihm stattdessen einen Kuss und grinst*<br/>Ich glaub, das wird ein ziemlich nicer Urlaub…<br/>*schaut dann nochmal aufs Haus*<br/>Lass mal noch ein Foto davor machen als Andenken…<br/>*dreht sich mit David so, dass sie ein Selfie von sich machen können mit dem Haus im Hintergrund*<br/>Nice… und jetzt weiter?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 05.08.2019 (3) - Danke, dass du so mutig warst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Montag, 15:05 Uhr</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>David:<br/>*erwidert Matteos Kuss und lacht dann*<br/>Natürlich wird das nice… wir beide… das ist immer nice…<br/>*knufft ihn leicht und fährt ihm liebevoll grinsend und ein bisschen grob durch die Haare*<br/>*positioniert sich dann mit ihm für das Selfie und nickt zufrieden, als er es ihm zeigt*<br/>*gibt ihm noch einen Kuss, ehe sie beide nochmal kurz zum pinkeln ins Gebüsch verschwinden, wieder einsteigen und weiter fahren*<br/>*fahren noch ein bisschen auf der Landstraße weiter, beschließen aber ihren geplanten Knutschstopp im nächsten Dorf auf die Rückfahrt zu verschieben, um nicht schon wieder anhalten zu müssen*<br/>*entscheiden sich nach einer halben Stunde, doch wieder auf die Autobahn zu wechseln, um ein bisschen voran zu kommen und verbringen die meiste Zeit damit, über das alte Haus zu reden und wie sie es einrichten und restaurieren würden und was für Zimmer sie neben den üblichen (Küche, Wohn- und Schlafzimmer) bräuchten: Atelier, Filmstudio, Tischtennisraum, Kinozimmer mit Anschluss für die Konsole zum Zocken und natürlich Innen- und Außenpool*<br/>*merkt nach knapp drei weiteren Stunden Fahrt um kurz vor sechs, dass er langsam ein bisschen müde von der Fahrerei wird und sein Rücken anfängt, weh zu tun*<br/>*stellt nach einem Blick auf die Uhr fest, dass er den Binder inzwischen schon wieder fast acht Stunden trägt und streckt sich ein bisschen im Sitz*<br/>*räuspert sich leicht und fragt dann*<br/>Wo wollen wir eigentlich heute schlafen? Campingplatz, Pension oder…?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hatte Riesenspaß, mit David das Haus zu planen und die verschiedenen Zimmer zu benennen und zu planen*<br/>*merkt dann aber auch mit zunehmender Dauer, dass ihm schon der Po und der Rücken weh tun und kann sich nur vorstellen, wie es dann David gehen muss*<br/>*ist deswegen nicht sonderlich verwundert über seine Frage*<br/>Wird langsam Zeit, ne?<br/>*zuckt dann aber mit einer Schulter*<br/>Wenn du willst, können wir einfach mal abfahren und das erste nehmen, was wir sehen? Es sei denn, du hast doll Rücken, dann würd ich vielleicht sagen, kein campen heute…</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht leise und ein bisschen gequält, als Matteo fragt, ob es Zeit wird*<br/>Ja… irgendwie schon…<br/>*nickt dann zum Vorschlag abzufahren und meint leise*<br/>N richtiges Bett wär schon nice… ich…<br/>*zögert kurz, sagt dann aber doch*<br/>Die acht Stunden sind bald rum… und bis wir das Zelt aufgebaut haben und so…<br/>*sieht dann die Ausfahrt “Lenting” bei Ingolstadt und setzt den Blinker*<br/>Aber wenn wir als erstes nen Campingplatz finden, ist das auch okay…<br/>*hört dann Matteos Magen knurren und lacht leise*<br/>Haben wir noch Proviant? Oder sollen wir noch irgendwas besorgen? Oder irgendwo was Richtiges essen gehen?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt, als er sagt, dass es Zeit wird*<br/>Ja, mein Po tut auch schon weh...<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Ein richtiges Bett wär auf jeden nice… machen wir schon…<br/>*schaut dann erstaunt zu ihm rüber, als er den Binder anspricht*<br/>*kann sich nicht erinnern, dass er das jemals gemacht hat, zumindest nicht wenn sie unterwegs waren*<br/>*wenn sie zu Hause waren, ist er sich einfach umziehen gegangen*<br/>*ist ein bisschen stolz auf ihn und nickt*<br/>Dann wird's erst recht Zeit…<br/>*merkt dann, wie sein Magen knurrt und schaut entschuldigend*<br/>Irgendwas Warmes war schon geil… aber muss auch nicht… lass erstmal was finden, wo wir pennen können…<br/>*schaut dann raus, als er abgefahren ist und entdeckt recht schnell ein Schild*<br/>Da steht was von nem Hostel… fahr mal rechts…</p><p>David:<br/>*hätte auch gerne noch was richtiges zu essen und nickt darum zu Matteos Worten*<br/>*sieht sich suchend um, als Matteo meint, ein Hostelschild gesehen zu haben*<br/>*sieht zwar nichts, fährt aber trotzdem mal rechts*<br/>*fährt langsamer, damit sie nichts übersehen und sieht nach einigen Metern tatsächlich nochmal ein Schild und eine Einfahrt*<br/>*lächelt*<br/>Das ging ja schnell…<br/>*legt den Kopf leicht schief, als er das Haus entdeckt, was nicht sonderlich einladend aussieht, grinst aber trotzdem leicht*<br/>Naja, für eine Nacht wird’s gehen…<br/>*sucht einen Parkplatz und stellt den Motor ab*<br/>*streckt sich nochmal richtig und schaut zu Matteo rüber, der irgendwie groggi, aber gleichzeitig glücklich aussieht*<br/>*legt ihm eine Hand in den Nacken und zieht ihn zu sich rüber, während er ihm entgegen kommt*<br/>*lächelt und murmelt gegen seine Lippen*<br/>Jetzt hab ich Nachholbedarf…<br/>*küsst ihn zärtlich, merkt aber recht schnell, dass die verbogene Position über die Handbremse hinweg nicht gerade förderlich für seinen Rücken ist und löst sich nach einiger Zeit wieder*<br/>*deutet mit dem Kopf Richtung Eingang*<br/>Wollen wir drinnen weiter machen?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt auch*<br/>Haben wir mal Glück gehabt…<br/>*sieht dann aber das Haus, das tatsächlich nicht sonderlich einladend aussieht*<br/>*lacht bei Davids Kommentar*<br/>Hauptsache ein Bett, das frisch bezogen ist…<br/>*will eigentlich grad fragen, ob sie erstmal ohne Sachen rein gehen sollen, um nach nem Zimmer zu fragen, als David ihn rüber zieht*<br/>*wird geküsst und greift mit seiner Hand sofort in Davids Nacken und küsst ihn zärtlich zurück*<br/>*lacht leicht, als er wieder zurück zieht*<br/>Jap… lass erstmal nur mit Portemonnaie rein und gucken, ob die überhaupt was frei haben, oder?<br/>*greift sein Portemonnaie aus dem Handschuhfach und steigt aus dem Auto aus*<br/>*streckt sich und wartet auf David*</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt bei Matteos Vorschlag und steigt ebenfalls aus dem Auto aus*<br/>*fühlt sich ziemlich steif und streckt sich einmal nach vorne und nach hinten und tritt von einem Fuß auf den anderen*<br/>*grinst dann leicht in Matteos Richtung und geht mit ihm Richtung Eingang und von dort aus direkt an die Rezeption, wo eine ältere Frau ihnen schon entgegen lächelt*<br/>*lächelt zurück*<br/>Guten Abend! Wir wollten fragen, ob sie vielleicht ein Zimmer für die eine Nacht frei hätten?<br/>*sieht sie nicken und fragen: “Seid ihr auf der Durchreise? Ich schau mal eben im PC, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich noch was hab… Zwei Einzelzimmer oder ein Doppelzimmer?”*<br/>*lehnt sich an den Tresen und stützt die Arme dort ab*<br/>Doppelzimmer, bitte!<br/>*sieht sie nicken, weiter klicken und schließlich sagen: “Da hab ich nur noch eins mit Doppelbett, wenn euch das nichts ausmacht… die Doppelzimmer mit den Einzelbetten sind alle belegt.”*<br/>*grinst leicht und nickt*<br/>Das ist schon okay. Das würden wir nehmen…<br/>*lächelt leicht in Matteos Richtung und hört dann die Frau: “Gut - dann bräuchte ich einmal eure Ausweise…”*<br/>*erledigt mit Matteo zusammen den Papierkram und bekommt dann den Schlüssel in die Hand gedrückt, mit dem sie zurück zum Auto gehen, um ihre Sachen zu holen*<br/>*schielt lächelnd zu Matteo rüber und fragt*<br/>Erst duschen und ein bisschen ausruhen und dann irgendwo was Warmes zu essen suchen?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*geht mit David rein und ist ganz froh, dass er das Reden übernimmt*<br/>*verkneift sich einen Spruch, als sie sagt, dass die Doppelzimmer mit Einzelbetten leider ausgebucht sind*<br/>*stupst David minimal an, als er meint, dass das schon okay sei*<br/>*reicht dann seinen Ausweis drüber und bekommt wenig später den Schlüssel*<br/>*grinst zu David und nickt*<br/>Klingt gut… aber nur wenn es wirklich okay für dich ist, dich mit mir in einem Doppelbett auszuruhen… ich mein, ich möcht ja nicht, dass du dich unwohl fühlst<br/>*feixt ein bisschen und greift dann ihre Reisetasche aus dem Auto, während David sich seinen Rucksack nimmt*<br/>Nimm mal noch die Provianttasche mit rein… für Snacks später oder so…<br/>*macht dann den Kofferraum zu und geht mit David wieder rein*<br/>*müssen natürlich in den dritten Stock ohne Aufzug*<br/>*kommen dann ins Zimmer*<br/>Sieht zumindest netter aus als das Haus von außen…<br/>*lässt die Tasche fallen und lässt sich aufs Bett plumpsen*</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht leise bei Matteos Worten und schubst ihn leicht von sich weg, nur um ihn gleich darauf wieder zu sich zu ziehen*<br/>Spinner…<br/>*erreicht dann das Auto und schnappt sich seinen Rucksack und die Provianttasche*<br/>Wir müssen sowieso gucken, was davon die Hitze überlebt habt…<br/>*steigt mit Matteo zusammen die Treppen zu ihrem Zimmer hoch und ist doch angenehm überrascht, dass dieses sauber, ordentlich und ziemlich modern eingerichtet ist*<br/>*hmmt zustimmend bei Matteos Worten, stellt den Rucksack ab und lächelt, als er sieht, dass Matteo sich aufs Bett hat fallen lassen*<br/>*legt sich seitlich neben ihn und schaut ihn an*<br/>*muss an seine Sorgen von heute morgen denken und daran, dass davon kaum noch etwas übrig ist*<br/>*murmelt leise und ein bisschen groggi*<br/>Das mit dem Fahren hat ja schonmal gut geklappt…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schaut zu David, als er sich neben ihn legt*<br/>*streckt einen Arm aus und legt ihn über David*<br/>*lächelt dann leicht*<br/>Das is gut…<br/>*zuppelt an seinem Shirt*<br/>Du kannst gern zuerst duschen… du hast es verdient und dann kommst du schneller aus dem Binder raus… hey, wenn du willst kann ich auch unten mal fragen, ob man in fußnähe was zu essen kriegt, dann hol ich uns was und du musst das Ding nicht wieder anziehen?</p><p>David:<br/>*schließt kurz die Augen, als Matteo seinen Arm über ihn legt und brummt zustimmend*<br/>*spürt dann das Gezuppel an seinem Shirt und streckt sich wieder ein bisschen*<br/>Duschen wär auf jeden Fall gut… ich bin total verschwitzt…<br/>*denkt dann über seinen Vorschlag nach und öffnet die Augen*<br/>Wenn du sehr großen Hunger hast, können wir das so machen… aber wenn du’s noch ein bisschen aushältst, dann mach ich nach dem Duschen vielleicht ein, zwei Stunden Binderpause und zieh ihn dann kurz nochmal an und wir gehen zum Essen raus…?<br/>*wirft einen Blick auf die Uhr und stellt fest, dass es erst kurz nach sechs ist*<br/>Ist ja noch früh…<br/>*merkt, dass das lange Sitzen im Auto seinem Rücken alles andere als gut getan hat und wünschte gerade mal wieder, er hätte die Mastek schon hinter sich*<br/>*überlegt, wie er das Problem den Rest des Urlaubs lösen kann, ist aber gerade irgendwie zu geschafft, um sich wirklich konzentrieren zu können*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt bei seinem Vorschlag und nickt*<br/>Okay, aber nur wenn’s wirklich geht…. wenn du merkst, Binder geht heut nicht mehr, sagst du Bescheid, okay?<br/>*sieht David nicken und rückt ein bisschen näher*<br/>*streicht ihm ne Haarsträhne aus der Stirn und gibt ihm einen Kuss*<br/>Und jetzt ab unter die Dusche mit dir, Schwitzi…<br/>*grinst und gibt ihm noch einen Kuss, bevor er sich auf den Rücken rollt*</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt bei Matteos Worten und nickt*<br/>Mach ich…<br/>*erwidert seinen Kuss und schlingt einen Arm um seine Taille*<br/>*lacht dann leise und stupst mit der Nase gegen seine*<br/>Selber Schwitzi…<br/>*löst sich von Matteo und setzt sich auf*<br/>*kramt dann in der Reisetasche nach Duschzeug und verschwindet im Bad*<br/>*zieht sich dort aus und merkt tatsächlich, wie gut es tut, den Binder loszuwerden und sich frei bewegen zu können*<br/>*duscht ganz in Ruhe und zieht danach nur Boxershort und Shirt an*<br/>*macht es sich auf dem Bett bequem, während Matteo duschen geht und kramt sein Skizzenbuch heraus*<br/>*öffnet am Handy ein Bild von dem verlassenen Haus und fängt an, es zu zeichnen*<br/>*verbringt, nachdem auch Matteo fertig mit Duschen ist, noch einige Zeit mit ihm zusammen gammelnd im Bett und melden sich via Whatsapp bei ein paar Leuten, um ihnen von ihrem ersten Tag zu berichten, ehe sie sich um kurz nach acht nochmal auf den Weg machen, um was zu essen zu suchen*<br/>*müssen feststellen, dass es in der Gegend wirklich nicht allzu viel gibt, finden aber schließlich eine Pommesbude und bestellen sich dort etwas*<br/>*sind gegen halb zehn zurück im Hotelzimmer und machen es sich dort direkt wieder gemütlich*<br/>*streicht Matteo, der ihm seitlich gegenüber liegt, gedankenverloren durch die Haare und fühlt sich ziemlich wohl*<br/>*lächelt und meint irgendwann*<br/>Und morgen dann raus aus Deutschland… und wenn wir in Österreich nichts Spannendes entdecken, schaffen wir’s vielleicht sogar morgen abend schon bis nach Italien...</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*liegt auf der Seite und schaut David an*<br/>*findet es grad ziemlich entspannend und schließt kurz die Augen*<br/>*hört dann David und öffnet sie wieder*<br/>Ja, könnten wir echt schaffen… aber du musst echt mal gucken, wegen so lange Auto fahren… mit dem Binder ist es ja zusätzlich anstrengend… is ja auch nich soo schlimm, wenn wir langsamer vorankommen…<br/>*streicht ihm einmal über den Rücken und lässt die Hand dann da*<br/>*sagt dann leise*<br/>5.8. Start erster gemeinsamer Urlaub zu zweit…<br/>*fällt dann ein was das Datum noch bedeutet und kann nicht fassen, dass er das vergessen hat*<br/>Oh!<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf über sich selbst und beugt sich dann schnell vor, um David zu küssen*</p><p>David:<br/>*hmmt zustimmend bei Matteos Worten, grummelt dann aber leicht*<br/>Blöder Binder…<br/>*seufzt leise und meint dann, sich einmal kurz streckend*<br/>Aber ja, du hast Recht… vielleicht sollten wir wirklich versuchen, so alle zwei Stunden mal Pause zu machen, damit wir uns ein bisschen bewegen können… das lange Sitzen ist halt echt anstrengend…<br/>*rückt dann näher zu Matteo, als er seine Hand auf seinem Rücken spürt, lächelt und schließt die Augen*<br/>*lächelt noch mehr, als er seine Worte hört und meint leise*<br/>Wir müssen zu Hause die ganzen Orte in den Kalender eintragen, an denen wir zusammen waren…<br/>*hört dann sein “oh” und öffnet die Augen*<br/>Oh?<br/>*spürt in dem Moment aber schon Matteos Lippen auf seinen und schließt sie wieder*<br/>*streicht sanft durch seine Haare und genießt den Kuss*<br/>*grinst leicht, als Matteo sich wieder löst und fragt nochmal*<br/>Oh? Haben wir was vergessen?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt ihn an, als er fragt, ob sie was vergessen haben*<br/>Jap!<br/>*zieht ihn näher und küsst ihn nochmal*<br/>*löst den Kuss dann wieder, aber bleibt nah bei ihm*<br/>Ich helf dir auf die Sprünge…<br/>*pfeift einmal leise wie damals im Pool und hält dann die Luft an*</p><p>David:<br/>*runzelt leicht die Stirn, als Matteo bestätigt, dass sie was vergessen haben, wird dann aber nochmal geküsst*<br/>*kann sich nicht wirklich auf den Kuss konzentrieren, weil er sich jetzt Gedanken macht, was sie vergessen haben und schaut ihn fragend an, als er den Kuss löst*<br/>*hört dann sein Pfeifen und runzelt weiter die Stirn*<br/>*lacht dann aber leise, als er die Luft anhält, macht es ihm nach und küsst ihn dann kurz*<br/>*murmelt grinsend gegen seine Lippen*<br/>Gewonnen!<br/>*lacht dann leise*<br/>Jubiläum? Erster Kuss vor…<br/>*muss jetzt erstmal rechnen*<br/>… 4 Monaten?!<br/>*strahlt, fährt Matteo sanft über die Wange und schaut ihn liebevoll an*<br/>*murmelt leise*<br/>Wow… vier Monate…<br/>*spürt dieses Kribbeln im Bauch, als ihm mal wieder so unglaublich stark bewusst wird, was sich alles verändert hat, seit Matteo in seinem Leben ist und wie glücklich er seitdem ist*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht, als er sagt, dass er gewonnen hat und sich damit erinnert*<br/>*nickt*<br/>Jap. 4 Monate…<br/>*vergräbt seine Hand in seinen Haaren und flüstert*<br/>Revanche…<br/>*bevor er ihn nochmal küsst*<br/>*sagt dann leise*<br/>Danke, dass du so mutig warst…</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo Revanche fordert und küsst ihn nur allzu gerne nochmal*<br/>*schlingt seinen Arm um ihn und zieht ihn noch näher*<br/>*hört nach dem Kuss seine Worte und lächelt leicht*<br/>*denkt sich, dass es nach dem Kuss eigentlich noch mutiger hätte sein und ihm direkt hätte erzählen müssen, dass er transgender ist, aber dass es letztendlich egal ist, weil sie es ja auch so irgendwie geschafft haben und es für sie vielleicht einfach der richtige Weg war*<br/>*küsst ihn nochmal kurz und sanft und sagt dann leise*<br/>Danke, dass du danach nicht aufgegeben hast...</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt in den Kuss und noch mehr bei seinen Worten*<br/>*sagt etwas verschmitzt*<br/>Ich wär ja auch schön blöd gewesen…<br/>*küsst seine Nase und stupst dann dagegen*<br/>So einen Pfundskerl wie dich lass ich mir doch nicht durch die Lappen gehen…<br/>*grinst und küsst ihn dann nochmal, diesmal wieder etwas zärtlicher*</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht leise bei seinen Worten und drückt ihn noch fester an sich*<br/>*streicht ihm wieder zärtlich durch die Haare, als er ihn küsst und sieht ihn danach grinsend an*<br/>Ich hoffe, du hast dir das gut überlegt… Jetzt wirst du mich nämlich nicht wieder los…<br/>*klammert sich feste an ihn, legt den Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab und lacht wieder leise*<br/>… ob du willst oder nicht…<br/>*küsst seinen Hals und seine Brust*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt bei seinen Worten und spürt wieder dieses Ziehen in der Magengegend*<br/>*dieses absolute Glücksgefühl und die kleine Stimme die sagt, dass das alles fast zu gut ist um wahr zu sein*<br/>*schlingt seine Arme um ihn, als er sich auf ihn legt*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Ich will nicht…<br/>*küsst seinen Kopf und verbirgt sein Gesicht in seinen Haaren*<br/>*fragt sich mal wieder, womit er das hier eigentlich alles verdient hat und hält David automatisch n bisschen fester*<br/>*flüstert in seine Haare*<br/>Ich liebe dich….</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt doll und spürt ein Kribbeln im Bauch, als Matteo sagt, dass er nicht will*<br/>*murmelt leise*<br/>Das ist gut...<br/>*presst leicht die Lippen zusammen, weil er gerade so unglaublich glücklich ist und nie gedacht hätte, dass er so viel Glück fühlen kann*<br/>*spürt, dass Matteo ihn fester an sich drückt und erwidert seine Umarmung sofort*<br/>*lächelt dann noch mehr, als er sein Flüstern hört*<br/>*rutscht langsam wieder ein Stück nach oben, um Matteo ansehen zu können und legt zärtlich eine Hand an seine Wange*<br/>*flüstert ebenso leise*<br/>Ich liebe dich…<br/>*sieht ihn einen Moment fast ungläubig an, lächelt dann leicht und küsst ihn nochmal*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 05.08.2019.08.05 (4) - In der Nähe von Ingolstadt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Montag, 18:47 Uhr:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Whatsapp, ok.cool:</strong>
</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Ey, jo, Davenzi-Brudis! Lasst mal von euch hören, wie euer erster Urlaubstag war.</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Ja, genau, alles gut bei euch?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Die wunderschöne Raststätte habt ihr ja schon gesehen :) Ansonsten war es gut. Wir sind jetzt irgendwo bei Ingolstadt und haben uns ein Zimmer genommen. Gleich gehts lecker Futter suchen. Und bei euch so?<br/>*schickt das Selfie von ihnen vor dem Haus ohne Erklärung*</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Was ist denn das für ne Ruine? Jetzt sag nicht, euer Hotel!? :-0</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Will ich nicht hoffen… sieht irgendwie gruselig aus… Bei uns ist soweit alles gut.</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Meine Eltern nerven gerade krass wegen der neuen Wohnung und von welchem Geld und so, aber passt schon… zur Not such ich mir n Nebenjob…</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Coole Hütte! War bestimmt mal sehr schick!<br/>Mir geht’s gut. Hab Feierabend und häng gerade bei Kiki ab. Grüße von ihr an euch.</p><p>David:<br/>Neeeeee, das ist nicht unser Hotel, sondern ein verlassenes Haus, was wir vorhin auf der Fahrt entdeckt haben. War ziemlich nice von innen… schicke Möbel und alles ziemlich gut erhalten…<br/>@ Abdi: Daumen sind gedrückt, dass sich deine Eltern wieder beruhigen…<br/>@ Carlos: Schönen Feierabend und Gruß an Kiki zurück.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Abdi, wenn deine Eltern weiter stressen: Ich hab beim Blumenladen bei mir umme Ecke gesehen dass die ne Aushilfe suchen, frag doch da mal nach...</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Cool, danke, Brudi, mach ich!</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Muss mich endlich mal dran gewöhnen, dass ihr neuerdings in verlassenen Ruinen abhängt ;-) Aber war sicher spannend…</p><p>David:<br/>Ja, war sehr spannend! ;-) Haben ne alte Zeitung von 1992 gefunden...</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Ey, Brudis, Kiki sagt, ich soll das Handy weglegen - sie will Aufmerksamkeit! Ich wünsch euch noch n coolen Urlaub. Meldet euch wieder, fahrt vorsichtig, seid brav, macht viele Fotos und so weiter… tschööö</p><p>David:<br/>Machen wir alles bestimmt… Tschööö… wir machen uns jetzt gleich mal auf die Suche nach was Essbaren…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Bis die Tage, Brudis, haltet durch ohne uns ;)</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Wird schwer!</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Aber wir geben unser Bestes! Haut rein!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Whatsapp, David/Bea:</strong>
</p><p>David:<br/>Hey Bea, ich wollte dich nur kurz wissen lassen, dass es Rudi und uns gut geht. Wir sind jetzt irgendwo in der Nähe von Ingolstadt und machen für heute Feierabend.</p><p>Bea:<br/>Hallo David, wie schön von dir zu hören. Freut mich, dass es euch gut geht und ihr voran gekommen seid. Macht bloß viele Fotos! Ich will alles wissen, wenn ihr wieder da seid! Liebe Grüße an Matteo und Rudi!</p><p>David:<br/>Die Grüße an Rudi richte ich morgen früh aus. Er schläft schon. Matteo sagt liebe Grüße zurück. :-)</p><p>Bea:<br/>Vielen Dank! Und habt ihr schon ein Abenteuer gefunden?</p><p>David:<br/>:-) Ja, ein kleines.<br/>*schickt das Foto von Matteo und sich vor dem verlassenen Haus*</p><p>David:<br/>Haben wir am Straßenrand entdeckt und erforscht. War echt cool.</p><p>Bea:<br/>Oh, wow! Das war bestimmt mal wunderschön, als sich noch jemand darum gekümmert hat. Jetzt sieht es ein bisschen aus wie ein Spukhaus. Sehr abenteuerlich! Ich freu mich für euch und wünsche euch noch viele weitere Abenteuer! Und meldet euch mal, wenn ihr Venedig erreicht habt und erklärt Rudi dort alles. Ich wünsch euch noch eine gute Weiterfahrt!</p><p>David:<br/>Venedig ist für Mittwoch oder Donnerstag geplant… falls uns nicht noch irgendein anderes Abenteuer dazwischen kommt. Wir melden uns. Danke und bis dann!</p><p>Bea:<br/>Denkt dran, mit Rudi so weit ran zu fahren wie es geht, damit er es mal sieht, ja? Liebe Grüße und schönen Abend euch!</p><p>David:<br/>Machen wir!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Whatsapp, WG &amp; friends:</strong>
</p><p>Hans:<br/>Ihr habt das Obst vergessen!!!</p><p>Linn:<br/>???</p><p>Hans:<br/>Nicht du! David und Matteo! Ich hatte ihnen extra Obst geschnibbelt für die Fahrt und sie haben’s im Kühlschrank vergessen!</p><p>Linn:<br/>Oh nein! Vielleicht können sie nochmal zurückkommen…</p><p>Michi:<br/>Hab vergessen, euch nen schönen Urlaub zu wünschen! Also: Schönen Urlaub!</p><p>Mia:<br/>@Linn &amp; Hans: Macht euch um das Obst keine Sorgen! Das verkommt schon nicht ;-)</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Oh nein! Wie konnte das denn passieren? Tut mir leid, Hans! Aber dafür waren die Brötchen erste Sahne! Vielen Dank!<br/>@Michi: Vielen Dank!</p><p>Hans:<br/>Mein Schmetterling! Wie geht es euch? Wo seid ihr? Ich vermiss euch schon!</p><p>David:<br/>@ Hans: Das mit dem Obst ist wirklich ärgerlich! Sorry!<br/>@ Michi: Vielen Dank!</p><p>Mia:<br/>*schickt Foto von sich mit Obstschüssel*</p><p>David:<br/>*Daumenhochsmiley*<br/>Uns geht’s ziemlich gut. Sind jetzt in der Nähe von Ingolstadt und machen für heute Feierabend. Haben geduscht und gehen gleich noch was essen. Morgen geht’s dann weiter durch Österreich und vielleicht sogar schon bis Italien!</p><p>Hans:<br/>Und vermisst ihr mich schon?</p><p>David:<br/>Sehr!</p><p>Mia:<br/>Du lügst doch!</p><p>David:<br/>Niemals!</p><p>Hans:<br/>Das würde er nicht wagen!</p><p>Linn:<br/>Ich vermisse euch auch!</p><p>David:<br/>@ Linn: Dito! Aber wir sehen uns ja bald wieder!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Mia, also wirklich, David lügt NIE! ;-) Also haltet alle noch ein paar Wochen durch, dann sind wir wieder da und dann wird umgezogen! :-)</p><p>Hans:<br/>YAYA! Aber auch :-( weil dann ist meine Mia weg…</p><p>Linn:<br/>Das sind zu viele Gefühle auf einmal, da weiß ich gar nicht, wo ich zuerst hinfühlen soll.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>@Linn: Alles der Reihe nach, erst traurig sein wegen Mia, dann sich freuen wegen Laura und David :)</p><p>Hans:<br/>Wir brauchen eine größere Wohnung! Am besten eine mit 8 Zimmern! Dann haben alle Platz!</p><p>Linn:<br/>Auja &lt;3 Soll ich mal den Freund von meinem Papa fragen, ob er was weiß?</p><p>Hans:<br/>Ohjaaaa!</p><p>Mia:<br/>Ähm…</p><p>Michi:<br/>Also ich bin eigentlich ganz zufrieden mit meiner Wohnung!</p><p>Hans:<br/>Ach komm schon, Michi - dieses ganze Hin- und Herfahren….</p><p>Michi:<br/>Diese Ruhe...</p><p>Hans:<br/>Die Kosten, die man sparen könnte...</p><p>Michi:<br/>Ein Badezimmer für mich alleine...</p><p>Hans:<br/>Immer nette Gesellschaft…</p><p>Michi:<br/>Privatsphäre…</p><p>Alex:<br/>Niemals!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Haha, Alex! Hey, eigentlich wäre deine Wohnung groß genug für uns alle, du müsstest nur ein paar Wände hochziehen.</p><p>Alex:<br/>Schleich dich, Florenzi!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>:-P</p><p>Hans:<br/>Ich kenn Alex’ Wohnung gar nicht!</p><p>Alex:<br/>Und das ist auch gut so!</p><p>Hans:<br/>Das ist gar nicht gut so! Warum war ich noch nicht eingeladen!? Du hängst auch ständig bei uns rum.</p><p>Alex:<br/>Ich häng bei Mia rum. Ich kann es aber auch lassen. Dann hängt Mia stattdessen bei mir rum.</p><p>Hans:<br/>Was auch nicht gut ist, okay, okay…</p><p>David:<br/>@ Hans: Ich hab Alex’ Wohnung auch noch nicht gesehen…</p><p>Alex:<br/>Du bist aber im Gegensatz zu anderen Leuten eingeladen!</p><p>David:<br/>:-)</p><p>Hans:<br/>Und ich nicht?! Unverschämtheit…</p><p>Alex:<br/>Vielleicht irgendwann mal… wenn du ganz besonders lieb warst…</p><p>Hans:<br/>Yeah!</p><p>David:<br/>Leute, wir sind mal raus… haben Hunger und machen uns auf Nahrungssuche. Schönen Abend noch!</p><p>Alex:<br/>Euch noch einen schönen Urlaub!</p><p>Mia:<br/>Guten Hunger!</p><p>Linn:<br/>Passt auf euch auf!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Whatsapp, Florenzi-Schreibner-Familie:</strong>
</p><p>Laura:<br/>Ich will auch wieder Urlaub! Arbeit nervt gerade sehr! Blöde Eltern!</p><p>David:<br/>Du hast unser tiefstes Mitgefühl! Wie gut, dass du eigentlich vorrangig mit den Kindern arbeitest und nicht mit den Eltern.</p><p>Laura:<br/>Die gehören nur dummerweise auch dazu.</p><p>Laura:<br/>Wie geht’s euch? Kommt ihr gut voran?</p><p>David:<br/>Ja, alles gut! Machen für heute Feierabend. Sind gerade irgendwo bei Ingolstadt…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Sind Eltern nicht irgendwie immer doof? Chakka und so, Laura, du machst das schon!</p><p>Laura:<br/>Ingolstadt? Gibt es da irgendwas? Oder war der Tag einfach nur zu Ende?</p><p>David:<br/>Der Tag war einfach auf einmal zu Ende! Unfassbar, oder? ;-) Morgen geht’s dann weiter durch Österreich und vielleicht sogar schon bis nach Italien. Wir melden uns wieder! Lass dich nicht ärgern!</p><p>Laura:<br/>Ich werd mir Mühe geben! Euch eine gute Weiterfahrt! Macht’s euch schön!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Whatsapp, Matteo/Matteos Mama:</strong>
</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Hallo Mama, wollte nur kurz hallo sagen und Bescheid geben, dass der erste Tag gut war. David ist sicher gefahren und wir sind jetzt in der Nähe von Ingolstadt und machen für heute Schluss. Liebe Grüße von David und ich melde mich bald wieder!</p><p>Matteos Mama:<br/>Das ist aber schön, dass du dich meldest, mein Schatz! Es freut mich zu hören, dass es euch gut geht und ihr sicher vorankommt. Jetzt erholt euch erstmal und macht euch einen schönen Abend! Ganz liebe Grüße auch von mir an euch beide! Ich wünsche euch eine gute Weiterfahrt und Gottes Segen!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Whatsapp, David/Davids Mama:</strong>
</p><p>David:<br/>Hey, ich wollte nur kurz Bescheid geben, dass wir gut losgekommen sind. Sind jetzt in einem Hotel in der Nähe von Ingolstadt und machen für heute Schluss. Morgen früh geht’s dann weiter…</p><p>Davids Mama:<br/>Lieber David, vielen Dank, dass du dich meldest. Ich freu mich, dass ihr gut los gekommen seid. Für morgen dann gute Weiterfahrt und fahr vorsichtig. Und liebe Grüße an Matteo.</p><p>David:<br/>Dankeschön! Und ja, ich fahr vorsichtig! ;-) Liebe Grüße von Matteo zurück.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 06.08.2019 (1) - Schneeengel im August</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Dienstag, 11:42 Uhr:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>David:<br/>*haben sich am Abend zuvor sicherheitshalber den Wecker auf 9 Uhr gestellt, um nicht allzu lange zu schlafen und da es nur bis 10 Uhr Frühstück gibt*<br/>*haben zunächst alles zusammengepackt und sich fertig gemacht und waren dann gemeinsam am Frühstücksbuffet des Hotels frühstücken*<br/>*hatte dort zum ersten mal richtig das Gefühl, tatsächlich mit Matteo alleine im Urlaub zu sein und hat die ganze Zeit vor sich hin gelächelt und das leckere Frühstück und den Kaffee genossen*<br/>*haben sich verbotenerweise jeder noch 2 Brötchen für die Fahrt geschmiert und diese schnell im Rucksack verschwinden lassen*<br/>*haben dann ihre Sachen aus dem Zimmer geholt, haben Rudi geweckt und schöne Grüße von Bea bestellt und sich dann auf den Weg gemacht*<br/>*haben beschlossen, in Deutschland auf jeden Fall noch Autobahn zu fahren und dann in Österreich gegebenenfalls von der Autobahn abzufahren, wenn sie was cooles auf der Strecke entdecken sollten*<br/>*sind nun etwa 1 ½ Stunden unterwegs und haben gerade ein Schild gesehen, dass es noch 20 km bis zur Grenze sind, als ihm plötzlich was einfällt*<br/>*sagt laut*<br/>Fuck! Kommst du an meinen Rucksack dran?<br/>*wird leicht nervös*<br/>Die Vignette muss dran! Die liegt in meinem Skizzenbuch…<br/>*hat sie schon in Deutschland gekauft, damit sie auf jeden Fall sicher eine haben und an der Grenze nicht extra noch suchen müssen und wollte sie eigentlich heute morgen vor der Abfahrt anbringen, hat das aber total vergessen*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*war ganz erstaunt gewesen, wie gut das Frühstück war und vor allem der Kaffee*<br/>*hat ordentlich zugelangt*<br/>*ist jetzt zwar erst 1 ½ Stunden unterwegs, aber überlegt, ob er sich sein Brötchen wohl schon gönnen kann*<br/>*erschrickt sich etwas, als David auf einmal flucht und schaut ihn erstaunt an*<br/>*hört dann, um was es geht*<br/>Ja, warte….<br/>*schnallt sich eben ab und dreht sich nach hinten*<br/>*greift den Rucksack und zieht ihn nach vorne auf seinen Schoß*<br/>*schnallt sich wieder an und zieht dann sein Skizzenbuch aus dem Rucksack*<br/>*schlägt es auf und muss automatisch lächeln, als er eine Zeichnung von Heidesee sieht*<br/>*blättert dann aber weiter und sieht schließlich die Vignette*<br/>Tada! Alles gut! Soll ich die einfach von innen dran pappen, oder wie?</p><p>David:<br/>*entspannt sich wieder ein bisschen, als er merkt, dass Matteo wirklich an seinen Rucksack dran kommt*<br/>*linst ein paarmal zu ihm rüber, bis er die Vignette gefunden hat und lächelt dann leicht*<br/>*zeigt auf den Platz so halb hinter dem Rückspiegel an der Windschutzscheibe*<br/>Da muss die hin…<br/>*beäugt ein wenig skeptisch die Stelle*<br/>Geht das? Oder soll ich doch lieber rausfahren und irgendwo anhalten?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schaut ihn leicht vorwurfsvoll an*<br/>Denkst du, das krieg ich nicht hin oder was?<br/>*wedelt etwas mit der Vignette rum*<br/>Ich mein… ist deine Entscheidung… soll ich was wagen und riskieren, dass sie vielleicht zwei Zentimeter zu weit rechts sitzt oder möchtest du lieber ranfahren?<br/>*sieht, wie David tatsächlich zögert und pfft sehr laut*<br/>*macht die Vignette dann genau da fest, wo David es gesagt hat*<br/>So recht, der Herr?</p><p>David:<br/>*ist mit den Gedanken gerade nicht wirklich bei Matteo und der Vignette, weil vor ihm gerade ein LKW ausschert und er bremsen und sich konzentrieren muss*<br/>*murmelt nur ein leises “doch doch” auf Matteos Frage, ob er denkt, dass er das nicht hinkriegt*<br/>*bekommt irgendwie dann erst wieder sein pffen mit und wie er die Vignette dran macht und runzelt die Stirn bei seinen nächsten Worten*<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Ja, perfekt… und ich hab nicht daran gezweifelt, dass du das hinkriegst… die Stelle ist halt echt blöd…<br/>*schaut ihn kurz von der Seite an und sagt ernst*<br/>Ich zweifel nie an dir, okay?<br/>*schaut dann wieder nach vorne, nickt kurz mit dem Kopf geradeaus und murmelt*<br/>Da vorne ist die Grenze…<br/>*lächelt leicht, weil er noch nie in Österreich war und generell recht wenig rumgekommen ist und fühlt sich irgendwie ein bisschen aufgeregt*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hat den LKW nicht gesehen, beziehungsweise nicht beachtet*<br/>*nickt dann zu seinen ersten Worten*<br/>Jap, ich habs geschafft….<br/>*bekommt dann einen Seitenblick und muss bei seinen Worten automatisch lächeln*<br/>Okay….<br/>*hat wieder dieses Kribbeln und muss ein bisschen aus dem Fenster gucken*<br/>*schaut dann wieder nach vorne und sieht die Grenze*<br/>Jaha, Österreich wir kommen!<br/>*schaut dann zu David und meint zu sehen, dass er nervös ist*<br/>Du schmuggelst doch nix, oder?<br/>*grinst leicht*</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst leicht bei Matteos Worten bezüglich Österreich und lacht dann leise bei seiner Frage*<br/>Reinschmuggeln?<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Dich höchstens, aber ich denke, du zählst nicht als Schmugglerware…<br/>*sieht dann, dass sie sich der Grenze jetzt wirklich nähern und grinst in Matteos Richtung*<br/>Countdown?<br/>*schaut wieder nach vorne und beginnt zu zählen*<br/>5 - 4 - 3 - 2 - 1<br/>*schaffen es tatsächlich genau bei Null über die Grenze*<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Okay, Willkommen in Österreich…<br/>*freut sich, auch wenn es hier nicht wirklich anders aussieht, als in Deutschland*<br/>*denkt sich, dass Matteo die Strecke sicher schon zigmal gefahren ist, fragt aber trotzdem nach*<br/>Seid ihr früher auch immer mit dem Auto zu deiner Oma? Oder mit der Bahn?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht nur, als er ihn als Schmuggelware bezeichnet*<br/>Ich hab mein Haze zu Hause gelassen…<br/>*grinst sehr breit, macht dann aber beim Countdown mit*<br/>*lacht auch*<br/>Willkommen in Österreich!<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf bei seiner Frage*<br/>Nee, nie mit der Bahn, immer mit Auto. Wir sind meistens schon mitten in der Nacht los. Mama wollte, dass ich noch ein paar Stunden im Auto schlafe und dann schon ein Großteil geschafft ist, wenn ich aufwache… Papa hat mich dann immer nachts um 3 oder 4 von meinem Bett ins Auto getragen…<br/>*schluckt leicht und presst einmal kurz die Lippen zusammen*<br/>*grinst dann aber wieder*<br/>Und Mama und ich habe immer italienische Lieder gesungen und Papa hat gesagt, wir haben den schlimmsten deutschen Akzent und hat vorgemacht wie es richtig geht… Mama hat ihn geärgert und gesagt dass er mittlerweile selbst einen deutschen Akzent hat….<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>War immer ganz lustig früher…</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt bei Matteos Erzählungen und hört ihm zu*<br/>*kennt das mit nachts losfahren selbst noch und wurde damals auch ins Auto getragen*<br/>*schaut kurz zu Matteo rüber, als er eine kurze Pause macht und sieht noch, wie er die Lippen zusammenpresst, bevor er wieder grinst*<br/>*greift kurz nach seiner Hand und drückt sie leicht, bevor er wieder das Lenkrad umfasst*<br/>*hört ihm weiter zu und grinst ebenfalls leicht bei der Vorstellung*<br/>Hört sich auf jeden Fall wirklich lustig an…<br/>*überholt einen LKW und fragt dann*<br/>Und? Kannst du noch welche? Also italienische Lieder?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*spürt den Händedruck, lächelt leicht und drückt zurück*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Schon gut, alles okay…<br/>*grinst dann leicht, als er sagt, dass es sich lustig anhört*<br/>War’s auch…<br/>*hört dann seine Frage und schüttelt sofort den Kopf*<br/>Oh nein, nope, nee, ich hab die alle vergessen… keine Chance.<br/>*lacht, weil er weiß, worauf David hinaus will*<br/>Ich glaub, es wird wieder Zeit für eine deiner CDs.<br/>*zieht wahllos eine CD aus dem Haufen zwischen ihnen und tut sie in den Player*</p><p>David:<br/>*zieht amüsiert die Augenbrauen hoch, als Matteo meint, er habe die Lieder alle vergessen und lacht dann*<br/>Ach komm schon… sing eins für mich…<br/>*schüttelt lachend den Kopf, als er meint, dass es Zeit für eine neue CD wird*<br/>Du willst nur nicht singen… gemein!<br/>*sieht, wie er irgendeine CD in den Player tut und gleich darauf die Titelmelodie der ??? ertönt*<br/>*lacht wieder*<br/>Ähm… ja, okay, könnte sein, dass da auch Hörspiele bei sind… so viele aktuelle gebrannte CD’S hab ich nicht…<br/>*hört ja meist eh nur noch über Handy oder mp3 Player*<br/>Du kannst auch ne andere rein machen, wenn du magst…<br/>*schaut sich um und stellt fest, dass es langsam bergig wird*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schüttelt nur grinsend den Kopf*<br/>*lacht, dann als die Titelmelodie der ??? ertönt und ignoriert David, um lauthals mitsingen zu können*<br/>… Justus Jonas, Peter Shaw, Bob Andrews…<br/>*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Quatsch, wieso denn? Wir können doch n bisschen Hörbuch hören, oder nicht?</p><p>David:<br/>*schüttelt grinsend den Kopf, als Matteo so laut mitsingt und gibt auf, gegen den Gesang anzureden*<br/>*geht also davon aus, dass die CD Matteo gefällt und nickt dann, als er nachfragt*<br/>Klar… von mir aus gern….<br/>*fährt dann eine Weile schweigend und hört mit Matteo zusammen “Die drei Fragezeichen und der Karpatenhund”*<br/>*wirft irgendwann einen Blick auf die Uhr und stellt fest, dass sie jetzt knapp 2 Stunden unterwegs sind und in Österreich ja eigentlich auch mal ein bisschen von der Autobahn abfahren wollten, um ein bisschen was zu sehen*<br/>*sind inzwischen auf einem Berg und haben eine ziemlich coole Aussicht aufs Tal*<br/>*streckt sich ein bisschen, da sie ja irgendwie nun auch schon wieder recht lange sitzen*<br/>*macht dann große Augen, als sie um eine Kurve fahren und nicht allzu weit weg von ihnen Schnee zu sehen ist*<br/>*hibbelt ein bisschen aufgeregt auf dem Sitz hin und her und deutet mit dem Kopf Richtung Schnee*<br/>Meinst du, da kommt man hin?!<br/>*wartet die Antwort von Matteo gar nicht erst ab, da er in dem Moment eine Ausfahrt entdeckt*<br/>*setzt also den Blinker und fährt von der Autobahn ab*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*macht keine neue CD an, als der Karpatennhund vorbei ist*<br/>Ziemlich coole Aussicht…<br/>*sieht dann auch, wie David rumhibbelt und muss lachen*<br/>Du musst auch mal raus, was?<br/>*schaut dann, wo er hinschaut und sieht Schnee*<br/>Keine Ahnung, wahrscheinlich nicht…<br/>*sieht, wie er abfährt und lacht wieder*<br/>Aber gucken schadet bestimmt nichts… ist eh langsam mal ne Pause dran….</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst bei Matteos Frage und nickt*<br/>Jap - genau /da/ raus*<br/>*zeigt mit dem Finger nochmal auf den Schnee*<br/>*verzieht dann das Gesicht, als Matteo meint, dass man da wahrscheinlich nicht hin kommt und meint*<br/>Da oben ist doch ne Straße… also kommt man auch zum Schnee!<br/>*orientiert sich kurz und fährt dann einfach mal eine Straße entlang, die in Richtung Schnee bergauf führt*<br/>*hat ein bisschen Probleme mit Rudis Gangschaltung, da er noch nie wirklich steil bergauf gefahren ist, hat aber irgendwann den Dreh raus*<br/>*ignoriert das Navi, was ihn zurück auf die Autobahn schicken will und auch Matteo, der nicht wirklich daran glaubt, dass sie tatsächlich bis zum Schnee kommen*<br/>*fährt eine zeitlang und ist froh, dass nicht wirklich eine Abzweigung kommt, bei der er sich groß entscheiden muss, sondern bleibt einfach weiter auf der Hauptstraße, die bergauf führt bis - tadaaa - sie wirklich den Schnee erreichen*<br/>*grinst triumphierend in Matteos Richtung und meint*<br/>Hier können wir Pause machen!<br/>*lenkt das Auto auf einen Parkplatz, von wo aus sie eine wirklich tolle Aussicht auf das Tal haben*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*ist ein bisschen besorgt, als sowohl David als auch Rudi sich den Berg rauf kämpfen*<br/>*lacht dann aber, als sie tatsächlich den Schnee erreichen und David sich so freut*<br/>Geil…<br/>*wartet bis David das Auto geparkt hat*<br/>*greift sich sein Handy und sein Portemonnaie aus dem Handschuhfach und packt es in die Taschen seiner Hose*<br/>*steigt dann aus dem Auto aus*<br/>*sieht die Aussicht ins Tal und starrt einfach erst mal*<br/>Sieht schon ziemlich krass aus….<br/>*zieht sein Handy aus der Tasche und macht ein paar Fotos*<br/>*merkt aber schnell, dass es das nicht richtig einfängt*<br/>*schaut zu David, der inzwischen neben ihm steht*<br/>Gehen wir jetzt im Schnee spielen?</p><p>David:<br/>*greift sein Handy, steigt aus dem Auto aus, als Matteo es auch tut und streckt sich erstmal ein bisschen, ehe er hinter Matteo tritt und von hinten seine Arme um ihn schlingt*<br/>*legt den Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab und schaut ebenfalls ins Tal*<br/>*hmmt zustimmend, als Matteo meint, dass es krass aussieht und murmelt nach ein paar Sekunden*<br/>Ich war noch nie wirklich in den Bergen… wir waren immer nur irgendwo am Meer…<br/>*lockert die Umarmung ein bisschen, als Matteo mit dem Handy ein paar Fotos macht und tritt schließlich neben ihn*<br/>*lächelt leicht bei seinen Worten und nickt dann*<br/>Erst spielen, dann essen!<br/>*greift nach seiner Hand und überquert mit ihm die Straße*<br/>*muss den Berg noch ein bisschen weiter hoch steigen, um den Schnee wirklich zu erreichen, steht dann aber tatsächlich fast davor, lässt Matteos Hand los, nimmt ein bisschen Anlauf und springt mitten rein*<br/>*ist ein bisschen erstaunt, dass der Schnee so hart ist, findet das aber nicht wirklich schlimm*<br/>*grinst Matteo an*<br/>Schon ein cooles Bild, oder? Mit kurzen Hosen bei strahlendem Sonnenschein im Schnee…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*läuft mit David Hand in Hand die Straße entlang und findet, dass das echtes Urlaubsgefühl ist und genießt es sehr*<br/>*lässt dann seine Hand los, als er es auch tut*<br/>*lacht, als David in den Schnee springt*<br/>Ziemlich cooles Bild… Moment…<br/>*zieht sein Handy wieder hervor und macht ein paar mehr Bilder von David im Schnee*<br/>*packt es dann weg und springt auch rein*<br/>Ganz fest…<br/>*springt ein bisschen auf und ab*<br/>Komm wir machen einen Schneeengel!<br/>*hockt sich erst hin, legt sich dann aber flach auf den Boden und bewegt die Arme und Beine*</p><p>David:<br/>*posiert grinsend ein bisschen für Matteo im Schnee, als er Fotos macht und lacht dann, als er auch rein springt*<br/>*grinst dann leicht und fragt skeptisch*<br/>Meinst du nicht, der ist n bisschen zu hart für einen Schneeengel?<br/>*legt sich dann aber ebenfalls neben Matteo auf den Boden und bewegt Arme und Beine*<br/>*lacht dann wieder*<br/>Das ist echt scheißekalt an Armen und Beinen!<br/>*setzt sich auf und schaut hinter sich*<br/>*kann tatsächlich leichte Konturen entdecken und steht vorsichtig wieder auf, um sie nicht zu zerstören*<br/>*streckt dann Matteo seine Hand entgegen, um ihm hoch zu helfen*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lässt sich von David hochziehen und begutachtet dann ihr Werk*<br/>Ich finde, die sehen wunderschön aus..<br/>*grinst und macht schnell ein Foto*<br/>*schlingt dann einen Arm um David und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange*<br/>Unser erster gemeinsamer Schnee…<br/>*lacht*<br/>6.August… das glaubt uns kein Mensch…</p><p>David:<br/>*begutachtet ebenfalls ihr Werk und nickt dann lächelnd bei Matteos Worten*<br/>Find ich auch…<br/>*legt einen Arm um Matteos Taille, als er ihn umarmt und muss dann bei seinen Worten ebenfalls lachen*<br/>Aber es stimmt! Welches Paar kann das schon von sich behaupten!?<br/>*dreht sich zu ihm und legt ihm auch noch den anderen Arm um die Taille, um ihn richtig zu küssen*<br/>*wandert während des Kusses mit der Hand an seine Wange und lehnt danach die Stirn an die von Matteo*<br/>*lächelt ein wenig verschmitzt und fragt dann leise*<br/>Und jetzt ne Schneeballschlacht?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht und nickt*<br/>Wir sind halt einmalig…<br/>*schlingt beide Arme um seinen Hals, als er sich zu ihm dreht*<br/>*küsst ihn zurück und lässt die Augen geschlossen, als er sich danach nicht richtig löst*<br/>*muss dann aber leicht lachen bei seiner Frage und schaut ihn an*<br/>Bist du sicher?<br/>*legt den Kopf leicht schief, weil Schneeballschlacht mit Anstrengung verbunden ist*<br/>Wollen wir nicht lieber noch n bisschen im Schnee knutschen?</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst, als Matteo lacht und nickt*<br/>*hört dann aber seinen Gegenvorschlag und legt den Kopf leicht schief*<br/>*tut so, als müsse er überlegen, zuckt aber schließlich grinsend mit den Schultern und meint leise*<br/>Okay, das ist bestimmt auch ganz nett…<br/>*beugt sich dann wieder zu ihm, um ihn erneut zu küssen*<br/>*intensiviert den Kuss recht schnell und zieht ihn näher zu sich ran*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*muss grinsen und kann noch murmeln*<br/>Auch ganz nett…<br/>*bevor er geküsst wird*<br/>*lässt eine Hand in Davids Haare wandern und die andere an seine Wange*<br/>*bleibt nah bei ihm, als sie den Kuss lösen müssen, um nach Luft zu schnappen*<br/>*nickt leicht*<br/>Definitiv auch ganz nett… ja…<br/>*grinst und küsst ihn nochmal*</p><p>David:<br/>*seufzt leise in den Kuss, als er Matteos Hände an seinem Gesicht spürt*<br/>*küsst ihn weiter bis sie kurz nach Luft schnappen müssen und grinst leicht bei seinen Worten*<br/>*murmelt leise*<br/>Sag ich doch…<br/>*nimmt dann den Kuss wieder auf, bis er merkt, dass ihm langsam trotz der Nähe zu Matteo und der Intensität ihres Kuss ein bisschen kalt wird und er sich bewegen muss*<br/>*löst den Kuss also langsam, strahlt Matteo nochmal an und fährt ihm durch die Haare, ehe er einen Schritt zurück tritt, einmal kurz auf und ab hüpft, um sich aufzuwärmen und sich dann nach dem Schnee bückt*<br/>*versucht, einen Schneeball zu formen, was auf Grund der Härte des Schnees nicht so sonderlich einfach ist*<br/>*schafft ein verkrüppeltes kleines Ding und wirft es grinsend, aber nicht zu feste, weil er sich denkt, dass harter Schnee wahrscheinlich ziemlich weh tut, nach Matteo*<br/>*springt dann auf und rennt lachend ein Stück von ihm weg, um aus der Schusslinie zu kommen*<br/>*legt sich dabei fast hin, weil seine Turnschuhe natürlich nicht für Schnee gemacht sind, schafft es aber gerade noch, sich zu stabilisieren*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grummelt leicht, als David sich entfernt*<br/>*sieht dann, was er vorhat und legt den Kopf schief*<br/>Ernsthaft?<br/>*wird dann am Arm getroffen und muss lachen*<br/>Na warte…<br/>*bückt sich und greift schnell nach Schnee*<br/>*formt ihm so gut es geht und rennt hinter David her*<br/>*wirft und trifft ihn ziemlich lasch am Rücken*<br/>*schüttelt seine Hände aus, weil es doch ziemlich kalt ist*<br/>*ruft dann*<br/>Daviiiiid… es ist kaaaaalt…. komm schoooon….</p><p>David:<br/>*wird während des Rennens am Rücken getroffen und lacht*<br/>*bückt sich, um noch einen Schneeball zu formen und sieht Matteo seine Hände ausschütteln*<br/>*muss zugeben, dass der Schnee tatsächlich ziemlich kalt an den Fingern ist und wirft den Schneeball eher halbherzig in Matteos Richtung*<br/>*verfehlt ihn knapp und richtet sich grinsend auf*<br/>*geht wieder auf ihn zu und meint*<br/>Ach was! Wir haben nur die falschen Klamotten an… wenn wir das nächste mal im Sommer nach Italien fahren, packen wir einfach Handschuhe und nen Schneeanzug mit ein…<br/>*hat ihn erreicht und legt ihm die Hände locker an das Shirt an seiner Taille*<br/>*grinst und fügt hinzu*<br/>Und Unterhemden!<br/>*schiebt Matteos Shirt ein Stück nach oben und platziert seine eiskalten Hände an Matteos nackter Taille*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht, als er auf ihn zukommt*<br/>Is richtig! Es gibt nicht das falsche Wetter, es gibt nur die falschen Klamotten!<br/>*schaut ihn etwas skeptisch an, als er die Hände an sein T-Shirt legt, weil er schon so aussieht, als würde er was aushecken*<br/>Mhm….<br/>*spürt dann seine Hände auf seiner Haut und springt erschrocken zurück*<br/>Ahhhh! Mann, Schreibner!<br/>*schlägt leicht nach ihm und zieht ihn dann ruckartig näher und legt seine Hand in seinen Nacken*<br/>*springt dann, als er auch springt und lacht*<br/>Können wir uns jetzt irgendwo n schönen heißen Kaffee holen?</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht, als Matteo von ihm wegspringt und versucht auszuweichen, als er nach ihm schlägt*<br/>*wird dann aber von ihm näher gezogen, versucht noch, sich zu wehren, spürt aber dann Matteos Eishände in seinem Nacken*<br/>*zuckt total zusammen und springt lachend von ihm weg*<br/>*nickt dann bei seinen Worten immer noch lachend*<br/>Ja, bitte… vielleicht gibt’s irgendwo n Café oder sowas…<br/>*streckt eine Hand nach ihm aus und muss wieder grinsen, als er seinen skeptischen Blick sieht*<br/>Hey… ich komme in Frieden… ich will nur deine Hand…<br/>*bekommt sie dann schließlich auch und geht mit Matteo zurück Richtung Auto*<br/>*bleibt jedoch stehen, kurz bevor sie den Schnee verlassen und zieht sein Handy aus der Tasche*<br/>Schneeselfie vergessen!<br/>*fällt es schwer, mit den eisigen Fingern die Kameraapp zu öffnen, schafft es aber schließlich doch und macht ein paar Fotos von sich und Matteo im Schnee*<br/>*zittert leicht, als er das Handy wieder zurück in die Tasche steckt und meint dann*<br/>Ich glaub, wir müssen gleich die Heizung im Auto anmachen… ich spür meine Finger kaum noch…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schaut ihn sehr skeptisch an, als er seine Hand ausstreckt*<br/>*nimmt sie dann aber natürlich doch*<br/>*geht mit ihm zum Auto und macht dann die Selfies*<br/>*lacht bei seinem Vorschlag*<br/>Ja, krass… wobei ich glaub uns wird schnell wieder warm, wenn wir den Berg wieder runter fahren… aber wir können auch Heizung anmachen…<br/>*steigt dann wieder ins Auto und wartet, bis David auch drin ist*<br/>Also jetzt n Kaffee oder willst du lieber erstmal wieder n Stück fahren?</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt bei Matteos Worten*<br/>Erstmal Heizung an. Bis wir unten sind, spür ich meine Hände sicher wieder - dann können wir sie wieder ausmachen…<br/>*erreicht das Auto und steigt ein*<br/>*steckt den Schlüssel ins Schloss und haucht ein bisschen in seine Hände, damit sie schneller auftauen*<br/>Hmmm… keine Ahnung… schon lieber erst Kaffee und noch ein bisschen Pause, oder? Und unsere Brötchen essen…<br/>*startet den Wagen und grinst kurz in seine Richtung*<br/>Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du keinen Hunger hast…<br/>*wartet, bis Matteo angeschnallt ist und wendet dann das Auto*<br/>*fährt den gleichen Weg zurück, verpasst dann aber irgendwie die Straße, aus der sie gekommen sind und findet sich kurz darauf im Zentrum eines kleinen Städtchens wieder*<br/>*nagt kurz nachdenklich und leicht überfordert an seiner Unterlippe und versucht, sich irgendwie zu orientieren*<br/>*fragt schließlich*<br/>Ist es okay, wenn ich hier irgendwo parke und wir dann zu Fuß irgendwas suchen?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt*<br/>Ja doch, Heizung klingt schon gut…<br/>*reibt die Hände aneinander*<br/>*lacht dann leicht*<br/>Mhm… ich hab schon vor ner Stunde überlegt, das Brötchen zu essen*<br/>*schnallt sich an*<br/>*schaut sich um, als sie in einem Städtchen gelandet sind*<br/>*nickt*<br/>Klar, hier finden wir bestimmt was…<br/>*schaut wieder raus und verkündet dann*<br/>Da vorne ist ein Parkplatz!</p><p>David:<br/>*parkt das Auto und macht sich dann mit Matteo zusammen auf die Suche nach einem Café*<br/>*finden relativ schnell eins und bestellen sich dort einen Kaffee, tauschen die Fotos, die sie gemacht haben und verschicken einige davon via Whatsapp*<br/>*schlendern danach noch ein bisschen durch das Städtchen und kaufen sich noch was neues zu Trinken für die Fahrt*<br/>*steigen gegen halb drei wieder ins Auto um weiter zu fahren*<br/>*schmeißt dann auch das Navi wieder an und presst kurz nachdenklich die Lippen zusammen, da er sieht, dass es von hier bis Venedig noch knapp fünf Stunden wären, was sie ja rein theoretisch schaffen würden*<br/>*beschließt dann aber trotzdem mit Matteo zusammen, irgendwo auf der Hälfte einen Zwischenstopp einzulegen - zum einen, damit er den Binder nicht zu lange trägt und es nicht zu anstrengend wird, zum anderen, weil es in Venedig sicherlich schwerer werden wird, eine Unterkunft zu finden, als irgendwo in Südtirol*<br/>*fahren also weiter, essen unterwegs ihre Brötchen und erreichen nach einiger Zeit die Grenze zwischen Österreich und Italien*<br/>*zählen wieder einen Countdown runter und passieren sie schließlich*<br/>*schlägt in Südtirol vor, in Brixen zu übernachten, da er irgendwo gelesen hat, dass das Städtchen ganz schön sein soll*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 06.08.2019 (2) - Auf Elefantensuche</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Dienstag, 17:13 Uhr:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>David:<br/>*haben um viertel vor fünf Brixen erreicht und sich via Handy schon vorher im Auto nach Übernachtungsmöglichkeiten umgesehen*<br/>*mussten feststellen, dass der Campingplatz nur 10 Euro günstiger wäre als ein schönes Hotel, was sie gefunden haben und beschlossen, sich dann nochmal den Luxus eines Hotelzimmers zu gönnen*<br/>*haben sich vom Navi aus direkt zum Hotel lotsen lassen und haben eingecheckt*<br/>*liegt nun frisch geduscht und ohne Binder auf dem Bett und streckt sich ein bisschen, um seinen Rücken zu entspannen, während Matteo noch unter der Dusche ist*<br/>*will gleich auf jeden Fall nochmal raus und ein bisschen was von der Stadt sehen und fragt sich, ob er es wohl schafft, das den ganzen Urlaub so durchzuziehen, dass er den Binder für ein, zwei Stunden auszieht und dann abends wieder anzieht, um nochmal raus zu gehen*<br/>*weiß, dass das nicht die optimale Lösung ist, aber die Alternative, nämlich ohne Binder Auto zu fahren, gefällt ihm auch nicht wirklich*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hat ein bisschen länger geduscht als normal, einfach weil die Dusche so einen tollen Strahl hat und es so entspannt hat, darunter zu stehen*<br/>*hat sich danach nur ne Boxershorts angezogen und sein Haar ein bisschen trocken gerubbelt und geht jetzt wieder ins Zimmer*<br/>*muss lächeln, als er David so auf dem Bett liegen sieht und bleibt am Fußende stehen, um ihn anzustupsen*<br/>Schläfst du schon? Wie geht's dem Rücken?<br/>*lässt sich dann neben ihm aufs Bett fallen*</p><p>David:<br/>*hört, dass Matteo wieder ins Zimmer kommt, lässt aber die Augen geschlossen und entspannt weiter*<br/>*hofft, dass er sich gleich neben ihn legt, spürt aber dann, wie er ihn anstupst und öffnet ein bisschen träge die Augen*<br/>*streckt sich bei seiner Frage und lächelt leicht*<br/>Nee, ich entspanne und genieße unseren Urlaub…<br/>*schüttelt dann leicht den Kopf, als Matteo nach seinem Rücken fragt und murmelt*<br/>Geht schon… alles okay. Mach dir keine Sorgen…<br/>*streckt einen Arm aus, als Matteo sich neben ihn aufs Bett fallen lässt und zieht ihn zu sich*<br/>*fährt ihm einmal kurz durch die noch feuchten Haare und fragt dann leise*<br/>Und wie geht’s dir?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*rückt zu David und schlingt einen Arm um ihn*<br/>*fährt mit einer Hand über seinen Rücken*<br/>Okay… aber keine Flunkereien, ja?<br/>*lächelt und hmmmt zustimmend, als er ihm durch die Haare fährt*<br/>Viel besser nach der Dusche… die war toll…<br/>*stützt sich auf, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben und legt dann seinen Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab*<br/>Wir können doch noch ein bisschen liegen bleiben, oder?</p><p>David:<br/>*hmmt zustimmend und murmelt zustimmend*<br/>Keine Flunkereien…<br/>*denkt sich, dass er mit ihm reden wird, wenn es tatsächlich auf Dauer nicht gehen wird mit der Binderpause und dass sie dann schon irgendeine andere Lösung finden werden*<br/>*grinst dann leicht, als er von der Dusche schwärmt*<br/>Ja, fand ich auch. Wir sollten für die WG auch so’n Duschkopf besorgen…<br/>*lächelt ihn an, als er sich abstützt und erwidert seinen Kuss, während er ihm weiter zärtlich durch die Haare fährt*<br/>*schlingt dann auch noch seinen zweiten Arm um ihn, als er sich wieder hinlegt und hmmt wieder zustimmend*<br/>Klingt gut...<br/>*grinst dann leicht*<br/>… zumindest bis dein Magen knurrt…<br/>*schließt dann wieder die Augen und entspannt, während er gedankenverloren und zärtlich mit der Hand über Matteos nackten Rücken streicht*<br/>*lässt den Tag nochmal Revue passieren und wie gut es zwischen ihnen klappt, wie unkompliziert alles ist und wie gut er selbst bisher damit klar kommt, dass sie nicht wirklich n Plan haben*<br/>*sagt irgendwann leise und halb seufzend*<br/>Es ist so schön mit dir…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*ist beruhigt, als er keinen Flunkereien zustimmt und vertraut darauf, dass David was sagen wird, wenn es nicht mehr geht*<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Ja, bis mein Magen knurrt… oder deiner…<br/>*schließt die Augen, als David anfängt ihm über den Rücken zu streichen*<br/>*fühlt sich mal wieder absolut wohl und entspannt und gut aufgehoben bei David*<br/>*hört dann seine leisen Worten und hat wieder dieses Flattern*<br/>*drückt ihm einen Kuss gegen den Hals und hmmmt leicht*<br/>Mit dir auch…</p><p>David:<br/>*könnte eigentlich wetten, dass Matteos Magen früher knurrt als seiner und grinst deswegen leicht*<br/>*liegt dann entspannt mit ihm zusammen und lächelt leicht, als Matteo seine Worte erwidert*<br/>*schweigt dann wieder eine Weile mit ihm zusammen und genießt die Nähe*<br/>*sagt irgendwann leise*<br/>Ich hab vorhin mal geschaut: Von hier aus brauchen wir bis Venedig nur etwas mehr als drei Stunden… dann haben wir morgen echt noch ziemlich viel von Tag…<br/>*küsst sanft seine Stirn und fragt dann*<br/>Warst du schonmal da?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grummelt zustimmend bei seinen Worten*<br/>Das is gut…<br/>*lächelt bei dem Stirnkuss und bewegt seinen Kopf dann ein bisschen, so dass er ihn angucken kann*<br/>Nee, wir waren immer nur bei Oma… naja, okay einmal waren wir in Rom… aber ansonsten haben wir nicht so den Tourikram gemacht…<br/>*lächelt leicht*<br/>Aber ich freu mich drauf…</p><p>David:<br/>*hmmt zustimmend, als Matteo sagt, dass das gut sei*<br/>*merkt dann, dass Matteo ihn ansieht und rückt sich so, dass er seinen Blick erwidern kann*<br/>*hört ihm zu und nickt*<br/>*lächelt bei seinem Nachsatz und nickt*<br/>Ich mich auch…<br/>*grinst dann leicht*<br/>Vor allem, weil ich dich dann wohl ab morgen mal öfter italienisch sprechen hören werde…<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Ab morgen bin ich voll und ganz auf dich angewiesen…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Gefällt dir das? Wenn ich rede, ohne dass du was verstehst?<br/>*legt den Kopf leicht schief*<br/>Dir is schon klar, dass du mir dann vertrauen musst… wenn ich für dich übersetze und so? Denkst du, du schaffst das?<br/>*grinst breit*</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst bei Matteos Frage*<br/>Mir gefällt, dass ich so einen klugen Freund hab, der eine Sprache mehr beherrscht als ich!<br/>*schenkt ihm dann den Sekretariatsblick bei seinen nächsten Fragen und stößt ihn leicht von sich weg*<br/>*stöhnt*<br/>Geht das schon wieder los!?<br/>*grinst dann leicht*<br/>Gegenfrage: Glaubst du denn, dass ich das schaffe?!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Du bist leicht zu beeindrucken… ich bin so aufgewachsen…<br/>*lacht dann doller, als er ihn wegstößt*<br/>Ey!<br/>*nickt dann doll*<br/>Natürlich glaub ich das! Ich glaub du schaffst alles, was du nur willst!<br/>*macht eine theatralische Geste mit seinem Arm*<br/>Vielleicht musst du es einfach erleben… oder halt doch ständig deine Italienisch App aufhaben…<br/>*grinst und rollt sich auf seinen Rücken*</p><p>David:<br/>*zuckt grinsend mit den Schultern*<br/>Bin ich vielleicht. Ich kenn nicht so viele, die zweisprachig aufgewachsen sind…<br/>*lacht dann bei seiner theatralischen Geste, aber pfft direkt, als er wieder die App erwähnt*<br/>*zeigt ihm den Stinkefinger und setzt sich auf, als er sich wegrollt*<br/>Warum nur hab ich das Gefühl, du willst gar nicht, dass ich dir diesbezüglich vertraue, nur damit du mich weiter mit dieser App und der Paartherapie aufziehen kannst!?<br/>*greift nach der Wasserflasche neben seinem Bett und trinkt einen Schluck*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht*<br/>Von Paartherapie hab ich gar nichts gesagt… scheint dich aber zu beschäftigen, willst du drüber reden?<br/>*grinst und setzt sich auf*<br/>*schlingt die Arme von hinte um ihn und wartet, bis er getrunken hat bevor er seinen Hals küsst*<br/>*sagt dann leise*<br/>Wenn ne App unser größtes Problem is, geht's uns ganz gut…<br/>*küsst seinen Hals nochmal und zieht ihn wieder mit zurück*</p><p>David:<br/>*pfft wieder leicht, als er die Paartherapie abstreitet und ihm das in die Schuhe schieben will und meint grinsend*<br/>Aber gedacht! Und /ich/ hab letztens nicht davon angefangen - das warst du!<br/>*spürt dann Matteos Arme um sich, während er trinkt und lächelt leicht, als er seinen Hals küsst, während er die Flasche wieder zu schraubt*<br/>*grinst leicht bei seinen nächsten Worten und lässt sich von ihm zurück in die Horizontale ziehen*<br/>*sieht ihn an und streicht einmal kurz durch seine Haare*<br/>*fragt dann unschuldig*<br/>Was für ne App? Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst, Florenzi…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schlingt seinen Arm um ihn und rückt wieder näher*<br/>*lacht dann leicht*<br/>Ach ja? Auf einmal…<br/>*grinst dann und gibt ihm einen Kuss*<br/>Na gut… lass ich durchgehen…. aber lass sie lieber drauf, falls wir uns mal verlieren…<br/>*streicht ihm durch die Haare*<br/>Sicher ist sicher…</p><p>David:<br/>*tut so, als wisse er immer noch nicht, wovon Matteo spricht und schaut ihn gespielt verwirrt an*<br/>*grinst dann aber leicht, als er einen Kuss bekommt und zieht Matteo wieder näher zu sich*<br/>*verbirgt seinen Kopf in Matteos Halsbeuge und sagt leise*<br/>Du meinst, falls wir uns verlieren und du noch dazu dein Handy verlierst… das ist ziemlich unwahrscheinlich…<br/>*küsst seinen Hals und murmelt*<br/>Ich vertrau dir und das weißt du ganz genau…<br/>*küsst ihn nochmal und murmelt weiter*<br/>… und wenn doch mal mein Kontrollzwang durchkommen sollte, dann hat das nichts mit dir zu tun… und das weißt du auch ganz genau…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Unwahrscheinlich… aber kann passieren…<br/>*will nicht zugeben, dass er nicht dran gedacht hat, dass er ihn ja einfach anrufen kann*<br/>*vergräbt seine Hand in Davids Haaren und nickt*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Klar weiß ich das….<br/>*küsst ihn zurück und lächelt dann*<br/>Weiß ich doch… alles gut…. ich ärger dich doch nur gern, das weißt du auch ganz genau…<br/>*küsst ihn nochmal und vertieft den Kuss diesmal etwas*<br/>*murmelt*<br/>Wir müssen nicht jetzt sofort los, oder?<br/>*lässt sich auf den Rücken rollen und zieht David mit über sich*</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt zufrieden, als Matteo meint, dass er das weiß*<br/>*grummelt dann grinsend bei seinen nächsten Worten*<br/>Hmmm… ja, das vergess ich nur manchmal… bin halt nicht so schlau wie du…<br/>*vertieft den Kuss dann ebenfalls und verschlingt ihre Beine miteinander*<br/>*gibt einen verneinenden Laut von sich bei seiner Frage und nimmt den Kuss sofort wieder auf*<br/>*grinst leicht, als Matteo sich auf den Rücken rollt und ihn mit sich zieht, so dass sie den Kuss kurz lösen müssen*<br/>*positioniert sich richtig über ihm und legt leicht grinsend den Kopf schief*<br/>*fragt leise*<br/>Warum fragst du? Hast du noch was vor?<br/>*streicht mit Hand sanft über seine Brust, beugt sich zu ihm runter und beginnt, seinen Hals zu küssen*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht*<br/>Is klar… du bist mega schlau…<br/>*grinst dann breit bei seiner Frage, ob er noch was vor hat*<br/>Vielleicht…<br/>*streicht mit der Hand seine Seite entlang und schiebt langsam sein Shirt hoch*<br/>*murmelt, eigentlich schon halb abwesend*<br/>Mal schaun was sich ergibt…</p><p>(Hallo?!? Privatsphäre?!?)</p><p>*liegt danach mit David auf dem Bett und hält ihn im Arm*<br/>*will gerade sagen, wie schön es war, als sein Bauch grummelt*<br/>*muss lachen*<br/>Du musst zugeben, er hat länger durchgehalten als gedacht…</p><p>David:<br/>*liegt in Matteos Armen und ist ziemlich entspannt*<br/>*fährt sanft mit dem Daumen über seinen Bauch, als er auf einmal seinen Magen knurren hört*<br/>*grinst und nickt bei Matteos Worten*<br/>Ohja…<br/>*beugt sich runter und küsst seinen Bauch*<br/>Braver Magen!<br/>*lacht dann leise und setzt sich auf*<br/>*lächelt auf Matteo runter und deutet mit dem Kopf Richtung Zimmertür*<br/>Komm schon, Florenzi… bevor du verhungerst…<br/>*beugt sich zum Nachttisch nach seinem Binder und zieht ihn an, während er sich nach seinen restlichen Klamotten umsieht*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht, als er seinen Bauch küsst und ihn lobt*<br/>*schaut zu ihm hoch, als er sich aufsetzt*<br/>*stöhnt leicht, als er schon anfängt, sich anzuziehen*<br/>Ich werd nie verstehen, wie du nach'm Sex so energievoll sein kannst…<br/>*seufzt nochmal und setzt sich langsam auf*<br/>*fischt sich seine Boxershorts vom Boden und zieht sie an*<br/>*rollt sich dann auf den Bauch und zieht ihre Reisetasche ans Bett, um sich ein Shirt und Shorts rauszuziehen*<br/>*zieht das an, während er noch auf dem Bett liegt*<br/>*streckt dann die Arme nach David aus*<br/>Trägst du mich?</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht bei seinen Worten und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Ich denk gerade nur daran, dass du Hunger hast und wenn du noch länger in dem Hungerzustand bleibst, bist du sicher gleich zu schwach, um dich zu bewegen und dann muss ich Brixen alleine erkunden, was sehr schade wäre…<br/>*zieht sich, während er spricht ebenfalls seine Boxershorts und sein Shirt an und greift nach seiner kurzen Hose*<br/>*beobachtet Matteo grinsend, wie er sich auf dem Bett liegend abmüht, sich anzuziehen, kommentiert das ganze aber mal nicht*<br/>*nimmt sich stattdessen vor, diesen amüsanten Anblick später in seinem Skizzenbuch zu verewigen*<br/>*hat schon Socken und Schuhe an und steckt gerade sein Handy und sein Portemonnaie ein, als er Matteos Worte hört*<br/>*lacht und greift nach seinen ausgestreckten Händen*<br/>*zieht daran und ihn somit halb vom Bett und meint*<br/>Ich kann dich ziehen, wenn du willst…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lässt sich ziehen und schafft es so, vom Bett auf- und vor David zu stehen*<br/>*schlingt sofort beide Arme um seinen Hals und lässt sich hängen*<br/>*grummelt in seinen Hals*<br/>*löst sich dann aber und gibt ihm einen schnellen Kuss und grinst*<br/>Na gut… ich hab Hunger und Bock, was zu sehen… auf geht's…<br/>*greift sich sein Handy und sein Portemonnaie*<br/>Hast du den Zimmerschlüssel?</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht, als Matteo sich an seinen Hals hängen lässt und noch mehr, als er auf einmal dann doch alleine stehen kann*<br/>*tritt leicht nach ihm*<br/>Ey, du Schauspieler!<br/>*zieht ihn dann aber an sich und schlingt einen Arm um seinen Hals*<br/>*küsst ihn auf die Wange und öffnet die Zimmertüre*<br/>Schlüssel hab ich…<br/>*verlässt mit ihm das Zimmer und löst sich auf dem Hotelflur wieder von ihm*<br/>*geben den Schlüssel an der Rezeption ab und verlassen dann das Hotel*<br/>*haben es nur ein paar Schritte bis zur Innenstadt*<br/>*sieht Matteo von der Seite an, während sie los laufen und fragt schmunzelnd*<br/>Ich nehme an, erst Essen und dann Sightseeing?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*geht mit David auf dem Bürgersteig und stellt mal wieder fest, wie anders die Luft hier ist als in Berlin*<br/>*irgendwie klarer und frischer*<br/>*atmet tief ein, aber vermisst dann doch auch ganz kurz Berlin und hat ein schlechtes Gewissen, aber nur ganz kurz*<br/>*grinst bei Davids Frage*<br/>Ja, bitte… also aber nur, wenn du auch Hunger hast… sonst kann ich auch warten…</p><p>David:<br/>*beobachtet Matteo, wie er tief einatmet und lächelt leicht*<br/>*würde am liebsten nach seiner Hand greifen, aber weiß nicht, wie die Leute hier darauf reagieren und lässt es darum lieber erstmal*<br/>*nickt bei seinen Worten, schenkt ihm aber dann einen grinsenden Sekretariatsblick, als er meint, dass er sonst auch warten kann*<br/>*lacht dann leise und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Und hinterher brichst du wirklich noch vor Hunger zusammen… nee, das will ich lieber nicht riskieren…<br/>*erreicht mit ihm zusammen die Fußgängerzone und lächelt leicht bei den vielen schönen Gebäuden hier*<br/>*schaut dann wieder zu Matteo und grinst*<br/>Okay… wir sind in Italien… Pizza?</p><p>
  
</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht*<br/>Irgendwie gut, dass du das immer befürchtest… so krieg ich ständig Futter…<br/>*stupst ihn leicht mit der Schulter an und grinst*<br/>*schaut etwas skeptisch*<br/>Wir sind noch ne ganze Weile in Italien… willst du ab jetzt immer Pizza essen?<br/>*sieht dann aber tatsächlich ein kleines süßes Restaurant und zeigt drauf*<br/>Da?</p><p>David:<br/>Ich sorg eben für dich…<br/>*stupst ihn leicht zurück und grinst ebenfalls*<br/>*schüttelt dann ernst den Kopf bei seiner Frage*<br/>Natürlich nicht! Ab und zu geht auch Lasagne oder Pasta… und Eis natürlich!<br/>*folgt dann Matteos Blick auf das Restaurant und sagt*<br/>Sieht gut aus… aber nicht gerade billig…<br/>*sieht ihn an*<br/>Sollen wir trotzdem?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht wieder*<br/>Klingt nach guter Ernährung, bin dabei….<br/>*wiegt den Kopf leicht hin und her*<br/>*zuckt dann mit einer Schulter*<br/>Ich mein… noch haben wir's ja, oder? Um unseren ersten Schnee zu feiern?<br/>*grinst und überquert mit ihm die Straße*</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Wenn’s danach geht, haben wir doch sowieso immer was zu feiern…<br/>*geht dann aber neben ihm über die Straße und denkt sich, dass sie ja tatsächlich Urlaub haben und sich auch mal was gönnen sollten*<br/>*muss dann lächeln*<br/>Wir könnten heute im Grunde genommen auch feiern, dass ich vor vier Monaten das erste mal neben dir wach geworden bin… oder dass wir vor vier Monaten das erste mal komplett einen Tag im Bett verbracht haben…<br/>*betritt dann mit Matteo zusammen das Restaurant*<br/>*stellen fest, dass es hinter dem Haus sogar eine Terrasse gibt und beschließen, sich nach draußen zu setzen*<br/>*bestellen sich beide eine Pizza und was zu trinken und stellt schon nach kurzer Zeit fest, dass er sich irgendwie ganz komisch und kribbelig fühlt*<br/>*kann eine ganze Zeit lang nicht festmachen, woran das liegt - erst, als sie nach dem Essen mit einem Bier auf den Urlaub anstoßen fällt ihm auf, dass er das erste mal mit Matteo in einem richtigen Restaurant ist und es sich irgendwie gerade ziemlich sehr nach fester richtiger ernster Beziehung, richtigem gemeinsamen Urlaub und überhaupt verdammt ernst und richtig anfühlt*<br/>*trinkt einen Schluck und sagt dann lächelnd zu Matteo*<br/>6. August 2019: Erster gemeinsamer Schnee, erster gemeinsamer Restaurantbesuch…<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Kannst du dir das alles merken bis wir wieder zu Hause sind oder sollen wir das lieber irgendwo aufschreiben?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schaut ihn liebevoll an, als er aufzählt, was sie noch alles feiern können*<br/>Stimmt... gibt viel zu feiern…<br/>*genießen dann eine wirklich gute Pizza und danach ein wirklich gutes Bier*<br/>*sieht, dass David irgendwie hibbelig aber gleichzeitig auch entspannt aussieht*<br/>*gefällt das irgendwie*<br/>*lacht dann leicht bei seinen Worten*<br/>Moment…<br/>*zieht sein Handy aus der Tasche und lehnt sich zu David, um ein Selfie zu machen*<br/>*schickt es ihm und schreibt dazu: “6. August erster gemeinsamer Restaurantbeusch &lt;3”*<br/>*beugt sich dann zu ihm rüber und gibt ihm einen Kuss*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>So viele erste Male… danke…</p><p>David:<br/>*schaut Matteo erwartungsvoll an, als er sein Handy aus der Tasche zieht, lächelt dann aber und lehnt sich ihm entgegen, als er merkt, dass er ein Selfie machen will*<br/>*spürt gleich darauf sein Handy vibrieren und weiß, dass Matteo ihm das Bild geschickt hat*<br/>*lächelt leicht*<br/>Sehr gut - so können wir’s nicht vergessen...<br/>*will gerade wieder nach seinem Bier greifen, als Matteo sich abermals zu ihm beugt*<br/>*erwidert seinen Kuss und spürt dann seinen Magen ziemlich flattern, als Matteo sich für die ersten Male bedankt*<br/>*presst die Lippen zusammen und senkt verlegen den Blick*<br/>*spürt, wie viel ihm das bedeutet, all diese ersten Male mit Matteo, und dass sein Herz bei dem Gedanken daran gerade ziemlich heftig klopft*<br/>*greift unter dem Tisch nach Matteos Hand und drückt sie leicht, ehe er wieder aufblickt und leise sagt*<br/>Dir auch danke…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt leicht, als David den Blick senkt*<br/>*drückt seine Hand zurück und lächelt ihn an, als er sich auch bedankt*<br/>Es ist mir ein Vergnügen…<br/>*lässt dann seine Hand wieder los, um nach seinem Bier zu greifen*<br/>Ist jetzt die Zeit gekommen für das tägliche Update in 100 Whatsappchats, bevor wir uns los machen?</p><p>David:<br/>*trinkt ebenfalls noch einen Schluck Bier und hört dann Matteos Frage*<br/>*zieht sein Handy aus der Tasche und wirft einen Blick drauf*<br/>Also bei mir hat sich noch niemand wirklich beschwert, dass wir uns noch nicht gemeldet haben…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Wir könnten auch abwarten und Wetten abschließen, wer uns als erstes vermisst…<br/>*legt nachdenklich beide Hände in den Nacken und meint dann*<br/>Okay, wenn wir Hans mal raus lassen… ich würde tippen auf… hmmm… Abdi!<br/>*grinst zu Matteo und fragt*<br/>Und du?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt leicht*<br/>Bei mir auch nicht…<br/>*lacht dann*<br/>Na, Hans natürlich…<br/>*hört dann aber wie er Hans ausschließt*<br/>Ja, würd ich auch sagen, Hans und dann Abdi oder Carlos….<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Die drei sind auf jeden Fall die anhänglichsten… unsere Mütter würden uns wahrscheinlich drei Tage geben, bevor sie mal nachfragen… alle anderen würden uns in Ruhe lassen bis wir uns melden, glaub ich…</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt*<br/>Stimmt - Carlos kommt auch in Frage…<br/>*trinkt dann noch einen Schluck Bier und grinst leicht, als er ihre Mütter erwähnt*<br/>Meinst du echt? Ich kann das bei meiner Mutter noch nicht wirklich einschätzen… also ob sie sich wirklich meldet und fragt oder ob sie denkt, sie nervt mich damit und ich will lieber meine Ruhe vor ihr…<br/>*lacht dann leise*<br/>Ich glaub, Bea wird sicher morgen abend fragen, ob’s ihr Rudi bis nach Venedig geschafft hat…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*wiegt den Kopf leicht hin und her*<br/>Ja, kann sein… oder sie meldet sich, um zu zeigen, dass sie Interesse hat… oder sie meldet sich bei mir!<br/>*lacht*<br/>*nickt dann*<br/>Oh ja stimmt, Bea, die meldet sich bestimmt… aber dann geht es ja um Rudi und nicht um uns… wir dürfen nicht vergessen, ihr Fotos zu schicken…<br/>*überlegt dann, wer sich noch melden könnte*<br/>Was ist mit Laura? Die würd sich nur melden wenn was ist, oder?</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht*<br/>Das wär’s, wenn sie sich bei dir meldet - so nach dem Motto: Ich will David nicht nerven, aber geht’s euch gut!?<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, fänd es aber tatsächlich interessant zu wissen, weil er dieses neue Verhältnis zu seiner Mutter wirklich noch nicht richtig einschätzen kann*<br/>*grinst dann wieder leicht, als es um Bea geht*<br/>Wenn wir’s vergessen, wird sie uns sicher dran erinnern…<br/>*lacht dann leise*<br/>Und ich bin mir auch ziemlich sicher, dass sie noch mit zig Sachen kommen wird, die wir uns unbedingt anschauen müssen und zig Geschichten über Venedig auf Lager hat, die sie uns erzählen wird…<br/>*nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe und denkt nach, als Matteo nach Laura fragt*<br/>Ja, ich glaub schon… ich glaub, sie vertraut darauf, dass wir uns melden, wenn was ist… sie würd sich wahrscheinlich eher melden, um sich wieder über irgendwelche Eltern aufzuregen oder um dir mitzuteilen, dass sie ein neues Rezept gefunden hat, was ihr zusammen ausprobieren müsst oder so...</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht und zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Bei Müttern weiß man nie…<br/>*grinst wieder*<br/>Ja ja, Bea hatte schon ein aufregendes Leben, was?<br/>*nickt dann wieder*<br/>Ja, denk ich auch, Laura weiß, was sich gehört….<br/>*lacht*<br/>*trinkt den letzten Schluck von seinem Bier und schaut zu David*<br/>Noch eins oder los?</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst, als Matteo nach Bea fragt*<br/>Ja, schon… und wenn’s dann doch mal langweilig wurde, hat sie sich einfach in ihrem Kopf ein aufregendes Leben gemacht, glaub ich…<br/>*wirft einen Blick auf die Uhr bei Matteos Frage und sieht, dass es gleich schon halb neun ist*<br/>*steckt es dann zurück in die Tasche und greift nach seinem Bier*<br/>Los, oder? Sonst sehen wir kaum noch was von Brixen…<br/>*trinkt die letzten beiden Schlucke von seinem Bier und schaut sich dann nach dem Kellner um*<br/>*gibt ihm ein Zeichen, dass sie zahlen wollen und wartet*<br/>*tritt, nachdem sie gezahlt haben, mit Matteo wieder zurück auf die Einkaufsstraße und sieht sich um*<br/>*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern*<br/>Einfach mal los? Da lang?<br/>*deutet nach rechts*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht und nickt*<br/>Einfach mal los….<br/>*geht mit ihm los und schaut sich um und die Gebäude an*<br/>*findet, dass der Ort an sich schon so ein Urlaubsfeeling auusstrahlt*<br/>*sieht dann, wie zwei Jungs ihnen entgegenkommen und hört, wie sie italienisch sprechen und bekommt sofort ein wohliges Gefühl und muss lächeln*<br/>Ich weiß gar nicht, wann ich das letzte mal italienisch gehört hab… also abgesehen von Oma…<br/>*weiß ja, dass Brixen größtenteils noch deutsch ist, freut sich deswegen umso mehr*<br/>Richtiges Urlaubsfeeling jetzt…</p><p>David:<br/>*hört die beiden italienischen Jungs auch und muss lächeln bei Matteos Worten*<br/>*kann sich vorstellen, dass das ein bisschen nostalgisch für ihn sein muss und freut sich für ihn*<br/>*stupst ihn leicht mit der Schulter an und meint grinsend*<br/>Und? Was haben sie gesagt?<br/>*kommen am Brixener Dom vorbei und zieht sein Handy aus der Tasche, um ein Foto davon zu machen*<br/>*sieht dann, dass die Türen noch auf stehen und deutet mit dem Kopf drauf*<br/>Sollen wir mal da rein? Oder ist das zu viel Kultur?</p><p>
  
</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht*<br/>Sie haben überlegt, wo sie Bier herkriegen…<br/>*bleibt stehen, als David ein Foto vom Dom macht und schaut ihn sich an*<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf bei seiner Frage*<br/>Quatsch… wir können rein…<br/>*geht mit David rein und wird fast erschlagen von dem ganzen Gold*<br/>Whoa… n bisschen viel, hm?<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Dass die immer so angeben müssen mit ihren Kirchen…</p><p>
  
</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht leise, als Matteo erzählt, worüber die beiden gesprochen haben*<br/>Jaja, die Jugend von heute…<br/>*freut sich, dass Matteo mit ihm in den Dom will und lässt sein Handy draußen, um weitere Fotos machen zu können*<br/>*bleibt mit ihm am Eingang stehen und staunt über das ganze Gold*<br/>*murmelt leise*<br/>Wow…<br/>*grinst dann bei Matteos Worten*<br/>So sind die Katholiken… aber echt krass! Sowas hab ich noch nie gesehen!<br/>*macht ein paar Fotos und schaut sich mit Matteo die Kirche an*</p><p>     </p><p>Matteo:<br/>*macht auch ein paar Fotos und schickt eins davon an seine Mutter mit Grüßen*<br/>*kommt dann wieder raus mit David und sieht, dass es schon etwas dämmert*<br/>*läuft mit ihm über den Domplatz und in eine der Nebenstraßen*<br/>Irgendwie macht die Dämmerung alles noch n bisschen schöner, ne?<br/>*grinst leicht und macht n Foto von einem schönen Gebäude*</p><p>David:<br/>*hat sich mit Matteo den Dom und den Kreuzgang angesehen und ziemlich viele Fotos gemacht*<br/>*war ziemlich fasziniert von den ganzen Deckengemälden und nimmt sich vor, später im Bett am Handy ein bisschen was darüber zu lesen*<br/>*läuft nun mit Matteo noch ein bisschen durch die Innenstadt und denkt sich, dass sich das alles hier mit den schönen Gebäuden und dem guten Wetter ziemlich sehr nach Urlaub anfühlt - viel mehr als in Heidesee*<br/>*lächelt bei Matteos Worten und verkneift sich einen Kommentar, wer von ihnen denn nun der Romantiker ist*<br/>*hmmt zustimmend und sagt leise*<br/>Ganz anders als in Berlin…<br/>*wartet, bis er fertig fotografiert hat und sie weiter schlendern*<br/>*läuft nun näher neben ihn und streicht im Gehen einmal sanft über seinen Handrücken*<br/>*sieht dann schon wieder einen Elefanten und grinst leicht*<br/>*fragt*<br/>Ist dir mal aufgefallen, dass hier überall Elefanten sind?<br/>*deutet auf ein Dach*<br/>Guck mal… sogar ein Wetterelefant statt eines Wetterhahns…</p><p>
  
</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt leicht*<br/>Nee, in Berlin ist es irgendwie nie richtig dunkel…<br/>*lächelt, als David über seinen Handrücken streicht*<br/>*greift dann kurzerhand seine Hand*<br/>*findet, dass es doch jetzt auch egal ist und sollen die Leute doch gucken*<br/>*schüttelt dann bei seiner Frage den Kopf*<br/>Nee, gar nicht…<br/>*schaut zu dem Dach, auf das er deutet*<br/>Voll cool!<br/>*zögert kurz, aber sagt’s dann doch*<br/>Eigentlich müsste ich Sara n Bild schicken, die steht voll auf Elefanten…<br/>*guckt zu David*<br/>Oder wär das komisch?</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt leicht, als Matteo nach seiner Hand greift, schaut sich aber dennoch automatisch einmal kurz um und ärgert sich kurz darauf darüber, weil sie diese Leute hier sowieso nie wiedersehen und es ihm egal sein sollte, was sie denken*<br/>*sagt dann zu den Elefanten*<br/>Musst du mal drauf achten… vorhin hab ich ein Hotel gesehen, das Elephant hieß - da war sogar ein Elefant an die Hauswand gemalt… und im Dom im Kreuzgang war einer zwischen den Deckenmalereien...<br/>*nimmt sich vor, auch das später mal zu googlen*<br/>*hört dann, dass Sara auf Elefanten steht und er ihr ein Bild schicken will*<br/>*denkt sich, dass es eigentlich keinen Grund geben sollte, warum das komisch ist und dass dieses komische Gefühl im Bauch wahrscheinlich weder was mit Matteo, noch mit Sara zu tun hat, sondern einfach nur mit sich selbst, denn beide haben ganz klar gesagt, dass die Sache für sie abgeschlossen ist*<br/>*zuckt mit den Schultern bei Matteos Frage*<br/>Keine Ahnung… die Frage ist ja auch eigentlich nicht, ob es im Allgemeinen komisch wär, sondern ob es für /dich/ komisch wär, oder? Wenn ja, dann lass es und wenn nicht, dann schick ihr eins...</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hört ihm zu und schaut sich jetzt besonders nach Elefanten um*<br/>Und warum? Sind hier mal Elefanten durch gekommen oder wie? Oder war der erste Einwohner der Stadt Elefanten Fan?<br/>*legt den Kopf leicht schief, als David mit der Schulter zuckt*<br/>*verzieht dann das Gesicht*<br/>Das war jetzt nicht wirklich hilfreich….<br/>*überlegt kurz und schüttelt dann den Kopf*<br/>Ich lass es… sonst schreiben wir ja auch nicht wirklich…<br/>*bleibt aber trotzdem stehen, um ein Foto von dem Wetterelefanten zu machen*</p><p>David:<br/>*zuckt mit den Schultern bei seiner Frage*<br/>Keine Ahnung… müssen wir mal googlen… vielleicht finden wir auch irgendwo ein Schild…<br/>*grinst dann leicht, als Matteo bezüglich der Sara Sache meint, dass er nicht hilfreich sei*<br/>Sorry… aber… keine Ahnung. Ist ja wirklich deine Entscheidung…<br/>*nickt dann zu seiner Entscheidung und fühlt sich dadurch, warum auch immer, irgendwie erleichtert*<br/>*lässt Matteos Hand los, damit er ein Foto von dem Wetterelefanten machen kann und fragt währenddessen zögernd*<br/>Hast du denn nochmal was von ihr gehört?<br/>*hat Sara und Leonie seit dem gemeinsamen Nachmittag am See nicht mehr gesehen und auch wenn dieser eigentlich ganz nett war, auch nicht wirklich vermisst*<br/>*hat noch zwei-, dreimal mit Leonie geschrieben, aber jetzt auch schon eine ganze Weile nichts gehört*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt*<br/>Ja, müssen wir mal... ich mein, jetzt, wenn man drauf achtet, sieht man sie ja wirklich überall…<br/>*legt den Kopf leicht schief als er sagt, dass es ja seine Entscheidung sei*<br/>Naja, aber ich hab ja nach deiner Meinung gefragt… nicht nach einer “Hallo, ich bin die Schweiz, ich zieh mich raus” Antwort…<br/>*fragt sich ganz kurz, ob David mit Sara vielleicht doch noch ein Problem hat*<br/>*erinnert sich aber daran, wie er ihn damals sehr wohl ermutigt hat, mit zum Kaffeetrinken zu kommen und den Nachmittag am See auch gut und entspannt fand*<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf auf seine Frage hin*<br/>Nee… ach doch, sie hat mir einmal geschrieben… sie hat n Film gesehen, den wir mal zusammen gesehn haben… aber das war’s…<br/>*mustert David dann wieder*<br/>Wieso? Ist es doch komisch für dich?</p><p>David:<br/>*schlendert mit Matteo weiter, nachdem er das Foto gemacht hat und stöhnt leise bei seinen Worten*<br/>Ich… ach, keine Ahnung… vielleicht hab ich gerade keine Meinung…<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und fährt sich unsicher durch die Haare*<br/>*nickt dann dazu, dass Sara Matteo einmal geschrieben hat und will gerade auf einen Elefanten zeigen, den er in einer Toreinfahrt entdeckt hat, als er Matteos Frage hört*<br/>*schüttelt sofort den Kopf*<br/>Nee… nicht wirklich…<br/>*stößt dann einmal kurz die Luft aus und sagt ehrlich, bevor Matteo weiter nachfragen muss*<br/>Ich verdräng Sara halt irgendwie tatsächlich ständig… und die Tatsache, dass ihr zusammen wart. Und wenn sie dann so zwischendurch erwähnt wird, ist es schon ein bisschen komisch… keine Ahnung, woran das liegt. Ist aber ja mein Problem. Kaffeetrinken und See war ja wirklich nett mit den beiden…<br/>*grinst ein bisschen schief*<br/>… vielleicht sollten wir einfach öfter über sie sprechen, damit’s irgendwann nicht mehr komisch ist… Hat ja bei Jonas auch funktioniert…<br/>*muss kurz an Luis denken und ist sich nicht sicher, ob es andersrum auch funktionieren würde, denkt sich aber dann, dass Jonas und Luis vielleicht nicht wirklich mit der Sarasache zu vergleichen sind*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*glaubt ihm das nicht wirklich, als er sagt, er hat kein Problem mit ihr*<br/>*will gerade schon was sagen, als er es schon tut*<br/>*hört ihm zu und versteht das sogar irgendwie*<br/>*schüttelt dann aber den Kopf*<br/>Ich hab aber keine Lust mehr, über sie zu sprechen… und irgendwie find ich es auch ganz süß, dass du sie ständig verdrängst...<br/>*zieht ihn näher und greift wieder nach seiner Hand*<br/>Und ich will ja jetzt nix aufreißen oder so, aber da könntest du echt besorgter über Jonas sein, als über Sara…<br/>*legt den Kopf schief und schaut ihn an*<br/>Sowieso musst du dir überhaupt gar keine Sorgen machen… oder komische Gedanken haben oder was weiß ich… ich will ja eh nur dich.</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt minimal, als er meint, dass er keine Lust mehr hat, über sie zu sprechen und grinst dann schief bei seinen nächsten Worten*<br/>*schenkt ihm diesmal keinen Sekretariatsblick, sondern murmelt nur protestierend und ein bisschen verlegen*<br/>Ich bin nicht süß…<br/>*lässt sich näher ziehen und schaut ihn dann von der Seite an*<br/>*runzelt die Stirn bei seinen Worten über Jonas*<br/>*denkt sich, dass er bei Jonas ziemlich sicher sein kann, dass er nichts von Matteo will - bei Sara aber irgendwie nicht - andererseits kommt es wohl nicht darauf an, wer was von ihm will, sondern von wem er was will und somit hätte Matteo sicherlich recht*<br/>*schaut ihn ein bisschen besorgt an bei dieser Erkenntnis und presst leicht die Lippen zusammen*<br/>*lächelt dann leicht, als er meint, dass er sowieso nur ihn will und nickt zögernd*<br/>Ich weiß…<br/>*seufzt einmal leise*<br/>Das mit den komischen Gedanken kommt ja irgendwie automatisch… aber es hört sicher auch wieder auf…<br/>*lacht dann leise*<br/>… bis dann der oder die nächste kommt… ach, keine Ahnung… ist irgendwie tagesformabhängig…<br/>*grinst schief*<br/>Können wir das Thema wechseln!? Guck mal, noch ein Elefant…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hört ihm zu und kann es nicht verhindern, dass er es halt doch süß findet, wenn David ein bisschen eifersüchtig ist*<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Solang du nicht denkst, ich würd wirklich jemals was von nem anderen wollen…<br/>*drückt seine Hand leicht*<br/>*lacht dann, als er das Thema wechseln will*<br/>Gleich, okay?<br/>*bleibt stehen und guckt ihn an*<br/>Ich… ich find das nicht doof oder peinlich, ok? Ich bin auch eifersüchtig… auf Leonie… auf diesen doofen, netten Luis… irgendwie… ich weiß nicht, irgendwie gehört das doch auch dazu, oder? Und es ist auch ein bisschen schmeichelhaft… also denk nicht, du musst dir das abgewöhnen oder so, ja?<br/>*gibt ihm einen schnellen Kuss, grinst und sagt dann*<br/>Guck mal, noch ein Elefant!<br/>*greift nach seiner Hand und schlendert weiter*</p><p>David:<br/>*schaut zu ihm rüber bei seinen Worten, erst noch ein bisschen besorgt, muss dann aber doch lächeln, weil er Matteo doch eigentlich kennt und weil er weiß, dass es Matteo genauso ernst ist wie ihm selbst und der Gedanke, Matteo könne etwas von jemand anderem wollen tatsächlich ein bisschen absurd ist*<br/>*weiß nicht so wirklich, was er darauf sagen soll, erwidert aber den Druck seiner Hand und sieht ihn liebevoll an*<br/>*verzieht dann leicht das Gesicht, als Matteo das Thema noch nicht wechseln will und bleibt mit ihm stehen*<br/>*schaut zunächst zu Boden und dann Matteo erwartungsvoll an, weil er ahnt, dass dieser was wichtiges sagen will*<br/>*presst leicht die Lippen zusammen und nickt, als er anfängt zu sprechen und muss dann lächeln, als er zugibt, auch eifersüchtig zu sein, sogar leise lachen, als er den “doofen, netten” Luis erwähnt*<br/>*hört dann, dass er es sogar ein bisschen schmeichelhaft findet und er sich das nicht abgewöhnen muss*<br/>*denkt kurz über seine Worte nach*<br/>*grinst dann leicht, als Matteo einen Elefanten erwähnt, aber hält ihn an der Hand zurück, als er weiter schlendern will*<br/>*räuspert sich kurz und fragt dann zögernd*<br/>Also denkst du nicht, dass ich dir nicht vertraue, wenn ich eifersüchtig bin?<br/>*denkt sich, dass das so blöd klingt - Eifersucht - und dass er sich, bevor er mit Matteo zusammengekommen ist, nie wirklich Gedanken darüber gemacht hat und dass Eifersucht an sich ein total blödes Wort ist und dass es ja im Grunde genommen einfach nur die total surreale Angst ist, jemanden zu verlieren, den man liebt*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*ist überrascht, als David ihn zurück hält*<br/>*dachte, er wäre froh, das Thema abzuhaken*<br/>*schaut ihn dann ziemlich perplex an bei der Frage*<br/>Nee, Quatsch! Du hast mir doch nie was vorgeworfen oder unterstellt oder so… das wär mies. Aber so? Nee.<br/>*zieht ihn wieder etwas näher*<br/>Also… du kannst ruhig sagen: “Schreib der doofen Sara nicht…” Das is okay…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Wie gesagt… ist doch eigentlich n Kompliment, oder? Also… du weißt schon…<br/>*kann das irgendwie schwer in Worte fassen*<br/>*weiß nur, das das Gefühl, dass David ein bisschen besitzergreifend und beschützend ist, ihm gefällt*<br/>*kann nicht so richtig sagen, warum genau*</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt erleichtert, dass Matteo das alles tatsächlich nicht so negativ sieht, wie er befürchtet hat*<br/>*lässt sich näher ziehen und legt locker eine Hand an seine Hüfte*<br/>*lacht dann leise und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Naja, sooo doof ist sie ja auch wieder nicht…<br/>*seufzt leise und meint dann leise*<br/>Vielleicht sag ich demnächst dann einfach, dass es sich komisch anfühlt oder so…<br/>*zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>Aber so einfach ist das nicht immer…<br/>*stupst ihn leicht in die Seite und grinst minimal*<br/>Bei Luis hast du auch nicht sofort was gesagt…<br/>*nickt dann aber, als Matteo von Komplimenten spricht und bestätigt leise*<br/>Ja, irgendwie schon… zeigt ja im Grunde genommen, wie wichtig du mir bist…<br/>*beugt sich vor und gibt Matteo einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund*<br/>*murmelt gegen seine Lippen*<br/>Und das bist du wirklich…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht dann und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Naja, geht… sie wollte mich am 1. April damit reinlegen, dass sie schwanger ist… ich mein…<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>*wiegt dann den Kopf hin und her, als er sagt dass es nicht einfach ist, was zu sagen*<br/>Weiß ich doch… und ja… ich bin auch nicht so der “Gefühle in Worte Packer”… aber ich find, wir kriegen das ganz gut hin….<br/>*lächelt dann in den Kuss und nickt*<br/>Genau…<br/>*gibt ihm noch einen Kuss und sagt leise*<br/>Du mir auch…<br/>*schlingt dann einen Arm um ihn und lehnt sich gegen ihn*<br/>Na komm, lass noch n bisschen Elefanten gucken gehen….</p><p>David:<br/>*runzelt erst die Stirn, als Matteo vom ersten April erzählt*<br/>*checkt dann aber, dass der Witz daran wahrscheinlich war, dass sie ja sowieso nie zusammen im Bett waren und grinst*<br/>Oh mann… okay, doofer Scherz!<br/>*wird dann aber wieder ernst und hört ihm zu*<br/>*nickt, lächelt leicht und sagt leise*<br/>Wir werden definitiv immer besser… und das ist gut!<br/>*lächelt noch mehr, als Matteo seine Worte erwidert und nickt dann bei seinem Vorschlag*<br/>*schlingt ebenfalls einen Arm um ihn und setzt sich wieder in Bewegung*<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Und wir gehen erst zurück ins Hotel, wenn wir mindestens 10 gefunden haben!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Nicht ganz helle, sag ich doch….<br/>*nickt dann und lächelt als er ihm zustimmt*<br/>Definitiv!<br/>*lacht und nickt und geht mit ihm die Straße runter*<br/>Mindestens 10!</p><p>        </p><p>       </p><p> </p><p>Geschichte von Soliman</p><p>Die Ankunft des Elefanten Soliman in Brixen ist geschichtlich bezeugt. Soliman war ein Geschenk des portugiesischen Königs Johann III, für seinen Neffen, Erzherzog Maximilian von Österreich. Für den Elefanten war die Schiffsreise von Lissabon nach Genua kein Vergnügen, erst recht nicht der lange Fußmarsch in Richtung Alpen. Aber die Menschen am Weg erlebten seine Ankunft als Sensation. In Trient applaudierten ihm Bischöfe und Kardinäle, in Bozen wurde er mit Triumph empfangen. Auch in Brixen standen die Städter Spalier, als der Elefant kurz vor Weihnachten 1551 mit großem Gefolge einmarschierte. Für den Gasthof, der bald seinen Namen tragen sollte, wurde die Ankunft zum Glücksfall. Der Wirt Andrä Posch beherbergte den Elefanten Soliman 14 Tage in Brixen lang, bis er am 2. Januar 1552 nach Norden weiterzog. Über Innsbruck und Hall, über Inn und Donau, erreichte der Dickhäuter im Mai 1552 die Hauptstadt Wien. Der langen Reise folgte ein kurzer Aufenthalt: Das Tier starb im Dezember 1553 in der Menagerie in Kaiserebersdorf, wo es an falscher Fütterung oder auch an Heimweh zugrunde ging.</p><p>Nach dem Tod des Elefanten war seine Reise noch nicht beendet...</p><p>Sein Vorderfuß und die Knochen wurden zu einem kunstvollen Stuhl umgestaltet, der bis heute in Stift Kremsmünster zu sehen ist. Den Rest der Mumie vererbte Maximilian dem bayerischen Herzog Albrecht, der den ausgestopften Dickhäuter in seine Schausammlungen aufnahm. Als Teil des Bayerischen Nationalmuseums überdauerte er noch rund 400 Jahre. Aber die Erinnerung an den Elefanten Soliman lebt weiter: In Linz, in Wasserburg, in Wien künden kleine Denkmäler von seiner Durchreise. Und sein Brixner Gastgeber, der Wirt Andrä Posch taufte den Gasthof schon bald in Herberge „Am Hellephanten“ um und ließ an der Hauswand ein Fresko in leuchtenden Farben anbringen.<br/>(Quelle: brixen.org)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 06.08.2019 (3) - Urlaubsupdate aus Brixen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Dienstag, 21:57 Uhr:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Whatsapp, WG &amp; friends:</strong>
</p><p>Linn:<br/>Ist bei euch alles gut?</p><p>Hans:<br/>Ähm, ja. Wir haben uns doch gerade noch in der Küche gesehen…</p><p>Linn:<br/>Ich meinte, bei David und Matteo. Sie haben sich heute noch nicht gemeldet und ich hab gerade angefangen mir zu überlegen, was alles passieren kann auf einem Roadtrip und dann ist mir ein bisschen übel geworden und ich hab versucht aufzuhören, darüber nachzudenken, aber es funktioniert nur, wenn ich singe, aber wenn ich singe, kann ich nicht einschlafen und wenn ich aufhöre zu singen, mach ich mir wieder Gedanken und dann kann ich auch nicht einschlafen.</p><p>Hans:<br/>Ach, mein kleines Elfenkind. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich bin mir sicher, ihnen geht’s gut.</p><p>Alex:<br/>Mach dir doch ein Hörbuch an.</p><p>Linn:<br/>Ein Hörbuch???</p><p>Alex:<br/>Zum Einschlafen. Hilft. Man konzentriert sich auf die Geschichte und schläft dann dabei ein.</p><p>Hans:<br/>Mia, bist du das an Alex’ Handy?</p><p>Alex:<br/>Sehr witzig!</p><p>Michi:<br/>Bei mir helfen Hörbücher auch...</p><p>Linn:<br/>Ich hab kein Hörbuch.</p><p>Mia:<br/>Linn, Süße, hol dir eins aus meinem Zimmer. Im CD-Regal ganz links.</p><p>Linn:<br/>Ich darf in dein Zimmer!?</p><p>Mia:<br/>Ausnahmsweise ;-)</p><p>David:<br/>Oh, Linn! Sorry, dass du dir Sorgen machst. Uns geht es sehr gut. Wir sind gerade in Brixen - haben es also tatsächlich schon bis Italien geschafft. Morgen geht’s weiter nach Venedig.</p><p>Hans:<br/>Hallelujah! Sie leben!</p><p>David:<br/>:-P</p><p>Linn:<br/>Ich bin froh, dass es euch gut geht.</p><p>Hans:<br/>Ab jetzt bitte einmal täglich bei Linn melden, damit sie sich keine Sorgen macht. Am besten vor 21 Uhr!</p><p>Linn:<br/>Das wäre wirklich schön. Ich hab vorhin mal mitgezählt und mir sind bis jetzt genau 47 Dinge eingefallen, die auf so einem Roadtrip passieren können - das ist ganz schön viel!</p><p>David:<br/>Wir versprechen, uns ab jetzt regelmäßig zu melden!</p><p>Linn:<br/>Darf ich denn trotzdem ein Hörbuch leihen, Mia?</p><p>Mia:<br/>Klar, bedien dich!</p><p>Linn:<br/>Und nachdem ihr aus Heidesee zurück gekommen seid, haben David und Matteo gesagt, dass ich mich zu ihnen ins Zimmer setzen darf, wenn ich sie vermisse. Ist das immer noch okay?</p><p>David:<br/>Ja, darfst du. Kein Problem. Wenn es dir hilft, gerne.</p><p>Linn:<br/>Gut!</p><p>Michi:<br/>Ihr seid ein lustiger Haufen…</p><p>Hans:<br/>… und liebenswert!</p><p>Michi:<br/>Ja, das auch!</p><p>Mia:<br/>Was habt ihr denn heute so getrieben, Davenzi? Gibt’s Fotos?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Heute sind wir in Brixen gelandet, die Stadt der Elefanten. Hier, guck:<br/>*schickt Fotos von Elefanten und ein Selfie von ihnen beiden*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Achso und Linn, ich empfehle nicht ??? zum Einschlafen, zu spannend!</p><p>Linn:<br/>Danke, habe mich für TKKG entschieden.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*daumen hoch smiley*</p><p>Mia:<br/>Wow, das sieht voll schön aus. Hach, genießt es und ich freu mich schon auf Fotos aus Venedig.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Wirst du kriegen :)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Whatsapp, Florenzi-Schreibner-Familie:</strong>
</p><p>Laura:<br/>*schickt ein Bild von drei gepackten Kartons*<br/>Ihr haltet mich jetzt sicher für total bescheuert, aber ich hab schonmal mit dem Packen angefangen. Zumindest so Kram, den wir ganz sicher nicht mehr brauchen. Ich hab mit Mia geschrieben und sie hat angeboten, dass sie und Alex morgen Abend mal vorbei kommen, um zu schauen, was alles in Alex’ Wohnung soll und ob das tatsächlich alles passt und eine Kollegin von mir hat angeboten, am Wochenende mit dem Familienkombi zu kommen, um schon mal eine Ladung zu Alex zu fahren. Ich weiß, ich bin viel zu früh, aber wenn ich darüber nachdenke, dass wir in spätestens 3 ½ Wochen umgezogen sein müssen und hier noch nichts gepackt oder geplant ist, werd ich nervös. Wehe, ihr kommt erst kurz vor knapp wieder!!! Ich brauch euch hier!!!</p><p>Laura:<br/>Achso, hoffe, euch geht’s gut und ihr genießt euren Urlaub!</p><p>David:<br/>Wie gemein! Dann siehst du Alex’ Wohnung ja noch vor mir!</p><p>Laura:<br/>Wenn das dein einziges Problem ist, herzlichen Glückwunsch!</p><p>David:<br/>Momentan schon ;-)</p><p>David:<br/>Aber hey, mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir schaffen das schon! Alle Freunde haben versprochen zu helfen. Und so viel Kram haben wir ja nun auch wieder nicht. Wenn wir wieder da sind, helfen wir schon packen und sortieren. Von Matteo müssen ja auch noch Möbel rüber zu Alex, damit in seinem Zimmer Platz ist für meine… aber wenn alle helfen, geht das doch wirklich ziemlich schnell. Das einzige, worum du dich vielleicht jetzt schon kümmern müsstest, wäre ein großes Auto für den Transport zu mieten… ich weiß ja nicht, inwieweit die im Voraus schon vermietet sind.</p><p>Laura:<br/>Jaja… und Strom und Gas kündigen, Nachsendeantrag bei der Post, Sperrmüll bestellen…</p><p>David:<br/>Okay, sorry, stimmt. Also wenn ich irgendwas von unterwegs erledigen kann, dann lass es mich wissen.</p><p>Laura:<br/>Schon okay. Ich wollte euch auch nicht den Urlaub vermiesen. Bin nur irgendwie schlecht gelaunt heute. Geht’s euch denn gut? Wo seid ihr?</p><p>David:<br/>Uns geht’s ziemlich gut. Wir sind in Südtirol. Brixen. Morgen geht’s weiter nach Venedig.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Laura, wir packen das, ich versprechs dir! Wir packen alle mit an und beim Orga Kram können wir auch helfen. Das wird schon!</p><p>Laura:<br/>Matteo Florenzi, der ewige Optimist. :-)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Whatsapp,David/Alex:</strong>
</p><p>Alex:<br/>Linn darf sich zu euch ins Zimmer setzen? Ernsthaft? Und dann?</p><p>David:<br/>*lachsmiley* Keine Ahnung. Wenn’s ihr hilft, ist das schon okay. Sie macht sich halt viele Gedanken. Und Hans meinte letztens, dass sie in letzter Zeit viel offener damit umgeht, was ja eigentlich ziemlich gut ist. Ich glaub, sie hängt ähnlich an den Leuten in der WG wie Hans - sie zeigt es nur anders als er.</p><p>Alex:<br/>Ja, kann schon sein. Trotzdem eine sehr merkwürdige Art.</p><p>David:<br/>Ich musste mich auch erst dran gewöhnen.</p><p>Alex:<br/>Ich hab sie bisher eigentlich nie wirklich wahrgenommen, wenn ich bei Mia war. Sie huscht da immer so rum, wie ein kleiner Geist.</p><p>David:<br/>Ja, das stimmt. Würde manchmal gerne in ihren Kopf gucken.</p><p>Alex:<br/>Lieber nicht.</p><p>David:<br/>Wie geht’s dir so? Alles gut?</p><p>Alex:<br/>Geht so. Ich versuche, zu verdrängen, dass Mia in 3 Wochen weg ist.</p><p>David:<br/>Und? Klappt es?</p><p>Alex:<br/>Bisher schon.</p><p>David:<br/>Also Themawechsel?</p><p>Alex:<br/>Ja, bitte!</p><p>David:<br/>Aber wenn du nicht mehr verdrängst und reden willst, bin ich da, okay?</p><p>Alex:<br/>Ist das dein Themawechsel?</p><p>David:<br/>:-P</p><p>Alex:<br/>Danke!</p><p>David:<br/>Wir haben heute Schneeengel und eine Schneeballschlacht gemacht!</p><p>Alex:<br/>In den Alpen?</p><p>David:<br/>Ja. War ziemlich nice. Aber auch kalt. So mit kurzer Hose und so *g*</p><p>Alex:<br/>Kann ich mir vorstellen. Also das nächste mal dann besser Wintersachen einpacken, wenn ihr nach Italien fahrt.</p><p>David:<br/>Besser ist das!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Whatsapp, Team Heidesee:</strong>
</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Hey Leute! Wer ist am Wochenende alles am Start. Wir kriegen das Auto von Hannas Papa und könnten auf jeden Fall drei Leute mitnehmen. Dachte, wir fangen mit der Feuerstelle an? Also richtige Sitzmöglichkeiten basteln und so? Und dann vielleicht zusammen ne realistische Planung, was noch alles drin ist?</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Bin auf jeden Fall dabei und reservier mir hiermit einen Platz im Auto!</p><p>Sam:<br/>Ich bin auch dabei! Soll ja geiles Wetter werden! Ich vermiss den See!</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Wir sind aber zum arbeiten da!</p><p>Hanna:<br/>Naja, in den Pausen ist sicher auch Zeit, mal eben in den See zu springen.</p><p>Amira:<br/>Ich kann leider nicht! Mein kleiner Bruder hat Samstag Geburtstag. Da wird gefeiert.</p><p>Hanna:<br/>Och schade, Amira! Hoffentlich dann beim nächsten mal.</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Kiki und ich sind auch fett am Start. Hab richtig Bock! Ich frag mal meinen Vater, ob er für ein Wochenende das Auto entbehren kann.</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Ja, super, dann sind wir auf jeden Fall schon mal zu sechst!</p><p>David:<br/>Wir sind leider raus. Aber schickt uns Fotos!</p><p>Hanna:<br/>Haha, David! Erstmal wollen wir Fotos von eurem Urlaub! Quid pro quo.</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Also wir haben schon Fotos bekommen! *g*</p><p>Hanna:<br/>Gemein! Voll die Diskriminierung hier!</p><p>Mia:<br/>Alex sagt, wenn wir wieder das Zimmer unter’m Dach kriegen, kommen wir auch mit.</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Sollte klar gehen. Hanna und ich gehen wieder ins Zelt. Vielleicht kann Sam diesmal das Einzelbett nehmen und Abdi baut sich noch n Zelt auf.</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Jo, kein Ding!</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Wie ist’s denn bei euch, Davenzi? Schnuppert ihr schon italienische Luft?</p><p>Kiki:<br/>Ich will auch Urlaubsfotos sehen!</p><p>Matteo;<br/>@Jonas: David würde sagen, ja, ich find Südtirol zählt nur so halb… sind in Brixen, aber morgen gehts dann nach Venedig!</p><p>Kiki:<br/>Oh, ich will auch mal nach Venedig… Carlos…</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Machen wir mal, Schatz!</p><p>Hanna:<br/>Hallo? Fotos?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schickt n Haufen Fotos*<br/>Da haste :)</p><p>Hanna:<br/>Danke :-*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Bitte ;-) :-*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 07.08.2019 (1) - Benvenuti a Venezia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ab jetzt kommt ab und an mal italienisch vor. Wir empfehlen deepl.com um zu verstehen, was gesagt wird, falls es nicht im play erklärt wird.</p><p>Falls hier zufällig jemand mitliest, der deutsch und italienisch kann: Wir brauchen noch jemanden, der unser italienisch verbessert ;-)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Mittwoch, 14:25 Uhr:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>David:<br/>*haben heute tatsächlich mal ein bisschen ausgeschlafen, da es im Hotel in Brixen bis 11 Uhr Frühstück gab*<br/>*haben gemütlich gefrühstückt und sich um kurz nach elf auf den Weg nach Venedig gemacht*<br/>*mussten einmal anhalten, weil er Pipi musste und sich ein bisschen die Beine vertreten wollte und sind nun wieder unterwegs, ca eine dreiviertel Stunde von Venedig entfernt*<br/>*räuspert sich irgendwann und sagt dann*<br/>Also es könnte sein, dass ich gestern, als du duschen warst, schon mal ein bisschen recherchiert habe, wie es so mit Parkmöglichkeiten in Venedig aussieht… oder kurz davor halt… ich hab überlegt, dass wir mit Rudi auf jeden Fall irgendwo an einen Kanal ranfahren und ein Foto von ihm für Bea machen müssen, damit sie sich der romantischen Vorstellung hingeben kann, Rudi würde dann dort auf uns warten…<br/>*schüttelt dann leicht den Kopf*<br/>Aber Parken kann man auf der Straße überall maximal zwei Stunden…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schaut David an, als er sich räuspert und denkt sich schon, dass gleich was kommt*<br/>*zieht dann die Augenbrauen hoch, als er sagt, er hat recherchiert*<br/>*grinst dann aber leicht*<br/>Du hast /heimlich/ recherchiert? Also wirklich! Ich bin entsetzt!<br/>*lacht dann aber*<br/>Nee, schon okay... aber das klingt doch gut... wir fahren erstmal ran für Fotos und dann wieder raus irgendwohin, wo man länger parken kann, oder?<br/>*überlegt dann kurz und sagt*<br/>Oder wir suchen uns ne Schlafmöglichkeit außerhalb und parken da... in Venedig können wir uns wahrscheinlich eh nix leisten!</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst ebenfalls leicht*<br/>Also jetzt nicht wirklich heimlich… mir war langweilig, du warst beschäftigt… was sollte ich da schon groß machen!?<br/>*presst dann leicht die Lippen zusammen und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>*erzählt dann von seiner Recherche*<br/>Also, man kann schon außerhalb ein bisschen günstiger parken… aber der Weg bis Venedig rein mit dem Boot oder Bus kostet ja dann auch wieder was… Und es gibt so Parkhäuser am Rand von Venedig - die sind halt schon ziemlich teuer, aber wenn man die vorher online bucht, kommt es ein bisschen günstiger. Normal kostet es am Tag 32 Euro, aber wenn mal vorher online bucht, nur 25. Und ich hab ausgerechnet, dass es fast auf’s gleiche rauskommt, wie wenn man irgendwo weit außerhalb parkt und mit dem Bus oder Boot rein fährt… also…<br/>*hat jetzt doch ein bisschen ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er das Matteo nicht direkt erzählt hat*<br/>*atmet einmal tief durch und sagt vorsichtig*<br/>… also hab ich einfach mal online reserviert…?<br/>*hat eigentlich auch schon ein bisschen nach Hotels recherchiert, will das aber nicht auch direkt mit raus hauen, sondern erstmal prüfen, wie Matteo seine Parkplatzplanung bewertet*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*legt den Kopf schief, als er erzählt, dass er nicht nur recherchiert, sondern auch gebucht hat*<br/>*sagt tonlos*<br/>Du hast geplant.<br/>*weiß nicht so richtig, was er davon hält*<br/>*es klingt zwar so, als sei das ganz clever gewesen, aber sie hatten es halt eigentlich anders vereinbart*<br/>*nickt dann aber einmal kurz*<br/>Okay. Hast du denn für einen Tag gebucht oder für mehrere?<br/>*denkt dass sie das ja lose besprochen hatten, dass sie länger bleiben, aber nicht konkret gesagt haben, wie lange*<br/>*fragt sich, ob David das auch entschieden hat*</p><p>David:<br/>*presst leicht die Lippen zusammen, als Matteo so tonlos feststellt, dass er geplant hat und nickt*<br/>*sagt dann ziemlich im Verteidigungsmodus*<br/>Ja, aber ich hab nicht geplant zu planen, okay? Ich wollte wirklich nur wegen der Parkplätze gucken, weil ich mir gedacht hab, dass es sicher megavoll wird mit viel Verkehr und so und dass ich dann schon gerne wüsste, wo ich eigentlich hin muss, bevor ich irgendwie nervös werde und ne Macke in Rudi fahre oder so… und dann hab ich diese Parkhäuser entdeckt und mir ist fast schlecht geworden, weil die so teuer sind und dann hab ich eben weiter recherchiert…<br/>*presst wieder leicht die Lippen zusammen bei seiner Frage und murmelt dann*<br/>Erstmal für zwei… man kann aber wohl jederzeit verlängern… ich weiß nur nicht, ob das dann 25 oder 32 Euro kostet, wenn man noch einen oder mehrere Tage dran hängt…<br/>*schaut kurz zu Matteo rüber*<br/>Es tut mir leid, okay? Ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich dir das nicht früher gesagt habe oder warum ich dich nicht einfach gefragt habe…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hört ihm zu und tut es fast leid, dass er so reagiert hat*<br/>*hat aber trotzdem halt so n doofes Gefühl*<br/>*wird dann bei seinen letzten Worten auch klar, warum*<br/>*es geht ihm gar nicht so sehr um das planen an sich, sondern darum, dass er ihn einfach nicht involviert hat*<br/>*will aber keinen Streit und es sich womöglich mit David versauen*<br/>*zuckt also mit einer Schulter*<br/>Ist schon okay... wir wollten ja eh länger hier bleiben...<br/>*zögert und fragt dann aber doch*<br/>Und Hotel? Vielleicht sollten wir dann eher nach ner Absteige gucken, wenn das Parken schon so teuer ist?</p><p>David:<br/>*schaut prüfend zu Matteo, als er meint, dass es schon okay ist und lächelt dann leicht*<br/>*ist ziemlich erleichtert, dass er nicht sauer ist und entspannt sich wieder*<br/>*nickt zögernd, als er bezüglich der Hotels fragt*<br/>Also die mitten in Venedig sind wirklich unbezahlbar… aber am Rand… also noch auf der Insel… da haben einige so Last Minute Angebote… das geht eigentlich. Das ist vergleichbar mit denen auf dem Festland. Hab sogar zwei gefunden, die günstiger waren, als das in Brixen…<br/>*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern*<br/>Keine Ahnung, wie wir da am besten vorgehen… ob wir mitsamt Gepäck durch Venedig laufen und nachfragen… oder ob wir vorher anrufen oder so…<br/>*atmet einmal tief durch und schlägt dann vor*<br/>Vielleicht machen wir gleich erstmal das Bild von Rudi, fahren dann ins Parkhaus und trinken dann irgendwo n Kaffee und gucken uns die Hotels erstmal im Internet an? Oder willst du lieber einfach drauf los?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hört ihm zu, als er von den Hotels erzählt und merkt sehr wohl, dass er sich da wohl auch schon schlau gemacht hat*<br/>*schluckt leicht und versucht, das doofe Gefühl wegzudrücken*<br/>*presst leicht die Lippen aufeinander, als er ihn am Ende fragt*<br/>*schluckt den Spruch runter, dass er das jetzt auch noch alleine entscheiden kann*<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Kaffee klingt auf jeden Fall gut...<br/>*fällt auf, dass das die Frage nicht wirklich beantwortet*<br/>Und dann können wir ja die anrufen, die du dir schon angeguckt hast.</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt leicht, als Matteo meint, dass Kaffee gut klingt und dass sie dann telefonieren können und hmmt zustimmend*<br/>*schaut dann aber nochmal kurz zu ihm rüber, weil er komisch und einsilbig klingt und hat irgendwie ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil Matteo so aussieht, als wäre er nicht wirklich zufrieden mit der Situation*<br/>*denkt sich, dass er das alles doch mit Matteo zusammen hätte machen müssen - nach Parkplätzen und Hotels schauen - hatte aber Angst, dass Matteo da keine Lust drauf hat oder ihn damit aufzieht, dass er plant, wobei er selbst eigentlich nicht findet, dass er viel geplant hat - immerhin hat er sich einfach nur einen Tag vorher informiert und nicht schon in Deutschland alles gecheckt*<br/>*hat trotzdem das Gefühl, dass die Stimmung gerade ein bisschen komisch ist und mag das nicht*<br/>*schweigt einen Moment mit Matteo und fragt dann leise*<br/>Bist du sauer? Oder… keine Ahnung, enttäuscht?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schaut aus seinem Fenster und sieht die Landschaft vorbeisausen*<br/>*fragt sich, ob er David wirklich so sehr das Gefühl gegeben hat, er könne das nicht mit ihm besprechen*<br/>*fühlt sich übergangen und gleichzeitig selbst schuld*<br/>*überlegt, ob er ihn aufgezogen hätte, wenn er ihm das erzählt hätte*<br/>*denkt, dass er es wahrscheinlich schon getan hätte, ihn dann aber hätte machen lassen*<br/>*nimmt sich vor, ihn nicht mehr so sehr aufzuziehen*<br/>*wird dann durch seine Frage aus seinen Gedanken gerissen*<br/>Hm? Was? Ach so, nee... Quatsch, ist doch gut. So wissen wir schon mal Bescheid.</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt leicht bei Matteos Worten und hofft, dass es wirklich okay ist*<br/>*greift über die Handbremse hinweg nach seiner Hand und drückt sie leicht*<br/>*murmelt*<br/>Dann ist ja gut…<br/>*grinst dann minimal und meint*<br/>Wenn du das nächste mal duschen bist, zeichne ich ein bisschen… und wenn mich der Drang überkommt, irgendwas recherchieren zu wollen, warte ich, bis du fertig mit duschen bist, okay?<br/>*stellt dann fest, dass er von der Schnellstraße abfahren muss und lässt Matteos Hand wieder los, weil er sich mit zwei Händen am Lenkrad sicherer fühlt, wenn es nicht einfach nur geradeaus geht*<br/>*wirft einen Blick aufs Navi und sieht, dass sie in 19 Minuten da sein sollten*<br/>*wird ein bisschen nervös und aufgeregt*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt leicht, als David nach seiner Hand drückt*<br/>*hört, was er sagt und was er vorhat und zuckt wieder leicht mit einer Schulter*<br/>Okay...<br/>*fände das wirklich besser, aber will auch nicht, dass David ihn so bedenkt irgendwie*<br/>Naja, oder du erzählst es mir halt, wenn ich mit dem duschen fertig bin...<br/>*sieht dann, dass er abfahren muss und zieht seine Hand auch zurück*<br/>*sieht, wie David aufgeregt wird und spürt, wie ihm das Herz aufgeht bei dem Anblick*<br/>*denkt, dass alles andere doch eigentlich ganz egal ist*<br/>*dass, er mit seinem Freund im Urlaub ist, in einem Abenteuerurlaub, der so oder so super ist*<br/>*lacht leicht und teased ihn*<br/>Naaa.... freusudich?</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt bei Matteos Gegenvorschlag und nickt*<br/>Genau!<br/>*nimmt sich tatsächlich vor, mehr mit ihm zu reden, wenn er das Bedürfnis hat zu planen und zu recherchieren und denkt sich, dass er da dann eben durch muss, wenn Matteo ihn aufzieht und dass sie sicher auch ab und an mal einen Zwischenweg finden*<br/>*fädelt sich dann in den Verkehr vor Venedig ein und versucht währenddessen immer mal wieder was von der Umgebung mitzubekommen, was ein bisschen schwer ist, weil er sich konzentrieren muss*<br/>*freut sich schon ziemlich, Rudi los zu werden und sich dann alles genauer anschauen zu können*<br/>*hört dann Matteos Frage und seinen Tonfall und schenkt ihm grinsend einen kurzen Sekretariatsblick*<br/>*äfft ihn dann nach*<br/>Naaaa… freusudich?!<br/>*lacht, wird dann aber wieder ein bisschen erster*<br/>*muss in dem Moment an einer roten Ampel halten und nutzt die Gelegenheit, Matteo anzulächeln*<br/>Ich freu mich ziemlich!<br/>*beugt sich schnell zu ihm rüber und gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht, als er den Sekretariatsblick bekommt und schüttelt nur den Kopf, als er ihn nachäfft*<br/>*lächelt dann aber, als er sich offensichtlich und ehrlich freut*<br/>Ich mich auch!<br/>*küsst ihn schnell zurück und gibt ihm noch einen bevor er sich wieder zurück lehnt*<br/>*fahren dann noch eine gute Viertelstunde bis David tatsächlich einen guten Platz an einem Kanal findet, wo sie gut Fotos von Rudi machen können*<br/>Müssen wir hier was zahlen, wenn wir beim Auto bleiben?<br/>*schaut sich nach einem Schild um*</p><p>David:<br/>*findet Gott sei Dank recht schnell einen schönen Platz, von dem aus Rudi einen schönen Ausblick auf Venedig hat*<br/>*steigt aus und streckt sich erstmal ein bisschen*<br/>*hört dann Matteos Frage und schaut sich ebenfalls nach einem Schild um*<br/>*murmelt mit der Hand im Nacken*<br/>Hmm… keine Ahnung…<br/>*schaut in die anderen Autos rein und sagt dann*<br/>Die haben alle ne Parkscheibe drin…<br/>*beugt sich nochmal ins Auto und legt vorsichtshalber auch eine Parkscheibe rein*<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Ich glaub zwar nicht, dass wir eine brauchen, wenn wir beim Auto bleiben, aber sicher ist sicher…<br/>*schaut sich dann das erste mal richtig um und tritt lächelnd näher an den Kanal und atmet tief ein*<br/>*strahlt zu Matteo*<br/>Das riecht ganz anders hier, oder? Irgendwie nach Urlaub…<br/>*lacht dann leise*<br/>Naja, okay, ein bisschen stinkt es auch…<br/>*findet das Foto jetzt erstmal zweitrangig - will erstmal genießen, dass sie angekommen sind*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*war tatsächlich erstmal damit beschäftigt, nach nem Schild oder einem Parkautomaten zu gucken*<br/>*hat die Umgebung und die Luft gar nicht wirklich wahrgenommen*<br/>*hält jetzt aber inne bei Davids Worten und atmet tief ein*<br/>*schaut auf den Kanal und muss automatisch lächeln*<br/>Jap, stinkt nach Urlaub...<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>*schlingt einen Arm um David und zieht ihn näher*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Benvenuti a Venezia.<br/>*drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange*</p><p>David:<br/>*wirft einen Seitenblick auf Matteo, als dieser neben ihn tritt und lächelt, als er ebenfalls tief einatmet*<br/>*lacht dann leise bei seinen Worten und schmiegt sich an ihn, als er ihn näher zieht*<br/>*schlingt ebenfalls einen Arm um ihn und schaut auf den Kanal und auf Venedig*<br/>*lächelt wieder bei seinen Worten und versteht diese ohne nochmal extra nachfragen zu müssen*<br/>*murmelt leise*<br/>Benvenuti…<br/>*ist sich in dem Moment mal wieder richtig bewusst, dass er tatsächlich hier ist - im Urlaub mit Matteo, seinem festen Freund - und dass er das nie geglaubt hätte, wenn ihm das jemand vor einem halben Jahr vorausgesagt hätte*<br/>*spürt ein dolles Glücksgefühl im Bauch und im Herz und drückt Matteo an sich*<br/>*sagt irgendwann leise*<br/>Ich glaub, hier können wir’s gut ein paar Tage aushalten…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schlingt seinen zweiten Arm auch noch um David*<br/>*drückt ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, als er tatsächlich italienisch spricht*<br/>*lächelt doll bei seinen Worten*<br/>Definitiv… und wenn uns die Touris nerven, kommen wir einfach wieder hier her…<br/>*wird in dem Moment von einer Gruppe von Touris unterbrochen, die lärmend an ihnen vorbeilaufen*<br/>*lacht*<br/>Oder auch nicht…</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt bei Matteos Worten, hört und sieht dann aber auch die lärmenden Touristen, die an ihnen vorbei ziehen und muss lachen*<br/>*wiederholt*<br/>Oder auch nicht…<br/>*dreht sich ein bisschen mehr zu ihm, so dass er ihn ansehen kann und küsst ihn dann sanft*<br/>*löst sich dann wieder ein wenig und murmelt*<br/>Quest für Venedig: Eine tourifreie Zone finden…<br/>*grinst leicht und gibt ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss, ehe er ihm einmal verspielt durch die Haare fährt und dann mit dem Kopf Richtung Auto deutet*<br/>Komm… Rudi Footoshooting, dann das Parkhaus suchen, Kaffee trinken und ein Hotel finden…<br/>*stupst kurz in Matteos Bauch*<br/>Und was sagt er? Er hat doch bestimmt mal wieder Hunger, oder?<br/>*grinst wieder leicht und löst sich von Matteo*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lässt sich nur zu gerne küssen und hält sich an Davids Hüfte fest*<br/>*lacht dann leicht*<br/>Challenge accepted!<br/>*wird nochmal geküsst und küsst ihn nochmal*<br/>Okay, auf geht’s…<br/>*grinst und nickt, als er ihn anstupst*<br/>Er würde auf jeden Fall zu nem Stück Kuchen zum Kaffee nicht nein sagen…<br/>*macht dann ein Fotoshooting mit David und Rudi in allen möglichen Konstellationen, aber immer sehr darauf bedacht, dass man auch Venedig sieht*</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst, als Matteo seine Challenge annimmt und ist tatsächlich sehr gespannt, ob sie wirklich ein tourifreies Stück Venedig finden*<br/>*streicht einmal über Matteos Bauch, als Matteo meint, dass er Kuchen vertragen könnte und lächelt*<br/>Kuchen ist sicher noch drin für ihn…<br/>*zieht dann sein Handy aus der Tasche und macht ein paar Fotos von Rudi, von Matteo mit Rudi, von ihnen beiden mit Rudi und lässt Matteo ein paar von sich mit Rudi machen - immer mit Venedig im Hintergrund*<br/>*gibt dann die Adresse des Parkhauses ins Navi ein und ist innerhalb von 10 Minuten dort und auf dem zugewiesenen Parkplatz*<br/>*bekommen die Info, dass sie ihren Parkplatz auch online verlängern können, sollten sie sich entschließen, länger als zwei Tage zu bleiben und verlassen mit Gepäck und allem drum und dran das Parkhaus*<br/>*finden in der Nähe tatsächlich ein nettes Café direkt an einem Kanal, der nicht stinkt, bestellen sich Kaffee und Kuchen und setzen sich nach draußen*<br/>*fängt an, im Handy nach günstigen Hotels zu suchen und sie Matteo zu zeigen, verliert aber recht schnell den Überblick, wo die alle liegen*<br/>*fährt sich nachdenklich durch die Haare*<br/>Wir bräuchten echt nen Stadtplan oder so…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hat sein Stück Kuchen schnell auf und schlürft jetzt seinen zweiten kaffee*<br/>*nickt, als David sagt, sie brauchen nen Stadtplan*<br/>Ja, stimmt… Venedig soll eh voll verwinkelt sein und so…<br/>*schaut sich um und zeigt dann mit dem Finger*<br/>Da drüben… das sieht doch aus wie so’n Tourishop… ich lauf mal eben rüber und guck, ob die einen haben…<br/>*greift nach seinem Portemonnaie und steht auf*<br/>Schreib du die Adressen mal raus oder so…<br/>*grinst leicht und verlässt dann das Cafe*</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt nachdenklich, als Matteo meint, dass Venedig verwinkelt sein soll*<br/>*folgt dann seinem Blick nach draußen, lächelt und nickt bei seiner Idee*<br/>Klingt gut… bis gleich…<br/>*blickt ihm kurz nach und zieht dann seinen Block aus dem Rucksack*<br/>*beginnt, die Namen der Hotels, Adressen, Telefonnummern und Preise raus zu schreiben*<br/>*leert inzwischen seinen Kaffee und wird kurz darauf von der Kellnerin auf italienisch angesprochen*<br/>*versteht kein Wort und zuckt ein wenig hilflos mit den Schultern*<br/>*versucht, ihr auf englisch klar zu machen, dass er kein italienisch spricht und hört sie lachen*<br/>*wird dann auf englisch gefragt, woher er kommt und unterhält sich ein bisschen mit ihr, ehe sie ihn fragt, ob er noch einen Kaffee bestellen möchte*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*braucht zwar ein bisschen, aber findet dann in dem Laden tatsächlich einen Stadtplan*<br/>*fragt den Verkäufer, ob der Plan auch aktuell ist und bekommt erstmal eine Rede über die Vorzüge von Stadtplänen im Gegensatz zu Google Maps und wie selten er noch Pläne verkauft und so weiter*<br/>*nickt und lächelt und wiederholt am Ende dann noch mal höflich seine Frage*<br/>*bekommt eine positive Antwort und kauft schließlich den Plan*<br/>*geht über die Straße und sieht schon von weitem, wie die Kellnerin David einen neuen Kaffee hinstellt, aber am Tisch stehen bleibt und was sagt und lacht und sich die Haare zurück wirft*<br/>*ist kurz etwas irritiert und geht schnell rüber zum Cafe*<br/>*hört, wie sie sich in gebrochenem Englisch mit David unterhält*<br/>*sagt auf deutsch zu David*<br/>Da bin ich wieder…<br/>*reicht ihm den Stadtplan*<br/>*sieht, wie die Kellnerin ihn kurz irritiert anguckt, dann aber weiter redet und David erzählt, wann sie Feierabend hat*</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo wieder zu ihm stößt und nimmt den Stadtplan entgegen*<br/>Hey! Super! Danke!<br/>*will gerade auf die Liste deuten, die er angefangen, aber noch nicht fertig gestellt hat, als die Kellnerin weiter mit ihm spricht*<br/>*lächelt höflich bei ihrer Info über den Feierabend und meint, dass sie ja dann nur noch zwei Stunden durchhalten muss*<br/>*wird dann gefragt, was er heute noch vor hat und erzählt, dass sie gerade erst angekommen sind und vor haben, sich jetzt erstmal ein günstiges Hotel zu suchen*<br/>*bekommt angeboten, dass sie dabei behilflich sein kann, lehnt das Angebot aber nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel mit Matteo dankend ab, weil er eigentlich keine Lust hat, hier jetzt noch zwei Stunden zu sitzen und dann erst los zu kommen*<br/>*wird dann gefragt, ob er heute abend Zeit hat und checkt erst, als sie “the two of us” sagt, dass sie mit “you” die ganze Zeit nur ihn und nicht ihn und Matteo gemeint hat*<br/>*fragt sich, ob sie versucht zu flirten und runzelt die Stirn*<br/>*schüttelt dann wieder den Kopf zur Kellnerin und sagt ihr, dass er müde von der Fahrt ist und heute abend nicht mehr ausgehen will*<br/>*wird dann gefragt, wie es mit morgen oder den nächsten Tagen aussieht und schüttelt wieder den Kopf*<br/>*sagt ihr jetzt deutlich, dass er vor hat, die Zeit in Venedig mit seinem “boyfriend” zu verbringen, deutet dabei auf Matteo und greift über den Tisch hinweg nach seiner Hand*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hört der Kellnerin zu und ist leicht amüsiert, dass David nicht zu checken scheint, dass sie nur ihn meint und Matteo sehr bewusst ausklammert*<br/>*presst dann die Lippen aufeinander, als sie nicht locker lässt und muss sie fast schon bewundern*<br/>*grinst sie dann ziemlich breit an, als David “boyfriend” sagt und sieht, wie es ihr peinlich ist*<br/>*hört, wie sie sich entschuldigt und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>*sagt auf italienisch*<br/>Va bene, ho capito... hai buon gusto.<br/>*sieht, wie sie kurz etwas gezwungen lächelt und sich dann aus dem Staub macht*<br/>*grinst dann David an*<br/>Na, das war doch nett.</p><p>David:<br/>*sieht auch, dass es der Kellnerin peinlich zu sein scheint und fragt sich, ob er früher hätte checken müssen, worauf sie hinaus wollte*<br/>*schüttelt auch leicht den Kopf, als sie sich entschuldigt und sagt ihr noch, dass das kein Problem sei und sie das ja nicht wissen konnte*<br/>*hört dann Matteo was auf italienisch sagen und versteht kein Wort, sieht nur, wie sie danach verschwindet*<br/>*lacht dann leise bei Matteos Worten und zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>Naja, eher irgendwie peinlich… hätte ich früher checken müssen, worauf sie hinaus will?!<br/>*zieht dann seinen Kaffee zu sich ran und trinkt endlich einen Schluck*<br/>*fragt dann noch*<br/>Und was hast du zu ihr gesagt, dass sie dann so schnell verschwinden wollte?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht, als er sagt dass es eher peinlich war*<br/>Ich fürchte, daran wirst du dich gewöhnen müssen…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Italiener stehen einfach auf dich…<br/>*grinst wieder, als er nachfragt*<br/>*trinkt aber auch erstmal genüsslich einen Schluck Kaffee*<br/>Ich hab ihr gesagt, dass es schon okay und ich sie verstehen kann und sie Geschmack hat.</p><p>David:<br/>*runzelt ein wenig verlegen und verwirrt die Stirn*<br/>Was? Wieso?<br/>*hört dann seine nächsten Worte, grinst ein wenig verlegen und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Quatsch! Nur weil ich n bisschen südländisch aussehe oder was?!<br/>*lacht dann leise, als Matteo endlich für ihn übersetzt, was er gesagt hat*<br/>Soso, du kannst sie also verstehen, ja?!<br/>*schüttelt wieder leicht den Kopf und zieht dann den Block zu sich ran*<br/>*wechselt lieber das Thema, weil das hier irgendwie peinlich ist*<br/>*will eh niemand anderen als Matteo*<br/>Also, ich bin noch nicht ganz durch mit den Hotels, aber wenn du magst, kannst du die, die ich schon hab, ja schonmal auf dem Stadtplan markieren und den Preis daneben schreiben? Dann können wir später gucken, welches am besten passt?<br/>*zieht wieder sein Handy zu sich, um die nächsten Hotels raus zu schreiben und dreht den Block so, dass Matteo auch mit drauf schauen kann*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Nee, weil Italiener einfach nen guten Geschmack haben…<br/>*nickt dann doll als er nachfragt, ob er sie verstehen kann*<br/>Oh ja, und wie!<br/>*merkt, dass es ihm peinlich ist und verkneift sich einen weiteren Spruch*<br/>*nickt dann zu seinen Anweisungen und greift sich den Stadtplan vom Tisch, der zum Glück keiner zum aufklappen ist sondern einer wo steht auf welchen Seiten es weiter geht*<br/>*schaut auf das erste Hotel und sucht den Straßennamen im Plan*<br/>*fällt dann aber was ein*<br/>Soll ich die nicht erstmal anrufen und fragen, ob die überhaupt ein Zimmer frei haben?</p><p>David:<br/>*muss dann doch lachen, als Matteo meint, dass Italiener einen guten Geschmack haben und fragt*<br/>Dich natürlich eingeschlossen, was?!<br/>*ist dann aber froh, dass er sich auf den Themenwechsel einlässt und nach dem Stadtplan greift*<br/>*ist gerade dabei, das nächste Hotel raus zu suchen, als er Matteos Frage hört*<br/>*hält inne und muss grinsen, weil er selbst da gar nicht dran gedacht hat*<br/>*blickt zu ihm auf und meint*<br/>Ist vielleicht nicht die schlechteste Idee. Kannst dann vielleicht direkt auch nochmal sicherheitshalber nach dem Preis fragen… wer weiß, ob das hier im Internet alles noch so stimmt.<br/>*ist wirklich dankbar, dass Matteo die Telefonate übernimmt, weil er immer ziemlich unsicher ist, ob und wie gut die Leute Englisch verstehen*<br/>*schreibt die nächste Adresse und Telefonnummer raus, während Matteo telefoniert*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst*<br/>Ich hab den besten Geschmack von allen<br/>*muss lachen, als er so überrascht guckt*<br/>Jaha, ich hab manchmal auch gute Ideen…<br/>*zieht sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und fängt, an die Hotels abzutelefonieren, macht Notizen und streicht Preise durch, wenn die, die David notiert hat, falsch waren*<br/>*fragt auch nach, wie lang man in die Stadt läuft, wenn er dran denkt und was so in der Nähe ist und notiert das alles auch*<br/>*streicht die durch, die voll sind oder kein Doppelbett mehr haben oder wo der Preis über ihrem gesetzen Limit ist*<br/>*schaut sich am Ende die Liste an als er alle abtelefoniert an*<br/>Boah, ich kann nicht mehr, entscheiden musst du jetzt.</p><p>David:<br/>*hört Matteo auf italienisch telefonieren, blendet das aber irgendwann aus, weil er ja eh kein Wort versteht*<br/>*reißt sich irgendwann eine neue Seite vom Block ab, damit sie diesen nicht immer hin und her schieben müssen*<br/>*ist früher fertig als Matteo, da alle restlichen Hotels deutlich mehr kosten, als sie ausgeben wollen*<br/>*nippt an seinem Kaffee und wartet geduldig*<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo am Ende meint, dass er nicht mehr kann und beugt sich zu ihm rüber, um ihm einen kurzen Kuss zu geben*<br/>*murmelt leise*<br/>Danke…<br/>*zieht dann die Liste zu sich ran und sieht, dass sechs Hotels übrig geblieben sind*<br/>*googelt die beiden, die am zentralsten liegen nochmal, um sich die Zimmer anzusehen und streicht das mit dem schlechteren Zimmer weg*<br/>*wiederholt das ganze noch bei den anderen und entscheidet sich schließlich für eins im Stadtteil Castello*<br/>*schiebt Matteo sein Handy hin, damit er gucken kann und meint*<br/>Das ist zwar von hier aus ne ganze Strecke, aber so wie ich das sehe, können wir recht günstig mit dem Boot über den Canal Grande und dann geht’s eigentlich….<br/>*schaut ihn an und lächelt leicht*<br/>Was meinst du?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt als er einen Kuss bekommt*<br/>Gern geschehen…<br/>*lehnt sich dann zurück und genießt den Rest von seinem Kaffee, während David die Entscheidung trifft*<br/>*lehnt sich dann vor und nickt*<br/>Jup, sieht gut aus…<br/>*grinst dann wieder leicht und greift sein Geld*<br/>Ich geh mal bezahlen… ich hab so das Gefühl, es hat einen Grund, dass sie nicht nochmal an unseren Tisch gekommen ist...<br/>*geht dann bezahlen und macht sich mit David auf den Weg zum Hotel*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 07.08.2019 (2) - Solidarität für alle, die auf einem Bein stehen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Mittwoch, 18:38 Uhr:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>David:<br/>*hat mit Matteo das Café verlassen und tatsächlich recht schnell eine Vaporetti Haltestelle gefunden*<br/>*sind mit einem Vaporetto über den Canal Grande gefahren und kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus*<br/>*war ziemlich aufgeregt und hat eine Menge Fotos gemacht, vor allem, als die Rialto Brücke in Sicht kam und sie an der Basilica San Marco vorbei kamen*<br/>*kennt das alles von Bildern, aber ist vollkommen überwältigt, es jetzt in Natura zu sehen*<br/>*sind irgendwann ausgestiegen und mussten sich und ihrem Gepäck noch einen ziemlich langen Weg durch die Menschenmassen bahnen*<br/>*waren froh, dass sie schon einen Stadtplan hatten, haben sich aber trotzdem zwei- bis dreimal verlaufen, ehe sie das Hotel Palazzo Contarini della Porta di Ferro erreicht haben*<br/>*macht ziemlich große Augen, als sie den Innenhof erreichen und muss direkt wieder ein paar Fotos machen*<br/>*schaut sich dann wieder staunend in der Eingangshalle um, während Matteo an der Rezeption die Formalitäten erledigt und sie dann schließlich das Zimmer gezeigt bekommen*<br/>*findet es klein, aber ziemlich gemütlich und ist vor allem froh, dass sie ein eigenes Bad am Zimmer haben, was ja in Venedig nicht so selbstverständlich sein soll, wie er gelesen hat*<br/>*geht wie immer als erster duschen und gönnt sich danach ein bisschen binderfreie Zeit, die er mit Matteo genießt, als auch dieser mit duschen fertig ist*<br/>*liegt gemeinsam mit ihm auf dem Bett, Matteos Kopf an seiner Brust und recherchiert, was sie sich alles ansehen wollen, während sie hier sind*<br/>*sind damit eine ganze Zeit lang beschäftigt und wird irgendwann ganz kribbelig, weil er endlich los und diese Stadt erkunden will*<br/>*grinst leicht, als er das Handy schließlich beiseite legt und Matteo fester in seine Arme schließt*<br/>Ich fürchte, wir müssen zwei Wochen hier bleiben, wenn wir wirklich alles sehen wollen…<br/>*drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe und fährt ihm zärtlich durch die Haare*</p><p>                   </p><p>Matteo:<br/>*findet dass das Bett das bequemste ist, was sie bis jetzt hatten und ist darum doppelt froh dass sie mehr als eine Nacht bleiben*<br/>*merkt, wie er selber ein bisschen vorfreudiger wird, weil David so hibbelig und aufgeregt wird*<br/>*grinst auch, als David das Handy beiseite legt und kuschelt sich noch enger an ihn*<br/>*lacht dann leicht bei seinen Worten*<br/>Oder wir kommen irgendwann mal wieder…<br/>*brummelt wohlig, als er einen Kuss bekommt und Davids Hand in seinen Haaren spürt*<br/>*schlingt seinen Arm etwas fester um seine Seite und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf den Hals*<br/>Du willst jetzt los, ne?</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst leicht bei Matteos Gegenvorschlag und hmmt zustimmend*<br/>… klingt auch gut… ich fürchte, Laura bringt uns um, wenn wir erst kurz vor knapp zurück kommen…<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo seinen Arm fester um ihn schlingt und er einen Kuss auf den Hals bekommt*<br/>*rutscht ein bisschen zu ihm runter bei seiner Frage und küsst ihn sanft auf die Lippen*<br/>*grinst dann leicht und nickt*<br/>Ich hab Hunger…<br/>*fährt ihm nochmal kurz durch die Haare und löst sich dann langsam von ihm*<br/>Wir müssen mal gucken, ob das Essen in den Restaurants hier überhaupt bezahlbar ist… wäre vielleicht auch nicht schlecht, irgendwo einen Supermarkt zu finden für Zwischenmahlzeiten und sowas. Das ist sicherlich günstiger, als wenn wir immer irgendwo essen gehen.<br/>*lächelt dann leicht*<br/>Und ich will natürlich auch was von der Stadt sehen…<br/>*beugt sich nochmal vor, um Matteo nochmal kurz zu küssen und richtet sich dann richtig auf*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Definitiv… so kennt man Laura ja…<br/>*lächelt, als er zu ihm runter rutscht und fährt ihm einmal durch die Haare*<br/>*küsst ihn sanft zurück und lacht dann*<br/>Das ist immer ein gutes Argument…<br/>*nickt dann zu seinem Vorschlag*<br/>Ja, wir finden bestimmt nen Supermarkt… ich mein, noch haben wir aber ganz gut Geld… also wir müssen nicht zu sparsam sein… aber is bestimmt trotzdem keine schlechte Idee…<br/>*nickt dann grinsend*<br/>Natürlich… Kultur und so…<br/>*küsst ihn zurück und will ihn eigentlich halten für noch einen Kuss, ist aber nicht schnell genug*<br/>*richtet sich seufzend auch auf, schlingt aber von hinten die Arme um ihn*<br/>*legt seinen Kopf von hinten auf Davids Schulter ab*<br/>Also… essen… Supermarkt… Kultur?</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst und nickt*<br/>Kultur und so… genau!<br/>*schaut sich nach seinem Binder um und greift ihn schließlich vom Boden neben dem Bett, als Matteo seine Arme um ihn schlingt*<br/>*lächelt und lehnt sich mit dem Rücken gegen Matteos Brust, den Kopf ebenfalls gegen seine Schulter*<br/>*hmmt zustimmend*<br/>Ich würde sagen, wir halten einfach die Augen nach einem Supermarkt offen und wenn wir zufällig einen sehen kaufen wir ein bisschen was ein… vor allem Getränke. Und wenn wir keinen sehen, gucken wir morgen mal auf dem Stadtplan oder fragen uns irgendwie durch…<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>… bzw du fragst uns irgendwie durch…<br/>*dreht den Kopf zur Seite, um ihn noch einen Kuss zu geben, kommt aber aus dieser Position weder an Wange, noch Stirn, noch sonstwas richtig dran und lacht leise*<br/>*löst sich dann langsam von ihm, um sein Shirt aus- und den Binder anzuziehen*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hmmmt zustimmend*<br/>Genau so machen wir's! Guter Plan!<br/>*lacht, als er den Kopf verdreht und dann lacht*<br/>Was sollte das denn werden?<br/>*muss ihn dann wohl oder übel loslassen, als David sich tatsächlich umziehen will*<br/>*steht also vom Bett auf und zieht sich auch wieder an*<br/>*greift ihren Rucksack und checkt nochmal, dass sie alles dabei haben: Geld, Stadtplan, Flasche Wasser, die aber schon halb leer ist*<br/>*greift sein Handy vom Nachttisch und schiebt es sich in die Hosentasche*<br/>*schüttelt einmal seinen Kopf und schaut in den Spiegel, um zu sehen, ob die Haare sitzen*<br/>*sagt mehr zu sich selbst*<br/>Eigentlich müsste ich auch mal wieder zum Frisör…</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst und schüttelt leicht den Kopf bei Matteos Frage*<br/>Eigentlich ein Kuss, aber ich bin zu ungelenkig… kriegst gleich noch einen…<br/>*zieht dann seinen Binder an, sein Shirt und eine Shorts drüber, blickt sich suchend nach seinen Socken um, ehe er auch diese und seine Schuhe anzieht*<br/>*bekommt aus dem Augenwinkel mit, dass Matteo ihren Rucksack checkt, greift also nur noch nach seinem eigenen Portemonnaie und Handy, als er Matteos Worte hört*<br/>*schaut zu ihm rüber und tritt dann lächelnd hinter ihm*<br/>*beäugt seine Haare, zuppelt dann sanft dran rum, schlingt schließlich beide Arme um seinen Bauch, legt den Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab und betrachtet sie beide im Spiegel*<br/>*muss wieder lächeln und murmelt leise*<br/>Aber nicht zu kurz… ich mag deine Sturmfrisur…<br/>*müsste eigentlich selbst auch mal wieder und fragt sich kurz, ob es komisch wäre, wenn sie zusammen zum Friseur gehen würden*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst ihn durch den Spiegel an, als er an seinen Haaren rumzuppelt*<br/>*legt seine Arme über Davids und lächelt*<br/>Okay, nicht zu kurz…<br/>*hebt einen Arm und fasst in Davids Haare*<br/>Du aber auch nicht zu kurz… ich mag deine Locken…<br/>*grinst und dreht sich dann in Davids Armen um*<br/>*gibt ihm einen Kuss, wuschelt durch seine Haare und gibt ihm dann noch einen Kuss*<br/>*grinst*<br/>Okay… los?</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo ihm ebenfalls in die Haare greift und grinst dann leicht bei seinen Worten*<br/>*sagt leise und grinsend*<br/>Zu Befehl…<br/>*lockert seine Umarmung ein bisschen, als er merkt, dass Matteo sich umdrehen will*<br/>*erwidert seine Küsse und lehnt danach die Stirn gegen seine*<br/>*grinst und löst sich*<br/>Okay, los!<br/>*nimmt den Zimmerschlüssel an sich und verlässt mit Matteo das Zimmer und das Hotel*<br/>*stellt draußen fest, dass es ein wenig abgekühlt hat, was aber wahrscheinlich an der Nähe zum Meer liegt*<br/>*schaut sich vor dem Hotel zunächst leicht orientierungslos um, schaut dann fragend zu Matteo und meint schließlich*<br/>Vielleicht erstmal irgendwie wieder Richtung Zentrum… einfach ein bisschen umschauen und orientieren?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*tritt mit David aus dem Hotel und findet es ganz angenehm, dass es nicht mehr ganz so warm ist*<br/>*nickt dann zu seinem Vorschlag und zieht den Stadtplan aus dem Rucksack, bevor er ihn wieder aufsetzt*<br/>Jap, klingt gut…<br/>*hat im Stadtplan die Seite markiert, wo ihr Hotel ist und schlägt sie auf*<br/>*versucht, zu erahnen in welche Richtung sie müssen und reicht ihn dann David*<br/>Ich würd sagen links, oder?<br/>*wartet auf Zustimmung oder Ablehnung und läuft dann los*</p><p>David:<br/>*tritt näher zu Matteo und schaut mit auf den Stadtplan, erkennt aber nicht wirklich was*<br/>*bekommt ihn gereicht und runzelt die Stirn*<br/>*nickt aber schließlich*<br/>Ich glaub auch…<br/>*läuft dann mit ihm los und lacht leise*<br/>Ist irgendwie echt wie ein Labyrinth hier… wir müssen uns einfach irgendwelche Fixpunkte setzen, an denen wir uns orientieren…<br/>*kommt an einem ziemlich coolen verlassen aussehendem Haus vorbei und stellt sich während des Laufens kurz auf die Zehenspitzen, um einen Blick ins Hausinnere zu erhaschen, erkennt aber nicht wirklich was*<br/>*biegen irgendwann rechts ab, nachdem es links nach Sackgasse aussieht und erreichen nach ein paar Metern einen Kanal und eine Brücke*<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Wird schon ein bisschen voller hier… wir sind bestimmt richtig!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht auch und schüttelt den kopf*<br/>Noch findest du es aufregend… und dann verlaufen wir uns und brauchen drei Stunden bis wir wieder beim Hotel sind…<br/>*weiß noch nicht so ganz genau, ob er es aufregend oder anstrengend findet, dass es so viele verwinkelte Gassen und Straßen gibt*<br/>*grinst dann aber auch, als es schon nach mehr Menschen aussieht*<br/>Glaub auch…<br/>*biegen um eine Ecke und haben auf einmal einen total tollen Blick auf Kanäle und Häuser und bleibt stehen*<br/>Boah, wart mal kurz… guck dir das mal an… Hammer…<br/>*zieht sein Handy aus der Tasche und macht ein Bild*<br/>*hat total toll David’s Rücken mit drauf vor der Kulisse der Stadt*<br/>*macht dann noch eins, als David sich gerade zu ihm umdreht*<br/>*grinst ihn an*<br/>Sieht doch super aus, oder?</p><p>
  
</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht wieder bei Matteos Befürchtung*<br/>Dann find ich’s sicher auch noch aufregend!<br/>*muss allerdings kurz daran denken, dass er hier in Venedig definitiv gerne mehr als acht Stunden unterwegs wäre und dass es für seinen Rücken sicher nicht so gut wäre, wenn sie sich tatsächlich verlaufen, verdrängt den Gedanken aber gleich wieder, denn wie oft ist man schließlich tatsächlich in Venedig?!*<br/>*ditscht leicht mit seiner Schulter gegen die von Matteo und grinst*<br/>Wenn’s dir dann irgendwann zu anstrengend wird, nehm ich dich huckepack… du hast sowieso noch zweimal huckepack gut…<br/>*überquert mit ihm zusammen dann den Kanal, hinter dem es langsam voller wird, läuft noch ein Stück mit ihm und biegt dann um die nächste Ecke*<br/>*findet den Anblick, der sich ihm hier bietet einfach nur wunderschön und bleibt sofort stehen, als Matteo meint, dass er warten soll*<br/>*nickt bei seinen Worten und lächelt*<br/>*genießt den Anblick einen Moment und dreht sich dann zu Matteo um*<br/>*lacht, als dieser in dem Moment noch ein Foto von ihm macht und tritt dann neben ihn, um es sich anzusehen*<br/>*nickt*<br/>Echt nice!<br/>*deutet auf die Stelle, an der er selbst gerade gestanden hat und zieht ebenfalls sein Handy aus der Tasche*<br/>Jetzt du…<br/>*grinst, als Matteo sich wirklich dort platziert und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>Voll tourimäßig…<br/>*macht dann aber auch ein paar schöne Bilder von Matteo und ein Selfie von ihnen beiden - zweimal ohne und ein paarmal mit Grimassen*<br/>*fotografiert danach noch die Spiegelungen der Häuser in den Kanälen, weil diese in der Abendsonne einfach nur wunderschön aussehen und behält sein Handy in der Hand, als sie schließlich weiter gehen*<br/>*erreichen schließlich die ersten Geschäfte, meistens jedoch irgendwelche Souvenirläden für Touristen, schließlich aber auch einen Laden mit Masken*<br/>*bleibt vor dem Schaufenster stehen und fragt schließlich*<br/>Sollen wir mal rein?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht bei Davids Kommentar*<br/>Wir sind ja auch Touris!<br/>*macht dann Fotos mit ihm und schlendert schließlich weiter*<br/>*bleibt stehen, als David auch stehen bleibt*<br/>*lacht, als er erkennt was es für ein Laden ist*<br/>Klar…<br/>*geht dann mit ihm rein und wird sofort erschlagen von dicht an dicht hängenden Masken*<br/>*deutet dann auf eine ziemlich cool aussehende Maske, die an eine Hexe erinnert, aber auf schön gemacht*<br/>Das wär doch was für Laura…<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>...oder Bea! Müssen wir eigentlich Mitbringsel mitbringen? Für alle?</p><p>
  
</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst leicht, als Matteo dem Betreten des Maskenladens zustimmt und folgt ihm ins Ladeninnere*<br/>*sieht sich staunend um und weiß gar nicht so recht, wohin er zuerst schauen soll*<br/>*folgt dann Matteos Blick und lacht leise*<br/>Ja, stimmt…<br/>*schüttelt dann leicht den Kopf*<br/>Nee, eher Laura - für Bea eher die hier…<br/>*deutet auf eine von der Form her recht einfache Maske, die allerdings mit einem schönen floralen Muster bemalt ist*<br/>*stößt dann die Luft aus bei seiner Frage*<br/>Ähm… keine Ahnung… da hab ich noch nicht wirklich drüber nachgedacht… für alle wär echt n bisschen viel, oder?<br/>*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen*<br/>Also Bea würde sich sicher über irgendwas aus Venedig total freuen… ich glaub, Laura ist das nicht so wichtig. Der würde ich höchstens was holen, wenn ich irgendwas sehe, von dem ich mir sicher bin, dass sie’s total toll findet…<br/>*zuckt dann mit den Schultern*<br/>Vielleicht können wir deiner Mama irgendwas mitbringen… die war doch auch immer mit in Italien? Oder meinst du, sie wird da nicht gern dran erinnert?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schaut zu der Maske, auf die David für Bea zeigt und nickt*<br/>Oh ja, die ist besser…<br/>*wiegt dann den Kopf hin und her bei seinen Gedanken zu Mitbringsel*<br/>*nickt dann*<br/>Ja, ich glaub, meine Mama würd sich freuen… und vielleicht können wir der WG auch was mitbringen… irgendwas für’s Wohnzimmer oder so…<br/>*lacht dann, als er auf einmal eine ganz bunt bemalte Fratze vor sich hat*<br/>Aber vielleicht echt nur, wenn wir was sehen… ich hab keinen Bock, panisch rumzurennen, um unbedingt was zu finden….<br/>*grinst und zeigt dann auf eine ziemlich dunkle Maske*<br/>Falls du doch mal n Vampirfilm machen willst…</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt*<br/>Dann bringen wir auf jeden Fall was für deine Mama und für Bea mit und für den Rest entscheiden wir spontan…<br/>*grinst dann bei Matteos Gedanken zum Mitbringsel für die WG und meint*<br/>Vielleicht gibt’s ja hier irgendwelche Babymasken oder so… die setzen wir dann eurem Flamingo auf…<br/>*schaut sich weiter um und fügt dann wieder ernster hinzu*<br/>Hey, aber für den Freundeskreis können wir es ähnlich machen… vielleicht finden wir irgendwas cooles für die Hütte in Heidesee… irgendein Windspiel für die Terasse oder so…<br/>*tritt neben Matteo, als dieser auf die dunkle Maske zeigt und grinst*<br/>*schaut sich kurz um, sieht aber, dass die anderen Leute im Laden ebenfalls Masken einfach anprobieren*<br/>*greift also nach der Maske und hält sie sich vors Gesicht*<br/>*betrachtet sich in einem der Spiegel und nickt*<br/>Falls ich mal einen Vampirfilm mache, fahren wir auf jeden Fall wieder nach Venedig und kaufen hier die Requisite.<br/>*nimmt die Maske wieder ab und hängt sie zurück an ihre Stelle*<br/>*greift nach einer Schnabelmaske und hält sie Matteo hin*<br/>Setz mal auf, ich mach ein Foto!</p><p>
  
</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*stimmt ihm zu, was die Mitbringsel angeht*<br/>*lacht dann, als er die Maske aufsetzt*<br/>Steht dir… und klar… da werden keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut….<br/>*nimmt dann die Schnabelmaske von David und setzt sie auf*<br/>*schaut zu ihm und wartet bis er das Foto gemacht hat*<br/>*geht dann auf ihn zu und sagt mit tiefer Stimme*<br/>Was denn, krieg ich keinen Kuss?<br/>*lacht dann leicht und nimmt die Maske wieder ab*<br/>Schon cool irgendwie… aber mal ernsthaft, was macht man mit den Dingern außer irgendwo hinhängen?<br/>*hängt die Schnabelmaske zurück und greift nach der karierten Maske darunter*<br/>*hält sie sich kurz vors Gesicht*<br/>Man setzt die doch nicht wirklich auf…</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo tatsächlich die Maske aufsetzt und macht ein Foto von ihm*<br/>*lacht dann bei seinen Worten mit der verstellten Stimme leise, wartet aber, bis er die Maske wieder abgenommen hat, ehe er schnell auf ihn zugeht, ihm kurz einen Arm um die Taille legt und ihm ihm einen kurzen, aber sanften Kuss auf den Mund gibt*<br/>*murmelt leise*<br/>N Kuss kriegst du jederzeit - egal mit welchem Gesicht…<br/>*lässt ihn dann aber relativ schnell wieder los, wobei er gerade schon so ein bisschen das Gefühl hat, dass Venedig wohl ähnlich voll bzw. noch voller als Berlin ist und die Leute da vielleicht ebenfalls eher auf sich achten und es sie vielleicht nicht so stört, wenn zwei Jungs in nem Maskenladen stehen und sich küssen*<br/>*zuckt mit den Schultern bei Matteos Frage*<br/>Ich glaub, einen Großteil des Jahres ist das tatsächlich eher für die Touristen. Die hängen sich die dann ins Wohnzimmer und erinnern sich und andere dann jeden Tag daran, dass sie schon mal in Venedig waren…<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo die karierte Maske aufsetzt und macht auch hiervon ein Foto, während er weiter spricht*<br/>Ich glaub aber, beim venezianischen Karneval werden die tatsächlich immer noch wirklich getragen. Die Tradition ist ja schon fast 1000 Jahre alt und ich glaub, das wird hier immer noch ziemlich zelebriert - mal alle Schranken aufheben und jemand ganz anderes sein…<br/>*entdeckt eine dreigeteilte Maske und nimmt sie von der Wand*<br/>*grinst Matteo an*<br/>Meinst du, da passt man zu zweit drunter?<br/>*weiß, dass das eigentlich nicht Sinn und Zweck dieser Maske ist, findet die Idee aber trotzdem witzig*</p><p>
  
</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt als David ihn tatsächlich küsst und noch mehr bei seinen Worten danach*<br/>*merkt aber auch, dass er ihn schnell wieder loslässt*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Scheiß auf die Leute…<br/>*lässt ihn aber natürlich los, wenn er das will*<br/>*hört ihm dann zu, als er über die Masken redet und nickt dann*<br/>Ja, klar, der Karneval… da hab ich gar nicht dran gedacht…<br/>*lacht dann bei der dreigeteilten Maske*<br/>Bestimmt!<br/>*stellt sich neben ihn und wartet, bis er die Maske hoch hält*<br/>*passen da tatsächlich zu zweit hinter*<br/>Passt! Die können wir Kiki und Carlos mitbringen….<br/>*lacht*</p><p>David:<br/>*hört Matteos “Scheiß auf die Leute”, fährt sich einmal kurz nachdenklich und verlegen mit der Hand über den Nacken, lächelt dann aber schließlich und zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>*murmelt leise*<br/>Okay…<br/>*und nimmt es sich tatsächlich vor*<br/>*muss auch kurz wieder an Fürstenberg denken und an dem Moment, wo er ähnliches dachte und für sich beschlossen hat, dass das einzige was zählt und wichtig ist, Matteo und er sind und denkt sich, dass er an diesem Entschluss definitiv festhalten sollte*<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo neben ihn tritt und drückt ihnen dann die Maske auf die Gesichter*<br/>*muss noch ein bisschen näher an Matteo ran und grinst zufrieden, als die Maske tatsächlich passt*<br/>*lacht leise bei Matteos Kommentar und fragt*<br/>Und wer von ihnen kriegt welche Seite?<br/>*merkt, dass Matteo wieder hinter der Maske hervor kommen will und hält ihn zurück*<br/>Warte, ich mach noch ein Bild von uns…<br/>*zieht sein Handy aus der Tasche und versucht ein Selfie, was aber gar nicht so einfach ist, da er mit der einen Hand die Maske und mit der anderen das Handy hält*<br/>*zuckt leicht zusammen, als sie in dem Moment auf italienisch von dem Ladenbesitzer angesprochen werden und lässt schnell die Maske sinken*<br/>*versteht kein Wort von dem was er sagt, sieht ihn aber lächeln und auf sein Handy deuten*<br/>*schaut hilfesuchend zu Matteo*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Na, das kannst du dir doch selber beantworten… aber Kiki wird es wahrscheinlich als Beleidigung sehen…<br/>*will wieder einen Schritt zurück zur Seite machen, als David ihn zurückhält*<br/>Gute Idee, wir schicken ihnen einfach ein Bild, das reicht auch…<br/>*will gerade vorschlagen, dass er die Maske halten kann, als der Ladenbesitzer sie anspricht*<br/>*antwortet automatisch auf italienisch und wundert sich ein bisschen, wie er immer schneller und einfacher umswitchen kann seitdem sie in Italien sind*<br/>Oh, vielen Dank, das ist aber sehr nett… ist das auch in ordnung?<br/>*denkt kurz, dass es vielleicht nicht ok ist zu fotografieren, sieht aber wie er lächelt und nickt*<br/>*sieht dann erst Davids fragenden Blick*<br/>*wechselt wieder zu deutsch*<br/>Oh sorry, er hat gesagt er kann das Bild von uns machen… gib ihm mal dein Handy…<br/>*hört den Ladenbesitzer lachen und fragen, wo sie herkommen und warum er italienisch kann*<br/>*wechselt wieder zurück, während David sein Handy rüber reicht und erzählt ihm, dass sie aus Deutschland sind, er aber halb Italiener ist*</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht wieder leise bei Matteos Antwort*<br/>*hat sich das mit Kiki zwar schon gedacht, fügt aber hinzu*<br/>Es sei denn, Kiki verkündet die fünfte Gruppenaktivität in Folge - dann müssen sie die Plätze tauschen…<br/>*hört dann, wie Matteo dem Ladenbesitzer sofort antwortet und dieser auch wieder was sagt, ehe Matteo für ihn übersetzt*<br/>*lächelt leicht und gibt dann tatsächlich sein Handy ab*<br/>*murmelt ein verlegenes*<br/>Grazie…<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo sich weiter auf italienisch unterhält und ist mal wieder ziemlich stolz auf ihn, auch wenn er nicht wirklich viel versteht außer “Deutschland”*<br/>*stellt sich dann mit Matteo in Position, als die beiden ihr Gespräch beenden, setzt ihnen die Maske wieder auf und legt den Arm locker um Matteos Taille, damit sie bequemer stehen*<br/>*nimmt danach sein Handy wieder entgegen, kriegt nochmal einen Schwall italienisch mit, ehe sich der Ladenbesitzer anscheinend verabschiedet*<br/>*hebt zum Abschied nur kurz die Hand und grinst dann leicht in Matteos Richtung*<br/>Siehst du, ohne dich wäre ich aufgeschmissen… wahrscheinlich hätte ich seine Worte so gedeutet, dass fotografieren hier verboten ist…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*legt auch seinen Arm um David und wartet das Foto ab*<br/>*hört dann, wie der Ladenbesitzer sagt, dass er hofft, dass ein gutes dabei ist und dass er ihnen ganz viel Spaß in der schönsten Stadt der Welt wünscht und dass sie jederzeit wiederkommen und “hallo” sagen können*<br/>*lacht, bedankt sich und verabschiedet sich*<br/>*schüttelt dann den Kopf*<br/>Ach was, andere schlagen sich auch mit englisch durch… Italiener reden nur gleich viel mehr, wenn du auch italienisch kannst… die freuen sich dann immer wie bolle…<br/>*hängt die Maske zurück und nickt*<br/>Ja, hab ich auch erst gedacht, aber der is so stolz auf seine Masken, den freut das…</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst wieder - diesmal ein bisschen mehr*<br/>Ja, siehst du. Ist doch schön, wenn du die Italiener mit italienisch glücklicher machen kannst als ich mit meinem langweiligen Englisch…<br/>*sieht sich nochmal kurz im Laden um und dann zurück zu Matteo*<br/>Also falls wir für irgendjemanden eine Maske kaufen, dann hier - dann freut er sich gleich nochmal…<br/>*schaut sich nochmal im Laden um, entdeckt aber jetzt nichts wirklich interessantes mehr und schaut wieder zu Matteo*<br/>Wollen wir weiter?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt nur leicht amüsiert*<br/>Jap, absolut… ich freu mich über jeden glücklichen Italiener.<br/>*nickt wieder*<br/>Jap, wir können ja nochmal wieder kommen dann…<br/>*verlässt mit David den Laden und geht weiter die Straße entlang*<br/>*sieht dann ein kleines Bistro*<br/>Da drüben könnten wir uns was auf die Hand holen, wenn du willst… oder willst du warten bis wir nen Supermarkt gefunden haben?</p><p>David:<br/>*verlässt mit Matteo zusammen den Laden und läuft mit ihm weiter*<br/>*folgt dann seinem Blick und spürt auf einmal wieder seinen Hunger, den er durch die Aufregung bis gerade ganz vergessen hat*<br/>Nee, lieber jetzt was holen… wer weiß, wann wir einen finden…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>*bestellt sich mit Matteo jeweils ein belegtes Baguette und setzt sich dann mit ihm auf die Mauer eines Kanals, um zu essen*<br/>*waren beide dezent erstaunt über die Preise hier - dass Venedig teuer war, wussten sie ja schon, aber /so/ teuer…*<br/>*streckt ein bisschen seinen Rücken durch, ehe er ins Baguette beißt*<br/>*kaut und meint, nachdem er runter geschluckt hat leise und lächelnd und mit dem Blick auf die Stadt und den Kanal*<br/>Das mit dem Roadtrip war die beste Idee ever…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Okay, wir sind erst bei der dritten Zwischenstation, aber irgendwie hat sich bisher jede Station anders angefühlt… und Brixen und Venedig beide total wie Urlaub, aber doch irgendwie ganz unterschiedlich. Und ich glaub, wenn wir erstmal bei deiner Oma am Meer sind, fühlt es sich nochmal anders an…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*sitzt neben David auf der Mauer*<br/>*sieht wie er seinen Rücken durch streckt und streicht ihm einmal sanft über den darüber*<br/>Geht's?<br/>*lächelt dann glücklich bei seinen Worten*<br/>Absolut beste Idee ever…<br/>*nickt zu seinem Resümee*<br/>Jap, find ich auch… und Ingolstadt war irgendwie auch ein cooler Start…<br/>*beißt einmal ab, kaut und schluckt*<br/>Ja, bei Nonna wird es nochmal anders… die wird uns sehr betüdeln, da müssen wir zusehen, dass wir uns auch mal absetzen…</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt leicht, als Matteo ihm über den Rücken streicht und nickt bei seiner Frage*<br/>*murmelt leise*<br/>Ja, geht schon… danke…<br/>*isst sein Baguette und nickt zu Ingolstadt*<br/>*lacht dann leise und meint*<br/>Ach, betüddelt werden ist ja auch ab und zu ganz nett… Wenn es wirklich zu viel wird, setzen wir uns an den Strand ab oder so…<br/>*hofft, dass Matteos Oma dahin nicht mitkommen wird, weil er sich dann ja erklären müsste*<br/>*hat sich für Italien vorgenommen, über dem Schwimmbinder ein Shirt zu tragen, wenn er schwimmen geht, weil es mit fremden Menschen schon irgendwie was anderes ist als in Heidesee mit dem Freundeskreis*<br/>*beißt nochmal in sein Baguette und meint nach einer Weile*<br/>Ich wollte für deine Oma noch die Zeichnung von ihrem Haus fertig machen… vielleicht schaff ich das morgen, wenn wir Binderpause machen oder so…<br/>*hat vor der Abfahrt das Foto vom Haus von Matteos Oma, was bei ihm an der Wand hängt abfotografiert und auch schon angefangen, es zu zeichnen, ist aber noch nicht fertig geworden*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*sagt leise und sanft*<br/>Du sagst Bescheid wenn’s zu viel wird, ja?<br/>*lacht dann auch und zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Ja, kann schon sein... und es ist schwer, nein zu ihr zu sagen...<br/>*isst dann sein Baguette weiter und schaut aufs Wasser*<br/>*lächelt dann bei seinen Worten*<br/>Sie wird dich direkt adoptieren wollen, wenn sie das Meisterwerk sieht...<br/>*hat sein Baguette fertig und knüllt das Papier zusammen*<br/>*wartet, bis David fertig ist und fragt dann*<br/>Fertig? Weiter?</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt bei Matteos Frage nach dem Binder eher automatisch*<br/>*schaut ihn dann aber an und lächelt leicht bei seinem Blick*<br/>*muss an Heidesee und sein Vorhaben denken, die Sache mit dem Binder tatsächlich nicht mehr auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen, damit Matteo sich keine Sorgen machen muss und denkt sich, dass er sich tatsächlich Gedanken machen und Prioritäten setzen sollte für die nächsten Tage: Entweder tatsächlich nachmittags eine längere Pause oder - sollte es weiter abends so abkühlen - tatsächlich ohne Binder und mit Hoody raus*<br/>*spürt, wie ihm beim Gedanken an letzteres wieder ein wenig flau im Magen wird und er nervös wird*<br/>*beruhigt sich selbst beim Blick in Matteos Augen, lächelt nochmal leicht und sagt dann leise*<br/>Ich sag Bescheid, mach dir keine Sorgen!<br/>*beißt ebenfalls nochmal in sein Baguette und lacht leise, als Matteo von seiner Oma spricht*<br/>Na mal abwarten… Aber wenn sie wirklich so cool ist, wie du sagst, hätte ich nichts gegen eine Adoption. Zu meinen eigenen Großeltern hatte ich irgendwie nie groß Kontakt - die einen wohnen irgendwo in Bayern, die anderen an der Ostsee… wär schon nice, mal ne Oma zu haben.<br/>*fühlt sich schon wieder ein bisschen aufgeregt bei dem Gedanken, seine Oma kennen zu lernen und hofft, dass er einen guten Eindruck macht und sie tatsächlich so gut damit klar kommt, dass Matteo mit einem Jungen zusammen ist, wie sie am Telefon vorgegeben hat*<br/>*isst dann ebenfalls sein Baguette auf und nickt bei Matteos Frage*<br/>Weiter! Wir wollen schließlich noch was sehen!<br/>*grinst leicht, steht auf und streckt die Hand nach Matteos Papier aus, um es zusammen mit seinem in den nächsten Mülleimer zu werfen*<br/>*schlendert dann mit ihm weiter durch die Gassen, wobei sie zweimal in einer Sackgasse landen und umdrehen müssen*<br/>*macht ziemlich viele Fotos, ist total begeistert von der Architektur Venedigs und bleibt ein paarmal vor Schaufenstern stehen, wenn er darin irgendwelche Kunstobjekte entdeckt*<br/>*spürt dann, dass sie sich dem Zentrum nähern, als es immer voller wird und sie kaum noch richtig voran kommen*<br/>*greift irgendwann automatisch nach Matteos Hand, damit sie sich im Gewühl nicht verlieren und meint*<br/>Krass, dass es hier um kurz vor neun immer noch so voll ist…<br/>*sieht dann ein Schild, was anzeigt, dass der Markusplatz nur noch 200 Meter entfernt ist und zeigt aufgeregt drauf*<br/>Noch 200 Meter…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hört seine Antwort und sieht seinen Blick und glaubt ihm*<br/>*denkt wirklich, dass der Streit in Heidesee ihnen beiden in diesem Sinne gut getan hat - dass er sagen kann, wenn er sich Sorgen macht und David das ernst nimmt, aber es trotzdem seine Entscheidung bleibt*<br/>Gut...<br/>*nickt dann und lächelt leicht*<br/>Ich geh davon aus, du wirst direkt angenommen... keine Sorge...<br/>*läuft dann mit ihm los und ist ganz dankbar, dass er nach seiner Hand greift, als es voller wird, damit sie sich nicht verlieren*<br/>Ich nehm an, hier ist es immer voll... egal wann...<br/>*grinst dann bei dem Schild und seiner Aufregung*<br/>Noch 200 Meter! Ich hoffe, wir können wenigstens ein paar gute Fotos machen...<br/>*biegt dann mit ihm um eine Ecke und steht am Rand des Markusplatz*<br/>*ist ein bisschen erschlagen von den vielen Leuten und dem Eindruck und Gefühl und würde gerne stehen bleiben, wird aber weiter gedrängt*</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst leicht bei Matteos Worten*<br/>Vielleicht sollten wir irgendwann mal um 3 Uhr nachts herkommen, um das zu überprüfen… oder im Winter...<br/>*erreicht mit ihm zusammen den Markusplatz und hat gar keine Gelegenheit, sich richtig umzuschauen, da von hinten Leute nachdrängen*<br/>*zieht Matteo kurzerhand aus dem Strom der Menschen raus zur Seite an eine Hauswand, damit sie den Anblick auf sich wirken lassen können*<br/>*lächelt, als ihm bewusst wird, dass er wirklich hier steht und das alles nicht nur auf Bildern oder Videos sieht*<br/>*sieht zu seiner linken einen Teil der Basilika und vor ihnen aufragend den Markusturm und fühlt sich fast ein bisschen unwirklich*<br/>*drückt Matteos Hand leicht, sieht ihn an und meint lächelnd*<br/>Willkommen auf dem Markusplatz…<br/>*lacht dann leise und schüttelt leicht ungläubig den Kopf*<br/>Wahnsinn, dass wir wirklich hier sind…<br/>*denkt sich, dass das auch irgendwie ein erstes Mal ist, was sie zusammen erleben und hofft wirklich, dass er mit Matteo in Zukunft vielleicht noch viele weitere Male hierher kommt, weil er gerade in dem Moment das Gefühl hat, von dieser Stadt wahrscheinlich nie genug zu bekommen*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*ist ganz froh, als David sie rauszieht und lehnt mit ihm gegen einer Hauswand*<br/>*hat jetzt endlich mal Zeit, sich richtig umzugucken und das alles wirken zu lassen und fühlt sich auf einmal einfach nur gut*<br/>*drückt Davids Hand leicht und lächelt bei seinen Worten*<br/>*sagt sanft*<br/>Willkommen auf dem Markusplatz, David.<br/>*lacht leicht, als er so ungläubig ist und drückt ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf den Mund*<br/>Wir sind wirklich hier und wir können hier bleiben so lange du willst.<br/>*hat gerade mal wieder das starke Bedürfnis, David einfach jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen, damit er immer so glücklich aussieht wie jetzt gerade*</p><p>
  
</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt noch mehr, als Matteo seine Worte zurückgibt und bekommt wie jedes mal ein Kribbeln im Bauch, als Matteo seinen Namen so sanft ausspricht - so wie es wirklich nur Matteo tut*<br/>*hält seinen Blick und kommt ihm für den schnellen Kuss ein wenig entgegen*<br/>*schaut bei seinen nächsten Worten nochmal auf den Markusplatz und findet jetzt sogar, dass der ganze Trubel und die vielen Menschen irgendwie hierher passen und dass der Platz selbst und die Gebäude komischerweise trotzdem eine gewisse Ruhe und Beständigkeit ausstrahlen und er sich hier gerade am Rande des Geschehens zusammen mit Matteo genauso ruhig und beständig fühlt*<br/>*schaut dann wieder lächelnd zu Matteo und hofft, dass es ihm gerade ähnlich geht, dass er ähnlich glücklich ist wie er selbst*<br/>*fährt mit dem Daumen sanft über seinen Handrücken, während er ihn weiter einfach nur liebevoll ansieht*<br/>*denkt sich, wie viel ihm das bedeutet, mit Matteo hier sein zu können, findet aber gerade irgendwie nicht die richtigen Worte, um ihm das zu sagen*<br/>*hat nach einiger Zeit das Gefühl, dass ansehen alleine nicht mehr reicht, dreht sich ein wenig mehr in seine Richtung und fährt ihm mit der freien Hand sanft durch die Haare*<br/>*tritt dann näher an ihn heran, lächelt nochmal leicht und küsst ihn dann richtig*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schaut sich das Treiben an und die Menschen, die Fotos machen und sich positionieren*<br/>*schaut zu den Gebäuden und dann kurz hoch in den dunklen Himmel*<br/>*fühlt sich gerade gar nicht wie ein Touri, sondern einfach nur so, als würde er hierher gehören, genau in diesem Moment*<br/>*spürt dann Davids Daumen über seinen Handrücken streichen und schaut zu ihm rüber*<br/>*lächelt automatisch, als er seinen liebevollen Blick sieht*<br/>*schaut ihn überrascht an, als er näher kommt und sich mehr vor ihn stellt*<br/>*lächelt, als er zu ahnen scheint, was er vor hat*<br/>*schlingt seinen freien Arm um seine Hüfte und küsst ihn zurück*<br/>*lächelt ihn sehr glücklich an, als sie den Kuss lösen*<br/>*sagt sehr leise und sanft*<br/>7.8.: Erster Kuss in einer fremden Menschenmasse.<br/>*küsst ihn nochmal kurz und fügt hinzu*<br/>Mutig…</p><p>David:<br/>*bleibt nah bei Matteo stehen, als sie den Kuss lösen und muss automatisch lächeln, als er Matteo lächeln sieht*<br/>*wird dann ein bisschen rot, als er die fremde Menschenmasse erwähnt, weil er die tatsächlich beim Kuss und davor vollkommen ausgeblendet und nur Matteo gesehen hat, aber erinnert sich dann daran, dass Matteo und sie beide sowieso wichtiger sind, als irgendwelche Kommentare oder Blicke*<br/>*wird dann nochmal geküsst und grinst leicht bei Matteos nächstem Kommentar*<br/>*murmelt leise und ein bisschen verlegen*<br/>Ich hab irgendwie gar nicht drüber nachgedacht…<br/>*fährt ihm nochmal sanft durch den Nacken und lässt ihn dann los*<br/>*lehnt sich wieder gegen die Hausfassade und sieht ihn an*<br/>Außerdem: 7.8.: Erster Kuss auf dem Markusplatz…<br/>*stößt sich dann aber von der Fassade ab und zieht Matteo an der Hand mit sich*<br/>Komm schon, Florenzi. Ich will ein paar Fotos machen… stürzen wir uns ins Getümmel!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt noch mehr, als er sagt, dass er nicht drüber nachgedacht hat*<br/>Umso besser…<br/>*legt den Kopf schief, als er sich wieder neben ihn stellt, um ihn anschaun zu können*<br/>*lacht*<br/>Du sagst das so, als würden da noch tausende folgen…<br/>*wird dann auf einmal mitgezogen und stöhnt und lacht gleichzeitig*<br/>Okay, okay…<br/>*zieht sein Handy aus der Tasche und lässt Davids Hand los, als er mitten auf dem Platz stehen bleibt, um Fotos zu machen*<br/>*macht Fotos von David, wie er Fotos macht*<br/>*startet dann eine Videoaufnahme anstatt Foto*<br/>Das ist der David… der David steht auf dem Markusplatz… umgeben von /Millionen/ Menschen, die alle Fotos machen und ratet mal was er macht…<br/>*geht um ihn rum, so dass man sehen kann, dass David Fotos macht*</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst bei Matteos Feststellung*<br/>Naja, also tausend ist vielleicht ein bisschen übertrieben… wir sind jetzt 18… wenn man davon ausgeht, dass wir ab jetzt jedes Jahr mindestens einmal herkommen und sagen wir mal, wir werden 80 und danach kann einer von uns nicht mehr so gut laufen, so dass wir es irgendwann lassen… dann haben wir noch… hmmm… 62 Jahre Vendig vor uns… jedes Jahr dann mindestens 3 Küsse auf dem Markusplatz… also kommen wir auf… 186…<br/>*zuckt grinsend mit den Schultern und sieht ihn an*<br/>Immerhin…<br/>*betritt dann mit Matteo zusammen richtig den Markusplatz und fängt sofort an, Fotos zu machen*<br/>*sieht, dass Matteo das gleiche tut und fotografiert ihn dabei auch einige Male, ehe er sich wieder auf die Gebäude konzentriert*<br/>*hört dann aber auf einmal Matteos Stimme und grinst zunächst leicht*<br/>*schenkt ihm aber dann den Sekretariatsblick bei seinen letzten Worten und streckt ihm danach die Zunge raus*<br/>*grinst dann und deutet hinter ihn*<br/>Film mal lieber den Mann da hinten - auf dem sitzen mindestens 20 Tauben…<br/>*tritt neben Matteo, um ein Foto von dem Mann zu machen*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*starrt ihn an, als er zusammen rechnet, wieviele Küsse sie hier haben könnten*<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf und lacht*<br/>Du spinnst.doch.<br/>*bekommt dann die erwartete Reaktion auf sein Gefilme und dreht sich, als David auf den Mann mit den Tauben zeigt*<br/>Geil, davon muss ich n Foto machen für Florenzifriday…<br/>*beendet die Videoaufnahme und macht ein paar Fotos*<br/>Ich glaub, man könnte hier einfach Stunden stehen und Leute beobachten… guck mal da vorne das kleine Mädchen, das steht einfach nur auf einem Bein die ganze Zeit…</p><p>David:<br/>*wird wieder ein bisschen ernster, als Matteo meint, er würde spinnen und schüttelt nur den Kopf*<br/>Wart’s ab…<br/>*fragt sich kurz, ob er Matteo wohl mit seinen ganzen Zukunftswünschen und -vorstellungen nervt, träumt aber tatsächlich gerne von einer Zukunft mit ihm und will das alles ganz unbedingt - vielleicht nicht unbedingt jedes Jahr Venedig, aber allein die Möglichkeit*<br/>*hofft, dass Matteo es ihm einfach sagen würde, wenn er übertreibt*<br/>*grinst aber wieder, als Matteo sofort an Florenzifriday denkt beim Taubenmann und wartet, bis er fertig ist, ehe er ein paar Schritte weiter geht, um ein besseres Bild von dem Uhrturm mit dem Löwen darüber machen zu können*<br/>*lächelt leicht bei Matteos Worten, lässt das Handy sinken und folgt seinem Blick*<br/>*lacht dann leise*<br/>Und die Eltern sind genervt, weil sie weiter wollen… vielleicht sollten wir uns aus Solidarität einfach auf einem Bein daneben stellen… komm, mach mal! Ich mach ein Foto!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht bei Davids Vorschlag*<br/>Und dann krieg ich von den Eltern einen drauf?<br/>*schaut von David zu dem kleinen Mädchen und wieder zurück*<br/>*zuckt dann lachend mit einer Schulter*<br/>Egal! Solidarität!<br/>*geht rüber, stellt sich ein Stück neben das kleine Mädchen und stellt sich auch auf sein rechtes Bein*<br/>*sieht, wie sie rüber guckt und anfängt zu strahlen*<br/>*strahlt zurück und achtet nicht auf die Eltern, sondern freut sich nur, dass sie sich so freut*</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst bei Matteos Befürchtung, von den Eltern einen drauf zu kriegen*<br/>Ich werd dich verteidigen… außerdem kannst du sicher schneller rennen als sie…<br/>*nickt heftig mit dem Kopf*<br/>Genau! Solidarität!<br/>*lächelt sehr dolle, als Matteo tatsächlich zu dem kleinen Mädchen geht und sich ebenfalls auf ein Bein stellt*<br/>*liebt ihn dafür gerade mal wieder ein bisschen mehr, auch wenn das kaum noch möglich ist*<br/>*folgt ihm schnell, um näher dran zu sein und bessere Fotos machen zu können*<br/>*sieht das Mädchen sofort strahlen und Matteo auch und ist jetzt schon begeistert von den Bildern, auch wenn er sie noch gar nicht angesehen hat*<br/>*stellt sich aus Solidarität beim fotografieren auch auf ein Bein und sieht sie nun lachen*<br/>*merkt erst, als sie auf einmal wieder ernst wird und sich umschaut, dass die Eltern wohl nach ihr gerufen haben*<br/>*lässt das Handy sinken, grinst und ruft zu Matteo*<br/>Ich glaub, wir gehen besser!<br/>*winkt dem Mädchen nochmal zu, verbeugt sich leicht und wartet dann auf Matteo, damit sie in der Menschenmenge untertauchen und keinen Ärger mit den Eltern kriegen können*<br/>*lacht leise, als er neben ihm auftaucht, schlingt kurz seinen Arm um Matteos Schultern und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange*<br/>Danke! Die Fotos sind soooo niedlich und die Kleine total glücklich!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*sieht, wie David sich auch auf ein Bein stellt und lacht*<br/>*hört, wie das Mädchen auch lacht und ihn auf italienisch fragt, ob das sein Bruder ist*<br/>*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>*sagt ihr auf italienisch, dass das sein Freund ist*<br/>*hört, wie sie lacht und sagt, wie schön das ist*<br/>*schluckt leicht und nickt dann doll*<br/>Ja, das ist sehr schön…<br/>*hört dann, wie David ruft, dass sie besser gehen und winkt dem Mädchen zu*<br/>Mach’s gut...<br/>*geht dann schnell zu David rüber und verschwindet mit ihm in der Menge*<br/>*lacht als er einen Kuss bekommt*<br/>Danke /dir/ für die Idee! Ich hoffe, die Eltern finden uns nicht… wir haben gerade massig Fotos von ihrer Tochter gemacht…<br/>*muss wieder lachen und schlingt einen Arm um David*<br/>Willst du noch bleiben oder wollen wir noch ein paar Seitenstraßen erkundigen?</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst, als Matteo sich bei ihm bedankt und schüttelt nur leicht den Kopf*<br/>*sagt dann bezüglich der Eltern*<br/>Wenn sie uns finden, kriegen sie auch ein paar Fotos ab…<br/>*wird dann aber wieder ernster, weil er eigentlich weiß, dass man nicht einfach fremde Kinder ohne Einverständnis der Eltern fotografieren sollte und meint*<br/>Ich hab ja nicht vor, die Fotos irgendwo online zu stellen oder so… die sind einfach für unser Erinnerungsalbum… mit dem Titel “Solidarität für alle, die auf einem Bein stehen”<br/>*lacht dann leise*<br/>Hey, wir sollten ab jetzt häufiger Bilder auf einem Bein machen… dann macht der Titel des Albums auch mehr Sinn!<br/>*schaut sich dann ein bisschen um bei Matteos Frage und deutet Richtung Uferpromenade*<br/>Sollen wir in die Richtung und dann ein Stück am Ufer entlang? Ich will noch ein paar Bilder vom Dogenpalast und dem geflügelten Löwen da vorne aus der Nähe…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt dann sofort, als er sagt, dass sie sie ja nicht online stellen*<br/>*lacht dann bei seinem Albumvorschlag*<br/>Gute Idee… das wird jetzt unser Ding… einfach mal auf einem Bein stehen…<br/>*drückt ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange, einfach weil er so toll ist und solche Ideen hat und das Leben einfach mehr Spaß macht mit ihm*<br/>*nickt dann*<br/>Ja, lass machen… aber wird auch bald dunkel… ansonsten musst du deine Bilder morgen machen vielleicht…<br/>*greift wieder nach seiner Hand und geht mit ihm Richtung Uferpromenade*</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst Matteo an, als er seine Idee für gut befindet und freut sich, dass er mit ihm zusammen solche Ideen tatsächlich umsetzen kann*<br/>*hatte außer manchmal Bea und Laura nie jemanden, mit dem er seine Ideen wirklich teilen, geschweige denn umsetzen konnte und merkt jetzt mal wieder, wie gut das tut, dass Matteo da ist und mit macht*<br/>*lächelt, als er einen Kuss auf die Wange bekommt und greift wieder nach seiner Hand, während sie auf den Dogenpalast und die Uferpromenade zugehen*<br/>*hmmt zustimmend*<br/>Stimmt - morgen sind wir bestimmt wieder hier…“Jeder, der in Venedig ist, kommt mindestens einmal am Tag auf den Markusplatz.”<br/>*lächelt leicht*<br/>Hab ich irgendwo mal gelesen…<br/>*fällt nicht mehr ein, wo*<br/>(A.d.A.: Herr der Diebe von Cornelia Funke übrigens)<br/>*lässt dann Matteos Hand los, um ein paar Fotos zu machen und schaut zu dem Löwen hoch, nachdem er diesen fotografiert hat*<br/>*sagt dann zu Matteo*<br/>Ich wette, wenn wir das Bild Bea schicken, erzählt sie uns irgendeine Geschichte… warum er da oben steht und dass er gleich los fliegt oder so…</p><p>
  
</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt*<br/>*lacht dann zu seinem Spruch*<br/>Stimmt… hab ich auch mal irgendwo gelesen…<br/>*macht dann auch ein paar Fotos als David es tut*<br/>Na, dann schicks ihr doch…<br/>*zeigt David ein Bild, dass er grad gemacht hat von David mit dem Löwen über ihm im Hintergrund*<br/>Das schick ich mal an ok.cool…<br/>*grinst und schickt es ab, nachdem David sein okay gegeben hat*<br/>Oh, da fällt mir ein… ist es schon nach neun? Haben wir Linn schon geschrieben?</p><p>David:<br/>*hmmt zustimmend, als Matteo meint, dass er das Bild Bea schicken soll und lächelt dann leicht, als er ihm das Bild von ihm und dem Löwen zeigt*<br/>Mach mal…<br/>*wirft einen Blick auf die Uhr und zieht die Luft ein*<br/>Mist… gleich schon halb zehn… wir sind schlechte Mitbewohner... ich schreib ihr gleich mal…<br/>*deutet mit dem Kopf auf ein paar Bänke an der Uferpromenade*<br/>Sollen wir da ne Schreibpause machen und eben allen schreiben? Bleibt ja, wie ich unsere Leute kenne nicht bei ein, zwei Sätzen…<br/>*geht mit ihm zu den Bänken, von denen erstaunlicherweise gerade eine frei wird und setzt sich*<br/>*legt sich das Handy auf den Schoß, zieht aber erstmal die Wasserflasche aus Matteos Rucksack und trinkt einen Schluck, ehe er die Flasche an Matteo weiter reicht*<br/>*fängt dann an, Bea, der WG, Laura und schließlich auch seiner Mutter zu schreiben*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*setzt sich mit David auf die Bank und packt den Rucksack auf seinen Schoß*<br/>*trinkt auch einen Schluck und packt die Flasche dann wieder weg*<br/>Mist, jetzt haben wir gar keinen Supermarkt gefunden... müssen wir morgen nochmal gucken…<br/>*nimmt dann sein Handy in die Hand und schreibt zuerst in den WG Chat an Linn und dann in den ok.cool. Chat zu dem Bild und dann an seine Mutter*<br/>*antwortet dann da, wo Antworten kamen*<br/>*sieht, dass David auch in die große Gruppe mit allen geschrieben hat und findet es mal wieder super, dass er so an alle denkt*<br/>*hat dann keine Lust mehr zu antworten und lehnt sich mit dem Kopf gegen Davids Schulter und lässt das Handy in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden*</p><p>David:<br/>*hmpft zum Supermarkt*<br/>Stimmt. Hab aber auch keinen gesehen. Vielleicht müssen wir morgen tatsächlich mal irgendjemanden fragen und uns dann für heute Nacht irgendwo an einer dieser Buden was zu trinken holen… oder haben wir im Hotelzimmer noch ne Flasche Wasser?<br/>*ist dann eine ganze zeitlang auf die unterschiedlichen Chats konzentriert und blendet den Rest irgendwie aus*<br/>*lächelt irgendwann leicht, als er Matteos Kopf an seiner Schulter spürt und schlingt einen Arm um ihn*<br/>*küsst sanft seine Schläfe und tippt mit der anderen Hand weiter*<br/>*erzählt dann leicht grinsend*<br/>Bea ist tatsächlich der festen Überzeugung, dass es so viele Löwen in Venedig gibt, weil hier früher jemand gelebt hat, der ihnen Flügel verliehen hat. Sie meint, darum wären von überall her Löwen hierher gekommen…<br/>*lacht dann leise*<br/>Als ich sie gefragt hab, in welchem Buch sie das gelesen hat, meinte sie, das wär Allgemeinwissen - also bin ich mir fast sicher, dass sie es sich ausgedacht hat, aber es in ihrem Kopf absolute Realität und Wahrheit ist!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht, als er von Bea erzählt*<br/>Ja, das klingt nach ihr… sag ihr liebe Grüße und ich find das klingt total logisch… wenn ich ein Löwe wäre und Flügel bekommen könnte, würd ich auch herkommen…<br/>*schlingt einen Arm um Davids Bauch und kuschelt sich noch etwas mehr an ihn*<br/>Wollen wir uns gleich auf den Weg zurück machen… ich mein, wer weiß, wie sehr wir uns verlaufen? Und ich würd sagen, wir gucken, dass wir unterwegs noch Wasser bekommen… am Hotel ist bestimmt teurer…</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht leise, als Matteo sich in einen Löwen hineinversetzt und fährt ihm einmal liebevoll durch die Haare*<br/>*nickt dann schmunzelnd*<br/>Ja, absolut logisch. Sie wird sich freuen, dass du das auch so siehst…<br/>*schreibt einhändig weiter und hmmt zustimmend bei Matteos Vorschlag*<br/>*verabschiedet sich so nach und nach aus den verschiedenen Chats und lächelt irgendwann leicht*<br/>Linn bittet, dass wir nochmal Bescheid geben, wenn wir wieder am Hotel sind… versuch mal mit dran zu denken…<br/>*hat dann irgendwann auch im letzten Chat “tschüß” gesagt und steckt sein Handy in die Hosentasche*<br/>*schlingt nun auch noch den zweiten Arm um Matteo und genießt einen Moment die Nähe zu ihm und den Blick auf die Lagune, die leise Musik im Hintergrund und das Geplätscher der Wellen*<br/>*würde hier am liebsten noch ein paar Stunden einfach nur sitzen und genießen und noch ein bisschen durch die Gassen schlendern, spürt aber unterschwellig den Binder an seinem Rücken und an den Stellen, wo Matteo sich an ihn schmiegt, drücken und schmerzen und weiß, dass es wirklich klug wäre, sich auf den Weg zurück ins Hotel zu machen*<br/>*seufzt irgendwann kaum hörbar und fragt schließlich ernst und leise*<br/>Versprich du mir, dass wir nochmal herkommen, wenn ich die OP hinter mir hab und nicht mehr ständig den Binder im Hinterkopf haben muss?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schmunzelt leicht, als er Linn erwähnt*<br/>Irgendwie ist es ja schön, dass sie sich so Sorgen um uns macht… aber manchmal mach ich mir Sorgen, dass sie sich zu viele macht…<br/>*nickt dann aber*<br/>Ich denk auf jeden Fall dran…<br/>*schließt kurz die Augen, als David seinen zweiten Arm um ihn schlingt*<br/>*hat für einen Moment alles andere vergessen und denkt, dass sie hier auch einfach sitzen bleiben können*<br/>*hört dann aber Davids Worte und hat den Binder tatsächlich vergessen*<br/>*setzt sich sofort auf, damit er nicht so gegen ihn drückt und schaut David an*<br/>Ich versprech's… und dann können wir solang durch Venedig ziehen wie du willst… aber jetzt gehen wir zurück zum Hotel zum bequemsten Bett bis jetzt und kuscheln da weiter, ja?<br/>*grinst leicht und drückt ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf, bevor er aufsteht und den Rucksack wieder aufschnallt*</p><p>David:<br/>*hmpft leicht, als Matteo sich sofort aufsetzt bei seinen Worten*<br/>*hat nicht mit so einem abrupten Näheverlust gerechnet und ist irgendwie ziemlich schnell wieder in der Realität*<br/>*lächelt dann aber bei Matteos Versprechen und nickt, als er meint, dass sie jetzt zurück ins Hotel gehen*<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Ohja, das Bett war wirklich bequem! Da freu ich mich drauf… und natürlich auch aufs kuscheln…<br/>*grinst, steht dann ebenfalls auf und streckt seine Schultern ein bisschen durch, spürt aber, dass dadurch sein Brustkorb mehr schmerzt*<br/>*hofft, dass sie sich nicht allzu oft verlaufen und er den Binder bald ausziehen kann*<br/>*schaut sich nochmal kurz um, ob sie auch nichts liegen gelassen haben und deutet dann mit dem Kopf in Richtung Markusplatz*<br/>Also tendenziell erstmal da lang… und wenn uns etwas unbekannt vorkommt, holen wir den Stadtplan raus, okay?<br/>*hört Matteo zustimmen und läuft mit ihm zusammen los*<br/>*sieht, dass es auf dem Markusplatz inzwischen tatsächlich ein wenig leerer geworden ist, was aber vielleicht auch daran liegen mag, dass die Cafés dort inzwischen geschlossen haben*<br/>*sind sich am Anfang ein bisschen unschlüssig, aus welcher der Gassen sie den Markusplatz betreten haben, finden aber schließlich die richtige, setzen ihren Weg fort und kaufen unterwegs noch was zu trinken*<br/>*sind ziemlich stolz auf sich, als sie es bis zum Maskenladen schaffen, ohne sich zu verlaufen, biegen wohl aber direkt danach irgendwo ein paar mal falsch ab und müssen doch den Stadtplan zu Rate ziehen*<br/>*lassen ihn schließlich draußen und finden mit seiner Hilfe innerhalb einer halben Stunde zurück zum Hotel*<br/>*ist inzwischen wirklich ziemlich fertig und leicht kurzatmig und befreit sich vom Binder, sobald sie ihr Hotelzimmer betreten haben, während Matteo Linn schreibt, dass sie gut angekommen sind*<br/>*überlegt jetzt schon krampfhaft, wie sie das morgen am besten machen, weil er auch hier genau wie in Heidesee nichts verpassen bzw. die wenige Zeit hier nicht im Hotelzimmer verplempern will*<br/>*lässt sich dann aber von Matteo ablenken und macht es sich mit ihm auf dem Bett gemütlich*<br/>*kriegt sogar kurz von ihm den Rücken massiert und spürt, dass es ihm danach tatsächlich ein bisschen besser geht*<br/>*resümiert mit ihm den Tag, der ihm jetzt so im Nachhinein total lang vorkommt*<br/>*knutschen dann aber irgendwann immer mehr statt wirklich zu reden und beschließen irgendwann gemeinschaftlich, dass ja inzwischen auch alles gesagt wurde und sie sich nun auf andere Dinge konzentrieren können*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 07.08.2019 (3) - Kurzes Update: Wir sind in Venedig und es geht uns gut!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Mittwoch, 21:17 Uhr:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Whatsapp, WG &amp; Friends:</strong>
</p><p>David:<br/>Kurzes Update: Wir sind in Venedig und es geht uns gut! Ich liebe diese Stadt!</p><p>Hans:<br/>Siehst du, mein Elfenkind! Alles gut bei den beiden!</p><p>David:<br/>Ja, sorry, dass es schon nach neun ist! Wir haben nicht so auf die Zeit geachtet.</p><p>Linn:<br/>Ich bin froh, dass es euch gut geht!</p><p>Michi:<br/>Hach, Venedig! Da war ich auch schon zweimal! Schickt mal Fotos, damit ich neidisch werde!</p><p>David:<br/>*schickt ein paar Fotos*</p><p>Michi:<br/>&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3 Der Markusplatz und die Basilika! Wirklich toll! Ich bekomm Fernweh! Ich will auch wieder nach Venedig!</p><p>Hans:<br/>Alte Gebäude! Wie wundervoll! :-P Gibt’s die auch in modern!?</p><p>David:<br/>Pfff… das Alter macht doch gerade den Charme aus!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schickt das Bild von David mit dem Löwen*<br/>Da haste was junges und knackiges, Hans ;-)</p><p>Hans:<br/>Vielen Dank, mein Schmetterling, das ist doch mal ein schöner Anblick!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Wusst ich doch!</p><p>Michi:<br/>Bin ich dir etwa zu alt??</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Oh, oh.</p><p>Mia:<br/>Hans, pass auf, was du sagst! Wir mögen Michi und wollen ihn behalten!</p><p>Hans:<br/>Ich sag da lieber gar nichts zu, bevor ich was Falsches sage...</p><p>David:<br/>Besser ist das!</p><p>Linn:<br/>Ich will Michi auch behalten!</p><p>Michi:<br/>Keine Sorge - so schnell werdet ihr mich nicht los...</p><p>Hans:<br/>Aber zurück zu meinen Schmetterlingen! Was habt ihr denn heute sonst noch so getrieben in der heruntergekommenen alten Stadt?!</p><p>David:<br/>Wir haben auf einem Bein gestanden...<br/>*schickt Foto von Matteo auf einem Bein*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Das Mädchen war super! Aber wir sind irgendwann vor den Eltern geflüchtet</p><p>Mia:<br/>Oh Mann, Davenzi, das macht man doch auch nicht.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Wieso denn nicht? Solidarität für alle auf einem Bein Steher!</p><p>Hans:<br/>YAYA!</p><p>Linn:<br/>Wenn ich auf einem Bein stehe, kann ich mich besser konzentrieren.</p><p>Mia:<br/>Interessant! Sollten wir vielleicht alle mal ausprobieren...</p><p>David:<br/>Matteo und ich haben es uns jedenfalls vorgenommen. Wer weiß schon, wie viele es gerne tun wollen, aber dann doch nicht tun, weil sie denken, man macht das nicht oder so...</p><p>Hans:<br/>Oh, das find ich toll! Ich mach auch mit!</p><p>Michi:<br/>Er tut es wirklich! Da habt ihr ja jetzt was angerichtet....</p><p>David:<br/>Ihr könnte ja mal Fotos davon schicken, wie ihr alle auf einem Bein steht! Wenn wir das Mädchen nochmal wieder sehen, können wir ihr zeigen, dass sie damit nicht alleine ist…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Ihr seid alle super! Das wird unser Ding! I like!<br/>*klinkt sich dann aus*</p><p>Michi:<br/>*schickt Foto von Hans auf einem Bein*</p><p>David:<br/>*Daumenhochsmiley*</p><p>Michi:<br/>*schickt Foto von Linn auf einem Bein*</p><p>David:<br/>*Daumenhochsmiley*</p><p>Hans:<br/>Michi weigert sich! Der ist nicht solidarisch!</p><p>David:<br/>Pffff! Komm schon, Michi! Tu's für die Kunst und so... vielleicht mach ich ne Collage draus...</p><p>Mia:<br/>*schickt Foto von sich auf einem Bein in Yogastellung*</p><p>Hans:<br/>*schickt Foto von Michi mit genervtem Gesichtsausdruck, aber auf einem Bein*</p><p>David:<br/>*Daumenhochsmiley*</p><p>David:<br/>Alex fehlt noch! :-D</p><p>Alex:<br/>Wieviel ist dir unsere Freundschaft nochmal wert?</p><p>David:<br/>Ziemlich viel?</p><p>Alex:<br/>Dann fragt hier nicht nach einem Bild von mir auf einem Bein!</p><p>David:<br/>Anderer Chat?</p><p>Alex:<br/>...</p><p>Hans:<br/>Das ist gemein! Ich will auch ein Foto von Alex auf einem Bein!</p><p>Alex:<br/>Tja, Hans, man kann nicht alles haben.</p><p>Hans:<br/>Boah! David, hast du jetzt echt eins bekommen?</p><p>Mia:<br/>:-) :-) machst du wirklich ne Collage?</p><p>Linn:<br/>Ich liebe Collagen!</p><p>David:<br/>@ Hans: Rate!</p><p>Hans:<br/>Boar, wie gemein! Du hast eins, oder?</p><p>David:<br/>:-D</p><p>David:<br/>@Mia: Mal sehen, ich denke schon. Die von euch sind echt klasse. Muss mal gucken, ob ich noch mehr Leute überredet bekomme. Kannst ja mal bei den Mädels nachfragen...</p><p>Linn:<br/>Ich war noch nie Teil einer Collage!</p><p>Hans:<br/>Ich auch nicht! Wie aufregend! Ich möchte neben Linn collagiert werden! Und neben Michi! Gibt es das Wort collagiert?</p><p>Mia:<br/>David, schreib in die Heideseegruppe, ich wette, die wären alle auch dabei! Das wär super!</p><p>Linn:<br/>Oh, und du kannst Laura fragen! Dann kann ich neben Hans und Laura collagiert werden.</p><p>Alex:<br/>Vielleicht lassen wir den Künstler selbst entscheiden?</p><p>David:<br/>@ Mia: Das mach ich. Aber morgen erst. Wir wollen jetzt gleich zurück ins Hotel und "drüben" hab ich mich schon verabschiedet...</p><p>David:<br/>@ Hans und Linn: Vielleicht macht ich auch einfach alle Gesichter unkenntlich, so dass es vollkommen egal ist, wer neben wem steht...</p><p>Alex:<br/>Die Idee find ich gut!</p><p>Hans:<br/>Du willst nur nicht erkannt werden!</p><p>Alex:<br/>Vollkommen richtig!</p><p>Hans:<br/>Ich wette, ich erkenn dich trotzdem!</p><p>Mia:<br/>Gesichter unkenntlich? Dann ist es ja egal wer mitmacht. Dann kannst du auch zehnmal Matteo in unterschiedlichen Klamotten fotografieren und daraus eine Collage machen.</p><p>Hans:<br/>Haha, jetzt hast du ihn auf eine Idee gebracht und in einem Monat ist unsere WG voll von Matteo Collagen.</p><p>Linn:<br/>Oh, das wär auch schön!unser</p><p>David:<br/>@ Mia: Stimmt auch wieder… Gesichter tauschen? ;-) Ach mal sehen.<br/>Ich würg euch jetzt ab, okay? Wir müssen uns echt mal langsam auf die Suche nach unserem Hotel machen. Sonst schläft Matteo mir hier noch ein!</p><p>Hans:<br/>Macht’s euch noch schön, meine lieben Schmetterlinge!</p><p>Mia:<br/>buona notte</p><p>David:<br/>Buona notte!</p><p>Linn:<br/>Oh - schreibt ihr vielleicht ganz kurz, wenn ihr gut im Hotel angekommen seid?</p><p>David:<br/>Machen wir, Linn!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Haben uns nur zweimal verlaufen… okay, vielleicht dreimal, aber sind jetzt gut angekommen. Gute Nacht allerseits!</p><p>Linn:<br/>Danke, Matteo. Gute Nacht.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Whatsapp, David/Bea:</strong>
</p><p>David:<br/>*schickt Fotos von Rudi am Kanal mit Blick auf Venedig*</p><p>David:<br/>Ganz liebe Grüße von Rudi. Er hat Venedig gesehen und war ähnlich begeistert wie wir. Am liebsten wäre er auch weiter mitgekommen, aber das ist ja leider verboten. Wir haben ihm aber versprochen, ihm alles zu erzählen und ihm Fotos zu zeigen :-)</p><p>Bea:<br/>Oh, David, wie wundervoll! Und Rudi sieht sehr begeistert aus! Ich wette, er versteht, dass er nicht weiter mitkommen konnte. Wie geht es euch denn? Was habt ihr schon gesehen?</p><p>David:<br/>Uns geht es ziemlich gut. Kann deine Begeisterung für Venedig absolut total nachvollziehen. Wir haben ein günstiges Hotel in Castello gefunden und haben uns von dort aus auf die Suche nach dem Zentrum gemacht. Haben bisher nur viele Kanäle, viele Gassen, coole Gebäude und den Markusplatz mit allem drum und dran gesehen. Morgen ziehen wir dann aber richtig los... Ich bin gespannt, was wir noch entdecken. Momentan hab ich den Eindruck, dass man wahrscheinlich zwei Wochen bleiben müsste, um wirklich alles sehen zu können.</p><p>Bea:<br/>Oh ja, in Venedig kann man viel Zeit verbringen und einfach nur laufen, laufen, laufen. Oh und Gondel fahren! Lad deinen Matteo mal auf eine Gondelfahrt ein, das kann sehr romantisch sein!</p><p>David:<br/>Würde ich ja wirklich gerne, aber von welchem Geld!? Das ist sicher unbezahlbar!<br/>Hast du noch irgendeinen Tipp, was wir uns unbedingt ansehen oder für Rudi fotografieren müssen?<br/>Oh und die Frage aller Fragen:<br/>*schickt das Bild von dem geflügelten Löwen auf der Säule*<br/>Hast du eine Ahnung, warum er da oben steht? Und warum so viele Löwen in Venedig Flügel haben?</p><p>Bea:<br/>Es scheitert am Geld? Wieviel brauchst du, David? Ich schick dir was! Eilüberweisung oder so! Oh, die Rialtobrücke solltet ihr euch unbedingt anschauen und die Basilica San Marco!</p><p>Bea:<br/>Ah, die Löwen! ja, die Löwen sind alle nach Venedig gekommen, weil es hier einen Menschen gab, der ihnen Flügel geben konnte. Und weil das super schnell die Runde gemacht hat bei den Löwen, sind die alle nach Venedig gekommen!</p><p>David:<br/>Nein! Ja, also schon! Aber nein, du brauchst kein Geld schicken! Matteo hat ja noch Geld. Aber diese Gondelfahrten sind doch sicher total überteuert...</p><p>David:<br/>Die Rialtobrücke ist für morgen geplant. Die Basilika haben wir heute schon von außen gesehen. Vielleicht gehen wir morgen mal rein.</p><p>David:<br/>Gibt es die Geschichte mit den Löwen wirklich oder nur in deinem Kopf?</p><p>Bea:<br/>Ich versteh die Frage nicht, David. Das eine schließt das andere doch nicht aus. Natürlich ist sie wirklich!</p><p>David:<br/>Natürlich ist sie wirklich! Und du bist einmalig!<br/>Ich werd jetzt mal so einen Löwen fragen, ob er Matteo und mich zurück ins Hotel fliegt, damit wir nicht laufen müssen. Wir sind nämlich ziemlich müde... Meld dich ruhig, wenn dir noch andere Geschichten einfallen... Wassermänner, Meerjungfrauen, Einhörner... nehmen wir alles. ;-) Hab noch einen schönen Abend!</p><p>Bea:<br/>DU bist einmalig! Und wenn du ihn lieb fragst, macht das der Löwe bestimmt. lasst es euch richtig gut gehen, hörst du? Genieß es in vollen Zügen! Und ich freu mich über jedes Bild und jede Meldung! Oh und Wassermänner gibt es in Venedig natürlich auch! Haltet die Augen offen!</p><p>David:<br/>Machen wir alles! Melden uns wieder! Liebe Grüße auch von den Löwen und von Matteo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Whatsapp, ok.cool:</strong>
</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schickt Foto von David und dem Löwen*</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Cooles foto!</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Mega!</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Sehr cool! Und wie gehts euch?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Uns geht's super! Venedig ist der Hammer!</p><p>Alex:<br/>Wart ihr schon auf dem Markusplatz?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schickt noch mehr Fotos vom Markusplatz, von David, von David und sich und auch das Video*</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Ihr seht richtig wie Urlauber und ziemlich krass glücklich aus, ihr beiden! Ich freu mich voll für euch!</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Jonas hat Recht! Ich werd voll neidisch!</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Ey, Kiki dreht gerade voll am Rad wegen euch. Jetzt will sie auch nochmal mit mir in den Urlaub!</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Ist doch geil! Mach doch!</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Alter, ich arbeite! Kann doch jetzt nicht direkt Urlaub nehmen!</p><p>David:<br/>Liebe Grüße auch von mir! Hoffe, euch geht's gut? Einmal bitte ein Update von jedem ;-)</p><p>Matteo:<br/>@Carlos: Es lohnt sich wirklich! Wenn du nicht frei nehmen kannst, plant es für Kikis erste Semesterferien!<br/>@Jonas: Danke, sind wir auch</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Mein Update: Arbeit ist echt super! Genau das, was ich mir vorgestellt hab! Und die Leute sind super!</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Bei mir gibts nicht wirklich was Neues. Dieses Wochenende ist Heidesee dran, das wird fett. Dann können wir euch auch Fotos schicken!</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Ich hab immer noch nichts von der Uni in Berlin gehört und werd langsam nervös... ich will nicht wegziehen...</p><p>Alex:<br/>Mia packt, wir waren heute bei deiner Schwester, David, aber ansonsten ist hier alles beim Alten... fast schon ein bisschen langweilig...</p><p>Jonas:<br/>@ Alex: Dann wird ja Heidesee dieses Wochenende für dich ne willkommene Abwechslung! ;-)</p><p>Alex:<br/>Kann's kaum erwarten...:-P</p><p>David:<br/>@ Carlos: Freut mich voll, dass dir die Arbeit Spaß macht!<br/>@ Abdi: Bitte gerne Fotos schicken!<br/>@ Jonas: Du wirst bestimmt nicht wegziehen! Bin mir sicher, du hörst in den nächsten Tagen was. Vielleicht gehen die nach Studiengang und Lehramt ist einfach noch nicht dran gewesen...<br/>@ Alex: Hat Laura schon erzählt! Vielen Dank, ihr gehts echt besser, seit ihr da wart und sie beruhigt habt, dass alles bei dir reinpasst!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>What David said.</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Hahaha, Luigi, is okay, klink dich aus</p><p>Matteo:<br/>;-) Bis morgen</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Hat sich nur Matteo ausgeklinkt oder David auch?</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Bestimmt knutschen die jetzt...</p><p>David:<br/>Das tun sie später...</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Yeah, David ist noch da!</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Ey, Brudi, sag mal, wie machst du das denn eigentlich in diesem Urlaub jetzt mit dem Binder? Wegen Dysphorie und so...</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Ey, Carlos, ich weiß nicht, ob das ne passende Frage für'n Gruppenchat ist...</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Aber interessiert mich auch! Weil sind ja so viele fremde Menschen... da ist's doch dann nicht so einfach, den Binder abends auszuziehen, oder?</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Eben, dachte ich auch. Wenn die jetzt immer noch unterwegs sind und heute morgen sagen wir mal um 10 los sind, hat David den ja jetzt sicher schon 12 Stunden an...</p><p>Alex:<br/>Ähm - ist das nicht Davids Sache?</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Ich dachte, ich frag mal... nicht, dass sie sich wieder zoffen oder so. Das wär ja extremst Scheiße!</p><p>David:<br/>Ähm, Leute, macht euch keine Sorgen. Bisher geht's ganz gut. Wir haben gestern und heute nach dem Ankommen eine Pause im Zimmer gemacht, wo ich ihn nicht getragen hab - darum konnte ich dann abends wieder mit Binder raus. Aber ihr habt schon recht, dass es blöd ist. Würde wirklich gerne mehr von Venedig sehen, aber es geht halt nunmal leider nicht länger als acht Stunden...</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Ihr fahrt einfach nochmal nach deiner OP und dann gebt ihr Vollgas!</p><p>David:<br/>So ist der Plan!</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Super!</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Nach dem 13.9. wird durchgestartet!</p><p>Alex:<br/>Da Matteo sich ausgeklinkt hat übernehm ich mal kurz seinen Part: Nach dem 13.9. wird David sich erst noch ausruhen, ich werde keine außerordentlichen Aktivitäten dulden bis sich mein Freund wieder völlig erholt hat und ich mich selber von seiner absoluten Fitness überzeugen konnte.</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Haha, top getroffen!</p><p>David:<br/>Haha @ Alex! Ja, das wird er morgen wahrscheinlich so unterschreiben!</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Ey, aber ich bin froh, dass ihr das macht mit der Mittagspause! Ist doch sicher auch voll in Matteos Sinn. Und im Sinn von deinem Rücken...</p><p>Jonas:<br/>"im Sinne deines Rückens"</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Jaja...</p><p>David:<br/>Ja, stimmt schon...</p><p>David:<br/>So, ich klink mich jetzt auch mal aus. Wollen langsam zurück ins Hotel...</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Knutschen und so...</p><p>David:<br/>Genau! :-P Macht euch noch n schönen Abend! Wir melden uns wieder!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Whatsapp, David/Davids Mama:</strong>
</p><p>David:<br/>Hallo Mama, wir sind heute in Venedig angekommen. Diese Stadt ist sooo schön! Wir bleiben ein paar Tage hier, bevor es dann weitergeht zu Matteos Oma.</p><p>David:<br/>*schickt ein paar Bilder von Venedig, aber auch einige von Matteo und sich*</p><p>Davids Mama:<br/>Oh, was für schöne Fotos. Ich kann mir das richtig gut vorstellen, wie ihr beide Venedig erkundet. Direkt nach meinem Abitur war ich mit einer Freundin auch mal in Venedig. Das ist schon eine besondere Stadt.</p><p>David:<br/>Find ich auch. Ich will auf jeden Fall nochmal hin, wenn wir ein bisschen mehr Zeit haben!</p><p>David:<br/>Und bei dir alles soweit gut?</p><p>Davids Mama:<br/>Bei mir ist alles gut. Ich hab wieder angefangen zu stricken, das macht mir Spaß und ist was, was ich für mich machen kann. Ich glaub, das tut mir gut. Wenn du also neue Wollsocken brauchst, sag Bescheid. Oder Matteo auch!</p><p>David:<br/>Haha, Wollsocken im August!? Für den Winter sicher... oder einen neuen Schal. Meiner ist ein bisschen kurz. Aber cool, dass du was gefunden hast, was dir Spaß macht.<br/>Matteo lässt übrigens grüßen.</p><p>Davids Mama:<br/>Ich bin noch nicht so schnell. Ich muss jetzt anfangen. Eins nach dem anderen. Und oh ja, ich stricke dir sehr gerne einen Schal. Hast du eine Vorliebe für eine Farbe? Und wie breit? Und wie lang? Und Grüße an Matteo zurück, ich kann ihm auch einen Schal stricken, wenn er will.</p><p>David:<br/>Hmm... Dunkelrot? Oder grau? Ich weiß nicht... Länge und Breite muss ich auch mal überlegen bzw. den alten Schal nachmessen, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind. Matteo nimmt auch gerne einen, wenn es nicht zu viele Umstände macht.</p><p>Davids Mama:<br/>Oh, ich hab noch eine schöne rote Wolle. Ich schick dir morgen ein Foto, ob dir die gefällt. Für Matteo kann ich mir grün vorstellen. Frag ihn mal. Aber das können wir auch alles nach eurem Urlaub besprechen, mein Lieber.</p><p>David:<br/>Ja, besprechen wir nach dem Urlaub. Wir gehen jetzt auch mal wieder zurück zum Hotel. Ich wünsch dir noch einen schönen Abend!</p><p>Davids Mama:<br/>Euch auch noch einen schönen Abend!</p><p>Davids Mama:<br/>Und David? Danke, dass du dich gemeldet hast! Wirklich! Ich bin so froh, dass du mir diese Chance gibst.</p><p>David:<br/>Danke, dass du dir Mühe gibst und mich so sein lässt, wie ich bin.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Whatsapp, Florenzi-Schreibner-Familie:</strong>
</p><p>David:<br/>*schickt ein paar Fotos von Venedig und von Matteo und sich*</p><p>David:<br/>Liebe Grüße aus Venedig. Uns geht’s gut und dir?</p><p>Laura:<br/>Awww, ihr Süßen! &lt;3 Ich vermiss euch! Und ich bin ganz neidisch! Venedig soll so toll sein!</p><p>Laura:<br/>Mir geht’s soweit gut. Mia und Alex sind gerade weg. War echt nett mit den beiden und Alex war so’n bisschen erstaunt, dass ich so nervös bin. Er meinte, er kriegt unseren Kram locker in seiner Wohnung unter. Er hat wohl einen Raum, der fast komplett leer steht und zur Not auch noch Platz im Keller und im Wohnzimmer. Aber Samstag klappt es leider nicht, dass meine Kollegin und ich schonmal was rüberbringen, weil er mit euren Leuten in Heidesee ist. Entweder machen wir es jetzt mal unter der Woche oder nächstes Wochenende. Jedenfalls geht’s mir jetzt schon ein bisschen besser als gestern. Die beiden haben auch nochmal beteuert, dass eure Freunde alle mithelfen.</p><p>David:<br/>Ach und wenn die beiden das sagen, glaubst du das eher, als wenn wir das sagen?! Na vielen Dank auch! :-P<br/>Nee, aber freut mich, dass unser Kram tatsächlich bei Alex rein passt. Dann läuft doch alles!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Ich hab euch doch gesagt, Alex Wohnung ist riesig! Wir schaffen das schon alles, Laura, ein bisschen Vertrauen ;)</p><p>Laura:<br/>Ja, ja, ich weiß. Ich bin halt trotzdem nervös.</p><p>David:<br/>Lenk dich doch irgendwie ab... mit deinen Freundinnen oder so... oder triff dich mit Linn. Die freut sich bestimmt!</p><p>Laura:<br/>Linn und ich sind sowieso am Freitag verabredet…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Ach echt? Was macht ihr denn?</p><p>Laura:<br/>Das geht dich gar nichts an, Florenzi!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Oh, was sind das denn für Töne? Aber gut gut, ich frag nicht weiter…</p><p>David:<br/>Pfff, und wir erzählen hier so bereitwillig alles! Total ungerecht! Ich will auch wissen, was ihr macht!</p><p>Laura:<br/>Privatsphäre und so...</p><p>David:<br/>Oh, ich hab unsere auch gerade wieder gefunden! Schau mal, Matteo, wie toll sie aussieht…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Oh ja, die sieht wirklich super schön aus. Und sie gehört uns ganz allein.</p><p>Laura:<br/>Ja, ja, ihr Spinner. Hab schon verstanden. Schönen Abend noch!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Machs gut, Laura :)</p><p>David:<br/>Hab keine Zeit mehr zum tschüß sagen. Muss mich um Matteo und meine Privatsphäre kümmern...</p><p>Laura:<br/>Macht ihr mal! Und meldet euch wieder...</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Whatsapp, Matteo/Matteos Mama:</strong>
</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schickt ein Bild von sich auf dem Markusplatz*<br/>Liebe Grüße aus Venedig, auch von David. Uns gefällt es hier richtig gut und freuen uns, dass wir ein paar Tage hier eingeplant haben! Die Stimmung hier würde dir auch gefallen, wenn nicht diese Massen an Leuten hier wären, die stören manchmal... wir geben uns sehr Mühe nicht zuuu sehr Touri zu sein, aber wir haben trotzdem schon 1000 Fotos gemacht. Ich hoffe dir geht's gut?</p><p>Matteos Mama:<br/>Das freut mich, dass du dich meldest, mein Junge! Und dass es euch so gut in Venedig gefällt! Ich war vor 20 Jahren mal dort und fand es auch einfach nur schön! Eine ganz besondere Stimmung, oder? Lasst euch von den Menschenmassen nicht stören, sondern seid ganz bei euch! Bekomme ich einige von den 1000 Fotos zu sehen oder zeigt ihr Fotos erst, wenn ihr wieder zu Hause seid?<br/>Mir geht es soweit gut. Lieb, dass du fragst. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich! Liebe Grüße auch an David, Deine Mama</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Liebe Grüße von David zurück! Hier ist schon mal eine Auswahl für dich, die große Show gibt es dann wenn wir wieder da sind.<br/>*schickt einige Fotos vom Markusplatz und von ihm und David, insgesamt vielleicht so 5/6 Fotos*</p><p>Matteos Mama:<br/>Das war ein schöner Vorgeschmack! Vielen Dank! Und ihr beide seht glücklich aus wie immer. Ich freu mich schon auf weitere Fotos, wenn ihr wieder da seid! Ich wünsche euch noch einen tollen Urlaub und passt bitte auf euch auf, ja? Liebe Grüße, Deine Mama</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Machen wir doch immer, Mama. Liebe Grüße, Dein Matteo :-)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Whatsapp, Team Heidesee:</strong>
</p><p>David:<br/>Damit sich die Mädels nicht wieder beschweren, dass sie übergangen werden… Liebe Grüße von uns aus Venedig. Wir sind schon seit heute Nachmittag hier und uns geht’s gut. Haben schon ein bisschen die Stadt erkundet…</p><p>David:<br/>*schickt ein paar Fotos*</p><p>Kiki:<br/>Awww, das ist lieb, dass ihr auch an uns denkt! Tolle Bilder! Ich war als Kind mal mit meinen Eltern in Venedig. Die Stadt ist einfach nur wunderschön!</p><p>Mia:<br/>Danke, David! Die Fotos sind wirklich total schön! Habt noch einen tollen Urlaub!</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Wir haben trotzdem mehr Fotos! Luigi hat noch welche in ok.cool. gestellt. :-P</p><p>Sam:<br/>Echt meganice! Da kriegt man direkt Fernweh! Will auch nochmal in Urlaub!</p><p>Amira:<br/>Total schöne Gebäude! Hab jetzt schon von so vielen Seiten gehört, dass Venedig echt sehenswert ist. Ich wünsch euch noch viel Spaß! Wie lange bleibt ihr in Venedig und wann geht’s weiter?</p><p>David:<br/>Danke! Wir wissen’s noch nicht ganz genau. Wahrscheinlich bleiben wir bis Freitag oder Samstag hier und dann geht’s weiter zu Matteos Oma.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Wenn es nach David (und mir auch ein bisschen) ginge, würden wir hier noch Wochen bleiben. Es gibt echt mega viel zu sehen. Egal wo man sich hindreht, es gibt was Neues zu gucken!</p><p>Kiki:<br/>Habt ihr auch Tauben gesehn? Hab gehört, es gibt ganz viele!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schickt Bild von dem Mann mit den ganzen Tauben*<br/>Nur ein paar :)</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Krass! Sieht aber irgendwie cool aus! Das will ich auch mal machen!</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Nächster Urlaub: Alle nach Venedig!</p><p>David:<br/>Wär bestimmt nice so mit allen - wobei... nee, bei den Menschenmassen hier müssten wir uns aneinanderketten, um niemanden zu verlieren...</p><p>Mia:<br/>Ohje, so schlimm?</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Würd bestimmt krass aussehen... wir elf an ner Menschenkette so durch Venedig...</p><p>David:<br/>Unser Quest für die nächsten Tage wird sein eine tourifreie Stelle in Venedig zu finden!</p><p>Hanna:<br/>Ich drück euch die Daumen dafür! Von mir übrigens auch liebe Grüße und noch einen tollen Urlaub! Kam erst jetzt zum Nachlesen... Sieht so aus, als hättet ihr echt ziemlich viel Spaß! Das Foto mit der Dreiermaske von euch beiden find ich ziemlich cool!</p><p>Kiki:<br/>Oh ja, die Dreiermaske fand ich auch sehr cool!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Ja? Hinter welche Maske hättest du dich denn gestellt? Und hinter welche Carlos?</p><p>Kiki:<br/>Oh, ich weiß nicht. Mal so mal so. Ist das wichtig?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Nee nee</p><p>Hanna:<br/>Tu's nicht Matteo.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>:-*</p><p>Alex:<br/>Matteo, ich geb dir 100 EURO, wenn du es tust.</p><p>Hanna:<br/>Woher weißt du, was ich meine?</p><p>Alex:<br/>Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber es wäre sicher lustig.</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Ich glaub, Matteo hat sich ausgeklinkt, der hält WhatsApp Chats nie länger als 15 Minuten durch.</p><p>David:<br/>Jap, ausgeklinkt. Der liegt hier bei mir im Arm mit Blick auf die Lagune, leises Wellenplätschern, Musik im Hintergrund... alles sehr entspannt. Gibt Wichtigeres als Whatsapp...</p><p>Hanna:<br/>Awww, stimmt! Klink dich ruhig auch aus, David und genießt euren Urlaub!</p><p>Kiki:<br/>Ich will jetzt aber wissen, was Matteo nicht tun sollte...</p><p>Alex:<br/>Ich glaub nicht...</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Ist doch nicht so wichtig, Leute! Die Maske war cool und gut ist...</p><p>David:<br/>Ich klink mich auch aus. Wir melden uns die Tage wieder!</p><p>Kiki:<br/>Schönen Urlaub noch euch beiden!</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Von mir auch... bleibt sauber!</p><p>David:<br/>Danke, danke, machen wir alles!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Whatsapp, David/Alex:</strong>
</p><p>Alex:<br/>Du kriegst nur ein Foto, wenn du versprichst, dass ich auf der Collage kaum zu erkennen bin</p><p>David:<br/>Ich verspreche es hoch und heilig!</p><p>Alex:<br/>*schickt Foto von sich auf einem Bein, das offensichtlich Mia gemacht hat, da es kein Selfie ist*<br/>Aber nur weil du es bist, David Schreibner.</p><p>David:<br/>Das weiß ich wirklich zu schätzen, Alexander Hardenberg! Vielen Dank!</p><p>David:<br/>Reden wir heute darüber, wie es dir bezüglich Mias Abreise geht oder ignorieren wir das Thema weiterhin bis auf unbestimmte Zeit?</p><p>Alex:<br/>Sie ist jetzt in der Küche und macht uns Kakao. Ich weiß nicht.... es fühlt sich irgendwie so unwirklich an... ich hab Schiss, weißt du? Dass sie da so ein tolles Leben hat, ohne mich. Und dann fühl ich mich scheiße, das ich ihr wünsche, dass es nicht toll wird, was ja auch nicht stimmt. Es ist einfach alles ein bisschen viel. Ich will, dass es super für sie ist, aber ich hab Schiss, dass ich ihr nicht fehle, weißt du?</p><p>David:<br/>Ich glaub, ich fänds auch unwirklich, wenn Matteo jetzt demnächst für drei Monate woanders wäre...<br/>Und dass du Schiss und ein blödes Gefühl hast, kann ich auch verstehen, aber wie du ja auch schon sagst, wünschst du ihr nicht wirklich, dass es nicht so toll wird in Madrid. Du wünschst dir einfach nur, dass sie dich genauso vermissen wird, wie du sie. Und davor Angst zu haben, dass sie es nicht tut, ist doch vollkommen legitim. Da brauchst du kein schlechtes Gewissen für blöde Gedanken haben. Die Gedanken gehen ja dadurch nicht weg. Und auch wenn ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass sie dich auch vermissen wird und dass ihr ne super Beziehung führt, die die drei Monate locker übersteht, ist das einfach, sowas als Außenstehender zu sagen. Jeder ist doch unsicher und fragt sich, ob er dem anderen wirklich genügt.<br/>Hast du mal mit ihr darüber gesprochen? Vielleicht macht sie sich ja ähnliche Gedanken... Und hast du denn eine Ahnung, was es für dich leichter machen würde?</p><p>Alex:<br/>Ja, wir haben da auch mal drüber gesprochen. Sie hat auch Schiss, glaub ich. Aber sie will das da auch rocken und sich darauf konzentrieren. Kann ich auch verstehen. Und leider hab ich keine Ahnung, was es leichter machen würde. Ich glaub, es muss einfach passieren und gut gehen, das ist das beste.</p><p>David:<br/>Aber dass sie auch Schiss hat, zeigt doch schon mal, dass du ihr genauso wichtig bist, wie sie dir. Und ich persönlich finde, dass das eine das andere ja nicht ausschließt. Schonmal drüber nachgedacht, dass sie das alles ja auch rocken und Spaß haben könnte, dich aber gleichzeitig vermisst, weil sie denkt, es wäre viel schöner, das alles mit dir teilen zu können?<br/>Wenn Mia weg ist, probieren wir einfach unterschiedliche Sachen aus, die es besser machen könnten - und zwar so lange, bis irgendwas hilft. Aber letztendlich hast du wahrscheinlich recht: Es muss einfach passieren und gut gehen. Und wir sorgen alle gemeinsam dafür, dass die Zeit für dich schneller vergeht, okay?</p><p>Alex:<br/>Ja… das wäre die perfekte Situation. Mia soll Spaß haben und es rocken, aber mich trotzdem vermissen…</p><p>Alex:<br/>Ich sag sowas nicht oft und es fällt mir auch schwer. Aber danke, David. Echt. Dass du Interesse hast und mich ernst nimmst. Das ist nicht selbstverständlich. Also danke.</p><p>David:<br/>Dass ich Interesse habe und dich ernst nehme, find ich schon irgendwie selbstverständlich, weil du ein guter Freund bist - da nimmt man sich sowas nicht vor, da passiert das automatisch. Und darum ist das auch nichts, wofür du dich bedanken musst. Aber ich freu mich trotzdem über deine Worte. Danke also dafür!</p><p>Alex:<br/>Das spricht für dich, dass du das so siehst. Mia hat den Kakao jetzt fertig und ich seh auch, dass du dich in den anderen Chats ausgeklinkt hast. Also, Grüße an Matteo und habt einen schönen Abend!</p><p>David:<br/>Grüß Mia, genießt euren Kakao und macht euch auch noch einen schönen Abend! Bis bald!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 08.08.2019 (1) - Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Donnerstag, 10:41 Uhr:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>David:<br/>*hat mit Matteo zusammen ziemlich gut gefrühstückt und sich dann für den heutigen Tag fertig gemacht*<br/>*haben sich vorgenommen, heute auf jeden Fall bis zur Rialtobrücke zu kommen und wollen dann spontan entscheiden, ob sie eher die westliche oder östliche Seite des Canal Grande erkunden*<br/>*haben sich vorgenommen, später zurück ins Hotel zu kommen, um eine Binderpause zu machen und wollen dann gegen Abend nochmal los ziehen*<br/>*fragen aber zunächst an der Rezeption nach dem nächsten Supermarkt und sind erstaunt, wie wenige es davon in Venedig zu geben scheint*<br/>*lassen sich auf dem Stadtplan zeigen, wo diese sind und beschließen, direkt den nächsten aufzusuchen, um sich ein bisschen einzudecken, da sie tatsächlich überhaupt nichts mehr zu trinken haben*<br/>*verlaufen sich nur einmal auf dem Weg dorthin und decken sich ein bisschen mit Getränken und Vorräten ein*<br/>*schaut auf den Stadtplan, als sie den Supermarkt wieder verlassen und versucht, sich zu orientieren, als er sein Handy vibrieren spürt*<br/>*zieht es kurz aus der Tasche, liest die Nachricht und schaut zu Matteo*<br/>Hans beschwert sich, dass du ihm nicht antwortest. Angeblich hat er eine “megasuperwichtige” Frage…<br/>*grinst leicht und vertieft sich dann wieder in den Stadtplan, da er davon ausgeht, dass Matteo ihm gleich schon verraten wird, was die “megasuperwichtige” Frage sein wird*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*da David drauf bestanden hat, heute den Rucksack zu tragen und er partout keine “Mitleidspunkte” wie er es nannte für den Binder haben wollte, ist Matteo heute völlig frei unterwegs*<br/>*schaut ein bisschen in der Gegend rum, als David den Stadtplan studiert*<br/>*schaut ihn dann an und lacht*<br/>Oh mann, was für Hans schon “superwichtig” ist… wahrscheinlich wollen sie das Klopapier wechseln und er fragt ob das für mich okay ist…<br/>*will sein Handy aus der Hosentasche ziehen und merkt jetzt erst, dass es nicht da ist*<br/>Oh, Shit. Ich glaub ich hab mein Handy im Hotel liegen lassen…<br/>*verzieht einmal kurz das Gesicht und zuckt dann aber mit einer Schulter*<br/>Schreib ihm mal bitte, dass er entweder bis heute mittag warten soll oder es halt dir schreiben…</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst bei Matteos Vermutung, was Hans wollen könnte, wird dann aber wieder ernst, als Matteo feststellt, dass er sein Handy vergessen hat*<br/>*murmelt*<br/>Mist…<br/>*nickt dann*<br/>Klar, mach ich…<br/>*schreibt Hans, dass Matteo sein Handy im Hotel vergessen hat und ob er ihm irgendwie weiterhelfen kann, wartet seine Antwort aber nicht ab, sondern deutet in die Richtung, in der er die Rialtobrücke vermutet*<br/>Also ich schätze, wir müssen da lang…<br/>*grinst*<br/>Bleib am besten dicht bei mir, damit wir uns nicht verlieren. Ohne Handy bist du ja jetzt quasi vollkommen hilflos…<br/>*spürt seins dann vibrieren und schaut wieder drauf*<br/>*stöhnt*<br/>Hans lässt fragen, ob er sein Planschbecken auf deinem Balkon aufstellen darf. Sag bitte “ja”. Wenn du “nein” sagst, muss ich bestimmt mit ihm diskutieren...</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Danke…<br/>*schaut dann in die Richtung, in die David zeigt*<br/>Okay…<br/>*lacht dann wieder*<br/>Oh ja, stimmt…. wäre super ungünstig wenn wir uns gerade jetzt verlieren…<br/>*will nach seiner Hand greifen, macht es dann aber nicht, weil David das Handy wieder raus zieht*<br/>*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Da hat er früher auch nicht nach Erlaubnis gefragt, wenn seine One Night Stands auf meinem Balkon rauchen wollten…<br/>*zuckt lachend mit einer Schulter*<br/>Na dann kann ich ja nur “ja” sagen….<br/>*wartet bis David zu Ende getippt hat*<br/>Bist du sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind? Wirkt eher so als würde es verlassener werden…</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst zufrieden, als Matteo dem Planschbecken auf dem Balkon zustimmt und schreibt schnell zurück an Hans, während er langsam weiter läuft*<br/>*steckt dann das Handy wieder zurück in die Tasche, als er Matteos Frage hört und schaut sich suchend nach einem Straßenschild um*<br/>*entdeckt schließlich eins und überprüft es auf der Karte*<br/>*nickt dann*<br/>Sieht richtig aus… wenn wir da hinten links gehen, müsste ne Brücke über einen Kanal kommen… und dann sind wir auf ner größeren Straße… vielleicht ist die Rialtobrücke ab da ja dann sogar schon ausgeschildert…<br/>*lächelt kurz in seine Richtung und deutet dann mit dem Kopf an, dass sie weitergehen sollen*<br/>*biegen links ab und überqueren tatsächlich schon bald einen kleinen Kanal*<br/>*grinst leicht und deutet nach oben*<br/>Guck mal - da hat jemand seine Wäsche in den Farben der Italienflagge rausgehängt… naja, also zumindest, wenn man bei ihm aus dem Fenster schaut. Für uns dann eben spiegelverkehrt…</p><p>
  
</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt dann, als David nochmal checkt*<br/>Okay…<br/>*folgt ihm dann*<br/>*schaut nach oben und lacht*<br/>Sieht gut aus… mach mal n Foto…<br/>*sieht, wie David sein Handy rausholt, um ein Foto zu machen und schaut sich um*<br/>*sieht einen kleinen Laden nur ein paar Schritte weiter und geht die paar Schritte, um da ins Schaufenster zu gucken*<br/>*denkt, dass David ihn bestimmt da sieht*</p><p>David:<br/>*holt sein Handy wieder hervor, als Matteo ihn auffordert, ein Foto zu machen und tut dies auch*<br/>*macht dann direkt noch eins vom Kanal, weil sich die Häuser wieder so toll im Wasser spiegeln und sieht sich dann nach Matteo um*<br/>*wird ein wenig nervös, als er ihn nicht sofort entdeckt, sieht ihn dann aber doch an einem Schaufenster stehen, nachdem ein Pulk von Touristen weiter gezogen ist und sich die Straße wieder ein wenig leert*<br/>*tritt hinter ihn und schlingt seine Arme um seinen Bauch*<br/>*sagt halb grinsend, halb strafend*<br/>Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst dicht bei mir bleiben!? Pfff<br/>*drückt ihm einen Kuss auf den Hals und lässt ihn dann wieder los*<br/>*deutet mit dem Kopf Richtung Hauptgasse*<br/>Komm, wo die Massen sind, sind wir bestimmt richtig… da geht’s sicher zur Rialtobrücke!<br/>*entdeckt tatsächlich schon nach kurzer Zeit ein Schild und stopft den Stadtplan zurück in den Rucksack*</p><p>
  
</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hat sich die Tassen im Schaufenster angeguckt und überlegt, ob das was für seine Mutter wär und sich dann doch dagegen entschieden*<br/>*wird dann auf einmal von hinten umarmt und erschrickt sich im allerersten Moment*<br/>*entspannt dann aber sofort wieder, weil es ja David ist*<br/>*grinst leicht bei seinen Worten*<br/>Sorry…<br/>*dreht sich um und legt den Kopf schief*<br/>Ab jetzt weich ich nicht von deiner Seite…<br/>*greift seine Hand und geht dann mit ihm weiter*<br/>*folgen dann den Schildern, biegen schließlich um eine Ecke und sehen die Brücke*<br/>Whoaaaa, die ist riesig!<br/>*hält seine Hand ein bisschen fester, weil sie jetzt tatsächlich mitten im Getümmel sind*</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo nach seiner Hand greift und verschlingt ihre Finger miteinander*<br/>*läuft dann mit ihm durch die Massen und kann schließlich endlich die berühmte Rialtobrücke sehen*<br/>*wird augenblicklich wieder ein wenig aufgeregt und zieht Matteo, wie auch schon gestern auf dem Markusplatz sanft mit sich - raus aus den Menschenmassen und an den Rand des Geschehens, damit sie in Ruhe gucken und staunen können*<br/>*lächelt ziemlich, als er endlich Matteos Worte kommentiert*<br/>Wahnsinn! Hätte ich nicht gedacht… Überleg mal, was das damals für ein Akt gewesen sein muss, die zu bauen… mit all den Geschäften und so…<br/>*schaut von Matteo zur Brücke und wieder zurück*<br/>*ist schon wieder so dankbar, dass er das hier mit ihm erleben darf und hofft, dass es Matteo genauso geht*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*ist ganz froh und dankbar, dass David in den Massen ein bisschen die Führung übernimmt, weil er meistens nur überfordert ist und sich mitreißen lassen würde*<br/>*steht mit ihm also jetzt am Rand und schaut sich die Brücke und alles drum herum an*<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Ja, echt krass… kann man sich gar nicht vorstellen...<br/>*drückt Davids Hand*<br/>In Berlin würd’s die schon nicht mehr geben, weil es zu viel Platz wegnimmt oder so’n Scheiß… aber hier passt die irgendwie perfekt rein…<br/>*schaut zu David rüber*<br/>Wie sieht’s aus? Wollen wir uns ins Getümmel wagen?<br/>*hat jetzt auf einmal richtig lust da hoch zu gehen und alles genauer zu sehen*</p><p>David:<br/>*drückt Matteos Hand zurück und nickt bei seinen Worten*<br/>Schade eigentlich… wobei… in Berlin stehen ja auch noch n paar alte Gebäude. Aber würde wahrscheinlich zu viel kosten, sowas hier in Stand zu halten… aber wär schon nice… so über die Spree…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>*nickt dann bei seiner Frage*<br/>Gleich, ja? Ich will nochmal kurz da ans Ufer, um ein paar Fotos zu machen…<br/>*lächelt ihn noch einmal an und zieht ihn dann ein Stückchen mit*<br/>*bleibt mit ihm am Ufer stehen und macht ein paar Bilder von der Brücke und von sich und Matteo vor der Brücke, einzeln und zusammen - und natürlich dann auch jeder auf einem Bein - und steckt das Handy dann zurück in die Tasche*<br/>*greift wieder nach seiner Hand und grinst*<br/>Auf ins Getümmel…<br/>*geht mit ihm Richtung Treppenstufen und passt sich der Geschwindigkeit der Menschenmassen an*<br/>*sagt zu Matteo*<br/>Wir können ja auf dieser Seite hier bleiben und auf dem Rückweg nehmen wir dann die andere… dann können wir auf alle Geschäfte zumindest mal kurz nen Blick werfen…<br/>*entdeckt dann auch schon die ersten Geschäfte, aber interessiert sich nicht sonderlich für Tücher und Schmuck*</p><p>
  
</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst und nickt*<br/>Klar, erst Fotos…<br/>*macht die ganzen Fotos mit ihm*<br/>*schlägt vor auch ein Video zu drehen, aber David sagt man würde eh nichts verstehen bei dem Trubel*<br/>*hält dann wieder seine Hand und stürzt sich ins Getümmel*<br/>*findet es immer noch unangenehm, aber denkt an die Worte seiner Mutter und versucht die Menschen einfach auszublenden*<br/>*nickt dann zu David*<br/>Alles klar…<br/>*deutet auf ein Tuch*<br/>Wär das nicht was für Laura?<br/>*sieht wie David den Kopf schüttelt und geht mit ihm weiter, seine Hand fest in seiner*<br/>*wird dann aber einen Schritt langsamer als David, weil er einen Laden mit Wandschmuck sieht und gucken will, ob das was für die WG wäre*<br/>*lässt Davids Hand los, um richtig gucken zu können*<br/>*sagt*<br/>Wart mal kurz...<br/>*und dreht sich im selben Moment ganz zu dem Schaufenster*</p><p>David:<br/>*spürt, dass Matteo langsamer wird und wird es ebenfalls*<br/>*folgt seinem Blick und sieht dann auch den Laden mit dem Wandschmuck*<br/>*nickt, als Matteo meint, dass er kurz warten soll und beobachtet ihn einen Moment, wie er sich das Schaufenster und die Auslagen draußen ansieht*<br/>*schaut sich dann selbst weiter um und entdeckt zwei Läden weiter alte gebundene Skizzenbücher*<br/>*nimmt sich vor, die auch gleich anzusehen und wartet weiter*<br/>*schaut von Matteo zu den Büchern und wieder zurück zu Matteo*<br/>*macht dann ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und berührt ihn leicht an der Schulter*<br/>Ich bin mal eben da hinten bei den Skizzenbüchern, okay?<br/>*sieht ihn nicken, lächelt leicht und drückt sich dann durch die Menschenmassen zu dem Laden mit den Büchern*<br/>*sieht schon auf den ersten Blick, dass er sie wunderschön findet und auf jeden Fall eins kaufen will*<br/>*fängt an zu stöbern und zu vergleichen*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hat einen entdeckt, den er ganz gut findet, aber kann den Preis nicht erkennen*<br/>*denkt sich, dass es wahrscheinlich eh zu teuer ist und schaut sich was anderes an*<br/>*wird dann von David angetippt und nickt, als er ihm sagt dass er bei den Skizzenbüchern guckt*<br/>*überlegt, kurz mal in den Laden reinzugehen und nach den Preisen zu gucken*<br/>*geht ein paar Schritte auf den Laden mit den Skizzenbüchern zu, um David Bescheid zu sagen*<br/>*kann ihn am Schaufenster erkennen und sieht, dass er noch ziemlich dabei zu sein scheint*<br/>*denkt, dass er eh gleich wieder draußen ist und geht schnell in den Laden, um nach dem Preis zu fragen*<br/>*braucht leider länger als gedacht um jemanden in dem Laden zu finden, der ihm Auskunft geben kann*<br/>*erfährt dann, dass es natürlich viel zu teuer ist und geht wieder raus*<br/>*geht weiter zu dem Laden mit den Skizzenbüchern, aber erstarrt, als David nicht da steht*<br/>*schaut in den Laden und kann ihn nicht sehen*<br/>*denkt sich, dass David vielleicht auch rein gegangen ist und geht in den Laden, um nach ihm zu schauen*</p><p>David:<br/>*hat inzwischen drei Skizzenbücher gefunden, die ihm total gefallen, kann sich aber nicht wirklich entscheiden, welches davon er nehmen soll*<br/>*beschließt, Matteo nach seiner Meinung zu fragen und verlässt den Laden*<br/>*sieht nebenan einen Laden mit alten Federhaltern und lässt sich kurz verleiten, auch dort einmal kurz zu schauen, weil er sich denkt, dass er den Skizzenbuchladen ja von dort aus im Blick hat und schon mitbekommt, wenn Matteo ihn suchen kommt*<br/>*schaut sich gerade ein paar alte Füller an, als er auf italienisch vom Verkäufer angesprochen wird*<br/>*erklärt ihm auf englisch, dass er leider kein italienisch spricht und wird daraufhin auf englisch von ihm zugetextet und über die Vorteile der einzelnen Federhalter aufgeklärt*<br/>*versucht mehrmals, dem Gespräch zu entkommen, braucht aber einige Zeit und verlässt fast fluchtartig den Laden*<br/>*geht sofort zu dem Laden mit dem Wandschmuck und wird leicht nervös, als er Matteo nicht mehr draußen stehen sieht*<br/>*schaut sich kurz um, sieht aber nur Menschenmassen und beschließt, im Ladeninnern nachzusehen, ob Matteo vielleicht dort ist*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*kann David auch im Inneren des Ladens nicht finden und wird nun doch leicht nervös*<br/>*sagt sich aber, dass er ja nicht weit sein kann*<br/>*geht wieder raus und versucht, irgendwie über die Menschen rüber zu gucken um zu sehen, ob er David irgendwo entdecken kann*<br/>*geht zurück zum Wandschmuckladen, als David noch bei den Füllern ist, und sieht ihn also dort auch nicht*<br/>*denkt dann, dass David vielleicht nur einen Laden weiter gegangen ist und gedacht hat, er würde ihn sehen und geht zurück zum Skizzenblockladen, um dann einen weiter zu gehen*<br/>*sieht aber, dass das wieder ein Laden mit Schmuck ist, in den David bestimmt nicht gegangen ist*<br/>*verflucht sich gerade selbst dafür, dass er sein Handy nicht dabei hat*<br/>*fährt sich leicht fahrig durch die Haare und bleibt einfach vor dem Laden stehen und starrt auf die Leute die vorbei gehen, um vielleicht David zu sehen*<br/>*denkt aber nach nur ein paar Minuten, dass das totaler Schwachsinn ist, weil er nie im Leben alle Leute im Blick hat die vorbei gehen*<br/>*geht also weiter und hofft dass er am Ende der Brücke sich irgendwo positionieren kann wo er alle besser im Blick hat*<br/>*muss auch daran denken, dass David den Rucksack hat und somit auch den Stadtplan, das Geld und was zu trinken*</p><p>David:<br/>*versucht, sich im Innern des Wandschmuckladens einen Überblick zu verschaffen und stellt sich auf die Zehenspitzen*<br/>*kann Matteo aber nicht entdecken und ärgert sich über sich selbst, dass er unbedingt noch nach diesen blöden Füllern schauen musste*<br/>*presst leicht die Lippen zusammen und überlegt*<br/>*geht dann nochmal zurück zu den Skizzenbüchern, kann Matteo dort aber auch nicht finden*<br/>*ärgert sich über die vielen Menschen und darüber, dass sie es tatsächlich geschafft haben, sich ausgerechnet an dem Tag zu verlieren, an dem Matteo kein Handy dabei hat*<br/>*steigt schließlich die Brücke weiter hoch und stellt sich ganz oben auf die letzte Stufe, weil er hofft, von hier aus einen besseren Überblick zu haben*<br/>*wird von mehreren Leuten angerempelt, bleibt aber trotzdem stehen und wartet*<br/>*fragt sich kurz, ob es was bringen würde, die Brücke immer und immer wieder zu überqueren, ob er Matteo dann wohl irgendwann mal begegnen würde, denkt sich aber dann, dass das sicher nicht wirklich Sinn macht und überlegt, wie Matteo jetzt denken würde, ob er eher irgendwo warten oder ihn suchen würde*<br/>*kann das aber nicht wirklich einschätzen, weil er nicht weiß, wie Matteo gerade drauf ist: Wenn es ihm gut geht, würde er sich wahrscheinlich irgendwo hinstellen und auf ihn warten, wenn er aus irgendeinem Grund Angst um ihn hätte oder Panik, dass sie sich nicht wiederfinden, würde er sich wahrscheinlich eher bewegen und ihn suchen*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*ist am Fuß der Brücke angekommen und hat sich so an den Rand gestellt, dass er sich einbildet einen guten Blick zu haben*<br/>*steht so einige Minuten und sucht und sucht mit den Blicken*<br/>*hört dann neben ihm Gerangel und dreht sich zum Lärm*<br/>*sieht, wie ein Vater seinen Sohn in italienisch beschimpft, dass er ihm doch gesagt hat er solle bei ihm bleiben und dass wer weiß was hätte passieren können*<br/>*sieht, dass der Junge weint und bekommt bei dem Anblick auf einmal etwas Panik*<br/>*bis eben war er fest davon überzeugt, dass er David natürlich wiederfindet, weil sie sich einfach immer wieder finden, aber jetzt ist er sich auf einmal nicht mehr sicher und stellt sich vor, wie David irgendwo an der Brücke steht und auf ihn wartet und sich Sorgen macht und er ist nicht da und nicht mal versucht, ihn zu finden*<br/>*macht sich also wieder auf den Weg die Brücke rauf, diesmal aber auf der anderen Seite*<br/>*merkt gar nicht, wie er nach einiger Zeit wieder auf der anderen Seite ankommt, natürlich ohne David gesehen zu haben*<br/>*reibt sich übers Gesicht und durch die Haare und hat einfach absolut keine Idee, was er jetzt machen kann*</p><p>David:<br/>*steht noch eine ganze Zeit oben auf der Brücke und schaut suchend hinunter*<br/>*wechselt nach einiger Zeit die Brückenseite und schaut auf der anderen Seite runter*<br/>*glaubt ein paar mal, Matteo zu sehen und will sich gerade in Bewegung setzen, als ihm dann auffällt, dass es doch jemand anderes ist*<br/>*wirft irgendwann einen Blick auf die Uhr und nimmt sich vor, noch eine viertel Stunde zu suchen und zu warten und sich dann auf den Weg zurück zum Hotel zu machen in der Hoffnung, dass Matteo ebenfalls auf diese Idee kommt*<br/>*fällt dabei auf, dass er selbst heute den Rucksack inklusive Stadtplan und Getränken mit sich rum trägt und hofft, dass Matteo trotzdem irgendwie zurück zum Hotel findet*<br/>*fährt sich besorgt durch die Haare und nimmt sich dann vor, nochmal die Brücke entlang zu laufen - auf der einen Seite runter und auf der anderen wieder hoch, so wie sie es sich eigentlich vorgenommen haben*<br/>*kann Matteo aber auch hier nirgendwo entgegen und ist leicht nervös, weil er hofft, dass es Matteo gut geht und er ruhig bleibt*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schaut verzweifelt auf und ab*<br/>*versucht, sich irgendwie zu erhöhen, um mehr sehen zu können*<br/>*gibt sich sogar irgendwann einen Ruck und spricht wildfremde Leute an und fragt sie, ob sie David gesehen haben, natürlich mit einer kleinen Beschreibung*<br/>*verzweifelt langsam immer mehr und verflucht sich immer mehr, dass er sein Handy nicht dabei hat*<br/>*überlegt, ob er sich endgültig zum Horst machen soll und einfach rufen soll*<br/>*lässt das aber, weil er sich denkt, dass er bei dem Trubel eh nichts bringt*<br/>*resigniert schließlich und denkt, dass er David irgendwie erreichen muss und beschließt, zurück zum Hotel und zu seinem Handy zu gehen*<br/>*ist froh, dass er sich den Namen des Hotels und zumindest die Straße gemerkt hat, damit er unterwegs nach dem Weg fragen kann*<br/>*macht sich aber erstmal auf den Weg zurück, aus dem sie gekommen sind*<br/>*schaut sich aber immer wieder um, ob er David nicht doch irgendwo sieht*</p><p>David:<br/>*schaut irgendwann wieder auf die Uhr und sieht, dass inzwischen sogar 20 Minuten rum sind*<br/>*sieht ein, dass es wohl wirklich nichts mehr bringt, hier zu suchen und zu warten und hofft, dass Matteo tatsächlich auf die Idee kommt, zum Hotel zurück zu gehen und dort sein Handy zu holen*<br/>*hofft nur, dass er den Weg auch ohne Stadtplan findet*<br/>*zieht selbst den Plan wieder aus dem Rucksack und orientiert sich kurz, ehe er sich in Bewegung setzt*<br/>*hält während des Laufens immer wieder nach Matteo Ausschau, vor allem, als die Menschenmassen wieder langsam weniger werden und er das Zentrum verlässt*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hat das Gefühl, irgendwo falsch abgebogen zu sein, als ihm nichts mehr bekannt vorkommt*<br/>*fragt ein nett aussehendes Paar, dass ihm entgegenkommt, das aber leider nur französisch zu verstehen scheint, ihm aber trotzdem ihren Stadtplan anbietet*<br/>*ist aber nervös und unruhig und kann den Standort nicht finden*<br/>*gibt ihm schließlich mit einem kleinlauten “merci” wieder zurück und geht weiter*<br/>*hat das Gefühl, es dauert eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis er auf jemanden trifft, der nicht in einer Riesengruppe unterwegs ist*<br/>*freut sich, dass der italienisch kann und sogar das Hotel kennt, von dem er spricht*<br/>*hört zu, wie er ihm den Weg beschreibt und versucht sich alles zu merken*<br/>*scheint aber so verwirrt zu schauen, wie er sich fühlt, weil der Mann schließlich lacht, Zettel und Stift rausholt und ihm aufschreibt, wie er gehen muss*<br/>*bedankt sich tausendmal bei ihm und geht weiter, immer wieder auf den Zettel guckend, rechts und rechts und links und über die Brücke und wieder links*</p><p>David:<br/>*ist schon eine Weile unterwegs, als er bestimmte Ecken wiedererkennt, die ihm sagen, dass es nicht mehr allzu weit bis zum Hotel ist*<br/>*überquert einen Kanal und bleibt oben auf der Brücke kurz stehen, um sich noch einmal nach Matteo umzuschauen*<br/>*stutzt, als er in ca 150 Metern Entfernung tatsächlich jemanden sieht, der wie Matteo aussieht*<br/>*spürt, dass sein Herz einen Hüpfer macht und wie ihn Erleichterung durchflutet*<br/>*will gerade nach ihm rufen, als er links um eine Ecke verschwindet*<br/>*zögert nicht lange, sondern rennt los*<br/>*quetscht sich durch eine Gruppe von Touristen, die seinen Spurt deutlich verlangsamen und biegt schließlich ebenfalls links um die Ecke*<br/>*erkennt nun ziemlich deutlich, dass es tatsächlich Matteo ist, der aber trotzdem noch ein gutes Stück von ihm entfernt ist*<br/>*ruft, während er rennt ziemlich laut*<br/>Matteeeoooo!!!!<br/>*setzt nochmal zum Spurt an*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*kann sich immer nur drei bis vier Anleitungen merken und muss jetzt wieder auf den Zettel gucken*<br/>*liest, dass er gleich in die und die Straße rechts abbiegen muss und schaut hoch zu den Straßenschildern*<br/>*meint dann kurz, was gehört zu haben, was wie David klang und stockt*<br/>*hört dann ziemlich deutlich seinen Namen und wirbelt herum*<br/>*sieht, wie David auf ihn zurennt und überlegt überhaupt nicht, sondern rennt auch los, einfach, weil er so erleichtert ist, ihn zu sehen*<br/>*schlingt die Arme um ihn, als sie sich endlich erreichen und drückt ihn fest fest fest*<br/>*murmelt*<br/>Scheiß Rialtobrücke…</p><p>David:<br/>*stellt erleichtert fest, dass Matteo ihn gehört hat und sich zu ihm umdreht*<br/>*lacht leise, als er auch zu rennen anfängt und rennt ein bisschen entspannter auf ihn zu*<br/>*breitet sofort die Arme aus, als sie sich erreichen und drückt ihn an sich*<br/>*fährt ihm durch die Haare und küsst seinen Hals und ist einfach nur froh, dass sie sich wiedergefunden haben*<br/>*hört dann seine Worte und nickt*<br/>*löst sich dann ein bisschen von ihm, um ihn ansehen zu können und fragt leise*<br/>Geht’s dir gut?<br/>*schaut ihn prüfend und besorgt an*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*spürt, wie sein Herz und Bauch und alles flattert, als David ihn so anguckt und ihn fragt, ob’s ihm gut geht*<br/>*lächelt leicht*<br/>Jetzt ja…<br/>*gibt ihm einen Kuss und schlingt die Arme um seinen Hals*<br/>Dir auch?<br/>*legt den Kopf schief und schaut ihn an*<br/>Ich verspreche, ich vergesse nie, nie, nie wieder mein Handy. Hoch und heilig!</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt sofort, als Matteo lächelt, noch bevor er seine Worte hört*<br/>*legt die Hand an seine Wange, als er ihn küsst und streicht einmal sanft darüber*<br/>*hört dann seine Frage, ob es ihm auch gut geht und lächelt noch ein bisschen mehr*<br/>Jetzt ja…<br/>*lacht dann leise bei seinem Versprechen*<br/>Du kannst dir ziemlich sicher sein, dass ich dich ab jetzt jedes mal daran erinnere… und eigenhändig kontrolliere, ob du es auch wirklich dabei hast…<br/>*gibt ihm noch einen schnellen Kuss und drückt ihn dann nochmal feste an sich*<br/>*gibt ein Grummelgeräusch von sich und murmelt*<br/>Hab mir Sorgen gemacht, dass du dir Sorgen machst…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht dann leise und erleichtert*<br/>Das ist gut… dann kann nix mehr passieren…<br/>*küsst ihn zurück und drückt ihn auch*<br/>*hört dann sein Murmeln und drückt seinen Kopf gegen seinen Hals, bevor er zurück zieht und ihn anguckt*<br/>Hab ich auch, also mir Sorgen gemacht, und dann hab ich mir Sorgen gemacht, dass du dir Sorgen machst, dass ich mir Sorgen mach… und dann hab ich beschlossen, zum Hotel zu gehen, damit ich dich erreichen kann…<br/>*seufzt leicht*<br/>Wir sind schon zwei Chaoten, was?</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt heftig und zufrieden, als Matteo meint, dass dann ja nichts mehr passieren kann*<br/>*atmet dann den typischen Matteogeruch ein und merkt jetzt erst, wie die Anspannung ein bisschen von ihm abfällt*<br/>*wusste zwar rein rational, dass sie sich auf jeden Fall wieder sehen, aber ist trotzdem erleichtert, dass Matteo anscheinend nicht wirklich panisch wegen der Trennung war*<br/>*erwidert dann seinen Blick, als er ihn ansieht und runzelt bei seiner Erklärung skeptisch und gleichzeitig amüsiert die Stirn*<br/>*grinst schließlich*<br/>War auf jeden Fall ne gute Entscheidung zum Hotel zu gehen… die hab ich auch irgendwann getroffen.<br/>*hört dann sein Seufzen und lacht leise*<br/>Jap! Gesucht und gefunden, würd ich sagen!<br/>*lässt mal offen, ob er damit die heutige Situation oder ihre gesamte Beziehung meint*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt leicht und grinst etwas*<br/>Ab und treff ich auch mal gute Entscheidungen…<br/>*lacht dann auch leicht und schaut ihn liebevoll an*<br/>Definitiv gesucht und gefunden…<br/>*gibt ihm noch einen Kuss und zieht ihn wieder in eine Umarmung*<br/>*kann irgendwie nicht aufhören, David nah bei sich haben zu wollen*<br/>*spürt, wie er etwas entspannt aber irgendwie immer noch aufgewühlt ist*<br/>*fragt schließlich ganz leise*<br/>Können wir trotzdem zurück zum Hotel gehen? Ich will… ich mein… also…<br/>*weiß nicht genau, wie er sagen soll, dass er ihn einfach ganz nah bei sich haben will*</p><p>David:<br/>*wiegt leicht neckend den Kopf hin und her*<br/>Hmm… joar… ab und an mal…<br/>*grinst dann aber*<br/>*findet eigentlich, dass Matteo ziemlich oft gute Entscheidungen trifft*<br/>*spürt, dass sein Herz einen Hüpfer macht, als Matteo ihn so liebevoll anschaut und erwidert seinen Blick lächelnd*<br/>*lässt sich dann nur allzu gerne wieder in eine Umarmung ziehen und schließt die Augen, als er merkt, dass Matteo ihn wohl auch erstmal nicht so schnell wieder loslassen wird*<br/>*nickt bei seiner Frage sofort, stutzt dann aber leicht bei seinem folgenden Gestammel*<br/>*löst sich leicht von ihm, legt die Hand an seine Wange und schaut ihn fragend an*<br/>Hmm?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*seufzt leicht, als David sich löst und ihn fragend anschaut*<br/>*erwidert dann aber seinen Blick*<br/>*fühlt sich sicher und antwortet*<br/>Ich will dich einfach grad nicht mit einer Menschenmasse teilen… sondern nur du und ich in nem gemütlichen Bett….<br/>*verzeiht leicht das Gesicht*<br/>Ist das doof? Weil wir ja in Venedig sind und ich weiß du willst ganz viel sehen und so…</p><p>David:<br/>*hört Matteo zu und lächelt leicht bei seinen Worten*<br/>*schüttelt dann sofort den Kopf bei seiner Frage und gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Wir ziehen einfach die Binderpause vor… und verlängern sie bis es uns wieder nach draußen treibt…<br/>*will zwar wirklich ziemlich viel von Venedig sehen, will aber noch viel mehr, dass es Matteo gut geht und er glücklich ist*<br/>*lächelt leicht und sagt, damit Matteo sich nicht irgendwie blöd fühlt und denkt, er würde irgendein Opfer oder so von ihm verlangen*<br/>Ich brauch jetzt auch erstmal ein bisschen Erholung von dem Schock… und außerdem müssen wir sowieso zurück ins Hotel und dein Handy holen…<br/>*schlingt beide Arme um seine Hüfte und fängt langsam an, vorwärts zu laufen, so dass Matteo rückwärts laufen muss, um mitzukommen*<br/>*grinst*<br/>Meinst du, so schaffen wir’s bis zum Hotel? Oder kann ich dich loslassen, ohne dass du mir wieder abhanden kommst?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schluckt leicht bei seiner Antwort, weil er ja auch nicht will, dass David was verpasst wegen ihm*<br/>*will gerade sagen, dass sie aber auch bis zur geplanten Binderpause warten können, als David sagt, er braucht auch eine Pause*<br/>*legt den Kopf leicht schief, weil er den Verdacht hat, dass er das nur für ihn sagt*<br/>*lächelt dann aber leicht*<br/>Danke…<br/>*muss dann rückwärts gehen, als David sich in Bewegung setzt und lacht*<br/>Keine Ahnung? Vielleicht solltest du eine Leine für mich besorgen?<br/>*streckt ihm die Zunge raus, lässt ihn dann los und dreht sich damit er neben ihm laufen kann*<br/>Weißt du, wo wir lang müssen? Ich hab ansonsten eine 1a Beschreibung auf italienisch…<br/>*lacht leicht, zieht den Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche und zeigt ihn David*</p><p>David:<br/>*schüttelt nur leicht den Kopf, als Matteo sich bedankt*<br/>*findet, dass das nichts ist, wofür er sich bedanken muss und läuft einfach mal los, damit diesbezüglich keine Diskussion mehr stattfinden kann*<br/>*lacht bei Matteos Vorschlag mit der Leine und nickt*<br/>Vielleicht sollte ich das…<br/>*stupst ihn dann leicht mit der Schulter an, nachdem er sich gelöst hat und nun neben ihm läuft und grinst leicht*<br/>*wird dann allerdings ernst bei seiner Frage*<br/>Öhm… nö…<br/>*will gerade den Stadtplan aus der Hosentasche ziehen, als Matteo ihm einen Zettel präsentiert, auf dem er natürlich kein Wort lesen kann*<br/>*schaut trotzdem sehr interessiert drauf und meint*<br/>Alles klar… so wie ich das erkenne müssen wir an der nächsten Kreuzung einfach dreimal über den Kanal springen und dann sind wir auch schon fast da…<br/>*schaut ihn dann aber an und grinst*<br/>Woher hast du den?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht bei Davids Deutung des Zettels*<br/>Dein italienisch wird mit jedem Tag besser und besser…<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Wir müssen da vorne rechts und dann erst über den Kanal…<br/>*greift nach seiner Hand, als sie laufen und antwortet dann*<br/>Ich musste nach dem Weg fragen und ein sehr netter Italiener hat mir den genauen Weg erklärt und als ich wohl etwas zu verwirrt drein geschaut hab, als ich versucht hab, mir das alles zu merken, hat er es mir aufgeschrieben… Lebensretter würd ich sagen, sonst würd ich immer noch durch irgendwelche Gassen irren…</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst stolz bei Matteos Lob und meint dann zu seiner Korrektur*<br/>Naja, ich war nah dran…<br/>*verschlingt ihre Finger, als er nach seiner Hand greift und streicht sanft mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken, während er ihm zuhört*<br/>*lächelt, als er endet und nickt*<br/>… und ich würde wahrscheinlich auch umherirren, um dich zu suchen, wenn ich festgestellt hätte, dass du nicht im Hotel bist… Gut, dass es hier so nette Menschen gibt…<br/>*biegt mit ihm zusammen rechts ab und sieht dann auch schon den Kanal, den sie überqueren müssen*<br/>*kommt das alles jetzt beim genauen Hinsehen sogar ein bisschen bekannt vor*<br/>*schweigt einen Moment mit ihm und meint dann*<br/>Ist es okay, wenn wir später… oder morgen nochmal zur Rialtobrücke gehen? Die hatten da echt megaschöne Skizzenbücher und ich würde gern eins kaufen…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt leicht*<br/>Ja, echt gut… wer weiß wie lang wir uns sonst noch gesucht hätten…<br/>*läuft einen Moment schweigend mit ihm und findet das auch ganz gut zum Luftholen und realisieren, dass er wirklich wieder da ist*<br/>*hört dann seine Frage und will im ersten Moment “nein” sagen*<br/>*weiß aber, dass das Schwachsinn ist und es nicht an der Brücke, sondern an fehlender Absprache gelegen hat, dass sie sich verloren haben*<br/>*nickt also langsam*<br/>Können wir machen… ich hab ja dann mein Handy dabei… vielleicht find ich auch eins für meine Mama, die mag sowas auch…</p><p>David:<br/>*sieht, dass er zögert und will erst sagen, dass es auch eigentlich nicht so wichtig ist und er auch woanders nach Skizzenbüchern schauen kann, als Matteo dann schließlich doch zustimmt*<br/>*lächelt und nickt schnell zum Handy*<br/>*drückt seine Hand und meint leise*<br/>Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich nochmal deine Hand im Getümmel loslasse, Florenzi…<br/>*grinst leicht und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Nope! Ab heute müssen wir alles einhändig machen…<br/>*wird dann aber wieder ernst und meint*<br/>Könnte mir gut vorstellen, dass wir für deine Mama auch was Schönes finden. Die hatten wirklich eine große Auswahl. Und nebenan gab es cool Federhalter und Füller und so…<br/>*biegt automatisch nochmal links ab, da er nun die Gassen wiedererkennt und weiß, dass an der nächsten Ecke schon ihr Hotel liegt*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht und drückt seine Hand zurück*<br/>Dann is ja gut, Schreibner….<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf amüsiert*<br/>Wenn du das sagst…<br/>*nickt dann*<br/>Klingt gut… wir schaun einfach mal….<br/>*schaut sich um und grinst*<br/>Yeah, gleich geschafft!</p><p>David:<br/>*erreichen bald das Hotel und lassen sich den Zimmerschlüssel geben*<br/>*zieht im Bad tatsächlich als erstes den Binder aus, verzichtet aber aufs duschen und nimmt sich vor, das heute abend nachzuholen*<br/>*will jetzt erstmal genießen, dass Matteo wieder da ist und lächelt, als er das Bad verlässt und ihn auf dem Bett liegen sieht*<br/>*nimmt Anlauf und tut so, als würde er auf ihn drauf springen, stützt sich dann mit den Armen aber so ab, dass er Matteo nicht wirklich unter sich begräbt, aber dennoch so halb auf ihm liegt*<br/>*grinst ihn an und wackelt mit den Augenbrauen*<br/>Die Frage aller Fragen: Knutschen oder essen?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*zieht gerade noch so die Schuhe aus und lässt sich dann aufs Bett fallen, während David im Bad verschwindet*<br/>*grinst, als er wieder rauskommt und so halb auf ihn drauf springt*<br/>*schlingt sofort seine Arme um seine Hüften*<br/>*lacht dann leicht bei seiner frage*<br/>Oh nein, meine zwei Lieblingsfreizeitbeschäftigungen… wie soll ich mich da nur entscheiden?<br/>*bewegt dann aber seine rechte Hand von Davids Hüfte in seinen Nacken und zieht ihn runter um ihn küssen zu können*<br/>*murmelt gegen seine Lippen*<br/>Eins nach dem anderen…</p><p>David:<br/>*positioniert sich richtig und rittlings auf Matteo, als dieser die Arme um seine Hüften schlingt und grinst, als er zu überlegen scheint*<br/>*wartet geduldig, kann sich aber schon denken, wie seine Entscheidung ausfällt, als Matteos Hand zu wandern beginnt*<br/>*lächelt, als er ihn zu sich runter zieht und kommt ihm entgegen*<br/>*küsst ihn zärtlich und brummt dann leise und zustimmend bei seinen gemurmelten Worten*<br/>*fährt ihm einmal kurz durch die Haare und geht dann leicht auf Abstand, um ihn ansehen zu können*<br/>*lächelt, als ihm bewusst wird, wie froh er ist, dass sie sich doch recht schnell wieder gefunden haben und dass es Matteo wirklich gut geht*<br/>*beugt sich dann wieder zu ihm runter und küsst ihn erneut*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*presst die Lippen zusammen und beißt sich dann leicht auf die Unterlippe, als David ihn so anschaut*<br/>*lächelt, als David lächelt*<br/>Hm?<br/>*fragt sich, was er grad wohl gedacht hat*<br/>*wird dann aber wieder geküsst und hat es schon wieder vergessen*<br/>*fährt mit seinen Fingern von Davids Nacken in seine Haare*<br/>*spürt, wie froh er ist, dass heute nichts schlimmeres passiert ist und sie sich echt wieder haben*</p><p>David:<br/>*schüttelt nur minimal den Kopf bei Matteos Nachfrage und küsst ihn direkt wieder*<br/>*denkt sich, dass Reden auch warten kann*<br/>*vertieft den Kuss und rutscht sich ein bisschen zurecht, so halb von Matteo runter, damit er ebenfalls seinen Arm um ihn schlingen kann*<br/>*streicht zärtlich über seinen Rücken und seinen Nacken und zieht ihn dann näher an sich*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*rutscht ein bisschen mit, so dass sie nun beide eher auf der Seite liegen*<br/>*schiebt sein Bein zwischen Davids und zieht ihn so noch näher*<br/>*unterbricht dann nach einer Weile das knutschen und schaut ihn an*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Dich zu verlieren ist definitiv meine absolut unliebste Freizeitbeschäftigung…<br/>*schluckt leicht, weil das nicht nur auf heute zutrifft, sondern generell auf immer*<br/>*macht es ein bisschen Angst, wie wahr es ist*</p><p>David:<br/>*seufzt leise in den Kuss, als Matteo ihn noch näher zieht und hat mal wieder das Gefühl, dass es gar nicht nah genug geht*<br/>*ist irgendwie noch leicht benommen, als Matteo sich ein wenig von ihm löst und dann erleichtert, dass er ihn nur ansehen und sich nicht komplett von ihm lösen will*<br/>*lächelt zunächst leicht bei seinen Worten, wird dann aber sofort wieder ernst, als er sieht, dass Matteo auch ernst ist*<br/>*legt eine Hand an seine Wange und streicht sanft mit dem Daumen drüber*<br/>*sagt dann leise*<br/>Die Hauptsache ist doch, dass wir uns schnell wiedergefunden haben…<br/>*presst dann leicht die Lippen zusammen und fügt zögernd hinzu*<br/>Ich lass mich einfach nicht nochmal verlieren, okay?<br/>*lächelt dann doch leicht*<br/>Ich finde sowieso unliebste Freizeitbeschäftigungen sollte man ganz von der Aktivitätenliste streichen… ich bleib ab jetzt einfach für immer bei dir...</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt minimal, als David seine Hand an seine Wange legt*<br/>*findet das immer beruhigend*<br/>*nickt dann*<br/>Ja, das ist die Hauptsache…<br/>*nickt dann wieder und spürt einen leichten Kloß im Hals, als David sagt, dass er sich nicht mehr verlieren lässt*<br/>*macht es tatsächlich Angst*<br/>*hört dann seine nächsten Worte und muss doll schlucken*<br/>*will das so sehr, dass es ihm Angst macht und denkt, er sei egoistisch*<br/>*hat kurz den Gedanken, dass David das vielleicht doch mal anders sieht, aber schiebt den wieder beiseite*<br/>*will keine dunklen Gedanken zulassen und nickt schnell*<br/>Okay…<br/>*küsst ihn sanft, aber kurz und lehnt dann seine Stirn an Davids*<br/>*sagt dann ganz leise*<br/>Für immer klingt gut.</p><p>David:<br/>*wird innerlich ein bisschen unsicher und nervös, als er sieht, dass es in Matteo nach seinen Worten arbeitet*<br/>*hat wieder kurz das Gefühl, zu viel gesagt zu haben und ihn damit zu überfordern*<br/>*will das aber wirklich unbedingt und hofft einfach, dass Matteo ihm sagen würde, wenn ihm das zu viel ist*<br/>*fühlt tatsächlich nunmal so und kann sich nicht vorstellen, irgendwann mal ohne Matteo an seiner Seite so glücklich zu sein*<br/>*hört dann sein “okay” und lächelt leicht*<br/>*kommt ihm für den Kuss entgegen und lässt die Augen geschlossen, als Matteo seine Stirn an seine legt*<br/>*hört dann seine leisen Worte und dass sein Herz dabei einen ziemlich großen Liebeshüpfer macht*<br/>*küsst ihn nochmal kurz und sanft und murmelt gegen seine Lippen*<br/>Find ich auch…<br/>*küsst ihn dann wieder länger und drückt ihn an sich*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 08.08.2019 (2) - Und dieses Wort /Plan/...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Donnerstag, 16:53 Uhr:</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>David:<br/>*haben den ganzen Nachmittag im Bett verbracht - mal knutschend, mal quatschend, mal essend, mal jeder für sich beschäftigt*<br/>*sitzt nun an die Wand gelehnt mit seinem Zeichenkram und gibt dem Bild für Matteos Oma den letzten Schliff*<br/>*haben sich vorgenommen, wieder raus zu gehen, wenn das Bild fertig ist*<br/>*linst zu Matteo rüber, der vollkommen entspannt auf dem Bett liegt und leise zu der Musik summt, die aus seinem Handy dudelt*<br/>*muss bei seinem Anblick lächeln und schaut ihn einen Moment lang einfach nur an*<br/>*will sich dann eigentlich wieder dem Bild zuwenden, als ihm einfällt, dass sie noch gar nicht besprochen haben, wann sie eigentlich weiter fahren und dass sie eigentlich heute das Parkhaus verlängern müssten, wenn sie länger bleiben*<br/>*wird dann leicht nervös, weil ihm einfällt, dass das nicht das einzige ist, was geplant werden muss und schaut schnell auf seinem Handy nach, welches Datum überhaupt heute ist*<br/>*zieht dann die Liste mit den Ärzten aus seinem Notizbuch und überfliegt die Adressen, öffnet dann Google Maps und schaut nach, wo die Orte liegen*<br/>*sieht, dass Rimini nur eine knappe Stunde von Matteos Oma entfernt ist und geht davon aus, dass es dann wahrscheinlich dieser Arzt werden wird, da sie in vier Tagen wahrscheinlich definitiv bei Matteos Oma sein werden*<br/>*räuspert sich irgendwann leise und fragt*<br/>Sollen wir das Parkhaus verlängern oder willst du morgen schon Richtung Ravenna?</p>
<p>Matteo:<br/>*liegt völlig entspannt auf dem Bett*<br/>*hat das Kissen ein bisschen erhöht, den Kopf dagegen gelehnt und die Augen geschlossen*<br/>*hört dann, wie David sich räuspert und öffnet die Augen*<br/>*dreht seinen Kopf und schaut zu ihm rüber*<br/>Hm? Oh…<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Weiß nicht… meinetwegen können wir noch einen Tag bleiben, du hast doch noch nicht genug von Venedig, oder?<br/>*lächelt leicht*</p>
<p>David:<br/>*beobachtet Matteo und tut es schon fast leid, ihn aus seiner Entspannung gerissen zu haben*<br/>*lächelt dann ziemlich breit, als er einem zusätzlichen Tag zustimmt und schüttelt den Kopf bei seiner Frage*<br/>*lacht leise und zuckt ebenfalls mit einer Schulter*<br/>Wie gesagt - meinetwegen könnten wir auch noch zwei Wochen bleiben…<br/>*schüttelt dann aber den Kopf und wird wieder ein bisschen ernster*<br/>Nee, ein zusätzlicher Tag wär nice… wir wollen ja schließlich auch noch was von deiner Oma haben…<br/>*greift nach seinem Handy und murmelt*<br/>Ich verlänger dann mal das Parkhaus…<br/>*schaut kurz zu seinem Bild und dann zu Matteo und meint*<br/>Und in 5 Minuten bin ich auch mit dem Bild fertig - dann können wir los, wenn du magst.</p>
<p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Ja, das dacht ich mir… wir können ja wiederkommen... irgendwann…<br/>*nickt dann*<br/>Jup… ich frag dann gleich unten an der Rezeption, ob wir ne Nacht verlängern können…<br/>*nickt wieder*<br/>Jap, zurück zur Rialtobrücke und deinen Skizzenblock kaufen…<br/>*will sich erst wieder zurücklehnen, steht dann aber doch auf*<br/>Ich geh nochmal eben wohin bis du fertig bist…<br/>*verschwindet im Bad*</p>
<p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo daran denkt, auch das Hotel zu verlängern und nickt, während er im Handy nach der Parkausseite sucht*<br/>*nickt dann wieder*<br/>Ja, aber nur kurz Rialto…<br/>*grinst leicht und blickt doch wieder vom Handy auf*<br/>Eigentlich war ja unser Quest, eine tourifreie Ecke in Venedig zu finden… da kommt Rialto nicht so gut…<br/>*nickt, als er meint, dass er ins Bad geht und verlängert endlich den Parkplatz*<br/>*zieht dann sein Bild wieder zu sich ran und macht noch zwei, drei Striche*<br/>*denkt sich dann, dass es eigentlich fertig ist und wenn er jetzt zu viel macht, die Möglichkeit besteht, dass es vielleicht zu viel wird*<br/>*legt es also beiseite und streckt sich ein bisschen, bevor er sich auf dem Bett ausstreckt und es so macht, wie Matteo vorhin - Augen schließen und der Musik lauschen*</p>
<p>Matteo:<br/>*hat David noch zugestimmt und gesagt, dass sie nur kurz in den Laden gehen und dann weiterziehen*<br/>*kommt jetzt wieder aus dem Bad und sieht David mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Bett liegen*<br/>*grinst und stupst ihn leicht am Fuß an*<br/>David… wollen wir los?<br/>*greift sich sein Handy vom Nachttisch und steckt es demonstrativ in seine Hosentasche*</p>
<p>David:<br/>*hat zwar gehört, dass Matteo aus dem Bad kam, war aber so entspannt, dass er sich nicht aufraffen konnte, sich zu bewegen*<br/>*brummt einmal, als Matteo ihn am Fuß anstupst und öffnet die Augen*<br/>*nickt und setzt sich auf*<br/>Ja… gib mir drei Minuten…<br/>*schwingt sich vom Bett, greift nach seinem Binder und verschwindet damit eben im Bad*<br/>*geht auch nochmal aufs Klo und zieht sich um*<br/>*kommt dann wieder raus und öffnet den Rucksack*<br/>*zieht ein paar Fressalien und Getränke aus dem Supermarkt hervor und meint*<br/>Müssen wir nicht alles mitschleppen, oder? Ich denk mal, zwei Flaschen Wasser und zwei Sandwiches reichen?<br/>*greift dann sein Handy vom Nachttisch und steckt es in die Hosentasche*<br/>*hat vorhin nicht mitbekommen, dass Matteo seins eingesteckt hat und dreht sich zu ihm um*<br/>*schaut ihn fragend an*<br/>Handy?</p>
<p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt nur, als er sagt er braucht drei Minuten*<br/>*setzt sich also nochmal aufs Bett*<br/>*schaut dann zu, wie David umpackt und nickt*<br/>Jup, sollte reichen….<br/>*steht dann auf und zieht seine Schuhe an*<br/>*grinst leicht bei seiner Frage und klopft auf seine Hosentasche*<br/>Ist dabei…<br/>*greift dann den Schlüssel und wartet, bis David den Rucksack auf hat und fährt dann mit ihm runter*<br/>Warte ruhig hier, ich geh eben zur Rezeption…<br/>*durchquert die Lobby, gibt den Schlüssel ab und fragt nach, ob sie verlängern können*</p>
<p>David:<br/>*grinst zurück, als Matteo auf seine Hosentasche klopft und streckt den Daumen in die Höhe*<br/>*schlüpft dann ebenfalls in seine Schuhe und folgt Matteo aus dem Zimmer*<br/>*nickt zu Matteos Worten und meint*<br/>Ich warte draußen…<br/>*will noch ein paar Fotos vom Innenhof machen und deutet mit der Hand drauf*<br/>*geht dann tatsächlich nach draußen und macht ein paar schöne Aufnahmen, während er auf Matteo wartet*<br/>*fühlt sich immer noch ein bisschen unwirklich hier, wie in einer anderen Welt und in einem anderen Jahrhundert und freut sich schon darauf, mehr von der Stadt zu erkunden*</p>
<p>Matteo:<br/>*kommt nach ungefähr 5 Minuten nach*<br/>Alles geklärt… sie war hocherfreut, dass wir eine Nacht länger bleiben und hat uns Frühstück zum halben Preis mit dazu gegeben…<br/>*erzählt mal nicht, dass sie auch angeboten hat, ihn mal herumzuführen*<br/>*sieht, wie David nur nickt und noch ein Foto macht*<br/>Komm schon, lass los jetzt…<br/>*lächelt ihn an und schlingt einen Arm um ihn*<br/>Aufi, aufi…<br/>*geht dann mit ihm los*<br/>*müssen tatsächlich nur zweimal auf den Stadtplan gucken auf dem Weg zur Rialtobrücke und sind mächtig stolz*</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>David:<br/>*bekommt so am Rande mit, dass Matteo ihr Zimmer verlängert hat und nickt dazu*<br/>*lacht dann leise, als er den Arm um ihn schlingt und drückt ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf*<br/>Keine Hektik, Herr Florenzi, wir haben Urlaub!<br/>*läuft dann ein paar Schritte mit ihm, als ihm einfällt, was Matteo gerade gesagt hat*<br/>Frühstück zum halben Preis… nice! Und cool, dass es geklappt hat mit dem Verlängern…<br/>*freut sich wirklich ziemlich, dass sie morgen noch einen ganzen Tag haben und läuft mit ihm los Richtung Rialtobrücke*<br/>*umklammert seine Hand fester, als sie in die Menschenmassen eintauchen und achtet penibel darauf, dass sie sich nicht loslassen*<br/>*schiebt sich mit ihm bis zu den Skizzenbüchern durch und zeigt ihm mit links die drei, die er am schönsten findet*<br/>*schaut ihn dann leicht verzweifelt an*<br/>Du musst entscheiden! Sie sind alle toll!</p>
<p>Matteo:<br/>*spürt sein Herz ein bisschen bumpern, als die Menschenmassen dichter werden und ist sehr dankbar, dass David seine Hand fester hält*<br/>*schieben sich gut durch bis zum Skizzenbuchladen*<br/>*schaut dann auf die drei Bücher, die David zeigt*<br/>Oh je, weil ich ja so gut entscheiden kann? Okay, lass mal sehen…<br/>*schaut sich die drei genau an*<br/>Also das ganz rechts nichts… da ist so viel lila, das is doch nicht so deins eigentlich, oder?<br/>*wiegt den Kopf ein bisschen hin und her und sagt schließlich*<br/>Ich glaub, ich würd das links nehmen…</p>
<p>David:<br/>*grinst leicht und nickt bei Matteos Frage*<br/>*folgt dann seinem Blick auf die Bücher und legt das rechte sofort beiseite*<br/>*schaut nochmal zwischen den beiden anderen hin und her, als Matteo sich für das linke entscheidet, seufzt leise, weil sie tatsächlich beide schön sind, legt dann aber das mittlere zurück und greift sich das linke*<br/>*nickt zufrieden*<br/>Okay, wir nehmen das linke!<br/>*schaut ihn dann an*<br/>Willst du noch für deine Mama schauen oder soll ich direkt bezahlen gehen?<br/>*drückt ihm das Buch in die rechte Hand*<br/>Halt mal kurz…<br/>*zieht mit seiner linken ein wenig umständlich sein Portemonnaie aus der Hosentasche, ohne dabei Matteos Hand loszulassen*</p>
<p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Du kannst auch das andere nehmen…<br/>*hat bei seiner Frage eine Idee*<br/>Weißt du was? Wir kaufen einfach beide… dann kannst du dich noch umentscheiden und das andere kriegt dann Mama…<br/>*nimmt das Buch mit seiner freien Hand und schaut etwas verwundert zu David*<br/>*muss lachen, als er schnallt, was er macht*<br/>*lässt seine Hand los und fasst sofort seine Schulter an*<br/>So… jetzt hast du beide Hände frei…</p>
<p>David:<br/>*schaut ihn skeptisch an, als er meint, dass sie beide kaufen, grinst dann aber und nickt*<br/>Gute Idee! Und wenn ich mich immer noch nicht entschieden habe, bis wir sie sehen, dann lassen wir sie einfach eins aussuchen und ich nehm das andere!<br/>*versucht dann weiter nach seinem Portemonnaie zu kramen und wehrt sich leicht dagegen, als er merkt, dass Matteo seine Hand loslassen will*<br/>*ist aber nicht schnell genug und spürt kurz darauf seine Hand auf seiner Schulter*<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Okay, so geht’s wahrscheinlich leichter…<br/>*schafft es tatsächlich gut und geht mit Matteo im Schlepptau und den beiden Büchern zur Kasse*<br/>*wird - wie erwartet - auf italienisch angesprochen*<br/>*ist ein bisschen stolz, sagen zu können*<br/>Scusa, non parlo italiano…<br/>*sieht den Italiener grinsen und ist erleichtert, als er ins englische wechselt*<br/>*bezahlt die Bücher, packt sie in den Rucksack und greift wieder nach Matteos Hand*<br/>So, und jetzt raus aus den Touristenmassen!</p>
<p>Matteo:<br/>*geht mit David zur Kasse und lässt seine Schulter nicht los*<br/>*will eigentlich nach seinem Portemonnaie kramen, um David die Hälfte zu geben, ist aber nicht schnell genug*<br/>*grinst stolz, als David einen Brocken italienisch spricht und geht dann wieder mit ihm raus*<br/>Das Geld geb ich dir aber wieder…<br/>*drückt seine Hand und verlässt mit ihm die Brücke*<br/>*schaut sich am Fuß der Brücke um*<br/>Okay, wo sieht es weniger belebt aus, links oder rechts?<br/>*sieht sowohl links als auch rechts ziemlich viele Menschen*</p>
<p>David:<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, als Matteo meint, dass er ihm das Geld wiedergibt und murmelt leise*<br/>Du zahlst schon genug…<br/>*denkt sich, dass er wenigstens auch ab und zu mal was zahlen kann, wenn er schon zum Großteil des Urlaubs nichts beiträgt und noch ein bisschen Geld hat*<br/>*schaut dann auch ein wenig hilflos von rechts nach links*<br/>Ähm…. rechts rum…<br/>*biegt mit ihm dann einfach mal rechts ab und wird mit einem mal wieder ein bisschen aufgeregt*<br/>*grinst in Matteos Richtung*<br/>8.8.2019 - Wir betreten das erste mal die andere Seite des Canal Grande…<br/>*atmet einmal tief durch und blickt sich neugierig um*<br/>*findet zwar nicht, dass es hier viel anders aussieht als auf der anderen Seite, fühlt sich aber trotzdem anders*</p>
<p>Matteo:<br/>*denkt, dass das aber ein Mitbringsel an seine Mutter ist und es deswegen schon von ihm bezahlt werden müsste*<br/>*will aber nicht diskutieren und lässt es deswegen so stehen*<br/>*biegt dann mit ihm rechts ab*<br/>*lacht dann bei seinen Worten*<br/>Ein einschneidendes Erlebnis im jungen Leben des David S.<br/>*schaut sich dann um und dann wieder zu David*<br/>Ich find nicht, dass es irgendwie anders aussieht, du?</p>
<p>David:<br/>*schenkt ihm einen leichten Sekretariatsblick bei seinem Kommentar, kommentiert dann aber mit*<br/>Und sein treuer Gefährte Matteo F. darf natürlich an diesem einschneidenden Erlebnis teilhaben!<br/>*beobachtet, wie Matteo sich umsieht und tut es dann ebenfalls bei seiner Frage*<br/>*sagt schließlich erst*<br/>Die Luft ist ganz anders! Und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass die Häuser hier heller sind… und das Wasser der Kanäle erst. Badequalität, würd ich sagen…<br/>*schubst Matteo leicht in Richtung des Kanals, neben dem sie gerade her laufen, zieht ihn dann aber doch lachend zu sich zurück und schlingt kurz einen Arm um seine Schulter*</p>
<p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht bei seinen Worten*<br/>Ich fühl mich soooo geehrt!<br/>*lacht dann wieder*<br/>Du bist mir auch so ne Badequalität…<br/>*wird dann geschubst und schubst zurück*<br/>Ey!<br/>*drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, als er seinen Arm um ihn schlingt*<br/>Venedig is doch immer schön, egal auf welcher Seite…</p>
<p>David:<br/>*lacht, als Matteo ihn als Badequalität bezeichnet*<br/>Ich bin die /beste/ Badequalität!<br/>*grinst dann, als er einen Kuss auf die Wange bekommt und nimmt den Arm wieder runter, um stattdessen nach seiner Hand zu greifen, weil es sich so gemütlicher laufen lässt*<br/>*nickt dann zu seinen Worten und sagt leise und lächelnd*<br/>Stimmt!<br/>*schweigt einen Moment mit ihm und läuft mit ihm weiter durch die Gassen*<br/>*schaut ab und zu in Schaufenster rein und kommentiert die Auslagen*<br/>*fragt irgendwann*<br/>Wie sieht’s denn aus mit Abendessen? Wollen wir die Sandwiches essen, die wir mit haben oder uns irgendwo was richtiges holen?<br/>*findet, dass Matteo heute ungewohnt wenig gegessen hat und fragt sich, ob er wirklich noch keinen Hunger hat*</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Matteo:<br/>*läuft mit David durch die Gassen und findet, dass es tatsächlich ein bisschen ruhiger geworden ist*<br/>*fühlt sich wohl und genießt es einfach so mit David zu laufen und zu blödeln*<br/>*denkt dann gerade, ob er David nach dem Sandwich fragen soll, weil er irgendwie Lust hat, was zu essen als er seine Frage hört*<br/>*muss lachen*<br/>Komischerweise hab ich auch gerade an Essen gedacht… also ich könnt auch was richtiges essen…<br/>*schaut zu David rüber*<br/>Wie sieht’s bei dir aus?</p>
<p>David:<br/>*grinst, als Matteo meint, dass er gerade an Essen gedacht hat und nickt*<br/>Ich bin auch eher für was Richtiges. Die Sandwiches können wir auch noch heute Nacht oder morgen früh essen…<br/>*lächelt*<br/>Ich hab total Lust auf Nudeln!<br/>*schaut sich suchend um*<br/>Aber hier gibt’s irgendwie keine Nudeln…<br/>*bleibt stehen und dreht sich um*<br/>Waren da vorhin nicht ein paar Lokale? In der engen Gasse mit den vielen Wäscheleinen?</p>
<p>Matteo:<br/>*freut sich, dass David auch was richtiges essen will*<br/>*lacht dann*<br/>Oh ja, natürlich Nudeln! Wir sind in bella Italia!<br/>*nickt dann aber*<br/>Hab ich aber auch Bock drauf… ne schön große Portion!<br/>*schaut sich dann um*<br/>Ja? Dann lass zurückgehen, das war ja nicht weit…<br/>*dreht dann mit ihm um und findet die Gasse tatsächlich wieder*<br/>*finden dann auch schnell ein kleines gemütliches Restaurant*<br/>*hält David die Tür auf*<br/>Alter vor Schönheit<br/>*grinst*</p>
<p>David:<br/>*geht mit Matteo zurück in die kleine Gasse und entscheiden sich schließlich für ein kleines gemütliches Restaurant mit Nudeln auf der Speisekarte*<br/>*schenkt Matteo den Sekretariatsblick bei seinen Worten, als er ihm die Tür aufhält, tritt dann aber doch als erster über die Schwelle*<br/>*schaut sich um und raunt Matteo zu*<br/>Sieht ziemlich nobel aus… und wir sind nicht gerade schick… meinst du, das ist okay?<br/>*werden aber dann schon auf italienisch von einem Kellner begrüßt, der sie freundlich anlächelt, geht also davon aus, dass ihre Garderobe schon so in Ordnung ist*<br/>*lässt Matteo das mal regeln und läuft ihm und dem Kellner hinterher zu einem winzigen Zweiertisch in einer kleinen Nische, die kaum einsehbar ist*<br/>*lässt sich leicht grinsend auf einem der Stühle nieder und quetscht den Rucksack unter dem Tisch*<br/>Hast du dem Kellner gesagt, dass wir ungestört sein wollen oder hat man uns das angesehen!?</p>
<p>Matteo:<br/>*fragt den Kellner, ob sie noch einen Tisch für zwei haben und wird höflich angelächelt*<br/>*sieht aber schon, wie er guckt und muss grinsen, als er den Tisch sieht, an den er sie führt*<br/>*lacht leicht bei Davids Worten und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Ich glaub, es ging ihm eher darum, uns ein bisschen zu verstecken… aber ich beklag mich nicht, is ziemlich chillig hier…<br/>*greift nach der Karte und schlägt sie auf*<br/>Und Preise gehen tatsächlich… also gute Wahl!</p>
<p>David:<br/>*schaut Matteo erst leicht entsetzt an, als er meint, dass der Kellner sie verstecken wollte, lacht dann aber doch leise*<br/>Soviel also zum Thema Schönheit und so… hat dann in diesem Fall leider nicht gereicht…<br/>*nickt dann aber*<br/>Ich find’s auch echt gemütlich…<br/>*greift ebenfalls nach der Karte und nickt zögernd*<br/>*murmelt*<br/>Naja, in Berlin würden wir den Laden rückwärts wieder verlassen bei den Preisen… aber für Venedig ist es wahrscheinlich echt ganz okay…<br/>*hat ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass Matteo diese Preise für ihn mitbezahlt und denkt sich, dass es deswegen vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht ist, wenn sie keine zwei Wochen, sondern nur noch einen weiteren Tag bleiben*<br/>*hat sich relativ schnell für Nudeln mit Schinken-Sahne-Sauce entschieden und klappt die Karte wieder zu*<br/>*schaut zu Matteo und lächelt leicht*<br/>Ich fürchte, bis wir richtig verdienen, sind leider immer nur ein paar Tage Venedig drinnen…<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>… und am besten nehmen wir uns was zu Essen mit und kochen dann im Zimmer mit Gaskocher oder so…<br/>*wird wieder ein bisschen ernster*<br/>Aber wenn ich irgendwann mal richtig verdiene, lad ich dich mal für zwei oder drei Wochen ein…</p>
<p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht und nickt*<br/>Ja schon, aber is ja nich Berlin, ne?<br/>*bestellt klassich Spaghetti Bolognese und überlegt schon, ob sie sich danach auch noch einen Nachtisch gönnen*<br/>*lächelt David an und nickt*<br/>Ja, wir sollten ne Reisekasse aufmachen, in die wir einzahlen…<br/>*grinst und stupst ihn leicht an*<br/>Klar, du wirst ein großer Filmemacher und dann sind zwei, drei Wochen Venedig überhaupt kein Thema!<br/>*legt dann den Kopf schief und schaut ihn an*<br/>Und hey, kein schlechtes Gewissen wegen dem Geld, ok? Wenn du nicht wärst, hätt ich es sofort wieder zurückgeschickt… insofern gehört es eh uns beiden, ja?</p>
<p>David:<br/>*nickt zum Thema Berlin nur*<br/>*lächelt dann sehr zum Thema Reisekasse*<br/>Find ich gut! Immer wenn am Monatsende was übrig ist, kommt’s dann da rein!<br/>*hat ein leichtes Kribbeln im Bauch, wenn er daran denkt, dass das hier zwar ihr erster richtiger gemeinsamer Urlaub zu zweit ist, aber dass sie quasi durch die Einführung einer Reisekasse definitiv noch weitere planen und machen werden*<br/>*lacht bei seiner Vorhersage und nickt*<br/>Oder weißt du was? Ich dreh einfach n paar Filme in Venedig… dann müssen wir gar nichts zahlen… zahlt dann alles die Produktionsfirma.<br/>*verzieht dann das Gesicht*<br/>Hmm… oder auch nicht… denn dann muss ich ja arbeiten und wir haben gar nichts voneinander - das ist auch blöd. Dann lieber Urlaub ohne Filme…<br/>*nimmt sich das wirklich vor, Matteo mal einzuladen, wenn er verdient, um es ihm irgendwie zurückgeben zu können, was er hier für ihn tut*<br/>*sieht dann, dass Matteo ihn ansieht und erwidert leicht fragend seinen Blick*<br/>*presst leicht die Lippen zusammen bei seinen Worten und legt ein wenig verlegen die Hände in den Nacken*<br/>*nickt zögernd, weil er weiß, dass Matteo das genauso sieht, wie er es gerade gesagt hat und versucht tatsächlich, sein schlechtes Gewissen abzustellen*<br/>*greift nach seinen Händen und sagt leise*<br/>Danke!<br/>*sieht ihn an und lächelt*<br/>Aber irgendwann… lad ich dich ein… das will ich unbedingt!</p>
<p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt grinsend*<br/>So wird gespart! Guter Plan!<br/>*lacht dann leicht, als er ein bisschen rumspinnt, wie sie am besten wieder nach Venedig kommen*<br/>Ja, so oder so… uns wird’s schon wieder hier her verschlagen…<br/>*lächelt, als er nach seinen Händen greift und sich bedankt*<br/>Bitte!<br/>*lacht dann und nickt*<br/>Okay, irgendwann lädst du mich ein. Ist gebongt!<br/>*beugt sich vor und gibt ihm einen schnellen Kuss*<br/>*lehnt sich dann wieder zurück, als der Kellner mit ihrem Essen kommt*</p>
<p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo sich darauf einlässt, dass er ihn auch mal einladen darf und kommt ihm für den Kuss entgegen*<br/>*bekommen dann auch schon das Essen gebracht und wundert sich ein bisschen, dass es so schnell ging*<br/>*merkt jetzt erst, dass er wirklich ziemlichen Hunger hat und greift nach seinem Besteck*<br/>*lächelt nochmal in Mattoes Richtung und meint*<br/>Guten Appetit!<br/>*plant dann ein bisschen während sie essen*<br/>Wo wir schonmal hier auf der Seite sind, können wir eigentlich auch ganz bis zum Zipfel laufen… also bis wir gegenüber vom Markusplatz sind… da ist doch diese coole Kirche mit der Kuppel… und morgen müssen wir dann mal gucken… vielleicht sogar mit Stadtplan… also welchen Teil von Venedig wir noch nicht gesehen haben… übermorgen müssen wir bis 10 Uhr am Parkhaus sein. Sonst berechnen die einen weiteren Tag. Ich würd sagen, dann sollten wir spätestens um neun im Hotel los… also um acht frühstücken… also früh aufstehen…<br/>*verzieht leicht das Gesicht*</p>
<p>Matteo:<br/>*greift auch sofort nach dem Besteck*<br/>Guten Appetit!<br/>*grinst*<br/>*legt dann den Kopf leicht schief, während er kaut und David zuhört*<br/>*macht ein paar mhm Geräusche*<br/>Okayyyyy… kriegen wir schon hin alles… wir laufen zum Zipfel und wir gehen morgen früh ins Bett, dann können wir übermorgen auch um acht frühstücken… das klappt schon alles…<br/>*schüttelt leicht amüsiert den Kopf*<br/>Und wenn mal was nicht klappt, ist das auch okay… also ich weiß für dich jetzt nicht… aber so allgemein im Universum… da isses okay, wenn auch mal was nicht klappt.</p>
<p>David:<br/>*lächelt leicht, als Matteo ihm bei allem so zustimmt, merkt aber recht schnell, dass er ihm eigentlich schon wieder zu viel geplant hat und seufzt*<br/>*findet das aber tatsächlich alles ziemlich wichtig - also bis auf die Wanderung zum Zipfel - und findet, dass sie da schon drüber sprechen müssen*<br/>*stöhnt dann leise, als er meint, dass es nicht so schlimm ist, wenn mal was nicht klappt und zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>Klar ist das okay, wenn mal was nicht klappt… dann zahlen wir eben nochmal 32 Euro für’s Parkhaus… hey, aber vielleicht kriegen wir nicht nur Frühstück zum halben Preis, sondern auch noch das Zimmer zum halben Preis, wenn wir noch ne weitere Nacht bleiben müssen, weil das Universum es gar nicht so schlimm findet, wenn mal was nicht klappt und sich dann denkt: “Hey, ich lass heute mal den Wecker nicht klingeln!”... oder nee, viel besser: “Ich lass sie einfach mal vergessen, überhaupt nen Wecker zu stellen!”<br/>*fragt sich tatsächlich gerade ernsthaft, ob er übertreibt, weil er ein bisschen plant oder ob Matteo das zu locker sieht*</p>
<p>Matteo:<br/>*schaut zu ihm, als er stöhnt*<br/>*verzieht leicht das Gesicht, als er merkt, dass David offensichtlich genervt ist von seiner Einstellung*<br/>*hat das Gefühl, dass David sich da in Eventualitäten reinsteigert die ja gar nicht so passieren müssen*<br/>Ernsthaft jetzt? Ich hab doch gar nix gegen deinen Plan gesagt… nur halt, dass auch trotz Plan mal was schief gehen kann…<br/>*zuckt dann mit einer Schulter*<br/>Aber ist gut… dann stell halt fünf Wecker oder was weiß ich du noch so brauchst, um dich sicher zu fühlen.</p>
<p>David:<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf und sieht ihn mit großen Augen an*<br/>Das war doch noch nichtmal ein Plan! Eigentlich war es nur die Info an dich, dass wir bis 10 Uhr am Parkhaus sein müssen und dann die Überlegung, wie man das am besten hinkriegt. Wenn du ne bessere Idee hast, okay…<br/>*fragt sich wirklich, wo Matteo da die Grenze zieht zwischen Plan und Idee und hat gerade überhaupt keine Ahnung, was er überhaupt noch sagen darf und was nicht*<br/>*fragt sich, ob er es auch für nen Plan gehalten hat, einen Abstecher in den Schnee zu machen oder den Markusplatz zu suchen oder überhaupt mit Navi zu fahren und hat gerade überhaupt keine Ahnung, was Matteo eigentlich will*<br/>*ist kurz davor trotzig zu werden und dann eben überhaupt nichts mehr abzusprechen und Matteo einfach alles entscheiden zu lassen, dann kann er zumindest nichts Falsches sagen*<br/>*schaut ihn ziemlich verletzt an bei seinen nächsten Worten und fragt sich ernsthaft, ob Matteo ihn wirklich so sieht - dass er so penibel ist und es nicht ertragen kann, wenn irgendwas nicht funktioniert*<br/>*schluckt leicht und stochert in seinem Essen rum*<br/>*sagt mit leicht belegter Stimme*<br/>Vielleicht stell ich auch einfach gar keinen Wecker und wir gucken einfach, ob’s auch so funktioniert…<br/>*ärgert sich, dass er überhaupt mit dem Thema angefangen hat*</p>
<p>Matteo:<br/>*schaut ihn überrascht*<br/>Nee, ist doch okay… ich hab doch gar nix gesagt!<br/>*versteht ehrlich nicht, warum David jetzt so pissig ist*<br/>*will grad nochmal beteuern, dass der Plan doch voll okay so ist, als David sagt, er stellt gar keine Wecker*<br/>*legt genervt sein Besteck auf den Teller*<br/>Was genau ist denn jetzt eigentlich dein Problem? Ich hab doch echt gar nix dagegen gesagt? Ich hab gesagt, wir können das so machen, dass das schon klappt aber dass, wenn was nicht klappt, es nicht soo schlimm ist, das war alles, warum kackst du mich denn jetzt an?</p>
<p>David:<br/>*findet eigentlich schon, dass Matteo was gesagt hat - oder zumindest unterschwellig hat mitklingen lassen, sagt aber erstmal nichts*<br/>*presst dann leicht die Lippen zusammen, als Matteo wirklich genervt ist und stößt leicht die Luft aus*<br/>Ich kack dich nicht an!<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>Und mein Problem ist, dass ich das Gefühl hab, dass du denkst, ich käme nicht damit klar, wenn mal irgendwas nicht so funktioniert, wie ich es /geplant/ hab. Ich hab echt keine Ahnung, wo ich dir das Gefühl vermittelt hab, dass dann für mich die Welt untergeht… Ich bin bisher immer gut damit klar gekommen, wenn mal nicht was so läuft, wie es geplant war…<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Mann, ich komm sogar wegen dir und mit dir zu spät zu Verabredungen!<br/>*will eigentlich ruhig bleiben, aber merkt, dass jetzt irgendwie doch alles aus ihm raus muss*<br/>Und dieses Wort /Plan/. Ab wann ist denn irgendwas ein Plan? Ist es schon ein Plan, wenn ich sage, wir gehen abends was essen? Oder ist es ein Plan, dass wir mit Navi fahren? Soll ich das lieber ausschalten? Gibt es irgendeine zeitliche Grenze? Darf ich für einen halben Tag Ideen haben, was man machen könnte und alles, was darüber hinausgeht, ist ein Plan? Ich hab keine Ahnung, ab wann ich für dich zu viel plane und wo der Punkt erreicht ist, wo dich diese Tatsache stört oder nervt. Ich kann das nicht einschätzen.<br/>*schüttelt wieder leicht den Kopf*<br/>Vielleicht sollten wir das mal irgendwie festlegen, damit ich mich dran halten kann…<br/>*lacht leise und leicht verzweifelt*<br/>Oder ist das dann auch ein Plan?<br/>*schluckt leicht und fährt dann ruhiger fort*<br/>Jedenfalls ist es ein Scheißgefühl, wenn ich merke, dass es dir irgendwie zu viel ist und du das alles eher amüsant findest. Dann fühl ich mich, als wäre ich superpenibel und unspontan und langweilig und du bist der coole, der immer alles aus dem Bauch heraus richtig entscheidet.</p>
<p>Matteo:<br/>*hört ihm zu und ist wirklich ein bisschen geplättet*<br/>*hatte überhaupt nicht die Absicht, ihn irgendwie runter zu machen und ist etwas geknickt dass es so angekommen ist*<br/>Mann, so war das überhaupt nicht gemeint… und ich will auch nicht, dass wir irgendwelche Regeln aufstellen müssen, wie wir miteinander reden oder halt planen, das ist doch auch bescheuert.<br/>*seufzt leicht*<br/>Und du bist auch nicht langweilig und ich entscheide mich bestimmt nicht immer richtig.<br/>*presst die Lippen zusammen und überlegt, wie er sagen kann, was er meint*<br/>Hör zu, ich mag es, wenn du planst! Ehrlich! Ich fühl mich gut und sicher, wenn du n Überblick hast… beim Packen oder beim Fahren oder bei wann wir wo sein sollten…<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>Und ich will auch nicht, dass du das sein lässt… und ich meinte das auch eben wirklich nicht böse… sorry, wenn das so rüberkam… du wirktest nur besorgt irgendwie, dass das alles so klappt und ich wollte echt nur sagen, dass wir das schon hinkriegen, wenn’s halt nicht klappt….<br/>*zuckt leicht mit einer Schulter*<br/>Sorry…</p>
<p>David:<br/>*schaut ihn an und lacht dann leise und schulterzuckend*<br/>Klar, ist das irgendwie bescheuert…<br/>*denkt sich aber, wenn es Matteo so stört, dass er irgendwas plant, dass es doch dann sinnvoll ist, dass er ihm sagt, wie weit er gehen kann, ohne dass es ihn nervt*<br/>*sieht ihn dann skeptisch an, als er meint, dass er nicht langweilig ist*<br/>*merkt aber, dass Matteo noch weiter nach Worten sucht und hält sich darum zurück, dazwischen zu reden*<br/>*hört ihn sagen, dass er es mag, wenn er plant und schaut weiter leicht skeptisch, auch wenn es ihm gefällt, dass Matteo meint, dass er sich dann sicher fühlt*<br/>*hatte in Bezug auf den Roadtrip nie wirklich das Gefühl, dass er es mag*<br/>*schaut dann ein bisschen weniger skeptisch, als Matteo meint, dass er es nicht böse gemeint hat und schüttelt leicht den Kopf, als er meint, dass er besorgt gewirkt hat*<br/>*lächelt dann kurz minimal bei seinen nächsten Worten und sagt leise*<br/>Ich weiß…<br/>*stößt einmal kurz die Luft aus, als er das Gefühl hat, dass Matteo fertig ist und sagt dann*<br/>Ich bin nicht besorgt… jedenfalls nicht wegen solcher Sachen… weil ich weiß, dass es alles irgendwie klappt, wenn wir zusammen sind…<br/>*fühlt sich inzwischen ein bisschen ruhiger und zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>Ich mein, du hast damals gesagt, dass du da bist und das bist du ja auch und darum… fühl ich mich eben auch sicherer.<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und verzieht wieder leicht das Gesicht*<br/>Es ist nur… ich will dich nicht nerven… und manchmal wirkt es so, als würde es dich stören. Aber trotzdem sagst du, dass du es gerne magst, wenn ich plane und dann kommen so Sticheleien und das verunsichert mich dann einfach… keine Ahnung… vielleicht hab ich auch überreagiert…</p>
<p>Matteo:<br/>*sieht sehr wohl, dass David einige Male skeptisch schaut*<br/>*schaut dann selber skeptisch, als er sagt, dass er schon weiß, dass es klappt*<br/>*nickt sofort, als er seine Worte aus dem Pool wiederholt*<br/>Und das mein ich auch immernoch so!<br/>*legt den Kopf leicht schief, als er sagt, was ihn wirklich stört*<br/>*überlegt, wie er erklären kann, warum er stichelt und dass es nicht böse gemeint ist*<br/>*denkt sich, dass das ja irgendwie schon was Grundlegendes ist bei ihm und David das wissen muss*<br/>Du bist manchmal einfach so… keine Ahnung… so anders als ich? Und das ist mega gut so… ich mein, du kennst mich, zweimal braucht das wirklich keiner… aber ich… ich stichel dann halt… das ist nicht böse gemeint… ich mag es, dass du anders bist und ich… ich stichel nicht, damit du dich änderst, okay? Im Gegenteil eigentlich… ich stichel als Zeichen meiner Anerkennung.<br/>*grinst minimal*<br/>Wenn’s zuviel ist, dann sag einfach “Matteo das reicht jetzt, jetzt ist ernst” und dann kann ich es auch lassen, ja?</p>
<p>David:<br/>*lächelt leicht, als Matteo meint, dass er das immer noch so meint*<br/>*hört ihm dann zu und nickt leicht*<br/>*findet auch, dass sie in einigen Bereichen ziemlich unterschiedlich sind - in anderen dann wiederum total gleich*<br/>*grinst leicht, als er meint, dass keiner sowas wie ihn zweimal braucht und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>*schaut dann wieder leicht skeptisch, als er erklärt, warum er stichelt und lacht leise und ein bisschen verwirrt*<br/>Als Zeichen deiner Anerkennung?<br/>*zieht die Augenbrauen hoch*<br/>*wird wieder ernst und fragt leise, als er meint, dass er nicht will, dass er sich ändert*<br/>Also ist es okay so, wie ich bin?<br/>*denkt dann über seinen Vorschlag nach, presst kurz die Lippen zusammen und nickt schließlich*<br/>Okay, das krieg ich hin…</p>
<p>Matteo:<br/>*zuckt leicht grinsend mit einer Schulter bei seiner Nachfrage*<br/>Ja, irgendwie schon…<br/>*gibt ihm dann den Sekretariatsblick bei seiner Frage*<br/>Na klar! Du bist super so wie du bist!<br/>*nickt auch, als er zustimmt*<br/>Gut!<br/>*legt dann den Kopf leicht schief und lächelt ihn verschmitzt an*<br/>Alles wieder gut?</p>
<p>David:<br/>*versteht das mit dem Zeichen der Anerkennung immer noch nicht wirklich, aber nimmt es jetzt einfach mal so hin, denn die Hauptsache ist ja irgendwie, dass Matteo es nicht wirklich böse meint*<br/>*lächelt trotz des Sekretariatsblicks leicht, als Matteo meint, dass er super ist und murmelt leise*<br/>Dann ist ja gut…<br/>*muss dann ein bisschen mehr lächeln, als er Matteos verschmitzten Blick sieht und nickt bei seiner Frage*<br/>Alles wieder gut!<br/>*greift über den Tisch hinweg nach seiner Hand und drückt sie leicht, ehe er leise sagt*<br/>Tut mir leid, wenn ich überreagiert hab…</p>
<p>Matteo:<br/>*ist erleichtert, als David bestätigt dass alles gut ist*<br/>*drückt seine Hand zurück und schüttelt leicht den Kopf bei seiner Entschuldigung*<br/>Und mir tut’s leid, wenn ich unsensibel war…<br/>*beugt sich rüber und gibt ihm einen schnellen Kuss*<br/>*lässt dann seine Hand los und fängt wieder mit essen an*<br/>*überlegt kurz, wie das ganze nochmal angefangen hat*<br/>*erinnert sich und will David zeigen, dass er ihn sehr wohl ernst nimmt*<br/>Also, jetzt nochmal wirklich… wir gehen morgen früher wieder ins Hotel und rechtzeitig schlafen… Wecker auf halb acht, aufstehen, packen fertig, machen, 8 Uhr Frühstück, 9 Uhr Abflug, dann sind wir definitiv vor zehn Uhr am Parkhaus, oder?</p>
<p>David:<br/>*lächelt leicht, als Matteo sich auch nochmal entschuldigt und murmelt leise*<br/>Schon okay…<br/>*kommt ihm für den Kuss entgegen und schaut ihn danach liebevoll an*<br/>*ist irgendwie erleichtert, dass sie das klären konnten und greift ebenfalls wieder nach seiner Gabel*<br/>*isst weiter, auch wenn die Nudeln inzwischen nur noch lauwarm sind und schaut zu Matteo hoch, als dieser zu sprechen beginnt*<br/>*versucht, sich ein amüsantes Grinsen zu verkneifen, als er merkt, worauf Matteos kleine Rede hinausläuft und spürt mal wieder einen ziemlichen Schwall Liebe in seinem Bauch*<br/>*nickt, als er endet und meint schmunzelnd*<br/>Klingt nach einem guten Plan…<br/>*lacht dann leise*<br/>Und heute erkunden wir den Zipfel! Und eigentlich will ich auch gerne nochmal Boot fahren… vielleicht schaffen wir das morgen…<br/>*steckt sich noch einen Bissen in den Mund, kaut und fragt nach dem Runterschlucken*<br/>Hast du denn noch irgendwas, was du gerne sehen willst?</p>
<p>Matteo:<br/>*sieht sehr wohl, dass David amüsiert ist*<br/>*findet das aber gerade genau richtig und spürt wie er sich entspannt, denn genauso sieht er David ja am liebsten*<br/>*grinst*<br/>Ja, guter Plan.<br/>*nickt dann*<br/>Jap, heute erkunden wir den Zipfel… Und Boot fahren will ich auch!<br/>*überlegt bei seiner Frage und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>Nö, wüsst ich jetzt nicht… so ne Bootsfahrt wär nice…</p>
<p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo meint, dass er auch Boot fahren will*<br/>Diese Vaporetti sind sicher am günstigsten… Ich glaub, die fahren nicht nur den Canal Grande entlang, sondern auch irgendwie um Venedig herum… vielleicht finden wir ja ne Haltestelle, wo ein Plan hängt oder so… oder wir steigen einfach mal ein und gucken, wo wir auskommen… könnte auch spannend werden.<br/>*schaut ihn fragend an*<br/>Oder willst du lieber irgendeine richtige Bootstour machen? Ich glaub, die fahren hier auch zu den umliegenden Inseln… Murano, Burano und so… aber ich hab keine Ahnung, wie teuer das ist…<br/>*lacht dann leise*<br/>Oder romantisch mit ner Gondel durch die kleinen Kanäle?</p>
<p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>*denkt, dass David sehr gut informiert ist und fragt sich, was er wohl noch alles recherchiert hat, ohne es ihm zu sagen*<br/>Mhmmm… klingt alles cool…<br/>*lacht dann leicht*<br/>Oh romantisch mit ner Gondel hätte natürlich auch was… aber wir können ja tatsächlich mal gucken, was das günstigste ist….<br/>*denkt zwar, dass sie mit dem Geld ganz gut hinkommen, weiß aber, dass David sich Gedanken macht, dass sie zu viel ausgeben*</p>
<p>David:<br/>*nickt bei Matteos Worten und denkt auch, dass das günstigste in jedem Fall reicht*<br/>Ich denke, das sind dann wirklich die Vaporetti… 7,50 € für 75 Minuten… das ist okay… und es gibt glaub ich sogar Tagestickets… hab aber keine Ahnung, ob sich das lohnt… 75 Minuten reichen doch eigentlich, oder?<br/>*steckt sich die letzte Gabel mit Nudeln in den Mund und meint dann zögernd*<br/>Ich hab irgendwann mal irgendwo gelesen, dass so ne Gondelfahrt 100 bis 120 Euro kostet… für 35 Minuten! Total der Wucher! Das können wir uns dann mal zum Zehnjährigen leisten oder so… wobei die Preise ja eigentlich auch nur so hoch sind, weil die Leute es zahlen und unterstützen… eigentlich sollte man es aus Prinzip boykottieren...<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>… oder wir kaufen uns irgendwann mal ne eigene Gondel… was kosten wohl so Gondeln?!<br/>*nimmt sich vor, das später mal zu recherchieren*<br/>*schiebt seinen Teller ein Stück von sich weg und lehnt sich zurück*</p>
<p>Matteo:<br/>*kann dann nicht anders als zu lachen*<br/>Du kennst die Preise? Auswendig? Aber du hast natürlich nicht vorher recherchiert, was?<br/>*schaut ihn dann überrascht an*<br/>100 EUR für ne halbe Stunde? Wieso das denn? Sind die Leute, die das lenken so teuer, oder was?<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Nee, nee, sowas unterstützen wir nicht. Das ist ja Wucher.<br/>*lacht dann und nickt*<br/>Genau wir kaufen uns unsere eigene und ich lern dann lenken und du setzt dich rein und sonnst dich und lässt es dir gut gehen und ich fahr uns rum…<br/>*hat dann seinen Teller auch leer und lehnt sich zurück*<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Nachtisch oder los?</p>
<p>David:<br/>*lacht ebenfalls leise und hebt abwehrend die Hände*<br/>Die Vaporettipreise weiß ich noch von gestern… und dass man damit 75 Minuten fahren kann, stand auf einem Schild an der Haltestelle…<br/>*grinst und stützt sich dann mit den Armen auf dem Tisch auf*<br/>*fährt sich einmal kurz verlegen durch den Nacken und gibt dann zu*<br/>Und nach den Gondelpreisen hab ich gestern abend geschaut. Bea meinte, ich soll dich auf ne romantische Gondelfahrt einladen… hab mir schon gedacht, dass es teuer ist, aber mit diesen Preisen hab ich wirklich nicht gerechnet!<br/>*stößt dann leicht die Luft aus, als Matteo fragt und zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>Keinen Plan, woher das kommt… ich glaub nicht wegen der Leute… vielleicht irgendwelche Steuern oder so… steht bestimmt irgendwo online, wie sich das zusammensetzt. Im Sommer und abends ist es zum Beispiel auch teurer als im Herbst und Frühling oder tagsüber.<br/>*lacht dann wieder*<br/>Ich darf mich sonnen und es mir gut gehen lassen und du machst die Arbeit?! Nice! Bin ich sofort dabei… Und ne Gondel wünsch ich mir dann einfach von dir zu Weihnachten!<br/>*sieht dann, dass Matteo auch aufgegessen hat und überlegt nicht lang bei seiner Frage*<br/>Los, oder? Vielleicht können wir uns später noch ein Eis auf der Hand holen…</p>
<p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht*<br/>Ich würd sagen wir fahren dann Vaporetti…<br/>*legt den Kopf dann schief und grinst*<br/>So so, Bea hat das also gesagt? Ist ja lustig, dass Bea sich Gedanken um unsere Romantik macht…<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf, als er sagt, es ist zu bestimmten Zeiten noch teurer*<br/>Unglaublich!<br/>*schüttelt wieder den Kopf*<br/>Nee nee, Moment mal, ich mach doch nicht die ganze Arbeit UND schenk sie dir dann auch noch… gerechte Aufteilung und so… wenn ich die Arbeit mache, musst du sie schon kaufen…<br/>*nickt dann, als er sagt, dass sie los wollen*<br/>Ja, ist okay…<br/>*schaut sich nach dem Kellner um und winkt dann einmal, damit sie bezahlen können*</p>
<p>David:<br/>*grinst zu den Vaporetti und nickt*<br/>Bin ich auch für! Einmal durch Venedig und einmal um Venedig rum…<br/>*lacht dann leise, als es um Bea geht*<br/>Ich glaub, ihr ging’s gar nicht so um uns, sondern um Venedig im Allgemeinen. Und da findet sie wahrscheinlich alles romantisch. Sie hätte auch sagen können, ich soll mir schön romantisch mit dir alle geflügelten Löwen ansehen oder so…<br/>*lacht dann wieder, als er sich weigert die Gondel zu kaufen und meint*<br/>Okay, okay, dann kauf ich die Gondel… wenn ich mal reich bin… oder so…<br/>*schaut sich dann ebenfalls nach dem Kellner um und wartet, bis dieser schließlich kommt und Matteo bezahlt, ehe er mit ihm zusammen das Restaurant verlässt*<br/>*läuft mit ihm ein paar Schritte, greift dann aber nach seiner Hand und bleibt stehen*<br/>*zieht ihn zu sich und legt ihm die freie Hand an die Hüfte*<br/>*lächelt leicht und meint ein wenig schelmisch grinsend*<br/>Ich hab Sehnsucht…<br/>*wandert mit der Hand in seinen Nacken und küsst ihn*</p>
<p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht dann leise*<br/>Ja, okay, das kann ich mir tatsächlich gut vorstellen bei ihr… sie ist schon n bisschen weird… aber gut weird…<br/>*grinst breit, als er sagt, er kauft die Gondel*<br/>Sehr gut!<br/>*zahlt dann bei dem Kellner und verlässt mit David das Restaurant*<br/>*spürt wie David nach seiner Hand greift und lächelt automatisch*<br/>*denkt eigentlich, dass sie so weiter gehen aber spürt wie David stehen bleibt*<br/>*grinst, als er ihn schelmisch angrinst und legt den Kopf schief*<br/>Ehrlich? Wonach?<br/>*schlingt dann aber seine Arme um ihn, als er ihn küsst und lächelt in den Kuss hinein*<br/>*lächelt ihn an, als David den Kuss wieder löst*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Ich hab auch Sehnsucht…<br/>*küsst ihn nochmal*</p>
<p>David:<br/>*spürt, wie Matteo in den Kuss lächelt und muss automatisch ebenfalls lächeln*<br/>*löst nach einiger Zeit den Kuss und fährt ihm zärtlich durch die Haare am Hinterkopf*<br/>*lächelt dann wieder, als Matteo meint, dass er auch Sehnsucht hat und ihn nochmal küsst*<br/>*zieht ihn ein Stück näher zu sich und vertieft den Kuss*<br/>*hat wirklich das Gefühl, dass es ewig her ist, dass sie sich geküsst haben und genießt die Nähe zu Matteo*<br/>*ist eigentlich voll und ganz auf den Kuss fixiert, wird aber daraus gerissen, als er nicht weit von ihnen ein anerkennendes Pfeifen hört*<br/>*löst sich von Matteo und sieht sich alarmiert um*<br/>*sieht auf der anderen Seite des Kanals ein wohl ebenfalls schwules - auf jeden Fall händchenhaltendes Pärchen, was sie angrinst und dann irgendwas auf italienisch zu ihnen rüber ruft*<br/>*muss ebenfalls leicht schmunzeln, sieht dann aber fragend zu Matteo*</p>
<p>Matteo:<br/>*lässt ein zufriedenes Grummeln raus, als David den Kuss vertieft*<br/>*wünscht sich gerade, sie wären im Hotel, damit es weiter gehen kann*<br/>*gefällt es aber auch irgendwie, einfach auf einer Straße Venedigs zu stehen und seinen Freund zu küssen*<br/>*hört dann ein Pfeifen und schreckt genau wie David zurück*<br/>*ist kurz panisch, sieht dann aber das andere Pärchen*<br/>*lacht, als sie rufen und ruft zurück*<br/>Grazie, ci godiamo la città e la vita!<br/>*sieht sie grinsen und winken und dann weitergehen*<br/>*schaut dann lächelnd zu David und fragt ganz unschuldig*<br/>So, wollen wir weiter?</p>
<p>David:<br/>*hört Matteo lachen und antworten und wartet auf eine Übersetzung*<br/>*sieht aus dem Augenwinkel, dass die beiden Winken und weitergehen und hebt ebenfalls kurz die Hand, ehe er wieder fragend zu Matteo schaut*<br/>*sieht ihn dann fassungslos an, als er einfach nur fragt, ob sie weiter wollen, muss aber dann doch lachen und boxt ihn leicht gegen den Oberarm*<br/>Ey, Mister Superitalienischübersetzer! Klär mich auf!<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und versucht sich zu erinnern, was die Jungs und Matteo gesagt haben, kann sich aber nur noch an “Grazie” und “Vita” erinnern*<br/>Danke für’s Leben oder was?!</p>
<p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht, als David es natürlich nicht auf sich beruhen lässt*<br/>Klär dich auf?<br/>*zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und schaut ihn fragend an*<br/>*grinst dann aber als er so zwei Brocken zusammen kriegt*<br/>So ähnlich… sie haben gerufen, wir sollen das Leben genießen und ich hab gesagt, wir genießen die Stadt und das Leben und das war’s…<br/>*greift nach seiner Hand und grinst dann sehr breit, als er sagt*<br/>Also auf zum Zipfel, das Leben genießen!</p>
<p>David:<br/>*schenkt Matteo den Sekretariatsblick, als er sich an seiner Wortwahl hochzieht und piekst ihn leicht in die Seite*<br/>*lächelt dann ziemlich breit, als Matteo schließlich doch übersetzt und meint leise*<br/>Awww, das war aber echt lieb von den beiden… von solchen Leuten brauchen wir mehr…<br/>*lacht dann leise*<br/>… in Fürstenberg und so…<br/>*grinst genauso breit zurück, als Matteo nach seiner Hand greift*<br/>Auf zum Zipfel...<br/>*drückt ihm schnell noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und murmelt*<br/>… und das Leben genießen!<br/>*erreicht mit ihm zusammen tatsächlich gegen 21:30 Uhr den Zipfel und die Basilica di Santa Maria della Salute und sind ziemlich stolz auf sich*<br/>*mussten unterwegs kurz stoppen, da sie am Guggenheim Museum vorbei kamen und er ganz begeistert war und von außen Fotos machen musste*<br/>*hat sich von Matteo versprechen lassen, dass sie, wenn sie das nächste mal länger in Venedig sind, auf jeden Fall die Ausstellung besuchen*<br/>*setzen sich auf die Stufen der Basilika, um eine kurze Pause zu machen und schauen dort auf dem Stadtplan nach, welches der beste Weg zurück zum Hotel ist*<br/>*hört Matteo stöhnen, als er sieht, wie weit es ist und dass sie bis zur nächsten Brücke über den Canal Grande noch ein ganzes Stück lang laufen müssen*<br/>*hat ihn versucht damit zu trösten, dass sie über den Markusplatz zurück müssen, auf dem sie heute ja noch gar nicht waren, obwohl in dem Buch, an welches er sich nicht erinnert doch stand, dass jeder, der in Venedig ist, mindestens einmal am Tag am Markusplatz ist*<br/>*melden sich während der Pause auch via Whatsapp bei ein paar Leuten und geben durch, dass es ihnen gut geht*<br/>*machen sich tatsächlich irgendwann auf den Weg und entdecken noch ziemlich viele Kleinigkeiten, die sie begeistern und von denen sie Fotos machen müssen*<br/>*kaufen sich irgendwann tatsächlich ein Eis und machen zum Essen noch eine kurze Pause am Ufer eines kleinen Kanals*<br/>*fühlt sich auf den letzten Metern selbst ziemlich groggi und hat zudem ziemliche Rückenschmerzen, weswegen ihm Matteo für das letzte Stück den Rucksack abnimmt, obwohl er selbst ziemlich geschafft ist*<br/>*erreichen schließlich um kurz nach 23 Uhr das Hotel und ihr Zimmer und will eigentlich nur noch den Binder ausziehen, duschen und sich ausruhen und Matteo nah bei sich haben*<br/>*zieht ihn daher - damit sie schneller ins Bett kommen - mit sich zusammen unter die Dusche und schließlich ins Bett*<br/>*liegt dort in seinen Armen und merkt, wie er nach und nach mehr entspannt*<br/>*küsst kurz seine Brust und streicht zärtlich über seine Seite*<br/>*gibt ein Wohlfühlgrummeln von sich und gähnt dann*<br/>Ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl, ich bin seit 24 Stunden wach und heute sind eine Million Dinge passiert…</p>
<p>Matteo:<br/>*ist absolut total groggi aber irgendwie trotzdem noch ein bisschen zu aufgekratzt, um direkt schlafen zu können*<br/>*fand die Dusche super und liegt jetzt super entspannt mit David im Bett*<br/>*hat eine Hand in seinen Haaren und spielt ein bisschen mit den Strähnen*<br/>*küsst seinen Kopf, als er über seine Seite streicht*<br/>*grummelt zustimmend*<br/>Oh ja… ich hab das Gefühl wir haben wir haben 2-3 Tage in einem erlebt…<br/>*streicht wieder durch sein Haar*<br/>Aber abgesehn davon, dass ich morgen wahrschheinlich den Muskelkater des Todes haben werde, war’s doch n ganz guter Tag oder?<br/>*zögert dann kurz*<br/>Ach nee, warte… das mit dem Verlieren war ja heute… dann doch nur so semi guter Tag...</p>
<p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo anfängt mit seinen Haaren zu spielen und schließt kurz entspannt die Augen*<br/>*grinst leicht bei Matteos Worten und nickt*<br/>*murmelt müde*<br/>Zumindest haben wir so viel gesehen, wie man sonst wahrscheinlich nur in zwei bis drei Tagen sieht… und heute Nacht träumen wir bestimmt von all den Eindrücken…<br/>*lächelt leicht und schmiegt sich kurz enger an Matteo*<br/>*brummt dann zustimmend zu seiner Frage und lacht leise*<br/>Ach Quatsch… wenn wir morgen nochmal so viel laufen, verschwindet der Muskelkater wie von selbst…<br/>*öffnet die Augen und schaut grinsend zu ihm auf*<br/>Nein, keine Sorge! Morgen laufen wir nur das Nötigste und verbringen so viel Zeit wie möglich auf den Vaporetti…<br/>*schweigt einen Moment, bis ihm einfällt, dass Matteo ja eigentlich was gefragt hat*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Ja, war ein guter Tag…<br/>*hört dann seinen Zusatz und muss leise lachen*<br/>Das war heute!? Kommt mir ewig her vor…<br/>*küsst kurz seine Brust*<br/>Aber zumindest haben wir uns schnell wieder gefunden!<br/>*muss an die Diskussion beim Essen denken und hat das Gefühl, dass selbst diese gut war, weil sie diese Sache klären konnten*<br/>*fährt mit der Hand Matteos Seite hoch und legt sie auf seiner Schulter ab*<br/>*malt dort kleine Kreise und fügt noch leise hinzu*<br/>Und dass wir das mit dem Planen klären konnten, war auch gut...</p>
<p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt leicht, als David sagt, dass sie von den Eindrücken träumen*<br/>Bestimmt… von Wasser und Löwen...<br/>*pffft dann sehr laut*<br/>Das ist so ne typische Sportlerantwort…<br/>*grinst ebenfalls, als er zu ihm hoch grinst*<br/>Das klingt gut…<br/>*lacht dann, als David auch vergessen hat, dass das mit dem Verlieren heute war*<br/>*entspannt noch mehr unter Davids Berührung und grummelt wohlig*<br/>Mhmmm… das war gut…. Kommunikation und so… hab mal gehört, das sei wichtig in einer gesunden Beziehung und so…</p>
<p>David:<br/>*muss lächeln bei Matteos Worten und brummt zustimmend*<br/>Hmmm… Kommunikation und so…<br/>*grinst dann leicht und fragt*<br/>Hast du also gehört?<br/>*gähnt und schließt wieder die Augen*<br/>Und was ist sonst noch wichtig?<br/>*wandert mit der Hand von Matteos Schulter in seine Haare und lässt sie dort liegen*<br/>*murmelt müde*<br/>Ist ja vielleicht ganz gut zu wissen, damit wir nichts falsch machen...</p>
<p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt leicht*<br/>Jap, hab ich gehört…<br/>*vergräbt seine eine Hand ein bisschen tiefer in Davids Haaren und legt seinen anderen Arm über Davids*<br/>*antwortet dann etwas träge*<br/>Hmmm… Ehrlichkeit? Humor? Dass man sich nicht auf die Nerven geht?<br/>*grinst leicht und fährt mit seinen Fingern über Davids Arm*<br/>Und guter Sex natürlich…</p>
<p>David:<br/>*schmiegt sich an Matteo, als dieser seinen anderen Arm auch noch um ihn legt und hört ihm dann zu*<br/>*lächelt leicht und murmelt leise*<br/>Ab und zu darf man sich mal auf die Nerven gehen… nur nicht zu oft…<br/>*grinst dann, als er den Sex erwähnt*<br/>Natürlich…<br/>*gähnt wieder*<br/>Wenn man nicht gerade 40 Kilometer gelaufen und hundemüde ist…<br/>*ist inzwischen wirklich ziemlich müde, streckt aber seinen Kopf nochmal zu Matteo und zieht ihn mit der Hand, die in seinen Haaren liegt sanft zu sich runter, um ihn nochmal zu küssen*<br/>*murmelt gegen seine Lippen*<br/>Schlaf gut, Florenzi...</p>
<p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt leicht*<br/>Und nicht zu lange…<br/>*lacht dann leicht bei seiner Antwort*<br/>Ja, nee… das war keine Anmache…<br/>*beugt sich ihm dann entgegen, als er ihn runter zieht und küsst ihn zurück*<br/>Träum von uns, Schreibner…<br/>*wartet dann, wie David sich dreht, da er ihm heute die Entscheidung überlassen will*<br/>*dreht sich dann mit und ist tatsächlich ziemlich schnell eingeschlafen*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 08.08.2019 (3) - Heute nur kurzes Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Donnerstag, 21:33 Uhr:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Whatsapp, Team Heidesee:</strong>
</p><p>David:<br/>Hey, Leute! Heute nur ein kurzes Update, weil wir ziemlich geschafft sind und noch ein bisschen Fußmarsch vor uns haben. Uns geht’s super. Haben heute wieder einiges gesehen - unter anderem die Rialto Brücke. Gerade machen wir eine kurze Pause an der Basilica Santa Maria della Salute, bevor wir uns auf den Weg zurück ins Hotel machen. Hoffen, euch geht’s gut. Habt noch einen schönen Abend!</p><p>David:<br/>*schickt noch ein paar Fotos vom Tag*</p><p>Sam:<br/>Alter, sind das Menschenmassen auf der Rialtobrücke! Aber echt geile Fotos! Viel Spaß noch!</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Freut mich, von euch zu hören und dass es euch gut geht. Lauft mal schön! Ist n gutes Training!</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Ey, gibt’s heute keine Extrafotos in ok.cool?</p><p>Kiki:<br/>Boar, Carlos! Danke für die tollen Fotos, David!</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Ich hab unsere Extrawurst auch immer genossen, aber wenn ihr müde seid, versteh ich das…</p><p>Jonas:<br/>So ist’s Recht. Wir werden schon noch genug Fotos sehen.</p><p>Hanna:<br/>Wie immer tolle Fotos! Wie lange bleibt ihr denn jetzt noch in Venedig?</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Ich will meine Extrawurst!<br/>*schickt Wurstsmiley*</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Kriegst du bestimmt bald wieder! Oder Davenzi?</p><p>Amira:<br/>Boar, Leute, ist doch egal! Hauptsache, den beiden geht’s gut und ist doch super, dass wir überhaupt jeden Tag Fotos bekommen!</p><p>Mia:<br/>Find ich auch! Und ich find’s auch toll, dass sich wenigstens einer die Mühe macht, einen persönlichen Text zu verfassen, anstatt einfach den Text des anderen zu kopieren…</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Hä? Ich steh wieder auffem Schlauch…</p><p>Sam:<br/>Check ich auch nicht...</p><p>Mia:<br/>*schickt Screenshot von der WG &amp; Friends Gruppe*</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Loooool, sehr geil, Luigi!</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Haha, warum denn auch nicht?</p><p>Hanna:<br/>Und der arme David musste wieder tippen.</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Ey, Leude, ich glaub die sind echt raus, die schreiben nix mehr…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Whatsapp, WG &amp; Friends:</strong>
</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Hey, Leute! Heute nur ein kurzes Update, weil wir ziemlich geschafft sind und noch ein bisschen Fußmarsch vor uns haben. Uns geht’s super. Haben heute wieder einiges gesehen - unter anderem die Rialto Brücke. Gerade machen wir eine kurze Pause an der Basilica Santa Maria della Salute, bevor wir uns auf den Weg zurück ins Hotel machen. Hoffen, euch geht’s gut. Habt noch einen schönen Abend!</p><p>Mia:<br/>Matteo, das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst!</p><p>Hans:<br/>Was denn? Ich versteh das, überanstrengt euch nicht, meine Schmetterlinge</p><p>Linn:<br/>Ein Glück geht es euch gut! Ich hatte heute so ein komisches Gefühl, dass was passiert ist. Meldet ihr euch wieder, wenn ihr am Hotel seid?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Nee, sorry, Linn, ich glaub, wenn wir am Hotel sind, fallen wir nur ins Bett. Aber morgen wieder! Gute Nacht!</p><p>Mia:<br/>Matteo, ich fass es nicht.</p><p>Hans:<br/>Klär uns auf, Mia-Maus!</p><p>Mia:<br/>*schickt einen Screenshot von Davids Nachricht aus dem Team Heidesee Chat*</p><p>Hans:<br/>lol! Die faule Nuss!</p><p>Linn:<br/>Vielleicht sind sie einfach wirklich sehr müde und Matteo konnte nicht mehr tippen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 09.08.2019 (1) - Follow the Book Steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Freitag, 11:21 Uhr:</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>David:<br/>*haben heute ziemlich lange und tief und fest geschlafen und brauchen am nächsten Morgen auch ein bisschen, bis sie schließlich aus dem Bett kommen*<br/>*hat selbst ein bisschen Muskelkater vom vielen Laufen gestern, aber denkt sich, dass das auch irgendwie ein gutes Gefühl ist, dass sie sich gestern so viel bewegt haben*<br/>*motiviert Matteo, der ziemlich über seinen Muskelkater klagt, trotzdem irgendwann aufzustehen und sich anzuziehen*<br/>*beschließen, da es schon so spät ist, ihren Rucksack schon mit runter zum Frühstück zu nehmen und sich dann nach dem Frühstück direkt auf den Weg zur nächsten Vaporetti-Haltestelle zu machen*<br/>*haben nur noch 20 Minuten, bevor das Frühstücksbuffet schließt und wetteifern amüsiert darum, wer seinen Teller am vollsten machen kann*<br/>*sind schließlich satt und wach und machen sich auf den Weg - diesmal nicht Richtung Canal Grande, sondern Richtung Norden, da sie auf dem Stadtplan festgestellt haben, dass dort die nächste Haltestelle liegt*<br/>*sind jetzt seit 5 Minuten unterwegs, als sie an einem Buchladen vorbeikommen*<br/>*bleibt stehen, als er das Schild davor entdeckt, grinst leicht und zeigt drauf*<br/>Ein bisschen arrogant, seinen eigenen Laden so zu bezeichnen, oder?<br/>*tritt einen Schritt näher und dreht sich dann fragend zu Matteo um*<br/>Sollen wir mal rein? Wenn die auch was auf englisch haben, entdecken wir vielleicht ein cooles altes Buch für Laura…</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Matteo:<br/>*bleibt stehen, als David stehen bleibt und guckt zum Schild*<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Na, dann müssen sie aber was zu bieten haben…<br/>*nickt dann bei seiner Frage*<br/>Klar, wär doch ne Schande wenn wir uns den schönsten Buchladen der Welt nicht angucken würden…<br/>*lässt David den Vortritt und betritt hinter ihm den Buchladen*<br/>Oh, wow… ja, okay, die können ruhig eingebildet sein…<br/>*weiß gar nicht so richtig, wo er zuerst hingucken soll*</p>
<p>David:<br/>*grinst leicht bei Matteos Worten und murmelt*<br/>Stimmt…<br/>*geht dann vor und betritt den Laden, wo er fast erschlagen wird durch die Auswahl an Büchern*<br/>*bleibt erstmal geplättet stehen und sieht sich um*<br/>*hört dann Matteos Kommentar und lacht leise*<br/>“Wow” kannst du laut sagen - man weiß gar nicht, wo man zuerst hinschauen soll…<br/>*lacht dann wieder*<br/>Aber sonderlich sortiert sieht das nicht aus… man muss wahrscheinlich stöbern…<br/>*tritt ein bisschen näher und betrachtet die Bücher genauer*<br/>*sieht, dass sie alle auf italienisch sind, hofft aber vielleicht trotzdem irgendwo eine Ecke mit englischen Büchern zu finden*<br/>*geht dann auf einen Wühltisch zu und sieht erst beim Näherkommen, dass es gar kein Wühltisch, sondern eine Gondel ist*<br/>*sieht sich nach Matteo um und zeigt drauf*<br/>Coole Deko!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt zu Davids Worten*<br/>Ein Meer an Büchern… Wahnsinn…<br/>*schaut sich um und schaut erst zur Gondel, als David ihn darauf aufmerksam macht*<br/>Cool!<br/>*zieht sein Handy aus der Tasche und fängt an, Fotos zu machen*<br/>Bücher sind ja nicht so meins eigentlich… aber der Laden sieht einfach krass aus…<br/>*schaut sich um und sieht dann eine Treppe aus Büchern*<br/>David, guck mal, das nehm ich für Florenzi friday!<br/>*freut sich richtig über das Motiv und macht gleich ein paar Fotos mehr von der Treppe*</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>David:<br/>*macht ebenfalls ein paar Fotos vom Laden und von der Deko und folgt dann Matteo weiter nach hinten*<br/>*sieht, dass er durch eine Tür nach draußen geht und folgt ihm*<br/>*macht große Augen, als er dort die vielen Bücher und die Treppe sieht und grinst leicht*<br/>*stupst Matteo an, als er mit seinen Fotos fertig ist und deutet nach oben*<br/>Kletter mal rauf, ich mach ein paar Fotos von dir…<br/>*wartet, bis er oben ist und macht ein paar Fotos von ihm*<br/>*erklimmt dann ebenfalls die Stufen, die oben eine kleine Plattform bilden und an einer Mauer enden, über die man nun hinweg und auf den angrenzenden Kanal schauen kann*<br/>*grinst zu Matteo und setzt sich oben auf die Mauer*<br/>Hier hat sich jemand wirklich kreativ ausgetobt! Total bewundernswert…<br/>*betastet die Bücher*<br/>Aber die müssen irgendwie imprägniert sein oder so… sind bestimmt schon ein paar Jahre alt...</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Matteo:<br/>*klettert die Treppe rauf und macht Faxen für ein paar Fotos*<br/>*setzt sich dann neben David auf die Mauer und macht erst ein Foto von dem Kanal und dann ein Selfie von ihnen beiden*<br/>Hast du ein Buch für Laura gefunden? Oder soll ich gleich mal wen fragen wegen englischen Büchern?<br/>*lehnt sich leicht gegen ihn*<br/>Die Fotos müssen wir unbedingt an die WG schicken, Mia und Linn gefällt das bestimmt richtig gut…</p>
<p>David:<br/>*lehnt sich gegen Matteo, als dieser ein Selfie von ihnen beiden macht und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, als er auf den Auslöser drückt*<br/>*schüttelt dann den Kopf bei seiner Frage*<br/>Nee, ich seh bisher nur italienische Bücher… wäre wahrscheinlich echt besser zu fragen, ob die überhaupt englische haben.<br/>*legt den Arm locker um seine Hüfte, als Matteo sich nun auch gegen ihn lehnt*<br/>*hmmt zu seinen Worten zustimmend*<br/>*schnaubt dann leise*<br/>Meinem Vater würde das auch gefallen… aber der kriegt kein Bild!<br/>*grinst leicht und beugt sich zu Matteo rüber*<br/>*reibt erst seine Nase leicht über seine Wange, bevor er ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange drückt*<br/>*murmelt dann*<br/>Lass mal wieder runter… mal gucken, was der Laden sonst noch so zu bieten hat...</p>
<p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt leicht*<br/>Ich frag gleich mal wen…<br/>*pffft als David sagt es würde seinem Vater gefallen*<br/>Nee, der kriegt nix!<br/>*grinst, als er einen Kuss auf die Wange bekommt und dreht seinen Kopf, um ihn einmal kurz auf den Mund zu küssen*<br/>*nickt dann*<br/>Alles klar…<br/>*löst sich von David und steht wieder auf, um die Treppe runter zu steigen*<br/>*geht zurück in den Laden und sagt*<br/>Ich guck mal, ob ich wen finde, der so aussieht, als würde er hier arbeiten… du kannst dich ja weiter umgucken…<br/>*geht dann weiter in die Mitte des Ladens und findet tatsächlich jemanden hinter einem Verkaufstresen sitzend*<br/>*begrüßt ihn auf italienisch und fragt nach englischen Büchern*<br/>*bekommt eine Antwort, lacht und bedankt sich und geht zurück zu David*<br/>Also, die sagen, hier ist nix sortiert… er hat mal englische Bücher gesehen vor ein paar Tagen, er weiß aber nicht mehr wo…<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Aber wir haben ja Zeit…</p>
<p>David:<br/>*lächelt leicht, als Matteo seinen Kopf dreht und er einen richtigen Kuss bekommt*<br/>*folgt ihm dann die Treppe wieder hinunter und macht sich mit ihm langsam wieder auf den Weg nach drinnen, während er hier und da noch ein paar Eindrücke fotografiert*<br/>*nickt dann bei Matteos Worten, behält ihn aber im Auge, als er sich entfernt, denn auch wenn es hier nicht sonderlich voll ist, hat es ihm gestern schon leicht zugesetzt, dass sie sich verloren haben*<br/>*schaut zwar auch weiter Bücher und schlendert durch den Laden, schaut aber immer wieder zu Matteo und lächelt, als dieser sich ihm wieder nähert*<br/>*lacht dann laut, als Matteo erzählt*<br/>Vor ein paar Tagen?!? Oh mann…<br/>*grinst dann bei seinem Nachsatz*<br/>Stimmt… aber ich würd schon gerne auch noch ein bisschen was anderes sehen… lass mal ein bisschen stöbern und wenn wir nichts finden, ziehen wir weiter… okay?<br/>*sieht dann, dass sich in einem Nebenraum, der vom Hauptraum abgeht, noch weitere Bücher befinden und zuppelt leicht an Matteos Shirt um ihm anzudeuten, dass sie dort mal schauen könnten*<br/>*wird auch hier beinahe erschlagen von Büchern, fällt aber als nächstes direkt die Öffnung zum Kanal hin auf und lächelt*<br/>Nice, sogar mit Bank zum Ausruhen und Lesen mit Blick auf den Kanal…<br/>*ist so fasziniert von den Räumlichkeiten und der Einrichtung, dass er gerade total vergisst, dass er eigentlich nach Büchern schauen wollte*</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst nur*<br/>Gefällt mir irgendwie… vor ein paar Tagen… hier könnt ich auch arbeiten…<br/>*nickt dann*<br/>Ja, lass mal noch ein bisschen schauen und dann weiter*<br/>*folgt David einfach mal in den nächsten Raum*<br/>*lässt aber seinen Blick im Vorbeigehen über die Bücher streifen, um zu sehen, ob er was Englisches sieht*<br/>*bleibt dann stehen und schaut zu dem offenen Tor und der Bank*<br/>Wow, das ist echt irgendwie so typisch Venedig….<br/>Stell dich mal daneben, ich mach ein Foto! Aber nicht reinfallen…<br/>*grinst und holt sein Handy wieder aus der Tasche*</p>
<p>David:<br/>*lacht leise, als Matteo meint, er könne hier auch arbeiten*<br/>Bestimmt ein cooler Job… auskennen muss man sich nicht… einfach Bücher irgendwo abladen und die Kunden wühlen sich schon irgendwie durch…<br/>*tritt näher an das Tor ran, als Matteo meint, dass er ein Foto machen will und lacht*<br/>Hier steht “Free Exit” mit einem Bild von jemandem, der kopfüber in den Kanal springt…<br/>*stellt sich dann in Pose und lässt Matteo ein Foto machen*<br/>*hockt sich dann aber lieber hin und lehnt sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Hauswand, damit man die Schriftzüge über ihm auch lesen kann*<br/>*richtet sich wieder auf, nachdem Matteo fertig ist, lächelt leicht in seine Richtung und wendet sich dann erneut den Beschriftungen am Tor zu*<br/>Acqua Alta… Ist das nicht die Bezeichnung der Italiener für das Hochwasser, was regelmäßig hier alles überschwemmt? Ich mein, “Acqua” ist klar… aber was heißt “Alta”?<br/>*stellt sich das wirklich krass vor, wenn hier Hochwasser ist - vor allem für solche kleinen Läden - als Tourist sicher irgendwie ein Abenteuer, aber als Einwohner oder Ladenbesitzer sicherlich nicht so toll*</p>
<p>Matteo:<br/>*macht ein paar Fotos von David*<br/>*stellt sich dann nochmal anders hin, um das Schild richtig mit drauf zu haben*<br/>*macht dann noch ein paar Fotos nur von dem Schild, falls er das mal instagrammen will*<br/>*nickt dann bei Davids Frage und lacht leicht*<br/>Die Frage hast du dir grad selber beantwortet… alta heißt hoch, und acqua alta tatsächlich Hochwasser…<br/>*überlegt, wie hoch es wohl gehen mag*<br/>Ist bestimmt heftig, wenn du hier alles abriegeln und absichern musst, da steht ja dann quasie die Stadt unter Wasser… du kommst ja gar nicht mehr weg...<br/>*lässt seinen Blick schweifen und sieht dann auf einmal ein Buch mit englischem Titel*<br/>*tritt zum Regal und zieht es heraus um es einmal aufzuschlagen*<br/>*sieht, dass es tatsächlich auf englisch ist und reicht es David*<br/>Hab eins gefunden!</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>David:<br/>*schaut Matteo neugierig an, als er lacht, muss dann aber selber grinsen, als er die Übersetzung hört*<br/>Ähm ja… irgendwie logisch…<br/>*schaut bei Matteos nächsten Worten zu dem Tor und reibt sich nachdenklich den Nacken*<br/>Hmmm… ich schätze, das Wasser kommt hier trotzdem irgendwie durch… das kriegt man doch gar nicht wirklich dicht…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Vielleicht ist das der Grund, warum hier ein paar Bücher in der Gondel und ein paar in der Badewanne sind und die unteren Regalreihen grundsätzlich leer sind…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Als Touri ist das bestimmt spannend… so in Gummistiefeln durch Venedig…<br/>*tritt dann zu ihm, legt ihm locker die Hände an die Taille und sieht ihn mit großen Augen an*<br/>Lass uns auch mal herkommen, wenn Acqua Alta ist… du magst doch Abenteuer so gerne und das wär doch mal ein schönes…<br/>*lacht dann leise, als ihm ein Gedanke kommt und fragt sich, warum ihnen der eigentlich nicht früher gekommen ist*<br/>*lehnt seine Stirn gegen die von Matteo und murmelt leise*<br/>Außerdem passt es zu uns… das viele Wasser…<br/>*lässt ihn wieder los, nachdem sie das geklärt haben und schaut sich ebenfalls weiter nach Büchern um*<br/>*hört dann Matteos Worte, tritt neben ihn und nimmt das Buch entgegen*<br/>*liest sich den Klappentext durch und zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>Fantasy ist glaub ich immer gut für Laura… und wenn es ihr nicht gefällt, kann sie zumindest damit prahlen, dass wir es im schönsten Buchladen der Welt für sie gekauft haben!</p>
<p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst, als er näher kommt und vorschlägt dass sie das auch mal machen*<br/>Glaubst du, da reichen Gummistiefel? Aber klar, warum nicht? Lass mal machen…<br/>*schließt kurz automatisch die Augen, als David seine Stirn gegen seine lehnt*<br/>*lächelt dann sehr breit*<br/>Stimmt… das hier ist total unsere Stadt… so viel Wasser… aber müssten wir dann nicht eigentlich kommen wenn Trockenzeit ist und kein Wasser da?<br/>*schaut ihn lächelnd an und zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Ist irgendwie beides unser Ding, oder?<br/>*gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss und entdeckt dann erst das Buch, das er David dann halt reicht*<br/>*freut sich, dass das Buch richtig zu sein scheint*<br/>Ja super, dann lass bezahlen und weiter, oder?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. 09.08.2019 (2) - Von Lieblingsdingen und Hauptgewinne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Freitag, 12:16 Uhr:</strong> </span>
</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst, als er näher kommt und vorschlägt dass sie das auch mal machen*<br/>Glaubst du, da reichen Gummistiefel? Aber klar, warum nicht? Lass mal machen…<br/>*schließt kurz automatisch die Augen, als David seine Stirn gegen seine lehnt*<br/>*lächelt dann sehr breit*<br/>Stimmt… das hier ist total unsere Stadt… so viel Wasser… aber müssten wir dann nicht eigentlich kommen wenn Trockenzeit ist und kein Wasser da?<br/>*schaut ihn lächelnd an und zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Ist irgendwie beides unser Ding, oder?<br/>*gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss und entdeckt dann erst das Buch, das er David dann halt reicht*<br/>*freut sich, dass das Buch richtig zu sein scheint*<br/>Ja super, dann lass bezahlen und weiter, oder?</p><p>David:<br/>*strahlt, als Matteo zustimmt, das mal zu machen und nimmt sich vor, später zu googlen, ob es bestimmte Zeiten gibt, in denen in Venedig Acqua Alta ist*<br/>*geht dann kurz mit dem Kopf auf Abstand, als Matteo mit der Trockenzeit anfängt und überlegt*<br/>Hmmm… gibt’s das überhaupt? Also so trocken, dass die Kanäle austrocknen?<br/>*kann sich das nicht wirklich vorstellen, wird es aber auch später googlen*<br/>*grinst leicht, als Matteo meint, dass das beides ihr Ding ist und nickt*<br/>*erwidert seinen Kuss und lächelt ihn danach liebevoll an*<br/>*geht dann mit ihm zusammen das Buch bezahlen und steckt es in den Rucksack, den heute wieder Matteo schleppt*<br/>*sieht sich nochmal kurz im Laden um, ob er auch alles fotografiert hat und verlässt ihn dann zusammen mit Matteo*<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Jetzt aber endlich zur Haltestelle...<br/>*muss auf dem Weg an Hochwasser und Niedrigwasser und gar kein Wasser und an “ihr Ding” denken und muss dann automatisch lächeln, als ihm bewusst wird, dass sie ziemlich viele “Dinge” haben*<br/>*schaut Matteo von der Seite an und fragt ihn*<br/>Was ist dein Lieblingsding?<br/>*ist sich nicht sicher, ob Matteo den Zusammenhang überhaupt versteht und fügt darum hinzu*<br/>… also bei uns...</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*wartet, bis David bezahlt hat und verlässt dann mit ihm den Buchladen*<br/>*geht Richtung Haltestelle und muss daran denken, wie hoch das Wasser hier wohl wirklich geht, wenn Hochwasser ist und ob die Klimakatastrophe, in der sie sich befinden, Ausmaße auf das Hochwasser hat und wie es den Leuten damit geht, die hier arbeiten*<br/>*wird dann von Davids Frage aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und schaut ihn kurz verwirrt an*<br/>Was?<br/>*hört dann den Zusatz und versteht dann*<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Du meinst außer leere Pools?<br/>*überlegt dann tatsächlich und weiß gar nicht so richtig, was David sich vorstellt*<br/>*sagt dann aber leise*<br/>Mein Lieblingsding ist, dass wenn du da bist, alles irgendwie gut ist.</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt, als Matteo nach den Pools fragt*<br/>Genau, außer den Pools…<br/>*lässt ihm die Zeit zum Nachdenken und läuft weiter neben ihm her, während er über sein eigenes Lieblingsding nachdenkt*<br/>*hört dann seine Antwort, muss automatisch lächeln und merkt, wie sein Herz einen Hüpfer macht*<br/>*denkt sich, dass das zwar nicht zu der Art von Antworten gehört, die er in Erwägung gezogen hat, dass es aber trotzdem so typisch Matteo ist*<br/>*greift nach Matteos Hand und drückt sie sanft*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Du meinst, dass wenn wir zusammen sind, alles irgendwie gut ist?<br/>*denkt sich das so oft, dass Matteo ihm so eine Stütze ist und dass er unerträgliche Situationen irgendwie erträglich macht*<br/>*will ihm eigentlich erklären, was er tatsächlich gemeint hat, denkt sich, dass das aber auch noch bis später Zeit hat*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*drückt seine Hand zurück*<br/>*lächelt leicht und nickt*<br/>Genau, das meinte ich...<br/>*schaut ihn dann von der Seite an und muss grinsen*<br/>Aber das hast du nicht gemeint, oder? Du meintest trockene Pools oder eklige Sandwiches oder Küsse, die von Alex unterbrochen werden oder sowas, ne?<br/>*legt den Kopf leicht schief*<br/>Ich glaub mein Lieblingsding sind die Sandwiches, oder allgemein Essen… ich ess gern mit dir.<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Und deins?</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo meint, dass er das meinte und schaut ihn dann fragend an, als er grinst*<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf bei seiner Frage und lacht bei seinen Ideen*<br/>Ja, schon irgendwie sowas…<br/>*grinst wieder bei seiner Antwort und schenkt ihm einen liebevollen Sekretariatsblick*<br/>Das war ja klar…<br/>*wird dann allerdings wieder ernst und nagt kurz an der Unterlippe bei seiner Frage*<br/>*zuckt schließlich mit den Schultern und meint*<br/>Ich hab viele Lieblingsdinger…<br/>*sieht seinen fragenden Blick und wird leicht verlegen*<br/>*schaut lieber wieder nach vorne und fürchtet, dass er ihn gleich wieder einen ollen Romantiker oder sowas nennen wird*<br/>*sagt schließlich*<br/>Ich mag, dass wir beide nicht ohne einander können, obwohl jedes andere Pärchen sich wahrscheinlich schon längst an die Gurgel gegangen wäre… ich mag unsere automatisierten Abläufe und dass wir da oft gar nicht wirklich drüber nachdenken… wenn wir uns abends noch einen Kakao machen… und wie wir einschlafen und wie wir uns Gute Nacht sagen…<br/>*zuckt mit den Schultern, bricht aber hier ab*<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>… und vieles mehr!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst zurück und zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Du bist mein Lieblingssnack…<br/>*schaut ihn dann wieder von der Seite an, als er sagt, dass er viele Lieblingsdinger hat*<br/>*hat das ja auch, aber dachte, er dürfte nur eins nennen*<br/>*hört ihm dann zu und merkt, wie ihm ganz warm ums Herz wird und die Dinge, die David nennt, Dinge sind, die er auch liebt und schätzt*<br/>Hätt ich gewusst, dass wir mehr als eine Sache sagen dürfen…<br/>*drückt seine Hand und dann schnell ihm im laufen einen Kuss auf die Wange*<br/>Das sind auch alles meine Lieblingsdinger… und dass wir uns angucken können und wissen was los ist… und all sowas…</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst leicht bei Matteos “Beschwerde” und lächelt dann, als er einen Kuss bekommt*<br/>*freut sich, als Matteo meint, dass das auch alles seine Lieblingsdinger sind, schaut ihn nun wieder an und nickt, als er seinen Worten noch eine Sache hinzu fügt*<br/>Genau… all sowas…<br/>*hat sich mehr auf das Gespräch und Matteo konzentriert, als auf die Umgebung und merkt erst jetzt, als er nach vorne schaut, dass sie in eine Sackgasse gelaufen sind*<br/>*bleibt stehen*<br/>Ähm…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Sollen wir den Stadtplan raus holen oder schaffen wir’s auch so?<br/>*lacht dann und fährt sich kurz verwirrt durch die Haare*<br/>Das war doch gar nicht mehr so weit bis zur Haltestelle…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*bleibt stehen, als David stehen bleibt und schaut sich um*<br/>*lacht*<br/>Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber irgendwie hab ich gedacht, du weißt wo es lang geht…<br/>*holt den Rucksack nach vorne und holt den Stadtplan raus*<br/>Sicher ist sicher…<br/>*reicht ihn David weiter, weil der besser Karten lesen kann*<br/>*macht schnell ein Bild von der Sackgasse, während David auf den Stadtplan guckt*</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht bei Matteos Worten*<br/>Ernsthaft!? Du hast gedacht, dass /ich/ weiß, wo’s lang geht… /das/ zeugt von Vertrauen! Vielen Dank!<br/>*lacht immer noch leise und fährt Matteo einmal liebevoll durch die Haare, als er den Stadtplan aus dem Rucksack holt*<br/>*nimmt den Stadtplan entgegen und schaut sich nach einem Straßenschild um*<br/>*braucht dann ein bisschen, bis er die entsprechende Straße gefunden hat und nickt zufrieden*<br/>*dreht sich einmal um, so dass die Sackgasse hinter ihm liegt sagt mit Blick auf den Stadtplan*<br/>Gar nicht so schlimm diesmal… wir müssen da vorne links und dann nochmal links und dann laufen wir direkt auf die Haltestelle zu…<br/>*blickt wieder auf und lächelt in Matteos Richtung*<br/>*klappt den Stadtplan wieder zu und tritt hinter Matteo, um ihn wieder in den Rucksack zu legen*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht und zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Ja, ernsthaft, hab ich gedacht…<br/>*hört dann, wo sie lang müssen *<br/>Ja, super, dann los.<br/>*läuft mit ihm vielleicht zehn Minuten bis zur Haltestelle*<br/>*sehen, dass das nächste Boot in zehn Minuten kommt und kaufen schon mal ein Ticket für 75 Minuten*<br/>*sieht dann eine Bank am Kanal und setzt sich mit David dahin, um auf das Boot zu warten*<br/>Wir können uns morgen übrigens echt Zeit lassen mit dem Fahren… Oma hat gesagt, wir sollen anrufen, wenn wir wissen, wann wir ungefähr da sind. aber sie erwartet uns zu keiner bestimmten Zeit…</p><p>David:<br/>*kaufen an der Haltestelle die Tickets und setzen sich dann auf eine Bank um zu warten*<br/>*schaut sich gerade die Fotos auf dem Handy an, die er heute gemacht hat, als er Matteos Worte hört*<br/>*lächelt und nickt*<br/>Klingt gut… also wenn wir dann morgen irgendwas Cooles sehen, können wir ruhig anhalten…<br/>*steckt das Handy zurück in die Hosentasche und schaut Matteo an*<br/>Der Weg von Venedig nach Ravenna ist fast durchgehend an der Küste entlang… keine Autobahn, sondern nur Landstraße… das wird bestimmt echt nice! Und laut Navi bräuchten wir eigentlich auch nur 2 ¼ Stunden… vielleicht können wir ja irgendwo eine längere Pause machen…<br/>*grinst leicht und fügt leicht schelmisch hinzu*<br/>… oder wir finden noch irgendein Abenteuer oder n cooles verlassenes Haus oder so…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst und nickt*<br/>Genau…<br/>*hört ihm dann zu und nickt*<br/>Ja, nice… da finden wir bestimmt irgendwas, wo wir ein bisschen was erkunden können oder so…<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Genau! Her mit den Abenteuern!<br/>*lehnt seinen Kopf gegen Davids Schulter*<br/>Oder wir chillen noch ne Runde irgendwo am Strand… meine Oma is zwar super, aber man braucht auch n bisschen Energie um sie auszuhalten…</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht, als Matteo Bea imitiert und nickt*<br/>Genau! Das hast du dir gut gemerkt!<br/>*legt seinen Arm um Matteos Schultern, als er seinen Kopf gegen ihn lehnt, lächelt und fährt ihm einmal kurz zärtlich durch die Haare*<br/>*hmmt zustimmend zum Stand*<br/>Klingt auch gut…<br/>*grinst dann leicht, als er seine Oma beschreibt*<br/>Na, ich werd sowieso kaum was verstehen… aber für dich wird es sicher anstrengend… so viel wie sie redet… und du musst übersetzen…<br/>*küsst kurz seine Stirn und murmelt*<br/>… oder du übersetzt nur das Wichtigste…<br/>*schweigt einen Moment mit ihm und meint dann*<br/>Wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind, will ich italienisch lernen… ernsthaft… wir sind doch bestimmt öfter hier und es ist für dich doch auch blöd, wenn du immer alles übersetzen musst...</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schließt kurz die Augen, als er ihm durch die Haare fährt und entspannt sich*<br/>*greift nach seiner Hand und spielt mit seinen Fingern*<br/>*grinst dann leicht, als David über seine Oma redet*<br/>Ich übersetz ne Zusammenfassung…<br/>*öffnet die Augen und schaut ihn überrascht an*<br/>Quatsch, musst du nicht… ich übersetz gern für dich… Sprache lernen ist voll anstrengend…</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo anfängt mit seinen Fingern zu spielen, grinst dann aber leicht bei seinen Worten und nickt*<br/>Ja, das wird reichen…<br/>*merkt dann, dass Matteo ihn nach seinem Vorschlag ansieht und rückt ein kleines Stück zurück, um seinen Blick erwidern zu können, zieht ihn dann aber wieder zurück an seine Schulter*<br/>Ich weiß, dass du das gerne machst… aber trotzdem…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Ich hab mal gelesen, dass man Sprachen leichter lernt, je jünger man ist… also sollte ich schnell damit anfangen… Stell dir mal vor, in zehn Jahren hast du keine Lust mehr für mich zu übersetzen und ich muss mit 28 anfangen… da ist es bestimmt viel anstrengender.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst, als er meint, man muss Sprachen lernen, wenn man jung ist*<br/>Wenn du meinst… aber du musst das nicht für mich machen…<br/>*will es sich gerade wieder bequem machen, als er das Boot sieht*<br/>Oh, es geht los…<br/>*freut sich auf die Bootsfahrt, steht auf und greift ihren Rucksack*<br/>Auf geht’s!<br/>*greift nach Davids Hand und geht mit ihm rüber zum Anleger*</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst leicht bei Matteos Worten und fährt ihm nochmal durch die Haare*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Gibt durchaus noch ein paar Sachen, die ich nicht nur für dich mache… nicht viele, aber ein paar sind’s schon…<br/>*lacht leise, weil das so natürlich nicht stimmt*<br/>*hat eher das Gefühl, dass Matteo ständig Sachen für ihn macht und nicht andersrum*<br/>*sieht dann auch das Boot, nimmt den Arm von Matteos Schulter und steht auf*<br/>*wartet, bis er den Rucksack aufgesetzt hat und geht mit ihm zum Anleger*<br/>*wiederholt seine Worte lächelnd*<br/>Auf geht’s!<br/>*freut sich ziemlich auf die Bootsfahrt und darauf, Venedig nochmal aus einem anderen Blickwinkel zu sehen*<br/>*runzelt kurz die Stirn, als sie das Boot betreten und er auch hier wieder die Menschenmassen sieht*<br/>Ganz schön voll… hoffentlich werden später ein paar Sitzplätze frei...<br/>*ist froh, dass er Matteo noch an der Hand hat und quetscht sich mit ihm bis ans Bug des Bootes vor, wo es ein bisschen leerer wird*<br/>*lehnt sich dort an die Reling und zieht Matteo neben sich*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Hier ist es einfach überall voll…<br/>*quetscht sich mit David durch und umklammert seine Hand*<br/>*freut sich, dass sie einen Platz an der Reling ergattern können*<br/>Ja, wir schauen mal, wenn ein paar Leute aussteigen…<br/>*schaut auf’s Wasser und die Häuser und freut sich, als das Boot ablegt*<br/>Guck mal…<br/>*zeigt auf ein Haus, das besonders schön aussieht*</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst leicht, als Matteo meint, dass es hier überall voll ist und nickt*<br/>Sieht schlecht aus für unser Quest…<br/>*schaut dann ebenfalls über die Reling auf Venedig und spürt Vorfreude und ein bisschen Aufregung in sich aufsteigen, als das Boot schließlich ablegt und sich vom Anleger entfernt*<br/>*liebt es, wie die Sonne auf dem Meer glitzert und folgt schließlich Matteos Blick auf das schöne Haus*<br/>*lächelt und meint*<br/>Sieht ein bisschen verwunschen aus… so als würde es schlafen und sich gar nicht durch die Menschenmassen und den Trubel stören lassen...<br/>*zieht sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und macht ein Foto von dem Haus*<br/>*dreht sich dann mit dem Rücken zur Reling und zieht Matteo halb mit sich, um ein Selfie von ihnen beiden mit Venedig im Rücken zu machen*<br/>*sieht Matteo im Display lächeln und muss auf Grund dieses Anblicks nur selbst noch mehr lächeln*<br/>*hat kurz wieder dieses winzige unwirkliche Gefühl, wenn er daran denkt, dass Matteo zu ihm gehört und dass sie gerade tatsächlich zusammen in Venedig sind*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt leicht bei Davids Beschreibung und stellt mal wieder fest, wie sehr er die Art liebt, wie David auf die Dinge guckt*<br/>Ja, sieht sehr gechillt aus…<br/>*wird dann gedreht und lächelt in die Kamera, als er ein Selfie macht*<br/>*hat den Arm um David geschlungen und zieht ihn noch ein bisschen näher*<br/>*drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und sagt sehr leise*<br/>Es ist schön mit dir.</p><p>David:<br/>*macht das Selfie von ihnen beiden und lässt das Handy sinken, als Matteo ihn näher zu sich zieht*<br/>*lächelt, als er einen Kuss auf die Wange bekommt*<br/>*hört dann seine leisen Worte und spürt, wie sein Bauch und sein Herz ganz warm werden*<br/>*spürt, wie gut es ihm tut, das immer wieder zu hören und dadurch zu wissen, dass es Matteo gut geht und er mit ihm genauso glücklich ist, wie er mit ihm*<br/>*schlingt beide Arme um ihn und verbirgt seinen Kopf in Matteos Schulter* *<br/>küsst ihn sanft am Hals und murmelt leise*<br/>Mit dir auch…<br/>*sucht dann seine Lippen und küsst ihn richtig*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schlingt auch beide Arme um ihn, als David es tut und sich näher an ihn lehnt*<br/>*spürt den Kuss und hört die leisen Worte und spürt, wie er sich einfach vollkommen wohl und richtig fühlt*<br/>*legt eine Hand an seine Wange, als er ihn küsst und küsst zurück*<br/>*strahlt ihn an, als sie den Kuss lösen und gibt ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss*<br/>*sagt dann leise*<br/>Das ist auch mein Lieblingsding!<br/>*lässt mal offen, ob er die Küsse oder die Umarmung oder einfach alles meint*</p><p>David:<br/>*sieht Matteo an, als sie den Kuss lösen und lächelt ziemlich sehr, weil Matteo einfach so wunderschön aussieht, wenn er so strahlt*<br/>*streicht kurz über seine Wange, als er ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss gibt und legt fragend den Kopf schief bei seinen Worten*<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Küssen oder umarmen?<br/>*grinst und zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>Oder einfach das Gesamtpaket?<br/>*lacht wieder leise und sieht ihn ziemlich glücklich an*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Beides… alles… das Gesamtpaket.<br/>*zieht ihn nochmal näher, um ihn zu umarmen und zu drücken und löst sich dann aber wieder so, dass er nur einen Arm um ihn gelegt hat*<br/>*dreht sich mit ihm wieder zur Reling und guckt aufs Wasser*<br/>*schaut auf’s Wasser, aber ist in Gedanken nur bei David*<br/>*denkt, dass es gerade mal 5 Monate her ist, dass er ihn getroffen hat und wie krass anders sein Leben einfach ist und wie glücklich er ist und wie wohl er sich fühlt*<br/>*kann gar nicht glauben, dass sie erst drei Monate zusammen sind, weil es sich schon so viel länger anfühlt*<br/>*denkt, dass er will, dass das für immer so bleibt, dass er sich für immer so fühlt wie genau in diesem Moment*<br/>*muss dann aber schlucken und denkt, dass Dinge für ihn selten gut bleiben*<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf und erinnert sich an den einen Spruch, den er mal gelesen hat und an den er sich seitdem zu halten versucht*<br/>*”minute for minute”, also den Moment genießen*<br/>*atmet tief ein und aus und schaut dann wieder zu David, der neben ihm steht und so unfassbar gut aussieht, dass es ihm kurz ein bisschen den Atem nimmt*<br/>*stupst ihn leicht an und sagt lächelnd*<br/>Du siehst gut aus heute..</p><p>David:<br/>*wird wieder ein bisschen ernster, lächelt aber immer noch ziemlich bei Matteos Antwort*<br/>*hmmt zustimmend und reibt seine Nase leicht an Matteos Hals, als dieser ihn nochmal näher zieht*<br/>*erwidert seine Umarmung und murmelt*<br/>Das Gesamtpaket ist mein allerliebstes Lieblingsding…<br/>*dreht sich dann mit ihm wieder zurück zur Reling und schaut aufs Wasser und auf Venedig*<br/>*merkt, dass das Schiff wohl gerade dabei ist, den Süden der Insel zu umkurven und sieht einen kleinen Hafen mit vielen Fischerbooten*<br/>*beobachtet das bunte Treiben und lächelt glücklich vor sich hin, weil er das hier alles sehen darf, weil die Sonne so schön scheint und weil Matteo neben ihm steht und er diese Momente mit ihm teilen kann*<br/>*wird dann von ihm angestupst und hört seine Worte*<br/>*lächelt zunächst ein wenig verlegen, grinst dann aber leicht und fragt leise*<br/>Hab ich wieder was vergessen? Haben wir ein Neonparty-Jubiläum?<br/>*versucht sich zu erinnern, was für ein Datum sie heute haben und wann nochmal die Neonparty war*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Nee, du siehst einfach nur gut aus heute…<br/>*grinst*<br/>Neonparty war am 29. und heute hätten wir…<br/>*muss kurz überlegen*<br/>*schüttelt dann den Kopf*<br/>Nee, ich glaub am 9. war nie was… bis auf jetzt, jetzt müssen wir natürlich erste Bootsfahrt in Venedig in den Kalender eintragen…<br/>*lacht leicht*</p><p>David:<br/>*schaut ihn liebevoll an, als er merkt, dass Matteos Worte tatsächlich ernsthaft an ihn gerichtet ware und murmelt ein verlegenes*<br/>Danke…<br/>*grinst dann minimal, als Matteo natürlich das genaue Datum der Neonparty im Kopf hat und schaut ihn fragend an, als er überlegt, ob heute irgendein Jubiläum ist*<br/>*lacht dann ebenfalls leicht und meint*<br/>Naja, erste richtige Bootsfahrt… die am ersten Tag zählt nur so halb… da waren wir müde und aufgeregt und eigentlich diente die ja sowieso nur der Fortbewegung…<br/>*schaut dann wieder kurz aufs Wasser bis ihm einfällt, dass dann ja morgen der zehnte ist*<br/>*spürt, wie sein Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer macht bei dem Gedanken, dass sie schon drei Monate zusammen sind, auch wenn es sich für ihn irgendwie viel länger anfühlt*<br/>*sucht nach seiner Hand, verschlingt ihre Finger und murmelt leise*<br/>Und morgen dann Dreimonatiges…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schaut kurz verwirrt, aber erinnert sich dann wieder*<br/>Ach ja, aber guck… die hatte ich schon wieder vergessen, die zählt also nicht…<br/>*lächelt leicht, als David seine Hand greift und fährt mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken*<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Ja, morgen dann Dreimonatiges… und wir feiern mit meiner Oma…<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf und schaut ihn leicht verschmitzt an*<br/>Vielleicht hätten wir das besser planen sollen…</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst, als Matteo meint, dass sie mit seiner Oma feiern*<br/>Och… kann doch ganz nett werden… Du solltest ihr heute noch schreiben, dass wir das extra so geplant haben, damit sie dabei ist. Vielleicht backt sie uns dann ja einen Kuchen oder so…<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>*hört dann seinen Nachsatz und sieht ihn so süß verschmitzt schauen, schenkt ihm aber trotzdem einen grinsenden Sekretariatsblick*<br/>*lacht dann*<br/>Also hätte ich planen /dürfen/, hätte ich das sicherlich irgendwie auf dem Schirm gehabt und was total Besonderes geplant und so…<br/>*schüttelt aber den Kopf und zu zeigen, dass er das nicht ernst meinte und zuckt lächelnd mit den Schultern*<br/>Ach, wir machen es uns auch so schön. Wir feiern dann eben auf der Fahrt… und bei den Zwischenstopps…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schüttelt lachend den Kopf*<br/>Nee, nee, die macht am Ende da wirklich noch n Riesending draus… lieber nicht…<br/>*schüttelt wieder grinsend den Kopf*<br/>Nee, nee, komm mir nicht so, Schreibner… ich kenn dich… dein Plan wäre voll konzentriert drauf gewesen, was wir wann sehen und wann wir wo mit dem Auto lang fahren… du hättest keine Daten auf dem Plan gehabt…<br/>*nickt dann aber grinsend*<br/>Klar, wir haben ja Zeit… wir machen ne Pause und feiern…<br/>*drückt seine Hand leicht*<br/>Ist auch eigentlich egal wo, hauptsache wir sind zusammen.</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht, als Matteo genau das beschreibt, was er wahrscheinlich tatsächlich getan hätte, wobei er eigentlich schon irgendwie glaubt, dass ihm - wenn er den Plan mit Datum ausgearbeitet hätte - der 10. aufgefallen wäre*<br/>*stimmt ihm aber trotzdem mal zu, weil er es genauso gut hätte verpeilen können und meint grinsend*<br/>Du kennst mich sooo gut…<br/>*nickt dann und wird wieder ernster bei seinen letzten Worten*<br/>*lächelt und sieht ihn liebevoll an*<br/>Stimmt - das ist die Hauptsache…<br/>*spürt wieder dieses Glücksgefühl und Gefühl von Unwirklichkeit im Bauch und wendet irgendwann seinen Blick von Matteo ab, um wieder auf’s Wasser zu schauen*<br/>*schweigt einen Moment, spricht es dann aber doch leise aus ohne ihn anzusehen*<br/>Kommt dir das alles manchmal auch so unwirklich vor?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst sehr breit, als er sagt, er würde ihn so gut kennen*<br/>Jaha, immer schon seit…<br/>*rechnet kurz im Kopf*<br/>4 Monaten… 3 Wochen und 4 Tagen!<br/>*findet wieder, dass sich das gar nicht lang anhört, aber lang anfühlt*<br/>*schaut dann auch auf’s Wasser, als David es tut und hört ihn fast gar nicht, als er spricht*<br/>*nickt dann aber langsam*<br/>Ja, sowas ähnliches hab ich auch gedacht…<br/>*denkt kurz an seine Angst, dass es das jeden Moment vorbei sein könnte aber schüttelt sie weg*<br/>Aber ich glaub… also… Jetzt und Hier ist es ja wirklich und da und echt und… so gut.<br/>Und das ist doch irgendwie die Hauptsache, oder?</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt leicht, als Matteo meint, dass er ähnliches auch gedacht hat und dann noch mehr bei seinen nächsten Worten*<br/>*schaut ihn kurz an nickt leicht*<br/>Ja, irgendwie schon…<br/>*schaut dann wieder aufs Wasser, denkt dann nochmal über seine Worte nach und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>Aber manchmal kommt mir auch das hier und jetzt unwirklich vor… so als wäre das gar nicht ich… du und ich… hier in Venedig… zusammen und glücklich… hätte mir das jemand vor einem halben Jahr erzählt…<br/>*schüttelt wieder leicht den Kopf, sieht ihn dann wieder an, schluckt leicht und sagt dann noch leiser*<br/>Ich hätte einfach nie gedacht, dass ich sowas mal bekomme…<br/>*lächelt leicht und fügt mit einer Schulter zuckend hinzu*<br/>Dieses Gesamtpaket…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schaut wieder aufs Wasser und erst wieder zu ihm, als er sagt, dass es ihm hier und jetzt auch unwirklich vorkommt*<br/>*nickt dann leicht bei seinen Worten*<br/>Ja, kann ich verstehen…<br/>*spürt dann wieder kurz diese Wut auf die Leute, die es David so schwer gemacht haben und ihn daran haben zweifeln lassen, dass er absolut und total liebenswert ist*<br/>*spürt wieder diesen unbändigen Drang und Wunsch, dass David das absolut beste Leben bekommt*<br/>*schlingt wieder beide Arme um ihn und sagt es dann leise und sanft*<br/>Du hast das absolut beste Leben verdient, David!</p><p>David:<br/>*spürt, wie Matteo seine Arme um ihn schlingt, schmiegt sich an ihn und erwidert die Umarmung*<br/>*fühlt dann einen leichten Kloß im Hals bei Matteos Worten, lächelt aber leicht*<br/>*denkt sich, dass er das eigentlich inzwischen hat - dass er alles hat, was er sich jemals gewünscht hat und im Grunde genommen noch viel mehr, weil er sich eigentlich nie wirklich gewagt hat, sich zu wünschen, so jemanden wie Matteo an seiner Seite zu haben*<br/>*murmelt darum leise*<br/>Ich hab irgendwie so viel mehr, als ich mir gewünscht hab… im Grunde genommen hab ich gerade das beste Leben überhaupt…<br/>*wünscht sich gerade einfach nur noch, dass Matteo genauso glücklich ist wie er und sieht ihn einen Moment prüfend an*<br/>*legt dann leicht den Kopf schief, stupst kurz mit der Nase gegen seine und fragt leise*<br/>Und was ist mit dir? Noch irgendwelche Wünsche an das beste Leben offen, die ich dir irgendwie erfüllen kann?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hält ihn fest*<br/>*freut sich, als er lächelt und er ihm offensichtlich mit seiner Bemerkung nicht vor den Kopf gestoßen hat*<br/>*lächelt glücklich, als er sagt, dass er gerade das beste Leben überhaupt hat und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf*<br/>Dann ist doch gut…<br/>*legt den Kopf schief, als David ihn so prüfend anguckt*<br/>Hm?<br/>*hört dann seine Frage und merkt, wie die ihn irgendwie echt kalt erwischt*<br/>*hat da irgendwie nie drüber nachgedacht*<br/>*hat sich nie die Zeit genommen, um Wünsche zu haben*<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und lächelt ihn an*<br/>Nee… ich hab doch dich… ich hab schon gewonnen…</p><p>David:<br/>*hat irgendwie das Gefühl, Matteo mit seiner Frage zu überfordern und runzelt minimal die Stirn bei dem Gedanken daran*<br/>*sieht ihn dann aber lächeln und lächelt automatisch leicht zurück*<br/>*muss dann aber leise lachen*<br/>Jaha, genau, der Hauptgewinn… mit massig Problemen, dem Zwang alles zu planen, tausend Unsicherheiten und Dysphorie, nem transphoben Vater, zig Arztterminen… was will man mehr!?<br/>*kann sich, als er so darüber nachdenkt, gar nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass Matteo tatsächlich wunschlos glücklich ist, wie er gerade behauptet, belässt es aber mal dabei*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*zieht die Augenbrauen hoch, als David anfängt aufzuzählen und schüttelt missbilligend den Kopf*<br/>*schaut ihn dann gespielt erschrocken*<br/>Oh, shit, du hast Recht! Was mach ich eigentlich hier? Tschüss!<br/>*wird dann aber wieder ernst und schaut ihn an*<br/>David… das gehört alles dazu, das stimmt… aber du bist trotzdem mein Hauptgewinn, denn bei all den Sachen, die du grad aufgezählt hast, hast du auch ein paar vergessen: Du bist der mutigste Mensch, den ich kenne... Du bist offen, auch wenn du Schiss hast. Du bist organisiert, du hast nen Plan, das ist nichts Schlechtes! Du bist kreativ und intelligent… Wenn du lachst, geht die scheiß Sonne auf, weil du so strahlst… Du ziehst dein Ding durch, du gehst zu den Ärzten und hast Dysphorie und n Scheiß Vater, aber das hält dich nicht ab, der zu sein, der du bist. Und du hast mir so geholfen, vielleicht manchmal nur indirekt, aber auch direkt, dass ich auch zu mir stehen kann und ich…<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf, als er merkt, dass er schon wieder eine Rede gehalten hat und grinst ihn an*<br/>Du bringst mich dazu, solche Reden zu schwingen und manchmal wünschte ich mir echt, du könntest dich nur eine Minute lang so sehen, wie ich dich sehe, dann wüsstest du, dass du auf jeden Fall der absolute Hauptgewinn bist! So nämlich!</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht, als Matteo so erschrocken tut und hält ihn ein bisschen fester, damit er nicht tatsächlich abhauen kann*<br/>*sieht aber dann, dass Matteo ernst wird und wird es ebenfalls wieder*<br/>*erwidert seinen Blick und hört ihm zu*<br/>*merkt nach einiger Zeit erst, worauf er hinaus will, wird leicht rot und senkt verlegen den Blick, während er spürt, dass sein Herz einen Zahn zulegt*<br/>*muss dann aber leise lachen, bei seinem Vergleich mit der “scheiß Sonne” und sieht langsam wieder zu ihm auf*<br/>*merkt, dass er einen leichten Kloß im Hals hat, als Matteo davon spricht, dass er ihm so geholfen hat*<br/>*hat viel zu oft das Gefühl, dass es immer nur um ihn geht und Matteo dabei auf der Strecke bleibt und er ihm nicht wirklich helfen kann*<br/>*sieht ihn dann grinsen und lächelt leicht und ziemlich gerührt, als er ihn erneut als Hauptgewinn bezeichnet*<br/>*hat kurz wieder dieses unwirkliche Gefühl - dass er nie gedacht hätte, dass jemand ihn mal so sieht - muss dann aber daran denken, dass Matteo gesagt hat, dass es ums Jetzt und Hier geht und dass er im Jetzt und Hier einfach nur unglaublich glücklich ist*<br/>*hat tausend Gedanken und Worte im Kopf und weiß gleichzeitig nicht wirklich, was er sagen soll*<br/>*schaut Matteo einen Moment leicht fassungslos an, lehnt dann aber die Stirn gegen seine und schlingt die Arme fester um ihn*<br/>*schließt einen Moment die Augen und murmelt ein kaum hörbares*<br/>Danke…<br/>*küsst ihn kurz und sanft und sieht ihn dann liebevoll und ernst an*<br/>*legt eine Hand an seine Wange und muss nun doch minimal lächeln*<br/>*fragt leise*<br/>Dir ist schon bewusst, dass ich eine ähnliche Rede auch über dich halten könnte, oder?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schaut David an und sieht, dass er nicht wirklich weiß, was er sagen soll*<br/>*lächelt leicht und murmelt*<br/>Schon okay...<br/>*wird dann umarmt und hört das leise “danke”*<br/>*küsst ihn zurück und schaut ihn danach an*<br/>*lacht leicht und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Bestimmt… aber das machen wir jetzt nicht…. jetzt warst du dran…<br/>*gibt ihm noch einen Kuss und zieht ihn näher*</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt leicht bei Matteos Worten und nickt*<br/>*denkt sich, dass er selbst so oft dran ist und dass er nicht die geringste Ahnung hat, wie er Matteo all das zurückgeben kann, was Matteo für ihn in den letzten drei, vier Monaten getan hat*<br/>*nimmt sich vor, sich da mal Gedanken drüber zu machen*<br/>*erwidert dann aber erstmal seinen Kuss und schmiegt sich an ihn, als er ihn näher zieht*<br/>*spürt dann einen kurzen Rempler, gefolgt von einem “Sorry” und wird in dem Moment wieder zurück in die Realität geholt*<br/>*blickt auf und sieht ein Paar mit drei Kindern, von denen eins wohl auf dem Boot beim Laufen das Gleichgewicht verloren hat und gegen sie gerempelt ist*<br/>*lächelt die Frau kurz freundlich an und nickt und sieht die Familie dann weiter gehen*<br/>*fällt in dem Moment erst auf, dass er die ganzen anderen Leute auf dem Schiff in den letzten Minuten irgendwie vollkommen ausgeblendet hat und grinst leicht in Matteos Richtung, ehe er über die Reling hinweg schaut, um sich kurz zu orientieren*<br/>*sieht, dass sie mitten auf dem Canal Grande sein müssen und die Rialtobrücke in der Ferne zu sehen ist*<br/>*lacht leise und meint zu Matteo*<br/>Jetzt haben wir den Markusplatz verpasst… müssen wir wohl später noch eine Runde fahren…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*wird auch aufgeschreckt, als David angerempelt wird*<br/>*muss leicht lachen*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Hier sind ja noch andere Menschen…<br/>*schaut dann auch wieder über die Reling*<br/>*nickt grinsend*<br/>Müssen wir wohl… den muss man ja mindestens einmal am Tag sehen…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. 09.08.2019 (3) - Mountain of Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Freitag, 14:52 Uhr:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>(...)</p><p>David:<br/>*ist mit Matteo tatsächlich noch eine Runde mit dem Boot gefahren und konnte irgendwann mit ihm sogar einen guten Sitzplatz ergattern*<br/>*macht ziemlich viele Fotos - von Venedig und von Matteo - und muss dann mit ihm irgendwann nach 75 Minuten aussteigen*<br/>*überlegen zunächst, ob sie nochmal für 75 Minuten bezahlen sollen, da sie ziemlich weit vom Hotel entfernt sind, beschließen dann aber doch, noch ein bisschen durch Venedig zu bummeln, da es noch so früh ist und weil sie noch ein bisschen was sehen wollen*<br/>*müssen aber zunächst was zu Essen suchen, da Matteos Magen knurrt und kaufen sich an einer Bude was auf der Hand, setzen sich an einen Kanal und essen dort gemütlich*<br/>*entfernen sich dann bewusst vom Zentrum in der Hoffnung, doch noch eine tourifreie Stelle zu finden und kommen tatsächlich langsam in eine Gegend, in der nur noch recht wenig los ist*<br/>*bleibt irgendwann, als sie mal wieder in einer Sackgasse stehen - diesmal einer wirklich menschenleeren stehen und sieht Matteo an*<br/>Also ich find, das kann man gelten lassen!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*bleibt auch stehen und schaut zu David*<br/>Als tourifrei? Ja, vielleicht… Okay, wir zählen bis zehn und wenn keiner kommt, machen wir ein Beweisvideo…<br/>*wartet bis David nickt und zählt dann bis zehn*<br/>*zückt schnell und begeistert sein Handy*<br/>*startet ein Video und spricht in die Kamera*<br/>Leute, wir haben es geschafft... wir haben tatsächlich eine tourifreie Stelle in Venedig gefunden… guckt selbst…<br/>*flippt die Kamera, so dass er jetzt die Sackgasse filmt*<br/>*dreht sich langsam im Kreis*<br/>*bleibt stehen als die Kamera David zeigt*<br/>Na gut, der Touri ist da… aber ansonsten echt nix…<br/>*macht den Kreis zu Ende und drückt dann auf Stopp*<br/>Schick ich später, die sind bestimmt eh grad alle im Auto…</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst bei Matteos Vorschlag und zählt dann mit ihm zusammen bis zehn*<br/>*lacht leise, als bis dahin tatsächlich niemand auftaucht und streckt Matteo seine Hand entgegen, damit sie High Five machen können*<br/>Yeah!<br/>*sieht dann, dass er sein Handy zückt und grinst, als er zur Kamera spricht*<br/>*streckt der Kamera die Zunge raus, als Matteo sie auf ihn richtet, hört dann aber seine Worte und schenkt ihm einen Sekratariatsblick*<br/>*sagt dann Richtung Kamera, die inzwischen aber weiter geschwenkt wurde*<br/>… naja, wenn man von dem komischen Typen hinter der Kamera mal absieht…<br/>*nickt dann zu Matteos Plan*<br/>Jap… wir starten heute abend ja bestimmt sowieso wieder eine Whatsapprunde…<br/>*schaut sich dann in der Gasse genauer um und sieht, dass die Häuser alle ziemlich heruntergekommen sind*<br/>*entdeckt dann, dass eine Türe offen steht, an der ein Schild befestigt ist, auf dem steht: “mostra d'arte - Per favore, inserisci!”*<br/>*winkt Matteo zu sich ran*<br/>Guck mal… wie einladend…<br/>*meint damit eher die offene Türe, als den heruntergekommenen Eingangsbereich*<br/>*deutet dann auf’s Schild*<br/>Was steht da? Achtung baufällig?<br/>*grinst leicht*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt*<br/>Ja, eben… kriegen sie heut abend zu sehen…<br/>*sieht dann, wie David sich umschaut und geht ihm schon automatisch hinterher*<br/>*grinst, als er das Schild sieht und weiß sofort, dass sie da rein gehen werden*<br/>*lacht also leicht bei seiner Frage*<br/>Nee, im Gegenteil… da steht: Kunstausstellung - bitte eintreten…<br/>*lacht, als David leuchtende Augen bekommt*<br/>Na, dann rein da… ich hab ja mein Handy dabei, falls es mir langweilig wird…<br/>*betritt mit David das Gebäude und folgt Pfeilen durch einen Flur in einen größeren Raum*<br/>Cool…</p><p>David:<br/>*schaut Matteo leicht ungläubig an, als er übersetzt, spürt dann aber, dass er aufgeregt wird und bekommt leuchtende Augen, als Matteo meint, dass sie rein gehen*<br/>Ernsthaft!? Aber nur, wenn du auch Lust hast...<br/>*lacht leise, als er sein Handy erwähnt und macht einen Schritt auf die Türe zu*<br/>*überlegt währenddessen*<br/>Das ist bestimmt nichts Offizielles oder so… vielleicht ein paar Künstler, die sich zusammengeschlossen haben!? Aber komische Lage für eine Ausstellung, oder? Die findet doch niemand…<br/>*folgt dann mit Matteo zusammen den Pfeilen und betritt einen größeren Raum, der komplett gefüllt ist von tausenden von tischtennisballgroßen Kugeln, die aufgereiht an durchsichtigen Schnüren von der Decke hängen - dazwischen ist ein schmaler Weg zum Laufen*<br/>*grinst bei Matteos Kommentar und nickt*<br/>Ziemlich cool…<br/>*läuft dann langsam den “Weg” entlang, der so schmal ist, dass man zwangsweise einige der Kugeln berühren muss, die sacht hin und her schwingen und leise aneinander klacken*<br/>*zieht das Handy raus, um ein paar Fotos zu machen und schaut sich dann nach einem Schild oder einer Erklärung um, kann aber nirgendwo irgendwas entdecken*<br/>*lächelt leicht in Matteos Richtung*<br/>Anscheinend will der Künstler anonym bleiben… oder siehst du irgendwo ein Schild?</p><p>
  
</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*weiß gar nicht richtig wo er hingucken soll, als sie den Weg lang gehen*<br/>*findet das wirklich ziemlich cool*<br/>*sieht, dass David Fotos macht und macht dann mal selber keine*<br/>Müssen wir unbedingt den Jungs schicken…<br/>*schaut sich dann um bei seiner Frage*<br/>Nee, ich seh nix… wir können also frei interpretieren… was glaubst du, will der Künstler uns damit sagen? Wir sind alle Bälle im Raum der Zeit und wenn du einen bewegst, bewegst du was?</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt, als Matteo meint, dass sie die Fotos den Jungs schicken müssen und fährt vorsichtig mit den Fingern über die Bälle*<br/>*stellt fest, dass sie viel schwerer sind, als Tischtennisbälle und aus irgendeinem anderen Material*<br/>*sieht dann zu Matteo, als dieser meint, dass sie frei interpretieren können und grinst bei seiner Idee*<br/>*lacht dann leise*<br/>Klingt wirklich gut und logisch.Wir hängen alle aneinander… das bin ich…<br/>*zeigt auf irgendeinen Ball*<br/>… und das bist du…<br/>*zeigt auf den Ball direkt darüber*<br/>… das ist Laura…<br/>*zeigt auf den Ball unter seinem*<br/>*überlegt dann kurz und zuckt leise lachend mit den Schultern*<br/>Und weiter weiß ich nicht…<br/>*schüttelt dann den Kopf*<br/>Aber wahrscheinlicher ist, dass der Künstler irgendwas viel abstrakteres ausdrücken wollte, auf das kein normaler Mensch kommt, ohne die Hintergründe zu kennen. Sowas wie: Das innere eines Bienenstocks oder die Moleküle einer Wassermelone oder so…<br/>*biegt um die nächste “Kugelecke” und stellt fest, dass es hier nicht weiter geht*<br/>*dreht sich wieder zu Matteo um und grinst leicht*<br/>Sackgasse! Vielleicht will er uns damit auch irgendwas sagen…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*fasst nun auch einen Ball an, als David es tut und ist ein bisschen enttäuscht*<br/>Das sind ja gar keine Tischtennisbälle…<br/>*grinst dann aber, als David die Bälle benennt*<br/>*lächelt leicht*<br/>Reicht ja auch…<br/>*legt den Kopf schief*<br/>Ja, bestimmt irgendwie sowas… oder er wollte einfach genau das, das Leute sich drüber unterhalten… quasi ne soziale Studie…<br/>*lacht dann ein bisschen zu laut, als sie in eine Sackgasse kommen*<br/>Irgendwie typisch für uns in Venedig….<br/>*dreht sich auch um und geht wieder zurück*</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst, als Matteo so enttäuscht ist, dass es keine Tischtennisbälle sind*<br/>Aber den Jungs können wir sie als solche verkaufen… auf den Fotos sieht man den Unterschied ja nicht...<br/>*lächelt ebenfalls, als Matteo meint, dass er und Laura reichen und nickt*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Stimmt!<br/>*lächelt dann breiter zur Sozialstudie und sieht sich suchend um*<br/>Vielleicht hat der Künstler sich hier irgendwo versteckt… oder gibt’s vielleicht Kameras!?<br/>*entdeckt keine und niemanden, lauscht einmal kurz und sagt dann leise*<br/>Schon komisch, dass niemand sonst hier zu sein scheint…<br/>*grinst dann, als Matteo so lacht und nickt*<br/>*folgt ihm dann den Weg zurück durch die Bälle und wieder aus dem Raum raus*<br/>*sieht, dass es sonst kein Zimmer im Erdgeschoss zu geben scheint, wohl aber eine Treppe, die nach oben führt*<br/>*steigt die Stufen hoch, die bei jedem Schritt knarzen und knarren und beäugt die Wände, von denen die Tapete blättert*<br/>*fragt sich, wem dieses Haus wohl gehört und was es für eine Geschichte hat*<br/>*erreicht die erste Etage, wo sich scheinbar wieder nur ein Raum befindet, dessen Fenster abgedunkelt sind, in dem jedoch ein Strahler von der Decke ziemlich merkwürdige Skulpturen beleuchtet*<br/>*betritt den Raum und schaut sich die Skulpturen an*<br/>*grinst dann in Matteos Richtung*<br/>Eindeutig! Ein Schachspiel vom Mars!</p><p>
  
</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*folgt David nach oben und findet es kurz ein bisschen unheimlich*<br/>*erwartet schon fast dass irgendwelche Gestalten hinter der nächsten Ecke hervorspringen*<br/>*tritt dann hinter David in den Raum und bleibt stehen*<br/>*runzelt die Stirn*<br/>Okay, da haben mir die Bälle unten besser gefallen, das ist ziemlich weird, musst du zugeben….<br/>*tritt ein bisschen näher an die Figuren heran, aber findet es immer noch merkwürdig*</p><p>David:<br/>*sieht, dass Matteo die Stirn runzelt und muss leise lachen*<br/>Ach komm schon… so schlimm ist es nicht… da steckt schon irgendwie ein Konzept hinter, wenn du dir die Figuren genauer ansiehst… die Formen wiederholen sich teilweise… die Anordnung scheint mir ein bisschen willkürlich, aber wenn man sich das länger ansieht, steckt dahinter bestimmt irgendein System….<br/>*sieht, dass Matteo immer noch skeptisch schaut und lacht wieder leise*<br/>*tritt neben ihn und gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Nase*<br/>Keine Sorge - so lange bis ich das System verstanden hab bleiben wir nicht…<br/>*zieht sein Handy raus und macht ein paar Fotos*<br/>*fotografiert auch den Namen des Künstlers, der auf den Boden geklebt ist und nimmt sich vor, später mal zu googlen*<br/>*sieht dann wieder zu Matteo, grinst leicht und deutet mit dem Kopf Richtung Tür*<br/>Komm schon, Florenzi, ich will ja nicht, dass du dich langweilst!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*legt den Kopf schief, als David versucht, ihm die Figuren zu erklären*<br/>*findet sie immer noch weird*<br/>Wenn du meinst…<br/>*bekommt denn einen Kuss auf die Nase und grinst leicht*<br/>Alles gut… mach ruhig…<br/>*lehnt sich gegen die Wand und wartet auf David*<br/>*würde ihm normalerweise sagen, dass er ruhig noch bleiben kann, aber hat grad halt auch echt nichts dagegen, weiter zu gehen*<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>So fürsorglich von dir, Schreibner!<br/>*folgt ihm dann raus und in den nächsten Raum*</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst bei Matteos Worten und nickt*<br/>In Bezug auf dich geb ich mir zumindest immer die größte Mühe!<br/>*stupst leicht mit der Schulter gegen seine und geht dann vor ihm aus dem Zimmer*<br/>*müssen die Treppe erneut hochsteigen und fragt sich, was sie wohl in der nächsten Etage erwartet*<br/>*kommt oben an und sieht auch hier wieder nur eine einzige Türe zu einem einzigen Raum - wieder keine Menschenseele*<br/>*betritt das Zimmer und sieht zunächst einfach nur Berge von Papier*<br/>*macht einen Schritt auf das komische Gebilde zu und sieht, dass auf jedem Zettel etwas drauf steht*<br/>*lächelt sofort und murmelt*<br/>Oh, sowas mag ich!<br/>*schaut sich kurz im Raum um, ob es irgendeine Erklärung gibt und sieht in der Ecke einen kleinen Sekretär mit Papier und einem Schild*<br/>*lächelt noch mehr, als er das Schild liest, welches Gott sei Dank in englisch verfasst ist und strahlt dann Matteo an*<br/>Da machen wir mit!</p><p>
  
</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*steigt hinter ihm die Treppe hoch und betritt den Raum*<br/>*sieht einen Haufen Papier und findet das sofort interessanter als die komischen Schachfiguren*<br/>*sieht dann die goldenen Dinger die rumstehen und an der Decke hängen und fragt sich, was das Papier daran soll*<br/>*hört dann David und schaut zu ihm und zu dem Schild*<br/>*grinst weil David so enthusiastisch ist*<br/>Okay…<br/>*nimmt sich ein Stück Papier und Stift und überlegt*<br/>*schreibt dann auf*<br/>Ich hoffe, David hat das beste Leben und ist glücklich.<br/>*faltet den Zettel schnell, weil er weiß dass er Ärger kriegen würde, dass er nichts für sich hofft*<br/>Und jetzt klebt man das da dran?</p><p>
  
</p><p>David:<br/>*strahlt, als Matteo sich sofort bereit erklärt, mitzumachen und sich auch sofort einen Stift und einen Zettel nimmt*<br/>*überlegt kurz, sich erst die Hoffnungen der anderen anzusehen, entscheidet sich dann aber dagegen, um sich nicht beeinflussen zu lassen*<br/>*nimmt sich ebenfalls Zettel und Stift und überlegt kurz*<br/>*hat ziemlich viele Wünsche und Hoffnungen und kann sich zunächst gar nicht wirklich entscheiden*<br/>*muss dann aber wieder an Matteos Worte vom Hier und Jetzt denken und schreibt schließlich*<br/>Ich hoffe, dass Matteo und ich auch in vielen Jahren noch zusammen nach Venedig kommen und dann immer noch genauso glücklich sind wie jetzt.<br/>*schaut auf und sieht, dass Matteo ebenfalls fertig ist*<br/>*lächelt leicht und zuckt mit den Schultern bei seiner Frage*<br/>Keine Ahnung… mal gucken, wie die anderen das gemacht haben…<br/>*tritt näher an die ganzen Zettel ran*</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>*sieht zunächst nur englische Sachen und fragt sich, ob er wohl auch hätte auf englisch schreiben sollen, entdeckt dann aber auch ziemlich viele Sachen auf italienisch und anderen Sprachen, einige sogar in deutsch*<br/>*sieht, dass die meisten ihre Zettel offen hingelegt, einige sie jedoch auch gefaltet haben*<br/>*lächelt in Matteos Richtung und zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>Ich würde sagen, einfach einen schönen Platz suchen und hinlegen…<br/>*überlegt, seinen Zettel einfach in die Mitte zu werfen, legt ihn dann aber doch einfach mitten rein zu den anderen mit der Schrift nach oben*<br/>*sieht dann Matteo an und fragt sich, was er wohl geschrieben hat, zögert aber, ihn zu fragen und lässt ihn seinen Zettel erstmal ablegen*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*tritt mit David näher an die Zettel und sieht jetzt erst richtig die Ausmaße*<br/>Krass… müssen wohl doch ein paar mehr Leute gefunden haben<br/>*sieht den Zettel “Being together” und denkt sich, dass das auch seine Hoffnung sein könnte, so simpel, aber so wahr*<br/>*beobachtet David, als er seinen Zettel platziert und sieht, dass er ihn offen hinlegt*<br/>*schämt sich jetzt ein bisschen, dass er seinen einmal gefaltet hat*<br/>*lässt es aber so und wirft ihn einfach*<br/>*sieht aber, wie er halbwegs offen landet und schaut zu David, ob er ihn liest oder nicht*<br/>*schielt dann auf Davids Zettel und spürt seinen Magen flattern*<br/>*schlingt einen Arm um David und zieht ihn näher*<br/>*kann grad irgendwie nix sagen und bleibt einfach so*</p><p>David:<br/>*überfliegt lächelnd die Zettel der anderen Menschen und findet es schön, wie unterschiedlich die Hoffnungen doch sind und doch alle ähnlich - die einen, die spaßig aus dem Moment heraus ihre Hoffnungen auf besseres Wetter oder nicht so volle Busse aufgeschrieben haben, die persönlichen, die von Liebe, Familie, Freundschaft und Sorgen handeln und die globalen, die auf Frieden, Akzeptanz und ähnliches hoffen*<br/>*sieht dann, dass Matteo seinen Zettel mitten rein wirft, dass dieser gefaltet ist und sich aber im Flug und bei der Landung öffnet*<br/>*sieht auf den ersten Blick, was Matteo geschrieben hat und hat sofort einen Kloß im Hals, als ihm wieder bewusst wird, wie sehr Matteo in Gedanken bei ihm ist*<br/>*fragt sich gerade, ob Matteo seinen Zettel auch gelesen hat, als er Matteos Arm spürt und näher gezogen wird*<br/>*schlingt ebenfalls sofort einen Arm um ihn und drückt ihn an sich*<br/>*versucht sich zu erinnern, ob Matteo überhaupt schonmal Wünsche und Hoffnungen geäußert hat, die ihn selbst betreffen und nicht “nur” darauf abzielen, dass er glücklich ist, wenn er selbst glücklich ist*<br/>*fällt so spontan nichts ein und merkt, wie der Kloß in seinem Hals ein bisschen anschwillt, weil er wieder das Gefühl hat, dass Matteo selbst irgendwie auf der Strecke bleibt*<br/>*schlingt dann auch noch seinen zweiten Arm um ihn, dreht sich leicht zu ihm und zieht ihn näher*<br/>*verbirgt sein Gesicht kurz in Matteos Halsbeuge und gibt ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Hals*<br/>*sagt dann kaum hörbar und mit leicht belegter Stimme*<br/>Ich liebe dich, Matteo!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schaut David an, als er beide Arme um ihn schlingt*<br/>*meint kurz sowas wie Sorge gesehen zu haben und schlingt schnell seinen zweiten Arm auch um ihn*<br/>*spürt den Kuss und hört die Worte und drückt ihn automatisch fester*<br/>*hat kurz das Gefühl, dass es irgendwie ein anderes “Ich liebe dich” ist als sonst*<br/>*küsst seinen Kopf und seine Schläfe*<br/>*sagt sanft*<br/>Ich liebe dich auch… ist alles okay?</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt leicht bei Matteos Worten und denkt dann kurz über seine Frage nach*<br/>*hat aber gerade zu viele Gedanken im Kopf, als dass er sie irgendwie richtig formulieren könnte und will da lieber erst noch ein bisschen drüber nachdenken*<br/>*hmmt darum zustimmend, drückt ihn noch einmal fester an sich und murmelt leise*<br/>Alles okay…<br/>*räuspert sich dann leise, löst sich leicht von ihm und sieht ihn liebevoll an*<br/>*streicht ihm sanft einige Haare aus der Stirn und fragt sich, warum dieser für ihn so perfekte Mensch so wenig bei sich selbst ist und nicht sieht, dass er für sich auch Wünsche und Hoffnungen haben darf*<br/>*küsst ihn nochmal sanft auf den Mund und fragt dann leise*<br/>Wollen wir noch ein paar Hoffnungen lesen und dann weiter?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt leicht, als David sagt, dass alles okay ist*<br/>*glaubt ihm natürlich und vertraut darauf, dass David es ihm sagen würde, wenn was los wäre*<br/>*lächelt, als David so sanft mit ihm ist*<br/>*küsst ihn zurück und schließt die Augen*<br/>*hmmmt dann leicht bei seiner Frage und nickt*<br/>Okay….<br/>*löst sich dann langsam von ihm und tritt wieder zu den Zetteln*<br/>*sieht ein paar lustige, aber auch ein paar echt schöne*<br/>*beschließt, nun doch ein paar Fotos zu machen und zückt sein Handy*</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo seinem Plan zustimmt und lässt ihn langsam los, auch wenn er gerade irgendwie das Gefühl hat, dass ihm sofort die Nähe fehlt*<br/>*tritt aber trotzdem wieder näher zu den Zetteln und beugt sich ein wenig runter, um sie lesen zu können*<br/>*macht ebenfalls ein paar Fotos und liest Matteo einige vor, die ihm besonders gut gefallen*<br/>*macht auch ein Foto von Matteos und seinem Hoffnungszettel und richtet sich irgendwann lächelnd wieder auf*<br/>*beschließt mit ihm gemeinsam, noch eine Etage höher zu steigen und bemerkt am Ende der Stufe, dass dies die letzte Etage zu sein scheint*<br/>*sieht auch hier wieder nur einen Raum, der jedoch komplett leer ist*<br/>*mag ihn dennoch ziemlich, da auch hier die Tapeten von den Wänden blättern und er irgendwas besonderes ausstrahlt, so als wolle er ihnen seine Geschichte erzählen*<br/>*dreht sich zu Matteo um und zuckt leicht grinsend mit den Schultern*<br/>Vielleicht sind sie noch nicht fertig mit der Ausstellung und hier kommt noch was rein… oder der leere Raum ist das Kunstwerk…<br/>*tritt ans geöffnete Fenster und dreht sich dann lächelnd zu Matteo um*<br/>… oder der Ausblick ist die Kunst…<br/>*kann unten einen kleinen Kanal sehen, viel mehr aber die Dächer Venedigs*</p><p>
  
</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*geht hinter David in den Raum und schaut sich um*<br/>*gefällt die Stimmung irgendwie ziemlich und hat nicht das Gefühl, in einen leerem Raum zu stehen*<br/>*sieht, wie David am Fenster steht und findet, dass er auch Kunst ist und in dem Moment, in dem er sich zu ihm umdreht, erlaubt er sich das erste Mal wirklich und ernsthaft kurz daran zu glauben, dass er das hier wirklich ein Leben lang haben könnte, diesen Anblick*<br/>*lächelt leicht und sagt*<br/>Wir müssen einfach nächstes Jahr wieder kommen und gucken wie der Raum dann aussieht…</p><p>
  
</p><p>David:<br/>*sieht Matteo lächeln, hört seine Worte und strahlt sofort*<br/>*streckt eine Hand nach ihm aus, damit er zu ihm kommt und nickt*<br/>Ja, gerne… und dann gucken wir, wie viel der Mountain of Hope in dieser Zeit gewachsen ist…<br/>*schlingt locker einen Arm um Matteo, als dieser neben ihn ans Fenster tritt*<br/>*lacht dann leise*<br/>Wir müssen die Stelle hier gleich auf dem Stadtplan markieren. Das finden wir sonst niemals wieder…<br/>*schaut dann wieder aus dem Fenster und lächelt bei dem Anblick*<br/>*gibt Matteo einen kurzen Kuss auf die Schläfe und deutet dann mit dem Kopf nach draußen*<br/>Sieht ein bisschen so aus, als gäbe es keine Straßen und Gassen in Venedig und die Häuser würden einfach so aneinanderlehnen, oder?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Ja, müssen wir auf jeden Fall, sonst wird’s schwer mit dem Wiederfinden….<br/>*lehnt seinen Kopf gegen Davids Schulter und schaut mit ihm raus*<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Das wär doch auch mal was… eine Stadt, in der du dich nur über die Dächer fortbewegst… hätte was…<br/>*schaut dann auf den Turm ganz hinten und dann in den Himmel*<br/>Schon krass schön hier irgendwie…<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Bella Italia…</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo den Kopf auf seiner Schulter ablegt*<br/>*denkt sich, dass das irgendwie von Anfang an sein Ding war und genießt es immer sehr, wenn Matteo das tut*<br/>*lacht dann leise und nickt*<br/>Wär nice… und doch mal eine gute Alternative, wenn hier wirklich die Gassen unter Wasser stehen… die sollten hier oben auch mal kleine Brücken und sowas bauen…<br/>*hmmt zustimmend, als Matteo meint, dass es krass schön hier ist*<br/>*findet das auch und will deswegen ja unbedingt nochmal hierher kommen*<br/>*grinst dann leicht bei seinen nächsten Worten*<br/>Bella Venezia…<br/>*bleibt noch einen Moment mit ihm am Fenster stehen und genießt die Ruhe*<br/>*sagt irgendwann lächelnd, als ihm bewusst wird, dass sie hier tatsächlich niemandem begegnet sind*<br/>Ich würd sagen, das hier ist anscheinend absolut und total eine tourifreie Zone… wobei sich ja ab und zu jemand hierher verirren muss… sonst lägen ja nicht so viele Zettel auf dem Mountain of Hope…<br/>*wendet sich dann irgendwann vom Fenster ab und lässt Matteo langsam los*<br/>*lässt nochmal den Raum auf sich wirken und hebt dann ein abgerissenes Stück Tapete auf, was auf dem Boden liegt und steckt es in die Hosentasche*<br/>*spürt in dem Moment sein Handy vibrieren, ignoriert es aber zunächst und wendet sich Matteo zu*<br/>Wollen wir weiter?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt und mhmt*<br/>Ja, so von Dach zu Dach…<br/>*hebt seinen Kopf wieder, als David von der tourifreien Zone spricht*<br/>Ja krass, stimmt, hier war echt keiner… ist bestimmt auch nicht in irgendwelchen Touribüchern… muss man selber finden….<br/>*dreht sich um, als David sich vom Fenster abwendet*<br/>*spürt sein Handy auch vibrieren, aber antwortet stattdessen David*<br/>Ja, lass weiter…<br/>*folgt ihm wieder nach unten und aus dem Gebäude raus und zückt dann erst sein Handy, um drauf zu schauen*<br/>*sieht, dass es eine Nachricht in der Team Heideseegruppe ist und schaut rein*<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Awww…<br/>*zeigt David das Bild, dass die Truppe zeigt mit drei leeren Stühlen und darunter steht “Ihr fehlt uns”*</p><p>David:<br/>*geht mit Matteo die Treppen wieder hinunter und sieht nun ganz unten im Flur in einer Ecke, ein paar Kugeln/Bälle aus dem ersten Raum auf einem Haufen Schutt liegen*<br/>*lächelt und bückt sich, um einen davon in seine Hosentasche zu stecken*<br/>*zieht, als sie draußen sind, sein Handy aus der Tasche, ignoriert aber zunächst die Whatsapp-Nachricht und macht stattdessen noch ein paar Bilder von dem Gebäude von außen*<br/>*hört dann Matteos “aww”, lächelt und schaut zu ihm rüber*<br/>*sieht, dass er ihm sein Handy entgegen streckt und tritt näher, um einen Blick darauf zu werden*<br/>*sieht das Bild vom Freundeskreise, wie sie alle Stühle wieder auf die Terasse gestellt haben - auch für sie beide und für Amira - und wie sie alle dort sitzen*<br/>*liest dann die Worte darunter und lächelt noch mehr*<br/>Awww, das ist irgendwie ziemlich süß!<br/>*merkt, dass er die Chaoten auch irgendwie vermisst*<br/>*grinst leicht in Matteos Richtung*<br/>Was meinst du? Neues Quest? Irgendwo ein Café finden, wo elf Stühle frei sind? Und dann schicken wir ihnen ein ähnliches Bild?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt*<br/>Ja, ziemlich dolle süß<br/>*hört dann Davids Frage und schaut ihn begeistert an*<br/>Auf jeden Fall, das machen wir! Komm!<br/>*greift seine Hand und geht mit ihm in eine belebtere Richtung in der Hoffnung, ein Cafe zu finden*</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst, als Matteo von seiner Idee so begeistert ist und lässt sich von ihm mitziehen*<br/>*laufen ziemlich planlos zunächst in Richtung Zentrum, müssen jedoch feststellen, dass hier die Cafés alle brechend voll sind und wenn überhaupt nur vereinzelt ein paar Plätze frei sind*<br/>*beschließen schließlich, sich vom Zentrum lieber wieder zu entfernen, nachdem sie den Markusplatz passiert haben und stoßen nach einiger Zeit auf ein Bistro, welches gerade dabei ist, zu öffnen und dessen Tische und Stühle darum noch ziemlich leer sind*<br/>*schieben ziemlich dreist drei Tische aneinander und positionieren 11 Stühle darum*<br/>*bestellen sich dann einen Kaffee und erklären der verwundert drein blickenden Bedienung, dass sie auf Freunde warten, die gleich noch zu ihnen stoßen werden*<br/>*hat kurz ein schlechtes Gewissen, sie anzulügen, findet es aber auch irgendwie lustig und sind sogar so mutig, sie zu fragen, ob sie ein Foto von ihnen und den neun leeren Plätzen machen kann, nachdem sie ihnen den Kaffee gebracht hat*<br/>*stellen das Foto dann stolz in die Team Heidesee Gruppe und geben auch den anderen ein kurzes Update via Whatsapp*<br/>*stellen nach 10 Minuten die Tische und Stühle wieder richtig hin und entschuldigen sich bei der Bedienung und erklären, dass die anderen gerade leider abgesagt haben*<br/>*trinken dann in Ruhe ihren Kaffee zu Ende und bummeln danach noch ein wenig durch die Gassen von Venedig*<br/>*kaufen sich jeder ein Baguette und zwei Bier für später und machen noch ein paar Fotos von sich auf einem Bein*<br/>*fühlt sich ein bisschen traurig und wehmütig, als sie schließlich beschließen, sich zurück auf den Weg ins Hotel zu machen, da sie den Abend heute ja ruhig ausklingen lassen wollten*<br/>*hat außerdem ständig Matteos Hoffnungswunsch und seine Worte von der Fähre im Hinterkopf und beäugt ihn manchmal ein wenig nachdenklich und besorgt, wenn Matteo es gerade nicht merkt*<br/>*findet aber, dass er eigentlich aussieht wie immer, sieht ihn gerade aber trotzdem irgendwie ein bisschen anders*<br/>*hält seine Hand auf dem Weg zurück ins Hotel und hofft, dass Matteo sich für sich selbst auch das beste Leben wünscht und dass dies beinhaltet, dass er selbst an seiner Seite ist*</p><p>(A.d.A.: Die Kunstwerke der Ausstellung, die David und Matteo in diesem Play bestaunen, stammen wirklich aus Venedig, allerdings sind sie nicht in einem verlassenen Haus zu finden, sondern waren Teil der Ausstellung “Time Space Existence” im Zuge der Venice Architecture Biennale 2014)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. 09.08.2019 (4) - Liebe und so</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Freitag, 16:31 Uhr</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Whatsapp, Team Heidesee:</strong>
</p><p>Jonas:<br/>*schickt das Gruppenbild mit allen mit drei leeren Stühlen*<br/>Ihr fehlt uns!</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Und wie!</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Soooo sehr!</p><p>Hanna:<br/>Ja! Sooo sehr!</p><p>Amira:<br/>Aww, ihr Süßen, vielen Dank!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schickt Bild von sich und David vor einem Cafe in einer Gasse mit 9 Stühlen um sie rum*<br/>Ihr fehlt uns auch!</p><p>David:<br/>! &lt;3</p><p>Kiki:<br/>Awww, ihr seid ja süß! Vielen Dank!</p><p>Hanna:<br/>&lt;3</p><p>Amira:<br/>Ihr fehlt mir auch alle! Aber ich weiß nicht, wo ich 10 leere Stühle herbekommen soll…</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Lass gut sein, Amira. Wir brauchen kein Beweisfoto…<br/>@ Davenzi: Nice! Wobei ich mich echt frage, wie ihr in Venedig n leeres Café gefunden habt. Oder seid ihr schon weiter gezogen?</p><p>David:<br/>Nee, morgen geht’s erst weiter. Wir hatten Glück! Das Bistro hat gerade erst aufgemacht, als wir vorbeigelaufen sind.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Wir haben behauptet wir warten auf unsre Freunde und brauchen den Platz. War voll okay, war nicht viel los.</p><p>Alex:<br/>Gefällt mir</p><p>Carlos:<br/>*schickt Bild von sich und Abdi wie sie gemeinsam ein Herz formen*<br/>Brudiliebe! &lt;3</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Nice :) Aber erzählt ihr mal, wie ist es in Heidesee? Heute schon was gestartet?</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Sind erst seit 1 ½ Stunden hier… haben im Wald nach Baumstämmen gesucht. Jonas hat ne Säge bei. Ziel ist, dieses Wochenende auf jeden Fall ein paar Bänke zu zimmern.</p><p>Kiki:<br/>Und wir Mädels wollen erstmal n Komplettcheck in der Hütte machen und eventuell schon mal die Küche streichen. Ich wäre ja auch für neue Gardinen und Sofabezüge… aber das listen wir gleich alles erstmal auf…</p><p>David:<br/>Ich seh schon… klar geschlechtergetrennte Aufgabenverteilung!</p><p>Mia:<br/>Abwarten! Ich kann sicher auch sägen und hämmern!</p><p>Alex:<br/>Um es auf den Punkt zu bringen: Abdi, Carlos und Jonas waren 5 Minuten im Wald und haben nach Baumstämmen gesucht und auch tatsächlich welche gefunden. Aber bevor sie sie an die Feuerstelle schleppen konnten, kamen die Mädchen auf die Idee, dass man das schöne Wetter ausnutzen und schnell eine Runde in den See springen sollte…</p><p>Alex:<br/>*schickt Foto von einem Großteil der Gruppe in Badeklamotten am Steg*</p><p>David:<br/>lol, Alter, Carlos und Abdi - habt ihr die Schwimmbinder an!?!</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Na klar, Mann!</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Solidarität, Brudi! Nur Jonas und Alex sind Doofis und haben sie nicht dabei.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Haha, doofis?</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Ja, mann!</p><p>Alex:<br/>Ja, wir waren so doof zu denken, dass David ohne unsere Solidarität auskommt, während er in ITALIEN ist!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Haha :)</p><p>David:<br/>Ich find’s echt genial, dass ihr echt soweit geht! Aber ihr müsst echt nicht! Ich bin ja wirklich nicht da… Und Jonas und Alex sind auch keine Doofis…</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Also ich find ja, der Kauf muss sich doch gelohnt haben… warum sollen wir sie dann nicht nochmal tragen!?</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Genau! Nächsten Sommer brauchen wir alle keine mehr!</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Wenn man’s so betrachtet, bereu ich schon fast, keinen mitgenommen zu haben…</p><p>Alex:<br/>Ich nicht! David weiß auch so, dass ich solidarisch bin.</p><p>David:<br/>Ihr macht mich alle grad mal wieder ein wenig sprachlos.</p><p>Hanna:<br/>Habt ihr auch das Gefühl, dass die Jungs viel mehr Liebe von Davenzi bekommen als wir, Mädels?</p><p>Mia:<br/>Fühl ich voll!</p><p>Kiki:<br/>Ja, traurig!</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Ey, was wollt ihr?! Die beiden schreiben doch schon nur noch hier und ok.cool verwaist total…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Sorry, Hanna ;-) Wenn’s hilft: Wir lieben euch alle sehr und immerzu und überhaupt</p><p>Jonas:<br/>David, was genau war in Matteos Kaffee drin??</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Pff</p><p>Hanna:<br/>Ich versteh dich, Matteo, und danke! &lt;3</p><p>David:<br/>Ich weiß nicht, was du hast, Jonas… ich seh das ähnlich wie Matteo. Liebe und so… *g*</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Alles klar! Ich sag nichts mehr! Vielleicht liegt’s ja auch an der italienischen Luft…</p><p>Kiki:<br/>Liebe und so find ich gut!</p><p>Calos:<br/>Liebe und so finden wir alle gut!</p><p>Sam:<br/>Love love love love love love love</p><p>Abdi:<br/>&lt;3</p><p>Alex:<br/>Amen!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Mit diesem schönen Schlusswort lassen wir euch wieder allein… Haut rein und jetzt seid ihr auch dran mit Fotos schicken!</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Machen wir bestimmt! ;-)</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Whatsapp, WG &amp; Friends:</strong>
</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schickt ein paar Fotos von heute vor allem von der Kunstausstellung und dem Bücherladen*<br/>Liebe Grüße aus dem künstlerischen Venedig! Ich hoffe euch geht’s gut?</p><p>Hans:<br/>Kunst und Kultur! Ich bin beeindruckt zu was David dich alles überreden kann, mein Schmetterling!</p><p>David:<br/>Er ist ganz freiwillig mitgekommen!</p><p>Linn:<br/>Das Bild mit den Kugeln sieht ein bisschen bedrohlich aus. Aber den Buchladen mag ich.</p><p>Michi:<br/>Uns geht’s übrigens allen gut, danke der Nachfrage! Und euch?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Ja, ganz freiwillig. Ich war neugierig<br/>@Linn: Da war noch ein Raum, den haben wir nicht geschickt, der war einfach nur leer. Das fand ich bedrohlicher<br/>@Michi: Danke uns geht’s super! Heute ist der letzte Tag in Venedig, morgen geht’s weiter</p><p>Linn:<br/>Waren die Wände weiß oder bunt?</p><p>David:<br/>Weder noch. Teilweise bunte Tapetenreste teilweise einfach die rohe Betonwand…</p><p>Hans:<br/>Um es auf den Punkt zu bringen: Renovierungsbedürftig.</p><p>David:<br/>So kann man es auch nennen… *g* oder Kunst eben… wir waren uns da auch nicht so sicher. Aber der Ausblick war auf jeden Fall Kunst!</p><p>Linn:<br/>Hätte mir vielleicht doch gefallen.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Stimmt. David, hast du nicht n Foto gemacht?</p><p>David:<br/>*schickt ein Bild von dem Raum, eins vom Fenster und eins vom Ausblick*</p><p>Hans:<br/>Oh wow! Den Ausblick nehm ich! Den Raum könnt ihr behalten!</p><p>Michi:<br/>Räume kann man renovieren! Der Ausblick ist wirklich toll! Hach, hallo Fernweh, da bist du ja wieder!</p><p>Linn:<br/>Ich mag den Ausblick und den Raum… als würde er ganz viele Geschichten erzählen wollen.</p><p>David:<br/>Das denk ich auch immer, wenn ich solche Räume sehe! :-)</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Ich seh schon, ich bin allein mit meiner Meinung… ich fand den echt mega merkwürdig…</p><p>Linn:<br/>Aber merkwürdig ist doch gut?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Ja, schon. Aber der Raum war nicht gut merkwürdig, also für mich… einfach komisch… aber der Ausblick war Hammer.</p><p>Linn:<br/>Vielleicht hast du nur die falschen Bilder vor Augen, wenn du an den Raum denkst. David soll dir heute abend mal die Geschichten erzählen.</p><p>David:<br/>Mach ich!</p><p>Hans:<br/>Ich bin bei dir, mein Schmetterling… Sollen sich Linn und David ihre Geschichten erzählen! Ich bin auf deiner Seite!</p><p>Michi:<br/>Hier gibt’s Seiten?</p><p>Matteo.<br/>Hans! Ich weiß schon, warum du mein Guru bist! &lt;3 *schmetterlingemoji*</p><p>Hans:<br/>Hach, ich vermiss dich!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>:-*</p><p>Michi:<br/>Ich seh schon, ich seh schon…</p><p>David:<br/>Hier gibt’s keine Seiten!</p><p>Hans:<br/>Natürlich nicht…</p><p>Linn:<br/>Seiten find ich nicht gut!</p><p>Hans:<br/>Es gibt ja auch keine… zumindest keine offensichtlichen… wobei mich schon interessieren würde, auf welcher Seite mein Schatz stehen würde, wenn es denn welche geben würde…</p><p>Michi:<br/>Ja, aber zum Glück gibt’s ja keine!</p><p>David:<br/>Einigt ihr euch mal in Ruhe und teilt uns dann das Ergebnis mit. Wir haben jetzt gleich unseren Kaffee ausgetrunken und wollen dann weiter.</p><p>Linn:<br/>Ich wünsch euch noch viel Spaß. Und passt auf euch auf! Und meldet euch!</p><p>David:<br/>Machen wir alles!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Whatsapp, Florenzi-Schreibner-Familie:</strong>
</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schickt ein paar Bilder vor allem von dem Bücherladen aber auch n paar Selfies*<br/>Liebe Grüße!</p><p>Laura:<br/>Gebt mir mal die Adresse! Ich will da einziehen!</p><p>David:<br/>Geb ich dir später! Also mach ich mich dann demnächst alleine auf Wohnungssuche? Vielleicht schau ich mich dann doch lieber nach WG’s statt nach Wohnungen um…</p><p>Laura:<br/>Pfff… du liebst es, mit mir zusammenzuwohnen…</p><p>David:<br/>Meistens…</p><p>Laura:<br/>Naja, ist mir egal, was du dann machst. Ich wohn ja dann sowieso in Venedig. Ich räum einfach die Bücher aus der Gondel - das wird mein Bett und mehr brauch ich nicht.</p><p>David:<br/>Wir werden dich besuchen kommen!</p><p>Laura:<br/>Macht das! Sonst alles gut bei euch?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Kannst du italienisch?</p><p>Laura:<br/>Nee, wieso?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Weil da fast nur italienische Büscher sind</p><p>Laura:<br/>Pff, dann lern ich das halt!</p><p>David:<br/>Wir können’s zusammen lernen! Ich hab’s mir auch vorgenommen!</p><p>Laura:<br/>Yes! Und dann hören wir uns gegenseitig ab!</p><p>David:<br/>Oder Matteo hört uns ab!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Haha, genau! Ich geb auch Italienischstunden, aber vorsicht, ich bin teuer!</p><p>Laura:<br/>Ich bezahle in Fressalien.</p><p>David:<br/>Ich mit anderen Dingen…</p><p>Laura:<br/>Das will ich gar nicht wissen…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Hehe. Kein Sex vor der Konfirmation unserer Enkelkinder!</p><p>Laura:<br/>Genau! Und jetzt schnell Themawechsel: Alles gut bei euch? Wann geht’s weiter?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Alles super. Morgen gehts weiter nach Ravenna zu meiner Oma.</p><p>Laura:<br/>Schon genug von Venedig?</p><p>David:<br/>Niemals! Wir kommen wieder!</p><p>Laura:<br/>Müsst ihr ja. Ihr müsst mich ja besuchen!</p><p>David:<br/>Genau! Nur deswegen!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Nur deswegen! Und vielleicht ein bisschen, weil die Stadt schön ist</p><p>Laura:<br/>Ohne Witz, ihr macht mir echt Fernweh! Wird mal wieder Zeit für Urlaub!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Wir können Italien nur empfehlen!</p><p>Laura:<br/>Natürlich! Okay, ich muss wieder… habt’s schön, Ihr Lieben!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Bis bald!</p><p>David:<br/>Ciao...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. 09.08.2019 (5) - Mein bestes Leben sollte nicht wichtiger sein als deins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Freitag, 20:08 Uhr:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>David:<br/>*war um kurz vor sieben mit Matteo zurück am Hotel, ist erstmal duschen gegangen und hat den Binder ausgezogen*<br/>*denkt sich, dass er es in den letzten Tagen wirklich ganz gut geschafft hat, die acht Stunden einzuhalten und hofft, dass dies bei Matteos Oma auch irgendwie möglich sein wird*<br/>*hat ein bisschen gezeichnet, als Matteo duschen gegangen und danach angefangen, mit Matteo zusammen etwas Ordnung zu schaffen und ihre Sachen ein bisschen zu sortieren*<br/>*merkt an, dass sie die Möglichkeit nutzen sollten, bei Matteos Oma vielleicht ein bisschen was zu waschen, damit sie für den Rest der Fahrt mit den Klamotten auskommen*<br/>*schauen sich irgendwann zufrieden im Zimmer um, als soweit alles gepackt und aufgeräumt ist und beschließen dann, sich für ihr Abendessen auf den kleinen Balkon zu setzen, der an ihr Zimmer grenzt*<br/>*haben zum Baguette nur Wasser getrunken und das Bier erst auf den Balkon geholt, nachdem sie aufgegessen hatten*<br/>*hat dieses nun geöffnet und streckt Matteo lächelnd seine Flasche entgegen, um mit ihm anzustoßen*<br/>Ich würd sagen… auf uns und auf unser erstes Mal Venedig…<br/>*streckt sich ein bisschen, lehnt sich dann gemütlich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und trinkt einen Schluck*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*fand das Baguette nicht so geil, aber es hat zumindest einigermaßen den Hunger gestillt*<br/>*freut sich deswegen umso mehr über das Bier jetzt, dass einfach nur gut schmeckt*<br/>*stößt mit David an und lächelt*<br/>Jau, auf uns und Venedig...<br/>*trinkt einen großen Schluck und lehnt sich dann auch zurück*<br/>*schaut eine Weile einfach nur in den Himmel und auf die Dächer*<br/>*dreht dann aber seinen Kopf und schaut zu David*<br/>*fragt dann leise*<br/>Hat Venedig jetzt Detroit abgelöst?</p><p>David:<br/>*schweigt einen Moment lang mit Matteo und genießt das Bier, die Ruhe und das Gefühl von Urlaub*<br/>*hört dann Matteos Frage, lächelt und wendet ihm den Kopf zu*<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>Abgelöst nicht… Nach Detroit müssen wir auch unbedingt irgendwann mal…<br/>*schaut dann wieder auf die Dächer Venedigs und den Abendhimmel und sagt dann ein bisschen leiser*<br/>Detroit war doch irgendwie der Anfang von alledem hier…<br/>*lächelt wieder leicht und meint dann*<br/>Aber Venedig…<br/>*lacht leise und schaut Matteo dann wieder an*<br/>Keine Ahnung… das ist halt gerade ziemlich real… und erreichbar…<br/>*trinkt noch einen Schluck Bier, lächelt dann leicht und fragt leise*<br/>Und du? Wo willst du gerne hin?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt leicht bei seiner Antwort*<br/>Ja, Detroit war der Anfang... das erste Persönliche, was du mir erzählt hast...<br/>*legt den Kopf leicht schief und grinst ihn an*<br/>Venedig ist hier und jetzt und toll.<br/>*wiegt den Kopf ein bisschen hin und her*<br/>Weiß nicht... Kuba vielleicht? Hätt auch Bock, mal so n richtigen Faulenzer Urlaub zu machen... irgendwo ans Meer und nur da rumliegen…</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst*<br/>Du meinst also, dass ich meine Eltern umgebracht habe, war nicht persönlich genug?<br/>*wird dann aber wieder ernst, weil Matteo natürlich Recht hat - das war das erste Mal gewesen, dass er sein Vorhaben gebrochen hatte, zu niemandem viel persönlichen Kontakt aufzunehmen*<br/>*lächelt und nickt leicht, als er meint, dass Venedig hier und jetzt und toll ist*<br/>*schaut dann ein wenig überrascht, als Matteo Kuba erwähnt, aber freut sich, dass er was erwähnt*<br/>*grinst dann leicht*<br/>OKay, Kuba kommt auf die Liste. Faulenzen am Meer in der Sonne geht immer!<br/>*runzelt dann leicht die Stirn*<br/>Aber wolltest du nicht eigentlich mit Jonas nach Kuba? Nicht, dass der hinterher eifersüchtig wird…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Oh doch, na klar... das war der Eisbrecher...<br/>*sieht, dass er überrascht guckt*<br/>*erinnert sich, dass er ihm erzählt hat, dass es ein Plan mit Jonas war*<br/>*hört dann auch schon seine Worte*<br/>Ja, eigentlich schon... hm... vielleicht fahren wir alle zusammen dahin?<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Ich weiß nicht... irgendwie ist doch Urlaub immer cool, egal wohin…</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt zu Matteos Vorschlag*<br/>Klingt auch nice… und wenn die anderen doch keine Lust haben, fliegen wir alleine…<br/>*grinst dann leicht und meint leise*<br/>Stimmt… Hauptsache mal raus kommen…<br/>*trinkt noch einen Schluck Bier und lächelt dann leicht*<br/>Aber trotzdem halten wir Detroit, Venedig und Kuba fest… nicht unbedingt in der Reihenfolge, aber so als Punkte auf der imaginären Pärchen-Bucket-Liste…<br/>*denkt sich, dass er sowas tatsächlich mal anfangen sollte und fragt sich kurz, was da wohl sonst noch alles drauf stehen würde*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst und trinkt noch einen Schluck, bevor er sagt*<br/>Jau, dann fliegen wir alleine...<br/>*nickt dann zu seiner Liste*<br/>*findet, dass das nach guten Urlauben klingt und spinnt weiter*<br/>Und Kanada, und Neuseeland und Amrum...<br/>*lacht leicht*</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt sehr viel mehr, als Matteo seine Liste fortsetzt und lacht leise*<br/>Amrum!? Wie passt das denn da rein? Egal… kommt alles auf die Liste… Find ich super!<br/>*hört ihn lachen und strahlt*<br/>*muss an Matteos Hoffnung für ihn denken und findet es irgendwie gerade ziemlich schön, dass Matteo Pläne und Wünsche für Urlaube hat*<br/>*fragt darum direkt weiter*<br/>Und was kommt noch auf deine imaginäre Bucket-Liste?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht, als er so auf Amrum anspringt*<br/>Ich hab mal gelesen da gibt es ein Restaurant das heißt "Die Tröte" das fand ich so super, seitdem ist es auf der Liste... keine Ahnung, ob es das noch gibt, aber ich hab Amrum mal gegooglet und es sieht echt ganz entspannt aus da...<br/>*lacht leicht und schüttelt den Kopf bei seiner Frage*<br/>Reicht das nicht erstmal?<br/>*trinkt noch einen Schluck von seinem Bier*</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht, als der das Restaurant erwähnt*<br/>Das klingt echt witzig… hoffentlich gibt’s das noch, wenn wir dort sind…<br/>*trinkt noch einen Schluck Bier und meint dann*<br/>Ich glaub, viele Inseln sind recht entspannt… Wir waren einmal auf Rügen… das war auch nice!<br/>*grinst, als er fragt, ob die Sachen auf der Liste nicht erstmal reichen und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>Ich meinte jetzt nicht nur bezogen auf Urlaube und Orte… sondern vielmehr auch auf andere Sachen. Gibt’s irgendwas, was du unbedingt mal machen oder haben willst?<br/>*sieht ihn an und presst kurz die Lippen zusammen, als er überlegt*<br/>Keine Ahnung, sowas wie Fallschirmspringen oder mit Delfinen schwimmen oder n Whirlpool in der Wohnung oder einen Esel als Haustier?<br/>*grinst leicht*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt*<br/>Ja, glaub ich auch... die führen schon n anderes Leben auf so ner Insel...<br/>*hört dann seine Frage und was er eigentlich meint*<br/>*denkt drüber nach, aber fällt nicht wirklich was ein*<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Nee? Extremsportarten sind nicht so meins... und mit Delfine schwimmen muss jetzt auch nich sein...<br/>*lacht dann leicht*<br/>Als ich klein war, wollte ich ne Giraffe als Haustier... mein Zimmer war oben und ich dachte, ich kann dann den Hals nehmen anstatt die Treppe... Papa fand die Idee auch super...<br/>*muss kurz grinsen, als er daran denkt, wie sie beide gemeinsam auf seine Mama eingeredet haben*<br/>*schüttelt dann aber den Kopf*<br/>Aber nee, ernsthaft, ich wüsste jetzt so nichts...</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt, als Matteo Fallschirmspringen und mit Delfinen schwimmen ablehnt - wäre jetzt auch nicht so seins*<br/>*grinst dann zur Giraffe und lacht, als er von seiner Idee erzählt*<br/>Aber deine Mutter war dagegen?! Wie gemein!<br/>*wird dann wieder ein bisschen ernster, als er meint, dass er sonst nichts weiß*<br/>*lächelt leicht und fragt*<br/>Also doch keine Giraffe mehr?<br/>*trinkt noch einen Schluck Bier und denkt kurz darüber nach, was bei ihm so auf der Liste stünde*<br/>*fallen so spontan schon ein paar Sachen ein, aber wenn er länger drüber nachdenken würde, würde sich die Liste wahrscheinlich schon noch ein wenig mehr füllen*<br/>*muss wieder daran denken, was Matteo auf seinen Hoffnungszettel geschrieben hat und will ihn eigentlich gerne fragen, ob er für sich selbst auch hofft, dass er das beste Leben hat, zögert aber, weil er zum einen nicht weiß, ob Matteo überhaupt wollte, dass er seinen Zettel liest und weil die Frage ja schon ziemlich persönlich ist*<br/>*setzt an, nagt dann aber doch kurz an seiner Unterlippe, weil er findet, dass die Frage irgendwie blöd klingt*<br/>*haut es dann aber schließlich doch zögernd raus*<br/>Matteo, ich… ich hab vorhin deinen Zettel gelesen… deine Hoffnung… und ich… tut mir leid, ich weiß nicht, ob das okay war, aber bevor ich drüber nachdenken konnte, war es schon passiert … und irgendwie… ich frag mich… also....<br/>*stößt kurz die Luft aus und ärgert sich, dass er so stammelt*<br/>*schaut Matteo schließlich an und fragt*<br/>Hoffst du für dich selbst auch, dass du das beste Leben hast?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt grinsend*<br/>Js, unverständlicherweise war meine Mutter dagegen<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Nee, keine Giraffe mehr… wär auch mega umständlich, die fressen ja voll viel…<br/>*trinkt dann noch ein paar Schlucke Bier und sieht, wie es irgendwie bei David arbeitet*<br/>*lässt ihn also in Ruhe über das nachdenken, was auch immer ihn beschäftigt*<br/>*hört dann, wie er spricht und schaut ihn überrascht an, als er merkt, dass es um ihn geht*<br/>*legt den Kopf leicht schief und überlegt, worauf er eigentlich hinaus will*<br/>*hört dann seine Frage und ist irgendwie überrumpelt*<br/>*denkt, dass das doch irgendwie klar ist*<br/>*denkt aber auch, dass David ihm tatsächlich wichtiger ist*<br/>*vermutet aber, dass David das nicht hören will*<br/>*zuckt deswegen mit einer Schulter und versucht es mit einem Grinsen*<br/>Hab ich doch schon…<br/>*streckt eine Hand nach ihm aus und greift seine Hand*<br/>Ich weiß, du hörst das nicht gern… aber wenn man mich vor die Wahl stellen würde, wer von uns beiden das beste Leben haben soll, wär meine Antwort ganz klar du…<br/>*zuckt wieder leicht mit der Schulter*<br/>Ist einfach so…</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt leicht, als Matteo meint, dass er doch schon das beste Leben hat, denkt sich aber trotzdem, dass er vielleicht noch irgendwelche Wünsche oder Träume hat oder dass er ja dann zumindest hoffen könnte, dass es so bleibt*<br/>*sieht, dass er seine Hand nach ihm ausstreckt, greift danach und verschlingt ihre Finger*<br/>*sieht ihn aufmerksam an, als er anfängt zu sprechen und spürt wieder einen leichten Kloß im Hals, als er merkt, worauf Matteo hinaus will*<br/>*schüttelt minimal den Kopf und weiß im ersten Moment gar nicht wirklich, was er darauf sagen soll*<br/>*hat irgendwie tausend Gedanken im Kopf, fühlt sich gerührt und geehrt, dass Matteo so denkt, denkt sich aber gleichzeitig, dass das irgendwie falsch ist, weil Matteo eben auch wichtig ist*<br/>*räuspert sich irgendwann und fragt liebevoll und leise*<br/>Du würdest die Möglichkeit, dass du dein bestes Leben hast, dafür aufgeben, dass ich mein bestes Leben hab?<br/>*schüttelt wieder minimal den Kopf und fragt dann*<br/>Warum? Hältst du deins für so unwichtig?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*sieht, wie David minimal den Kopf schüttelt und hatte damit schon so halb gerechnet*<br/>*presst seine Lippen leicht zusammen und fragt sich schon, was daran so falsch sein soll*<br/>*hört dann, wie er nochmal nachfragt und schaut ihn kurz an, bevor er nickt*<br/>*trinkt noch einen Schluck Bier, weil er das Gefühl hat, dass sein Hals trocken ist*<br/>*schaut ihn dann bei der Nachfrage erstaunt an*<br/>*hat das so nie gesehen, dass das eine das andere ausschließt*<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>Nein… ich halt deins für so wichtig… geht doch auch beides, oder?</p><p>David:<br/>*spürt, wie der Kloß in seinem Hals ein wenig anschwillt, als Matteo meint, dass er sein Leben für so wichtig hält, weil er wieder diese zwiegespaltenen Gefühle in sich hat*<br/>*nickt sofort bei seiner Frage, starrt auf sein Bier und sagt mit leicht belegter Stimme schnell*<br/>Ja, klar, geht beides… ich dachte nur… weil du gerade gesagt hast, wenn dich jemand vor die Wahl stellen würde…<br/>*räuspert sich dann, trinkt einen kurzen Schluck Bier und fügt leise hinzu*<br/>Du und dein Leben… das ist auch wichtig… das, was du willst… was du dir wünschst… oder auch, was du nicht willst…<br/>*drückt seine Hand leicht und sieht ihn ernst an*<br/>Mein bestes Leben sollte nicht wichtiger sein als deins, Matteo!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und verzieht dann leicht das Gesicht*<br/>*weiß nicht so richtig, was David gerade eigentlich von ihm will*<br/>Ja, wenn mich jemand vor die /Wahl/ stellen würde… aber das tut ja keiner…<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf und schaut ihn an*<br/>Okay, also meine Wünsche sind wichtig… aber nicht, wenn mein Wunsch ist, dass es dir gut geht?<br/>*lässt seine Hand los und zieht zurück*<br/>*versteht immer noch nicht so richtig, warum David so darauf besteht*<br/>*schnappt also leicht*<br/>Warum denn nicht? Warum kann es mir nicht am wichtigsten sein, dass du das beste Leben hast? Das heißt ja nicht, dass ich auf mein Leben scheiße, das hängt doch eh zusammen, oder nicht?<br/>*nimmt noch einen Schluck von seinem Bier und merkt dann, dass es leider leer ist*</p><p>David:<br/>*stutzt kurz bei seiner Frage und denkt sich, dass das natürlich auch wichtig ist, aber ja nicht ausschließlich, weil es bei Matteo nicht immer nur um ihn gehen sollte*<br/>*presst leicht die Lippen zusammen, als Matteo seine Hand loslässt und spürt einen leichten Stich, als er ihn auf einmal anschnappt*<br/>*zieht seine Hand zu sich und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust, weil er auf einmal nicht mehr weiß, wohin mit seinen Händen*<br/>*merkt, dass er versucht ist, zurück zu schnappen, aber hält sich zurück und sagt einigermaßen ruhig*<br/>Ich sag ja nicht, dass dieser Wunsch unwichtig ist… Ich…<br/>*weiß irgendwie gerade nicht, wie er argumentieren soll und muss an seinen Nachsatz denken und dass er dem ja schon irgendwie zustimmt*<br/>*sagt darum leise*<br/>Und ja, für mich hängt das auch zusammen…<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und stöhnt dann*<br/>Mann, ich weiß nicht, wie ich das sagen soll… und ich weiß auch, dass du nicht auf dein Leben scheißt. Aber das ist doch genauso wichtig wie meins!<br/>*trinkt den letzten Schluck von seinem Bier und sieht dann, dass Matteos auch leer ist*<br/>*steht kurzerhand auf und geht nach drinnen, um ihnen das zweite zu holen*<br/>*macht eins auf und reicht es Matteo*<br/>*sagt, während er das zweite öffnet*<br/>Mal jetzt als ganz blödes Beispiel: Wenn ich jetzt sage, ich hätte mein bestes Leben, wenn wir morgen nach Japan auswandern und übermorgen heiraten und du denkst dir: Was soll ich denn in Japan und wir können doch nicht nach drei Monaten heiraten… würdest du dann trotzdem mit mir nach Japan gehen und mich übermorgen heiraten!?<br/>*setzt sich wieder und trinkt einen Schluck*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*presst immer noch die Lippen zusammen, weil er nicht einschätzen kann, was das hier eigentlich gerade ist*<br/>*fühlt sich aber trotzdem irgendwie unverstanden und kennt das so mit David nicht*<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter, als David sagt, dass er nicht sagt, dass es unwichtig ist*<br/>*murmelt*<br/>Irgendwie doch schon…<br/>*seufzt leicht, als David sagt, dass er nicht weiß, wie er das sagen soll*<br/>*versteht ihn deswegen vielleicht gerade auch nicht*<br/>Ja schon… aber…<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf, weil er gerade auch nicht weiß, was er dazu noch sagen soll*<br/>*sieht dann, wie David aufsteht und rein geht, wahrscheinlich um noch ein Bier zu holen*<br/>*nimmt das Bier von David entgegen und trinkt direkt einen großen Schluck*<br/>*schaut David dann doch an, als er das Beispiel sagt*<br/>*runzelt die Stirn und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Das is doch bescheuert… das würdest du ja nie sagen oder wollen… darum gehts doch… ich will, dass du du bist und du sein kannst… und ein Teil von dir ist doch… zum Beispiel, dass du sowas mit mir besprechen würdest… du würdest nicht sagen, wir machen das jetzt so… du würdest sagen “Hey, Matteo lass uns mal ganz locker über Asien reden, findest du Japan auch so interessant?”<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Es geht doch nicht darum, dass ich mich aufgebe oder so, es geht mir nur darum, dass ich will, dass es dir gut geht… und ehrlich gesagt hab ich auch keine Ahnung, warum ich mich grad dafür rechtfertigen muss?</p><p>David:<br/>*will Matteo sofort unterbrechen, als er sagt, dass das bescheuert ist, weil es ja tatsächlich nur ein blödes Beispiel war, lässt ihn dann aber doch erstmal ausreden und nippt währenddessen an seinem Bier*<br/>*nickt dann langsam, als er meint, dass er sowas mit ihm besprechen würde, weil Matteo damit natürlich Recht hat*<br/>*stellt sein Bier auf dem Boden ab, zieht die Beine an und schlingt die Arme drum, während er ihm weiter zuhört*<br/>*findet, dass er mit allem irgendwie Recht hat, hat aber trotzdem irgendwie ein komisches Gefühl, dass er nicht näher beschreiben kann*<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>Du musst dich nicht rechtfertigen. Tut mir leid, wenn das so rüberkam.<br/>*schließt kurz die Augen und sucht nach Worten*<br/>*kann aber tatsächlich nicht wirklich beschreiben, was er denkt und fühlt*<br/>*sagt irgendwann leise*<br/>Ich will auch, dass es dir gut geht…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*macht, im Gegenteil zu David, seine Beine lang und rutscht im Stuhl ein bisschen nach unten, damit er seinen Kopf gegen die Lehne legen kann*<br/>*dreht seinen Kopf zu David, als er sich entschuldigt*<br/>*sagt diesmal ausnahmsweise nicht, dass er sich nicht entschuldigen muss, sondern nickt leicht*<br/>Okay…<br/>*lächelt dann leicht, als er sagt, dass er auch will, dass es ihm gut geht*<br/>*streckt vorsichtig seine Hand wieder nach ihm aus*<br/>Na, dann sind wir uns doch einig...<br/>*greift seine Hand und sagt dann*<br/>Und mir geht’s gut… komm her…<br/>*hat sich aufgesetzt und zieht David jetzt an der Hand näher, damit er ihm einen Kuss geben kann*</p><p>David:<br/>*sieht aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Matteo seine Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt hat und nickt zögernd, als er meint, dass sie sich einig sind*<br/>*löst die Umklammerung seiner Beine, als Matteo nach seiner Hand greift und lächelt minimal, als er sagt, dass es ihm gut geht*<br/>*schaut ihn dennoch leicht prüfend an, während Matteo ihn zu sich zieht*<br/>*sieht dieses vertraute Gesicht, dass er so sehr liebt und spürt fast übermächtig den Wunsch in sich aufkeimen, dass es tatsächlich so ist - dass es ihm tatsächlich gut geht und immer gut gehen soll*<br/>*dreht sich ein wenig mehr in seine Richtung und legt seine freie Hand an Matteos Wange, als dieser ihn in einen Kuss zieht*<br/>*hat irgendwie das Gefühl, dass er ihn ewig nicht geküsst hat und hält ihn sanft noch ein wenig länger bei sich, als Matteo den Kuss lösen will*<br/>*lehnt danach seine Stirn gegen die von Matteo, verzieht leicht das Gesicht und murmelt leise*<br/>Ich hab die Stimmung von unserem letzten Abend in Venedig versaut… wir müssen schnell über irgendwas Schönes reden…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt, als er Davids Hand an seiner Wange spürt*<br/>*schlingt seinen freien Arm um ihn, während er mit der anderen immer noch seine Hand hält*<br/>*lacht leise, als David ihn nach dem Kuss festhält und lehnt seine Stirn gegen seine*<br/>*hört seine Worte und gibt ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Ich find es schön, dass wir uns immer wieder vertragen… und dass wir trotzdem unseren letzten Abend genießen… und dass du morgen meine Oma kennen lernst… und…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>… dass du so gut küssen kannst…<br/>*vergräbt seine freie Hand in seinen Haaren und küsst ihn noch mal*</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt bei Matteos Worten und findet es tatsächlich auch sehr schön, dass sie sich immer wieder vertragen - zumal das Gefühl des Streitens bzw. Diskutierens ja auch irgendwie neu ist und es ein sicheres Gefühl ist, dass sie auch das irgendwie hinbekommen*<br/>*grinst dann leicht, als er meint, dass sie den letzten Abend trotzdem genießen und hmmt zustimmend*<br/>*murmelt leise*<br/>Zumindest ab jetzt….<br/>*nickt dann zu seiner Oma und spürt, dass er ein bisschen aufgeregt wird*<br/>*hofft so sehr, dass sie ihn mag - alleine schon darum, damit es für Matteo nicht unnötig kompliziert wird*<br/>*lacht dann leise, als Matteo meint, dass er gut küssen kann, wird dann aber auch schon geküsst, ehe er was erwidern kann*<br/>*küsst ihn zurück, lehnt sich danach an ihn und spielt ein wenig mit seinen Fingern*<br/>*sagt dann leise*<br/>Ich find es schön, dass wir irgendwie gerade feststellen, dass wir das können: Also diskutieren… oder streiten… und uns dann wieder vertragen… irgendwie auch was Neues…<br/>*zieht seine Hand zum Mund und küsst sie sanft ehe er fortfährt*<br/>Und ich bin ein bisschen aufgeregt wegen deiner Oma… aber ich freu mich auch ziemlich… und ich freu mich auf unser Dreimonatiges… und auf unser Viermonatiges… und das Achtmonatige… und das Zwanzigmonatige…<br/>*grinst und schaut zu Matteo hoch*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt und murmelt zustimmend*<br/>Zumindest ab jetzt…<br/>*schlingt seinen Arm wieder um ihn, als er sich an ihn lehnt und denkt, dass das schon eins der besten Gefühle der Welt ist*<br/>*nickt leicht zu seinen Worten und sagt leise*<br/>Find ich auch…<br/>*drückt ihn dann leicht*<br/>Du brauchst nicht aufgeregt sein… Nonna wird dich lieben, glaub mir…<br/>*lacht dann leise und nickt*<br/>Und unser 200-monatiges…<br/>*drückt ihm einen Kuss in die Haare*</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt bei Matteos Worten bezüglich seiner Oma und als er ihn drückt*<br/>Ich hoffe…<br/>*grinst noch mehr, als Matteo in seine Aufzählung einsteigt und drückt ihn noch ein bisschen mehr an sich*<br/>*wird dann aber wieder ein bisschen ernster und meint*<br/>Da sind wir dann schon über 16 Jahre zusammen… rechne mal noch 24 Monate drauf… dann kennen wir uns länger, als dass wir uns nicht kennen… Wahnsinn!<br/>*merkt, dass er schon wieder spinnt und träumt und mag das aber so sehr, weil er es sich so sehr wünscht, wirklich all diese Erfahrungen mit Matteo machen und teilen zu können*<br/>*streckt seinen Kopf leicht nach oben und küsst kurz sein Kinn*<br/>*greift dann nach unten nach seinem Bier und lehnt sich wieder zurück gegen Matteo*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Ich mag’s ziemlich mit dir zu träumen, Florenzi…<br/>*lächelt leicht und trinkt einen Schluck Bier*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*bekommt große Augen bei Davids Worten*<br/>Ja, krass, stimmt… wenn wir… ähm… 37 sind?<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Voll alt…<br/>*sieht, wie David sein Bier greift und hätte seins auch gern wieder*<br/>*hat aber keine Hand frei*<br/>*lächelt dann sanft bei seinen Worten*<br/>Ich auch, Schreibner… wir machen uns die Welt widdewiddewie sie uns gefällt…<br/>*löst jetzt doch eine Hand und greift auch nach seinem Bier*</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht bei Matteos Rechnung und seinem Resumé und nickt*<br/>Ja, stimmt! Voll alt! Da sind wir schon fast in Rente…<br/>*grinst dann leicht, streckt sich ein bisschen in seinen Armen und nickt*<br/>Wenn wir zusammen sind, kann’s eh nur gut werden… egal, was da noch so kommt…<br/>*lässt seine Hand los, als er merkt, dass Matteo nach seinem Bier greifen will und trinkt ebenfalls noch einen Schluck*<br/>*sitzen noch ein paar Minuten draußen, bis sie beide ihre Bier ausgetrunken haben und resümieren darüber, was sie in Venedig bisher am schönsten fanden und was sie sich unbedingt noch oder wieder anschauen wollen, wenn sie das nächste mal hier sind*<br/>*beschließen dann irgendwann, sich bettfertig zu machen und schlafen zu gehen, damit sie am nächsten Morgen fit für die Weiterfahrt sind*<br/>*liegt noch eine Weile wach im Bett und denkt über das Gespräch mit Matteo nach, kann aber nicht wirklich festmachen, was genau daran ihm so komisch vorkommt*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. 10.08.2019 (1) - Vierteljähriges! So viel Wasser hatten wir noch nie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Samstag, 12:45 Uhr:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>David:<br/>*haben tatsächlich trotz des frühen Aufstehens einen entspannten Morgen gehabt*<br/>*hatten sogar noch Zeit, ein bisschen im Bett zu kuscheln und sich alles Gute zum Dreimonatigen zu wünschen, ehe sie schließlich aufstehen mussten*<br/>*haben in Ruhe gefrühstückt, dann ihre Sachen aus ihrem Zimmer geholt und haben sich auf dem Weg zur Vaporetti-Haltestelle gemacht*<br/>*sind noch ein letztes Mal über den Canal Grande gefahren und waren ein wenig wehmütig, als sie schließlich ausgestiegen sind und sich auf den Weg zum Parkhaus gemacht haben*<br/>*hatte ein bisschen das Gefühl, dass sie aus einer vollkommen anderen Welt wieder in die Realität zurückkehren, als auf einmal wieder Autos auf den Straßen zu sehen waren*<br/>*haben Rudi begrüßt und sind schließlich um kurz vor 10 aufgebrochen*<br/>*war froh, als sie den venezianischen Verkehr hinter sich gelassen haben und schließlich die Landstraße erreicht haben, die sie an der Küste entlang weiter Richtung Süden bringen sollte*<br/>*können von hier aus noch einen letzten Blick auf Venedig werfen, bevor die Insel aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden ist*<br/>*halten schon nach einer Stunde immer wieder Ausschau nach einem leeren Strand, weil sie unbedingt eine Runde schwimmen wollen und verlassen dafür sogar einige Male die Landstraße, finden jedoch nur Strände, die bei diesem schönen Wetter total überlaufen sind*<br/>*nähern sich nun schon Ravenna und ist ein bisschen enttäuscht, dass sie bisher keinen Strand gefunden haben*<br/>*schaut kurz zu Matteo rüber und meint*<br/>Vielleicht gehen wir einfach heute abend an den Strand… oder wir nehmen doch einen von den vollen Stränden… wenn ich irgendwo die Möglichkeit habe, mich in Ruhe umzuziehen, geht das schon irgendwie…<br/>*ist dennoch irgendwie ein bisschen aufgeregt und nervös, sich in Schwimmbinder und Shirt vor Fremden zu zeigen, will aber tatsächlich endlich mal wieder im Meer schwimmen*<br/>*hat auf der Fahrt darüber nachgedacht, dass er das letzte mal wahrscheinlich mit neun oder zehn in der Ostsee schwimmen war und kann sich noch gut erinnern, wieviel Spaß er dabei hatte*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*seufzt leicht und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Das ist doch auch blöd… ich bin echt der Meinung, dass die Strände früher nicht so voll waren… ich weiß noch, dass wir damals einen Strand hatten, da war kaum ein Mensch…<br/>*presst die Lippen aufeinander und überlegt*<br/>Aber ich weiß nicht mehr, wo das war… ich glaub aber südlicher…<br/>*schaut aus dem Fenster und dann wieder zu David*<br/>Vielleicht fahren wir einfach an Ravenna vorbei und gucken? Wir haben ja noch Zeit, oder?</p><p>David:<br/>*zuckt minimal mit den Schultern, als Matteo meint, dass er das Gefühl hatte, dass die Strände früher nicht so voll waren*<br/>*kann das ja nicht wirklich einschätzen*<br/>*hört dann seinen Vorschlag und schaut ihn ein wenig überrascht an, weil er eigentlich dachte, dass Matteo zu seine Oma will, wenn sie schon bei Ravenna sind*<br/>*lächelt dann aber leicht und nickt*<br/>Wenn deine Oma wirklich zu keinem festen Zeitpunkt mit uns rechnet, klar… gerne…<br/>*lächelt nun ein bisschen mehr und sieht auf der Landstraße die Abfahrt Ravenna*<br/>*setzt aber keinen Blinker, sondern meint*<br/>Okay… also weiter an der Küste entlang… wenn du irgendwas siehst, was dir bekannt vorkommt, meld dich…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schaut auf die Uhr*<br/>Ist ja grad mal eins… reicht doch völlig wenn wir nachmittags da aufkreuzen…<br/>*nickt*<br/>Mach ich…<br/>*schaut aus dem Fenster und sagt nach ungefähr 20 Minuten*<br/>Hey fahr da mal ab… ich glaub, da geht’s zu so einem kleinen Strandabschnitt wo keiner ist, weil die Sonne da irgendwie nicht richtig hinkommt….<br/>*schaut weiter aus dem Fenster, als David abbiegt*<br/>*lächelt, als er den Parkplatz erkennt*<br/>Ja, ich glaub hier sind wir richtig…<br/>*schaut zu David, als er geparkt hat*<br/>Und? Wie sieht’s aus? Nehmen wir Schwimmsachen mit?</p><p>David:<br/>*fährt eine Zeitlang weiter und lächelt dann kurz, als Matteo meint, dass er abfahren soll*<br/>Sonne brauchen wir nicht zwingend… ist ja auch so warm genug…<br/>*folgt Matteos Anweisungen und sieht tatsächlich bald einen kleinen Parkplatz, der bis auf ein anderes Auto vollkommen leer ist*<br/>*parkt Rudi und streckt sich ein bisschen*<br/>*grinst dann in Matteos Richtung und nickt*<br/>Klar… wär schon nice, wenn wir wirklich ins Meer könnten!<br/>*hofft nur, dass er sich irgendwo gut umziehen kann*<br/>*steigt aus dem Auto aus und geht mit Matteo zum Kofferraum*<br/>*zieht ihn dort aber erstmal zu sich ran und gibt ihm einen sanften Kuss*<br/>*murmelt leise*<br/>Bin auf Entzug...<br/>*öffnet dann den Kofferraum und packt mit ihm zusammen ihre Schwimmsachen in eine separate Tasche, die sie mit zum Strand nehmen können*<br/>*ist nun doch wieder ein bisschen nervös und aufgeregt, versucht aber, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt*<br/>Ja, fänd ich auch nice…<br/>*sieht sein Gesicht und fügt hinzu*<br/>Ich kann ein Handtuch hoch halten, dann kannst du dich umziehen…<br/>*geht mit David zum Kofferraum und grinst, als David ihn küsst*<br/>Ich auch… gleich noch mehr, ja?<br/>*nimmt die Tasche, die sie mit dem Strandkram gepackt haben und schultert sie*<br/>*greift nach Davids Hand und geht mit ihm zum Strand*<br/>*sieht, dass es tatsächlich leer ist und wem auch immer das andere Auto gehört, zumindest gerade nicht zu sehen ist*<br/>Ja, nice… voll leer… du hast die freie Wahl…<br/>*macht eine ausladende Bewegung über den ganzen Strand*</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo meint, dass er ein Handtuch halten kann, damit er sich umziehen kann*<br/>*findet das lieb, ist aber trotzdem nervös, weil es ja wahrscheinlich schon irgendwie für andere blöd aussieht und ja andere cis Männer auch niemanden brauchen, der ihnen ein Handtuch hält*<br/>*nickt aber trotzdem und denkt sich, dass er da wohl einfach durch muss, wenn er wirklich im Meer schwimmen will*<br/>*grinst, als Matteo meint, dass es gleich noch mehr Küsse gibt*<br/>Ich bitte darum!<br/>*grinst wieder und geht mit ihm zum Strand*<br/>*stellt erleichtert fest, dass hier tatsächlich niemand ist und strahlt glücklich und vorfreudig*<br/>*lacht leise, als Matteo meint, dass er die freie Wahl hat und zieht ihn weiter Richtung Meer*<br/>Hmmm… schwere Entscheidung… ich frag mich, wo der Sand gemütlicher aussieht…<br/>*bleibt schließlich einfach irgendwo stehen und schaut fragend zu Matteo*<br/>Hier?<br/>*wartet, bis er die Tasche abgeladen hat und holt dann ihre Stranddecke raus und breitet sich auf dem Sand aus*<br/>*lässt sich drauf fallen und streckt die Arme nach Matteo aus*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht, als David sich etwas lustig macht über die Platzauswahl*<br/>*nickt dann, als er sich entscheidet*<br/>Hier sieht sehr gut aus…<br/>*lässt sich sofort neben David fallen und schlingt die Arme um ihn*<br/>*guckt raus aufs Meer und lächelt*<br/>So viel Wasser hatten wir noch nie… ich würd ja sagen wir steigern uns von Monat zu Monat, aber ich weiß nicht, was hiernach noch kommen soll…</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo sich zu ihm setzt und schlingt ebenfalls die Arme um ihn*<br/>*drückt ihn kurz an sich und gibt ein Wohlfühlgrummeln von sich*<br/>*sieht dann, dass Matteo lächelnd aufs Meer schaut und muss automatisch ebenfalls wieder lächeln*<br/>*kann seinen Blick nur schwer von ihm abwenden, aber sieht dann irgendwann auch raus aufs Meer*<br/>*lacht leise bei seinen Worten*<br/>Steigerung hiervon wäre wohl tatsächlich nur noch irgendwo mitten im Meer vom Wasser umgeben…<br/>*grinst dann*<br/>… aber ich finde, das sollten wir uns dann doch lieber für irgendein rundes Jubiläum aufheben… 10-Jähriges oder so…<br/>*schaut ihn wieder an und drückt ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange*<br/>*murmelt leise*<br/>Ich find’s schön, dass wir das bisher so durchgezogen haben… immer irgendwas mit Wasser…<br/>*fragt sich, ob sie das tatsächlich weiter so hinkriegen werden oder ob ihnen irgendwann die Ideen ausgehen, denkt sich aber dann, dass man die Sachen ja auch wiederholen kann*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht auch leicht*<br/>Au ja, irgendeine Miniinsel irgendwo mitten im Meer… das machen wir dann, wenn wir reich geworden sind…<br/>*lächelt bei dem Kuss auf die Wange und schaut ihn an*<br/>*gibt ihm auch einen Kuss auf die Wange*<br/>Ich auch… schaffen wir auch weiter… Wasser is ja immer da, das kriegen wir hin..<br/>*grinst dann leicht und pustet gegen seinen Hals*<br/>Und wenn’s nur ne Badewanne ist…<br/>*legt sich hin und zieht David mit sich*<br/>*rollt sich dann aber so, dass er halb auf David liegt und den Kopf an seiner Halsbeuge hat*<br/>Wir hatten schon Pool ohne Wasser, Tümpel mit Wasser, See, Meer… was fällt dir noch ein? Badewanne? Dusche?</p><p>David:<br/>*strahlt bei seiner Idee von der Insel im Meer und lacht leise*<br/>… ja, lass uns schonmal anfangen zu sparen… kriegen wir hin!<br/>*lächelt, als er auch einen Kuss auf die Wange bekommt und nickt bei seinen Worten*<br/>*wiederholt leise*<br/>Genau… und wenn’s nur ne Badewanne ist…<br/>*grinst leicht, als Matteo gegen seinen Hals pustet und lässt sich von ihm in die Horizontale ziehen*<br/>*schlingt seinen Arm um ihn und vergräbt seine Hand sofort in Matteos Haaren, als dieser sich an/auf ihn kuschelt*<br/>*spürt ein Kribbeln im Bauch, als Matteo anfängt zu planen und träumen*<br/>*liebt es einfach so sehr, wenn er auf diesen Zug mit aufspringt und lächelt leicht*<br/>*stößt dann nachdenklich die Luft aus bei seiner Frage*<br/>Hmmm… Bach, Fluss… Springbrunnen… mal zur Abwechslung ein ganz normales Schwimmbad…<br/>*grinst und überlegt weiter*<br/>*lacht dann leise*<br/>Pfützen… Regen…<br/>*schüttelt dann leicht den Kopf, als ihm auf die Schnelle nicht noch mehr einfällt und drückt Matteo einen Kuss auf die Stirn, während er weiter sanft durch seine Haare fährt*<br/>*murmelt leise*<br/>Und wenn uns mal nichts einfällt oder wir zu faul zum Rausgehen sind, dann gucken wir einfach Findet Nemo… oder 20.000 Meilen unter dem Meer...</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt leicht, als David anfängt aufzuzählen*<br/>*kann sich das alles sofort vorstellen*<br/>*lacht, als er Schwimmbad sagt*<br/>Ein ganz normales Schwimmbad, wie langweilig…<br/>*drückt ihm einen Kuss gegen den Hals und lacht dann wieder*<br/>Ja, wenn’s zu kalt ist raus zugehen oder wir müde sind… dann gucken wir einfach einen Wasserfilm und trinken stilles Wasser…<br/>*richtet sich ein klitzekleines bisschen auf, so dass er ihn küssen kann*<br/>*legt seine linke Hand zuerst an Davids Wange, aber lässt sie dann doch in seinem Haar verschwinden*<br/>*schaut ihn lächelnd an*<br/>Oder wir machen es wie ganz am Anfang und machen was bewusst ohne Wasser… in die trockene Badewanne oder so…<br/>*grinst leicht*</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht leise, als Matteo ein normales Schwimmbad als langweilig bezeichnet*<br/>Stimmt… nehmen wir nur, wenn uns mal nichts anderes einfällt…<br/>*grinst und nickt zum Wasserfilm und stillem Wasser*<br/>Wasserfilme gibt’s ja en masse…<br/>*sieht Matteo an, als er sich aufrichtet und will erst protestieren, merkt dann aber, dass er ihn küssen will*<br/>*lächelt in den Kuss und schlingt den zweiten Arm um seine Taille, um ihn näher zu ziehen*<br/>*erwidert danach seinen Blick, streicht ihm sanft eine Strähne aus der Stirn und nickt lächelnd bei seinen Worten*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Und unser Pool geht natürlich immer…<br/>*legt die Hand in seinen Nacken und zieht ihn für noch einen Kuss zu sich herunter*<br/>*murmelt danach leise*<br/>… da waren wir sowieso schon Ewigkeiten nicht… bestimmt vermisst er uns schon…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt sofort*<br/>Ja klar, unser Pool geht immer…<br/>*küsst ihn nochmal und spielt mit seinen Haaren*<br/>*nickt wieder leicht, aber küsst ihn erstmal nochmal*<br/>Da können wir ja nächsten Monat hin…<br/>*überlegt dann, welcher Wochentag das wär und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Ach nee, da arbeite ich schon… und dann ist deine OP…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Da müssen wir dann vielleicht nur abends einen Film gucken… aber im Oktober? Da könnten wir doch… zumindest an dem Wochenende danach?<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Müssen wir nur aufpassen, dass der blöde Wächter mit seinem Hund nicht wieder die Runde macht…</p><p>David:<br/>*schließt kurz die Augen, als Matteo ihm durch die Haare streicht und lächelt leicht, als er ihn nochmal küsst*<br/>*nickt leicht abwesend, als er meint, dass sie nächsten Monat in ihren Pool können und öffnet dann die Augen, als er revidiert*<br/>*verzieht leicht das Gesicht, meint dann aber leise*<br/>Stimmt… da haben wir sicher andere Sachen im Kopf…<br/>*wird wieder bewusst, dass seine OP schon sooo bald ist und spürt wieder die Vorfreude in ihm aufsteigen, hofft aber gleichzeitig, dass es für Matteo nicht zu hart wird und er sich nicht so viele Gedanken und Sorgen macht*<br/>*denkt sich, dass sie wohl beide froh sind, wenn die OP endlich hinter ihnen liegt und nickt lächelnd zu seinem Alternativplan*<br/>Klingt gut… und im Oktober nehmen wir uns dann richtig viel Zeit, nehmen was zu essen und zu trinken mit und so…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Vielleicht lassen sich der Wächter und sein Hund ja mit Würstchen und Bier bestechen…<br/>*wird dann wieder ein wenig ernster und spürt ein leichtes Kribbeln im Bauch, als er sagt*<br/>Und im November feiern wir dann schon unser Halbjähriges…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt leicht*<br/>Ja, da machen wir lieber nen ruhigen zu Hause…<br/>*nickt wieder grinsend*<br/>Ja auf jeden… Picknick im Pool, das wird nice…<br/>*lacht dann auch und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Der wirkte nicht so, als ob er sich bestechen lässt…<br/>*wiegt den Kopf hin und her*<br/>Wobei du ihn bestimmt überzeugen könntest…<br/>*strahlt ihn dann an und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>Ja Halbjähriges… naja, heute feiern wir ja zumindest unser Vierteljähriges, das is ja auch schon mal was…</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst, als Matteo meint, dass er den Wächter bestimmt überzeugen könnte*<br/>Nen Versuch ist es auf jeden Fall wert!<br/>*lächelt dann bei der Erwähnung ihres Vierteljährigen und nickt*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Drei Monate wir… das ist auf jeden Fall schon mal was…<br/>*sieht ihn liebevoll an, krault seinen Nacken und zieht ihn dann wieder sanft zu sich runter, um ihn nochmal zu küssen*<br/>*fragt danach leise*<br/>Wie sieht’s aus, Florenzi… wollen wir uns in die Fluten stürzen?<br/>*hofft, dass es am Strand immer noch leer ist und er so ungestört mit Matteos Hilfe und dem Badetuch die Binder wechseln kann*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt leicht und nickt*<br/>Jap, können wir definitiv als Erfolg verbuchen…<br/>*küsst ihn zurück und hält die Hand, die vorher mit seinen Haaren gespielt hat, nun still*<br/>*hmmmt leicht bei seiner Frage*<br/>Gleich…<br/>*küsst ihn nochmal*<br/>*legt dann den Kopf kurz schief, grinst und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Einmal noch…<br/>*küsst ihn dann nochmal und dann summend seine Wangen, seine Nase, seine Stirn und dann nochmal seinen Mund*<br/>*grinst zufrieden*<br/>Okay, jetzt können wir…<br/>*rollt sich auf den Rücken und setzt sich dann auf*<br/>*schaut den Strand rauf und runter*<br/>Immer noch keiner hier… aber ich kann trotzdem n Handtuch hochhalten?<br/>*schaut David fragend an*</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo ihn nochmal küsst und grinst dann leicht, als er das ganze Spiel wiederholt*<br/>*lässt ihn mal machen und genießt seine Berührungen*<br/>*sieht ihn danach grinsen und grinst leicht zurück*<br/>*legt amüsiert den Kopf schief, als er sich aufsetzt und fragt*<br/>Sicher? Ich glaub, du hast die Stelle hier vergessen…<br/>*deutet auf seinen Nacken und setzt sich ebenfalls auf*<br/>*schaut sich dann ebenfalls am Strand um und wieder zu Matteo, als er nach dem Handtuch fragt*<br/>*nickt sofort*<br/>Ja bitte… also…falls doch jemand kommt oder so…<br/>*steht auf, greift das große Handtuch, sein Schwimmshirt und den Schwimmbinder aus der Tasche und steht auf*<br/>*spürt, dass er doch ein bisschen nervös ist - so am hellichten Tag mit dem Gedanken daran, dass sich jederzeit doch jemand mit an den Strand gesellen könnte*<br/>*versucht sich abzulenken, indem er, nachdem er Matteo das Handtuch gereicht hat, meint*<br/>10.8. - das erste mal gemeinsam am Strand… und das erste mal gemeinsam am Meer… außerdem 3 Monate zusammen, Zweimonatiges tatsächlich das erste Mal zusammen im Wasser und Zweimonatiges erstes mal im See… hab ich was vergessen!? Ähm, okay, auch Zweimonatiges das erste Mal ohne Binder schwimmen… *lacht leise*... und bisher das einzige mal ohne Binder schwimmen… ach nee, doch nicht… in Heidesee waren wir ja auch einmal ohne Binder im Wasser…<br/>*merkt, dass er plappert, während er sich umzieht, aber dass das gerade tatsächlich ein wenig dazu beiträgt, nicht allzu nervös zu werden*<br/>*sieht sich trotzdem immer wieder am Strand um, ob nicht doch noch jemand auftaucht*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst, als David meint, er hätte eine Stelle vergessen*<br/>*schlingt den Arm um ihn und prustet gegen seinen Hals*<br/>So besser?<br/>*steht dann auch mit ihm auf*<br/>*nimmt das Handtuch von ihm und schirmt ihn ab*<br/>*hört ihm zu wie er plappert und vermutet, dass er nervös ist*<br/>*macht deswegen mit*<br/>Hmm ich glaub, du hast alles… Morgen haben wir noch ein paar… vor 5 Monaten das erste Mal gesehen zum Beispiel…<br/>*schaut auch immer wieder, ob wer kommt*<br/>*sieht dann, dass David fertig ist und lässt das Handtuch sinken*<br/>Jetzt ich…<br/>*reicht David das Handtuch und wechselt mit ihm Positionen*<br/>*sieht, wie er ihn etwas verdutzt anschaut*<br/>*sagt aber nur*<br/>Ein bisschen höher bitte… ich will ja nicht, dass du mir was wegguckst…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>*zieht sich dann seine Badeshorts und seinen Schwimmbinder an*<br/>So, fertig.</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht leise, als Matteo gegen seinen Hals prustet und nickt bei seiner Nachfrage grinsend*<br/>Perfekt!<br/>*ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Matteo merkt, dass er nervös ist und ist ihm darum dankbar, dass Matteo mit in sein Geplapper einsteigt*<br/>*schaut ihn leicht erstaunt an und schüttelt ungläubig lächelnd den Kopf*<br/>Krass, dass das schon 5 Monate her ist… oder erst… keine Ahnung, fühlt sich beides merkwürdig an…<br/>*ist fertig mit umziehen und murmelt ein leises “danke”, als Matteo das Handtuch sinken lässt*<br/>*bekommt es in die Hand gedrückt und weiß im ersten Moment nicht, was Matteo von ihm will, als er ihn so erwartungsvoll anschaut*<br/>*grinst leicht, als er es dann doch versteht und hält das Handtuch hoch*<br/>*murmelt leise, verlegen und ein bisschen gerührt*<br/>Du musst echt nicht…<br/>*weiß aber eigentlich, dass es sinnlos ist, da Matteo das macht, um es für ihn leichter zu machen*<br/>*spürt wieder ein dolles Liebeskribbeln im Bauch, als Matteo schließlich ebenfalls fertig umgezogen vor ihm steht, lässt das Handtuch sinken, legt einen Arm um seine Taille und zieht ihn sanft zu sich*<br/>*sieht ihn ernst an und meint leise*<br/>Du bist echt der Beste!<br/>*gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss, schaut dann kurz zum Wasser und wieder leicht grinsend zurück zu Matteo*<br/>Wer als erster drin ist?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schüttelt nur den Kopf, als er sagt, er muss das nicht machen*<br/>*macht es ja so oder so und will das auch nicht diskutieren*<br/>*lächelt ihn an, als er ihn näher zieht*<br/>Ich weiß…<br/>*grinst und küsst ihn zurück*<br/>Jap… auf die Plätze, fertig, los!<br/>*rennt los, aber ist natürlich langsamer als David, der schon halb im Wasser steht, als er ihn erreicht*<br/>*lacht*<br/>Überraschenderweise hast du gewonnen…<br/>*grinst und lässt sich dann ganz ins Wasser fallen*</p><p>David:<br/>*macht sich bereit, als Matteo seinem Wettspurt zustimmt und düst sofort los, nachdem der Countdown abgelaufen ist*<br/>*zuckt leicht zusammen, als er das Wasser erreicht und merkt, dass es sich schon etwas kälter anfühlt, als gedacht, was aber wahrscheinlich daran liegt, dass sie gerade in der Sonne lagen*<br/>*watet bis zur Hüfte rein und dreht sich dann grinsend zu Matteo um*<br/>*reckt die Arme in die Luft und grinst, als Matteo meint, dass er gewonnen hat und lacht dann leise, als Matteo sich ins Wasser fallen lässt*<br/>*tut es ihm gleich und lässt sich einfach nach hinten fallen*<br/>*bibbert ganz kurz auf Grund der plötzlichen Kälte, merkt dann aber schon nach ein paar Sekunden, dass es gar nicht so schlimm ist*<br/>*schwimmt ein paar Züge ins tiefere Wasser und spürt sofort wieder dieses Gefühl von Leichtigkeit und Freiheit, jetzt mit Blick aufs offene Meer noch viel mehr als in Heidesee oder beim See in Berlin*<br/>*dreht sich zu Matteo um und strahlt ihm entgegen*<br/>*meint ein wenig atemlos*<br/>Ich hatte schon fast vergessen, wie cool es ist, im Meer zu schwimmen…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*findet es gar nicht so kalt und nach ein paar Schwimmzügen erst recht nicht*<br/>*grinst, als David so begeistert aussieht*<br/>Ja… geht nix über’s Meer eigentlich…<br/>*hat dann eine Idee und grinst verschmitzt*<br/>Aber weißt du, was noch cooler ist als im Meer zu schwimmen?<br/>*sieht wie David den Kopf schüttelt*<br/>Im Meer zu tauchen…<br/>*springt auf ihn drauf und zieht ihn mit sich runter*</p><p>David:<br/>*sieht Matteo verschmitzt grinsen und legt erwartungsvoll den Kopf schief bei seiner Frage*<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>*hört dann seine Antwort und sieht, wie er im gleichen Moment auf ihn zu springt*<br/>*kann gerade noch die Luft anhalten, als Matteo ihn mit sich unter Wasser zieht*<br/>*zieht ihn unter Wasser zu sich und taucht dann gemeinsam mit ihm wieder auf*<br/>*lacht leise und meint*<br/>Im Meer tauchen hat auf jeden Fall was…<br/>*gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss, taucht dann wieder unter und entfernt sich unter Wasser ein Stück von Matteo, ehe er wieder auftaucht*<br/>*grinst ihn an und taucht dann sofort wieder unter*<br/>*schwimmt diesmal auf ihn zu und versucht, ihn unter Wasser die Beine wegzuziehen*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht auch als sie zusammen auftauchen*<br/>*küsst ihn zurück und will ihn eigentlich festhalten, aber da ist David schon wieder untergetaucht*<br/>*grinst, als er wieder auftaucht und sieht ihn wieder untertauchen*<br/>*vermutet schon, dass er gleich wieder angefallen wird*<br/>*spürt ihn an seinen Beinen und lässt ihn sie wegziehen*<br/>*taucht unter und zieht David zu sich*<br/>*taucht mit ihm wieder auf und lacht*<br/>*tut so, als würde er ihn wieder küssen wollen aber schubst ihn dann doch im letzten Moment wieder um*<br/>*lacht und lässt sich auch wieder ganz ins Wasser fallen*</p><p>David:<br/>*lässt sich von Matteo zu ihm ziehen und taucht dann grinsend mit ihm zusammen wieder auf*<br/>*kommt ihm für einen einen Kuss entgegen und guckt dann verdattert, als er ihn doch im letzten Moment umschubst*<br/>*lacht aber, richtet sich wieder auf und springt auf Matteo zu*<br/>*stützt sich auf seinen Schultern ab, um ihn unter Wasser zu drücken, schafft das aber diesmal nicht wirklich*<br/>*tobt und rangelt eine ganze Zeit mit ihm und ist nach einiger Zeit genau wie Matteo ein bisschen außer Atem*<br/>*schlingt irgendwann seine Arme um Matteos Hals und lacht leise, als er merkt, dass Matteo direkt den nächsten Angriff vermutet*<br/>*hält ihn fest, als er zu fliehen versucht und sagt leicht atemlos*<br/>Ich komme in Frieden… ich kann nicht mehr…<br/>*zieht ihn näher und schmiegt sich an ihn*<br/>*findet immer noch, dass es sich ganz anders und wunderschön und aufregend anfühlt, ihn im Wasser zu berühren*<br/>*legt eine Hand an Matteos Wange und lehnt seine Stirn an seine*<br/>*ist noch ein bisschen zu sehr außer Atem, um ihn jetzt küssen zu können*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*rangelt und tobt eine ganze Zeit mit ihm und ist auch irgendwann ziemlich außer Atem*<br/>*versucht vor dem nächsten Angriff davon zu kommen und hört dann seine Worte*<br/>*atmet erleichtert auf*<br/>Gott sei Dank, ich auch nicht…<br/>*schlingt die Arme um ihn und lehnt sich gegen ihn*<br/>Sagen wir unentschieden..<br/>*lächelt leicht und schaut ihn an*<br/>*findet jetzt schon, dass er ziemlich geschafft aussieht*<br/>*fragt sanft*<br/>Alles gut?</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht leise, als Matteo meint, dass er auch nicht mehr kann*<br/>Wir sind auch irgendwie nicht im Training…<br/>*nickt dann zum Unentschieden und grinst leicht*<br/>Okay, unentschieden…<br/>*erwidert seinen Blick und stellt mal wieder fest, dass es nie weniger schön wird, ihn anzusehen*<br/>*lächelt dann leicht bei seiner Frage und nickt*<br/>Alles gut!<br/>*legt minimal den Kopf schief und fragt ebenso sanft*<br/>Und bei dir?<br/>*fährt leicht mit beiden Händen seine nassen Arme rauf und runter*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt bei seiner Antwort*<br/>Dann ist ja gut…<br/>*fährt mit der rechten Hand durch Davids nasse Haare*<br/>Auch alles gut…<br/>*grinst dann leicht*<br/>Vielleicht ein klitzekleines bisschen hungrig, aber das is ja nix Neues…<br/>*gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss*<br/>Leider haben wir keinen Proviant mehr… also muss ich wohl verhungern…<br/>*denkt, dass sie bestimmt massig zu essen bei seiner Oma kriegen, aber will da irgendwie noch nicht hin*<br/>*will noch ein bisschen mit David allein sein*</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo meint, dass bei ihm auch alles gut ist und will eigentlich gerade ebenfalls mit “dann ist ja gut” kommentieren, als er Matteos Zusatz hört*<br/>*muss leise lachen und stöhnt zeitgleich*<br/>Sorry, das hab ich total vergessen…<br/>*hat selten selbst großen Hunger, könnte jetzt zwar auch was essen, aber würde es noch ein bisschen aushalten*<br/>*erwidert seinen Kuss, ist aber in Gedanken eigentlich eher dabei, wie sie Matteo jetzt was zu essen besorgen könnten*<br/>*schüttelt sofort den Kopf, als Matteo meint, dass er wohl verhungern muss, weil sie keinen Proviant mehr haben*<br/>*löst sich von ihm und meint*<br/>Verhungern kann ich nicht zulassen… ich brauch dich noch… wir könnten zu deiner Oma… oder zurück nach Ravenna und da was zu essen holen… vielleicht gibt es hier auch irgendwo einen Imbiss an der Straße oder so…<br/>*greift nach seiner Hand und macht Anstalten, aus dem Meer zu waten*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grummelt leicht, als David sich löst*<br/>*hört ihm zu und merkt wie sein Herz mal wieder ein bisschen aufgeht, einfach nur weil David so toll ist und er ganz selbstverständlich einfach dafür sorgen will, dass Matteo bekommt was er will*<br/>*wird dann an der Hand genommen, aber zieht ihn zurück, anstatt mit ihm zu gehen*<br/>Das ist doch Quatsch… sobald wir bei Oma sind, gibt’s da eh Essen ohne Ende… ich will dich aber noch ein bisschen für mich…<br/>*legt den Kopf leicht schief*<br/>Also, Vorschlag: Wir hauen uns noch ne halbe Stunde oder so an den Strand und dann fahren wir los?</p><p>David:<br/>*schaut Matteo ein bisschen verdutzt an, als er ihn zurückzieht und schüttelt leicht den Kopf, als er meint, dass das doch Quatsch ist*<br/>*findet das nicht, weil er will, dass Matteo satt, glücklich und zufrieden ist*<br/>*hört dann aber, dass er ihn noch ein bisschen für sich haben will und lächelt ihn liebevoll an*<br/>*legt seine Arme wieder locker um ihn und hört seinen Vorschlag*<br/>*nickt zögernd und meint leise*<br/>Aber nur, wenn du’s wirklich noch ein bisschen aushältst… wenn der Hunger zu groß wird, meldest du dich, okay?<br/>*legt ihm eine Hand an die Wange, sucht seinen Blick, schaut ihn erst ernst und bittend an, grinst dann aber leicht und küsst ihn kurz, ehe er wieder nach seiner Hand greift und ihn diesmal wirklich Richtung Strand zieht, der, wie er erleichtert feststellt immer noch menschenleer ist*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schlingt seine Arme um Davids Hals und nickt, als er so zögert*<br/>Ich halte es wirklich noch ein bisschen aus… und ich verspreche, ich sag Bescheid…<br/>*nickt nochmal, als er ihn so bittend anguckt und küsst ihn dann zurück*<br/>Und ich bin sicher, uns fallen Dinge ein, um mich von meinem Hunger abzulenken…<br/>*wird wieder an der Hand gezogen*<br/>*lässt die aber irgendwann los und umarmt David von hinten und geht so mit ihm im Gleichschritt zum Strand*<br/>*lässt ihn dann aber doch los und geht so mit ihm die paar Schritte zu ihrer Decke*<br/>*lässt sich drauf fallen und rollt einmal von links nach rechts*<br/>So, trocken….<br/>*zieht sich dann aber doch das nasse T Shirt über den Kopf und wringt es aus*</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst, als Matteo meint, dass ihnen sicher Sachen einfallen, die ihn vom Hunger ablenken und meint*<br/>Da bin ich mir auch ziemlich sicher…<br/>*lacht leise, als Matteo ihn irgendwann von hinten umarmt, während sie zum Strand zurücklaufen und greift nach seinen Händen auf seinem Bauch*<br/>*lässt ihn ebenfalls los, als sie das Ufer erreichen und geht mit ihm zusammen zu ihrer Decke*<br/>*grinst, als er sich darüber rollt und dann meint, dass er trocken ist*<br/>Ja super… dafür ist die Decke nass…<br/>*lacht leise und beobachtet dann, wie er das nasse Shirt auszieht und auswringt und somit nur im Schwimmbinder auf der Decke sitzt*<br/>*wird wieder ein bisschen ernster, als er daran denken muss, wie wenig Probleme Matteo damit hat, sich in dem Ding zu zeigen und dass er wahrscheinlich noch nichtmal drüber nachdenkt*<br/>*sieht sich nochmal am Strand um und stellt fest, dass tatsächlich immer noch niemand aufgetaucht ist*<br/>*zögert und greift sich erstmal ein Handtuch aus ihrer Tasche*<br/>*setzt sich damit neben Matteo, schaut sich nochmal um und zieht dann mit klopfendem Herzen ebenfalls sein Shirt aus, weil er sich denkt, dass es sicher wirklich unangenehm ist, sich im nassen Shirt auf die Decke zu legen*<br/>*legt sich aber sofort das Handtuch über die Schultern und versucht, seine Nervosität damit zu überspielen, indem er redet*<br/>Ich finde, den Strandabschnitt müssen wir uns echt merken. Also falls die bei deiner Oma in der Nähe total überfüllt sind, können wir ja auch nochmal hierher fahren… schon krass, dass hier in der ganzen Zeit niemand aufgetaucht ist, vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, wie voll die anderen Strände waren, an denen wir vorbeigefahren sind…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht nur, als David meint, dass jetzt die Decke nass ist und zuckt mit der Schulter*<br/>*schaut zu ihm, als er sich neben ihn setzt*<br/>*sieht, wie er sein Shirt auszieht und sieht sehr wohl, dass David das nicht ganz so locker macht wie er selbst*<br/>*findet das auch ganz normal*<br/>*will das gerade sagen, als David über was anderes redet und weiß, dass er das macht um seine Nervosität zu überspielen*<br/>*macht also erstmal mit*<br/>Ja auf jeden Fall… und ist ja auch gar nicht so weit von Nonna weg, 20 Minuten vielleicht…<br/>*legt dann langsam seinen Arm um Davids Schulter und sagt leise*<br/>Ich find wir sehen sehr cool aus im Partnerlook… und falls hier doch noch wer lang kommt, bin ich sicher, dass die das ähnlich sehen…</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt zu Matteos Worten*<br/>Ja, wenn überhaupt… gut, dass wir Rudi haben… da sind wir ja wirklich schnell hier…<br/>*lehnt sich sofort gegen Matteo, als er seinen Arm um ihn legt und friemelt einen Arm unter dem Handtuch hervor, um ihn ebenfalls um Matteo schlingen zu können*<br/>*hört dann seine Worte und erinnert sich daran, dass er in Heidesee ähnliches gesagt hat*<br/>*grinst minimal und meint*<br/>Ja, wir können das echt gut tragen…<br/>*hört dann, dass er denkt, dass andere das sicher ähnlich sehen, presst leicht die Lippen zusammen und zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>*weiß rational sehr gut, dass man nicht wirklich einen Unterschied zwischen Matteo und ihm sieht, wenn sie beide die Schwimmbinder tragen, fühlt sich aber trotzdem irgendwie unwohl mit dem Gedanken, dass sie angeschaut werden*<br/>*hmmt trotzdem zustimmend zu Matteos Worten, schlingt auch noch einen zweiten Arm um ihn und murmelt leise*<br/>Oder sie fragen sich, wo wir unsere Surfbretter gelassen haben…<br/>*weiß ziemlich genau, dass Matteo weiß, wie es ihm geht und dass er es versucht, ihm leichter zu machen und ist ihm da ziemlich dankbar für*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst ebenfalls und nickt*<br/>Klar, wir können das super tragen…<br/>*hofft, dass es David wirklich hilft und er sich ein bisschen entspannen kann*<br/>*lacht dann leicht und drückt ihm einen Kuss in die Haare*<br/>Ja, genau… wir sind die Surfertypen ohne Surfbrett…<br/>*legt seinen Kopf auf Davids Schulter und dockt an*<br/>Aber es ist ja gerade noch keiner da…<br/>*küsst leicht seinen Hals*<br/>Also alles entspannt… nur du und ich….</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst minimal bei Matteos Worten und nickt*<br/>*lacht dann ebenfalls leise*<br/>Vielleicht sollten wir beim nächsten mal eins mitnehmen… dann fallen wir nicht so auf…<br/>*drückt Matteo einen Kuss auf die Stirn, als er andockt, seufzt leise und nickt, als Matteo meint, dass gerade keiner da ist*<br/>*bekommt dann einen Kuss auf den Hals und lächelt leicht bei seinen Worten*<br/>*findet, dass er Recht hat und entspannt wirklich ein bisschen*<br/>*denkt sich, dass es tatsächlich nur noch ein Monat ist - und der allerletzte Sommer, in dem er sich schämen muss*<br/>*lässt sich mit Matteo nach hinten sinken und schlingt seine Arme fester um ihn*<br/>*küsst nochmal seine Stirn und streicht ihm sanft durch die Haare, als er Matteos Magen knurren hört*<br/>*grinst leicht und sagt leise*<br/>Nur du und ich… und dein knurrender Magen…<br/>*greift mit der freien Hand zur Seite um sein Handy aus der Schwimmtasche zu ziehen*<br/>*murmelt leise*<br/>Wie spät ist es eigentlich?<br/>*entsperrt seinen Bildschirm und sieht, dass im Whatsapp Nachrichten in der Team Heidesee Gruppe angekommen ist*<br/>*lächelt leicht und murmelt leise*<br/>Neues bei Team Heidesee...<br/>*hält das Handy so, dass Matteo mit draufschauen kann und öffnet den Chat*<br/>*scrollt dann durch die ganzen Bilder, die geschickt wurden und strahlt ziemlich, als er den Zusammenhang versteht*<br/>*fühlt sich irgendwie gerührt und denkt sich, dass es wirklich die besten Freunde sind, die man sich wünschen kann*<br/>*sieht am Ende der ganzen Bilder ein Video und klickt es an*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Mittlerweile solltest du wissen, dass mein knurrender Magen sehr zu mir gehört…<br/>*zuckt dann mit einer Schulter, als er fragt wie spät es ist*<br/>Keine Ahnung…<br/>*grinst, als er sagt es gibt Neues bei Team Heidesee*<br/>Bestimmt Heimwerkerfotos… Angeberfotos von Carlos...<br/>*schaut dann aber auf Davids Handy und sieht die ganzen Fotos*<br/>*grinst, als er checkt, was die Freunde gemacht haben*<br/>Wow, das ist ziemlich cool…<br/>*sieht dann das Video, wo alle mit Wasser auf sie anstoßen und “Alles Gute zum Vierteljährigen” in die Kamera rufen*<br/>Wow… die sind schon… ziemlich cool...wollen wir ein Danke Video aufnehmen?</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt, als Matteo meint, dass das mit den Bildern ziemlich cool ist und murmelt gerührt*<br/>Sie haben sich echt Gedanken gemacht… total lieb!<br/>*klickt dann das Video an und muss automatisch lächeln, als er sie alle vor der Hütte versammelt sieht und sie ihre Wassergläser heben*<br/>*lacht leise, als sie alle zusammen rufen und murmelt danach auch nochmal in Matteos Haare*<br/>Alles Gute zum Vierteljährigen…<br/>*findet, dass sich das ziemlich gut anfühlt*<br/>*nickt sofort zu Matteos Frage und setzt sich auf*<br/>Am besten vor dem Meer, oder?<br/>*dreht sich einmal rum und hat gerade vollkommen vergessen, dass er nur den Schwimmbinder und das Handtuch trägt, weil er in Gedanken so sehr bei ihren Freunden, den Fotos und dem Video ist*<br/>*muss das Video dann nochmal anschauen, weil er das Gefühl hat, beim ersten mal gar nicht wirklich alle richtig gesehen zu haben*<br/>*grinst danach leicht in Matteos Richtung und streckt ihm seinen Arm entgegen*<br/>Woah, guck mal, ich hab ne Gänsehaut…<br/>*sieht ihn liebevoll grinsend an*<br/>Seit ich dich kenne, passieren ständig so Gänsehautdinge…<br/>*reibt kurz über seine Arme und richtet dann das Handy auf sie beide, nachdem Matteo sich ebenfalls umgedreht hat*<br/>*schaut kurz zu ihm rüber und fragt*<br/>Bereit?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*merkt auch, wie ihm ganz komisch wohlig wird, als sie das Video sehen und er einfach wirklich ganz stark fühlt, dass das ihre Familie ist*<br/>*nickt dann sofort bei Davids Vorschlag*<br/>Klar vor’m Meer, wir müssen damit angeben, dass wir das größte Wasser haben…<br/>*dreht sich auch um und schlingt den Arm wieder um David*<br/>*lächelt, als er ihm die Gänsehaut zeigt*<br/>Das kann ich nur zurück geben…<br/>*drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange*<br/>*nickt dann*<br/>Bereit!<br/>*sieht, wie David auf Record drückt und grinst in die Kamera*<br/>Halloooo, vielen Dank, ihr Verrückten… damit haben wir echt überhaupt nicht gerechnet… David, der kleine Softie, hat Gänsehaut obwohl die Sonne knallt…<br/>*wird geknufft und lacht*<br/>Wie ihr seht gehts uns bestens und wir haben auch ein bisschen Wasser zum Feiern gefunden…</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht leise, als Matteo meint, dass sie mit dem größten Wasser angeben müssen*<br/>Genau…<br/>*startet dann die Aufnahme, fällt aber in dem Moment, in dem er sich selbst und Matteo im Handy sieht wieder ein, dass er nur den Schwimmbinder trägt und das Handtuch um die Schultern geschlungen hat*<br/>*richtet die Kamera schnell so, dass man nicht viel von ihren Oberkörpern sieht und schaut sich einmal schnell am Strand um, ob sie immer noch alleine sind*<br/>*konzentriert sich, als dies der Fall ist, aber auf die Aufnahme und auf das, was Matteo sagt und grinst ebenfalls leicht in die Kamera*<br/>*knufft dann Matteo und schenkt ihm einen kurzen Sekretariatsblick, als er die Gänsehaut erwähnt und springt ein, als Matteo endet*<br/>Ein bisschen sehr viel Wasser. Wir waren gerade zum Feiern schon einmal schwimmen und es war echt nice! Jedenfalls auch von mir vielen vielen Dank, dass ihr an uns gedacht habt…<br/>*lacht leise und hält kurz seinen Arm in die Höhe*<br/>Und ja, ich hatte Gänsehaut! Und ihr seid Schuld! Und auch wenn’s manchmal nervt, dass ihr uns ständig beobachtet und beäugt, für solche Sachen wie gerade würde ich euch am liebsten jetzt mal eben schnell alle umarmen können…<br/>*grinst ein wenig verlegen und fügt hinzu*<br/>… aber das mach ich dann, wenn wir wieder da sind…<br/>*schaut kurz zu Matteo, ob dieser wohl auch noch was sagen will, erzählt dann aber trotzdem selbst erstmal weiter, während er einmal kurz die Kamera schwenkt, damit die Freunde die Umgebung sehen können*<br/>Wir haben’s hier echt nice! Keine Menschenseele, Sonne, Meer… und uns… gleich geht’s dann aber weiter zu Matteos Oma, damit der arme Kerl nicht verhungert…<br/>*schwenkt wieder auf sie und legt seinen Kopf auf Matteos Schulter ab*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*sieht, wie David die Kamera bewegt und fragt sich kurz warum, als ihm dann aber auch auffällt, dass sie nur Schwimmbinder tragen*<br/>*will eigentlich gerade sagen, dass sie auch unterbrechen können und nochmal von vorne anfangen, wenn David sich ein T Shirt anziehen will*<br/>*hört dann aber, wie David weiterredet und lässt ihn also machen*<br/>*nickt sehr zu Davids Worten und zieht eine übertrieben Fleppe*<br/>Ja, ich bin sehr hungrig…<br/>*grinst dann aber wieder*<br/>Also machts gut und hämmert schön…<br/>*wird dann ein bisschen ernster und etwas sanfter in der Stimme*<br/>Und danke nochmal… bis bald!<br/>*winkt in die Kamera, bevor David die Aufnahme beendet*<br/>*schaut ihn an*<br/>Ist das so okay oder willst du irgendwas ändern? Wir können auch nochmal…</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst bei Matteos Fleppe und sieht ihn gespielt mitleidig an*<br/>*schaut dann aber wieder in die Kamera und nickt bei Matteos Worten*<br/>Und schickt Fotos! Wir sind neugierig!<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo sich nochmal bedankt und nickt dazu*<br/>*sagt noch schnell*<br/>Macht’s gut!<br/>*winkt dann ebenfalls in die Kamera und beendet die Aufnahme*<br/>*hört dann Matteos Frage, sieht ihn an und lächelt leicht*<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Nee, war doch gut so, oder?<br/>*wartet noch seine Antwort ab und sendet dann das Video in die Heideseegruppe*<br/>*stupst dann Matteo leicht mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite*<br/>Guck mal… Sprachnachricht von Amira…<br/>*startet auch diese und lächelt, als er ihre Stimme hört: “Hey, Habibis! Ich wär auch so gerne mit auf dem Video gewesen um euch zu gratulieren… aber von mir gibt’s dieses mal nur auf diesem Wege was! Also alles alles Gute an euch beide zum Dreimonatigen! Ich freu mich so für euch, dass ihr euch habt und dass es euch so gut geht und ich wünsch euch noch ganz ganz viele weitere vierteljährige Jubiläen und dass ihr weiter so ein tolles Paar bleibt! Ich drück euch in Gedanken ganz feste und hab euch lieb! Und ich vermiss euch! Passt auf euch auf und macht’s gut!”*<br/>*lächelt noch mehr, als sie endet und merkt, dass er schon wieder eine leichte Gänsehaut hat, zeigt diese Matteo aber diesmal nicht, sondern reibt sich nur einmal kurz über die Arme*<br/>*ist es nicht gewohnt, dass es Freunde gibt, die so Anteil an seinem Leben nehmen und sich so für ihn freuen*<br/>*schaut zu Matteo und fragt*<br/>Machen wir ihr auch eine Sprachaufnahme oder schreiben wir was?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt schnell*<br/>Ja, klar, war gut so… schick ab…<br/>*hört dann mit David die Sprachnachricht von Amira und muss automatisch lächeln+<br/>Wir haben schon ziemlich tolle Freunde…<br/>*zuckt dann mit einer Schulter*<br/>Weiß nicht… lass auch Sprachaufnahme machen, oder?<br/>*hört wie David zustimmt und dann den Aufnahmeknopf drückt*<br/>Hallo Amira…. vielen, lieben Dank! Mensch wir sind echt ganz platt, dass ihr alle dran denkt… wenn wir wieder da sind, kriegst du ne dicke Umarmung, ob du willst oder nicht!</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht leise, als Matteo meint, dass sie tolle Freunde haben und murmelt*<br/>Die besten!<br/>*muss wieder kurz daran denken, dass er ohne Matteo gar nicht in diesem Freundeskreis drin wär, schiebt aber den Gedanken beiseite, weil sie ja eigentlich geklärt haben, dass sie sich das beide auf die Fahne schreiben können*<br/>*nickt zur Sprachaufnahme und aktiviert diese*<br/>*lacht dann leise am Ende von Matteos Worten und fügt hinzu*<br/>Von mir auch! Also eine dicke Umarmung und ein dickes Dankeschön an dich, Amira! Das hast du wirklich schön gesagt! Und ihr alle seid echt die Besten und wir freuen uns schon, euch wieder zu sehen! Mach’s gut!<br/>*wartet noch ab, ob Matteo auch noch was sagen will und schickt dann die Nachricht ab*<br/>*drückt ihm danach einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe er doch kurzerhand den Arm um ihn schlingt und ihn näher zieht*<br/>*murmelt leise*<br/>Ich bin so viel Aufmerksamkeit echt nicht gewohnt… und dass sie so an uns denken und sich für uns freuen… das ist echt irgendwie ziemlich… wow…<br/>*lacht leise, weil ihm kein besseres Wort einfällt*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*sagt nur noch schnell*<br/>Ja, bis bald! Hau rein, Coach!<br/>*lächelt, als David die Arme um ihn schlingt und tut es ihm gleich*<br/>*legt sich dann mit ihm wieder auf die Decke*<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Ich auch nicht… und dass sie das mit den Fotos organisiert haben… ich hab das Gefühl, wir sollten uns jetzt auch sämtliche Pärchenzusammkommdaten von denen merken… also damit wir auch gratulieren können…<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Hanna und Jonas weiß ich, das war 3. Juni… aber die anderen...</p><p>David:<br/>*lässt sich von Matteo zurück auf die Decke ziehen und zieht seinen Kopf wieder auf seine Schulter zurück*<br/>*fährt ihm sanft durch die Haare und nickt zu seinen Worten*<br/>*grinst dann leicht*<br/>Hab ich auch vorhin schon dran gedacht… Hanna und Jonas müssten doch jetzt auch bald Dreimonatiges haben, oder? Oder rechnen die irgendwie anders, weil sie schonmal zusammen waren?<br/>*nickt dann, als Matteo den dritten Juni erwähnt und meint*<br/>Dann müssen wir also am 3. September gratulieren….<br/>*lacht dann leise*<br/>“/Wir/ müssen uns die merken” ist gut...<br/>*küsst ihn einmal kurz auf die Stirn und murmelt sanft*<br/>… Mister Superdatenhirn…<br/>*malt kleine Kreise auf seine Schulter und meint*<br/>Wir sollten die Daten auch in unseren Kalender eintragen… dann besteht wenigstens eine kleine Chance, dass ich mit dran denke…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*kuschelt sich wieder an seine Schulter, in seine Halsbeuge und schlingt einen Arm um ihn*<br/>*hmmt dann leicht*<br/>Keine Ahnung, wie die zählen… müsste man mal fragen…<br/>*nickt und lacht dann auch*<br/>Ja, /wir/ müssen uns das merken… mein Kopf ist voll mit /unseren/ Daten, da kann ich nicht auch noch Kram von anderen Pärchen abspeichern…<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>*nickt*<br/>Ja, sollten wir… zumindest eine Alles-Gute-Nachricht muss jetzt schon drin sein…<br/>*kichert dann leicht und küsst seinen Hals*<br/>Aber man kann jetzt schon sagen, wir sind das beste Paar der Clique… wir sind einfach so super interessant, die können gar nicht anders als uns zu gratulieren…<br/>*meint das natürlich nicht ernst*<br/>*weiß, dass es vor allem David auch manchmal nervt, so im Mittelpunkt zu stehen*<br/>*weiß auch nicht so richtig, warum sie eigentlich so viel interessanter sind als die anderen Paare, aber hat da auch nicht so das Problem mit*<br/>*nimmt das tatsächlich eher als Kompliment*</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht leise, als Matteo meint, dass sein Kopf voll ist von ihren Daten*<br/>Du setzt eben die richtigen Prioritäten…<br/>*nickt dann aber auch zum Gratulieren von Hanna und Jonas und meint*<br/>Und wir fragen mal Alex und Carlos, wann die mit Mia und Kiki zusammengekommen sind und tragen das dann auch direkt ein…<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo kichert und ist gespannt, was da jetzt kommt*<br/>*lacht dann wieder kurz bei seinen Worten*<br/>Ja… und ich hab immer noch nicht die geringste Ahnung, warum eigentlich…<br/>*wandert mit der einen Hand in seine Haare und überlegt grinsend*<br/>Hmmm… liegt vielleicht an unserem umwerfenden Charme… oder daran, dass sie hoffen, doch irgendwann mal das Geheimnis mit dem Wasser gelüftet zu bekommen…<br/>*lacht dann wieder leise*<br/>Echt, am coolsten an der Aktion gerade war, dass sie alle was mit Wasser posten und alle keine Ahnung haben, warum eigentlich…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Absolut richtige Prioritäten…<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Haben Alex und Mia nicht mal gesagt, sie können sich nicht einigen, welches Datum richtig ist?<br/>*grinst dann bei Davids Worten*<br/>Na, weil wir einfach die Besten sind…<br/>*lacht dann bei seinen folgenden Worten*<br/>Das mit dem Wasser ist echt sehr cool, die nehmen das einfach so hin und machen mit… ich finds aber auch irgendwie gut, dass sie es nicht wissen, dass sie nur wissen, es bedeutet uns was, das passt doch irgendwie ganz gut…</p><p>David:<br/>*zuckt mit den Schultern, da er sich nur ganz dunkel erinnert*<br/>Kann sein…<br/>*nickt dann aber*<br/>Stimmt! Und sie meinten, sie entscheiden das dann erst, wenn das Einjährige näher rückt…<br/>*stöhnt dann leise*<br/>Und wenn sie sich nicht einigen, müssen wir uns zwei Daten merken und dem einen an dem einen Tag gratulieren und dem anderen an dem anderen…<br/>*lacht dann wieder leise, als Matteo meint, dass sie die Besten sind und murmelt leise*<br/>Stimmt! Daran liegt’s bestimmt!<br/>*grinst dann auch leicht, als er lacht*<br/>Irgendwann weihen wir sie ein… zum Zehnjährigen… oder bei unserer Hochzeit… oder wir machen in 20 Jahren einen Wettkampf draus: Wer die meisten richtigen Fragen beantworten kann, dem wird das Geheimnis offenbart oder so…<br/>*wird dann wieder ein wenig ernster und schlingt seine Arme fester um ihn*<br/>*nickt und gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn*<br/>*murmelt leise*<br/>Ich mag es, dass das mit dem Wasser irgendwie ganz alleine uns gehört… und dass unseren Pool sonst niemand kennt…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Ach Quatsch wir gratulieren ihnen einfach an einem der Daten, das müssen sie abkönnen.<br/>*lacht dann leicht als er ihm zuhört*<br/>*findet die Idee von nem Zehnjährigen oder einer Hochzeit zwar schön, aber auch irgendwie sehr surreal und entscheidet sich deswegen dazu, das letzte zu kommentieren*<br/>Genau… wir machen ein Matteo und David Quiz draus… wer kennt uns am besten, der kriegt die ganze Story…<br/>*bekommt dann einen Kuss auf die Stirn und küsst seinen Hals*<br/>*nickt leicht*<br/>Ja, ich auch… das ist unser Pool… ich will den noch nicht teilen…<br/>*bewegt seinen Kopf und sich so, dass er an Davids Gesicht ran kommt und ihm einen richtigen Kuss geben kann*<br/>So kann’s ja auch erstmal bleiben.</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst, als Matteo auf die Quizidee einsteigt und nickt*<br/>Genau! Aber der Gewinner muss schwören, sie für sich zu behalten… sonst hat das ganze Quiz ja keinen Sinn…<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo seinen Hals küsst und schließt die Augen*<br/>*hmmmt zustimmend, als er meint, dass er den Pool noch nicht teilen will und sagt leise*<br/>Ich auch nicht…<br/>*spürt dann, dass Matteo sich bewegt und dann seine Lippen auf seinen*<br/>*lächelt minimal in den Kuss und legt die Hand an seine Wange*<br/>*nickt bei seinen Worten, sieht ihn an, lächelt und murmelt leise*<br/>… darum das Quiz ja auch erst in ein paar Jahren…<br/>*streicht mit dem Daumen über seine Wange und beugt sich dann ein Stück nach oben um ihn nochmal zu küssen*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt auch und nickt*<br/>Genau, erst in ein paar Jahren…<br/>*küsst ihn dann nochmal und rückt noch ein bisschen, so dass er es bequemer halten kann*<br/>*küsst ihn nochmal und diesmal länger*<br/>*fährt mit der Hand über seine Seite und zieht ihn noch etwas näher*<br/>*knutscht noch eine ganze Weile so mit ihm rum und legt sich dann irgendwann wieder gemütlich an seine Schulter*<br/>*seufzt leicht*<br/>Ich glaub, wir müssen bald mal los…</p><p>David:<br/>*knutscht eine ganze Weile mit Matteo und genießt seine Nähe und wünscht sich zwischendurch manchmal, dass sie irgendwo für sich und nicht an einem öffentlichen Strand wären, weil er ihm gerne noch näher wäre*<br/>*lassen darum irgendwann das Geknutsche und gehen wieder dazu über, dass Matteo mit dem Kopf auf seiner Schulter liegt*<br/>*hmmt bei seinen Worten und bleibt zunächst ein bisschen träge liegen, bis ihm einfällt, dass er ganz vergessen hat, dass Matteo ja Hunger hatte*<br/>*setzt sich ziemlich abrupt auf, so dass ihm das Handtuch von den Schultern rutscht*<br/>Boar, sorry, ich hab total vergessen, dass du Hunger hast! Warum hast du nichts gesagt?!<br/>*schaut ihn gespielt strafend an und greift nach seinen Klamotten, seinem Binder und dem großen Handtuch*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*fällt ziemlich unsanft von ihm runter als David sich so abrupt aufsetzt*<br/>Ey!<br/>*schaut zu ihm hoch und schüttelt amüsiert den Kopf*<br/>Alles gut… entspann dich…<br/>*setzt sich langsam auf und grinst ihn an*<br/>Ich hatte doch gute Ablenkung…<br/>*seufzt, als David jetzt sehr doll in Aufbruchstimmung ist und steht auf*<br/>*hält ihm das Handtuch, damit er sich umziehen kann und zieht sich dann selbst auch schnell um*<br/>Wir können die nassen Sachen so ins Auto tun… über unser Gepäck oder so und dann gleich bei Oma aufhängen…<br/>*greift sich ihre Tasche und sieht, wie David die Decke greift*<br/>Okay, los?</p><p>David:<br/>*schaut Matteo kurz entschuldigend an, als er sich beschwert*<br/>*grinst minimal, als er meint, dass er eine gute Ablenkung hatte, steht dann aber trotzdem schnell auf und lächelt, als Matteo sich auch erhebt, um ihm das Handtuch zu halten*<br/>*sieht, als er sich umschaut, dass nun doch in einiger Entfernung ein anderes Pärchen am Strand liegt, die sich jedoch zu sonnen scheinen und nicht auf sie achten*<br/>*hat trotzdem ziemliches Herzklopfen und beeilt sich mit dem Umziehen*<br/>*bedankt sich danach bei Matteo für’s Handtuchhalten und packt schonmal zusammen, während dieser sich nun umzieht*<br/>*nickt zu den nassen Sachen*<br/>Sind ja nur noch die beiden Shirts… die Binder und die Badehosen sind ja schon trocken…<br/>*will auch eigentlich ziemlich ungern den Binder bei Matteos Oma aufhängen und denkt sich, dass er den wahrscheinlich auch in den nächsten Tagen eher am Strand in der Sonne trocknen würde*<br/>*hat sich die Decke unter den Arm geklemmt und nickt lächelnd bei Matteos Frage*<br/>Los…<br/>*grinst minimal und geht mit ihm durch den Sand zurück zum Auto*<br/>*packen dort alles wieder in den Kofferraum und stellen das Navi neu ein, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zu Matteos Oma machen*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. 10.08.2019 (2) - Glückwünsche und Weisheiten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Samstag, 14:29 Uhr:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Whatsapp, Team Heidesee:</strong>
</p><p>Carlos:<br/>*schickt Foto von sich, wo er Abdi mit einer Gießkanne Wasser übergießt*</p><p>Abdi:<br/>*schickt Foto von sich, wo er Carlos mit dem Gartenschlauch nass spritzt*</p><p>Kiki:<br/>*schickt ein Bild vom See*</p><p>Hanna:<br/>*schickt ein Bild von sich hinter einer Wasserflasche*</p><p>Jonas:<br/>*schickt ein Bild von sich, wie er ein Glas mit Wasser trinkt*</p><p>Sam:<br/>*schickt ein Foto von einem laufenden Wasserhahn*</p><p>Alex:<br/>*schickt ein Foto vom Bach im Wald*</p><p>Mia:<br/>*schickt ein Foto von einer Pfütze*</p><p>Amira:<br/>*schickt ein Foto von Fischen in einem Aquarium*</p><p>Jonas:<br/>*schickt Video von allen außer Amira vor der Hütte mit einem Wasserglas in der Hand, das sie hoch halten*<br/>*man hört Kiki leise bis drei zählen und dann alle rufen*<br/>Alles Gute zum Vierteljährigen!</p><p>Amira:<br/>*schickt Sprachaufnahme*<br/>Hey, Habibis! Ich wär auch so gerne mit auf dem Video gewesen um euch zu gratulieren… aber von mir gibt’s dieses mal nur auf diesem Wege was! Also alles alles Gute an euch beide zum Dreimonatigen! Ich freu mich so für euch, dass ihr euch habt und dass es euch so gut geht und ich wünsch euch noch ganz ganz viele weitere Vierteljährige Jubiläen und dass ihr weiter so ein tolles Paar bleibt! Ich drück euch in Gedanken ganz feste und hab euch lieb! Und ich vermiss euch! Passt auf euch auf und macht’s gut!</p><p>David:<br/>*schickt Video*</p><p>David:<br/>*schickt Sprachaufnahme von ihm und Matteo*</p><p>
  <span class="u">21:23 Uhr:</span>
</p><p>David:<br/>Wart ihr heute wieder nur schwimmen oder habt ihr auch irgendwas gebaut? Wir vermissen Fotos! ;-)</p><p>Carlos:<br/>*schickt ca 20 Fotos von allen in Action - beim Bau von Bänken an der Lagerfeuerstelle und vom Streichen des Wohnzimmers in der Hütte*</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Waren total fleißig! Jetzt gerade beim Feierabendbier!<br/>*schickt Selfie von sich selbst mit Bier*</p><p>Kiki:<br/>Also drinnen sind wir noch nicht ganz so weit - aber da ist ja auch einiges zu tun. Die anderen Räume wollen wir auf jeden Fall auch noch streichen, aber das schaffen wir dieses Wochenende nicht mehr. Haben außerdem einen Plan erstellt, wie die Hütte innen nicht mehr so altbacken aussieht - also Überwürfe für die Couch, neue Gardinen und so… wird bestimmt ganz toll!</p><p>David:<br/>Sieht auf jeden Fall schon echt nice aus! Beim nächsten mal helfen wir auf jeden Fall mit!</p><p>Hanna:<br/>Wie geht’s euch denn so? Habt ihr euer Vierteljähriges noch schön gefeiert?</p><p>Mia:<br/>Liebe Grüße auch von mir! Und ne kleine Erinnerung: Michi hat heute Geburtstag - falls ihr gratulieren wollt…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Super Fotos, aber man merkt natürlich, dass ich zum anfeuern fehle ;) Nee, Quatsch, sieht schon echt super aus</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Oh, wusste ich nicht @Mia, danke</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Du fehlst auf jeden Fall für’s dumm rum stehen und Bier trinken, Brudi!</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Auf jeden Fall!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Nächstes Mal sind wir wieder am Start</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Ja ja, wenn euch da nicht auf einmal irgendein Jubiläum einfällt, dass ihr unbedingt feiern müsst… ;-)</p><p>Hanna:<br/>Halloooo??? Frage! (siehe oben)</p><p>David:<br/>Sorry, Hanna! Uns geht’s gut! Wir sind inzwischen bei Matteos Oma, gab erst leckeren Kaffee und Kuchen und gerade leckere Lasagne. Gefeiert haben wir nicht mehr wirklich… außer vorhin am Meer. Und Matteos Oma weiß nichts vom Jubiläum - sonst hätte sie wahrscheinlich noch viel mehr zu essen aufgefahren…;-)</p><p>Amira:<br/>Klingt echt mega nice alles… auf jeden Fall besser als Familienfeier! Ich wünsch euch allen noch eine ganz tolle Zeit und vermisse euch!</p><p>Kiki:<br/>Awww, Amira, wir vermissen dich auch!</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Und Davenzi!</p><p>Kiki:<br/>Ja, klar, die auch!</p><p>Hanna:<br/>Danke für das Update, David! Klingt auf jeden Fall trotzdem schön und entspannt!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Sorry, Hanna, wollte dich nicht übergehen</p><p>Hanna:<br/>Alles gut!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Whatsapp David/Davids Mama:</strong>
</p><p>David:<br/>Hey Mama. Sorry, dass ich mich jetzt erst melde und danke für die Fotos von der Wolle. Die Farbe ist echt nice für einen Schal, auch wenn ich bei diesen Temperaturen gerade nicht wirklich an Schals denken möchte.<br/>Wir haben heute morgen Venedig verlassen und sind jetzt in Ravenna bei Matteos Oma. Haben auf dem Weg hierher einen Zwischenstop am Meer gemacht, waren Schwimmen und haben unser Vierteljähriges gefeiert.<br/>Uns geht’s ziemlich gut. Ich hoffe, dir auch?<br/>Liebe Grüße, David</p><p>Heike Schreibner:<br/>Lieber David, wie schön, dass du dich meldet. Gut, dass dir die Wolle gefällt, dann fang ich gleich an. Erst dein Schal, dann Matteos.<br/>Oh, euer Vierteljähriges, das klingt schön. Es freut mich sehr, dass es dir so gut geht. Mir geht es auch gut, hier ist ja alles wie immer. Liebe Grüße, auch an Matteo, von Deiner Mama</p><p>David:<br/>Schön, dass es dir auch gut geht. Und Grüße von Matteo zurück. Ich meld mich die Tage dann nochmal. Schönen Abend noch!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Whatsapp Florenzi-Schreibner-Familie:</strong>
</p><p>Laura:<br/>Ich hab vorhin ein Lineal gesucht und bin deswegen unerlaubterweise in dein/euer Zimmer, David! Sorry!<br/>Aber: Dabei fiel mein Blick auf euren Kalender und ich hab gesehen, dass ihr heute Dreimonatiges habt! Also: Herzlichen Glückwunsch, ihr zwei Chaoten! Ich wünsche euch noch ganz viele weitere Jubiläen und dass ihr euch weiterhin gegenseitig so glücklich macht wie bisher. Fühlt euch umarmt und geknuddelt und gedrückt! Hoffe, euch geht’s gut und ihr habt schön gefeiert!</p><p>David:<br/>Bei so netten Glückwünschen werde ich über den Skandal hinwegsehen, dass du unerlaubterweise mein/unser (noch)Zimmer betreten hast… ;-)<br/>Vielen Dank für deine Worte! Uns geht’s ziemlich gut. Wir sind inzwischen bei Matteos Oma in Ravenna und lassen uns mit gutem Essen vollstopfen...</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Weißt du, Laura, du musst kein Lineal vorschieben, wenn du uns so vermisst, dass du einfach mal ein bisschen in Davids/unserem Zimmer stehen willst ;)<br/>Danke für die Glückwünsche und danke auch an dich, dass du es drei Monate (und ein bisschen mehr) mit mir ausgehalten hast :-)</p><p>Laura:<br/>Mist, jetzt habt ihr mich erwischt! Ja, ich hab in eurem Bett gelegen und geweint und euch vermisst! - Pfff, als ob!<br/>Und jaja, bitte gerne… es war ja nicht nur ein “aushalten” in dem Sinne… bist ja auch irgendwo ne Bereicherung… zumindest für den Gemütszustand meines Bruders und insofern auch für meinen…</p><p>David:<br/>“eine Bereicherung des Gemütszustandes” - nett ausgedrückt :-P</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Wow, Laura, da fühl ich mich ja echt geschmeichelt…. ähm…. nicht. Aber wenigstens ehrlich, damit kann ich umgehen :)</p><p>Laura:<br/>Was denn? Ich hab gesagt, du bist ne Bereicherung.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Ja, damit David dich nicht nervt. Nicht weil ich einfach der Beste bin? :)</p><p>Laura:<br/>Ey, Jungs!<br/>Erstens nervt David mich seltenst! Er ist der beste Bruder, den man sich wünschen kann! Zweitens wisst ihr auch ganz genau, was mit Bereicherung des Gemütszustandes gemeint ist und ich werde euch jetzt hier nicht noch ein weiteres mal Honig um die Münder schmieren. Dieses Thema hatten wir schon! Drittens ist Matteo der beste Partner, den ich mir für meinen Bruder wünschen kann. Und mehr Lobhudelei bekommt ihr heute nicht! Nehmt das und meine Glückwünsche und seid gefälligst zufrieden damit!</p><p>David:<br/>Viertens hab ich die beste Schwester, die man sich wünschen kann, was dann fünftens zur Folge hat, dass wir alle die Besten sind, was wir tatsächlich schon mal irgendwann festgestellt hatten.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Hach, ich mag das. Wenn Schreibners so steil gehen auf meine Neckereien. Du bist tatsächlich auch die beste, Laura, alles gut!</p><p>Laura:<br/>Pff! :-) Macht’s euch noch schön, ihr Spinner!</p><p>David:<br/>Machen wir! Du auch! Genieß die Ruhe ohne uns!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Whatsapp WG &amp; Friends:</strong>
</p><p>David:<br/>Hey Michi, Matteo und ich wünschen dir alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Wir hoffen, du hattest/hast einen tollen Tag!</p><p>David:<br/>Hey alle, kurzes Update: Wir sind inzwischen in Ravenna bei Matteos Oma und lassen uns mit gutem Essen vollstopfen. Uns geht’s immer noch ziemlich gut und wir hoffen, euch auch!</p><p>Michi:<br/>Awww… das ist aber lieb, dass ihr an mich denkt! Vielen Dank für die Glückwünsche!&lt;3</p><p>Linn:<br/>Schön, dass es euch gut geht! Ihr fehlt ziemlich. Mia ist auch nicht da. Und Hans ist bei Michi - das versteh ich schon - es ist ja sein Geburtstag! Aber ich hoffe trotzdem, ihr kommt alle schnell wieder!</p><p>Hans:<br/>Bin morgen wieder da, mein kleines Elfenkind!</p><p>Mia:<br/>@ Linn: Ich spätestens übermorgen. Genieß einfach die Ruhe!<br/>@ Davenzi: Schön auch hier zu hören, dass es euch gut geht ;-)<br/>@ alle außer Davenzi: Pssst - die beiden feiern heute auch…</p><p>Linn:<br/>Oh ja? Was denn? David, hast du Geburtstag? Ich weiß gar nicht wann du Geburtstag hast!</p><p>Hans:<br/>Nee, David hat erst im Oktober und Matteo im November… hmmm</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Woher weißt du, wann David Geburtstag hat?</p><p>Hans:<br/>Konversation, mein Schmetterling! Konversation. Solltest du auch mal versuchen!</p><p>David:<br/>Matteo und ich haben heute Dreimonatiges!</p><p>Linn:<br/>Oh, wie schön! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!</p><p>Hans:<br/>Erst? Kommt mir irgendwie länger vor…</p><p>Linn:<br/>Mir auch…</p><p>David:<br/>Mir auch…</p><p>Hans:<br/>Aber von mir auch die herzlichsten Glückwünsche! Dann haben David und ich ja auch bald Dreimonatiges!</p><p>Michi:<br/>Hab ich irgendwas verpasst? Aber von mir auch herzlichen Glückwunsch!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Kommt mir übrigens auch länger vor…<br/>Und Michi, nee, haste nicht, die beiden feiern ihre erste Küchenbegegnung ;)</p><p>Michi:<br/>Ah ja, natürlich, wie dumm von mir, dass ich da nicht selber drauf gekommen bin! ;-)</p><p>Hans:<br/>Mach dich nur lustig, mein Süßer, aber dann bekommst du keinen Kuchen wenn wir feiern!</p><p>Michi:<br/>Über sowas würde ich mich niemals lustig machen! Schon gar nicht, wenn Kuchen im Spiel ist!</p><p>Linn:<br/>Ich will auch ein Jubiläum mit David feiern! Und eins mit Matteo!</p><p>David:<br/>@ Hans: Ich dachte, wir feiern nur das Einjährige und das Zehnjährige?<br/>@ Michi: Falls wir feiern, bekommst du natürlich Kuchen ab.<br/>@ Linn: Ich bin leider total schlecht mit Daten, Linn. Wir können gerne feiern, wenn noch irgendwer weiß, wann wir uns das erste mal begegnet sind.</p><p>Hans:<br/>Neonparty?</p><p>Linn:<br/>Da haben wir nicht miteinander geredet.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Dann muss es der 11. Mai sein… als wir in die WG gekommen sind, in der Küche...</p><p>Linn:<br/>War er dazwischen nie in der WG?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Doch, aber…</p><p>Hans:<br/>Nicht so, dass wir es mitbekommen haben, schon klar.</p><p>David:<br/>Stimmt… nachdem Matteo mich gefunden hat. Abends hat Hans auch noch “gestört” und wir sind geflüchtet! Aber Hans und ich feiern später… wir feiern unser erstes Gespräch in der Küche… und Hans, du wolltest dir das Datum merken! Ich hab damals schon gesagt, dass ich schlecht in sowas bin!</p><p>Hans:<br/>Moooment! Linn darf vor mir Jubiläum feiern!?</p><p>Michi:<br/>Ihr habt echt Probleme....</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Whatsapp Matteo/Matteos Mama:</strong>
</p><p>Susanne Florenzi:<br/>Lieber Matteo, ich habe gestern mit Nonna telefoniert und sie hat mir erzählt, dass ihr ab heute ein paar Tage bei ihr seid. Ich wünsche euch ganz viel Spaß und hoffe, dass du eine ähnlich schöne Zeit bei ihr verbringen kannst wie früher. Ich bin in Gedanken bei dir! Liebe Grüße, Deine Mama</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Liebe Mama, es ist auf jeden Fall schön, anders als früher, aber anders schön ist ja manchmal auch gut, oder? Sie hat immer noch das Foto von dir und mir am Strand im Strandkorb an der Wand hängen… Vielleicht sollten wir auch mal wieder zusammen ans Meer fahren. Liebe Grüße, auch von David, Dein Matteo</p><p>Susanne Florenzi:<br/>Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass es anders ist als früher. Es ist ja auch viel passiert. Gerade deswegen freut es mich zu hören, dass es trotzdem schön ist. Und es freut mich auch, dass Nonna das Bild von uns beiden noch an der Wand hängen hat. Sie konnte sich von sowas immer schon genauso schlecht trennen wie ich.<br/>Vielleicht sollten wir wirklich mal zusammen ans Meer fahren. Vielleicht aber nicht nach Italien. Grüß David bitte auch ganz lieb von mir. Liebe Grüße, Deine Mama</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Ja, ihr seid euch in manchen Sachen ziemlich ähnlich ;)<br/>Und ja machen wir, Ostsee oder so… Bis bald, Mama</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Whatsapp Jonas/Matteo:</strong>
</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Ey, Luigi, alles gut bei dir? Dachte, ich meld mich mal fernab der Massenchats - da kann man vielleicht ein bisschen offener quatschen. Noch immer alles tutti im Paradies?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Hey Diggi, joa, soweit…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Also… wie war das denn, als du und Hanna das erste Mal zusammen Urlaub gemacht habt? War da alles tutti?</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Brudi - bei meinem ersten Urlaub mit Hanna warst du dabei - und wie das ausgegangen ist, weißt du doch… und alleine mit ihr weg war ich noch nicht wirklich… einmal ein Wochenende bei ihrem Onkel, aber Urlaub war das nicht wirklich. Dafür sechs Stunden Fahrt wegen Megastau. Das war schon irgendwie Extremsituation: Haben zusammen gelacht, gesungen, tiefsinnige Gespräche geführt, uns gezofft, wieder vertragen, gegessen…<br/>Naja, aber Hanna und ich sind nicht David und du… keine Ahnung, könnt ihr euch überhaupt zoffen!?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Ja, nee, den meinte ich nicht, ich meinte schon so zu zweit… aber ja, irgendwie trifft das unseren Urlaub auch ganz gut. Und, naja, nicht richtig gezofft… aber gestern… boah, die ganze story wär zu viel zum tippen, also mach ich nur das Ende, ja? Also gestern hat David mich gefragt, warum ich mir nichts für mich wünsche, sondern nur für ihn und dass ich auch an mich denken soll und so… keine Ahnung, ich hab nie gedacht, dass es was schlechtes wär, wenn ich an ihn denke, weißt du? Keine Ahnung… war irgendwie komisch…</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Uff… okay… ich mein, ich kenn ja jetzt den Zusammenhang nicht so… also um was für Wünsche es da so ging, aber… ein kleines bisschen klingt das tatsächlich so, als hätte David ein kleines bisschen Recht. Also natürlich ist es nichts Schlechtes, dass du an ihn denkst, versteh das nicht falsch! Absolut nicht! Das ist was mega gutes und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, das sieht er ähnlich. Aber vielleicht will er einfach nicht, dass du dich selbst und deine eigenen Wünsche deswegen vergisst? Kann das sein?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Ja, sowas in der Richtung hat er auch gesagt… aber… ich mein, wenn das nunmal mein größter Wunsch ist? Ist dann was nicht in Ordnung mit mir? Keine Ahnung, Mann, ich weiß auch nicht… David hat schon mal sowas gesagt, dass ich mich immer so zurück nehme, oder so… aber ich mein, mir geht's doch gut!</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Du bist echt ne Marke, Luigi… ich würd sagen, wenn momentan dein größter Wunsch irgendwas für David ist, ist das denk ich schon okay und gut so. Solang’s dir wirklich gut geht… und falls dann mal Wünsche kommen, die dich betreffen, wär’s halt nice, wenn du die genauso ernst nehmen würdest, wie die, die David betreffen.<br/>Ich würd jetzt nicht so krass sagen, dass irgendwas mit dir nicht in Ordnung ist… keine Ahnung… vielleicht, wenn’s längere Zeit so ist, dass du Davids Wünsche über deine stellst… das wär schon irgendwie komisch. Als Pärchen guckt man doch, dass sich die Wünsche irgendwie angleichen… das ist doch irgendwie Sinn der Sache, wenn man zusammen ist, oder? Dass man guckt, was der andere braucht und was man selbst braucht und dann den besten Weg findet, wie das beides unter einen Hut passt.<br/>Was hast du dir denn für ihn gewünscht, wenn ich fragen darf?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Alter, du bist weise… wann ist das passiert?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Okay, also, wir waren in dieser Ausstellung und in einem Raum war so ein Wünscheberg oder so was… man schreibt seinen Wunsch auf und packt ihn zu den ganzen anderen…<br/>ich hab mir das beste Leben für David gewünscht… aber ich mein, das macht doch Sinn? Er hat so viel Scheiße durch, nur weil er ist wie er ist und ich… naja, ich will, dass er das nie wieder hat… und er hat den Wunsch gesehen und mich halt später gefragt und dann isses n bisschen eskaliert… Aber du hast vielleicht Recht… ich bin es vielleicht einfach nicht so gewohnt, mir was zu wünschen…</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Ich bin nicht weise… ich kenn dich nur ziemlich gut, mein Freund. Und ich weiß, dass du dazu neigst, dich selbst zurück zu nehmen. So warst du immer schon.<br/>Dein Wunsch für David ehrt dich! Also dass du dir ausgerechnet das gewünscht hast. Ich meine, du hättest dir ja im Grunde genommen auch wünschen können, dass er das beste Leben mit dir hat. Oder dass du ihm das beste Leben bescheren kannst. Ich kann schon n bisschen verstehen, dass David sich fragst, wo du selbst bei deinem Wunsch bist. Er hat sich doch bestimmt irgendwas für euch beide gewünscht oder hast du seinen Wunsch nicht sehen können?<br/>Ich wünsche dir echt, dass du dich dran gewöhnen kannst, dir was zu wünschen! Ich glaub, David würde dir nahezu jeden Wunsch erfüllen. Hey und nicht nur er, okay? Wir sind auch noch da…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schickt rotwerd smiley*<br/>Danke, Mann… und ja hat er, also sich was für uns gewünscht. Scheiße, Mann, ich hab echt gedacht, er reagiert total über, aber vielleicht doch nicht… ich weiß nicht, ich glaub, ich muss mich da echt erst dran gewöhnen…<br/>Aber danke, für’s “zuhören” und so…</p><p>Jonas:<br/>David ist einer von den Guten. Aber du auch! Vergiss das nicht, Brudi!<br/>Und nichts zu danken… ist doch klar… machst du doch genauso.<br/>Macht euch noch n schönen Abend und feiert noch ein bisschen, dass ihr euch habt!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Sind wir nicht alle die besten? ;) Und klar Mann, jederzeit, weißte doch! Machen wir! Wenn ich wieder da bin, müssen wir beide mal losziehen… Brudi 1 on 1 time! Hau rein!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. 10.08.2019 (3) - Nonna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wir empfehlen deepl.com um das italienische zu verstehen, falls es nicht im play erklärt wird.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Samstag, 15:39 Uhr:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>David:<br/>*spürt, dass er ein bisschen nervös und aufgeregt wird, als er auf dem Navi sieht, dass es nur noch 5 Minuten bis zum Haus von Matteos Oma sind*<br/>*hofft wirklich, dass sie ihn mag und dass das mit der Sprache kein allzu großes Problem darstellt*<br/>*schaut kurz zu Matteo rüber und fragt sich, wie es ihm wohl geht, ob er auch aufgeregt und nervös ist oder ob er sich einfach nur freut, ob es komisch für ihn ist, wieder hier zu sein oder einfach nur schön*<br/>*schaut dann wieder auf die Straße und findet die Gegend hier wirklich schön*<br/>*kann sich so richtig vorstellen, wie Matteo als Kind hier ausgelassen gespielt hat und muss ein wenig lächeln*<br/>*merkt, dass ihn diese Gedanken ein wenig von seiner Nervosität ablenken und fragt darum leise*<br/>Und? Freust du dich?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schaut aus dem Fenster und spürt, wie sein Magen kribbelt, als er die Gegend wieder erkennt*<br/>*denkt, dass es jetzt über drei Jahre her ist, dass er das letzte Mal hier war*<br/>*wird ein bisschen nervös und hofft, dass sich wirklich nicht allzu viel verändert hat und dass Nonna David mag und dass David Nonna mag*<br/>*sieht dann draußen die bekannten Felder und spürt, dass das auch ein Gefühl von zu Hause ist*<br/>*hört dann Davids Stimme und dreht den Kopf zu ihm*<br/>*sagt sofort*<br/>Ja… das ist ein bisschen wie nach Hause kommen irgendwie…<br/>*lächelt ihn an und fragt dann auch*<br/>Und du? Wie ist’s bei dir?</p><p>David:<br/>*schaut Matteo an, als er antwortet und sieht, dass er lächelt*<br/>*muss ebenfalls lächeln, als er seine Worte hört, weil er sich ziemlich für ihn und darüber freut, dass Matteo ihn mitgenommen hat*<br/>*hört dann seine Frage und nickt sofort*<br/>Ich freu mich auch…<br/>*stößt dann die Luft aus und lacht leise*<br/>Aber ich bin auch ein bisschen aufgeregt und nervös…<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>Aber das geht bestimmt weg, sobald wir erstmal richtig angekommen sind… ist vielleicht auch mehr so eine Art Vorfreude…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*freut sich, dass David sich auch freut*<br/>*lacht dann aber auch bei seinen nächsten Worten*<br/>Ich irgendwie auch…<br/>*beißt leicht auf seine Unterlippe und nickt*<br/>Ja, geht bestimmt gleich weg… lass dich nicht von ihr überrollen, okay? Ich versuch so schnell zu übersetzen wie ich kann… und sag einfach “pausa per favore”, wenn sie nicht aufhört…<br/>*spürt es wieder in seinem Bauch kribbeln, als David um die letzte Kurve biegt und er weiß, dass er gleich das Haus sehen wird*</p><p>David:<br/>*ist ein bisschen erleichtert, dass Matteo auch ein kleines bisschen aufgeregt ist und lächelt kurz aufmunternd in seine Richtung, bevor er sich wieder auf die Straße konzentriert*<br/>*sieht, dass sie jetzt wirklich bald da sind und grinst leicht, als Matteo meint, er solle sich nicht überrollen lassen*<br/>*wiederholt leise*<br/>Pausa per favore…<br/>*nickt und lacht nochmal leise*<br/>Okay, ich versuch’s…<br/>*biegt um eine Ecke und fährt nun langsamer, da das Navi schon die richtige Straße und das Haus in 100 Metern Entfernung anzeigt*<br/>*erkennt es sofort wieder, da Matteo ja ein Foto in seinem Zimmer hängen und er selbst es in den letzten Tagen gezeichnet hat und findet, dass es wirklich genauso aussieht, wie auf dem Bild*<br/>*schaut kurz fragend zu Matteo, als er die Einfahrt sieht*<br/>Äh… soll ich da auf den Hof fahren oder hier am Straßenrand parken?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*sieht dann das Haus und spürt, wie sein Herz einen Hüpfer macht*<br/>*atmet einmal tief durch und checkt dann erst, dass David was gefragt*<br/>Oh, fahr ruhig rauf…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Sobald das Auto auf die Einfahrt rollt, wird sie rausgeschossen kommen...<br/>*sieht, wie David einlenkt und dann auch schon die Tür aufgeht*<br/>*sagt überflüssigerweise*<br/>Da ist sie…<br/>*sieht, wie seine Oma zum Auto kommt und neben seiner Beifahrertür wartet*<br/>*macht die Tür auf, sobald David das Auto zum Stehen gebracht hat und hört schon, wie sie auf italienisch los legt*<br/>“Da seid ihr ja endlich! Ich hab schon so auf euch gewartet, komm her, mein Junge!”<br/>*wird in eine Umarmung gezogen und atmet für einen Moment den typischen Omageruch ein, bevor sie ihn wieder von sich weg hält: “Lass dich anschauen, mein Junge, was bist du groß geworden! Wie viel bist du gewachsen in den letzten Jahren? Aber jetzt bist du fertig, oder? Gut siehst du aus! Die italienische Sonne bekommt dir, du solltest viel öfter kommen! A propos, wo ist denn eigentlich dein David?”<br/>*strahlt sie einfach nur an, ohne was zu sagen, weil es so schön ist, sie wiederzusehen*<br/>*dreht sich bei ihrer Frage nach David zum Auto um und sieht, wie David neben der Fahrertür stehen geblieben ist*<br/>*lächelt ihn an und macht eine Kopfbewegung*<br/>Na, komm her…</p><p>David:<br/>*fährt auf den Hof und schaut ein wenig ungläubig bei Matteos Voraussage, muss dann aber leise lachen, als die Haustür sich tatsächlich öffnet und Matteos Oma herauskommt und strahlend neben der Beifahrertür auf Matteo wartet*<br/>*hört sie auf italienisch reden, sobald Matteo die Türe öffnet und sieht, wie sie ihn direkt umarmt, als er aussteigt*<br/>*lächelt bei diesem Anblick leicht und stellt erstmal den Motor aus*<br/>*atmet einmal tief durch, ehe er ebenfalls aussteigt und zu den beiden rüber schaut*<br/>*sieht Matteo strahlen und merkt, wie ihm das Herz dabei aufgeht, ihn so glücklich zu sehen*<br/>*hört dann seinen Namen und sieht, dass Matteo sich zu ihm umdreht*<br/>*setzt sich in Bewegung, als Matteo ihn auffordert und merkt, dass er nun doch wieder ziemlich nervös ist*<br/>*lächelt aber Matteos Oma freundlich entgegen und streckt ihr die Hand zur Begrüßung hin*<br/>Ciao Signora Florenzi…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*sieht David rüberkommen und sieht, dass er immer noch nervös ist*<br/>*legt seine Hand auf seinen Rücken, damit er nicht mehr so nervös ist*<br/>*sieht dann, wie er seiner Oma die Hand entgegenstreckt und schaut zu seiner Oma*<br/>*sieht, wie sie strahlt und ihm doll die Hand schüttelt und sagt: “Ah, ciao David, ich freu mich so dich kennenzulernen… Matteo hat dich ja eine ganze Zeit versteckt, aber ich versteh garnicht warum… schau dich an , so ein gutaussehender Junge…”*<br/>*grinst leicht und nickt*<br/>*sieht dann wie die Oma etwas stockt und von David zu ihm schaut:” Kann er kein italienisch?”*<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf und will eigentlich gerade übersetzen, als die Oma auf deutsch zu David sagt: “Hallo, David, wie geht es dir?”*<br/>*lacht und sagt David dann schnell auf deutsch, was seine Oma vorher gesagt hat*</p><p>David:<br/>*ist dankbar für Matteos Hand an seinem Rücken und spürt, dass ihn diese Berührung tatsächlich ein wenig ruhiger macht*<br/>*sieht dann aber auch seine Oma strahlen und lächelt automatisch ein wenig mehr, auch wenn er kein Wort von dem versteht, was sie ihm da alles sagt*<br/>*runzelt leicht die Stirn und schaut fragend zu Matteo*<br/>*sieht diesen gerade an seine Oma gerichtet den Kopf schütteln und hört sie dann auf deutsch*<br/>*schaut sie wieder an und strahlt dolle, weil sie sich die Mühe macht*<br/>Mir geht es sehr gut! Danke!<br/>*bekommt dann von Matteo übersetzt, was sie davor gesagt hat und lacht leise*<br/>*lässt ihn für sich übersetzen*<br/>Ich freu mich auch, Sie kennenzulernen und vielen Dank für die Einladung!<br/>*hört seine Oma zu Matteo sagen: “Er hat ein schönes Lachen! Ich hoffe, er lacht viel. Das ist sicher ansteckend und ihr habt ganz oft gute Laune!”*<br/>*versteht nichts und wartet auf eine Übersetzung, aber bevor Matteo irgendwas übersetzen kann, geht seine Oma vor ihnen ins Haus und plappert dabei auf italienisch weiter: “Kommt rein, kommt rein! Ihr habt doch sicher Hunger und Durst! Ich hab alles da! Ich freu mich die ganze Zeit schon so auf euch, da hab ich fast den ganzen Tag gebacken und gekocht. Das Gepäck könnt ihr ja auch später aus dem Auto holen…”*<br/>*versteht auch ohne Übersetzung, dass sie ihr wohl folgen sollen und ist kurz davor, ganz automatisch nach Matteos Hand zu greifen, als ihm einfällt, dass sie nicht wirklich darüber gesprochen haben, wie viel Berührung und Co bei seiner Oma okay sind*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*strahlt bei den Worten von seiner Oma und nickt*<br/>Ja, er hat das beste Lachen… sehr ansteckend….<br/>*sieht dann, wie seine Oma los stratzt und hört ihr zu*<br/>*ist kurz überfordert, ob er erst übersetzen oder erst gehen soll*<br/>*greift nach Davids Hand und folgt seiner Oma*<br/>*geht dicht neben ihm und flüstert ihm zu, was sie sagt*<br/>*sagt dann lauter zu seiner Oma*<br/>Das ist super, Oma… wir haben einen Riesenhunger… und ja, das Gepäck holen wir später…<br/>*folgen ihr ins Haus und liebt den ersten Schritt über die Schwelle*<br/>*wird von Gerüchen und Eindrücken überrollt, die ihm so vertraut vorkommen, die er aber so lang nicht mehr hatte*<br/>*folgt seiner Oma mit David zusammen in die heimelige Küche*<br/>*sieht, wie seine Oma sich zu ihnen umdreht:” Frag doch David bitte ob, er Kaffee oder Tee möchte oder was ganz anderes? Und mag er allen Kuchen oder mag er irgendwas nicht?”*<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Er will Kaffee und er mag allen Kuchen.<br/>*sieht, wie seine Oma ihn skeptisch anguckt: “Du hast ihn gar nicht gefragt!”*<br/>*schüttelt grinsend den Kopf und fragt David auf deutsch*<br/>Sie fragt, was du trinken willst und ob du allen Kuchen magst… und sie hat es nicht geduldet, dass ich das beantworte…</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo nach seiner Hand greift und verschlingt sofort ihre Finger miteinander, ehe er der Oma ins Haus folgt*<br/>*hört Matteos Übersetzung zu, während seine Oma einfach weiter spricht und zieht innerlich seinen Hut vor ihm, dass er das so zeitgleich hinkriegt*<br/>*nickt zum Thema Hunger und Gepäck*<br/>*schaut sich dann neugierig um und kann sofort verstehen, warum Matteo sich hier so wohl gefühlt hat, da alles total gemütlich und heimelig und ein bisschen nach Urlaub aussieht*<br/>*sieht dann, wie die Oma in der Küche wieder seinen Namen erwähnt, aber dann auffordernd zu Matteo schaut*<br/>*wartet auf die Übersetzung und grinst leicht*<br/>Sag ihr, ich esse alles an Kuchen und ich hätte gerne einen Kaffee, wenn sie einen da hat. Ansonsten geht auch ein Wasser…<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Aber ich geh davon aus, das hast du ihr schon gesagt, oder?<br/>*schaut Matteo liebevoll an, weil in solchen Situationen mal wieder deutlich wird, wie gut sie sich inzwischen kennen*<br/>*hört, wie Matteo für seine Oma übersetzt und diese daraufhin sofort zur Kaffeemaschine eilt und Matteo und ihn mit den Händen Richtung Küchentisch scheucht: “Ich koche schnell frischen! Setzt euch, setzt euch! Ich hatte erst überlegt, ob wir uns nach draußen setzen, aber es ist so warm und ihr hattet es sicher im Auto schon warm genug und in letzter Zeit vertrag ich die Hitze auch nicht mehr so wie früher… also okay, der Kaffee läuft… mal sehen, was ich da habe... “*<br/>*sieht, wie sie nacheinander vier verschiedene Kuchen auf den Tisch stellt und dabei kommentiert: “Rührteigkuchen, Apfelkuchen - mit Äpfeln aus dem eigenen Garten! Übersetz das auf jeden Fall mit, Matteo! Kirschstreusel und Zitronenrolle - der ist wirklich erfrischend bei dem Wetter!”*<br/>*sieht, wie sie auch Teller und Kuchengabeln auf dem Tisch verteilt und murmelt lächelnd ein leises*<br/>Grazie...</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*sagt seiner Oma etwas stolz, dass er sehr wohl recht hatte und muss dann aber wieder lächeln, als sie zur Kaffeemaschine eilt*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Wir sollen uns setzen…<br/>*zieht David mit sich auf die Küchenbank*<br/>*übersetzt dann schnell, dass sie drinnen bleiben wegen der Hitze, als seine Nonna auch schon weiter redet*<br/>*sagt auf italienisch*<br/>Nonna, wenn du willst, dass ich alles ganz genau übersetze, musste mir ne Chance geben…<br/>*sieht, wie sie lacht und ihm durch die Haare wuschelt: “Ach mein Lieber, ich hab dir schon immer zu viel geredet… manche Dinge ändern sich nie… aber gut, ich versuch’s, aber nur, weil du übersetzen musst… na komm schon, übersetze!”<br/>*lacht und schüttelt liebevoll den Kopf*<br/>*erzählt David dann die verschiedenen Kuchen und dass die Äpfel aus dem eigenen Garten sind*<br/>Und außerdem hab ich ihr gesagt, sie soll weniger reden oder zumindest langsamer… ich glaub nicht, dass es klappt, aber einen Versuch war's wert…</p><p>David:<br/>*setzt sich mit Matteo zusammen auf die Küchenbank und hört, warum sie drinnen bleiben*<br/>*nickt*<br/>*merkt, dass Matteo mit dem Übersetzen kaum hinterher kommt und gibt ihm deswegen jetzt nicht noch weitere Übersetzungsaufgaben, nimmt sich aber nochmal fest vor bis zum nächsten Besuch italienisch zu lernen*<br/>*beobachtet den Wortwechsel zwischen seiner Oma und Matteo und muss, obwohl er nichts versteht lächeln, als sie ihm durch die Haare wuschelt*<br/>*bekommt dann von Matteo aufgezählt, was für Kuchen aufgetischt wurden*<br/>*hört seine nächste Übersetzung und sieht, wie seine Oma währenddessen nicht Matteo, sondern ihn erwartungsvoll anblickt, schließlich auf den Apfelkuchen und dann nach draußen deutet und Äpfel mit den Händen formt, sich dann über den Bauch reibt und nochmal auf den Apfelkuchen und dann auf seinen Teller deutet*<br/>*grinst, weil er sie gerade ziemlich knuffig findet und nickt einfach mal, da er davon ausgeht, dass sie ihm den Apfelkuchen empfehlen will*<br/>*sieht sie strahlen und ihm und Matteo einfach ein Stück aufladen*<br/>*bedankt sich bei ihr und sagt dann zu Matteo leise lachend*<br/>Naja, also gerade hat’s zumindest geklappt… irgendwie mit Händen und Füßen. Du kannst ihr sagen, dass ich vor habe, italienisch zu lernen, damit ich beim nächsten mal mehr verstehe und du nicht so viel übersetzen musst…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht sehr, als seine Oma mit Pantomime den Apfelkuchen anpreist*<br/>Ja, ihr zwei werdet die besten Pantomimemenschen…<br/>*lächelt ihn dann, an als er sagt, dass er italienisch lernen will*<br/>*sagt zu seiner Oma auf italienisch*<br/>David sagt, er will italienisch lernen und er hofft, dass er beim nächsten Besuch dann schon ein bisschen was kann und auch mit dir reden kann…<br/>*sieht, wie seine Oma strahlt: “Oh, das ist aber toll. Aber ich wette, das macht er auch für dich, mein Junge… Oh, warte, da hab ich was für ihn…”*<br/>*sieht etwas verdutzt, wie sie die Küche verlässt und schaut zu David*<br/>Ähm… sie freut sich, dass du italienisch lernen willst und dann hat sie gesagt, sie hat was für dich?<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>*sieht dann aber seine Oma auch schon wieder hereinkommen und David ein Wörterbuch italienisch-deutsch überreichen*<br/>*findet das so süß von ihr, dass er gar nicht weiß, was er sagen soll*</p><p>David:<br/>*wartet bis Matteo in beide Richtungen übersetzt hat und schaut leicht verdutzt, als Matteo meint, sie habe was für ihn*<br/>*sieht sie dann wieder rein kommen und ihm ein Wörterbuch überreichen*<br/>*strahlt sie an und sagt*<br/>Grazie! Vielen Dank!<br/>*findet das wirklich dolle süß von ihr*<br/>*hört Matteos Oma lachen: “Italienisch lernt man am besten in Italien! Du musst ihm mehr beibringen, Matteo, mein Junge! Oder du lässt ihn einfach mal ein paar Stunden mit mir alleine, dann bring ich ihm was bei. Er lernt bestimmt schnell. Genau wie deine Mutter! Die hat auch schnell gelernt. Obwohl dein Vater, dieser Sturkopf, sich geweigert hat, es ihr beizubringen. Aber ich hab ihr geholfen. Und sie hat einen Kurs gemacht! Aber du bist nicht so stur wie dein Vater, oder? Du bringst David alles bei, oder?”*<br/>*sieht, wie sie während sie spricht zur Kaffeemaschine läuft, den Kaffee in eine Thermoskanne füllt und zum Tisch trägt, ohne dass Matteo auch nur eine Möglichkeit hat, ihren Redefluss zu unterbrechen und zu übersetzen*<br/>*sieht, wie sie auf die Kanne deutet und zu ihm sagt: “caffè!”, dann auf seine Tasse: “tazza”, ihm schließlich einschenkt und dazu sagt: “tazza di caffè”, schließlich zum Küchenschrank läuft, Zucker rausholt und drauf deutet: “Zucchero!” und ihm dann entgegen streckt*<br/>*findet es toll, dass sie ihm was beibringen will und versucht sich alles zu merken*<br/>*schüttelt dann beim Zucker den Kopf und sagt ein wenig unsicher*<br/>Grazie, senza zucchero?<br/>*sieht sie strahlen, nicken und ihm stolz über die Schulter streichen, ehe sie zu Matteo sagt: “Sieh mal, wie schnell er lernt! Gib ihm zwei Wochen hier, dann kann er es!”*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hört dann seiner Oma zu und rollt leicht mit den Augen, als sie seinen Vater erwähnt*<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter, als sie sagt, dass er David doch alles beibringen wird*<br/>Ich bin kein guter Lehrer, Nonna…<br/>*sieht und hört dann aber, dass sie ihn scheinbar nicht gehört hat*<br/>*kann nicht anders, als zu lachen, als sie David die einzelnen Begriffe sagt*<br/>*grinst dann sehr, als David mit einsteigt*<br/>*sagt auf deutsch zu ihm*<br/>Sie ist der Meinung ich soll dich ein paar Stunden mit ihr allein lassen, damit sie dir italienisch beibringen kann… meine Meinung war nicht wirklich gefragt wie du siehst… sie sagt, meine Mutter hat das ja auch so gut gelernt, dann kannst du das auch…<br/>*hört dann seine Oma und lacht und sagt auf italienisch*<br/>Zwei Wochen haben wir aber nicht, Nonna… aber tu, was du nicht lassen kannst…<br/>*lächelt sie an*<br/>Tust du ja eh...<br/>*hört, wie sie sagt: “Ja, das tu ich, weil ich ein Talent erkenne, wenn ich eins seh… also ein Italienischtalent und dein David ist eins… du hättest schon viel früher anfangen sollen, ihm was beizubringen…”*<br/>*grinst leicht und sagt auf deutsch*<br/>Wir haben uns andere Dinge beigebracht...<br/>*hört, wie die Nonna lacht und ihn gespielt streng ansieht: “Matteo Florenzi, du sollst mir nicht auf deutsch widersprechen, trau dich und sag es auf italienisch!”*<br/>*grinst nur und sagt auf italienisch*<br/>Ich muss erstmal übersetzen…<br/>*dreht sich dann zu David und übersetzt für ihn*</p><p>David:<br/>*hört Matteo zu und lacht leise*<br/>Schön, dass sie an mich glaubt… aber ich weiß nicht, ob mir das so geheuer ist… ein paar Stunden mit ihr alleine…<br/>*wird dann wieder ein bisschen ernster und meint nachdenklich*<br/>Wobei das ja wirklich was bringen soll… so ins kalte Wasser springen…<br/>*schüttelt dann aber leicht den Kopf und grinst wieder*<br/>Aber nein… du lässt mich nicht allein, oder?!<br/>*schaut ihn gespielt bittend an*<br/>*fühlt sich natürlich tatsächlich sicherer, wenn Matteo dabei ist - zumal seine Oma ja noch nichtmal englisch kann und er wahrscheinlich ziemlich überfordert wäre, wenn sie mit ihm in dem gleichen Tempo spricht wie mit Matteo*<br/>*hört dann wieder irgendwas italienisches und Matteo auf deutsch*<br/>*schaut ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an, weil er den Zusammenhang gerade nicht versteht, bekommt dann aber die Übersetzung geliefert*<br/>*lächelt und nickt und schaut Matteo liebevoll an, weil er auf einmal das Gefühl hat, dass sie das wirklich getan haben und dass diese Dinge, wie zum Beispiel Vertrauen und Selbstwertgefühl und Sicherheit, wirklich wichtiger waren als italienisch*<br/>*greift unter dem Tisch nach seiner Hand und sagt leise*<br/>Stimmt! Und für italienisch ist immer noch Zeit - das andere war wichtiger!<br/>*schaut dann wieder zu Matteos Oma, die sich inzwischen zu ihnen an den Tisch gesetzt hat, lächelt leicht und sieht, dass sie irgendwie gerade ziemlich liebevoll zwischen ihnen beiden hin und her sieht, ehe sie auf italienisch zu Matteo sagt “Aww, Matteo, mein Junge - dieser Blick gerade. Er liebt dich wirklich sehr, das sehe ich, auch ohne, dass ich ein Wort von dem verstehe, was er gesagt hat. Manchmal sind Worte gar nicht so wichtig… das sollte ich mir mal merken, so viel wie ich immer rede… Aber ich will nicht sentimental werden… fangt doch an zu essen. Ich dachte, ihr habt solchen Hunger…”*<br/>*sieht, wie sie auf seinen Teller deutet und ihre Hand zum Mund führt und dabei sagt: “Mangia! Mangia la torta! Ist gut!”*<br/>*lächelt sie an, nickt und greift nach seiner Gabel*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schüttelt sofort den Kopf*<br/>Natürlich nicht, ich bleib bei dir und beschütz dich…<br/>*grinst ihn an*<br/>*freut sich, als er nach seiner Hand greift und drückt sie sofort*<br/>*lächelt leicht*<br/>Find ich auch…<br/>*hört dann seine Oma und schaut wieder zu ihr*<br/>*wird sofort ein bisschen rot bei ihren Worten*<br/>*denkt sich, dass es schon was Besonderes ist, was zwischen ihm und David ist und freut sich auf ganz heimelige Weise, dass seine Oma das gesehen hat*<br/>*ist ein bisschen ziemlich gerührt und kann gerade nicht wirklich was sagen*<br/>*sieht dann, wie sie David zum essen auffordert und muss leicht lachen*<br/>*lässt seine Hand wieder los und greift auch nach seiner Gabel*<br/>*weiß nicht, ob er das wirklich für David übersetzen soll und ist ein bisschen froh, dass er nicht nachfragt*<br/>*hört dann wieder seine Oma: “Kannst du ihn fragen, ob es schmeckt? Und frag ihn ob er Sahne will, oder was anderes… ich hab gehört Deutsche machen komische Sachen mit ihrem Apfelkuchen.”*<br/>*lacht nun wieder*<br/>Wo hast du das denn gehört, Nonna?<br/>*sieht, wie sie mit den Schultern zuckt und wendet sich dann an David*<br/>Sie fragt, ob du Sahne willst oder was anderes zu deinem Kuchen?</p><p>David:<br/>*merkt sehr wohl, dass Matteo ein paar Sätze nicht übersetzt, findet das aber nicht so schlimm, da er sich denkt, dass er und seine Oma sich ja ruhig auch privat unterhalten können und dass es für Matteo sicher auch gut und wichtig ist, wenn er sie mal für sich hat und dass es deswegen vielleicht auch gar nicht so schlecht ist, dass er nicht alles versteht*<br/>*vertraut ihm soweit, dass er das wichtigste schon übersetzen wird*<br/>*probiert den Kuchen und findet ihn tatsächlich ziemlich lecker*<br/>*trinkt auch einen Schluck Kaffee und befindet auch diesen für ziemlich gut*<br/>*hört dann Matteos Frage, lächelt und schüttelt sofort den Kopf*<br/>Nein, danke. Der schmeckt auch super ohne Sahne!<br/>*lächelt zu Matteos Oma und meint*<br/>Sehr gut! Lecker!<br/>*fügt ein wenig unsicherer hinzu*<br/>Molto bene?<br/>*sieht sie strahlen und nicken und auch auf die restlichen Kuchen zeigen*<br/>*lacht leise und nickt*<br/>Gleich…<br/>*hört sie dann auf italienisch zu Matteo sagen: “Dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass wir uns ganz viel unterhalten müssen, solange ihr hier seid! Ich will alles wissen! Was ihr bisher gesehen habt und wie euer anderer Urlaub war. Wie dein Abi war und was du jetzt machen willst. Du musst doch einen Plan haben jetzt nach der Schule. Und natürlich wie es deiner Mutter geht. Und ich möchte alles über David und dich wissen. Wie lange ihr euch schon kennt und wie lange ihr zusammen seid und wie lange du schon weißt, dass du eigentlich kein Mädchen, sondern lieber einen David willst und wo ihr euch kennengelernt habt und was du an ihm am liebsten magst… und glaub ja nicht, dass ich mich mit deinen einsilbigen Antworten abspeisen lasse! Von mir bekommst du auch immer ausführliche Geschichten! Das kann ich ja dann wohl auch erwarten!”*<br/>*sieht, dass sie erst ein wenig fordernd, aber dennoch amüsiert gesprochen hat, nun aber liebevoll lächelnd hinzufügt: “Und natürlich will ich auch noch wissen, wie es dir geht und ob du glücklich bist!”*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*will das erst übersetzen, dass David keine Sahne will*<br/>*merkt dann aber, dass die beiden sich schon so verständigen*<br/>*lächelt leicht, als David “molto bene” sagt und stupst ihn liebevoll an*<br/>Siehste mal, geht doch total gut…<br/>*hört dann, wie sie wieder mit ihm redet und schaut sie an*<br/>*muss erst leicht lachen, weil sie so viel wissen will*<br/>*ist aber dann wieder etwas gerührt, weil sie einfach so offen und ehrlich ist und weil er es ihr so glaubt, dass sie wirklich interessiert ist und ihn wirklich wieder richtig kennen will*<br/>*sagt deswegen*<br/>Ich erzähl dir alles was du willst, Nonna… aber nicht alles auf einmal… such dir ein Thema aus für heute, und nicht so schnell, denk dran, ich muss auch übersetzen…<br/>*zögert dann kurz, bevor er sagt*<br/>Aber eins kann ich dir schon sagen: Ich bin glücklich, so glücklich wie noch nie…<br/>*sieht, wie seine Oma strahlt und ihn wohl auch wieder gedrückt hätte, wenn sie nicht gegenüber von ihm sitzen würde*<br/>*sieht dann wieder zu David und übersetzt grob, was seine Oma gesagt hat und was sie alles wissen will*<br/>Ich fürchte, das wird ein langer Abend…<br/>*grinst aber dabei*</p><p>David:<br/>*wird leicht rot, als Matteo ihn für sein bisschen italienisch lobt und grinst leicht verlegen*<br/>*hört dann wieder einen extremen Redeschwall seiner Oma auf italienisch und isst derweil seinen Kuchen*<br/>*hört Matteo lachen und sieht seine Oma strahlen und lächelt leicht, weil alles gut zu sein scheint*<br/>*hat inzwischen seinen Kuchen aufgegessen und sieht, dass Matteos Teller ebenfalls leer ist*<br/>*gibt ihnen beiden ein Stück Zitronenrolle auf und bekommt dann von Matteo übersetzt, was seine Oma alles wissen will*<br/>*lacht leise und nickt*<br/>Aber wird bestimmt nett! Und vielleicht lässt sie sich darauf ein, dass du einen Teil davon morgen oder übermorgen erzählst… wir sind doch ein paar Tage hier. Nicht, dass ihr schon am ersten Abend alle Gesprächsthemen durch habt…<br/>*grinst und zuckt leicht mit den Schultern*<br/>Tut mir leid… ich werd dir da wohl keine große Hilfe sein können… ich mein, ich kann ihr zwar auch ein paar Sachen erzählen, aber die versteht sie dann halt nicht wirklich… aber wenn ich irgendwie anders helfen kann, dann sag einfach Bescheid…<br/>*freut sich wirklich für ihn, dass seine Oma so ein Interesse zeigt und denkt sich, dass ihm das bestimmt gut tut, nach dem, was er alles durch hat in den letzten Jahren*<br/>*hört dann seine Oma auf italienisch: “Du musst nicht nur für David übersetzen, sondern auch für mich - das vergisst du doch nicht, mein Junge, oder? Also ich hab überlegt, dass du zum Thema David sicher sehr viel zu erzählen hast und dass wir uns das vielleicht für’s Ende aufheben. Gibt es nicht dieses deutsche Sprichwort: Das beste kommt zum Schluss!? Vielleicht fangen wir einfach damit an, wie euer Urlaub bisher war. Du hast doch gesagt, dass ihr in Venedig wart. Ich war übrigens im Mai dort und es war wie immer wunderschön! Einmal im Jahr! Wenn ich es einmal im Jahr nach Venedig schaffe, bin ich glücklich! Habt ihr euch alles angesehen? Wart ihr in der Basilica?”*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht bei Davids Vorschlag, es aufzuteilen*<br/>Ja, genau das hab ich auch gesagt…<br/>*trinkt einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und gleich noch einen, weil er so gut ist*<br/>Nein, Quatsch, du musst ja auch nicht helfen….aber ich kann vielleicht nicht alles gleich übersetzen, es sei denn, sie will was von dir wissen, dann ja.<br/>*hört dann seine Oma und nickt sofort*<br/>Si, scusi….<br/>*hört ihr dann weiter zu und lacht leicht, als sie ein deutsches Sprichwort anbringt*<br/>*sagt dann kurz zu David, dass sie mit Venedig anfangen will und lächelt, als er sieht, wie Davids Augen aufleuchten*<br/>*erzählt seiner Oma dann von Venedig und was sie alles gesehen haben, springt dabei ein bisschen hin und her, weil er nicht mehr genau weiß, in welcher Reihenfolge alles passiert ist*<br/>*erzählt dann von der Rialtobrücke und dass sie sich da verloren haben und sieht wie seine Oma die Hände zusammenschlägt: “Oh nein, wie schrecklich! Hast du große Angst gehabt, mein Junge? Ich sag ja immer, das schlimmste an Venedig sind die Menschenmassen! Aber ein Glück habt ihr euch wiedergefunden! Ansonsten klingt es ja nach einer tollen Zeit! Sei so gut und frag doch David mal, was er besonders mochte an Venedig*<br/>*lächelt leicht und antwortet erstmal*<br/>Ja, das hab ich auch gesagt, also das mit den Menschenmassen… und ja, n bisschen Angst hatte ich schon, aber ist ja gut gegangen…<br/>*dreht sich dann zu David*<br/>Sie möchte wissen, was du an Venedig am schönsten fandest?</p><p>David:<br/>*schüttelt sofort den Kopf, als Matteo meint, dass er vielleicht nicht alles übersetzen kann*<br/>Das musst du auch nicht… echt…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>So viel wie sie redet, bist du heute abend ja heiser, wenn du alles übersetzt… bist du ja gar nicht gewohnt, so viel zu sprechen…<br/>*nickt dann zu Venedig und hört, wie Matteo seiner Oma wohl anscheinend davon berichtet, während er weiter seine Zitronenrolle isst*<br/>*sieht sie einmal die Hände zusammenschlagen und schockiert schauen und fragt sich, was Matteo ihr wohl gerade erzählt hat*<br/>*hört aber dann Rialto und geht davon aus, dass er davon berichtet hat, wie sie sich verloren haben*<br/>*trinkt gerade einen Schluck Kaffee, als Matteo nun ihn anspricht und stellt seine Tasse ab, während er überlegt*<br/>*fährt sich kurz nachdenklich einmal mit der Hand über den Nacken und meint dann*<br/>Hmmm… das ist schwer… vieles. Die Architektur und die vielen Künstler… dass die ganze Stadt irgendwie wie ein kleines Gesamtkunstwerk aussah… und dass man sich wie in einer anderen Welt gefühlt hat - vielleicht, weil es keine Autos gibt und weil man so viele Kleinigkeiten entdecken konnte. Und dass wir unser Quest erfüllen und eine tourifreie Ecke finden konnten. Und die Ausstellung natürlich. Und einmal auf dem Markusplatz gestanden zu haben…<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Eigentlich alles!<br/>*lächelt leicht in Matteos Richtung und fügt dann noch hinzu*<br/>Aber am schönsten fand ich, dass wir zusammen da waren und dass du alles mitgemacht und dich so wenig beschwert hast, wenn wir lange laufen mussten.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*verzieht grinsend das Gesicht*<br/>Haha.<br/>*hört ihm dann zu, wie er von Venedig spricht und liebt es mal wieder, wie David sich für etwas begeistern kann und so gute Worte finden kann*<br/>*legt den Kopf schief bei seinen letzten Worten und lächelt ihn an*<br/>Aww, danke… und dito…<br/>*hört dann seine Oma: “Matteo, übersetzen bitte. Ich kann an euren Blicken sehen, dass er schöne Sachen gesagt hat.”*<br/>*lacht leicht und schaut zu seiner Oma*<br/>*sagt auf italienisch*<br/>Am schönsten an Venedig fand er, dass ich da war.<br/>*hört, wie seine Oma lacht und nickt: “Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen… aber er hat noch mehr gesagt, oder?”*<br/>*grinst leicht und nickt und übersetzt dann den Rest*<br/>*sieht, wie seine Oma zu allem nickt: “Ja, das finde ich auch… es ist wie eine andere Welt… eine ganz andere Stimmung und Wahrnehmung… hach, das freut mich so, dass ihr bis jetzt so eine schöne Zeit hattet!”*<br/>*nickt und lächelt und übersetzt das schnell für David*<br/>*wendet sich dann endlich wieder seinem Kuchen zu*</p><p>David:<br/>*hört, wie Matteo an seine Oma übersetzt und dann wieder für ihn und denkt sich, dass das doch echt anstrengend für ihn sein muss - dieses ständige Hin- und Her*<br/>*lächelt seiner Oma zu und sagt dann leise in Matteos Richtung*<br/>Du musst echt nicht alles übersetzen… du kommst ja kaum zum Essen…<br/>*zieht seine Kaffeetasse zu sich ran und trinkt noch einen Schluck*<br/>*hört dann wieder Matteos Oma auf italienisch: “Ja, iss endlich mal, mein Junge! Durch das ganze übersetzen kommst du kaum zum essen! Dabei bist du sowieso so dünn! Und probier auch unbedingt den Kirschstreusel, der ist auch sehr gut! Wollt ihr noch Kaffee?”*<br/>*sieht, wie sie ihnen Kaffee nachschenkt, lächelt und sagt leise*<br/>Grazie…<br/>*hört dann die Oma wieder an ihn gerichtet: “con piacere” und an Matteo: “Und wenn ihr aufgegessen habt, dann könnt ihr die Sachen aus dem Auto holen und kannst du David euer Zimmer zeigen. Philippo hat gesagt, dass ihr in einem Zimmer schlaft, wenn ihr zusammen seid und ich hab erst gesagt, das geht doch nicht, aber er meinte, dass ihr nachts sonst wahrscheinlich sowieso heimlich über den Flur schleicht, wenn ich euch zwei Zimmer gebe und dass ihr über 18 seid und dass ihr in Berlin bestimmt auch in einem Bett schlaft, also hab ich nur ein Bett bezogen, aber wenn ihr sagt, dass ihr doch lieber zwei Zimmer wollt, dann kann ich auch noch das andere Zimmer fertig machen. Und für heute Abend habe ich Lasagne vorbereitet - die muss ich nur noch in den Ofen schieben und wir können dann im Garten essen. Da ist es hoffentlich schon kühler. Ich hoffe, David mag Lasagne…”*<br/>*hört dann, wie sie nun ihn direkt anspricht und blickt auf: “David, ti piacciono le lasagne?”*<br/>*versteht nur irgendwas von Lasagne, aber den Zusammenhang nicht wirklich, was man ihm wohl ansieht, denn die Oma deutet auf ihrer Armbanduhr auf 20 Uhr, sagt nochmal “Lasagne” und reibt sich den Magen*<br/>*strahlt, als er versteht, dass es Lasagne zum Abendessen geben soll und streckt den Daumen in die Höhe*<br/>*sagt auf deutsch*<br/>Ich liebe Lasagne!<br/>*sieht wie Matteos Oma ebenfalls den Daumen in die Höhe streckt und sagt: “Molto bene! Adori le lasagne!”*<br/>*nickt einfach mal und wiederholt*<br/>Adori le lasagne!<br/>*denkt sich, dass das wahrscheinlich heißt, dass er Lasagne liebt*<br/>*hört aber seine Oma lachen und ihn verbessern: “No, no! AdorO le lasagne”*<br/>*schaut sie verwirrt an und sieht, wie sie erst auf sich zeigt und sagt: “Ador-O le lasagne!” und dann auf ihn und sagt: “Ador-I le lasagne!”*<br/>*checkt irgendwie, dass die Verbformen wohl die Personalpronomen beinhalten und macht es ihr nach*<br/>*zeigt auf sie und sagt*<br/>Ador-I le lasagne!<br/>*und dann auf sich*<br/>Ador-O le lasagne!<br/>*sieht sie strahlen und wieder einen Daumen in die Höhe strecken*<br/>*grinst und schaut kurz zu Matteo*<br/>*findet, dass es zwischen seiner Oma und ihm eigentlich ganz gut läuft*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt leicht zu David und will gerade sagen, dass es doch auch doof ist, wenn er nix mitbekommt, als seine Oma schon wieder los legt*<br/>*lacht leicht, als sie was ganz ähnliches sagt*<br/>*nutzt die Pause, als sie Kaffee einschenkt*<br/>Weißt du, was da helfen würde? Weniger zum Übersetzen…<br/>*schüttelt nur grinsend den Kopf, als seine Oma einfach weiter plappert*<br/>*ist kurz geschockt, als sie was von getrennten Zimmern sagt und ist dann aber erleichtert, als sie weiterredet und nimmt sich vor Philippo mal wieder ne Dankesnachricht zu schicken*<br/>*isst seinen Kuchen weiter, während sie plappert*<br/>*will ihr eigentlich antworten, als sie dann aber David anspricht und denkt, dass sie dann wohl keine Antwort erwartet*<br/>*will gerade übersetzen, als sie es aber auch so hinkriegen*<br/>*grinst David zurück*<br/>Macht ihr mal so weiter… ich ess derweil…<br/>*hört dann seine Oma wieder plappern: “Also, dein David lernt echt schnell. Phlippo hatte mal eine englische Freundin, die war nicht so gut. Die hat immer nur englisch geredet und erwartet, dass die ganze Welt sie versteht… aber die war eh ein bisschen komisch, gut, dass er die nicht mehr hat. Seine jetzige Freundin ist wirklich sehr lieb., die musst du mal kennen lernen… Oh, da fällt mir ein, ich werd doch nächstes Jahr 70, da mach ich ein großes Sommerfest, da kommt ihr doch auch, oder? Ihr seid herzlich eingeladen und dann siehst du die Familie endlich mal wieder!”*<br/>*lächelt zuerst und freut sich über die Einladung*<br/>Klingt gut…. ich frag gleich mal David...<br/>*fällt dann aber sein Vater ein und wird ernster*<br/>Aber… uhm… sagst du mir Bescheid, ob /er/ auch kommt?</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht, als Matteo meint, dass sie weitermachen sollen und meint*<br/>Ja, iss mal! Ich schrei laut nach Hilfe, wenn ich nicht mehr weiter komme!<br/>*hört dann die Oma aber auch schon wieder mit Matteo sprechen und zieht seine Tasse zu sich ran, während er sich “Ador-O le lasagne” zu merken versucht und sich fragt, ob die Verbformen wohl bei allen Verben gleich mit o und i enden*<br/>*hört, wie sowohl die Oma, als auch Matteo seinen Namen nennen, denkt sich aber, dass Matteo schon übersetzen wird, wenn es wichtig ist*<br/>*schaut zwischen ihnen hin und her und stellt dann fest, dass Matteo ernster geworden ist*<br/>*runzelt leicht die Stirn und fragt sich, um was es wohl geht, während seine Oma ihm auf italienisch antwortet: “Jaja, das sag ich dir dann schon. Ich will doch mal hoffen, dass er zum 70. Geburtstag seiner Mama kommt. Ich weiß, du willst nicht, dass er kommt, aber es ist mein Geburtstag und ihr müsst euch alle zusammenreißen. Es kommen noch so viele andere Freunde und die ganze Familie - da kann man sich ja aus dem Weg gehen. Und deine Mama lad ich auch ein. Vielleicht bekommt ihr wieder ein Auto, dann könnt ihr sie mitbringen! Aber ich hoffe, ich komme vorher noch dazu, mit ihm zu sprechen. Ein Jahr, Matteo! Ein Jahr und er ist immer noch zu feige, mit mir zu sprechen. Weil er weiß, dass ich schimpfe! Zu meinem Geburtstag dieses Jahr hat er mir eine Karte geschickt! Noch nicht mal angerufen! Unfassbar!”*<br/>*hört Matteos Oma irgendwie schimpfen und schaut nochmal besorgt zu Matteo*<br/>*greift vorsichtshalber mal unter dem Tisch seine Hand und fragt leise*<br/>Alles okay?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*presst leicht die Lippen zusammen, als seine Oma sagt, das müssten sie schon hinkriegen und dann auch noch seine Mama einlädt*<br/>*seufzt leicht und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Ja, Karten schreiben kann er gut… aber Oma, ich will nicht, dass es da dann eskaliert… und er weiß auch nicht, dass ich einen Freund habe oder sonst irgendwas über mich und ich will das eigentlich auch nicht ändern… tut mir leid.<br/>*sieht wie seine Oma den Kopf schüttelt: “Mein Junge, du musst nicht mit ihm reden und wer weiß, ob er überhaupt kommt, so feige hab ich ihn wirklich nicht erzogen und ich finde…”*<br/>*unterbricht sie das erste Mal richtig**<br/>Nonna, lass gut sein, bitte!<br/>*sieht und hört, wie sie tatsächlich den Mund hält und ihn verständnisvoll zu nickt*<br/>*spürt dann Davids Hand und greift sofort zu*<br/>*kann nicht verstehen, warum er so aufgewühlt ist, wo er ja eigentlich mit ihm abgeschlossen hat*<br/>*denkt, dass es wahrscheinlich daran liegt, dass er abgeschlossen hat und sich einfach nie wieder damit auseinandersetzen will*<br/>*schaut zu David*<br/>Oma wird nächstes Jahr 70… wir sind eingeladen… eine große Familienfeier…<br/>*denkt, dass sich David denken kann, was das bedeutet*</p><p>David:<br/>*sieht, dass Matteo immer angespannter wird und irgendwie aufgewühlt aussieht*<br/>*legt die Kuchengabel ab, um sich auf ihn konzentrieren zu können und runzelt die Stirn, als er sofort nach seiner Hand greift*<br/>*nickt skeptisch, als er von der Einladung erzählt, weil er sich denkt, dass diese Matteo ja anscheinend nicht so aufwühlen würde*<br/>*hört dann, dass es eine große Familienfeier wird und zieht die Augenbrauen hoch*<br/>*fragt leise*<br/>Und /er/ ist auch eingeladen?<br/>*kann sich vorstellen, dass das für Matteo nun doch kein Fest mehr ist, auf dem er gerne erscheint, wenn wirklich sein Vater dort auftauchen würde*<br/>*nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe und meint dann vorsichtig und sanft*<br/>Es ist noch ein Jahr bis dahin… da kann viel passieren. Vielleicht kommt er ja gar nicht… oder… keine Ahnung, vielleicht ist er dir dann tatsächlich so egal, dass du drüber hinwegsehen kannst, dass er da ist…<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und sagt leise*<br/>Aber ich könnte auch verstehen, wenn du dann lieber nicht herkommen willst… oder wenn du eine Woche später zum Feiern herkommen willst oder so.<br/>*drückt seine Hand ein wenig fester und lächelt minimal*<br/>Egal, was bis dahin ist, ich bin da, okay? Du bist nicht allein damit.<br/>*ist vollkommen auf Matteo fixiert, würde sich sonst wahrscheinlich wundern, dass seine Oma mal für einen Moment wirklich nichts sagt*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt nur leicht bei seiner Frage*<br/>*nagt ebenfalls an seiner Unterlippe und zuckt dann mit einer Schulter bei Davids Worten*<br/>Ja, schon… aber “was wäre wenn's“ sind irgendwie so… keine Ahnung… doof…<br/>*nickt leicht, als er sagt, dass er dann nicht kommen will*<br/>*drückt seine hand und lächelt leicht weil er so dankbar ist, dass David da ist*<br/>Danke…<br/>*versucht dann, seine Gedanken irgendwie in Worte zu fassen*<br/>Ich will nicht… also mir ist es egal, wenn ich ihn sehe, aber ich will nicht, dass er mich sieht… weißt du? Ich weiß, das klingt durch, aber ich will nicht, dass er dich kennen lernt oder dass er sieht, wie es mir geht oder sonst auch nur irgendeinen Anteil an meinem Leben hat...<br/>*seufzt leicht und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Aber du hast Recht, es ist noch ein Jahr hin… dann kann ich mir immer noch Gedanken darüber machen….</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst minimal, als Matteo meint, dass “was wäre wenn’s” doof sind und sagt leise*<br/>Stimmt…<br/>*hört ihm dann weiter zu und spürt erst einen leichten Stich, als er meint, dass er nicht möchte, dass sein Vater ihn kennenlernt*<br/>*versteht erst beim weiteren Zuhören, was Matteo damit meint und nickt*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Das kann ich verstehen… er hat es irgendwie nicht verdient, Anteil nehmen zu dürfen…<br/>*presst leicht die Lippen zusammen, überlegt kurz und meint dann leise*<br/>Aber vielleicht… keine Ahnung… stell dir das doch mal vor… also gesetz dem Fall, deine Mutter kommt irgendwie mit der Begegnung klar… Stell dir mal vor, wir kommen hier zu dritt zu der Feier… und er sieht, dass es uns gut geht. Dass deine Oma sich über uns freut und die anderen Verwandten sich freuen, dich und deine Mutter wieder zu sehen. Und er sieht, dass ihr glücklich seid und er sieht, dass ihr es ohne ihn geschafft habt, glücklich zu werden. Ich glaub, er würde sich fragen, was in den zwei Jahren, in denen er euch nicht gesehen hat, passiert ist… und vielleicht würde er sich auch ärgern, dass er nicht dabei war. Oder dass er es nicht geschafft hat, euch glücklich zu machen.<br/>*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern*<br/>Verstehst du? Er /hat/ keinen Anteil an deinem Leben! Er bekommt diese eine Momentaufnahme und hat im Grunde genommen keine Ahnung, welchen Weg ihr bis dahin gegangen seid. Wenn er euch nicht sieht, dann kann er sich ausmalen, dass deine Mama immer noch depressiv im Bett liegt und dass du… keine Ahnung… unglücklich bist oder so. Und wenn er euch sieht, dann fragt er sich doch viel eher, was er alles verpasst hat. Dann wird ihm viel mehr bewusst, dass er keinen Anteil mehr an deinem Leben hat.<br/>*hat keine Ahnung, ob das für Matteo alles Sinn ergibt und ob er das verstehen kann, was er meint*<br/>*will ihm im Grunde genommen vielleicht nur Perspektiven aufzeigen, die er so noch nicht gesehen hat*<br/>*hört dann auf einmal wieder seine Oma auf italienisch: “Jaja, unterhaltet euch nur auf deutsch und lasst eine alte Frau in Unwissenheit. Aber wenigstens sieht es so aus, als wüsste dein David, wovon er spricht… ich will doch schwer hoffen, dass er gegen deinen Sturkopf ankommt… du musst immer dran denken, dass du ja wegen /mir/ kommen sollst und nicht wegen deines Vaters!“*<br/>*versteht kein Wort, lächelt ihr aber einmal kurz entschuldigend zu*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hört ihm zu*<br/>*denkt erst, dass es ja gerade das ist, was er nicht will, dass sein Vater ihn sieht*<br/>*denkt dann aber auch, dass das irgendwie wie Rache oder sowas klingt und will das auch nicht*<br/>*zuckt seufzend mit den Schultern*<br/>Ich weiß nicht… ich will das alles nicht… ich will da nicht drüber nachdenken… und ich will ihm auch nix zeigen… oder ihm was beweisen oder was weiß ich… ich will ihm nix bewusst machen, verstehst du? Er kann ruhig weiter im Unklaren sein, er kann sich denken, was er will, interessiert mich nicht… ich will mich einfach nicht damit auseindersetzen müssen…<br/>*schluckt schwer und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>*hört dann seine Oma und seufzt*<br/>*antwortet ihr auf Italienisch*<br/>Sorry, Nonna, wir reden über meinen Vater, das stimmt… aber ich glaub, wir lassen das jetzt. Ist ja auch noch ein bisschen hin bis zu deinem Geburtstag, dann können wir ja immer noch mal gucken…<br/>*sagt dann zu David grob, was sie gesagt und was er gesagt hat*<br/>Also lass es uns einfach abhaken für jetzt, okay?</p><p>David:<br/>*hört Matteo zu und denkt über seine Worte nach*<br/>*kann das wirklich alles total verstehen, vor allem, dass er sich damit nicht auseinandersetzen will*<br/>*weiß aber auch, dass es zwangsweise immer mal wieder Thema sein wird und dass man sich dann damit auseinandersetzen muss, will das jetzt aber tatsächlich nicht hier vor seiner Oma diskutieren und will vor allem Matteos Wunsch akzeptieren, sich damit zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht auseinandersetzen zu müssen*<br/>*sieht, dass ihn das Thema wirklich belastet und versucht, sich seine Besorgnis um ihn nicht anmerken zu lassen*<br/>*hat irgendwie das Gefühl, dass das Thema nicht wirklich so durch ist, wie Matteo immer behauptet*<br/>*drückt seine Hand und sagt leise*<br/>Musst du ja auch nicht. Du kannst machen, was du willst, okay?<br/>*hört dann, wie er mit seiner Oma spricht und bekommt kurz darauf die Übersetzung*<br/>*nickt dann bei seiner Frage und lächelt leicht*<br/>Ja, okay.<br/>*hört in dem Moment die Oma zu Matteo sagen: “Das Thema ist aber nur für heute abgehakt. Wir sprechen da nochmal drüber! Aber ja, du hast Recht! Es ist ja noch ein bisschen Zeit! Aber für so eine große Feier muss man natürlich früh anfangen zu planen!”*<br/>*drückt nochmal Matteos Hand und greift dann wieder nach seiner Kuchengabel, um sich das letzte Stück Zitronenrolle in den Mund zu schieben*<br/>*sieht, wie Matteos Oma auf den Kirschstreusel deutet und ihn auffordernd anblickt*<br/>*schüttelt leise lachend den Kopf und sagt mal einfach auf deutsch*<br/>Nein, danke… ich bin satt… äh… no, grazie…<br/>*reibt sich über den Bauch und stöhnt leise, damit sie versteht, dass er satt ist*<br/>*hört daraufhin die Oma an Matteo gerichtet: “Ein schlechter Esser! Isst er immer so wenig? Du nimmst dir aber noch ein Stück mein Junge, oder? Was soll ich denn mit all dem Kuchen machen, wenn ihr ihn nicht esst?!”*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt dankbar zu David*<br/>Okay… danke…<br/>*schaut dann zu seiner Oma, als sie sagt, dass das nur für heute abgehakt ist*<br/>*seufzt leicht aber diskutiert das jetzt nicht mit ihr*<br/>*ist froh, dass er wenigstens für heute seine Ruhe hat*<br/>Okay, Oma….<br/>*sieht, wie David ein drittes Stück Kuchen ablehnt*<br/>*lacht leicht bei der Reaktion von seiner Oma*<br/>Ja, so ist er… ich muss ihn mir erst noch zu nem guten Esser erziehen…<br/>*nimmt sich ein Stück Kirschstreusel*<br/>Klar doch…<br/>*sieht wie seine Oma lächelt: “So ist gut. Sag ihm mal, ich hab massig Lasagne gemacht und hoffe, dass er da dann ein bisschen mehr isst!”*<br/>*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Nonna, du kannst ihn nicht so mästen… und vor allem mach ihm doch kein schlechtes Gewissen, dann zwängt er es sich rein, das ist doch auch nicht gut!</p><p>David:<br/>*sieht zwischen Matteo und seiner Oma hin und her und hat irgendwie das Gefühl, dass es um ihn geht*<br/>*trinkt noch einen Schluck Kaffee und fragt dann leise und leicht besorgt in Matteos Richtung*<br/>Beschwert sie sich, dass ich nicht mehr Kuchen esse? Hätte ich noch ein Stück nehmen sollen? Sag ihr, ich ess gerne zum Nachtisch heute abend eins nach der Lasagne…<br/>*hört seine Oma, noch bevor Matteo seine Worte übersetzen kann: “Ich mäste doch niemanden!! Darum frage ich ja, ob er immer so wenig isst. Meine Familie isst immer viel, darum koch und back ich viel! Das liegt bei uns in den Genen. Deine Mutter kann auch gut essen, auch wenn sie nicht unsere Gene hat, aber vielleicht hat sie sich einfach daran gewöhnt… warte ab, wenn du in ein paar Jahren mit David herkommst, isst er mindestens 3 Stück Kuchen. Wenn nicht vier. Also /wenn/ du herkommst mit ihm. Noch seid ihr so schön verliebt, aber vielleicht geht ihr euch nächstes Jahr schon auf die Nerven und du kommst dann mit jemand anderem. Was ich nicht hoffe. Ich mag den Jungen. Aber man weiß ja nie… ihr seid noch so jung… Philippo hat mir schon vier Freundinnen vorgestellt… und jedesmal sage ich: “Bis zum nächsten Mal” und dann gibt es kein nächstes Mal!”*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt nur schnell zu David*<br/>Ja, aber nicht wirklich… Moment, ich klär das…<br/>*hört dann seiner Oma zu und findet es erst knuffig, wie sie über David und seine Mutter redet*<br/>*bekommt dann aber große Augen, als sie weiterredet und merkt, wie alles in ihm sagt: “Die hat keine Ahnung!”*<br/>*schüttelt also den Kopf und meint ganz klar*<br/>Wir gehen uns nicht auf die Nerven… und wir werden noch lange so verliebt sein… und du wirst ein nächstes Mal bekommen!<br/>*sieht, wie seine Oma lächelt: “Matteo, ich mein das doch nicht böse… das ist okay… heutzutage findet man nicht die Liebe seines Lebens mit 17 oder 18...”*<br/>*schüttelt wieder den Kopf und zuckt dann nur mit einer Schulter*<br/>*schaut zu David, wie er gerade den letzten Schluck Kaffee trinkt und sagt zu seiner Oma*<br/>Vielleicht ja doch.</p><p>David:<br/>*weiß jetzt immer noch nicht wirklich, ob er noch ein Stück hätte nehmen können, aber lehnt sich einfach mal zurück und lässt die beiden reden*<br/>*spielt mit dem Gedanken, anzubieten, schon mal ihre Sachen aus dem Auto zu holen, will jetzt aber auch nicht wirklich unterbrechen*<br/>*sieht dann, dass Matteo ihn ansieht und lächelt ihn an*<br/>*sieht dann, dass seine Oma ihn auch ansieht, zieht amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch, schaut zwischen den beiden hin und her und fragt leise*<br/>Hab ich was verpasst?<br/>*sieht seine Oma lächeln und an Matteo gewandt sagen: “Ja, vielleicht ja doch. Ich würde es dir wirklich wünschen, mein Junge. Du wirkst so glücklich und David ist ein guter Junge. Aber ihr seid wirklich noch sehr jung. Wer weiß, wo es euch beide hintreibt, wenn ihr mit der Ausbildung fertig seid. Wenn ihr arbeitet und einen Alltag habt. Das ist noch einmal ganz was anderes. Aber wenn du daran glaubst… und wenn er daran glaubt… das ist doch eigentlich die Hauptsache. Also ich würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn du ihn nächstes Jahr mitbringst zu meinem Geburtstag! Oder auch ein anderes Mal!”*<br/>*lehnt sich wieder zurück, als er merkt, dass es wohl eher ein Gespräch zwischen Matteo und seiner Oma wird, beugt sich dann aber doch wieder leicht zu Matteo vor, als er merkt, dass seine Oma eine kurze Pause macht und fragt*<br/>Soll ich schon mal unsere Sachen aus dem Auto holen?<br/>*ist gerade eingefallen, dass er ja auch noch das Bild für Matteos Oma hat*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schaut wieder zu David und lächelt nur*<br/>Erzähl ich dir später…<br/>*hat das aber aus Versehen auf italienisch gesagt und lacht und schüttelt den Kopf und wiederholt es dann nochmal auf deutsch*<br/>*schaut dann wieder zu seiner Oma*<br/>*hat dann auf einmal dieses nagende Gefühl, dass sie vielleicht Recht hat und wird flau im Magen*<br/>*schluckt und trinkt schnell seinen letzten Schluck Kaffee*<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter zu ihr und sagt nur*<br/>Ja, wir werden sehen…<br/>*hört dann Davids Frage und sagt schnell*<br/>Nee, ich komm mit…<br/>*sagt zu seiner Oma*<br/>Wir gehen eben die Sachen aus dem Wagen holen…<br/>*wartet, bis sie nickt und steht dann mit David auf*</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst leicht, als Matteo erst italienisch mit ihm spricht und die Worte dann auf deutsch wiederholt und nickt kurz*<br/>Okay…<br/>*wartet dann, während die beiden weiter sprechen und bemerkt, dass Matteo kurz nachdenklich aussieht*<br/>*fragt sich, um was es wohl genau bei dem Gespräch geht*<br/>*lächelt dann, als Matteo sagt, dass er mit zum Auto kommt und steht auf*<br/>*lächelt auch einmal kurz zur Oma und holt schon mal den Autoschlüssel aus seiner Tasche, während sie die Küche und das Haus verlassen*<br/>*sieht draußen zu Matteo und meint*<br/>Mir ist eingefallen, dass ich ja auch noch die Zeichnung für deine Oma hab. Die hab ich in der Aufregung vorhin total vergessen…<br/>*grinst leicht und öffnet mit der Zentralverriegelung den Wagen*<br/>*dreht sich dann aber, bevor er den Kofferraum öffnet nochmal zu Matteo um und streckt die Arme nach ihm aus*<br/>*bekommt seine Hüfte zu fassen und zieht ihn zu sich*<br/>*gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss und legt dann prüfend den Kopf schief*<br/>Alles gut?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt sofort*<br/>Oh ja stimmt, da freut sie sich bestimmt drüber…<br/>*geht mit ihm zum Kofferraum*<br/>*lächelt sofort, als er die Arme nach ihm ausstreckt*<br/>*wird ran gezogen und schlingt die Arme um seinen Hals*<br/>*fühlt sich sofort besser und sicherer und merkt, wie sich das flaue Gefühl in Luft auflöst*<br/>Jetzt ja…<br/>*gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss und legt dann seinen Kopf an seiner Schulter ab*<br/>*sagt dann in seine Schulter*<br/>Meine Oma ist manchmal einfach… n bisschen viel auf einmal…</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt leicht, als Matteo meint, dass jetzt alles gut ist und will eigentlich gerade fragen, ob drinnen nicht alles gut war, als er noch einen Kuss bekommt und Matteo den Kopf an seiner Schulter ablegt*<br/>*zieht ihn enger in die Umarmung und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Haare*<br/>*lacht leise bei seinen Worten und murmelt*<br/>Zumindest ist sie… ziemlich viel… also sie hat viel zu sagen…<br/>*schließt kurz die Augen und genießt die Nähe zu und die Umarmung mit Matteo*<br/>*löst sich dann leicht und sieht ihn wieder an*<br/>*streicht ihm einmal kurz zärtlich durch die Haare und meint dann*<br/>Aber zumindest hat sie sich wirklich dran gehalten und es nicht irgendwie komisch gemacht, dass du statt ner Freundin nen Freund angeschleppt hast… Das lief doch ganz gut, oder? Ich mein, ich hab ja nicht alles verstanden, aber sie hat sich zumindest Mühe gegeben, mich mit einzubeziehen…<br/>*hofft, dass er nicht einen allzu dümmlichen Eindruck gemacht hat und ärgert sich jetzt im Nachhinein doch ein bisschen, dass er vorher nicht mehr italienisch gelernt hat*<br/>*fällt dann wieder Matteos Antwort auf seine Frage ein, das /jetzt/ alles gut ist und schaut ihn kurz skeptisch an*<br/>Oder hat sie außer der Sache mit deinem Vater noch irgendwas gesagt, was für dich komisch war?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht bei Davids Worten*<br/>Ja, sie hat ziemlich viel zu sagen.<br/>*legt seinen Kopf schief, als David ihm durch die Haare streicht*<br/>*nickt leicht*<br/>Ja, stimmt… sie mag dich auf jeden Fall… und sie findet, du bist ein schneller Italien-Lerner…<br/>*denkt dran, dass sie am Anfang auch noch gesagt hat, wie verliebt er ihn angeschaut hat*<br/>*beißt dann leicht auf die Unterlippe bei seiner Nachfrage*<br/>Ach, nicht wirklich nur… sie meinte, wer weiß, ob du nächstes Jahr dabei wärst… und dass sich Sachen ja ändern könnten, wenn der Alltag einkehrt und so… oder so ähnlich...<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Sie sagt das nur wegen Philippo, weil der dauernd mit ner neuen Freundin hier antanzt… aber trotzdem… war komisch, das so zu hören…</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt sehr, als Matteo meint, dass seine Oma ihn mag und lacht dann leise, als er erzählt, was sie über sein italienisch gesagt hat*<br/>Naja… ich ärger mich, dass ich nicht schon früher angefangen hab, irgendwas zu lernen. Aber vielleicht kannst du mir in den nächsten Tagen wenigstens ein bisschen was beibringen… sowas wie “Das schmeckt lecker” oder so…. vielleicht kann ich dann noch ein bisschen punkten.<br/>*wird dann wieder ernst, als er an Matteos Gesicht erkennt, dass wohl außer der Sache mit ihrem Geburtstag und Matteos Papa noch irgendwas war*<br/>*schaut Matteo zunächst skeptisch an und fragt sich, warum er nächstes Jahr nicht dabei sein sollte*<br/>*hat dann das Gefühl, dass ihm jemand in den Magen boxt, als er die Erklärung hört, spürt einen leichten Kloß im Hals, schüttelt sofort den Kopf und lockert den Griff um Matteo*<br/>*merkt, wie sehr ihn alleine der Gedanke verletzt und wie ihm dieser Gedanke Angst macht und schluckt einmal leicht, ehe er Matteo leise fragt*<br/>Und glaubst du dran, dass ich nächstes Jahr dabei bin?<br/>*hat mit einem mal leichtes Herzklopfen, auch wenn er eigentlich weiß, oder vielmehr hofft, dass Matteo da genauso dran glaubt, wie er selbst*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*sieht sofort an Davids Gesicht, dass es ihn auch verletzt, sogar mehr oder vielleicht auch nur anders als ihn selbst*<br/>*wünscht sich jetzt, er hätte nichts gesagt*<br/>*nickt sofort bei seiner Frage*<br/>Ja, klar… ich.. also..<br/>*schluckt und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Ich kann mir gar nichts vorstellen, wo du nicht dabei bist… aber irgendwie… naja, also, das hat mir irgendwie gezeigt, wie andere das sehen… uns, oder allgemein junge Paare… das hält eh nicht… die schaffen den Alltag nicht…<br/>*schluckt leicht*<br/>Ich mein… ist eigentlich egal, was sie denkt… aber ich hab das irgendwie nie so gesehn, dass wir so gesehn werden können, verstehst, du?</p><p>David:<br/>*sieht Matteo nicken und ist im ersten Moment ziemlich erleichtert*<br/>*sieht ihn dann aber den Kopf schütteln und schaut besorgt, was er noch zu sagen hat*<br/>*hofft, dass von seiner Seite kein “aber” kommt*<br/>*lächelt leicht bei seiner Vorstellung und hört ihm dann zu*<br/>*schüttelt wieder leicht den Kopf, weil er das gar nicht hören will, wie andere sie beide oder allgemein junge Paare sehen*<br/>*nickt dann aber am Ende und sagt leise*<br/>Ich versteh das… und ich hab das auch nie so gesehen… und ich will es auch nicht so sehen…<br/>*schluckt ebenfalls leicht, weil dieser dumme Kloß immer noch in seinem Hals ist*<br/>*räuspert sich dann und versucht mit fester Stimme zu sagen*<br/>Es ist wirklich total egal, was alle denken! Wichtig ist doch, was wir denken, oder?<br/>*greift an beiden Seiten nach seinem Shirt und zuppelt leicht dran, wie um seine Worte zu bekräftigen*<br/>*wird dann ein wenig verlegen, weil es ja wirklich entgegen der Norm zu sein scheint, dass er sich so sicher ist, versucht aber, sich das nicht anmerken zu lassen und sagt sanft*<br/>Ich bin mir sicher, Matteo! Und ich kann mir auch nichts vorstellen, wo du nicht mit dabei bist… Ich liebe dich… so sehr, dass ich mir gar nicht vorstellen kann, dass es irgendwo einen Menschen gibt, den ich mehr lieben könnte.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt, als David sagt, dass er auch das nie so gesehen hat*<br/>*findet das gut und erleichternd*<br/>*nickt dann wieder*<br/>Ist es echt! Also wichtig, was wir denken…<br/>*schluckt dann ziemlich doll bei seinen letzten Worten*<br/>*liebt ihn ja auch so sehr und glaubt ihm das auch*<br/>*hat aber trotzdem diese kleine Stimme im Kopf die ihm sagt, dass David das ja nicht wissen kann, ob nicht irgendwo noch ein Mensch ist, der besser zu ihm passt und der ihn glücklicher macht*<br/>*will da aber gerade gar nicht drüber nachdenken und legt deswegen seine Hand an Davids Wange*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Und das ist die Hauptsache, oder? Du und ich, hier und jetzt und der blöde Alltag kann uns gar nichts!<br/>*gibt ihm einen sanften Kuss und fügt hinzu*<br/>Ich liebe dich auch, so sehr… und alles andere ist egal.</p><p>David:<br/>*sieht Matteo schlucken und hat kurz Angst, dass er ihn überfordert oder er das vielleicht doch anders sieht*<br/>*spürt dann seine Hand an seiner Wange und lehnt sich leicht dagegen*<br/>*nickt sofort bei seinen Worten und lächelt leicht*<br/>Ja, der blöde Alltag… den machen wir uns einfach irgendwie schön…<br/>*schließt kurz die Augen, als er ihn küsst und lächelt dann wieder bei seinen Worten*<br/>*nickt minimal und wandert dann mit der einen Hand in seinen Nacken, um ihn nochmal länger zu küssen*<br/>*lehnt danach kurz seine Stirn gegen seine und hört in dem Moment seine Oma von der Haustür aus auf italienisch: “Das nennt ihr also Gepäck holen?! Oder wolltet ihr euch vor der alten Nonna nicht küssen? Dachtet ihr, ich erlaube das nicht oder ich hab noch nie gesehen, wie zwei Jungs sich küssen!? Braucht ihr Hilfe mit eurem Gepäck?”*<br/>*stöhnt leise lachend auf und lässt Matteo langsam los*<br/>Lass mich raten - sie fragt, warum wir so lange brauchen!?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*küsst ihn nur allzu gern nochmal*<br/>*kann da viel besser zeigen, was er fühlt als mit Worten*<br/>*hört dann aber seine Oma und kann nicht anders, als zu lachen bei ihren Worten*<br/>*schaut zu ihr und antwortet natürlich auf Italienisch*<br/>Die Antwort zu all diesen Fragen ist ja… ach nee doch nicht, das mit dem Gepäck schaffen wir schon…<br/>*sieht, wie seine Oma ihn kurz ernst anschaut, aber dann doch lächelt: “Werd nicht frech, mein Junge! Kommt rein und zeig David mal das Haus!”*<br/>*grinst dann zu David und nickt*<br/>So ähnlich… sie fragt ob wir uns vor ihr nicht küssen wollten… und ob wir denken, sie würde das nicht erlauben oder hätte das noch nie gesehen…<br/>*zieht grinsend seine Augenbrauen hoch*<br/>Naja und ob wir Hilfe mit dem Gepäck brauchen… das hab ich mal abgelehnt…</p><p>David:<br/>*bekommt von Matteo die Übersetzung geliefert, nachdem er seiner Oma geantwortet hat und wird ein bisschen rot*<br/>*grinst verlegen und zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>Naja, nach ihrer ersten Reaktion auf dein Outing… sicher ist sicher…<br/>*lacht dann leise und fügt hinzu*<br/>Aber gut zu wissen, dass sie nichts dagegen hat….<br/>*beugt sich nochmal vor und gibt ihm einen kurzen zärtlichen Kuss, ehe er den Kofferraum öffnet und Matteo ihre Tasche anreicht*<br/>*nimmt sich selbst die kleinere Tasche mit ihre nassen Klamotten und die Schmutzwäsche, seinen Rucksack und das zusammengerollte Bild für seine Oma und schließt dann den Kofferraum wieder*<br/>*schaut kurz auf die Oma, die immer noch an der Tür steht, dann auf das Bild für sie und dann zu Matteo*<br/>Kannst du ihr sagen, dass das für sie ist, wenn ich es ihr gebe?<br/>*grinst minimal*<br/>Oder mir sagen, was ich sagen soll?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt leicht*<br/>Ja, find ich auch….<br/>*lächelt auch und küsst ihn zurück*<br/>*nimmt dann ihre Tasche entgegen und macht den Kofferraum wieder zu, als David den anderen Kram rausgeholt hat*<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Du kannst sagen “Il disegno è per te”, das heißt die Zeichnung ist für dich, oder du kannst sagen “Il disegno è il mio regalo per te”, das heißt die Zeichnung ist mein Geschenk für dich…</p><p>David:<br/>*wiederholt die Worte von Matteo im Kopf, runzelt dann aber bei dem zweiten Satz die Stirn, lacht leise und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Das zweite ist mir zu lang - das kann ich mir nicht merken…<br/>*geht dann mit ihm zusammen zurück zur Haustür, wo immer noch die Oma steht, ihnen entgegen lächelt und auf italienisch sagt: “Na endlich! Kommt rein, kommt wieder rein!”*<br/>*hat keine Ahnung, was sie sagt, aber streckt ihr einfach das Bild entgegen und sagt leicht brüchig*<br/>Il disegno è per te…<br/>*sieht, wie sie ihn erstaunt anblickt, das zusammengerollte Bild entgegen nimmt und dabei auf italienisch sagt: “Für mich?! Du hast was für mich gezeichnet?! Das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen. Jetzt bin ich aber gespannt!”*<br/>*beobachtet, wie sie das Bild entrollt, ihr Haus erkennt und anfängt zu strahlen*<br/>*hört sie wieder auf italienisch: “So ein Kunstwerk! Es ist wunderschön! Vielen Dank! Du bist so ein guter Künstler! Du könntest richtig Geld damit verdienen, wenn du deine Zeichnungen verkaufst! Das rahm ich mir ein und es bekommt einen Ehrenplatz bei mir!” und wie sie dann auf deutsch hinzufügt: “Vielen Dank! Ist wunderschön!”, ihn nochmal anstrahlt und ihn dann kurzerhand an sich drückt und nochmal ein “grazie” murmelt*<br/>*beobachtet sie lächelnd, wie sie sich scheinbar über das Bild freut und ist dann doch ein wenig erstaunt, dass sie ihn umarmt*<br/>*erwidert kurz die Umarmung und lässt sie dann wieder los*<br/>*schaut lächelnd zu Matteo*<br/>Kannst du ihr sagen, dass ich mich freue, dass es ihr gefällt?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*beobachtet lächelnd den Austausch und strahlt, als seine Oma sich so freut*<br/>Sie sagt es ist wunderschön und sie lässt es sich einrahmen und es bekommt einen Ehrenplatz…<br/>*lächelt dann noch mehr, als sie ihn drückt und David etwas perplex ist*<br/>*nickt dann und sagt auf Italienisch*<br/>David freut sich, dass es dir gefällt…<br/>*sieht, wie die Omas strahlt: “Natürlich gefällt es mir! Unglaublich gut. Er hat die Stimmung vom Haus richtig gut eingefangen, dabei war er noch nie hier! Hat er das von einem Foto gezeichnet?”*<br/>*nickt*<br/>Ja, ich hab ein Foto von deinem Haus in meinem Zimmer hängen…<br/>*sieht, wie seine Oma gerührt den Kopf schüttelt und sie beide wieder mit ins Haus zieht*</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt ein wenig verlegen, als Matteo ihm sagt, dass seine Oma das Bild sogar einrahmen lassen will, aber freut sich sehr, dass es ihr so gut gefällt*<br/>*geht dann hinter ihr zurück ins Haus und stellt fest, dass nun wohl die Hausführung beginnt, da sie direkt die Tür neben der Haustür aufreißt, ihn anblickt und sagt: “Il bagno - Toilette!”, auf die Küche deutet und meint: “Conosci già la cucina… cucina… Küche?”*<br/>*nickt zu beidem und geht dann mit ihr und Matteo zusammen weiter ins Wohnzimmer*<br/>*hört sie noch kurz sagen: “il soggiorno”, wird dann aber von ihr am Arm gepackt und sieht, dass sie Matteo mit der anderen Hand greift, sie beide zu einer Wand im Wohnzimmer zieht, die voll von gerahmten Fotos ist und stolz auf ein Bild recht mittig zeigt, auf dem sie beide zu sehen sind*<br/>*hört sie auf italienisch sagen: “Und schaut, hier kann ich euch immer sehen! Philippo hat mir das Bild ausgedruckt… aus dem Internet, sagt er. Matteo, du kannst David ja am besten erklären, wer die anderen sind…”*<br/>*sieht das Bild von sich und Matteo inmitten all der anderen hängen und ist ein wenig gerührt, dass sie es aufgehangen hat*<br/>*schaut zu Matteo, weil er sich denken kann, dass ihm das ziemlich viel bedeutet und lächelt leicht*<br/>*denkt sich, dass das nicht dazu passt, dass seine Oma nicht wirklich daran glaubt, dass sie nächstes Jahr noch zusammen sind*<br/>*entdeckt dann das Bild von Matteo mit den Schwimmflügeln am Strand, was auch bei seiner Mutter hängt, grinst leicht und deutet drauf*<br/>Das kenn ich doch…<br/>*hört seine Oma lachen: “Ah, der geübte Blick! Er erkennt dich auch als Kind, wie schön! Weißt du noch? Das war der Sommer, in dem du dich eine zeitlang nicht ins Meer getraut hast?!”*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*findet es sehr knuffig, wie seine Oma alle Räume benennt und ganz erpicht darauf ist, David alles beizubringen*<br/>*gehen dann weiter zum Wohnzimmer und zur Bilderwand*<br/>*kennt die noch und lässt gerade seinen Blick darüber schweifen, um zu sehen, ob sich was verändert hat, als seine Oma auf ein Bild von ihm und David zeigt*<br/>*wird sofort gerührt und emotional und kann das gar nicht richtig verpacken, was ihm das bedeutet*<br/>*schluckt leicht bei den Worten seiner Oma*<br/>Mhm...<br/>*ist ganz froh, dass David ablenkt mit seinem Schwimmflügelbild*<br/>*nickt wieder leicht und sagt auf Italienisch*<br/>Ja, ich erinner mich noch... und er erkennt mich, weil das Bild auch bei Mama hängt...<br/>*schaut dann zu David und lächelt leicht*<br/>*räuspert sich und sagt dann auf Deutsch*<br/>Also... die Familie Florenzi... das sind meine Cousins Philippo und Mario, die Söhne von meinem Onkel Riccio und meiner Tante Lucilia...<br/>*zeigt dabei auf die verschiedenen Fotos*<br/>Das sind Oma und Opa an ihrem Hochzeitstag... das sind Mama und Papa... das ist die Schwester meiner Oma mit ihrem Mann und ihrer Tochter… das ist... ähm... ich glaube der Cousin meiner Oma? Sag ihr nicht, dass ich es nicht wusste...<br/>*lacht leicht*</p><p>David:<br/>*erwidert Matteos Lächeln und konzentriert sich dann auf die Bilder, als Matteo anfängt zu erklären, wer alles zu sehen ist*<br/>*lächelt beim Bild von Matteos Großeltern und denkt sich, dass sein Opa wirklich nett und lustig aussah, wie er da so in die Kamera grinst*<br/>*tritt dann ein wenig näher an das Bild von Matteos Eltern, da er Matteos Papa noch nie gesehen hat*<br/>*sieht Susanne und ihn ebenfalls ins Bild lächeln und findet, dass sie darauf eigentlich ziemlich glücklich aussehen*<br/>*fragt sich kurz, ob es wohl damals auch schon Probleme gab und wie alt das Bild wohl sein mag*<br/>*schaut dann aber zum nächsten Bild, da Matteo weiter erklärt und nickt*<br/>*grinst leicht, als Matteo selbst nicht so genau weiß, wer auf dem nächsten zu sehen ist*<br/>Keine Sorge… und ich kann mir die ganzen Namen wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht lange merken, wenn sie nicht öfter mal erwähnt werden…<br/>*schaut weiter über die Fotowand und entdeckt dann Matteo nochmal - diesmal ein wenig älter, vielleicht 12 oder 13, wie er mit ein drei anderen Jungs und einem Fußball vor einem Fußballtor posiert*<br/>*lächelt leicht und findet, dass er damals schon unglaublich süß aussah*<br/>*legt den Kopf schief und meint*<br/>Sieh mal an… da hast du noch freiwillig Sport getrieben?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*sieht, wie David näher an das Bild seiner Eltern tritt*<br/>*denkt sich jetzt auch, dass David ja seinen Vater noch nie gesehen hat und fragt sich, was er denkt*<br/>*ob er denkt, dass er ihm so ähnlich sieht, wie so viele sagen*<br/>*ist aber dann irgendwie doch ganz froh, dass David nichts dazu sagt*<br/>*grinst dann leicht, als er sagt, er kann sich die Namen eh nicht merken*<br/>Das ist schon okay...<br/>*lacht dann bei seinem nächsten Kommentar und stupst ihn leicht*<br/>Ich mach heute auch noch freiwillig Sport! Tischtennis... dir hinterherlaufen...<br/>*grinst ihn an und wird dann von seiner Oma unterbrochen: "Was hat er gesagt? Hat er dich geärgert?"*<br/>*schüttelt grinsend den Kopf*<br/>Nee, er hat sich lustig gemacht, dass ich da freiwillig Sport gemacht hab...<br/>*deutet auf das Bild*</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht leise und schaut ihn gespielt empört an*<br/>Mir hinterherlaufen ist Sport für dich!? Pfff…<br/>*hört dann seine Oma und wie Matteo anscheinend für sie übersetzt*<br/>*schaut sich noch andere Bilder an und freut sich jedesmal, wenn er Matteo irgendwo entdeckt, während seine Oma irgendwas zu Matteo sagt: “Machst du denn jetzt keinen Sport mehr, mein Junge? Damals bist du immer gerannt wie der Teufel, wenn die Nachbarskinder Fußball spielen wollten. Das weiß ich noch. Und abends musste man dich immer zwingen, unter die Dusche zu steigen, um den ganzen Dreck von dir abzuwaschen…”*<br/>*entdeckt zwischen all den Bildern irgendwann ein Bild von Matteos Papa mit Matteo in einem Ruderboot mit einer Angel, auf dem Matteo vielleicht 8 oder 9 ist, schaut aber nur flüchtig drauf, weil er nicht weiß, ob Matteo überhaupt will, dass er sich für seinen Vater interessiert*<br/>*fragt sich, ob es für ihn ähnlich komisch ist, diese Bilder von seinem Vater hier hängen zu sehen, wie für ihn, wenn er nach Hause kommt und die alten Kinderbilder von sich sieht - ob die Erinnerungen für ihn zwar schön sind, aber nicht mit dem jetzigen Gefühl zusammenpassen*<br/>*versucht sich zu erinnern, ob bei Susanne auch Fotos von Matteos Vater hingen, kann sich aber nicht wirklich an eins erinnern und fragt sich, ob Susanne wohl alle abgehangen hat*<br/>*hat Matteos Oma eine zeitlang ausgeblendet, nimmt nun aber wieder bewusst wahr, dass sie immer noch redet: “Wenn ihr hier fertig seid, kannst du David ja oben euer Schlafzimmer zeigen und ihr könnt dort eure Sachen abladen…”*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht*<br/>Vielleicht ein bisschen....<br/>*grinst wieder bei den Worten seiner Oma*<br/>Doch, schon... ab und an... aber David ist der größere Sportler von uns, und er ärgert mich gern...<br/>*schaut dann auch wieder auf die Bilder und auf David und welche er sich ansieht*<br/>*nickt dann zu seiner Oma*<br/>Ja, machen wir gleich...<br/>*sagt dann zu David*<br/>Sie sagt, ich kann dir gleich unser Zimmer zeigen, damit wir die Sachen abladen können.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. 10.08.2019 (4) - Du bist mir auch so n soggiorno…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wir empfehlen deepl.com um das italienische zu verstehen, falls es nicht im play erklärt wird.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Samstag, 17:52 Uhr:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt, als Matteo sagt, dass er ihm ihr Zimmer zeigen will und wendet sich ihm zu*<br/>*lächelt leicht*<br/>Also von mir aus können wir…<br/>*hört dann wieder seine Oma: “Lasst euch ruhig Zeit… ihr habt ja schließlich Urlaub. Und bestimmt wollt ihr auch nicht die ganze Zeit mit deiner alten Nonna verbringen. Aber du kannst David natürlich auch gerne den Garten zeigen… oder die Umgebung… Fühlt euch einfach wie zu Hause und sag das auch David, ja? Ich möchte, dass ihr euch willkommen fühlt. Ich dachte, wir essen so gegen acht - da ist es draußen kühler.”*<br/>*lächelt der Oma nochmal zu, während sie das Wohnzimmer verlassen und lässt sich auf dem Weg nach oben von Matteo übersetzen, was sie gesagt hat*<br/>*bekommt von Matteo das Zimmer gezeigt und findet es irgendwie typisch italienisch und ziemlich gemütlich*<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Echt nice, dass sie uns ohne Probleme im gleichen Bett schlafen lässt…<br/>*lädt den Rucksack und die Tasche mit der Schmutzwäsche ab und streckt sich leicht, ehe er sich aufs Bett setzt*<br/>*wirft einen Blick auf die Uhr und stellt, wie vermutet fest, dass er den Binder eigentlich schon wieder zu lange trägt*<br/>*senkt kurz nachdenklich den Blick und schaut dann wieder zu Matteo*<br/>*fragt zögernd*<br/>Wäre es für dich okay, wenn ich den Binder heute ausnahmsweise länger trage?<br/>*möchte jetzt ungerne Pause machen und möchte sich auf keinen Fall vor seiner Oma ohne Binder präsentieren*<br/>Vielleicht kann ich dann morgen einfach wieder mittags eine Pause machen…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lässt sich aufs Bett fallen und macht sich lang*<br/>*lacht dann leicht*<br/>Na, sie wusste, dass ich mich wehre, wenn sie es versucht…<br/>*sieht dann seinen Blick zur Uhr und wie er ernster wird*<br/>*fragt sich, woran er denkt, als er es auch schon hört*<br/>Hey, das ist deine Entscheidung… aber wir könnten jetzt ne Pause machen, nur ein Stündchen oder so und dann zeig ich dir den Garten und so?<br/>*zuckt dann aber mit einer Schulter*<br/>Aber wenn du gleich wieder runter willst, ist das auch okay…</p><p>David:<br/>*hört seinen Vorschlag und zuckt leicht mit den Schultern*<br/>Meinst du denn, das wäre okay für deine Oma? Wenn wir einfach ne Stunde hier oben bleiben?<br/>*denkt sich aber dann, dass Matteo es sonst wahrscheinlich nicht vorgeschlagen hätte*<br/>*wartet trotzdem noch auf seine Bestätigung, ehe er dem Fenster den Rücken zudreht, das Shirt und den Binder aus- und dann nur das Shirt wieder anzieht*<br/>*rutscht dann ganz zu Matteo aufs Bett, legt seinen Kopf auf Matteos Schulter ab und schlingt seinen Arm um ihn*<br/>*küsst kurz seinen Hals und entspannt sich dann*<br/>*schweigt einen Moment und fragt dann leise*<br/>Geht’s dir gut? Ist das Wiedersehen so gelaufen, wie du es dir gewünscht hast?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt sofort*<br/>Ja, hat sie doch gesagt… wir können uns Zeit lassen und sollen uns ganz wie zu Hause fühlen…<br/>*sieht dann, wie er sich vom Fenster wegdreht und sich umzieht und schaut hoch zur Wand, einfach weil er starren nicht angebracht fände*<br/>*öffnet seine Arme schon, als David noch am Rutschen ist und schlingt sie dann um ihn*<br/>*küsst seine Haare und bewegt dann den Arm, auf dem David liegt, so dass er mit seinen Haaren spielen kann*<br/>*lächelt leicht bei seiner Frage*<br/>Ja, schon… es ist total schön, sie wiederzusehen… aber irgendwie hab ich verdrängt, wie sie manche Dinge einfach raushaut ohne drüber nachzudenken… Ich muss wieder ein bisschen lernen, sie nicht immer ernst zu nehmen…<br/>*lacht leicht und fragt dann*<br/>Und du? Ist es sehr blöd mit der Sprache?</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt leicht, als Matteo sofort anfängt, mit seinen Haaren zu spielen und schmiegt sich leicht seiner Hand entgegen*<br/>*hört ihm dann zu und nickt zögernd*<br/>Wie das vorhin mit dem Alltag und dass wir mal abwarten, ob ich nächstes Jahr dabei bin?<br/>*nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe und zuckt dann leicht mit einer Schulter*<br/>Naja, aber sie meint es ja ernst, oder? Sie dann nicht ernst zu nehmen, ist dann vielleicht auch schwer… keine Ahnung… vielleicht… muss man sich dann einfach an seine eigene Meinung und Einstellung erinnern und diese dann vertreten.<br/>*schaut zu ihm hoch*<br/>Oder bringt das bei ihr nichts? Also diskutieren?<br/>*grinst dann, als er nach der Sprache fragt*<br/>Ist auf jeden Fall ungewohnt - nicht zu wissen, worum es geht und nicht direkt reagieren zu können… aber schon okay. Geht halt jetzt nicht anders. Ich gewöhn mich da schon dran…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt leicht*<br/>*wiegt dann aber den Kopf hin und her*<br/>Naja, sie meint es ernst, aber nicht böse.. ich seh das dann als Angriff oder so, aber so meint sie das ja gar nicht. Sie sagt nur, wie sie es bis jetzt erlebt hat… und sie hat uns da gerade mal ne halbe Stunde zusammen erlebt…<br/>*schaut dann zu ihm runter bei der Frage und grinst*<br/>Oh doch, man kann wunderbar mit ihr diskutieren… aber wenn es so ganz persönlich wird, ist das ja auf allen Seiten ein bisschen schwierig…<br/>*verzieht leicht das Gesicht*<br/>Sorry, tut mir echt leid… ich wünschte ich könnte ihre Redeschwalle direkt übersetzen… aber da kommt man echt nicht hinterher…</p><p>David:<br/>*hört Matteo zu und versteht jetzt, was er meint*<br/>*grinst minimal*<br/>Na dann werden wir ihr einfach das Gegenteil beweisen, damit sie auch mal was anderes erlebt…<br/>*lacht leise bei seinen nächsten Worten*<br/>Vorausgesetzt, man kommt zu Wort…<br/>*schüttelt sofort den Kopf, als Matteo sich entschuldigt, schaut ihn kurz böse an und knufft ihn sanft in die Seite*<br/>Hey, ich hab vorhin schon gesagt: Kein Stress! Wirklich, Matteo! Ich mein das ernst! Übersetz nur das Wichtigste! Es ist auch okay, wenn ich mal eine Weile nicht mitrede und nicht alles verstehe.<br/>*drückt ihn leicht an sich*<br/>Du bist vorhin kaum zum essen gekommen, weil du ständig übersetzen musstest…<br/>*lächelt dann leicht*<br/>Ich nehm einfach nachher mein Skizzenbuch mit runter und zeichne, während ihr euch unterhaltet… dann denkst du nicht, dass ich mich langweile oder so…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Genau, das mit dem zu Wort kommen ist nicht so einfach…<br/>*wird dann geknufft und knufft zurück*<br/>Ey! Ich mein ja nur… ich will nicht, dass du dich außen vor fühlst oder so…<br/>*grinst dann und drückt einen Kuss in seine Haare*<br/>Ja, naja, schon…<br/>*grinst dann aber doch*<br/>Okay… wenn du meinst… aber du kannst auch immer nachfragen, okay?</p><p>David:<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>Wenn ich mich außen vor fühle, meld ich mich, okay?<br/>*nickt dann*<br/>Jap! Ich frag nach, wenn ich was wissen will…<br/>*richtet sich dann ein bisschen auf und grinst ihn an*<br/>Das heißt aber jetzt auch nicht, dass du gar nicht mehr übersetzen musst, ne?<br/>*schüttelt dann leicht den Kopf und lacht leise*<br/>Wobei es deine Oma sonst sicher wieder auf italienisch versucht…<br/>*küsst ihn kurz und legt seinen Kopf dann wieder auf seiner Schulter ab*<br/>Aber bis zum nächsten mal will ich wirklich ein bisschen italienisch können… damit ich wenigstens so in etwa weiß, worum es geht.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt leicht*<br/>Okay, gut…<br/>*lacht als er ihn angrinst*<br/>Ist klar… ich tu was ich kann…<br/>*nickt*<br/>Oh ja, auf jeden Fall… sie hat jetzt dein Talent entdeckt…<br/>*küsst ihn zurück und fährt dann mit der Hand wieder in seine Haare*<br/>*lächelt leicht*<br/>Ist gut… ich frag dich ab… vielleicht….<br/>*grinst leicht*</p><p>David:<br/>*schenkt ihm den Sekretariatsblick, als er was von wegen Talent erzählt und sagt trocken*<br/>Ha-ha…<br/>*pffft dann bei seinem “vielleicht”*<br/>Vielleicht!? Überanstreng dich bloß nicht…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Zur Not frag ich mich selbst ab… oder ich muss mir n anderen Italiener suchen, der mich abfragt… vielleicht sollte ich mich hier schon nach einem umschauen… hier ist die Auswahl größer als in Berlin…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*zieht die Augenbrauen hoch*<br/>Achso? Na, dann such dir mal einen…<br/>*pffft und zieht ihn ein bisschen an den Haaren*<br/>è così che funziona velocemente….<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Und den nimmste dann mit nach Berlin, oder wie?</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt gespielt ernst*<br/>Ja, das mach ich auch!<br/>*beschwert sich lachend, als er ihn an den Haaren zieht und piekst ihm in die Wange*<br/>*versteht dann kein Wort, nickt aber bei Matteos Frage*<br/>*setzt sich schnell auf und breitbeinig auf ihn und grinst auf ihn herab*<br/>Genau! Den nehm ich mit und dann soll er mir als erstes beibringen, was e coso che funzidingens heißt…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht, als er ihn piekst und noch mehr, als er sich auf ihn setzt*<br/>Das heißt “so schnell geht das” und er wird dir auch sagen, dass du Talent hast, weil du das so wunderschön italienisch ausgesprochen hast…<br/>*grinst zu ihm hoch*<br/>Und was soll er dir noch beibringen?</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht*<br/>Ohja, funzidingens ist ein wunderschön italienisch ausgesprochenes Wort…<br/>*legt dann den Kopf leicht schief und überlegt bei seiner Frage*<br/>Ich weiß nicht… was ist denn sonst noch wichtig? Vielleicht sowas wie “Mein Freund ist zu faul, mir italienisch beizubringen und redet sich dadurch raus, dass er kein guter Lehrer ist”? Oder…<br/>*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern und stützt dann seine Arme rechts und links von Matteo auf*<br/>Hmmm… “mein Freund ist ein Sturkopf”?<br/>*grinst minimal und beugt sich ein bisschen zu ihm runter*<br/>… oder vielleicht auch wirklich wichtige Sachen… du weißt schon…<br/>*wackelt leicht mit den Augenbrauen und sieht ihn an*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Das ist nicht wichtig… stimmt nämlich nicht… ich rede mich nicht raus…<br/>*legt den Kopf schief und grinst leicht*<br/>Okay, das könnte vielleicht wichtig sein…<br/>*lacht und legt den Kopf schief, als er sich noch weiter runter beugt*<br/>Du weißt schon…<br/>*wackelt lachend mit den Augenbrauen*<br/>Il mio ragazzo mi sta facendo impazzire… a letto.<br/>*lacht*<br/>Oder doch lieber ti amo?</p><p>David:<br/>*sieht Matteo gespielt skeptisch an, als er meint, dass er sich nicht raus redet und schüttelt dann leicht den Kopf*<br/>*denkt sich, dass Matteo das sicherlich gut könnte, wird ihm das aber später im ernst sagen und nicht jetzt während sie rumalbern*<br/>*nickt dann, als er meint, dass “Sturkopf” wichtig sein könnte und grinst leicht*<br/>Ohja, auf jeden Fall!<br/>*lacht leise, als Matteo ebenfalls mit den Augenbrauen wackelt und seine Worte wiederholt*<br/>Ich weiß schon?<br/>*hört dann irgendwas auf italienisch und zieht frustriert eine Fleppe, weil er nichts versteht*<br/>*seufzt*<br/>Ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, wovon du sprichst…<br/>*hört dann “ti amo” und richtet sich triumphierend grinsend ein wenig auf*<br/>Yesss! Das versteh ich!<br/>*lacht leise und beugt sich wieder zu ihm runter*<br/>*wird jetzt doch wieder ein bisschen ernster und streicht ihm sanft durch die Haare*<br/>*lächelt leicht und meint*<br/>Genau… du weißt schon… ti amo… und all die anderen kitschigen Sachen, die ich ständig von mir gebe… das ist wirklich wichtig!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*muss wieder lachen, als David ne Fleppe zieht*<br/>Sorry…<br/>*lacht noch mehr, als er so triumphiert*<br/>Yesss, sehr gut…<br/>*hebt seine Hand in seine Haare, als er sich wieder zu ihm runterbeugt*<br/>Genau… die ganzen kitschigen Sachen… die übersetz ich dir gern alle… weil sie auf italienisch immer tausendmal romantischer klingen, nur weil die Sprache so rollt…<br/>*grinst und gibt ihm dann einen Kuss*<br/>Bacio…</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt sehr, als Matteo so lacht*<br/>*schaut ihn dann so gerne an*<br/>*schließt dann kurz die Augen, als er die Hand zurück in seine Haare legt*<br/>*grinst dann leicht und nickt*<br/>Kitschkram klingt in fast allen Sprachen schöner, als auf deutsch…<br/>*bekommt dann einen Kuss und diesen kommentiert*<br/>*hatte sich eigentlich auf einen längeren eingestellt und braucht darum einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass Matteo ihm anscheinend gerade das Wort für Kuss geliefert hat*<br/>*lächelt leicht und murmelt leise*<br/>Bacio…<br/>*küsst ihn dann nochmal zärtlich*<br/>*murmelt dann gegen seine Lippen*<br/>Und was heißt: “Ich liebe dein Lachen?”</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Naja, französisch klingt immer versnobbt, und die ganzen asiatischen Sprache klingen wie so n komischer Singsang…<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Weiß nicht, ob das schöner ist…<br/>*lächelt, als er das Wort wiederholt*<br/>Genau… bacio… oder tanti baci… viele Küsse…<br/>*wird nochmal geküsst und schließt die Augen und genießt*<br/>*braucht dann einen Moment, als David spricht und lächelt, als er es verstanden hat*<br/>Adoro la tua risata….</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Ja, okay, französich und asiatisch lassen wir weg… aber ansonsten… spanisch oder englisch… oder die skandinavischen Sprachen…<br/>*sieht seinen Blick und lacht wieder leise*<br/>Ja, okay, aber es kommt nichts an italienisch dran, das stimmt!<br/>*grinst dann leicht und wiederholt auch wieder leise*<br/>Tanti baci… klingt gut… ich will heute noch tanti tanti baci…<br/>*küsst ihn noch dreimal schnell hintereinander*<br/>*bekommt dann die nächste Übersetzung geliefert und schaut Matteo daraufhin lächelnd an*<br/>Adoro la tua risata…<br/>*legt sich dann so richtig auf ihn und den Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge ab*<br/>*fährt mit einer Hand seine Wange, sein Ohr, seinen Nacken und seine Haare entlang*<br/>*gibt ihm einen Kuss auf den Hals und murmelt*<br/>Ich hoffe, ich kann mir auch nur einen Bruchteil von dem merken, was ich heute gelernt hab…<br/>*geht im Kopf nochmal ein bisschen was durch und seufzt leise*<br/>Ich hab schon wieder vergessen, was “Wohnzimmer” heißt...</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht wieder leicht und wiederholt*<br/>Tanti tanti tanti baci…<br/>*lächelt dann ehrlich, als er die italienischen Worte wiederholt*<br/>Grazie… Adoro anche la tua risata…<br/>*schlingt nun beide Arme um ihn, als er sich auf ihn legt*<br/>*hmmmt zufrieden, als seine Hand an ihm entlang fährt*<br/>*stößt dann einen kleinen Lacher aus*<br/>soggiorno… aber wann brauchst du das schon?</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt Matteo an, als er die Worte auf italienisch erwidert und braucht für “anche” diesmal auch keine Übersetzung*<br/>*hmmt ebenfalls wohling, als Matteo hmmt und denkt sich, dass es ihnen gerade mal wieder so richtig gut geht und er richtig ziemlich glücklich ist*<br/>*grinst dann leicht, als Matteo lacht und sagt ein wenig träge*<br/>Ach… das kann man doch immer gebrauchen… Wenn deine Oma zum Beispiel sagt, im soggiorno steht torta, dann ist es doch wichtig, dass ich weiß, in welchem Raum es Kuchen gibt… oder wenn sie uns später fragt, ob sie uns als Mitbringsel Deko für die cucina besorgen soll, dann kann ich sagen, wir hätten lieber was für unser soggiorno…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf, als David die Worte so mixt*<br/>Du bist mir auch so n soggiorno…<br/>*drückt ihm einen Kuss in die Haare*<br/>Deutsch und italienisch mixen… das kannste vor deinem neuen Italiener aber nicht machen… die sind nicht alle so tolerant wie ich…<br/>*drückt ihn ein bisschen doller, als ihm aber bewusst wird, dass David das echt will, italienisch lernen, mit seiner Oma reden, und hat ein ganz warmes, wohliges Gefühl*<br/>Du würdest also Deko, die meine Oma ausgesucht hat, in unser Wohnzimmer stellen?</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst, als Matteo ihn als Wohnzimmer bezeichnet und nickt*<br/>Aber n gemütliches soggiorno…<br/>*schließt die Augen, als Matteo seine Haare küsst und grinst minimal, als Matteo von “seinem neuen Italiener” spricht*<br/>*murmelt leise und leicht gleichgültig*<br/>Hmmm… okay… dann behalt ich doch lieber dich… bin sowieso ein Gewohnheitstier…<br/>*wird dann ein wenig doller gedrückt und weiß gar nicht so richtig, warum*<br/>*genießt es aber und brummt nochmal wohlig*<br/>*zuckt dann mit den Schultern bei seiner Frage und öffnet die Augen wieder, während er nun Kreise um Matteos Ohr malt*<br/>Warum nicht?! Das Haus hier ist doch ganz gemütlich eingerichtet… und so’n bisschen italienischer Flaire in unserem Berliner Wohnzimmer… oder wie würdest du es einrichten?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst*<br/>Oh ja, sehr gemütlich…<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und küsst ihn dafür direkt nochmal, wo er gerade halt dran kommt*<br/>Na, da bin ich aber erleichtert…<br/>*hmmmt wieder wohlig*<br/>*zuckt dann mit einer Schulter*<br/>Doch, gegen ein bisschen italienischen Flaire hab ich nicht… aber zum WG Wohnzimmer würd's nicht passen… obwohl wir schon ein bisschen mehr an den Wänden gebrauchen könnten… irgendwie ist da alles nur so reingestellt…<br/>*denkt dann über ein eigenes Wohnzimmer nach und gefällt das irgendwie*<br/>Wenn wir mal n Wohnzimmer haben, will ich ne rote Couch! Und einen roten Teppich! Ah dann vielleicht doch keine rote Couch, aber roter Teppich! Und ne Lampe, die zur Couch passt… und ich will nicht so ein Riesenregal, dass den Raum kleiner macht… und ich will Fotos aufhängen… und deine Zeichnungen…</p><p>David:<br/>*verzieht minimal das Gesicht, als Matteo das WG-Wohnzimmer erwähnt, weil er eigentlich eher an /ihr/ Wohnzimmer gedacht hat - wann auch immer es dazu kommen mag - und zumal er in der WG ja sowieso nur drei Monate leben wird*<br/>*sagt aber erstmal nichts und hmmt nur zustimmend dazu, dass sie n bisschen mehr an den Wänden gebrauchen könnten*<br/>*will ihn dann gerade fragen, wie er sich denn sein Wohnzimmer vorstellt, wenn er nicht mehr in der WG wohnt, als er schon von selbst davon beginnt*<br/>*lächelt, als er die rote Couch erwähnt und dann doch wieder zurücknimmt, weil der Teppich schon rot sein muss*<br/>*nimmt sich vor, ihm auf jeden Fall einen roten Teppich zu kaufen - und eine Lampe, die zur Couch passt - und kein großes Regal*<br/>*spürt, wie sein Herz ein wenig schneller schlägt, da es so selten vorkommt, dass Matteo von der Zukunft träumt, er ihm aber so gerne zuhört, weil es ihm zeigt, dass Matteo sich das alles mit ihm genauso vorstellen kann, wie er mit ihm*<br/>*hmmt zustimmend und gibt ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Hals*<br/>Und die Couch muss ziemlich groß sein, damit wir Platz haben, wenn unsere Freunde kommen… und damit wir zur Not auch mal da einschlafen können, wenn wir zu faul sind, ins Bett zu gehen…<br/>*reibt kurz seine Nase an Matteos Hals und murmelt dann*<br/>Und Fotos will ich auch… von allem, was wir bis dahin zusammen erlebt haben…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt leicht und versucht es sich zu vorzustellen*<br/>*nickt dann*<br/>Auf jeden Fall… ne große Couch und zwei Sessel…<br/>*schlingt seinen linken Arm etwas feste rum David*<br/>Überall Fotos… im Wohnzimmer, im Schlafzimmer, in der Küche… im Bad auch?<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Vielleicht nicht im Bad… aber ich find Sachen an den Wänden machen es gemütlicher, oder? Also das macht es irgendwie zu deinem… zu unserem…<br/>*denkt an den Tag, als sie in die WG eingezogen sind und er bevor er auch nur eine Kiste ausgepackt hat, die paar Bilder an die Wand gemacht hat und es sich sofort wie sein Zimmer angefühlt hat*</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt noch mehr, als er der großen Couch zustimmt und noch dazu zwei Sessel verlangt*<br/>*spürt, wie er ihn fester umarmt und und hört ihm weiter zu*<br/>*findet, dass er so unglaublich süß klingt, wenn er plant und muss sich einfach ein wenig aufrichten und ihn ansehen, während er erzählt, wo er überall Fotos haben will*<br/>*grinst minimal und murmelt leise, um ihn nicht in seinem Redefluss zu unterbrechen*<br/>Ins Bad hängen wir Postkarten…<br/>*nickt zustimmend, als er wohl mehr rhetorisch nach der Gemütlichkeit fragt und spürt dann, dass sein Herz und sein Bauch einen großen Liebeshüpfer machen, als er meint, dass Fotos die Wohnung zu “ihrer” machen*<br/>*spürt, wie sehr er sich das wünscht, dass sie das wirklich machen*<br/>*sieht ihn liebevoll an und gibt ihm einen kurzen sanften Kuss auf den Mund*<br/>*will mehr hören von dem, was Matteo sich vorstellt und fragt darum leise*<br/>Und in der Küche? Außer den Fotos? Ein Esstisch oder auch ein hoher Tisch mit Barhockern wie in der WG? Und haben wir frische Kräuter zum kochen oder zählen die auch als Pflanzen, für die du kein Händchen hast? Und welche Farbe haben die Wände?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt bei seinem Vorschlag und nickt*<br/>Postkarten klingen gut…<br/>*wird dann geküsst, lächelt noch mehr und küsst ihn direkt nochmal*<br/>*legt dann den Kopf leicht schief bei all seinen Fragen*<br/>*ist ein bisschen überfordert und zuckt einmal mit einer Schulter*<br/>Weiß nicht… würd schon sagen Esstisch… hmmm, frische Kräuter wären schon nice… kümmerst du dich dann um die? Und die Wände sind weiß… ich mag weiße Wände, dann kannst du alles drum rum farbig machen…<br/>*schaut ihn dann an und grinst*<br/>Aber was denkst du denn? Willst du farbige Wände?</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo ihn nochmal küsst und hört ihm dann weiter zu*<br/>*grinst leicht bei seiner Frage, nickt und sagt leise*<br/>Pflanzen werden mein Job. Immerhin musst du schon kochen…<br/>*nickt dann leicht zu seiner Vorstellung von den weißen Wänden und lächelt*<br/>*ist so vertieft darin, Matteo zuzuhören und sich ihre Wohnung nach seinen Ideen vorzustellen, dass er durch Matteos Frage ein bisschen da raus gerissen wird*<br/>*denkt sich im ersten Moment, dass er einfach nur wirklich mit ihm zusammenleben will, sagt das aber nicht - zum einen, um ihn nicht zu überrumpeln und zum anderen, weil sie ja in drei Wochen sowieso testweise so ein bisschen zusammenziehen, wenn auch nicht in eine eigene Wohnung*<br/>*nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe*<br/>Hmmm… weiße Wände find ich gut… und viele Fotos auch…<br/>*ruscht dann ein wenig von ihm runter, damit er nicht allzu lange mit seinem vollen Gewicht auf ihm liegt und schlingt einen Arm um seinen Bauch*<br/>Und ich will auch lieber einen Esstisch als so einen hohen. Das find ich irgendwie gemütlicher… also wenn man sich beim Sitzen auch anlehnen kann und so…<br/>*legt sein Kinn auf Matteos Brust ab und lächelt leicht*<br/>Vielleicht noch ein paar mehr Pflanzen - ich hab ja nicht so viele. Aber ich will auf keinen Fall so viele wie Bea… in jedem Raum ein paar… wie es halt passt.<br/>*hebt seinen Kopf wieder, schaut ihn an, lächelt leicht und zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Auf jeden Fall muss die Wohnung ganz viel von uns haben… verstehst du? Wenn uns jemand besucht, soll er direkt sehen: “Achja, hier wohnen Matteo und David - das sieht man sofort!”</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hört David zu und merkt, wie ihm ganz heimelig wird, als er sich vorstellt wie ihre Wohnung tatsächlich aussehen kann*<br/>*schaut dann zu ihm runter und strahlt, als er sagt, dass die Wohnung ganz viel von ihnen haben muss*<br/>Das fänd ich schön…<br/>*bewegt seinen Kopf ein bisschen und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf*<br/>Ich glaub, das wird die beste und gemütlichste Wohnung überhaupt…<br/>*legt seinen Kopf wieder zurück und streicht mit seiner Hand durch Davids Haare*</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo so strahlt, ihm dann zustimmt und einen Kuss auf den Kopf drückt*<br/>*hmmt zustimmend bei seinen nächsten Worten und legt seinen Kopf wieder auf Matteos Brust ab*<br/>*schlingt einen Arm fester um ihn und murmelt leise*<br/>Ein doppeltes Zuhause sozusagen…<br/>*ist sich nicht so sicher, ob Matteo den Zusammenhang versteht, findet das aber gerade auch nicht wirklich wichtig, sondern vielmehr, dass sie überhaupt hier liegen und von einer gemeinsamen Wohnung träumen*<br/>*denkt sich, dass das irgendwie romantischerweise zu ihrem Dreimonatigen Jubiläum passt, zu planen und zu träumen und sagt minimal grinsend*<br/>Okay… unsere gemeinsame Wohnung haben wir schon mal geplant… und was planen wir am Viermonatigen?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt sofort, als er Davids Worte hört*<br/>*fühlt sich warm und sicher und… ja… zuhause*<br/>Genau… wir sind ja eh schon zuhause… wir machen's dann nur irgendwann offiziell…<br/>*lacht dann bei seiner Frage*<br/>Weiß nicht… Hochzeit? Kinder? Auto?</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als er merkt, dass Matteo verstanden hat, was er mit Zuhause meint und sagt leise*<br/>Genau…<br/>*hört ihn dann lachen und hört seine Vorschläge*<br/>*spürt, wie sich trotz seines Lachens und der Tatsache, dass das wohl eher als Scherz gemeint ist, ein ziemlich warmes Gefühl in ihm ausbreitet, da das alles tatsächlich was ist, was er irgendwann mal haben will und der Gedanke daran, das irgendwann mal mit Matteo zu haben, gerade einfach nur total schön ist*<br/>*grinst aber trotzdem und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>Wer braucht schon ein Auto in Berlin!?<br/>*küsst kurz seine Brust und meint dann immer noch grinsend*<br/>Und wegen Hochzeit und Kindern planen, schauen wir dann einfach mal, worauf wir in einem Monat spontan Lust haben… und das war übrig bleibt, planen wir dann zum Fünfmonatigen...</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht als David nur das Auto kommentiert*<br/>*hat aber kurz Schiss, dass David ihn ernst genommen hat*<br/>*findet es selber ja eigentlich auch noch viel zu früh, um über sowas zu reden*<br/>*ertappt sich aber schon dabei, sich vorzustellen, wie es wäre, David zu heiraten*<br/>*hört dann seinen Zusatz und lächelt auch*<br/>Super Plan… und was machen wir dann zum sechsmonatigen?</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst leicht, als Matteo seinen Plan gut findet und hört dann seine Frage*<br/>*nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe und überlegt*<br/>Hmm… schwierig… eigentlich haben wir dann alles wichtige durch… Zusammenziehen, Hochzeit, Kinder… ich fürchte, ab dem Sechsmonatigen müssen wir uns langweiligeren Themen zuwenden, wie: Wohin geht der nächste Urlaub? Wer bringt den Müll runter? Wer muss zu den Elternsprechtagen der Kinder? Was schenken wir unseren Müttern zu Weihnachten… sowas halt…<br/>*hat, während er gesprochen hat, Schnörkel auf Matteos Brust gemalt und grinst nun zu ihm hoch*<br/>Oder hast du noch ein anderes wichtiges Thema, was wir vorschieben müssen?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht wieder und scheint dann zu überlegen*<br/>Hmmm, also, das kann ich alles jetzt schon beantworten, nächster Urlaub geht wahrscheinlich an die Nordsee, für die Kinder… Du bringst den Müll runter, ich geh zu den Elternsprechtagen und unseren Müttern schenken wir natürlich Bilder unserer Kinder, ist doch klar…<br/>*grinst ihn verschmitzt an und zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>*schüttelt dann den Kopf*<br/>Nee, ich fürchte wir haben dann alles durch.</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht leise, als Matteo die ganze Planung vorwegnimmt und knufft ihn leicht in die Seite*<br/>Na super, Florenzi… jetzt werden wir uns an unserem Sechsmonatigen furchtbar langweilen, weil du die ganze Planung vorweg genommen hast!<br/>*rappelt sich dann hoch und setzt sich in den Schneidersitz*<br/>*schaut auf Matteo runter und lächelt*<br/>*will ihm eigentlich sagen, dass er das wirklich alles irgendwann will oder dass er sich zumindest wünscht, dass das alles so passiert, verkneift es sich dann aber doch, weil er irgendwie das Gefühl hat, dass zumindest das Thema Hochzeit und Kinder viel zu früh auf den Tisch kommen würde*<br/>*sagt stattdessen*<br/>Dir ist hoffentlich klar, dass ich dann in drei Monaten einen Alternativplan von dir erwarte!? Immerhin hast du jetzt gerade unsere einzige Gesprächsgrundlage zerstört…<br/>*grinst ihn sehr breit an*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Gar nicht!<br/>*grummelt dann, als David sich aufsetzt und er keinen Kontakt mehr hat*<br/>*grinst dann aber, als er nach einem Alternativplan verlangt*<br/>Sorry… dann müssen wir wohl einfach unglaublich viel Sex haben, damit wir nicht so viel reden müssen…<br/>*grinst und wackelt mit den Augenbrauen*</p><p>David:<br/>*hört Matteos Alternativplan und wiegt nachdenklich den Kopf hin und her*<br/>Hmmm…<br/>*zuckt schließlich mit den Schultern*<br/>Na gut…<br/>*grinst dann ebenfalls und macht Matteos Augenbrauengewackel nach*<br/>Reden wird sowieso überbewertet… wer muss schon wissen, dass sich der Freund einen roten Teppich für die erste gemeinsame Wohnung wünscht…<br/>*fällt dann die Uhr wieder ein und wird wieder ernst*<br/>Oh! Und die Uhr! Die müssen wir dann holen! Und die stellen wir entweder in den Flur oder ins Wohnzimmer!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst, als er zu überlegen scheint und lacht, als er zustimmt*<br/>Eben!<br/>*streckt die Hand nach ihm aus und zuppelt an seinem Shirt*<br/>Ja, also wirklich, das hättest du schon noch früh genug erfahren…<br/>*lacht wieder als er die Uhr erwähnt*<br/>Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder? Wer weiß, wie laut die ist…</p><p>David:<br/>*zuckt schmunzelnd mit den Schultern, als Matteo an seinem Shirt zuppelt*<br/>Ich finde, heute war der perfekte Zeitpunkt, das zu erfahren!<br/>*hört ihn dann lachen und runzelt skeptisch die Stirn*<br/>*grinst leicht, aber auch ein bisschen verunsichert, weil er das mit der Uhr auch vor ein paar Tagen schon ernst meinte*<br/>Naja, vielleicht kann man ja den Mechanismus irgendwie austauschen, damit sie nicht mehr ganz so laut dongt…<br/>*presst dann leicht die Lippen zusammen, wird ernster und zuckt leicht mit den Schultern, ehe er sagt*<br/>Also eigentlich meinte ich das schon ernst… das mit der Uhr… das mit der Wohnung… irgendwann…<br/>*sieht ihn ein wenig unsicher an*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst*<br/>Na, wenn du das sagst….<br/>*nickt dann sofort*<br/>Bestimmt, wir geben die einfach an nen Uhrmacher und der macht das für uns<br/>*sieht dann aber, wie Davids Gesicht sich ändert und er ernst wird*<br/>*hat kurz ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er eigentlich alles für Spinnerei gehalten hat*<br/>*schluckt also leicht, weil er da ja auch will, sehr sogar, sich aber irgendwas in ihm sträubt, den Gedanken so richtig zuzulassen*<br/>*weiß aber, dass er es will, ohne Zweifel*<br/>Hey… ich will das auch… alles… und wenn du das willst, dann holen wir auch die Uhr, versprochen!</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt zum Thema Uhrmacher und fragt sich kurz, wie teuer sowas ist*<br/>*denkt sich dann, dass man es auch erstmal selbst versuchen könnte und er sich den Mechanismus mal ansehen wird, sollten sie die Uhr tatsächlich irgendwann holen*<br/>*sieht dann, dass Matteo nach seinen Worten ebenfalls ernst geworden ist und fragt sich, ob er ihn vielleicht doch mit sowas überfordert und das von Matteos Seite einfach nur Spinnereien sind*<br/>*hört dann aber seine Worte und spürt, wie sein Herz einen kurzen Hüpfer macht*<br/>*nickt minimal und sagt leise*<br/>Gut…<br/>*lächelt dann und zuckt leicht mit den Schultern*<br/>Du fandest sie doch auch nice, oder? Oder war das nur ein Spaß? Wenn du sie ganz schrecklich findest, dann lassen wir sie da, wo sie steht…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt als David lächelt und nickt*<br/>Gut.<br/>*lacht dann als er nochmal nachfragt*<br/>Ich fand sie auch nice… also real nice… aber ich habs halt nicht so ernst genommen, sorry… aber die macht sich bestimmt gut in unserem Wohnzimmer...<br/>*grinst und zieht wieder an seinem Shirt*<br/>*merkt aber, dass David sich nicht bewegt*<br/>Und weißt du, was ich auch nice finde? Dich<br/>*lacht einmal auf und bäumt sich dann auf um sich auf David zu werfen*</p><p>David:<br/>*freut sich, dass Matteo die Uhr ebenfalls gut fand und grinst dann, als er meint, dass die sich bestimmt gut in ihrem Wohnzimmer macht*<br/>*legt leicht den Kopf schief und nickt*<br/>Seh ich genauso!<br/>*spürt sein Gezuppel am Shirt und schaut ihn fragend an*<br/>*bekommt statt einer Antwort aber eine Frage und schüttelt auf diese den Kopf*<br/>*lacht, als er die Frage dann auch schon beantwortet und sich im nächsten Moment auf ihn wirft, so dass er wieder rücklings aufs Bett fällt*<br/>*rangelt ein bisschen mit ihm und meint ein wenig atemlos und lachen*<br/>Und ich find dich ziemlich umwerfend…<br/>*schaut schließlich zu ihm auf, als Matteo die Hände rechts und links neben seinem Kopf abstützt und fragt*<br/>Und weißt du, was ich noch finde!?<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Dass ich viel zu lange keinen bacio bekommen hab!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*rangelt mit ihm und lacht und freut sich dass er alle Gedanken irgendwie frei lassen kann*<br/>*würde ihm für den Spruch n Sekretariatsblick geben, wenn er nicht gerade mit dem Kopf halb in der Matratze wär*<br/>*sagt deswegen nur dumpf*<br/>Haha...<br/>*bäumt sich wieder auf und schafft es, David unter sich zu begraben und seine Hände links und rechts von seinem Kopf zu platzieren*<br/>Was denn?<br/>*lacht dann bei seiner Aussage*<br/>Nicht meine Schuld… du hast dich weg bewegt…<br/>*legt den Kopf schief*<br/>Aber na gut… ich will mal nicht so sein…<br/>*grinst, beugt sich runter und gibt ihm einen zärtlicheren Kuss als erwartet*</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht ebenfalls leicht und leise bei Matteos Aussage und tut empört*<br/>Heißt das etwa, nur /ich/ muss mich bewegen, um nen Kuss zu kriegen!?<br/>*lächelt ihn dann aber liebevoll an, als er den Kopf so schief legt und kämpft eine seiner Hände frei, um sie an seine Wange zu legen*<br/>*murmelt leise*<br/>Komm her…<br/>*sieht ihn noch grinsen und schließt die Augen, als er sich zu ihm runter beugt*<br/>*bekommt leichtes Herzklopfen, als der Kuss zärtlicher wird, als er erwartet hat und erwidert ihn ebenso zärtlich*<br/>*befreit auch seine andere Hand und schlingt den Arm um Matteo, um ihn näher zu ziehen, während der Daumen sanft über seine Wange streicht*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Nee, aber nicht /weg/ bewegen wär schon gut…<br/>*lächelt bei seinem leisen “Komm her“ und küsst ihn dann*<br/>*spürt, wie beide Arme von David um ihn geschlungen sind und legt sich etwas mehr auf David rauf*<br/>*stützt sich nur noch auf einer Hand ab, damit die andere Davids Seite entlang fahren kann*<br/>*merkt dann aber schnell, dass er mehr will und fällt wieder ein, wo sie sind*<br/>*zieht langsam zurück und schaut ihn liebevoll an, damit klar ist, dass es nicht an ihm liegt*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Nicht hier...okay?</p><p>David:<br/>*spürt, wie sie den Kuss immer mehr vertiefen und fühlt irgendwann, dass Matteo gerade genauso sehr mehr möchte wie er selbst*<br/>*hat aber ebenfalls im Hinterkopf, dass sie hier im Haus seiner Oma sind und das wahrscheinlich in den nächsten Tagen nicht wirklich geht*<br/>*schaut Matteo dennoch ziemlich verklärt an, als er langsam zurückzieht und lächelt dann, als er ihn so liebevoll ansieht*<br/>*nickt bei seinen Worten sofort und meint leise*<br/>Ja, klar…<br/>*gibt dann ein Wohlfühlgrummeln von sich und dreht sie ein bisschen so, dass er beide Arme um Matteo schlingen und dieser gemütlich den Kopf an seiner Schulter ablegen kann*<br/>*drückt ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn und murmelt leise*<br/>Also Entzug bis zum nächsten Hotelzimmer!?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*liebt ihn gerade sehr dafür, dass er sofort versteht, was er meint und zustimmt*<br/>*schmiegt sich an ihn und schlingt einen Arm um ihn*<br/>*dreht den Kopf hoch und schaut ihn an*<br/>*verzieht leicht das Gesicht bei seiner Frage, aber nickt dann*<br/>Ja… ich fürchte schon… kriegen wir hin, oder?</p><p>David:<br/>*sucht Matteos Hand und verschlingt ihre Finger miteinander*<br/>*sieht dann, dass er das Gesicht verzieht und muss lächeln bei seiner Frage*<br/>*nickt leicht*<br/>Kriegen wir hin…<br/>*bleibt noch einen Moment mit ihm auf dem Bett liegen, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zurück nach unten machen*<br/>*helfen der Oma, den Tisch für das Abendessen im Garten zu decken*<br/>*essen lecker zu Abend und ist ganz begeistert von der Lasagne, die Matteos Oma fabriziert hat*<br/>*holt nach dem Essen tatsächlich sein Skizzenbuch und zeichnet ein bisschen, damit Matteo sieht, dass er beschäftigt ist und sich nicht genötigt sieht, wirklich alles zu übersetzen, über das seine Oma und er sich unterhalten*<br/>*sitzen gemütlich mit seiner Oma zusammen, bis sie gegen 10 meint, dass sie eine alte Frau ist und ins Bett gehört*<br/>*planen noch ein bisschen den morgigen Tag bzw. beschließen, dass Matteo ihm auf jeden Fall den Strand zeigt, bevor sie dann selbst ins Bett gehen*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. 11.08.2019 (1) - Ja, hab ihm von den Mosaiken und der Stadtmauer erzählt…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Sonntag, 9:42 Uhr:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>David:<br/>*hat ziemlich gut und tief und fest geschlafen und ist am Morgen ziemlich zeitgleich mit Matteo wach geworden*<br/>*haben im Bett noch ein bisschen gekuschelt und geknutscht und waren dann nacheinander im Bad, wobei er Matteo den Vortritt gelassen hat, welcher nach dem Duschen dann schon nach unten zu seiner Oma gegangen ist*<br/>*ist nun ebenfalls fertig und betritt die Küche, aus der er das Radio dudeln und Matteos Oma vor sich hin plappern hört: “... jedenfalls hab ich Luigi gesagt: Wenn mein Enkel und sein Freund in der Stadt sind, komme ich auf jeden Fall vorbei, damit sie sich davon überzeugen können, dass dein Eis das beste ist und dass kein anderes Eis dagegen ankommt! Da können in Ravenna noch zig andere Eisdielen aufmachen und ihr Eis für günstiger verkaufen… die Menschen werden früher oder später merken, dass Luigis Eis das beste ist…”*<br/>*sieht, dass Matteo am Küchentisch sitzt, der schon reichlich gedeckt ist und seine Oma am Küchentresen steht und Kaffee aufgießt*<br/>*nutzt eine kurze Redepause von ihr, lächelt und sagt*<br/>Buongiorno…<br/>*sieht, wie die Oma sich ihm zuwendet und ihn anstrahlt: “Ah, Buongiorno David!” und dann auf deutsch hinzufügt: “Gut geschlafen?”*<br/>*lächelt und nickt*<br/>Si, molto bene, grazie!<br/>*sieht sie wieder strahlen und nun wieder auf italienisch sagen: “Setz dich, setz dich, der Kaffee ist gleich fertig. Und das Frühstück sowieso… ich hoffe, du hast Hunger!”*<br/>*deutet ihr Wedeln Richtung Küchentisch so, dass er sich setzen soll und setzt sich neben Matteo auf die Bank*<br/>*lächelt auch in seine Richtung und sieht ihn wie immer, wenn sie getrennt waren, kurz prüfend an, ob alles gut ist*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hat schon vor fünf Minuten aufgegeben was zu sagen, da seine Oma einfach immer weiter plappert über die Leute in der Nachbarschaft und was die Kinder jetzt alle so machen, die er noch kennt, bis sie schließlich bei Luigi, dem Eismann ankommt*<br/>*murmelt ab und an ein “si si“ und denkt sich, dass er unbedingt ein Foto mit Luigi für die Jungs braucht*<br/>*schaut dann auf, als er sieht, wie David reinkommt*<br/>*lächelt sofort*<br/>*will seine Oma eigentlich gerade unterbrechen, aber hört dann Davids Buongiorno*<br/>*grinst und will übersetzen, als sie es aber auch schon so hinkriegen*<br/>*lächelt ihn an, als er sich setzt*<br/>Kaffee ist gleich fertig…<br/>*hört dann seine Oma: “Hast du ihm gesagt, dass Kaffee gleich fertig ist? Oh und sag ihm, dass wir heute zu Luigi gehen, dem besten Eismann der Stadt!”*<br/>*sieht, wie sie danach tatsächlich schweigt und ihn erwartungsvoll ansieht*<br/>Ich soll dir sagen, dass wir heute zu Luigi gehen… Omas Eismann, dem besten der Stadt, ach was, des Landes!<br/>*macht ausschweifende italienisch typische Geste*<br/>Und wir müssen ein Foto machen für die Jungs… also das sag ich jetzt, nicht Oma.<br/>*lacht leicht*</p><p>David:<br/>*sieht Matteo lächeln und hört dann, dass der Kaffee gleich fertig ist*<br/>*grinst und sagt leise*<br/>Dann komm ich ja genau richtig…<br/>*hört dann wieder die Oma und ist ein bisschen erstaunt, dass sie nicht wirklich viel sagt, sondern Matteo tatsächlich die Zeit zum Übersetzen gibt*<br/>*grinst leicht, als er erfährt, dass der Eismann Luigi heißt und lacht dann, als Matteo meint, dass sie ein Foto machen müssen*<br/>Auf jeden Fall! Und Eis geht sowieso immer. Und das beste Eis des Landes sollten wir wohl tatsächlich mal probieren…<br/>*sieht, wie die Oma die Kaffeekanne zum Tisch bringt und ihnen Kaffee einschenkt*<br/>*lächelt und bedankt sich mit einem leisen “Grazie”*<br/>*wendet sich dann Matteo zu und fragt*<br/>Und ist sonst heute irgendwas geplant?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*übersetzt schnell für die Oma, die sich daraufhin lächelnd abwendet*<br/>*bedankt sich dann für den Kaffee und antwortet David dann erst*<br/>Eis geht immer… und Luigis war damals schon der Hammer…. und ähm, nö, ich glaub nicht, vielleicht ein bisschen durch Ravenna, wenn du Bock hast? Oder wir können nochmal zum Strand? Worauf hast du denn Lust?<br/>*zieht die Kaffeetasse näher und pustet rein*</p><p>David:<br/>*hat ebenfalls seine Kaffeetasse zu sich gezogen und pustet rein, während er Matteo zuhört*<br/>*zuckt mit den Schultern bei seiner Frage und lächelt leicht*<br/>Keine Ahnung… auf alles?<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Muss nicht unbedingt alles heute sein… wir sind ja noch ein paar Tage hier… aber am liebsten will ich zu Orten, die du gut kennst und die du magst und von denen du vielleicht irgendwelche Geschichten erzählen kannst…<br/>*nippt an seinem Kaffee und stellt dann die Tasse wieder ab*<br/>*sieht, dass Matteos Oma sich inzwischen ein Stück Brot genommen hat und greift ebenfalls nach einem*<br/>*hört dann die Oma zu Matteo sagen: “Wir können direkt nach dem Frühstück los, wenn ihr Lust habt! Dann zeigen wir David mal unser schönes Ravenna! Und heute Nachmittag könnt ihr dann alleine was unternehmen. Ich kann verstehen, dass ihr nicht überall deine alte Nonna dabei haben wollt… und die Nachmittagshitze vertrage ich sowieso nicht mehr so gut wie früher…”*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht, als er sagt, dass er auf alles Lust hat*<br/>*ist dann auf einmal gerührt und muss ihn einfach anlächeln bei seinen nächsten Worten*<br/>Können wir machen…<br/>*schaut dann zu seiner Oma und nickt*<br/>*sagt auf italienisch*<br/>David will Orte sehen, wo ich auch als Kind war… und Geschichten erzählen… das kannst du ja auch ganz gut…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>*übersetzt dann für David*<br/>Oma sagt wir können nach dem Frühstück los und heute Nachmittag dann alleine… dann können wir ja vielleicht nochmal zum Strand?</p><p>David:<br/>*strahlt, als Matteo dem Plan zustimmt und freut sich*<br/>*hört dann, dass seine Oma meint, dass sie nach dem Frühstück los können und murmelt mit halbvollem Mund*<br/>Klar… passt…<br/>*nickt dann wieder, schluckt aber erstmal runter, bevor er antwortet*<br/>Nochmal ins Meer wäre echt nice… wie ist das denn hier so am Strand? Gibt’s da irgendwo ne Umkleidemöglichkeit? Oder ziehen wir uns am besten hier schon um?<br/>*spürt wieder dieses flaue Gefühl im Magen, wenn er daran denkt, sich Fremden im Binder zu zeigen, denkt sich aber, dass Matteo sicher wieder mitziehen wird und dass ihm das tatsächlich hilft und es ihm ein bisschen leichter macht*<br/>*lässt Matteo dann aber erstmal das Wichtigste für seine Oma übersetzen und hört die Oma gleich darauf lachen: “Ohja, Geschichten von dir in Ravenna gibt es zu genüge! Welche erzählen wir ihm denn zuerst? Wie du mit fünf mit Kreide das Grabmal von Dante angemalt hast oder wie du mit sieben steif und fest behauptet hast, von den Mosaiken in der Basilika San Vitale wird dir übel und du könntest deswegen diese Kirche nie wieder betreten?!”*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt leicht, als er sagt, nochmal ans Meer wär nice*<br/>*schaut ihn kurz besorgt an, als er von Umkleidemöglichkeiten spricht*<br/>Wir können uns hier umziehen… wir können auch wieder zu dem abgelegenen Strand fahren… find Menschenmassen am Strand eh nich so geil…<br/>*lacht dann, als er seiner Oma zuhört*<br/>Oh die sind beide toll, die können wir ihm beide erzählen… und von den Mosaiken ist mir echt schlecht geworden!<br/>*hört seine Oma lachen: “Nein, nein mein Junge, du wolltest nicht in die Kirche, das hab ich schon verstanden!”*<br/>*lacht nur und schüttelt den Kopf*</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo vorschlägt, wieder zu dem abgelegenen Strand zu fahren und noch mehr, als er meint, dass er Menschenmassen am Strand eh nicht so mag*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Dann machen wir das so….<br/>*schüttelt dann aber leicht den Kopf und meint*<br/>Aber zum Strand hier müssen wir auch unbedingt… wegen der Geschichten… Ich will die von den Wassergeistern und dem Geheimtrick deiner Oma hören! Vielleicht können wir ja mal abends hin, wenn es nicht mehr so voll ist…<br/>*hört die beiden dann wieder auf italienisch und isst weiter sein Frühstück*<br/>*sagt dann irgendwann in eine kurze Pause rein leise zu Matteo*<br/>Gibt’s denn irgendwas total Spannendes, was ich über Ravenna wissen sollte? Nicht, dass deine Oma mich für total unwissend oder so hält…<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>… und sollte das doch der Fall sein, hoffe ich, dass du alle Schuld auf dich nimmst und ihr erklärst, dass du mir verboten hast, zu googlen…<br/>*hat dieses mal tatsächlich nicht gegooglet, was aber nicht wirklich an Matteo lag, sondern vielmehr an der Tatsache, dass er meistens zu müde war oder keine Zeit hatte oder sich eher in Bezug auf Venedig schlau gemacht hat*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schüttelt nur den Kopf bei den Geschichten*<br/>Ich hab dir doch schon gesagt, dass du den Trick nicht erfährst…<br/>*grinst ihn an*<br/>Du bist ziemlich hartnäckig….<br/>*hmmmt dann bei seiner Frage*<br/>Also erstens mal, bin ich nicht Schuld, dass du nicht gegoogelt hast, das hat dich ja sonst auch nicht abgehalten… aber okay… also Ravenna ist bekannt für Mosaike, damit verzieren die viel, vor allem ihre Kirchen… sonst weiß ich nicht… ach doch, die hatten mal ne Stadtmauer, ist aber nicht mehr viel von übrig, außer die Stadttore…</p><p>David:<br/>*zieht amüsiert eine leichte Fleppe, als Matteo meint, dass er den Trick nicht erfährt*<br/>Und du bist ziemlich gemein!<br/>*grinst dann leicht, als Matteo ihm doch ein bisschen was über Ravenna erzählt und ist ein wenig erstaunt, dass er noch nie was über Mosaike in Bezug auf Ravenna gehört hat*<br/>*findet aber, dass das wirklich interessant klingt*<br/>Mosaike find ich echt nice! Klingt auf jeden Fall interessant!<br/>*hört dann, wie Matteos Oma sie unterbricht: “Erzählst du gerade von den Mosaiken von Ravenna? Die werden David bestimmt gefallen! Er ist doch schließlich Künstler! Für Künstler ist Ravenna eine Goldgrube! Hast du ihm erzählt, dass wir acht Bauten haben, die von der UNESCO zum Weltkulturerbe ernannt wurden!? Und die ganzen Museen und Kirchen! Das wird ihm sicher gefallen!”*<br/>*trinkt noch einen Schluck Kaffee, während er wartet, ob Matteo irgendwas wichtiges übersetzt*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schüttelt amüsiert den Kopf*<br/>Bin ich gar nicht!<br/>*grinst bei seiner Antwort*<br/>Natürlich findest du Mosaike interessant… ich find, da wird einem schlecht, wenn man drauf guckt, aber gut…<br/>*hört dann seine Oma und hört ihr grinsend zu*<br/>Ja, hab ihm von den Mosaiken und der Stadtmauer erzählt…<br/>*hört seine Oma: “Na dann mach schon, übersetzen!”*<br/>*lacht und redet wieder deutsch*<br/>Oma sagt, Ravenna wird dir gefallen, weil du Künstler bist und Ravenna hat acht Weltkulturerben und ganz tolle Museen und Kirchen… ich seh schon, ihr zwei werdet viel Spaß haben…<br/>*lacht leicht*</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht*<br/>Wie kann einem denn schlecht werden, wenn man auf Mosaike schaut!? Bist du sicher, dass dir nicht sowieso gerade schlecht war, als du das letzte mal drauf geschaut hast!?<br/>*hat inzwischen sein Brot aufgegessen und bekommt sofort von Matteos Oma den Brotkorb hingehalten, damit er sich noch ein weiteres nimmt*<br/>*lächelt, nickt dankend und nimmt sich noch eins, während er Matteo zuhört*<br/>*grinst, als er meint, dass seine Oma und er viel Spaß haben werden*<br/>Wahrscheinlich… vielleicht sollte ich mir doch einen Reiseführer kaufen, damit du pnicht ständig alles übersetzen musst….<br/>*wird dann aber wieder ein bisschen ernster und fügt hinzu*<br/>Hey, aber das ist /unser/ Urlaub, okay? Wenn’s dir zu viel Kultur wird, dann sag was und dann machen wir was anderes, ja? Wir können uns auch den ganzen Tag faul an den Strand legen, wenn du willst… das fänd ich auch nice!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Neee… das flimmert so vor den Augen…<br/>*zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>Aber vielleicht hast du Recht und es ist jetzt anders…<br/>*grinst dann*<br/>Ja, vielleicht… aber eigentlich übersetze ich ganz gern für dich…<br/>*sieht dann, dass er ernster wird*<br/>*hört ihm zu und stupst ihn kurz an*<br/>Danke, aber einen Vormittag werd ich wohl grad noch so verkraften…. wir hauen uns heut Nachmittag an den Strand, das reicht mir…<br/>*sieht Davids skeptischen Blick*<br/>Wirklich. Ich versprech, ich sag was, wenn's mir zuviel wird.</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo meint, dass das mit den Mosaiken jetzt vielleicht anders ist und meint*<br/>Einen Versuch ist es wert…<br/>*grinst dann leicht*<br/>… und ansonsten machst du einfach die Augen zu und vertraust mir blind, dass ich dich da irgendwie wieder raus lotse…<br/>*lächelt wieder, als Matteo meint, dass er gerne für ihn übersetzt und bekommt ein wohliges Gefühl im Bauch*<br/>*sagt leise und zufrieden*<br/>Dann ist ja gut…<br/>*schaut ihn dann skeptisch an, als er meint, dass er einen Vormittag Kultur verkraften wird und lächelt und nickt dann aber ergeben, als er es nochmal bekräftigt*<br/>*hört seine Oma auf italienisch zu Matteo: “Ich gehe davon aus, wenn es etwas Wichtiges zu übersetzen gäbe, würdest du das für deine alte Nonna tun und sie nicht im Unwissenden lassen, oder mein Junge?! Du lieber Himmel, es wird wirklich Zeit, dass David italienisch lernt… ich bin nicht so gut darin, geduldig auf eine Übersetzung zu warten… falls er an meinem Geburtstag nächstes Jahr wirklich wieder mitkommt, ist das hoffentlich schon anders und wir können uns auch ein wenig unterhalten, ohne dass du alles übersetzen musst!”*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt ihn an*<br/>Das tu ich ja sowieso…<br/>*nickt, als er sagt, dass es dann ja gut ist*<br/>*hört dann seine Oma und dreht sich zu ihr*<br/>Scusi, nonna, bis nächstes Jahr hat er bestimmt mehr Italienisch drauf… er hat gesagt, dass er das mit den Mosaiken auch nicht glaubt, also dass mir deswegen schlecht geworden ist und er war besorgt, dass es zu viel Kultur wird, mit Museen und so, aber ich hab gesagt, einen Vormittag wird es schon gehen…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>*hört seine Oma lachen: “Er kennt dich schon sehr gut, was? Aber ja, ich finde auch, ein Vormittag geht. Und wir machen ganz gemütlich, dann wird das schon!”*<br/>*grinst und nickt und übersetzt dann für David*</p><p>David:<br/>*frühstückt mit Matteo und seiner Oma noch zu Ende und sprechen währenddessen darüber, was sie sich in Ravenna alles ansehen wollen*<br/>*brechen dann recht zeitnah nach dem Frühstück auf*<br/>*merkt schon, als sie die Innenstadt erreichen, dass er Ravenna wirklich total schön findet und ist fasziniert von der Architektur und den unterschiedlichen Kunstwerken, die in der Stadt verteilt sind*<br/>*besichtigen unter anderem die Basilica di San Vitale, wo Matteo feststellt, dass ihm von den Mosaiken nicht mehr schwindelig wird*<br/>*hat ein bisschen Mitleid mit ihm, da seine Oma tatsächlich mal wieder fast ununterbrochen redet und erzählt und er alles übersetzen muss*<br/>*findet es aber interessant, sich das alles anzuhören und hofft wirklich, dass er beim nächsten Besuch schon so viel italienisch kann, dass er sich selbst mit der Oma unterhalten kann, weil er glaubt, dass sie sich bezüglich der Sehenswürdigkeiten wirklich gut verstehen würden*<br/>*findet es ziemlich praktisch, einen persönlichen Fremdenführer dabei zu haben und lernt tatsächlich ein paar neue italienische Begriffe*<br/>*gehen irgendwann ein Eis bei Luigi essen und findet das Eis tatsächlich ziemlich lecker, was er sowohl Luigi, als auch Matteos Oma mehrfach bestätigt*<br/>*vergessen natürlich auch nicht, ein Foto von Luigi und Matteo zu machen - im Hintergrund die Eisdiele mit dem Schriftzug “Da Luigi”*<br/>*verbringen gut drei Stunden in der Innenstadt und machen dann binderlose Mittagspause bei sich auf dem Zimmer, während Matteos Oma sich zu einem Mittagsschläfchen hinlegt*<br/>*stellen am Nachmittag fest, dass der Strand, der von Matteos Oma aus zu Fuß zu erreichen ist, wirklich total überlaufen ist und beschließen darum, wieder zu dem Strand zu fahren, an dem sie auch am Vortag waren*<br/>*gehen dort schwimmen und verbringen viel Zeit gammelnd am Strand*<br/>*hat irgendwie das Gefühl, jetzt wirklich im Urlaub zu sein - mit dem Vormittagssightseeing und der nachmittäglichen Erholung am Strand und resümiert wieder mit Matteo darüber, dass sich bisher jeder Ort, an dem sie waren, anders angefühlt hat*<br/>*fahren gegen Abend wieder zurück zu Matteos Oma und essen mit ihr zu Abend*<br/>*sitzen danach noch eine ganze zeitlang mit ihr zusammen im Garten, wobei er sich irgendwann wieder ein bisschen raus zieht um zu zeichnen, damit Matteo nicht die ganze Zeit das Gefühl hat, übersetzen zu müssen*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Weihnachtlicher Zwischenruf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ihr Lieben!<br/>Wir wünschen euch auf diesem Wege ein zauberschönes und wundertolles Weihnachtsfest und wollen die Gelegenheit nutzen, uns bei allen Lesern, für jeden Kudo und jeden Kommentar zu bedanken.<br/>Heute gibt es mal ausnahmsweise kein Play bzw. nicht das Play, was nun eigentlich folgen sollte. Das bekommt ihr übermorgen.<br/>Dafür - und weil Weihnachten ist - bekommt ihr heute ein kleines Snippet aus Play Nummer 304. Das spielt nämlich am 24.12.2019 und Davenzi feiern ihr erstes gemeinsames Weihnachtsfest.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>David:</em>
    <br/>
    <em>(...)</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*lächelt liebevoll, als Matteo meint, dass er sich auch freut*</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*schlingt dann den Arm um ihn, als er ihn wieder küsst*</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*nickt leicht bei seinen Worten und murmelt gegen seine Lippen bestätigend*</em>
    <br/>
    <em>So ist der Plan…</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*drückt sich enger an ihn, als Matteo den Kuss vertieft*</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*knutschen eine ganze Weile auf der Couch und hat kein Zeitgefühl mehr, als sie schließlich den Kuss lösen*</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*lächelt ihn danach an und hebt die Hand, um Matteo durch die Haare zu fahren*</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*stellt irgendwann leise fest*</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Es ist Weihnachten… und ich hab dir heute noch gar nicht gesagt, wie sehr ich dich liebe… und wie glücklich ich bin… und dass ich nie wieder ein Weihnachten ohne dich feiern will...</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Matteo:</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*knutscht eine ganze Weile mit ihm und findet es ganz wunderbar, dass sie so einfach die Zeit vergessen können*</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*lächelt, als er ihm durch die Haare fährt und noch mehr bei seinen Worten*</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*hat das wohlbekannte Kribbeln im Bauch und das Gefühl, dass sein Herz kurz schneller schlägt*</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*sagt leise*</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Oller Romantiker…</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*fährt ihm dann auch einmal durch die Haare*</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Aber ich liebe dich auch… und ich bin mega unfassbar glücklich…</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*hmmt dann kurz und fragt*</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Nie wieder?</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*will kurz fragen, ob das ein Pool- oder ein Wimpernwunsch ist*</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*denkt dann aber, dass sie da gerade drüber gesprochen haben und David gesagt hat, dass er ihn nicht mehr los wird*</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*lächelt also leicht*</em>
    <br/>
    <em>So ist doch eh der Plan…</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*küsst ihn nochmal kurz und fügt dann hinzu*</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Und wenn wir dann als alte Opis in unseren Rollstühlen sitzen, erinnern wir uns an unser erster Weihnachten und wünschen uns, wir könnten uns noch auf der Couch rumwälzen…</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>David:</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*schenkt ihm einen kurzen Sekretariatsblick, als er ihn schon wieder “oller Romantiker” nennt, ist dann aber schnell versöhnt, als Matteo ihm durch die Haare fährt und lächelt bei seinen Worten*</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*schaut dann kurz skeptisch bei seiner Frage, bestätigt aber sofort*</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Nie wieder!</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*sieht es in Matteo arbeiten und ihn schließlich lächeln*</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*muss bei seinen Worten leise lachen und nickt*</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Eben, Florenzi… macht knutschen dich vergesslich!?</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*erwidert aber trotzdem seinen Kuss und seufzt danach leise und glücklich*</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*runzelt dann kurz die Stirn, als er von ihnen als Opis spricht, muss dann aber doch wieder lachen und wälzt sich mit Matteo im Arm hin und her*</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Wir sollten uns auf jeden Fall so lange rumwälzen, wie wir noch können…</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*wälzt sie so lange, bis er auf Matteo liegt*</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*lächelt runter auf ihn und auf seine Lippen und ist versucht, ihn wieder zu küssen*</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*setzt sich dann aber doch auf, so dass er breitbeinig auf ihm sitzt und schüttelt den Kopf*</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Bevor wir weiter knutschen, brauchen wir gemütlichere Klamotten! Und wir ziehen ins Bett um! Das denkt sonst noch, wir gehen mit Balu fremd und mögen es nicht mehr!</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*greift nach Matteos Händen und versucht, ihn ebenfalls hoch zu ziehen*</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Matteo:</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*lacht leicht*</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Neeeee, nicht vergesslich… nur vielleicht für ganz kurz…</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*lacht dann noch mehr, als David anfängt sie rumzuwälzen und wälzt sich mit*</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Auf jeden Fall!</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*grinst ihn an, als er auf ihm liegt und hofft auf einen weiteren Kuss*</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*grummelt deswegen leicht, als er sich aufsetzt*</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*nickt dann aber leicht, bei seinem Plan*</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Hast Recht… und außerdem haben wir noch Kakao…</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*lässt sich hochziehen und greift dann nach ihren Tassen*</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Ich mach die eben schnell nochmal warm, und du wärmst schonmal das Bett vor?</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*sieht, wie David nickt und drückt ihm grinsend noch einen schnellen Kuss auf, ehe er in Richtung Küche verschwindet*</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>David:</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*schaut schuldbewusst auf den Kakao bei Matteos Worten*</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*hat den irgendwie total vergessen*</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*lächelt, als Matteo sich hochziehen lässt und drückt ihm doch noch einen schnellen Kuss auf*</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*nickt zu seinem Plan*</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Wird gemacht…</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*bekommt noch einen Kuss und verschwindet im Schlafzimmer*</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*zieht sich dort seine Schlafsachen an, beschließt, erst nach dem Kakao ins Bad zu gehen und krabbelt ins Bett*</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*muss kurz an die Bettwäsche von Susanne denken und lächelt, weil es schon sehr krass pärchenhaft ist, zusammenpassende Bettwäsche zu haben*</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*nimmt sich vor, die morgen direkt zu waschen*</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*gibt sich Mühe, das Bett vorzuwärmen, während er auf Matteo wartet*</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*schaut zur Weihnachtsbeleuchtung am Fenster und muss wieder an Lychen denken*</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*fragt sich, wie sein Weihnachten geworden wäre, wenn er Matteo nicht getroffen und nicht mit ihm zusammen gekommen wäre, kann den Gedanken aber irgendwie kaum ertragen und verdrängt ihn darum schnell wieder, indem er sich lieber ausmalt, dass ihr Weihnachten im nächsten Jahr bitte genauso verlaufen soll wie in diesem*</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Matteo:</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*geht in die Küche und quetscht diesmal beide Tassen gleichzeitig in die Mikrowelle, damit es schneller geht*</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*denkt, während er wartet, über Weihnachten nach, und wie krass anders dieses Jahr war im Vergleich zum letzten*</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*spürt mal wieder dieses Glückskribbeln und freut sich, als die Mikrowelle endlich pingt und er zurück zu David kann*</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*geht schnell in ihr Schlafzimmer und lächelt ihm zu*</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Hey…</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*reicht ihm beide Tassen, damit er die auf den Nachttisch stellen kann und zieht sich auch schnell aus*</em>
    <br/>
    <em>*krabbelt dann zu ihm unter die Decke*</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Okay, jetzt aber wirklich: Erst Kakao und dann knutschen?!</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>(...)</em>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Das soll's vorerst gewesen sein... wo die beiden eigentlich feiern, wer Balu ist und was es mit den Wimpern- und Poolwünschen auf sich hat, erfahrt ihr dann wohl irgendwann in den nächsten Plays...;-)<br/>Sonntag geht's hier wie gewohnt weiter.</p>
<p>Wir wünschen euch Frohe Weihnachten!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. 08.11.2019. (2) - Mosaik, Arrangement, Trickfrage, Wolke 6 1/2, Schwager, 13 Tage, Gefühl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Sonntag, 21:04 Uhr:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Whatsapp, ok.cool.:</span>
</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schickt Foto von sich und Luigi vor der Eisdiele*</p><p>David:<br/>Due Luigi davanti alla gelateria Luigi a Ravenna per te ;-)</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Nice! Wär doch auch mal n netter Job für unsern Luigi…</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Häh? Was steht da? Seit wann spricht David italienisch?</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Irgendwas mit Eis…</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Luigi und Luigi vor Luigis Eisdiele in Ravenna…</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Achso… check ich jetzt erst! Nice! Seid ihr noch bei der Oma?</p><p>David:<br/>Jap. Heute vormittag stand Sightseeing auf dem Programm…</p><p>Alex:<br/>Ravenna soll ja wirklich schön sein. Viele Mosaike… Geht’s euch gut?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Ich hatte Bedenken was die Mosaike angeht, aber ja, es geht uns gut…</p><p>Alex:<br/>Bedenken?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Ach, egal :)</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Wird dir immer noch schlecht wenn du auf Mosaike guckst?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Shit, ich brauch neue Freunde….</p><p>Carlos:<br/>looool! Dir wird schlecht, wenn du Mosaike anschaust?!</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Was issen daran so schlimm, Alter!? Dir wird schlecht von Hollandaise auf Pizza… ist auch nicht viel besser!</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Über Hollandaise auf Pizza diskutier ich nicht mehr!</p><p>David:<br/>Leute, alles gut! Matteo wurde bei den Mosaiken nicht schlecht! Ich gehe eher davon aus, dass das irgendeine frühkindliche Vermeidungsstrategie war, nicht mit in die Basilica rein zu müssen.</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Brudis! Schickt mal Fotos von den Mosaiken!</p><p>David:<br/>*schickt Fotos vom Sightseeing*</p><p>Alex:<br/>Also, ich geb ja Matteo tendenziell ungern recht, aber wenn man da lange drauf guckt...</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Ernsthaft, Alter?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Danke, Alex! Sag ich doch! Und nein, David, es war KEINE Vermeidungsstrategie, mir wurde wirklich schlecht!</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Oh oh, trouble in paradise…</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Aber du musst zugeben: Faulheit und Vermeidung passt schon auch manchmal ein bisschen ;-)</p><p>David:<br/>Also ich seh keinen Trouble… aber okay, tendenziell kann das ja durchaus sein mit den Mosaiken… dann haben sich irgendwelche Synapsen bei Matteo geändert, weswegen es jetzt nicht mehr so ist. Gibt ja auch Leute, denen wurde als Kind beim Autofahren schlecht und dann auf einmal nicht mehr. Vielleicht nimmt man als Kind die Dinge auch anders wahr...</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Ja, oder Höhenangst!</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Höhenangst verschwindet doch nicht!</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Doch klar, kann!</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Muss aber nicht!</p><p>Alex:<br/>Hab ich aber auch schon mal gelesen sowas. Dass sich das Gehirn irgendwie weiter entwickelt… muss aber nicht unbedingt zwingend auf dem Weg vom Kind zum Erwachsenen sein. Kann auch noch später passieren.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Ja, Höhenangst auf jeden! Kann sich auch andersrum entwickeln. Meine Mum hatte früher nie Höhenangst, aber jetzt schon, also so bedingt.</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Ja, siggi, bei Kiki war’s andersrum, die hatte früher und jetzt kann sie nix mehr schocken!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Ich glaub, bei mir war es einfach von allem ein bisschen :)</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Diese Synapsen sind schon merkwürdige Dinger…</p><p>David:<br/>Wie war’s denn eigentlich noch in Heidesee? Erzählt mal! Gibt’s neue Fotos?</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Haben heute jetzt nicht mehr sooo viel geschafft, außer aufzuräumen. Kiki hätte am liebsten direkt Stoffe für neue Vorhänge und so geholt, aber ist n bisschen schlecht an nem Sonntag, ne?</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Sieht auf jeden Fall schon mal alles n bisschen anders und besser aus. Müssen jetzt mal gucken, was wir als nächstes in Angriff nehmen...</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Klingt doch aber gut. Gibts schon ein nächstes Mal?</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Nö</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Also geplant ist noch nix… aber sobald mal n Wochenende passt…</p><p>David:<br/>Sagt auf jeden Fall Bescheid! Vielleicht sind wir ja dann auch am Start. Aber jetzt genießen wir erstmal weiter das Urlaubsfeeling. Grüßt die Mädels von uns!</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Die machen wir gleich erstmal neidisch, dass wir Fotos haben und sie nicht!</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Bin noch bei Hanna. Hab ihr die Fotos schon gezeigt!</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Spielverderber!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Haha, es ist immer ein Wettbewerb mit Carlos. Haut rein, Jungs!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Whatsapp David/Davids Mama:</span>
</p><p>David:<br/>*schickt ein paar Fotos aus Ravenna von den Mosaiken, der Stadt, Matteo und sich*<br/>Grüße aus Ravenna. Heute morgen stand Sightseeing auf dem Programm. Wirklich eine schöne Stadt. Würde dir glaub ich auch gefallen….</p><p>Heike Schreibner:<br/>Hallo David, wie schön von dir zu hören. Und du hast Recht, die Fotos sehen toll aus. Wie geht es dir denn? Und euch? Gefällt dir das planlose Herumfahren noch oder schaffst du es Matteo doch ein bisschen einen Plan schmackhaft zu machen?</p><p>David:<br/>Mir geht es wirklich gut. Matteos Oma ist sehr nett und redselig und Matteo kommt kaum hinterher mit dem Übersetzen. Ich hab auch schon ein paar Brocken italienisch gelernt und hab mir vorgenommen, das auf jeden Fall weiter zu machen, wenn wir wieder in Berlin sind, damit ich beim nächsten Besuch schon ein bisschen mehr kann. Matteo geht es auch gut. Es ist schön zu sehen, wo er früher seine Urlaube verbracht hat.<br/>Bisher konnte ich ihn noch nicht wirklich von den Vorzügen eines Plans überzeugen, aber ich glaube, wir kommen uns ganz gut entgegen, denn das Planen vollkommen aufgeben, schaffe ich auch nicht… Einige Sachen müssen eben wirklich geplant werden. Ich glaub, das ist für ihn aber auch okay so.</p><p>Heike:<br/>Na, das klingt doch so, als würdet ihr euch gut arrangieren. Und dass du italienisch lernen willst finde ich sehr gut. So jung lernen sich Sprachen ja noch so schnell. Ich wollte mal französisch lernen vor zehn Jahren oder so, aber hab es nicht mehr geschafft.</p><p>David:<br/>Ja, ich glaub, das tun wir.<br/>Und sooo alt bist du doch auch wieder nicht… vielleicht solltest du einfach mal längere Zeit in Frankreich verbringen. Dann hat man nochmal eine andere Motivation.</p><p>Heike:<br/>Ach, nein, lass mal. Ich finde schon andere Beschäftigungen. So, ich geh ins Bett, mein Sohn, bin hundemüde. Grüße Matteo von mir!</p><p>David:<br/>Mach ich. Schlaf gut!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Whatsapp Jonas/Matteo:</span>
</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Hey Luigi. Alles gut bei dir? Hast du unser Gespräch gestern ein bisschen sacken lassen? Hoffe, du machst dir nicht zu viele Gedanken, Brudi!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Hey Brudi, alles gut. Ich hab es sacken lassen… Ich glaub, es is gut, dass ich es von dir auch nochmal so gehört hab, irgendwie… ich mein, jetzt ist es mir ja irgendwie bewusst… auch wenn man sich nicht von heute auf morgen ändert… aber mit David ist alles gut, wenn du das meinst.</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Klar ändert sich sowas nicht von heute auf morgen. Muss es ja auch nicht. Das ist ja nix, wo man einfach so n Schalter umlegt. Und freut mich zu hören, dass mit David alles gut ist. Das ist doch mit die Hauptsache, oder?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Ist das eine Trickfrage? ;) Aber ja, das ist die Hauptsache. Und auch wenn es mal schwierigere Gespräche sind, hab ich schon das Gefühl, der Urlaub bringt uns ganz viel. Kann ich also nur empfehlen. Schnapp dir mal Hanna und zieh einfach los mit ihr. Da lernt man sich noch mal anders kennen. :-)</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Haha, erwischt @ Trickfrage. Wobei ich glaube, dass es für dich momentan tatsächlich die Hauptsache ist, oder? Also insofern…<br/>Hört sich alles auf jeden Fall echt nice an. Also schwierige Gespräche sind jetzt eigentlich natürlich erstmal nicht so geil, aber wenn du sagst, dass es euch ganz viel bringt und dass ihr euch nochmal anders kennenlernt, ist doch super! Auf jeden Fall ist es doch ein geniales Gefühl zu wissen, dass man schwierige Gespräche führen kann, ohne sich an die Gurgel zu gehen oder ohne dass der andere einen danach weniger mag, oder?<br/>Vielleicht sollte ich das tatsächlich auch mal mit Hanna machen...</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Ha, ich wusste es! Und ja, ich finds nich schlimm, dass es die Hauptsache ist… darf nur mich nicht vergessen, hab das schon verstanden….<br/>Und ja, auf jeden Fall… ich mein, die Gespräche sind ja immer noch… respektvoll? Also ja, so halt.<br/>Mach das mal mit Hanna, ihr zwei müsst ja das kommunizieren auch noch ein bisschen üben, ne? ;)</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Top @ Dich nicht vergessen! Das ist wichtig!<br/>Ehrlich gesagt hätte ich ja zu gerne Mäuschen gespielt bei euren “schwierigen respektvollen” Gesprächen ;-) Kann ich mir gar nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass ihr mal nicht total verliebt miteinander umgeht. Und im Kommunizieren wart ihr uns anderen doch auch immer voraus… Das Davenzi-Dreamteam und so… ;-)<br/>Jaja, Hanna und ich müssen noch üben… sollten wir wirklich, damit’s nicht wieder in nem Desaster endet. Vielleicht fahren wir Ende September mal ne Woche oder so zusammen weg. Wenn David seine OP hinter sich hat und bevor der Umzug von Carlos und Abdi ansteht und dann die Uni los geht…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Tjaha, wir sind auch bei schwierigen respektvollen Gesprächen das Dreamteam! :P<br/>Der Trick ist, dass du nicht denkst, der andere will dir was Böses. Weißte doch eigentlich selbst…<br/>Jaa, macht das mal! Ende September klingt doch gut, da habt ihr vielleicht noch Glück mit dem Wetter</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Na das ist ja kein Trick - das ist ja bei euch tatsächlich so… Vertrauen hoch 10 und so… Und ja bla, ihr seid das Dreamteam… und ich gönn’s euch von Herzen! Hanna und ich liegen aber nur ganz knapp hinter euch!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Ganz knapp, Brudi! Ach Quatsch, wir sind doch alle toll, auf unsere Weise und so! Topf und Deckel, bla bla… haha… okay, Grüße an Hanna und bis die Tage!</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Wenn du das sagst… ;-) Kann ja aber auch sein, dass du dich nur wieder zurück nimmst… man weiß es nicht. *g* Nee, aber ernsthaft: Hast ja Recht! Grüß du mir David und macht’s euch noch schön!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Whatsapp Alex/David:</span>
</p><p>Alex:<br/>Hey Schreibner! Deine Schwester war gerade nochmal hier, hat mit ner Arbeitskollegin schon ein paar Kartons abgestellt und sich am Ende, als wir noch n Kaffee getrunken haben tausendmal bedankt. Hab sie gebeten, das mit der Bedankerei zu lassen. Einmal danke reicht doch, oder?<br/>Jedenfalls… sie war jetzt schon zweimal hier und du noch gar nicht. Sieh das hier mal als hochoffizielle Einladung, mich zu besuchen, wenn ihr wieder da seid. A propos: Schon irgendwelche Pläne, wann es euch zurück nach Berlin treibt? Und wie läuft es so mit Matteo? Immer noch auf Wolke 7?</p><p>David:<br/>Hey Hardenberg! Du hast Recht! Das geht natürlich gar nicht, dass meine Schwester sich bedankt! Ich werd sie nochmal darauf hinweisen, wenn ich sie das nächste mal spreche…;-)<br/>Deine hochoffizielle Einladung nehme ich natürlich gerne an. Freu mich schon, deine heiligen Hallen das erste mal zu sehen!<br/>Wann wir zurück in Berlin sind, wissen wir noch nicht. Momentan sind wir noch ziemlich in Urlaubsstimmung. Der Plan ist aber, spätestens zu Mias Abschied zurück zu kommen. Außerdem krieg ich sonst sicher Ärger mit meiner Schwester, wenn ich sie noch länger mit dem Umzugskram alleine lasse…<br/>Matteo und ich sind weitestgehend weiterhin auf Wolke 7 - mit gelegentlichen Abstürzen auf Wolke 6 ½…;-) Aber soweit ist alles gut. Und bei dir? Wie geht’s dir?</p><p>Alex:<br/>Freut mich zu hören, dass ihr zur Party wieder hier seid. Gutes Timing.<br/>Oh, gelegentliche Abstürze auf Wolke 6 ½ überraschen mich jetzt ein bisschen. Alles okay? Willst du reden?</p><p>David:<br/>Wieso überrascht dich das? Dachte, das ist bei Pärchen normal? ;-) Bei unserer ersten Begegnung hast du auch gerade mit Mia gestritten…:-P<br/>Nee, aber ernsthaft: Es ist alles okay, denk ich. Ich hab mir die letzten Tage ein paar Gedanken um Matteo gemacht, aber vielleicht reden wir das einfach mal drüber, wenn wir wieder in Berlin sind. Ich muss meine Gedanken da selbst erstmal irgendwie sortieren.<br/>Und mir ist durchaus aufgefallen, dass du meine Frage ignorierst! Darum nochmal: Wie geht’s dir?</p><p>Alex:<br/>Nee, weil ihr doch irgendwie kein normales Pärchen seid, oder? Hatten wir das nicht schon mal? Oder hab ich das nur gedacht?<br/>Und Mia und ich sind ein schlechtes Beispiel. Wir streiten uns dauernd.<br/>Aber ja, sicher, du hast ja jetzt meine hochoffizielle Einladung. Wenn du es schaffst, allein zu kommen, reden wir dann.<br/>Und ja, mir geht es so den Umständen entsprechend. Mal gut, mal nicht so, aber wird schon werden. Manchmal denk ich, diese Zeit davor ist fast noch schlimmer. Ich war noch nie gut im Warten…</p><p>David:<br/>Hmmm… wir sind kein normales Pärchen? Ich glaub, das hast du nur gedacht! Aber jetzt will ich Details! Das ist dir doch hoffentlich klar, oder? Spätestens, wenn wir uns sehen! Und klar schaff ich es, allein zu kommen!<br/>Ich kann übrigens total nachvollziehen, dass die Zeit vor Mias Abflug dir fast noch schlimmer vorkommt, als die eigentliche Abreise. Wenn Mia erstmal in Madrid ist, kann man ab da runter zählen, bis sie wieder kommt. Aber gerade zählt man in Gedanken runter bis sie abfliegt und das ist für dich ja nicht gerade ein Ereignis, auf das du dich freust zu warten.<br/>Habt ihr denn noch irgendwas Schönes zu zweit geplant bis dahin?</p><p>Alex:<br/>Ja, ich mein, ihr seid irgendwie anders als andere… Aber das is vielleicht n Thema für n Abend mit n paar Bier.<br/>Jap, genauso. Und dann ist da immer noch das Gefühl, dass ich mich ja auch für sie freu und das alles für sie will. Und ja, so n paar Sachen sind schon noch geplant… aber sie ist halt auch hibbelig und will noch ganz viel schaffen und Zeit mit ihren Mädels verbringen und so… aber geht schon klar.</p><p>David:<br/>Ich komm einfach mit Bier rum, wenn Mia abgereist ist… zum Aufbauen und Quatschen und zur Wohnungsbesichtigung und so…<br/>Schön, dass ihr noch was geplant habt! Genießt es! Und wenn du n Hänger hast, dann meld dich, okay?</p><p>Alex:<br/>So machen wir das. Und mach ich. Danke. Bis denn</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Whatsapp David/Laura:</span>
</p><p>David:<br/>Du hast ernsthaft schon Kartons zu Alex gebracht? Ist das nicht ein bisschen früh?</p><p>Laura:<br/>Ernsthaft, David? Wir müssen in 3 Wochen hier raus sein, ich hab keine Ahnung, wann du wiederkommst und ich muss nebenbei auch noch arbeiten. Also ja, wenn ich was machen kann für unseren Umzug, dann mach ich das.</p><p>David:<br/>Ich hab doch nur gefragt! Und ich hab auch schon vor dem Urlaub gesagt, dass wir auf jeden Fall rechtzeitig zurück sein werden, um beim Packen zu helfen. Spätestens zu Mias Abschiedsparty! Und dann haben wir noch eine Woche zum Packen! Das reicht doch dicke!<br/>Aber wenn du dich dadurch besser fühlst, dann pack halt jetzt schon…</p><p>Laura:<br/>Sorry… ich bin einfach angespannt… und ich gönn dir den Urlaub, wirklich! Aber manchmal wär es halt schön, wenn du hier wärst, um mich zu beruhigen… Also okay: Wir schaffen das!</p><p>David:<br/>Ich bin in Gedanken immer da, um dich zu beruhigen. Du kannst jederzeit anrufen oder schreiben! Und ja, wir schaffen das! Und danach machst /du/ mal Urlaub und erholst dich!</p><p>Laura:<br/>Deal! Grüße an den Schwager und lasst es euch gut gehen!</p><p>David:<br/>Werd ich ausrichten! Und ja, das machen wir sowieso! Und du stress dich nicht! Nimm dir ein Buch und geh in die Badewanne! Genieß die Ruhe! In der WG wird baden sicher nicht mehr so erholsam ;-)</p><p>Laura:<br/>Gute Idee, werd ich machen. Hab’s schön, Burderherz! ;-)</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Whatsapp, WG &amp; friends:</span>
</p><p>Linn:<br/>Ihr kommt doch wieder, oder?</p><p>Mia:<br/>Oh, sorry, Linn, Süße! Nee, heute doch nicht! Wir sind von Heidesee aus zu Alex gefahren und bleiben über Nacht hier.</p><p>Hans:<br/>Ich komm, sobald Michi mich raus schmeißt!</p><p>Michi:<br/>Hans kommt so gegen halb elf. Muss morgen früh raus und kann die Nacht keine Klette gebrauchen.</p><p>Hans:<br/>Sehr freundlich!</p><p>David:<br/>Hey zusammen. Uns geht’s gut! Wir sind immer noch bei Matteos Oma in Ravenna und wissen noch nicht, wann wir zurückkommen - aber wir kommen auf jeden Fall zurück, keine Sorge!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Spätestens zu Mias Abschiedsparty sind wir wieder am Start, versprochen!</p><p>Mia:<br/>Da bitte ich auch sehr drum. Will euch schließlich nochmal sehen.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Wir dich auch!</p><p>Linn:<br/>Okay, das ist gut, also spätestens in 6 Tagen.</p><p>David:<br/>Ähmm… 13…</p><p>Linn:<br/>13!? :-0</p><p>Mia:<br/>Ja, die Party ist am 24.</p><p>David:<br/>Naja, okay, sagen wir 12 Tage… wollen ja schließlich auf fit für die Party sein… aber wir schauen mal… vielleicht geht uns ja auch vorher das Geld aus oder wir haben keine Lust mehr oder wir haben solche Sehnsucht nach euch…</p><p>Hans:<br/>Ich bin für letzteres! Das ist ein guter Grund, um früher zu kommen!</p><p>Linn:<br/>Oh nein, heute ist gar nicht der 18.?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Ach, Linn &lt;3</p><p>Hans:<br/>Oh Linn, meine Süße, such doch schon mal einen schönen Film aus für uns beide, ich komm gleich nach Hause!</p><p>Michi:<br/>Wie jetzt?</p><p>Hans:<br/>Du willst mich ja eh rausschmeißen. Und Linn braucht mich jetzt.</p><p>Linn:<br/>Danke, Hans. Aber bleib ruhig bei Michi.</p><p>Michi:<br/>Zu spät, Linn! Er zieht sich schon Schuhe an…</p><p>David:<br/>Und da sind wir wieder beim Thema WG-Liebe und so…&lt;3 Und ja, ich find auch, Sehnsucht nach euch ist ein guter Grund zurück zu kommen. Macht euch noch nen schönen Abend!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>WG-Liebe! &lt;3 Bis bald!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Whatsapp David/Matteo:</span>
</p><p>David:<br/>Laura lässt Grüße an den Schwager ausrichten &lt;3</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Awww &lt;3 Lass mich raten: du hast nen Screenshot gemacht?</p><p>David:<br/>Natürlich! :-)</p><p>David:<br/>*schickt Screenshot*</p><p>David:<br/>Ich kann gerade nur nicht einschätzen, ob sie das “in spe” extra oder aus Versehen vergessen hat…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Is doch egal. Vom Gefühl her stimmts! ;) &lt;3</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Und jetzt leg das Handy weg und komm kuscheln!</p><p>David:<br/>Stimmt! &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. 11.08.2019 (3) - Von Wassergeistern und geheimen Kitsch-Clubs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Sonntag, 22:18 Uhr:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>David:<br/>*haben sich nach dem Abend mit Matteos Oma irgendwann auf ihr Zimmer zurückgezogen und bettfertig gemacht, hat aber recht schnell festgestellt, dass er nicht wirklich müde und noch ein bisschen aufgedreht ist*<br/>*hat sich irgendwann wieder aufgesetzt und Matteo gefragt, ob er sehr müde ist oder ob er vielleicht noch Lust hat, spontan runter zum Strand zu gehen und eine Runde mit ihm zu schwimmen*<br/>*hat sich gefreut, dass Matteo sich sofort auf seinen Vorschlag eingelassen hat und haben gemeinsam ihre Schwimmbinder, Badehosen und Shirts angezogen, sich Handtücher geschnappt und sich aus dem Haus geschlichen*<br/>*erreicht nach kurzer Zeit mit Matteo zusammen den Strand und strahlt, als er feststellt, dass dieser inzwischen bis auf ein paar vereinzelte Spaziergänger in der Ferne menschenleer ist*<br/>*schlingt seinen Arm um Matteo und drückt ihm glücklich einen Kuss auf die Schläfe*<br/>*grinst*<br/>Okay, und jetzt will ich alles wissen: Wo hast du deine bislang beste Sandburg gebaut? Wo gibt’s die besten Muscheln? Was hast du hier sonst noch alles erlebt?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst, als David die Arme um ihn schlingt*<br/>*lacht dann bei seinen Fragen*<br/>Willst du wirklich? Okay… Also die besten Muscheln gibt’s überall…<br/>*breitet die Arme aus*<br/>Zumindest früher war hier alles voll… und Sandburg… ähm, weiß ich gar nicht mehr so genau…<br/>*schaut auf und ab*<br/>Ich glaub, wir waren meistens da drüben, weil Oma sich immer mit dem Rücken zu dem Dings da setzen wollte…</p><p>David:<br/>*lässt Matteo wieder los, als er die Arme ausbreitet und lächelt, als er meint, dass es die besten Muscheln überall gibt*<br/>*nimmt sich vor, ein paar davon mit nach Hause zu nehmen*<br/>*folgt dann seinem Blick und denkt sich, dass man bestimmt überall gute Sandburgen bauen konnte und dass einem als Kinder der Platz dafür wahrscheinlich auch egal ist*<br/>*greift nach Matteos Hand, als er auf eine bestimmte Stelle zeigt, an der sie meistens gesessen haben und läuft darauf zu*<br/>*grinst bei seinen Worten leicht und meint dann leise*<br/>Das nennt man Düne…<br/>*erreicht mit ihm nach kurzer Zeit die Stelle und lässt sein Handtuch fallen*<br/>*schaut sich einmal kurz um und meint dann nickend*<br/>Jap, gute Stelle…<br/>*schaut wieder zu Matteo und lächelt leicht*<br/>Wollen wir sofort ins Wasser oder erst ein bisschen hier sitzen?<br/>*grinst dann wieder und wackelt mit den Augenbrauen*<br/>Oder willst du eine Sandburg bauen?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst, als David nach seiner Hand greift und mit ihm zu der Stelle läuft*<br/>*lacht, als er sagt, dass man das Düne nennt*<br/>Seit ich Dings sagen kann, kann ich alles erklären…<br/>*nickt dann grinsend*<br/>Jap, gute Stelle…<br/>*lässt sein Handtuch fallen und schaut zu David*<br/>*wollte ihn gerade dasselbe fragen*<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Erstmal sitzen, oder? Wenn wir nass sind, wollen wir doch wahrscheinlich lieber zurück…<br/>*stupst ihn dann leicht bei seiner Frage*<br/>Nein, danke… es ist leider zu dunkel dafür… aber wenn du willst, tu dir keinen Zwang an..<br/>*lässt seine Hand los und setzt sich auf sein Handtuch*</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht leise bei Matteos Erklärung zu Dings und meint*<br/>Hauptsache, wir verstehen uns…<br/>*nickt bei Matteos Entscheidung*<br/>Stimmt… Ohne Sonne wird’s wahrscheinlich mit dem Trocknen dauern…<br/>*wird angestupst und grinst wieder, ehe er sich in den Sand fallen lässt*<br/>*schaut zu Matteo, der sich inzwischen auch gesetzt hat*<br/>Das heißt, du würdest eine Burg mit mir bauen, wenn es hell ist!?<br/>*wackelt mit den Augenbrauen und streckt die Beine aus*<br/>*lässt Sand durch seine Hände rieseln und schaut Matteo dabei von der Seite an, diesmal ein wenig ernster, aber lächelnd*<br/>*fragt schließlich*<br/>Und hier wart ihr dann also jeden Sommer mit der kompletten Großfamilie? Das gab doch bestimmt Megasandburgen, wenn so viele geholfen haben, oder?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schaut ihn kurz prüfend an, ob er es ernst meint*<br/>*nickt dann*<br/>Klar, würd ich!<br/>*schlingt seine Arme um seine angezogenen Beine und legt seinen Kopf so darauf ab, dass er zu David schaut*<br/>*nickt leicht*<br/>Jap… die ganze Sippe… aber es haben nicht alle mitgebaut… Philippo und Mario hatten zwar Lust, aber nie lange, die sind dann immer lieber ins Wasser… aber irgendwer war immer dabei…<br/>*lacht leicht und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Aber ich war jetzt auch nicht sooo der Crack, nur weil es ein Foto von mir gibt, weißt du…</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo meint, dass er mit ihm eine Sandburg bauen würde*<br/>Ich nehm dich beim Wort!<br/>*lacht dann leise*<br/>Wobei wir dafür ja eigentlich auch Eimer und Schaufel und sowas brauchen… meinst du, deine Oma hat noch irgendwas von früher aufbewahrt?!<br/>*hat schon ewig keine Sandburg mehr gebaut, hätte jetzt aber mit Matteo zusammen tatsächlich Lust dazu*<br/>*hört ihm dann zu, wie er kurz von früher erzählt und lacht ebenfalls leise, als er meint, dass er nicht sooo der Crack war*<br/>Das hab ich mir schon gedacht… sonst gäb’s mit Sicherheit mehr Bilder von dir mit Sandburgen…<br/>*malt ein bisschen gedankenverloren Kringel in den Sand und meint dann*<br/>Als wir früher an der Ostsee waren, waren die Aufgaben beim Sandburgbauen immer auf die ganze Familie verteilt. Mein Vater und ich waren für die Architektur zuständig, also Türme, Wassergräben und so… und meine Mutter und Laura für den Feinschliff… Verzierungen und Fenster und so…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht*<br/>Keine Ahnung, können wir mal fragen… bestimmt irgendwo… aber wer weiß, wie gut der Kram noch ist…<br/>*grinst leicht und nickt*<br/>Ja, das Bild, das du kennst, war schon mein Meisterwerk<br/>*hört ihm zu und lächelt, weil er sich das echt gut vorstellen kann*<br/>Ja, das kann ich mir gut vorstellen… Papa und ich waren auch eher dabei, die so groß wie möglich zu machen und Oma hat dann immer gesagt, wir sollen sie auch hübsch machen und nicht nur groß…<br/>*löst einen Arm von seinen Knie und schlingt ihm um Davids Schultern*<br/>Wir machen dann einfach eine riesige Burg ohne Feinschliff…</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst ebenfalls*<br/>Ja, frag mal… wir schauen dann einfach, was davon noch zu gebrauchen ist…<br/>*hört ihm dann zu und lächelt, als Matteo den Arm um seine Schulter schlingt*<br/>*lehnt seinen Kopf gegen Matteos Schulter und nickt*<br/>Klingt gut… höchstens ein paar Muscheln… Laura hat echt immer alles mögliche angeschleppt.. Algen und so… und sie hat sogar den Sand angefeuchtet und mit dem Finger Muster reingemalt… ich hatte jedesmal Schiss, dass sie dadurch die ganze Burg zerstört…<br/>*grinst wieder leicht und schlingt nun ebenfalls einen Arm um Matteo*<br/>*stellt wieder fest, wie schön und einfach es mit ihm ist*<br/>*lässt sich mit ihm zusammen nach hinten in den Sand fallen, schweigt einen Moment mit ihm und schaut in den immer dunkler werdenden Himmel*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*küsst seinen Kopf, als er sich gegen ihn lehnt*<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Klingt nach Laura… Papa hatte immer Ideen, wie man den Sand noch stabiler machen kann… damit der Turm höher werden kann…<br/>*legt sich dann mit David nach hinten und schlingt den Arm noch etwas fester um ihn*<br/>*schaut in den Himmel und denkt mal wieder, wie schön es mit David ist und wie gut er sich fühlt, wie geborgen und sicher*<br/>*drückt ihm noch einen Kuss ins Haar und sagt sehr leise*<br/>Das ist schön… du und ich… hier…</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo von seinem Papa erzählt und meint leise*<br/>Wertvolle Tipps… ich bin gespannt!<br/>*hat seinen Arm um Matteo geschlungen, als sie sich in den Sand gelegt haben und streicht gedankenverloren über seine Seite*<br/>*genießt die Nähe und die Ruhe und das Gefühl, dass es gerade mal wieder nur sie beide gibt*<br/>*lächelt dann, als Matteo seinen Kopf küsst und schließt die Augen*<br/>*muss noch mehr lächeln, als er Matteos Worte hört und brummt zustimmend*<br/>*küsst seine Brust und drückt ihn kurz enger an sich*<br/>*gibt dabei ein Wohlfühlbrummeln von sich und meint leise*<br/>Du und ich… das ist immer schön… aber es gibt so Momente… wie jetzt… da gibt es irgendwie nur uns beide…<br/>*reckt sich ein bisschen nach oben und küsst seinen Hals, ehe er murmelt*<br/>… das ist dann besonders schön…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt, als David seine Brust küsst*<br/>*schaut zu ihm runter und hört ihm zu*<br/>*schaut ihn sehr verliebt an*<br/>*nickt leicht*<br/>Ja, besonders schön…<br/>*bewegt seinen Kopf runter, um ihn richtig küssen zu können*<br/>*muss an die vergangenen Tage denken und vor allem gerade an ihr Gespräch und auch an seinen Chat mit Jonas gestern*<br/>*denkt, dass er das nicht so einfach ändern können wird, dass David für ihn am wichtigsten ist, noch vor ihrer Beziehung und noch vor ihm selbst*<br/>*seufzt sehr, sehr leise und flüstert*<br/>Ich liebe dich so sehr…<br/>*küsst ihn dann schnell nochmal*</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo seine Worte bestätigt*<br/>*kommt ihm dann entgegen, als er merkt, dass Matteo ihn küssen will, legt die Hand an seine Wange und erwidert den Kuss*<br/>*rückt danach ein wenig höher, um ihn ansehen zu können und fährt mit der Hand sanft durch seine Haare*<br/>*denkt sich, dass Matteo Recht hat, dass man viel mehr im Hier und Jetzt sein muss - so sehr er es auch immer genießt, mit Matteo zusammen eine Zukunft zu spinnen - aber dass genau solche Momente wie jetzt wichtig und so gut und schön sind*<br/>*hört dann seine geflüsterten Worte und spürt wieder ein dolles Liebeskribbeln im Bauch*<br/>*wird noch geküsst, bevor er die Worte erwidern kann und schmiegt sich danach enger an Matteo*<br/>*schlingt seinen Arm um ihn und verbirgt sein Gesicht in Matteos Halsbeuge*<br/>*küsst seinen Hals und sein Ohr und flüstert dann*<br/>Ich liebe dich auch…<br/>*küsst die Stelle unter seinem Ohr und fügt flüsternd hinzu*<br/>… so sehr...<br/>*richtet sich dann ein bisschen auf, um Matteo ansehen zu können und lächelt, als er in das vertraute Gesicht schaut*<br/>*muss ihn dann einfach nochmal küssen und murmelt nochmal gegen seine Lippen*<br/>… so sehr!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hält ihn fest, als er sein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge verbirgt*<br/>*spürt, wie es doll und gut kribbelt, als er die Worte hört*<br/>*findet es schon krass, dass das so ein dolles Glücksgefühl in ihm auslöst, die Worte zu hören*<br/>*schaut ihn an, als er sich aufrichtet und lächelt, als er nochmal “so sehr” sagt*<br/>*legt seine Hand an Davids Gesicht und küsst ihn lächelnd zurück*<br/>*flüstert dann auch*<br/>So sehr, so sehr, so sehr...<br/>*gegen seine Lippen und küsst ihn nochmal*<br/>*schlingt nach dem Kuss beide Arme um ihn und hält ihn fest*<br/>*muss dann etwas kichern*<br/>Das war schon sehr Klischee von uns… nachts, am Meer, am Strand, unterm Sternenhimmel….</p><p>David:<br/>*muss erst lächeln und dann leicht grinsen, als Matteo das “so sehr” so oft wiederholt*<br/>*schmiegt sich nach dem Kuss wieder eng an ihn und seufzt einmal leise und glücklich*<br/>*hört Matteo dann kichern und schaut kurz amüsiert zu ihm auf*<br/>*hört dann seine Erklärung und grinst, ehe er den Kopf wieder senkt und ihn leicht in die Seite piekst*<br/>Ey, Florenzi, haben wir nicht direkt am Anfang dieser Beziehung festgelegt, dass wir eins von diesen schrecklich schön kitschigen Pärchen sind?!<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Also nachts, am Meer, am Strand, unter dem Sternenhimmel und Liebeserklärungen… das gehört eindeutig dazu…. sonst fallen wir womöglich noch aus dem Raster… und werden aus dem geheimen Club der schrecklich schön kitschigen Pärchen geworfen oder so…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht als er gepiekst wird*<br/>Ey, Schreibner, ich hab da auch nix gegen gesagt, nur, dass es Klischee ist…<br/>*grinst*<br/>Gehört definitiv dazu… und wir wollen ja im Club bleiben…<br/>*drückt ihm noch einen Kuss auf und piekst ihn dann auch leist*<br/>Ich bin nämlich eigentlich ganz gern in dem Club….</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst ebenfalls, als Matteo meint, dass er ja nichts dagegen gesagt hat und meint*<br/>Dann ist ja gut!<br/>*nickt dann heftig und immer noch grinsend, als er meint, dass sie im Club bleiben wollen*<br/>*zuckt leicht zusammen und lacht leise, als er gepiekst wird*<br/>*schmiegt sich dann noch enger an ihn und drückt ihm einen Kuss in die Halsbeuge*<br/>Ich auch…<br/>*gibt ein leises Wohlfühlbrummeln von sich und murmelt dann*<br/>Und der Club verlangt sicher auch, dass wir gleich schön romantisch im Meer schwimmen gehen, oder? Gehört schließlich auch zum Klischee irgendwie…<br/>*macht allerdings keine Anstalten, sich irgendwie zu bewegen, da er es gerade ziemlich schön und gemütlich so nah bei Matteo findet*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt nur vor sich hin*<br/>*lacht dann leicht bei seiner Frage*<br/>Natürlich… wenn sich die Gelegenheit ergibt, muss man immer romantisch im Meer schwimmen gehen…<br/>*drückt ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Haare*<br/>*lächelt, als David sich nicht bewegt*<br/>Aber jetzt noch nicht?</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst leicht, als Matteo meint, dass man natürlich immer romantisch im Meer schwimmen gehen sollte*<br/>*brummt dann wieder leicht bei seiner Frage*<br/>Doch… schon… gleich…<br/>*hebt leicht den Kopf und schaut zum Meer, ehe er ihn wieder auf Matteos Brust sinken lässt*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Sieht ziemlich weit aus… ich muss noch Kraft sammeln…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*beobachtet ihn, als er den Kopf hebt und lacht, als er ihn wieder sinken lässt*<br/>Awww, du bist süß…<br/>*drückt ihn an sich*<br/>Soll ich dich wieder huckepack nehmen? Ich würd das machen… steht im Kavaliershandbuch, oder so…</p><p>David:<br/>*verzieht leicht das Gesicht, als Matteo meint, dass er süß ist, grinst aber dabei und genießt es, dass er ihn an sich drückt*<br/>*lacht dann leise bei seinem Vorschlag und wandert mit der Hand in seine Haare*<br/>*küsst wieder leicht seinen Hals und meint leise*<br/>Bin ich nicht mal langsam dran, /dich/ huckepack zu nehmen? Du kannst mich doch nicht ständig durch die Gegend schleppen… steht nicht auch irgendwas im Kavaliershandbuch davon, dass man sich abwechseln soll oder so?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht auch leise und küsst ihn einmal kurz richtig*<br/>*schaut ihn grinsend an*<br/>Naja, ja schon… aber du bist doch grad schwach, oder? Aber du kannst mich natürlich auch gern tragen…<br/>*küsst ihn nochmal und sieht ihn dann fragend an*</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht leise bei Matteos Worten und wird dann nochmal geküsst*<br/>*richtet sich ein bisschen auf, um ihn besser ansehen zu können und fährt noch einmal zärtlich durch seine Haare*<br/>*legt dann leicht den Kopf schief und meint schmunzelnd*<br/>Also ich glaub durch so zwei bis drei Küsse könnte ich irgendwie wieder zu Kräften kommen…<br/>*beugt sich dann zu ihm runter und küsst ihn sanft*<br/>*unterbricht den Kuss minimal und murmelt gegen seine Lippen*<br/>Wird schon besser…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*legt den Kopf auch schief und lächelt leicht verschmitzt*<br/>So so, das is ja interessant…<br/>*vergräbt seine Hand auch in Davids Haaren und küsst ihn nochmal*<br/>*grinst*<br/>Langsam aber sicher?<br/>*küsst ihn 3 mal kurz und vertieft dann den vierten*</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt bei Matteos Frage und will sich gerade beschweren, dass Matteo ihn nur dreimal kurz küsst, als dieser den vierten Kuss wieder vertieft*<br/>*schmiegt sich an ihn und erwidert den Kuss, während er mit den Fingern sanft durch Matteos Haare und über seinen Nacken fährt*<br/>*löst sich nach einiger Zeit langsam einige Zentimeter von ihm und sieht ihn leicht verklärt an*<br/>*fällt dann wieder ein, worüber sie zuvor gesprochen haben und grinst minimal*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Ich glaub, jetzt hab ich genug Kraftreserven gesammelt, um dich bis zum Meer zu tragen…<br/>*küsst ihn nochmal kurz und richtet sich auf*<br/>*streckt sich einmal kurz und steht dann auf*<br/>*macht eine auffordernde grinsende Kopfbewegung in Matteos Richtung*<br/>Los, spring auf!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*küsst ihn und schlingt seinen freien Arm um*<br/>*vergisst mal wieder alles drum rum und was eigentlich der Plan war*<br/>*schaut ihn bestimmt genauso verklärt an*<br/>*hört dann seine Worte und brauch einen Moment, bevor er weiß, wovon er redet und grinst*<br/>Na dann…<br/>*wird nochmal geküsst und richtet sich dann auch auf*<br/>*steht langsam auf und fragt nochmal*<br/>Sicher?<br/>*sieht David nur grinsen und springt dann auf seinen Rücken*<br/>*umklammert mit den Armen seinen Hals und schlingt die Beine um seine Hüfte*<br/>Na dann hoppa!</p><p>David:<br/>*schenkt ihm kurz einen Sekretariatsblick, als Matteo fragt, ob er sicher ist und grinst dann zufrieden, als Matteo tatsächlich auf seinen Rücken springt*<br/>*fasst unter Matteos Knie, um ihn zu stabilisieren und pffft lachend bei seinem Befehl*<br/>Ich geb dir gleich Hoppa…<br/>*setzt sich in Bewegung Richtung Meer und stellt fest, dass es durch den Sand mit Matteo auf dem Rücken doch nicht so einfach ist, wie gedacht*<br/>*ist darum froh, als sie die Brandung erreichen und der Boden unter ihm fester wird*<br/>*tut erst so, als wolle er Matteo hier runter lassen wollen, überlegt es sich dann aber anders, beschleunigt seine Schritte und rennt mit ihm auf dem Rücken die letzten Meter bis zum Meer und ins Meer hinein*<br/>*stellt fest, dass das Wasser immer noch angenehm warm ist und watet mit ihm bis er etwa oberschenkeltief im Wasser steht, ehe er sich und Matteo seitlich ins Wasser fallen lässt*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*merkt sehr wohl, dass es etwas schwerer ist als gedacht*<br/>*schiebt das auch auf den Sand*<br/>*sagt aber mal nichts, weil er denkt, dass David sich schon beschweren wird*<br/>*findet es außerdem auch ganz nett, getragen zu werden*<br/>*rechnet aber schon damit, dass er an der Brandung runter gelassen wird*<br/>*lacht dann, als David weiter geht*<br/>Vielen Dank, mein Kavalier!<br/>*lässt ihn dann los in dem Moment, in dem er sich fallen lässt*<br/>Das Wasser ist einfach immer noch voll geil warm…<br/>*sieht, wie David ein paar Schwimmzüge macht und schwimmt ihm schnell hinterher*<br/>*checkt kurz ob er noch stehen kann*<br/>Willst du richtig raus schwimmen?</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst, als Matteo ihn Kavalier nennt*<br/>Für dich doch gerne, mein Klammeräffchen…<br/>*lässt Matteos Beine los, als sie ins Wasser sinken und lacht bei Matteos Worten leise*<br/>Ja, fast Badewannentemperatur…<br/>*taucht einmal kurz unter, um ganz nass zu sein und macht dann ein paar Schwimmzüge vom Strand weg*<br/>*dreht sich zu Matteo um bei seiner Frage und lächelt ihm entgegen, während er feststellt, dass er gerade noch so stehen kann*<br/>*wiegt leicht den Kopf hin und her*<br/>Mal sehen…<br/>*grinst dann leicht*<br/>Vor den Wassergeistern muss ich ja keine Angst haben… du hast ja gesagt, du rettest mich mit deinem supermegageheimen Geheimtrick…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht bei seiner Antwort und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Ich hätte dir das nie erzählen sollen…<br/>*taucht einmal ganz unter und schüttelt dann seine nassen Haaren*<br/>Du wirst das jetzt immer anbringen, oder?<br/>*hebt die Beine wieder an, damit er ein bisschen treibt*</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht*<br/>Hast du doch auch gar nicht… das war deine Mutter…<br/>*grinst dann*<br/>Und ich bin ihr seeehr dankbar dafür! Ist doch gut zu wissen, dass du dich mit sowas auskennst…<br/>*wird dann wieder ernst bei Matteos Frage und nickt*<br/>Jap!<br/>*macht zwei Schwimmzüge auf ihn zu, so dass er nun direkt vor ihm steht und zieht ihn an seinem Shirt zu sich*<br/>*denkt sich kurz, dass sie die Shirts auch eigentlich am Strand hätten lassen können, da es inzwischen so dunkel ist, dass sie sowieso wahrscheinlich niemand sieht, konzentriert sich dann aber wieder auf die Wassergeister*<br/>*schaut Matteo an und legt dann leicht amüsiert den Kopf schief*<br/>Was muss ich tun, damit du mir das Geheimnis verrätst? Muss mich wirklich erst einer der Wassergeister angreifen?!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*zuckt mit der Schulter*<br/>Ich hätte sie abhalten können…<br/>*schüttelt wieder den Kopf, als David sagt, dass er ihr dankbar ist*<br/>*seufzt übertrieben laut, als David bestätigt, dass er das immer bringen wird*<br/>*hmpft minimal, als David ihn näherzieht, weil er weiß, dass es so schwerer sein wird, ihm was abzuschlagen*<br/>*schüttelt wieder nur den Kopf bei seiner Frage*<br/>Okay, ganz im Ernst? Du willst das wirklich wissen? Was meine Oma mir erzählt hat, um Wassergeister zu vertreiben, als ich ein kleiner, kleiner Junge war?<br/>*schaut ihn skeptisch an*<br/>Sag mir einen guten und ehrlichen Grund, warum du es wissen willst und vielleicht erzähl ich’s dir dann.</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt heftig bei Matteos ganzen Fragen*<br/>Ja, ja und ja!<br/>*muss ein bisschen grinsen, als Matteo so skeptisch schaut und schüttelt bei seiner Aufforderung leicht fassungslos den Kopf*<br/>Ich muss mich doch zu retten wissen, falls ich mal ohne dich im Wasser bin und von den Wassergeistern angegriffen werden. Ich kann doch ab jetzt nicht immer verlangen, dass du mit mir zusammen ins Wasser gehst! Was ist, wenn du mal gerade keine Lust hast!?<br/>*sieht, dass Matteos Blick immer noch skeptisch ist und lacht leise*<br/>*legt die Hand in seinen Nacken und zieht ihn zu sich ran, um ihm einen kurzen Kuss zu geben*<br/>*wird dann ernster und schaut ihm lächelnd in die Augen*<br/>*fragt leise*<br/>Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Ich bin so verliebt in dich, dass ich jedes noch so kleine Detail, jede noch so kleine Geschichte hören und wissen will… ich will… keine Ahnung… alles von dir wissen…<br/>*lacht einmal kurz und schüttelt minimal den Kopf*<br/>Okay, das klingt irgendwie besessen… so ist das nicht gemeint… diese Sachen… gehören doch zu dir… und du gehörst zu mir… und es gibt so viele Sachen, die ich noch nicht weiß und ich freu mich so sehr darauf, all diese Kleinigkeiten von dir zu erfahren und irgendwo muss man ja schließlich anfangen…<br/>*zuckt mit den Schultern und lächelt wieder leicht*<br/>Warum also nicht bei den Wassergeistern!?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*kann nicht anders als zu lachen, als David so enthusiastisch ja schreit*<br/>*schüttelt dann aber den Kopf und schaut ihn wieder skeptisch an, als er tatsächlich was von Wassergeistern als Grund erzählt*<br/>*wird dann herangezogen und geküsst und fühlt, wie schon befürchtet, seine Abwehr bröckeln*<br/>*hört dann seine leise Frage und muss schlucken*<br/>*beißt sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und schaut etwas verlegen*<br/>*schüttelt wieder leicht den Kopf, als er weiter redet, diesmal aber nicht skeptisch, sondern liebevoll*<br/>*gibt ihm dann einen kurzen aber sanften Kuss und schlingt die Arme um ihn*<br/>*sagt dann leise*<br/>Muscheln.<br/>*sieht Davids verwirrten Blick und lächelt leicht*<br/>Wassergeister stehen auf Muscheln, hat meine Oma mir erzählt, sie war mal einem begegnet und hatte zufällig eine Muschel dabei und der hat sie in Ruhe gelassen, als sie ihm die Muschel gegeben hat… also hat Oma mir zwei Muscheln in die Hand gedrückt und gesagt, wenn ich die im Meer dabei hab, kann mir nichts passieren…<br/>*grinst etwas verlegen*<br/>Seitdem hab ich immer auf Badehosen mit Taschen bestanden…</p><p>David:<br/>*sieht, dass Matteo bei seiner kleinen Rede leicht verlegen wird, spricht aber trotzdem weiter, weil es einfach so ist, weil er - so vertraut, wie sie nach diesen drei Monaten auch sind, noch vertrauter sein will und alles wissen will, um voll und ganz auf ihn eingehen und für ihn da sein zu können*<br/>*sieht dann aber seinen liebevollen Blick und presst nun seinerseits leicht verlegen die Lippen zusammen*<br/>*legt seinen zweiten Arm um ihn, als er ihn kurz küsst und schaut dann kurz verwirrt, als er Muscheln erwähnt*<br/>*bekommt dann aber die Erklärung geliefert und muss automatisch lächeln bei der Geschichte*<br/>*findet das ganze total süß und ist ein bisschen gerührt, dass Matteo ihm die Geschichte schließlich doch erzählt hat, auch wenn sie ihm wie er vermutet ein bisschen peinlich ist*<br/>*verkneift sich darum ein Grinsen, zieht ihn ein wenig näher zu sich und fragt stattdessen leise*<br/>Und hast du heute auch welche dabei?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*sieht sehr wohl, dass David sich ein Grinsen verkneift und kann ihm das nicht mal übel nehmen*<br/>*ist sogar ein bisschen überrascht, dass er sich gar nicht doll peinlich fühlt, sondern im Gegenteil es sich eigentlich ganz schön angefühlt hat, ihm das zu erzählen*<br/>*auch wenn er findet, dass die ganze Geschichte halt schon sehr kindlich ist*<br/>*lacht dann leicht bei seiner Frage*<br/>Nee… irgendwie bin ich so doof älter geworden und hab das dann sein gelassen…<br/>*legt den Kopf schief und grinst ihn an*<br/>Außerdem beschützt du mich doch auch bestimmt, oder?</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst nun doch leicht, als Matteo meint, dass er so doof älter geworden ist und streicht ihm sanft eine nasse Strähne aus der Stirn*<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und meint dann leise*<br/>Als ob es Wassergeister nur auf kleine Kinder abgesehen hätten… ich finde, du solltest wieder eine einstecken… oder zwei… eine für dich und eine für mich…<br/>*lacht dann leise bei seiner Frage und nickt*<br/>Ich werd alles tun, was ich tun kann, um dich zu beschützen, versprochen!<br/>*wird gegen Ende seiner Worte wieder ernster, legt die Hand in Matteos Nacken und zieht ihn sanft für einen kurzen Kuss zu sich*<br/>*lehnt danach seine Stirn gegen die von Matteo und sagt leise*<br/>Trotzdem danke, dass du das Geheimnis mit mir geteilt hast… das kommt in meine Matteo-Kindheitsgeschichten-Sammlung…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*kann gar nicht richtig lachen, weil David es so toll ernst sagt*<br/>*gibt ihm einfach schnell einen Kuss*<br/>Ich kann schnell zwei holen gehen...<br/>*lächelt dann, als er sagt, dass er ihn beschützen wird und sagt leise*<br/>Weiß ich doch.<br/>*wird geküsst und küsst ihn nochmal*<br/>*presst wieder die Lippen zusammen bei seinen Worten*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Ich teil alles mit dir, wenn du willst….<br/>*küsst ihn dann nochmal*</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo anbietet, zwei Muscheln holen zu gehen und legt kurz nachdenklich den Kopf schief*<br/>Hmmm… ich finde, heute riskieren wir es ein letztes Mal ohne und ab morgen sorgen wir dann vor…<br/>*spürt dann wieder ein dolles Kribbeln im Bauch, als Matteo meint, dass er alles mit ihm teilt und hat einen minimalen Kloß im Hals vor Rührung und weil es ihm gerade wieder so unwirklich vorkommt, dass er so jemanden wie Matteo an seiner Seite hat*<br/>*wird nochmal geküsst, ehe er antworten kann, murmelt aber gegen seine Lippen, als sie dabei sind, den Kuss zu lösen*<br/>Ich will das alles… dich… mit allem, was dazu gehört…<br/>*küsst ihn nochmal sanft und löst sich dann leicht von ihm, um ihn ansehen zu können*<br/>*lächelt eine zeitlang und sucht unter Wasser nach Matteos Hand um ihre Finger miteinander zu verschlingen*<br/>*muss dann allerdings auf einmal grinsen und lacht einmal kurz*<br/>Der Club wäre stolz auf uns…<br/>*ist es selbst irgendwie auch… denn auch wenn sie manchmal kitschen, weiß er einfach, dass sie es beide genauso meinen und er liebt ihre Beziehung dafür, dass keiner von ihnen sich zu cool fühlt, offen über solche Gefühle zu sprechen*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Sind wir noch mal mutig…<br/>*genießt den Kuss und dass sich einfach alles gut anfühlt*<br/>*hört dann Davids Worte und ist ganz froh, dass er ihn nochmal küsst, weil er gar nicht weiß was er sagen soll*<br/>*weil er das auch alles so doll will, so doll wie sonst nichts*<br/>*drückt seine Hand als er seine greift und lächelt ihn an*<br/>*lacht dann auch bei seinen Worten und nickt*<br/>Megastolz… wir haben heute gut aufgeladen…<br/>*küsst ihn nochmal kurz und grinst*<br/>Ich mag uns so, die ganze Mischung… alles…<br/>*schwingt dann etwas mit ihm hin und her, drückt ihm noch einen Kuss auf und lässt sich dann aber seitwärts ins Wasser kippen*<br/>Na komm, Schreibner, du wolltest doch schwimmen... lass mal ein paar Meter machen.</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt stolz und leicht grinsend bei Matteos Worten*<br/>*wird dann aber wieder ein bisschen ernster, als meint, dass er sie so mag und nickt*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Ich auch…<br/>*schaut amüsiert, als Matteo anfängt mit ihm hin und her zu schwingen und lacht leise, als er sich nach einem weiteren Kuss ins Wasser kippen lässt*<br/>*folgt ihm sofort bei seinen Worten und schwimmt los*<br/>Ein paar Meter?! Ein paar Meter ist zurück zum Strand… Ein paar hundert Meter… da bin ich dabei…<br/>*schwimmt weiter raus und dreht sich zwischendurch mehrmals kurz nach Matteo um, um zu überprüfen, ob er noch in seiner Nähe ist*<br/>*ruft, als Matteos ein wenig zurückfällt*<br/>Komm schon, du Klammeraffe… wie soll ich dich vor den Wassergeistern beschützen, wenn du so trödelst?!<br/>*lässt sich ein bisschen treiben, damit Matteo aufholen kann*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hatte eigentlich nicht vor, sich anzustrengen*<br/>*merkt aber ziemlich schnell, dass David einfach schneller ist als er*<br/>*denkt, dass er ihn mal machen lässt bis er ruft*<br/>*ruft lachend zurück*<br/>Ich bin im Urlaub und nicht auf der Flucht!<br/>*sieht, wie David sich treiben lässt und schwimmt ein bisschen schneller, um ihn einzuholen<br/>*sagt dann*<br/>Schwimm doch ruhig, du kannst mich doch auf dem Rückweg wieder einsammeln.</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst bei Matteos Worten und wartet, bis er zu ihm aufgeholt hat*<br/>*schaut ihn dann bei seinem Vorschlag kurz prüfend an, lächelt dann aber und nickt*<br/>Okay… eine Strecke durchpowern und dann komm ich zurück… bis gleich…<br/>*spritzt ihm grinsend noch einen Schwall Wasser ins Gesicht, ehe er weiter aufs Meer raus schwimmt, nach ein paar Metern aber einen Bogen macht und lieber parallel zum Strand schwimmt*<br/>*powert sich tatsächlich ein bisschen aus und lässt sich dann eine Weile auf dem Rücken treiben, um sich auszuruhen*<br/>*blickt hinauf in die Sterne und genießt die Ruhe und das Wasser um sich herum*<br/>*schaut sich dann irgendwann nach Matteo um und schwimmt langsam zu ihm zurück, als er ihn in der Dunkelheit ausgemacht hat*<br/>*tobt noch ein bisschen mit ihm im flacheren Wasser, ehe das Getobe in eine Knutscherei übergeht und sie schließlich irgendwann beschließen, zurück zum Haus seiner Oma zu gehen*<br/>*greift sich am Strand noch eine handvoll Muscheln, trocknen sich dann nur notdürftig ab, ziehen aber die nassen Shirts aus, bevor sie sich auf den Weg machen - er selbst das Handtuch fest um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen*<br/>*muss, während sie laufen wieder daran denken, dass dies der letzte Sommer ist, in dem er sich so verstecken muss und spürt wieder diese Mischung aus Aufregung und Glücksgefühl in sich aufsteigen*<br/>*machen sich im Haus der Oma bettfertig und hängen die nassen Sachen im Bad auf, bevor sie um kurz nach Mitternacht beide ziemlich geschafft, aber glücklich ins Bett fallen und relativ schnell einschlafen*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. 12.08.2019 (1) - Testosteron heißt überraschenderweise testosterone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Montag, 11:15 Uhr:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>David:<br/>*sind nach dem Frühstück direkt nach Rimini aufgebrochen und haben den Arzt dank des Navis sofort gefunden*<br/>*war froh, dass er direkt davor einen Parkplatz ergattern konnte und dass sie jetzt noch 15 Minuten Zeit bis zum Termin haben*<br/>*ist ein bisschen nervös und hofft einfach mal, dass der Arzt vielleicht auch ein bisschen englisch spricht*<br/>*greift sich seinen Rucksack mit dem Testo vom Rücksitz, steigt aus dem Auto aus, schließt ab und geht dann ums Auto rum zu Matteo*<br/>*nagt kurz ein bisschen nachdenklich an seiner Unterlippe und lächelt dann leicht und ein bisschen unsicher in Matteos Richtung*<br/>*zuckt kurz mit den Schultern und meint dann*<br/>Vielleicht kannst du ja fragen, ob du mit rein kannst… also zum Spritzen… falls die da wirklich nur italienisch sprechen…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*steigt aus und lehnt sich gegen seine Tür*<br/>*will eigentlich gerade zu David gehen, als er sieht wie er rumkommt*<br/>*sieht sofort, dass er nervös und streckt die Hand nach ihm aus*<br/>*zieht ihn an seinem Shirt ein bisschen näher*<br/>*nickt dann sofort*<br/>Klar, frag ich… ist ja auch besser… also selbst gebrochenes Englisch ist ja vielleicht nicht so geil, wenn man alles verstehen will…<br/>*legt beide Hände an seine Hüfte und schaut ihn an*<br/>Hey, das wird schon… ich übersetz jedes Wort, versprochen… und der Arzt weiß doch, was er tut, der ist doch empfohlen…</p><p>David:<br/>*tritt näher zu Matteo, als dieser die Hand nach ihm ausstreckt und lässt sich am Shirt zu ihm ziehen*<br/>*lächelt erleichtert und nickt, als Matteo sofort zustimmt*<br/>*murmelt leise*<br/>Eben…<br/>*legt ebenfalls die Hände an Matteos Hüften und lehnt sich leicht gegen ihn*<br/>*lächelt ein wenig mehr, als er ihm Mut macht und nickt wieder*<br/>Ich weiß… ich bin auch nicht nervös wegen der Spritze… nur wegen der Sprache irgendwie… darum ist es auf jeden Fall besser, wenn du dabei bist.<br/>*beugt sich vor und küsst ihn kurz und sanft*<br/>*grinst dann leicht und fügt hinzu*<br/>Es ist sowieso immer und überall besser, wenn du dabei bist… aber jetzt erst Recht…<br/>*löst sich leicht von ihm und schaut am Haus hoch und dann wieder zu Matteo*<br/>*lächelt*<br/>Die letzte Spritze vor der OP… bringen wir’s hinter uns…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schlingt die Arme etwas fester um ihn, als er näher tritt*<br/>*nickt leicht, als er sagt, dass er wegen der Sprache nervös ist*<br/>*kann das verstehen*<br/>*wird dann geküsst und küsst ihn zurück*<br/>*muss dann aber lachen bei seinen Worten*<br/>Smooth, Herr Schreibner, sehr elegant…<br/>*küsst ihn noch mal schnell, bevor er sich wieder löst*<br/>Yesss… let’s go…<br/>*geht dann mit ihm in das Gebäude und in die Arztpraxis*<br/>*kommen sofort dran, weil am “Empfang” keine Schlange ist*<br/>*spricht auf italienisch mit der Sprechstundenhilfe*<br/>Hallo, ich bin Matteo Florenzi, ich bin hier mit meinem Freund David Schreibner. Wir haben einen Termin für halb zwölf.<br/>*sieht wie sie nickt und im Computer schaut und dann sagt: “Ah ja, Deutsche, nicht wahr? Ich brauch einmal die Unterlagen vom deutschen Arzt und die Krankenkassenkarte, bitte?”*<br/>*muss kurz überlegen, ob Krankenkassenkarte wirklich das bedeutet, was er denkt, übersetzt dann aber so für David*<br/>*wendet sich, während David seine Unterlagen raus holt, wieder an die Sprechstundenhilfe*<br/>Und wenn es möglich ist, würd ich gern mit reinkommen, geht das? Also für’s Übersetzen?</p><p>David:<br/>*betritt mit Matteo zusammen die Praxis und ist irgendwie erleichtert, dass sie sich nicht wirklich großartig von deutschen Arztpraxen unterscheidet*<br/>*folgt Matteo zum Empfang und lässt ihn reden*<br/>*wartet auf die Übersetzung und nickt sofort*<br/>Klar… hab ich… Moment…<br/>*kramt in seinem Rucksack und zieht den Umschlag von seinem Hausarzt, seine Krankenkassenkarte und die Packung mit dem Testo hervor*<br/>*hört währenddessen, wie die Sprechstundenhilfe Matteo auf italienisch antwortet: “Solange das für Ihren Freund kein Problem ist, dürfen Sie gerne dabei sein!”*<br/>*legt den Umschlag und seine Karte auf den Tresen und hält der Sprechstundenhilfe fragend das Testo entgegen*<br/>*sieht sie den Kopf schütteln und hört, wie sie zu Matteo sagt: “Es reicht, wenn Sie das Präparat gleich bei der Behandlung abgeben!”*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*ist erleichtert, dass es kein Problem sein wird*<br/>Okay, super, danke…<br/>*sieht dann, wie David ihr das Testo reicht und hört ihr zu*<br/>*übersetzt*<br/>Sie sagt es reicht, wenn wir es gleich mit rein nehmen… oh und ich kann auch gleich mit rein.<br/>*warten kurz, während die Sprechstundenhilfe Sachen in den Computer eingibt und David dann die Karte zurück gibt*<br/>*hört, wie sie sagt: “Ich werd dem Arzt die Unterlagen geben, sie bekommen sie dann nachher wieder. Sie können sich noch einen Moment setzen.”<br/>*nickt und bedankt sich*<br/>*übersetzt es für David und geht mit ihm ins Wartezimmer*</p><p>David:<br/>*schaut fragend zu Matteo bei den Worten der Arzthelferin und nickt dann bei der Übersetzung*<br/>*lächelt, als er hört, dass Matteo mit rein darf und sagt leise*<br/>Das ist gut…<br/>*wartet dann bis die Arzthelferin alles fertig gemacht hat, nimmt seine Karte entgegen und geht dann mit Matteo zusammen ins Wartezimmer*<br/>*sieht, dass es nicht so sonderlich voll ist und nickt zur Begrüßung einmal in die Runde, ehe sie sich hinsetzen*<br/>*atmet einmal kurz durch und meint dann leise*<br/>Okay, das hat schonmal geklappt… danke… ohne dich wär ich schon hier aufgeschmissen gewesen…<br/>*lächelt leicht in Matteos Richtung*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*setzt sich mit David auf zwei Stühle in der Ecke vom Wartezimmer*<br/>Klar… ohne mich wärst du ja auch gar nicht hier...<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Das klappt gleich auch alles… ich hab vorhin extra nochmal Begrifflichkeiten nachgeschlagen…. Testosteron heißt überraschenderweise testosterone…<br/>*lächelt leicht und hofft, David ein bisschen die Anspannung zu nehmen*</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst ebenfalls leicht*<br/>Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes… ohne dich hätte ich gar keinen Termin, aber ohne dich wär ich auch gerade wahrscheinlich nicht irgendwo in Italien….<br/>*lächelt dann, als er meint, dass er die Begrifflichkeiten nachgeschlagen hat und lacht leise, als er die Übersetzung von Testosteron erwähnt*<br/>Überraschung! Würde mich ja mal interessieren, in wie vielen Sprachen das tatsächlich ähnlich oder genauso heißt…<br/>*wird dann wieder ernst und lehnt sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück*<br/>Aber ja, das klappt schon… die Anmeldung haben wir geschafft und den Rest müsste der Arzt eigentlich auch ohne Dolmetscher schaffen…<br/>*schweigt kurz und schaut sich im Wartezimmer um, ehe er schließlich fragt*<br/>Hast du dir eigentlich schon Gedanken gemacht, wann wir weiter wollen?<br/>*hofft, dass das für Matteo nicht zu sehr nach “planen” klingt, da er tatsächlich nur aus Interesse fragt*<br/>*fügt darum hinzu*<br/>… und ob du danach lieber in den Süden oder Westen willst?<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Oder sollen wir ne Münze werfen?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schüttelt amüsiert den Kopf, als David das sagt, was er meinte, nur nochmal genauer ausgesprochen*<br/>Ja, genau…<br/>*zuckt dann mit den Schultern*<br/>Bestimmt in vielen… ist doch oft so bei so medizinischem Kram oder?<br/>*schweigt dann mit ihm und schaut ihn dann wieder an*<br/>*zuckt mit einer schulter*<br/>Morgen vielleicht? Oder übermorgen?<br/>*lacht leicht und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Mir egal… was willst du denn?</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt zum medizinischen Kram und grinst leicht*<br/>Wenn ich mal Zeit und Lust hab, mach ich ne Fallstudie zu den unterschiedlichen Übersetzungen von Testosteron…<br/>*ist erleichtert, dass Matteo seine Frage direkt beantwortet ohne sie als Planung zu sehen und grinst bei seiner Gegenfrage*<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und stößt die Luft aus*<br/>Puh… keine Ahnung… das Bett ist bequem, deine Oma ist nett, die Unterkunft ist günstig, die Sonne scheint - ich hab eigentlich gerade keinen Grund mich zu beschweren oder sofort weiterfahren zu wollen…<br/>*nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe und meint dann*<br/>Vielleicht sollten wir das auch mit deiner Oma besprechen. Ich kann sie da schlecht einschätzen. Wenn wir jetzt beispielsweise heute sagen würden, dass wir morgen fahren wollen, würd sie dann sagen “okay, tschüß” oder würde sie uns überreden wollen noch zwei Wochen zu bleiben und wir einigen uns dann auf noch ein paar Tage? Oder hat sie mal irgendwas erwähnt, wann sie uns wieder loswerden will?<br/>*denkt sich, dass Matteo sich so gefreut hat, seine Oma wieder zu sehen und dass er ihm schon die Zeit mit ihr geben will, die Matteo braucht und haben will und fügt darum hinzu*<br/>Mir ist es wirklich egal, Matteo. Es ist deine Oma und du siehst sie so selten. Ich finde, /du/ solltest das entscheiden und nicht ich…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hört im zu und muss mal wieder schmunzeln, weil David einfach so toll ist*<br/>Ich meinte eigentlich, ob du nach Süden oder Westen willst, aber okay…<br/>*grinst und fügt dann hinzu*<br/>Meine Oma will definitiv, dass wir so lange wie möglich bleiben… also ist dein Plan bestimmt nicht schlecht… wir sagen morgen und bleiben bis übermorgen… dann kann ich morgen noch Zeit mit ihr verbringen, sie hatte noch gar keine Zeit, mich richtig auszuquetschen…<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Also peilen wir den 14. als Abfahrt an und wohin darfst du aber entscheiden.</p><p>David:<br/>*schaut ihn überrascht an, als er am Ende seiner Rede erklärt, dass er was ganz anderes meinte und lacht*<br/>Achso… aber hauptsache, du lässt mich erstmal rumphilosophieren…<br/>*hört ihm dann zu und nicht verstehend*<br/>*hatte das auch in etwa so eingeschätzt*<br/>Okay… dann sagen wir ihr am besten heute abend Bescheid - dann bleibt noch ein gewisser Verhandlungsspielraum…<br/>*grinst dann wieder*<br/>Und was meinst du, welche Themen dir noch bevorstehen? Vielleicht solltest du wie Kiki ein paar Themen vorbereiten, mit denen du ausweichen kannst, wenn es unangenehm wird…<br/>*zieht dann kurz die Augenbrauen in die Höhe als Matteo ihm die Entscheidung der Richtung überlässt, in die sie als nächstes fahren werden, weil es ihm tatsächlich ziemlich egal ist, da jede Richtung für ihn ihren Reiz hat*<br/>Okay… da es mir tatsächlich egal ist, fahren wir nach Südwesten und gucken einfach, wo es uns hintreibt...</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Du warst so schön in Schwung…<br/>*nickt dann*<br/>Ja, heute abend…<br/>*schüttelt dann gespielt gequält den Kopf*<br/>Nee… ach, das wird das übliche sein, was ich nach der Schule mache, was ich so für Freunde hab, wie es passieren konnte, dass ich mir so einen gutaussehenden Jungen angle… das geht schon…<br/>*wiegt den Kopf hin und her und schaut etwas skeptisch*<br/>Es ist dir egal? Bist du sicher? Wenn du willst, darfst du vorher gern einen Blick auf ne Karte werfen…</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt, als Matteo berichtet, über was seine Oma ihn ausquetschen wird und grinst am Ende*<br/>Plan nach der Schule hast du… super Freunde auch… das dürfte kein Problem sein…<br/>*schaut ihn dann direkt an und lächelt*<br/>Und was antwortest du auf die letzte Frage?<br/>*lacht dann leise, als Matteo bei seiner Antwort so skeptisch schaut und tut entrüstet*<br/>Natürlich bin ich sicher…<br/>*lacht dann nochmal und tritt leicht mit dem Fuß in seine Richtung*<br/>Ich brauch auf keine Karte gucken! Ich weiß, dass im Süden noch Rom und Neapel liegen… und westlich Florenz, Mailand und Genua… aber nur weil so große Städte vielleicht ihren Reiz haben könnten, heißt das ja nicht, dass wir nicht auch unterwegs in kleinen Dörfern oder so auf tolle Sachen stoßen könnten…<br/>*grinst dann auf einmal*<br/>Wobei Florenz schon nice wäre - da will ich auf jeden Fall durch fahren und ein Bild von dir und dem Ortsschild machen… aber wir können auch erst in den Süden und dann durch Florenz…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt, als er abhakt, dass er zu allem was zu sagen hat*<br/>*schenkt ihm dann den Sekretariatsblick bei seiner Frage*<br/>Ich antworte, dass ich überhaupt gar nicht geangelt hab, sondern dass ich einfach so hartnäckig wie möglich war, bis du schließlich eingeknickt bist.<br/>*lacht als er nach ihm tritt*<br/>Oh entschuldige… ich hatte vergessen, dass du ein Geographie-Ass bist…<br/>*grinst dann auch, als er Florenz erwähnt*<br/>Na wir können auch direkt nach Florenz, ist nice da… und kleine Dörfer sind da auch massig…<br/>*hört dann die Ansage: “David Schreibner, per favore”*<br/>*schaut zu David*<br/>Dann wollen wir mal...</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst minimal und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Ich bin nicht eingeknickt. Das klingt so, als hättest du mich überreden müssen, dich zu wollen… du hast mich einfach überzeugt, dass wir wichtiger sind, als wegzulaufen…<br/>*lacht dann ebenfalls, als Matteo ihn als Geographie-Ass bezeichnet*<br/>Ich dachte, das ist eher so Allgemeinwissen… zumindest die großen Städte…<br/>*hört dann, dass er direkt nach Florenz will und zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>Okay… guter… gute Idee. Machen wir so.<br/>*hört dann, dass er aufgerufen wird und sieht eine Sprechstundenhilfe in der Tür stehen, die sich fragend umsieht*<br/>*wird mit einem Mal doch wieder ein bisschen nervös und steht auf*<br/>*atmet einmal tief durch und nickt zu Matteos Worten*<br/>*folgt dann der Sprechstundenhilfe ins Sprechzimmer und hört sie auf italienisch sagen: “Sie können hier noch einmal Platz nehmen. Der Doktor ist gleich bei Ihnen…”*<br/>*sieht, wie sie auf die Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch deutet und geht davon aus, dass sie sich setzen sollen*<br/>*macht das dann auch mal und kramt das Testo aus seinem Rucksack*<br/>*legt es auf den Schreibtisch vor ihnen und lächelt leicht in Matteos Richtung, als die Arzthelferin sie wieder alleine lässt*<br/>Also im Normalfall geht es wirklich schnell. Mein Arzt fragt mich einfach immer nur, ob alles okay ist und ob ich irgendwas besonderes besprechen möchte und wenn nicht, dann krieg ich eigentlich direkt die Spritze…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*will gerade übersetzen, was sie gesagt hat, als David sich schon setzt, sie also soweit verstanden hat*<br/>*lächelt zurück, als David lächelt*<br/>*nickt dann*<br/>Versuchst du gerade, mich zu beruhigen?<br/>*grinst und greift seine Hand*<br/>Das ist aber sehr aufmerksam von dir… danke…<br/>*sieht dann, wie die Tür aufgeht und der Arzt reinkommt: “Ah, buongiorno, unsere deutschen Gästen!”*<br/>*lächelt und steht auf, um ihm die Hand zu geben und sieht, wie David es auch tut*<br/>Hallo, das ist David, ich bin hier zum übersetzen…<br/>*sieht den Arzt nicken: “Verstehe. Sag ihm bitte, dass ich die Unterlagen durchgesehen hab soweit mein Englisch das zugelassen hat und soweit alles in Ordnung ist. Frag ihn bitte, ob er sich heute gesundheitlich gut fühlt oder ich irgendwas wissen müsste?”*<br/>*schaut zu David und übersetzt auf deutsch*</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht leise bei Matteos Frage und zuckt leicht mit den Schultern*<br/>Vielleicht eher uns beide… keine Ahnung…<br/>*drückt seine Hand, als er sie nimmt und schaut ihn kurz liebevoll an, weil er wirklich dankbar ist, dass Matteo hier bei ihm ist und auch diesen Weg so selbstverständlich mit ihm geht*<br/>*schaut dann aber zur Tür, als diese aufgeht und lächelt, als der Arzt versucht, sie auf deutsch anzusprechen*<br/>*gibt ihm die Hand und murmelt leise*<br/>Buongiorno…<br/>*nagt ein wenig nervös an seiner Unterlippe, als der Arzt dann mit Matteo spricht und setzt sich erstmal wieder, genau wie der Arzt und Matteo*<br/>*sieht, dass der Arzt seine Unterlagen vorliegen hat und bekommt dann von Matteo übersetzt, was er gesagt hat*<br/>*nickt sofort*<br/>Mir geht’s gut und ich bin terminlich genau im Rhythmus. Alles gut. Nichts, was er wissen müsste… die Menge, die er spritzen muss, müsste im Brief von meinem Arzt stehen…<br/>*schiebt die Packung mit dem Testo dem Arzt entgegen*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt zu Davids Antwort und übersetzt dann für den Arzt*<br/>*beobachtet, wie dieser nach dem Testo greift und einen Blick drauf wirft*<br/>*sieht, wie er dann lächelt und sagt: “Das klingt doch hervorragend. Wenn Sie keine Fragen haben, können wir direkt loslegen. Nebenan ist eine Liege. Sie können hier warten, wenn sie wollen?”*<br/>*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen und antwortet dann auf italienisch*<br/>Ich komm lieber mit, falls was ist oder ihm was weh tut, kann ich direkt übersetzen…<br/>*sieht wie das Gesicht vom Arzt kurz weicher wird, aber dann wieder professionell: “Natürlich, ganz wie Sie wollen.”*<br/>*dreht sich dann wieder zu David*<br/>Wir gehen zum Spritzen nach nebenan, da ist eine Liege…<br/>*steht auf*</p><p>David:<br/>*sieht, wie der Arzt nach dem Testo greift und dann weiter mit Matteo spricht*<br/>*wartet auf die Übersetzung, lächelt dann erleichtert, dass es hier anscheinend genauso abläuft wie in Deutschland*<br/>*steht sofort auf und folgt dem Arzt nach nebenan, wo sich ein kleiner Raum mit Liege und Stuhl daneben, sowie den üblichen Arztgerätschaften befinden*<br/>*sieht, wie der Arzt ihm zulächelt und dann andeutet, dass er die Hose ausziehen soll*<br/>*hört, wie er währenddessen auf italienisch sagt: “Einfach wie immer untenrum entkleiden - Sie kennen das ja!”*<br/>*versteht zwar nichts, aber kann sich denken, was er will*<br/>*streift darum seine Schuhe ab und zieht die Hose aus*<br/>*legt diese über den Stuhl und sich selbst dann bäuchlings auf die Liege*<br/>*schaut noch einmal kurz zum Arzt, ob dieser noch irgendwas einzuwenden hat, sieht aber, dass er sich gerade die Hände desinfiziert und Handschuhe anzieht*<br/>*ist ein bisschen erstaunt, dass anscheinend hier der Arzt selbst spritzt und nicht eine Arzthelferin und schiebt seine Boxershorts ein Stück nach unten, damit der Arzt guten Zugang zu seinem Po hat*<br/>*schaut kurz zu Matteo und lächelt zuversichtlich*<br/>*kann nicht wirklich einschätzen, ob ihn die Situation nervös macht oder ob das Spritzen für ihn okay ist, wenn es ein Arzt tut*<br/>*deutet mit dem Kopf auf den Stuhl neben der Liege und meint leise zu ihm*<br/>Setz dich ruhig… das dauert ein bisschen und danach muss ich ja auch noch kurz liegen bleiben…<br/>*fragt dann noch leiser, als er sich gesetzt hat*<br/>Alles gut?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*war bis jetzt eigentlich ganz entspannt*<br/>*geht dann aber mit dem Arzt und David in dieses kleine Zimmer mit der Liege und wird jetzt doch nervös*<br/>*schaut zu David und beobachtet ihn genau, ob er sich gut fühlt*<br/>*sieht, dass er kurz verwundert schaut und weiß nicht warum*<br/>*lächelt dann aber auch schnell, als David zu ihm guckt*<br/>*schiebt dann den Stuhl so, dass er neben Davids Kopf sitzen kann und setzt sich*<br/>*nickt nur leicht*<br/>Mhm, alles gut… und bei dir? Ist das hier so wie sonst auch? Fühlst du dich gut behandelt?</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt bei Matteos Antwort und nickt dann bei seiner Frage*<br/>Ja, alles gut…<br/>*schaut kurz zu dem Arzt und nickt dann nochmal*<br/>In Deutschland spritzen eher die Arzthelferinnen und nicht der Arzt… aber ansonsten ist alles wie sonst auch…<br/>*lächelt dann ein wenig breiter bei seiner letzten Frage*<br/>Ja, alles gut! Mach dir keine Sorgen.<br/>*hört dann den Arzt auf deutsch: “Es geht los. Okay?”*<br/>*nickt in seine Richtung und lächelt leicht*<br/>Okay, danke!<br/>*sieht den Arzt den Daumen nach oben strecken, muss grinsen, aber erwidert seine Geste*<br/>*entspannt sich dann und legt den Kopf auf den verschränkten Armen hat und sieht Matteo an*<br/>*spürt gleich darauf den vertrauten Pieks und weiß, dass es jetzt ein bisschen dauert, weil langsam injiziert werden muss*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt zu Davids Worten*<br/>Das is gut… also dass es der Arzt hier macht… der will bestimmt allein die Verantwortung für dich oder so…<br/>*schaut ihn dann an und lächelt leicht, als er sagt, dass alles gut ist*<br/>Okay…<br/>*hört dann den Arzt und schaut extra zu David und nicht zum Arzt und der Spritze*<br/>Okay, und wenn wir hier gleich raus sind, wo willst du dich dann entspannen? Zurück zu Oma? Oder an den Strand? Oder in eine Eisdiele?</p><p>David:<br/>*bemerkt, dass Matteo nicht zur Spritze schaut und hört ihn gleich darauf los plappern*<br/>*fragt sich kurz, ob er ihn oder sich selbst beruhigen will, ist aber eigentlich gerade ziemlich entspannt und ruhig, da das jetzt hier für ihn vertrautes Terrain ist*<br/>*streckt seine Hand nach der von Matteo aus, zieht sie zu sich und verschlingt ihre Finger, während er antwortet*<br/>Rimini soll ja bekannt sein für seine Nachtclubs, aber ich glaub, da haben wir um diese Uhrzeit nicht wirklich was von… ich glaub, ich würde gerne langsam ein bisschen rumlaufen und vielleicht irgendwo ein Eis essen… ich glaub, eine Stunde im Auto sitzen kommt sofort nach der Spritze wahrscheinlich nicht so gut - so sehr ich mich auch nach dem gemütlichen Bett deiner Oma sehne…<br/>*spürt inzwischen wie immer das Testo im Pomuskel und wie es sich langsam im Körper verteilt*<br/>*grinst leicht zu Matteo und fragt dann ebenfalls*<br/>Und wo willst du dich gleich am liebsten entspannen?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*spürt, wie er sofort etwas ruhiger wird, als David nach seiner Hand greift*<br/>*lächelt leicht, als er antwortet*<br/>Nachtclubs sind jetzt auch vielleicht nicht sooo entspannend…<br/>*nickt leicht zu dem, was David gern möchte*<br/>*sieht ihn grinsen und hört seine Frage*<br/>*öffnet schon den Mund, um zu sagen, dass er sich da entspannen will, wo David sich entspannen will, als ihm ihr Gespräch wieder einfällt*<br/>*schließt also den Mund wieder und denkt kurz wirklich über die Frage nach*<br/>Also ich entspann immer ziemlich gut bei Eis…<br/>*lächelt ihn leicht an, weil er versteht, dass David weiß, dass er angespannt ist*<br/>Und ich wette die haben da auch ein paar mehr Sitzkissen, die ich für dich einfordern kann…</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst bei Matteos Worten und meint leise zu den Nachtclubs*<br/>Stimmt…<br/>*lächelt dann, als Matteo meint, dass er auch bei Eis entspannen kann und nickt*<br/>Also suchen wir uns gleich eine Eisdiele und entspannen beide und belohnen uns, weil wir so tapfer waren…<br/>*streicht mit dem Daumen sanft über Matteos Handrücken, muss sich dann bei seinen nächsten Worten aber ein lautes Lachen ziemlich verkneifen, damit er nicht so wackelt*<br/>*presst stattdessen die Lippen zusammen und grinst breit*<br/>Ich stell mir gerade das Bild vor wie du durch’s Eiscafé gehst und Kissen einsammelst… aber okay… ich werd dich sowieso nicht davon abhalten können… aber ein oder zwei reichen definitiv…<br/>*küsst seinen Handrücken und schaut ihn dann wieder liebevoll an*<br/>*hört in dem Moment den Arzt auf italienisch sagen: “So… die letzten Milliliter... “ und dann auf deutsch: “Fertig!”*<br/>*spürt, wie er die Spritze raus zieht und eine kleine Kompresse auf die Stelle drückt*<br/>*streckt die Hand nach hinten aus, um ihm diesen Griff abzunehmen, da er es von seiner Spritze in Deutschland so gewohnt ist, dass er die Kompresse hält, während die Arzthelferin ein Pflaster holt*<br/>*spürt, wie der Arzt seine Hand zur richtigen Stelle führt, so dass er die Kompresse gut erreicht und währenddessen zu Matteo sagt: “Ah, ihr Freund hat Routine, das merkt man gleich! Wie wunderbar! Ich hol eben schnell ein Pflaster!”*<br/>*spürt gleich darauf, wie der Arzt ihm das Pflaster aufklebt und zieht seine Hand zurück*<br/>*hört den Arzt wieder auf italienisch: “Sie kennen das ja sicher. Noch 10 bis 15 Minuten liegen bleiben und dann dürfen Sie gehen... “*<br/>*bekommt eine Hand von ihm entgegen gestreckt und hört den Arzt wieder auf deutsch: “Eine schöne Urlaub noch!”*<br/>*schüttelt seine Hand und lächelt*<br/>Grazie!<br/>*sieht dann, wie der Arzt sich auch von Matteo verabschiedet*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst als David lachen muss*<br/>Was denn? Ich mach das! Die brauchen ja wohl nicht alle Kissen!<br/>*schaut ihn ebenfalls liebevoll an und hört dann den Arzt*<br/>*sagt auf deutsch*<br/>Gleich geschafft…<br/>*grinst, als der Arzt deutsch spricht*<br/>*sieht dann, wie David automatisch hilft und hört dann den Arzt*<br/>*muss leicht lachen*<br/>Ja, er hat das schon ein paar Mal gemacht… ein paar viele Male…<br/>*nickt, als er sagt, sie müssten warten*<br/>*schüttelt dann auch die Hand vom Arzt und bedankt sich nochmal*<br/>*sieht, wie er geht und grinst zu David*<br/>Er sagte, du hast Routine… komisch…</p><p>David:<br/>*sieht, wie der Arzt die Tür hinter sich schließt und hört dann Matteos Worte*<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Ich fänd es eher komisch, wenn jemand nach fast 3 Jahren auf Testo keine Routine hat…<br/>*greift dann hinter sich und zieht sich die Unterhose hoch, da er ja nun nicht mehr vollkommen untenrum entblößt daliegen muss*<br/>*greift dann wieder nach Matteos Hand und verschränkt seine Arme und Matteos Arm so auf der Liege, dass er gemütlich den Kopf darauf ablegen kann*<br/>*grinst minimal und schließt die Augen*<br/>*murmelt*<br/>Weck mich einfach in ner viertel Stunde…<br/>*spürt es in seinem Po ein bisschen brennen und pieksen wie immer, versucht aber, sich zu entspannen, weil es dadurch erfahrungsgemäß besser wird*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Hab ich ihm auch gesagt…<br/>*überlässt seinen Arm und seine Hand gerne David, damit er es bequem hat*<br/>*grinst dann leicht*<br/>Mach ich… Schlaf gut…<br/>*drückt ihm einen Kuss in die Haare und legt dann seinen freien Arm so auf ein Stück freie Liege, dass er seinen Kopf auch ablegen und ihn angucken kann*<br/>*fragt dann leise*<br/>Wünscht du dir manchmal, es gäbe so einen Chip, den du dir einpflanzen könntest, der einfach in regelmäßigen Abständen Testo ausschüttet? Das wär doch cool, oder?</p><p>David:<br/>*ist ein bisschen erstaunt, dass Matteo bei seiner Aufforderung nicht protestiert und lächelt ziemlich, als er ihm sogar noch einen Kuss auf die Haare drückt*<br/>*brummt leise und wohlig und spürt, dass Matteo seinen Kopf anscheinend neben ihm ablegt*<br/>*streicht mit dem Daumen sanft über ein Stück von Matteos Arm, was er unter seinem Kopf begraben hat, hält allerdings damit inne, als er seine Frage hört*<br/>*spürt einen kurzen Stich, weil er so einen Chip und die blöde Spritze gar nicht brauchen würde, wenn sein Körper einfach eigenständig und regelmäßig Testosteron ausschütten würde, weiß aber, dass Matteo die Frage nicht gestellt hat, um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass sein Körper das nunmal nicht kann, sondern weil er einfach in Gedanken nach Möglichkeiten sucht, es ihm leichter zu machen*<br/>*brummt darum wieder zustimmend und murmelt*<br/>Das wär ziemlich cool…<br/>*öffnet dann doch die Augen und rückt seinen Kopf so zurecht, dass er Matteo ansehen kann*<br/>*zögert kurz und erzählt dann*<br/>Ich hab übrigens überlegt, nach der OP vielleicht doch auf den Dreimonatsrhythmus zu gehen… ich muss ja sowieso neu eingestellt werden…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hört ihn brummen und schaut ihn an*<br/>*sieht, wie er zögert und drückt kurz aufmunternd seine Hand*<br/>*schaut ihn dann erstaunt an*<br/>Ja? Aber ist das dann nicht ne größere Menge, also noch unangenehmer?<br/>*schaut etwas besorgt*<br/>Warum hast du das denn überlegt?</p><p>David:<br/>*stößt kurz die Luft aus bei Matteos Anmerkung und verzieht leicht das Gesicht*<br/>Ja, schon… aber es wäre ja nur alle drei Monate…<br/>*zuckt leicht mit einer Schulter*<br/>Keine Ahnung, irgendwie wär ich dadurch irgendwie unabhängiger, oder? Und… keine Ahnung… normaler? Nach der OP fallen so viele Sachen einfach weg, die sonst Alltag waren… also vor allem natürlich der Binder und diese 8-Stunden Rechnung…<br/>*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen und fährt dann fort zu erklären*<br/>Weißt du, es ist seit Jahren jeden Tag präsent… dass ich trans bin, mein ich. Und ich glaube, dass viele anders wird nach der OP… dass ich weniger dysphorisch bin zum Beispiel… und dass ich nicht mehr jeden Tag darüber nachdenke… und da ist es vielleicht von Vorteil, nur noch alle 3 Monate statt alle 3 Wochen zum Spritzen zu müssen. Das passt dann irgendwie, verstehst du?<br/>*sieht ihn fragend an, weil er sich nicht sicher ist, ob Matteo seine Überlegungen wirklich nachvollziehen kann*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hört ihm aufmerksam zu und kann ihn sofort verstehen*<br/>*kann sich ja gar nicht vorstellen, wie es ist, damit jahrelang tagein tagaus leben zu müssen*<br/>*nickt also leicht*<br/>Versteh ich…<br/>*hebt seinen Kopf um seinen Arm heben zu können und ihm durch die Haare zu fahren*<br/>Je weniger es Thema ist, desto besser?<br/>*lächelt ihn leicht verschmitzt an*<br/>Aber du musst dann damit rechnen, dass ich noch mehr Kissen für dich sammel…</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt leicht, als Matteo sagt, dass er das versteht und spürt mal wieder große Dankbarkeit für sein Verständnis und dass er diesen ganzen Weg so selbstverständlich mit ihm geht*<br/>*schließt kurz die Augen, als er ihm durch die Haare fährt und nickt bei seiner Frage*<br/>Genau… je mehr Normalität, desto besser….<br/>*sieht ihn dann wieder an und lacht leise bei seinen nächsten Worten*<br/>*hebt den Kopf und beugt sich vor, um ihn kurz und sanft zu küssen*<br/>Das ist okay… diesen einen Tag alle drei Monate darfst du mich dann gerne betüddeln…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*küsst ihn zurück und lächelt danach*<br/>Dann ist ja gut…<br/>*gibt ihm noch einen Kuss und streicht ihm wieder durch die Haare*<br/>Ich hoffe, dass das alles so wird, wie du dir das vorstellst… dass es nicht mehr so Thema ist…<br/>*legt den Kopf leicht schief*<br/>Wenn ich was tun kann, sagst du’s mir, ne?</p><p>David:<br/>*hmmt zustimmend, bei Matteos Worten und murmelt*<br/>Das hoff ich auch…<br/>*lächelt dann leicht*<br/>… aber ich bin da ziemlich zuversichtlich…<br/>*hört dann seine Frage und stützt das Kinn auf seinen Armen ab*<br/>*sieht ihn einen Moment einfach nur leicht ungläubig und ziemlich liebevoll an, muss dann einmal kurz schmunzeln und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>*sagt zärtlich und ein wenig neckend*<br/>Du hast mal wieder keine Ahnung, wie viel du die ganze Zeit schon tust, oder?<br/>*drückt seine Hand*<br/>Ich musste die ganze Zeit nichts sagen und bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich das in Zukunft auch nicht tun muss, weil du einfach so bist wie du bist… aber falls es doch irgendwas geben sollte, was du tun kannst, was du nicht sowieso einfach so selbstverständlich automatisch tust, werd ich mich schon melden, okay?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*kann nicht anders als zu grinsen, als David ihn so anguckt*<br/>*hört dann, was er sagt und beißt sich leicht verlegen auf die Unterlippe*<br/>*spürt, wie gut es sich anfühlt, dass er David tatsächlich hilft, mit was auch immer er tut*<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Dann ist ja gut…<br/>*drückt ihm noch einen Kuss auf und schaut dann auf die Uhr*<br/>Wie geht’s dem Po? Denkst du, wir können langsam los?</p><p>David:<br/>*sieht, dass Matteo zunächst verlegen ist, dann aber grinst und muss ebenfalls grinsen und wiederholt*<br/>Dann ist ja gut…<br/>*fährt ihm einmal zärtlich durch die Haare, als er ihn küsst und schaut dann bei seinen Worten ebenfalls auf die Uhr*<br/>*nickt dann*<br/>Ja, alles gut… wir können los…<br/>*spürt den Po zwar noch leicht pochen und brennen, aber nicht mehr als sonst auch nach der Spritze*<br/>*richtet sich auf und klettert von der Liege*<br/>*greift nach seiner Hose hinter Matteo und zieht sich diese und seine Schuhe wieder an*<br/>*sagt währenddessen zu Matteo*<br/>Ich glaub, Rudi lassen wir am besten erstmal hier stehen, oder? Wer weiß, ob wir nochmal so ein Glück mit dem Parkplatz haben…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. 12.08.2019 (2) - Wissen, glauben, hoffen, wollen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Montag, 19:55 Uhr:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>David:<br/>*hat mit Matteo zusammen noch ein Eis in Rimini gegessen und ist ein bisschen durch die Innenstadt geschlendert*<br/>*haben auf dem Rückweg an “ihrem” Strand gehalten und waren noch eine Runde schwimmen, bevor sie sich schließlich auf den Weg zurück zur Oma gemacht haben*<br/>*wurden dort sehr herzlich begrüßt und haben zusammen mit ihr zu Abend gegessen*<br/>*spürt schon die ganze Zeit ein wenig Schmerzen im Po und kann kaum still und ruhig sitzen, obwohl Matteo ihm unauffällig zwei Gartenstuhlkissen hingeschoben hat*<br/>*schiebt die Schmerzen auf die lange Autofahrt und die viele Bewegung durchs Rumlaufen und Schwimmen*<br/>*wartet eine kurze Redepause der Oma ab und sagt dann leise zu Matteo*<br/>Wär’s okay, wenn ich schon in unser Zimmer gehe? Das lange Sitzen geht irgendwie gerade nicht… vielleicht können wir deiner Oma sagen, dass ich Kopfschmerzen hab oder so…?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*sitzt mit David und seiner Oma nach dem Abendessen auf der Veranda und hat es geschafft, David unauffällig ein paar mehr Kissen auf den Stuhl zu schieben*<br/>*merkt aber schon, dass David ziemlich geschafft ist*<br/>*hört dann, was er sagt und nickt sofort*<br/>Klar, geh ruhig… ich mach das hier schon….<br/>*gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss und lächelt leicht*<br/>*hört wie seine Oma aufhört zu reden und wartet*<br/>*sagt zu David*<br/>Geh, ich erklär ihr das…<br/>*hört dann seine Oma: “Was ist los?”*<br/>*erklärt auf italienisch*<br/>David ist ziemlich geschafft und hat ein bisschen Kopfschmerzen, er geht schon mal hoch…</p><p>Oma:<br/>*hört, dass David Kopfschmerzen hat und nach oben gehen will und schaut ihn besorgt an*<br/>Braucht er eine Tablette? Er soll sich eine Flasche Wasser aus der Küche mit nach oben nehmen, sag ihm das. Ich hoffe, die Sonne war nicht zu viel für ihn. Kopfschmerzen und Unwohlsein sind auch oft ein Zeichen dafür, dass man zu viel in der Sonne war. Wart ihr zu viel in der Sonne? Habt ihr euch gut eingecremt? Ihr seid doch die Sonneneinstrahlung hier gar nicht gewöhnt…<br/>*schaut nochmal besorgt zu David und wartet, bis Matteo für ihn übersetzt hat*<br/>*fügt noch schnell hinzu*<br/>Und sag ihm gute Besserung!<br/>*sieht David müde lächeln und irgendwas zu Matteo sagen, bevor er sich schließlich verabschiedet und ins Haus geht*<br/>*schaut Matteo an*<br/>Also keine Tablette? Schmerztabletten sind auch gar nicht so gut. Ich nehme auch nur im Notfall welche… der Körper gewöhnt sich da sehr schnell dran. Oft hilft ja wirklich einfach ausruhen und ein bisschen schlafen…</p><p>David:<br/>*erwidert Matteos Kuss und lächelt ebenfalls leicht*<br/>*murmelt ein leises*<br/>Danke...<br/>*fährt ihm dann einmal kurz sanft durch die Haare und steht auf*<br/>*hört dann wieder Matteos Oma und bekommt von Matteo übersetzt*<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>Ich denk, ich brauch keine Schmerztablette, aber eine Flasche Wasser nehm ich mir mit hoch… danke!<br/>*lächelt nochmal in Richtung der Oma und verschwindet dann ins Haus*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*muss automatisch lächeln, als seine Oma sich sofort sorgt und sehr oma-lich ist*<br/>*übersetzt für David und nickt, als er sagt, er braucht keine Schmerztablette*<br/>Bis später..<br/>*schaut ihm hinterher, als er geht und wendet sich dann wieder an seine Oma*<br/>Er nimmt Wasser mit hoch, aber er braucht keine Tablette... ich glaub er braucht einfach ein bisschen Ruhe... wir sind immer auf den Beinen, zu Hause faulenzen wir mehr...<br/>*grinst leicht*</p><p>Oma:<br/>*nickt bei Matteos Worten und gießt ihm und sich noch ein bisschen Limonade ein*<br/>Aber ihr seid noch jung… euch sollte es eigentlich nichts ausmachen, viel auf den Beinen zu sein. Und David wirkt nicht unfit auf mich, sondern eigentlich eher ziemlich sportlich. Aber sowas kann ja auch täuschen. Treibt ihr Sport in Berlin? Bewegung ist wichtig - sonst rostet man leicht ein. Bei den meisten Jobs, die man heutzutage annimmt, sitzt man nur hinter dem Schreibtisch. Das ist gar nicht gut! Hast du dir schon überlegt, was du für einen Job machen willst?<br/>*sieht ihn neugierig an und überlegt, was wohl zu ihrem Enkel für ein Job passen würde*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*muss leicht lachen*<br/>Ja, Oma, wir bewegen uns auch und machen auf Sport...<br/>*denkt im Stillen, dass Fahrrad fahren, von a nach b laufen und Sex ja auch als Sport zählen*<br/>*wiegt dann den Kopf etwas hin und her*<br/>*kennt das italienische Wort für FSJ nicht und umschreibt deswegen*<br/>Ich mach erstmal so ein Jahr arbeiten, das wird in Deutschland angeboten, sowas Soziales... ich hab auch schon eine Stelle in einem Jugendzentrum... und dann mal schauen, vielleicht mach ich dann was in der Richtung, wenn mir das gefällt.</p><p>Oma:<br/>*nickt beruhigt, als sie hört, dass David und Matteo auch Sport machen*<br/>Das ist gut! Sehr gut!<br/>*hört dann, dass er arbeiten will und auch schon eine Stelle hat und legt leicht den Kopf schief*<br/>Sowas Soziales… soso…<br/>*schaut ihn prüfend an und nickt schließlich zögernd*<br/>Ich hab mir für dich nie was Soziales vorgestellt, eher irgendwas am Computer oder mit Zahlen… irgendwas langweiliges. Aber was Soziales… warum nicht? Es gibt viele sehr schöne Soziale Berufe. Aber in Italien muss man für das meiste in dem Bereich studieren. Die Tochter von den Rinaldis - du weißt schon… die haben ganz lange am Ende der Straße gewohnt - dann sind sie aber Richtung Innenstadt gezogen… aber ich treffe Silvia noch regelmäßig beim Einkaufen - sie geht auch immer zu Leandro, dem Gemüsehändler. Und die Tochter… wie heißt sie denn nochmal? Sie müsste so vier oder fünf Jahre älter sein als du… in Philippos Alter… *lacht* Ich glaub, Philippo war sogar mal in sie verliebt… jedenfalls hat sie was Soziales studiert… und jetzt ist sie nach Rimini gezogen und macht da sowas… wie nennt sich das? Streetworker? Silvia sagt, es macht ihr viel Freude!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf als sie sagt dass sie sich was anderes für ihn vorgestellt hat*<br/>Und dann von 8 - 5 in nem Büro hocken? Nee, Oma, das will ich echt nicht...<br/>*hört ihr dann zu und muss grinsen, als sie wieder vom Hölzchen aufs Stöckchen kommt*<br/>Ich glaub, die hieß Clarissa, Oma... aber ja, wenn das was für mich ist, dann würde ich das ja auch studieren…</p><p>Oma:<br/>*hört Matteo lachen und schaut ihn leicht empört an*<br/>Warum lachst du denn!? So abwegig ist der Gedanke nicht! Du bist so gut mit Zahlen! Aber ja, ich kann auch verstehen, dass lange im Büro sitzen nicht jedermanns Sache ist! Für mich wäre das auch nichts! Dann probier das halt mit deinem Sozialen… und erstmal ein Jahr arbeiten, um zu sehen, ob das tatsächlich was für dich ist, find ich gut! Sonst studiert man nachher jahrelang und stellt dann am Ende fest, dass man sich doch lieber hinter einen Schreibtisch gesetzt hätte…<br/>*lacht*<br/>Clarissa! Genau! Das muss ich mir langsam mal merken! Ist doch sonst peinlich vor Silvia, wenn ich nicht weiß, wie ihre Tochter heißt!<br/>*kommt dann aber wieder zurück zur Berufswahl*<br/>Aber das freut mich sehr für dich, dass du schon was hast. Und wie ist das mit David? Fängt er an zu arbeiten oder studiert er direkt? Oder hat er noch gar keine Idee?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt*<br/>Ja, eben, und das will ich halt nicht...<br/>*grinst dann wieder*<br/>Du musst dir nicht alle Namen merken, Oma.. ich weiß es nur, weil Philippo wirklich sehr viel von ihr gesprochen hat...<br/>*lächelt dann sofort als es um David geht*<br/>Oh ja, David hat große Pläne... er will Filmemacher werden und er wurde an allen vier Unis angenommen, an denen er sich beworben hat.<br/>*lächelt stolz*</p><p>Oma:<br/>*lacht, als Matteo meint, dass Philippo viel von ihr gesprochen hat*<br/>Ohja, daran erinner ich mich auch noch sehr genau! Clarissa hier, Clarissa da… da dürfte er so in deinem Alter gewesen sein. Aber Clarissa wollte nie was von ihm und der arme Kerl hat die Hoffnung ganz lange nicht aufgegeben… Naja, er hat dann ja aber bald jemand anderen gefunden… Maria hieß sie glaub ich… aber die war nur zweimal hier… dann kam Selina… und dann eine, deren Namen ich immer vergesse… dabei waren sie wirklich lange zusammen! Über ein halbes Jahr, glaube ich!<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>Der Junge hat einen Verschleiß! Aber so ist das heutzutage, sagt er! Früher war das anders - da blieb man noch richtig lange zusammen! Aber heute… ich weiß nicht, ob die jungen Leute ihr Gegenüber heute nicht mehr so zu schätzen wissen oder woran das liegt… aber bei Mario beobachte ich das ja auch… und bei Josephina… wobei die auch schon eine Beziehung hatte, die 2 Jahre ging… da hab ich wirklich gedacht, sie heiratet bald… aber nein… dann kam der nächste!<br/>*fragt dann nach Davids Plänen für die Zukunft und muss lächeln, als Matteo auch sofort anfängt zu lächeln*<br/>*lacht leise, als sie an seinem Ton hört, wie stolz er ist und nickt*<br/>Filmemacher, natürlich… ein Künstler braucht auch einen künstlerischen Beruf. Wobei das auch hart sein kann… diese ganzen künstlerischen Berufe… Ist er denn beim Filmemachen genauso gut wie beim Zeichnen? Ohja, natürlich… sonst wäre er ja nicht an vier Unis genommen worden… An welche Uni geht er denn? Hat er sich die beste ausgesucht?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*muss nun doch wieder lachen*<br/>Ja ja, diese jungen Leute, haben kein Durchhaltevermögen...<br/>*wird dann aber doch wieder ernst*<br/>Aber wenn es nicht passt, ist es doch besser, sich zu trennen, als es ewig hinaus zu zögern... oder krampfhaft dran festzuhalten... tut am Ende dann ja nicht weniger weh...<br/>*denkt kurz an seine Eltern und wie es gewesen wäre, wenn sich sein Vater schon eher getrennt hätte*<br/>*hört dann aber, wie sie über David redet und denkt da viel lieber drüber nach*<br/>Ja, das kann ziemlich hart sein... man muss halt richtig gut sein und ein bisschen Glück haben und Timing. Er geht in Berlin zur Uni, weil wir gerne in Berlin bleiben wollten, aber die Uni ist auch wirklich gut…</p><p>Oma:<br/>*schaut Matteo leicht strafend an*<br/>Ich weiß gar nicht, was es da zu lachen gibt! Das ist doch eigentlich furchtbar! Sich aus dem Staub machen, sobald es Probleme gibt… Anstatt daran zu arbeiten! Wenn eine meiner Vasen einen Sprung hat, dann reparier ich sie doch auch anstatt sie in den Müll zu werfen und eine neue zu kaufen. Was glaubst du, wie oft dein Opa sonst im Müll gelandet wäre!?<br/>*lacht laut und fügt hinzu*<br/>Der hatte auch manchmal einen Sprung! Aber es war trotzdem immer lustig mit ihm<br/>*muss lächeln, als sie an ihren verstorbenen Mann denkt*<br/>*hört Matteo dann aber weiter zu, verzieht das Gesicht und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Natürlich ist eine Trennung besser, wenn es überhaupt nicht passt! Aber wenn es überhaupt nicht passt, warum kommt man dann überhaupt zusammen!? Warum heiratet man dann und setzt Kinder in die Welt!?<br/>*muss auch kurz an Matteos Eltern denken, sagt da aber mal nichts zu, weil sie weiß, dass Matteo eigentlich nicht über seinen Vater sprechen will*<br/>*hört ihm, dann wieder zu, wie er über David spricht und nickt*<br/>*schaut zunächst erschrocken, dann aber erleichtert*<br/>Oh - da bin ich froh, dass die Uni in Berlin wirklich gut ist! Ich dachte erst, er hat die Uni nur gewählt, weil er in Berlin bei dir bleiben will… Wenn du später was Soziales studieren willst, solltest du dir auch die beste Uni aussuchen!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schaut sie leicht belustigt an und muss grinsen, als sie seinen Opa erwähnt*<br/>Ja, okay... aber hast du mir nicht selber noch vorgestern gesagt, dass junge Liebe eh nicht hält?<br/>*zieht die Augenbrauen leicht fragend nach oben*<br/>*zuckt dann mit einer Schulter*<br/>Ja, das weiß ich auch nicht... manchmal entwickelt es sich ja auch erst, oder? Am Anfang ist alles super, aber dann passiert was und...<br/>*zuckt wieder mit einer Schulter*<br/>*liebt sie dann aber sehr dafür, dass sie erschrocken guckt und so Anteil nimmt*<br/>Mach ich, Oma, mach dir keine Sorgen.</p><p>Oma:<br/>*nickt heftig bei Matteos Worten*<br/>Ja, und dazu steh ich auch! Heutzutage, mein Junge! Heutzutage! Irgendwas hat sich in den letzten Jahren oder Jahrzehnten geändert! Heutzutage gibt man viel zu schnell auf! Früher war das anders - da hat man eher darauf geschaut, wie man wieder zueinander findet, wenn es mal nicht so gut lief. Wie heißt es doch so schön: “In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten!”<br/>Und wenn beide auch in den schlechten Zeiten zusammenhalten wollten, dann hat man das früher auch irgendwie hinbekommen. Heute sucht man sich den nächsten… oder die nächste… und hofft, dass es mit demjenigen dann besser klappt. Man investiert einfach keine Arbeit mehr in eine Beziehung! Was meinst du, wie viele Verehrer ich damals hatte?!<br/>*lacht und fängt an aufzuzählen*<br/>Den Giuseppe, den Antonio, Leonardo - damals sehr gutaussehend übrigens - inzwischen hat er sooo einen Bauch und keine Haare mehr - oh und Lorenzo natürlich! Es wäre für mich ein Leichtes gewesen zu sagen: Mein Mann geht mir gerade auf die Nerven, ich trenn mich und nehm mir den nächsten! Und wir hatten wirklich schwere Zeiten! Als dein Opa seine Arbeit verloren hat zum Beispiel und als wir nicht wussten, ob wir hier wohnen bleiben können… oder als dein Onkel so schwer krank war als Kind… Aber nein! Wir sind da gemeinsam durch! Und ich bin stolz darauf, sagen zu können, dass dein Opa meine erste und einzige Liebe war - der erste und der letzte Mann, den ich geküsst habe… der erste und der letzte, mit dem ich…<br/>*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Na du weißt schon…<br/>*wird dann wieder ernst*<br/>Ich brauchte niemand anderen. Nie! Aber heutzutage… da ist man doch eher stolz darauf, mit wie vielen Menschen man schon zusammen war! Wenn es mit dem nicht passt, nimmt man den nächsten…<br/>*muss nun doch auf Matteos Eltern zu sprechen kommen, als er meint, dass was passiert und sich irgendwas anders entwickeln kann*<br/>Nimm mal deine Eltern zum Beispiel. Deine Mutter war krank. Oder ist krank… ich hab gelesen, Depressionen wird man ja auch nicht so einfach wieder los. Lange war alles gut. Die beiden waren verliebt, haben einen Sohn bekommen, eine tolle Familie! Dann bricht die Krankheit deiner Mutter aus. Aber sie ist ja trotzdem noch der gleiche Mensch. Der Mensch, in den sich dein Vater verliebt hat und den er geheiratet hat. Es hat die ganzen Jahre davor gepasst. Und dann auf einmal nicht mehr!? Warum arbeitet man dann nicht gemeinsam daran, dass es wieder passt!?<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Ich kann das nicht verstehen! Ich hab deinen Vater so nicht erzogen! Dein Opa und ich haben ihm was anderes vorgelebt! Aber vielleicht ist das wirklich die heutige Zeit… vielleicht stehen alle Menschen zu sehr unter Druck und denken, sie müssen irgendwie in dieser Gesellschaft funktionieren und wenn dann irgendwas nicht passt, wirft man es weg wie eine kaputte Vase statt es zu reparieren, weil das vielleicht manchmal einfacher ist…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hört seiner Oma zu wie sie sich immer mehr ereifert und wie feurig sie redet und was sie erzählt*<br/>*verzieht nur einmal am Anfang kurz das Gesicht, als sie auf Sex anspielt*<br/>*denkt dann aber, dass das auch auf ihn und David zutreffen könnte: Der erste und der letzte Junge...*<br/>*hört ihr weiter zu und findet sie gerade einfach nur wunderbar*<br/>*beugt sich vor und schlingt seine Arme um sie*<br/>*drückt sie kurz und lehnt sich dann wieder zurück*<br/>*sieht, wie sie ihn verdattert anguckt*<br/>Ich find dich toll, Oma.<br/>*überlegt dann kurz, wie er es sagen soll und formuliert in seinem Kopf*<br/>Heutzutage geht es viel um schneller, höher, weiter... wer macht Karriere, wer macht Geld, wer hat die meisten Follower, wer hat dies und das... aber ich muss nicht immer nach dem nächsten großen Ding suchen... ich leb gern im Hier und Jetzt und genieße, was ich hab....</p><p>Oma:<br/>*schaut Matteo verdattert an, als er auf einmal seine Arme um sie schlingt und lacht dann, als sie seine Worte hört*<br/>*tätschelt seinen Arm, nachdem er sich schon wieder zurückgelehnt hat und meint*<br/>Ich geb mein Bestes! Aber Komplimente sind natürlich weiterhin gerne gesehen und erwünscht!<br/>*strahlt ihn an*<br/>*sieht dann, dass er auch was sagen will und schaut ihn erwartungsvoll an*<br/>*nickt, als er anfängt zu sprechen und hält sich zurück, ihn nicht sofort zu unterbrechen*<br/>*hat keine Ahnung, was Follower sind und nimmt sich vor, zu fragen, vergisst es dann aber wieder direkt*<br/>*denkt kurz über seine Worte nach und meint dann*<br/>Vielleicht ist das auch gar nicht so schlecht, wie du das machst. Ich meine, natürlich muss man sich Gedanken darum machen, wie man seine Miete bezahlt oder wer jetzt das Wohnzimmer saugt… aber wenn einem im Großen und Ganzen die Situation doch gefällt, warum sollte man dann zwingend mehr haben wollen, oder? Man muss keine Karriere machen, um glücklich zu sein… man muss einfach nur gut über die Runden kommen… man muss nicht bei allen beliebt sein, um glücklich zu sein… es reichen die Menschen, die einem wichtig sind! Und so weiter…<br/>*lehnt sich zurück und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust*<br/>*schaut ihn lächelnd, aber ein wenig herausfordernd an*<br/>Solang es einem gut geht, ist es ja auch einfach, im Hier und Jetzt zu leben… aber was machst du, wenn es dir mal schlecht geht? Oder wenn es David schlecht geht? Wenn einem von euch beiden beispielsweise das Studium doch nicht gefällt, aber ihr keine Ahnung habt, was ihr stattdessen machen wollt?! Oder wenn einer von euch Depressionen bekommt, wie deine Mutter? Wenn das Jetzt und Hier nicht einfach mehr nur genießen ist!? Was machst du dann, Matteo?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt langsam, als sie sagt, dass es gar nicht so schlecht ist*<br/>Ja, klar... man darf Notwendigkeiten nicht vergessen, Oma, das ist doch klar...<br/>*hört dann ihre herausfordernde Frage und ist für einen kurzen Moment wie vor den Kopf geschlagen*<br/>*denkt, dass er ja auch schon schwere Zeiten hinter sich hat*<br/>*dass er sich schon hat fallen lassen und gehen lassen und denkt dann an Rentier und seinen Rat und an Jonas und David und alle seine Freunde*<br/>Ich denk, dann würde ich reden... mit David, mit meinen Freunden... je nachdem um was es geht... zusammen kommt man doch meistens zu einer Lösung, oder?</p><p>Oma:<br/>*lacht, als Matteo so tut, als wären die Notwendigen Dinge klar*<br/>Freut mich, dass du das so siehst, mein Junge! Aber glaub mir, so klar ist das nicht! Wenn ich mal bedenke, wie lange es gedauert hat, bis ich deinen Opa soweit hatte, dass er einsieht, dass es durchaus notwendig ist, den Müll mit raus zu nehmen… Mindestens eine Million mal hab ich es ihm gesagt… das wollte einfach nicht in seinen Kopf rein!<br/>*lacht nochmal und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>*bemerkt dann, dass Matteo über ihre Frage nach den schlechten Zeiten nachdenken muss und zwingt sich dazu, den Mund zu halten*<br/>*trinkt einen Schluck und gibt ihm die Zeit, auch wenn sie schon zweimal den Mund geöffnet hat, um ihren Worten doch noch was hinzuzufügen*<br/>*hört schließlich seine Antwort und nickt zögernd*<br/>*wiegt dann aber leicht den Kopf hin und her und fragt schließlich*<br/>Glaubst du, dass das der Knackpunkt war? Dass deine Eltern nicht geredet haben? Oder glaubst du, sie haben geredet und es hat nicht geholfen?<br/>*hebt abwehrend die Hände*<br/>Versteh mich nicht falsch! Ich find deinen Ansatz toll! Reden kann einen weit bringen! Ich rede gerne! Reden ist super! Und ich hab immer schon Probleme angesprochen, wenn ich welche gesehen hab. Und meine Erfahrung zeigt ebenfalls, dass man damit sehr weit kommt. Aber es ist schon fast zu einfach, oder? Ich meine, wenn man doch einfach nur reden muss, warum machen das dann nicht einfach mehr Menschen, wenn sie Probleme haben!?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht als sie vom Müll runter nehmen spricht*<br/>Den Müll nimmt David immer ganz automatisch mit... er sagt, ich koch ja schon, dann kann er den Kram drumrum machen...<br/>*zuckt grinsend mit einer Schulter*<br/>*verzieht dann leicht den Mund, als sie nach seinen Eltern fragt*<br/>*zuckt automatisch und abwehrend wieder mit einer Schulter*<br/>Weiß nicht...<br/>*hört ihr aber weiter zu und denkt, dass sie schon Recht hat*<br/>*dass das wohl zu einfach ist manchmal, vor allem im Fall seiner Eltern*<br/>Naja, Mama ist krank... und das mein ich nicht abwertend oder so... das is einfach so. Und mein Vater hat das nicht verstanden oder wollte damit nicht umgehen, keine Ahnung... Er dachte, sie muss sich nur richtig anstrengen, dann wird das schon... Also hast du wahrscheinlich Recht, bei denen beiden hat Reden nicht geholfen...<br/>*zuckt dann wieder mit einer Schulter und sagt leicht flapsig*<br/>Aber wir können ja nicht alle zum Therapeuten rennen, wenn uns mal was nicht passt, oder?</p><p>Oma:<br/>*haut mit der Faust auf den Gartentisch und lacht, als Matteo von ihrer Arbeitsteilung berichtet*<br/>Das gibt’s doch nicht! Wie lange seid ihr zusammen?!? Wie habt ihr denn so eine perfekte Arbeitsteilung hinbekommen!?!<br/>*fällt in den Moment ein, dass sie tatsächlich gar nicht weiß, wie lange die beiden zusammen sind und nimmt sich vor, später auf jeden Fall Einzelheiten zu erfragen*<br/>*findet außerdem, dass das ein bisschen so klingt, als würden die beiden zusammen wohnen und fällt auf, dass sie auch darüber überhaupt nichts weiß*<br/>*schämt sich ein bisschen, dass sie sich bisher nicht dafür interessiert hat und fällt in dem Zusammenhang auch wieder ein, dass sie sich bei Matteo ja eigentlich noch für ihre Reaktion bei seinem Outing entschuldigen wollte*<br/>*denkt sich, dass das aber gerade eigentlich nicht wirklich das Thema ist und hofft, dass sie später dran denkt*<br/>*hört ihm stattdessen zu, was er in Bezug auf seine Eltern sagt und schnaubt leicht, als er von seinem Vater spricht*<br/>Er hat das sehr wohl verstanden! Mein Sohn ist nicht dumm! Ich glaube eher, dass es ihm zu anstrengend war, damit umzugehen! Er hätte sie unterstützen müssen! Er hätte sie und dich nicht alleine lassen dürfen! /Er/ hätte sie dazu bringen müssen, zum Arzt und zum Therapeuten zu gehen! Und vielleicht hätte er sich auch Hilfe suchen müssen! Es gibt doch Beratungsstellen für Angehörige! Auch für Kinder übrigens, hab ich gelesen! Da musst du dich mal erkundigen, mein Junge!<br/>*hört dann seinen flapsigen Nachsatz und zuckt ebenfalls mit einer Schulter*<br/>Warum denn nicht!? Ich meine, natürlich hast du Recht, dass man Reden muss, um weiter zu kommen. Aber vielleicht hat man manchmal nicht den richtigen Ansatz, Dinge zu besprechen. Oder die Menschen, mit denen mal spricht, sind zu nah dran… Da kann es doch helfen, mit jemandem zu sprechen, der eine gesunde Distanz besitzt und noch dazu vom Fach ist! Guck doch mal, was deiner Mutter die Therapie gebracht hat und immer noch bringt! Das ist doch das beste Beispiel. Ich meine, okay, sie nimmt zusätzlich Tabletten… aber ich glaube, in ihrem Fall ist die Kombination wirklich gut und wichtig! Ich weiß noch, als wir das erste mal wieder gesprochen haben, nachdem es ihr besser ging. Es war so schön, die alte Susanne wieder sprechen zu können… es tat so gut zu hören, dass es ihr besser geht. Und ich weiß nicht, ob sie das ohne Therapie geschafft hätte.<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und macht eine abwehrende Handbewegung*<br/>Ich weiß, viele Leute - vor allem in meinem Alter - halten das alles für Humbug. /Ich/ brauch doch keine Hilfe, ich bin doch nicht irre oder krank, denken sie. Aber das ist Kokolores! Es ist ja nichts Schlechtes, krank zu sein. Wenn man krank ist und es einem nicht gut geht, geht man zum Arzt. Und wenn die Seele krank ist und es der Seele nicht gut geht, geht man zum Therapeuten. So einfach ist das!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht auf, als seine Oma auf den Tisch haut*<br/>*antwortet aber trotzdem*<br/>Ein bisschen über 3 Monate....<br/>*hört dann zu, wie sie über ihren Sohn spricht und denkt, dass sie sehr Recht hat*<br/>*hatte aber auch immer das Gefühl, dass er wollte, dass seine Mutter mehr tut*<br/>Ja, stimmt wohl... aber er hat auch immer viel von ihr verlangt...<br/>*stockt, als sie sagt dass er auch Beratungsstellen für Angehörige gibt*<br/>*erinnert sich ganz dunkel, dass Hanna mal sowas gesagt hatte, er das damals aber schnell abgetan hat*<br/>*hört ihr dann weiter zu und nickt langsam*<br/>*überlegt das erste Mal wirklich, ob Therapie was für ihn wäre, mit jemandem zu reden der außen vor ist, nicht involviert, der sich aber auskennt und ihm helfen kann, seine Gefühle zu ordnen*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Da hast du irgendwie Recht...<br/>*lächelt leicht*<br/>Wenn die Seele krank ist, geht man zum Therapeuten, das gefällt mir... Ich seh ja auch, wie es Menschen hilft um mich rum... aber irgendwie hab ich für mich nie drüber nachgedacht...<br/>*zuckt leicht mit einer Schulter*<br/>Aber mir gehts ja gut... ist ja nur hypothetisch…</p><p>Oma:<br/>*schaut Matteo erstaunt an*<br/>Drei Monate erst!?<br/>*lacht dann*<br/>Das mit dem Kochen und dem Müll klingt eher so, als wärt ihr schon drei Jahre zusammen! Aber dann hättest du ihn mir ja wohl nicht jetzt erst vorgestellt… drei Jahre seinen Partner vor der Oma geheim halten ist… wie würde Mario sagen!? Ein No-go?<br/>*lacht wieder und spürt, wie sehr sie Matteo wünscht, dass es mit David hält, da er so glücklich mit ihm aussieht, wenn er mit David zusammen ist oder von ihm spricht, kann aber nicht wirklich daran glauben, da sie von den anderen Enkeln und den Kindern von Freunden seit Jahren anderes mitbekommt*<br/>*konzentriert sich dann aber wieder auf Matteos Eltern und nickt bei seinen Worten*<br/>Er hätte sie mal lieber unterstützen sollen, statt so viel von ihr zu verlangen! Hat er den Müll rausgebracht? Bestimmt nicht…<br/>*nickt heftig, als er meint, dass sie Recht hat*<br/>Natürlich hab ich Recht!<br/>*nickt dann nochmal, als er ihre Worte wiederholt und sieht ihn prüfend und leicht besorgt an, weil er auf einmal so nachdenklich wirkt*<br/>*zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, als er meint, dass es ihm gut geht, nickt aber zögernd*<br/>Natürlich… rein hypothetisch. Aber es ist trotzdem gut, das im Hinterkopf zu haben, falls sich das mal ändern sollte, mein Junge! Und wenn du sagst, dass es den Menschen um dich herum hilft… dann geh ich mal davon aus, dass deine Mutter nicht die einzige in deinem Umfeld ist, die sich Hilfe gesucht hat. Vielleicht hast du ja auch Freunde, die zum Therapeuten gehen… das zieht sich heutzutage durch alle Altersklassen, sag ich dir. Es gibt ja sogar schon Kinder und Jugendliche, die gehen. In meinem Alter ist das ja oft verpönt, warum auch immer. Aber ich kenn viele, wo ich mir denke, denen würde es auch nicht schaden… Ich würde mir jedenfalls für dich wünschen, dass du diese Hilfe annehmen kannst, wenn du sie mal brauchst. Also rein hypothetisch…<br/>*grinst leicht und trinkt noch einen Schluck*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht, als sie so ungläubig ist*<br/>Ja, 3 Monate... aber uns kommt es auch länger vor...<br/>*schüttelt dann leicht den Kopf, als sie von seinem Vater spricht*<br/>Nee, ich hab den Müll rausgebracht...<br/>*hört ihr dann weiter zu und muss tatsächlich lächeln, weil sie einfach so toll ist und irgendwie gleichzeitig modern und traditionell*<br/>Ich hab da noch nie so drüber nachgedacht... aber du hast Recht... jetzt hab ich es auf jeden Fall im Kopf... falls ich es mal brauche... also rein hypothetisch.<br/>*grinst leicht*</p><p>Oma:<br/>*lacht wieder leise*<br/>Zumindest arbeitet ihr scheinbar so gut zusammen, als wärt ihr schon länger ein Paar… aber was weiß ich?! Ich hab ja bisher noch nicht so viel von euch mitbekommen! Du kannst deiner alten Nonna ruhig mal ein paar mehr Einzelheiten erzählen oder muss ich dir alles aus der Nase ziehen?!<br/>*pfft dann leicht und runzelt die Stirn, als Matteo meint, dass er zu Hause immer den Müll rausgebracht hat und murmelt leise und ein bisschen verbittert*<br/>Natürlich…<br/>*lächelt wieder bei seinen Gedanken zum Thema Therapie und wiederholt nochmal nickend*<br/>Rein hypothetisch…<br/>*muss leicht grinsen und trinkt noch einen Schluck*<br/>*hat das Gefühl, dass Matteo das Thema nicht weiter vertiefen will, findet es aber wichtig, dass er sagt, dass er es auf jeden Fall im Kopf hat, falls er es mal brauchen sollte*<br/>*stellt das Glas wieder ab und klatscht einmal kurz in die Hände*<br/>So… wie war das mit dem aus der Nase ziehen? Erzählst du mir freiwillig, wie du dir so einen gutaussehenden Jungen geangelt hast oder muss ich dich mit Fragen bombardieren?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst leicht, als sie ihn und David quasi lobt, aber auch sagt, dass sie sie ja noch nicht so gut kennt*<br/>*zuckt leicht mit einer Schulter*<br/>*lacht dann, als sie in die Hände klatscht*<br/>Du kennst mich doch, Nonna, ich rede nicht viel… also fürchte ich, wirst du mich wohl mit Fragen bombardieren müssen…<br/>*sieht wie sie ihn vorwurfsvoll ansieht und beschließt ihr wenigstens die Kurzversion zu geben, weil er davon ausgeht dass sie eh noch Fragen haben wird*<br/>Okay, also er ist erst im letzten Halbjahr zu uns gewechselt. Ich hab ihn gesehen und fand ihn sofort… sagen wir mal, interessant. Aber ich hatte ne Freundin, weil ich noch nicht geoutet war und das irgendwie leichter war. Naja… es gab dann ein ziemliches Hin und Her und Missverständnisse und Verletzungen, aber letzten Endes haben wir es dann doch geschafft… wie du siehst…<br/>*grinst leicht*</p><p>Oma:<br/>*schaut Matteo vorwurfsvoll an, als er meint, dass er nicht viel redet*<br/>Also das hast du definitiv nicht von mir! Und du sagst doch selbst, dass Reden gut ist. Und ich glaube, dass du eigentlich viel zu sagen hättest… vielleicht solltest du es einfach mal versuchen…<br/>*lacht, wird dann aber wieder ernster und lächelt, als Matteo tatsächlich anfängt zu erzählen*<br/>*runzelt die Stirn, als er meint, dass er eine Freundin hatte und merkt, dass sie das tatsächlich nicht so ganz versteht*<br/>*hört auch das mit den Missverständnissen und Verletzungen und lächelt minimal, als er meint, dass sie es am Ende geschafft haben*<br/>*fragt dennoch als erstes*<br/>Aber du hast doch gesagt, dass du nie eine Freundin haben wirst. Dass du nie eine mitbringen wirst. Und trotzdem hattest du eine. Wie kann denn das sein!? Wenn man einmal eine hatte, dann kannst du doch nicht sagen, dass du nie eine haben wirst! Und du sagst selbst, dass es leichter war, als mit David. Wäre es da nicht leichter gewesen, wenn du mit ihr zusammen geblieben wärst?<br/>*meint es nicht böse, sondern einfach nur interessiert und sich nicht darüber bewusst, dass es anders rüber kommen könnte*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*muss etwas lächeln und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Wenns drauf ankommt, kann ich reden… das reicht doch…<br/>*sieht, wie sie die Stirn runzelt und kann sich schon denken, dass er das mit der Freundin erklären muss*<br/>*verzieht leicht das Gesicht als sie weiter redet*<br/>Naja, es war leichter, weil es nichts bedeutet hat… ich wollte einfach nicht auffallen, Oma, das hatte nicht viel mit Gefühlen zu tun. Sara war nett und sie mochte mich, das war alles. Ich wollte… einfach nur nicht weiter drüber nachdenken. Und dann kam David.<br/>*schluckt leicht und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Wenn ich mit ihr zusammen geblieben wäre, wäre ich sehr unglücklich geworden… oder geblieben. Das wäre halt nicht ich gewesen, Oma.</p><p>Oma:<br/>*schaut Matteo zunächst weiter skeptisch an bei seiner Erklärung, nickt dann aber versöhnlich*<br/>Ja, na gut, ich denke, das ist die Hauptsache. Wenn es drauf ankommt… Und weißt du, das ist manchmal sogar besser… du denkst vorher nach, bevor du was sagst… bei mir kommt es einfach so heraus gesprudelt…<br/>*lacht*<br/>Manchmal denke ich, ich sollte auch erst nachdenken, aber andererseits hab ich alle Worte und Gedanken schon im Kopf und die wollen dann einfach raus, verstehst du?<br/>*hört ihm dann zu, als er von diesem Mädchen spricht und hört, dass er nicht auffallen wollte*<br/>*fragt sich, ob denn tatsächlich niemandem aufgefallen ist, dass er eigentlich unglücklich war und fragt sich, ob es ihr aufgefallen wäre, wenn sie mehr Zeit mit Matteo verbringen könnte*<br/>*nickt zögernd zu seinen Worten und sprudelt dann hervor*<br/>Aber wenn du doch von vornherein wusstest, dass das nichts für dich ist… das kann ich nicht wirklich verstehen, mein Junge! Du sagst, du wolltest nicht auffallen! Aber du musst doch auch an dich selbst denken! Was bringt es dir, nicht aufzufallen, wenn du unglücklich bist!? Was hättest du gemacht, wenn David nicht gekommen wäre? Wärst du dann mit diesem Mädchen zusammengeblieben? Nur weil es einfach ist? Nur um nicht aufzufallen? Du musst dir doch selbst was wert sein und dazu stehen, wie du bist! Nicht nur in Bezug auf irgendwelche Beziehungen… in Bezug auf alles. Ich meine, wenn du keinen Orangensaft magst, dann trinkst du doch auch keinen Orangensaft, nur um nicht aufzufallen, weil alle Orangensaft trinken… Du hast keinen Grund, dich zu verstecken, Matteo! Du bist so ein lieber, hübscher Junge! Und der einfache Weg ist nicht immer der richtige! Na gut, wahrscheinlich weißt du das auch inzwischen… aber man muss doch im Leben um das kämpfen, was einem wichtig ist!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Allerdings…<br/>*grinst leicht und zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Menschen sind halt unterschiedlich, Oma, das is schon okay.<br/>*hört ihr dann zu und fühlt sich ein bisschen überfahren*<br/>*fragt sich, was er ihr denn sonst noch sagen soll, da sie ihn ja einfach nicht zu verstehen scheint*<br/>*schluckt leicht und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Das ist aber vielleicht nicht so einfach wie du dir das vorstellt? Ich mein, zu sich stehen ist ja schön und gut, aber vielleicht war ich einfach noch nicht so weit, mich dem zu stellen und eventuell Leute zu verlieren? DU warst ja auch nicht sonderlich begeistert, als ich es dir erzählt hab! Und wäre Philippo nicht gewesen, wer weiß ob du mich dann nochmal angerufen hättest? Das ist hier keine Sache von Orangensaft, Oma. Das ist was anderes. Das ist mein Leben. Meine Entscheidung! Und manchmal braucht man halt bis man weiß, was man will und wen man will.<br/>*atmet tief durch und hat gar nicht gemerkt, wie er sich aufgesetzt hat*<br/>*lehnt sich jetzt schnell wieder zurück*</p><p>Oma:<br/>*nickt, als er meint, dass Menschen unterschiedlich sind*<br/>Ja, da hast du Recht…<br/>*lacht dann wieder*<br/>Stell dir vor, es wäre jeder so wie ich - da würden alle nur wild durcheinander reden und wahrscheinlich würde niemand mehr dem anderen zuhören…<br/>*runzelt dann die Stirn, als Matteo meint, dass das nicht so einfach wäre, wie sie sich das vorstellt*<br/>*will ihn gerade unterbrechen und ihm widersprechen, als er so richtig los legt*<br/>*macht den Mund wieder zu und zwingt sich, ihm bis zum Ende zuzuhören*<br/>*hat ein bisschen ein schlechtes Gewissen, als sie ihm den Vorwurf macht, weil sie genau weiß, dass er Recht hat mit allem was er sagt - fällt es aber schwer, dies zuzugeben*<br/>*sagt impulsiv darum erstmal, nachdem er geendet hat*<br/>Was soll das heißen, ob ich dich angerufen hätte… Natürlich hätte ich dich angerufen! Du bist mein Enkel! Du gehörst zu mir - egal, ob mit einem Freund oder einer Freundin. Was denkst du denn von mir, mein Junge!?<br/>*sieht in sein Gesicht, während sie spricht, bricht dann aber auf einmal ab, weil sie merkt, dass das zum einen nicht das ist, was sie wirklich sagen will und weil es nicht das ist, was Matteo verdient hat zu hören*<br/>*senkt den Blick und atmet einmal tief durch*<br/>*sagt schließlich*<br/>Es tut mir leid. Ja, das sage ich nicht oft, ich weiß. Aber es tut mir leid, Matteo, wie ich bei unserem Telefonat reagiert habe, als du mir davon erzählt hast. Und auch, wie ich beim zweiten Telefonat reagiert habe - dass ich so getan hab, als wäre das Thema nie wirklich ein Problem gewesen. Und wahrscheinlich hast du recht, dass Philippo dabei geholfen hat, dass ich es verstehe. Aber es stimmt nicht, dass ich ohne Philippo nicht nochmal angerufen hätte. Ich hätte mich auf jeden Fall bei dir gemeldet. Es hätte vielleicht länger gedauert. Du weißt genau, wie viel du mir bedeutest, Matteo…<br/>*schaut nun doch zu ihm auf und legt eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm*<br/>Es tut mir leid, hörst du? Dass ich so dumm reagiert habe und dass du durch all das scheinbar alleine musstest, dass du Angst haben musstest, zu dir zu stehen.<br/>*drückt seinen Unterarm leicht und fügt leiser hinzu*<br/>Und ich freue mich, dass du jetzt glücklich bist. Mit David.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*verzieht nur das Gesicht, als sie sagt dass sie ihn angerufen hätte*<br/>*glaubt das nicht so ganz und denkt, dass sie das nur sagt, damit sie sich besser fühlt*<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter, was sie aber nicht sieht, weil sie den Blick senkt*<br/>*hört dann, wie sie sich entschuldigt und schaut sie sehr überrascht an*<br/>*kann sich nicht erinnern, dass sie sich jemals für irgendwas bei ihm entschuldigt hätte*<br/>*schluckt sehr schwer, als sie sich erklärt und weiß nicht so richtig, was er da eigentlich gerade fühlt*<br/>*presst die Lippen aufeinander, als sie seinen Arm berührt und sich nochmal entschuldigt*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Schon okay…<br/>*schaut sie dann an*<br/>Ich bin wirklich glücklich, Oma, und ich bin auch glücklich, dass du das so siehst und mir gesagt hast.<br/>*tätschelt etwas unbeholfen ihre Hand die auf seinem Arm liegt*<br/>*denkt, dass das eine ziemlich große Sache ist, die gerade passiert ist und dass seine Oma echt über ihren Schatten gesprungen ist*<br/>*würde ihr das gern wiedergeben und fällt aber nur eine Sache*<br/>Und… mir tut es auch leid… die ganze Sache mit Papa und dass ich dich am Anfang auch gemieden hab deswegen, das war nicht okay… und wenn wir können, kommen wir auf jeden Fall zu deinem Geburtstag, ja? Egal, ob er kommt oder nicht.</p><p>Oma:<br/>*seufzt leise, als er meint, dass es schon okay ist, weil sie eigentlich weiß, dass es nicht okay war, wie sie sich verhalten hat, belässt es aber dabei*<br/>*lächelt dann sehr, als er bestätigt, dass er wirklich glücklich ist und denkt sich, dass das ja nun wirklich das wichtigste ist*<br/>*lacht, als er ihre Hand tätschelt und haut ihm liebevoll auf den Arm, ehe sie ihre Hand wegzieht*<br/>Das ist doch die Hauptsache, oder? Dass du glücklich bist! Und dass du weißt, dass ich das sehe. Und dass du keine Angst mehr davor haben musst, vor mir du selbst zu sein. Ich rede manchmal wirklich ohne nachzudenken, mein Junge! Und dann bin ich immer eher bei mir als bei anderen. Was manchmal hilfreich ist, aber manchmal eben auch nicht. Ich möchte ja gerne bei dir sein. Dann hau mich oder unterbrich mich, ja? Mach mich irgendwie darauf aufmerksam, dass du auch noch da bist und dass es um dich geht und nicht um mich! Da darfst du keine Angst vor haben, verstehst du?<br/>*hört ihm dann wieder zu und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Das ist doch längst vergessen! Ich konnte das verstehen, wirklich… Du musstest ja selbst erstmal klar kommen…<br/>*strahlt dann, als er meint, dass sie zu ihrem Geburtstag kommen und lacht*<br/>Was soll das heißen, wenn ihr könnt!? Natürlich könnt ihr! Ich feiere am Wochenende! Vielleicht könnt ihr euch Urlaub nehmen und dann bleibt ihr länger… David und du…<br/>*will ihm mit der Erwähnung von David entgegen kommen, denn auch, wenn sie selbst ein bisschen skeptisch ist, ob Matteo diesbezüglich wirklich anders ist, als ihre anderen Enkel, so will sie ihm zeigen, dass sie ihn mit dem, was er über sich und David und ihre Zukunft sagt, durchaus ernst nimmt*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hört ihr zu, ist echt gerührt und muss ein paar mal schlucken*<br/>Danke, Oma… wird gemacht…<br/>*lächelt dann wieder, als sie sagt, dass es längst vergessen ist*<br/>*lacht dann*<br/>Naja, das soll heißen, dass wir gucken müssen, ob wir Urlaub bekommen und so weiter… aber das Wochenende kommen wir auf jeden Fall!<br/>*lacht dann leicht, als sie David so betont und legt den Kopf schief*<br/>Du meinst, falls wir uns bis dahin nicht unserem jugendlichen Leichtsinn hingegeben haben und uns getrennt haben?<br/>*grinst und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Ich wette, wir kommen /beide/ gerne.</p><p>Oma:<br/>*nickt zufrieden, als Matteo beteuert, sie zu erinnern, dass es um ihn geht und sieht, dass er ein bisschen gerührt ist*<br/>*wird dadurch auch ein bisschen gerührt, spielt dies runter, indem sie lacht*<br/>Dann sollte ja in Zukunft nichts mehr schief gehen!<br/>*lächelt dann sehr, als er meint, dass sie am Wochenende auf jeden Fall kommen und freut sich*<br/>Du sagst einfach deinem Arbeitgeber, dass es um deine alte Nonna geht - das muss er verstehen! Sonst gibst du mir seine Nummer und ich kläre das!<br/>*lacht, als er sie nicht wirklich ernst nimmt in Bezug auf David und ihn, schaut ihn aber gleichzeitig leicht strafend an*<br/>Genau das meinte ich! Und wenn ihr in 10 Jahren immer noch zusammen sein werdet, dann wirst du mir immer noch an den Kopf werfen, dass es nicht sicher ist, ob ihr im nächsten Jahr zusammen herkommt oder euch bis dahin vielleicht doch in eurem jugendlichen Leichtsinn getrennt habt, oder? Ich hab nur aus Erfahrung gesprochen, Matteo! Natürlich wünsche ich auch, dass ihr dann immer noch glücklich sein werdet und ich werde mich freuen, wenn es tatsächlich so ist und ihr mich eines besseren belehrt habt! Glaub mir, ich bin dann die erste, die zu Philippo und Mario sagt: “Schaut euch euren Cousin Matteo und seinen David an! So führt man eine Beziehung! Nehmt euch da ein Beispiel dran!” Aber soweit muss es ja erstmal sein…<br/>*hört dann, dass er beteuert, dass sie beide gerne kommen und nickt zufrieden*<br/>Das wollte ich hören, mein Junge!<br/>*lehnt sich dann in ihrem Stuhl zurück und sagt*<br/>Aber trotzdem weiß ich jetzt immer noch nicht viel mehr über euch… als Paar. Nur, dass es kompliziert war, zusammen zu kommen… warum auch immer… vielleicht magst du mir davon erzählen? Und wenn nicht… was gibt es sonst, was ich wissen müsste? Wohnt ihr zusammen? Plant ihr, zusammen zu ziehen? Hast du seine Eltern schon kennengelernt? Wie findet Susanne ihn?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Das mach ich… und ansonsten würde ich sehr gern hören, wie du ihn auf italienisch zu textest, Oma.<br/>*grinst*<br/>*grinst weiter als sie sich etwas rechtfertigt und muss auch leicht lachen*<br/>Du kennst mich so gut… natürlich werde ich das jetzt jedes Mal sagen, wenn wir uns sehen… und ich weiß ja, was du meinst, und woher das kommt…. aber ich freu mich drauf, dir das Gegenteil zu beweisen… hoffentlich…<br/>*trinkt dann einen Schluck und lehnt sich wieder bequem zurück*<br/>*grinst leicht als sie dann natürlich doch noch Fragen hat*<br/>Also… ehrlich gesagt kann ich dir nicht so viel davon erzählen, weil es da auch um David geht, und das ist irgendwie seine Sache, das zu erzählen, verstehst du? Aber alles andere kann ich beantworten… Wir wohnen noch nicht zusammen, ich wohne ja in der WG und er wohnt mit seiner Schwester zusammen. Aber die müssen aus ihrer Wohnung raus zum nächsten Monat, also kommen sie erstmal bei uns unter für drei Monate, dann haben sie mehr Zeit zu suchen… Und ja, wir waren vor zwei Wochen bei seinen Eltern. Die Mutter ist ganz okay, aber der Vater ist… schwierig. Und Mama findet ihn super. Die beiden verstehen sich wirklich gut, zum Glück.</p><p>Oma:<br/>*winkt ab bei Matteos Vorstellung, wie sie mit seinem Chef spricht*<br/>Papperlapapp, das krieg ich schon hin… ich lern einfach ein paar deutsche Wörter - so schwer kann das ja nicht sein!<br/>*lacht zunächst leise, lächelt dann aber, als Matteo meint, dass er sich darauf freut, ihr das Gegenteil zu beweisen*<br/>Hoffentlich!? Junge, wenn du wirklich davon überzeugt bist, dann gibt es kein “hoffentlich” - dann weißt du es einfach! Bei deinem Opa und mir gab es nie ein “hoffentlich”. Wenn du mit David zusammen bleiben willst, dann musst du dieses Wort in Bezug auf David aus deinem Wortschatz streichen.<br/>*hört ihm dann zu, wie er ihre Fragen beantwortet und nickt*<br/>Sehr loyal von dir! Vielleicht frag ich ihn dann einfach mal selbst… irgendwann… in ein paar Jahren… wenn ihr dann jeden Sommer kommt und er besser italienisch spricht.<br/>*schaut dann leicht erstaunt, als er erzählt, dass sie bald zusammenwohnen*<br/>Ah, ich hab schon gehört, wie schwer es in Berlin sein soll, eine Wohnung zu finden! Ein Unding eigentlich! Wo bleiben da die Menschenrechte!? Jeder hat doch das Recht auf angemessenen Wohnraum. Aber ich glaube, in Mailand oder Rom ist es nicht anders… da lob ich mir doch mein gutes altes Ravenna. Habt ihr denn so viel Platz in der WG, dass David und seine Schwester da beide noch rein passen? Ich meine, klar, David kann ja mit in deinem Zimmer schlafen… hab ich dir eigentlich mal erzählt, dass dein Opa und ich nach der Hochzeit zwei Jahre lang in nur einem Zimmer gewohnt haben, bevor wir dieses Haus hier gekauft haben!? So haben wir gespart! Aber es hat von Anfang an gut funktioniert…<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Und als wir dann umgezogen sind, schien uns dieses Haus am Anfang viel zu groß - wir haben uns dann meistens nur im Wohnzimmer aufgehalten und da übernachtet… man musste sich erstmal dran gewöhnen, so viel Platz zu haben…<br/>*runzelt dann die Stirn, als er von Davids Vater berichtet*<br/>Inwiefern schwierig? Akzeptiert er nicht, dass ihr zusammen seid? Ist er… wie sagt man? Homophob? Als Vater? Ein homophober Vater ist auch nicht viel besser als einer, der einfach abhaut, sag ich dir! Was ist nur los mit den Männern in dem Alter?! Aber schön, dass seine Mutter ganz okay ist.<br/>*lacht dann leise*<br/>Dass Susanne David super findet, hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können. Susanne ist aber auch ein Mensch, der mit allen Menschen gut klar kommt. Sie ist immer so warm und freundlich! Da kann man gar nicht anders als zu lächeln, wenn man mit ihr spricht, oder? Also ich meine, jetzt, wo es ihr besser geht… Schön, mein Junge, dass die beiden sich gut verstehen. Also lässt sich das auch mit ihrer Religion irgendwie vereinen? Es gibt ja Christen, die denken, schwul sein sei eine Sünde. So ein Quatsch, wenn du mich fragst. Wenn Gott nicht gewollt hätte, dass es Schwule und Lesben gibt, dann hätte er sie nicht erschaffen oder was meinst du?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Ja, deutsch ist ja bekanntlich total leicht…<br/>*kann nicht anders als zu grinsen, als sie sich so an dem Wort “hoffentlich” hochzieht*<br/>*hatte damit schon halb gerechnet*<br/>*hört ihr dann aber weiter zu und wird ernst*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Ja, stimmt eigentlich…<br/>*denkt nicht wirklich, dass sie ihn gehört hat, weil sie einfach weiter plappert*<br/>*nickt also nur, als sie von der Wohnungssituation in Berlin erzählt*<br/>*muss wieder schmunzeln, als sie sich so ereifert*<br/>*hört dann wie sie eine Frage stellt, aber direkt weiter plappert von seinem Opa und ihrer Wohnungssituation*<br/>*antwortet trotzdem einfach*<br/>Eine meiner Mitbewohnerinnen geht für drei Monate nach Madrid, Davids Schwester übernimmt ihr Zimmer und David kommt bei mir unter…<br/>*lächelt dann, als sie von dem Einzug ins Haus berichtet und ertappt sich dabei sich vorzustellen, wie es ihm und David wohl gehen würde, wenn sie das erste Mal in ihrer eigenen Wohnung schlafen*<br/>*muss bei der Vorstellung lächeln und freut sich schon auf diese Zukunft*<br/>*wird dann aber aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sie nach Davids Vater fragt*<br/>*will und kann ihr die Ausmaße ja nicht erzählen und nickt deswegen zu ihrer Vermutung*<br/>Ja, homophob… er kann David einfach nicht so akzeptieren wie er ist…<br/>*lacht dann aber, als sie von seiner Mama und Religion anfängt*<br/>Jap, seh ich auch so. Ich glaub, Gott mag uns… und Mama ist damit auch cool… in Berlin gibt es sogar eine christliche Gruppe für LGBT Angehörige quasi, da war sie jetzt ein oder zweimal und es hat ihr wohl echt gefallen… Also alles gut.</p><p>Oma:<br/>*bekommt nur so am Rande mit, dass Matteo ihr bezüglich des “hoffentlich” zustimmt, speichert aber dennoch in ihrem Hinterkopf ab, dass sie in Zukunft darauf achten wird, ob er dieses Wort weiter benutzt oder nicht*<br/>*hört, dass David tatsächlich in Matteos Zimmer zieht und seine Schwester ein anders Zimmer übernimmt*<br/>Ahhh… Madrid! Soll ja auch schön sein…<br/>*muss dann aber dringend noch die Geschichte von dem Einzug in ihr Haus erzählen, damit Matteo versteht, dass es auch durchaus Vorteile haben kann, auf so engem Raum zu leben und man sich sehr schnell daran gewöhnt und es auch genießen kann*<br/>*sieht ihn lächeln, als sie erzählt und strahlt*<br/>*fügt darum noch hinzu*<br/>War gar nicht so ungemütlich. Aber dann hatten wir eines Tages Gäste über Nacht da und deinem Opa war es peinlich zu sagen, dass wir im Wohnzimmer schlafen, wo wir doch so ein schönes Schlafzimmer hatten. Also haben wir dann oben geschlafen! Und ich sag dir: Bett und Couch - das ist schon ein Unterschied. Und von da an… haben wir eben die ganze Zeit im Schlafzimmer verbracht statt im Wohnzimmer…<br/>*sieht, wie Matteo sie leicht entsetzt ansieht und lacht*<br/>Nein, das war ein Scherz, mein Lieber. Wir sind natürlich nur zum Schlafen nach oben gegangen…<br/>*schüttet dann den Kopf, als es um Davids Vater geht*<br/>Und was sagt seine Mutter dazu?! Ich meine, ihr Ehemann stellt sich ja praktisch gegen den gemeinsamen Sohn! Also ich persönlich wäre da auf die Barrikaden gegangen. Oder leben die beiden getrennt und Davids Mutter bekommt da gar nicht viel von mit?<br/>*lacht dann wieder bei Matteos Worten über Gott*<br/>Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Gott euch mag. Wer würde euch nicht mögen!? Schön, dass deine Mutter das so entspannt sieht<br/>*runzelt dann die Stirn und sieht ihn verwirrt an*<br/>*hebt die Hände und unterbricht ihn*<br/>LGB... was?<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Ist das wieder irgendwas Neumodisches, von dem deine alte Nonna keine Ahnung hat!?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*muss leicht lachen, als sie erzählt, dass es Opa peinlich war und kann sich das gut vorstellen*<br/>*schaut dann kurz entsetzt, als er denkt seine Oma macht eine Andeutung*<br/>*schaut sie dann aber doch etwas belustigt an*<br/>Opa war immer ein Gewohnheitstier… aber das Haus hat er ja dann auch geliebt…<br/>*verzieht dann wieder das Gesicht, als seine Oma weiter nach Davids Familie fragt*<br/>Nee, die sind nicht getrennt… aber sie stellt sich schon gegen ihn… also mittlerweile, am Anfang war das wohl auch nicht so leicht…<br/>*schüttelt dann leicht amüsiert den Kopf, als sie fragt, wer sie denn nicht mögen würde*<br/>*hat kurz ein schlechtes Gewissen, als seine Oma nicht weiß, was LGBT ist und er den Begriff einfach so benutzt hat*<br/>Das ist eine Bezeichnung, also eine Abkürzung, steht für lesbian gay bisexual transgender, also lesbisch, schwul, bisexuell und transgender, aber halt auch alle anderen Sexualitäten und Geschlechter die halt nicht der heteronorm entsprechen… ich weiß nicht, ob das so neumodisch ist, die Abkürzung vielleicht schon…</p><p>Oma:<br/>*nickt heftig und lacht leise, als Matteo meint, dass sein Opa ein Gewohnheitstier war*<br/>Ohja! Pünktlich um 19 Uhr die Nachrichten und um 20 Uhr Abendessen bitte! Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste! Es waren Gäste da, aber Opa musste um 19 Uhr Nachrichten schauen! Weihnachten? Opa muss um 19 Uhr Nachrichten schauen! Wir sind auf einem Geburtstag eingeladen? Opa fragt um kurz vor 19 Uhr nach einem Fernseher um Nachrichten zu schauen….<br/>*lässt sich dann weiter von Davids Eltern berichten und schaut ein wenig unbefriedigt, als Matteo von der Mutter berichtet*<br/>*murmelt*<br/>Naja, wenigstens etwas. Aber ich versteh nicht, was daran am Anfang nicht so leicht war… wenn sie selbst doch damit klar kommt und David unterstützt… dann muss man auch zu seiner Meinung stehen. Egal ob vor Freunden, Fremden oder dem Ehemann! Und man muss doch sein Kind beschützen. Naja, aber papperlapapp… du sagst ja, dass sie sich inzwischen gegen ihn stellt und das ist ja die Hauptsache. Und ihr geht dem Vater einfach aus dem Weg und gut ist. Mit sowas müsst ihr euch nicht abgeben!<br/>*hört ihm interessiert zu, als er erklärt, was LGBT bedeutet, runzelt dann aber wieder die Stirn*<br/>Also… Lesbisch und schwul sind mir inzwischen klar. Bisexuell ist doch, wenn man sich nicht entscheiden kann, oder? Also wenn man sowohl mit Frauen, als auch mit Männern zusammen sein will? Und Transgender? Das hab ich noch nie gehört… ist das was Neues?<br/>*runzelt noch mehr die Stirn und fasst sich an den Kopf*<br/>Alle anderen Sexualitäten und Geschlechter!? Was gibt es denn noch alles? Werdet ihr da heutzutage in der Schule drüber aufgeklärt oder woher wisst ihr sowas alles? Wie soll man da als alter Mensch mitkommen? Es gibt doch nur zwei Geschlechter, oder? Mann und Frau… Hilfe, ist das kompliziert! Weißt du, ich will ja wirklich mit der Zeit gehen und alles verstehen, aber mit all dem kenn ich mich wirklich überhaupt nicht aus!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Oh ja, da erinner ich mich noch dran… immer Nachrichten, egal ob wir grad gespielt haben oder nicht, er ist aufgestanden und zum Fernseher gegangen…<br/>*nickt dann zu dem, was sie sagt*<br/>Glaub mir, ich versteh das auch nicht, Oma. Aber ich freu mich für David, dass sie es jetzt wenigstens tut.<br/>*hört dann ihre Reaktion auf seine Erklärung und verflucht sich grad sehr selbst dafür, dass er damit überhaupt angefangen hat*<br/>*fährt sich einmal mit der Hand durch die Haare*<br/>Ich bin auch kein Experte, Oma… aber eins kann ich dir sagen, transgender gab es schon immer, überhaupt gab es alles schon immer. Es war nur verpönt und nicht bekannt weil die Gesellschaft schwierig war. Bisexuell ist übrigens nicht, wenn man sich nicht entscheiden kann, das ist einfach wenn man auf Männer und Frauen steht. Das ist wie dein Orangensaftbeispiel<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Die sagen halt sie mögen Orangensaft und Apfelsaft, ganz einfach.<br/>*atmet einmal tief durch und hofft, dass er transgender gut rational erklären kann*<br/>Und transgender… also das ist wenn du ein Mann bist, aber als Frau geboren wurdest, oder andersrum. Es fühlt sich sofort falsch an, aber du weißt nicht richtig was es ist, bis du es dann googlest oder… wenn du mutig bist, fragst du andere Leute und dann begreifst du vielleicht, was mit dir los ist und kannst endlich was tun, damit du so leben kannst wie du bist.<br/>*presst die Lippen zusammen weil das nun doch emotionaler war als geplant*<br/>Es ist übrigens nicht schlimm, sich nicht auszukennen. Schlimm ist nur, Leute zu verurteilen, nur weil man sich nicht auskennt… Du fragst, das ist doch gut…</p><p>Oma:<br/>*runzelt die Stirn, als Matteo meint, dass es das alles schon immer gegeben hat*<br/>*hat davon wirklich noch nie gehört*<br/>*fällt es schwer, das zu verstehen und findet auch irgendwie das der Vergleich zum Orangensaft ein bisschen hinkt, da die meisten Menschen ja tatsächlich Orangen- und Apfelsaft gerne trinken*<br/>*hält sich aber zurück, was zu sagen, da sie sich an die Diskussion mit Philippo erinnert und wie dieser sie zurechtgewiesen hat, als sie über Matteo geurteilt hat, weil dieser nun doch einen Freund und keine Freundin hat*<br/>*findet jetzt im Nachhinein ja wirklich, dass er Recht hatte und hat sich auch damals vorgenommen, diesbezüglich tatsächlich nicht mehr über jemanden zu urteilen, da Philippo mehrmals betont hat, dass man es sich nicht aussucht, zu wem man sich hingezogen fühlt, sondern dass das von Geburt an in einem drin ist*<br/>*versucht wirklich daran zu denken, während sie Matteo zuhört, schaut aber dennoch leicht verwirrt, als er ihr erklärt, was transgender bedeutet*<br/>*hebt die Hand, um ihn kurz zu unterbrechen*<br/>Moment, moment! Das heißt, jemand kommt als Mädchen zur Welt, fühlt sich aber die ganze Zeit wie ein Junge?! Oder andersrum eben… Und dann?! Die Menschen sehen dich doch trotzdem als Mädchen und sprechen dich so an. Da kannst du doch nicht jedesmal erklären, dass du eigentlich ein Junge bist… oder machen solche Menschen das nicht? Leben sie dann einfach im falschen Körper weiter!? Junge, das ist ja alles hochkompliziert heutzutage…<br/>*bemerkt nicht, dass Matteo emotional ist, weil sie viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt ist, zu verstehen, was er gesagt hat*<br/>*hört dann, dass es nicht schlimm ist, sich nicht auszukennen und lächelt*<br/>Ja, ich frage… das hab ich durch dich gelernt, mein Junge! Naja, oder vielmehr durch Philippo. Der hat mir klargemacht, wie sehr ich dich durch meine Reaktion verletzt habe. Und das will ich ja nicht! Ich will ja niemanden verletzen! Und dich erst Recht nicht! Aber gut, dass du sagst, dass ich fragen kann… es kann ja schließlich auch niemand voraussetzen, dass ich das alles weiß: Früher wurde doch da nie drüber gesprochen. Wo denkst du hin… Früher gingen alle davon aus, dass es sowas gar nicht gibt… Gut, dass ihr heute so aufgeklärt seid und es für euch so normal ist, Menschen zu begegnen, die… also, naja… die nicht der Norm entsprechen…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*presst die Lippen aufeinander, als seine Oma nachfragt*<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>Naja, also man kann sich ja schon so anziehen und frisieren und geben wie man sich fühlt… und dann gibt es natürlich auch medizinische Hilfe… aber das wär jetzt vielleicht wirklich n bisschen zu kompliziert, das alles zu erklären, Oma…<br/>*denkt an die ganzen anderen Sachen, die David auch gemacht hat oder immer noch macht und was da alles dazu gehört*<br/>*denkt, dass das wirklich eher an David ist zu erzählen, falls er sich jemals vor seiner Oma outen würde*<br/>*lächelt dann leicht, als sie von Philippo erzählt und nimmt sich mal wieder vor, ihm zu schreiben*<br/>Ja, es ist wirklich gut, dass wir so aufgeklärt sind… wurde ja auch viel dafür getan…<br/>*nimmt noch einen Schluck und schau seine Oma*<br/>Und falls du noch mehr Fragen hast, kannste auch anrufen, Oma.</p><p>Oma:<br/>*nickt bei Matteos Worten und haut sich leicht gegen den Kopf*<br/>Natürlich… anziehen und frisieren… klar… als Mann kann ich mir die Haare wachsen lassen und mich schminken, wenn ich eigentlich eine Frau bin… und als Frau dann kurze Haare und sowas… natürlich...<br/>*schüttelt dann leicht den Kopf*<br/>Aber medizinisch. Du meinst…Operationen?<br/>*deutet auf ihre Brust und den Schrittbereich und wird ein bisschen verlegen, überspielt das aber durch Gerede*<br/>Ist das nicht ein viel zu großer Aufwand? Und ein zu großes Risiko?! Machen das denn viele?<br/>*nickt dann, als er ihr ihr zustimmt und lächelt, als er meint, dass sie immer anrufen kann, wenn sie Fragen hat*<br/>Das werd ich tun, mein Junge… Himmel, wie sind wir denn nur auf dieses ernste Thema gekommen!? Eigentlich wollte ich doch noch mehr über David wissen… achja, deine Mutter hat eine Gruppe gefunden in der Kirche - das ist doch wirklich toll! Das also noch mehr Menschen der Ansicht sind, dass sich Schwulsein und Religion vereinen lässt… Bestimmt erzählt sie dort ganz stolz von dir… oder von euch… ich meine, wenn David und sie sich so gut verstehen… aber ich glaube, David ist ähnlich verträglich wie sie, oder?! Er wirkt jedenfalls so, als würde er sich mit vielen gut verstehen… also das, was ich bisher mitbekommen habe…<br/>*lacht*<br/>Naja, es ist nicht viel… ich versteh ihn ja nicht… aber er wirkt aufmerksam… und er hat immer ein Auge auf dich… als würde er ständig prüfen, ob es dir gut geht… Streitet ihr oft? Manchmal muss man sich ja streiten, das weißt du ja hoffentlich. Das kann sehr reinigend wirken… Hach, ich wünschte, ich könnte ihn verstehen… dann könnte ich ihn besser einschätzen… du musst mir einfach noch mehr von ihm erzählen… ich weiß ja eigentlich nur, dass er Künstler ist und ihr euch aus der Schule kennt. Was mag er denn sonst so? Und was magst du an ihm?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt leicht, als sie von anziehen und frisieren spricht*<br/>Ja genau...<br/>*fühlt sich langsam immer unbehaglicher, weil er das Gefühl hat, er lügt sie irgendwie an oder verrät David, indem er so viel über das Thema redet*<br/>*muss dann aber doch lachen, als sie etwas verlegen auf ihre Brust und ihren Schritt deutet*<br/>*presst leicht die Lippen zusammen, als sie von einem zu großem Aufwand spricht*<br/>Mhmmm, ist schon Aufwand, so eine Operation… aber ein Preis der wohl gern gezahlt wird, um sich wohl zu fühlen… und das ist nicht das einzige, du bekommst auch die fehlende Stoffe gespritzt… also Testosteron oder Östrogene…<br/>*muss dann wieder lachen, als sie sich fragt, wie sie auf das Thema gekommen sind und sie dann David erwähnt*<br/>*zuckt dann mit einer Schulter, als es um seine Mutter geht*<br/>Joa, nehm ich an…<br/>*grinst dann leicht*<br/>Ja, David ist toll… und sehr umgänglich… du würdest ihn noch mehr mögen, wenn du ihn verstehen könntest, da bin ich mir sicher.<br/>*wiegt dann den Kopf hin und her*<br/>Streiten würd ich jetzt nicht sagen, aber wir sind schon mal unterschiedlicher Meinung…<br/>*lächelt, als sie fragt, was er an ihm mag*<br/>Also… er mag gerne Sandwiches und er mag Filme, er zeigt mir immer Filme, die man seiner Meinung nach gesehen haben muss, aber ich kenn mich da nicht so aus, ich lass ihn mal machen… er lernt gern neue Sachen und er ist ehrgeizig und zielstrebig… er zieht Sachen durch, die er sich vorgenommen hat… aber er kann auch faul sein und albern und spontan…<br/>*lächelt leicht*<br/>Das mag ich alles an ihm… und dass ich ich sein kann… ich fühl mich wohl und ich seh und hör ihn gern lachen… und wenn er mir was sagt, dann glaub ich ihm das… das ist nicht bei so vielen Menschen so… und wenn er sich konzentriert dann legt er seine Hände an seinen Hals… so…<br/>*macht es vor und grinst dabei doll*<br/>Keine Ahnung warum, aber ich mags…<br/>*fällt dann auf, dass er gerade fast so viel geredet hat wie seine Oma und das nur über David*<br/>*trinkt etwas verlegen einen Schluck*<br/>*sagt halblaut*<br/>Ja, ähm… sowas halt.</p><p>Oma:<br/>*macht große Augen, als Matteo davon spricht, dass Östrogen oder Testosteron auch gespritzt werden können*<br/>Sowas gibt es!? Unfassbar, wie weit die Medizin heutzutage ist, oder? Das wäre wirklich nicht denkbar gewesen, als ich noch jung war. Aber natürlich… sowas erleichtert dann natürlich auch das Auftreten…<br/>*lacht laut, als er vermutet, dass sie David noch mehr mögen würde, wenn sie ihn verstehen könnte*<br/>Na dann soll der Junge sich mal ranhalten mit dem italienisch lernen! Wenn man jung ist, lernt man Sprachen doch angeblich so schnell!<br/>*hört dann seine Worte zum Thema Streit und nickt*<br/>Wenigstens etwas! Sonst wird es doch auch langweilig, wenn man immer einer Meinung ist, oder?! Ich hatte mal eine Freundin - die hat mir bei allen Sachen zugestimmt! Das war ganz schrecklich! Ich hatte das Gefühl, sie hat gar keine eigene Meinung. Das wurde sehr schnell langweilig. Sie ist dann irgendwann nach Rom gezogen. Da war ich nicht sehr traurig drum…<br/>*verstummt dann, als ihr auffällt, dass sie Matteo schon wieder unterbrochen hat und er ja eigentlich von David erzählen wollte*<br/>*presst demonstrativ die Lippen zusammen als Zeichen, dass sie nun bereit ist, zuzuhören*<br/>*sieht ihn lächeln, als er beginnt zu erzählen und hört ihm aufmerksam zu*<br/>*findet es ein bisschen ungewohnt, dass er auf einmal so viel spricht und murmelt nur einmal leise zwischendurch*<br/>Schön… das klingt sehr schön…<br/>*hört ihn dann erzählen, was er alles an David mag und spürt auf einmal einen leichten Kloß im Hals, als er meint, dass “er er sein darf”, weil diese Aussage ihr zeigt, dass das für Matteo anscheinend in der Vergangenheit nicht so selbstverständlich war*<br/>*spürt, wie sehr er David vertrauen muss, schluckt den Kloß im Hals schnell runter, weil das ja eigentlich was sehr Schönes ist*<br/>*lächelt, als er Davids Konzentrationsgeste nachmacht und hat dann das Gefühl, dass er verlegen wird*<br/>*versteht nicht ganz warum und beugt sich ein wenig vor*<br/>*weiß gerade irgendwie gar nicht, was sie sagen soll und öffnet zweimal kurz den Mund*<br/>*lacht dann und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Sieh dir an, was du getan hast, Junge! Deine alte Nonna sprachlos gemacht! Sowas passiert weiß Gott nicht oft!<br/>*wird wieder ernster und sammelt sich*<br/>Weißt du, wann du mir das letzte mal mit so einer Begeisterung von etwas erzählt hast!? In dem Sommer, in dem du dich trotz deiner Angst vor den Wassergeistern wieder ins Wasser getraut hast! “Nonna,” hast du gesagt, “es hat tatsächlich funktioniert! Der Trick mit den Muscheln hat funktioniert!” und dann hast du ganz begeistert von deinen Plänen gesprochen und was du in den nächsten Tagen im Wasser alles tun möchtest und dass du jeden Tag andere Muscheln mit ins Wasser nehmen willst, damit die Wassergeister eine große Auswahl haben…<br/>*atmet einmal tief durch und sagt dann*<br/>Das klingt wirklich sehr schön alles. Ich freu mich, dass dein David dich so glücklich macht und ich wünsche euch, dass ihr noch ganz lange so glücklich bleiben werdet!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*ist tatsächlich etwas verlegen, weil er so offen war und so emotional*<br/>*sieht aber den Blick seiner Oma und weiß, dass er es bei ihr sein kann*<br/>*muss leicht lächeln, als sie zweimal den Mund öffnet und wieder schließt*<br/>*lacht dann*<br/>Dich sprachlos machen? Das hab ich ja noch nie geschafft.<br/>*hört ihr dann zu und muss schmunzeln als sie mit der Wassergeistergeschichte ankommt*<br/>*erinnert sich nur zu gut, wie sehr er sich gefreut hat, dass er wieder ohne Angst ins Wasser kann*<br/>*findet, dass das tatsächlich vergleichbar ist, dass David ihm ja auch ein Stück weit die Angst genommen hat*<br/>*lächelt*<br/>Oh, das wird ihm gefallen, er und die Wassergeister bringen mich zum erzählen… er fand die Geschichte nämlich ziemlich gut…<br/>*wird dann wieder etwas verlegen, als sie von “deinem” David spricht und sich so für sie freut*<br/>Danke, Nonna… das wünsch ich mir auch…</p><p>Oma:<br/>*lacht noch mehr, als Matteo auch lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Stimmt! Bisher noch nie! Und das schaffen wirklich auch nur wenige…<br/>*schaut ihn dann erstaunt an*<br/>Du hast ihm die Geschichte mit den Wassergeistern erzählt!? Du hast mich damals angefleht, dass ich mit niemandem darüber spreche! Und du selbst wolltest auch mit niemandem darüber sprechen. Anfangs dachte ich ja noch, dass du mit mir und den Wassergeistern zusammen ein Geheimnis haben willst, aber als du älter wurdest und diese Geschichte immer wieder auf den Tisch kam, hatte ich eher das Gefühl, dass es dir peinlich ist… als ob die Geschichte erfunden wäre und du drauf reingefallen wirst! Aber ich hab es dir damals gesagt und ich sag es auch heute noch: Die Geschichte ist wahr und wenn dir jemand nicht glauben sollte, dann nur, weil er noch keinem Wassergeist begegnet ist!<br/>*nickt heftig*<br/>*lächelt dann leicht, als er meint, dass er sich auch wünscht, dass er und David lange glücklich bleiben, fragt dann aber*<br/>Und David? Wünscht er sich das auch?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt sehr breit, als sie auf die Geschichte der Wassergeister besteht und liebt sie ein bisschen mehr dafür*<br/>*nickt leicht*<br/>David kannte so die halbe Geschichte von Mama und hat immer wieder gefragt… naja, irgendwann bin ich halt eingeknickt. Aber wie gesagt, er fand sie super und will jetzt auch immer Muscheln mitnehmen ins Meer.<br/>*schluckt dann leicht bei ihrer Frage und hat Davids Gesicht vor sich, wie er lächelt, als sie gemeinsam ihre hypothetische Wohnung planen*<br/>*lächelt und nickt leicht*<br/>Ja, ich glaub schon…</p><p>Oma:<br/>*grinst zufrieden, als Matteo erzählt, dass David die Geschichte glaubt*<br/>Ein weiser Junge! Im Meer sollte man immer Muscheln dabei haben! Ich hoffe, er hat auch eine Badehose mit Hosentasche? Du hast doch noch eine, oder? Mit Hosentasche? Das ist wichtig! Und ihr Männer habt es da einfacher als wir! Finde mal einen Badeanzug mit Taschen! So gut wie unmöglich! Ich muss mir immer selbst die Taschen einnähen!<br/>*runzelt dann die Stirn, als Matteo die Antwort auf ihre Frage nur zu “glauben” scheint*<br/>Was soll das heißen, “du glaubst”!? Hast du ihn denn nicht gefragt!? Ich denke, du bist so glücklich und du willst, dass das so bleibt!? Ich denke, du bist der Überzeugung, dass du ihn auch in zehn Jahren noch mit zu deiner alten Nonna bringen wirst!? Dann musst du ihn darauf festnageln, Matteo! Du musst ihn festhalten und ihm zeigen und sagen, dass du das willst. Du musst ihn fragen, was er will und ihm sagen, was du willst! So funktioniert das doch oder ist das heutzutage anders!? Wenn ihr beide nicht sagt, was ihr euch wünscht, wo soll denn das hinführen, du lieber Himmel!? Du glaubst…<br/>*pffft leise und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>… “ich glaube” sollte man eigentlich genauso aus seinem Wortschatz streichen, wie “hoffentlich”...<br/>*trinkt noch einen Schluck*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Klar haben meine Badehosen noch Taschen! Davids auch!<br/>*ist sich eigentlich gar nicht so sicher, schon gar nicht bei Davids, aber denkt, dass er das schon mal so behaupten kann*<br/>*muss dann erst wieder lachen als sie sich schon wieder so aufregt*<br/>*schüttelt dann aber leicht den Kopf zum Ende hin*<br/>Nonna, Nonna… wir sind gerade mal 3 Monate zusammen… klar reden wir auch über die Zukunft und so, aber doch nicht so ernst… Ich will mit ihm zusammen sein und er will mit mir zusammen sein. Hier und jetzt. Und wenn sich das Gefühl nicht ändert… wovon ich ausgehe… dann wollen wir das in zehn Jahren auch noch. Aber ich kann doch nicht einfach behaupten, ich weiß, wie David sich in zehn Jahren fühlt.<br/>*trinkt den letzten Schluck und schiebt das Glas etwas weg*<br/>Aber es freut mich, dass du dir doch so Gedanken um meine Beziehung machst…</p><p>Oma:<br/>*nickt zufrieden, als Matteo die Taschen erwähnt und murmelt*<br/>Dann ist ja gut…<br/>*hört Matteo lachen bei ihren Worten und schaut ihn skeptisch an*<br/>*hört dann seine Worte und schnaubt kurz*<br/>Das meinte ich doch auch gar nicht! Nicht, wie ihr euch fühlt, sondern was ihr wollt!<br/>*schüttelt dann sofort den Kopf, als er meint, sie würde sich Gedanken um seine Beziehung machen und behauptet*<br/>Das tu ich doch gar nicht! Ich glaube immer noch nicht daran, dass du ihn im nächsten Jahr wieder mitbringst! Das musst du mir erstmal beweisen! Aber ich gebe zu, dass du mich zum Nachdenken gebracht hast! Du bist der erste Enkel, der mir ganz klar sagt, dass ich mein nächstes Mal mit seinem Partner bekomme. Immer wenn ich bei den anderen die Anspielung mache, wird nur gelacht und mit den Schultern gezuckt, wusstest du das!? Was soll ich da denken!? Natürlich denke ich dann, dass Beziehungen in der heutigen Zeit nicht mehr wirklich was wert sind! Und wenn du das Gegenteil behauptest, dann muss ich entweder davon ausgehen, dass du total naiv bist und wenn ihr euch mal trennt, den größten Liebeskummer haben wirst oder ich muss davon ausgehen, dass du in 10 Jahren tatsächlich vor mir stehst und sagst: “Siehst du, Nonna, ich hab’s dir doch gesagt!” Also das ist der einzige Grund, warum ich mir Gedanken um deine Beziehung mache…<br/>*haut mit der Hand auf den Tisch und greift wieder nach ihrem Glas*<br/>*murmelt leise und leicht grummelnd hinein*<br/>Naja, okay… und vielleicht auch noch deswegen, weil du so glücklich wirkst…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hört ihr zu*<br/>*ist schon auch sofort wieder gekränkt, als sie sagt, dass sie nicht daran glaubt, dass er mit David zusammen bleibt*<br/>*hört ihr dann weiter zu und versteht, was sie meint*<br/>*wiegt den Kopf leicht hin und her*<br/>Was ist denn, wenn es beides ist? Ich werde definitiv den größten Liebeskummer haben wenn wir uns mal trennen, aber ich /will/ auch dass das nie passiert. Aber ich kann doch auch nicht in die Zukunft gucken, oder? Warum ist es also falsch zu glauben oder zu hoffen? Sich sicher zu sein, ist doch auch nicht immer gut. Ich will, dass David glücklich ist und dass ich glücklich bin. Und ich hoffe, dass es immer so ist, dass wir zusammen am glücklichsten sind, aber wie kann ich das denn sicher wissen? Ich will, dass das alles klappt, aber wissen tu ich es doch nicht.<br/>*legt den Kopf leicht schief, als sie sagt, dass er so glücklich ist*<br/>Ich bin glücklich und ich will es bleiben. Das muss erstmal reichen…</p><p>Oma:<br/>*schaut ihn fragend an bei seiner Frage*<br/>*schüttelt dann den Kopf, als er fragt, was so falsch am Glauben und Hoffen ist*<br/>Es ist nichts falsch am Glauben und Hoffen, nein! Und ich will damit auch nicht sagen, dass man stattdessen alles wissen muss! Es geht hier nicht um Wissen, mein Junge! Nicht ums “sicher sein”, nein! Wissen können wir alle nichts! Wir wissen auch nicht, ob ich in 10 Jahren überhaupt noch hier bin, damit du mir dann sagen kannst: “Siehst du, Nonna, ich hab’s dir ja gesagt!”. Wir wissen nicht, ob morgen tatsächlich die Sonne scheint oder ob es doch regnet. Wir wissen nicht, ob wir nicht nächste Woche im Lotto gewinnen… Und natürlich kannst du nicht wissen, ob David und du in 10 Jahren noch zusammen seid.<br/>*lacht dann leise*<br/>Aber du sagst es doch ganz richtig, mein Junge: Du willst! Du willst, dass ihr beide glücklich seid! Du willst, dass das alles klappt! Du weißt es nicht, natürlich! Aber ein Wille ist immer stärker als eine Hoffnung oder ein Glaube.<br/>*lacht*<br/>Jaaa, jetzt denkst du sicher, deine alte Nonna ist ganz penibel… aber glaub mir, da gibt es einen Unterschied! Man achtet beim Sprechen vielleicht nicht so drauf… aber du hast von allem gesprochen… vom Wissen, vom Hoffen, vom Glauben, vom Wollen… aber auf’s Wollen kommt es wirklich an!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schaut sie an und lässt es richtig sacken, was sie sagt*<br/>*Hat sie Recht? Kommt es wirklich am meisten aufs Wollen an?*<br/>*denkt, dass er eigentlich nie viel wollte oder oft Sachen nicht genug wollte, dass er sich so hat gleiten lassen*<br/>*denkt auch, dass er wollte, dass es seiner Mama gut geht und dass sein Papa bleibt*<br/>*denkt also, dass vielleicht nicht alles klappt, was man will*<br/>*lächelt dann aber, als er an David denkt und wie sehr er will*<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf am Ende*<br/>Du bist nicht penibel, Nonna, du hast Recht… aufs Wollen kommts an…<br/>*greift einfach mal nach ihrer Hand und drückt sie kurz*<br/>Und ich will. Ich will, dass ich dir in zehn Jahren sagen kann: “Siehste, ich habs dir doch gesagt, Nonna.”<br/>*lacht dann kurz*<br/>Müssen es denn zehn Jahre sein? Ist das die einzige Zeitspanne, die dich überzeugt?</p><p>Oma:<br/>*sieht, dass Matteo nachzudenken scheint und öffnet einmal kurz den Mund, um noch weitere Erklärungen hinzuzufügen, schließt ihn aber wieder, da sie eigentlich alles Wichtige gesagt hat und Matteo ein schlauer Kerl ist, der bestimmt versteht, was sie meint*<br/>*lächelt stolz, als er nach einiger Zeit meint, dass sie Recht hat und greift sofort mit ihrer freien Hand nach seiner, als er nach ihrer greift*<br/>*drückt seine ebenfalls leicht und nickt zufrieden, als er sagt, dass er will*<br/>Das wollte ich hören! Sehr gut!<br/>*lacht dann ebenfalls und lässt seine Hand wieder los*<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf und winkt ab*<br/>Ach, vielleicht bin ich auch schon nach neun Jahren überzeugt… vielleicht beschließt ihr auch nach sieben Jahren zu heiraten und ich darf zur Hochzeit kommen… vielleicht würde mich das auch überzeugen… ich lass es dich wissen… erstmal will ich, dass ihr nächstes Jahr beide zu meinem Geburtstag kommt und dann sehen wir weiter, oder?</p><p><span class="u">Whatsapp-Nachricht von David an Matteo:</span><br/>Was gefällt dir besser? Tesorino oder Ciccino?<br/>Ich hoffe, du unterhältst dich gut mit deiner Oma… Ich denk an dich! Bis später &lt;3</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst, als sie sagt, sie sei auch vorher überzeugt*<br/>Eine Hochzeit würde dich /vielleicht/ auch überzeugen?<br/>*lacht*<br/>Na, du bist gut! Aber keine Sorge, du bist natürlich eingeladen!<br/>*nickt aber sofort*<br/>So machen wir das, wir überzeugen dich von Besuch zu Besuch<br/>*spürt dann sein Handy vibrieren und zieht es aus der Tasche*<br/>Sorry…<br/>*linst drauf und sieht, dass es von David ist*<br/>Vielleicht braucht David was…<br/>*liest die Nachricht und muss automatisch lächeln*<br/>*schreibt schnell zurück*</p><p><span class="u">Nachricht von Matteo an David:</span><br/>Hast du grad ernsthaft italienische Kosenamen gegooglet? Ist beides kitschig… also genau richtig für uns ;) Such dir was aus. Mit Oma ist es gut… bis gleich/später :*</p><p>Oma:<br/>*lacht, als er das “vielleicht” so betont und ihr dann bestätigt, dass sie eingeladen ist*<br/>*winkt ab*<br/>Ach, dann will ich mal nicht so sein. Hiermit wird bei “Hochzeit” das “vielleicht” gestrichen…<br/>*seufzt einmal leise und schaut Matteo lächelnd an*<br/>*würde ihm das wirklich so sehr wünschen, dass er sein Glück behält, wo er doch so verliebt und glücklich wirkt*<br/>*nickt bei seinem Vorschlag*<br/>So machen wir das…<br/>*schüttelt nur leicht den Kopf, als er sich entschuldigt, weil er nach seinem Handy greift*<br/>*hört dann, dass es David ist und fragt sofort*<br/>Geht es ihm schlechter? Braucht er doch eine Tablette?! Hätten wir mal nach ihm schauen sollen? Wir reden hier und haben Spaß und der arme Junge liegt da oben…<br/>*verstummt dann, als sie Matteo so lächeln sieht und wartet ruhig, bis er fertig ist*<br/>*fragt dann um einiges ruhiger und ebenfalls lächelnd*<br/>Alles gut? Was hat dich so zum Lächeln gebracht?</p><p><span class="u">Nachricht von David an Matteo:</span><br/>Wer sagt denn, dass ich gegooglet hab!? Die Namen sind mir irgendwie einfach so eingefallen… merkwürdig, oder?<br/>Hmmm… ich glaub, dann nehm ich Tesorino… das klingt schön… also zumindest bis ich noch was Schöneres gefunden habe.<br/>Freut mich, dass es mit deiner Oma gut ist.<br/>A dopo, Tesorino :-*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst als seine Oma einlenkt*<br/>Klingt fair….<br/>*schaut sie kurz an, als sie so besorgt nachfragt*<br/>*tippt dann aber erstmal zurück bevor er erklärt*<br/>Nee, ich glaub das Ausruhen tut ihm gut, aber er langweilt sich schnell… vielleicht geh ich gleich mal hoch?<br/>*schaut sie etwas fragend an*<br/>*sieht dann dass eine Antwort gekommen ist*<br/>*grinst leicht und schreibt schnell zurück*</p><p><span class="u">Nachricht von Matteo an David:</span><br/>Ja ja, is klar… da reden wir noch drüber. A presto, tessorino… daran muss ich mich noch gewöhnen</p><p>Oma:<br/>*ist erleichtert zu hören, dass es David besser geht*<br/>Das ist gut! Also wohl doch kein Sonnenstich…. davon hätte er auch auf jeden Fall noch erbrochen…<br/>*lacht dann*<br/>Er langweilt sich schnell!? Er ist doch Künstler! Wenn es ihm besser geht, soll er mir was schönes zeichnen…<br/>*legt den Kopf schief bei Matteos Frage und zuckt lachend mit den Schultern*<br/>Das kann ich dir nicht beantworten, mein Junge…<br/>*lächelt dann und fragt*<br/>/Willst/ du denn zu ihm hochgehen?<br/>*sieht dann, dass David wohl geantwortet hat und Matteo zurückschreibt*<br/>*beäugt ihn dabei*<br/>Ihr jungen Leute seid so schnell mit diesen Dingern… Mario sagt immer wieder, dass er mir so ein Ding zu Weihnachten schenken will, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich es jemals benutzen werde. Was soll ich denn mit einem Handy!? Ich hab doch mein gutes altes Telefon…</p><p><span class="u">David:</span><br/>Das schaffst du schon… non vedo l’ore di dopo.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht auch*<br/>Ja, naja… vielleicht will er nicht immer zeichnen?<br/>*grinst und schüttelt etwas amüsiert den Kopf, als sie ihn fragt, ob er denn will*<br/>Ich will immer bei ihm sein, Nonna, aber ich will auch Zeit mit dir verbringen…<br/>*lacht, als sie über das Handy spricht*<br/>Ach, Nonna, du könntest das auch lernen, aber nur wenn du /willst/, wenn nicht dann nicht, dann bleib bei deinem Telefon und lass dir Bilder ausdrucken. Ich hab ganz viele tolle Bilder auf meinem Handy, alle zusammen und gespeichert…<br/>*wedelt mit seinem Handy, aber bekommt dann die Nachricht von David und lacht*<br/>Er langweilt sich doch nicht, er lernt fleißig italienisch… er kann schon “non vedo l’ore di dopo” und “tesorino”<br/>*grinst leicht*</p><p>Oma:<br/>*schaut Matteo nur nachdenklich an, als dieser vermutet, dass David nicht immer zeichnen will und zuckt schließlich mit den Schultern*<br/>*strahlt dann, als Matteo meint, dass er immer bei David sein will, aber auch Zeit mit ihr verbringen will*<br/>Das ist schön, Matteo, mein Junge… dass du deine alte Nonna nicht vergisst, nur weil du so verliebt bist… aber es ist schon spät und ich brauche bald meinen Schlaf…. vielleicht hilfst du mir gleich noch, das Geschirr in die Küche zu bringen und dann geh ich in mein Bett und du zu deinem David und schaust zu, dass er sich nicht mehr langweilt...<br/>*lacht, als es um das Handy geht und er sie mit ihren eigenen Waffen schlägt*<br/>Nagut, du hast mich erwischt! Vielleicht will ich es ja auch gar nicht lernen. Vielleicht genieße ich es ja auch, meine Enkel damit zu belästigen, mir Fotos auf Papier zu schicken, wobei ihr natürlich eigentlich Recht habt: Selbst ist die Frau. Vielleicht geb ich dem Handy eine winzige Chance und wenn es nicht das tut, was ich will, dann kann Mario es direkt wieder mitnehmen!<br/>*hört Matteo dann lachen und bekommt auch bald darauf gesagt, warum*<br/>*grinst sehr breit*<br/>Ja, sehr wichtige Wörter! Er setzt gute Prioritäten! Und ein guter Junge, wirklich sehr ehrgeizig - wie du gesagt hast. Und ich bilde mir ein, dass er auch ein bisschen wegen mir italienisch lernt oder was meinst du? Will er bei mir Eindruck schinden?<br/>*lacht wieder*<br/>Wobei er “tesorino” wahrscheinlich eher für dich als für mich nachgeschlagen hat…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt als sie sich so freut*<br/>*nickt*<br/>Ich vergess dich nie, Nonna....<br/>*denkt, dass er sie vermisst hat, dass er öfter kommen will, dass er öfter telefonieren will, aber sagt das alles nicht*<br/>*denkt, dass er es einfach tun muss*<br/>*lacht dann leicht, als es wieder ums Handy geht*<br/>Du musst doch keinem was beweisen, Nonna... wenn du da keine Lust drauf hast, dann lass es.<br/>*muss dann lächeln, als sie wieder über David spricht*<br/>Auf jeden Fall lernt er das auch wegen dir. Er weiß, wie wichtig du mir bist, also will er dass du ihn magst. Aber ja tesorino ist wohl eher für mich...<br/>*grinst und richtet sich dann auf*<br/>Na, weißt du was? Warum gehst du nicht einfach schon ins Bett und ich mach das hier? Als Dankeschön und so...</p><p>Oma:<br/>*nickt*<br/>Du hast Recht! Ich muss niemandem was beweisen… Aber so ein Ding kann ja auch ganz nützlich sein, hab ich gehört… mal sehen! Es ist ja noch ein bisschen Zeit bis Weihnachten…<br/>*würde nie zugeben, dass sie eigentlich schon interessiert ist, aber Angst hat, dass sie mit so einem Handy nicht klar kommt oder irgendwas falsch macht*<br/>*lacht dann bei Matteos Erklärung zu Davids italienisch und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Also für mich klingt das so, als würde er es dann doch eher für dich lernen. Wenn er will, dass er mir gefällt, weil ich /dir/ wichtig bin… Das heißt doch, wenn ich dir nicht wichtig wäre, würde er sich die Mühe nicht machen!? Er braucht sich keine Sorgen machen… ich vertraue dem guten Geschmack meines Enkels und mag ihn - ob mit oder ohne Italienischkenntnisse. Er lacht viel, kümmert sich um dich, macht dich glücklich und hat anscheinend das Herz am rechten Fleck. Was will man mehr!?<br/>*sieht dann, wie Matteo sich aufrichtet und schaut ihn erstaunt an, als er anbietet, aufzuräumen*<br/>*will ihm erst widersprechen, nimmt dann aber doch ein Angebot an, weil sie merkt, dass sie wirklich müde ist*<br/>*steht auf und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Nein nein, mein Junge! Nicht als Dankeschön! Es gibt hier nichts zu danken, hörst du!? Du darfst gerne einfach so abräumen und mir damit einen Gefallen tun, aber soweit kommt’s noch, dass du dich bedanken musst… wofür denn!? Dafür dass du hier sein darfst!? Das wäre ja noch schöner…<br/>*zieht ihn am Arm auf die Beine und legt dann die Hände rechts und links an seine Wangen*<br/>Du bist hier jederzeit willkommen, hörst du!? Vergiss das nicht!<br/>*zieht ihn dann in ihre Arme und drückt ihn an sich*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt leicht, als sie sagt, dass David wohl doch für ihn lernt*<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Naja, vielleicht… aber er mag dich auch… und will mit dir reden… also tut er es nicht nur für mich.<br/>*lacht leicht, als sie das Dankeschön ablehnt*<br/>*will gerade schon zustimmen, als sie ihn hochzieht*<br/>*spürt dann ihre Hände an seinen Wangen und findet das Gefühl so vertraut und schön, dass er schlucken muss*<br/>*nickt nur leicht bei ihrem Zusatz, weil er grad nicht sprechen kann*<br/>*schlingt dann die Arme um sie und drückt sie zurück*<br/>*will sich wieder bedanken, aber hat das ja gerade verboten bekommen*<br/>*sagt deswegen leise*<br/>Du bist die beste, Nonna.</p><p>Oma:<br/>*freut sich, als Matteo meint, dass David mit ihr reden will und sie mag und ist ein bisschen neugierig, ob David wirklich so ehrgeizig ist, wie Matteo gesagt hat und beim nächsten Besuch dann schon besser italienisch spricht*<br/>*nimmt sich vor, ihm morgen beim Frühstück mal wieder eine kleine Lektion zu geben*<br/>Wie dem auch sei und egal, für wen er es tut… italienisch kann man immer gebrauchen!<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo ihre Umarmung erwidert und streicht ihm einmal durch die Haare, ehe sie ihn wieder loslässt*<br/>*wird ein bisschen verlegen bei seinen Worten und ditscht ihm sanft gegen den Arm*<br/>Du alter Charmeur… vielen Dank!<br/>*greift nach ihrem Glas und der Wasserflasche, um diese mit rein zu nehmen und schaut vom restlichen Geschirr auf dem Tisch zu Matteo*<br/>Stell das einfach nur in die Küche… ich spül das morgen früh.<br/>*lächelt ihn dann nochmal an*<br/>Schlaf gut und grüß David von mir. Ich hoffe, es geht ihm besser und er ist morgen wieder fit. Vielleicht können wir nochmal nach Ravenna in die Innenstadt - er hat ja beim letzten mal gar nicht viel gesehen… frag ihn doch gleich direkt mal… also… gute Nacht, mein Junge!<br/>*hebt einmal die Wasserflasche zum Gruß und geht dann zurück ins Haus*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst leicht, als sie ihn als ollen Charmeur bezeichnet*<br/>*kommt das irgendwie bekannt vor*<br/>*nickt, als sie ihm Anweisungen gibt*<br/>Mach ich…<br/>*lächelt auch und nickt dann wieder*<br/>Sag ich ihm… gute Nacht, Nonna…<br/>*sieht, wie sie zurück ins Haus geht und setzt sich nochmal kurz*<br/>*schaut in den Garten und denkt nochmal über das Gespräch nach*<br/>*denkt, dass eine Oma echt weise ist und er sie vielleicht öfter mal anrufen und um Rat bitten sollte*<br/>*greift dann nach seinem Handy, um zu sehen, ob er was verpasst hat*<br/>*sieht, dass in den Chats was los war und David wohl an alle ein Update geschrieben hat*<br/>*tippt in manchen was zurück und schreibt dann nochmal separat an David*</p><p><span class="u">Nachricht von Matteo an David:</span><br/>Ich räum hier eben noch den Kram weg und bin gleich oben.</p><p>*rafft sich dann auf und trägt die Sachen in die Küche*<br/>*braucht dafür ein paar Gänge*<br/>*räumt dann das, was muss in den Kühlschrank und das Geschirr zumindest schonmal in die Spüle*<br/>*geht direkt ins Bad, damit er gleich nicht nochmal muss*<br/>*kommt danach in ihr Zimmer und sieht David auf dem Bett*<br/>*denkt, dass er ihn echt vermisst hat, obwohl er ihn nur ungefähr zwei Stunden nicht gesehn hat*<br/>*lächelt leicht*<br/>Hey…<br/>*lässt sich dann neben ihm aufs Bett fallen und schlingt sofort einen Arm um ihn und dockt an*<br/>Alles gut?</p><p>David:<br/>*hat sich ein bisschen ausgeruht und festgestellt, dass Liegen seinem Po wirklich gut tut*<br/>*hat in einigen Chats ein Update gegeben und dann tatsächlich ein bisschen italienisch gelernt*<br/>*kann inzwischen wieder gut auf dem Rücken liegen und freut sich, als Matteo schreibt, dass er gleich oben ist*<br/>*geht, während er wartet auch schnell ins Bad und macht sich soweit bettfertig - den Binder hatte er vorhin schon ausgezogen, als er nach oben gegangen war*<br/>*hat die Italienisch-App offen, als Matteo schließlich ins Zimmer kommt, schaut zu ihm und muss automatisch lächeln*<br/>*legt das Handy beiseite und streckt die Arme nach ihm aus*<br/>*grinst leicht und sagt leise*<br/>Ciao tesorino…<br/>*schlingt dann sofort die Arme um Matteo, als dieser sich zu ihm legt und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Haare*<br/>*brummt zufrieden bei seiner Frage*<br/>Hmmm… ja… und jetzt noch besser…<br/>*schließt kurz die Augen und atmet den typischen Matteogeruch ein, der sich so nach zu Hause anfühlt*<br/>*fragt schließlich leise*<br/>Und bei dir? Wie war’s?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt, als er ihn tesorino nennt und denkt, dass er sich daran wirklich gewöhnen könnte*<br/>*drückt seine Nase noch mehr gegen Davids Hals und atmet ihn ein*<br/>*grummelt was Zufriedenes, als David sagt, dass es ihm gut geht*<br/>*hört dann seine Frage und überlegt kurz*<br/>War gut… Oma ist halt schon die beste… sie ist so klar und bestimmt in manchen Sachen… das is manchmal echt ganz gut…<br/>*bewegt seinen Kopf leicht und schaut zu ihm hoch*<br/>Und sie mag dich sehr… und findet es ganz toll, dass du italienisch lernst…</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo meint, dass es bei ihm gut war und nickt leicht bei seiner Erklärung dazu*<br/>*murmelt leise*<br/>Kann ich mir vorstellen… Klarheit und so…<br/>*fragt sich, über was sie wohl gesprochen haben, kommt aber nicht dazu zu fragen, da Matteo sofort fortfährt*<br/>*gluckst leise und grinst, als er hört, dass seine Oma ihn mag*<br/>*schaut zu ihm runter*<br/>Und woran macht sie fest, dass sie mich mag? Bisher hat sie ja noch nicht so viel von dem verstanden, was ich so von mir gebe…<br/>*beugt sich dann automatisch ein Stück zu Matteo runter und küsst ihn kurz und sanft auf die Lippen, einfach, weil er auf Entzug ist und gerade so gut dran kommt*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst leicht, als er fragt, woran sie das fest macht*<br/>Deine Aura…<br/>*wackelt mit den Augenbrauen*<br/>*wird dann geküsst und küsst ihn direkt nochmal*<br/>Hmmm, nee, sie sagt, dass du immer freundlich bist und lächelst und dass du auf mich achtest und dass du mich glücklich machst…<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Das reicht ihr schon.</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst sehr breit und nickt mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, als Matteo seine Aura als Grund nennt*<br/>Achso… natürlich…<br/>*lacht leise und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>*hört dann aber, was sie wirklich gesagt hat und presst leicht lächelnd die Lippen zusammen*<br/>*freut sich, dass sie auf solche Sachen achtet und diese wertschätzt, obwohl sie sich nicht wirklich unterhalten können*<br/>*weiß nicht wirklich, was er sagen soll, sagt darum übertrieben und gespielt selbstbewusst*<br/>Jaaa… ich bin ja auch der Beste…<br/>*lacht dann aber und lehnt sich wieder ein wenig entspannter zurück*<br/>*fährt sanft durch Matteos Haare, schweigt einen Moment und fragt dann leise und ein bisschen träge und müde*<br/>Und in welchen Bereichen hat’s dir gut getan, dass sie klar und bestimmt war?<br/>*dreht seinen Kopf und berührt mit den Lippen seine Stirn*<br/>*sagt leise und gegen seine Haut*<br/>… also nur, wenn du drüber reden magst…<br/>*küsst dann seine Stirn kurz und lässt die Lippen einfach da liegen*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht auf bei seiner Antwort*<br/>Ja, allerdings, der allerbeste….<br/>*schließt die Augen, als er durch seine Haare fährt und entspannt*<br/>*fährt mit seiner Hand fast schon automatisch Davids Seite entlang*<br/>*hört dann seine Frage und ist sofort etwas unsicher*<br/>*weiß nicht, was er ihm erzählen will und was nicht*<br/>*presst seine Lippen kurz zusammen, während er überlegt*<br/>Hmmm… wir haben darüber geredet, dass es Unterschiede gibt wie man Dinge sieht… oder eher, wie die Einstellung ist… sie war sehr penibel bei dem Unterschied zwischen wissen und wollen… und glauben und hoffen… ich fand glauben und hoffen nicht so schlimm… sie schon… also, sie sagt, dass es nicht reicht zu hoffen, man muss es wollen und dass das ein Unterschied ist…<br/>*lacht dann kurz*<br/>Sorry, das klingt mega konfus, wenn ich das jetzt so höre, aber eben hat es irgendwie Sinn gemacht.</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst nur, als Matteo meint, dass er der allerbeste ist und schließt die Augen, als Matteo beginnt, seine Seite entlang zu fahren*<br/>*genießt einen Moment die Berührungen, ehe er ihr Gespräch wieder aufnimmt*<br/>*hört Matteo zu und nickt zu Beginn*<br/>*runzelt dann die Stirn und versucht anhand irgendeines Beispiels zu verstehen, was er und seine Oma meinen, fällt aber so auf die Schnelle irgendwie kein richtiges ein*<br/>*lacht ebenfalls leise, als Matteo sich entschuldigt und hmmt*<br/>Ja, schon irgendwie konfus… muss man glaub ich erstmal sacken lassen…<br/>*denkt weiter darüber nach und meint schließlich zögernd*<br/>Also, wenn ich mich für einen Studienplatz bewerbe, dann reicht es nicht, dass ich hoffe oder glaube, dass ich einen kriege… dann muss ich einen kriegen wollen… aber wissen kann ich es nicht…?<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>So in etwa?<br/>*seufzt einmal kurz und meint dann*<br/>Also ich glaub, ein bisschen kann ich deine Oma verstehen… ich glaub, wenn man mit “Wollen” an die Sache ran geht, also wenn man sagt: “Ich will diesen Studienplatz!”, dann hat das schon irgendwie ne andere Energie, als wenn man nur hofft oder glaubt… oder?<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Trotzdem konfus… kommt ja dann total auf die Wortwahl an… hab ich noch nie wirklich drüber nachgedacht…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht, als er ihm Recht gibt*<br/>*hört dann sein Beispiel und nickt*<br/>Ja, genau…<br/>*nickt dann wieder*<br/>Ja, so meinte sie das… ich sag halt oft, ich hoffe oder ich glaube und sie meinte, ich sollte mir das mal klar machen… sie hat halt schon Recht, ne? Ist ein Unterschied, ob man sagt: Ich hoffe, ich krieg den Job” oder ob man sagt “Ich will den Job!”<br/>*wiegt seinen Kopf leicht hin und her und bewegt ihn dann so, dass er dicht vor Davids ist*<br/>Aber für heute hab ich da genug drüber nachgedacht…<br/>*grinst leicht und küsst ihn dann*<br/>*murmelt gegen seine Lippen*<br/>mi sei mancato</p><p>David:<br/>*hört Matteo zu und runzelt wieder leicht die Stirn*<br/>*ist noch nicht wirklich aufgefallen, dass Matteo oft “ich hoffe” oder “ich glaube” sagt und nimmt sich vor, jetzt auch mal n bisschen drauf zu achten, da er sich das irgendwie nicht wirklich vorstellen kann, denn sonst wäre es ihm doch wohl irgendwie schon aufgefallen*<br/>*nickt aber schließlich und murmelt*<br/>Hmmm… ja, schon ein Unterschied… andere Energie…<br/>*fragt sich kurz, über was die beiden genau gesprochen haben und ob er wohl nachfragen soll, als Matteo so rutscht, dass er ihn direkt ansehen kann*<br/>*lächelt sofort und dreht sich ein bisschen auf die Seite*<br/>*nickt, als er meint, dass er da genug drüber nachgedacht hat und hakt das Thema innerlich also ebenfalls vorerst ab*<br/>*murmelt leise*<br/>Okay…<br/>*wird dann geküsst und schlingt seinen Arm fester um ihn, um ihn näher zu ziehen*<br/>*versteht natürlich nicht, was Matteo gegen seine Lippen murmelt und fragt deswegen ein wenig abgelenkt*<br/>Hmmm?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*gluckst glücklich, als David ihn zurück küsst*<br/>*fährt mit einer Hand durch seine Haare*<br/>*will ihn eigentlich weiter küssen, als er Davids Frage hört*<br/>*fällt dann erst auf dass er italienisch gesprochen hat*<br/>Oh, sorry… ich hab gesagt, ich hab dich vermisst…<br/>*küsst ihn kurz*<br/>In meinem Kopf war noch italienisch…</p><p>David:<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, als Matteo sich entschuldigt und grinst leicht*<br/>Du weißt genau, dass ich es mag, wenn du italienisch sprichst… und irgendwann werde ich mit Sicherheit auch mehr von dem verstehen, was du sagst…<br/>*zieht ihn dann wieder näher und küsst ihn ebenfalls nochmal kurz*<br/>*sieht ihn dann an und lächelt, während seine Hand kleine Kreise auf Matteos Rücken malt*<br/>*versucht zusammen zu kriegen, was Matteo gerade nochmal gesagt hat und sagt schließlich leise und fragend*<br/>mi sei mancato anche?<br/>*ist sich ziemlich unsicher, ob “anche” tatsächlich “auch” bedeutet und ob es richtig war, das einfach hinten dran zu hängen, meint aber, das heute irgendwann schonmal so oder so ähnlich gelesen zu haben*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Irgendwann bist du so gut, dass wir uns unterhalten können, wenn die anderen uns nerven…<br/>*wird nochmal geküsst und will ihn eigentlich nochmal küssen als David italienisch spricht*<br/>*muss sofort lächeln*<br/>*sieht dann aber seinen unsicheren Blick und nickt sofort*<br/>Ist richtig… du Naturtalent…<br/>*küsst ihn nochmal und dann nochmal länger*<br/>*merkt dann aber, dass er mehr will und zieht leicht seufzend zurück*<br/>*fragt dann halb ernst halb im Spaß*<br/>Wann wollten wir nochmal weiterfahren? Jetzt?</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt erst stolz und dann ein bisschen verlegen, als Matteo ihn als Naturtalent bezeichnet*<br/>*wird dann nochmal geküsst und drückt Matteo enger an sich, als dieser den Kuss vertieft*<br/>*spürt recht schnell, dass er ziemlich auf Entzug ist und eigentlich mehr will und verzieht sofort das Gesicht und brummt protestierend, als Matteo zurück zieht*<br/>*hört dann seine Frage und muss leise lachen*<br/>*sagt ein bisschen verzweifelt*<br/>Ja, bitte…<br/>*nimmt den Kuss ein wenig sanfter wieder auf und schmiegt sich wieder an ihn*<br/>*spürt sofort wieder, dass das alles irgendwie nicht reicht und murmelt leise gegen seine Lippen*<br/>Ich würd ja sagen, wir versuchen leise zu sein, aber ich glaub, wir sind so auf Entzug, dass wir das nicht durchhalten würden…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*muss auch lachen, als David ähnlich verzweifelt klingt wie er sich fühlt*<br/>Shit…<br/>*wird dann wieder geküsst und schmiegt sich sofort an ihn*<br/>*will sofort wieder mehr*<br/>*hört Davids Vorschlag und stöhnt gequält auf*<br/>Boah, hör auf…<br/>*schaut ihn an und legt den Kopf schief*<br/>Wir könnten nochmal raus… oder uns morgen absetzen…</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst leicht, als Matteo meint, dass er aufhören soll*<br/>*sieht dann seinen Blick und legt ebenfalls leicht den Kopf schief*<br/>*hört seine Worte und lässt diese sacken*<br/>*grinst dann minimal und wackelt leicht mit den Augenbrauen*<br/>Sex am Strand? Jetzt!?<br/>*schätzt, dass es mittlerweile sicherlich kurz vor elf ist und hofft einfach mal, dass der Strand leer ist und dass sie vielleicht irgendwo in den Dünen eine geschützte Stelle finden werden*<br/>*merkt aber, dass er jetzt gerade nicht an Dysphorie oder daran denken will, dass sie eventuell gesehen werden könnten - weiß schließlich von gestern abend, dass es um diese Zeit am Strand wirklich leer und zudem noch stockdunkel ist*<br/>*setzt sich auf und greift nach seinem Binder noch bevor Matteo geantwortet hat*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schaut ihn mit großen Augen an, als er tatsächlich darauf einsteigt*<br/>Ja? Ehrlich?<br/>*sieht dann, wie er nach seinem Binder greift und setzt sich sofort auf*<br/>*umarmt ihn von hinten, noch bevor er sich umziehen kann und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf den Hals*<br/>Ti amo, tesorino<br/>*grinst sehr breit und steigt dann vom Bett, um auf David zu warten*</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht leise, als Matteo leicht fassungslos nachfragt*<br/>Jaaa… ehrlich! Und verzweifelt und auf Entzug….<br/>*will sich gerade sein Shirt ausziehen, um den Binder drunter zu ziehen, als er von hinten umarmt wird und Matteos Worte hört*<br/>*grinst ein wenig verlegen und spürt mal wieder ein dolles Liebeskribbeln im Bauch*<br/>*kommt nicht dazu, die Worte zu erwidern, da Matteo sofort vom Bett steigt und beeilt sich mit dem Umziehen*<br/>*steigt dann ebenfalls aus dem Bett und schlüpft in seine Schuhe*<br/>*schlingt dann einen Arm um Matteo, als er diesen bei der Tür erreicht, küsst kurz sein Ohr und murmelt dann leise*<br/>Ich lieb dich auch, tesorino…<br/>*küsst danach nochmal seinen Hals und grinst leicht, weil er daran denkt, was sie vorhaben*<br/>*brummt leicht ungeduldig und greift nach der Türklinke*<br/>Und jetzt los…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. 14.08.2019 (1) - Grazie per l'invito</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Mittwoch, 10:34 Uhr:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>David:<br/>*haben gestern abend noch zusammengepackt und wurden dabei von Matteos Oma an ihre frisch gewaschene Wäsche erinnert, die immer noch im Garten an der Leine hing*<br/>*sind nun mit dem Frühstück fertig und laden gerade ihre Sachen ins Auto, während die Oma daneben steht und auf italienisch auf Matteo einredet: “Und ihr seid euch wirklich sicher, dass ihr heute schon fahren wollt!? Ihr könnt wirklich noch länger bleiben… oder ihr kommt auf dem Rückweg nochmal vorbei… habt ihr den Proviant eingepackt, den ich euch fertig gemacht habe?! Ahja, ich seh schon… David hat die Tasche gerade auf die Rückbank gestellt… Matteo, mein Junge, ihr kommt ganz bald wieder, ja? Lass uns nicht wieder so viel Zeit verstreichen lassen. Und wenn euch das Geld fehlt, dann sagt mir Bescheid! So eine Zugfahrt ist nicht so teuer. Ich überweis es dir dann… für David auch, hörst du? Oh nein! Jetzt haben wir immer noch kein Foto gemacht… ich wollte doch so gerne ein Foto von euch beiden mit mir… haben eure Handys nicht auch so ein Selbstauslösedings?!”*<br/>*hat alle Taschen ins Auto geladen und den Kofferraum geschlossen*<br/>*lächelt beim Redefluss der Oma und wartet eine kurze Pause ab, um leise in Matteos Richtung zu fragen*<br/>Versucht sie, die Abfahrt hinauszuzögern oder gibt sie wertvolle Tipps für die Route?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hat gerade eine Tasche in den Kofferraum gepackt, als seine Oma loslegt*<br/>*dreht sich zu ihr und schaut sie liebevoll an*<br/>*lässt sie zuende reden und sagt dann sanft*<br/>Nonna, wir kommen wieder, das ist versprochen… aber wir wollen ja auch noch ein bisschen was sehen… wir sehen uns bald wieder, versprochen…<br/>*hört dann, dass sie ein Foto will und nickt*<br/>Ja, wir haben so ein Selbstauslösedings… warte…<br/>*dreht sich zu David, der aber schon fragt, bevor er übersetzen kann*<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Eher ersteres… sie wollte noch ein Foto von uns zu dritt… machst du für uns den Selfiearm?</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst leicht, als Matteo meint, dass die Oma die Abfahrt hinauszögern will und hört dann, dass sie ein Foto will*<br/>*lächelt bei seiner Frage und nickt*<br/>Klar…<br/>*zieht sein Handy aus der Tasche und aktiviert die Kamera und den Selfiemodus*<br/>*stellt sich dann neben Matteo, der neben seiner Oma steht und streckt den Arm mit dem Handy aus, sieht aber im Bildschirm, dass die Oma unzufrieden den Kopf schüttelt*<br/>*hört sie murmeln: “no, no - non così” und beobachtet, wie sie ihre Position am Rand aufgibt und sich zwischen ihn und Matteo quetscht, beide Arme um sie beide legt und dann zufrieden sagt: “molto meglio, vero?”*<br/>*lacht leise und nickt einfach mal, obwohl er sie nicht wirklich verstanden hat*<br/>*macht ein paar Selfies von ihnen und wird dann von der Oma zur Seite geschoben: “Adesso solo io e Matteo!”*<br/>*sieht, wie sie ihren Arm um Matteo legt und auf die Kamera deutet*<br/>*versteht, dass er ein Foto von ihr und Matteo machen soll, lächelt und nickt*<br/>*macht wieder ein paar Bilder und sieht dann, wie die Oma Matteo zur Seite schiebt und ihn selbst nun am Arm zu sich zieht, während sie zu Matteo auf sagt: “E ora uno di me e David, per favore”*<br/>*ist ein wenig überrascht, dass die Oma scheinbar auch noch ein Foto mit ihm will, strahlt aber und gibt sein Handy an Matteo weiter*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht, als seine Oma nicht zufrieden ist und die Position wechselt*<br/>*sagt auf italienisch*<br/>Ja, ja, Nonna, du willst immer in den Mittelpunkt, ne?<br/>*hört sie lachen und ihn knuffen*<br/>*haben dann aber ein gutes Bild und er denkt, das war’s jetzt, als seine Oma David zur Seite schiebt*<br/>*muss lachen, weil sie einfach so resolut ist*<br/>*schlingt die Arme um sie und lässt David die Fotos machen*<br/>Na, jetzt hast du ja n paar schöne...<br/>*merkt, wie er ignoriert wird und nun anscheinend David dran ist*<br/>*grinst sehr breit und nimmt das Handy von David*<br/>*macht ein paar Fotos von David und seiner Oma und ist irgendwie ganz gerührt, weil beide so strahlen*<br/>Multo bene!<br/>*geht dann zu ihnen und zeigt seiner Oma die Bilder*<br/>*sagt auf italienisch*<br/>Ich druck die schönsten auch und schick sie dir, okay?<br/>*hört seine Oma sich bedanken und zustimmen*<br/>So jetzt müssen wir aber los…<br/>*breitet die Arme aus und drückt seine Oma doll*<br/>Danke für alles, Nonna…</p><p>David:<br/>*stellt sich neben die Oma, die einen Arm um ihn schlingt und auf italienisch irgendwas murmelt von wegen “Non così timido, ragazzo mio!”*<br/>*legt ebenfalls leicht einen Arm um sie und strahlt in die Kamera*<br/>*grinst leicht, als Matteo fertig zu sein scheint und lässt die Oma wieder los*<br/>*schaut ebenfalls die Bilder an und nickt zufrieden*<br/>*nimmt dann sein Handy entgegen und steckt es zurück in die Tasche, während es für ihn so aussieht, als würden sie nun wirklich gleich losfahren, da Matteo seine Oma umarmt und sich, soweit er das versteht, bedankt*<br/>*hört die Oma wieder auf italienisch, während sie ihn an sich drückt: “Ich hab dir schonmal gesagt, dass ich kein Danke will für etwas, was selbstverständlich ist! Du bist jederzeit willkommen, hörst du! Und ruf mich an, wenn du reden willst! Wir sollten wirklich unsere wöchentlichen Telefonate wieder aufnehmen, Matteo! Jetzt ist doch alles gut zwischen uns… ach, es war so schön, dich wieder zu sehen! Und dich so glücklich zu sehen!”*<br/>*sieht, wie sie ihn los lässt, ihm nochmal durch die Haare streicht und ihn liebevoll anblickt*<br/>*presst leicht lächelnd seine Lippen zusammen, beobachtet die beiden aus dem Hintergrund und spürt, wie ihm das Herz aufgeht, da er sich so für Matteo freut, dass zwischen ihm und seiner Oma alles gut zu sein scheint und sie sich endlich mal wiedergesehen haben*<br/>*wartet bis die beiden fertig mit Verabschieden sind und tritt dann ebenfalls einen Schritt auf die Oma zu*<br/>*ist mit einem mal ein bisschen unsicher, weil er für den Abschied extra ein bisschen was auswendig gelernt hat und fährt sich kurz mit beiden Händen in den Nacken, um sich zu konzentrieren und die Worte zu finden*<br/>*sagt schließlich zögernd*<br/>Grazie per l'invito... È stato... molto carino con te, donna Florenzi...</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hört wie seine Oma ihn natürlich tadelt und lässt es über sich ergehen*<br/>*lächelt dann aber bei dem Rest von ihrer kleinen Rede*<br/>Also, manchmal muss ich aber danke sagen dürfen, Nonna… und ja, lass uns wieder öfter telefonieren, das fänd ich schön. Es war wirklich super schön, dich wiederzusehen und wieder hier zu sein und wir kommen bald wieder… wir beide.<br/>*grinst leicht und sieht, wie seine Oma auch lächelt und sagt: “Ja, wir werden sehen, mein Junge.”*<br/>*spürt wie sie ihm nochmal durch die Haare streicht und lächelt*<br/>*drückt sie nochmal kurz und löst sich dann von ihr*<br/>*tritt zur Seite, als David vortritt*<br/>*sieht, dass er nervös ist und muss automatisch lächeln, als er die Hände an den Nacken legt*<br/>*sieht, wie seine Oma ihn wissend ansieht*<br/>*hört dann, wie David italienisch spricht und ist total hin und weg, weil er sich das ganz allein zusammen geschustert hat*<br/>*sieht, wie auch seine Oma strahlt und sagt: “Nessuna causa… bravo ragazzo… “*<br/>*lacht und übersetzt schnell für David*<br/>*hört dann seine Oma wieder: “Lern mit ihm, Matteo, der Junge ist ein Naturtalent”*<br/>*lacht wieder*<br/>Ich weiß… Mach’s gut, Oma!<br/>*macht jetzt einfach die Beifahrertür auf und setzt sich rein, weil er denkt, dass sie sonst nie los kommen*</p><p>David:<br/>*denkt sich, dass seine Sätze wohl richtig waren, weil die Oma so strahlt, versteht aber von ihrer Antwort nur die Hälfte*<br/>*bekommt den Rest von Matteo übersetzt und lächelt*<br/>*sieht dann, dass Matteo jetzt wohl wirklich los will, da er die Beifahrertür öffnet und sich setzt*<br/>*hebt nochmal die Hand zum Abschied und murmelt leise*<br/>Addio...<br/>*bekommt von der Oma den Arm getätschelt und hört sie dann auf deutsch: “Bis nächstes mal… Sono fiducioso…”*<br/>*lächelt nochmal sehr und wiederholt*<br/>Bis nächstes mal…<br/>*geht dann um Rudi um und steigt ebenfalls ein*<br/>*startet dann das Auto und sieht die Oma von draußen winken*<br/>*winkt ebenfalls und schaut kurz prüfend zu Matteo*<br/>Los?<br/>*will eigentlich fragen, ob alles gut ist, hebt sich das aber für später auf*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hört die Abschiedsworte seiner Oma und lächelt leicht*<br/>*winkt ihr nochmal zu und sieht, wie sie mit beiden Händen winkt und winkt*<br/>*macht das Fenster runter und winkt*<br/>*hört dann David, schaut zu ihm und nickt*<br/>Ja, lass los…<br/>*hat auf einmal so ein komisches Ziehen in der Magengegend und schaut wieder zu seiner Oma, während David rückwärts die Einfahrt herunterfährt*<br/>*winkt doll aus dem Fenster bis sie die Oma nicht mehr sehen können, lehnt sich dann zurück und macht das Fenster wieder hoch*</p><p>David:<br/>*legt den Rückwärtsgang ein und winkt auch nochmal, als Matteo meint, dass sie los können, ehe er sich umdreht und das Auto aus der Einfahrt lenkt*<br/>*sieht, dass Matteo und seine Oma immer noch winken und hebt auch nochmal die Hand*<br/>*wirft einen Blick aufs Navi und setzt am Ende der Straße den Blinker*<br/>*beobachtet aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Matteo das Fenster wieder hoch dreht und sich zurücklehnt*<br/>*biegt ab und sieht, dass es jetzt einige Zeit geradeaus geht*<br/>*schaut nochmal zu Matteo und presst kurz besorgt die Lippen aufeinander, da er sich denken kann, dass ihm der Abschied schwer gefallen ist*<br/>*greift über die Mittelkonsole hinweg nach seiner Hand und drückt sie*<br/>*schweigt einen Moment und sagt dann irgendwann leise*<br/>Wir kommen bald wieder her...</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schaut im Außenspiegel noch zurück, weil er das Haus noch sehen kann*<br/>*hatte heute morgen noch total Lust, weiter zu fahren, aber wünscht sich jetzt doch, sie wären noch einen Tag geblieben*<br/>*hat seine Oma halt echt vermisst*<br/>*spürt dann Davids Hand, hört, was er sagt und lächelt*<br/>Ja… nächsten Sommer…</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt ebenfalls leicht bei Matteos Worten und nickt*<br/>Ja, spätestens… und wenn du sie doll vermisst, vielleicht auch früher…<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Vielleicht leiht Bea uns nochmal ihr Auto… oder wir ernähren uns eine zeitlang nur von Nudeln und Wasser und sparen uns Zugtickets zusammen…<br/>*grinst leicht und zieht seine Hand zu sich an den Mund um sie einmal kurz zu küssen, ehe er sie zurück auf seinen Schoß legt und loslässt, um wieder beide Hände am Steuer zu haben*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt, als er sagt, dass auch früher geht*<br/>Ja, vielleicht…<br/>*lächelt wieder, als er schon Pläne schmiedet*<br/>Oma hat auch gesagt, sie schickt uns Geld für Tickets, aber das muss ja nicht sein…<br/>*lächelt wieder, als er ihn küsst und drückt ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange*<br/>Wir kriegen das schon hin irgendwie!</p><p>David:<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf, als Matteo das Geld von seiner Oma erwähnt*<br/>Nee, das muss nicht…<br/>*hat sich gerade daran gewöhnt, dass sie den Urlaub auf Kosten von Matteos Vater verbringen und will jetzt nicht auch noch auf das Geld von Matteos Oma angewiesen sein*<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo seine Wange küsst und nickt bei seinen Worten*<br/>*schaut kurz zu ihm rüber und meint noch mehr lächelnd*<br/>Irgendwie kriegen wir doch alles immer hin… also bis jetzt… dann schaffen wir das auch irgendwie zusammen…<br/>*schaut wieder auf die Straße und lehnt sich leicht im Sitz zurück*<br/>Und jetzt… tesorino Florenzi… auf nach Florenz ohne i...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. 14.08.2019 (2) - Florenzi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Mittwoch, 13:13 Uhr</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*sind relativ durchgekommen und haben nur einmal kurz Pause gemacht um zur Toilette zu gehen*<br/>*sind von der Schnellstraße abgefahren und fahren jetzt auf Florenz zu*<br/>*sieht dann das Ortsschild und grinst zu David*<br/>Das wird n super Florenzifriday…</p><p>David:<br/>*sind kurz vor Florenz und hofft einfach mal, dass sie irgendwo in der Nähe des Ortsschilds gut halten können, damit er ein Foto von Matteo machen kann*<br/>*verzieht kurz das Gesicht, als er sieht, dass das irgendwie nicht der Fall ist, als das Schild in Sicht kommt*<br/>*hört dann allerdings Matteos Worte und muss leise lachen*<br/>Ohja - Checken zwar nur die Leute, die deinen Nachnamen kennen, aber immerhin…<br/>*passiert das Ortsschild und ist erleichtert, dass nicht nur “Firenze” auf dem Schild steht, sondern darunter auch Florence, Florenz und Florencia*<br/>*hält nach irgendwas Ausschau, wo sie gut halten können und murmelt währenddessen zu Matteo*<br/>Ich kann hier nirgendwo halten… wir müssen gleich ein Stück zurück laufen…<br/>*biegt dann einfach mal von der Hauptstraße ab in eine Seitenstraße und lächelt zufrieden, als er sieht, dass hier Parkplätze frei sind*<br/>*stellt Rudi ab und aus, nimmt sein Handy aus der Halterung, steigt aus und schnappt sich seinen Rucksack vom Rücksitz*<br/>*deutet mit dem Kopf Richtung Hauptstraße*<br/>Los?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht und zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Na, das tun doch die meisten…<br/>*nickt dann zu dem, was David sagt*<br/>Ja, passt schon, wir haben doch Zeit…<br/>*steigt aus, als David hält, hat sein Handy eh noch in der Hosentasche*<br/>*schlägt die Tür zu und wartet bis David abgeschlossen hat*<br/>Jap, los!<br/>*geht gut gelaunt neben David her*<br/>Warum hast du denn den Rucksack dabei? Wir wollen doch nur ein Bild machen, oder?</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt, als Matteo meint, dass sie Zeit haben*<br/>Ja, klar, passt! Wir waren echt schnell hier…<br/>*schaut dann fragend zu Matteo und meint*<br/>Wenn wir hier bleiben, können wir vielleicht wirklich endlich mal das Zelt einweihen… ich mein, wir hatten jetzt vier Nächte ein gemütliches Bett… jetzt könnten wir’s zur Abwechslung mal mit einem Campingplatz versuchen. Oder willst du lieber heut noch weiter?<br/>*läuft mit Matteo los und lächelt leicht bei der Frage nach dem Rucksack*<br/>*wiegt den Kopf hin und her*<br/>Hmmm… vielleicht brauchen wir was zu trinken…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>… oder ein I.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt sofort*<br/>Ja klar… wir wollen das Zelt ja nicht umsonst mitgebracht haben…<br/>*legt dann den Kopf schief bei seiner Antwort nach dem Rucksack*<br/>Ein I? Was denn für ein I?<br/>*geht dann auf, was er meint und stupst ihn an*<br/>Alter, hast du ernsthaft ein I gebastelt für das Ortsschild?</p><p>David:<br/>*schaut ihn vielsagend an, als er nach dem I fragt und wackelt mit den Augenbrauen*<br/>*grinst leicht, als er von selbst drauf kommt und meint*<br/>Vielleicht?<br/>*lacht dann aber und fügt hinzu*<br/>Und gebastelt ist jetzt auch übertrieben… ich hab’s auf ein Stück Pappe gemalt… ich dachte, es muss doch irgendwie realistisch sein…<br/>*läuft weiter neben ihm her und fügt ein bisschen leiser und verlegener hinzu, weil er hofft, nicht schon wieder zu viel geplant zu haben*<br/>Und ich hab vorsorglich auch noch ein Z gemacht, falls “Florence” auf dem Schild stehen sollte und zwischenzeitlich hatte ich n bisschen Schiss, dass nur “Firenze” drauf steht… aber wir haben ja nochmal Glück gehabt… Ich bin mir nämlich nicht sicher, ob deine Follower den Gag bei Firenze verstanden hätten…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*kann nicht anders als zu lachen, als er sagt, dass er auch noch ein Z gebastelt hat*<br/>Du bist echt der beste Spinner…<br/>*umarmt ihn von der Seite und drückt ihn einmal*<br/>Wenn es nur Firenze gegeben hätte, hätte ich einen Googleübersetzer Link drunter gesetzt…<br/>*lacht wieder*<br/>Und eigentlich ist es auch egal, ich muss es ja witzig finden… das ist die Hauptsache…<br/>*lacht wieder*<br/>Unglaublich… ich will dann aber auch ein Bild von dir mit gebastelten Ortsschild!</p><p>David:<br/>*hört Matteo lachen und schaut wieder zu ihm rüber*<br/>*muss lächeln, weil er immer so wunderschön und unbeschwert aussieht, wenn er lacht*<br/>*wird von der Seite umarmt und grinst*<br/>“Der beste Spinner” ist ja mal n Titel… vielen Dank…<br/>*grinst dann und nickt*<br/>Ja stimmt, das ist die Hauptsache…<br/>*lacht dann einmal kurz*<br/>Wär auch irgendwie witzig gewesen, wenn nur Firenze da gestanden hätte und du das I über das e gehalten hättest… hätte mich mal interessiert, wer da von selbst drauf gekommen wäre… Firenzi…<br/>*muss wieder lachen*<br/>*schaut ihn dann fragend an*<br/>Mit dem gebastelten Ortsschild? Oder meinst du mit dem I?<br/>*wackelt kurz mit den Augenbrauchen*<br/>David Florenzi?!<br/>*grinst ihn dolle an, spürt aber eigentlich gerade ein ziemliches Kribbeln im Bauch*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst*<br/>Passt doch zu dir…<br/>*lacht dann aber auch*<br/>Stimmt eigentlich… bis Freitag ist ja noch ein bisschen, wir finden bestimmt auch noch ein nur italienisches Ortsschild, dann kann ich mich noch entscheiden, welches Bild ich nehme…<br/>*schaut ihn bei seiner Frage an*<br/>Na, mit dem I...<br/>*grinst, als er mit den Augenbrauen wackelt*<br/>*spürt dann, wie sein Herz einmal schneller schlägt, als David den Namen sagt*<br/>*spürt, wie es kribbelt und zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>*grinst leicht verschmitzt*<br/>Wieso nicht? Klingt doch gut…</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst, als Matteo auf seinen Vorschlag eingeht*<br/>Kriegen wir sicherlich hin… oder du postest erst das “Firenzi” Bild und wenn komische Nachfragen kommen dann nächsten Freitag das “Florenzi” Bild…<br/>*nickt bei seiner Antwort zum I und sieht ihn dann ebenfalls grinsen*<br/>*hat immer noch ein Kribbeln im Bauch, während er Matteo ansieht und sieht dann diesen leicht verschmitzten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht*<br/>*grinst ein bisschen weniger bei seinen Worten, weil sein Magen gerade ein paar Purzelbäume macht, lacht einmal leise, schluckt leicht und nickt*<br/>Ja, find ich auch…<br/>*schaut wieder geradeaus und atmet einmal kurz tief durch*<br/>*grinst dann wieder leicht und murmelt*<br/>Zumindest haben wir die Nachnamenfrage schonmal geklärt, wenn wir mal irgendwann heiraten…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*wiegt den Kopf leicht hin und her bei seinem Vorschlag*<br/>Ah, nee, ich kann nicht zwei Freitage hintereinander was ähnliches posten, oder den gleichen Witz, das geht nicht… aber vielleicht einfach beide zusammen?<br/>*legt den Kopf leicht schief, als Davids Grinsen weniger wird und er ernster klingt*<br/>*fragt sich, was er gerade wohl denkt*<br/>*hört dann seine Worte und schüttelt sofort den Kopf*<br/>Nee, warte mal… das war doch gerade nicht ernst… da will ich dann gegebenenfalls nochmal in Diskussion gehen, bitte...ich find Matteo Schreibner hat auch was…</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt, als Matteo meint, dass er nicht zwei Freitage hintereinander was ähnliches posten kann und lacht leise, als er von seinem Plan berichtet*<br/>Du bist der Instaprofi - du machst das schon…<br/>*schaut wieder zu ihm, als er meint, dass das nicht ernst war und denkt im ersten Moment, dass er in Bezug auf die Namensfrage ein bisschen übertrieben hat, indem er direkt an Heiraten gedacht hat, muss dann aber leicht grinsen, als er versteht, dass Matteo über die Namensfrage in Diskussion gehen will*<br/>*greift nach seiner Hand und wird ein bisschen langsamer, da sie nun bald beim Ortsschild sind und meint leicht grinsend*<br/>Ich meinte das gerade ziemlich ernst… ich mein überhaupt ziemlich viel ziemlich ernst…<br/>*wiegt dann die Kopf hin und her*<br/>Und Matteo Schreibner!? Hmmm… ich weiß nicht… mir gefällt David Florenzi besser…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*drückt seine Hand, als er sie greift und geht automatisch etwas dichter bei ihm*<br/>*bekommt bei seinen Worten sofort ein Flattern in der Magengegend*<br/>*fragt leise*<br/>Ja?<br/>*legt dann den Kopf auch schief, als David es offensichtlich tatsächlich ernsthaft festlegen will*<br/>Matteo Schreibner, David Florenzi… hmmm… ich würde mich auf ein vielleicht einigen… und wenn wir dann tatsächlich mal heiraten besprechen wir das nochmal, ok?<br/>*kann das gerade irgendwie nicht so richtig realisieren, dass David das ernst meint und sie das gerade wirklich beschließen könnten*</p><p>David:<br/>*sieht Matteo an, als er so nachfragt und denkt sich, dass das eigentlich klar sein müsste, dass er vieles von dem ernst meint, was er so sagt*<br/>*denkt sich aber dann, dass er oft dabei grinst oder irgendwas ins Lustige zieht, weil er selbst Angst davor hat, Matteo könne es blöd finden, dass er sich so früh schon eine Zukunft mit ihm vorstellen kann und dass es Matteo deswegen sicherlich nicht wirklich klar ist, wie ernst er vieles davon meint*<br/>*hört auf zu grinsen und schaut ihn stattdessen leicht liebevoll lächelnd einfach nur an und meint schließlich leise*<br/>Ja!<br/>*drückt seine Hand ein wenig fester, wie um das zu bestätigen*<br/>*hört dann Matteos Vorschlag und grinst zunächst wieder leicht, schüttelt dann aber den Kopf*<br/>Also ich könnte mich darauf einigen, dass wir die Namensfrage nochmal diskutieren, wenn wir irgendwann heiraten… ohne “tatsächlich mal”... “Tatsächlich mal” klingt so wie “ich glaube” oder “ich hoffe”...<br/>*hat keine Ahnung, woher er gerade den Mut und die Sicherheit nimmt, da so offen drüber zu sprechen - vielleicht tatsächlich durch Matteos kurzes Nachfragen bezogen auf die Ernsthaftigkeit seiner Worte, spürt aber, dass es irgendwie gut tut, es so auszusprechen*<br/>*grinst dennoch leicht in Matteos Richtung und nickt übertrieben*<br/>Jaja, jetzt kannst du mich penibel nennen, aber deine Oma würde mir sicher Recht geben!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*presst leicht die Lippen zusammen, als er Davids “ja” hört und noch mehr, als er noch mehr ins Detail geht*<br/>*muss dann aber doch leicht schmunzeln, als er sich so anhört wie seine Oma und das wohl auch mit voller Absicht*<br/>*schaut ihn an und denkt sich, dass er das echt will, dieses Leben mit David, dass er ihn so glücklich machen kann, dass es reicht*<br/>*lächelt leicht und legt den Kopf schief*<br/>Okay, ich lass das “tatsächlich mal” aus dem Protokoll streichen.<br/>*fährt sich mit seiner freien Hand durch die Haare*<br/>*denkt, dass man auch einfach mal sagen muss, was man will*<br/>Wenn wir heiraten, diskutieren wir den Nachnamen nochmal, okay?</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo meint, dass er das “tatsächlich mal” aus dem Protokoll streichen lässt und murmelt leise*<br/>Sehr gut!<br/>*hört dann seinen Zusatz und merkt, wie gut sich der Satz jetzt anhört, wo das “tatsächlich mal” verschwunden ist - so gut, dass es wieder überall kribbelt*<br/>*presst leicht die Lippen zusammen, da er sonst wahrscheinlich ziemlich strahlen würde und nickt*<br/>Deal!<br/>*hält ihm seine freie Hand zum einschlagen für den Deal hin, was ein bisschen ungeschickt und grobmotorisch vonstatten geht, wenn man sich gleichzeitig an den Händen hält*<br/>*lacht, als Matteo trotzdem irgendwie einschlägt und bleibt dann stehen, weil sie das Ortsschild erreicht haben*<br/>*lehnt sich dagegen und zieht Matteo zu sich*<br/>*schlingt beide Arme um seine Taille und sieht ihn an*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Und wenn wir irgendwann mal einen Ort namens “Schreibner” finden sollten, machen wir da auch ein Foto von uns beiden vor dem Ortsschild… damit wir alle Kombinationen haben… je nachdem für welchen Namen wir uns dann entscheiden… okay?<br/>*fährt mit einer Hand an seine Wange, beugt sich dann kurz vor und küsst ihn sanft*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Deal!<br/>*schlägt mit der freien Hand ein, schlägt erst leicht daneben und macht es deswegen gleich nochmal*<br/>*lacht wieder*<br/>*schlingt beide Arme um Davids Nacken, als er ihn zu sich zieht*<br/>*lächelt bei seinem Vorschlag und nickt sofort*<br/>Machen wir auf jeden Fall...<br/>*wird geküsst und vertieft den Kuss ein bisschen*<br/>*fährt mit der rechten Hand einmal durch Davids Haare*<br/>*gibt ihm dann noch einen kurzen Kuss und löst sich langsam*<br/>Na, dann pack mal dein I aus, Schreibner…</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt in den Kuss hinein, als Matteo diesen vertieft und streicht mit dem Daumen zärtlich über seine Wange*<br/>*löst sich dann ebenfalls von Matteo und grinst leicht bei seinen Worten*<br/>*nimmt den Rucksack vom Rücken und murmelt*<br/>Okay… lass uns aus Florenz Florenzi machen…<br/>*hat das I in sein Skizzenbuch gelegt, damit es nicht verknickt und zieht es nun hervor*<br/>*reicht es Matteo und setzt dann den Rucksack wieder auf*<br/>*entfernt sich ein paar Meter vom Schild und legt den Kopf schief*<br/>*sagt etwas lauter in Matteos Richtung*<br/>Dürfte knapp passen - zur Not musst du am Schild hochklettern und ein paar Luftsprünge machen… probier mal…<br/>*grinst leicht, zieht sein Handy aus der Tasche und aktiviert die Kamera*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nimmt das I von David und muss mal wieder den Kopf schütteln*<br/>Sieht super aus…<br/>*wartet, bis David in Position ist*<br/>*hebt dann lachend das I hoch*<br/>*schaut hoch, um zu gucken ob es passt*<br/>*fragt dann David*<br/>Wie sieht’s aus, Herr Fotograf? So? Oder muss ich springen?</p><p>David:<br/>*winkt ab, als Matteo meint, dass das I super aussieht*<br/>*hat das wirklich ziemlich schnell hingemalt und war froh, dass er überhaupt ein Stück Pappe gefunden hat*<br/>*legt kurz eine Hand in den Nacken, als Matteo das I hochhält und nachfragt und nagt an seiner Unterlippe*<br/>Ja… warte mal...<br/>*macht einfach mal ein paar Bilder und lacht dann*<br/>Nicht wackeln… sonst wird es Floreni… ein bisschen mehr nach rechts…<br/>*macht noch ein paar Bilder und ruft schließlich*<br/>Stell dich doch mal leicht auf die Zehenspitzen…<br/>*nickt, als Matteo das macht und kommt mit der Kamera ein bisschen näher, um auch mal einen anderen Winkel drauf zu haben und fotografiert Matteo und das Schild schließlich auch noch von unten, bis er endlich zufrieden ist und keine Ideen mehr hat*<br/>*will Matteo gerade die Kamera hinhalten, als ihm dann doch noch eine kommt*<br/>*murmelt*<br/>Bleib so…<br/>*stellt sich dann neben ihn und aktiviert den Selfiemodus*<br/>*hat ein bisschen Schwierigkeiten damit, Matteo, das Schild und sich selbst aufs Bild zu kriegen, schafft es aber irgendwie und macht aus dieser Position auch noch ein paar Fotos, ehe er die Kamera sinken lässt und Matteo einen Kuss auf die Wange drückt*<br/>*murmelt leise*<br/>Du bist mein Lieblingsmodel…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*macht alles, was David ihm sagt, springt und schiebt und grinst bis er genug Bilder gemacht hat*<br/>*denkt, dass er jetzt dran ist*<br/>*wird dann aber gesagt, dass er so bleiben soll*<br/>*schlingt den freien Arm um ihn und hält das I hoch*<br/>*grinst, als er dann einen Kuss bekommt*<br/>Dankeschön, da fühl ich mich aber geehrt.<br/>*gibt ihm einen richtigen Kuss und drückt ihm dann das I in die Hand*<br/>*wartet bis David in Position ist*<br/>Ein bisschen mehr nach rechts… und höher… ja gut so!<br/>*macht dann auch ein paar verschieden Fotos von ihm*<br/>Ich glaub, jetzt haben wir genug für eine Fotostrecke….</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht leise, als Matteo meint, dass er sich geehrt fühlt, wird dann aber wieder ernster, als er geküsst wird*<br/>*seufzt leise und nimmt das I von Matteo entgegen*<br/>*schaut kurz nach oben, ob er richtig steht und streckt dann das I hoch*<br/>*grinst in die Kamera und positioniert sich nochmal um, als er die Anweisungen von Matteo bekommt*<br/>*nimmt dann sein Handy entgegen, als Matteo fertig ist und sieht sich die Bilder an*<br/>*grinst leicht bei seinen Worten und stellt sich so hin, dass er mit auf das Display schauen kann*<br/>Auf jeden Fall… ich muss heute abend mal ein bisschen sortieren… ich hab inzwischen so viele Fotos vom Urlaub, dass ich selbst kaum noch durchblicke…<br/>*steckt dann das Handy in die Tasche und die Hände in die Hosentaschen*<br/>*lächelt Matteo an*<br/>Und jetzt? Erst Florenz anschauen und dann einen Campingplatz suchen oder erst einen Campingplatz suchen und dann Florenz anschauen?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt*<br/>Ja, wir müssen unsere Fotos mal alle zusammenschmeißen und chronologisch sortieren... aber das machen wir doch besser zu Hause, oder?<br/>*schaut ihn dann an, als er fragt, was sie jetzt machen*<br/>Hmmm, erst Campingplatz? Dann haben wir das wenigstens schon sicher?</p><p>David:<br/>*hmmt zustimmend bei Matteos Fotovorschlag*<br/>Ja, stimmt… aber ein paar doppelte oder nicht so gute löschen… das geht jetzt schon…<br/>*nickt dann wieder, zieht eine Hand aus der Hosentasche und legt den Arm um Matteo*<br/>*dreht ihn und sich Richtung Rückweg und läuft los*<br/>Okay… erst Campingplatz… Zelt aufbauen und dann nochmal los… klingt gut…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Und vielleicht haben wir zwischendurch auch noch Zeit kurz zu googlen, was es hier alles zu sehen gibt… abgesehen von Michelangelos David - den müssen wir uns natürlich auf jeden Fall ansehen…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. 14.08.2019 (3) - Ey, aber Davenzi bleiben doch eh für immer zusammen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Mittwoch, 20:52 Uhr:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Whatsapp, ok.cool.:</span>
</p><p>David:<br/>*schickt ein paar Fotos aus Florenz - unter anderem die Bilder vom Ortseingangsschild und das Bild, was sie von ihm und dem David von Michelangelo gemacht haben*<br/>*schreibt dazu*<br/>Liebe Grüße aus Florenz!</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Alter, ihr lasst es euch ja richtig gut gehen! Freut mich, Brudis! Weiter so! Aber vergesst uns nicht und kommt bald zurück!</p><p>Carlos:<br/>*antwortet auf das Bild von David und Matteo vor dem Ortseingangsschild*<br/>Haben wir was verpasst? Wollt ihr uns irgendwas sagen?</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Ist ja ne coole Idee mit dem I!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*antwortet auf Jonas*<br/>Wir vergessen euch nie! :-) Und wir sind spätestens zu Mias Party wieder da, versprochen!</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Gut so!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*antwortet auf Carlos*<br/>Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du redest, Brudi ;-) Findest du, Florenzi steht uns nicht?</p><p>Carlos:<br/>EUCH? BRUDIS! SPUCK AUS!</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Das will ich schwer hoffen! Hatten schon lang keine Party mehr zusammen! Erscheinen ist Pflicht!</p><p>David:<br/>@ Carlos: Ja, wir haben überlegt, was besser klingt… Matteo Schreibner oder David Florenzi… der Fall war recht schnell klar… und wenn man schonmal in Florenz ist…</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Ey, wovon redet ihr? Habt ihr etwa geheiratet oder was!? :-OOO</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Find ich auch… also dass David Florenzi besser klingt… aber ihr verarscht uns doch, oder?</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Klar verarschen die uns! Die würden nie ohne uns heiraten!</p><p>Alex:<br/>Na dann mal herzlichen Glückwunsch!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Wie kommt's, dass Alex der einzige ist, der uns gratuliert? Vielen Dank, Alex!</p><p>Carlos:<br/>ICH WUSSTE ES!</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Alter, krass! Brudis!</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Verarsch mich nicht! Ihr habt echt geheiratet?? Ohne uns? Alter!!</p><p>David:<br/>Ja, danke, Alex! Und sorry, dass ihr jetzt nicht dabei sein konntet… wir machen noch ne Party um mit euch zu feiern, wenn wir wieder da sind… aber das hat sich jetzt gerade halt so ergeben…</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Und David heißt jetzt echt Florenzi? Dann musst du ja schon wieder deinen Ausweis ändern lassen, Brudi…</p><p>David:<br/>Ja, schon, aber Matteo hat versprochen, sich um den Papierkram zu kümmern, weil ich in den letzten Monaten genug Papierkram hatte…</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Kiki wird voll abgehen, wenn ich ihr das erzähle… Nice, Brudis, echt nice!</p><p>Jonas:<br/>…</p><p>Carlos:<br/>lol… Jonas ist sprachlos!</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Neee, Jonas glaubt immer noch, dass er verarscht wird…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Jonas kennt mich zu gut :-)</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Ich hasse dich!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Du liebst mich. Und nee Brudis, wir haben NICHT geheiratet, also bitte nix weitererzählen oder so. Aber es gab eine Nachnamendiskussion...</p><p>Carlos:<br/>ALTER!!! Ich hab das echt geglaubt!!</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Ich auch. Hätte irgendwie zu euch gepasst.</p><p>Alex:<br/>Find ich nicht.</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Alter, Alex, du hast gratuliert! Du hast das auch geglaubt…</p><p>Alex:<br/>Ich wollte die beiden nur bei ihrer Verarsche unterstützen!</p><p>David:<br/>*g* Irgendwann mal Leute… aber dann seid ihr definitiv eingeladen!</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Also wenn ihr ne Fete danach geschmissen hättet, wär ich nicht böse gewesen… ist doch irgendwie total romantisch, so spontan zu heiraten…</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Aber doch nicht nach drei Monaten!</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Ey, aber Namensdiskussion… krass… soweit sind Kiki und ich noch nicht…</p><p>David:<br/>Das hat sich spontan ergeben… wegen Florenz…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Danke, Alex! :-)</p><p>Alex:<br/>Immer wieder gern.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>@Jonas Jaja, wir sind super vernünftig und warten die vorgeschriebenen... was? 3 Jahre? 5? Ab wann ist es denn nicht mehr zu früh? ;)</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Zieht ihr beide erstmal zusammen und dann schauen wir weiter!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>@Carlos: Carlos Machwitz natürlich! Ist doch klar. Ich dachte, der Nachname wäre der Hauptgrund, dass du mit ihr zusammen bist. ;-)</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Fresse!</p><p>David:<br/>Würd mich auch mal interessieren, was da Norm ist… und wer sich an die Norm zu halten hat ;-)<br/>Und wir ziehen ja auch nicht wirklich zusammen - das ist doch erstmal nur zur Überbrückung, damit Laura und ich mehr Zeit zum Suchen haben...</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Ich fänd’s bei Carlos und Kiki voll schwer n Nachnamen zu wählen - die sind jetzt beide nicht so pralle…</p><p>Carlos:<br/>@ Abdi: Stinkefingersmiley</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Niemand muss sich hier an die Norm halten… ich mein ja nur… nach drei Monaten wär halt echt krass früh!</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Ey, aber Davenzi bleiben doch eh für immer zusammen - ob sie dann nach 3 Monaten heiraten oder nach 10 Jahren… ist doch egal!</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Und wie ich die beiden kenne, bleiben sie eh zusammen wohnen…</p><p>David:<br/>Zu zweit in einem Zimmer!? In einer Wohnung mit 4 anderen!? Neee… hallo? Privatsphäre!?</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Ach, dann sucht ihr euch halt was eigenes</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Hach wie schön, dass ihr alle so Bescheid wisst! :P Können wir das vielleicht noch selbst entscheiden, ja?<br/>Und Hallo, Machwitz ist mal voll der geile Name. Den würd ich sofort nehmen!</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Vorsicht, Brudi!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Haha</p><p>David:<br/>Wie wär’s, wenn wir das Thema abhaken, bis es soweit ist?</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Welches? Wann ihr heiratet, wann ihr zusammenzieht, wer bei euch welchen Namen bekommt oder wer bei uns welchen Namen bekommt?</p><p>David:<br/>Alle?</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Find ich gut.</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Ey, ich red da voll gern drüber. Hab ja selbst niemanden, mit dem ich drüber reden kann. Ich brauch euch dafür!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Hausaufgabe für Abdi: Plane all unsere Hochzeiten, wer welchen Namen übernimmt, wer Trauzeuge wird und was es zu essen gibt… und wenn es dann soweit ist, kannst du die Hausaufgabe rausholen und gucken, wieviel du richtig hattest!</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Darf ich echt!?</p><p>David:<br/>Klar… bin gespannt, was dabei raus kommt!</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Solang Kiki nichts davon erfährt</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Darf ich auch das Datum festlegen?</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Solange sich keiner an deine Pläne halten muss…</p><p>Alex:<br/>Warum soll er dann planen, wenn ihr euch nicht dran haltet?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Um zu gucken, wie gut er uns kennt? Damit er auch was zu planen hat? Oder möchtest du dich gern an Abdis Pläne zu deiner Hochzeit halten, Axel?</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Guter Punkt. Mach du mal, Abdi!</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Ich würde! Aber Kiki nicht…</p><p>Alex:<br/>Ich lass ihn gar nicht erst planen!</p><p>David:<br/>Ach komm schon, Alex - lass ihn planen! Das wird witzig! Und wir müssen ja nicht wirklich was davon übernehmen…</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Das sind ja dann alles nur Vorschläge… aber wenn ihr irgendwas davon übernehmen würdet, wär ich echt megastolz!</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Also mich würde schon sehr interessieren, was Abdi für Mia und Alex plant…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Oh ja mich auch…</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Was nettes, kleines, persönliches, ohne viel tamm tamm</p><p>Alex:<br/>Hmmmm</p><p>Matteo:<br/>:-) *schickt winkesmiley* Ihr macht das schon, ich bin raus für heute, Leute!</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Ich sag euch Bescheid, wenn ich fertig bin.</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Ey, aber echt Abdi, Brudi… kein Wort zu Kiki!</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Alter ja, ich hab’s kapiert!</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Abdi! Kein Wort zu Kiki!</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Haha… *Stinkefingersmiley*</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Kein Wort zu Kiki!</p><p>David:<br/>Okay, ich bin auch mal raus!</p><p>Alex:<br/>Weise Entscheidung! Viel Spaß noch!</p><p>David:<br/>Danke, euch euch!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Whatsapp, WG &amp; Friends:</span>
</p><p>David:<br/>*schickt ein paar Fotos aus Florenz - unter anderem die Bilder vom Ortseingangsschild und das Bild, was sie von ihm und dem David von Michelangelo gemacht haben*<br/>*schreibt dazu*<br/>Liebe Grüße aus Florenz!</p><p>Hans:<br/>Ahhh, meine lieben Schmetterlinge! Ich bin mal wieder neidisch! Florenz soll ja wirklich schön sein!</p><p>Michi:<br/>Versteh ich das jetzt richtig, Hans? Florenz findest du schön, aber in Venedig stehen dir zu viele alte Gebäude?!<br/>@ David und Matteo: Wirklich schöne Fotos! Das von David und David gefällt mir besonders gut!</p><p>Linn:<br/>Wie schön, dass es euch gut geht! Übernachtet ihr heute im Zelt?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Haha, Michi, gib's ihm! Und ja, Linn, wir übernachten heute im Zelt, woher weißt du das?</p><p>Michi:<br/>Hans braucht das ab und an ;-)</p><p>Linn:<br/>Wegen des Fotos von David neben dem Zelt?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Oh</p><p>Mia:<br/>Haha, oh, Matteo.</p><p>Hans:<br/>Also ob ich alte Gebäude schön finde, hängt immer mit meiner aktuellen Stimmung zusammen. Wenn ich mich jung und hipp fühle, dann steh ich eher auf Modernes! Und wenn ich mich reif und erwachsen fühle, dann sind alte Gebäude gar nicht mal so schlecht!</p><p>Mia:<br/>Und heute fühlst du dich reif und erwachsen? Dann könntest du vielleicht endlich mal die Glühbirne im Flur auswechseln…</p><p>David:<br/>Moment - soll das heißen, ich bin nicht jung und hipp, weil ich alte Gebäude nice finde!?</p><p>Linn:<br/>Ich mag alte Gebäude auch. Aber ich fühl mich weder jung und hipp, noch reif und erwachsen.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Ich bin da ganz bei Linn! Komm, Linn wir sind zusammen ein Mischmasch und finden einfach so gut was wir gut finden!</p><p>Linn:<br/>Okay!</p><p>Hans:<br/>Die Glühbirne im Flur? Haben wir die nicht grad erst gewechselt?</p><p>Mia:<br/>Wir stimmt schon mal nicht und ich hab die gewechselt, als wir eingezogen sind.</p><p>Hans:<br/>Hmm, na gut, ich kümmer mich.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Chakka, Hans!</p><p>Linn:<br/>Danke, Hans! Nachts ist es wirklich ein bisschen gruselig im Flur!</p><p>Mia:<br/>Ach und Davenzi: Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Alex berichtet gerade von eurer Hochzeit! ;-)</p><p>Hans:<br/>BITTE WAS?!?!</p><p>Linn:<br/>Ihr habt geheiratet! Wie schön!</p><p>Linn:<br/>Moment: Zieht ihr dann doch aus!?</p><p>David:<br/>Nein, Linn, wir ziehen nicht aus… erstmal zieh ich ein… für drei Monate...</p><p>Hans:<br/>Hallo!? Infos?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Mia, du bist böse!</p><p>Hans:<br/>Was? Warum? War das ein Geheimnis? Warum weiß es dann Alex? Hallo, ich fühl mich übergangen!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Wir haben nicht geheiratet. Die Jungs haben nur voreilige Schlüsse gezogen, als sie das Ortsschild Bild gesehen haben.</p><p>Linn:<br/>Oh, okay, schade. Aber auch gut, dann bleibt ihr hier.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Linn, du verlierst uns nicht, wenn wir mal ausziehen</p><p>Hans:<br/>Okay, gut. Wenn ihr heiratet, will ich eingeladen sein, sonst bin ich böse.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Ist notiert :)</p><p>Michi:<br/>Wär aber irgendwie romantisch gewesen, wenn ihr das so spontan mal eben gemacht hättet…</p><p>Linn:<br/>Ja, das find ich auch.</p><p>David:<br/>Jap, ihr werdet alle auf die Gästeliste gesetzt, wenn es soweit ist…</p><p>Michi:<br/>Und wann ist es soweit?</p><p>David:<br/>Hmmm… keine Ahnung… so in drei, vier Jahren? Oder, tesorino?</p><p>Hans:<br/>Awwww… wie süß! Sie benutzen italienische Kosenamen!</p><p>Mia:<br/>In drei, vier Jahren seid ihr gerade mal 22… :-O</p><p>Matteo:<br/>In jeder Gruppe die gleiche Diskussion... also Mia, wann ist denn das richtige Alter zum Heiraten?</p><p>Mia:<br/>29</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Weil?</p><p>Mia.<br/>Einfach so.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Hat mich überzeugt :P</p><p>Hans:<br/>Jeder wie er will! Manche heiraten nie und sind glücklich, manche heiraten sofort und packen’s. Sind doch alle unterschiedlich.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Find ich auch!</p><p>Linn:<br/>Ich heirate bestimmt nie.</p><p>David:<br/>Ich glaube, wir heiraten alle mal - auch du, Linn! Und wann und wen, muss ja wirklich jeder selbst entscheiden…<br/>Was gibt’s denn bei euch so Neues? Um mal galant das Thema zu wechseln.</p><p>Hans:<br/>Nicht viel… Arbeit, Michi, Party… das Übliche…</p><p>Michi:<br/>Ja, bei mir auch: Arbeit, Hans, ab und zu Party… Freunde</p><p>Mia:<br/>Bin immer noch im Packstress… aber so langsam wird’s.</p><p>Linn:<br/>Ich glaub, Nepomuk hat Schnupfen.</p><p>Hans:<br/>Wer ist Nepomuk?</p><p>Linn:<br/>Meine Schildkröte…</p><p>Mia:<br/>Du hast ne Schildkröte!?</p><p>Linn:<br/>Ja, schon vier Wochen. Hab ich das nicht erzählt? Entschuldige.</p><p>Mia:<br/>Nee, hast du nicht. Cool!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Nepomuk ist ein cooler Name! Aber wie können Schildkröten denn Schnupfen haben?</p><p>David:<br/>Awww, ich mag Schildkröten! Stellst du uns einander vor, wenn wir wieder da sind?</p><p>Linn:<br/>Er hustet und niest. Ich hab ihm eine Rotlichtlampe hingestellt.</p><p>Linn:<br/>@David: Ja, sehr gerne. Er ist sehr kontaktfreudig!</p><p>Hans:<br/>Warum hast du ihn uns noch nicht vorgestellt, wenn er so kontaktfreudig ist? Ich bin auch kontaktfreudig!</p><p>Linn:<br/>Laura kennt ihn.</p><p>Hans:<br/>Ich komm ihn jetzt kennenlernen und bring ihm Salat mit…</p><p>Linn:<br/>Aber nicht, dass du dich ansteckst…</p><p>David:<br/>Ich glaube nicht, dass Schildkrötenschnupfen für Menschen ansteckend ist…</p><p>Hans:<br/>*postet Foto von sich und Schildkröte*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Wahnsinn, da haben wir seit 4 Wochen eine Schildkröte in der WG und wissen nix davon</p><p>Mia:<br/>Du bist doch eh nie hier</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Sagt die richtige</p><p>David:<br/>Er sieht nett aus! Ich freu mich schon, ihn kennen zu lernen!</p><p>Mia:<br/>Irgendwie komischerweise wirklich ein bisschen verschnupft…</p><p>Michi:<br/>Warum habt ihr eigentlich nicht noch mehr Tiere in der WG? Wenn ihr doch alle so auf Tiere steht…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Nee! Ich will kein Haustier! Zu viel Verantwortung!</p><p>Michi:<br/>Dafür hast du doch David.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Ähm, ne? Den hab ich für andere Dinge ;-)</p><p>Hans:<br/>Sehr charmant, Matteo, wirklich.</p><p>Mia:<br/>Für was denn so?</p><p>David:<br/>Das würde mich auch interessieren ;-)</p><p>Hans:<br/>Vielleicht kauf ich mir mal einen Papagei - Papageien sind cool und hipp</p><p>Michi:<br/>Du bist doch selbst ein Papagei!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*antwortet auf Mia*<br/>Für mein physisches und psychisches Wohlergehen</p><p>Michi:<br/>Was genau willst du uns damit sagen?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Für Kopf und Herz</p><p>Hans:<br/>Awwww</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Und für Sex</p><p>Mia:<br/>Nicht mehr aww</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Haha. A propos… ich wünsch euch noch einen schönen Abend, bis die Tage mal!</p><p>Linn:<br/>Viel Spaß!</p><p>Hans:<br/>Oh, Linn, ich hab dich lieb! &lt;3</p><p>David:<br/>Ihr lest es selbst - ich werd gebraucht ;-) Schönen Abend noch und gute Besserung an Nepomuk!</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Whatsapp, Florenzi-Schreibner-Familie:</span>
</p><p>David:<br/>*schickt ein paar Fotos aus Florenz - unter anderem die Bilder vom Ortseingangsschild und das Bild, was sie von ihm und dem David von Michelangelo gemacht haben*<br/>*schreibt dazu*<br/>Liebe Grüße aus Florenz!</p><p>Laura:<br/>Oh, Florenz! Da will ich auch mal gerne hin! Ihr seid also wieder unterwegs, wie ich sehe… wie war’s noch bei Matteos Oma? Und geht’s euch gut?</p><p>David:<br/>Jap - sind wieder on the road bzw. gerade auf einem Campingplatz in Florenz. Bei Matteos Oma war’s echt noch schön. 5 Sterne Hotel! :-) Und Ravenna war toll! Uns geht’s ziemlich gut! Und wie läuft’s bei dir?</p><p>Laura:<br/>Alles gut bei mir. Alex ist echt toll. Und großzügig und hilfsbereit.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Hardenberg? Bist du sicher? :P</p><p>Laura:<br/>Ja, bin ich! Der hat schon einiges zu sich gefahren und bietet auch immer wieder Hilfe von sich aus an.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Ich glaub, der will sich ablenken…</p><p>Laura:<br/>Wovon ablenken? Wegen Mia?</p><p>David:<br/>Ja, ich glaub auch… wir müssen uns echt um ihn kümmern, wenn Mia in Madrid ist! Und dass er Sachen rüber fährt, ist echt nett von ihm!</p><p>David:<br/>Dann haben wir ja sicher kaum noch was zu tun, wenn wir wieder da sind…</p><p>Laura:<br/>Ach Quatsch, hier steht noch genug Zeug rum. Aber ich hab heute einen Sperrmülltermin gemacht. Für den 29.8.. Das heißt, ihr müsst am 28. auf jeden Fall zum Schleppen da sein!</p><p>David:<br/>Wird notiert…</p><p>Laura:<br/>Und ich schau jetzt gerade erst die Fotos in Ruhe - ich sehe, ihr habt euch schon auf einen Nachnamen geeinigt, wenn es dann mal soweit ist bei euch?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Nee nee, wir haben uns drauf geeinigt die Diskussion zu verschieben... aber in Italien gibt es keine Stadt die Schreibner heißt...</p><p>Laura:<br/>Verstehe := Aber David Florenzi klingt doch schön.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Und Matteo Schreibner nicht?? Was wäre denn mit Florenzi-Schreibner? Doppelname ist ja wieder voll in!</p><p>Laura:<br/>Ich find David Florenzi schöner als Matteo Schreibner… klingt irgendwie runder… und ich weiß nicht, ob David so einen Wert darauf legt, den Namen “Schreibner” weiter mit sich rum zu tragen…</p><p>David:<br/>Find ich auch, Laura! Und nein, ich lege nicht wirklich wert drauf… das kannst du ja dann machen… ;-)<br/>Aber ja, wir diskutieren da nochmal drüber, wenn es soweit ist. Doppelname… neeeeee…</p><p>Laura:<br/>Wenn ihr euch für nen Doppelnamen entscheidet, dürfen eure Kinder später aber keinen haben… das klingt dann wirklich total blöd: Isabell-Sophie Florenzi-Schreibner… geht gar nicht!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Kinder? Isabell-Sophie? Was denkst du von uns?? Unsere Tochter wird Friday heißen. Friday Florenzi :)</p><p>Laura:<br/>Oh mein Gott.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Okay, keinen Doppelnamen. Aber das andere diskutieren wir nochmal.</p><p>Laura:<br/>Friday? Ernsthaft?</p><p>David:<br/>Nein! Weder Isabell-Sophie noch Friday! Ich bitte euch! Und die Namen der Kinder werden sowieso erst diskutiert, nachdem die Nachnamenfrage diskutiert wurde! Und jetzt Ruhe!</p><p>Laura:<br/>lol! Ich dachte, du planst so gerne, Bruderherz!</p><p>David:<br/>Tu ich auch… aber ich will Matteo mit meiner Planerei nicht verschrecken! Jetzt müssen wir erstmal planen, wer von uns gleich nochmal zum Kiosk geht, um ein zweites Bier zu kaufen…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>&lt;3</p><p>Laura:<br/>Ach Gottchen</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Und du gehst natürlich, Mr Sport LK</p><p>David:<br/>Ja, aber nicht wegen Sport-LK, sondern um meinem Freund was Gutes zu tun…</p><p>Laura:<br/>Schleimer…</p><p>David:<br/>… der mit Sicherheit in der Zeit, in der ich weg bin, die Schlafsäcke und Isomatten ausbreitet, damit wir das nicht später noch machen müssen, wenn wir schon viel zu müde sind…</p><p>Laura:<br/>Alles klar… klärt das mal ohne mich… ich bin weg... telefonier gleich noch mit Linn. Sie macht sich Sorgen um ihre Schildkröte…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Hab gehört, das macht er bestimmt... Und ja, haben wir auch grad gehört. Grüß sie nochmal lieb und bis später.</p><p>Laura:<br/>Bis dann und genießt das Bier und bis bald mal!</p><p>David:<br/>Machen wir! Bis bald!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. 15.08.2019 - Heißes Stück</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Donnerstag, 21:24 Uhr:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>David:<br/>
*haben die Nacht auf dem Campingplatz verbracht und ziemlich gut geschlafen*<br/>
*haben am Vormittag spontan entschlossen, noch einen Tag länger zu bleiben, um noch ein bisschen mehr von Florenz ansehen zu können*<br/>
*haben dann beim Spülen des Frühstückgeschirrs in der Spülküche des Campingplatzes ein Pärchen aus Köln getroffen, die er gestern Abend schon beim Bier kaufen getroffen und sich dort ein wenig mit ihnen unterhalten hatte*<br/>
*kamen auch heute Morgen wieder nett mit den beiden ins Gespräch und haben sich von den beiden spontan zu einem Kaffee an deren Zelt einladen lassen*<br/>
*verquatschen sich ziemlich mit den beiden und kommen darum viel später los, als eigentlich geplant*<br/>
*haben den Tag über in Florenz verbracht und ein bisschen die Zeit vergessen, so dass sie spontan beschlossen haben, in Florenz selbst irgendwo essen zu gehen statt sich auf dem Campingplatz selbst was zu kochen*<br/>
*findet ein gemütliches Lokal, in dem man gut essen kann und beschließen danach spontan, heute mal eine Binderausnahme zu machen, noch ein bisschen das Florenzer Abendleben zu genießen und noch irgendwo was trinken zu gehen*<br/>
*finden eine ganz urige Kneipe mit kleiner Tanzfläche und sitzen nun zusammen an einem kleinen Tisch und trinken ihr Bier*<br/>
*beäugt die Tanzfläche, die sich langsam füllt und grinst dann in Matteos Richtung*<br/>
Du weißt schon, dass du gleich noch mit mir tanzen musst, oder?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>
*sitzt mit David in der Kneipe und trinkt Bier*<br/>
*findet, dass es wirklich ziemlich lecker ist*<br/>
*findet das bei italienischem Bier sonst eher nicht so*<br/>
*verzieht leicht das Gesicht bei Davids Ansage*<br/>
Zu der Mucke bestimmt nicht... dafür bin ich noch zu nüchtern...<br/>
*grinst leicht*</p><p>David:<br/>
*grinst bei Matteos Worten*<br/>
Vielleicht spielen sie ja später bessere…<br/>
*wackelt kurz mit den Augenbrauen*<br/>
… oder wir müssen sie uns gut trinken…<br/>
*hält ihm sein Bier hin zum Anstoßen*<br/>
Auf uns? Und bessere Musik?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>
*grinst bei Davids Worten*<br/>
Der ewige Optimist...<br/>
*stößt mit ihm an*<br/>
Auf uns und bessere Musik und das gute Bier!<br/>
*trinkt einen großen Schluck*<br/>
*beäugt die Leute auf der Tanzfläche*<br/>
Das sieht auch nicht nach Spaß aus, was die da machen</p><p>David:<br/>
*grinst ebenfalls, als Matteo ihn Optimist nennt und zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>
Man gibt sein Bestes…<br/>
*stößt mit ihm an und nickt zustimmend*<br/>
Stimmt! Auf das gute Bier!<br/>
*trinkt dann ebenfalls einen Schluck und schaut bei Matteos Worten zur Tanzfläche*<br/>
*grinst leicht und schaut sich die Leute an*<br/>
Nee, irgendwie mehr so als würden die alle gleich einschlafen…<br/>
*deutet dann mit dem Kopf auf einen Typen, der vor sich hin lächelt und sich irgendwie tatsächlich ganz auf die Musik zu konzentrieren scheint*<br/>
Außer der da… mit dem roten Shirt… der hat Spaß!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>
*schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>
Naja, ist ja auch Einschlafmucke...<br/>
*sucht dann die Tanzfläche ab um den Typen im roten Shirt zu finden*<br/>
*muss leicht lachen*<br/>
Der wirkt eher als sei er auf nem Trip... aber hilft ja vielleicht...</p><p>David:<br/>
*wirft einen Blick auf die Uhr*<br/>
Ist ja noch früh… wird bestimmt noch besser…<br/>
*trinkt noch einen Schluck Bier und grinst dann leicht in Matteos Richtung*<br/>
Wenn nicht, müssen wir noch woanders hin… ich hab jetzt Lust, mit dir zu tanzen…<br/>
*lacht dann ebenfalls, als Matteo bei dem Typen einen Trip vermutet*<br/>
Bei ihm sicher, so wie’s aussieht!<br/>
*leert sein Bier und deutet mit dem Kopf auf Matteos Flasche*<br/>
Trink mal aus… ich hol uns noch eins… Due birre, per favore, oder?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>
*lacht leicht*<br/>
Oder wir tanzen einfach so rum und ignorieren die Musik...<br/>
*ist grad zu faul, um einen Ortswechsel in Betracht zu ziehen*<br/>
*setzt dann die Flasche an, als David sagt, er solle austrinken und leert sie in einem Zug*<br/>
*rülpst dann leicht und grinst*<br/>
Jap due birre, per favore, sehr gut.</p><p>David:<br/>
*grinst bei Matteos Vorschlag*<br/>
Da wär ich auch dabei…<br/>
*schaut ihn liebevoll an, muss dann allerdings leise lachen, als Matteo rülpst*<br/>
*nimmt ihm die Flasche ab und steht auf*<br/>
Due birre, kommt subito… bis gleich…<br/>
*geht mit den leeren Flaschen zur Bar und muss sich dort ein bisschen zwischen die Leute quetschen, da es ziemlich voll ist*<br/>
*schaut sich nach dem Barmann um, der aber gerade am anderen Ende der Bar bedient und denkt sich, dass das sicher noch ein bisschen dauern könnte*<br/>
*wird in dem Moment von dem Typen neben sich auf Italienisch angesprochen und versteht kein Wort*<br/>
*grinst leicht und sagt*<br/>
Scusa, non parlo italiano…<br/>
*sieht den Typen ebenfalls grinsen und wird dann auf englisch gefragt, woher er kommt*<br/>
Berlin… Germany…<br/>
*behält den Barmann im Blick, denkt sich aber, dass man durch ein bisschen Quatschen ja die Wartezeit verkürzen könnte*<br/>
*fragt also auf Englisch*<br/>
Und du? Kommst du hier aus Florenz?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>
*schaut David hinterher, als er zur Bar geht*<br/>
*verliert ihn dann aber aus den Augen*<br/>
*sieht also auch den Typen erstmal nicht*<br/>
*schaut sich noch ein bisschen weiter die Tanzfläche an*<br/>
*hört den Typen also auch nicht, der antwortet: "No, I'm from Venezia... how do you say? Venice?"*<br/>
*kramt sein Handy raus und guckt einmal drauf*<br/>
*sieht aber nichts Neues und packt es wieder weg*<br/>
*schaut wieder zur Bar und entdeckt dann auch David*<br/>
*sieht, dass er sich mit einem gutaussehenden Typen unterhält und legt den Kopf leicht schief*</p><p>David:<br/>
*ist ganz begeistert, als der Typ neben ihm erzählt, dass er aus Venedig kommt und nickt*<br/>
Yes… Venice in english… Venedig in german… Ich war vor ein paar Tagen das erste Mal in Venedig. Und bestimmt nicht das letzte Mal. Ich liebe diese Stadt - die Architektur, die Atmosphäre, das viele Wasser! Echt traumhaft! Wohnst du denn auf der Insel oder auf dem Festland?<br/>
*sieht, wie der Barmann sich ihnen nähert und ist kurz abgelenkt*<br/>
*verzieht dann leicht das Gesicht, als er aber an ihnen vorbei läuft und jetzt jemandem am anderen Ende der Bar bedient*<br/>
*wendet sich darum wieder dem Typen neben sich zu*</p><p>Typ:<br/>
*freut sich sehr, als der gutaussehende Kerl Venedig Fan zu sein scheint*<br/>
Ich wohn auf der Insel... mein Vater hat einen Klamottenladen, da wohnen wir drüber.<br/>
*sieht, wie er lieber bestellen will und will ihn aber lieber noch bei sich behalten*<br/>
*tritt deswegen unauffällig einen Schritt näher*<br/>
Und... wie heißt du?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>
*hat auf einmal ein mulmiges Gefühl, als er David und den Typen beobachtet und weiß gar nicht richtig, wieso*<br/>
*spürt nur, dass es in ihm rumort*<br/>
*sieht dann, wie der Typ einen Schritt auf David zumacht und will am liebsten aufstehen und ihn schubsen gehen*<br/>
*hält sich aber natürlich zurück*</p><p>David:<br/>
*lächelt, als der Typ meint, dass er direkt auf der Insel wohnt*<br/>
Nice…<br/>
*schaut sich kurz nach Matteo um, um ihm irgendwie zu signalisieren, dass das mit dem Bier noch was dauern könnte, kann ihn aber auf den ersten Blick nicht wirklich ausmachen, weil ständig Leute vorbei laufen, konzentriert sich also wieder auf den Typen neben sich*<br/>
*lacht leicht*<br/>
Wobei es für dich wahrscheinlich nichts Besonderes mehr ist dort zu leben, oder? Ich hab gelesen, die ganzen Einheimischen sind eher genervt von den ganzen Touristen…<br/>
*schaut ihn fragend an*<br/>
*nimmt zwar wahr, dass der Typ einen Schritt näher kommt, aber nimmt das nicht als bewusste Geste wahr, sondern denkt eher, dass jemand von der Seite nachgerückt ist*<br/>
*hört dann seine Frage und grinst leicht*<br/>
Ich bin David. Und du?</p><p>Typ:<br/>
*strahlt ihn an*<br/>
*freut sich, dass er nicht nur einsilbige Antworten gibt, sondern auch selbst Sachen fragt*<br/>
*denkt, dass er vielleicht auch Interesse haben könnte*<br/>
*wiegt dann den Kopf hin und her*<br/>
Naja, wir kennen es ja nicht anders... die Touristen finanzieren unser Leben....<br/>
*lächelt dann sehr breit, als er seinen Namen nennt*<br/>
Ah David, freut mich sehr... ich bin Augusto<br/>
*legt einmal kurz die Hand an seinen Arm, nur um zu sehen, wie er reagiert*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>
*beobachtet die beiden die ganze Zeit und fragt sich, ob er überreagiert*<br/>
*er hat doch gar keinen Grund eifersüchtig zu sein*<br/>
*denn dass er eifersüchtig ist, hat er mittlerweile kapiert*<br/>
*naja oder vielleicht eher genervt, dass der Typ denkt, er könnte an seinem Freund rumbaggern*<br/>
*kann sich auch vorstellen, dass David es wieder nicht checkt und einfach nur nett und höflich ist und der Typ das falsch interpretiert*<br/>
*überlegt, den Jungs zu schreiben und zu fragen, ob Eifersucht okay ist oder nicht*</p><p>David:<br/>
*grinst, als er meint, dass die Touristen ihnen das Leben finanzieren*<br/>
Stimmt auch wieder…<br/>
*nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe und fragt dann*<br/>
Aber ist bestimmt im Winter trotzdem ganz nett, wenn es ein bisschen ruhiger ist, oder? Ich mein, in Berlin sind ja auch viele Touristen, aber wenn man die Sehenswürdigkeiten meidet, kann man ihnen ganz gut aus dem Weg gehen… das ist ja in Venedig nicht unbedingt möglich…<br/>
*lacht leise*<br/>
Wir haben jedenfalls ewig gebraucht, bis wir mal eine Stelle gefunden haben, an der es keine Touristen gibt…<br/>
*lächelt dann leicht, als der Typ seinen Namen nennt und nickt kurz*<br/>
*spürt dann seine Hand auf seinem Arm und runzelt die Stirn*<br/>
*fragt sich kurz, ob er irgendwie Interesse signalisiert hat, hat sich aber eigentlich doch nur nett unterhalten*<br/>
*räuspert sich kurz ein wenig nervös und versucht unauffällig seinen Arm wegzuziehen, ohne dass es total unhöflich wirkt*<br/>
*sieht sich wieder nach dem Barkeeper um, der inzwischen ein paar Meter neben ihm ist und sich Gott sei Dank in seine Richtung vorzuarbeiten scheint*<br/>
*schaut ein bisschen nervös zu Augusto und denkt sich, dass es auch unhöflich ist, jetzt einfach nichts mehr zu sagen*<br/>
*fragt darum*<br/>
Und was machst du in Florenz? Ich mein, wenn du doch eigentlich aus Venedig kommst?</p><p>Typ:<br/>
*nickt nur zu dem, was David über Winter und Venedig sagt*<br/>
*hat jetzt eigentlich genug vom Tourigequatsche*<br/>
*spürt dann, dass David leicht zurückzieht und ihn etwas unsicher anschaut*<br/>
*denkt, dass er nur schüchtern ist und lächelt leicht*<br/>
*antwortet dann auf seine Frage*<br/>
Ich besuch einen Freund...<br/>
*greift dann wieder nach seinem Arm und tritt noch einen Schritt näher*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>
*hat sich gerade dazu entschlossen, den Jungs zu schreiben, als er sieht wie der Typ David einengt*<br/>
*sieht auf einmal nur noch rot und schnellt von seinem Platz hoch*<br/>
*denkt nicht nach und bewegt sich einfach durch die Menschen zur Bar*<br/>
*schafft es wie durch ein Wunder relativ problemlos durch die Menschen und baut sich neben David auf*<br/>
*ignoriert den Typen und legt demonstrativ einen Arm um David*<br/>
Hey, ich dachte du brauchst vielleicht Hilfe mit den Drinks?</p><p>David:<br/>
*nickt, als Augusto meint, dass er einen Freund besucht und schaut sich wieder nach dem Barkeeper um*<br/>
*spürt dann wieder die Hand auf seinem Arm und spürt, dass er näher tritt*<br/>
*macht instinktiv einen Schritt zurück und zieht seinen Arm zurück, damit er loslässt*<br/>
Ähmmm…<br/>
*wird leicht rot, weil ihm das alles irgendwie unangenehm ist und er keine Ahnung hat, womit er dem Typen signalisiert haben könnte, dass er Interesse hat*<br/>
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und meint dann*<br/>
Sorry… also… eigentlich...<br/>
*merkt, dass er nicht die geringste Ahnung hat, wie man jemandem nett sagt, dass man kein Interesse hat, sagt darum*<br/>
Ich bin mit meinem Freund hier…<br/>
*spürt in dem Moment, wie sich ein Arm um seine Schulter legt und zuckt im ersten Augenblick erschrocken zusammen, spürt dann aber recht schnell, dass es Matteo ist und atmet erleichtert aus*<br/>
*legt sofort einen Arm um seine Taille, lächelt und rückt näher zu ihm*<br/>
*meint auf seine Frage leicht verwirrt*<br/>
Ja… ist ziemlich voll… aber ich glaub, ich bin gleich dran…<br/>
*schaut nochmal zu dem Barkeeper und dann zwischen Matteo und Augusto hin und her*<br/>
*fühlt sich ein bisschen unwohl, aber ist froh, dass Matteo da ist*<br/>
*stammelt leicht’*<br/>
Ähmmm… Matteo, das ist Augusto… Augusto… Matteo, mein Freund!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>
*ist erleichtert, als David auch seinen Arm um ihn legt*<br/>
*denkt, dass er dann hoffentlich nicht sauer ist, dass er rüber gekommen ist*<br/>
*nickt leicht*<br/>
Okay…<br/>
*schaut dann doch auch zu Augusto, als David es tut*<br/>
*sieht, dass Augusto nicht begeistert aussieht und freut das sehr*<br/>
*sagt auf Englisch*<br/>
Hallo Augusto, freut mich.<br/>
*sieht dann, dass offensichtlich Augustos Kumpel sich einmischt, der auf Italienisch zu Augusto sagt: “Was machst du denn hier? Willste n Pärchen aufreißen?”*<br/>
*sieht, wie Augusto den Kopf schüttelt: “Nein, Mann, ich war an dem heißen Stück links dran, wusste nicht, dass der dieses Bleichgesicht zum Freund hat… verdammt.”*<br/>
*hört den Freund lachen und sagen: “Nicht dein Tag heute, was?” und weiterziehen*<br/>
*lächelt Augusto übertrieben freundlich an und sagt dann auf italienisch*<br/>
Ich mag meine gesunde Bleiche… aber jetzt hör doch bitte auf, meinen Freund anzufassen. Oder einfach allgemein Leute anzufassen, ohne abzuchecken, ob das okay ist, kriegst du das hin, Augusto?</p><p>David:<br/>
*fragt sich, ob Matteo mitbekommen hat, dass Augusto scheinbar versucht hat, ihn anzugraben und ist darum froh, dass Matteo ihn ganz normal begrüßt und mit der Situation gut klarzukommen scheint*<br/>
*schaut sich wieder nach dem Barkeeper um, als irgendein anderer Typ Augusto auf Italienisch anspricht und die beiden ein Gespräch beginnen*<br/>
*hebt die Hand, als er sieht, dass der Barkeeper nur noch einen Schritt von ihnen entfernt ist um zu signalisieren, dass er bestellen will*<br/>
*sieht den Barkeeper nicken und bei einem anderen Gast kassieren*<br/>
*bekommt am Rande mit, dass Matteo sich auf Italienisch mit Augusto unterhält und atmet erleichtert aus, als der Barkeeper schließlich vor ihm zum Stehen kommt*<br/>
Due birre, per favore!<br/>
*sieht ihn nicken und zwei Flaschen Bier aus dem Kühlschrank holen*<br/>
*streckt ihm das Geld entgegen und hört währenddessen Augusto zu Matteo sagen: “Ey, ganz ruhig! Pass gefälligst besser auf deinen Freund auf, wenn du nicht willst, dass er hier angesprochen und angefasst wird… guck ihn dir doch an - wundert dich das echt, dass ihn irgendwer angräbt!?”*<br/>
*dreht sich wieder zu den beiden und lächelt leicht*<br/>
*drückt Matteo sein Bier in die Hand und will jetzt eigentlich schnellstmöglich wieder zurück zu ihrem Tisch*<br/>
*drückt Matteo darum leicht in die Richtung und sagt zu Augusto auf Englisch*<br/>
Okay… ich hab endlich unser Bier… War nett, mit dir zu quatschen… wir sind dann mal wieder weg… ciao...</p><p>Matteo:<br/>
*bekommt am Rand mit, dass David wohl nun endlich dran gekommen ist*<br/>
*ist aber auf Augusto konzentriert, der nicht sonderlich von seiner Ansprache beeindruckt zu sein scheint*<br/>
*hört dann seine Antwort und spürt sofort die Wut brodeln*<br/>
*bekommt ein Bier in die Hand gedrückt und spürt auch, wie David ihn mitziehen will, aber bleibt stehen*<br/>
*sagt auf Italienisch*<br/>
Ey, geht’s noch? Was ist denn das für ein Schwachsinn? Er ist kein Stück Vieh. Und du bist auch kein beschissener Cowboy oder sowas. Grab an, wen du willst, aber wenn du merkst, dass kein Interesse besteht, dann hast du deinen Schwanz einzuziehen und dich zu verpissen.<br/>
*schüttelt den Kopf und wiederholt nochmal*<br/>
Geht’s noch? Selber geht’s noch, Idiot!<br/>
*ignoriert für diesen Moment David, der ihn mit großen Augen anstarrt, wahrscheinlich weil idioto dann doch verstanden hat*<br/>
*greift seine Hand und zieht ihn mit zurück zum Tisch*</p><p>David:<br/>
*schaut zwischen Matteo und Augusto hin und her, als Matteo keine Anstalten macht, zu gehen*<br/>
*spürt, dass Matteo angespannt ist und hört an seinem Tonfall, dass er sich aufregt, als er mit Augusto spricht*<br/>
*versteht kein Wort von dem und presst leicht die Lippen zusammen*<br/>
*hört, dass Matteo Augusto wohl als Idiot bezeichnet und schaut ihn irritiert an*<br/>
*wird dann von ihm zurück zum Tisch gezogen und stolpert ein wenig ungeschickt hinter ihm her*<br/>
*hört Augusto noch lachen und sieht ihn winken: “Ciao David!”*<br/>
*befreit unterwegs seine Hand, die Matteo ein wenig grob umklammert hatte, greift sie aber sofort wieder, als sie sich setzen und verschlingt ihre Finger*<br/>
*schaut ihn immer noch irritiert an und fragt schließlich*<br/>
Idioto? Hat er noch was Blödes gesagt?<br/>
*fand ihn eigentlich wirklich nett bis er ihm auf einmal so nah gekommen ist, denkt aber schon, dass er seinen Korb akzeptiert hätte*<br/>
*fragt sich, warum Matteo sich so aufregt*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>
*presst die Lippen zusammen, als er merkt, dass David seine Hand befreien musste*<br/>
*ist immer noch sauer und angespannt*<br/>
*hört dann Davids Frage und zuckt nur mit einer Schulter*<br/>
*nimmt einen großen Schluck von seinem Bier*<br/>
Egal… lass den Typen einfach vergessen…<br/>
*schaut zu David und versucht es mit einem Lächeln, von dem er hofft, dass es gelingt*</p><p> </p><p>David:<br/>
*runzelt die Stirn, als Matteo sagt, dass sie den Typen vergessen sollen und fährt sich mit seiner freien Hand einmal kurz nachdenklich über den Nacken*<br/>
*sieht sofort, dass Matteos Lächeln nicht wirklich echt ist und überlegt, ob er einfach mitspielen oder nochmal nachfragen soll*<br/>
*schaut kurz zur Bar, wo Augusto inzwischen auch ein Bier bekommen hat und gerade dabei ist, in der Menschenmasse zu verschwinden und dann wieder zurück zu Matteo*<br/>
*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen und sagt dann*<br/>
Aber du bist sauer… und ich…<br/>
*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern*<br/>
Keine Ahnung… ich glaub, er hat versucht, mich anzubaggern oder so… also erst haben wir uns wirklich nett unterhalten, aber dann kam er auf einmal näher… und ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich mit dir hier bin… hat er dich irgendwie beleidigt oder so?<br/>
*fragt sich jetzt doch, ob Augusto vielleicht nur so nett getan hat und was er gesagt haben könnte, was Matteo so aufregt*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>
*sieht sofort, dass David ihm das Lächeln nicht abnimmt*<br/>
*seufzt, als er sagt, dass er sauer ist und zuckt wieder mit einer Schulter*<br/>
*fängt an, an dem Etikett vom Bier rumzufummeln*<br/>
*lacht kurz bitter auf, als David sagt, dass er ihn vielleicht angebaggert hat*<br/>
Natürlich hat er dich angebaggert, David!<br/>
*atmet einmal tief durch*<br/>
*wollte das David eigentlich nicht erzählen, aber muss jetzt wohl*<br/>
Das ist ja auch okay, er hat offensichtlich Geschmack… aber du hast gezeigt, dass du nicht willst und er hat weiter gemacht… und als sein Kumpel kam, die wussten ja nicht, dass ich italienisch kann… er hat dich als heißes Stück bezeichnet und keine Ahnung… da hab ich ihm ne Ansage gemacht… aber sowas prallt an solchen Typen ab, also hab ich ihn als Idiot bezeichnet… das war’s auch schon….</p><p>David:<br/>
*schaut Matteo verdattert und ungläubig an, als dieser meint, Augusto hätte ihn /natürlich/ angebaggert*<br/>
*fragt sich, ob er wirklich so naiv ist, sowas nicht sofort zu checken*<br/>
*versucht, über die Bitterkeit in Matteos Stimme hinweg zu sehen und drückt leicht seine Hand, als er tief durchatmet*<br/>
*wünscht sich gerade sehr, dass Matteo irgendwie runter kommt und er irgendwas tun kann, damit es ihm besser geht*<br/>
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, als Matteo meint, er hätte weiter gemacht*<br/>
*hatte eigentlich nicht wirklich den Eindruck, weiß natürlich aber nicht, was gewesen wäre, wenn Matteo nicht aufgetaucht wäre*<br/>
*runzelt dann leicht die Stirn, als Matteo von dem Gespräch zwischen Augusto und seinem Kumpel berichtet und atmet einmal tief durch, als Matteo endet*<br/>
Puh, ja, okay… wahrscheinlich hast du recht und sowas prallt an so Typen ab… der wird sich doch jetzt wahrscheinlich sowieso direkt den nächsten suchen…<br/>
*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und beugt sich dann vor, um Matteo ansehen zu können und damit dieser ein wenig runter kommt und die Umgebung ausblendet*<br/>
*lächelt ein wenig verschmitzt und sagt leise*<br/>
Aber du hast mich verteidigt!? Das ist schon ziemlich süß, tesorino…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>
*seufzt leicht und nimmt noch schnell noch einen Schluck Bier*<br/>
*drückt Davids Hand und zeichnet mit seinem Daumen Kreise*<br/>
*verzieht leicht das Gesicht*<br/>
Ja, wird er wahrscheinlich….<br/>
*legt den Kopf leicht schief, als David ihn anguckt*<br/>
*lacht dann leicht und verdreht die Augen*<br/>
Natürlich… ich verteidige dich immer…<br/>
*lässt das Bier auf dem Tisch stehen und nutzt die nun freie Hand, um sie an Davids Wange zu legen*<br/>
*sagt dann leise*<br/>
Macht mich halt sauer, wenn Leute denken, sie hätten ein Anrecht auf dich oder dich so zu behandeln oder so… ist doch Schwachsinn…</p><p>David:<br/>
*muss grinsen, als Matteo die Augen verdreht*<br/>
Gut zu wissen…<br/>
*schmiegt sich gegen Matteos Hand, als dieser sie an seine Wange legt und legt seine eigene Hand über seine*<br/>
*sieht ihn an, während er spricht und nickt leicht*<br/>
*findet es generell gerade irgendwie ziemlich unwirklich, dass überhaupt irgendjemand Interesse an ihm zeigt - kennt das ja eigentlich gar nicht - genauso, wie er es oft noch unwirklich findet, dass er wirklich dieses komplette Gesamtpaket mit Matteo bekommen hat*<br/>
*beugt sich ein wenig vor und küsst ihn sanft*<br/>
*murmelt danach leise*<br/>
Du bist der Einzige, der hier irgendein Anrecht hat…<br/>
*lehnt sich dann wieder ein wenig zurück, zieht Matteos Hand von seiner Wange und verschlingt ihre Finger erneut, ehe er etwas zögernd sagt*<br/>
Ich kann verstehen, dass du sauer warst… mich macht es auch sauer, wenn dich jemand blöd behandelt… oder wenn dich jemand so bezeichnen würde… heißes Stück…<br/>
*schnaubt leise, muss dann aber doch irgendwie lachen, weil er das Gefühl hat, dass der Ausdruck irgendwie so gar nicht zu ihm passt*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>
*küsst ihn sanft zurück und lächelt ihn danach an*<br/>
*schüttelt dann aber den Kopf, als er sagt er hätte ein Anrecht*<br/>
Das Anrecht, dich zu verteidigen vielleicht…<br/>
*lehnt sich auch wieder zurück und greift wieder nach seinem Bier*<br/>
*ist erleichtert und fühlt sich gut, als David sagt, dass er ihn verstehen kann*<br/>
*muss dann aber leicht schmunzeln am Ende*<br/>
Ich mein, du /bist/ sehr heiß, da hat er schon Recht… aber du bist kein Stück… und außerdem bist du /mein/ heißer Freund und er kann sich wen weniger Heißes suchen. So!</p><p>David:<br/>
*grinst minimal bei Matteos Verbesserung und fügt hinzu*<br/>
… und das Anrecht, mich zu küssen… das Anrecht, mit mir ein Zelt zu teilen… das Anrecht, meine Hand zu halten… das Anrecht, für mich der Beste zu sein… das Anrecht, mir morgens Kaffee zu bringen oder welchen von mir zu bekommen… du hast ziemlich viele Anrechte…<br/>
*runzelt dann die Stirn und lacht leise*<br/>
Wenn man oft “Anrecht” sagt, hört es sich komisch an….<br/>
*trinkt dann ebenfalls endlich einen Schluck Bier - und noch einen, weil er merkt, dass das gerade echt gut tut*<br/>
*wird dann rot, als Matteo ihn als heiß bezeichnet und senkt verlegen den Blick*<br/>
*nickt minimal, als er meint, er sei kein Stück und schaut dann leicht grinsend, aber immer noch rot und verlegen auf, als er meint, dass er /sein/ heißer Freund sei*<br/>
*lacht leise und murmelt dann*<br/>
Okay… und das Anrecht, mich verlegen zu machen hast du auch…<br/>
*trinkt noch einen Schluck und lehnt sich dann zurück*<br/>
*wirkt kurz ein wenig nachdenklich, schüttelt dann leicht den Kopf und meint zu Matteo*<br/>
Aber wieso check ich sowas nicht!? Also wenn mich jemand angräbt? Ich mein… ich hab mich ganz normal mit ihm unterhalten…<br/>
*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern*<br/>
… ähnlich wie mit Christian gestern beim Spülen… der wollte mich doch auch nicht angraben…<br/>
*schaut Matteo fragend an*<br/>
Woran merkt man das!? Ich mein, ich hab’s erst vermutet, als er mir die Hand auf den Arm gelegt hat… hätte ich das eher checken müssen?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>
*schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>
Mh mhhh<br/>
*lacht dann, als er sagt, dass es sich komisch anhört*<br/>
Das ist kein Anrecht, das ist ein Privileg…<br/>
*lacht dann leicht, als er verlegen wird*<br/>
Warum wirst du denn verlegen?<br/>
*sieht dann aber, dass er ernst wird und drückt seine Hand*<br/>
*verzieht leicht den Mund und zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>
Weiß nicht… das ist halt ein anderer Vibe…<br/>
*legt den Kopf leicht schief, als er ihn so fragend anguckt*<br/>
Vielleicht musst du mir endlich mal glauben, dass du heiß bist… dann glaubst du vielleicht auch, dass Leute dich angraben wollen…<br/>
*beugt sich vor und gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss*<br/>
Mach dir keinen Kopf… du wirst das schon noch merken… und wenn nicht, ist auch nicht so schlimm.<br/>
*grinst leicht*<br/>
Ich bin ja da, um dich zu beschützen.</p><p>David:<br/>
*wiegt den Kopf hin und her, als Matteo von Privilegien spricht und nickt schließlich grinsend*<br/>
Okay, du hast Recht… wir sind ziemlich privilegiert, was den anderen angeht…<br/>
*lacht leise, bevor er dann verlegen wird*<br/>
*hört dafür aber Matteo lachen und zuckt - immer noch rot im Gesicht mit den Schultern*<br/>
*sagt leise und ziemlich sehr verlegen*<br/>
Keine Ahnung… hmmm… vielleicht weil ich nicht heiß bin… also… ich seh mich zumindest nicht so…<br/>
*schluckt leicht, als er an sein Spiegelbild denkt*<br/>
*mag ab und zu seine Gesichtszüge… aber auch erst seit einiger Zeit… seit die Veränderungen durch das Testo offensichtlicher werden, kann aber mit dem Rest von sich nicht wirklich viel anfangen*<br/>
*fällt es darum auch ziemlich schwer, Matteo seine Worte abzunehmen, dass andere ihn attraktiv oder heiß finden könnten, auch wenn er inzwischen zumindest ab und an ohne Unsicherheiten daran glauben kann, dass Matteo ihn wirklich anziehend findet - aber Matteo kennt ihn eben auch inzwischen ziemlich gut*<br/>
*wird aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er einen Kuss bekommt und lächelt leicht*<br/>
*nickt und lächelt ein bisschen mehr*<br/>
Ja, das ist gut…<br/>
*grinst dann leicht*<br/>
Am besten weichst du nicht mehr von meiner Seite und sagst mir sofort Bescheid, wenn du das Gefühl hast, da will einer mehr… vielleicht erkenn ich dann irgendwann selbst einen Unterschied zu denjenigen, mit denen ich mich einfach nur nett unterhalte…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>
*schaut ihn sehr entgeistert an, als er sagt, dass er sich nicht heiß findet*<br/>
Was?<br/>
*schluckt dann aber, weil er sich denken kann, woran es liegt, an den Veränderungen und überhaupt seinem Körpergefühl*<br/>
*wird ernst*<br/>
Okay, hör mir mal zu… Ich weiß, das wird wahrscheinlich nicht helfen, weil man sich nun mal leider so sieht wie man sich sieht… Aber glaub mir, du bist heiß und attraktiv und gutaussehend und all die anderen Adjektive. Und das seh auch nicht nur ich so. Leonie ist mega auf dich abgefahren, wie du weißt… das erste, was Jonas gesagt hat, als ich ihm von dir erzählt hab, war “der sieht ziemlich gut aus”... Carlos hat mich gefragt, warum immer die heißen Feger auf mich abfahren… also glaub mir, das ist eine sehr verbreitete Ansicht.<br/>
*grinst dann noch leicht, als er sagt, dass er nicht mehr von seiner Seite weichen soll*<br/>
Alles klar… so machen wir das.</p><p>David:<br/>
*seufzt leise, als Matteo meint, er solle ihm zuhören und sieht ihn an*<br/>
*presst leicht die Lippen zusammen, als er anfängt zu sprechen und er merkt, worauf seine kleine Rede hinausläuft*<br/>
*wird wieder leicht rot, als er all die Leute aufzählen, die ihn angeblich attraktiv finden und muss am Ende leicht grinsen, als er Carlos erwähnt*<br/>
*schüttelt den Kopf und meint*<br/>
Carlos hat bestimmt bloß mal wieder irgendeinen Mist gelabert…<br/>
*muss sich selbst eingestehen, dass er wirklich nicht die geringste Ahnung hat, was all diese Leute an ihm finden und denkt sich, dass sie wahrscheinlich auch anders denken würden, wenn sie seinen Körper kennen würden*<br/>
*will jetzt aber eigentlich nicht wirklich darüber nachdenken und sich seine Stimmung vermiesen lassen*<br/>
*zieht darum leicht an Matteos Hand, damit er näher kommt und küsst ihn dann einmal kurz und sanft*<br/>
*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen und sagt mit leicht klopfendem Herzen*<br/>
Die Hauptsache ist doch, dass du mich irgendwie attraktiv findest… oder heiß… oder was auch immer…<br/>
*findet es komisch, das laut auszusprechen, weil er damit vor sich selbst auch ein Stück weit zugibt, dass es wahrscheinlich tatsächlich so ist*<br/>
… der Rest ist egal…<br/>
*küsst ihn nochmal kurz und greift wieder nach seinem Bier*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>
*lacht leicht als David es natürlich abwiegelt*<br/>
Manchmal sagt Carlos auch Kram, der stimmt….<br/>
*wird dann geküsst und küsst ihn direkt nochmal*<br/>
*hört ihn dann und nickt sofort*<br/>
Ich find dich sehr attraktiv und heiß und was auch immer… schon immer…<br/>
*küsst ihn nochmal und drückt seine Hand*<br/>
*grinst dann leicht und wackelt mit den Augenbrauen*<br/>
Und ich zeig dir auch gern immer wieder, wie heiß ich dich finde…<br/>
*greift dann auch wieder nach seinem Bier und merkt, dass es schon fast leer ist*<br/>
Und wenn du willst, können wir auch gleich tanzen gehen… aber ich garantiere für nichts.</p><p>David:<br/>
*lächelt ziemlich, als Matteo sofort bestätigt, was er ihn alles findet und schaut ihn liebevoll an*<br/>
*muss dann lachen, als er mit den Augenbrauen wackelt und macht es ihm nach*<br/>
*legt den Kopf schief und fragt*<br/>
Ach echt!? Heute Abend hätt ich wohl ein bisschen Zeit, um das gezeigt zu bekommen…<br/>
*trinkt dann ebenfalls noch einen großen Schluck Bier und schaut bei Matteos Worten zur Tanzfläche*<br/>
*grinst ihn verschmitzt an*<br/>
Wäre dann aber ein enger Tanz… die Musik ist immer noch ziemlich zum Einschlafen...</p><p>Matteo:<br/>
*lacht und legt den Kopf genauso schief wie David*<br/>
Ja echt!<br/>
*grinst dann und nickt*<br/>
Das trifft sich gut… da hätt ich auch noch Zeit…<br/>
*lacht dann bei seinem Kommentar zum Tanz*<br/>
Oh nein! Heißt das etwa Körperkontakt? Ihhh!<br/>
*beugt sich vor und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf*<br/>
*trinkt dann seinen letzten Schluck vom Bier und nickt entschlossen*<br/>
Na dann. Andiamo, tesorino!</p><p>David:<br/>
*lacht leise, als Matteo den Kopf ebenfalls schief legt und noch mehr, als er meint, dass er heute Abend auch Zeit hat*<br/>
Okay… then it’s a date…<br/>
*grinst, schaut dann aber gespielt empört bei seinem Kommentar über Körperkontakt und boxt ihm sanft in die Rippen*<br/>
Ich geb dir gleich Ihh, du Arsch!<br/>
*bekommt aber einen Kuss und grinst*<br/>
*sieht, dass Matteo sein Bier leert und trinkt ebenfalls noch einen Schluck, während er aufsteht*<br/>
*muss lächeln und spürt, dass sein Herz einen Hüpfer macht, als Matteo ihn tesorino nennt*<br/>
Si, si, andiamo…<br/>
*grinst und geht um den Tisch rum, um einen Arm um Matteo zu schlingen und mit ihm zusammen Richtung Tanzfläche zu gehen*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. 16.08.2019 (1) - Hast du schonmal am Strand übernachtet?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Freitag, 13:35 Uhr</strong> </span>
</p><p>David:<br/>*waren gestern Abend erst recht spät zurück auf dem Campingplatz und waren darum ganz froh, dass sie ausschlafen konnten, weil sie erst bis 12 Uhr den Platz räumen mussten*<br/>*haben deswegen in Ruhe gefrühstückt und danach das Zelt abgebaut und sich auf den Weg gemacht*<br/>*haben beide festgestellt, dass sie nach 2 Tagen Florenz jetzt auch wieder Lust auf Meer haben und darum beschlossen, an der Westküste Italiens entlang weiter Richtung Genua zu fahren*<br/>*halten aber zwischenzeitlich an einem Supermarkt, um sich erneut mit Getränken und gut haltbaren Fressalien einzudecken, da ihnen die Nächte im Zelt ganz gut gefallen haben und sie, wenn sie einen schönen Campingplatz entdecken, wieder zelten wollen*<br/>*freuen sich beide, als sie nach ca. 1 ½ Stunden die Küste erreichen und nehmen sich vor, auf jeden Fall einen Zwischenstopp zu machen, um schwimmen zu gehen, wenn sie ein schönes Fleckchen sehen, wo man gut anhalten kann*<br/>*lächelt kurz vorfreudig in Matteos Richtung und wirft kurz einen Blick auf die Uhr*<br/>*grinst dann leicht*<br/>Okay… 3 Stunden ohne Essen… was sagt dein Magen?<br/>*nimmt kurz eine Hand vom Lenkrad und tätschelt grinsend Matteos Bauch*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schaut aus dem Fenster Richtung Meer und hat richtig Bock, da ein bisschen zu chillen und mal nix zu machen*<br/>*schaut dann zu David, als er ihn anspricht*<br/>*sagt trocken*<br/>Haha.<br/>*grinst aber doch und tätschelt ihn zurück*<br/>Och, ich könnte schon was essen… aber wir haben ja noch was… oder willst du irgendwo anhalten und richtig was essen?<br/>*schaut schon mal in die Tüte zwischen seinen Füßen, um zu sehen, was sie noch so haben*</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht leise, als Matteo ihn zurück tätschelt und stößt liebevoll seine Hand weg*<br/>*zuckt mit den Schultern bei Matteos Frage*<br/>Anhalten muss nicht sein… ich hab aber auch noch nicht so nen Riiiesenhunger… wenn du die Schokoriegel findest, die wir gekauft haben, würd ich wohl davon erstmal einen essen… die müssen wahrscheinlich sowieso schnell weg wegen der Hitze…<br/>*sieht in dem Moment eine Abfahrt von der Hauptstraße und setzt kurzerhand den Blinker*<br/>Ich fahr mal noch näher an die Küste… vielleicht finden wir ja tatsächlich ne coole Ecke irgendwo am Strand und dann können wir den Gaskocher auspacken und uns was kochen...oder?<br/>*schaut kurz fragend zu ihm rüber und lenkt dann das Auto in die Ausfahrt*<br/>*fährt unten spontan mal links und befindet sich nun auf einer kleineren fast leeren Straße, wo ein kleiner Wald sie wahrscheinlich vom Strand und dem Meer trennt*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst und nickt*<br/>Wird gemacht…<br/>*sucht nach den Schokoriegeln*<br/>*schaut dann wieder hoch, als David abbiegt*<br/>Klingt gut… hoffentlich finden wir was, was nicht so voll ist mit Touris…<br/>*schaut wieder in die Tasche und zieht triumphierend zwei Schokoriegel raus*<br/>*macht einen auf und reicht ihn David*<br/>Oh, hier sieht’s doch schon mal gut aus… jetzt einfach hoffen, dass der Strand auch leerer ist…<br/>*sieht einen Parkplatz, der fast leer ist*<br/>Wollen wir hier einfach probieren?</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Ich hab das Gefühl, Italien ist im August voll von Touris… außer an dem einen Strand bei deiner Oma… wenn wir nochmal sowas finden würden, wär’s echt nice…<br/>*nimmt den Schokoriegel entgegen und murmelt ein leises “danke”, ehe er davon abbeißt*<br/>*sieht in dem Moment auch den Parkplatz und nickt bei Matteos Frage*<br/>Einen Versuch ist es auf jeden Fall wert… wenn’s doch irgendwie zu voll ist, zieh ich mich im Auto um oder so…<br/>*biegt auf den Parkplatz und runzelt kurz die Stirn, als er den Motor abstellt und sich umsieht*<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und meint*<br/>Ich seh hier aber irgendwie gar keinen Weg, der zum Strand führen könnte…<br/>*lacht leise und schaut zu Matteo*<br/>Wahrscheinlich müssen wir querfeldein durch den Wald oder so… oder da hinten ist noch ein Weg…<br/>*deutet mit dem Kopf nach links, auf ein Stück, was man von ihrem Parkplatz aus nicht so leicht einsehen kann und nimmt sein Handy aus der Halterung*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>Durch den Wald hat doch auch was…<br/>*steigt aus und öffnet die hintere Tür um ihre Tasche mit den Strandsachen zu nehmen*<br/>*wartet dann bis David abgeschlossen hat und macht sich mit ihm auf den Weg*<br/>*laufen ein Stück durch den Wald*<br/>*schaut sich immer wieder um*<br/>Bist du sicher, dass wir noch Richtung Strand laufen?<br/>*lacht leicht, aber sieht in dem Moment Meer zwischen den Bäumen*<br/>Ah, da! Wie cool!<br/>*geht mit David die letzten paar Schritte und sieht, dass sie tatsächlich ein absolut verlassenes Stück Strand entdeckt haben*<br/>Nice… keine Sau hier.</p><p>David:<br/>*schnappt sich ihre Stranddecke, als Matteo die Tasche mit den Strandsachen nimmt und schließt dann das Auto ab*<br/>*können tatsächlich keinen Weg entdecken, der durch den Wald führt und laufen darum wirklich querfeldein Richtung Meer*<br/>*wirft Matteo den Sekretariatsblick zu, als er fragt, ob sie noch richtig laufen und grinst dann, als sie ein paar Schritte weiter tatsächlich das Meer zwischen den Bäumen sehen*<br/>Ich hab Top-Orientierungssinn!<br/>*lacht leise und fügt hinzu*<br/>… also meistens…<br/>*tritt aus dem Wald heraus und lächelt, als er ein Stück Strand entdeckt, dass tatsächlich absolut menschenleer ist*<br/>*nickt zu Matteos Worten und meint*<br/>Und wieder absolut freie Platzwahl… diesmal darfst du aussuchen!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schaut sich um und schaut sich nochmal um*<br/>*rennt dann einfach los und bleibt irgendwo stehen*<br/>*lässt erst die Tasche und dann sich selbst in den Sand fallen*<br/>Hier!<br/>*dreht sich zu David um, der langsam auf ihn zukommt*<br/>*wartet, bis er bei ihm angekommen ist*<br/>Erst chillen oder erst schwimmen?</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo einfach losrennt und rennt ihm hinterher*<br/>*lacht, als er sich dann einfach in den Sand fallen lässt und verlangsamt seine Schritte*<br/>*nickt*<br/>Jap… wirklich der schönste Fleck hier weit und breit…<br/>*grinst, schmeißt die Decke auf den Boden und lässt sich bäuchlings neben ihn in den Sand fallen*<br/>Hmmm… erst ein bisschen chillen und strecken…<br/>*spürt komischerweise tatsächlich heute, dass er den Binder gestern viel zu lange anhatte und denkt sich, wie schnell sich sein Körper daran gewöhnt hat, ihn tatsächlich nur acht Stunden zu tragen*<br/>*streckt sich darum wirklich kurz ein bisschen, ehe er näher zu Matteo robbt und auf ihn hinunter lächelt*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>… und knutschen natürlich…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst*<br/>Sag ich doch…<br/>*schaut zu ihm rüber, als er sich neben ihn legt*<br/>*sieht, wie er sich streckt und reckt und fährt einmal mit der Hand über seinen Rücken, als er näher gekommen ist*<br/>Alles ok?<br/>*schaut ihn etwas besorgt an bis David aber grinst*<br/>*lacht dann leicht und nickt*<br/>Natürlich… das soll ja auch entspannen… hab ich gehört…<br/>*streckt seine Hand nach ihm raus und zieht ihn runter, damit er ihn küssen kann*</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst leicht und zuckt mit den Schultern, als Matteo fragt, ob alles okay ist*<br/>*denkt sich, dass er heute wieder auf die acht Stunden achten wird und dass es ihm dann später bestimmt wieder besser geht*<br/>*grinst sehr breit, als Matteo meint, dass Knutschen entspannen soll und nickt*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Hab ich auch gehört… und die Erfahrung gemacht…<br/>*streicht mit der Hand einmal kurz über Matteos Wange, als dieser ihn zu sich runter zieht und küsst ihn dann eine Weile*<br/>*bleibt nah bei ihm, als sie den Kuss schließlich lösen und sieht ihn an*<br/>*schmunzelt leicht und sagt leise*<br/>Siehst du… schon viel besser…<br/>*sieht ihn dann liebevoll und ein wenig prüfend an, so als wolle er abchecken, ob’s ihm ähnlich gut geht wie ihm selbst*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst, als David nach dem Geknutsche nah bei ihm bleibt und noch mehr bei seinen Worten*<br/>Viel besser…<br/>*lacht dann leicht*<br/>*schaut ihn an, als er ihn prüfend anschaut*<br/>*fährt mit der Hand durch Davids Haare*<br/>Hmmm… so lässt es sich leben, was? Einfach am Strand rumhängen… so lange wir wollen… weiterfahren, wann wir wollen… oder auch nicht… Sommer, Sonne, Meer…<br/>*gibt ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss*<br/>Ist doch schön so, oder?</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo mit der Hand durch seine Haare fährt und noch mehr bei seinen Worten*<br/>*nickt und hmmt zustimmend*<br/>*freut sich, dass es Matteo scheinbar ähnlich gut zu gehen scheint wie ihm selbst*<br/>*erwidert den kurzen Kuss und küsst ihn dann nochmal nach seiner Frage, ehe er sich ein wenig dreht und den Kopf auf seiner Schulter ablegt*<br/>*schlingt den Arm um ihn und meint leise*<br/>Ziemlich perfekt würd ich sagen…<br/>*schließt die Augen und malt gedankenverloren kleine Kreise auf seine Seite*<br/>*seufzt irgendwann wohlig und meint leise*<br/>Das ist der beste Urlaub seit Ewigkeiten… wir müssen das irgendwann auf jeden Fall wiederholen…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schlingt den Arm um ihn als er sich auf ihm ablegt*<br/>*hmmmt leicht*<br/>Ziemlich perfekt…<br/>*lächelt glücklich und nickt leicht*<br/>Definitiv der beste Urlaub… nächstes Jahr sind wir ja wieder hier, wegen Omas Geburtstag, vielleicht fahren wir danach einfach ein bisschen mehr in den Süden und hängen den Urlaub direkt ran…</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt ebenfalls ziemlich glücklich, als Matteo ihm bezüglich des besten Urlaubs zustimmt und hmmt zustimmend bei seinen Worten, während er weiter auf Matteos Seite herummalt und schließlich mit der Hand unter sein Shirt schlüpft*<br/>Vielleicht können wir ja Bea überreden, dass sie uns Rudi nochmal leiht…<br/>*schweigt einen Moment und denkt an nächstes Jahr und den Geburtstag von Matteos Oma*<br/>*fügt schließlich hinzu*<br/>… meinst du, es ist okay für deine Mama, dann mit dem Zug zurück zu fahren? Oder vielleicht bleibt sie auch bei deiner Oma und wir sammeln sie auf dem Rückweg wieder ein…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt leicht, als David direkt anfängt zu planen und zu überlegen, wie sie es machen*<br/>Klar, meine Mama fährt gerne Zug, das kriegen wir schon alles hin…<br/>*überlegt, ob seine Mama wohl tatsächlich mitkommen würde oder ob es ihr zu viel wäre*<br/>*überlegt, ob sie bei Oma bleiben würde*<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter, als er keine Antworten auf die Fragen findet*<br/>Wir planen das dann nächstes Jahr… vielleicht leihen wir uns auch ein Auto… oder wir planen, wo wir hinwollen und fahren mit dem Zug zu den Orten…</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt bei Matteos Worten, dass seine Mama gerne Zug fährt und streicht sanft mit der Hand über seine Haut unter dem Shirt*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Klar kriegen wir das hin...<br/>*schmiegt sich dann enger an ihn, als er meint, sie sollen das nächstes Jahr planen und merkt selbst, dass er wohl mal wieder zu schnell zu viel festmachen will*<br/>*nickt darum zu Matteos Worten nochmal und will gerade zurückrudern und sagen, dass sie ja noch massig Zeit haben, als er dann bei seinen Worten doch ein wenig grinsen muss*<br/>*zieht die Hand unter seinem Shirt hervor, richtet sich ein bisschen auf und schaut ihn grinsend an*<br/>Wir /planen/?!??</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hmmmt entspannt, als David über seine Haut fährt*<br/>Mhmmm...<br/>*brummt dann, als David aufhört und sich sogar aufrichtet*<br/>*schaut ihn leicht vorwurfsvoll an*<br/>*pffft dann bei seiner Frage und schubst ihn leicht*<br/>Jaaa? Ich mein, vielleicht…? Wieso auch nicht? Mal so, mal so?<br/>*grinst dann*<br/>Du kannst dich austoben und dann gucken wir, was uns besser gefallen hat...</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht leise, als Matteo ihn schubst und lässt sich kurz wegschubsen, ehe er sich genauso positioniert wie vorher*<br/>*nickt amüsiert grinsend, als Matteo dem Planen erst zustimmt und es dann mit seinem “vielleicht” relativiert*<br/>*fragt belustigt*<br/>Mal so, mal so also?<br/>*erwidert sein Grinsen und wiederholt immer noch amüsiert nickend*<br/>Ich darf mich also austoben?!<br/>*legt seinen Kopf zurück auf Matteos Brust und schlingt wieder seinen Arm um ihn*<br/>*sagt zufrieden*<br/>Okay…<br/>*denkt sich, dass er - wenn man von ein paar Startschwierigkeiten mal absieht - bisher eigentlich wirklich gut ohne Plan ausgekommen ist, ist aber noch nicht bereit, das zuzugeben*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*presst leicht amüsiert die Lippen zusammen und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Du machst dich ja immer noch lustig…<br/>*pffft leicht, aber schlingt dann beide Arme um ihn, als er sich zurück legt*<br/>Manchmal bist du ziemlich doof…<br/>*vergräbt die Nase in Davids Haaren und atmet ein*<br/>Da lass ich dich voll planen, dann isses auch nicht recht….<br/>*grinst aber leicht und drück einen Kuss auf seinen Kopf*</p><p>David:<br/>*spielt ernst, als Matteo meint, dass er sich lustig macht und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Ich!? Niemals!<br/>*muss dann aber doch grinsen und lacht sogar leise, als Matteo meint, dass er manchmal echt doof ist*<br/>*verbirgt sein Gesicht in Matteos Shirt und brummt grinsend*<br/>Aber du liebst mich trotzdem… auch wenn ich manchmal ziemlich doof bin…<br/>*wird dann ein wenig ernster, als er spürt, dass Matteo sein Gesicht in seinen Haaren vergräbt und lächelt leicht bei seinen Worten*<br/>*fährt mit der Hand kurz über seine Brust und lässt sie dann da liegen*<br/>*schweigt einen Moment und sagt dann leise*<br/>Vielleicht hab ich ja auch in den letzten 1 ½ Wochen die Erfahrung gemacht, dass es ohne Plan und dafür mit dir gar nicht so schlimm ist wie ich befürchtet habe...</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst leicht, als David sein Gesicht verbirgt und noch mehr bei seinen Worten*<br/>*sagt sofort*<br/>Jap, tu ich, trotzdem und deswegen.<br/>*liegt dann einfach so mit ihm da und denkt, dass das Thema durch ist und sie einfach nur entspannen*<br/>*hört dann aber seine Worte und muss leise lachen*<br/>Gar nicht so schlimm also, ja? Das ist ja gut zu wissen… das heißt, wir können echt noch was voneinander lernen…<br/>*beugt seinen Kopf und küsst seine Stirn*<br/>Wir kriegen die richtige Mischung schon noch raus…</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst zufrieden und mit leicht klopfendem Herzen, als Matteo bestätigt, dass er ihn trotzdem und deswegen liebt*<br/>*schweigt dann eine Weile mit ihm und muss lächeln, als Matteo lacht und so genau nachfragt*<br/>*bestätigt in sein Shirt nickend leise*<br/>Gar nicht sooo schlimm, genau!<br/>*denkt dann über den Rest seiner Worte nach und fragt sich im ersten Moment, inwiefern Matteo von ihm irgendwas gelernt hat, muss dann aber daran denken, dass er sich auf kurzfristige Pläne schon irgendwie eingelassen hat*<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo seinen Kopf küsst und fängt wieder an, mit dem Finger Kreise auf seine Brust zu malen*<br/>*nickt leicht bei seinen Worten und murmelt leise*<br/>Glaub ich auch… ein grober Plan mit viel Spielraum für unvorhergesehene Ereignisse und Abenteuer…<br/>*dreht sich wieder ein bisschen mehr, weil er Matteo anschauen will und legt seinen Arm über Matteos Brust und seinen Kopf auf seinem Arm ab*<br/>*lächelt bei seinem Anblick leicht und muss irgendwie an ihre Abfahrt und seine Nervosität denken*<br/>*sagt ein bisschen aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen*<br/>Und die Angst vor’m Autofahren ist auch verschwunden…<br/>*hat nicht mehr wirklich auf dem Schirm, dass er eigentlich auch Angst davor hatte, dass Matteo und er sich streiten und nerven*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst leicht, als David nochmal bestätigt*<br/>*nickt dann bei seinen Worten*<br/>Genau… ein Plan mit Flexibilität…<br/>*legt seinen Kopf ein bisschen schief, als David sich bewegt, damit sie sich ansehen können und lächelt*<br/>*hört dann seine Worte und versteht erst nicht, was er meint*<br/>*fällt dann aber ihre Abfahrt ein und Davids Nervosität*<br/>Das ist gut….<br/>*lächelt ihn an*<br/>Und gestritten haben wir uns auch nicht… und du hast mich zumindest nicht genervt… also soweit alles gut, oder?</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt leicht bei Matteos Worten und erwidert sein Lächeln*<br/>*lächelt dann ein bisschen mehr, als er meint, dass sie nicht gestritten haben und dass er ihn nicht genervt hat*<br/>*wiegt leicht grinsend den Kopf hin und her und meint zögernd und ein bisschen unsicher*<br/>Naja… in Venedig haben wir uns schon n bisschen…<br/>*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern und sucht das richtige Wort*<br/>… keine Ahnung… angenervt?<br/>*rutscht ein bisschen höher und drückt ihm kurz einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund, ehe er seine alte Position wieder einnimmt*<br/>Aber… ich glaub, das muss vielleicht auch ab und zu mal sein… oder?<br/>*sieht ihn fragend an*<br/>*hat halt selbst nicht wirklich Erfahrung damit*<br/>*fügt trotzdem schnell hinzu*<br/>Also ja… soweit alles gut, würd ich sagen…<br/>*lächelt wieder leicht*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*wiegt den Kopf auch hin und her und zuckt dann mit einer Schulter*<br/>Ja, okay, vielleicht ein bisschen…<br/>*bekommt dann einen Kuss und will David eigentlich da behalten, ist aber nicht schnell genug*<br/>*lacht dann leicht, als er sagt, dass das ja auch mal sein muss*<br/>Keine Ahnung… bin nicht so der Beziehungsexperte… aber ich glaub ja, wir schlagen uns ganz gut… Oma sagt man muss sich auch streiten können, insofern…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Ja, alles gut.<br/>*verbiegt sich so, dass er ihm noch einen Kuss geben kann*<br/>Und jetzt hab ich Hunger… haben wir Essenssachen mitgebracht?</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst sehr breit, als Matteo seine Oma erwähnt*<br/>Na dann… Deine Oma wird schon Recht haben….<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo zustimmt, dass alles gut ist und nickt*<br/>*kommt ihm entgegen, als er merkt, dass er ihm noch einen Kuss geben will, ist gedanklich aber noch bei dem Streitthema, als er den Kuss erwidert*<br/>*wird da aber rausgerissen, als es bei Matteo auf einmal um essen geht*<br/>*lacht leise und rappelt sich auf*<br/>Ähm… Nö…<br/>*schaut sich am Strand um und sieht, dass weit und breit immer noch keine Menschenseele zu sehen ist*<br/>*stellt jetzt erst fest, dass auch nicht wirklich irgendein Weg zum Strand führt, da in einiger Entfernung links der Wald bis zum Wasser reicht und rechts einige Felsen den Strandabschnitt abgrenzen*<br/>*schaut dann wieder zu Matteo und schlägt vor*<br/>Aber ich kann eben was aus dem Auto holen, wenn du magst… Vielleicht können wir uns auf dem Gaskocher die Dose Ravioli warm machen…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hmpft leicht*<br/>Ach, Mist…<br/>*sieht, wie David sich umschaut und setzt sich dann auch mal so halb auf*<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter bei seinem Vorschlag*<br/>Hmmm… joa… oder wir gehen doch erst schwimmen und dann essen?<br/>*schaut ihn dann fragend an*<br/>Oder willst du nicht mehr schwimmen?</p><p>David:<br/>*muss bei Matteos Vorschlag schmunzeln und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Ich will in erster Linie nicht, dass mein Freund den Hungertod stirbt… und so weit ist es ja nicht zum Auto…<br/>*zieht sein Handy aus der Tasche und wirft einen Blick auf die Uhr*<br/>*fährt sich mit einer Hand kurz durch den Nacken*<br/>Hmmm… wir haben jetzt gleich halb drei… bis wir gegessen haben ist es vielleicht drei… dann schwimmen, trocknen, weiterfahren… das passt doch, oder?<br/>*steht auf und klopft sich den Sand von seiner kurzen Hose*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst sehr breit und spürt mal wieder dieses Glücksgefühl, dass er David hat*<br/>Das ist sehr lieb von dir…<br/>*nickt dann langsam zu seiner Vorstellung vom Zeitplan*<br/>Hmmm… na gut, klingt gut…<br/>*steht auch auf, aber nur um David einen Kuss aufzudrücken*<br/>Danke… für’s Essen jagen gehen.<br/>*grinst leicht und setzt sich dann wieder*</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt zufrieden, als Matteo seinem Plan zustimmt, schaut aber etwas verwundert, als er ebenfalls aufsteht*<br/>*checkt dann, dass es “nur” ist, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben und fährt ihm danach kurz einmal zärtlich durch die Haare*<br/>*grinst, als er sich bedankt und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>*murmelt nur*<br/>Bis gleich…<br/>*geht zum Auto und holt dort den Gaskocher, Geschirr, was zu essen und was zu trinken*<br/>*kochen und essen am Strand und beschließen, dass dieses erste Mal es auf jeden Fall auch in ihren Kalender schaffen sollte, weil sie beide noch nie am Strand gekocht haben*<br/>*sind danach ein wenig überfordert, was sie mit dem schmutzigen Geschirr machen sollen, nehmen sich dann aber vor, es später auf irgendeinem Campingplatz oder so zu spülen*<br/>*ziehen sich nach dem Essen um, wobei Matteo wieder für ihn das Handtuch hält, auch wenn bisher wirklich noch niemand hier aufgetaucht ist und verbringen dann ziemlich viel Zeit im Wasser mit Toben, Schwimmen, Knutschen und irgendwelchen Wettkämpfen*<br/>*zieht nach dem Schwimmen - wieder mit Handtuchumkleide - den Schwimmbinder aus und ein trockenes Shirt an, lässt aber das Handtuch griffbereit neben sich liegen, falls doch jemand kommen sollte*<br/>*liegen dann gemeinsam auf ihrer Decke in der Sonne zum Trocknen*<br/>*merkt, dass nach dem gestrigen Tag die Entscheidung, den Binder für einige Zeit aus zu lassen, ziemlich gut tut und sich sein Rücken merklich entspannt*<br/>*ist ziemlich träge und dösig und murmelt nach einiger Zeit leise*<br/>Ich bin so faul gerade… ich fürchte, du musst mich später zum Auto tragen….</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hat den Nachmittag richtig genossen, aber ist nun auch ziemlich dösig und schläfrig*<br/>*ist ganz froh, dass David den Binder ausgelassen hat, da er schon den Verdacht hatte, dass er etwas angespannt ist*<br/>*dreht den Kopf zu ihm bei seinen Worten und lacht leicht*<br/>Nee… ich bin viel fauler, ich kann dich nicht tragen…<br/>*seufzt leise und rollt den Kopf hin und her*<br/>Wie spät ist es denn? Wann sollten wir denn los?</p><p>David:<br/>*stöhnt leise und gequält bei seinen Worten und murmelt*<br/>Dann müssen wir noch ein bisschen hier liegen bleiben, bis einer von uns die Energie hat, den anderen zu tragen…<br/>*tastet bei Matteos Frage nach seinem Handy, muss sich aber ächzend ein wenig aufrichten, um dran zu kommen und einen Blick auf die Uhr werfen zu können*<br/>*gibt einen grummeligen Laut von sich und lässt sich zurück auf die Decke fallen*<br/>Kurz vor fünf… keine Ahnung… schon gleich irgendwann, oder?<br/>*hält sich das Handy vor’s Gesicht und öffnet Google*<br/>*sagt ein wenig träge und lustlos*<br/>Ich kann ja mal nach Campingplätzen in der Nähe gucken… wenn hier einer direkt um die Ecke ist, können wir ja noch ein bisschen liegen bleiben...</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht, als David auch so stöhnt*<br/>Wir warten bis die Energie zurück kommt… guter Plan…<br/>*verzieht das Gesicht, als David sagt, dass es schon kurz vor fünf ist*<br/>Boah, ich hab echt kein Bock mich zu bewegen…<br/>*seufzt leicht*<br/>*schaut dann auf, als David Campingplätze in der Nähe vorschlägt*<br/>*schaut zu dem Waldstückchen und sieht eine gute Fläche mit Erde*<br/>Ey… Schreibner… warum bleiben wir nicht einfach hier… wir sind hier schon über 3 Stunden und haben noch keine Sau gesehen… und da vorne ist Erde und kein Sand... wir müssen nur das Zelt aus dem Auto holen…</p><p>David:<br/>*brummt zustimmend, als Matteo meint, dass er keine Lust hat, sich zu bewegen*<br/>*lässt dann das Handy sinken und schaut zu Matteo, als er ihn anspricht*<br/>*runzelt leicht die Stirn bei seinen Worten und dreht sich auf den Bauch, um ebenfalls zum Waldstück zu schauen*<br/>*findet die Idee eigentlich ziemlich gut und hat ein leichtes Kribbeln im Bauch, weil es schon irgendwie ein Abenteuer wäre*<br/>*muss kurz daran denken, ob in Italien wildcampen überhaupt erlaubt ist und was sie machen, falls doch noch jemand vorbei kommt, denkt sich aber dann, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit wahrscheinlich wirklich gering ist, da bisher auch noch niemand aufgetaucht ist und dass sie zur Not auch auf unwissend tun und sich dann immer noch einen Campingplatz suchen können*<br/>*will seine Bedenken erst ansprechen, lässt es dann aber doch - zum einen, weil er nicht derjenige mit Bedenken sein will und zum anderen, weil er wirklich gerade ziemlich faul ist und keine Lust aufs Weiterfahren hat*<br/>*grinst also und schaut zu Matteo*<br/>Beste Idee des Tages, Florenzi!<br/>*dreht sich wieder auf den Rücken und streckt die Arme nach ihm aus*<br/>*seufzt wohlig*<br/>Dann können wir aber auch noch ein bisschen liegen bleiben…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*kann förmlich sehen, wie es in David arbeitet und kann sich denken, dass er gerade im Kopf eine kleine Pro- und Contra-Liste zusammengestellt*<br/>*ist gespannt, ob er seine Bedenken äußert oder nur seine Entscheidung*<br/>*grinst dann ziemlich breit, als er zustimmt*<br/>Find ich auch!<br/>*rollt sich in seine Arme und legt den Kopf an seiner Schulter ab*<br/>Auf jeden Fall… solange es noch hell ist…<br/>*denkt, dass sie schon noch im hellen das Zelt aufbauen sollten zumindest*<br/>*drückt einen Kuss auf seinen Hals und schließt die Augen*</p><p>David:<br/>*schließt sofort beide Arme um Matteo, als dieser sich zu ihm rollt und schließt die Augen, als er sich gemütlich hingelegt hat*<br/>*drückt einen Kuss auf seine Haare und hmmt zustimmend zu seinem Plan, das Zelt aufzubauen, solange es noch hell ist*<br/>*lächelt leicht, als er einen Kuss auf den Hals bekommt und fährt mit einer Hand sanft durch Matteos Haare*<br/>*fragt irgendwann leise*<br/>Hast du schonmal am Strand übernachtet?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*entspannt ziemlich sehr und fühlt sich einfach nur wohl*<br/>*hört Davids Frage erst gar nicht richtig und spielt sie im Kopf nochmal ab, um sie zu verstehen*<br/>Mmmh, nee… wir wollten mal als Kinder, aber die Erwachsenen wollten nicht und wir durften nicht allein… in Berlin hab ich mal am See gepennt mit den Jungs, aber das war eher dem Alkohol zu verdanken als irgendeiner Abenteuerlust… und du?</p><p>David:<br/>*hört Matteo zu und fährt währenddessen weiter sanft durch seine Haare*<br/>*muss grinsen, als er von der Nacht am See erzählt*<br/>*macht ein verneinendes Geräusch bei seiner Frage und antwortet leise*<br/>Auch nur am See… ich glaub, da war ich acht oder so… da gab es so ein Kinderferienprogramm… und ein Programmpunkt war die Übernachtung am Stolpsee - der liegt zwischen Fürstenberg und Lychen… ich glaub, ich fand’s ziemlich nice…<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Und Laura war auch mit. Wir haben uns ein Zelt geteilt und sie hatte nachts auf einmal total Schiss und hat darauf bestanden, dass wir die Taschenlampe an lassen…<br/>*seufzt leise und schüttelt dann leicht den Kopf*<br/>Aber am Strand hab ich noch nie geschlafen…<br/>*verbirgt seine Nase in Matteos Haaren und murmelt*<br/>Stell ich mir aber noch besser vor… das Wellengeräusch hat schon irgendwie was Beruhigendes, oder?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt leicht, als er erzählt und freut es irgendwie zu hören*<br/>*weiß ja, dass David eigentlich eine relativ gute Kindheit hatte, freut sich aber trotzdem, wenn das so kleine Geschichten nochmal bestätigen*<br/>Klingt trotzdem nice… auch mit anstrengender Schwester…<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>*nickt dann*<br/>Ich mir auch… Wellengeräusch, keiner sonst da… wird bestimmt nice… dann können wir direkt einen kompletten Strandtag eintragen… essen und übernachten am Strand, 16. August…</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt und nickt bei Matteos Worten*<br/>*lacht dann leise*<br/>Naja, ne anstrengende Schwester bin ich ja gewohnt… da hat sich nicht viel geändert in all den Jahren…<br/>*hmmt zustimmend bei Matteos Worten zum 16. August*<br/>*grinst dann breit und nimmt sein Gesicht aus Matteos Haaren*<br/>Schade, dass wir in Ravenna schon zum ersten Mal Sex am Strand hatten… das hätte den Tag heute sonst noch perfekt abgerundet…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht, als er über Laura redet*<br/>Ach komm, so schlimm ist sie nun auch wieder nicht…<br/>*lacht dann lauter bei seinen nächsten Worten*<br/>Wir können doch nicht alles auf ein Datum ballen… so ist’s schon gut...<br/>*richtet sich dann etwas auf und schaut ihn verschmitzt an*<br/>Aber... naja, also… Sex im /Zelt/ am Strand hatten wir noch nicht...</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht wieder bei seinen Worten über Laura*<br/>Oh, sie kann schon seeeehr die große Schwester raushängen lassen!<br/>*muss dann aber auch daran denken, wie sehr Laura ihn auf seinem Transweg begleitet hat und hat ein bisschen ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er sie gerade als so anstrengend darstellt*<br/>*fügt darum hinzu*<br/>Aber sie kann auch anders… wenn sie will…<br/>*muss dann grinsen, als Matteo lacht und zuckt leicht mit den Schultern*<br/>Ich find, wir können alles…<br/>*grummelt kurz protestierend, als er sich aufrichtet, sieht aber seinen verschmitzten Gesichtsausdruck und schaut ihn daher eher neugierig an*<br/>*grinst sehr breit bei seinen Worten und nickt*<br/>Stimmt… und Sex ohne Binder am Strand auch noch nicht…<br/>*lacht leise und richtet den Kopf ein wenig auf, um ihn küssen zu können*<br/>*legt dabei gleichzeitig die Hand wieder in seine Haare und zieht ihn sanft zu sich runter, um den Kuss noch ein wenig länger halten zu können*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst leicht, als David doch ein bisschen einknickt was Laura angeht*<br/>Ich kann da schlecht mitreden als Einzelkind…<br/>*lacht dann wieder, als er ihm zustimmt*<br/>Stimmt… siehste mal, so viele erste Male…<br/>*wackelt mit den Augenbrauen*<br/>*wird dann aber geküsst und legt sich so halb auf David rauf*<br/>*hmmmt wohlig in den Kuss hinein*<br/>*fragt dann leise*<br/>Doch jetzt schon das Zelt holen? Ich geh diesmal und du bleibst liegen?</p><p>David:<br/>*hmmt zufrieden, als Matteo sich so halb auf ihn drauf legt und muss leicht grinsen, als Matteo ein ähnliches Geräusch von sich gibt*<br/>*vertieft den Kuss ein bisschen und denkt kurz nach bei Matteos Frage*<br/>*schüttelt dann leicht den Kopf und zieht ihn nochmal zu sich, um ihn nochmal kurz zu küssen*<br/>*murmelt leise*<br/>Das kannst du doch gar nicht alles schleppen… mit Schlafsäcken und Isomatten und so… ich komm gleich mit…<br/>*küsst ihn nochmal und murmelt weiter*<br/>Du müsstest dann gleich nur nochmal kurz das Handtuch halten…<br/>*will auf keinen Fall ohne Binder auf den Parkplatz bzw. würde es wahrscheinlich mit Hoodie heute sogar riskieren, aber der ist bei über 30 Grad natürlich im Auto und nicht mit am Strand*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*will auch den Kopf schütteln, aber wird nochmal geküsst*<br/>*küsst also erstmal zurück*<br/>*hört dann sein Gemurmel und schüttelt dann leicht den Kopf*<br/>*wird nochmal geküsst und hört sein Flüstern*<br/>*zieht dann endlich ein bisschen zurück um zu antworten*<br/>Nee, echt nicht… du zwängst dich jetzt nicht noch mal in den Binder, nur um Sachen vom Auto herzuschleppen... ich mach das… notfalls geh ich halt zweimal… soweit ist das auch nicht…<br/>*setzt sich auf und sieht, wie David den Mund öffnet*<br/>Und keine Widerrede. Das mach ich jetzt so!</p><p>David:<br/>*schaut Matteo an, als er zurückzieht und schüttelt leicht den Kopf, als er meint, dass er zur Not zweimal geht*<br/>*sieht, wie Matteo sich aufsetzt, während er spricht und tut es ihm gleich*<br/>*öffnet schon den Mund, um ihm zu widersprechen, merkt aber, dass Matteo ihn nicht zu Wort kommen lässt, weil er genau weiß, was er sagen wollte*<br/>*lacht leise und schaut ihn halb belustigt, halb liebevoll an*<br/>Okay…<br/>*denkt sich, dass er wahrscheinlich Recht hat und dass es wirklich umständlich ist, sich nur für den Gang zum Auto nochmal den Binder anzuziehen*<br/>*krabbelt aber schnell nochmal zu ihm, bevor er sich hinstellt und will ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund drücken*<br/>*kommt aber aus dem Gleichgewicht und trifft nur die Wange*<br/>*grinst und versucht es nochmal*<br/>*trifft diesmal und lehnt dann kurz seine Stirn gegen die von Matteo*<br/>*murmelt leise*<br/>Danke…<br/>*setzt sich wieder hin, diesmal in den Schneidersitz und sieht ihn motiviert an*<br/>Dafür bau ich dann das Zelt auf!<br/>*grinst*<br/>Also… mal sehen, wie weit ich alleine komme…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*legt den Kopf schief, als er dann doch das Okay bekommt*<br/>Gut.<br/>*lacht, als er ihn beim Küssen nicht richtig trifft*<br/>*grinst, als er es nochmal versucht*<br/>Bitte…<br/>*hält sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen fest und küsst ihn nochmal*<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Alles klar. So machen wir's!<br/>*steht dann auf und schaut belustigt zu ihm runter*<br/>Das schaffst du schon, bis gleich...<br/>*winkt nochmal übertrieben doll und geht dann Richtung Wald*<br/>*dreht nach ungefähr zehn Schritten wieder um und kommt zurück*<br/>*streckt grinsend die Hand aus*<br/>Autoschlüssel?</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt übertrieben, als Matteo meint, dass er das mit dem Zeltaufbau schon schafft*<br/>Klar… ich schaff alles...<br/>*lacht einmal leise und nickt*<br/>Bis gleich…<br/>*lacht dann wieder, als Matteo so übertrieben winkt und imitiert ihn*<br/>*streckt übertrieben die Arme nach ihm aus und jammert*<br/>Ich werd dich so vermissen!<br/>*lacht wieder und scheucht ihn dann mit den Händen weg*<br/>*schaut ihm kurz nach und dann wieder aufs Meer*<br/>*will sich gerade wieder auf ihrer Decke lang machen, als Matteo wieder vor ihm steht*<br/>*lacht, als er checkt, warum und kramt in seiner Hosentasche nach dem Schlüssel*<br/>Gut, dass dir das nicht erst am Auto einfällt…<br/>*wirft ihm den Schlüssel zu*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*fängt lachend den Schlüssel*<br/>Jaha, ich bin ein cleveres Kerlchen…<br/>*grinst und wirft ihm einen Luftkuss zu*<br/>Vermiss mich nicht zu sehr… oder vielleicht doch...<br/>*grinst und geht dann wirklich*<br/>*stapft durch den Wald und kommt schneller beim Auto an als gedacht*<br/>*hatte den Weg irgendwie länger in Erinnerung*<br/>*schließt den Kofferraum auf und greift die Tasche mit dem Zelt, die er sich bequem über die Schulter werfen kann*<br/>*greift sich dann die zwei Schlafsäcke, die ja auch Bänder haben*<br/>*klemmt sich dann beide Isomatten unter die Arme*<br/>*ist sich nicht sicher, ob das so gut geht, aber will eigentlich nicht ein zweites Mal laufen*<br/>*ist sich aber auch nicht sicher, ob er nicht was vergessen hat*<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter und lässt die Isomatten los um den Kofferraum zumachen zu können*<br/>*schließt ab und klemmt sich die Matten dann wieder unter den Arm*<br/>*macht sich auf den Weg zurück*<br/>*hat immer wieder das Gefühl, was vergessen zu haben und auch, dass er gerade einen anderen Weg geht als vorhin*<br/>*tritt dann aber aus dem Wald raus und sieht David und den Strand*<br/>*denkt, dass das ein toller Shot ist und legt leise die Isomatten ab, bevor er nach seinem Handy greift und ein Foto macht*<br/>*legt dann auch den anderen Kram neben die Matten und stapft zu David*<br/>*grinst*<br/>Es ist angerichtet.<br/>*deutet zu dem Haufen von Kram, der am Wald liegt, weil sie da ja das Zelt aufbauen wollten*</p><p>David:<br/>*hat sich zunächst wieder hingelegt und kurz die Augen geschlossen, nachdem Matteo im Wald verschwunden ist*<br/>*hat aber bald festgestellt, dass er jetzt irgendwie nicht mehr wirklich liegen mag und eigentlich Bewegungsdrang hat und hat sich deswegen wieder aufgesetzt*<br/>*schaut kurz zum Wald, kann Matteo aber noch nicht entdecken*<br/>*will dann eigentlich nach seinem Handy greifen um zu schauen, ob jemand geschrieben hat, wirft aber vorher einen Blick aufs Meer und denkt sich, dass es eigentlich eine Schande ist, bei diesem Anblick aufs Handy zu schauen*<br/>*lässt das Handy also da, wo es ist und genießt lieber das Hier und Jetzt und die Gedanken an die vergangenen Tage, die irgendwie so gefüllt waren, dass es ihm inzwischen so vorkommt, als wären sie schon viel länger unterwegs als 1 ½ Wochen*<br/>*hört irgendwann Schritte hinter sich und dreht sich um*<br/>*lächelt sofort, als er Matteo sieht und folgt mit dem Blick seinem Deut zum Wald*<br/>*grinst und steht auf*<br/>Na dann wollen wir mal…<br/>*streicht im Vorbeigehen leicht über Matteos Bauch und Seite und stapft zu dem Haufen am Waldrand*<br/>*zieht die Tasche mit dem Zelt zu sich ran, öffnet sie und beginnt, den Inhalt zu sortieren*<br/>*steht dann irgendwann auf, um zu schauen, wo ein guter Platz für den Aufbau ist und wirft dabei eher zufällig einen Blick auf die anderen Sachen, die Matteo geholt hat*<br/>*dreht sich zu ihm um und kratzt sich leicht grinsend am Kopf*<br/>Ähm… Zähneputzen und Schlafsachen anziehen lassen wir heute ausfallen?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst, als er aufsteht*<br/>Ja, dann mach mal… ich schau gern zu…<br/>*lächelt, als er an ihm langstreicht, als er vorbeigeht und geht ihm dann hinterher*<br/>*setzt sich also vor den Wald in den Sand und schaut ihm zu*<br/>*legt den Kopf schief, als David sich zu ihm umdreht*<br/>Ach, fuck… ich wusste, ich hab was vergessen…<br/>*rappelt sich auf*<br/>Ich geh nochmal los…<br/>*geht bei ihm vorbei und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf*<br/>Bis gleich…<br/>*stapft dann wieder los durch den Wald*</p><p>David:<br/>*zuckt entschuldigend mit den Schultern, als Matteo sagt, dass er nochmal los geht*<br/>*hält ihn kurz fest, als er ihm einen Kuss aufdrückt und fragt*<br/>Bringst du mir meinen Rucksack auch mit, bitte?<br/>*denkt sich, dass er später vielleicht noch ein bisschen zeichnen kann*<br/>*küsst ihn nochmal kurz und murmelt*<br/>Bis gleich…<br/>*widmet sich dann dem Zeltaufbau und schafft es tatsächlich ziemlich schnell, alle Stangen richtig zusammen zu stecken*<br/>*ist gerade dabei, das zweite Gestänge durch die Zeltwand zu schieben, als Matteo zurückkommt*<br/>*grinst ihm entgegen*<br/>Perfektes Timing… ich brauch dich gleich…<br/>*deutet auf die beiden Enden auf seiner Seite, wo die Stangen unten am Zelt in die vorgesehenen Löcher gesteckt werden müssen und ständig wieder raus rutschen, wenn man diesen Job alleine macht*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*kommt zurück mit ihrer Reisetasche und mit Davids Rucksack*<br/>*legt die Sachen ab und lacht*<br/>Ach so? Ich dachte, du kannst das alleine?<br/>*geht aber sofort zu der Seite auf die David zeigt und hilft ihm beim Zusammenstecken*<br/>*haben dann wenig später das Zelt fertig aufgebaut*<br/>*holt die Isomatten, während David die Schlafsäcke holt*<br/>*verteilt die im Zelt*<br/>Rein oder willst du nochmal ins Meer?</p><p>David:<br/>*schenkt Matteo den Sekretariatsblick bei seinen Worten und meint*<br/>Könnte ich auch… aber ich dachte, du liebst mich so sehr, dass du mich liebend gerne unterstützt…<br/>*lässt sich von ihm mit den Stangen helfen und will ihn dann eigentlich wieder verscheuchen, aber bauen den Rest dann schließlich doch zu zwei auf und bringen direkt ihren Kram ins Zelt*<br/>*schaut zwischen Meer und Zelt hin und her bei Matteos Frage und zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>*findet es eigentlich noch zu früh, um schon ins Zelt zu gehen und schlägt darum vor*<br/>Noch ein bisschen chillen, dann was essen, dann nochmal ins Meer und dann ins Zelt?</p><p>(...)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. 16.08.2019 (2) - Wahrheit (oder Pflicht)?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><strong>Freitag, 21:46 Uhr:</strong></span><br/>(...)</p><p>David:<br/>*schenkt Matteo den Sekretariatsblick bei seinen Worten und meint*<br/>Könnte ich auch… aber ich dachte, du liebst mich so sehr, dass du mich liebend gerne unterstützt…<br/>*lässt sich von ihm mit den Stangen helfen und will ihn dann eigentlich wieder verscheuchen, aber bauen den Rest dann schließlich doch zu zwei auf und bringen direkt ihren Kram ins Zelt*<br/>*schaut zwischen Meer und Zelt hin und her bei Matteos Frage und zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>*findet es eigentlich noch zu früh, um schon ins Zelt zu gehen und schlägt darum vor*<br/>Noch ein bisschen chillen, dann was essen, dann nochmal ins Meer und dann ins Zelt?<br/>*fährt sich kurz mit der Hand durch den Nacken, während er darüber nachdenkt, dass er es vielleicht sogar wagen könnte, wenn es ein bisschen dunkler ist, ohne Schwimmbinder ins Meer zu gehen*<br/>*machen das dann genauso… liegen also erst noch ein bisschen am Strand, chillen, er zeichnet,... und essen irgendwann zu Abend, verdauen ein bisschen und beschließen schließlich, als es dämmert, nochmal schwimmen zu gehen*<br/>*überprüft vorher aber, ob er auch tatsächlich noch ein weiteres Shirt dabei hat und geht dann wirklich ohne Schwimmbinder ins Wasser*<br/>*schwimmt und tobt ein bisschen mit Matteo und knutschen gegen Ende ein bisschen im flacheren Wasser*<br/>*seufzt einmal kurz glücklich und zufrieden, als sie den Kuss schließlich lösen und lässt sich dann nach hinten ins Meer fallen*<br/>*paddelt ein bisschen mit den Armen, um nicht unter zu gehen und schaut hoch in den Himmel, wo die ersten Sterne sichtbar werden*<br/>*grinst minimal und meint zu Matteo*<br/>Weißt du noch in Heidesee? Für jedes Sternbild eine Liebeserklärung?<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Da sind wir nicht sonderlich weit gekommen…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hat gelacht und ihm gesagt, dass er nicht ständig seine Liebe dafür benutzen kann, dass er Sachen für ihn macht*<br/>*hat dann ja aber doch geholfen und den Rest des Nachmittags mit ihm sehr genossen*<br/>*hat gelacht, als David sich nach hinten ins Meer hat fallen lassen, ist aber selber stehen geblieben*<br/>*grinst, als er von Heidesee spricht*<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Aber weit genug… hast du Sternenbilder studiert und willst ne neue Runde?<br/>*hebt dann doch die Beine an und paddelt ein bisschen mit den Armen, aber nicht auf den Rücken*<br/>*schaut hoch in den Himmel und dann wieder zu David*<br/>Abwechselnd diesmal… das ist der große Wagen…<br/>*grinst*</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht leise bei Matteos Frage und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Ich kann immer noch die gleichen… fünf oder so…<br/>*schaut dann zu Matteo, als dieser auch in den Himmel schaut und ist ein wenig überrascht, als dieser seine Frage nach einer neuen Runde tatsächlich ernst gemeint hat und ihm den großen Wagen zeigt*<br/>*schaut ihn amüsiert an, aber gleichzeitig ziemlich überfordert an, weil das jetzt irgendwie ziemlich spontan kommt und schaut einmal kurz in den Himmel, wie um zu überprüfen, ob der große Wagen tatsächlich dort ist*<br/>*lacht dann leise und schüttelt minimal den Kopf*<br/>Okay… Moment… jetzt muss ich erstmal Worte suchen…<br/>*wird ernster und denkt darüber nach, was er am ehesten mit Matteo verbindet und was er alles an ihm liebt*<br/>*weiß im ersten Moment gar nicht, was er zuerst nennen soll bzw. wie er seine Gedanken in Worte fassen soll*<br/>*nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe, schaut dann zu ihm rüber und sagt schließlich zögernd*<br/>Ich liebe es, dass ich durch dich weniger Angst habe… und dass ich weiß, dass du da bist… also in Situationen, die mir Angst machen… und dass du…<br/>*spürt, dass sein Herz kurz schneller schlägt, weil er doch ein bisschen aufgeregt ist, das so auszusprechen und atmet einmal kurz durch*<br/>… dass du mich auch dann noch magst, wenn ich mich selbst nicht mag…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht, als David ihn überrascht anguckt*<br/>Was? Doch keine neue Runde?<br/>*grinst und zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Wir müssen nicht…<br/>*legt den Kopf schief, als David sagt, dass er nach Worten suchen muss*<br/>*will dann gerade einen Witz machen, dass es nicht schmeichelhaft ist, wie lange er überlegen muss, als David anfängt*<br/>*wird sofort ernst und gerührt und muss schlucken*<br/>*ist irgendwie verlegen, weil ihn das so freut und er gar nicht weißt was er sagen soll*<br/>*beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und zuckt leicht mit einer Schulter*<br/>Ich mag dich immer…<br/>*stellt die Füße wieder auf den Meeresboden und greift nach David, einfach weil er ihn gerade berühren muss*<br/>Und ich bin immer da, wenn du mich brauchst… und auch wenn du mich nicht brauchst…<br/>*lächelt leicht*</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht einmal kurz leise, als Matteo meint, dass er ihn immer mag und denkt sich, dass das ja im Grunde genommen genau das ist, was er gemeint hat*<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und murmelt leise*<br/>Das ist aber nicht selbstverständlich…<br/>*hat inzwischen die Füße auch wieder auf dem Boden abgestellt und lächelt leicht, als Matteo nach ihm greift*<br/>*tritt einen Schritt näher an ihn heran und schaut ihn liebevoll an*<br/>*grinst leicht bei seinem Nachsatz und gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss*<br/>Wann brauch ich dich denn mal nicht, hmmm?<br/>*legt eine Hand an seine Wange und streicht sanft darüber, ehe er sie wieder sinken lässt*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*zuckt kurz mit einer Schulter*<br/>Vielleicht nicht generell, aber für mich schon…<br/>*lächelt leicht bei dem Kuss und küsst ihn schnell nochmal*<br/>*grinst leicht bei seiner Frage*<br/>Hmmm, auffem Klo? Beim Zeichnen? Beim Anziehen, beim Ausziehen… nee, da manchmal schon...<br/>*grinst leicht und küsst ihn nochmal*<br/>*sagt dann sehr leise*<br/>Danke, dass du mir das gesagt hast…<br/>*findet dass es nicht nur ein Liebesbeweis, sondern auch ein Vertrauensbeweis war und weiß das zu schätzen*</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht leise bei Matteos Aufzählung und legt dann grinsend den Kopf schief*<br/>Wenn das Klopapier alle ist? Wenn ich konstruktive Kritik brauche… Unterhaltung? Einen Handtuchhalter, eine Muse?<br/>*grinst und wird dann nochmal von Matteo geküsst*<br/>*wird dann wieder ernster bei seinen leisen Worten und lächelt leicht*<br/>*murmelt ebenso leise*<br/>Gerne… ich dachte, ich erwähn es lieber mal… für den Fall, dass du es noch nicht weißt…<br/>*gibt ihm noch einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange und schaut dann wieder in den Himmel*<br/>*murmelt*<br/>Okay… ich bin dran…<br/>*grinst dann leicht und deutet nach oben*<br/>Der /kleine/ Wagen...</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht bei seiner Aufzählung*<br/>Okay, okay, du hast gewonnen…<br/>*schluck leicht bei seinen Worten*<br/>*sagt leise und ehrlich*<br/>Es war schön, es zu hören<br/>*was keine richtige Antwort ist, aber doch zutreffend*<br/>*lacht dann, als er den kleinen Wagen nennt*<br/>Haha… okay… lass mal sehen… also nicht, dass ich deins toppen kann, aber…<br/>*schlingt die Arme um seinen Hals und schaut ihn an*<br/>Ich liebe es, dass seit drei Monaten und 6 Tagen, bis auf einige wenige Ausnahmen, du das erste bist, was ich sehe, wenn ich aufwache… weil, irgendwie… machst du damit jeden Tag zu nem guten Tag, egal was noch kommt…</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo meint, dass es schön war, seine Worte zu hören*<br/>*lacht leise, schaut ihn gespielt böse an und murmelt*<br/>Es geht doch hier nicht darum, wer wen toppen kann…<br/>*erwidert seinen Blick, als er ihn so ansieht und legt locker die Hände an seine Hüften*<br/>*muss dann kurz verlegen den Blick senken, als er merkt, worauf Matteo hinaus will, schaut aber direkt wieder auf und presst lächelnd die Lippen zusammen*<br/>*murmelt leise und ein bisschen verlegen, weil er im ersten Moment nicht weiß, was er sonst sagen soll*<br/>Kommt mir immer noch viel länger vor als drei Monate und sechs Tage…<br/>*küsst ihn kurz und sanft und murmelt ein leises “dito” gegen seine Lippen*<br/>*rückt dann ein kleines Stück von ihm ab, um ihn wieder ansehen zu können*<br/>Selbst so richtig ätzende Tage… Lychen zum Beispiel… das Wissen, meinem Vater zu begegnen… aber wenn ich dich morgens sehe, weiß ich, dass es trotzdem irgendwie ein guter Tag wird…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt und nickt, als er versteht was er meint*<br/>Genau…<br/>*küsst ihn nochmal und dann nochmal*<br/>Da ist der Tag direkt schon mal gut losgegangen…<br/>*legt dann den Kopf in den Nacken und versucht, noch ein Sternenbild zu erkennen*<br/>Ich glaub, das ist der große Bär… aber ehrlich gesagt hört's bei mir jetzt schon ziemlich auf…<br/>*schaut wieder zu David und lächelt leicht*<br/>Vielleicht müssen wir uns mal ein neues Spiel ausdenken.</p><p>David:<br/>*schaut mit Matteo wieder in den Himmel und sucht nach dem großen Bären, als er diesen nennt*<br/>*nickt und schaut dann zu Matteo, als er meint, sie müssten sich ein neues Spiel ausdenken*<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Machen wir… aber erst zeig ich dir die beiden, die ich noch kenne…<br/>*deutet zum Himmel und malt ein w in die Luft*<br/>Siehst du die 5 hellen Sterne da?<br/>*schaut kurz zu Matteo, um zu prüfen, ob er richtig schaut*<br/>Kassiopeia…<br/>*orientiert sich kurz neu und zeigt dann auf drei nebeneinander liegende recht helle Sterne*<br/>Und das ist der Gürtel des Orion… da drum herum müsste dann Orion sein… aber den erkenn ich selbst auch nicht immer… da gehören irgendwie zig Sterne zu…<br/>*schaut wieder zu Matteo und grinst leicht*<br/>Mehr kenn ich auch nicht…<br/>*legt dann wieder beide Arme an seine Hüfte und fröstelt auf einmal leicht*<br/>*fragt sich kurz, wie lange sie eigentlich schon im Wasser sind*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lässt sich von David die Sterne zeigen und grinst*<br/>Ziemlich gut… versuch ich mir mal zu merken…<br/>*spürt dann, wie David fröstelt und schlingt die Arme fester um ihn*<br/>Willst du raus?<br/>*grinst etwas verschmitzt*<br/>Vielleicht fällt uns ja im Zelt noch ein anderes Spiel ein.</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst*<br/>Mach das! Ich frag dich ab, wenn du nicht damit rechnest…<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>*schmiegt sich an Matteo, als dieser seine Arme um ihn schlingt und fragt sich, warum er noch so warm ist und er selbst auf einmal friert*<br/>*nickt bei seiner Frage und löst sich leicht*<br/>Ja, ist kalt irgendwie…<br/>*sieht dann sein Grinsen und erwidert es sofort, als er seine Worte hört*<br/>*wackelt kurz mit den Augenbrauen*<br/>Vielleicht…<br/>*löst sich dann ganz von ihm und macht ein paar Schritte auf den Strand zu*<br/>*bleibt allerdings kurz bevor er ihn erreicht, stehen und wartet auf Matteo*<br/>*schlingt einen Arm um ihn und drückt ihm im Weiterlaufen einen Kuss auf die Wange*<br/>*wandert dann mit dem Mund an sein Ohr und sagt leise*<br/>Ich lieb dich übrigens ziemlich… für den Fall, dass du das noch nicht weißt…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Das glaub ich dir sofort…<br/>*nickt, als er sagt, dass es kalt ist und folgt ihm dann*<br/>*lächelt, als David auf ihn wartet und schlingt seinen Arm ebenfalls um ihn, als er ihn küsst*<br/>*spürt wieder dieses Flattern, als er seine Worte hört*<br/>*dreht seinen Kopf, um ihn richtig zu küssen und lächelt dann*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Oller Romantiker…<br/>*geht mit ihm weiter und sagt nach ein paar Schritten*<br/>Ich lieb dich übrigens auch ziemlich… sehr dolle… mega… für den Fall, dass du das noch nicht weißt….<br/>*geht mit ihm zum Zelt, machen sich bettfertig und legen sich dann in ihre Schlafsäcke*<br/>*lassen das Zelt auf, weil sie noch aufs Meer gucken wollen*<br/>*kuschelt sich an David und schaut dann hoch zu ihm*<br/>Und? Willst du noch was spielen?</p><p>David:<br/>*schenkt ihm diesmal keinen Sekretariatsblick, als er ihn oller Romantiker nennt, sondern grinst nur und nickt*<br/>*spürt dann sofort ein dolles Liebeskribbeln, als Matteo seine Worte erwidert und strahlt ihn an*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Ist trotzdem immer wieder schön zu hören… oller Romantiker…<br/>*liegt später mit ihm im Zelt, die Arme fest um ihn geschlungen und denkt sich, dass sie noch nie so einen gemütlichen, schönen Platz zum Schlafen hatten*<br/>*löst seine Umarmung ein bisschen, als er merkt, dass Matteo zu ihm hochschauen will und grinst leicht bei seinen Worten*<br/>*legt eine Hand in seine Haare und fängt an, damit zu spielen, während er überlegt*<br/>Hmmm… ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst… oder… Liederraten… oder Wahrheit oder Pflicht… oder ich hab noch nie…<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Wobei… nee, bei letzterem gewinnst du sicher ständig… außerdem haben wir keinen Alkohol…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst bei seinen Vorschlägen*<br/>Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst ist langweilig… Liederraten ist zu anstrengend… ich hab noch nie macht ohne Alkohol keinen Spaß…<br/>*lacht dann leicht*<br/>Bleibt nur Wahrheit oder Pflicht… können wir abmachen dass es nur Pflichten sind, bei denen man nicht aufstehen muss?<br/>*grinst*</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Vor allem wär bei “ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst” sowieso alles grau oder schwarz…<br/>*nickt dann zu Wahrheit oder Pflicht und lacht dann wieder leise*<br/>Pflichten, bei denen mal nicht aufstehen muss!? Das wird schwer… aber okay…<br/>*küsst einmal kurz seine Stirn und fragt dann leise*<br/>Wahrheit oder Pflicht, tesorino?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*seufzt und nickt*<br/>Stimmt… aber aufstehen ist gerade einfach keine gute Option…<br/>*schmiegt sich noch ein bisschen näher an ihn ran und lächelt, als er ihn wieder tesorino nennt*<br/>Hmmm, dann nehm ich erstmal Wahrheit…</p><p>David:<br/>*hmmt, als Matteo Wahrheit wählt und murmelt*<br/>Hmmm… muss ich kurz überlegen…<br/>*trommelt währenddessen leicht mit den Fingern auf Matteos Kopf und fragt schließlich*<br/>Magst du mich wirklich immer?<br/>*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern*<br/>Ich mein, es muss doch irgendwas geben, was du nicht magst… oder irgendwas, mit dem ich dir auf die Nerven gehe oder so...</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt leicht*<br/>Hmhmmm...<br/>*entspannt ziemlich, während David trommelt und wird dann rausgerissen, als er fragt*<br/>*lacht leicht bei seiner Frage*<br/>Ich mag dich wirklich immer.<br/>*hört dann aber seinen Zusatz und muss kurz überlegen*<br/>Hmmm, nö, eigentlich nicht… also manchmal situativ… wenn du ein kleiner Besserwisser bist zum Beispiel… oder wenn du meine Decke mit zu dir rüberziehst… sowas halt…<br/>*lächelt dann leicht*<br/>Aber das gehört dazu, das lieb ich mit… also ja, ich mag und lieb dich immer… das hat keine Aussetzer…<br/>*schaut zu ihm hoch*<br/>Wahrheit oder Pflicht?</p><p>David:<br/>*hört Matteo bei seiner Frage lachen und muss ebenfalls ein bisschen grinsen*<br/>*zieht ihn kurz liebevoll an den Haaren und küsst dann kurz seine Stirn*<br/>*hört ihm zu und nickt*<br/>*ist ein bisschen erleichtert, dass es schon auch ein paar Sachen gibt, die Matteo situativ nerven, weil er sonst irgendwie das Gefühl hätte, Matteo würde ihn auf irgendeine Art von Podest stellen*<br/>*ist aber froh zu hören, dass es nur Kleinigkeiten sind und dass er das alles mit liebt*<br/>*murmelt ein leises “okay”, als er endet und grinst dann leicht bei seiner Frage*<br/>In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass es gerade so gemütlich ist und ich mich nicht bewegen möchte, nehm ich auch mal Wahrheit…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt leicht, als er “okay“ sagt und hofft, dass er ihm das wirklich glaubt*<br/>*lacht dann leicht bei seiner Antwort*<br/>Sag ich doch…<br/>*hmmmt dann leicht und überlegt*<br/>*fällt dann ein, was David vorhin gesagt hat, dass er ihm die Angst nimmt*<br/>Okay… also… wovor hast du Angst? Also deine größte Angst?</p><p>David:<br/>*stößt kurz die Luft aus bei Matteos Frage und schließt für einen Moment die Augen*<br/>*lacht dann leise*<br/>Schwere Frage… wo ich doch meistens so gut darin bin, meine Ängste zu verdrängen...<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und versucht, seine Gedanken zu ordnen*<br/>*dreht sich schließlich ein wenig auf den Rücken, so dass er ein bisschen Abstand von Matteo, aber natürlich immer noch einen Arm um ihn gelegt hat*<br/>*sagt schließlich ein wenig gequält*<br/>Vielleicht… dass du irgendwann merkst, dass ich gar nicht so toll bin, wie du denkst… und dass dann alles wieder wird wie früher…<br/>*spürt, wie es in seinem Herzen zieht bei dem Gedanken daran, Matteo zu verlieren*<br/>*nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe und fügt leise hinzu*<br/>… da hab ich keine Kontrolle drüber irgendwie…<br/>*legt den freien Arm über die Augen und seufzt leise, ehe er erklärt*<br/>Früher… also das war irgendwie das einzige, was ich hatte… die Kontrolle über mich selbst. Ich hatte Angst, dass wieder irgendwas vorfällt in der Schule… dass ich nie so leben kann, wie ich will… dass mich niemand so akzeptiert, wie ich bin… dass sich das mit der OP ewig hinzieht… dass das Testo nicht wirkt…. Aber irgendwie… ich weiß nicht… ich hatte mich da irgendwie mit arrangiert… in Bezug auf die anderen hatte ich meine Selbstkontrolle… hab mich dann eben zurückgezogen und versteckt… für die Mastek hab ich alles gemacht, was ich tun konnte und ich wusste, dass ich in Bezug auf Testo einfach nur Geduld haben muss… ich hab gedacht, das wär alles okay so…<br/>*nimmt den Arm wieder von den Augen und lächelt ein wenig*<br/>Und dann kamst du… und alles hat sich verändert… das alles war irgendwie gar nicht mehr so wichtig und gar nicht mehr so schwer wie früher…. Weil du mir gezeigt hast, dass … keine Ahnung… dass ich gut bin wie ich bin?<br/>*zuckt minimal mit den Schultern und schaut zögernd zu Matteo*<br/>*sagt schließlich sehr leise*<br/>Ich will einfach alles dafür tun, dass es so bleibt… Dass wir zusammen bleiben… dass es dir gut geht und dass du weiter glücklich bist mit mir… damit ich auch glücklich bleiben kann… aber trotzdem hab ich da keine Kontrolle drüber und…<br/>*spürt, dass er einen leichten Kloß im Hals bekommt, schaut nun doch wieder an die Zeltdecke und meint mit leicht belegter Stimme*<br/>Ja, ich glaub, meine größte Angst ist, dass du irgendwann genug von mir hast und ich nichts dagegen tun kann...<br/>*weiß, dass Matteo wahrscheinlich sagen wird, dass das nicht passieren wird, weiß aber rein rational gesehen, dass es passieren /könnte/ und hofft einfach, dass diese Angst mit der Zeit weniger wird*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt leicht, als er sagt, dass es eine schwere Frage ist*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Du musst die nicht beantworten, wenn du nicht willst…<br/>*sieht dann, dass David sich auf den Rücken legt und richtet seinen Kopf etwas auf*<br/>*hört seine Antwort und schüttelt sofort den Kopf*<br/>*will schon was erwidern, als er den Nachsatz hört*<br/>*weiß ja, wie wichtig David Kontrolle ist und Selbstbestimmung*<br/>*sieht wie er den Arm über die Augen legt und weiß, dass jetzt noch mehr kommt*<br/>*hört ihm zu und fühlt sich irgendwie so unwirklich, weil es für ihn so surreal ist, dass der beste Typ überhaupt Angst haben könnte, ihn zu verlieren*<br/>*lächelt sofort leicht, als David zu ihm schaut*<br/>*hört dann das er alles dafür tun würde, dass es so bleibt und sie glücklich sind und denkt, dass es ihm ja ganz genauso geht*<br/>*legt sanft seine Hand an Davids Wange, als er fertig ist*<br/>*kann grad irgendwie gar nichts sagen und küsst ihn einfach zärtlich*<br/>*schaut ihn dann an*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Weißt du… ich glaub… manchmal haben wir einfach Schiss davor zu glauben, dass wir was Gutes verdient haben… so geht’s mir manchmal… und ich… ich mein, du bist einfach der Beste… und das mein ich voll ernst… ich kann manchmal gar nicht glauben, dass du tatsächlich mit mir zusammen bist und dann sagst du so was und es ist so surreal, weil ich mir einfach nichts vorstellen kann, wo ich nicht mit dir zusammen sein wollen würde...<br/>*seufzt leicht und küsst ihn nochmal*</p><p>David:<br/>*wird von Matteo geküsst und schließt die Augen*<br/>*merkt, wie der Kloß in seinem Hals irgendwie dicker wird, weil er sich sonst eigentlich nie wirklich mit seinen Ängsten befasst und lieber in die Zukunft schaut und plant und die Ängste ein Stück weit verdrängt, sie aber gerade jetzt, wo er drüber gesprochen hat, ziemlich allgegenwärtig und furchteinflößend sind*<br/>*will das einfach nicht mehr so haben wie früher - jetzt, wo er die andere Seite kennt und wo er weiß, wie es auch sein kann, wenn man so jemanden wie Matteo an seiner Seite hat*<br/>*hat Angst, dass der Kloß noch dicker wird, wenn er Matteos Blick nach dem Kuss erwidert und starrt darum an ihm vorbei, während er zu sprechen beginnt*<br/>*fragt sich, ob er Recht damit hat, dass er Angst davor hat, was Gutes verdient zu haben, denkt aber eigentlich, dass das nicht das Problem ist, sondern eher, dass Matteo wirklich irgendwann mal merkt, dass er genug von ihm hat, dass er das alles nicht kontrollieren kann und wieder in diese Einsamkeit zurückfällt*<br/>*will dieses Gefühl von Geborgenheit, was Matteo ihm vermittelt, einfach nicht mehr missen - auch wenn er weiß, dass da inzwischen auch andere sind, der Freundeskreis, Bea und Laura, vielleicht sogar seine Mutter - aber dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl, zu Matteo zu gehören und dort zu Hause zu sein, das könnte ihm niemand anderes vermitteln*<br/>*hört ihm trotzdem weiter zu und muss am Ende seiner Worte ein wenig lächeln, weil das so typisch Matteo ist, dass er sich selbst so klein hält und keine Ahnung zu haben scheint, wie großartig er eigentlich ist*<br/>*schaut ihn wieder an, als er seufzt und erwidert seinen Kuss*<br/>*schlingt dann wieder beide Arme um ihn, schließt die Augen und drückt ihn feste an sich*<br/>*verbirgt sein Gesicht in seinen Haaren, atmet den typischen Geborgenheitsmatteogeruch ein und merkt, dass ihm nun doch ein paar Tränen in die Augen steigen*<br/>*will ihn einfach nur festhalten und dieses Gefühl festhalten und nie wieder loslassen müssen*<br/>*denkt nochmal über seine Worte nach und fragt irgendwann leise*<br/>Warum glaubst du, dass du nichts Gutes verdient hast?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt leicht, als David beide Arme um ihn schlingt und drückt sich noch ein bisschen mehr an ihn*<br/>*hört dann seine Frage und muss leicht schlucken*<br/>*denkt, dass das schwer zu beschreiben ist und zuckt erstmal mit einer Schulter*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Ich weiß nicht… ich…<br/>*atmet einmal tief ein und wieder aus und ordnet seine Gedanken ein bisschen*<br/>Ich… mir ist nicht wirklich viel Gutes passiert bis ich dich kennengelernt hab… und das soll jetzt keine Mitleidsnummer sein oder so… aber ich… irgendwann nimmt man es halt so hin… ich hatte ja kein scheiß Leben oder so. Einfach nur eins, wo die Sterne nicht gerade günstig für mich standen oder so…<br/>*zuckt wieder mit einer Schulter*<br/>Deswegen vielleicht…</p><p>David:<br/>*lockert ein bisschen seinen Klammergriff um Matteo, als dieser tief ein- und ausatmet und bereut in dem Moment, die Frage gestellt zu haben, weil er denkt, dass er ihn damit überfordert*<br/>*murmelt leise...*<br/>Du musst nicht…<br/>*...als Matteo auch schon zu sprechen beginnt*<br/>*hört ihm zu und versucht zu verstehen, was er meint*<br/>*nickt schließlich minimal und küsst seine Stirn, als er endet*<br/>*schließt ihn dann wieder fester in seine Arme und sagt leise*<br/>Aber nur weil bisher nicht wirklich viel Gutes passiert ist, heißt das ja nicht, dass du nicht ganz viel Gutes verdient hast…<br/>*lächelt leicht*<br/>Ich meine… dann doch erst Recht, oder? So als Ausgleich…<br/>*denkt sich, dass wenn es nach ihm gehen würde, Matteo alles Gute dieser Welt verdient hätte für all das, was er für ihn gemacht hat und immer noch macht*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Vielleicht… keine Ahnung…<br/>*will da gar nicht so viel drüber nachdenken, weil er sich dann so viel mit sich selber auseinandersetzen müsste und kann das gerade nicht*<br/>Ich mein, ich hab dich ja jetzt… das ist doch der beste Ausgleich…<br/>*drückt ihm einen Kuss auf den Hals*<br/>Und jetzt lass uns weiter spielen, sonst kommen wir ja nie voran… ich nehm Pflicht und wenn du unbedingt willst, steh ich auch auf.</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo ihn als den besten Ausgleich bezeichnet und er einen Kuss bekommt, hat aber trotzdem irgendwie das Gefühl, dass Matteo das Thema jetzt nicht weiter vertiefen möchte*<br/>*bekommt dies auch bestätigt, indem er meint, dass er weiterspielen will*<br/>*lacht leise, als er meint, dass er Pflicht nimmt, weil er sich jetzt eine Pflicht überlegen muss, löst seine Umklammerung und rollt sich wieder auf den Rücken*<br/>Ich hoffe, du nimmst jetzt nicht immer Pflicht, um irgendwelchen unangenehmen Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen, Florenzi… irgendwann will ich schon noch wissen, was /deine/ größte Angst ist…<br/>*ist ganz froh, dass sie das Thema Angst bei ihm abgehakt haben und er durch die Konzentration auf Matteo nicht mehr ganz so emotional ist*<br/>*dreht sich wieder zu ihm und sieht ihn an*<br/>Okay, ich hab was… und du musst noch nicht mal aufstehen!<br/>*grinst*<br/>Sing mir das kitschigste Liebeslied, das du kennst!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hmpft leicht bei seiner Androhung*<br/>Fragen kopieren ist ja aber eigentlich nicht erlaubt, ne?<br/>*grinst und stupst ihn leicht*<br/>Du musst dir schon selber was ausdenken…<br/>*schaut ihn dann an und meint, schon zu sehen, dass Davids Augen glasig sind*<br/>*wird dann aber abgelenkt von seiner Pflicht und lacht*<br/>Oha… warte…<br/>*überlegt kurz und schmettert dann los*<br/>And Iiiiiiiii will alwayssssss love youuuuuu...</p><p>David:<br/>*pffft, als Matteo meint, dass er sich schon selbst was ausdenken muss*<br/>*würde wirklich gerne wissen, was ihm Angst macht, einfach um darauf achten zu können, dass er sich dieser Angst so wenig wie möglich stellen muss und der Gerechtigkeit wegen - weil Matteo nun seine größten Ängste auch kennt*<br/>*nimmt sich vor, die Frage dann eben beim nächsten Spiel anzubringen*<br/>*fordert dann von ihm seine Pflicht und schaut ihn erwartungsvoll und belustigt an, als er überlegt*<br/>*lacht dann schließlich laut, als er tatsächlich los schmettert und fasst sich gespielt ergriffen ans Herz*<br/>*lässt ihn eine Zeitlang singen und unterbricht ihn dann lachend, um ihn nicht länger zu quälen*<br/>Okay okay… das reicht…<br/>*grinst und beugt sich kurz zu ihm um ihm einen kurzen Kuss zu geben*<br/>*sagt immer noch grinsend*<br/>Deine Schlaflieder sind mir lieber…<br/>*legt sich dann wieder hin und sieht ihn wieder ein bisschen ernster an*<br/>Okay… ich bin dran… ich nehm nochmal Wahrheit, weil ich immer noch faul bin und weil ich Angst hab, dass du dir was Fieses ausdenkst…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht, als er ihn unterbricht*<br/>Danke, danke…<br/>*küsst ihn grinsend zurück*<br/>Wenn du lieb fragst, kriegst du später vielleicht eins…<br/>*lacht dann, als er wieder Wahrheit nimmt*<br/>Okay, ich nehm mal eine weniger schwerwiegende Frage….<br/>*fällt irgendwie nichts ein bis er auf einmal, warum auch immer an Carlos denken muss und grinst*<br/>Wenn Carlos und Abdi die letzten Menschen auf der Welt wären, wen würdest du dann nehmen?<br/>*geht in dem Moment auf, dass die Frage zwar lustig ist, er aber die Antwort vielleicht gar nicht hören will*<br/>Nein, halt Stopp! Ich zieh die Frage zurück! Ich frag was anderes!<br/>*hmmmt ein bisschen bis er eine Idee hat*<br/>Wenn du einen Tag lang jemand anders sein könntest, also als die Person leben quasi, du könntest jeden nehmen, wen du willst, wen würdest du nehmen?</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst vorfreudig bei der Aussicht auf ein Schlaflied*<br/>Ich frag immer lieb!<br/>*nickt zufrieden, als Matteo meint, dass er eine weniger schwerwiegende Frage nimmt*<br/>Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich fast wieder heule, wär das von Vorteil…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>*hört dann seine Frage und stöhnt leise*<br/>*erinnert sich dunkel, dass einer der beiden ihm mal genau die gleiche Frage gestellt hat*<br/>*findet es immer noch schwer, sich zu entscheiden, rein äußerlich wohl eher Carlos, aber Abdi mag er auch ziemlich gerne*<br/>*will gerade den Mund öffnen und seine Entscheidung verkünden, als Matteo die Frage zurückzieht*<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Warum? Willst du die Antwort doch lieber nicht wissen?!<br/>*wartet, bis er fertig gehmmt hat und findet die kommende Frage jetzt doch ein bisschen komplizierter*<br/>*hmmt ebenfalls und geht im Kopf alle möglichen Berühmtheiten durch*<br/>*würde wahrscheinlich schon am ehesten irgendeinen Regisseur nehmen, einfach um in das Berufsfeld reinzuschnuppern, denkt sich dann aber, dass ein einziger Tag da wahrscheinlich nicht sonderlich viel bringt*<br/>*überlegt weiter mehr in die persönliche Richtung und sagt schließlich einfach*<br/>Dich!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leise, als David durchschaut, warum er die Frage zurückgezogen hat*<br/>Jap… das könnte ich nie wieder nicht wissen… und ich weiß es lieber nicht.<br/>*lässt ihm dann Zeit um zu überlegen*<br/>*lacht bei seiner Antwort, weil er erst denkt, dass es ein Scherz ist*<br/>Oh, echt? Hmmm… wär bestimmt gut, dann würdest du endlich mal sehen, wie toll du bist… und wie heiß…<br/>*grinst und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf*<br/>Okay, ich nehm auch wieder die faule Variante Wahrheit…</p><p>David:<br/>*schenkt ihm den Sekretariatsblick bei seinem Kommentar*<br/>*dachte nämlich zum einen vielmehr daran, dass er sich dann vielleicht noch besser in Matteo hineinversetzen könnte und wissen würde, was er braucht, damit es ihm gut geht, zum anderen hat er schon mal ab und an die Sehnsucht zu wissen, wie es ist, im Körper eines cis-Mannes zu stecken*<br/>*antwortet aber stattdessen nur kopfschüttelnd*<br/>War ja klar, dass du wieder daran denkst… tzeee<br/>*erwidert seinen Kuss und überlegt dann, welche Frage er Matteo als nächstes stellen kann*<br/>Hmmm… okay… Angst ist raus… dann… Hmmm… Wenn du eine Superheldeneigenschaft wählen könntest… welche würdest du dir aussuchen?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst nur, als er den Sekretariatsblick bekommt*<br/>Ja was denn? Das kommt auch dauernd in kitschigen Liedern vor… if you could see yourself through my eyes… und so…<br/>*hört dann seine nächste Frage und antwortet sofort*<br/>Fliegen können, das wär geil... man wär viel schneller unterwegs und könnte den ganzen blöden Verkehr umgehen und Geld würde man auch sparen.</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst, als Matteo Songtexte runterleiert*<br/>Ich seh schon… du kennst dich aus…<br/>*schaut ihn dann leicht entgeistert an, als er sofort Fliegen als Eigenschaft nennt*<br/>Aus all den tollen Eigenschaften wählst du fliegen!?<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Was ist mit Gedankenlesen? Oder die Zukunft vorhersagen? Zeitreisen… oder unverwundbar sein? Oh… oder sich unsichtbar machen…<br/>*überlegt, was er selbst nehmen würde und findet es wirklich schwer, sich zu entscheiden*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht, als er so ungläubig ist*<br/>Jap, fliegen!<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf, als er die anderen aufsagt*<br/>Nee, die kommen alle mit zu viel Power… nee, nee… fliegen ist super. Willst du wirklich Gedanken lesen können? Voll anstrengend und außerdem sind die nicht für dich bestimmt… und Zukunft vorhersagen ist krass…. das will ich gar nicht wissen…<br/>*schaut dann so halb zu ihm hoch*<br/>Was würdest du denn nehmen?</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo Fliegen nochmal bestätigt und beugt sich kurz vor, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben, weil er es so süß findet, mit welcher Selbstverständlichkeit Matteo diese Superkraft wählt*<br/>*hmmt dann leise bei seiner Frage*<br/>Also Gedankenlesen und Zukunft vorhersagen fänd ich tatsächlich irgendwie gruselig… und superstark sein oder irgendwie die Elemente beherrschen find ich, bringt auch irgendwie nicht viel….<br/>*nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe und meint dann*<br/>Ich glaub, ich würde diese Eigenschaft nehmen, wo man Sachen einmal liest oder sieht oder hört und dann direkt selbst kann? Wie heißt das nochmal? Adaptives Gedächtnis oder so…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Wenn ich das hätte, könnte ich jetzt wahrscheinlich schon italienisch!<br/>*wartet ab, ob Matteo noch was sagen will, ehe er mit ihrem Spiel fortfährt und meint*<br/>Ich nehm überraschenderweise wieder Wahrheit...</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hört seine Antwort und findet, dass die so sehr zu ihm passt*<br/>*schaut ihn an und verliebt sich noch ein bisschen mehr in ihn, auch wenn das eigentlich nicht möglich*<br/>Das würde super zu dir passen….<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf, als er italienisch erwähnt*<br/>Wie ich dich kenne, lernst du das auch so superschnell…<br/>*gibt ihm einen Kuss und lächelt*<br/>*hört dann dass er Wahrheit wählt und fragt*<br/>Wen aus unsrer Clique magst du am meisten und wen am wenigsten? Und keine Ausreden, ich will deine ehrliche Antwort… oh und wir beiden sind außen vor…<br/>*hat so seine eigene Ahnung und will wissen, ob er richtig liegt*</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo meint, dass diese Superheldenkraft gut zu ihm passen würde und grinst, als er italienisch erwähnt*<br/>Wenn mein über alles geliebter Freund sich bereit erklären würde, mir mehr zu helfen, wär ich bestimmt noch schneller…<br/>*fährt ihm einmal leicht unsanft durch die Haare und fügt hinzu*<br/>Du solltest einfach ganz leichte Sachen nur noch auf Italienisch zu mir sagen… sowas wie: “Lass uns essen… “ oder “Hast du Hunger?” oder “Ich geh mal aufs Klo” oder so… das würd ich dann bestimmt echt schnell lernen…<br/>*muss bei seiner nächsten Frage nicht wirklich lange überlegen*<br/>Also… am liebsten mag ich… keine Ahnung, zählt Alex jetzt fest zur Clique oder nicht? Wenn ja, dann Alex… und am wenigsten mag ich Sam… keine Ahnung… vielleicht kenn ich sie auch einfach zu wenig…<br/>*schaut zu ihm runter*<br/>Und du?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Hey, dein über alles geliebter Freund hat schon gesagt, dass er dir hilft… ich bin halt nur kein guter Lehrer…<br/>*hmpft leicht, aber lacht*<br/>Okay, wenn du das willst, dann mach ich das ab jetzt…<br/>*hört dann seine Antwort und freut sich, dass er richtig lag*<br/>Jap, tut er… und ja, hab ich schon vermutet…<br/>*hmmt leicht und antwortet dann*<br/>Am liebsten mag ich Jonas, das ist halt mein bester Freund… und am wenigsten… hmmm, ja Sam vielleicht oder Kiki? Die ist manchmal echt anstrengend…<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>*schaut dann durch das offene Zelt und lächelt leicht*<br/>Gleich ist es ganz dunkel…</p><p>David:<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf, als Matteo meint, er sei kein guter Lehrer*<br/>Ach was… das meinst du nur…<br/>*grinst dann, als Matteo zustimmt und nickt heftig*<br/>Si, das will ich!<br/>*hört dann seine Antworten zur Clique und hat sich das mit Jonas auf jeden Fall schon gedacht*<br/>*nickt zu Sam und meint zu Kiki*<br/>Ich find, Kiki ist halt manchmal etwas übereifrig… aber sie ist interessiert und setzt sich ein… Sam find ich irgendwie… keine Ahnung… desinteressiert und langweilig?<br/>*zuckt nochmal mit den Schultern*<br/>Aber wie gesagt… so gut kenn ich alle ja auch noch nicht… frag mich in einem Jahr nochmal und dann können wir gucken, ob die Antworten noch die gleichen sind…<br/>*schaut zu Matteo und sieht, dass dieser nach draußen schaut*<br/>*zieht bei seinen Worten den Arm unter Matteos Schulter hervor und dreht sich auf den Bauch, um ebenfalls raus schauen zu können*<br/>*muss lächeln, weil alles so friedlich wirkt und das leise Geräusch der Wellen das ganze Gefühl noch verstärkt*<br/>*schweigt einen Moment und fragt dann leise*<br/>Bist du müde?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst leicht, als er sagt, dass er das will*<br/>Si, lo voglio.<br/>*grinst leicht und nickt dann*<br/>Naja, Sam ist irgendwie in ihrer eigenen Welt… keine Ahnung… eigentlich mag ich die alle, aber ja, ich frag dich in nem Jahr nochmal…<br/>*dreht sich dann mit ihm auch auf den Bauch und schaut raus*<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf bei seiner Frage*<br/>Nicht doll… du?</p><p>David:<br/>*strahlt, als Matteo tatsächlich auf Italienisch antwortet und freut sich*<br/>*geht davon aus, dass er das übersetzt hat, was er selbst gesagt hat*<br/>Grazie!<br/>*schaut dann zu ihm, als er meint, dass er nicht so doll müde ist und muss automatisch lächeln bei seinem Anblick*<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf bei seiner Frage und schaut wieder nach draußen aufs Meer*<br/>Ein bisschen, aber auch noch nicht so doll...<br/>*verschränkt die Arme und legt sein Kinn darauf ab, um es gemütlicher zu haben*<br/>*dreht aber recht schnell den Kopf und schaut wieder zu Matteo, der immer noch nach draußen schaut*<br/>*fragt leise*<br/>Geht’s dir gut?<br/>*hat zwar nicht den Eindruck, dass es Matteo gerade nicht gut geht, hat aber irgendwie manchmal das Gefühl, sich absichern zu müssen, dass wirklich alles okay ist und es ihm an nichts fehlt*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Prego, tesorino.<br/>*nickt dann bei seiner Antwort*<br/>Dann ist ja gut…<br/>*tut es David gleich und legt den Kopf auf seinen verschränkten Armen ab*<br/>*schaut aber weiterhin nach draußen*<br/>*dreht den Kopf erst bei seiner Frage*<br/>*lächelt und beugt sich rüber, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben*<br/>Ja, mir geht’s sehr gut.<br/>*legt seinen Kopf nur auf einem Arm ab und benutzt den anderen, um David durchs Haar zu fahren*<br/>*sagt dann leise*<br/>Sto sempre bene quando sei con me</p><p>David:<br/>*sieht, dass Matteo ihn nun ebenfalls ansieht und lächelt leicht, als er es auch tut*<br/>*kommt ihm dann entgegen um ihn zu küssen und lächelt noch mehr, als er hört, dass es ihm gut geht*<br/>*murmelt leise*<br/>Dann ist ja gut...<br/>*imitiert ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, Matteos neue Position und genießt es, dass Matteo ihm durch die Haare fährt*<br/>*hört dann einige Worte auf Italienisch und lässt diese nachklingen, um vielleicht doch einige Wörter zu erkennen*<br/>*murmelt leise*<br/>Hmmm… bene gut… con me… bei mir?<br/>*grinst leicht und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Wobei… nee, warte… sto bene heißt doch “mir geht’s gut”, oder?<br/>*lacht dann leise, weil ihn das irgendwie beim Rest des Satzes auch nicht weiter bringt*<br/>*schaut ihn auffordernd lächelnd an und murmelt*<br/>Sag mal lieber… sonst verhedder ich mich in Spekulationen und merk mir irgendwas Falsches…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt liebevoll, als David versucht, den Satz auseinander zu nehmen*<br/>*wiegt den Kopf leicht hin und her*<br/>*lacht dann leise*<br/>Sto sempre bene… mir geht’s immer gut... quando… wenn… sei con me… du bei mir bist.<br/>*schaut etwas verlegen und zuckt mit seiner oben liegenden Schulter*<br/>Und jetzt bin ich dafür, dass wir das Zelt zu machen und noch n bisschen knutschen…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>si baciano… sich küssen…</p><p>David:<br/>*hört Matteo aufmerksam und konzentriert zu, als er für ihn den Satz auseinandernimmt und übersetzt und geht in Gedanken die einzelnen Worte nochmal durch*<br/>*lächelt, als ihm die Bedeutung bewusst wird und legt eine Hand an Matteos Wange, als er merkt, dass dieser ein bisschen verlegen ist*<br/>*sagt dann leise und ein bisschen holprig*<br/>Sto sempre bene anche quando sei con me…<br/>*grinst minimal und fügt hinzu*<br/>Molto molto bene…<br/>*tut dann so, als müsse er bei seinem Vorschlag, das Zelt zu zu machen erst überlegen, grinst dann aber schließlich und nickt*<br/>Für baci bin ich immer zu haben…<br/>*rappelt sich hoch und sucht nach dem Reißverschluss, um das Zelt zu schließen*<br/>*wirft dabei noch einen letzten Blick auf den Strand und das Meer und denkt sich, wie schön sie es haben*<br/>*schließt dann das Zelt, rückt wieder zu Matteo und sucht seine Lippen schon, ehe er überhaupt wieder richtig neben ihm liegt*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt sehr, als David den Satz zurückgibt*<br/>Molto bene.<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Oh je, wir fangen jetzt aber nicht mit itadeutsch an, das wird hart…<br/>*schaut ihm dann zu, wie er das Zelt schließt*<br/>*greift schon nach David, als der noch gar nicht richtig bei ihm ist und küsst ihn auch*<br/>*kichert etwas in den Kuss und zieht ihn dann näher*</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst, während er sich aufrappelt*<br/>Neee, itadeutsch darf ich nur in Ausnahmefällen… wenn ich die italienischen Wörter nicht weiß… dann musst du mir aushelfen.<br/>*muss schmunzeln, als Matteo schon nach ihm greift, als er noch gar nicht richtig bei ihm ist und seufzt leise, als sie sich endlich richtig küssen*<br/>*lässt sich von Matteo näher ziehen und vertieft den Kuss*<br/>*zieht ihn nach kurzer Zeit auf sich und lässt die Hände unter sein Shirt wandern*<br/>*denkt sich kurz, dass er wahrscheinlich nie genug von Matteo haben wird und davon, ihn zu berühren und macht der Gedanke daran, ihn irgendwann verlieren und das nicht kontrollieren zu können für einen kurzen Moment wieder ein bisschen Angst*<br/>*schiebt den Gedanken aber bewusst beiseite und konzentriert sich auf das Hier und Jetzt*<br/>(...)<br/>*liegt danach in seinen Armen, fährt sanft über seine nackte Brust und merkt, dass er langsam schläfrig wird*<br/>*lauscht einen Moment dem Geräusch der Wellen draußen und fühlt sich ziemlich wohl*<br/>*murmelt irgendwann müde*<br/>Wie war das mit dem Schlaflied?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hat den Arm um David geschlungen und ist wunderbar erschöpft*<br/>*wollte gerade fragen, ob sie jetzt schlafen, als David nach dem Lied fragt*<br/>*hmmmt leicht und küsst seinen Kopf*<br/>Okay…<br/>*zieht den Schlafsack ein bisschen hoch und über sie beide und fängt dann leise an zu singen*<br/>Der Mond ist aufgegangen, die goldnen Sternlein prangen, am Himmel hell und klar….</p><p>David:<br/>*brummt wohlig, als Matteo tatsächlich anfängt zu singen, lächelt und schließt ihn für einen Moment fester in seine Arme*<br/>*schließt die Augen und hört ihm zu*<br/>*küsst nach dem Lied seine Brust und murmelt ein müdes*<br/>Danke, tesorino…<br/>*dreht dann den Kopf ein wenig nach oben, um ihn nochmal richtig küssen zu können und dreht sich dann in seinen Armen um*<br/>*nimmt Matteos Arm mit und platziert ihn auf seinem Bauch*<br/>*spürt, dass er immer noch lächelt, während er sagt*<br/>Schlaf gut, Florenzi...</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt leicht als er sich bedankt*<br/>Prego, tesorino<br/>*bekommt dann seinen gute Nacht Kuss und schließt die Augen*<br/>*dreht sich mit ihm und küsst seinen Hinterkopf*<br/>Träum von uns, Schreibner…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. 17.08.2019 - Melden uns gehorsamst aus Genua</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Samstag, 20:34 Uhr:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>WhatsApp, ok.cool.:</strong>
</p><p>Abdi:<br/>So, isch habe fertig!</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Womit, Brudi?</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Na mit eurer Hochzeitsplanung!</p><p>Jonas:<br/>lol - ernsthaft!?</p><p>David:<br/>Ich bin gespannt!</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Ohja, ich auch! Zeig her!</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Ich hab eine Tabelle gemacht:</p><p>
  
</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Ey, wieso bist du bei Davenzi Trauzeuge!? Ich will Trauzeuge sein!</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Du darfst Blumenmädchen sein :-)</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Hmmm, okay, nehm ich!</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Ihr Knalltüten</p><p>Alex:<br/>Sam wird nicht mein Trauzeuge</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Sicher???</p><p>Alex:<br/>Ziemlich. Hab den seit nem halben Jahr nicht mehr gesehen</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Mist.</p><p>Alex:<br/>Ändern darfst du jetzt nicht mehr</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Haha, genau, Abdi kriegt Punkte. Bei jeder Hochzeit ein Punkt für alles, was er richtig hat</p><p>Matteo:<br/>N’Abend zusammen! Melden uns gehorsamst aus Genua.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Alter, Abdi du hast echt ne Tabelle gemacht?? Haha, geil.</p><p>David:<br/>Gerade mal die Tabelle angesehen… also was Matteo und mich betrifft sieht das schon mal ganz gut aus…</p><p>Abdi:<br/>YESSSS!!!</p><p>David:<br/>Wobei… Trauzeuge schau ich dann, wenn’s soweit ist…</p><p>Abdi:<br/>NOOOO!!! Ich bin voll gut als Trauzeuge!</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Aber du bist doch schon bei Carlos Trauzeuge…</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Genau! Und ich nirgendwo!</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Ey und warum macht bei uns Hanna den Antrag!?</p><p>Alex:<br/>Wie ist es in Genua, Davenzi?</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Weil du’s nicht hinkriegst und sie keinen Bock mehr hat zu warten!</p><p>David:<br/>Ziemlich städtisch. Wir haben noch nicht so viel gesehen, weil wir erst so spät hier waren. Haben den Tag noch am Strand vertrödelt. Wollen uns aber morgen früh noch was anschauen und wenn es nichts Gutes mehr zu sehen gibt, dann direkt auch morgen weiter Richtung Mailand oder so…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Ich glaub ja, es ist andersrum. Jonas macht den Antrag, aber dafür Kiki bei Kirlos</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Haha, neee, jetzt erst recht nicht, ich will doch, dass Abdi Punkte kriegt.</p><p>Alex:<br/>Oh, Mailand ist toll, aber auch sehr laut und voll. Aber ihr macht das schon.</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Vielleicht heiraten wir ja auch alle gar nicht, und was machst du dann, Abdi?</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Dann zwing ich euch!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Mailand wollen wir auch nur mal gesehen haben, wenn’s uns nervt, fahren wir wieder.</p><p>David:<br/>Das wäre schon sehr unwahrscheinlich, wenn wir alle nicht heiraten würden, oder?</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Ich sag mal so: Statistisch gesehen halten Jugendbeziehungen eben nicht ewig. Was jetzt um Gottes Willen nicht heißen soll, dass ich denke, dass Hanna und ich oder einer von euch sich trennen wird…</p><p>David:<br/>Ja, wir entscheiden einfach spontan in Bezug auf Mailand. Ich will zumindest den Mailänder Dom mal gesehen haben. Die Chancen, das letzte Abendmahl zu sehen, sind leider erschreckend gering. Spontan Karten für das Museum zu kriegen soll echt fast unmöglich sein…</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Boar, Jonas zieht hier voll die Stimmung runter! Wir heiraten alle, Brudi! Sei mal optimistisch.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Jonas, der ewige Realist.</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Sorry, aber statistisch gesehen halten nur 15 % aller Jugendbeziehungen, das wären bei uns 4 nicht mal eine. Und statistisch führt man 3-4 Beziehungen im Leben. Ihr könnt ja mal durchzählen.</p><p>Alex:<br/>Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sage, aber: Halt die Fresse, Jonas.</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Ha!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Glaube nie einer Statistik, die du nicht selbst gefälscht hast!</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Außerdem gehts um Liebe, Brudi, nicht um Zahlen!</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Genau! Und wenn wir 2026 alle verheiratet sind, BÄM! Dann mal alle fett den Stinkefinger Richtung Statistik!</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Ich sag ja nicht, dass es so sein wird, sondern dass das die Statistik so sagt.</p><p>Alex:<br/>Ey, aber sorry, Jonas! Scheiß auf die Statistik! Ich bin weiß Gott ein realistischer und meiner Meinung nach recht bodenständiger Mensch, aber wenn ich bei jeder Beziehung oder Freundschaft auf eine Statistik schauen sollte, warum sollte ich sie dann überhaupt eingehen?!<br/>“Hach, Mist, du wärst meine erste Beziehung! Statistisch gesehen, bleibt man mit der ersten Beziehung eh nicht zusammen, also warum sollen wir’s überhaupt versuchen?!” oder “Hmm… ich hatte zwar schon 5 Beziehungen, aber wir sind noch unter 18 - statistisch gesehen bleiben wir sowieso nicht zusammen, also warum sich jetzt die Mühe machen!?”<br/>Fakt ist doch, dass man von jeder Beziehung hofft und will, dass sie hält - sonst würde man sie doch gar nicht eingehen. Und meiner Meinung nach ist es diesbezüglich eher kontraproduktiv, irgendwelche Statistiken im Hinterkopf zu haben.</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Wow…</p><p>Alex:<br/>Fernbeziehungen halten übrigens statistisch gesehen auch nicht - ich geh mal eben mit Mia Schluss machen!</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Woah, Alex… wusste gar nicht, dass du so abgehen kannst…</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Warum schreibt David nix mehr? David, Einsatz für die Liebe, komm schon!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>David ist gerade vor Begeisterung vom Stuhl gefallen. Ohne Witz der hat so stark applaudiert, der ist einfach umgefallen. :-)<br/>*schickt ein Foto von David, der auf dem Boden sitzt und lacht*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Aber, ja, hätte ich auch nicht gedacht, dass ich das mal so schreibe: Aber Alex hat voll Recht. Seh ich ganz genauso. Scheiß auf Statistik, Jonas, komm schon.</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Whoa, whoa, okay, ja.</p><p>Abdi<br/>Für die Liebe!</p><p>Carlos:<br/>FÜR DIE LIEBE!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Per l’amore!</p><p>David:<br/>Si si… per l’amore!<br/>Und eigentlich hab ich erst geweint! War so schockiert über Jonas nüchterne Art und für einen Moment desillusioniert. Schließe mich aber Alex an. War nur zu faul zum Tippen.</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Leute, ich hab’s verstanden… ich werd euch mit der Realität nicht weiter belästigen. Liebe ist wichtiger. Ich seh’s ja ein…</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Ich bin mir da nicht sicher, Brudi…</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Bei was jetzt?</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Na dass er’s wirklich einsieht oder das nur so sagt, um seine Ruhe zu haben…</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Weiß ich auch nicht. Alex kann voll gut Leute einschätzen, der soll mal sagen, ob Jonas nur seine Ruhe haben will.</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Wo ist Alex, wenn man ihn mal braucht?!</p><p>David:<br/>Der macht doch gerade mit Mia Schluss…</p><p>Jonas:<br/>haha.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>&lt;3</p><p>Alex:<br/>So, ist erledigt. Und ja, Jonas will seine Ruhe. Kann ich auch verstehen. Aber er hat trotzdem Unrecht.</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Gefällt mir</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Was jetzt</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Alex aufgetaut.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Haha. Ach, Jungs, ich vermiss euch ja schon, ne?</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Wir euch auch, Brudi! &lt;3</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Ja, Mann! &lt;3</p><p>David:<br/>Spätestens in einer Woche sind wir zurück! Freu mich auch schon, euch dann wieder zu sehen… aber jetzt müssen wir euch erstmal wieder verlassen und uns auf die Suche nach was zu Essen machen, bevor Matteo verhungert…</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Ey, habt noch ne tolle Zeit! Und lasst euch von mir nicht desillusionieren, okay?</p><p>David:<br/>Wir versuchen’s ;-) Bis bald!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>WhatsApp, Davids Mama:</strong>
</p><p>Heike:<br/>Hallo mein Lieber, ich hab jetzt schon so lange nichts von dir gehört und denke ganz oft an dich. Ich wollte fragen, ob es dir bzw. euch gut geht, wenn das okay ist. Wo wir am Anfang eurer Reise so viel geschrieben haben, mache ich mir jetzt Sorgen, ob alles okay ist. Ich möchte nicht wieder nerven oder stören, aber es wäre schön, wenn du dich mal wieder meldest.<br/>Jörg und ich fliegen morgen für eine Woche nach Kroatien. Laura hat gesagt, dass von dort aus WhatsApp trotzdem noch funktioniert, also kannst du mir jederzeit schreiben.<br/>Ich hoffe, du genießt deinen Urlaub. Deine Mama</p><p>David:<br/>Hallo Mama. Tut mir leid, dass ich mich so lange nicht gemeldet hab. Du störst oder nervst nicht und du kannst ruhig fragen. Wir hatten ja gesagt, wir versuchen‘s und dazu gehört wohl auch, dass ich mich ab und zu mal melde. Wir erleben ziemlich viel – da hab ich es einfach vergessen.<br/>Uns geht es aber wirklich ziemlich gut – du brauchst dir also keine Sorgen zu machen. Wir waren einige Tage in Florenz (Matteo heißt doch Florenzi mit Nachnamen und wir mussten unbedingt ein Foto von ihm vor dem Ortseingangsschild machen) und haben dann eine Nacht am Strand gezeltet. Vor zwei Stunden sind wir in Genua angekommen, aber von der Stadt haben wir noch nicht allzu viel gesehen. Das holen wir dann morgen nach. Von hier aus ist Mailand geplant.<br/>Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß in Kroatien. Du kannst ja mal ein paar Fotos schicken, wenn du magst.</p><p>Heike:<br/>Jetzt bin ich wirklich erleichtert, dass ich nicht nerve und dass es dir gut geht. Wahrscheinlich hab ich mir ganz umsonst Gedanken gemacht. Aber dass wir es versuchen ist noch so neu und ich möchte nichts falsch machen. Ich will dich nicht nochmal verlieren. Ich hoffe, das weißt du!<br/>Ihr kommt ja ganz schön rum in Italien. Es freut mich zu lesen, dass ihr so viel erlebt. Und ihr habt am Strand übernachtet?! Darf man das denn heutzutage überhaupt noch? Mailand soll ja sehr schön sein! Da möchte ich auch irgendwann mal hin. Aber jetzt erstmal Kroatien…<br/>Ich werde Fotos schicken, wenn wir da sind und würde mich freuen, wenn du mir auch wieder ein paar von euch schickst, damit ich mich mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugen kann, dass es euch gut geht ;-)</p><p>David:<br/>Du musst keine Angst haben, was falsch zu machen. Jeder macht doch mal Fehler und ich werd sicher auch irgendwann mal was falsch machen. Ich meinte das genauso ernst wie du, dass wir es nochmal versuchen. Und ich verspreche, dass ich mir Mühe gebe, mich nicht wieder zurück zu ziehen, wenn mir irgendwas nicht passt. Vielleicht können wir in dem Fall einfach versuchen, ganz normal miteinander zu reden, damit nicht wieder irgendwas eskaliert.</p><p>Heike:<br/>Wann bist du so reif, erwachsen und weise geworden, mein Junge? Das würd ich mir wirklich wünschen! Und es freut mich sehr zu lesen, dass du es genauso ernst meinst wie ich und dass du dir genauso Gedanken gemacht hast. Wir schaffen das schon! Ich bin für dich da, wenn du mich brauchst.</p><p>David:<br/>Ich war schon immer reif, erwachsen und weise ;-) Nein, natürlich nicht… Aber ich glaube, ich bin einfach innerlich ruhiger, seit ich in Berlin bin… und seit Matteo da ist.</p><p>David:<br/>*schickt ihr das Foto von Matteos Oma und ihnen beiden, einige Bilder aus Florenz und einige von ihrem Tag am Strand*<br/>Das erste Bild ist noch aus Ravenna. Wir beide mit Matteos Oma. Die anderen aus Florenz und von unserem Tag am Strand. In Genua haben wir noch keine gemacht.<br/>Ob zelten am Strand in Italien erlaubt ist, wissen wir auch nicht. Aber wir haben durch Zufall einen Strandabschnitt gefunden, wo sonst keine Menschenseele war. Er war ein bisschen eingeschlossen von Wald und Felsen. Und dort war es so schön, dass wir es einfach riskiert haben.</p><p>Heike:<br/>Matteos Oma sieht sehr herzlich aus! Sie hat sich sicher gefreut, dass ihr da wart! Das Foto von euch am Ortseingangsschild ist lustig. Wer kam denn auf die Idee, das i zu basteln? Und Florenz sieht ja auch toll aus! Sehr schöne Bilder! Und euer Strand ist wirklich traumhaft! Ich glaube, da hätte selbst ich irgendwelche Gesetze ignoriert und wäre dort über Nacht geblieben. Es ist schön zu sehen, wie glücklich ihr seid!</p><p>David:<br/>Matteos Oma war auch sehr herzlich. Schade, dass es nicht so oft möglich ist, sie zu besuchen. Ich glaube, Matteo vermisst sie ziemlich. Das i hab ich für Matteo gebastelt. Wenn schon, dann richtig ;-)</p><p>Heike:<br/>War ja eigentlich klar, dass du gebastelt hast…;-) Ich muss jetzt weiter Koffer packen. Vielleicht können wir ja mal telefonieren, wenn wir alle wieder in Deutschland sind? Dann ist doch auch bald euer Umzug und deine OP. Steht dein Angebot noch, dass ich dich nach der OP besuchen darf?</p><p>David:<br/>Ja, das steht noch. Aber lass uns vielleicht wirklich nochmal telefonieren. Schönen Urlaub und bis bald.</p><p>Heike:<br/>Euch auch noch einen schönen Urlaub und bis bald! Ich denk an dich!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>WhatsApp, Florenzi-Schreibner-Family:</strong>
</p><p>Laura:<br/>David, ich hab bei dir gesaugt… was genau hast du da alles unterm Bett?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Ah, hahaha</p><p>David:<br/>Ähm… ich brauch das alles… das sind alte Skizzen und so… bitte nicht wegwerfen!</p><p>Laura:<br/>Keine Sorge, ich werf nichts weg… aber du könntest das mal irgendwie sortieren oder so… oder einheften… oder in Kartons packen… das fliegt ja alles los rum. So übersteht das den Umzug sicher nicht.</p><p>David:<br/>Ja, ich schau mal durch, wenn wir wieder da sind. Sonst alles gut bei dir?</p><p>Laura:<br/>Ich hab übrigens unterm Bett dann nicht gesaugt. Wie machst du das sonst? Aber ja, sonst alles gut bei mir. Arbeit nervt grad n bisschen, aber passt schon. Ein Glück ist Wochenende! Und bei euch? Alles gut? Wo seid ihr?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Genuaaaaaa, hier würds dir auch gefallen, sehr idyllisch.</p><p>David:<br/>Ich saug halt einfach nicht unter dem Bett…</p><p>Laura:<br/>Okay, lass uns lieber über Genua sprechen als über den Staub unter deinem Bett, sonst hör ich mich noch an wie Mama… a apropos wie läuft’s zwischen euch?</p><p>David:<br/>Ich dachte, du wolltest über Genua sprechen… aber zwischen Mama und mir läuft’s… okay? Keine Ahnung… wir schreiben halt manchmal.<br/>Und lass dich nicht ärgern wegen der Arbeit! Genieß das Wochenende!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Wir haben noch nicht viel von Genua gesehen. Wir schicken morgen mal Fotos.</p><p>Laura:<br/>Vielen Dank. Und find ich gut, David. Deswegen fragt sie nicht mehr so oft nach dir bei mir :)</p><p>David:<br/>Falls sie es doch mal tun sollte, verweis sie einfach an mich. Aber ich denke, es wird in nächster Zeit nicht wirklich einen Grund zur Beschwerde geben… Sie gibt sich echt Mühe…</p><p>Laura:<br/>Das freut mich wirklich zu hören! Vielleicht packt ihr’s ja doch noch! Ich muss jetzt los. Treff mich mit Freunden zum Essen. Habt’s noch schön und meldet euch bald wieder!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Machen wir. hau rein!</p><p>David:<br/>Viel Spaß beim Essen! Wir machen uns gleich auch mal auf Nahrungssuche! Bis bald!</p><p>WhatsApp, Team Heidesee:</p><p>Hanna:<br/>Hey Mädels… pssst! Ich hab mitbekommen, dass Davenzi die Jungs schon wieder viel lieber haben als uns und sich nur bei denen melden!</p><p>Mia:<br/>Also ich finde, das geht mal gar nicht!!!</p><p>Kiki:<br/>Total gemein!</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Ist halt ne Tatsache, Mädels! Findet euch damit ab!</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Ey, Hanna, du Petze!</p><p>David:<br/>lol… oh Mann, sorry, Mädels. Hat sich in den letzten Tagen einfach so ergeben! Aber wir haben euch nicht vergessen und wir haben die Jungs auch nicht lieber… also nicht viel lieber…</p><p>Kiki:<br/>Aber ein bisschen lieber schon, ja?</p><p>David:<br/>Ein minibisschen…</p><p>Hanna:<br/>Mit einem minibisschen kann ich leben! Trotzdem wär’s schön, mal häufiger von euch zu hören. Wie geht’s euch? Wo seid ihr? Wann kommt ihr zurück?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Alter, Jonas, du reitest uns richtig rein hier… Hanna, du weißt doch, in einem anderen Universum wär ich unglücklich in dich verliebt! ;-)</p><p>Hanna:<br/>Hmmmm, na gut :-)</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Uns geht’s super gut, und wie Jonas bestimmt berichtet hat, sind wir in Genua. Danach wollen wir weiter nach Mailand und dann mal gucken… also n bisschen sind wir auf jeden Fall noch unterwegs….</p><p>Amira:<br/>Hach, das klingt super. Ich würd auch gern mal so rumtingeln.</p><p>Kiki:<br/>Oh, Mailand! Wie toll! Geht ihr da auch shoppen?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Haha, nee.</p><p>Kiki:<br/>Wieso nicht!? Da gibt’s auch für Männer ganz schicke Sachen!</p><p>David:<br/>@ Kiki: Nee, lass mal… gibt ja auch noch anderes in Mailand zu sehen außer Klamottenläden und sooo lange, dass unsere Zeit für beides reicht, wollen wir ja auch nicht bleiben!<br/>@ Amira: Roadtrip kann ich nur empfehlen!</p><p>Sam:<br/>Ey, Amira, lass auch mal Roadtrip machen!</p><p>Amira:<br/>Wenn Mama mich weg lässt… mal gucken. Die Idee ist auf jeden Fall nice!</p><p>David:<br/>Wie geht’s euch denn so? Gibt’s irgendwas Neues?</p><p>Hanna:<br/>Nee, nicht wirklich… Ach doch, Florian, aus unserem Jahrgang.. ich glaub der hatte auch Sport LK, David… na der ist auf jeden Fall ausgewandert, hab ich gehört. Der hat all sein Zeug verkauft, n Zugticket nach Neuseeland gebucht und weg isser. Schon krass.</p><p>Sam:<br/>Florian Armbrust? Echt? Der war doch immer so nerdy drauf!</p><p>Kiki:<br/>Passt aber irgendwie zu ihm. Der hat doch so längere Haare, der steht bestimmt auf Natur und so.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Kenn ich nicht.</p><p>Kiki:<br/>Oh und Sara geht nach Hamburg</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Was?</p><p>Kiki:<br/>Also, hab ich gehört von… Jule glaub ich? Die hat es von Leonie… also weiß nicht, was da dran ist….</p><p>Hanna:<br/>Aber erstmal schön weitertratschen</p><p>Kiki:<br/>Du hast auch von Florian getratscht</p><p>Hanna:<br/>Das war nicht tratschen, das war Fakt.</p><p>David:<br/>Ja, Florian war bei mir im Sport-LK… und er war echt Neuseelandfan! Wollte nach dem Abi eigentlich nur für ein Jahr dorthin und dann in Berlin Englisch studieren. Krass, dass er jetzt da bleibt!</p><p>Amira:<br/>Na, aber wenn er eh schon Fan war und für ein Jahr hin wollte, passt das ja!<br/>Ey, Sam! Lass Roadtrip nach Neuseeland machen!</p><p>Sam:<br/>Bin ich dabei!</p><p>David:<br/>Hamburg soll ja auch nice sein. Matteo und ich haben Sara und Leonie das letzte Mal vor 3 Monaten oder so gesehen… da hieß es noch Berlin…</p><p>Kiki:<br/>Also wie gesagt: Wenn’s einen wirklich interessiert, kann er ja bei Sara oder Leonie direkt fragen, ob das Gerücht stimmt.</p><p>Sam:<br/>Krass, ihr habt euch mit denen getroffen, war das nicht weird?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Weird? Nö, wieso denn? :-)</p><p>Hanna:<br/>Haha, ich mag dich, Matteo</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Weiß ich doch. Ich bin einfach so ein liebenswürdiger Kerl</p><p>Sam:<br/>Haha, okay, dann halt nicht weird. Ist ja gut für euch und so</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Ich weiß nur, dass Sara ans Theater wollte, vielleicht hat das ja in Hamburg geklappt. Oder Kiki hat was falsch verstanden. Ist ja eigentlich auch egal.</p><p>Hanna:<br/>Jap, find ich auch</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Ey hier so: Voll Klatsch und Tratsch…<br/>Und drüben so: Voll tiefsinnige Gespräche über Liebe…</p><p>Sam:<br/>Alter Carlos, dann geh doch in deine tolle Gruppe, wenn’s dir da so gut gefällt!</p><p>Kiki:<br/>Außerdem können wir hier auch total tiefsinnige Gespräche über Liebe führen, wenn wir wollen…</p><p>David:<br/>Ähm, aber ohne uns. Wir wollen jetzt gleich was essen gehen…</p><p>Hanna:<br/>:-(</p><p>David:<br/>Beim nächsten Mal dann?!</p><p>Kiki:<br/>Ja bitte!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Sind aber tendenziell auch pro Liebe eingestellt und so ;)</p><p>Amira:<br/>Spinner</p><p>Carlos.<br/>FÜR DIE LIEBE</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Haha, jap, viel Spaß euch noch! Wir melden uns bald wieder!<br/>*schickt gif von zwei alten Männern die winken*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. 18.08.2019 - Regengeschichten, Kindergartenfreunde und Blasendruck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Sonntag, 17:58 Uhr:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>David:<br/>*haben am Morgen festgestellt, dass das Hotel, in dem sie die Nacht verbracht haben, nicht gerade das komfortabelste ist: Das Bett war ziemlich unbequem, die Wände zu dünn, die Nachbarn zu laut*<br/>*haben ziemlich schlecht geschlafen und darum beschlossen, nicht noch eine Nacht länger hier zu bleiben, sondern mit dem Auto in die Innenstadt von Genua zu fahren, dort ein wenig Sightseeing zu machen und gegen Abend weiter Richtung Mailand zu fahren*<br/>*haben das volle Touriprogramm durchgezogen und zudem noch relativ lecker gegessen*<br/>*haben gegen 16 Uhr beschlossen, sich nun doch mal langsam auf den Weg zu machen, zum einen, damit er die 8 Stunden mit dem Binder gut einhalten kann und zum anderen, weil der Himmel anfing, sich zu zu ziehen und sie nicht im Regen durch Genua laufen wollten*<br/>*finden dann allerdings die Stelle nicht wieder, an der sie Rudi geparkt haben und ärgert sich ziemlich, dass er sich die Straße nicht notiert hat*<br/>*laufen einige Zeit leicht planlos durch Genua, bis ihm der Name eines Restaurants in der Nähe des Parkplatzes einfällt und sie schließlich doch gegen 17 Uhr, als es gerade anfängt, leicht zu nieseln, das Auto wiederfinden und losfahren können*<br/>*ist ganz froh, dass sie nicht nass geworden sind und freut sich auf Mailand, was sie laut Navi in knapp zwei Stunden erreichen sollten*<br/>*empfindet den Regen anfangs nicht wirklich als störend und kommt eine gute Stunde wirklich gut durch*<br/>*lächelt irgendwann in Matteos Richtung*<br/>Ich freu mich auf ein ruhiges Hotelzimmer mit gemütlichem Bett! Vielleicht sollten wir in Mailand bevor wir irgendwo einchecken, fragen, ob wir die Betten testen dürfen!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schaut aus dem Fenster in den Regen und hofft, dass der bald wieder aufhört*<br/>*findet aber eher, dass es so aussieht, als würde der immer stärker werden*<br/>*hört dann David und dreht den Kopf zu ihm*<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Ja, das wär doch mal was… erst einmal probeliegen bitte….<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>Also ich wag es kaum zu sagen, aber viel schlimmer als das letzte Nacht kann’s ja eigentlich nicht werden, oder?</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst bei Matteos Vorschlag*<br/>Einmal probeliegen sollte drin sein!<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>Ey, ich wette, dass es Leute gibt, die das wirklich machen… also die sich erst die Zimmer zeigen lassen, bevor sie einchecken… Da bin ich irgendwie nicht dreist genug für…<br/>*nickt dann*<br/>Stimmt!<br/>*stöhnt leise*<br/>Wenn’s nur das Bett gewesen wäre, okay… aber ich hatte echt das Gefühl, dieses streitende Pärchen saß direkt bei uns am Bett…<br/>*schaltet den Scheibenwischer auf die nächste Stufe und macht mal vorsichtshalber das Licht am Auto an, da es für 18 Uhr durch den Regen irgendwie schon ziemlich düster draußen ist*<br/>*umklammert dann das Lenkrad, als er mit Rudi durch eine große Pfütze fährt und das Wasser von unten gegen das Auto prasselt*<br/>*hat kurz Angst, die Kontrolle zu verlieren, merkt dann aber, dass es doch irgendwie geht*<br/>*ist es nicht gewohnt, bei Regen zu fahren und verspannt sich ein bisschen, als es nun doller zu regnen beginnt*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Nee, da bin ich auch nicht dreist genug für… Alex würde das bestimmt machen…<br/>*stöhnt dann auch*<br/>Oh Gott ja, das Pärchen… ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass man sich so lange darüber streiten kann, wer was eingepackt hat…<br/>*sieht, wie Davids Griff sich anspannt und schaut wieder auf die Straße*<br/>Alter, das wird echt immer heftiger… siehst du überhaupt noch genug?</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst leicht, als es um Alex geht*<br/>Der würde wahrscheinlich erst gar nicht irgendwo einchecken, wo das nötig wäre…<br/>*lacht dann leise, als es um das Pärchen geht*<br/>Wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, was packen auf Italienisch heißt. Hätten die das Wort nicht so oft wiederholt, wär ich jetzt nicht um ein italienisches Wort reicher…<br/>*konzentriert sich dann stärker auf die Straße, als es doller zu regnen beginnt und hmmt zustimmend bei Matteos Frage*<br/>*murmelt*<br/>Geht schon irgendwie…<br/>*drosselt aber das Tempo von Rudi und ist froh, dass es alle anderen Autofahrer ähnlich machen und niemand an ihm vorbei rast*<br/>*atmet einmal tief durch und versucht sich zu entspannen*<br/>Wird bestimmt gleich wieder besser…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Stimmt, Alex hätte definitiv vorher online alles abgecheckt…<br/>*lacht wieder*<br/>Ja… siehste mal, das war eine gratis italienisch stunde….<br/>*schaut ihn etwas besorgt an, als er sagt, dass es schon geht*<br/>*fährt ihm einmal mit der Hand über den Rücken*<br/>Wenn’s nicht geht, machen wir ne Pause… du kannst doch bestimmt mal irgendwo auf einen Parkplatz fahren und wir warten bis es aufgehört hat?</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt leicht, als Matteo mit der Hand über seinen Rücken fährt, konzentriert sich dann aber gleich wieder auf die Straße vor sich*<br/>*hmmt zustimmend, aber doch ein wenig unkonzentriert bei Matteos Worten und umklammert angespannt das Lenkrad, als noch eine Riesenpfütze vor ihnen auftaucht, die er auf Grund der schlechten Sicht erst im letzten Moment erkennen kann*<br/>Irgendwie gibt’s hier keine Rastplätze… ich glaub, wenn müssten wir abfahren…<br/>*wird noch langsamer, als jetzt ein richtiger Platzregen runter kommt und er wirklich kaum noch irgendwas sieht*<br/>*umklammert das Lenkrad und atmet einmal tief durch*<br/>Okay… die nächste Ausfahrt fahr ich runter.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*zuckt ein bisschen zusammen, als er durch die Pfütze fährt, weil er so auf David konzentriert war*<br/>*nickt nur kurz*<br/>Dann fahr ab…<br/>*streicht ihm nochmal über den Rücken*<br/>Du machst das super…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>*schaut dann wieder raus, damit er auf eine Ausfahrt gucken kann*<br/>Okay, die nächste Ausfahrt ist in 500 Metern….</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt minimal und nervös, als Matteo ihn lobt und ist dann dankbar, dass er mit nach draußen Ausschau nach einer Ausfahrt hält, weil er sich kaum traut, die Straße aus den Augen zu lassen*<br/>*hört dann, dass die nächste in 500 Metern kommt und setzt schon mal den Blinker*<br/>*verlässt dann langsam die Autobahn und fährt noch langsamer die Ausfahrtskurve aus Angst, dass er die Kontrolle verlieren könnte*<br/>*vermutet unten so eine Art Schnellstraße ohne Möglichkeit, am Rand zu halten und stöhnt leise*<br/>*sagt leicht verzweifelt*<br/>Ich will doch nur irgendwo halten können…<br/>*atmet nochmal tief durch und setzt dann einfach den Blinker rechts*<br/>*hofft, dass irgendwo eine kleinere Straße kommt, in die er abbiegen und in der er halten kann*<br/>*kann aber auf Grund des starken Regens noch nicht mal sagen, ob sie irgendwo mitten auf dem Land oder in der Nähe eines Dorfes sind, weil er kaum 10 Meter weit schauen kann*<br/>*ist trotzdem froh, von der Autobahn runter zu sein, da er hier langsamer fahren kann*<br/>*entdeckt dann wirklich nach ein paar hundert Metern einen kleinen Feldweg, der rechts rein führt und lenkt Rudi in die Einmündung*<br/>*fährt noch ein paar Meter, stellt dann den Motor ab, lehnt sich zurück und schließt einmal kurz die Augen, um die Anspannung los zu werden*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*starrt mit raus und sieht, wie krass es ist und bewundert David noch mehr*<br/>Kommt bestimmt gleich was…<br/>*will gerade sagen, dass er eine Straße sieht, als David schon abbiegt*<br/>*atmet mit ihm durch, als er den Wagen ausmacht*<br/>*greift nach seiner Hand und drückt sie*<br/>Hast du super gemacht… willst du was essen oder trinken? Ich hab den Proviantkram nicht hier, weil ich dachte, ist ne kurze Fahrt, aber ich kann nach hinten krabbeln?</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo seine Hand nimmt und direkt anfängt zu reden und öffnet die Augen wieder*<br/>*lacht leise und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Erstmal ein bisschen erholen… ich bin noch nie bei so starkem Regen gefahren… war schon krass irgendwie…<br/>*versucht, nach draußen zu schauen, kann aber nun ohne Scheibenwischer erst recht nichts erkennen, da das Wasser nur so an den Scheiben runter läuft*<br/>*schaut stattdessen wieder zu Matteo, zieht seine Hand zu sich und küsst seinen Handrücken*<br/>*lächelt leicht*<br/>...und dann vielleicht was trinken…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt sofort*<br/>Okay… erholen. Habe verstanden…<br/>*presst die Lippen aufeinander, weil er ihn nicht beim Erholen stören will*<br/>*lächelt, als er seinen Handrücken küsst und bei seinen Worten*<br/>*schnallt sich ab und beugt sich vor um ihm einen Kuss zu geben*<br/>Wird gemacht…<br/>*krabbelt dann irgendwie zwischen den Sitzen nach hinten auf die Rückbank*<br/>*sieht, dass auf der Rückbank aber nur Isomatten und Schlafsäcke liegen und schaut über die Bank in den Kofferraum*<br/>*entdeckt die Proviant Tasche und zieht sie zu sich und über die Bank*<br/>*reicht sie zwischen den Sitzen durch*<br/>Nimm mal...<br/>*wartet, bis David sie ihm abgenommen hat und klettert dann wieder zurück*<br/>Da hinten ist echt massig Platz...<br/>*lacht*<br/>Schon lustig, dass Bea so ein Riesenauto für sich alleine hat…</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst leicht, als Matteo durch die Sitze nach hinten klettert und beobachtet ihn im Rückspiegel*<br/>*nimmt die Provianttasche entgegen, damit er wieder nach vorne krabbeln kann und erklärt währenddessen*<br/>Sie sagt ständig, sie fühlt sich in einem großen Auto sicherer… was ich nicht glaube, da ein kleineres neues Auto mit Sicherheit ähnlich sicher ist wie Rudi. Ich mein, wie alt ist der? 12? 15?<br/>*tätschelt kurz das Auto, wie um ihm zu versichern, dass er ihn nicht beleidigen wollte*<br/>Und ein zusätzlicher Vorteil wäre, dass sie viel Platz für Pflanzen hat, falls sie mal welche transportieren muss. Wenn du mich fragst, ist das aber eigentlich der Hauptgrund und nicht ein zusätzlicher Vorteil. Ihre Freundin ist da ja genauso verrückt und sie fahren ständig zusammen zu irgendwelchen Pflanzenmessen und bringen was Neues mit…<br/>*hat, während er gesprochen hat in die Tasche geschaut und eine Wasserflasche rausgezogen*<br/>*bekommt jetzt, wo er das essen vor sich hat, doch ein bisschen Hunger und zieht die Tüte des Bäckers hervor, bei dem sie sich vor der Abfahrt noch eingedeckt haben*<br/>*streckt sie Matteo entgegen, als der sich wieder auf den Beifahrersitz gesetzt hat und grinst leicht*<br/>Hunger!?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schaut etwa skeptisch, als David was von Sicherheit sagt*<br/>*glaubt das auch nicht so richtig*<br/>*lacht dann, als er die Pflanzen erwähnt*<br/>Ahhh, die Pflanzen, ja, das ergibt mehr Sinn! Na klar.<br/>*tätschelt Rudi auch*<br/>Ich find dich super, Rudi, egal wie alt du bist. Du bist ein guter Kumpane.<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>*sieht dann die Tüte, die David ihm entgegenstreckt und grinst*<br/>Jaaaaa...<br/>*nimmt sich eine Laugenstange raus und reicht sie dann wieder zurück*<br/>*schaut dann wieder aus dem Fenster*<br/>Boah, das hört gar nicht mehr auf….</p><p>David:<br/>*schaut Matteo liebevoll an, als er Rudi tätschelt und muss auf einmal daran denken, dass er früher seinen Möbeln Namen gegeben hat*<br/>*kann sich das nun richtig gut vorstellen*<br/>*lacht leise, als Matteo so begeistert auf die Tüte vom Bäcker reagiert und nimmt sich ebenfalls eine Laugenstange raus, ehe er die Tasche mit dem Proviant neben Matteos Füße quetscht*<br/>*trinkt aber erstmal einen Schluck und nickt zu Matteos Worten*<br/>*reicht ihm dann die Wasserflasche und meint*<br/>Ich fürchte, das dauert noch ein bisschen…<br/>*greift nach seinem Handy und macht das Navi aus, um Akku zu sparen, ehe er in die Laugenstange beißt*<br/>*sagt mit halbvollem Mund*<br/>Gut, dass Mailand ne Großstadt ist. Da werden wir sicher schnell ein Hotel finden und können bestimmt auch noch irgendwann spät abends einchecken…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hebt die Beine an und presst seine Knie gegen das Handschuhfach*<br/>*nimmt dann die Wasserflasche, trinkt einen Schluck und stellt sie dann auch in seinen Fußraum*<br/>*lacht leicht und nickt*<br/>Ja, in Mailand dürften wir eigentlich keine Probleme haben, ein Hotel zu finden, da gibt es ja massig… und notfalls zahlen wir ein bisschen mehr, wir haben echt noch gut Geld…<br/>*beißt nochmal ab und schaut in den Regen*<br/>Weißt du noch, als wir das erste Mal zusammen Regen geguckt haben? Das hatte ich davor ne Ewigkeit nicht gemacht…</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt zögernd und mit vollem Mund, als Matteo meint, dass sie noch genug Geld haben*<br/>*hat da nicht wirklich einen Überblick drüber, kann sich aber denken, dass sie in Venedig und Florenz wohl am meisten ausgegeben haben*<br/>*schluckt dann runter und meint*<br/>Naja, wir schauen mal. Ist doch auch gut, wenn ein bisschen Geld übrig bleibt… für die nächste Reise zu deiner Oma oder so…<br/>*verstellt die Rückenlehne ein bisschen, um ebenfalls gemütlicher sitzen zu können und denkt sich, dass es heute wohl wieder darauf hinauslaufen wird, dass er den Binder länger trägt als geplant*<br/>*versucht darum, eine möglichst entspannte Haltung zu finden, ehe er nochmal in seine Laugenstange beißt*<br/>*lächelt bei Matteos Worten ziemlich - zum einen wegen der Erinnerung an diesen Tag, zum anderen, weil sie inzwischen wohl tatsächlich so weit sind, dass sie Gespräche mit “Weißt du noch” beginnen können*<br/>*schaut kurz zu ihm rüber und dann ebenfalls in den Regen*<br/>Und davor haben wir im Regen getanzt… und waren das erste und einzige Mal zusammen baden…<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Ich glaub, das war auch das erste und einzige Mal, dass wir in der WG sturmfrei hatten… wobei… nein, nach Heidesee ja auch…<br/>*schweigt einen Moment und meint dann leise*<br/>Manchmal vergess ich, wie schön und entspannend Regen gucken sein kann…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt nur, als David sagt, dass sie mal schauen*<br/>*findet es nicht so schlimm, das Geld auch rauszuhauen*<br/>*sieht, wie David es sich bequemer macht und muss dann auch an den Binder denken*<br/>*ist kurz davor ihm vorzuschlagen, ihn doch einfach auszuziehen, weil hier doch jetzt eh keiner herkommt, hält sich dann aber zurück*<br/>*denkt, dass David schon weiß, was er tut und der Regen ja hoffentlich bald weniger wird*<br/>*lächelt dann, als David vom Tanzen und von der Badewanne spricht*<br/>Oh ja… sturmfrei in der WG… das ist echt ne Seltenheit… aber war schön…<br/>*schweigt dann mit ihm und schaut einfach nur raus*<br/>Und wir haben noch das tolle Audio mit dem Regenprasseln aufs Autodach dazu…<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Könnte man glatt wegpennen…</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst, als Matteo meint, dass man glatt wegpennen könnte und stellt seine Rückenlehne noch waagerechter ein*<br/>Gute Nacht…<br/>*lacht leise und dreht sich ein bisschen auf die Seite, um Matteo ansehen zu können*<br/>Nachdem wir letzte Nacht so wenig Schlaf hatten, ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit sogar recht groß… aber ich fürchte, dann kommen wir heute nicht mehr bis Mailand, sondern schlafen bis morgen früh durch…<br/>*hat seine Laugenstange neben sich abgelegt und streckt nun die Hand aus, um nach Matteos freier Hand zu greifen*<br/>*verschlingt ihre Finger miteinander und spürt mal wieder, wie wohl er sich in seiner Gegenwart fühlt*<br/>Und wir müssen ja auch nicht warten, bis es ganz aufgehört hat… nur bis es ein bisschen weniger wird… und in der Zwischenzeit kannst du mir was Schönes von dir erzählen, was ich noch nicht weiß. Eine Regengeschichte oder so...</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Gute Nacht…<br/>*stellt seinen Sitz auch weiter nach hinten und lässt die Beine wieder sinken*<br/>*dreht sich auch auf die Seite und schaut David an*<br/>*nickt leicht*<br/>Jap, könnte glatt passieren….<br/>*drückt seine Hand und lächelt*<br/>*schüttelt dann den Kopf*<br/>Nee, nee, wenn ich dir ne Geschichte erzähle, pennst du wirklich weg…<br/>*sieht dann seinen Blick und muss lachen*<br/>Okay, okay… aber ich weiß nix… mein Leben war nicht so interessant… und ja ja, ich weiß, du findest mich soooo super, dass du alles interessant findest, aber… hmmm…<br/>*zuckt entschuldigend mit der Schulter*<br/>Erzähl du doch was!<br/>*grinst breit*</p><p>David:<br/>*schenkt ihm den Sekretariatsblick bei seiner Unterstellung*<br/>Pfff! Doch nicht, wenn du was erzählst… nur wenn du singst…<br/>*schenkt ihm dann nochmal den gleichen Blick, als er meint, dass sein Leben nicht so interessant war, grinst dann aber leicht*<br/>Also entweder bist du zu faul, jetzt über eine nachzudenken und sie zu erzählen oder wir müssen dringend an deiner Selbstwahrnehmung arbeiten, Florenzi! Ich wette, wenn ich jetzt deine Mutter oder Jonas anrufe und frage, ob sie mir eine Regengeschichte von dir erzählen, würden sie sofort loslegen…<br/>*wackelt leicht mit den Augenbrauen und lacht dann leise bei seinem Gegenvorschlag*<br/>Ich könnte sofort eine erzählen! Was willst du hören? Regen, Sonne, Schnee? Weihnachten? Ostern? Welches Alter? Kindheit? Jugend?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Ach soooo, entschuldige…<br/>*grinst leicht bei seiner Anschuldigung*<br/>Oder beides…<br/>*zieht mit seiner freien Hand sein Handy aus der Tasche und reicht es David hin*<br/>Aber bitte, du kannst gerne Jonas anrufen und ihn fragen… ich wette, ihm fällt auch keine gute Regengeschichte zu mir ein….<br/>*lacht, als er sagt, er könne sofort eine erzählen*<br/>Na klar kannst du. Du hattest ja auch voll das super idyllische Dorfleben mit Regen und tollen Pfützen und Wald und Wiese zum Spielen… ich hatte Berlin, Mann...<br/>*lacht*</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt leise lachend und wiederholt*<br/>Oder beides!<br/>*schaut dann mit großen Augen erst das Handy und dann Matteo an*<br/>Ernsthaft!?<br/>*schüttelt sofort den Kopf, als Matteo das Leben in Lychen mit dem von Berlin vergleicht*<br/>Ähm… meines Wissens hat Berlin auch Pfützen, wenn es regnet. Und Wiesen! Und irgendwo bestimmt auch Wald - den sollten wir mal suchen! Und idyllisch war es auch nur bis ich 10 oder 11 war - danach dann eher weniger…<br/>*schaut nochmal zum Handy und greift dann danach*<br/>*setzt sich auf und entsperrt es, um nach Jonas Nummer zu suchen*<br/>*drückt auf anrufen und schaut vielsagend zu Matteo*<br/>Wenn er eine erzählen kann, schuldest du mir dafür zwei andere…<br/>*konzentriert sich dann aufs Handy, weil Jonas dran geht*<br/>Hey… hier ist David… neenee, alles okay… also einigermaßen jedenfalls. Wir sitzen hier im Auto und um uns rum geht die Welt unter… nee, nur starker Regen, aber man kann kaum 10 Meter weit gucken, darum machen wir eine Pause… Aber warum ich anrufe… Dein bester Freund behauptet, mir keine Regenkindheitsgeschichte erzählen zu können, weil er im Regen nie was erlebt hat… eine Regenkindheitsgeschichte… na eine Geschichte aus seiner Kindheit, die irgendwas mit Regen zu tun hat… genau! Und als ich behauptet hab, seine Mutter oder du könnten mir mit Sicherheit eine erzählen, hat er das abgestritten… und du stehst jetzt quasi zwischen uns…. Ha! Wusst ich doch!... Ja, gerne!<br/>*grinst zu Matteo und lehnt sich wieder zurück, während er Jonas zuhört*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*pffft nur, als David weiterhin klugscheißt und meint, in Berlin würde es auch Pfützen geben*<br/>Du weißt genau was ich meine…<br/>*grinst, als er dann tatsächlich Jonas anruft*<br/>*hört ihm zu und freut sich, als er es so formuliert, wie er es tut*<br/>*ist sich nämlich sehr sicher, dass Jonas jetzt keine erzählt, selbst wenn er eine wüsste, um ihm zu helfen*<br/>*hört dann aber Davids Worte und schüttelt entrüstet den Kopf*<br/>*ruft laut*<br/>Verräter!<br/>*dreht sich auf den Rücken und schaut wieder aus dem Fenster*<br/>*bereut es gerade ein bisschen, David sein Handy gegeben zu haben, bzw. den Vorschlag gemacht zu haben*<br/>*hatte gedacht, Jonas sagt nein und er ist fein raus und sie können über was anderes reden als seine Kindheit*<br/>*schaut kurz rüber zu David und sieht, dass er immer noch lauscht*<br/>*richtet sich auf und greift sich die Wasserflasche um was zu trinken*</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst, als Matteo “Verräter” rein ruft und meint zu Matteo*<br/>Jonas sagt, die Geschichte ist zu niedlich, als dass man sie nicht erzählt und dass du sie bestimmt nur vergessen hast…<br/>*konzentriert sich dann wieder auf Jonas, hört ihm weiter zu und kommentiert*<br/>Aww… was für eine süße Idee!<br/>*lacht dann leise*<br/>Ernsthaft?! Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen… aber trotzdem… war doch lieb gemeint… danke jedenfalls… naja, eigentlich wollen wir nach Mailand… mal abwarten. Bisher sieht es nicht so aus, als würde es jemals wieder aufhören… ich frag ihn mal, warte…<br/>*lässt das Handy sinken und schaut zu Matteo*<br/>*findet, dass er irgendwie gerade nicht so begeistert aussieht und spürt, wie ihm das Grinsen langsam aus dem Gesicht weicht*<br/>*schaut stattdessen leicht besorgt, während er leise fragt*<br/>Willst du Jonas noch sprechen?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hört David zu und fragt sich, welche Geschichte Jonas erzählt*<br/>*fällt aber nichts ein*<br/>*denkt, dass er sie wahrscheinlich gleich hören wird*<br/>*hört aber auch, wie begeistert David ist und dass es irgendwie auch unfair ist, dass er jetzt beleidigt ist*<br/>*atmet also einmal tief durch und hat gerade wieder ein Grinsen aufgesetzt, als David besorgt fragt*<br/>*nickt aber sofort*<br/>Klar…<br/>*nimmt das Handy von David*<br/>Hey du Verräter… was? Ich? Niemals!... ja, alles gut… nee kalt nicht, nur nass… ja ja klar… wir schreiben… grüß Hanna… tschau…<br/>*legt auf und steckt das Handy wieder weg*<br/>*schaut zu David*<br/>Will ich wissen, welche Geschichte er erzählt hat?</p><p>David:<br/>*verabschiedet sich noch von Jonas und reicht dann das Handy an Matteo weiter*<br/>*sieht ihn zwar direkt wieder grinsen, aber hat trotzdem auch den anderen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht gesehen und fragt sich, ob er vielleicht nicht so übermütig hätte sein und das Telefonat mit Jonas hätte ablehnen sollen*<br/>*hört nur mit halben Ohr zu, was die beiden erzählen und stellt seine Rückenlehne wieder ein bisschen aufrechter, so dass er nicht mehr ganz so waagerecht liegt*<br/>*schaut zu Matteo, als dieser das Telefonat beendet hat und lächelt, als er die Geschichte erwähnt*<br/>*zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>Keine Ahnung… ich fand sie sehr süß und sehr du. Aber wenn es dir lieber ist, dann kann ich sie auch direkt wieder vergessen….<br/>*nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe und fragt dann*<br/>Hätte ich Jonas nicht anrufen sollen?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*denkt sich, dass David bestimmt was mitbekommen hat, weil er so besorgt nachfragt*<br/>*findet es irgendwie echt faszinierend, wie schnell David rallt, wie es ihm geht, selbst wenn er nebenbei noch telefoniert*<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Doch, klar… hättest du… ich war nur eben… keine Ahnung, ich war einfach nicht so in Kindheitserinnerungen-Stimmung… und ich dachte, Jonas würde mir den Rücken frei halten… ich hätt einfach vorher was sagen sollen…<br/>*legt den Kopf leicht schief und schaut ihn etwas zerknirscht an*<br/>Tut mir leid… also bitte vergiss die Geschichte nicht… und wenn du magst, würd ich sie gern hören… mir fällt nämlich echt nichts ein, auch nicht, was Jonas erzählt haben könnte.</p><p>David:<br/>*hört Matteo zu und schüttelt leicht den Kopf, als Matteo sich entschuldigt*<br/>Du kannst immer sagen, wenn du für irgendwas nicht in der Stimmung bist, okay?<br/>*lächelt leicht und zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Ich bin dann nicht sauer oder enttäuscht oder so…<br/>*greift nach seiner Hand und drückt sie leicht*<br/>*hat wieder das Gefühl, dass Matteo sich da nicht wichtig genug nimmt und murmelt leise*<br/>Du zählst auch, okay? Nicht nur ich…<br/>*lächelt dann*<br/>Und die Geschichte ist wirklich süß!<br/>*grinst leicht und erzählt dann*<br/>Jonas hat mir von einem Tag im Sommer erzählt, als ihr vier oder fünf wart. Und ihr hättet draußen im Hof gespielt, als es auf einmal anfing zu regnen. Und seine Mutter hat euch rein gerufen und ihr hättet auf dem Balkon gestanden und euch den Regen angeschaut. Und dir wäre dann irgendwann aufgefallen, dass die Blumen auf dem Balkon gar keinen Regen abbekommen. Also habt ihr euch Schüsseln aus der Küche geholt und seid wieder nach unten und habt Regen für die Blumen aufgefangen und ihn immer wieder in den Schüsseln durch die Wohnung auf den Balkon geschleppt. Dadurch habt ihr eine Menge Dreck und vor allem alles nass gemacht und seine Mutter hat mit euch geschimpft und gar nicht verstanden, dass ihr ja eigentlich nur die Blumen gießen wolltet…<br/>*beugt sich vor und gibt Matteo einen sanften Kuss, ehe er leise sagt*<br/>Ich find, das passt irgendwie zu dir…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt leicht, als David einfach wieder so verständnisvoll ist*<br/>*nickt leicht*<br/>Okay… verstanden…<br/>*hört ihm dann zu und kann sich erst nicht wirklich erinnern bis er sagt, dass die Blumen kein Wasser abkriegen*<br/>Ahhh, ja… oh Gott, wir haben echt Ärger bekommen… Jonas’ Mama hat gesagt, es gibt Wasser aus dem Wasserhahn, den man in eine Gießkanne tut für die Blumen… Jonas meinte, warum man das Wasser nehmen mus,s wenn doch Wasser vom Himmel kommt… schon immer ein Herz für die Umwelt….<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>*wird dann geküsst und lächelt*<br/>Ja, okay… das war wirklich eine gute Regengeschichte…<br/>*lehnt sich zurück*<br/>Und ich weiß, jetzt schuld ich dir zwei Kindheitstorys…<br/>*überlegt und schaut zu ihm rüber*<br/>Müssen sie was mit Regen zu tun haben?</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo sich an die Geschichte erinnert und nickt*<br/>*lacht dann leise, als er meint, dass das eine gute Regengeschichte war*<br/>Find ich auch…<br/>*grinst leicht und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Hey, aber nur wenn du Lust hast auf Kindheitsgeschichten… ansonsten können wir uns auch selbst welche ausdenken… oder ganz was anderes machen…<br/>*schüttelt dann nochmal den Kopf*<br/>Ich nehm, was ich kriegen kann… muss nichts mit Regen zu tun haben…<br/>*schaut ihn liebevoll an, alleine, weil er bereit ist, noch weitere Geschichten zu erzählen*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Schon okay…<br/>*lächelt als David ihn so anguckt*<br/>Okay, es ist noch eine Jonas-Story… also ich glaub, wir waren 5 oder 6 und Jonas war bei mir zu Besuch… zum Übernachten… und zum Abendessen gab es zum Nachtisch Eis… nicht diese zum in die Schale tun, sondern diese Nogger Dinger am Stiel, weißt du? Und ich hab vorher voll rumgetönt, dass ich auf jeden Fall ein großes haben will… ein Erwachseneneis und Papa meinte, dass das ganz schön viel ist, aber Mama hat uns beiden eins gegeben… und ich kannte diese Schokolade außen rum nicht… auf jeden Fall wurde es mir tatsächlich zu viel und ich hab gesagt, ich nehm es mit hoch in mein Zimmer...<br/>*lacht leicht, als er daran denkt*<br/>Auf jeden Fall ist Jonas dann schon mal in mein Zimmer und ich bin mit dem Eis aufs Klo und wollte es runterspülen… aber Überraschung, so ein dickes Eis lässt sich nicht runter spülen… nee, nee, es macht dass alles Wasser hoch kommt…<br/>*lacht wieder leicht*<br/>Ich bin schnell zurück in mein Zimmer und hab nichts gesagt… irgendwann schrie mein Papa, wer die Sauerei veranstaltet hat… er hat mich gefragt und ich hab reflexartig den Kopf geschüttelt und Jonas sagte sofort: “Ich war das. Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Herr Florenzi”*<br/>*grinst und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Wir waren 5 und der hat mir einfach den Arsch gerettet… ab da war das der Running Gag bei meinen Eltern, dass Jonas kein Eis mehr bekommt, weil er das eh nie schafft und er hat nie was gesagt….<br/>*grinst und zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Ende der Geschichte.</p><p>David:<br/>*greift wieder nach seiner Laugenstange, als Matteo anfängt zu erzählen*<br/>*beißt einmal rein, lehnt sich zurück und hört ihm zu*<br/>*lächelt, während er erzählt und beobachtet seine Mimik*<br/>*macht dann große Augen, als Matteo das Klo erwähnt und lacht, als er erzählt, dass das Wasser hochkam*<br/>Oh nein… und was hast du gemacht!?<br/>*hört dann, dass Jonas ihn gerettet hat und denkt sich lächelnd, dass Jonas damals schon ein guter Freund war*<br/>*lacht am Ende wieder*<br/>Ihr habt das nie aufgeklärt und er hat bei euch nie wieder ein Eis bekommen!? Was für ein großes Opfer!<br/>*schaut kurz wieder nach draußen in den Regen und meint dann leise*<br/>Schön, dass Jonas damals schon ein so guter Freund für dich war…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Nee, wir haben es nie aufgeklärt… Jonas hatte mich zuerst auch gar nicht richtig drauf angesprochen, der hat das einfach gemacht…<br/>*grinst etwas*<br/>Und nee, er hat schon Eis bekommen, aber es war halt immer der Gag und er hat auch eher ein kleines bekommen…<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>Vielleicht sollte ich Mama mal erzählen, dass ich es war….<br/>*lächelt dann, als er sagt, dass Jonas ein guter Freund war*<br/>Ja, war er… schon krass irgendwie… fühlt sich ne halbe Ewigkeit her an… wirklich…</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt, als Matteo erzählt, dass Jonas schon noch Eis bekommen hat und lacht leise bei seinen nächsten Worten*<br/>Du hättest ihm einmal im Monat von deinem Taschengeld ein großes Eis holen müssen… so als Ausgleich…<br/>*zuckt mit den Schultern, als er überlegt, es seiner Mutter zu beichten und grinst minimal*<br/>Nicht, dass du dann als Strafe ab jetzt nur noch ein kleines Eis bekommst…<br/>*greift wieder nach seiner Hand und verschlingt ihre Finger*<br/>*nickt und hmmt zustimmend*<br/>Ist ja auch schon lange her… 12 oder 13 Jahre… überleg mal…<br/>*schaut raus in den Regen und fragt dann*<br/>Und hattest du im Kindergarten noch andere Freunde? Abdi und Carlos kamen später erst, oder?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst bei seinem Vorschlag*<br/>Guck mal, so fair und gerechtigkeitsorientiert wie du, hab ich damals noch nicht gedacht...<br/>*lacht dann*<br/>Oh nee, das kann ich nicht riskieren.<br/>*drückt seine Hand, als er seine greift*<br/>*nickt dann*<br/>Ja, lange her…<br/>*hmmt leicht bei seiner Frage*<br/>Ja, die kamen erst auf dem Gymnasium… also am meisten hab ich schon mit Jonas gemacht, aber da war ein Mädchen, die wollte immer bei uns mitspielen… Lara oder Lisa oder so…<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Jonas fand, sie war doof, aber ich fand sie eigentlich ganz okay… oh und Marco natürlich… da war es aber andersrum, den fand ich doof, aber Jonas fand ihn cool….<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>Aber meisten hat man eh in großen Gruppen irgendwas gemacht…<br/>*schaut zu ihm rüber*<br/>Und bei dir? Was ging bei dir im Kindergarten so ab?</p><p>David:<br/>*hört ihm zu, als er vom Kindergarten erzählt und wendet seinen Blick vom Regen ab*<br/>*sieht stattdessen Matteo wieder an und setzt sich ein bisschen seitlicher, um es gemütlicher zu haben*<br/>*grinst leicht, als er von Lara oder Lisa und Marco berichtet und nickt am Ende, als er von großen Gruppen spricht*<br/>*murmelt leise*<br/>Ja, war bei mir auch so…<br/>*lächelt als Matteo zu ihm rüber schaut, lacht dann aber einmal kurz bei seiner Frage*<br/>Du, was im Kindergarten so abgeht - der ewige Streit um den Legoteppich und der Wettkampf darum, wer das schönste Bild gemalt hat…<br/>*grinst breit, wird dann aber wieder ernster, weil er weiß, dass Matteo sowas gar nicht gemeint hat*<br/>*sagt schließlich*<br/>Also mein bester Freund im Kindergarten war Patrick… in der Grundschule eigentlich auch noch. Der wohnte auch bei uns auf der Straße und wir sind morgens immer zusammen in den Kindergarten gelaufen. Als wir 5 waren sogar alleine… das war nicht weit… und nachmittags haben wir uns dann auch immer zum Spielen getroffen… oft mit noch ein paar anderen Jungs aus der Nachbarschaft oder dem Kindergarten… ähm… wie hießen die? Torben, Bendix,... den einen weiß ich nicht mehr… naja, und Luis… und ein Mädchen war da auch immer mit dabei… Emily… die konnte auch nicht wirklich was mit diesen typischen Mädchenspielen anfangen… mit der hab ich mich damals auch ganz gut verstanden…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*tzzt leicht, als er vom Streit um den Legoteppich erzählt*<br/>*grinst dann aber, als er tatsächlich was Persönliches erzählt*<br/>*nickt leicht bei den bekannten Namen: Patrick, Luis…*<br/>*runzelt dann die Stirn, als er “auch” sagt in Bezug auf Mädchenspiele*<br/>*fällt dann erst ein, dass das natürlich vor der Transition war und kommt sich doof vor*<br/>*hatte sich David tatsächlich als kleinen Jungen im Kindergarten vorgestellt*<br/>*grinst aber schnell und hofft, dass David nichts gemerkt hat*<br/>Klingt nach ner coolen Truppe… und sind die dann auch mit auf die Grundschule und weiterführende Schulen gegangen oder hast du die aus den Augen verloren?<br/>*denkt, dass man vom Dorf wahrscheinlich immer in der gleichen Schule ist außer man zieht weg*</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht leise bei Matteos Worten*<br/>Naja, so cool, wie man im Kindergarten eben sein kann…<br/>*nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe bei Matteos Frage*<br/>Hmmm… also Luis und Bendix waren ein Jahr älter… die haben wir dann eher nachmittags getroffen. Und dieser Typ, dessen Namen ich vergessen hab, war glaub ich jünger… In die Grundschule kam ich mit Patrick, Emily und Torben… Torben ist dann aber mit seinen Eltern weggezogen, als wir in der dritten Klasse waren und Emily fing so in der vierten Klasse an, sich doch für Mädchensachen zu interessieren und fand es dann blöd, mit uns was zu unternehmen… Naja… und Patrick… der hätte mit mir Abi gemacht, wenn ich in Lychen geblieben wäre… der ist auch in Fürstenberg aufs Gymnasium…<br/>*verzieht leicht das Gesicht und stößt kurz die Luft aus*<br/>… aber irgendwann ging’s dann halt auseinander… also wir haben uns nicht gestritten oder so… aber wir hatten uns auch nicht mehr wirklich viel zu sagen…<br/>*weiß eigentlich nach wie vor nicht, was er genau in Bezug auf Patrick denken oder fühlen soll*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hört ihm zu und denkt jetzt, dass es doof ist, dass er nachgefragt hat*<br/>*drückt seine Hand*<br/>Tja, die wissen nicht, was gut für sie ist, sonst hätten sie dich als Kumpel gesichert…<br/>*streicht einmal mit dem Daumen über seinen Handrücken*<br/>Aber egoistischerweise bin ich ganz froh, dass es dich nach Berlin verschlagen hat…<br/>*zieht etwas an seiner Hand und beugt sich dann vor, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben*<br/>Sorry… ich weiß ja, dass es nicht so geil ist, dran zu denken… ich hätte nicht fragen sollen…</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst leicht bei Matteos Worten und drückt seine Hand*<br/>Ich bin eigentlich auch ganz froh, dass es mich nach Berlin verschlagen hat…<br/>*kommt ihm entgegen, als er an seiner Hand zieht und küsst ihn zärtlich*<br/>*lehnt sich dann wieder zurück in seinen Sitz und schüttelt den Kopf bei Matteos Frage*<br/>Nee, schon okay…<br/>*sieht seinen Blick und lacht leise*<br/>Wirklich!<br/>*seufzt leise*<br/>Mein Therapeut sagt schon lange, dass ich drüber reden soll… über damals… also nicht nur mit ihm - jetzt wo ich dich und die anderen hab… und… also meistens hat er ziemlich Recht mit dem, was er so vorschlägt…<br/>*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern und lacht leise und ein bisschen verzweifelt*<br/>Aber das ist schwer manchmal… ich kann mich ja nicht einfach hinsetzen und sagen: “So, jetzt erzähl ich mal von damals… “ Aber über Patrick zu sprechen und über die Leute, mit denen ich eine schöne Zeit hatte, ist auf jeden Fall leichter als über die Idioten an meiner alten Schule…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schaut ihn skeptisch an, als er sagt, dass es schon okay ist*<br/>*nickt dann aber, als er es nochmal bestätigt*<br/>Okay…<br/>*hört ihm dann aufmerksam zu und muss etwas lächeln*<br/>Dein Therapeut also? So so… von dem erzählst du auch kaum was…<br/>*lacht dann*<br/>Oh doch, kannst du… du kennst doch unsere Truppe… Carlos fängt dauernd so Gespräche an….<br/>*wird dann aber wieder etwas ernster*<br/>Würdest du die gerne mal wiedersehn? Also, die, die okay waren? Oder ist das abgeschlossen?</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst leicht, als Matteo seinen Therapeuten erwähnt*<br/>Ich hab ja auch nur noch alle 3 bis 4 Wochen ne Sitzung… so viel gibt’s da nicht zu berichten… in letzter Zeit erzähl ich ziemlich viel vom Freundeskreis… und von dir natürlich...<br/>*grinst breit und fügt hinzu*<br/>… und er freut sich sehr für mich, dass sich alles so positiv entwickelt hat, findet aber trotzdem, dass ich meine Vergangenheit nicht nur abhaken soll, sondern aufarbeiten muss, indem ich darüber spreche und sowas halt…<br/>*lacht laut, als Matteo Carlos erwähnt*<br/>Jaa… aber… ich mein… das ist halt Carlos… ich könnt das nicht…<br/>*sieht dann, dass Matteo wieder ernster wird und wird es ebenfalls, als er seine Fragen hört*<br/>*schaut wieder aus dem Fenster und stößt einmal kurz die Luft aus, ehe er leise sagt*<br/>Keine Ahnung… mir fällt es schwer, zu verzeihen und zu vergessen, dass sie nichts gemacht haben… also dass sie mich nicht verteidigt haben und vor den anderen nicht zu mir gehalten haben. Und irgendwann hab ich es selbst nicht mehr ertragen, dass wir nachmittags oder wenn wir alleine sind, so tun, als wäre alles gut und wenn ich dann wieder beschimpft wurde, stand ich alleine da…<br/>*schaut wieder zu Matteo rüber*<br/>Aber Patrick war… keine Ahnung, echt ein guter Freund…<br/>*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen und erzählt dann zögernd*<br/>Er war der erste, dem ich erzählt habe, dass ich ein Junge bin… naja, okay, damals hab ich gesagt, dass ich glaube, dass ich ein Junge bin… und am Anfang kam er da voll gut mit klar… erst als das Mobbing in der Schule anfing… da hat er wohl gemerkt, dass es doch nicht so leicht ist, mit jemandem befreundet zu sein, der trans ist… oder… ich weiß nicht… keine Ahnung… vielleicht war ich auch einfach nur mega verletzt und hab vieles nicht verstanden… aber… ich hatte irgendwie auch anderes im Kopf… ich musste erstmal mit mir selbst klar kommen…<br/>*bricht ab, als er merkt, dass ihn das echt irgendwie aufwühlt und kann nicht wirklich einordnen, ob das gut oder schlecht ist, merkt nur, dass er in Bezug auf Patrick noch ähnlich verwirrt und verletzt und sauer ist wie damals*<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, wie um wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zu kommen und greift nach der Wasserflasche zu Matteos Füßen*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst leicht, als er von seinem Therapeuten erzählt*<br/>Erzählst du ihm, was für einen hammer Kerl du dir geangelt hast?<br/>*nickt dann aber, als er das mit der Vergangenheit sagt und denkt kurz, dass das wohl auf alle zutrifft*<br/>*hört ihm zu, als er von Patrick erzählt und hätte ihn gerade gern im Arm*<br/>*ärgert sich, dass ihre Sitze so weit auseinander sind*<br/>*schluckt doll, als er weiter erzählt*<br/>*sucht nach den richtigen Worten und spricht dann langsam*<br/>Weißt du, ich glaub… also irgendwie ist ja jeder in der Pubertät mit sich selbst beschäftigt… und mit der Abkapselung von den doofen Eltern und der Anerkennung im Freundeskreis und all sowas halt… alle anderen können das aber verstecken oder mit sich ausmachen… so wie Patrick halt… du hattest aber nicht wirklich ne Wahl… du musstest es so machen, dass es jeder mitkriegt… und das ist jetzt keine Rechtfertigung oder so, aber wahrscheinlich war Patrick einfach auch mit sich beschäftigt… klar ist das scheiße, dass er nicht den Mund aufgemacht hat… aber vielleicht… ich mein, irgendwann mal… vielleicht wär’s gar nicht so schlecht, wenn du ihn mal wiedersiehst?<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schuler und drückt seine Hand*<br/>*sagt dann leise*<br/>Irgendwie bist du zu weit weg….</p><p>David:<br/>*hat nur ziemlich heftig und grinsend genickt bei Matteos Frage zu seinem Therapeuten*<br/>*spielt dann mit dem Deckel der Wasserflasche, nachdem er getrunken hat und hört Matteo zu*<br/>*nickt zögernd bei seinen Worten*<br/>*ist bisher noch gar nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass Patrick ja damals auch in der Pubertät war und vielleicht auch irgendwelche Probleme hatte und mit sich beschäftigt war und hat mit einem mal ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er nie darüber nachgedacht hat, wie es ihm geht und dass sie nie darüber gesprochen haben*<br/>*presst leicht die Lippen zusammen, als er meint, dass es vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht wäre, ihn mal wieder zu sehen und zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>*will ihm gerade antworten, als er Matteos leisen Worte hört*<br/>*schaut für einen Moment ein wenig überrascht, lächelt dann aber, als er versteht, was er meint und schaut ihn liebevoll an*<br/>*überlegt kurz, lässt dann seine Hand los und richtet sich auf*<br/>Komm…<br/>*dreht sich in seinem Sitz um und klettert kurzerhand nach hinten auf die Rückbank*<br/>*schmeißt dort die Isomatten in den Kofferraum und schiebt die Schlafsäcke beiseite, damit sie Platz haben, setzt sich und streckt die Arme nach Matteo aus*<br/>*stellt in dem Moment fest, dass ihm die Nähe zu ihm ebenfalls fehlt und nutzt den Moment, bis Matteo zu ihm gekrabbelt ist, um seine Gedanken zu sortieren*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schaut etwas verwundert, als David so gar nicht auf das antwortet, was er sagt*<br/>*richtet sich dann aber auch auf, als er es tut*<br/>*lacht leicht, als er nach hinten klettert*<br/>*klettert ihm hinterher auf die Rückbank*<br/>*setzt sich neben ihm und lehnt sich sofort in seine Arme*<br/>Besser…<br/>*schlingt einen Arm um ihn und lehnt sich so seitlich gegen ihn*<br/>Noch besser wär’s, wenn man die Bank noch ausziehen könnte…</p><p>David:<br/>*schließt sofort die Arme um Matteo, als dieser sich an ihn lehnt und küsst kurz seine Schläfe, ehe er seine Nase in Matteos Haaren vergräbt*<br/>*grinst leicht bei seinen Worten und meint*<br/>Das testen wir erst, wenn es in einer Stunde immer noch regnet und wir uns langsam mit dem Gedanken auseinandersetzen müssen, im Auto zu übernachten…<br/>*hofft aber nicht, dass das der Fall sein wird, da er sich wirklich auf ein gemütliches Bett freut und darauf, den Binder los zu werden*<br/>*ruckelt sie ein wenig zurecht, damit sie’s gemütlicher haben und seufzt schließlich leise*<br/>*nimmt dann das Gespräch wieder auf*<br/>Ich hab mir da nie Gedanken drüber gemacht… also dass Patrick auch Probleme haben könnte… ich mein, in der Pubertät haben doch alle irgendwie Probleme… und… keine Ahnung… wir haben da auch nie wirklich drüber gesprochen… ich hab nie gefragt…<br/>*schüttelt dann minimal den Kopf und murmelt*<br/>Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich zu ihm sagen soll, wenn ich ihn mal wieder sehe… im letzten Jahr haben wir sowieso kaum noch miteinander gesprochen… ich hab erst überlegt, ob ich ihm schreibe, als dann beschlossen war, dass ich bei Laura bleibe… also dass ich ihm schreibe, dass ich nicht zurückkomme… aber ich hab’s dann doch gelassen, weil ich dachte, es interessiert ihn sowieso nicht… ich meine, vielleicht ist das ja auch tatsächlich so... jetzt braucht er kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr haben…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schaut ihn überrascht an*<br/>Im Auto pennen?<br/>*schaut sich um*<br/>Wieso eigentlich nicht? Könnte doch ganz gemütlich sein mit Schlafsäcken und so? Aber ein Bett wär auch schon nice….<br/>*wird geruckelt und hört dann, dass er wieder zum alten Thema gesprungen ist*<br/>*hmmmt leicht*<br/>Naja, wie gesagt… ich glaub, dass bei vielen Leuten Sachen abgehen, von denen man nix weiß… aber ich versteh auch total, dass du da keinen Kopf für hattest… und das entschuldigt auch sein Verhalten nicht…. ich mein nur, wenn er eigentlich ein guter Kerl war…<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>… ist es vielleicht eine Überlegung wert…</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt heftig, als Matteo meint, dass ein Bett nice wäre*<br/>*hmpft dann leise bei Matteos Worten*<br/>Naja, aber hätte ich da nicht einen Kopf für haben müssen!? Ich meint, er war damals mein bester Freund… er war der erste, der mich ohne zu zögern “David” genannt hat… im Grunde genommen hab ich mich ähnlich scheiße verhalten wie er. Ich hab ihn irgendwie nur verurteilt, weil er nichts sagt, aber wirklich mit ihm darüber gesprochen hab ich auch nicht…<br/>*denkt daran, dass er irgendwie wirklich nur bei sich war, aber das auch irgendwie brauchte, um klar zu kommen - dass er viel Kraft brauchte, um mit seinen Eltern zu kämpfen und zu streiten und dem Druck in der Schule Stand zu halten*<br/>*stöhnt leise*<br/>Ich glaub, mit 13, 14, 15 ist man einfach generell total upgefuckt…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter und schüttelt dann den Kopf*<br/>Naja, ja und nein… wie gesagt, du hattest keine Wahl… du musstest das ja mit allen ausmachen und aushalten… du konntest dir das nicht richtig aussuchen, er schon…<br/>*dreht sich etwas und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange*<br/>Sei nicht so hart mit dir… deswegen hab ich das nicht gesagt…<br/>*lacht dann leise*<br/>Ja, irgendwie schon… manchmal auch noch mit 16,17,18 und 19…<br/>*fährt mit seiner Hand etwas Davids Seite lang und spürt den Binder*<br/>*schaut zu ihm*<br/>*fragt zögerlich*<br/>Willst du den nicht ausziehen, hier ist doch keiner...</p><p>David:<br/>*hmmt nachdenklich bei Matteos Worten*<br/>*muss das wahrscheinlich alles erstmal sacken lassen und drüber nachdenken, da er das alles aus diesem Blickwinkel noch nie betrachtet hat*<br/>*hmmt nochmal, als er meint, er soll nicht so hart mit sich sein und nickt zu seinem Nachsatz*<br/>Ja, ich weiß… aber… keine Ahnung…<br/>*lacht leise und seufzt gleichzeitig*<br/>*drückt Matteo einen Kuss auf den Haaransatz und sagt*<br/>Vielleicht meinte mein Therapeut genau das - also dass auch neue Denkansätze rauskommen könnten, wenn ich mal mit jemand anderem außer ihm über den ganzen Kram rede…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Und normalerweise hab ich jetzt Zeit bis zur nächsten Sitzung, mir da Gedanken drüber zu machen…<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf, als Matteo anfängt die unterschiedlichen Alter aufzuzählen und gibt ein verneinendes Geräusch von sich*<br/>Uh-uh… mit 18 nicht mehr… wir nicht! Da ist man reifer und vernünftiger und ruhiger und so…<br/>*denkt sich, dass das auf jeden Fall bei ihm so ist, denkt dann aber gleichzeitig, dass sich bei ihm auch viel verändert hat und er wahrscheinlich immer noch upgefuckt wäre, wenn er nicht nach Berlin gegangen und nicht mit Matteo zusammen gekommen wäre*<br/>*sieht dann, dass Matteo zu ihm aufblickt und erwidert seinen Blick*<br/>*hört dann seine Frage und verzieht leicht das Gesicht*<br/>*murmelt leise*<br/>Und wenn es aufhört und einer kommt!?<br/>*weiß selbst, dass das unrealistisch ist, aber macht es irgendwie nervös, dass sie durch den Regen noch nicht mal wirklich erkennen können, ob sie mitten auf einem Acker stehen oder ob in 20 Meter Entfernung eine Siedlung anfängt und sie quasi mitten auf dem Präsentierteller stehen*<br/>*beugt sich leicht vor und greift sein Handy aus der Mittelkonsole, um einen Blick auf die Uhr zu werfen*<br/>*stellt fest, dass es inzwischen halb acht ist und er den Binder inzwischen fast 10 Stunden an hat*<br/>*schaut wieder zu Matteo und muss daran denken, wie besorgt er in Heidesee war und wieviel Mühe er sich sonst gibt, ihn nicht zu bevormunden*<br/>*nickt schließlich zögernd und murmelt*<br/>Okay…<br/>*weiß nicht so recht, wie und überhaupt und schaut sich kurz ein wenig hilflos um, ehe er sich aufrichtet, ein Handtuch aus dem Kofferraum greift und Matteo hinhält*<br/>*wird sich hier mit Sicherheit nicht einfach so ohne Schutz umziehen egal wie stark es regnet*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*muss leicht lachen bei seinen Worten*<br/>Na, dann lässt du es sacken bis zu unserer nächsten Sitzung in… öhm… einer Woche? Zwei? Drei?<br/>*zuckt etwas mit den Schultern*<br/>*lacht dann, als er sagt, dass sie jetzt erwachsen und reif sind*<br/>Ja, total reif… aber okay, ja, wohl nicht mehr ganz so abgefuckt, das stimmt wohl…<br/>*sieht dann, dass seine Frage nach dem Binder nicht soo super ankommt*<br/>*hört dann Davids Gegenfrage*<br/>Dann deck ich dich…<br/>*sieht, wie David auf die Uhr guckt und atmet leicht durch*<br/>*will ihn nicht bevormunden, nur unterstützen*<br/>*ist aber dennoch erleichtert, als er zustimmt*<br/>Okay…<br/>*nimmt das Handtuch von ihm und setzt sich weit vor, so dass er David mit dem Handtuch voll abschirmen kann*<br/>Wir können auch irgendwie die Fenster zu hängen oder so….</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst bei Matteos Frage und meint belustigt*<br/>Das kommt drauf an, wann du wieder Termine frei hast…<br/>*ist dann gedanklich mit der Bindersache beschäftigt und froh, dass Matteo sofort nach dem Handtuch greift und nicht hinterfragt, warum er trotz Regenschleier und einsetzender Dunkelheit einen zusätzlichen Sichtschutz braucht*<br/>*lächelt minimal, als er sogar vorschlägt, die Fenster abzuhängen und beugt sich vor, um ihm einen kurzen Kuss zu geben*<br/>Geht schon… danke…<br/>*schaut sich nochmal kurz um und zieht dann sein Shirt aus, ehe er sich aus dem Binder pellt und schnell sein Shirt wieder anzieht*<br/>*nimmt Matteo das Handtuch ab und legt es zusammen mit seinem Binder in die Reisetasche im Kofferraum, ehe er sich auf der Rückbank gegen Matteo lehnt*<br/>*schweigt einen Moment und sagt dann leise*<br/>Ich kann das irgendwie immer noch nicht wirklich glauben, dass sich dieses Thema in vier Wochen erledigt hat…<br/>*spürt leichte Aufregung und ziemliches Herzklopfen bei dem Gedanken an die Mastek und was sich danach alles bei ihm ändert*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hält das Handtuch so hoch wie er kann und wartet, bis David fertig ist*<br/>*reicht es ihm dann, als er fertig ist und schlingt sofort die Arme um ihn, als er sich gegen ihn lehnt*<br/>*küsst seinen Kopf und lächelt bei seinen Worten*<br/>Nicht mal vier Wochen, oder? Krass…<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>Wir gucken bestimmt aus Gewohnheit trotzdem noch auf die Uhr…</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo meint, dass es noch nicht mal vier Wochen sind*<br/>*findet das immer noch alles ziemlich surreal und glaubt wahrscheinlich erst, dass es wirklich passiert, wenn er schon im Krankenhaus ist*<br/>*sucht Matteos Hand und spielt ein bisschen mit seinen Fingern*<br/>*grinst leicht bei seinen Worten und murmelt*<br/>Bestimmt am Anfang… oder man plant einen Tag automatisch so, dass man eine Pause drin hat oder so…<br/>*seufzt leise und schaut dann zu Matteo hoch*<br/>*fragt zögernd*<br/>Hmmm… was macht deine Angst bezüglich der OP? Oder… keine Ahnung… ist es noch zu früh darüber zu reden? Oder willst du gar nicht drüber reden?<br/>*hofft, dass Matteo das nicht mit sich alleine ausmacht oder in sich rein frisst, weil er Angst hat, dass er dann richtig Panik schiebt, wenn er erstmal im OP ist*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt etwas, als er mit seinen Fingern spielt und spielt zurück*<br/>*nickt leicht*<br/>Ja und wann wir nach Hause fahren und so...<br/>*schaut dann zu ihm hoch, als er seufzt*<br/>*hört seine Frage und muss etwas schlucken*<br/>Ich weiß nicht... ich... mach mir schon Sorgen... ich mein, man weiß ja nie und es ist eine große Operation... aber ich versuche, nicht zu sehr dran zu denken und mich mehr zu freuen…</p><p>David:<br/>*hmmt zustimmend bei Matteos Vermutung bezüglich der Zeit nach der Mastek*<br/>*nickt dann leicht, als er meint, dass er sich schon Sorgen macht und dass es eine große Operation ist, muss dann aber leicht lächeln, als er meint, dass er mehr versucht, sich zu freuen*<br/>*küsst kurz seine Schläfe und murmelt*<br/>Ich freu mich auch…<br/>*reibt seine Nase kurz an seine Schläfe und fügt hinzu*<br/>Aber… also wenn es mal nicht klappt, nicht zu sehr dran zu denken, dann sag Bescheid, okay? Ich will nicht, dass du damit alleine bist…<br/>*hofft einfach, dass Matteo das nicht mit sich alleine ausmacht, um ihn nicht zu belasten oder so*<br/>*schielt wieder kurz aus dem Fenster und sieht, dass es immer noch ziemlich stark regnet*<br/>*fragt sich, ob es überhaupt heute noch aufhört oder ob sie vielleicht tatsächlich im Auto übernachten müssen*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hmmt wohlig, als er seine Schläfe küsst*<br/>*drückt sich noch ein bisschen mehr an ihn, als er sagt, dass er will, dass er nicht damit alleine ist*<br/>Okay, mach ich…<br/>*schweigt einen Moment und sagt dann*<br/>Aber, also… ich werd dich wahrscheinlich nerven, nehm ich an… davor und danach… weil ich will, dass es dir gut geht… also du musst mir auch sagen, wenn es zu viel ist, okay?<br/>*drückt einen Kuss gegen seinen Hals und sieht dann, dass er aus dem Fenster guckt*<br/>Denkst du, es hört heute nochmal auf?</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo sagt, dass er mit ihm sprechen wird und stöhnt dann leise, als er meint, dass er ihn wahrscheinlich nerven wird*<br/>*drückt ihn fester an sich und knurrt leise*<br/>Du nervst mich nicht! Und falls doch und falls es zu viel wird, verspreche ich, es zu sagen, okay?<br/>*lächelt wieder, als er einen Kuss auf den Hals bekommt und fährt ihm kurz mit der freien Hand durch die Haare*<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter bei seiner Frage*<br/>Sieht gerade irgendwie nicht danach aus…<br/>*lässt seine Hand los und beugt sich vor, um wieder nach seinem Handy zu greifen*<br/>*öffnet die Wetterapp und runzelt leicht die Stirn*<br/>Ähm… nö… es hört nicht mehr auf… erst so gegen 2 Uhr heute Nacht… ist halt die Frage, ob es irgendwann weniger wird, so dass wir weiterfahren können…<br/>*nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe und stellt fest, dass er zum einen ein bisschen Angst davor hat, im Regen und im Dunkeln durch eine unbekannte Gegend zu fahren, zum anderen auf Grund des Schlafmangels von letzter Nacht wirklich ein bisschen müde und groggy ist und sich vor allem tatsächlich davor grault, seinen Binder heute nochmal anzuziehen*<br/>*überlegt kurz, ob er googlen soll, ob in der Nähe irgendeine Pension ist, müsste dafür ja aber auch den Binder wieder anziehen*<br/>*fragt irgendwann zögernd*<br/>Was hältst du von einer Nacht im Auto?<br/>*fügt schnell hinzu*<br/>Also wenn sich die Rückbank wirklich umklappen lässt… dann könnte das unter Umständen einigermaßen gemütlich werden…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht, als er so knurrt*<br/>Hab ich doch gesagt…<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf und grinst als er nach seinem Handy greift und nachguckt*<br/>Da hätten wir ja auch mal früher drauf kommen können, das nachzugucken… Hmpf, das klingt nicht gut…<br/>*schaut ihn dann an bei seiner Frage*<br/>Uhhh, ähm… ja, ist vielleicht echt das Beste…<br/>*setzt sich auf und kniet sich auf die Rückbank, um in den Kofferraum schauen zu können*<br/>Ich glaub das geht… bleib mal drin, ich versuch es von hinten aus...<br/>*macht die Tür auf, springt raus, knallt die Tür zu und rennt schnell zum Kofferraum*<br/>*macht den auf und klettert so halb rein*<br/>*räumt ihren Kram so aus dem Weg, dass man die Bank theoretisch umklappen könnte*<br/>*drückt irgendwas oder zieht irgendwas oder macht halt irgendwas, das hilft*<br/>Zieh mal zu dir… und jetzt lass los…<br/>*lässt einen triumphierenden Laut aus, als die Bank sich tatsächlich voll zurückklappt und so eine Liegefläche entsteht*<br/>*klettert vollständig ins Auto und macht den Kofferraum von innen zu*<br/>Und jetzt breiten wir Schlafsäcke aus und nehmen Klamotten als Kissen und voila… fertig ist das Nachtlager…</p><p>David:<br/>*will Matteo noch sagen, dass sie auch versuchen können, über die Rückbank in den Kofferraum zu klettern, als dieser auch schon aus der Tür in den Regen verschwindet*<br/>*schaut ihn mit einer Mischung aus Skepsis und Amüsement an, als er im Kofferraum wieder auftaucht und kniet sich auf die Rückbank, um eventuell helfen zu können*<br/>*zieht dann, als er es sagt und rückt ein wenig zur Seite, so dass die eine Hälfte der Rückbank umklappen kann*<br/>*klettert auf die nun entstandene Fläche, so dass auch die andere Hälfte umgeklappt werden kann und grinst erfreut*<br/>Sieht gut aus!<br/>*nickt bei Matteos Worten*<br/>Und Isomatten! Ich brauch dringend einigermaßen erholsamen Schlaf...<br/>*verschafft sich einen Überblick und meint dann*<br/>Und das Zelt und alle Sachen, die wir nicht brauchen, nach vorne… gibt mal…<br/>*nimmt das Zelt entgegen und verfrachtet es nach vorne, ehe er mit Matteo zusammen die Isomatten und Schlafsäcke entrollt*<br/>*lächelt leicht*<br/>18. August… erste Übernachtung im Auto…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*reicht David die Sachen an, die sie nicht brauchen, damit er die nach vorne packen kann*<br/>*rollt dann die Isomatten und Schlafsäcke aus*<br/>*schiebt die Taschen mit ihren Sachen zur Seite*<br/>*macht eine auf und holt die beiden dicken Pullis raus, die sie mit haben, weil man ja nie wissen kann*<br/>Und das als Kissen?<br/>*reicht sie David*<br/>Aber umziehen tu ich mich jetzt nicht, Schuhe aus und ab ins Bett…<br/>*kickt die Schuhe aus und lässt sie in den Fußraum fallen*<br/>*sieht, wie David es ihm gleich tut und krabbelt dann mit ihm unter die Schlafsäcke*<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Ist echt ganz gemütlich…</p><p>David:<br/>*nimmt sich vor, den 18.8. gleich in sein Notizbuch einzutragen, während er lächelnd den Pulli entgegen nimmt und nickt*<br/>Gute Idee!<br/>*legt sich den Pulli auf seine Isomatte und zieht dann ebenfalls die Schuhe aus*<br/>*grinst leicht bei Matteos Worten*<br/>Du willst aber jetzt nicht um acht schon schlafen, oder?!<br/>*krabbelt trotzdem mit ihm unter die Schlafsäcke, rollt sich auf den Bauch und zieht aus seinem Rucksack sein Skizzen- und Notizbuch*<br/>*nickt bei Matteos Worten und grinst*<br/>Auf jeden Fall gemütlicher als das Bett letzte Nacht…<br/>*beugt sich zur Seite, um Matteo einen kurzen Kuss zu geben und schlägt dann sein Notizbuch auf*<br/>*lacht leise, als er all das sieht, was er schon notiert hat*<br/>Wenn wir wieder in Berlin sind, muss ich ganz schön viel nachtragen…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Nee, aber was sollen wir im Auto sonst machen außer schon mal hinlegen?<br/>*liegt auf der Seite und sieht zu, wie David sich auf den Bauch rollt*<br/>*grinst und nickt*<br/>Auf jeden Fall gemütlicher…<br/>*küsst ihn zurück und lächelt*<br/>*linst dann auf sein Notizbuch*<br/>Nachtragen? Wieso hast du denn nicht alles? Können wir doch jetzt machen… lies mal vor was du hast….</p><p>David:<br/>*schiebt sein Notizbuch so, dass Matteo mit reinschauen kann, als er nachfragt*<br/>Ich glaub, es fehlt nicht so viel… Brixen, Venedig und Ravenna hab ich… Und das erste Mal in Florenz… hatten wir sonst noch irgendein erstes Mal in Florenz?<br/>*trägt schon mal ein: 16.8.19: “Das erste Mal am Strand übernachten” und 18.8.19: “Das erste Mal im Auto übernachten”*<br/>*schaut dann fragend zu Matteo*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*überfliegt Davids Liste und muss bei den ganzen ersten Malen lächeln*<br/>*schüttelt dann den Kopf*<br/>Nee, ich glaub du hast alles… es sei denn du möchtest mit aufnehmen, dass du angegraben wurdest und es nicht gecheckt hat…<br/>*grinst leicht und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange*</p><p>David:<br/>*beobachtet Matteo, während er liest und nickt zufrieden, als er meint, dass er alles hat*<br/>*grinst dann bei seinem Vorschlag und als er einen Kuss bekommt und meint*<br/>Oder ich nehm mit auf, dass mein Freund mich ritterlich vor meinem Verehrer verteidigt hat…<br/>*lacht leise, schüttelt dann aber den Kopf*<br/>*überlegt selbst nochmal und schreibt dann noch dazu: “16.8.19: “Das erste Mal am Strand kochen” und 16.8.19: “Das erste Mal Sex im Zelt am Strand”*<br/>*klappt dann das Buch zu, dreht sich leicht zu Matteo, legt den Kopf auf den Armen ab und lächelt*<br/>Eigentlich müsste man mal eine Liste machen… mit allen ersten Malen… was glaubst du, wie viele wir bisher hatten?<br/>*ruckelt sich ein bisschen zurecht und entspannt sich*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*pfft leicht und schaut ihn mit dem Sekretariatsblick an*<br/>Haha…<br/>*streckt dann seinen Arm aus und legt seinen Kopf drauf ab*<br/>*grinst bei seinem Vorschlag*<br/>Ja, wär bestimmt cool, das so zu sehen… hm… 20 vielleicht? Oder 30?<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Du hast ja irgendwann angefangen, alles zu zählen…</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst, als er den Sekretariatsblick bekommt und beugt sich nochmal vor, um ihn zu küssen*<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo es sich auch gemütlich macht und nickt leicht, als er meint, dass eine Liste cool wäre*<br/>*überlegt selbst kurz und meint schließlich zögernd*<br/>Vielleicht auch mehr…<br/>*lacht dann ebenfalls leise*<br/>Nur die wichtigen Sachen… wenn ich wirklich alles zählen würde, könnte ich auch aufschreiben: Das erste Mal in Venedig auf dem Klo, das erste Mal in Ravenna auf dem Klo, das erste Mal in Venedig essen, das erste Mal in Ravenna essen… und so…<br/>*streckt die Hand aus und fährt ihm kurz durch die Haare*<br/>*schaut ihn liebevoll an*<br/>Nur die Sachen, die uns beide betreffen… das sind eben die wichtigen Sachen…<br/>*merkt bei der Erwähnung der Toiletten, dass er auch aufs Klo muss, hofft aber, dass er es vielleicht noch ein bisschen hinauszögern kann*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht dann auch*<br/>Ja, okay, das wäre doch sehr übertrieben…<br/>*lächelt, als er ihm durch die Haare fährt und hebt den Kopf langsam, um ihm noch einen Kuss zu geben*<br/>Das sind die wichtigen Sachen, stimmt…<br/>*legt seinen Kopf wieder ab und streckt seinen Arm aus, um ihn über David zu legen*<br/>*hmmmt leicht und lächelt dann*<br/>Irgendwie ist das echt mega chillig… nicht zu kalt… der Regen prasselt aufs Dach… hat was…</p><p>David:<br/>*kommt Matteo entgegen, als er merkt, dass er ihn küssen möchte und rückt dann ein wenig näher an ihn heran, als er seinen Arm über ihn legt*<br/>*entspannt sich und merkt dabei, dass seine Blase drückt und er wahrscheinlich tatsächlich demnächst raus muss, um sie zu entleeren*<br/>*hmmt zustimmend bei Matteos Worten*<br/>Fast so chillig wie bei Meeresrauschen…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Auf jeden Fall ein angenehmeres Einschlafgeräusch als schimpfende Italiener…<br/>*stöhnt dann leise und dreht sich genervt zurück auf den Rücken*<br/>Aber ich fürchte, ich muss vorher noch pinkeln… und den Schirm suchen…<br/>*ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie einen eingepackt haben, hat aber gerade keine Ahnung, wo der sein könnte*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt sofort*<br/>Aber nur fast…<br/>*lacht dann leicht*<br/>Definitiv…<br/>*lässt seinen Arm auf David, auch als er sich dreht und streicht mit seiner Hand über seinen Bauch*<br/>*muss dann so halb lachen, als er sagt, dass er muss*<br/>Oh nein, Mist… und den Schirm hatte ich gerade noch gesehen…<br/>*dreht sich und zieht ihn dann aus einer Ecke hervor*<br/>Aber wie willst du denn gleichzeitig pinkeln und den Schirm halten? ich komm einfach mit und halt den Schirm für dich…</p><p>David:<br/>*wirft Matteo einen leichten Sekretariatsblick zu, als dieser lacht, muss dann aber ebenfalls lachen und memmt*<br/>Ich will da nicht raus…<br/>*setzt sich aber trotzdem auf, als Matteo den Schirm hervorkramt und nimmt ihn entgegen*<br/>*atmet einmal tief durch und denkt sich, dass er wahrscheinlich trotzdem nass werden wird*<br/>*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern bei seiner Frage und schüttelt dann sofort den Kopf bei seinem Vorschlag*<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Erstens wirst du dann auch nass, zweitens… ähm… nein…<br/>*wird leicht rot und meint dann verlegen*<br/>Ich kann doch nicht vor dir pinkeln…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Der Schirm ist doch groß…<br/>*schaut ihn dann total perplex an, als er rot wird*<br/>Hä? Wieso das denn nicht? Ich würde mich schon umdrehen, wenn du Privatsphäre brauchst…</p><p>David:<br/>*sieht Matteos perplexen Blick und fragt sich, ob er sich anstellt*<br/>*überlegt kurz und meint dann*<br/>Aber du hörst es doch…<br/>*denkt sich aber dann, dass man bei dem Regen wahrscheinlich kaum irgendwas hört*<br/>*fragt sich, ob Matteo wohl auch einfach so vor ihm pinkeln würde und vermutet, dass das für ihn wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich ein Problem wäre*<br/>*stöhnt einmal kurz gequält, denkt sich aber, dass er natürlich Recht hat*<br/>Okay…<br/>*nimmt seine Schuhe und zieht sie an*<br/>*greift noch eine Packung Taschentücher aus seinem Rucksack, schiebt ein wenig Kram beiseite und öffnet die hintere Autotür*<br/>*schaut zu Matteo, ob dieser ebenfalls bereit ist, ehe er den Schirm öffnet und aussteigt*<br/>*schaut sich um und stellt als erstes erleichtert fest, dass sie wirklich irgendwo auf einem Acker sind und kein Wohnhaus und keine Menschenseele zu sehen ist*<br/>*sieht in ein paar Meters Entfernung eine kleine Gruppe Bäume und Sträucher und denkt sich, dass es da wohl gehen wird*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst leicht, als er sagt, dass er es ja hört*<br/>Ich kann ja reden oder singen oder so…<br/>*findet es ein bisschen süß, dass David sich so anstellt*<br/>*denkt aber wirklich, dass da nicht viel bei ist*<br/>*greift dann auch seine Schuhe und zieht die wieder an*<br/>*steigt hinter David aus dem Auto und stellt sich neben ihn unter den Schirm*<br/>*geht dann mit ihm zu der Baumgruppe und nimmt den Schirm von ihm ab*<br/>*dreht sich dann um und hält den Schirm hinter seinem Rücken fest*<br/>*fängt dann an zu singen*<br/>It’s raining men, hallelujah, it’s raining men…</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht leise bei Matteos Vorschlag zu singen oder zu reden*<br/>*geht mit ihm zur Baumgruppe, nachdem er ebenfalls aus dem Auto geklettert ist und gibt den Schirm an ihn weiter*<br/>*grinst einmal ein bisschen nervös und denkt sich, dass er sich vielleicht wirklich anstellt*<br/>*ist trotzdem froh, dass Matteo sich umdreht und zieht seine Hose runter*<br/>*lacht leise, als Matteo tatsächlich anfängt zu singen*<br/>*hockt sich dann hin und nimmt ein Taschentuch aus der Packung*<br/>*ist so amüsiert über Matteos Gesang, dass er sich irgendwie nicht aufs Pinkeln konzentrieren kann*<br/>*meint irgendwann leicht grinsend*<br/>Okay, okay… hör auf zu singen… ich kann sonst nicht…<br/>*denkt sich, dass er wahrscheinlich sowieso nichts hört, weil es so stark regnet*<br/>*kann dann tatsächlich pinkeln, als Matteo aufhört, putzt sich schnell ab und zieht die Hose wieder hoch*<br/>*tritt neben ihn und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange*<br/>*murmelt leise*<br/>Danke…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hört David lachen und will gerade richtig losschmettern, als er David hört*<br/>*lacht*<br/>Na toll… okay, dann bin ich ruhig…<br/>*hört dann neben dem Regen tatsächlich nicht wirklich, wie David pinkelt*<br/>*hört aber, als er die Hose wieder hoch zieht und dreht sich um*<br/>*grinst*<br/>Gern geschehen…<br/>*drückt ihm dann den Schirm in die Hand*<br/>Jetzt muss ich…<br/>*macht zwei Schritte nach rechts, mit David, und dreht sich dann um*<br/>*pinkelt ohne Probleme, macht die Hose wieder zu und dreht sich um*<br/>Okay, wir können…</p><p>David:<br/>*bekommt den Schirm in die Hand gedrückt und will sich damit schon auf den Weg zum Auto machen, als er hört, dass Matteo auch noch muss*<br/>Oh… okay…<br/>*folgt ihm nach rechts und schaut dann demonstrativ weg, als Matteo sich um pinkeln umdreht*<br/>*ist irgendwie weiterhin ein bisschen verlegen, merkt aber, dass sie Verlegenheit schnell verschwindet, weil das für Matteo alles irgendwie so selbstverständlich ist*<br/>*grinst, als er wieder neben ihn tritt und macht sich mit ihm zurück auf den Weg zum Auto*<br/>Okay… dieses erste Mal schreiben wir aber nicht auf die Liste…<br/>*erreicht das Auto und macht die hintere Tür auf*<br/>*überlässt Matteo den Vortritt, weil er ja immer noch den Schirm hält*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht laut bei seinen Worten*<br/>Was? Das erste Mal zusammen pinkeln?<br/>*schüttelt grinsend den Kopf*<br/>Nee… und? War doch jetzt nicht sooo schlimm, oder?<br/>*klettert dann an David vorbei ins Auto und rutscht durch*<br/>*zieht die Schuhe wieder aus und krabbelt zurück auf seinen Platz*<br/>*greift nach seinem Handy*<br/>Aber wir können den Moment für die Nachwelt festhalten… und nur wir wissen, warum wir dieses top Selfie gemacht haben…<br/>*wartet bis David neben ihm liegt und macht dann ein paar Selfies, ein paar mit Grimassen und ein paar softe, wo er David einen Kuss gibt oder sich an ihn lehnt*<br/>*packt das Handy dann wieder weg*<br/>Keine Chats heute, oder?</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt als Antwort auf Matteos Frage und grinst dann leicht, als er ihm zustimmt*<br/>*zuckt mit den Schultern bei seiner nächsten Frage, merkt aber, dass er irgendwie jetzt weniger verlegen ist, wo sie es hinter sich haben*<br/>Nee, war nicht so schlimm… keine Ahnung… ich hab halt noch nie vor jemand anderem gepinkelt…<br/>*fragt sich kurz, ob man das als Pärchen wohl irgendwann so macht oder ob das generell so’n Vertrauensding ist, was man auch unter Freunden macht - kennt sich damit halt nicht wirklich aus*<br/>*krabbelt hinter Matteo ins Auto, klappt den Schirm zu und zieht ebenfalls seine Schuhe aus*<br/>*sieht, dass Matteo es sich schon wieder bequem gemacht hat und krabbelt lächelnd neben ihn*<br/>*lacht leise bei seinem Vorschlag*<br/>Okay…<br/>*positioniert sich mit ihm für ein paar Selfies, bewegt sich aber irgendwann nicht mehr viel, als er eine gemütliche Position an Matteos Brust gefunden hat*<br/>*gibt ein verneinendes Geräusch von sich bei seiner Frage*<br/>Nee, heute nicht… zu anstrengend… wir erzählen dann morgen von unserem Abenteuer…<br/>*gähnt und murmelt dann*<br/>Vielleicht sollten wir doch schon schlafen… oder noch ein bisschen quatschen… und kuscheln… und knutschen…<br/>*streckt seinen Kopf nach oben und legt eine Hand sanft an Matteos Wange, um ihn ein Stück zu sich nach unten zu ziehen*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hat sein Handy weggepackt und dann beide Arme um David geschlungen*<br/>*brummt zustimmend, als er sagt, dass Chats zu anstrengend sind*<br/>*grinst dann leicht bei seinen Vorschlägen*<br/>Ich bin für knutschen und kuscheln und dann schlafen…<br/>*schaut zu ihm, als er die Hand an seine Wange legt und rutscht ein bisschen so, dass er bequemer an seinen Mund kommt*<br/>Gequatscht haben wir ja heute genug…<br/>*grinst leicht und küsst ihn dann*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. 19.08.2019 (1) - Also doch Mailand 2019?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Montag, 08:47 Uhr</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*wacht auf und braucht einen Moment, bevor er checkt, wo er ist*<br/>*dreht sich um und sieht, dass David noch schläft*<br/>*dreht seinen Kopf und schaut aus dem Fenster*<br/>*sieht, dass es nicht mehr regnet und richtig aufgeklart ist*<br/>*wünscht sich gerade sehr einen Kaffee und stöhnt leise*<br/>*schmiegt sich dann vorsichtig an David ran und macht die Augen nochmal zu*</p><p>David:<br/>*spürt im Halbschlaf, dass Matteo sich an ihn schmiegt und lächelt leicht*<br/>*schmiegt sich ein wenig an ihn und döst noch ein bisschen vor sich hin*<br/>*merkt aber, dass er eigentlich ausgeschlafen ist und nicht wieder einschlafen kann*<br/>*öffnet die Augen ein bisschen und fällt dabei ein, dass sie ja im Auto übernachten haben*<br/>*hat dafür erstaunlich gut geschlafen*<br/>*gähnt und dreht sich langsam um*<br/>*gibt Matteo einen Kuss auf die Stirn, schlingt seine Arme um ihn und schließt die Augen wieder*<br/>*murmelt leise und verschlafen*<br/>Morgen…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*merkt auch ziemlich schnell, dass er nicht mehr wirklich einschlafen kann<br/>*genießt deswegen einfach Davids Nähe, seinen Geruch und überhaupt seine Nähe*<br/>*lächelt, als er einen Kuss auf die Stirn bekommt und schaut ihn an*<br/>*reckt sich ein bisschen und gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange*<br/>Morgen…<br/>*räuspert sich ein bisschen, bevor er fragt*<br/>Und? Gut geschlafen? War nicht so übel, oder?</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt leicht, als er einen Kuss auf die Wange bekommt und schlingt den Arm ein wenig fester um ihn, ehe er mit der Hand in seine Haare wandert*<br/>*hmmt zustimmend bei seinen Fragen und räuspert sich ebenfalls ein bisschen*<br/>*murmelt*<br/>Jedenfalls besser als erwartet… und besser als in Genua…<br/>*brummt schläfrig und wohlig und fängt langsam an, durch Matteos Haare zu fahren*<br/>*gähnt dann und streckt sich leicht*<br/>Ein Kaffee wär jetzt nicht schlecht… und ne Dusche…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hmmt zustimmend, dass es besser als erwartet war*<br/>*macht dann wohlige Geräusche, als David ihm durchs Haar fährt*<br/>Mhmmmm Kaffee wär toll… oh und ne Dusche auch…<br/>*reckt sich noch ein bisschen mehr, um ihm einen richtigen Kuss zu geben*<br/>Vielleicht sollten wir dann doch mal vorab ein paar Hotels anrufen? Vielleicht können wir irgendwo früh einchecken?</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt langsam und träge, als Matteo ihm zustimmt und beugt sich Matteo entgegen, als er merkt, dass er ihn richtig küssen will*<br/>*schmiegt sich dann wieder an ihn und spürt, dass er langsam ein bisschen wacher wird*<br/>*lächelt bei Matteos Vorschlag und verkneift sich den Kommentar, dass das dann ja aber sehr geplant wäre*<br/>*sagt stattdessen*<br/>Ja, gerne… und dann erstmal duschen… und vorher irgendwo einen Kaffee holen…<br/>*küsst ihn nochmal und dreht sich dann auf den Bauch, um nach der Wasserflasche greifen zu können, weil er den Schlafgeschmack aus dem Mund bekommen will*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*sieht, wie er lächelt und knufft ihn sanft*<br/>Ja ja, ich weiß, das wäre dann sehr geplant… aber unter diesen Umständen find ich, können wir eine Ausnahme machen…<br/>*nickt dann zu seinem Plan und lacht, als er nach dem Kuss nach der Wasserflasche greift*<br/>Sorry, ich schmeck bestimmt eklig…<br/>*fällt jetzt erst auf, dass sie gestern ja gar nicht Zähne geputzt haben*<br/>Wir könnten Zähne putzen, dann knutschen und dann losfahren?<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Du fährst und ich telefoniere?</p><p>David:<br/>*wird geknufft und lacht leise, als er hört, warum*<br/>Ich hab gar nichts gesagt… Und Ausnahmen find ich immer gut… vor allem wenn man eine Dusche braucht!<br/>*schaut Matteo dann verwirrt an bei seinen nächsten Worten und checkt erst gar nicht, was er meint*<br/>*lacht dann wieder leise und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Nein! Oh Mann… so war das nicht gemeint! Ich hab eher gedacht, /ich/ schmeck bestimmt ekelig! Ich hab noch voll den Schlafgeschmack im Mund…<br/>*grinst dann und nickt*<br/>Ja, Zähneputzen wär vielleicht nicht schlecht… knutschen ist immer gut… und wenn wir losgefahren sind, suchen wir erst Kaffee… und dann telefonieren wir, okay?!<br/>*haucht sich einmal kurz in die Hand, um zu prüfen, ob er extremst aus dem Mund stinkt, findet aber, dass es tatsächlich noch geht und beugt sich darum schnell vor, um Matteo noch einen Kuss zu geben*<br/>*grinst wieder und murmelt leise*<br/>Du schmeckst nie eklig!<br/>*setzt sich dann auf, kramt aus der Reisetasche ihren Kulturbeutel und holt die Zahnbürsten und die Zahnpasta raus</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Aber du hast geguckt…<br/>*lacht, als er lacht und bewegt den Kopf langsam auf und ab*<br/>Ja ja, ist klar…<br/>*nickt dann*<br/>Jap, klingt nach ‘nem Plan…<br/>*lacht, als David sich in die Hand haucht und riecht*<br/>Spinner…<br/>*wird nochmal geküsst und küsst ihn aus Prinzip direkt nochmal*<br/>Du auch nie...<br/>*geht dann mit David Zähne putzen, beide gehen nochmal pinkeln, knutschen dann natürlich noch sehr ausgiebig, David zieht sich seinen Binder an und beschließen, die Rückbank einfach mal so zu lassen und die erst beim Hotel ordentlich zu machen, damit die Schlafsäcke noch auslüften können*<br/>*verfrachten den Zeltkram von vorne wieder nach hinten und fahren dann endlich los*</p><p>David:<br/>*haben beschlossen, erstmal in den nächsten Ort zu fahren, um sich Kaffee zu besorgen und dort dann erst das Navi Richtung Mailand einzustellen*<br/>*müssen nicht allzu weit fahren, ehe sie ein kleines Dort erreichen und dort auch schnell eine Bäckerei finden*<br/>*lassen sich in dieser ihre Mehrwegbecher mit Kaffee nachfüllen und werden deswegen leicht verwirrt angeschaut*<br/>*trinkt den ersten Schluck und strahlt*<br/>Krass, wie süchtig man nach dem Zeug ist - jetzt geht’s mir gut!<br/>*stellt seinen Kaffeebecher in die Halterung und schaltet das Navi ein*<br/>Ich geb jetzt einfach nur Mailand ein und fahr los. Wenn du ein Hotel gefunden hast, kannst du ja die genaue Adresse eingeben, okay?<br/>*schnallt sich an und lächelt kurz in seine Richtung*<br/>*beugt sich dann nochmal schnell zu ihm rüber, um ihn kurz zu küssen, da er das ja während der Fahrt nicht machen kann, und startet den Motor*<br/>*lenkt das Auto Richtung Autobahn und meint zu Matteo, der bereits Google aufgemacht hat*<br/>Ein Bad am Zimmer wär nice…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*trinkt den ersten Schluck Kaffee und seufzt wohlig*<br/>Endlich…<br/>*nickt dann zu Davids Plan*<br/>Klingt gut…<br/>*grinst, als er geküsst wird und hält ihn schnell fest, um ihn nochmal zu küssen*<br/>*lässt ihn dann wieder los und zieht sein Handy aus der Tasche*<br/>*googlet Hotels in Mailand*<br/>*ruft wahllos eins an, das nett klingt*<br/>*spricht mit der Rezeptionistin, die ihm sagt, dass sie ausgebucht sind und legt wieder auf*<br/>Sind ausgebucht… ich guck mal das nächste…<br/>*ruft das nächste auf der Liste an und bekommt die gleiche Antwort*<br/>Auch ausgebucht… ich nehm mal eins das nicht so ganz in der City ist…<br/>*ruft das dritte an und telefoniert diesmal n bisschen länger*<br/>*legt auf und stöhnt etwas auf*<br/>Okay… das ist jetzt echt doof und tut mir auch voll leid… aber… die haben gesagt, es ist eine Messe oder ne Fashion Show oder sowas grad in der Stadt… und… naja, also sie gehen davon aus, dass so ziemlich jedes Hotel ausgebucht ist….<br/>*schaut etwas zerknirscht zu David*<br/>Also… ähm… vielleicht doch woanders hin?</p><p>David:<br/>*ist recht schnell wieder bei der Autobahn und fährt auf*<br/>*hört zu, wie Matteo telefoniert und versucht währenddessen, italienische Wörter rauszuhören oder sich zusammen zu reimen*<br/>*hmpft leise, als die ersten Hotels ausgebucht sind, denkt sich aber, dass Mailand wahrscheinlich zig Hotels hat und sie sicherlich eins finden*<br/>*denkt sich schon, dass sie vielleicht beim dritten ein bisschen mehr Glück haben, weil Matteo hier länger telefoniert, hört ihn aber dann stöhnen, zieht die Augenbrauen hoch und schaut fragend zu ihm rüber*<br/>*schaut ihn dann leicht entgeistert an bei seinen Worten und schüttelt sofort den Kopf bei Matteos Frage*<br/>Aber ich will nach Mailand…<br/>*verzieht das Gesicht*<br/>Das ist doch echt kacke…<br/>*stöhnt leise*<br/>Oh Mann… das merken wir uns für den nächsten Roadtrip. Zumindest in den Messestädten anrufen, ob da gerade irgendwas ist, wenn wir dahin wollen… ein bisschen Planung muss da dann eben echt drin sein…<br/>*merkt dann aber selbst, dass er gerade ein bisschen zickig und kindisch klingt und murmelt leise*<br/>Sorry…<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>Kannst du mal googlen, wie lang das geht? Ich mein, wenn die Messe morgen vorbei ist, kriegen wir vielleicht morgen ein Zimmer und können heute irgendwo außerhalb übernachten…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*verzieht zerknirscht das Gesicht, als David sagt, dass er nach Mailand will*<br/>Sorry…<br/>*fühlt sich echt irgendwie schlecht so als sei es seine Schuld*<br/>*hört dann Davids nächste Worte und fühlt sich bestätigt*<br/>*stimmt deswegen ganz schnell zu*<br/>Ja, machen wir… auf jeden Fall… die großen Städte abchecken…<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf als er sich entschuldigt*<br/>Schon okay… ist halt echt kacke...<br/>*nickt dann sofort und googlet Mailand Messe und schüttelt zerknirscht den Kopf*<br/>Hat heute erst angefangen und geht die ganze Woche…<br/>*überlegt fieberhaft was sie machen könnten*<br/>Soll ich mal bei Couch Surfing gucken? Vielleicht haben wir ja Glück…</p><p>David:<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, als Matteo sich entschuldigt*<br/>*denkt sich, dass er da ja auch nichts für kann und dass er selbst bisher ja auch einigermaßen gut ohne Plan klarkam und sie bisher auch einfach ziemliches Glück hatten (außer dem Fehlgriffhotel in Genua)*<br/>*murmelt leise und ein bisschen enttäuscht*<br/>Kannst du doch nichts für...<br/>*wartet dann, bis er gegooglet hat und stößt die Luft aus*<br/>*zuckt mit den Schultern und sagt resigniert*<br/>Ja, okay… dann haben wir wohl diesmal einfach Pech gehabt und Mailand machen wir dann erst nächstes Jahr… wenn keine Messe ist…<br/>*zuckt mit den Schultern bezüglich Couchsurfing*<br/>Keine Ahnung… sind bestimmt auch alle belegt…<br/>*nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe und überlegt*<br/>*fragt schließlich*<br/>Was ist denn mit deinen ganzen Verwandten? Wohnt nicht einer von denen zufällig in Mailand?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern, als er sagt, dass er da nix für kann*<br/>Naja, wenn ich dich hätte planen lassen…<br/>*seufzt und drückt einmal kurz seinen Arm, als er sagt, dass sie Mailand dann nächstes Jahr machen*<br/>Auf jeden Fall…<br/>*nickt dann zu seiner Antwort zum Couch Surfing, hatte das auch schon gedacht, sobald er es gesagt hat*<br/>*hört dann aber seine Frage und haut sich vor die Stirn*<br/>Philippo! Natürlich! Oma hat doch erzählt, der ist zum Studieren nach Mailand… warte, den ruf ich direkt an…<br/>*entsperrt sein Handy wieder, sucht Philippos Nummer raus und ruft ihn an*<br/>*antwortet auf Italienisch sobald er dran ist*<br/>Hey Philippo, hier ist Matteo, wie geht’s dir so?</p><p>David:<br/>*zuckt nur leicht mit den Schultern, als Matteo meint, dass es wahrscheinlich anders gelaufen wäre, wenn er ihn hätte planen lassen*<br/>Die Hotels waren sicher eh schon Wochen im Voraus ausgebucht…<br/>*lächelt dann, als Matteo einfällt, dass sein Cousin in Mailand wohnt und ihn direkt anrufen will*<br/>*murmelt leise*<br/>Okay… Daumen drücken, dass er uns eine Dusche und einen Schlafplatz anbieten kann…</p><p>Philippo:<br/>*ist vor kurzem erst aufgestanden und sitzt gerade mit Kaffee und Zigarette auf dem Balkon um richtig wach zu werden, als sein Handy auf einmal klingelt*<br/>*sieht, dass es Matteo ist und lacht, als er dran geht*<br/>Ciao Matteo! Wurde auch Zeit, dass du anrufst! Hab schon befürchtet, mein kleiner Cousin fährt quer durch Italien, ohne sich bei mir zu melden…<br/>*trinkt einen Schluck Kaffee und antwortet dann auf seine Frage*<br/>Gut gut geht’s! Semesterferien sind immer gut! Und wie geht’s dir? Oder soll ich lieber fragen, euch?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hat sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er da ja echt hätte dran denken können*<br/>*ist aber erleichtert, als Philippo zu lachen scheint*<br/>Ja, sorry… manchmal bin ich etwas verpeilt…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Ja, uns gehts auch gut… also generell, jetzt gerade nicht so...weißt du, wir dachten uns nämlich, es wär eine total coole Idee, völlig planlos durch die Gegend zu fahren und uns erst um Schlafmöglichkeiten zu kümmern, wenn wir in der Stadt sind…<br/>*presst leicht die Lippen zusammen und hofft, dass Philippo merkt, worauf er hinaus will*</p><p>Philippo:<br/>*lacht wieder leise und meint*<br/>Also hat sich nichts geändert…<br/>*hört ihm dann zu und zieht währenddessen an seiner Zigarette*<br/>*nickt bei Matteos Worten, braucht aber einen Moment, bis er checkt, worauf er hinaus will*<br/>Ahhh… ihr wolltet nach Mailand! Und jetzt habt ihr festgestellt, dass alles dicht ist, weil Messe ist!?<br/>*lacht wieder*<br/>Ja, so ein Roadtrip will zumindest grob geplant sein… Seid ihr denn schon in Mailand oder auf dem Weg hierher? Wollen wir uns auf nen Kaffee treffen oder habt ihr keine Zeit?<br/>*fällt dann ein, dass er ihm auch anbieten könnte bei ihm zu pennen*<br/>Hmm… oder kann ich euch vielleicht mit einer Schlafmöglichkeit glücklich machen? Oder wollt ihr gleich weiter?<br/>*lacht wieder leise und sagt bestimmt*<br/>Eigentlich /müssen/ wir uns sehen! Wie lange ist das her? Vier Jahre? Fünf Jahre? Und ich will natürlich David kennenlernen!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst leicht und brummt zustimmend*<br/>Was das angeht nicht viel, nee.<br/>*lacht, als er sagt, dass so ein Roadtrip zumindest grob geplant werden muss*<br/>Du würdest dich gut mit David verstehen… Aber ja, also…<br/>*räuspert sich und will grad mit der Sprache raus, als Philippo es schon selbst anbietet*<br/>Ja, ehrlich gesagt ruf ich deswegen an… also nur, wenn es keine Umstände macht, Isomatte und Schlafsack haben wir alles da, wir bräuchten nur n bisschen freien Fußboden… und ne Dusche.<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Mhm… vier Jahre, glaub ich… ja, David muss man kennen lernen, das stimmt natürlich….<br/>*fügt dann nochmal hinzu*<br/>Aber nur wenn’s wirklich keine Umstände macht…</p><p>Philippo:<br/>*merkt, dass Matteo ein bisschen verlegen ist, bevor er mit der Sprache rausrückt und lacht wieder leise*<br/>Ich würde sagen, ihr habt unfassbares Glück! Ihr bekommt nicht nur ein freies Stück Fußboden, sondern ein eigenes Zimmer! Mein Mitbewohner ist für zwei Wochen bei seinen Eltern in der Nähe von Rom und der hat sicher nichts dagegen - der ist total unkompliziert!<br/>*grinst, als er meint, dass man David kennenlernen muss*<br/>Das gleiche hat Oma auch gesagt, als ich gestern mit ihr telefoniert hab. Und dass ihr es richtig ernst meint und wir anderen uns da mal ein Beispiel dran nehmen sollen… Was soll ich sagen!? Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass die Richtige noch nicht aufgetaucht ist! Und warum soll man bis dahin nicht ein bisschen Spaß haben!?<br/>*unterbricht ihn dann*<br/>Nun hör auf! Es macht keine Umstände!<br/>*fällt dann aber ein, dass er gleich verabredet ist*<br/>Schafft ihr es, bis 12 hier zu sein? Ich bin um halb eins verabredet und dann erstmal unterwegs… aber wenn ihr’s nicht schafft, können wir uns auch in der Stadt treffen und ich geb euch den Schlüssel.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*ist echt erleichtert und gibt David die Daumen hoch Geste*<br/>Ja, super, vielen Dank!<br/>*grinst dann, als er von Oma spricht*<br/>Jaha, das hab ich mir auch anhören dürfen… also, dass sie erstmal abwartet, ob wir nächsten Sommer noch zusammen sind…<br/>*schaut auf die Uhr und dann aufs Navi*<br/>Ja, ich denk das schaffen wir… kannst du mir gleich noch deine Adresse schicken? Dann geben wir die ins Navi ein und ich kann dir schreiben, wann wir da sind.</p><p>Philippo:<br/>*winkt ab*<br/>Nichts zu danken! Bin ja froh, dass ich dich überhaupt mal wieder zu Gesicht bekomme…<br/>*lacht dann, als er von Oma spricht*<br/>Echt!? Bei mir war sie absolut überzeugt davon, dass David zu ihrem Geburtstag mitkommt, dass ihr heiratet, Kinder kriegt usw... Da sieht man mal, was sie ihren Enkeln für unterschiedliche Sachen einzupflanzen versucht… aber da reden wir dann heute Abend ausführlicher drüber, okay? Ich muss jetzt nämlich selbst mal unter die Dusche springen und hier ein bisschen aufräumen, damit ihr wenigstens ein bisschen treten könnt. Aber keine Sorge - Fredericos Zimmer ist tippitoppi… da werdet ihr euch sicher ein paar Tage wohl fühlen…<br/>*nickt dann und drückt seine Zigarette aus*<br/>Adresse schick ich dir! Fahrt vorsichtig! Ich freu mich! Und bis später!<br/>*legt auf, trinkt noch einen Schluck Kaffee und steht dann auf, um duschen zu gehen*</p><p>David:<br/>*versucht, zuzuhören, aber bekommt nicht wirklich mit, worüber sie sprechen*<br/>*sieht dann aber, dass Matteo den Daumen hoch zeigt und lächelt erfreut*<br/>*wartet bis er aufgelegt hat und grinst dann zu ihm rüber*<br/>Also doch noch Mailand 2019?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht dann*<br/>Ja, naja, ich war sehr entsetzt, als sie nicht an uns geglaubt hat… vielleicht versucht sie, das gutzumachen…<br/>*nickt dann*<br/>Alles klar… bis später dann… und danke nochmal!<br/>*legt auf und grinst zu David rüber*<br/>Jap! Wir können bei ihm schlafen und kriegen sogar ein eigenes Zimmer, weil sein Mitbewohner nicht da ist. Er schickt gleich die Adresse… oh und er muss um halb eins weg, also können wir ganz in Ruhe duschen und relaxen und so bis wir dann ein bisschen Mailand angucken…<br/>*seufzt erleichtert*<br/>Klingt doch gut, oder?<br/>*bekommt dann die Nachricht von Philippo und gibt die Adresse in Davids Handy ein*</p><p>David:<br/>*hört Matteo zu und grinst immer mehr, während er erzählt*<br/>Nice…<br/>*lacht dann leise*<br/>Ja, das klingt nach einem Plan… und dass er erstmal nicht da ist, ist im Grunde genommen auch perfekt, denn heute Abend wird’s dann sicher spät und dann kann ich über die Mittagszeit ne Binderpause machen…<br/>*lehnt seinen Kopf gegen die Kopfstütze und stöhnt freudig*<br/>Aber erstmal richtig duschen…<br/>*hört ihn erleichtert seufzen und lächelt*<br/>*boxt ihm einmal kurz gegen die Schulter und meint dann neckend*<br/>Natürlich wäre ich ewig enttäuscht von dir gewesen, wenn das nicht geklappt hätte… so hast du nochmal Glück gehabt…<br/>*sieht, wie Matteo das Navi einstellt und freut sich, dass sie tatsächlich nur knapp 45 Minuten brauchen bis sie bei Philippo sind*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt sofort, als er was von Binderpause erzählt*<br/>Ja, das ist doch perfekt… vielleicht können wir ja für Philippo kochen oder so, als Dank…<br/>*beschwert sich, als er gegen die Schulter geboxt wird*<br/>Eyy!<br/>*grinst dann aber, als er ihn neckt*<br/>Puh… das wär natürlich echt hart gewesen… sowas belastet eine Beziehung ja sehr…<br/>*grinst leicht und lehnt sich dann zurück, als er das Navi eingestellt hat*<br/>*schreibt schnell eine Nachricht an Philippo, wann sie laut Navi da sind*<br/>Nee, aber ernsthaft, ein Glück hat das geklappt…</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt zum Thema kochen und grinst leicht*<br/>Genau… /wir/ kochen…<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Wenn ich heute helfen darf, trag ich das in den Kalender ein…<br/>*nickt heftig und amüsiert, als Matteo meint, dass das hart gewesen wäre*<br/>*wird dann allerdings wieder ernster und meint*<br/>Ja, es ist nice, dass das geklappt hat. Aber selbst, wenn es nicht geklappt hätte… das gehört doch zu ‘nem Abenteuer dazu, dass mal was nicht klappt, oder? Ich hätte die Enttäuschung schon irgendwie verkraftet. Mailand läuft ja nicht weg… das ist nächstes Jahr auch noch da.<br/>*merkt schon gar nicht mehr, wie selbstverständlich er irgendwelche Termine im nächsten Jahr benennt, weil er sich ziemlich sicher ist, dass sie nächstes Jahr wieder eine Rundreise machen - schließlich muss er ja sein italienisch irgendwo anwenden*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht*<br/>Ja gut, ich meinte, ich koche und du stehst daneben und siehst gut aus… aber wenn du unbedingt helfen willst…<br/>*wiegt den Kopf leicht hin und her*<br/>*schaut ihn überrascht an, als er meint, dass das alles halb so wild wäre*<br/>Aber du wolltest doch unbedingt Mailand sehen?<br/>*lächelt dann leicht*<br/>Aber hast Recht, das gehört zum Abenteuer mit dazu… und wir können alles nächstes Jahr nachholen oder nochmal machen… oder wir fahren mal ein bisschen weiter in den Süden…<br/>*findet die Idee schön, dass das jetzt ihr Ding wird, einfach durch Italien fahren*</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht*<br/>Ich will /immer/ unbedingt helfen! Das sollte dir nach drei Monaten mal aufgefallen sein…<br/>*nickt dann zögernd bei Matteos Aussage zu Mailand*<br/>Jaaa, schon… aber ich hätte mich ja auch mehr dahinter klemmen können… Ich hab ja auch erst in Florenz über Mailand gelesen… und dass man zum Beispiel weit im Voraus Tickets reservieren muss, um in die Kirche Santa Maria delle Grazie zu kommen, wo das letzte Abendmahl hängt… insofern hätten wir sowieso nochmal nach Mailand gemusst, damit ich mir das ansehen kann.<br/>*lächelt leicht und schaut zu ihm rüber*<br/>Außerdem ist doch irgendwie das wichtigste an unserem Roadtrip, dass wir zusammen sind… Mailand, Florenz und so… das kann ja jeder… aber im Auto oder am Strand übernachten… das muss man erstmal hinkriegen…<br/>*grinst leicht und schaut wieder auf die Straße*<br/>*nickt bei seinem Vorschlag und murmelt vorfreudig*<br/>Klingt gut!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. 19.08.2019 (2) - Was genau sind seine Qualitäten?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Montag, 19:23 Uhr:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>David:<br/>*haben tatsächlich ziemlich schnell zu Philippos Wohnung gefunden, hatten allerdings bisher nicht wirklich viel Gelegenheit, mit ihm zu sprechen, da er gleich losmusste, nachdem er ihnen die Wohnung und ihr Zimmer gezeigt und ihnen einen Wohnungsschlüssel gegeben hatte*<br/>*haben von ihm das Angebot bekommen, ihn anzurufen, falls sie sich irgendwo nicht zurechtfinden und haben sich für halb acht heute Abend zum Abendessen zurück in der Wohnung verabredet*<br/>*waren erstmal duschen und haben einige Zeit binderlos in der Wohnung verbracht und geplant, was sie sich alles ansehen wollen*<br/>*sind dann gegen halb drei losgezogen und haben sich vor allem die Innenstadt von Mailand und den Mailänder Dom angesehen*<br/>*waren ein Eis essen und auf dem Rückweg zur Wohnung kurz einkaufen*<br/>*stehen nun gemeinsam in der Küche und warten, dass die Nudeln fertig werden und Philippo nach Hause kommt*<br/>*hat sich gefreut, dass er wirklich beim Kochen helfen durfte*<br/>*umarmt Matteo von hinten und drückt ihm einen Kuss in die Halsbeuge*<br/>*murmelt gegen seinen Hals*<br/>Sollen wir schonmal den Tisch decken? Oder lieber nicht noch weiter in den Schränken wühlen?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hat die Soße fertig und warten nun nur noch, dass Nudeln und Soße fertig werden*<br/>*hofft, dass Philippo gleich kommt, weil es wahrscheinlich nur noch zehn Minuten dauert, wenn überhaupt*<br/>*spürt dann Davids Arme und lächelt automatisch*<br/>*lehnt sich etwas gegen ihn*<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Ich glaub, in Küchenschränken wühlen ist nicht so schlimm, oder? Und Teller sollten ja zu finden sein…<br/>*dreht sich in Davids Armen um und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf, bevor er sich löst*<br/>*macht den ersten Schrank auf*<br/>Voila. So einfach geht das.<br/>*grinst und nimmt drei Teller raus*<br/>Teller heißt übrigens piatto auf Italienisch<br/>*grinst leicht während er die Teller auf den Küchentisch stellt*</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo sich gegen ihn lehnt und schließlich zu ihm umdreht*<br/>*erwidert seinen Kuss und nickt dann*<br/>Stimmt…<br/>*lässt ihn los und einen Schrank öffnen*<br/>*grinst leicht, als er direkt die Teller findet*<br/>*öffnet zwei Schubladen, ehe er das Besteck gefunden hat und nimmt Gabeln und Löffel raus*<br/>*nickt zu Matteos Erklärung und wiederholt leise*<br/>Piatto… okay… Aber Singular, oder? Ich hab vorgestern versucht, die Regelungen mit dem Plural zu verstehen… bisher ziemlich erfolglos…<br/>*legt die Gabeln und Löffel auf den Tisch neben die Teller*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt grinsend*<br/>Jap, Singular… Plural wäre i piatti… die Teller…<br/>*zuckt dann mit einer Schulter*<br/>Aber frag mich nicht nach Grammatikregeln oder so, da hab ich keinen Plan…<br/>*sucht dann Gläser und stellt die zu den Tellern*<br/>das Glas - il bicchiere, die Gläser… bicchieri…<br/>*geht zurück zum Herd und rührt ein bisschen durch die Soße*<br/>*hört dann einen Schlüssel im Schloss*<br/>Und jetzt umswitchen auf Englisch…</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt und versucht, sich piatto und piatti einzuprägen*<br/>*grinst dann leicht*<br/>Naja, irgendwelche Regeln wird es geben… aber ich glaub, ziemlich viele Ausnahmen… ich muss mich damit mal befassen, wenn wir in Berlin sind und mir dazu ein paar Notizen machen… nur über Handy ist blöd…<br/>*nickt zu den Gläsern und wiederholt*<br/>Tre bicchieri, va bene…<br/>*grinst leicht, hört dann aber auch den Schlüssel im Schloss*<br/>Englisch krieg ich hin…<br/>*sieht dann auch schon Philippo in der Tür stehen und lächeln: “Wow… ihr kocht!? Wollt ihr hier einziehen? Und mich jeden Tag bekochen, wenn ich nach Hause komme?!”*<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Nur ein kleines Dankeschön, weil du uns so spontan einen Schlaf- und Duschplatz zur Verfügung gestellt hast…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Du machst das schon… hey, du kannst mal Mama fragen, ich glaub die hat früher auch so gelernt, vielleicht hat die ihren Kram noch…<br/>*dreht sich dann zu Philippo und grinst*<br/>Ja, als Dankeschön… setzt dich ruhig schon, ist in einer Minute fertig…<br/>*stellt die Kochplatten aus und gießt die Nudeln ab*<br/>*lacht, als Philippo ungläubig den Kopf schüttelt, während er sich setzt: “Also ihr wart es ohnehin schon, aber jetzt seid ihr erst recht jederzeit willkommen!”*<br/>*lacht nur und stellt dann Soße und Nudeln auf zwei Untersetzer auf den Tisch*<br/>Na dann… auf geht’s.<br/>*setzt sich mit David dazu und sieht wie Philippo allen aufgibt*</p><p>David:<br/>*nimmt sich vor, Susanne auf jeden Fall zu fragen, wie sie damals gelernt hat*<br/>*grinst bei Philippos Worten und stellt noch eine Flasche Wasser auf den Tisch*<br/>*erklärt ihm*<br/>Wir haben auch Bier gekauft… aber vielleicht eher für später. Oder willst du jetzt schon eins?<br/>*sieht, wie Philippo grinst: “Ihr habt ja wirklich an alles gedacht! Aber klar, später ist gut!”*<br/>*setzt sich mit Matteo zusammen an den Tisch und nimmt den vollen Teller von Philippo entgegen*<br/>*murmelt leise*<br/>Danke…<br/>*hört dann Philippo: “Also ich seh schon: Einen Supermarkt habt ihr gefunden? Und sonst? Ein bisschen Touriprogramm durchgezogen?”*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt*<br/>Ja, so ein bisschen, waren in der Innenstadt, haben uns die Kirche angeguckt… und ansonsten halt nur so rumgelaufen, Eis gegessen, sowas halt…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Ganz entspannt…<br/>*dreht sich Nudeln auf und nimmt einen großen Happen, während Philippo lacht: “Entspannt ist gut… und, David, wie gefällt dir Italien bis jetzt? Ich hab schon gehört, der Omabesuch ging ganz gut?”*</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt zu Matteos Worten und fügt noch hinzu*<br/>Ich hätte ja gerne noch das letzte Abendmahl gesehen, aber ich hab vorher im Internet gelesen, dass man ewig ansteht und am besten vorher schon online Karten reserviert… das haben wir vercheckt und darum haben wir’s gar nicht erst versucht…<br/>*sieht Philippo nicken und leicht grinsen: “Ah, klar… so als Künstler darf man sich eines der wichtigsten Kunstwerke der Renaissance natürlich nicht entgehen lassen!”*<br/>*grinst und nickt*<br/>Naja, eigentlich nicht! Aber dann müssen wir uns eben für den nächsten Besuch früher um Karten kümmern…<br/>*sieht Philippo wieder nicken und grinsen: “Naja, oder ihr bleibt einfach noch einen Tag länger und lasst euch von mir Karten besorgen… ich hab nen Kumpel, der jobbt da während der Semesterferien… wenn der morgen Dienst hat, kann er euch sicher dazwischenschieben!”*<br/>*macht große Augen und strahlt dann*<br/>Das wär total cool!<br/>*schaut zu Matteo und lacht leise*<br/>Also, wenn wir noch einen Tag länger bleiben… so spontan…? Ja? Ja? Ja?<br/>*ist ein bisschen aufgeregt bei dem Gedanken daran, das Gemälde doch noch sehen zu können*<br/>*hört dann Philippos Frage und lächelt*<br/>Bisher find ich’s ziemlich nice… vor allem Venedig und Ravenna… aber Florenz war auch ziemlich schön…<br/>*lacht bei seiner Frage nach dem Oma-Besuch*<br/>Ja, wir haben versucht, uns mit Händen und Füßen zu verständigen… und Matteo, der arme, musste ständig übersetzen…<br/>*schaut Matteo liebevoll an*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt, als Philippo sagt, er hätte einen Kumpel und weiß schon, was als nächstes kommt*<br/>*lacht, als David so bettelt*<br/>Ja klar können wir… als ob ich dir was abschlagen könnte…<br/>*grinst breit und lacht, als Philippo “aww“ macht*<br/>*nickt dann, als David vom Omabesuch erzählt*<br/>Weißt ja, wie sie ist. Hat sie nicht groß gestört, dass David kaum was versteht…<br/>*hört Philippo lachen: “Ja, sie ist schwer zu stoppen… aber sie war echt ganz begeistert von dir, als ich gestern mit ihr telefoniert hab.”*<br/>*nickt schnell*<br/>Klar war sie das…<br/>*fällt dann was ein und wird etwas verlegen*<br/>Oh, und danke übrigens nochmal, dass du mit ihr geredet hast, nach meinem Outing bei ihr… war echt gut, dass du ihr Bilder geschickt hast und ruhiger warst als ich…</p><p>David:<br/>*strahlt, als Matteo dem zusätzlichen Tag in Mailand zustimmt und überlegt, ob es wohl okay wäre, ihn kurz zu küssen, hört dann aber Philippos Awww, grinst leicht und riskiert es dann einfach*<br/>*legt eine Hand an Matteos Wange und küsst ihn kurz*<br/>*berichtet dann vom Omabesuch und grinst leicht bei dem, was Matteo hinzufügt*<br/>*lacht dann bei Philippos Worten leise*<br/>Wirklich? Dabei hab ich doch kaum was sagen können…<br/>*sieht Philippo grinsen: “Ich glaub, allein die Tatsache, dass du jetzt italienisch lernen willst und dass du ihren Enkel glücklich machst, reicht schon…”*<br/>*zuckt ein wenig verlegen mit den Schultern und ist dann ganz froh, dass Matteo das Gespräch umlenkt*<br/>*sieht Philippo abwinken: “Kein Ding… wirklich! Ich glaub, wenn’s um mich selbst gegangen wäre, hätte ich auch nicht ruhig bleiben können… und wenn sie dir tatsächlich das an den Kopf geworfen hat, was sie bei mir beim ersten Gespräch vom Stapel gelassen hat… sowas von stur und intolerant. Hab ihr eigentlich nur gesagt, dass sie mal im Hier und Heute ankommen soll und ob ihr ihre Intolerant wichtiger wäre als du und dass sie sich dann nicht wundern müsste, wenn du dich nicht mehr bei ihr blicken lässt, aber dass ich dich und David dann eben nach Mailand einlade, wenn ihr in Ravenna nicht willkommen seid. Darauf war sie erstmal ganz baff, dass ich Davids Namen kenne und noch baffer, als ich meinte, dass ich Fotos von euch beiden gesehen hätte…”*<br/>*sieht, wie er sich nun ihm zuwendet: “Sorry übrigens, dass ich deinen Instaaccount gestalkt habe… aber ich war natürlich neugierig…”*<br/>*grinst und winkt ab*<br/>Nicht so schlimm… ich hab von ihr direkt Lob für eines meiner Bilder bekommen…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*ist etwas überrascht, als David ihn küsst, aber macht es natürlich nichts aus*<br/>*grinst ihn kurz an, als er sich wieder zurück lehnt*<br/>*grinst noch mehr und nickt doll, als Philippo sagt, dass David ihn glücklich macht*<br/>*hört dann seine Antwort und nickt langsam*<br/>Ja… wenn sie bei ihrer “es ist nur eine Phase” Meinung geblieben wär, wäre es schwer geworden….<br/>*lacht dann leicht, als Philippo sich fürs Stalken entschuldigt*<br/>*sieht, wie Philippo sich wieder zu ihm dreht: “Du brauchst gar nicht so lachen… dein Insta ist ja inzwischen ein David Fan Account geworden”*<br/>*grinst und zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Jap, mit Recht.<br/>*hört Philippo wieder lachen: “Stimmt auch wieder… wie seid ihr zwei denn eigentlich zusammengekommen? Oder ist das zu persönlich? Ihr müsst nicht erzählen…. ich bin nur neugierig…”*<br/>*schaut zu David und zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Naja, also die Kurzfassung ist, dass David auf unsre Schule gewechselt ist… ich hatte noch eine Freundin, es war ein ziemliches Hin und Her und nicht alles ganz so glatt, wie man sich das wünscht… aber am Ende konnte ich ihn von meinen Qualitäten überzeugen…</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht leise, als Philippo über Matteos Instaaccount spricht und wird bei Matteos Kommentar ein bisschen verlegen und schenkt ihm so einen halbherzigen Sekretariatsblick*<br/>*hört dann Philippos Frage und sieht, dass Matteo ihn fragend anblickt*<br/>*zuckt ebenfalls mit einer Schulter, nickt dann aber leicht als Zeichen, dass Matteo ruhig erzählen kann*<br/>*vertraut ihm natürlich soweit, dass er hier keine intimen Details ausplaudert*<br/>*hört ihm zu und schenkt ihm bei seinem letzten Satz nun doch einen richtigen Sekretariatsblick*<br/>*fügt hinzu*<br/>Die wusste ich auch schon vorher zu schätzen… er hat mich einfach überzeugt, dass wir wichtiger sind, als dieses ganze Hin und Her…<br/>*sieht, wie Philippo zwischen ihnen hin und her schaut und minimal schmunzelt, ehe er sagt:<br/>“Okay… ich habe zwei Fragen: Erstens (*an Matteo gewandt*): Bist du nun schwul oder bi? Und wenn du schwul bist, warum hattest du dann eine Freundin? Oma hat gesagt, du hättest zu ihr gesagt, dass du nie eine Freundin haben wirst… und zweitens (*an David gewandt und mit verschwörerischem Unterton*): “Was genau sind seine Qualitäten? Hat er in den vier Jahren, in denen ich ihn nicht gesehen hab, welche entwickelt?! Oh und drittens (*wieder an Matteo gewandt und auch leicht verschwörerisch*): “Wo wir gerade bei Qualitäten sind? Was sind seine so? (*deutet mit dem Kopf minimal auf David*)”*<br/>*lacht leise, steckt sich noch eine Gabel mit Nudeln in den Mund und lehnt sich zurück*<br/>*lässt Matteo mal zuerst antworten und schaut ihn erwartungsvoll an*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*verdreht die Augen aber grinst dabei, als David sagt, dass er seine Qualitäten schon vorher zu schätzen wusste*<br/>Ja ja…<br/>*hört dann Philippo zu und hört seine Fragen und findet, dass es eigentlich gute Fragen sind, abgesehen davon natürlich, dass er sich über ihn lustig macht*<br/>Haha… also, ich bin schwul… ziemlich sehr sogar…. ich hatte eine Freundin, weil…<br/>*hmmmt leicht und zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Weil's einfach war? Weil ich mich dann nicht mit mir auseinandersetzen musste? Und ehrlich gesagt zähl ich sie auch nicht richtig… also, es war wirklich mehr ein “wie geh ich ihr am besten aus dem Weg“ als alles andere…<br/>*grinst dann etwas breiter*<br/>Und seine Qualitäten…<br/>*schaut kurz liebevoll zu David und grinst dann zu Philippo*<br/>Wieviel Zeit hast du?<br/>*hört ihn lachen und sagen: “Den ganzen Abend!”*<br/>*grinst wieder*<br/>Er ist lustig, er hat meinen Humor, er ist super intelligent und kann unglaublich schnell Sachen lernen, er ist kreativ und talentiert, er ist sehr… wie heißt das Wort? Nicht egoistisch? Ja, das… und er ist bescheiden, was du daran sehen wirst, dass er kurz davor ist mir ins Wort zu fallen… und außerdem passt er zu mir, wenn er da ist, ist alles gut.<br/>*zuckt etwas verlegen mit einer Schulter*</p><p>David:<br/>*sieht, dass Philippo Matteo ebenfalls zuhört - nun aber ernst, als es um die Frage bi oder schwul geht*<br/>*sieht ihn nicken und hört ihn fragen: “Nicht mit dir auseinandersetzen” heißt in dem Fall konkret “Nicht damit auseinandersetzen, dass du eigentlich schwul bist”?*<br/>*hört ihn dann leise lachen: “Das wär mir viel zu anstrengend: Einem Mädchen aus dem Weg zu gehen - die können sehr hartnäckig sein! Dann lieber schnell Schluss machen, wenn ich eh nichts mehr von ihr will…”*<br/>*grinst dann minimal, als es um seine Qualitäten geht und Philippo meint, dass er den ganzen Abend Zeit hat*<br/>*kann ahnen, was jetzt kommt und wird sofort verlegen, als Matteo anfängt*<br/>*senkt den Blick und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>*hört dann Matteos letzten Worte und schaut doch wieder auf, diesmal ziemlich liebevoll in seine Richtung, weil es ihm doch ziemlich genauso geht: Wenn Matteo da ist, ist alles gut!*<br/>*würde eigentlich gerne nach seiner Hand greifen*<br/>*hört dann aber Philippo seufzen und dann verkünden: “Okay…. eindeutig schwul…”*<br/>*hört ihn lachen und den Kopf schütteln: “Nein, das nicht eindeutig… aber eindeutig ziemlich verliebt!”*<br/>*sieht, wie sich Philippo nun ihm zuwendet: “Okay, du bist dran. Die einzige Qualität von Matteo, an die ich mich noch sehr gut erinnern kann, ist die, dass er sich sehr gut verstecken konnte, wenn es darum ging, wer bei Oma mit Spülen dran ist…”*<br/>*grinst leicht und schaut kurz zu Matteo, ehe er sich wieder Philippo zuwendet*<br/>Also ich fürchte, da muss ich dich enttäuschen - das mit dem Verstecken hat er nicht mehr so drauf… zumindest ist es mir noch nicht aufgefallen, dass er sich irgendwie drückt…<br/>*lächelt leicht und zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>Dafür kann Matteo ziemlich gut um Sachen und Menschen kämpfen, die ihm wichtig sind… er ist lustig und ein bisschen chaotisch… gerade richtig chaotisch. Er ist total tolerant und verständnisvoll und schaut immer auf die Person an sich und ihre Eigenschaften statt auf irgendwelche Äußerlichkeiten. Und er denkt viel zu wenig an sich… okay, das ist wohl eher keine seiner Qualitäten… aber daran arbeiten wir noch… aber am meisten mag ich, dass ich mich immer auf ihn verlassen kann… und er mich versteht...<br/>*lächelt leicht und zuckt mit den Schultern, ehe er Matteos Worte ein wenig verlegen wiederholt*<br/>Und wenn er da ist, ist alles gut...</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt leicht zu Philippos Vermutung*<br/>Ja, so ähnlich... also, ich war mir eigentlich schon ziemlich sicher, dass ich schwul bin, aber ich wollte es noch nicht so richtig zulassen, also den ganzen Mist drum rum und so....<br/>*grinst leicht und zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Ja, naja... das mit dem schnellen Schluss machen ist jetzt Ansichtssache...<br/>*lacht dann, als Philippo nach seiner Aufzählung “eindeutig schwul bzw. eindeutig verliebt“ meint*<br/>Eindeutig beides, würd ich sagen.<br/>*hört dann David zu, wie er seine Qualitäten aufzählt und wird sofort verlegen*<br/>*findet es immer noch ein kleines Wunder, dass David ihn tatsächlich so sieht*<br/>*lächelt dann, als er seine Worte wiederholt*<br/>*hört dann Philippo erleichtert ausatmen: "Puh, ein Glück! Hättest du jetzt nur “er sieht ganz passabel aus“ gesagt, hätt ich mir Sorgen gemacht…"*<br/>*sieht, wie Philippo lächelt und hinzufügt: "Aber klingt ganz so, als seid ihr ein match made in heaven"*<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Ja ja, Traumpaar Davenzi...<br/>*streckt seine Hand nach Davids aus und drückt sie kurz*</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht leise bei Philippos Worten, schaut kurz liebevoll schmunzelnd zu Matteo und fügt seinen Worten noch hinzu*<br/>Naja, aber ganz passabel aussehen tut er noch dazu…<br/>*wird dann wieder ein wenig verlegen, als Philippo so über sie urteilt und zuckt nur mit den Schultern*<br/>*hört Philippo bei Matteos Kommentar fragen: “Davenzi!? Ist das sowas wie euer Pärchenname!?”*<br/>*verschlingt seine Finger mit denen von Matteo und drückt sie leicht, als Matteo nach seiner Hand greift, ehe er auf Philippos Frage antwortet*<br/>Sowas in der Art… den haben wir von unseren Freunden aufgedrückt bekommen… die sind da ähnlicher Meinung wie du… also Traumpaar und so… Warum auch immer...<br/>*zuckt wieder leicht mit den Schultern*<br/>Also nicht, dass ich uns nicht so sehe… aber ich sehe uns eher so, weil ich es fühle… also ich fühle, dass es ernst ist und dass wir uns wichtig sind… und manchmal frag ich mich, ob andere sehen können, was wir fühlen… denn sagen kann man ja viel! Wir hätten dir ja auch gerade eine perfekt einstudierte, aber vollkommen falsche Rede über die jeweiligen Qualitäten des anderen auftischen können… aber woran machen andere das dann fest? Sehen die wirklich, was wir fühlen? Oder woran sonst?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*legt den Kopf schief und schneidet eine Grimasse, als David sagt, dass er ganz passabel aussieht*<br/>*lässt David das mit Davenzi erklären*<br/>*wird dann auf einmal ganz warm ums Herz als David "unsre Freunde" und nicht "Matteos Freunde" sagt*<br/>*lächelt selig*<br/>*hört dann, wie David etwas verwirrt über die Ansichten anderer redet und sieht wie Philippo leicht schmunzelt: Also, ich seh das so... Gefühle fühlt man natürlich hauptsächlich, aber ich finde man kann sie auch sehen oder eher spüren... perfekt einstudiert ist ja schön und geht, aber irgendwie fehlt doch dann gerade das Gefühl oder? Hast du das nicht manchmal? Dass du zwei Menschen siehst, egal ob Beziehung oder Freundschaft oder Familie und du denkst: Ja, die bedeuten sich viel, das merkt man?“*<br/>*muss leicht schmunzeln, weil Philippo so auf David einsteigt*<br/>*denkt unironischerweise, dass die beiden irgendwie auch passen*<br/>*lehnt sich mal zurück und greift sich sein Glas, um einen Schluck zu trinken und zu lauschen*</p><p>David:<br/>*hört Philippo zu und denkt über das nach, was er sagt*<br/>*muss daran denken, dass er dieses Gefühl hatte, als er Matteo und seine Oma gesehen hat - dass er gesehen hat, dass sie sich viel bedeuten, obwohl er nicht wirklich irgendwas von dem verstanden hat, was sie zueinander gesagt haben*<br/>*muss dann an die anderen Pärchen im Freundeskreis denken, findet es aber da nicht ganz so eindeutig - würde es da am ehesten noch Carlos und Kiki zuordnen*<br/>*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern und antwortet schließlich*<br/>Naja, okay… schon… manchmal… aber nicht immer…<br/>*sieht Philippo lächeln: “Vielleicht bedeuten sich einige eben so viel, dass es ziemlich offensichtlich ist… und bei den anderen… keine Ahnung. Ich will jetzt nicht darüber urteilen, dass sie sich nicht so viel bedeuten… vielleicht können andere es auch nur besser verstecken... “*<br/>*sieht ihn grinsen: “Ihr könnt’s nicht…”*<br/>*lacht leise und schaut wieder liebevoll zu Matteo, ehe er leise sagt*<br/>Vielleicht wollen wir’s auch gar nicht verstecken… warum auch?!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hört den beiden zu und muss dann doch mal was einwerfen*<br/>Naja, oder andere haben eben eine andere Wellenlänge oder so, die verstehen wir dann nicht…<br/>*grinst dann, als Philippo sagt, sie können's nicht verstecken*<br/>*nickt bekräftigend zu Davids Worten*<br/>Genau, wir wollen es gar nicht!<br/>*sieht, wie Philippo ihn überrascht anguckt und zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Naja, wir haben schon um uns gekämpft… und dann das ganze Outing, was damit verbunden ist und so… vielleicht ist man da am Ende einfach ein bisschen stolzer als andere…<br/>*grinst leicht*</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt zu Matteos Worten und hört Philippo dazu sagen: “Ja, vielleicht eine weniger offensichtliche Wellenlänge…”*<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo bestätigt, dass sie es nicht verstecken wollen und greift wieder nach seiner Hand bei seinen nächsten Worten*<br/>*denkt sich, dass er so oder so stolz auf Matteo und auf sie beide wäre, aber natürlich auch, dass es ihn stolz macht, dass Matteo so um sie gekämpft hat und dass sie es am Ende geschafft haben*<br/>*nickt darum zu seinen Worten, lächelt und zuckt leicht mit den Schultern*<br/>Ist ja eigentlich auch egal, was andere denken… wichtig ist doch eigentlich nur, dass wir das ähnlich sehen…<br/>*sieht Philippo nicken und hört ihn sagen: “So’n Outing stell ich mir ja echt hart vor… vor allem, wenn man wie Matteo nicht so gerne im Mittelpunkt steht… ist ja irgendwie klar, dass ihr da stolz drauf seid…”*<br/>*hört ihn dann leise lachen: “Vielleicht sollte ich mir auch mal eine Beziehung suchen, auf die ich richtig stolz bin… wo ich von vornherein weiß, dass es passt.”*<br/>*grinst leicht und nickt*<br/>Solltest du! Kann ich nur empfehlen.<br/>*hört ihn seufzen: “So einfach ist das nicht... “*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*spürt eine Welle der Zuneigung für Philippo, als er ihn immer noch so gut kennt und weiß, wie er tickt*<br/>*lacht dann leicht, als er sagt, er solle sich auch mal eine Beziehung suchen*<br/>Oma würde das auf jeden Fall gefallen…<br/>*hört Philippo lachen: “Hör mir auf… ich mag der schon gar keine Freundinnen mehr vorstellt. Ich hatte mal ein Mädel mit, die hieß Cassiopeia Magdalena, da hat Oma knallhart gesagt, den Namen merkt sie sich nicht, das ist ihr zu kompliziert für nur einen Besuch”*<br/>*lacht*<br/>Ja, das klingt nach Oma…<br/>*sieht wie Philippo auch lacht: “Naja, ich werd schon die richtige finden, irgendwann…”*<br/>*nickt*<br/>Ja, mach dir keinen Stress…</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht, als Philippo die Story von seiner damaligen Freundin und der Oma erzählt und meint ironisch*<br/>Wie einladend… Da kann ich ja froh sein, dass sie mich dann doch so nett aufgenommen hat… Wobei… am ersten Tag hat sie zu Matteo wohl auch irgendwas in der Richtung gesagt…<br/>*zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>In dem Fall war es wohl ganz gut, dass ich kein Wort davon verstanden hab…<br/>*sieht, wie Philippo fragend zu Matteo schaut*<br/>*nickt dann zu dem, was die Cousins sagen*<br/>Ja, irgendwann, wenn du nicht damit rechnest, steht sie vor dir…<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Ich glaub, eure Oma fällt aus alles Wolken, wenn ihr auf einmal alle feste Partner habt…<br/>*sieht Philippo grinsen: “Ich hab noch ein bisschen Zeit. Mario muss vorlegen - der ist älter!”*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt leicht zu Davids Worten*<br/>*sieht dann Philippos fragenden Blick*<br/>Sie hat uns zu ihrem Geburtstag eingeladen… und meinte, dass sie nicht damit rechnet, dass David dann noch aktuell ist…<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>Ich hab ihr gesagt, sie wird schon sehen…<br/>*sieht, wie Philippo nickt: “Jap, das klingt nach Oma. Aber ihr scheint sie schnell überzeugt zu haben. Oder zumindest ein bisschen wohl gesonnener gestimmt zu haben…”*<br/>*lacht dann, als er sagt, dass Mario zuerst musst*<br/>Wie geht's dem denn eigentlich so? Irgendwas Neues?</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt leicht, als Matteo Philippo erzählt, was er seiner Oma gesagt hat*<br/>*hat kurz wieder dieses drückende Gefühl in der Magengegend, was er hatte, als Matteo ihm davon erzählt hat, weil es einfach so ungewohnt war und ist, dass jemand sich nicht für sie freut und nicht mit daran glaubt, dass es zwischen ihnen hält, schiebt es aber schnell zur Seite und lächelt, als Philippo meint, dass sie sie scheinbar schnell überzeugt haben*<br/>*sieht, dass Philippo inzwischen aufgegessen hat und schiebt sich ebenfalls die letzten Nudeln in den Mund, während er ihm zuhört, wie er von seinem Bruder erzählt: “Nicht wirklich was Neues… der hat vor 2 Jahren sein Studium endlich fertig bekommen und direkt den absolut perfekten Job bekommen. Irgendwas im Büro, frag mich nicht, was. Aber er verdient eine Menge Kohle! Kennt jetzt ganz tolle wichtige Leute, mit denen er ganz dicke ist. Wenn Mama und Papa uns mal einladen, muss er immer erst seinen Kalender checken - gibt ja tausend Sachen, die wichtiger sind. Aber wenn einer von uns ihn wirklich braucht, sind alle anderen Termine auf einmal unwichtig - das ist ziemlich cool! Mama hat sich letzten Winter die Hand gebrochen… da hat er sich sogar extra zwei Wochen Urlaub genommen, um ihr zu helfen. Also ich würd sagen, ihm geht’s wirklich ganz gut… “*<br/>*sieht, wie er sich nun ihm zuwendet: “Keine Ahnung, was Matteo dir schon erzählt hat, aber Mario ist mein älterer Bruder - 26 inzwischen… er hat Matteo und mich immer beim Spielen gestört… vielleicht lernst du ihn ja an Omas Geburtstag nächstes Jahr mal kennen… also Gesetz dem Fall, ihr beide seid da noch zusammen…*<br/>*sieht Philippo fett grinsen und schenkt ihm den Sekreteriatsblick*<br/>*grinst dann aber ebenfalls leicht*<br/>Du, mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich ihn noch kennenlernen werde… und wenn er nächstes Jahr am Geburtstag eurer Oma nicht kann, dann eben beim nächsten runden Geburtstag...</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Ich hab ihm erzählt, dass ihr mich immer ins Meer geschubst habt…<br/>*schenkt ihm auch den Sekretariatsblick bei seinem Kommentar*<br/>*lächelt dann doll, als David sagt, dass er ihn dann halt beim nächsten runden Geburtstag sieht*<br/>So sieht's aus…<br/>*sieht, wie Philippo grinst: “Ich seh schon, ich seh schon… Baby Florenzi hat den Jackpot geknackt”*<br/>*kann ihm nicht böse sein, dass er den doofen Spitznamen von früher verwendet hat und zuckt lachend mit einer Schulter*<br/>So siehts aus.<br/>*hört, wie Philippo sagt: “Haste verdient” und dann wieder zu David guckt: “Und du natürlich auch… ich würd dir ja jetzt den großen Cousin Talk geben, aber ich glaub den brauchst du gar nicht, ihr beide passt schon auf euch auf…”*</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst zu Matteos Worten und nickt*<br/>Ja, ich weiß Bescheid… irgendwann gibt das Rache!<br/>*lacht dann und schaut zwischen Matteo und Philippo hin und her*<br/>Baby Florenzi?! Awww…<br/>*struwelt Matteo einmal durch die Haare*<br/>*strahlt dann, als Matteo das mit dem Jackpot bestätigt und denkt sich, dass es ja wohl andersrum genauso aussieht*<br/>*lacht dann wieder leise und schüttelt den Kopf bei Philippos Worten*<br/>Lass mal - zum einen hab ich den schon von seinem besten Freund bekommen…<br/>*wird wieder ernster*<br/>... und zum anderen hast du Recht: Wir passen auf uns auf… und ich würd nie zulassen, dass ihm irgendjemand weh tut…<br/>*lächelt liebevoll in Matteos Richtung und hört dann Philippo seufzen: “Schön ist das mit euch! Wirklich! Aber ich muss jetzt eine rauchen, damit ich nicht noch neidischer werde. Den Abwasch erledige ich später - und nein, ihr braucht nicht helfen - ihr habt gekocht! Aber ich würd jetzt das Bier nehmen, von dem ihr gesprochen habt… und ich würd sagen, wir ziehen auf den Balkon um, oder?”*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*verdreht leicht die Augen, als David Baby Florenzi so wiederholt*<br/>Nur weil ich der jüngste war… bin….<br/>*grinst als David die Ansprache von Jonas erwähnt*<br/>Du hast mir immer noch nicht erzählt, was genau er da eigentlich gesagt hat…<br/>*nickt dann aber auch*<br/>Jap, tun wir…<br/>*lächelt David auch zu und wackelt mit den Augenbrauen*<br/>*hört dann Philippos Plan und nickt*<br/>Klingt gut….<br/>*steht mit beiden auf und holt drei Bier aus dem Kühlschrank*<br/>*reicht eins davon David, folgt Philippo auf den Balkon und gibt ihm da seins*<br/>*hört dann Philippo fragen: “Raucht ihr auch?”*<br/>*grinst leicht und zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Nee, nicht mehr wirklich… also keine Zigaretten mehr…<br/>*sieht, wie Philippo grinsend die Augenbrauen hochzieht: “Sondern? Nur Gras, oder was?”*<br/>*hört, wie Philippo lacht, als er so überrascht guckt: “Du vergisst immer wieder, dass ich dir auf Insta folge, Baby Florenzi… aber hey, wir können auch einen kiffen, wenn ihr wollt?”*</p><p> </p><p>David:<br/>*nickt ebenfalls zu Philippos Plan und stellt zumindest kurz die Teller zusammen und in die Spüle*<br/>*nimmt dann eins der Biere von Matteo entgegen und nickt kurz*<br/>Danke…<br/>*lässt sich auf einem der Balkonstühle nieder und greift nach einem Feuerzeug, was auf dem Boden liegt, um sein Bier zu öffnen*<br/>*reicht das Feuerzeug an Matteo weiter und schüttelt bei Philippos Frage den Kopf*<br/>*muss dann grinsen, als Philippo sofort checkt, was Matteo meint und lacht dann, als er Insta erwähnt*<br/>*ditscht mit seiner Schulter kurz gegen die von Matteo, der inzwischen neben ihm Platz genommen hat und meint*<br/>Wenn deine Oma zu Weihnachten wirklich ein Smartphone kriegt und sich einen Insta-Account macht, müsst ihr wohl alle vorher mal durch eure Sachen gehen und ein paar davon zensieren…<br/>*hört Philippo lachen: “Ach, die hat früher bestimmt selbst gekifft… also ja? Oder…?*<br/>*tauscht kurz einen Blick mit Matteo, zuckt mit den Schultern und meint dann*<br/>Okay, klar, warum nicht!?<br/>*sieht, wie Philippo sich die Hände reibt, wieder aufsteht: “Bin gleich wieder da…” und nach drinnen verschwindet, wahrscheinlich um das Gras zu holen*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst, als David ihre Oma erwähnt und noch mehr bei Philippos Kommentar*<br/>Joa, bestimmt… aber trotzdem… nochmal durchgucken schadet nicht…<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>*nickt dann als David zu ihm guckt und setzt sich neben ihn, nachdem Philippo verschwunden ist*<br/>*schiebt seinen Stuhl näher zu Davids und pock*<br/>Hey, aber du musst nicht mitrauchen, ne? Ich weiß mittlerweile wie cool du bist… du musst nix mehr beweisen oder so…<br/>*weiß nicht, wie es David mit dem Binder gerade geht und ob rauchen jetzt so geil wär*</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo näher rückt und anpockt*<br/>*legt seinen Arm um ihn, fährt ihm einmal zärtlich durch die Haare und küsst kurz seine Schläfe*<br/>*grinst dann minimal bei seinen Worten und murmelt*<br/>Ich weiß… aber ich will trotzdem… so auf den Urlaub und so…<br/>*küsst ihn nochmal auf die Schläfe und meint immer noch grinsend*<br/>Vielleicht hast du mich auch damals einfach auf den Geschmack gebracht… und wo die Jungs jetzt alle kaum noch kiffen, sollten wir doch die Gelegenheit nutzen, dass Philippo was da hat, oder?<br/>*hat auf Grund der langen Binderpause heute Mittag tatsächlich bisher kaum Schmerzen und fühlt sich ziemlich wohl*<br/>*schlingt kurz beide Arme um Matteo, drückt ihn an sich, gibt ein Wohlfühlbrummeln von sich und fragt dann leise*<br/>Geht’s dir gut?<br/>*hat zwar nicht den Eindruck, dass es ihm nicht gut geht, hört aber trotzdem immer mal wieder gerne, dass es wirklich so ist*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*brummelt wohlig, als er einen Kuss auf die Schläfe bekommt*<br/>*nickt, als er sagt er will trotzdem*<br/>Okay…<br/>*lacht dann leicht*<br/>Ja, wir sollten die Gelegenheit nutzen…. wenn man’s nicht so oft macht, haut's auch mehr rein.<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Also nicht direkt alle Geheimnisse ausplaudern…<br/>*lacht leicht, als er ihn drückt und brummelt und brummelt zurück*<br/>Mir geht’s gut…<br/>*dreht seinen Kopf und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange*<br/>Und dir?</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht ebenfalls leise, als Matteo meint, dass es dann mehr rein haut*<br/>Wenn ich doch welche ausplaudern sollte, musst du mich irgendwie stoppen…<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo lacht und zurückbrummelt und noch mehr, als er sagt, dass es ihm gut geht*<br/>*nickt dann leicht und murmelt leise*<br/>Mir geht’s auch gut… mir geht’s doch immer gut, wenn du da bist - das solltest du so langsam mal verinnerlicht haben…<br/>*fährt mit der einen Hand sanft über seine Wange und dreht seinen Kopf ein wenig nach oben, um ihm einen richtigen Kuss geben zu können und löst sich danach wieder ein bisschen von ihm - lässt aber natürlich den einen Arm um seine Schulter gelegt*<br/>*greift gerade nach seinem Bier, als Philippo zurück auf den Balkon kommt und grinsend mit einer Tüte Gras wedelt: “Okay… erst stoßen wir an, dann dreh ich uns einen… und wir trinken auf unser Wiedersehen! Und auf unser Kennenlernen! Auf euch und auf uns!”*<br/>*lächelt und hebt sein Bier um anstoßen zu können*<br/>Klingt gut! Und auf deine Gastfreundschaft! Echt, danke nochmal, dass wir hier unterkommen dürfen!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht bei seiner Antwort und pfft leicht*<br/>Ja, selber…<br/>*wird dann gedreht und gibt ihm nur zu gerne einen Kuss*<br/>*grinst ein bisschen und küsst ihn dann schnell nochmal, bevor er sich löst*<br/>*bleibt mit seinem Kopf an Davids Schulter, auch als Philippo wieder raus kommt*<br/>*greift nach seiner Bierflasche*<br/>*hört, wie Philippo entgegnet: “Ach Quatsch, ist doch echt kein Aufwand… und ich freu mich, euch hier zu haben…”*<br/>*sieht dann, wie er seine Flasche hochhält und sagt: “Also auf uns oder so!”*<br/>*lacht und stößt mit ihm an*<br/>Auf uns alle und das Leben und so!<br/>*trinkt einen Schluck und lehnt sich wieder zurück und guckt Philippo zu, wie er baut*<br/>*denkt, dass er das schneller könnte, aber lässt ihn mal machen*<br/>*schaut zu, wie er anzündet und den ersten Zug nimmt und dann fragt: “Und wie sind eure Pläne nach Mailand? Und wann gehts wieder nach good old Germany?”*</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Philippo meint, dass er sich freut, sie hier zu haben und stößt dann mit ihm und Matteo an*<br/>*trinkt einen Schluck und stellt danach die Flasche neben dem Stuhl ab, als Philippo anfängt zu bauen*<br/>*grinst leicht bei seiner Frage*<br/>Also Pläne sind ja eigentlich verboten bei so ‘nem Roadtrip, wie ich gelernt habe…<br/>*hört Philippo lachen: “Wer sagt das? Baby-Florenzi?”*<br/>*nickt grinsend und fügt hinzu*<br/>Und meine Patentante!<br/>*sieht Philippo grinsen: “Die beiden verstehen sich sicher gut…”*<br/>*lacht leise und nickt wieder*<br/>Ohja, das tun sie… naja… und deswegen schauen wir halt mal. Wir wollen schon spätestens Freitag wieder in Berlin sein. Samstag steigt da die Abschiedsparty von einer Freundin von uns, die für drei Monate nach Madrid geht und da wollen wir natürlich dabei sein…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst nur und nickt, als David sagt, dass Pläne verboten sind*<br/>Ja, Bea weiß halt was gut ist…<br/>*nickt dann zu dem was David sagt*<br/>Wir haben keine richtigen Italienpläne mehr nach Mailand… also keine Städte, die wir unbedingt mitnehmen wollen und wir müssen bestimmt mindestens einmal noch in Deutschland übernachten auf dem Weg zurück… also mal schauen…<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>*sieht dann wie Philippo ihm den Joint anbietet und nimmt ihn entgegen*<br/>*nimmt einen Zug und genießt das wohlbekannte Gefühl*<br/>*bläst den Rauch langsam aus und hört Philippo wieder: “Klingt doch ganz entspannt… ihr macht das schon… und wenn ihr hier noch eine Nacht dranhängen wollt, dann macht ruhig…”*</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt amüsiert, als Matteo meint, dass Bea weiß, was gut ist und fährt ihm wieder einmal kurz durch die Haare*<br/>*fügt dann Matteos Worten noch hinzu*<br/>Also zwei Zwischenübernachtungen wären ganz nice - dann ist das Fahren nicht so anstrengend…<br/>*lächelt bei Philippos Worten*<br/>Danke… aber ich glaub, wir sollten wirklich spätestens Mittwoch weiter…<br/>*sieht, wie Philippo sein Handy zieht: “Apropos… ich ruf mal eben meinen Kumpel an, ob er morgen arbeitet…”*<br/>*strahlt, weil ihm selbst gerade auch erst wieder einfällt, dass er ja doch Aussicht auf einen Blick auf das letzte Abendmahl hat und hört Philippo zu, wie er auf Italienisch telefoniert*<br/>*nimmt derweil irgendwann den Joint von Matteo entgegen und zieht daran*<br/>*hat irgendwie schon fast wieder vergessen, was das Kiffen für ein Gefühl in ihm auslöst und muss an ihre erste Unterhaltung und ihren ersten gemeinsamen Joint denken*<br/>*murmelt auf Deutsch leise und grinsend in Matteos Ohr: “Und irgendwann Detroit…”*<br/>*zieht nochmal am Joint und gibt ihn dann an Philippo weiter, der gerade auflegt und sein Handy wieder in die Tasche steckt: “Gute Nachrichten: Wir können irgendwann zwischen 9 und 15 Uhr kommen und er lässt uns dann einfach mit rein… also, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, komm ich mit und zeig euch dann noch n paar schöne Ecken von Mailand… morgen Abend muss ich mich aber abseilen… da hab ich ein Date…”*<br/>*sieht ihn grinsen und grinst ebenfalls*<br/>Klingt perfekt! Echt! Vielen Dank! Du hast wirklich was gut bei mir!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*sieht, wie Philippo sein Handy zückt*<br/>Ja, cool, danke…<br/>*reicht dann den Joint an David weiter und nimmt noch einen Schluck von seinem Bier*<br/>*lächelt ihn sehr breit an, als er seine Worte hört und wiederholt auf Deutsch*<br/>Ja, irgendwann Detroit…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Wirst du nostalgisch?<br/>*hört dann aber Philippo zu und freut sich für David, dass sie es doch noch zu sehen bekommen*<br/>Ja, mega nice, vielen Dank! Und klar kannst du mitkommen… einen gratis Touriguide nehmen wir gerne mit…</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst, als Matteo seine Worte wiederholt und nickt nur schnell bei seiner Frage, da Philippo fertig mit telefonieren ist*<br/>*nickt auch zu Matteos Worten bestätigend und hört Philippo: “Hört auf… wirklich alles kein Problem. Da seid ihr einmal hier, da wäre ich schön blöd, wenn ich die Zeit mit euch nicht nutzen würde… und abends könnt ihr mich beraten, was ich anziehen soll - Schwule sollen doch ein Händchen für Klamotten haben…”*<br/>*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Ich glaub, da bist du bei uns an der falschen Adresse…<br/>*wirft Matteo einen Blick zu, um Bestätigung zu kriegen und fügt dann hinzu*<br/>Aber Matteos Mitbewohner… auf den passt das Klischee - also, wenn du absolut nicht weiterweißt, starten wir eine Facetime mit ihm…<br/>*trinkt noch einen Schluck Bier und ist immer noch ein bisschen amüsiert über Philippos Annahme*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht auf bei Philippos Kommentar*<br/>Wow, Klischee komm raus, du bist umzingelt… aber wir leihen dir gern ein T-Shirt und eine Hose von uns, wenn du unseren Stil so zu schätzen weißt...<br/>*grinst breit, als Philippo den Kopf schüttelt*<br/>*lacht dann wieder, als David Hans erwähnt*<br/>Oh ja, der würde dir wirklich helfen…<br/>*hört Philippo lachen: “Na, mal schauen, wenn ich wirklich verzweifel komm ich vielleicht drauf zurück… und wie sind denn eure anderen Freunde so? Ist Jonas noch da? “*<br/>*grinst und nickt*<br/>Jap, Jonas ist noch da… der hat David die Rede gegeben…<br/>*hört Philippo: “Ah, immer noch bester Freund also, und sonst so?”*</p><p>David:<br/>*muss wieder leise lachen, als er sich vorstellt, wie Hans Philippo via Handy in Klamottenfragen berät und merkt dabei, dass er Hans schon ein bisschen vermisst*<br/>*nimmt dann den Joint von Matteo entgegen und zieht einmal dran, während Philippo nach ihren Freunden fragt*<br/>*schaut kurz zu Matteo, als Philippo weiter fragt, antwortet dann aber einfach mal und erklärt*<br/>Naja, also ich selbst bin erst seit Ende Februar in Berlin… also bin ich quasi “der Neue” da im Freundeskreis… das sind alles Leute, mit denen wir zusammen Abi gemacht haben… Jonas eben und noch drei andere Jungs… Carlos, Abdi und Alex. Carlos und Abdi sind ein bisschen chaotisch und Alex manchmal ein bisschen kühl und zurückhaltend, aber alle echt nice. Und außerdem gehört noch eine Mädchenclique dazu. Hanna ist mit Jonas zusammen, Kiki mit Carlos und Mia mit Alex. Und Amira und Sam sind auch irgendwie immer dabei…<br/>*zieht nochmal am Joint und fügt hinzu*<br/>Naja und dann sind da noch Matteos Mitbewohner… ich würd schon sagen, dass die auf jeden Fall auch zu unseren Freunden zählen…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt nur zustimmend, während David erzählt*<br/>*übernimmt dann*<br/>Jau, Hans und Linn, die waren eigentlich die WG von Mia, aber dann mussten die aus ihrer Wohnung raus und in die jetzige und die hatten Zimmer mehr und Mia hat mich gefragt und voila… oh und Laura natürlich, das ist Davids Schwester… die ist nicht so richtig drin im Freundeskreis, aber wir verstehen uns gut und mit Linn hängt die schon manchmal ab… joa das isses im Groben.<br/>*sieht und hört wie Philippo lacht: “Ach ja, das klingt schön… ich will jetzt nicht wie Oma klingen, aber von Abicliquen bleibt meistens nicht viel übrig… da muss man auf einmal Arbeit reinstecken, wenn man sich nicht automatisch jeden Tag sieht”*<br/>*Grinst und nickt*<br/>Ja, Oma… Nee, ernsthaft, ich glaub wir kriegen das ganz gut hin, mal schauen….</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt zu Matteos Worten zustimmend und muss grinsen bei Philippos Kommentar*<br/>*stimmt dann Matteo zu*<br/>Ich glaub auch… außerdem haben wir so ‘n Projekt laufen, bei dem alle involviert sind… wir renovieren quasi eine Hütte am See und das schweißt ja auch irgendwie zusammen…<br/>*trinkt noch einen Schluck Bier, nachdem er den Joint weitergegeben hat und fügt ein bisschen nachdenklicher hinzu*<br/>Außerdem glaub ich, dass das auch echt oft damit zusammenhängt, dass Cliquen auseinandergehen, dass die Leute einfach wegziehen. Und das ist bei uns halt nicht der Fall. Okay, Kiki geht nach Halle zum Studieren, aber die kommt ja allein wegen Carlos und ihrer Familie oft zurück nach Berlin. Ansonsten bleiben alle in der Stadt. Und Abdi und Carlos gründen sogar eine WG, die rücken also eher näher zusammen…<br/>*sieht Philippo grinsen, während er an dem Joint zieht: “Du meinst also, wenn ich nicht nach Mailand gezogen wäre, hätte ich noch mehr Kontakt zu den Leuten in Ravenna?”*<br/>*lacht leise und zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>Vielleicht…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt zu dem, was David sagt*<br/>Ja, genau, wir bleiben ziemlich alle in Berlin… und wir haben einige Pärchen, die höchstwahrscheinlich zusammen bleiben…<br/>*grinst dann zu Philippo*<br/>Vielleicht hättest du dich auch mehr anstrengen müssen, in Kontakt zu bleiben…<br/>*hört Philippo lachen und mit einer Schulter zucken: “Naja, oder es waren halt nicht so gute Freunde wie ihr es seid…”*<br/>*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Wenn du das sagst… wenn du willst komm doch mal nach Berlin, dann kannste mal mit uns Party machen und wir können uns revanchieren als Gastgeber und Touriguide…</p><p>David:<br/>*folgt grinsend dem Gespräch zwischen Matteo und Philippo und stimmt am Ende Matteo zu*<br/>Ja, mach das mal! Wir würden uns echt freuen! Und Berlin hat auch ein paar coole Sehenswürdigkeiten…<br/>*sieht Philippo grinsend nicken: “Ohja, und in meinem jetzigen Alter wüsste ich die auch sicher mehr zu schätzen als mit sieben - da waren wir nämlich das letzte Mal in Berlin und ich fand es ganz schrecklich, wie sie uns durch die Gegend gezerrt haben und wäre viel lieber die ganze Zeit in Matteos Zimmer geblieben. Der hatte damals nämlich so eine geniale Carrera Bahn mit Looping!”*<br/>*lacht*<br/>Verständlich, dass sich ein Siebenjähriger eher dafür interessiert als für das Brandenburger Tor!<br/>*sieht Philippo nicken: “Danke! Erklär das mal unseren Vätern… die hatten nicht so viel Verständnis, weißt du noch, Matteo?”*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nimmt noch einen Zug vom Joint und gibt ihn dann weiter an David*<br/>*lacht, als es um Philippos letzten Berlin Besuch geht*<br/>Oh ja… wir waren alle nicht begeistert und Mama hat sogar angeboten mit uns zu Hause zu bleiben, aber unsere Väter waren der Meinung, Kultur würde uns gut tun… 7-jährigen!<br/>*wedelt mit seiner Hand vor seinem Gesicht, um zu zeigen, dass das bescheuert war*<br/>Nächstes Mal, wenn du kommst, teilen wir auf… Hälfte Touri Kram… Hälfte Carrera Bahn…<br/>*lacht*<br/>Oder halt Hälfte unsre Freunde kennen lernen… und Mama, die würde sich bestimmt auch freuen, dich mal wieder zu sehen…<br/>*sieht, wie Philippo lächelt: “Ja, gleichfalls… wie gehts ihr denn so?”*<br/>*nickt leicht*<br/>Besser… also… gut… sie hat's im Griff soweit…<br/>*sieht Philippo nicken: “Das ist gut… freut mich zu hören…”*</p><p>David:<br/>*nimmt den Joint von Matteo entgegen und zieht einmal dran*<br/>*lacht dann bei Matteos Zeiteinteilung für Philippos nächsten Besuch*<br/>Hast du die Carrera Bahn etwa noch!? Und mir noch nicht gezeigt!? Tzäs…<br/>*lacht noch doller bei dem Gedanken daran, sie in Matteos Zimmer aufzubauen und damit zu spielen und ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Hans sich begeistert zu ihnen gesellen würde*<br/>*zieht noch einmal kurz am Joint und gibt ihn dann an Philippo weiter, der aber höchstens selbst noch zwei Züge hinkriegt, bevor er ihn ausdrücken muss*<br/>*wird dann wieder ein bisschen ernster, als es um Matteos Mama geht*<br/>*nickt leicht zu dem, was Matteo sagt und drückt ihn ein wenig fester an sich und ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Schläfe*<br/>*fragt sich, inwieweit Philippo überhaupt was von den Depressionen von Susanne mitbekommen hat und ob seine Eltern wohl noch Kontakt zu Matteos Vater haben*<br/>*fragt aber natürlich nicht nach, da er das reichlich indiskret fände*<br/>*hört Philippo dann sagen: “Meine Eltern hätten sich sicher auch gefreut, dich wieder zu sehen, aber die sind gerade selbst on Tour… aber ich werd sie grüßen und damit angeben, dass ich der Einzige bin, der dich wiedergesehen und David kennengelernt hat - außer Oma natürlich!”*<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Schön zu wissen, dass man mit unserer Anwesenheit angeben kann…<br/>*hört Philippo lachen: “Klar kann man das! Nicht so bescheiden! Apropos mit eurer Anwesenheit angeben: Habt ihr Lust, gleich noch ein bisschen um die Häuser zu ziehen?”*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht bei Davids Frage*<br/>Keine Ahnung, ehrlich gesagt… Wenn, hat die Mama noch irgendwo, müsste mal fragen…<br/>*lächelt leicht, als David ihn etwas fester drückt und weiß warum*<br/>*ist ihm dankbar, aber fühlt sich gerade gut und auch nicht komisch, über seine Mutter zu reden*<br/>*nickt dann bei Philippos Worten*<br/>Ja, grüß sie bitte… wir sehen uns ja bestimmt dann bei Omas Geburtstag nächstes Jahr…<br/>*hört dann seine Frage und nickt schon halb, als ihm aber der Binder einfällt*<br/>*dreht seinen Kopf und schaut zu David*<br/>Was meinst du?</p><p>David:<br/>*hat seinen Binder gerade nicht wirklich auf dem Schirm, da die Binderpause heute Mittag gefühlt erst ein paar Stunden zurückliegt*<br/>*hätte schon Lust, ein bisschen was von Mailand bei Nacht zu sehen und nickt sofort*<br/>Ja, klar, warum nicht!?<br/>*grinst dann leicht*<br/>Wobei ich nach den letzten beiden Nächten jetzt vielleicht nicht bis in die Morgenstunden wegbleiben würde…<br/>*sieht Philippos fragenden Blick: “Habt ihr die letzten beiden Nächte auch schon einen drauf gemacht?!”*<br/>*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Eher weniger… in Genua hatten wir das beschissenste Hotel ever - ungemütliches Bett, dreckig, total dünne Wände und streitende Nachbarn. Da haben wir so gut wie gar nicht geschlafen… Und letzte Nacht haben wir im Auto gepennt, weil es so geschüttet hat, dass wir nicht weiter kamen… Also jetzt mal wieder eine erholsame Nacht wäre echt nice!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt, als David zustimmt*<br/>Ja, ich hätt auch Bock…<br/>*hört dann Davids Einwand und Bericht von den letzten Nächten und nickt nur*<br/>*hört dann Philippo: “Ja, wir können uns ja einfach aufmachen und wenn ihr nicht mehr könnt, gehen wir wieder…”*<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Du meinst, wir gehen wieder und du versuchst noch, wen aufzureißen?<br/>*hört Philippo lachen: “Vielleicht?”*<br/>*grinst nur und richtet sich etwas auf*<br/>*hört Philippo: “Macht ihr euch mal fertig, ich räum eben schnell die Küche auf und dann zieh ich mich um und dann können wir, ok?”*<br/>*nickt*<br/>Okay…</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst bei der Konversation zwischen Matteo und Philippo, trinkt noch einen Schluck Bier und fügt dann hinzu*<br/>Also, wenn du eine aufreißen willst und wir dabei stören, dann gib uns einfach ein Zeichen… kratz dich am Hals oder so… dann verziehen wir uns unauffällig…<br/>*sieht Philippo grinsen: “Ihr gefallt mir - ihr denkt mit!”*<br/>*nickt dann auch zum Thema fertig machen und sieht Philippo in der Küche verschwinden*<br/>*schaut an sich runter und dann zu Matteo*<br/>Was meint er mit fertig machen? Sollen wir eine lange Hose anziehen? Ich hab keinen Plan, wie man in Mailand weggeht… ich wär jetzt so geblieben…<br/>*denkt sich, dass er höchstens nochmal aufs Klo muss*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht, als David mit Philippo ein Zeichen ausmacht*<br/>Es sei denn, du musst dich tatsächlich am Hals kratzen, dann sag vorher “es juckt”<br/>*hört Philippo lachen und sieht dann, wie er verschwindet*<br/>*schaut dann zu David und zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Weiß ich jetzt auch nicht… ich find wir bleiben so… aber wir müssen ja auch keinen aufreißen heute Abend…<br/>*grinst leicht und wackelt mit den Augenbrauen*<br/>Also vielleicht schon… aber dafür brauchen wir uns ja nicht umziehen…<br/>*lehnt sich rüber und gibt David n Kuss*<br/>Aber einmal ins Bad, Wasser ins Gesicht und einmal pissen ist vielleicht nicht schlecht…<br/>*steht langsam auf und wartet auf David, um dann reinzugehen*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. 22.08.2019 (1) - Du wolltest NICHT mit deiner Schwester über unser erstes Mal reden?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Donnerstag, 17:07 Uhr:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>David:<br/>*haben heute Morgen in St. Gallen gemütlich gefrühstückt und dann ausnahmsweise /geplant/, wie weit sie heute fahren und wo sie noch eine Zwischenübernachtung vor Berlin einlegen*<br/>*wollte gerne heute noch einen Großteil der Strecke fahren, damit das letzte Streckenstück nicht so lang ist und haben sich deswegen überlegt, es heute irgendwie bis nach Hof zu schaffen*<br/>*standen eine Weile im Stau und haben zwei kürzere Pausen gemacht - eine, weil die Landschaft so schön war und eine, weil sie aufs Klo mussten und sind ansonsten aber recht gut und zügig durchgekommen*<br/>*haben während der Fahrt ein bisschen gerechnet und festgestellt, dass sie noch ziemlich viel Geld übrighaben, weswegen sie beschlossen haben, sich in Hof ein richtig schönes Hotel zu leisten, um ihren Urlaub schön und gemütlich ausklingen zu lassen*<br/>*freut sich, dass Matteo vorschlägt, nicht erst in Hof nach einem Hotel zu suchen, sondern bereits während der Fahrt und auch direkt zu reservieren*<br/>*ist dann froh, als sie Hof nach über sechs Stunden im Auto endlich erreichen, da ihm inzwischen der Rücken vom vielen Sitzen ziemlich weh tut*<br/>*folgt dem Navi, bis sie das Hotel erreichen und parkt Rudi auf dem Hof des Hotels*<br/>*checken schnell und problemlos ein und bekommen den Zimmerschlüssel ausgehändigt*<br/>*steht nun mit dem Schlüssel in der Hand vor der Tür des Hotelzimmers und grinst zu Matteo*<br/>Die letzte Nacht des Roadtrips… das letzte fremde Zimmer… das letzte fremde Bett… bereit?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst, als David vor der Tür stoppt*<br/>*wiegt ein bisschen hin und her*<br/>Fühlt sich an, als wär es voll schnell rum gegangen… aber, wenn ich dran denke wie wir in Berlin losgefahren sind, hab ich das Gefühl, das ist eine Ewigkeit her…<br/>*nickt dann aber*<br/>Jap, bin bereit… ich hoffe, die Zimmer sind so nice wie auf der Seite…<br/>*sieht, wie David aufmacht und geht hinter ihm in das Zimmer*<br/>*strahlt, als er das große Bett sieht*<br/>Yes, sieht nice aus…<br/>*runzelt dann aber die Stirn*<br/>Mit Ritze?? Hmmm, dann muss ich zu dir rüber kommen…</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht leise, als Matteo so hin und her wiegt und nickt dann*<br/>Stimmt… haben ja auch viel erlebt in der Zeit…<br/>*schließt die Tür auf und betritt neugierig das Zimmer*<br/>*blickt sich lächelnd um, stellt seinen Rucksack und die Reisetasche auf dem Boden ab und lässt sich dann einfach rücklings aufs Bett fallen*<br/>*merkt, wie gut das seinem Rücken tut, zu liegen*<br/>*lacht leise bei Matteos Worten und streckt die Arme nach ihm aus*<br/>Wir brauchen keine zwei Matratzen… ich lass dich heute Nacht sowieso nicht los… muss doch jede Minute genießen, in der ich dich noch nicht mit anderen teilen muss…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*kickt seine Schuhe von den Füßen, als David sich aufs Bett fallen lässt*<br/>*lässt sich halb neben ihn, halb auf ihn fallen*<br/>Gut so…<br/>*ruckelt sich etwas zurecht und gibt ihm einen Kuss*<br/>Und? Wie fällt dein Urteil aus? Gutes Zimmer für den letzten Abend? Es gibt sogar einen Balkon, wir können romantisch auf dem Balkon sitzen heute Abend und in die Sterne gucken….<br/>*grinst leicht*</p><p>David:<br/>*legt seinen Arm um Matteo und fährt ihm einmal kurz durch die Haare, als er sich zu ihm fallen lässt*<br/>*erwidert einen Kuss und lächelt dann*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Also das Bett ist schonmal ziemlich bequem… und das Zimmer ist auch echt nice… Badezimmer und Balkon check ich gleich mal…<br/>*grinst dann leicht*<br/>Aber romantisch Sterne gucken… klar… ich muss dich ja auch noch die Sternbilder abfragen, die du neu gelernt hast…<br/>*streift dann ebenfalls seine Schuhe ab und rutscht ein bisschen höher aufs Bett um’s gemütlicher zu haben*<br/>*zieht Matteo natürlich ein wenig unsanft mit sich, aber brummt zufrieden, als sie schließlich eine neue gemütliche Position finden*<br/>*schweigt einen Moment mit ihm und fragt dann leise*<br/>Und haben wir einen Plan für heute Abend? Wollen wir noch raus und irgendwo was essen gehen? Oder wollen wir uns heute zur Feier des Tages mal den Zimmerservice leisten und den ganzen Abend im Bett und auf dem Balkon faulenzen?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt leicht*<br/>Jap, ziemlich bequem…<br/>*grinst auch erst, aber flucht dann leise*<br/>Ach fuck… ähm, ja klar… natürlich weiß ich die noch…<br/>*verzieht lachend das Gesicht*<br/>*wird dann etwas unsanft nach oben gezogen und robbt halb mit*<br/>*schiebt sich dann aber wieder halb auf ihn und legt den Kopf an seine Schulter*<br/>*schaut so halb zu ihm hoch bei seiner Frage*<br/>Hmmmm… Zimmerservice? Ich mein, wir sind in Hof, da gibts nicht unbedingt was zu gucken… und irgendwie hab ich auch keinen Bock mehr, mich viel zu bewegen… es sei denn, du willst unbedingt?</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht leise, als Matteo flucht, fährt ihm einmal sanft durch die Haare und küsst seine Stirn*<br/>Sonst zeig ich sie dir nochmal…<br/>*nickt zum Thema Zimmerservice leicht und schüttelt den Kopf bei Matteos Frage*<br/>Nee, wir waren in den letzten Tagen aktiv genug… heute Abend dürfen wir uns faulenzen erlauben…<br/>*streckt sich nochmal leicht*<br/>… und ich kann früher aus dem Binder raus…<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>Ich kann mir echt nicht vorstellen, dass Leuten ohne Binder Autofahren auch so auf den Rücken geht… es gibt doch echt viele Leute, die lange Strecken fahren… viel längere als wir in den letzten Tagen… die können doch nicht alle Rückenschmerzen haben… den Roadtrip nächstes Jahr müssen wir schon alleine aus dem Grund machen, um einen Vergleich zu haben…<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>… ob wir Lust haben oder nicht - wir brauchen diese Vergleichswerte!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*freut sich, dass David es genauso sieht*<br/>Ja, faulenzen klingt gut…<br/>*nickt dann doll zum Binder*<br/>Du kannst sofort raus… ich kann ja das Essen entgegen nehmen…<br/>*nickt dann leicht*<br/>Kann ich mir auch nicht vorstellen… also bestimmt auch… aber nicht so krass…<br/>*lacht, als er Vergleichswerte ziehen will*<br/>Wir tun es… for science!<br/>*reckt sich etwas und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf*<br/>Das wird toll... du kannst dann einfach alles machen, ohne Binder… nix mehr was dich zurückhält oder nervt…</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt leicht träge, als Matteo meint, er könne sofort den Binder ausziehen und murmelt “gleich” in seine Haare*<br/>*will erst noch ein bisschen liegen und die Nähe zu ihm genießen*<br/>*grinst, als Matteo bei seinem Vorschlag dabei ist, Vergleichswerte einzuholen und kommt ihm für den Kuss entgegen*<br/>*muss dann lächeln bei Matteos nächsten Worten und liebt ihn gerade ziemlich dafür, dass er sich so für ihn mit freut*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Nerven werden mich sicher noch ein paar Sachen… aber nicht in Bezug auf den Binder…<br/>*lacht leise und ungläubig, weil der Gedanke so absurd scheint, den Binder nicht mehr zu brauchen und murmelt*<br/>Das ist echt so surreal… ich könnte einfach draußen bleiben, solange ich will… ich könnte Sport machen, ohne nach zwei Stunden Schmerzen zu kriegen… ich könnte jedem die Türe aufmachen, ohne nachzudenken… ich könnte einfach so spontan mit dir schwimmen gehen…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt, als David sofort loslegt, was er alles machen kann*<br/>*spürt, wie sehr er sich für ihn freut, aber auch darauf, das alles mit ihm zu erleben*<br/>Du kannst dich umziehen, wann du willst… du kannst dir das Shirt ausziehen, wenn dir zu warm wird…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Du kannst einfach alles machen… ja ja, ich weiß schon, nicht alles, Weltfrieden und so nicht, aber ja… sonst so ziemlich alles…<br/>*schaut zu ihm hoch*<br/>*fällt dann wieder dieser eine Erfahrungsbericht ein, den er mal gelesen hat*<br/>*wollte David das schon seitdem fragen, aber irgendwie hat es nie gepasst*<br/>*denkt, dass er es aber jetzt machen kann*<br/>*sagt also vorsichtig*<br/>Dann ist dein Transitionweg ja irgendwie zu Ende, oder? Also ich mein, klar musst du weiter Testo nehmen und so… aber irgendwie… also, ich mein… eigentlich hast du dann ja alles geschafft, oder? Ist das ein komisches Gefühl?</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo sofort mit einsteigt und auch einige Dinge aufzählt, die er nach der Mastek und ohne Binder machen kann*<br/>*grinst, als er von Weltfrieden spricht, wird dann allerdings wieder ernster und nickt*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Fast alles, was cis Männer auch machen können… bis auf wenige Ausnahmen…<br/>*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern, weil er weiß, dass das entweder Sachen sind, die er nicht ändern kann oder nicht ändern will und dass es darum okay ist*<br/>*merkt dann, dass Matteo zu ihm hochschaut und rückt ein bisschen von ihm ab, um ihn besser ansehen zu können*<br/>*runzelt minimal die Stirn, weil Matteo so zögert*<br/>*nickt langsam bei seiner ersten und zweiten Frage und stößt dann leicht die Luft aus bei seiner dritten*<br/>*schüttelt schließlich zögernd den Kopf*<br/>Nee, nicht wirklich. Also… ich könnte ja weiter gehen, wenn ich wollen würde… aber ich denk mal, alles, was ich bis dahin habe, reicht… ich hab meinen Perso… dann die Mastek und Hysto… ich muss mich dann nicht mehr so verstecken wie bisher… keine Angst mehr haben, dass irgendwer mich misgendered… ich glaube, dass es am Anfang ungewohnt sein wird, dass ich auf so vieles nicht mehr achten muss, aber sonst? Ich glaub nicht… also kein komisches Gefühl bisher....<br/>*zögert kurz und fragt dann*<br/>Warum fragst du?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hört ihm bei seiner Antwort zu und ist irgendwie erleichtert*<br/>*findet, dass es sich wirklich so anhört, als wäre David glücklich, wenn er alle Sachen zusammen hat*<br/>*lächelt also leicht und nickt*<br/>*hmmt dann leicht als er ihn fragt*<br/>Ich hab da mal sowas gelesen… so einen Erfahrungsbericht, der hat beschrieben, wie happy er über jeden Schritt war, den er gegangen ist, aber als er dann alles hatte, war da auf einmal so ein Loch und ja, das es halt so komisch war für ihn, dass nichts mehr zu tun war so….<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Also… ich mein… wenn das kommt bei dir… dann… du weißt, dass du mir das sagen kannst, ne?</p><p>David:<br/>*sieht ihn lächeln und lächelt ebenfalls*<br/>*denkt sich, dass er wohl irgendwie das gesagt hat, was Matteo gehofft hat zu hören*<br/>*hört ihm dann zu und weiß beim Wort “Erfahrungsbericht” fast sofort, worauf er hinauswill und warum er gefragt hat*<br/>*hört ihm trotzdem weiter zu und lächelt am Ende*<br/>*legt eine Hand an seine Wange und beugt sich leicht vor, um ihn kurz zu küssen*<br/>*murmelt leise*<br/>Ich weiß…<br/>*geht dann wieder ein bisschen auf Abstand und nickt zögernd*<br/>Ich hab von diesem Phänomen auch gelesen… und mein Therapeut hat mit mir da auch öfter drüber gesprochen… früher schon… bevor ich nach Berlin gekommen bin. Er meinte, dass ich mich so an dieser Hoffnung festklammer, dass alles besser wird, wenn ich erst auf Testo bin, wenn die Transition voran geht, wenn ich erst einen anderen Ausweis habe, wenn ich erst die Mastek hinter mir habe… und dass es darum aber nicht geht… und dass eben die Gefahr besteht, dass ich in ein Loch falle, wenn ich das alles habe und feststelle, dass nichts besser geworden ist…<br/>*greift nach seiner Hand und lächelt dann sehr*<br/>Aber was soll denn jetzt noch besser werden!? Ich hab doch alles…<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Ich hab doch das beste Leben… ich hab einen Studienplatz, ich hab Freunde, ich hab Hobbys… und ich hab dich. Das ist doch schon viel mehr, als ich jemals gedacht oder gehofft habe, dass ich es kriegen würde…<br/>*sieht ihn liebevoll und ein bisschen ungläubig an und wiederholt dann nochmal leiser*<br/>Ich hab dich...</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hört ihm aufmerksam zu, als er von seinem Therapeuten erzählt*<br/>*nickt leicht, weil er es so ähnlich auch gelesen hat*<br/>*drückt seine Hand, als er sie greift und lächelt leicht bei seinen Worten*<br/>*spürt einen leichten Kloß im Hals und kann mal wieder nicht fassen, dass sie sich tatsächlich gefunden haben*<br/>*sagt dann leise*<br/>Das klingt gut…<br/>*gibt ihm einen Kuss und schaut ihn an*<br/>Wir werden einfach das beste Leben leben… mit allem drum und dran… egal was kommt.<br/>*schluckt leicht, weil er irgendwie gar nicht richtig sagen kann, was er gerade fühlt*<br/>*küsst ihn stattdessen nochmal*</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo meint, dass das gut klingt und verbessert ihn*<br/>Ich find, das klingt sogar ziemlich perfekt...<br/>*erwidert seinen Kuss und seinen Blick*<br/>*spürt dann, dass sein Herz einen kleinen Hüpfer macht bei Matteos nächsten Worten, weil Matteo “wir” sagt - weil er nicht mehr sagt, dass er sich nur für ihn das beste Leben wünscht, sondern weil sie beide das beste Leben haben werden… zusammen*<br/>*lächelt und legt eine Hand an seine Wange*<br/>*wiederholt leise*<br/>Mit allem drum und dran… egal, was kommt…<br/>*streicht mit dem Daumen sanft über seine Wange und kommt ihm dann für den Kuss entgegen*<br/>*zieht ihn wieder näher an sich, nachdem sie den Kuss beendet haben und schlingt seine Arme um ihn*<br/>*murmelt irgendwann leise*<br/>Du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie viel es mir bedeutet, dass ich das letzte Stück vom Weg nicht alleine gehen muss… dass du dabei bist und in den letzten Monaten dabei warst… und ich freu mich so darauf, dass du auch danach dabei bist… dass du dich über die ganzen Sachen danach mit mir zusammen freuen kannst…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt, als David ihn so anstrahlt*<br/>Mit allem drum und dran…<br/>*spürt, wie sein Herz einen Hüpfer macht bei Davids Worten und wie er schlucken muss, weil ihm das so viel bedeutet*<br/>Ich… hab doch gesagt, ich bin jetzt da…<br/>*schaut ihn an und lächelt leicht*<br/>Sobald du wieder fit bist nach der Mastek, feiern wir, aber richtig, ok? Du kannst deine Binder verbrennen und tanzen so viel du willst!</p><p>David:<br/>*verbirgt sein Gesicht kurz in Matteos Haaren bei seinen Worten und drückt ihm einen Kuss in die Haare*<br/>*lächelt und hmmt zustimmend*<br/>Hast du… aber wie es sich tatsächlich anfühlt, dass du da bist, wusste ich ja damals noch nicht…<br/>*erwidert dann seinen Blick und grinst leicht bei seinen Worten*<br/>Feiern, Binder verbrennen, tanzen… und wir laden alle ein… klingt perfekt…<br/>*beugt sich vor und küsst ihn nochmal sanft, ehe er sich aufrichtet*<br/>*schlägt sich einmal kurz auf die Brust und meint*<br/>Ich geh den mal eben ausziehen und mir das Gesicht und die Hände waschen… und dann wird richtig gefaulenzt…<br/>*krabbelt vom Bett und verschwindet im Bad*<br/>*staunt nicht schlecht, als er dieses betritt und neben zwei Waschbecken, einer fast komplett verspiegelten Wand, einer Toilette und einem Bidet eine riesengroße Eckbadewanne vorfindet*<br/>*grinst wieder leicht und ruft Richtung Schlafzimmer*<br/>Also wenn wir zwischen faulenzen, essen, quatschen und Sterne gucken noch Lust haben, baden zu gehen… hier hätten wir die Gelegenheit...</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Ja, jetzt weißt du’s…<br/>*wird dann geküsst und küsst ihn nur zu gerne zurück*<br/>*brummelt leicht, als David sich aufrichtet und will gerade protestieren, als er hört, was er vorhat*<br/>Hmm, okay…<br/>*schaut ihm hinterher, als er geht und schaut sich dann um*<br/>*entdeckt die Karte vom Zimmerservice auf dem Nachtisch und greift sie sich*<br/>*sieht lauter leckere Sachen und freut sich schon drauf*<br/>*hört dann Davids Rufen und schaut auf die Uhr*<br/>*ruft zurück*<br/>Ist grad mal halb sechs… ich würd sagen, wir haben genug Zeit für alles….</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst leicht bei Matteos Worten und zieht sich dann schnell um*<br/>*stellt fest, dass die große fast verspiegelte Wand sich nicht ganz so gut mit seiner Dysphorie versteht und dreht ihr schnell den Rücken zu, bevor er den Binder aus- und das Shirt wieder anzieht*<br/>*macht sich dann frisch und vermeidet auch hier einen Blick auf seinen Körper ohne Binder*<br/>*trocknet sich schnell ab und geht dann zurück zu Matteo*<br/>*grinst*<br/>Die Badewanne ist Hammer! Da würden locker vier Leute reinpassen!<br/>*schmeißt sich zurück zu ihm aufs Bett und sieht die Karte vom Zimmerservice*<br/>*greift danach und wirft einen Blick darauf*<br/>*fragt währenddessen*<br/>Hast du schon geschaut?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hat die Karte neben sich geschmissen und sich wieder flach hingelegt*<br/>*macht nur mal kurz die Augen zu*<br/>*ist gerade so am wegdösen, als er die Badezimmertür hört und macht schnell die Augen wieder auf*<br/>*grinst bei seinen Worten*<br/>In die WG-Badewanne passen auch vier Leute… ist getestet… allerdings ohne Wasser<br/>*dockt sofort wieder an, als er sich zu ihm legt*<br/>Mhmmm, gibt richtig geile Sachen, da können wir uns nachher den Bauch vollschlagen…</p><p>David:<br/>*schenkt Matteo einen leichten Sekretariatsblick und zieht die Augenbrauen hoch*<br/>Ich meinte, gemütlich vier Leute. So dass alle Platz und Wasser haben und sauber werden…<br/>*grinst*<br/>*streckt automatisch den einen Arm zur Seite, als er merkt, dass Matteo andocken will und zieht ihn an sich, während er mit der anderen Hand die Karte weiter studiert*<br/>*hmmt zustimmend und lächelt*<br/>Ooohh… sogar Nachtisch! Und Milchshake! Ich glaub, ich hab mal wieder Lust auf Milchshake…<br/>*schaut zu ihm rüber und grinst leicht*<br/>Was sagt denn dein Bauch, wann er Hunger hat?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht nur leicht*<br/>Ja ja, ist ja okay….<br/>*grinst, als David die guten Sachen entdeckt*<br/>Jaa und Tiramisu, das müssen wir bestellen, nur um zu gucken, wie gut es ist…<br/>*grinst bei seiner Frage*<br/>Och, der… der hat immer Hunger… aber vielleicht so inner Stunde? Wenn wir ordentlich bestellen, können wir da den ganzen Abend von essen…</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>So gut wie das von deiner Mama ist sowieso kein Tiramisu!<br/>*legt die Karte wieder beiseite und nickt zu Matteos Zeitplan*<br/>*lacht dann leise*<br/>Wir sollten nur nicht mit zuuuu großem Hunger bestellen. Billig ist der ganze Kram ja nicht gerade… müssen ja jetzt keine Unmengen von Geld ausgeben… aber das entscheiden wir dann in einer Stunde...<br/>*dreht sich ein wenig auf die Seite und schlingt auch noch seinen zweiten Arm um ihn*<br/>*sieht ihn an und lächelt leicht*<br/>*wackelt dann kurz mit den Augenbrauen und fragt*<br/>Und bis dahin? Knutschen… und so?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht auch*<br/>Das stimmt!<br/>*schüttelt dann amüsiert den Kopf*<br/>Wieso denn nicht? Wir haben noch voll viel über! Wir können mal nicht aufs Geld gucken!<br/>*grinst ihn dann an, als er sich auf die Seite dreht*<br/>*wiegt den Kopf leicht hin und her als müsste er überlegen*<br/>Hmmm… was genau ist denn “und so”?<br/>*grinst frech*</p><p>David:<br/>*stöhnt leise lachend als Matteo meint, dass sie mal nicht aufs Geld gucken sollen*<br/>Okay… Aber dann musst du bestellen und bezahlen und mir am besten nicht die Rechnung zeigen… so wird’s funktionieren…<br/>*grinst dann bei seiner Frage nach “und so” und imitiert sein Hin- und Herwiegen des Kopfes*<br/>*tut dann so, als müsse er überlegen*<br/>Hmmm…<br/>*beugt sich dann irgendwann vor und küsst ihn*<br/>*murmelt lächelnd gegen seine Lippen*<br/>Weiß ich selbst noch nicht… aber ich hab so eine Ahnung, worauf es hinauslaufen könnte…<br/>*küsst ihn dann richtig und lässt seine Hand unter sein Shirt wandern*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht*<br/>Oka, das krieg ich hin!<br/>*grinst als er ihn nachmacht*<br/>Mhmmmm<br/>*lässt sofort eine Hand in Davids Haare wandern, als er ihn küsst*<br/>*murmelt zurück*<br/>Bin gespannt…<br/>*zieht ihn näher und vertieft den Kuss*</p><p>(...)</p><p>David:<br/>*haben dann im Laufe der letzten halben Stunde herausgefunden, was mit “und so” gemeint war und liegen nun ziemlich entspannt und aneinander gekuschelt im Bett*<br/>*liegt mit dem Kopf auf Matteos nackter Brust und merkt, dass er irgendwie ganz träge und müde wird*<br/>*schließt irgendwann die Augen und brummt einmal kurz wohlig*<br/>*nuschelt*<br/>Ich würde sagen, Abendessen auf jeden Fall später auf dem Balkon… ich brauch eine Motivation, um nochmal aufzustehen…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hat einen Arm um David geschlungen aber ansonsten die Augen zu und ist entspannt*<br/>*brummelt leicht bei seinen Worten*<br/>Hmmmhh… und warum genau müssen wir nochmal aufstehen?<br/>*grinst leicht und drückt ihm einen Kuss in die Haare*<br/>Aber nee, klar, können wir machen…. aber jetzt noch nicht… jetzt noch liegen…</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst minimal bei Matteos Frage und murmelt leise*<br/>Du kennst doch mein Gewissen… das tobt und weint sonst die ganze Zeit im Hintergrund… außerdem will ich echt die Badewanne testen… die ist mega…<br/>*lächelt dann bei Matteos nächsten Worten und hmmt zustimmend*<br/>Liegen und die Ruhe genießen…<br/>*streicht sanft mit der Handfläche über Matteos Brust und meint irgendwann leise*<br/>Irgendwie krass… in neun Tagen wohnen wir zusammen…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst und nickt*<br/>Ja okay… machen wir ja auch...später….<br/>*hmmmt entspannt und spielt abwesend mit Davids Haaren*<br/>*lächelt dann automatisch, als er vom Zusammenwohnen spricht*<br/>Mhmmm… meins du, das wird so sehr anders als es ohnehin schon ist? Also abgesehen davon, dass wir nur noch ein Zimmer haben anstatt zwei?</p><p>David:<br/>*muss bei Matteos Frage leise lachen und zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>Hmmm… wahrscheinlich eher nicht… höchstens ein bisschen enger… aber das ist okay…<br/>*seufzt einmal wohlig und fügt dann hinzu*<br/>Wobei… ich glaub schon, dass uns manchmal die alte Wohnung fehlen wird… da hatten wir schon wenigstens ab und zu mal ein bisschen Privatsphäre…<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Wir müssen Hans dringend beibringen zu klopfen… oder uns angewöhnen abzuschließen…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt und hmmt zustimmend*<br/>Ja, wir waren schon eher mehr bei dir… die Wohnung wird mir fehlen und dein Zimmer und ja, die Ruhe…<br/>*lacht dann auch leicht*<br/>Definitiv abschließen… ich glaub, Hans kannste nix mehr beibringen…</p><p>David:<br/>*hmmt ebenfalls und meint dann*<br/>Mein Zimmer kommt ja teilweise mit zu dir… das muss dir nicht fehlen… und die Mischung aus unseren beiden Zimmern wird dann perfekt…<br/>*lächelt und gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Brust*<br/>*grinst dann leicht*<br/>Vielleicht kann man’s Hans ja gerade dadurch beibringen, dass man abschließt und er sowieso klopfen muss, damit wir aufmachen… wobei… sind ja nur drei Monate… wahrscheinlich bräuchte er länger, um es zu lernen…<br/>*denkt sich, dass Laura wahrscheinlich direkt nach dem Umzug mit der Wohnungssuche anfangen will und dass er dann nach der Mastek erst dabei sein kann*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Stimmt, der perfekte Misch masch…<br/>*lacht, als er von Hans spricht*<br/>Naja, ja, sind nur drei Monate… aber ich hatte ein bisschen gehofft, dass du mich danach trotzdem noch besuchen kommst…<br/>*stupst ihn ein bisschen an und grinst*<br/>Und abschließen tun wir ja schon manchmal… und hast du den Eindruck, das beeindruckt Hans?</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht leise und schaut kurz schelmisch grinsend zu ihm hoch*<br/>Hoffst du also, ja? Hmmm… mal sehen…<br/>*wird gestupst und kuschelt sich wieder an ihn*<br/>Klar komm ich dich danach besuchen… wird wahrscheinlich eh schwer genug, sich dann wieder umzugewöhnen…<br/>*denkt dann über Matteos Frage nach und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>*grinst*<br/>Nope… ich hab sowieso den Eindruck, dass Hans sich von sehr wenigen Dingen wirklich beeindrucken lässt… oder fällt dir so spontan was ein?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Na, ein Glück… und ach quatsch, du bist dann bestimmt froh, auch mal wieder eigene vier Wände zu haben…<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf und stupst ihn wieder*<br/>Das hab ich doch gerade eben gesagt. Hans kannste nicht erziehen!<br/>*lacht wieder leicht*<br/>Aber bis jetzt ist ja alles einigermaßen gut gegangen… oder hat Hans dich mal genervt oder erwischt oder so?</p><p>David:<br/>*zuckt nur leicht mit den Schultern, als Matteo meint, dass er nach drei Monaten sicher auch mal wieder froh ist, über eigene vier Wände und muss daran denken, dass ihm das eigentlich egal ist - dass Matteo ihm wichtiger ist und dass er ganz unbedingt irgendwann richtig mit ihm zusammenziehen möchte*<br/>*ist sich aber im Klaren darüber, dass es wahrscheinlich viel zu früh ist, darüber nachzudenken und dass Matteo bei Bea erst noch gesagt hat, dass er sich in der WG wohl fühlt*<br/>*sagt darum nur*<br/>Ja, kann sein… wahrscheinlich…<br/>*grinst dann wieder leicht, als es um Hans geht*<br/>Ich glaub ja, dass Michi das irgendwann schafft… also so in bestimmten Bereichen…<br/>*verzieht dann leicht schmunzelnd das Gesicht bei Matteos Frage*<br/>Nee, genervt nicht… aber weißt du noch, als wir gerade frisch zusammenkamen und gerade aus dem Pool zurück waren… und er dann einfach beim Knutschen reingeplatzt ist!? Das war schon irgendwie… ziemlich peinlich… also damals zumindest…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schaut ihn kurz prüfend an, als er ihm zustimmt*<br/>*findet aber, dass das schon okay ist, auch irgendwann wieder sein eigenes Zimmer haben zu wollen*<br/>*sagt deswegen nix mehr dazu*<br/>*grinst, als er Michi erwähnt*<br/>Oh ja, das kann sein… Michi scheint ein Händchen zu haben…<br/>*hört ihm dann zu und stöhnt leicht bei der Erinnerung*<br/>Oh Gott ja… und er wollte uns “helfen”....<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Ja, nee, das war schon ziemlich nervig… aber guck, da war es gut das wir eine Ausweichmöglichkeit hatten…</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Helfen… genau… war doch eh schon alles irgendwie… keine Ahnung…<br/>*will nicht peinlich sagen, weil es das nicht war, aber wenn er bedenkt, wie unsicher sie beide damals waren…*<br/>*hmmt dann zustimmend zur Ausweichmöglichkeit*<br/>… und eine ein bisschen diskretere Schwester…<br/>*greift nach seiner Hand und verschlingt gedankenverloren ihre Finger miteinander*<br/>*seufzt leise und sagt dann doch*<br/>Aber irgendwann… wohnen wir ohne nervige Schwestern und ohne nervige Mitbewohner… und dafür mit einem roten Teppich und einer kitschigen alten Standuhr…<br/>*grinst leicht, zieht seine Hand zu sich und küsst seinen Handrücken*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht auch*<br/>Wolltest du gerade peinlich sagen?<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Eher neu würd ich sagen…<br/>*grinst dann bei der Erwähnung von Laura*<br/>Du hattest trotzdem Schiss, dass sie uns hört…<br/>*drückt seine Hand, als David ihre Finger verschlingt*<br/>*nickt leicht*<br/>Jap… irgendwann… und Venedig Bildern an den Wänden und Detroit… und so eine Hipster Landkarte wo wir Pins reinstecken, wo wir schon überall waren…<br/>*lacht leicht*</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst und schüttelt den Kopf*’<br/>Bei uns war gar nichts peinlich… außer vielleicht unser erstes Gespräch…<br/>*nickt dann*<br/>Ja… neu und aufregend und… ein bisschen unsicher… aber du hast es mir trotzdem ziemlich leicht gemacht…<br/>*lacht dann leise, als es um Laura geht*<br/>Ich bin mir auch ziemlich sicher, dass sie uns gehört hat… warum sonst hätte sie am nächsten Morgen für drei Frühstück gemacht!?<br/>*lächelt dann, als Matteo die Bilder an den Wänden in ihrer Wohnung erwähnt und lacht, als er die Landkarte erwähnt*<br/>Brauchen wir die? Ich dachte, wir machen jetzt jedes Jahr einen Roadtrip durch Italien? Ich muss schließlich irgendwie meine neu gewonnenen Sprachkenntnisse anwenden… Dann brauchen wir doch eigentlich nur eine Italienkarte…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst und nickt*<br/>Jap, das würd ich so unterschreiben…<br/>*lächelt und gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe*<br/>Du mir auch… und wie sogar…<br/>*lacht dann und nickt*<br/>Jap, ziemlich sicher sogar… aber war cool, dass sie nix gesagt hat…<br/>*hmmt leicht bei seiner Meinung zu der Karte*<br/>Stimmt, eigentlich reicht eine Italienkarte… das hätte was, so im Flur vielleicht…<br/>*drückt ihm noch einen Kuss auf*<br/>Hoffentlich wissen wir das alles noch, wenn wir dann mal eine eigene Wohnung haben…</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo meint, dass er es ihm auch leicht gemacht hat, wobei er eigentlich der Meinung ist, dass er gar nicht viel gemacht hat außer ziemlich viel Angst davor zu haben, wie Matteo auf seinen Körper reagiert und dass Matteo es geschafft hat, ihm diese Angst zu nehmen*<br/>*denkt sich aber dann, dass Matteo sicherlich auch Angst hatte, irgendetwas falsch zu machen und dass es insofern vielleicht wirklich stimmt, dass sie ganz gut aufeinander eingegangen sind*<br/>*lacht leise, als es um Laura geht*<br/>Nee, in deiner Gegenwart war sie sehr diskret… als du dann weg warst, hat sie mich erstmal gefragt, ob wir Kondome benutzt haben und dass sie immer welche im Badezimmerschrank hat, falls wir mal keine haben…<br/>*lächelt dann wieder, als Matteo direkt plant, wo genau in ihrer Wohnung die Italienkarte hängen soll und hmmt zustimmend*<br/>*streckt sich einmal leicht in seinen Armen und meint dann leise lachend*<br/>Dann sollten wir mit dem Zusammenziehen vielleicht besser keine zehn Jahre oder so warten… oder uns irgendwo Notizen machen…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht sehr laut, als er das von Laura erzählt*<br/>Oh wow, ja, das war bestimmt eine angenehme Unterhaltung… zum Glück haben wir eigene, auf den Vorrat deiner Schwester zurück zu greifen wär irgendwie weird…<br/>*streckt sich mit, aber nimmt ihn dann wieder in den Arm*<br/>*lächelt leicht*<br/>Ja. Zehn Jahre sind vielleicht ein bisschen lang… und ich glaub, die wichtigen Sachen merken wir uns eh… und wenn nicht, war’s auch nicht wichtig genug, um in unsere Wohnung zu kommen.</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst, als Matteo lacht und nickt*<br/>Ja, super angenehm. Sie war total ernst und professionell und so… und mir war’s einfach nur peinlich und ich bin irgendwann geflüchtet und sie hinterher und dann wechselte sie von Aufklärungs-Professorin in Gossip-Schwester und wollte wissen, wie es war… da war ich seeehr dankbar für den Schlüssel an meinem Zimmer!<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf bei Matteos Worten und lacht*<br/>Zehn Jahre sind nicht /vielleicht ein bisschen/ lang, sondern /definitiv ziemlich viel/ zu lang…<br/>*wird dann wieder ernster und entspannt sich*<br/>Aber ja, ich glaub auch, dass wir uns die wichtigen Sachen merken werden…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht dann wieder laut auf*<br/>Was denn? Was denn? Du wolltest NICHT mit deiner Schwester über unser erstes Mal reden? Aber warum das denn nicht??<br/>*lacht wieder*<br/>*nickt dann aber*<br/>Ja, okay, definitiv… du immer mit deiner Wortklauberei, Schreibner…<br/>*grinst dann*<br/>Nicht glauben, wissen. Ich weiß, dass wir uns die wichtigen Sachen merken werden.</p><p>David:<br/>*piekst Matteo unsanft in die Seite, als dieser so lacht, muss aber selbst lachen*<br/>Wenn du so scharf drauf bist, mit ihr darüber zu reden… sie hat bestimmt noch Interesse… warte, ich ruf sie eben an<br/>*macht Anstalten, sich zu erheben, um sein Handy zu holen, lässt sich dann aber freiwillig zurück in Matteos Arme fallen*<br/>*grinst zum Thema Wortklauberei und meint nur*<br/>Sind sie wirklich! 10 Jahre! Laut Abdi sind wir in 10 Jahren schon verheiratet! Leben wir dann die ersten Jahre unserer Ehe in getrennten Wohnungen oder was!?<br/>*grinst breit, als er dann selbst wortklauberisch wird*<br/>Das /weiß/ ich auch! Und ich /will/ es mir merken! Und ich /will/ keine 10 Jahre warten!<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Deine Oma ist echt weise… ich mag “wollen” und “wissen”.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst wieder*<br/>Ey, ich mach das… ich hab kein Problem damit, ihr zu erzählen, wie mega gut ihr kleiner Bruder im Bett ist…<br/>*lacht dann, als er sich wieder zurückfallen lässt*<br/>Doch nicht?<br/>*schüttelt grinsend den Kopf*<br/>Ach, legen wir unsere Zukunftsplanung jetzt also in Abdis Hände? Das ist ja gut zu wissen….<br/>*lacht sehr, als er wollen und wissen so betont*<br/>Jap, ich auch… macht vieles klarer. Und ich will auch keine 10 Jahre warten.</p><p>David:<br/>*schaut ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Das würdest du nicht machen!!!<br/>*lacht und stöhnt und lässt sich zurück an seine Brust fallen*<br/>Oh Mann, ich fürchte, du würdest das machen… aber das ist, wie wenn ich deiner Mutter von unserem ersten Mal erzähle… das geht nicht…<br/>*nickt dann zum Thema Abdi*<br/>Also ich fand, so schlecht war seine Prognose für uns nicht… nur würd ich wahrscheinlich tatsächlich nicht ihn als Trauzeugen nehmen… und er würde sich bestimmt mega freuen, wenn er ein paar Punkte macht…<br/>*grinst*<br/>*lächelt dann ziemlich, als Matteo meint, dass er auch keine zehn Jahre warten will und murmelt zufrieden*<br/>Dann ist ja gut…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht*<br/>Klar würd ich das machen… wenn du mich herausforderst….<br/>*verzieht dann das Gesicht bei seinem Beispiel*<br/>Okay, ja so gesehen… nee, dann würd ich es auch nicht machen...<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Joa, da waren ein paar gute Punkte dabei… aber ja, ich seh Abdi auch mehr so als Blumenmädchen mit Carlos zusammen.<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>*lächelt, als David erleichtert zu sein scheint und dreht sich etwas, um ihn zu küssen*<br/>Das wird schon alles gut…</p><p>David:<br/>*muss lachen, als der Vergleich zwischen Laura und seiner Mutter zu wirken scheint*<br/>Sie kann halt beides recht gut: Schwesternrolle und Mutterrolle… vielleicht wird das mit der Mutterrolle ja weniger, wenn ich jetzt wieder mehr Kontakt zu Mama hab…<br/>*grinst ebenfalls bei der Vorstellung von Abdi und Carlos als Blumenmädchen*<br/>Die würden das wahrscheinlich sogar durchziehen, wenn wir sie drum bitten würden…<br/>*hmmt zustimmend, als Matteo meint, dass schon alles gut werden wird und spielt ein bisschen mit seinen Fingern*<br/>Seh ich auch so…<br/>*grinst dann leicht*<br/>… mit allem drum und dran… egal, was kommt…<br/>*hört dann seinen eigenen Magen knurren und dreht sich auf den Rücken*<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Okay… vielleicht sollten wir doch mal langsam bestellen…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt leicht zu Laura*<br/>Ja, vielleicht… oder wenn ihr nicht mehr nur zu zweit wohnt…<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Klar würden die das machen, die würden alles machen um mit dabei zu sein.<br/>*lächelt dann nur leicht vor sich hin und lacht, als sein Magen knurrt*<br/>Yes!<br/>*greift über ihn hinweg zur Speisekarte*<br/>*bespricht mit ihm was sie bestellen und ruft dann an, um die Bestellung in Auftrag zu geben*<br/>*legt wieder auf*<br/>Bin gespannt, wie schnell die sind…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. 22.08.2019 (2) - Fahren wir morgen eigentlich in die WG oder zu Laura?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Donnerstag, 22:43 Uhr</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>David:<br/>*hat mit Matteo abgesprochen, was sie bestellen, aber dabei extra keinen Blick auf die Preise geworfen*<br/>*haben es sich auf dem Balkon gemütlich gemacht und lecker gegessen und getrunken und sogar noch einiges für später übrig gelassen*<br/>*waren danach gemeinsam baden und haben es sich dann wieder auf dem Bett gemütlich gemacht*<br/>*hat ein wenig im Skizzenbuch gezeichnet, während Matteo irgendwas am Handy gespielt hat*<br/>*fragt irgendwann, ohne vom Skizzenbuch aufzuschauen*<br/>Fahren wir morgen eigentlich in die WG oder zu Laura?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hat n bisschen Instagram gecheckt und dann ein bisschen rumgedaddelt, während David zeichnet*<br/>*schaut bei seiner Frage auf und muss ein bisschen lachen*<br/>Wow, die Frage mussten wir uns echt lange nicht mehr stellen… ähm, mir eigentlich egal, Samstag sind wir ja eh in der WG, also vielleicht erst zu euch?<br/>*fällt jetzt erst auf, dass David “zu Laura” und nicht “zu mir” gesagt hat*<br/>*grinst deswegen leicht*<br/>Also zu Laura… bist du in Gedanken schon umgezogen?</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst leicht, als Matteo meint, dass sie sich die Frage schon lange nicht mehr stellen mussten und denkt sich kurz, dass sie sich für die nächsten drei Monate jetzt sowieso nur noch eine Woche stellen müssen*<br/>*nickt zu seinem Vorschlag*<br/>Okay…<br/>*schaut dann bei Matteos Nachsatz auf und braucht einen Moment, bis er versteht, was Matteo meint*<br/>*lacht leise und kitscht dann übertrieben*<br/>In Gedanken ist mein Zuhause doch eh da, wo du bist… also gerade hier…<br/>*wird dann wieder ernster und konzentriert sich auf die letzten Striche seiner Zeichnung*<br/>Aber zuerst zu Laura ist gut… wär interessant zu wissen, wieviel von der Wohnung noch übrig ist und wieviel Laura schon zu Alex oder in irgendwelche Kisten verfrachtet hat…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leise, als er kitscht*<br/>Ja, das haben wir doch eh schon geklärt…<br/>*will ihn küssen, aber sieht, dass er noch konzentriert ist und lässt es deswegen*<br/>*nickt also nur zu seinem Vorschlag*<br/>Ja, kann mir gut vorstellen, dass sie ein bisschen durchgedreht ist und schon voll viel gemacht hat… wir werden es sehen… und nach der Party packen wir ja mit an…</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt grinsend, als Matteo meint, dass sie das ja eh schon geklärt haben*<br/>*stöhnt dann leise bei seinen nächsten Worten*<br/>Hauptsache, wir dürfen erstmal ankommen und sie verlangt nicht sofort, dass wir mit durchstarten. Sonntag reicht doch wirklich. Also zumindest mein Zimmer haben wir doch an einem Tag gepackt…<br/>*klappt sein Skizzenbuch zu und legt es neben sich auf den Nachttisch*<br/>*robbt zu Matteo rüber, hebt seinen Arm an und legt den Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab*<br/>*drückt ihm kurz einen Kuss auf die Wange und meint dann*<br/>Wenn sie nervt, gehen wir doch in die WG!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht, als er so stöhnt*<br/>Wir kriegen das auf jeden Fall hin… Laura ist einfach nur angespannt…<br/>*grinst, als David seinen Arm anhebt und sich zu ihm legt*<br/>*schlingt den Arm richtig um ihn und gibt ihm auch einen Kuss*<br/>*lacht dann*<br/>Jap… machen wir so… irgendwie schon schön, dass wir die Möglichkeit noch haben.<br/>*ruckelt ein bisschen runter und zieht David mit sich*<br/>Und? Auf wen freust du dich am meisten ihn oder sie wiederzusehen?</p><p>David:<br/>*hmmt zustimmend, als Matteo meint, dass Laura angespannt ist*<br/>*lächelt dann, als Matteo ihm auch einen Kuss gibt und schlingt einen Arm um seinen Bauch*<br/>*ruckelt dann mit ihm runter, so dass sie bequemer liegen und denkt über Matteos Frage nach*<br/>Hmmm… schon auf Laura…, wenn sie entspannt ist… und ansonsten…<br/>*ruckelt sich noch ein bisschen zurecht und greift nach Matteos Hand*<br/>… ich weiß nicht… alle irgendwie. Auf die Jungs… aber auch auf Hans und Linn irgendwie…<br/>*schaut zu ihm hoch und fragt dann*<br/>Und du?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hmmt leicht, als er Laura nennt*<br/>*spielt dann etwas mit seinen Fingern, während er überlegt*<br/>Hmmm, ja auch die WG-Leute… und die Jungs… und Laura auch…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Irgendwie auf alle… aber wahrscheinlich nur für zehn Minuten und dann will ich wieder Ruhe…<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Aber ich freu mich auf die Party… auch wenn bestimmt viele heulen werden…</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo in etwa die gleichen Leute aufzählt wie er und lacht dann leise*<br/>Ruhe gibt’s erst wieder beim nächsten Urlaub… oder wenn wir überraschenderweise doch mal die WG für uns haben sollten…<br/>*nickt dann und hmmt zustimmend*<br/>Auf die Party freu ich mich auch…<br/>*lacht dann wieder leise*<br/>Die Mädels bestimmt… alle… ich glaub, Alex würde bestimmt am liebsten heulen… aber bestimmt nicht vor den anderen…<br/>*presst leicht die Lippen zusammen beim Gedanken an Alex und meint dann zögernd*<br/>Ich hab überlegt, ob ich vielleicht Montagabend bei ihm vorbeigehe… keine Ahnung… ich glaub, ihm fällt der Abschied echt schwer… ist vielleicht nicht so gut, wenn er dann alleine ist… oder findest du das blöd?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Ja, schätze auch… notfalls müssen wir einfach mal alle rausschmeißen…<br/>*nickt dann auch*<br/>Ja, Kiki und Hanna auf jeden Fall… Amira und Sam beherrschen sich vielleicht…<br/>*presst dann leicht die Lippen zusammen, als er Alex erwähnt*<br/>*nickt*<br/>Bestimmt… muss sauhart sein…<br/>*hört dann Davids Vorschlag und denkt, dass er echt ein guter Freund ist*<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Gar nicht blöd… find ich gut… hilft ihm bestimmt. Vielleicht sollten wir auch nochmal ne Tischtennis-Session machen und ihn einladen, so als Ablenkung...</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst bei Matteos Vorschlag, alle rauszuschmeißen*<br/>Genau…<br/>*lacht dann leise*<br/>Oder wir hängen neben den Putzplan einen Plan, wann jeder mal die WG für sich alleine haben darf…<br/>*hmmt bei Matteos Prognose, welche Mädels weinen werden*<br/>*kennt sie alle noch nicht so gut und ist gespannt, ob er Recht behält*<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo seine Idee, Alex Montag zu besuchen gut findet und nickt heftig bei seiner Idee*<br/>Ja, auf jeden Fall! So viel Ablenkung, wie’s geht… in der ersten Woche kann er auch gut beim Umzug helfen… in der zweiten Woche müssen dann auch Jonas und Abdi mit ran… Du und Carlos arbeitet ja dann schon… und dann spann ich ihn nach der Mastek ein…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Super Plan… das kannst du ja dann einführen…<br/>*grinst, als David so darin aufgeht, was für Alex zu planen*<br/>Jaaa, gut, aber vielleicht auch nicht zu gezwungen, sonst wird er bestimmt genervt…<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Weiß nicht, aber wenn du weg wärst, hätte ich gern auch mal n bisschen Zeit, dich zu vermissen… also Ablenkung in allen Ehren und so….</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht wieder*<br/>Klar… da kommt der neue in die WG und bringt dann erstmal das komplette System durcheinander… ich weiß nicht, ob ich so mutig bin!<br/>*denkt dann über seine Worte bezüglich Alex nach und nickt*<br/>Ja, stimmt… gezwungen ist blöd… wie es sich halt ergibt…<br/>*hört seinen Nachsatz und nickt langsam, weil es ihm wahrscheinlich ähnlich gehen würde - zumal er sich gar nicht vorstellen will, wie es wäre, wenn sie tatsächlich für drei Monate getrennt wären*<br/>*murmelt*<br/>Die kriegt er…<br/>*beugt sich dann hoch und küsst ihn sanft*<br/>*grinst dann leicht*<br/>Du brauchst die nicht… ich hab nicht vor, länger wegzugehen… zumindest nicht länger als die fünf, sechs Tage Krankenhaus… und da kommst du mich ja besuchen…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht*<br/>Klar, wieso nicht? Frischer Wind und so…<br/>*nickt leicht, als er ihm in Bezug auf Alex zustimmt*<br/>*hmmt ein bisschen und lächelt dann in den Kuss*<br/>*lächelt bei seinen Worten*<br/>Dann ist ja gut… und klar komm ich dich da besuchen… jeden Tag und dann nach der Arbeit…<br/>*grinst dann leicht*<br/>Ich lass dich auch nicht allein... zumindest nicht freiwillig… beim blöden FSJ Seminar musst du mir stündlich ein Foto schicken, damit ich immer sehe, was du so machst…</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo meint, dass er ihn besuchen kommt und hmmt, während er sich enger an ihn kuschelt*<br/>Du musst mal gucken, ob das nicht zu stressig wird für dich… ich mein, wenn du bis sechs arbeitest, bist du sicher erst gegen sieben da…<br/>*gibt einen klagenden Laut von sich, als er das FSJ Seminar erwähnt und vergräbt sein Gesicht an Matteos Brust*<br/>Da will ich noch gar nicht dran denken…<br/>*seufzt leise*<br/>Aber jede Stunde ein Foto kriegst du! Und ich will auch eins… stündlich… und von allen, die da sind… damit ich abchecken kann, ob mir da irgendjemand Konkurrenz macht… wenn ja, muss ich leider sofort vorbeikommen und dich da raus holen…<br/>*grinst und schaut zu ihm nach oben*<br/>Eigentlich voll fies von dir… machst mich drei Monate lang abhängig und süchtig nach dir und dann setzt du mich auf kalten Entzug…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*pfft sofort*<br/>Das wird nicht zu stressig… Stress ist es, dich nicht zu sehen.<br/>*verzieht leicht das Gesicht bei Davids Reaktion*<br/>Ich weiß, ich auch nicht…<br/>*grinst dann erst, als er sagt, dass er ein stündliches Foto kriegt*<br/>*schüttelt aber missbilligend den Kopf als er weiter redet*<br/>Pfff, als ob dir jemals jemand das Wasser reichen könnte…<br/>*gibt ihm dann den Sekretariatsblick, als er zu ihm hochguckt*<br/>Jap, so bin ich, das war ein perfider Plan, von langer Hand geplant….<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf und gibt ihm einen Kuss*<br/>Hab gehört, das Wiedersehen ist dann umso schöner… sagt man…</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt sehr, als Matteo meint, dass es nicht zu stressig ist nach der Arbeit noch zu kommen, sagt aber*<br/>Wenn wir Glück haben, sind es ja nur zwei Arbeitstage… vielleicht darf ich Mittwoch dann schon nach Hause…<br/>*zuckt mit den Schultern, als Matteo meint, ihm könne niemand das Wasser reichen und tut unschuldig*<br/>Wer weiß, was da für heiße schwule Typen rumlaufen…<br/>*lacht dann, als er meint, dass er den Sekretariatsblick bekommt*<br/>Wusst ich’s doch…<br/>*sieht ihn grinsend an*<br/>Sagt man also? Soso… heißt das also, /man/ sollte sich öfter mal für ein paar Tage trennen, damit /man/ dann mehr vom Wiedersehen hat!?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt leicht*<br/>Ja, naja… also aber nicht zu früh, das soll schon alles richtig laufen und so… komm nicht auf dumme Gedanken dich entlassen zu lassen oder so…<br/>*pfft wieder und schaut ihn vorwurfsvoll an*<br/>Ja, genau, die ganzen heißen schwulen Typen auf diesen FSJ Seminars haben auch nix Besseres zu tun, als mir hinterherzulaufen… und jetzt hör auf hier fishing for compliments zu machen, du weißt doch, dass du der heißeste bist….<br/>*runzelt leicht die Stirn bei Davids letzten Worten und schüttelt dann schnell den Kopf*<br/>Nee, nee, so hab ich das nicht gemeint… ich meinte, wenn man sich schon trennen /muss/, kann man sich wenigstens auf's Wiedersehen freuen…</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt minimal, weil Matteos Aussage ein wenig impliziert, dass er sich schon Sorgen und Gedanken macht*<br/>Fünf bis sechs Tage sind normal… wenn alles gut geht…<br/>*drückt seine Hand und schaut ihn an*<br/>Keine Sorge - ich geh nur, wenn ich auch wirklich gehen darf… bzw. dann /geh/ ich auch nicht… dann ruf ich Taxi Hardenberg…<br/>*lacht, als er pfft und bei seinen darauffolgenden Worten und rollt sich so halb auf ihn, damit er ihn besser ansehen kann*<br/>Das ist kein fishing for compliments! Warum sollte dir niemand hinterherlaufen?!<br/>*piekst ihm leicht in die Brust und meint*<br/>/Du/ bist viel heißer als ich!<br/>*tut dann aber so, als müsse er nachdenken und fügt amüsiert hinzu*<br/>Wobei… neee, vielleicht ist es ganz gut, dass du dich selbst nicht so siehst… dann fallen dir die ganzen Typen wahrscheinlich noch nicht mal auf, die dir hinterherlaufen… okay… stimmt, du hast Recht! Die haben bestimmt alle Besseres zu tun…<br/>*wird dann wieder ein bisschen ernster und nickt*<br/>Auf's Wiedersehen mit dir freu ich mich definitiv… das ist doch irgendwie das positivste an der ganzen Trennung… wird trotzdem bestimmt total ungewohnt…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schaut ihn an, als er ihn anschaut und legt den Kopf schief*<br/>Okay, gut… und lass dich von Alex nach oben bringen… ja, ich weiß, das ist übertrieben, aber trotzdem…<br/>*sieht dann, wie David sich aufrichtet und schaut ihn gespannt hat*<br/>*pfft leicht als David sagt, er sei viel heißer*<br/>Nee…<br/>*verzieht leicht das Gesicht, als David weiterredet*<br/>*ist das ein bisschen unangenehm und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Die anderen sind mir eh egal…<br/>*nickt dann zu seinen letzten Worten*<br/>Ja, total ungewohnt… zwei Nächte getrennt… das geht eigentlich gar nicht als schön kitschiges Paar….</p><p>David:<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und drückt einen Kuss auf seine Hand*<br/>Ist nicht übertrieben… ich darf nicht schwer tragen…<br/>*drückt seine Hand nochmal und grinst minimal*<br/>Ich pass schon auch ein bisschen auf mich auf… du musst das nicht alleine machen…<br/>*sieht, dass Matteo leicht verlegen ist, als es um die Typen geht, die auf ihn abfahren könnten und findet das irgendwie ein bisschen süß*<br/>*gibt ihm einen kurzen Kuss, als er meint, dass die anderen ihm eh egal sind und murmelt gegen seine Lippen*<br/>Dann ist ja gut…<br/>*legt den Kopf dann wieder auf seiner Brust ab und fährt mit einer Hand sanft seine Seite entlang*<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf, als er meint, dass zwei Tage Trennung eigentlich gar nicht gehen*<br/>*grinst leicht und wiederholt*<br/>Nee, das geht gar nicht… wir sollten einen Antrag stellen, dass ich mitkommen darf: Liebe Leute vom FSJ, wir sind ein schön kitschiges Paar und die längste Zeit, die wir je getrennt waren, waren 13 Stunden. Das wollen wir nicht nochmal. Bitte habt Verständnis dafür, dass wir zu zweit anreisen…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt leicht*<br/>*schaut ihn dann sehr liebevoll an, als er sagt, dass er auch auf sich aufpasst*<br/>Dann ist ja gut…<br/>*lächelt leicht, als David ihn küsst und küsst ihn direkt nochmal*<br/>*fährt mit seiner Hand in Davids Haare und spielt leicht mit einigen Strähnen*<br/>*lacht dann laut auf bei Davids Vorschlag*<br/>Das klappt bestimmt… hallo, das ist mein emotional support Boyfriend, der muss immer mit.<br/>*drückt einen Kuss in seine Haare*<br/>Wir telefonieren oft und machen hier das facetime dings… und Fotos… und du kannst dich mit Jonas treffen, dem ist bestimmt auch langweilig ohne Hanna….</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht wieder mit*<br/>Emotional support Boyfriend - genau! Ich brauch auch kein zusätzliches Bett… ich schlaf eh bei dir…<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo ihm einen Kuss auf die Haare drückt und nickt bei seinen Worten*<br/>*hmmt zustimmend und umarmt ihn fester*<br/>*murmelt leise*<br/>Kriegen wir schon hin…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Ich mach dann mit Jonas und Alex ein abandoned boyfriend Wochenende… Hanna, Mia und du habt bestimmt gut Programm und seid beschäftigt…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst*<br/>Genau, das müssen die einfach einsehen… ist doch ganz easy…<br/>*brummt zustimmend, als er meint, dass sie das schon hinbekommen*<br/>*nickt*<br/>Ja, ich hab wenigstens Hanna, die ich vollheulen kann, da könnt ihr euch auch zusammen rotten…</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Wenn ihr überhaupt die Zeit zum Vollheulen habt…<br/>*streckt sich ein bisschen und rollt wieder ein wenig von ihm runter, damit es Matteo nicht zu schwer wird*<br/>*sagt dann*<br/>Wobei ich nicht weiß, ob das Wochenende für Hanna und Jonas überhaupt ein Problem ist… die sehen sich doch auch mal so zwei Tage nicht, oder?<br/>*sucht wieder nach seiner Hand*<br/>… und Mia kann ich nicht einschätzen… Alex ist glaub ich schon eher wie wir, wobei der im Gegensatz zu uns nicht dazu steht…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>*mag es irgendwie, dass es ihnen beiden nicht peinlich ist, dass sie so zusammenglucken*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt*<br/>Ja, wird wahrscheinlich viel Programm… aber ist ja eigentlich gut…<br/>*nickt dann leicht, als er über die anderen spricht*<br/>Joa… ich glaub Hanna und Jonas sehen sich auch mal mehrere Tage nicht… die sind da irgendwie anders…<br/>*zuckt dann die Schultern*<br/>Ich kann Alex nicht einschätzen… aber ich glaub auch, dass Mia Alex mehr vermisst, als sie zugibt… die hat halt auch gern ihren Freiraum und so…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Eben, wir stehen wenigstens dazu! Kann man ja auch. Wieso denn auch nicht? Wen zu vermissen, ist ja keine Schande…</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt zur Info über Hanna und Jonas - hat sich das schon gedacht*<br/>*zögert minimal, als es um Alex geht und sagt dann*<br/>Ich weiß, dass Alex echt Schiss vor den drei Monaten hat… wobei drei Monate ja auch nochmal was anderes sind als zwei Tage…<br/>*lächelt dann bei seinen nächsten Worten und meint*<br/>Find ich auch…<br/>*seufzt dann leise und dreht sich auf den Rücken*<br/>Und hören wir jetzt auf über’s Vermissen und über Trennung und so zu reden, damit ich das Thema die nächsten zwei Wochen weiter verdrängen kann? Ich finde, wir sollten laaangsam aus unseren 3 Wochen 24 Stunden Gewohnheiten gerissen werden… wir fangen vielleicht Samstagabend damit an, dass wir uns mal für ne halbe Stunde oder so in unterschiedlichen Räumen aufhalten und probieren dann Montag Abend das nächste Extrem, indem ich ein paar Stunden Alex trösten gehe…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt langsam, als er von Alex erzählt*<br/>*kann sich denken, dass sie da im Vertrauen drüber geredet haben und fragt deswegen nicht groß nach*<br/>*sagt nur*<br/>Ja, kann ich verstehen…<br/>*hmpft leicht, als David sich auf den Rücken dreht und dreht sich auf die Seite, damit er ihn weiter angucken kann*<br/>*hört ihm zu und muss etwas schmunzeln, weil er grad einfach so süß ist*<br/>*schaut dann gespielt schockiert*<br/>Wie? Extrem? Montagabend? Wir zwei in verschiedenen Häusern?? Ich dachte, ich komm mit und warte vor der Tür…<br/>*grinst ihn breit an*<br/>Nein, nein… ich nehme an, das werden wir schon aushalten…<br/>*fragt sich aber schon, was er dann den Montagabend macht*<br/>*muss sich da mal was überlegen*</p><p>David:<br/>*dreht seinen Kopf zu Matteo, als dieser so schockiert tut und lacht leise*<br/>*nickt grinsend*<br/>Zwei verschiedene Häuser!<br/>*lacht dann wieder bei seinen nächsten Worten und dreht sich auf die Seite, um ihn ebenfalls besser ansehen zu können*<br/>Wie so ‘n Hund… neee… da hab ich ein schlechtes Gewissen…<br/>*nickt, als er meint, dass sie das schon aushalten*<br/>Das ist ja nur ne Probe… wenn einer von uns zu sehr auf Entzug ist, sendet er einfach ein SOS Signal und dann brechen wir die Probe ab…<br/>*sieht ihn schmunzelnd an*<br/>Und ich mach dir ne Liste mit Dingen, mit denen du dich beschäftigen kannst, damit du dich nicht langweilst ohne mich!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht, als er sagt, dann sei er wie ein Hund*<br/>Ja… wir müssen draußen bleiben…<br/>*grinst sehr, als er sagt, dass sie die Probe abbrechen können*<br/>Das ist gut zu wissen… aber ich werde versuchen, stark zu bleiben… für dich… und ein bisschen für Alex, weil der dich braucht…<br/>*bekommt dann ein warmes Ziehen in der Magengegend, als David ihn so gut zu kennen scheint*<br/>*lacht es aber etwas weg*<br/>Quatsch, ich hab vor dir ja auch Abende alleine verbracht… mit… ähm…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Ja, okay, ich erinnere mich nicht mehr an eine Zeit vor dir, also ich nehm dann die Liste, bitte.<br/>*schmunzelt leicht und beugt sich dann vor um ihn zu küssen*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Du kennst mich so gut…</p><p>David:<br/>*schaut Matteo schmunzelnd und stolz an, als er ankündigt, stark bleiben zu wollen*<br/>Du schaffst das! Ich glaub ganz fest an dich!<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Und an mich… wobei es für denjenigen, der beschäftigt ist, ja immer irgendwie leichter ist…<br/>*legt fragend den Kopf schief*<br/>Okay… und womit?!<br/>*sieht, dass ihm nicht wirklich was einfällt und lacht leise*<br/>*erwidert seinen Kuss und fährt ihm sanft durch die Haare*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Du kriegst die Liste…<br/>*küsst ihn nochmal kurz und legt sich dann zurück auf die Seite*<br/>Und die Zeit vor /uns/ ist sowieso nicht wichtig… ich kann mich auch kaum noch dran erinnern…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Vielen Dank!<br/>*zuckt leicht grinsend mit einer Schulter*<br/>Ja, weiß halt nicht mehr… zocken wahrscheinlich…<br/>*lächelt, als er sagt, er kriegt die Liste und küsst ihn dann zurück*<br/>Gut… und ja, ist unwichtig… wichtig ist, dass du nach Alex wieder zu mir kommst…<br/>*grinst leicht und küsst ihn dann nochmal*</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Ich glaub, wir haben gar nicht so viel anderes gemacht als jetzt auch… Musik hören, Serie schauen, du zocken, ich zeichnen… nur, dass wir uns daran gewöhnt haben, dabei nicht allein zu sein…<br/>*rückt wieder ein Stück näher an ihn heran, als er ihn erneut küsst und grinst leicht*<br/>Wüsste auch nicht, wo ich sonst hinwollen würde…<br/>*muss dann auf einmal gähnen und hält sich schnell den Arm vor’s Gesicht*<br/>*murmelt dann*<br/>Die letzte Nacht unseres Roadtrips… Kiki würde jetzt von Carlos ein Resümee verlangen…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst und nickt leicht*<br/>Stimmt… und jetzt ist es trotzdem besser… weil… ja weil's irgendwie nicht mehr nur Zeit totschlagen ist… also für mich…<br/>*grinst sehr breit bei seinen nächsten Worten*<br/>Das ist gut… so soll's sein…<br/>*lacht, als er gähnen muss*<br/>Zeit zum Schlafen?<br/>*zieht dann die Augenbrauen hoch bei seinen nächsten Worten*<br/>Na, ein Glück sind wir ja nicht Kiki und Carlos… mein Resümee ist: Es war super und ich find, wir haben den ersten gemeinsamen Urlaub zu zweit mega hingekriegt und ich werd dir keine Pro und Con Liste geben oder auf was für Ideen Kiki sonst noch kommt….</p><p>David:<br/>*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern bei Matteos Frage nach dem Schlafen*<br/>Hmmm… gleich…<br/>*merkt schon, dass er langsam müde wird, aber dass das auch damit zusammenhängt, dass er sich so entspannt fühlt*<br/>*denkt sich, dass es eine gute Entscheidung war, auf dem Zimmer zu bleiben und so früh den Binder auszuziehen*<br/>*grinst leicht, als Matteo meint, dass sie ja nicht Kiki und Carlos sind, er aber einen Atemzug später trotzdem eine Art Resümee erhält*<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf, als er Pro und Contralisten erwähnt und lacht leise*<br/>Brauchen wir nicht…<br/>*wird dann wieder ernster und schaut ihn an, während er im Kopf den Urlaub Revue passieren lässt*<br/>*nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe und sagt dann nach kurzer Zeit*<br/>Wenn ich im Hier und Jetzt bin, dann kann ich auch nur sagen, dass es megaschön war… und dass ich nicht gedacht hätte, dass ich so gut drei Wochen ohne Plan leben kann… und dass es gut war zu merken, dass wir auch mal unterschiedlicher Meinung sein können und danach trotzdem wieder alles gut ist… ich will das unbedingt nochmal machen… und ich will italienisch lernen… und nochmal nach Venedig…<br/>*lächelt leicht und zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>*lacht dann leise und meint fast entschuldigend*<br/>Und wenn ich nicht im Hier und Jetzt bin und das ganze… keine Ahnung… irgendwie von oben betrachte… oder von damals aus… dann ist es wieder so surreal… dass ich das alles bekommen habe… dich… und einen gemeinsamen Urlaub… hätte mir das jemand vor einem halben Jahr erzählt… keine Ahnung… den hätte ich wahrscheinlich ausgelacht…. es ist wirklich so surreal… und ich muss mich manchmal selbst daran erinnern, dass das wirklich echt und meins ist… dass das einfach wir sind…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hört ihm zu, als er redet und über das Hier und Jetzt redet und lächelt*<br/>*nickt dazu und grinst wieder*<br/>Jap machen wir… also nochmal nach Venedig… und überhaupt Italien…<br/>*hört ihm dann weiter zu und wird sofort verlegen und wahrscheinlich auch ein bisschen rot*<br/>*schluckt ziemlich sehr dolle und schüttelt dann den Kopf*<br/>Mann, Schreibner… warum sagst du immer so Dinge und ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll… und….<br/>*gibt ihm einfach einen Kuss und streicht ihm durchs Haar*<br/>Es ist wirklich echt und real und wir…<br/>*seufzt leicht und küsst ihn nochmal*<br/>Und jetzt schlafen wir… bevor wir noch emotionaler werden und ich anfangen muss zu weinen oder so.</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt sehr und nickt, als Matteo meint, dass sie den Roadtrip nochmal wiederholen und sagt leise*<br/>Auf jeden Fall!<br/>*sieht erst, als er seinen nächsten Absatz beendet hat, dass Matteo verlegen ist und wird auch ein bisschen verlegen, weil er Matteo nicht überfordern wollte*<br/>*schüttelt sofort den Kopf, als Matteo meint, dass er nicht weiß, was er sagen soll und will ihm gerade sagen, dass er nichts sagen muss, als er einen Kuss bekommt*<br/>*murmelt dann*<br/>Du musst nichts sagen…<br/>*lächelt dann, als er es doch tut und nickt leicht*<br/>*weiß das ja und kann es trotzdem manchmal kaum glauben*<br/>*rückt näher an Matteo ran, als er ihn nochmal küsst und schlingt einen Arm um ihn*<br/>*lacht dann leise und meint*<br/>Das wollen wir natürlich nicht… passt ja auch mal gar nicht zu schön kitschigen Pärchen und so…<br/>*rückt noch näher und stupst mit seiner Nase gegen die von Matteo*<br/>Aber schlafen klingt gut…<br/>*küsst ihn dann nochmal sanft und murmelt leise*<br/>Schlaf gut, Florenzi…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*pffft leicht als er sagt das würde nicht zu schön kitschigen Pärchen passen*<br/>Doch schon, aber nicht jetzt…<br/>*lächelt, als er angestupst wird und küsst ihn sanft zurück*<br/>*dreht sich dann mit dem Rücken zu ihm und dockt an ihn ran*<br/>Träum von uns, Schreibner….</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. 24.08.2019 - Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum absolut normalen Teenagersein</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Samstag, 19:58 Uhr:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>David:<br/>*haben den Vormittag über bei und mit Laura verbracht und haben sich gegen 17 Uhr auf den Weg zur WG gemacht, um Linn und Hans bei den Partyvorbereitungen zu helfen*<br/>*wurden von Hans sehr überschwänglich und von Linn mit einem Lächeln und einer Umarmung begrüßt und haben dann geholfen, Essen vorzubereiten, Möbel zurecht zu rücken und Getränke kalt zu stellen*<br/>*waren damit ein wenig eher als geplant fertig und sitzen nun seit einer halben Stunde in der Küche, jeder eine Flasche Bier in der Hand, und erzählen von ihrem Roadtrip*<br/>*findet es irgendwie schön, wieder hier zu sein und Hans, Linn und natürlich auch Laura wieder zu sehen und freut sich schon darauf, gleich die anderen zu sehen*<br/>*haben gerade die Story erzählt, wie sie im Auto übernachten mussten, weil es so stark geregnet hat und hört Hans Kommentar dazu: “Oh mein Gott, ich weiß schon, warum ich mir sowas nie antun würde! Komplett ohne Plan durch die Gegend fahren - nein danke! Ich brauch ein Hotelzimmer und meinen Schönheitsschlaf! Im Auto war das doch sicher megaunbequem, oder?”*<br/>*grinst leicht und zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>War eigentlich ganz gemütlich… wenn du die Rücksitze umklappst, hast du eine gerade Liegefläche… das ging schon. Wir hatten halt nur davor die Nacht schon echt wenig geschlafen…<br/>*hört es in dem Moment an der Tür klingeln und sieht, wie Linn an Hans Ärmel zuppelt, damit er die Tür aufmachen geht*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht etwas, als Hans sich so anstellt*<br/>*nickt dann zu Davids Worten*<br/>Ja, das war schon echt in Ordnung… hätten wir die Nacht davor nicht im unbequemsten Bett der Welt im lautesten Hotelzimmer der Welt verbracht…<br/>*hört dann die Türklingel und steht auf*<br/>Ich mach schon auf…<br/>*geht aus der Küche und drückt einfach auf, ohne zu fragen, wer da ist*<br/>*öffnet die Wohnungstür und hört schon Schritte die Treppe hochkommen*<br/>*meint rote Haare zu erkennen und spürt, dass er sich echt freut Hanna und Jonas wiederzusehen*<br/>*sieht, wie die beiden auch strahlen als sie ihn sehen und Jonas sagt: “Luigi! Hast du etwa Farbe bekommen? Lass dich drücken!”*<br/>*wird dann auch schon von Jonas in eine Umarmung gezogen*<br/>*lacht*<br/>Hey… ja, sieht so aus, aber wird wahrscheinlich in 2 Tagen wieder weg sein…<br/>*grinst dann zu Hanna*<br/>Hi…<br/>*wird von ihr auch gedrückt: “Schön, dass du wieder da bist, wo ist der Rest?”*<br/>Ihr seid die ersten… die üblichen Verdächtigen sind in der Küche…</p><p>David:<br/>*sieht Matteo nach, während er Hans hört: “Also, dass ihr euch da nicht beschwert habt in Genua! Ihr habt doch immerhin Geld bezahlt für das Zimmer…” und Linn: “Ich hätte mich auch nicht beschwert…” und Laura: “Ich wahrscheinlich auch nicht… wobei Hans auch irgendwie Recht hat: Man zahlt Geld und kann dann nicht schlafen…”*<br/>*zuckt nur mit den Schultern: “Naja, es war ja nur für eine Nacht. Hätten wir da länger gebucht, hätten wir vielleicht was gesagt, aber so ging das schon…”*<br/>*hört dann die Stimmen von Jonas und Hanna im Flur und sieht sie gleich darauf in der Küche auftauchen*<br/>*sieht, wie Hanna einmal in die Runde winkt und dann auf ihn zukommt, um ihn zu umarmen*<br/>*erwidert ihre Umarmung und hört, wie sie sagt: “Na, du Urlauber!?”*<br/>*grinst leicht und meint ebenfalls*<br/>Na?<br/>*sieht, wie sie ihn und Matteo nach der Umarmung kurz mustert und dann meint: “Und ihr seht echt total erholt aus! Ich bin neidisch!”*<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Na noch habt ihr ein bisschen Zeit, bis die Uni anfängt…<br/>*sieht, dass Jonas in der Zwischenzeit die anderen begrüßt hat und ihm nun eine Hand zum Einschlagen hinhält, ihn aber dann doch in eine Umarmung zieht, als er den Handschlag erwidert*<br/>*hört ihn sagen: “Ich sehe, du hast gut auf unseren Luigi aufgepasst und ihn heil nach Haus gebracht! Gut gemacht!”*<br/>*grinst wieder und nickt*<br/>Klar… Ehrensache… will ja schließlich auch noch was von ihm haben…<br/>*schlingt locker einen Arm um Matteos Taille und drückt ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf*<br/>*hört dann wieder Hans: “Leute, ihr wisst ja, wo alles ist - bedient euch einfach selbst! Bier nachlegen nicht vergessen!”*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schiebt sich unauffällig wieder neben David, als Hanna und Jonas alle anderen begrüßen*<br/>*schenkt Jonas den Sekretariatsblick bei seinen Worten*<br/>Haha...ich kann schon auch noch auf mich selber aufpassen…<br/>*kriegt aber einen Kuss und muss automatisch grinsen*<br/>*hört dann Hans*<br/>Jaa, bedient euch und dann vielleicht einfach ins Wohnzimmer gehen? Sonst stehen wir uns hier auf den Füßen rum…<br/>*sieht, wie Jonas nickt und sagt: “Gute Idee”*<br/>*hört dann wieder die Klingel*<br/>Ich geh schon…<br/>*sieht noch, wie Jonas nach David greift und sagt: “Ich greif uns mal zwei Bier und du kommst schon mal mit erzählen…”*<br/>*drückt derweil die Tür auf und lässt Sam und Amira rein, von denen er auch überschwänglich und freudig begrüßt wird und sagt ihnen, sie sollen direkt ins Wohnzimmer durchgehen*</p><p>David:<br/>*geht mit Jonas und Hanna zusammen ins Wohnzimmer und lässt sich da auf der Couch nieder, während Matteo wieder an die Tür verschwindet*<br/>*bekommt noch mit, wie die anderen ihnen ins Wohnzimmer folgen und Hans Musik anmacht, bevor Jonas ihn fragt: “Und? Froh wieder hier zu sein oder hättest du noch gut zwei Wochen dranhängen können?”*<br/>*grinst*<br/>Och… so zwei bis vier Wochen länger wären schon nicht schlecht gewesen… wenn der Umzug nicht wäre und die Mastek und so… naja, mal sehen… wenn alles gut geht, wollen wir das aber auf jeden Fall nächstes Jahr nochmal machen…<br/>*wird von Hanna unterbrochen: “Ich muss mal eben die Mädels begrüßen! Aber ich will auch unbedingt alles hören! Du musst später nochmal erzählen, ok?”*<br/>*runzelt leicht die Stirn, lacht aber*<br/>Jaja, geh schon…<br/>*hört dann wieder Jonas: “Und zwischen Luigi und dir hat alles gut geklappt? Ich mein… drei Wochen so aufeinander hocken…”*<br/>*wird ein bisschen ernster, lächelt aber und zuckt leicht mit einer Schulter: “Also meistens war es wirklich perfekt…”*<br/>*sieht Jonas vielsagend grinsen: “Meistens also?!”*<br/>*lacht leise und kommt um eine Antwort drumherum, als Amira plötzlich vor ihm steht, ihm die Ghettofaust entgegenstreckt und ruft: “Hey, da ist ja unser zweiter Urlauber! Alles gut bei dir?”*<br/>*schlägt mit der Ghettofaust ein*<br/>Ja, alles gut!<br/>*nickt und lächelt auch Sam zu, die hinter Amira auftaucht und hört in dem Moment Carlos: “Ey, macht mal Platz da, Mädels! Ich muss meinen Brudi begrüßen!”*<br/>*grinst, als Carlos ihm eine Hand entgegenstreckt und ihn an dieser hoch zieht, als er nach ihr greift und hört ihn sagen: “So ne ordentliche Umarmung muss schon drin sein… schließlich haben wir uns drei Wochen nicht gesehen! Geht’s dir gut?”*<br/>*erwidert seine Umarmung und nickt*<br/>Ziemlich gut… freu mich, euch alle wieder zu sehen!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*ist direkt an der Tür stehen geblieben und hat Abdi und Carlos auch noch rein gelassen*<br/>*wurde von beiden in eine dicke Umarmung gezogen und hat sich echt gefreut, sie wiederzusehen*<br/>*musste dann sehr lachen, als Carlos laut verkündete: “Und jetzt muss ich David umarmen! Alle aus dem Weg!”*<br/>*grinst nur zu Abdi, der mit den Schultern zuckt und Carlos hinterhergeht*<br/>*folgt dann Abdi und beobachtet schmunzelnd, wie Carlos David umarmt, als hätte er ihn drei Jahre nicht gesehen*<br/>*hört dann Abdi: “So, das reicht jetzt! Andere wollen auch mal!”*<br/>*sieht, wie Abdi David umarmt und grinst*<br/>*funkt dann mal dazwischen*<br/>Äh… ich nehm an, ihr wollt auch alle Bier? Dann würd ich mal ne Runde holen…<br/>*sieht beide sofort nicken und schaut zu David*<br/>*sieht, dass der bereits ein Bier in der Hand hat und verschwindet Richtung Küche*<br/>*ist ganz froh, dem Gewusel mal kurz entkommen zu sein und lässt sich Zeit, das Bier aus dem Kühlschrank zu nehmen*<br/>*sieht dann Laura in der Küche auftauchen: “Ah perfekt, kannste mir auch zwei geben?”*<br/>*drückt ihr grinsend zwei von den drei Bieren in die Hand und holt zwei neue aus dem Kühlschrank*<br/>*sieht, wie Laura wieder verschwindet und legt erstmal Bier nach in den Kühlschrank*<br/>*geht dann wieder ins Wohnzimmer und wird sofort von Carlos in ihre Runde mit Abdi, Jonas und David gezogen: “Ey, Alter, habt ihr echt im Auto gepennt? Wie krass seid ihr denn?”*<br/>*schaut ihn etwas verwirrt an, während er das Bier verteilt*<br/>Äh ja… haben wir doch geschrieben, oder nicht?</p><p>David:<br/>*wird kurz darauf auch von Abdi umarmt und sieht aus dem Augenwinkel, dass auch Matteo wieder im Wohnzimmer aufgetaucht ist*<br/>*spürt, nachdem er Abdi losgelassen hat, Carlos Arm um seine Schulter und hört dann, dass Matteo Bier holen will*<br/>*hebt nur kurz seine Flasche, um ihm anzuzeigen, dass er noch welches hat und hört dann weiter Carlos zu, der davon berichtet, wie froh er ist, dass sie wieder da sind: “Ey und Heidesee war echt nicht das gleiche ohne euch… man sollte ja meinen, es fällt gar nicht so auf, wenn von elf Leuten zwei fehlen…”*<br/>*hört, wie Jonas ihn verbessert: “Drei!” und wie Carlos ihn verwirrt ansieht, ehe Jonas erklärt: “Amira war auch nicht dabei…”*<br/>*grinst leicht, als Carlos nur abwinkt und weiterspricht: “Ey, aber alleine abends das Zusammensitzen war schon anders… ihr habt immer so ne Ruhe und Harmonie und so ausgestrahlt… ”*<br/>*hört Abdi: “Wir reichen ihm nicht mehr! Die ganze Zeit ging es nur so: Als Davenzi mit dabei waren… Davenzi würden jetzt hier, David würde jetzt das, Davenzi hätte aber… buhuhuuu…”*<br/>*muss leise lachen, als Abdi Carlos nachäfft und meint*<br/>Beim nächsten Mal sind wir wieder dabei! Versprochen!<br/>*lächelt dann, als Matteo wieder in der Runde auftaucht und das Bier an alle verteilt*<br/>*runzelt dann leicht die Stirn, als wieder die Frage nach der Nacht im Auto kommt und nickt zu Matteos Worten*<br/>Haben wir…<br/>*hört Abdi: “Ja, aber erzählt ist es ja nochmal was ganz anderes... “*<br/>*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Also Sinn dieser fast täglichen WhatsApp Nachrichten war eigentlich, dass wir nicht mehr ganz so viel erzählen müssen, wenn wir wieder hier sind!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt zu Davids Worten*<br/>Echt mal, Leude, wir können doch nicht alle Geschichten fünfmal erzählen…<br/>*sieht, wie Carlos ihn entgeistert anguckt: “Nee, nur einmal… uns!”*<br/>*muss lachen und trinkt erstmal einen Schluck von seinem Bier*<br/>Also, es hat unglaublich geschüttet, David wollte und konnte nicht mehr weiterfahren, also sind wir abgefahren, haben das Auto an irgendeinen Acker gestellt und haben da gepennt… Ende der Geschichte…<br/>*hört Jonas lachen: “Beeindruckend!”*<br/>*sieht, wie Carlos mit dem Kopf schüttelt: “Nee, nee wir wollen die dreckigen Details… Sex auf der Rückbank und so… ist das wirklich so unbequem wie alle sagen?”*<br/>*schüttelt nur amüsiert den Kopf*<br/>Nee.<br/>*sieht, wie Carlos die Augen aufreißt: “Echt nicht?”*<br/>*lacht dann*<br/>Nee, ich meinte nee, kein Sex.<br/>*sieht, wie Carlos enttäuscht guckt und muss wieder lachen*<br/>Alter, Carlos, du musst dir echt mal ein neues Hobby suchen…<br/>*hört Jonas lachen: “Niemals.”*<br/>*grinst nur und meint*<br/>Und bei euch so? Was haben wir verpasst? Erzählt ihr doch mal.</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht ebenfalls, als Carlos tatsächlich auf die Geschichte besteht und nickt zu Matteos Worten, als dieser nun doch erzählt*<br/>*trinkt noch einen Schluck Bier und muss dann leicht grinsen, als es um Sex geht und Carlos so enttäuscht ist, dass sie keinen im Auto hatten*<br/>*fragt sich kurz, ob das was wäre, was sie hier besprechen würden, wenn sie denn welchen gehabt hätten, ist dann aber ganz froh, als Matteo das Thema wechselt*<br/>*hört Abdi: “Nicht so viel… Heidesee war echt nice… ansonsten waren wir ein paarmal hier am See…” und Jonas: “Ihr habt echt nicht viel verpasst. Hanna und ich haben ne Radtour gemacht zum Wannsee - das war ganz nice… Amira will vielleicht nochmal in die Türkei zu ihrer Familie bevor das Studium los geht… aber ansonsten… Sommerloch”*<br/>*sieht ihn mit den Schultern zucken und hört dann Carlos: “Und ich darf meinen Chef jetzt duzen!”*<br/>*grinst ihn leicht an*<br/>Na das sind doch mal Neuigkeiten! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!<br/>*sieht Carlos ebenfalls grinsen und stößt mit ihm an*<br/>*trinkt einen Schluck und fragt dann*<br/>Und Ausbildung macht immer noch Spaß?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hört allen zu, wie sie berichten und nickt*<br/>Sommerloch, verstehe….<br/>*hört dann, wie Carlos anfängt, von der Ausbildung zu erzählen, dann aber von Hans unterbrochen wird: “Alle mal herhören! Mia und Alex kommen in diesem Moment die Treppe hoch! Bereit machen!”*<br/>*lacht leicht und sagt*<br/>Äh, Hans… das ist keine Überraschungsparty…<br/>*sieht, wie Hans abwinkt:” Na und? Sie soll doch trotzdem gebührend empfangen werden!”*<br/>*lacht nur und zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>*hört aber, wie alle verstummen und zur Tür gucken und nutzt die Gelegenheit, um sich an Carlos vorbei wieder neben David zu schieben*<br/>*sieht dann, wie Mia und Alex im Türrahmen auftauchen und alle jubeln und auf sie losstürmen*<br/>*sieht, wie Alex automatisch einen Schritt zurück macht, während Mia von ihren Mädels angefallen wird und stupst David leicht an*<br/>*flüstert*<br/>Geh ruhig zu Alex…</p><p>David:<br/>*verstummt ebenfalls, als Hans Mia und Alex ankündigt und schaut zur Tür*<br/>*spürt dann Matteo neben sich, lächelt und streicht leicht mit der Hand über seine*<br/>*muss ein bisschen lachen, als alle Mädels auf Mia zustürmen und hat die Vermutung, dass die vier Mia heute Abend wohl nicht mehr von der Angel lassen werden*<br/>*sieht Alex hinter Mia stehen und hat gleich ein wenig Mitleid mit ihm*<br/>*schaut zu Matteo, als dieser ihn anstupst und grinst leicht*<br/>*deutet mit dem Kopf auf die Mädchentraube und sagt leise*<br/>Ich komm doch da gar nicht durch…<br/>*sieht aber dann, dass Mia alle Mädchen begrüßt zu haben scheint und sich nun umsieht und meint: “Jetzt lasst mich doch erstmal den Rest begrüßen…”*<br/>*sieht, wie Kiki sich bei ihr einhakt und Sam mit den Worten “Ich hol dir auch mal was zu trinken” in der Küche verschwindet, während Mia das Wohnzimmer betritt, auf sie zu kommt und dabei vor allem Matteo und ihn angrinst: “Na, ihr Urlauber? Wieder im Lande?”*<br/>*wird zusammen mit Matteo von ihr umarmt und erwidert die Umarmung*<br/>*tauscht dann noch einen kurzen Blick mit Matteo, ehe er sich an Mia vorbei schiebt und auf den Weg zu Alex macht, der immer noch ein bisschen verloren im Flur steht*<br/>*lächelt, als er ihn erreicht und umarmt ihn kurz*<br/>Hey…<br/>*schaut ihn dann leicht prüfend an und fragt*<br/>Alles okay?<br/>*sieht ihn grinsen und mit den Schultern zucken: “So okay, wie es einem zwei Tage vorher gehen kann…”*<br/>*verzieht leicht das Gesicht und nickt verstehend*<br/>*deutet dann mit dem Kopf zur Küche und meint*<br/>Komm, wir besorgen dir erstmal was zu trinken…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter, als David sagt, dass er nicht durchkommt*<br/>*denkt, dass sich das eh gleich auflöst und behält Recht*<br/>*grinst, als Mia auf sie zukommt*<br/>Na du... sieht so aus... gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie du es wieder verlässt...<br/>*umarmt sie dann mit David zusammen*<br/>*nickt David zu, als er ihn nochmal anguckt und sieht dann, wie er sich zu Alex durchschiebt*<br/>*hört nicht, was sie sagen, aber sieht, dass David mit ihm Richtung Küche geht und denkt, dass Alkohol wahrscheinlich nicht die schlechteste Idee für Alex ist*<br/>*wird dann von Jonas angestupst*<br/>Hey Luigi, bist du noch bei uns?<br/>*hört Carlos lachen: "Der schaltet auf Stand-by sobald David weg ist..."*<br/>*lacht trocken*<br/>Haha. Nee, was gibts?<br/>*hört dann Abdi: "Saufen, mein Freund, wir wollen saufen!"*<br/>*sieht, wie er ne Buddel hochhält, die er wohl irgendwoher gezaubert hat*<br/>Na, dann mal los!<br/>*lässt mit den Jungs die Flasche kreisen bis sie von Hanna und Kiki zum Tanzen gezogen werden*<br/>*springt mit denen rum und schaut immer mal wieder Richtung Küche, sieht Alex und David aber noch nicht wieder kommen*</p><p>David:<br/>*hat sich mit Alex in die Küche verzogen und den Kühlschrank geöffnet, um ihm eine Flasche Bier raus zu holen*<br/>*sieht, wie Alex sich schmunzelnd in der Küche umsieht: “Habt ihr nichts Stärkeres? Ich glaub, Bier bringt bei mir heute nicht viel…”*<br/>*grinst leicht und deutet auf den Vorrat an härteren Sachen*<br/>Bedien dich…<br/>*holt ihm ein Glas aus dem Küchenschrank und sieht dann, wie Alex mit einer Flasche Hochprozentigem zurückkommt und ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn anblickt, schließlich wortlos an ihm vorbei greift und ein zweites Glas aus dem Schrank holt: “Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich mich heute alleine abschieße - ich plädiere heute für eine Lockerung deiner Alkoholregel. Wie ich dich kenne, warst du im Urlaub brav und Matteo hat wie ein Schießhund aufgepasst, dass du es nicht übertreibst… also… heute - Ausnahme, okay?”*<br/>*lacht leise, überlegt kurz und nickt schließlich*<br/>Okay… Ausnahme…<br/>*will was zum Mischen aus dem Kühlschrank holen, wird aber von Alex überredet, zum warm werden, einen Shot pur zu trinken, ehe er ihnen für die zweite Ladung eine Mischung macht*<br/>*lehnt sich gemütlich an den Küchentresen und stößt mit ihm auf ihre Rückkehr an*<br/>*berichtet dann ein wenig vom Urlaub und Alex berichtet, was er mit Laura bezüglich der Möbellagerung besprochen hat, nachdem er sich geweigert hat, über die bevorstehende Abreise von Mia zu sprechen*<br/>*ziehen irgendwann mit dem Alkohol an den Tisch um, nachdem es in der Küche ein bisschen voller wird und wenden sich anderen Themen zu*<br/>*lacht viel, wippt mit dem Fuß im Takt der Musik aus dem Wohnzimmer und spürt den Alkohol schon nach kurzer Zeit*<br/>*werden irgendwann von Mia unterbrochen, die sich an Alex hängt und anklagend verlangt, dass er mit ihr ins Wohnzimmer kommt, damit sie den Abend zusammen verbringen können*<br/>*lacht, als Mia sich bei ihm entschuldigt und schüttelt mit dem Kopf*<br/>Keine Sorge, ich kann das schon verstehen… ich komm mit…<br/>*spürt jetzt, wo er Mia und Alex zusammen sieht auch ziemliche Sehnsucht nach Matteo und folgt den beiden ins Wohnzimmer*<br/>*lächelt, als er Matteo da auf der Tanzfläche sieht, wie er sich im Takt zu einem semischnellen Lied bewegt, ist in drei Schritten bei ihm und schlingt von hinten seine Arme um ihn*<br/>*drückt ihm einen Kuss auf den Hals und bewegt sich dann mit ihm zusammen im Takt der Musik*<br/>*hört die Abdi und Carlos freudig grölen, als sie ihn erblicken und grinst kurz in ihre Richtung, ehe er sich wieder auf Matteo konzentriert*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*ist ein bisschen mit den Jungs rumgesprungen, als es die Musik noch erlaubte*<br/>*wird dann aber auch langsamer, als die Musik langsamer wird*<br/>*hat immer mal wieder von entweder Carlos oder Abdi einen kleinen Feigling gereicht bekommen, den er auch brav gekippt hat*<br/>*ist also mittlerweile schon ein bisschen angeheitert und weiß auch gar nicht mehr so richtig, ob das, was er da tut noch tanzen ist*<br/>*spürt dann zwei wohlbekannte Arme um ihm rum und lächelt noch, bevor er den Kuss auf den Hals bekommt*<br/>*bewegt sich mit ihm, aber dreht sich dann um, damit er David sehen kann*<br/>*grinst sehr breit*<br/>Hey… da bist du ja…<br/>*drückt ihm einen etwas verunglückten Kuss auf den Mund und ignoriert Carlos Lachen*<br/>*schlingt einfach die Arme um David und tanzt mit ihm weiter*</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo sich mit ihm zur Musik bewegt und noch mehr, als Matteo sich zu ihm umdreht*<br/>*erwidert dann aber sein Grinsen und nickt*<br/>Da bin ich ja…<br/>*grinst noch mehr, als Matteos Kuss nur so halb trifft und zieht ihn fester in seine Arme*<br/>*tanzt mit ihm weiter und genießt die Nähe zu ihm*<br/>*drückt ihm zwischendurch einen Kuss auf die Schläfe und fährt ihm einmal sanft durch die Haare*<br/>*hört dann, wie das Lied wieder zu einem schnelleren wechselt, verharrt aber noch einen Moment so nah bei Matteo, bis sie von Jonas angestupst werden: “Ey Jungs, nächste Runde!”*<br/>*schaut auf und sieht ihn mit zwei Pinnchen in der Hand, die er Matteo und ihm entgegen streckt*<br/>*hat keine Ahnung, was das ist, nimmt aber eins entgegen und wartet, bis Matteo seins auch genommen hat*<br/>*grinst dann und stößt mit Matteo an*<br/>Auf uns!<br/>*kippt dann das Pinnchen runter und sieht, dass die Leute um ihn rum wild rumspringen und tanzen*<br/>*bekommt auch gleich Lust, sich zu bewegen und fängt ebenfalls an zu tanzen*<br/>*sieht Carlos, Abdi und Hanna in seiner Nähe, die ihn angrinsen und anlächeln und denkt sich, dass es schon irgendwie schön ist, wieder in Berlin zu sein, wenn man zu solchen Menschen zurückkehrt, die sich anscheinend wirklich freuen, dass Matteo und er wieder da ist*<br/>*hat dieses bis vor kurzem ihm so fremde Gefühl, wirklich dazu zu gehören*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*genießt es, mit David zu tanzen und ihn nah zu wissen*<br/>*hört dann aber wie die Musik sich wieder ändert und verflucht sie für einen kurzen Augenblick bis sie von Jonas angestupst werden*<br/>*löst sich dann leicht von David so dass nur noch ein Arm um ihm ist und nimmt sein Pinnchen entgegen*<br/>*stößt grinsend mit David an*<br/>Auf uns!<br/>*kippt seinen Shot und sieht, wie es um ihn rum wilder wird*<br/>*hat da aber gerade keinen Nerv drauf*<br/>*merkt aber, wie David schon wieder anfängt, sich zu bewegen und löst sich von ihm*<br/>*drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und entzieht sich dann Richtung Badezimmer*<br/>*hat Glück, dass es frei ist und lässt sich Zeit mit pinkeln und Hände waschen*<br/>*starrt in den Spiegel und merkt, wie er wirklich keine Lust hat, da wieder raus zu gehen*<br/>*versteht das selbst nicht so richtig, weil er sich ja echt auf die Leute gefreut hat*<br/>*atmet einmal tief durch und beschließt, in die Küche zu gehen*<br/>*schafft es auch ungestört vom Bad in die Küche*<br/>*sieht dann aber, dass die belegt ist mit drei Mädels aus ihrer alten Abistufe, von denen er schändlicherweise die Namen nicht kennt*<br/>*hebt nur leicht die Hand zum Gruß, nimmt sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und verzieht sich wieder*<br/>*begegnet dann auf dem Flur Abdi und hat auf einmal eine Idee*<br/>Hey Abdi, sag mal… hast du was zum Rauchen dabei?<br/>*sieht, wie er den Kopf schüttelt: “Nee, sorry Brudi, ich hab nix… “*<br/>*beißt sich auf die Unterlippe und denkt, dass ein Joint jetzt wirklich nett wäre, um ein bisschen runter zu kommen*<br/>Weißt du, ob Carlos was hat?<br/>*sieht, wie er wieder den Kopf schüttelt: “Nee, auch nicht… Kiki hat gesagt, er soll das Zeug zu Hause lassen… sorry.”*<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Nee, kein Ding, passt schon…<br/>*sieht dann, wie Abdi an ihm vorbei in die Küche geht und geht langsam zurück ins Wohnzimmer*<br/>*schiebt sich an den Menschen vorbei und sieht eine freie Ecke auf dem Sofa*<br/>*setzt sich da schnell hin und nippelt an seinem Bier*</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als er von Matteo einen Kuss auf die Wange bekommt und schaut ihm kurz fragend nach, sieht aber dann, dass er Richtung Badezimmer verschwindet*<br/>*tanzt weiter mit Hanna, Abdi und Carlos und verliert sich ein bisschen in der Musik*<br/>*bekommt nur am Rande mit, dass irgendwann auch Jonas, Sam und Kiki tanzend neben ihm auftauchen*<br/>*wird irgendwann von Abdi angestupst: “Ey, Brudi, ich geh noch mehr Bier holen! Für dich auch?”*<br/>*grinst und nickt*<br/>*ruft ihm gegen die Musik zu*<br/>Ja, gerne!<br/>*tanzt weiter, fragt sich aber irgendwann dann doch, wo Matteo eigentlich ist*<br/>*denkt sich aber, dass er sich sicher auch noch ein Bier holen gegangen ist und in der Küche aufgehalten wurde*<br/>*muss wieder grinsen, als er bemerkt, wie Jonas, Kiki und Sam anfangen, die Tanzbewegungen des jeweils anderen zu imitieren und steigt lachend mit ein*<br/>*tanzen über zwei drei Lieder so weiter, bevor er von Abdi rausgerissen wird, der ihm und Carlos ein Bier in die Hand drückt und gegen die Musik brüllt: “Sorry, bin aufgehalten worden! In der Küche sind voll die süßen Mädels!”*<br/>*grinst wieder und deutet mit dem Kopf Richtung Küche*<br/>Und was machst du dann hier bei uns?!<br/>*sieht, wie Abdi überlegt, aber schließlich dann doch wieder Richtung Küche verschwindet*<br/>*lacht leise und merkt, dass er vom Tanzen ein bisschen außer Atem ist*<br/>*trinkt einen Schluck Bier und sieht sich nochmal nach Matteo um*<br/>*entdeckt ihn schließlich in einer Sofaecke und runzelt kurz die Stirn, weil es auf ihn den Eindruck macht, als würde Matteo irgendwie am liebsten gar nicht mehr hier sein wollen*<br/>*schiebt sich durch die Tanzenden zu ihm durch und lässt sich neben ihn fallen*<br/>*legt sofort einen Arm um ihn und zieht ihn an sich*<br/>*drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe und murmelt leise in sein Ohr*<br/>Alles gut?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nimmt nur am Rande wahr, dass neben ihm auf dem anderen Sofa zwei Jungs darüber diskutieren, wen sie abschleppen würden*<br/>*beobachtet ein bisschen die tanzende Menge, aber findet das irgendwann auch anstrengend*<br/>*fängt an, sein Bierettikett abzuknibbeln und sich selbst dabei zu zuschauen*<br/>*denkt an den Urlaub und wie komisch es ist, von 3 Wochen nur er und David, auf einmal wieder umstellen zu müssen*<br/>*seufzt leicht und nimmt noch einen großen Schluck vom Bier, ehe er weiterknibbelt*<br/>*sieht dann auf einmal David auftauchen, der sich neben ihn fallen lässt*<br/>*spürt seinen Arm um sich und wie er sich sofort besser fühlt, sicherer*<br/>*schluckt doll bei seiner Frage*<br/>*denkt, dass er eigentlich ja sagen sollte und David wieder tanzen schicken sollte, damit wenigstens er Spaß hat*<br/>*ist dann aber für eine Millisekunde egoistisch und schlingt seinen Arm um ihn, während er seinen Kopf gegen seinen Hals drückt*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Jetzt ja…</p><p>David:<br/>*ist ein bisschen zu angeheitert, um zu sehen, dass Matteo schluckt, merkt aber, dass er mit seiner Antwort ein bisschen braucht*<br/>*spürt dann, wie Matteo sich an ihn schmiegt und muss automatisch lächeln, als er seine Worte hört*<br/>*stellt sein Bier auf den Boden vor der Couch, schlingt auch noch den zweiten Arm um ihn und schirmt ihn somit ein bisschen von den anderen und der Umgebung ab*<br/>*hält ihn fest, während er ihm mit der anderen Hand einmal kurz durch die Haare fährt*<br/>*murmelt leise*<br/>Dann ist ja gut…<br/>*fragt sich kurz, was vorher nicht gut war, denkt sich aber, dass es vielleicht zu anstrengend sein wird, dass gegen die laute Musik zu diskutieren und dass ja vielleicht sowieso die Hauptsache ist, dass jetzt alles gut ist*<br/>*drückt ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und lässt seine Lippen dort einen Moment liegen, ehe er sich mit ihm zusammen zurücklehnt, damit sie beide entspannt sitzen können*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hat sein Bier auch abgestellt, bevor er seinen Arm um David geschlungen hat*<br/>*riecht den Alkohol an David und fragt sich, wie betrunken er ist und wie doof es ist, dass er jetzt hier ruhig mit ihm sitzen muss*<br/>*fragt sich auch, warum der Alkohol bei ihm nicht für gute Stimmung gesorgt hat*<br/>*spürt dann David Hand in seinen Haaren und seine Antwort*<br/>*denkt sich, dass es vielleicht okay ist, wenn er David einfach noch für 5 Minuten beschlagnahmt um etwas aufzutanken und ihn dann wieder ziehen zu lassen*<br/>*schließt die Augen, als David ihn küsst und sie zurück auf die Couch zieht*<br/>*ist es gerade egal, dass um sie herum die Party im vollen Gang ist und es laut ist*<br/>*denkt dran, dass er bis jetzt bei fast jeder Party irgend so einen Durchhänger hatte und fragt sich, ob was mit ihm nicht stimmt*<br/>*spürt dann ganz bewusst Davids Arme um sich und wird auf einmal klar, was für ein verdammtes Glück er hat, dass er David hat und er das jetzt nicht mehr mit sich alleine ausmachen muss*<br/>*denkt, dass er ihm erklären sollte*<br/>*bewegt sich etwas, damit er in Davids Ohr reden kann*<br/>Ich… fühl mich nicht gut… ich weiß nicht warum… kam auf einmal...manchmal ist mir einfach alles zu viel…</p><p>David:<br/>*hat noch für einen kurzen Moment die Tanzenden um sie herum beobachtet, aber irgendwann die Augen geschlossen und seinen Kopf gegen den von Matteo gelehnt*<br/>*ist ziemlich entspannt und hofft, dass es Matteo ebenfalls so geht*<br/>*fährt ihm gedankenverloren durch die Haare, spürt dann aber, wie er sich ein wenig aufrichtet und lockert den Griff um ihn ein wenig*<br/>*hört seine Worte und braucht durch den Alkohol ein bisschen, bis sie bei ihm ankommen*<br/>*presst kurz besorgt die Lippen zusammen und rückt minimal von ihm ab, um ihn ansehen zu können*<br/>*legt eine Hand an seine Wange und fragt leise*<br/>Möchtest du lieber gehen?<br/>*hat gerade nicht wirklich Ahnung, was Matteo helfen könnte, würde aber alles tun, damit es ihm besser geht*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*sieht, dass David ihn ansieht und sieht zwar die Sorge, die er nicht wollte, aber auch die Liebe, die er aufsaugt wie ein Schwamm*<br/>*seufzt unfreiwillig als David die Hand an seine Wange legt*<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf bei seiner Frage*<br/>Nee… ich bin… also… du hilfst…<br/>*lächelt leicht*<br/>Das ist schon gut so… aber wenn du weiter tanzen willst, ist das auch okay…</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt minimal, als Matteo meint, dass er hilft und ein bisschen mehr, als Matteo selbst leicht lächelt*<br/>*sieht ihn dennoch prüfend an und verfinstert sofort seine Miene bei Matteos Idee, dass er weiter tanzen wollen würde*<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf und gibt ein verneinendes Geräusch von sich*<br/>*küsst ihn einmal sanft und zieht ihn dann wieder an sich*<br/>*murmelt in seine Haare*<br/>Will gerade lieber bei dir sein als zu tanzen, tesorino…<br/>*entspannt sich wieder und hofft, dass Matteo sich ebenfalls ein bisschen entspannen kann*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*spürt sofort Erleichterung, als David mit dem Kopf schüttelt*<br/>*wird geküsst und dann wieder umarmt und schmiegt sich sofort an ihn*<br/>*hört dann sein Flüstern und wie sein Herz einmal schneller schlägt und sich dann beruhigt*<br/>*dreht seinen Kopf wieder mehr zu David, aber weiß trotzdem nicht ob er ihn hören kann*<br/>*was auch egal ist, weil er italienisch spricht*<br/>Sei il mio rifugio, tesorino….</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt minimal, als Matteo sich wieder an ihn schmiegt, spürt dann aber, wie er nach kurzer Zeit wieder seinen Kopf bewegt*<br/>*hört ihn irgendwas auf Italienisch sagen, versteht aber auf Grund der lauten Musik und fehlender Italienischkenntnisse nur “mio” und “tesorino”*<br/>*lächelt trotzdem, weil er es einfach liebt, wenn Matteo italienisch spricht und weil er ihn “tesorino” genannt hat*<br/>*fragt leise*<br/>Hmmm?<br/>*fährt mit der Hand wieder in seine Haare und zieht seinen Kopf sanft ein wenig nach oben, um an seine Lippen zu kommen*<br/>*gibt ihm einen sanften Kuss und murmelt danach liebevoll gegen seine Lippen*<br/>Tesorino…<br/>*kriegt durch den Alkohol gerade sowieso nicht mehr italienisch auf die Reihe und denkt sich, dass dieses Wort sowieso am wichtigsten ist*<br/>*hat irgendwie gerade alle anderen um sie herum ausgeblendet*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hört seine Frage, aber entscheidet sich dagegen zu übersetzen, weil es irgendwie kein gutes deutsches Wort für refugio gibt, oder ihm grad keins einfällt*<br/>*wird dann geküsst und lächelt automatisch und noch mehr als er wieder tesorino sagt*<br/>*küsst ihn nochmal und legt seinen Kopf dann wieder gegen seine Schulter und schließt die Augen*<br/>*bleibt eine Weile einfach so liegen und sieht also nicht wie Jonas zu ihm und David schaut und versucht David mit Blicken zu fragen ob sie was brauchen*</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt leicht in den Kuss, als Matteo ihn nochmal küsst und fährt ihm dann einmal durch die Haare, als er wieder seine alte Position einnimmt*<br/>*spürt, dass Matteo sich irgendwie zu entspannen scheint und schließt ebenfalls kurz die Augen*<br/>*genießt die Nähe zu ihm und dass er ihm anscheinend irgendwas zu geben scheint, was ihm hilft*<br/>*schweigt einen Moment mit ihm zusammen, öffnet dann aber die Augen und streckt sich minimal, um an sein Bier zu kommen*<br/>*trinkt einen Schluck und begegnet dabei Jonas' fragendem Blick*<br/>*schüttelt minimal den Kopf und drückt Matteo noch einen Kuss auf den Kopf*<br/>*sieht Jonas lächeln, nicken und sein Gespräch mit irgendeinem Typen aus ihrem Jahrgang wieder aufnehmen*<br/>*trinkt noch einen Schluck Bier und stellt die Flasche dann wieder ab, um erneut beide Arme um Matteo schlingen zu können*<br/>*beobachtet die Leute im Raum, wie sie tanzen oder in Grüppchen zusammenstehen und reden oder lachen und denkt sich, dass er gerade dennoch nirgendwo anders sein will, als hier auf der Couch mit Matteo in seinen Armen*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*haben sich so an die 20 Minuten ausgeklinkt und einfach auf der Couch gelegen*<br/>*spürte die ganze Zeit,wie es ihm besser und besser geht und er einfach entspannt und der Trubel ihm egal ist*<br/>*beschließt schließlich, dass er wieder aufgetankt ist und richtet sich auf*<br/>*schaut zu David und gibt ihm einen Kuss und dann noch einen*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Danke… mir geht's besser…<br/>*deutet dann auf sein Bier*<br/>Willst du ein neues? Das ist doch bestimmt schal, oder?</p><p>David:<br/>*spürt irgendwann, wie Matteo sich regt und war irgendwie vollkommen in Gedanken, so dass er ihn leicht verwundert ansieht*<br/>*lächelt dann, als er sagt, dass es ihm besser geht, schaut ihn aber dennoch kurz prüfend und ein wenig besorgt an*<br/>*kann aber gerade nicht wirklich irgendwas sehen, was ihm Sorge bereitet und sagt darum nur*<br/>Das ist gut…<br/>*folgt dann seinem Blick auf das Bier, nimmt es hoch und trinkt noch einen Schluck*<br/>*verzieht leicht das Gesicht und nickt*<br/>Jap, schal… und fast leer… gerne…<br/>*will ihm gerade seine Flasche reichen, als Carlos sich mit einer Flasche Wodka neben sie plumpsen lässt*<br/>*sieht ihn Matteo angrinsen: “Na, Luigi, wieder fit?!”*<br/>*bekommt die Flasche in die Hand gedrückt mit den Worten: “Ihr liegt ca. ne halbe Stunde und 0,5 Promille zurück, Brudis! Hab euch mal was zum Aufholen besorgt!”*<br/>*starrt kurz auf die Flasche, dann zu Carlos und lacht*<br/>Pur!?<br/>*sieht seinen verständnislosen Blick: “Ja, klar pur… wie wollt ihr denn sonst aufholen!?”*<br/>*schaut amüsiert und skeptisch, trinkt dann aber doch einen großen Schluck aus der Flasche*<br/>*verzieht leicht das Gesicht und reicht die Flasche an Matteo weiter, während er zu Carlos sagt*<br/>Gibt’s nicht weniger ekelige Sachen um aufzuholen!?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*sieht Davids besorgtem Blick und lächelt, um ihm zu zeigen, dass es ihm wirklich besser geht*<br/>*nickt dann sehr, als David ihm Recht gibt was das Bier angeht*<br/>*will gerade Davids und seine eigene Flasche nehmen, um zur Küche zu gehen, als Carlos auftaucht*<br/>*nickt nur knapp auf seine Frage, ob er wieder fit ist*<br/>Jap…<br/>*muss dann lachen, als er David die Wodkaflasche in die Hand drückt*<br/>*sieht, wie David einen Schluck trinkt und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Du musst den Fusel nicht trinken, Schreibner, ich besorg uns mal was Gutes.<br/>*steht auf, greift nach den zwei Bierflaschen und guckt zu Carlos*<br/>Nimm die Flasche zurück und warte auf das gute Zeug…<br/>*geht schnell zur Küche, um die Bierflaschen loszuwerden und schaut sich dann um, was noch da ist, was man besser pur trinken kann*<br/>*findet noch eine Flasche von dem billigen Wodka und Bacardi, auf dem aber schon ein Post it klebt, auf dem fett “Für die Mädels” steht*<br/>*will es sich heute mit denen nicht versauen und schaut weiter*<br/>*findet eine Flasche Amaretto und schaut extra nochmal, ob da auch kein Post it dran ist*<br/>*greift die sich also und verlässt die Küche schnell wieder*<br/>*sieht, dass Carlos und David noch auf dem Sofa sitzen und sich unterhalten und die Wodkaflasche tatsächlich nicht mehr zu sehen ist*<br/>*schiebt sich durch und lässt sich zwischen David und Carlos fallen und zeigt seinen Fund*<br/>Was meint ihr?</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht leise und erleichtert, als Matteo meint, dass er das Zeug nicht trinken muss und seufzt theatralisch*<br/>Danke!<br/>*... als Matteo meint, dass er was Gutes besorgt*<br/>*reicht die Wodkaflasche grinsend an Carlos zurück, nachdem Matteo in die Küche verschwindet und sieht, wie dieser sie skeptisch mustert und dann meint: “So schlecht fand ich den jetzt auch nicht… aber gut… ich hatte auch vorher Bier und Feigling und… keine Ahnung… irgendwas Rotes… vielleicht schmeck ich auch einfach nichts mehr...“*<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Irgendwas Rotes?! Okay… vielleicht hat das irgendwie deine Geschmacksnerven zerstört oder so…<br/>*sieht, wie Carlos ihn besorgt ansieht und schüttelt lachend den Kopf*<br/>Das war ein Scherz…<br/>*knufft ihn leicht und zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>Vielleicht bin ich auch einfach empfindlicher als du oder so… ich bin’s halt nicht gewohnt - weißt du doch…<br/>*sieht Carlos ernst nicken: “Ja, liegt bestimmt an dir!” und noch einen Schluck aus der Flasche nehmen*<br/>*sieht ihn ebenfalls das Gesicht verziehen und lacht*<br/>*hört ihn dann sagen: “Naja, aber das mit dem dran gewöhnen kriegen wir schon hin… Heidesee war ein guter Anfang…”*<br/>*will ihm eigentlich gerade sagen, dass er sich eigentlich nicht dran gewöhnen sollte und solche Abende wie heute Ausnahmen bleiben sollten, als Matteo sich zwischen sie fallen lässt*<br/>*lächelt leicht und beäugt seinen Fund bei seiner Frage*<br/>Amaretto?<br/>*zuckt mit den Schultern und grinst leicht*<br/>Hab ich noch nie getrunken… ist das gut?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt auf Davids Frage hin, als Carlos ihm schon die Flasche abnimmt und aufmacht*<br/>Ja klar ist der gut… der schmeckt zumindest nach was…<br/>*sieht, wie Carlos schon einen Schluck nimmt und an ihn weiterreicht*<br/>*nimmt auch einen Schluck, einen größeren, und schluckt runter*<br/>*reicht die Flasche an David weiter*<br/>Wenn's dir nicht schmeckt, hol ich dir ein Bier, ok?<br/>*hört, wie Carlos neben ihm protestiert: “Nee, nee, heute ist Ausnahme, heute kann unser Davide mal harte Sachen mit uns trinken!”*<br/>*lacht leicht, weil Carlos, wahrscheinlich unwissend, die italienische Form von David benutzt hat*<br/>Ja, ja... aber nur, wenn er will….</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt kurz, als Matteo meint, er holt ihm ein Bier falls ihm der Amaretto nicht schmeckt und nimmt die Flasche von ihm entgegen*<br/>*hört dann Carlos Worte und grinst*<br/>Davide?<br/>*sieht Carlos grinsen: “Ey, pro Promille kommt noch n Buchstabe dran oder so…”*<br/>*lacht und meint*<br/>Na dann bin ich mal gespannt, wie mein Name am Ende des Abends klingt…<br/>*trinkt einen Schluck aus der Flasche und dann gleich noch einen, weil ihm das Zeug wirklich schmeckt*<br/>*nickt zufrieden und grinst*<br/>Ist genehmigt!<br/>*sieht dann, wie sich Laura mit einer Flasche Bier in der Hand auf die Couch neben sie fallen lässt und ein wenig kritisch die Flasche in seinen Händen beäugt*<br/>*merkt, wie sie sich einen Kommentar verkneift - wahrscheinlich, weil Carlos bei ihnen sitzt und trinkt aus Trotz noch einen Schluck Amaretto, ehe er die Flasche an Carlos weiter reicht*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst nur leicht bei Carlos Prophezeiung*<br/>Wir werden sehn…<br/>*streckt triumphierend die Arme in die Höhe, als David sagt, dass es ihm schmeckt*<br/>Yes!<br/>*schaut dann zu Laura, als sie sich setzt und sieht den kritischen Blick*<br/>*ist aber auch ganz froh, dass sie nichts wirklich sagt*<br/>*hört dann aber Carlos, der gerade einen Schluck getrunken hat: “Ey, Laura, willste auch n Schluck Amaretto, ist echt lecker!”*<br/>*sieht, wie sie nickt, die Flasche von Carlos nimmt und dann aufsteht und geht*<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Ist das ihr Ernst? Soll ich hinterher?</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst, als Matteo sich so freut, dass ihm der Amaretto schmeckt*<br/>*hat sich gerade auf der Couch wieder zurückgelehnt und will Matteo zu sich ziehen, als Carlos Laura anspricht und diese kurz darauf mit der Flasche abhaut*<br/>*schaut ihr leicht entgeistert nach und hört dann Matteos Frage*<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf und lacht leise*<br/>Lass mal, ich mach schon…<br/>*steht auf und merkt auf einmal ziemlich den Alkohol in den Knien und im Kopf*<br/>*braucht darum ein bisschen länger als sonst, sich in Bewegung zu setzen und schiebt sich durch ein paar Tanzende hindurch zu Laura, die mit Linn zusammen an die Wohnzimmertür gelehnt steht*<br/>*erreicht sie und streckt grinsend die Hand nach der Flasche aus*<br/>Carlos hat gefragt, ob du n Schluck willst… nicht die ganze Flasche…<br/>*sieht, wie sie ihn skeptisch mustert und schließlich meint: “Findest du nicht, dass du genug hast!? Bier, Wodka, Amaretto… und mit Alex in der Küche hast du sicher auch nicht nur Cola getrunken…”*<br/>*runzelt zunächst skeptisch die Stirn, lacht dann aber fassungslos*<br/>Du hast jetzt nicht allen Ernstes mitgezählt, was ich getrunken hab!?<br/>*findet vor allem, dass der eine Schluck Wodka ja nun nicht wirklich zählt*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schaut David einmal kurz skeptisch an, als er meint, dass er das macht*<br/>*denkt, dass er vielleicht schon ein bisschen zu betrunken ist, um diese Diskussion zu führen*<br/>Okay, wenn du Rückendeckung brauchst, wink rüber…<br/>*sieht, wie David sich auf den Weg macht und Carlos ihm die Wodkaflasche reicht: “Dann muss es so gehen”*<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Nee, lass mal….<br/>*schaut zu David und Laura rüber, aber kann nicht hören, wie Laura David antwortet: “Ich hab nicht mitgezählt, David, ich hab’s einfach nur mitbekommen. Und ja, ich weiß, du machst Ausnahmen und meinetwegen, du bist volljährig, aber das heißt nicht, dass du hier einen Absturz hinlegen musst…”*</p><p>David:<br/>*fragt sich allen Ernstes, wie sie so genau mitbekommen kann, was er getrunken hat und denkt sich, dass sie ihn die ganze Zeit im Blick gehabt haben muss*<br/>*findet das ziemlich affig und schnaubt leise*<br/>*nickt dann heftig und greift nach der Flasche, die Laura immer noch umklammert hält und nicht rausrückt*<br/>Genau! Ich bin volljährig!<br/>*lacht dann wieder, wird aber ernster und wütender, während er spricht*<br/>Weißt du, nur weil ich Ausnahmen mache, heißt das nicht, dass ich bei diesen Ausnahmen nen Absturz mache… Wobei… warum eigentlich nicht!? Warum soll ich nicht auch mal abstürzen dürfen!? Jeder stürzt doch mal ab… ich bin mir sogar ziemlich sicher, du bist auch mal abgestürzt…<br/>*sieht, wie Laura den Kopf schüttelt: “Das ist doch was ganz anderes!”*<br/>*sieht aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Linn sich ein wenig ins Blickfeld schiebt*<br/>*hat sie bis gerade irgendwie ausgeblendet, hört sie aber jetzt leicht verzweifelt sagen: “Ihr sollt nicht streiten…”*<br/>*schüttelt nur leicht den Kopf und schaut einmal kurz zu Linn, ehe er sich wieder seiner Schwester zuwendet*<br/>Sorry, Linn… und nein, es ist nichts anderes! Ich hab nicht vor, mir jedes Wochenende die Birne zu zu dröhnen und ich hab einfach keinen Bock, jedes Mal diese Diskussion mit dir zu führen, wenn ich mal einen Schluck Alkohol trinke! Laura, ernsthaft! Du bist meine Schwester! Nicht Mama! Und jetzt gib mir bitte die Flasche!</p><p>Laura:<br/>*pfft, während er redet und schüttelt nur den Kopf*<br/>Du lallst ja jetzt schon, David!<br/>*weiß, dass es nicht ganz stimmt, aber findet trotzdem, dass er schon betrunken genug ist*<br/>*hört Linn und hat kurz ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie weiß wie wichtig Linn Harmonie ist*<br/>Sorry, Linn….<br/>*wendet sich dann aber wieder David zu*<br/>Du klingst wie ein aufmüpfiger Teenager, David, nicht wie ein volljähriger Mensch, der gute Entscheidungen trifft! Aber bitte…<br/>*drückt ihm die Flasche in die Hand*<br/>… aber ich hoffe, du bleibst in der WG heute. Denn ich hab keinen Bock, dich morgen hungover zu sehen!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*beobachtet weiterhin David und Laura und nickt nur kurz, als Carlos sagt, dass er mal zu Jonas geht*<br/>*kann nicht hören, was sie sagen, aber sieht, dass Linn sich einmal kurz einschaltet und beide offensichtlich genervt und oder sauer sind*<br/>*fragt sich, ob er mal übergehen soll oder lieber warten*<br/>*sieht dann, dass David die Flasche wieder hat und denkt, dass er dann eh gleich wieder kommt*</p><p>David:<br/>*zuckt nur mit den Schultern, als sie meint, dass er lallt*<br/>*findet das zum einen nicht und zum anderen - selbst, wenn, wär es vollkommen egal - jeder zweite hier dürfte inzwischen lallen*<br/>*schüttelt wieder den Kopf und schnaubt leise, als sie weiter spricht*<br/>Genau, weil alle volljährigen Menschen ja durchweg gute Entscheidungen treffen… und weil /du/ ja immer alles richtig machst…<br/>*bekommt die Flasche von ihr in die Hand gedrückt und schnaubt nochmal gespielt amüsiert zu ihren nächsten Worten*<br/>Keine Sorge… ich hab nämlich auch keinen Bock, mir morgen nochmal ne Predigt anzuhören…<br/>*dreht sich dann einfach um und kämpft sich durch ein paar Tänzer zurück zur Couch*<br/>*ist ziemlich wütend und fragt sich, was es Laura überhaupt angeht, wieviel er trinkt*<br/>*denkt sich ein bisschen bitter, dass sie ihm jetzt schon wieder einen Abend versaut hat, an dem er einfach mal ganz normal sein wollte*<br/>*schmeißt sich neben Matteo auf die Couch und öffnet die Flasche*<br/>*trinkt einen Schluck und reicht sie dann an Matteo weiter*<br/>*sagt leicht wütend in seine Richtung*<br/>Ich bin übrigens ein aufmüpfiger Teenager… und ich trinke zu viel… und treffe falsche Entscheidungen.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*sieht, wie David sich entfernt und Laura sich zu Linn umdreht und mit ihr redet*<br/>*schaut David zu, wie er zurückkommt, sich neben ihn fallen lässt und erstmal trinkt*<br/>*nimmt die Flasche entgegen aber trinkt noch nicht*<br/>*presst die Lippen aufeinander um nicht zu lachen, da David offensichtlich sauer ist*<br/>*schlingt dann einfach einen Arm um ihn*<br/>Herzlichen Glückwunsch… damit bist du einer der normalsten Teenager, die es gibt…<br/>*sieht wie David ihn verwirrt anguckt*<br/>/Alle/ Teenager müssen sich das anhören… von ihren Eltern oder Geschwistern oder wer sich auch sonst gerade um sie sorgt….<br/>*drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange*<br/>Also herzlichen Glückwunsch zum absolut normalen Teenager-sein<br/>*trinkt dann doch einen Schluck und gibt ihm dann einen kurzen aber kräftigen Kuss auf den Mund*<br/>Und ich weiß, du bist gerade sauer… aber komm, scheiß auf Laura… lass dir von ihr nicht den Abend vermiesen.</p><p>David:<br/>*schaut zu Matteo rüber und sieht, dass er sich das Lachen verkneift*<br/>*verengt die Augen und will ihn gerade fragen, was so witzig ist, als Matteo es ihm auch schon sagt*<br/>*checkt nicht, was er meint, weil er sich gerade wieder alles andere als normal fühlt, bekommt aber gleich darauf die Erklärung geliefert und einen Kuss auf die Wange*<br/>*schaut Matteo skeptisch an und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>*begreift dann erst, dass Matteo denkt, es würde “nur” um den Alkohol gehen, er aber die ganze Zeit gedacht hat, es geht Laura um den Alkohol in Bezug auf Testo*<br/>*schaut kurz zu ihr und ist auf einmal selbst kurz verunsichert, was sie nun gemeint hat, kann da aber gerade nicht drüber nachdenken, weil er in dem Moment Matteos Lippen auf seinen spürt*<br/>*will den Kuss gerade erwidern, als Matteo sich auch schon wieder löst*<br/>*hmpft kurz, ist dann aber in Gedanken sofort wieder bei Laura*<br/>*stößt bei Matteos Worten die Luft aus und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>Ich glaub, ihr ging’s nicht nur um Alkohol… aber egal… stimmt… scheiß drauf… scheiß auf Laura…<br/>*kann sich gerade sowieso auf Grund des Alkohols nicht wirklich konzentrieren*<br/>*nimmt ihm die Flasche aus der Hand und trinkt noch einen Schluck*<br/>*gibt Matteo dann die Flasche zurück, legt die freie gewordene Hand in seinen Nacken und zieht ihn zu sich*<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Knutschen ist eh viel besser als sich aufzuregen…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*zuckt mit seinen Schultern, als David sagt, es ginge Laura nicht nur um den Alkohol*<br/>Und wenn schon… wir tun einfach so als ob… scheiß drauf….<br/>*stellt die Flasche auf den Tisch, als er sie von David wieder kriegt*<br/>*grinst, als David ihn näher zieht und schlingt seine Arme um ihn*<br/>Find ich auch…<br/>*knutscht dann eine Weile mit ihm auf dem Sofa und ist erstaunt und erfreut darüber, dass sie nicht gestört werden*<br/>*bekommt nicht mit, wie sich die Mädels die er nicht kennt verabschieden, weil sie weiterziehen und Abdi und noch ein paar Typen sich schnell anschließen*</p><p>David:<br/>*knutscht eine Weile mit Matteo, teils ziemlich heftig, teils ziemlich sanft und zieht Matteo teilweise so nah an sich, dass dieser fast auf ihm liegt/sitzt*<br/>*hat zeitweise das dringende Bedürfnis, mit ihm in seinem Zimmer zu verschwinden, ist dann aber doch nicht betrunken genug, als dass er ausblenden könnte, dass der Rest der WG noch voller Leute ist*<br/>*bekommt ebenfalls nicht mit, dass die ersten bereits weiterziehen, wird aber irgendwann zurück in die Realität geholt, als auf einmal die Musik ausgeht und von allen Seiten Protestrufe zu hören sind*<br/>*löst sich langsam und leicht verwirrt von Matteo und schaut sich um*<br/>*sieht Jonas an der Anlage stehen, in die Runde schauen und dann leicht lallend sagen: “Im Bad ist die Glühbirne durch… also Leude… entweder Handy mitnehmen oder… wo sind denn die, die hier wohnen!? Hey… Hans, habt ihr noch ne Glühbirne? Luigi?”*<br/>*lacht leise und lehnt seinen Kopf zurück*<br/>*schlingt seine Arme fester um Matteo, weil er ihn jetzt nicht loslassen will und murmelt*<br/>Bitte sag ihm, dass ihr keine habt… oder dass du nicht weißt, wo sie sind… irgendwas, wofür du nicht aufstehen musst…<br/>*hört dann aber auch schon Hans: “Das ist doch kein Problem! Wir nehmen einfach die kleine Stehlampe für's Bad…”*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*löst sich genauso verwirrt, als die Musik ausgeht*<br/>*hört dann Jonas und seufzt leise*<br/>*spürt Davids Arme und muss lachen bei seinen Worten*<br/>*ruft dann zeitgleich mit Hans*<br/>Ich hab keine Ahnung!<br/>*hört Jonas und Hans lachen und Hans sagen: “Das wundert mich nicht. Warte, Jonas Schätzchen, ich hol die Lampe aus meinem Zimmer.”*<br/>*sieht ihn verschwinden und grinst zufrieden zu David und sagt stolz*<br/>Musste nicht aufstehen!<br/>*hört dann, wie die Musik wieder angeht und die Leute jubeln*</p><p>David:<br/>*seufzt erleichtert, als Hans meint, dass er die Lampe holt und lacht dann leise, als Matteo so stolz ist*<br/>*drückt ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund*<br/>Sehr gut!<br/>*sieht, dass ein paar wenige wieder anfangen zu tanzen, als die Musik wieder angeht, aber Kiki, Carlos, Alex und Mia sich zu ihnen auf die Couch setzen*<br/>*hört Mia schmunzelnd sagen: “Da sollte man meinen, ihr konntet jetzt 3 Wochen Zweisamkeit auftanken und trotzdem klebt ihr heute den ganzen Abend aufeinander…”*<br/>*grinst leicht, streift mit den Lippen kurz über Matteos Schläfe und antwortet dann*<br/>Wir kleben nicht… wir sind so… Anziehungskraft und so…<br/>*sieht, wie Carlos den Kopf schüttelt: “Ja, nee, Kiki, guck, genau das meint ich… Ruhe und Harmonie und so…”*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*küsst ihn kurz grinsend zurück*<br/>*sieht, wie sich die Leute neben sie setzen und richtet sich zumindest ein bisschen auf*<br/>*grinst nur bei Mias Worten*<br/>*hört Davids Antwort und nickt*<br/>Genau… das gehört einfach so…<br/>*wird dann kurz ein bisschen gefühlsduselig bei Carlos Worten und ist ganz froh, dass Kiki sofort antwortet: “Ja, ich wusste schon, was du meinst. Ich find nur, dass wir beide doch auch ruhig und harmonisch sind.”*<br/>*lacht laut und wird von Kiki böse angeschaut*<br/>Oh, sorry, das war ernst gemeint…. aber ich hab dich noch nie wirklich ruhig erlebt Kiki… ist doch okay… alle sind anders….</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt leicht bei Carlos Worten und findet, dass er sie irgendwie schon ganz richtig sieht*<br/>*schaut kurz amüsiert und irritiert, als Matteo lacht, sieht aber dann Kikis Blick und hört sie auf Matteo antworten: “Du bist ja auch nie dabei, wenn wir mal alleine sind…”*<br/>*stellt fest, dass er sich irgendwie noch nie Gedanken darüber gemacht hat, wie die anderen Pärchen sind, wenn sie alleine sind, ist da jetzt aber auch zu müde und betrunken zu, um das nachzuholen*<br/>*hört Mia: “Ich glaub, Carlos meint die Ausstrahlung, die die beiden auf die Gruppe haben…” und sieht Carlos heftig nicken: “Genau! Das meinte ich! Mia und Alex haben das auch ein bisschen… aber mehr Ruhe… nicht so viel Harmonie… und ich sach ja auch nicht, dass wir auch so sein müssen, Schatz! Ich find’s echt gut so, wie wir sind, aber hier diese Gruppendings... “ - Alex: “Dynamik!” - Carlos: “Danke, genau, die Gruppendynamik ist einfach anders, wenn Davenzi fehlen…”*<br/>*findet es ein bisschen süß, dass Carlos sich da Gedanken drum macht, räuspert sich aber leicht und meint*<br/>Aber das betrifft ja nicht nur uns… wenn Kiki und du fehlen, ist ja auch ne andere Gruppendynamik… oder wenn Amira fehlt… oder Alex und Mia…<br/>*hört Kiki laut seufzen: “Oder nur Mia… na toll, super, David! Jetzt hast du mich wieder dran erinnert, dass Mia übermorgen fliegt…” - Carlos: “Morgen, um genau zu sein… es ist kurz vor zwei…”*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hört der Diskussion zu, aber ist zu betrunken und auch ein bisschen zu müde, um da jetzt noch groß mit einzusteigen*<br/>*sieht, wie Kiki die Arme um Mia wirft und sie drückt und Alex automatisch abrückt*<br/>*schaut dann zu Alex*<br/>Pennt ihr eigentlich hier?<br/>*sieht, wie er nickt und sagt: “Ja, wir haben beide getrunken… aber sobald wir nüchtern sind, fahren wir zu mir… mehr Ruhe, weißt du?”*<br/>*nickt sofort*<br/>Jap, kann ich verstehen….</p><p>*hocken dann noch ein bisschen zusammen alle, trinken noch ein bisschen und erzählen*<br/>*verabschieden zwischenzeitlich Linn und Laura, die wohl beide zeitgleich müde sind*<br/>*merkt gar nicht so richtig wie einer nach dem anderen geht und auch Kiki und Carlos und Jonas und Hanna sich tränenreich verabschieden bis schließlich nur noch die WGler mit Anhang, außer Linn, auf dem Sofa sitzen*<br/>Okay… ich glaub wir verziehen uns auch… aufgeräumt wird morgen, ja?</p><p>David:<br/>*sitzt mit den anderen noch zusammen und quatscht über alles Mögliche, wobei sowohl seine, als auch Matteos Beteiligung am Gespräch nachlassen, je später es wird*<br/>*hat zwischenzeitlich einmal kurz das Gefühl, dass Matteo in seinen Armen eingeschlafen ist, stellt dann aber fest, dass er einfach nur genauso entspannt und dösig da sitzt/liegt wie er selbst*<br/>*verabschiedet die anderen und nickt, als Matteo meint, dass sie sich auch verziehen*<br/>*streckt sich ein bisschen und stellt fest, dass er den Binder zu lange anhatte und sich jetzt drauf freut, ihn gleich auszuziehen*<br/>*hört dann Hans: “Also ich bin noch fit - ich räum noch ein bisschen auf! Und morgen früh mach ich Frühstück! Ich hab alles eingekauft! Ihr braucht euch um nichts kümmern…”*<br/>*lacht leise und meint*<br/>Deine Energie will ich mal haben…<br/>*hört dann Michi: “Also beim Frühstück machen helf ich gern… aber jetzt noch aufräumen, nein, danke!” und wieder Hans: “Ich schaff sowieso am meisten, wenn ihr mir nicht alle im Weg rumsteht…”*<br/>*sieht, wie Alex aufsteht und Mia die Hand entgegen streckt, um ihr aufzuhelfen, ehe er in die Runde schaut und “gute Nacht” murmelt*<br/>*lächelt ihm kurz aufmunternd zu und denkt sich nochmal, dass er sich Montag echt um ihn kümmern muss, als Mia und Alex in Mias Zimmer verschwinden*<br/>*richtet sich dann selbst ein bisschen auf und schiebt Matteo sanft zur Seite, nachdem er ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Haare gedrückt hat*<br/>*erhebt sich und spürt sofort wieder den Alkohol im Kopf und in den Beinen*<br/>*taumelt leicht, fängt sich aber schnell wieder*<br/>*zieht Matteo schwerfällig zu sich hoch und schlingt sofort wieder die Arme um ihn, sobald er steht und legt den Kopf auf seiner Schulter ab*<br/>*murmelt in Hans’ und Michis Richtung*<br/>Schlaft gut...</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*wird von David hochgezogen und schlingt die Arme um ihn*<br/>*lächelt leicht, als er seinen Kopf bei ihm ablegt und denkt, dass er ihn tragen würde, wenn er nüchterner wär*<br/>*winkt einmal in die Runde*<br/>Nacht….</p><p>*lassen Mia und Alex den Vortritt im Bad und machen sich dann nacheinander fertig*<br/>*liegen danach endlich zusammen im Bett*<br/>*muss lachen, als David sein Bett begrüßt und stupst ihn leicht an*<br/>Spinner… bald musst du dich für längere Zeit verabschieden…<br/>*küsst ihn kurz und legt dann seinen Kopf an seine Schulter*<br/>*spürt, wie er sofort wieder entspannt und seine Augen schwer werden*<br/>*denkt an den Abend zurück und sagt dann murmelnd*<br/>Danke…. für heute… fürs Dasein… und überhaupt und so….</p><p>David:<br/>*hat ein bisschen Schwierigkeiten, wach zu bleiben, während sie Mia und Alex den Vortritt im Bad lassen und nutzt die Zeit, zumindest schonmal seinen Binder auszuziehen*<br/>*begrüßt dann Matteos Bett und hat trotz des Alkohols und der Müdigkeit trotzdem irgendwie das Gefühl, ein Stück weit nach Hause gekommen zu sein*<br/>*hmpft nur frustriert bei Matteos Worten und streckt die Arme nach Matteo aus*<br/>*erwidert träge den Kuss und seufzt dann leise und zufrieden, als Matteos Kopf an seiner Schulter landet*<br/>*schließt die Augen und hat kurz das Gefühl, dass sich alles dreht*<br/>*hört dann Matteos Worte und muss erst kurz nachdenken, ehe er sie richtig einordnen kann*<br/>*ist aber jetzt zu müde, um darüber zu sprechen, dreht sich darum nur leicht in seine Richtung und schlingt auch den zweiten Arm fester um ihn*<br/>*denkt sich, dass sie auch noch morgen darüber sprechen können*<br/>*murmelt stattdessen schon fast im Halbschlaf*<br/>Ich liebe dich, tesorino...</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*drückt sich noch ein bisschen mehr an ihn, als er sich dreht*<br/>*lächelt müde bei seinen Worten*<br/>Ich dich auch… tesorino….<br/>*drückt einen Kuss gegen seinen Hals und schließt die Augen*<br/>Schlaf gut, Schreibner…</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt leicht, als Matteo seine Worte erwidert und merkt dann, dass er langsam in den Schlaf driftet*<br/>*hört zwar Matteos “schlaf gut”, ist aber schon fast weg und brummt deswegen nur leise, bevor er ganz in den Schlaf driftet*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. 26.08.2019 (1) - Samstag lieber nicht, okay?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Montag, 10:34 Uhr:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">WhatsApp, Heike/David:</span>
</p><p>Heike:<br/>Hallo, mein Junge.<br/>Papa und ich sind gestern aus Kroatien wiedergekommen. Es war ein sehr schöner Urlaub und mal was ganz anderes als immer nur Ostsee. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet es auch noch schön. Laura hat berichtet, dass ihr inzwischen wieder in Berlin seid und die Vorbereitungen für den Umzug auf Hochtouren laufen. Braucht ihr denn noch Hilfe?</p><p>David:<br/>Hallo Mama,<br/>wie schön, dass du einen tollen Urlaub hattest. Danke für die Fotos! Sieht nach Erholung und gutem Wetter aus – was will man mehr!? Bei uns war es auch noch ziemlich toll. Wir sind seit Freitag abend wieder da. Seit Montag ist Mia in Madrid und wir haben schon ziemlich viel zu Alex und auch ein bisschen was in die WG gebracht. Am Samstag ist dann der offizielle Umzug. Wir haben genug Helfer, also alles gut! Aber danke der Nachfrage. Liebe Grüße</p><p>Heike:<br/>Wenn du magst, kann ich trotzdem zum Helfen vorbei kommen. Ich kann zwar wahrscheinlich nicht so viel schleppen wie ihr, aber ich könnte doch was zu Essen für euch und die Helfer organisieren. Oder vielleicht beim Putzen helfen? Ihr müsst doch sicher die alte Wohnung sauber übergeben, oder?</p><p>David:<br/>Mama, das ist wirklich lieb gemeint, aber Samstag lieber nicht, okay?<br/>Die alte Wohnung muss nicht sauber übergeben werden – das Haus wird ja sowieso komplett saniert. Und um die Verpflegung kümmert sich Bea. Sie kommt mit dem Zug und nimmt danach ihr Auto wieder mit zurück nach Fürstenberg. Ich weiß nicht… wenn du auch noch hier wärst… ich hätte nicht wirklich Zeit mit dir… oder für dich… und ich weiß, du sagst jetzt wahrscheinlich, das wäre nicht schlimm, aber… all unsere Freunde sind da und… ich glaub, ich bin einfach noch nicht soweit, dass du „einfach so“ vorbei kommst. Ich glaube, an dem Tag wär das zu viel. Sei bitte nicht böse deswegen, okay?</p><p>Heike:<br/>Ja, okay. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, versteh ich es nicht wirklich, aber keine Sorge, ich bin nicht böse. Ich bin dir dankbar, dass du ehrlich bist und dass du überhaupt reagiert hast. Früher hättest du mich einfach ignoriert ;-) Ich finde, wir kriegen das doch ganz gut hin, oder?</p><p>David:<br/>Haha, ja stimmt. Ein Fortschritt! Schön, dass du nicht böse bist. Ich ruf dich nächste Woche mal an, wenn du willst. Und dann können wir besprechen, wann genau du nach der OP kommst. Also wenn du noch kommen magst.</p><p>Heike:<br/>Ich würde mich freuen. Und natürlich möchte ich noch kommen. Wenn du mich denn da haben willst.</p><p>David:<br/>Ja, sonst würde ich es sagen. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mich besuchen kommst.</p><p>David:<br/>Aber ich bin auch ein bisschen aufgeregt deswegen…</p><p>Heike:<br/>Ich auch, David! Aber ich freu mich viel mehr, dass ich wieder Teil deines Lebens sein darf. Ich drück euch die Daumen, dass beim Umzug alles gut läuft! Und falls ihr doch noch irgendwie Hilfe (oder Geld) braucht, dann meld dich bitte, ja?</p><p>David:<br/>Mach ich! Danke! Bis bald!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. 26.08.2019 (2) - Na, aber mit Jonas bin ich nicht so gut befreundet wie mit dir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Montag, 17:30 Uhr:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>David:<br/>*haben den Sonntagvormittag weitestgehend und minimal verkatert in Matteos Bett verbracht und gegen Mittag mit allen zusammen gefrühstückt*<br/>*haben sich dann von Mia verabschiedet, die mit Alex zusammen in dessen Wohnung gefahren ist*<br/>*hat irgendwann Matteo danach gefragt, was gestern los war und erfahren, dass ihm manchmal auf Partys oder unter zu vielen Menschen alles irgendwie zu viel ist*<br/>*hat gefragt, wie er ihm in so einem Fall helfen kann und hat von ihm erfahren, dass es ihm ziemlich geholfen hat, dass er einfach nur da war - er sich aber nicht verpflichtet sehen soll, in so einem Fall immer nur bei ihm zu sein*<br/>*hat seine Bedenken diesbezüglich abgeschmettert, da er sowieso am allerliebsten in Matteos Nähe ist und wenn er ihm noch dazu dadurch helfen kann, wäre das ja umso besser*<br/>*hat ihn trotzdem gebeten, ihm Bescheid zu sagen, wenn er in so einer Situation lieber gehen will*<br/>*haben sich am Nachmittag aufgemacht, um sich ein letztes Mal mit Sara und Leonie zu treffen, bevor diese nach Hamburg ziehen und sind gegen Abend in Lauras und seine Wohnung gefahren, da sie sich für den nächsten Tag vorgenommen haben, ein paar Sachen zu packen*<br/>*wollen ausnutzen, dass sie das Auto noch haben und schonmal Kram in die WG und zu Alex bringen*<br/>*treffen dort auf Laura, die sie fragt, ob sie mitessen wollen, sie wolle gleich Nudeln kochen*<br/>*zeigt ihr ein wenig die kalte Schulter, da er ihr Verhalten gestern bei der Party echt unter aller Sau fand, stimmt aber zu, dass sie miteinander essen*<br/>*wird noch vor dem Essen von Laura angesprochen, die sich entschuldigt und ihm sagt, dass er natürlich trinken könne, wieviel und was er wolle, dass sie sich nur Sorgen gemacht hätte und versuchen würde, ihm in Zukunft mehr zu vertrauen*<br/>*verträgt sich natürlich mit ihr und quatschen dann beim Essen über die Party und den Plan für die nächsten Tage*<br/>*verbringen den Abend aber gammelnd auf seinem Bett mit Serie, weil sie ja beschlossen hatten, erst am nächsten Tag mit Packen anzufangen*</p><p>*haben dann heute auch den halben Tag gepackt und Rudi vollgeladen mit Sachen, die zu Alex sollen, sowie eine Fuhre bereitgestellt, die teils in die WG teils zu Alex soll und haben mit ihm abgeklärt, dass sie gleich kommen*<br/>*haben geparkt und stehen jetzt mit ein paar Umzugskartons vor dem Haus*<br/>*haben geklingelt und Alex hat durch die Gegensprechanlage verkündet, dass er runterkommt, um beim Schleppen zu helfen*<br/>*schaut Alex prüfend an, als dieser schließlich die Tür öffnet und bekommt hochgezogene Augenbrauen von ihm: “Guck nicht so Schreibner, ich saß nicht oben und hab geheult oder so…”*<br/>*zuckt mit den Schultern und grinst leicht*<br/>Hätt doch sein können…<br/>*sieht, wie Alex den Kopf schüttelt und sich ne Kiste schnappt: “Habt ihr noch mehr im Auto? Vielleicht kriegen wir die ganze Ladung in den Aufzug - dann geht’s schneller…”*<br/>*schaut zum Auto und dann zu Matteo*<br/>Ähm ja… lass mal ausladen…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schaut Alex etwas skeptisch an, als er sagt er hätte nicht geheult*<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Wär doch nicht schlimm, wenn…<br/>*sieht, wie Alex den Kopf schüttelt und offensichtlich nicht drüber reden will*<br/>*hört dann seinen Vorschlag und nickt*<br/>Joa, ähm… eher nicht, wir haben auch ein Regal und zwei Lampen dabei… aber wir können's versuchen<br/>*sieht, wie Alex einen Keil in die Tür haut und schon mal den Aufzug holt*<br/>*packen dann zusammen den Aufzug voll und lassen ihn hochfahren ohne mitzufahren*<br/>*hasten die Treppen hoch und schaffen es rechtzeitig*<br/>*hält den Aufzug auf, während Alex die Tür wieder aufschließt*<br/>*grinst zu David*<br/>Bist du bereit die Casa Hardenberg zu sehen?</p><p>David:<br/>*schnappt sich einen Umzugskarton aus dem Aufzug und grinst bei Matteos Worten*<br/>Absolut bereit! Wer hat nochmal gesagt, dass sein Wohnzimmer größer ist, als unsere ganze Wohnung? Warst du das?<br/>*lacht leise und sieht dann, dass Alex zu ihnen tritt, um ebenfalls eine Kiste zu nehmen*<br/>*hört ihn sagen: “Kommt, macht keinen Aufriss drum… jeder muss schließlich irgendwo wohnen…”*<br/>*läuft ihm hinterher in die Wohnung und schaut sich mit großen Augen um*<br/>Keinen großen Aufriss drum machen? Alter, hier würde tatsächlich Lauras und meine Wohnung rein passen…<br/>*läuft ihm hinterher in ein fast leeres Zimmer, in dem nur ein Klavier, sowie schon einige Sachen von Laura stehen und stellt die Kiste ab*<br/>*grinst zu Alex*<br/>Ich will gleich auf jeden Fall noch ne Führung!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Jap, das war ich und ich bleib dabei<br/>*lacht bei Alex Worten*<br/>Ooh, so bescheiden…<br/>*läuft David hinterher mit einer Kiste beladen und grinst bei seiner Reaktion*<br/>Sag ich doch…<br/>*schaut sich in dem Zimmer um, in das sie die Kiste schleppen*<br/>Hier war ich letztes Mal auch nicht… hast du ernsthaft ein Zimmer nur für ein Klavier?<br/>*sieht, wie Alex ihn kurz finster anschaut, ihm nicht antwortet und sich stattdessen David zuwendet: “Das ist ein Loft, du stellst dich in die Mitte und drehst dich einmal, dann hast du alles gesehen.”*<br/>*merkt sehr wohl, dass mit ihm wohl nicht gesprochen wird und geht stattdessen schnell wieder zurück zum Aufzug, um die beiden Lampen zu holen*</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst leicht bei Matteos Kommentar zum Klavierzimmer, sieht dann aber, dass Alex ziemlich finster schaut und wird wieder ernst*<br/>*bekommt selbst auch nicht wirklich eine Antwort und verkneift sich die Frage, wo er aufs Klo gehen soll und sagt stattdessen*<br/>Okay, dann werd ich das später einfach mal machen…<br/>*schaut Alex ein wenig besorgt an*<br/>*findet es ziemlich verständlich, dass er mies drauf ist und denkt sich, dass es wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich irgendwas gibt, was seine Stimmung heben könnte*<br/>*geht dann mit ihm hinter Matteo her zum Aufzug und schnappt sich das Regal*<br/>*fragt währenddessen*<br/>Ist Mia denn gut weggekommen? Also war alles pünktlich und so?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*kommt David und Alex mit den zwei Lampen schon entgegen und lächelt nur kurz, während er weiter ins Zimmer läuft*<br/>*hört Alex nur leicht brummen, aber nicht mehr, wie er sagt: “Jap, alles war pünktlich, keine Komplikationen... es war… schwer aber auch irgendwie gut, also ich glaub, wir packen das schon”*<br/>*stellt die Lampen ab und wartet dann auf die beiden, da er meint, dass nur noch eine Kiste und das Regal im Aufzug standen*</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt bei Alex Worten und lächelt ihm aufmunternd zu*<br/>Klar schafft ihr das… ich mein, natürlich wird’s schwer und ihr werdet euch vermissen und so… aber ihr packt das… eure Beziehung packt das!<br/>*läuft mit dem Regal Richtung Wohnung, nachdem Alex sich die letzte Kiste genommen hat und meint*<br/>Zumindest kannst du ab heute die Tage zählen bis sie wieder kommt… und musst nicht mehr die Tage zählen, bis sie losfliegt…<br/>*erreicht das Klavierzimmer und stellt das Regal in eine Ecke*<br/>*schaut sich um und denkt sich, dass ihre restlichen Möbel hier wirklich locker rein passen*<br/>*schaut kurz zu Matteo und dann zu Alex*<br/>Also, wir haben in der Wohnung noch eine Fuhre bereitgestellt - davon muss aber auch ein Teil in die WG… wenn das okay ist, dann würden wir so in einer dreiviertel Stunde nochmal vorbei kommen… und am Freitag dann Matteos Bett bringen…</p><p>Alex:<br/>*schaut David etwas ungläubig*<br/>Wow, du bist echt ein totaler Glas halbvoll Typ, was?<br/>*muss minimal lächeln*<br/>Aber danke…<br/>*schaut sich dann um und sieht, dass echt noch viel Platz ist und es ihm überraschenderweise auch nicht so weh tut wie gedacht, das Zimmer mit anderen Sachen zu sehen*<br/>Okay, macht wie ihr wollt, ich bin hier…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hört den beiden nur zu und nickt am Ende*<br/>Alles klar, dann machen wir uns direkt mal wieder auf… Danke, Alex...<br/>*nickt ihm nur kurz zu und sagt extra nicht bis gleich, da er ja schon weiß, dass er nicht wieder kommt*<br/>*greift nur nach Davids Hand und zieht mit ihm wieder ab*<br/>*schließt die Tür hinter sich und puuht etwas*<br/>Armer Kerl…<br/>*steigt dann in den immer noch offenstehenden Aufzug*</p><p>David:<br/>*überlegt kurz bei Alex Frage nach dem Glas halbvoll Typ, schmunzelt dann aber minimal und nickt*<br/>Jap!<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, als er sich bedankt und fragt dann nach den nächsten Fuhren*<br/>*nickt zu Matteos Worten und klopft Alex leicht gegen die Schulter*<br/>Bis gleich...<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo nach seiner Hand greift und drückt sie leicht, ehe er mit Matteo das Loft verlässt*<br/>*steigt mit ihm in den Aufzug und hmmt zustimmend bei seinen Worten*<br/>*drückt auf EG und zieht Matteo dann an der Hand ein wenig näher zu sich*<br/>Ich würd erstmal ne Woche niemanden sehen wollen, wenn wir so lange getrennt wären…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schlingt locker die Arme um ihn, als er ihn näher zieht*<br/>Ich dachte wir haben schon geklärt, dass das bei uns eh nicht passiert…<br/>*fährt ihm einmal mit der Hand sanft durch die Haare*<br/>Ich mein, du bist gleich wahrscheinlich nur ein paar Stunden bei Alex, aber ich weiß jetzt schon nicht, wie ich das aushalten soll…<br/>*grinst zwar leicht, aber meint das eigentlich ernst*<br/>*drückt ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf, als auch schon die Aufzugstür aufgeht*<br/>*seufzt leicht*<br/>Weiter geht's…</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst leicht bei Matteos Worten*<br/>Stimmt! Puh…<br/>*lächelt, als er ihm durch die Haare fährt, verzieht dann aber leicht das Gesicht bei seinen nächsten Worten und lässt leise stöhnend seinen Kopf gegen Matteos Schulter fallen*<br/>Nicht dran denken… wir schaffen das! Ich beeil mich…<br/>*schaut ihn leicht verzweifelt, aber liebevoll an und drückt ihn kurz an sich, während er seinen Kuss erwidert*</p><p>*fahren dann zurück zur Wohnung, laden das Auto erneut voll und fahren damit zur WG*<br/>*müssen dort jeder zweimal laufen und laden die vier Kisten in Matteos Zimmer ab*<br/>*dreht sich zu ihm und lächelt leicht*<br/>Ich mach mich gleich wieder auf, okay? Desto schneller bin ich wieder hier…<br/>*streckt eine Hand nach Matteo aus, um ihn zu sich zu ziehen und fischt mit der anderen Hand einen Zettel aus der Hosentasche, den er ihm entgegen streckt*<br/>*grinst verschmitzt bei seinem fragenden Blick und zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Ich hab doch gesagt, ich mach dir ne Liste mit Sachen, mit denen du dich beschäftigen kannst, damit du dich ohne mich nicht langweilst…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*stellt die zweite Kiste auf Davids zweite Kiste und lächelt, als er sich zu ihm dreht*<br/>*nickt leicht, als er sagt, dass er sich gleich wieder auf den Weg macht*<br/>*will nicht, dass er geht, aber weiß rational auch, dass sie das echt mal üben müssen ein paar Stunden getrennt zu sein, vor allem wenn man bedenkt, dass er bald anfängt zu arbeiten*<br/>*drückt Davids Hand, als er sie nimmt*<br/>*nimmt mit der anderen verwundert den Zettel*<br/>*will ihn gerade fragen, als er die Erklärung schon liefert*<br/>*schaut ihn an, als hätte er ihm gerade das achte Weltwunder gegeben*<br/>*sagt liebevoll*<br/>Du Spinner…<br/>*zieht ihn dann näher und gibt ihm einen Kuss*<br/>Danke, tesorino… und jetzt zisch ab, bevor ich dich doch noch hier festhalte…</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht leise, als Matteo ihn Spinner nennt und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>Versprochen ist versprochen!<br/>*erwidert seinen Kuss und schlingt die Arme um ihn, als er meint, dass er abzischen soll*<br/>*gibt ein Grummelgeräusch von sich, während er ihn nochmal doller drückt*<br/>*küsst ihn dann nochmal und löst sich langsam*<br/>*schaut ihn liebevoll an*<br/>Bis gleich…<br/>*macht einen winzigen Schritt zurück, küsst ihn dann nochmal kurz, ehe er sich wirklich umdreht und Matteos Zimmer verlässt*<br/>*schnappt sich aus der Küche noch einen Liter Milch und Kakaopulver, da er sich nicht sicher ist, ob Alex was da hat*<br/>*verlässt dann die WG und macht sich auf den Weg zu Alex*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schaut ihm hinterher als er geht und seufzt leicht*<br/>*lässt sich dann auf sein Bett fallen und faltet den Zettel auseinander<br/>*liest*<br/>“Sachen, die du machen kannst, wenn ich nicht da bin:<br/>Deinen Kleiderschrank aufräumen/ausmisten/Sachen zusammenschieben<br/>Handy spielen<br/>Musik hören<br/>eine Lektion italienisch vorbereiten<br/>nur eine WhatsApp Nachricht pro Stunde an mich schreiben<br/>duschen/baden<br/>was Leckeres kochen<br/>Urlaubsfotos sortieren<br/>das Bett vorwärmen”<br/>*schüttelt lachend den Kopf und macht ein Foto von der Liste*<br/>*umkreist das mit der WhatsApp Nachricht und schickt es an David mit der Bildunterschrift “Pfff”*<br/>*packt den Zettel sorgfältig weg und setzt sich wieder auf*<br/>*schaut sich kurz im Zimmer um und steht dann auf*<br/>*fängt an, tatsächlich erst mit dem Schrank, dann mit den anderen Sachen, alles durchzugehen und ein bisschen auszumisten und zusammenzuschieben*</p><p>David:<br/>*sieht die WhatsApp Nachricht von Matteo, als er Rudi vor Alex’ Haus parkt, lächelt und schickt einen Kusssmiley zurück*<br/>*schnappt sich dann den letzten Karton aus dem Kofferraum und klingelt bei Alex*<br/>*sagt ihm durch die Gegensprechanlage, dass er nicht nochmal runterkommen muss, weil er nur einen Karton hat und steigt mit diesem in den Aufzug*<br/>*fährt zu Alex hoch und sieht ihn schon in der Tür stehen, als er aus dem Aufzug steigt*<br/>*lächelt und bekommt einen fragenden Blick, wahrscheinlich weil er ohne Matteo hier auftaucht*<br/>*erklärt, während er an Alex vorbei in die Wohnung geht*<br/>Hey… Matteo hatte noch was in der WG zu erledigen… aber Grüße und so…<br/>*schaut kurz zu Alex und geht dann mit dem Karton durch in das Klavierzimmer*</p><p>Alex:<br/>*hört Davids Erklärung und muss minimal lächeln*<br/>*kann sich denken, was hier der Plan ist, aber wird es David nicht ganz so leicht machen*<br/>Ah ja, Grüße und so… okay… danke. Grüße und so zurück.<br/>*folgt ihm und lehnt sich gegen den Türrahmen, während David die Kiste absetzt*<br/>Da hat sich die zweite Fahrt ja richtig gelohnt, ne?</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt, als Alex Grüße an Matteo zurück ausrichtet und lächelt leicht*<br/>Sag ich ihm…<br/>*setzt die zweite Kiste ab und schiebt sie in eine Lücke zwischen Wand und Regal, um möglichst viel Platz zu sparen*<br/>*schaut dann zu Alex und fährt sich kurz mit einer Hand durch den Nacken*<br/>Joar… also wir haben ja auch noch Kram in die WG gebracht… insofern…<br/>*grinst leicht und fügt hinzu*<br/>Und ich hab Milch und Kakao mitgebracht… als Dankeschön… und für den Fall, dass du nichts da hast… also falls du noch Zeit hast… können wir ja noch nen Kakao zusammen trinken…<br/>*ärgert sich ein bisschen, dass er so stammelt, weil er nicht will, dass es so offensichtlich ist, dass er hier ist, damit Alex am ersten Abend ohne Mia nicht alleine ist und schlendert langsam durch das Zimmer wieder auf die Tür zu*<br/>*streicht dabei eher gedankenverloren über das Klavier und schaut interessiert erst zum Klavier, dann zu Alex*<br/>Kannst du spielen?</p><p>Alex:<br/>*kann sich jetzt das Grinsen wirklich nicht verkneifen, als David so stammelt*<br/>*wollte ihn eigentlich noch ein bisschen ärgern, aber ist von seiner Unsicherheit irgendwie gerührt*<br/>Zu Kakao kann ich ganz schwer nein sagen….<br/>*sieht dann, wie er über das Klavier streicht*<br/>*hört seine Frage und schluckt leicht*<br/>*sagt knapp*<br/>Nein.<br/>*räuspert sich dann etwas*<br/>Willst du den Kakao warm oder kalt?<br/>*wartet, bis David an ihm vorbei ist und macht dann die Tür vom Zimmer von außen zu*<br/>*geht langsam Richtung Küche und bleibt auf halbem Weg stehen*<br/>*schaut fragend zu David*<br/>Also? Setz dich ruhig schon mal.</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst, als Alex meint, er könne zu Kakao nicht nein sagen*<br/>Wusst ich doch…<br/>*schaut ihn prüfend an, als er so knapp auf seine Frage nach dem Klavier antwortet*<br/>*würde im Normalfall fragen, warum er dann eins in der Wohnung hat, hat aber im Gefühl, dass er das besser lassen sollte und wird darin bestätigt, indem Alex schnell das Thema wechselt*<br/>*lacht leise und verlässt den Klavierraum*<br/>In Anbetracht der Temperaturen lieber kalt, oder?<br/>*kramt aus seinem Rucksack die Milch und den Kakao und drückt Alex beides in die Hand, nachdem er die Tür zum Klavierraum geschlossen hat*<br/>*grinst dann leicht bei Alex Worten*<br/>Okay… gleich…<br/>*stellt sich dann in die Mitte vom Loft und dreht sich einmal im Kreis, um sich einen Eindruck zu verschaffen*<br/>*lacht dann*<br/>Das ist echt krass! Wie kommt man an so eine Wohnung!?<br/>*tritt auf das große Bild zu, was an einer der Wände hängt und schaut es sich an*<br/>Wahnsinn! Gibt nicht viele Leute, die eine Wand haben, die groß genug ist, sich sowas aufzuhängen...</p><p>Alex:<br/>*bekommt Milch und Kakao in die Hand gedrückt und geht in die Küche*<br/>*sieht belustigt, wie David sich tatsächlich einmal im Kreis dreht*<br/>*antwortet dann knapp seine Frage*<br/>Reiche Eltern, weißt du doch.<br/>*grinst leicht, als er sich das Bild anguckt*<br/>*muss an Mia denken und schaut einmal kurz auf sein Handy - keine Nachricht*<br/>*hat schon Milch in zwei große Becher getan und tut jetzt das Kakaopulver dazu*<br/>Ja, ich weiß, ich bin einfach super beeindruckend…<br/>*kommt mit den beiden Kakaotassen wieder zurück und stellt sie auf den Wohnzimmertisch*<br/>*setzt sich auf die Couch und schaut zu David*<br/>*findet es wirklich nett, dass er hier ist, aber will trotzdem nicht bemuttert werden*<br/>*sagt deswegen*<br/>Du musst mich übrigens echt nicht babysitten. Also wenn du deswegen hier bist. Und ich will auch nicht über Mia sprechen heute.</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht, als Alex meint, dass er super beeindruckend ist*<br/>Genau!<br/>*dreht sich zu ihm um und sieht, dass er die beiden Tassen auf den Wohnzimmertisch gestellt und sich hingesetzt hat*<br/>*schlendert auf die Couch zu und setzt sich ebenfalls*<br/>*schaut sich nochmal um und fühlt sich irgendwie ziemlich klein in diesem Riesenraum auf dieser Riesencouch*<br/>*hört dann Alex Worte und runzelt kurz die Stirn*<br/>*lügt ein bisschen und sagt*<br/>Dann ist ja gut, dass ich nicht zum babysitten hier bin, sondern um mit dir Kakao zu trinken…<br/>*greift nach der Tasse auf dem Tisch und lehnt sich damit zurück*<br/>Okay… also über Mia wollte ich eigentlich schon reden… aber müssen wir nicht, wenn du nicht willst…<br/>*lächelt leicht in seine Richtung und trinkt einen Schluck*</p><p>Alex:<br/>*mustert ihn, als er sagt, dass er nicht zum babysitten hier ist*<br/>Na, dann ist ja gut…<br/>*greift auch nach seiner Tasse und nimmt einen Schluck*<br/>*zögert leicht, als er sagt, dass er über Mia reden wollte*<br/>Es ist irgendwie… befreiend, dass sie weg ist. Und nicht, weil ich will, dass sie weg ist, sondern weil das Warten echt das Schlimmste war. Wie du gesagt hast, jetzt kann ich die Tage zählen bis wir uns wiedersehen.<br/>*zuckt leicht mit einer Schulter*<br/>Ich vermiss sie. Aber es ist Tag 1. Und wir haben nicht Schluss gemacht. Also würde ich lieber nicht zu viel drin rumrühren.<br/>*trinkt noch einen Schluck und sagt dann, mehr als Themenwechsel*<br/>Erzähl du doch mal, wie waren denn die Flitterwochen, Herr Florenzi?</p><p>David:<br/>*schmunzelt leicht in seine Tasse, als Alex doch über Mia redet, hat aber seine Mimik wieder im Griff, als er die Tasse zurück auf den Tisch stellt*<br/>*hört ihm zu und nickt zu dem, was er sagt*<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>Ich wollte auch nicht drin rum rühren… eher fragen, ob ihr nen Plan habt oder so? Also ob du sie mal besuchen fliegst… oder ob ihr einmal die Woche telefoniert oder so…<br/>*hört dann, dass er vom Thema ablenkt und schenkt ihm fast automatisch den Sekretariatsblick, merkt aber trotzdem, dass sein Herz irgendwie einen kleinen Hüpfer macht, als Alex ihn mit “Herr Florenzi” anspricht*<br/>*lacht dann leise und ein bisschen verlegen und meint*<br/>Naja, das meiste haben wir ja schon über WhatsApp erzählt… es war echt nice… also wirklich! Italien ist toll und ich liebe Venedig und Matteos Oma war auch sehr nett…<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>… obwohl ich kaum ein Wort von dem verstanden hab, was sie gesagt hat…</p><p>Alex:<br/>*lacht leicht, als er nach nem Plan fragt*<br/>Ja, wir telefonieren und es gibt Skype und facetime… und wenn es hinhaut, will ich auch mal hinfliegen…<br/>*grinst minimal, als er den Sekretariatsblick bekommt*<br/>*sieht aber auch dass es David eigentlich gefällt, so genannt zu werden*<br/>*beschließt, sich das zu merken*<br/>*nickt dann zu dem, was er berichtet*<br/>Ah ja, ist die so typisch italienische Nonna? Redet viel und emotional? Hauptsache du bist akzeptiert, oder?</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Alex sagt, dass sie oft telefonieren und skypen und dass er vielleicht mal nach Madrid fliegen will*<br/>Haut bestimmt hin…<br/>*lässt es dann aber gut sein, als Alex das Thema wechselt*<br/>*nickt zu seiner Frage nach Matteos Oma*<br/>Ja, ziemlich typisch…<br/>*verzieht dann leicht das Gesicht und zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>Ja, ich glaub schon, dass sie mich mochte… wobei sie wohl von den anderen Enkeln ständig wechselnde Partner gewohnt ist… sie hat so komische Anspielungen gemacht… von wegen, dass wir mal abwarten, ob ich nächstes Jahr bei ihrem Geburtstag überhaupt dabei sein werde und so…</p><p>Alex:<br/>*hört ihm zu, als er von Matteos Oma berichtet*<br/>*wiegt den Kopf etwas hin und her und trinkt noch einen Schluck, bevor er antwortet*<br/>Na, wenn ihre anderen Enkel ständig mit anderen Partnern aufkreuzen, ist das ja verständlich. Vielleicht wollte sie es Matteo auch nur leicht machen, auch wiederzukommen, wenn das mit euch nicht hält.<br/>*zuckt mit beiden Schultern*<br/>Ist doch eigentlich nett, oder?</p><p>David:<br/>*streift seine Schuhe von den Füßen und setzt sich im Schneidersitz auf die Couch, um es gemütlicher zu haben*<br/>*nickt leicht zu den wechselnden Partnern der anderen Enkel und murmelt*<br/>Ja, stimmt, irgendwie schon…<br/>*runzelt dann aber die Stirn bei seinen nächsten Worten und lacht leise*<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Ja, nett… auch wenn es dazu nicht kommen wird! Denn es wird halten zwischen Matteo und mir!<br/>*klingt fast ein bisschen trotzig*</p><p>Alex:<br/>*lacht leicht, als David so trotzig reagiert und hebt abwehrend die Hände*<br/>Hey, hey, ich hab nie das Gegenteil behauptet!<br/>*schüttelt schmunzelnd den Kopf*<br/>Aber das weiß die Oma ja nicht, oder?<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Okay, und abgesehen von der Oma, wie war es sonst so? Ich mein neben den Oberflächlichkeiten, die ihr über WhatsApp mitgeteilt habt? So 24/7 mit Matteo war kein Problem? Hat nie genervt?<br/>*fragt das nicht um zu ärgern, sondern weil er tatsächlich interessiert ist*</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt leicht, als Alex zurückrudert und zuckt dann mit einer Schulter, als er meint, dass die Oma das ja nicht weiß*<br/>Ja, schon… aber trotzdem… man geht doch nicht automatisch davon aus, oder?<br/>*beugt sich nach vorne und greift wieder nach seinem Kakao*<br/>*trinkt einen Schluck und wiegt dann den Kopf hin und her bei seiner Frage*<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Naja… also es hat besser geklappt, als ich gedacht hab… genervt eigentlich nicht wirklich… wir hatten uns einmal ein bisschen in den Haaren wegen der Planerei… also, weil ich schon ein bisschen planen wollte und er nicht…<br/>*denkt daran zurück und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>War aber glaub ich eigentlich eher ein Missverständnis… und eigentlich auch gut… also dadurch hab ich halt gemerkt, dass wir uns auch ruhig mal streiten können… und danach wieder alles gut ist…<br/>*zuckt leicht mit den Schultern und schaut Alex fragend an, weil er nicht sicher ist, ob Alex versteht, was er meint*</p><p>Alex:<br/>*hört ihm aufmerksam zu*<br/>*nickt leicht, als er die Planerei anspricht*<br/>*kann sich vorstellen, dass es da zu Reibereien kommen kann, wenn man das unterschiedlich sieht*<br/>*lächelt dann minimal, als er vom Streiten redet*<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>Ihr hattet euch davor noch nie gestritten? Wow… ich hatte mit Mia mindestens 5 Streits, bevor wir überhaupt zusammen gekommen sind… und danach….<br/>*macht eine ausschweifende Armbewegung*<br/>Aber hey, ihr seid anders… und ist doch gut eigentlich, oder? Also ich finde ja, man sollte auch streiten können.<br/>*schaut ihn fragend an*<br/>Also war dann alles gut? Super Urlaub?</p><p>David:<br/>*muss lachen, als Alex von den Streits zwischen Mia und ihm berichtet, muss dann aber kurz überlegen und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Nee, wirklich nicht… also bis auf die Sache in Heidesee, aber das war ja kein richtiger Streit… war eigentlich immer ziemlich harmonisch… und irgendwie hatte ich auch ein bisschen Schiss vor dem ersten Streit… insofern war’s ne gute Erfahrung… zu wissen, dass auch das Streiten funktioniert.<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Festigt die Beziehung ja auch irgendwie, oder?<br/>*stellt seine Tasse wieder auf den Tisch, als Alex seine nächste Frage stellt und nickt*<br/>Ja, ansonsten alles super… ich bin erstaunlich gut mit der Planlosigkeit klar gekommen…<br/>*lehnt sich wieder zurück und fällt in dem Moment dieser eine Tag in Venedig ein, über den er sich noch Tage danach Gedanken gemacht hat*<br/>*überlegt, ob er Alex davon erzählen soll, oder ob das was zu Persönliches in Bezug auf Matteo wäre, was er besser nicht teilt*<br/>*fragt darum lieber erstmal zögernd und ohne Alex wirklich anzuschauen*<br/>Sag mal… du hast ja schon mehr Erfahrungen mit Beziehungen und so… ist es irgendwie komisch, wenn einer der Partner sich mehr zurücknimmt, als der andere? Oder ist das normal? Oder ist das nur am Anfang so und ändert sich noch?</p><p>Alex:<br/>*nickt sofort, als David sagt, dass Streits auch festigen*<br/>*lächelt dann leicht, als er sagt, dass ansonsten alles gut war*<br/>Freut mich.<br/>*legt den Kopf leicht schief, als David dann zögernd seine Frage stellt*<br/>*überlegt, ob David oder Matteo wohl derjenige ist, der sich zurücknimmt*<br/>*fällt dann aber das Wahrheit oder Pflicht Spiel in Heidesee ein und dass das der einzige Punkt war, der David an Matteo stört*<br/>*denkt aber auch, dass David das so formuliert hat, damit es nicht klar ist*<br/>*hmmmt leicht*<br/>Also ich weiß nicht, ob man meine Erfahrungen als Beziehungen bezeichnen kann, aber egal. Ich würde sagen, es kommt drauf an… ich glaub, am Anfang ist man schon vorsichtiger und mit der Zeit kennt man den anderen mehr und weiß, was geht und was nicht?<br/>*schaut ihn an und legt den Kopf leicht schief*<br/>Aber hey, du weißt doch… es sind alle unterschiedlich… es gibt kein Patentrezept auf Beziehungen. Wenn es für dich komisch ist, dann ist es auch komisch. Und wenn es dich stört, solltest du was sagen oder ändern.</p><p>David:<br/>*hört Alex zu und nickt leicht, als er meint, dass man am Anfang vorsichtiger ist*<br/>*seufzt dann leise bei seinen nächsten Worten*<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und murmelt leise*<br/>Ich weiß nicht… es ist eher so ein komisches Gefühl…<br/>*reibt mit den Handflächen gedankenverloren über seine Hosenbeine, presst kurz die Lippen zusammen*<br/>*atmet schließlich einmal kurz durch und meint dann*<br/>Also… wir hatten so ein Gespräch… und da meinte Matteo, dass er mir das beste Leben wünscht… und irgendwie hat sich das durch den ganzen Tag gezogen, dass ich das Gefühl hatte, dass es ihm wichtiger ist, dass es mir gut geht, als dass es ihm selbst gut geht. Er meint zwar, dass es ihm gut geht, wenn es mir gut geht, aber… keine Ahnung… ich will nicht, dass er sich selbst für so unwichtig hält, verstehst du? Und ich hab das dann abends angesprochen, aber… irgendwie hat das nicht wirklich was gebracht, außer, dass es die Stimmung runtergezogen hat…</p><p>Alex:<br/>*hört ihm aufmerksam zu und nickt leicht*<br/>*hatte sich sowas ähnliches schon gedacht*<br/>Hmmm…. und darf ich fragen, was es hätte bringen sollen? Dass er sagt: Ach ja stimmt, ich bin wichtig, danke für den Hinweis?<br/>*sieht Davids Blick und sagt schnell*<br/>Sorry, das war flapsig. Aber… also, was ich meine ist: Was wäre denn dein Idealausgang gewesen? Oder anders: Warum stört es dich denn? Kann doch sein, dass er glücklich ist, wenn du glücklich bist?<br/>*findet das tatsächlich auch ein bisschen bedenklich aber will, dass David ein bisschen konkreter wird*<br/>*muss an sein Gespräch mit Matteo bei der Nachtwanderung denken, aber erwähnt das mal jetzt nicht*</p><p>David:<br/>*verzieht leicht das Gesicht bei Alex’ Frage und senkt den Blick, weil er irgendwie selbst nicht wirklich weiß, worauf er eigentlich hinauswollte und sich denkt, dass es vielleicht dumm war, das Thema überhaupt anzusprechen - sowohl hier, als auch vor Matteo*<br/>*schaut dann doch wieder auf, als Alex sich entschuldigt und die Frage umformuliert*<br/>*denkt über seine Worte nach, zieht die Beine an und schlingt die Arme drum*<br/>*schüttelt dann leicht den Kopf*<br/>Keine Ahnung, ehrlich gesagt… also das Gespräch war jetzt auch nicht so, dass ich gesagt hab: “Hey, Matteo, nimm dich selbst doch mal wichtig!” - ich hab eher gefragt, was er denn so für Wünsche und Vorstellungen an das beste Leben hat… also für sich… ich weiß auch nicht, was ich erwartet hab… vielleicht einfach, dass er unabhängig von mir ein paar Wünsche hat… auf die /ich/ mich dann einlassen kann, weißt du? Ich mein, er passt sich so sehr an mein Leben an und macht das alles mit… die Sache mit dem Binder und den blöden acht Stunden… die Mastek, Testo und den ganzen Mist… wäre halt irgendwie nice, wenn ich ihn auch mal bei irgendwas unterstützen könnte.<br/>*seufzt leise und zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Und ich glaub ihm das auch, dass er glücklich ist, wenn ich glücklich bin… das geht mir ja ähnlich. Wenn’s ihm gut geht, geht’s mir auch meistens gut…<br/>*lässt seine Beine wieder los und legt den Kopf leicht in den Nacken und stöhnt leise*<br/>*schüttelt dann den Kopf*<br/>Ich hab keine Ahnung, warum mich das stört… es ist einfach irgendwie ein komisches Gefühl… vielleicht, weil ich nichts machen kann oder so… weil ich ja nicht sagen kann: “Hey, jetzt nimm dich doch mal wichtig” oder so… das würde ja nichts bringen…</p><p>Alex:<br/>*hört ihm zu und kann verstehen, dass David den Wunsch hat, was zurückzugeben, wahrscheinlich auch weil David selber selten so eine Unterstützung bekommen hat*<br/>*hört weiter zu und wird bestätigt, dass David es stört, dass er nichts tun kann*<br/>Hmmm, weißt du, ich kann das verstehen. Da kommt dieser Typ, der total super für dich ist und ganz anders ist als alle anderen Leute, die du vorher kanntest und dann willst du natürlich auch für ihn da sein, damit es sich nicht soo einseitig anfühlt, aber…<br/>*überlegt, wie er das formulieren kann*<br/>… vielleicht ist Matteo einfach so? Vielleicht hat er einfach nicht diese eine große Sache wie du… oder diesen Lebenswunsch in dem Sinne.<br/>*trinkt noch einen Schluck und stellt die Tasse denn ab*<br/>Hast du denn das Gefühl, dass er dir Sachen vorenthält? Also, dass er was will, was er dir nicht sagt?</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt bei Alex Worten zu dem Typen, der total super für ihn ist und lächelt leicht*<br/>*denkt sich, dass Matteo wirklich ganz anders ist, als alle anderen, die er vorher kannte… dass er so um ihn gekämpft hat und so bedingungslos für ihn da ist und mit ihm seinen Weg zusammen geht*<br/>*murmelt leise*<br/>Genau…<br/>*hört dann sein “aber” und denkt über seine Worte nach*<br/>*wird bei den Überlegungen aber von Alex Frage unterbrochen und zuckt leicht mit den Schultern*<br/>*schüttelt dann den Kopf*<br/>Eigentlich nicht… also ich hoffe, nicht… ich weiß nicht…<br/>*schüttelt dann nochmal den Kopf, weil er eigentlich bisher wirklich nicht das Gefühl hatte und hofft, dass sein Gefühl ihn nicht täuscht*<br/>*schlingt wieder die Arme um die Beine und legt den Kopf darauf ab*<br/>*überlegt kurz und sagt schließlich zögernd*<br/>Vielleicht braucht es einfach noch ein bisschen Zeit, bis ich das richtig einschätzen kann… ich meine, wenn er wirklich keine großen Wünsche in dem Sinn hat, dann wär das ja okay… ich will halt nur nicht, dass er Wünsche von sich zurück stellt, nur damit es mir gut geht… nur damit ich mein bestes Leben habe… verstehst du?<br/>*lacht leise und schüttelt minimal den Kopf*<br/>Im Grunde genommen hab ich das doch schon… durch ihn… durch euch…<br/>*muss wieder kurz an seine Vergangenheit denken und daran, dass er nie gedacht hätte, dass er das alles hier mal bekommen wird*</p><p>Alex:<br/>*schmunzelt leicht, als David ihm zustimmt*<br/>*nickt, als er bestätigt, dass Matteo wahrscheinlich keinen Wunsch verheimlicht*<br/>*hört ihm dann konzentriert zu und nickt leicht*<br/>Ja, das versteh ich.<br/>*lächelt leicht, als David sagt, dass er schon das beste Leben hat*<br/>Ja, und ist es so verkehrt, dass Matteo will, dass das so bleibt? Ich mein, im Grunde ist das doch schön, oder?<br/>*zögert kurz aber beschließt dann doch über seine Unterhaltung mit Matteo zu sprechen, muss dafür aber etwas weiter ausholen*<br/>Weißt du, als ich Mia kennen gelernt hab, da gab es einen Punkt, wo ihre Ablehnung zu viel wurde. Ich hatte eh schon immer Zweifel, ob ich mir das alles einbilde, ob sie mich vielleicht wirklich nicht mag. Und ich hab ihr gesagt: “Sag mir ins Gesicht, dass du nix von mir willst und ich lass dich in Ruhe.“ Und sie hat es getan. Sie hat es mir ins Gesicht gesagt. Sie hat es dann wieder zurückgenommen, aber die Minuten dazwischen waren so hart. Und ich dachte, ist ja klar, wer lernt mich schon wirklich kennen und will dann noch was von mir wissen?<br/>*schluckt leicht und denkt, dass er ziemlich braucht, um auf den Punkt zu kommen*<br/>*was ja eigentlich nicht seine Art ist*<br/>Also, was ich eigentlich sagen will, ist: Vielleicht geht es Matteo auch ein bisschen so? Bei unserem Gespräch bei der Nachtwanderung haben wir darüber gesprochen, was du an ihm siehst. Und er hat gesagt, wenn ich es rausfinde, soll ich ihm Bescheid sagen. Ich hab ihn dann gezwungen, drei Sachen zu sagen, die du an ihm magst. Und es ist ihm verdammt schwergefallen. Vielleicht ist das auch ein Punkt? Vielleicht denkt er, dass das was ist, was er dir bieten kann? Dass er einfach absolut und total für dich da ist?</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt lächelnd, als Alex meint, dass es doch eigentlich schön ist, dass Matteo will, dass er sein bestes Leben behält und murmelt leise*<br/>Stimmt…<br/>*spürt dann, dass er zögert, aber schließlich doch zu sprechen beginnt*<br/>*ist ein bisschen erstaunt, dass er doch auf Mia zu sprechen kommt und hört ihm zu*<br/>*versteht gegen Ende erst, worauf er hinaus will und schüttelt leicht den Kopf, weil es ihm irgendwie leid tut, dass Alex diese Gedanken hatte, dass niemand, der ihn wirklich kennt, was mit ihm zu tun haben will*<br/>*sieht, wie er schluckt und überlegt, was er sagen soll, kommt dann aber sowieso nicht dazu, weil Alex weiter spricht*<br/>*versucht den Sprung von Alex Geschichte zu Matteo hinzukriegen und spürt einen Stich in der Magengegend bei dem Gedanken, dass Matteo auch nicht wissen könnte, wie toll und liebenswert er ist*<br/>*hört dann von der Unterhaltung während der Nachtwanderung und hat mit einem Mal einen leichten Kloß im Hals*<br/>*denkt sich, dass Matteo so viel mehr zu bieten hat, als absolut und total für ihn da zu sein und fragt sich, ob er das wirklich nicht weiß*<br/>*räuspert sich und sagt leise und mit belegter Stimme*<br/>Dabei ist er so viel mehr als das…<br/>*fährt sich einmal kurz mit beiden Händen durchs Gesicht, atmet einmal tief durch und schaut dann Alex an*<br/>Okay… und wie checkt er das? Dass er so viel mehr ist?</p><p>Alex:<br/>*sieht zu David und kann an seiner Reaktion erkennen, dass ihn das schmerzt, dass Matteo das so sieht*<br/>*fragt sich kurz, ob es falsch war, ihm davon zu erzählen*<br/>*seufzt leicht bei seiner Frage am Ende und zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Erfahrung?<br/>*zögert kurz und redet dann weiter*<br/>Ey, ich mein, vielleicht war er auch nur vor mir so, keine Ahnung… aber irgendwie passt es doch auch, oder? Er hatte ja auch nicht nur Bombenerfahrungen vor dir… nicht nur in Bezug auf romantische Beziehungen, sondern in Bezug auf alles, oder?<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Keine Ahnung, vielleicht braucht Matteo einfach mehr positive Erfahrungen und dann wird das schon. Vielleicht sitzt es ja gar nicht sooo tief….</p><p>David:<br/>*hört Alex Antwort, die mehr Frage als Antwort ist und seufzt nochmal leise*<br/>*nickt zögernd - auch auf seine Worte danach*<br/>*denkt sich, dass er Matteo schon irgendwie ganz richtig einschätzt*<br/>*denkt über Alex Worte nach und greift wieder nach seiner Kakaotasse*<br/>*sagt dann, bevor er trinkt*<br/>Ja, es passt schon irgendwie… aber ich hatte irgendwie gehofft…<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>… keine Ahnung… ich zeig ihm doch, dass er mehr ist… und ich sag es ihm und…<br/>*presst kurz die Lippen zusammen*<br/>aber okay… vielleicht braucht er so eine Erfahrung auch einfach nur über einen längeren Zeitraum…<br/>*trinkt einen Schluck Kakao und fügt leise hinzu*<br/>… hoffentlich…<br/>*wünscht sich für Matteo wirklich, dass er versteht, wie toll er ist*</p><p>Alex:<br/>*hört ihm zu und hmmmt leicht*<br/>Bestimmt. Ich mein guck mal, ihr seid jetzt wie lange zusammen? 3 Monate? Und ihr seid quasi schon unzertrennlich.<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Wenn du gleich auf dein Handy guckst, wette ich, hast du bestimmt 5 Nachrichten von ihm… vielleicht siehst du es noch nicht, aber ich bin sehr sicher, dass du schon hilfst…<br/>*trinkt den letzten Schluck von seinem Kakao und stellt die Tasse wieder*<br/>Ich glaub, ich würd abwarten, David, und wenn dich das Gefühl aber nicht loslässt, dann sprich nochmal mit ihm. Aber überleg dir vorher, was du mit dem Gespräch erreichen möchtest.<br/>*muss auf einmal lachen*<br/>Oh Gott, ich kling wie mein Therapeut.</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt bei Alex Frage nach den drei Monaten*<br/>*denkt sich, dass das eigentlich noch nicht wirklich lang ist, auch wenn es ihm ewig lange vorkommt*<br/>*lächelt, als er die Nachrichten auf dem Handy erwähnt und fragt sich, ob Matteo sich dran hält, nur eine pro Stunde zu schicken oder nicht*<br/>*hat mit einem mal wieder ziemliche Sehnsucht nach ihm*<br/>*nickt zögernd bei Alex Vermutung*<br/>Ja, wahrscheinlich… also ich hoffe… sonst würde er mich doch nicht ständig um sich haben wollen, oder?<br/>*nickt dann wieder zum Thema abwarten und lacht mit, als Alex seinen Therapeuten erwähnt*<br/>Könnte auch von meinem kommen… vielleicht sprech ich mit dem da auch nochmal drüber…<br/>*seufzt leise*<br/>Ja, aber abwarten klingt ganz gut… mal sehen… vielleicht erledigt sich das Thema ja auch irgendwann von selbst…<br/>*trinkt noch einen Schluck und schwenkt dann seine Tasse ein wenig hin und her, damit sich das Kakaopulver unten besser verteilt*</p><p>Alex:<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Ja, eben… ich mein, ich hab schon so einige Pärchen gesehen, und auch einige die ständig aufeinander hocken, aber bei keinem wirkte es so natürlich und so wenig klettig wie bei euch… ich glaub, da musst du dir keine Gedanken machen…<br/>*grinst dann, als David sagt, es könnte auch von seinem Therapeuten kommen*<br/>Ja, frag den doch mal… der hat bestimmt Tipps.<br/>*deutet dann auf seine Tasse*<br/>Willst du Nachschub?</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst leicht, als Alex meint, dass er sich keine Gedanken machen muss und sagt leise*<br/>Dann ist ja gut…<br/>*denkt sich, dass er es zwischen Matteo und sich auch ziemlich natürlich findet und auf keinen Fall gezwungen oder klettig und dass das wahrscheinlich daran liegt, dass sie ihr Zusammensein als ähnlich schön empfinden*<br/>*wird von der Frage nach Kakaonachschub aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und nickt*<br/>Gerne…<br/>*trinkt schnell den letzten Schluck und reicht die Tasse dann an Alex weiter*<br/>*schaut ihm nach, als er damit in die Küche geht und grinst leicht*<br/>*sagt dann etwas lauter, damit Alex ihn bis in die Küche hört*<br/>Jetzt haben wir schon wieder nur über mich gesprochen, Herr Hardenberg…</p><p>Alex:<br/>*nimmt die Tasse von David und steht auf*<br/>*greift dann auch seine Tasse und geht Richtung Küche*<br/>*lacht, als er David hört und schaut zu ihm rüber, während er die Tassen abstellt*<br/>Dann ist mein evil plan ja aufgegangen<br/>*grinst leicht und kippt Milch in die Tassen*<br/>Außerdem stimmt das nicht, wir haben auch über mich gesprochen.<br/>*tut in beide Becher noch zwei Löffel Kakaopulver und rührt um*<br/>*geht damit zurück*<br/>Aber okay… ich geb dir n Freischuss… was möchtest du wissen? Eine Frage und ich verspreche, ich werde nicht das Thema wechseln.<br/>*grinst leicht amüsiert, weil er gespannt ist, was David fragen wird*</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht bei Alex Worten zum evil plan und wiegt den Kopf hin und her, als er meint, dass sie auch über ihn gesprochen haben*<br/>Naja… eher so peripher…<br/>*setzt sich wieder in den Schneidersitz und nimmt seine Tasse entgegen*<br/>Danke…<br/>*macht dann große Augen, als Alex meint, er hätte n Freischuss*<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Oh wow… schwer, mich da zu entscheiden… wer weiß, wann ich wieder einen bekomme…<br/>*legt eine Hand in den Nacken und überlegt*<br/>*muss daran denken, wie schnell Alex vorhin beim Klavier das Thema gewechselt hat und fragt darum ohne groß weiter drüber nachzudenken*<br/>Warum hast du ein Klavier in der Wohnung, wenn du nicht Klavier spielen kannst?</p><p>Alex:<br/>*grinst, als David überlegt und hofft, dass er eine doofe Frage stellt, weil ihm gerade nichts Besseres einfällt*<br/>*hört dann aber seine Frage und merkt, wie ihm das Grinsen gefriert*<br/>*schluckt leicht und schaut in die Richtung des Zimmers*<br/>*denkt, dass er jetzt nicht lügen kann*<br/>*schaut wieder zu David und sagt*<br/>Das war das Zimmer von meiner Schwester und sie hat… das Klavier hiergelassen.<br/>*nimmt einen Schluck von seinem Kakao und denkt an Sophie und dass sie wahrscheinlich David auch gemocht hätte oder vielleicht auch doch eher Matteo*<br/>*presst die Lippen zusammen, als es ihn mal wieder trifft, dass er es nie herausfinden wird*</p><p>David:<br/>*schaut ein wenig überrascht bei Alex Reaktion und ist jetzt irgendwie nur noch neugieriger, was es mit dem Klavier auf sich hat, auch wenn er ein wenig ein schlechtes Gewissen hat, gefragt zu haben*<br/>*hört dann, dass er eine Schwester hat und fragt sich, warum es ihm so schwerfällt, darüber zu sprechen - ob er sich vielleicht mit ihr verstritten hat oder so*<br/>*muss daran denken, dass er mit seinen Eltern kaum was zu tun hat und fragt sich, ob es mit seiner Schwester ähnlich ist*<br/>*nickt zu seinen Worten und fragt dann*<br/>Und hast du noch oft Kontakt zu ihr? Oder verstaubt das Klavier in dem Zimmer ungenutzt?<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Und gibt’s einen Grund, warum du bisher noch nicht von ihr erzählt hast? Fällt sie eher in die Sparte deiner Eltern oder willst du sie lieber für dich allein?</p><p>Alex:<br/>*seufzt leicht, als David natürlich Fragen nachlegt*<br/>*überlegt kurz, ob er es ihm erzählen soll*<br/>*ist überrascht, als er merkt, dass er David genug vertraut, um es zu tun*<br/>*fühlt sich aber gerade nicht stark genug, das alles wieder hochzuholen, vor allem wenn Mia nicht in Griffweite ist*<br/>*schüttelt also leicht den Kopf*<br/>Nee, nee, Schreibner, ich hab gesagt /eine/ Frage.<br/>*schluckt leicht und sagt dann ehrlich*<br/>Ich hab heute nicht die Kraft für die Familiengeschichte, ja? Vielleicht ein anderes Mal.</p><p>David:<br/>*sieht, dass Alex überlegt und wartet*<br/>*stöhnt dann leise und ein bisschen amüsiert, als er so auf /eine/ Frage beharrt, wird dann aber sofort wieder ernst, als er sieht, dass es für Alex wohl tatsächlich irgendwie ein hartes Thema zu sein scheint*<br/>*nickt bei seiner Erklärung zögernd*<br/>Ja, okay…<br/>*lächelt leicht*<br/>Muss auch nicht heute sein… also, ich wollte auch nicht in irgendwas reinbohren oder so… sorry…<br/>*trinkt einen Schluck Kakao und stellt dann die Tasse zurück auf den Tisch*<br/>*schaut Alex prüfend an und fragt dann*<br/>Themenwechsel?</p><p>Alex:<br/>*winkt leicht ab, als er sagt, dass er nicht reinbohren wollte*<br/>Schon okay… wusstest du ja nicht…<br/>*trinkt auch einen Schluck Kakao und nickt dann*<br/>Ja, bitte… freust du dich schon auf den Umzug? Ich mein, ist ja eigentlich keine allzu große Veränderung, oder?</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt, als Alex dem Themenwechsel zustimmt*<br/>*grinst dann bei seiner Wahl und Frage*<br/>Naja, also auf den Umzug an sich… also die Schlepperei… da bin ich eigentlich froh, wenn's vorbei ist. Meine Schwester stresst ziemlich, ob wir alles schaffen und so… aber an und für sich auf's danach zusammen Wohnen freu ich mich…<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Naja, die einzige Veränderung ist, dass wir keinen Rückzugsort mehr haben, wenn es in der WG zu laut und wuselig ist… aber ich denk mal, für drei Monate wird das schon gehen…</p><p>Alex:<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Ja, Laura scheint mir da auch ein bisschen panisch, aber das wird schon… wir sind ja genug, die mit anpacken.<br/>*nickt dann, als er von Rückzugsort spricht*<br/>Na, den habt ihr ja dann hoffentlich bald wieder. 3 Monate sind schneller vorbei, als man meint… also hoffe ich.<br/>*grinst leicht*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schickt David ein Bild vom aufgeräumten Schrank in dem tatsächlich Platz ist*<br/>*schreibt dazu*</p><p><strong>Whatsapp Matteo/David:</strong><br/>Matteo:<br/>TADA! (Wann kommst du? :-P &lt;3)</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt, als es um Laura geht*<br/>Eben! Aber insofern bin ich trotzdem froh, wenn's vorbei ist und ich zu Laura sagen kann: Siehst du, hat doch alles super geklappt!<br/>*grinst leicht, als er von den drei Monaten spricht*<br/>Ja, ich glaub auch… vor allem in Bezug auf Wohnungssuche… da wünscht man sich wahrscheinlich, dass man mehr Zeit hätte…<br/>*spürt sein Handy vibrieren und zieht es aus der Hosentasche*<br/>*lächelt, als er sieht, dass er eine Nachricht von Matteo hat, murmelt ein kurzes “sorry” in Alex Richtung und öffnet die Nachricht*<br/>*lächelt noch mehr, als er sieht, dass Matteo tatsächlich den Kleiderschrank aufgeräumt hat und schreibt schnell zurück*</p><p><strong>Whatsapp David/Matteo:</strong><br/>David:<br/>Wahnsinn! Wenn ich mich jetzt auch noch entmiste, dürfte alles passen!<br/>Ich bleib nicht mehr so lang. Vermiss dich! :-*</p><p>*schaut dann wieder zu Alex und fragt*<br/>Und? Hast du noch irgendwas geplant, bis die Uni losgeht? Also außer vielleicht zu Mia fliegen?<br/>*wollte ihn eigentlich noch fragen, ob er mit zum Vorgespräch kommt, da Matteo ja arbeiten muss*</p><p>Alex:<br/>*nickt*<br/>Ja, vor allem in Berlin, da ist es echt schwer, was zu finden… also vor allem mit beschränktem Budget, aber ihr packt das schon.<br/>*nickt nur, als David ein sorry murmelt und beobachtet, wie er die Nachricht liest*<br/>*weiß anhand seines Lächelns, dass es nur Matteo sein kann*<br/>*kommentiert das aber nicht weiter*<br/>*hört dann seine Frage und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Nee, nicht wirklich…<br/>*denkt, dass er mal wieder skaten gehen wollte, aber dass er das ja eh nach Laune macht und nicht geplant*<br/>Und du? Oder ihr? Obwohl... Matteo fängt nächste Woche ja schon an, oder?</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt nur, als Alex meint, dass er nichts mehr geplant hat und denkt sich, dass sie vielleicht echt irgendwie gucken muss, dass er nicht versumpft*<br/>*nimmt sich vor, vielleicht auch mal die anderen Jungs auf Alex anzusetzen*<br/>*nickt dann bei seiner Frage*<br/>Ja… heute in einer Woche… wir müssen mal schauen. Wir wollten vielleicht nochmal ins Lambda… ansonsten sind wir glaub ich ganz gut mit Packen und Umziehen beschäftigt… also falls du dich langweilst, darfst du gerne packen helfen…<br/>*grinst leicht und trinkt noch einen Schluck*<br/>Und dann ist ja auch schon bald die Mastek…<br/>*nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe, fragt dann aber doch*<br/>Ähm… ich hab am 9. mein Vorgespräch im Krankenhaus… und also das ist ein Montag. Matteo ist da arbeiten… und vier Ohren hören ja immer mehr als zwei… also wollt ich fragen… wenn du noch nichts vor hast an dem Tag, ob du vielleicht mitkommen kannst?<br/>*schaut ihn vorsichtig an*<br/>*kann nicht wirklich einschätzen, ob er das nicht vielleicht blöd findet*</p><p>Alex:<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Ja, wenn mir schrecklich langweilig ist, komm ich vielleicht vorbei, ansonsten ja am Wochenende.<br/>*nickt, als er die Mastek erwähnt*<br/>Stimmt ja… knapp drei Wochen noch, ne?<br/>*schaut ihn dann überrascht an, als er ihn bittet, mit zum Vorgespräch zu kommen*<br/>Ich hab nichts vor…<br/>*ist etwas überrascht, dass er ihn fragt und nicht Jonas oder Abdi*<br/>Aber bist du sicher? Ich mein, wäre Jonas nicht besser? Der kennt sich doch bestimmt besser aus.</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst bei seinen Worten und nickt*<br/>Genau, ansonsten am Wochenende…<br/>*spürt, dass er wieder leicht aufgeregt wird, als Alex erwähnt, dass es nur noch knapp drei Wochen bis zur Mastek sind und hat wieder dieses unwirkliche Gefühl, was wahrscheinlich auch erst weggehen wird, wenn es soweit ist*<br/>*nickt und lacht ein leise und ein bisschen ungläubig*<br/>Ja… noch 2 ½ Wochen…<br/>*lächelt, als er meint, dass er am Tag des Vorgesprächs noch nichts vorhat, runzelt dann aber die Stirn bei seiner Frage*<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf und meint dann*<br/>Na, aber mit Jonas bin ich nicht so gut befreundet wie mit dir…<br/>*denkt sich aber dann, dass es Alex vielleicht doch nicht so lieb ist mitzukommen und rudert ein bisschen zurück*<br/>Aber… also, wenn du nicht willst, dann frag ich Jonas… oder… keine Ahnung, ich schaff das sicher auch alleine...</p><p>Alex:<br/>*ist ziemlich überrascht über Davids Antwort*<br/>Nicht?<br/>*denkt sich, dass er da wohl ausnahmsweise mal was falsch eingeschätzt hat*<br/>*hört dann, wie David zurück rudert und schüttelt schnell den Knopf*<br/>Nein, ich komm mit. Natürlich komm ich mit.<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Sorry, ich bin bloß etwas überrascht, dass ich deine erste Wahl nach Matteo bin.</p><p>David:<br/>*schaut Alex ein wenig verdattert an, als er nachfragt*<br/>*dachte, dass das eigentlich offensichtlich ist und lacht leise*<br/>Ähm, nein!?<br/>*schaut ihn prüfend an, als er meint, dass er natürlich mitkommt, weil er nicht will, dass Alex das nur sagt, weil er sich verpflichtet fühlt, kann aber in seinem Gesicht nichts davon entdecken und lächelt darum*<br/>Super! Danke!<br/>*schaut dann wieder leicht verdattert, aber grinst amüsiert*<br/>Du kannst doch sonst immer alles so gut einschätzen… aber das hast du nicht kommen sehen!?</p><p>Alex:<br/>*lacht leicht, als David ihn etwas mit seinen eigenen Waffen schlägt*<br/>Alles, außer das, was mich betrifft offensichtlich<br/>*nimmt einen großen Schluck vom Kakao und schaut auf die Uhr*<br/>Willst du eigentlich was essen, oder so?</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst leicht und meint*<br/>Offensichtlich…<br/>*grinst noch mehr*<br/>Da werd ich dann ab jetzt n Auge drauf haben… wobei ich das wahrscheinlich nicht ganz so gut hinkriege, wie du… aber vielleicht kann ich da rein wachsen…<br/>*wirft bei Alex Frage ebenfalls einen Blick auf die Uhr und zögert*<br/>*hat schon ein bisschen Hunger, sagt aber*<br/>Ich will dir keine Umstände machen… also… keine Ahnung… nur wenn du sowieso was isst…</p><p>Alex:<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Mach du das mal, bin gespannt wie gut das klappt...<br/>*zieht die Augenbrauen leicht hoch bei Davids Antwort*<br/>*antwortet etwas amüsiert*<br/>Das ist keine Antwort, Schreibner. Wenn es Umstände machen würde, hätte ich ja nicht gefragt oder?<br/>*beschließt dann einfach, dass sie was essen*<br/>*steht auf und geht in die Küche und schaut in die Gefriertruhe*<br/>Ich hab noch Pizza… und etwas das aussieht, als wäre es Fleisch?<br/>*schaut zu David*<br/>Aber wir können natürlich auch was bestellen? Hier ist n ganz guter Asiate in der Nähe.</p><p>David:<br/>*zuckt mit den Schultern und grinst leicht*<br/>Keine Ahnung… vielleicht hast du auch nur aus Höflichkeit gefragt… ich mein, ich hab mich hier quasi selbst eingeladen… vielleicht hattest du ja auch was ganz anderes geplant und bist froh, wenn du mich wieder los bist…<br/>*sieht dann aber, dass er schon aufsteht und in die Küche geht*<br/>*überlegt kurz bei den Möglichkeiten, die er aufzählt und meint schließlich*<br/>Pizza klingt doch ganz gut…<br/>*steht auf und gesellt sich zu Alex in die Küche*<br/>*stützt sich dort auf die Arbeitsfläche und meint dann*<br/>Und du müsstest mir mal sagen, wo ich dir Toilette finde…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Die hab ich nämlich vorhin beim Im-Kreis-Drehen nicht gesehen…</p><p>Alex:<br/>*grinst und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>So höflich bin ich nicht… dann hätte ich schon gesagt, dass du dann und dann wieder gehen musst.<br/>*hört dann, dass er sich für Pizza entscheidet und zieht zwei Tiefkühlpizzen raus und schließt die Truhe*<br/>Ich hab nur Salami, aber ich hab noch extra Käse… und vielleicht auch noch irgendwo Sahne… das ist doch dein Ding, oder?<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>*deutet dann leicht in die Richtung vom Bad*<br/>Gerade zu und dann rechts.<br/>*macht schon mal den Ofen an und fängt an, die Pizzen auszupacken*</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst leicht, als Alex meint, dass er so höflich nicht ist und denkt sich, dass das ja auch eigentlich was Gutes ist und er sich so sicher sein kann, dass Alex ihn nicht loswerden will*<br/>*nickt zur Pizza*<br/>Salami ist super und extra Käse geht immer…<br/>*lacht zur Sahne und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Nee, danke, lass mal… Sahne nur auf Toast… aber cool, dass du dir das gemerkt hast!<br/>*hört dann, wo das Bad ist und stößt sich von der Arbeitsplatte ab*<br/>Danke… bis gleich…<br/>*geht ins Bad und macht Pipi*<br/>*zieht währenddessen sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und schreibt Matteo*</p><p><strong>Whatsapp David/Matteo:</strong><br/>David:<br/>Ich esse mit Alex gleich noch eine Tiefkühlpizza und mach mich danach auf den Weg zu dir. Freu mich schon! Geht’s dir gut? Langweilst du dich? Vermisst du mich? ;-)</p><p>*wäscht sich dann die Hände und geht zurück in den Hauptraum, wo Alex inzwischen wieder auf der Couch sitzt - auch mit Handy in der Hand*<br/>*setzt sich wieder zu ihm und fragt*<br/>Ist Mia eigentlich schon gelandet?</p><p><strong>Whatsapp Matteo/David:</strong><br/>Matteo:<br/>Du hältst dich nicht an deine eigene Regel von nur einer Nachricht pro Stunde, dann muss ich mich auch nicht dran halten :-P Mir geht es gut, also naja, so gut wie es mir gehen kann ohne dich ;-) Ich langweil mich nicht so richtig, hab das Zimmer umgestellt, also so ein bisschen, aber ich vermiss dich trotzdem. Lass dir die Pizza schmecken und ich freu mich, wenn du danach schnell wieder zu mir kommst. Ich hab hier einen Rest Nudelauflauf von Hans bekommen. Fahr vorsichtig :*</p><p>Alex:<br/>*macht auf beide Pizzen extra Käse drauf und schiebt sie dann in den Ofen*<br/>*stellt den Timer auf 15 Minuten und geht zurück ins Wohnzimmer*<br/>*setzt sich auf die Couch und greift sein Handy vom Tisch*<br/>*sieht, dass Mia geschrieben hat und freut sich sehr und schreibt ihr schnell zurück*<br/>*sieht dann, dass David wieder gekommen ist*<br/>Ja, sie hat sich gerade gemeldet, ist gut gelandet und auch schon in ihrer Unterkunft angekommen. Alles gut soweit.</p><p>David:<br/>*spürt sein Handy in dem Moment vibrieren, in dem er sich wieder zu Alex auf die Couch setzt*<br/>*lächelt bei Alex’ Worten*<br/>Das klingt gut…<br/>*zieht dann sein Handy aus der Tasche und liest Matteos Nachricht*<br/>*lächelt und meint zu Alex*<br/>Matteo hat seinen Kleiderschrank entmistet und Platz für meine Sachen gemacht… und sein Zimmer umgestellt…<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Bin mal gespannt, wie es gleich aussieht, wenn ich nach Hause komme…<br/>*schreibt schnell zurück*</p><p><strong>Whatsapp David/Matteo:</strong><br/>David:<br/>Wow… das klingt gar nicht nach Faulheitslevel... bin gespannt, wie es aussieht. Ich schreib, wenn ich hier losfahre - dann kannst du schonmal das Bett vorwärmen! :-*</p><p>*steckt dann das Handy in die Hosentasche und meint zu Alex*<br/>Wo wohnt Mia eigentlich in Madrid? Hat sie wieder was in ner WG?</p><p><strong>Whatsapp Matteo/David:</strong><br/>Matteo:<br/>Herr Schreibner, ist das etwa ein booty-call? Habe verstanden, werde mich nackt auf dem Bett drapieren, wenn du Bescheid gibst. ;-)</p><p>Alex:<br/>*wartet bis David zu Ende getippt hat und hört dann seinen Bericht*<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Du sagst das so erstaunt. Ist Matteo sonst nicht so aktiv?<br/>*grinst dann wieder*<br/>Aber du sagst schon “nach Hause”, das ist ja ein gutes Zeichen.<br/>*hört dann seine Frage*<br/>Ja, sie ist in einer WG mit zwei anderen Mädels, die auch da arbeiten, wo sie das Praktikum macht.<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Ich hoffe, das ist alles okay, sie hat das bis jetzt ja nur auf Bildern gesehen… mal schauen.</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst leicht und zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Kommt drauf an, würd ich sagen… er kann auch ganz gut faul sein… und mich damit anstecken… naja, oder sagen wir eher “gemütlich”... aber das ist ganz gut, wenn er schonmal ein bisschen Vorarbeit leistet - dann müssen wir tatsächlich nur noch die Betten tauschen und meinen Kram einräumen…<br/>*lacht dann leise und nickt*<br/>Ja, wahrscheinlich…<br/>*sagt ihm mal nicht, dass für ihn eigentlich überall da Zuhause ist, wo Matteo ist und dass das eigentlich ziemlich wenig mit dem eigentlichen Ort zu tun hat*<br/>*nickt dann zu Mia und der WG*<br/>Wenn es auf den Bildern gut war, wird’s schon gehen, oder? Ist ja nur für drei Monate. Und wenn es gar nicht geht, dann kann sie sich ja vielleicht kurzfristig was anderes suchen…<br/>*lächelt leicht*<br/>Und dass die Mädels da auch arbeiten, kann ja eigentlich nur von Vorteil sein… wenn sie mal Fragen hat, ist immer einer da, der ihr helfen kann.</p><p>Alex:<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Ja, das klingt irgendwie mehr nach ihm… und gemütlich ist ja auch nicht verkehrt.<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Na, warte erstmal ab, was er da veranstaltet hat. Vielleicht gefällt es dir gar nicht.<br/>*nickt dann auch*<br/>Ja, ich denke, für 3 Monate wird sie sich jetzt nicht noch was Neues suchen, das wär zu viel Stress… Ich glaub, das passt schon so.</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt grinsend*<br/>Find ich auch…<br/>*schaut dann leicht irritiert, als Alex meint, dass es ihm vielleicht nicht gefällt, was Matteo veranstaltet hat, lacht dann leise und schüttelt den Kopf’<br/>Ich glaub, egal, was er veranstaltet hat, wird’s schon okay sein… und ist ja immerhin auch irgendwie mehr sein als mein Zimmer… ich bin glücklich, wenn ich irgendwo einen Platz für meinen Schreibtisch kriege und der Rest…<br/>*zuckt mit den Schultern und grinst leicht*<br/>*nickt in Bezug auf Mia verständnisvoll*<br/>Kann ich verstehen. Selbst wenn sie’s irgendwie blöd angetroffen hätte… da beißt man sich dann eben drei Monate durch und freut sich dann umso mehr auf Zuhause…</p><p>Alex:<br/>*lacht leicht als David so ungläubig schaut*<br/>Na, du bist ja genügsam. Jetzt ist es doch für drei Monate auch dein richtiges Zuhause. Willst du dann nicht das Gefühl haben, dass es auch dein Zimmer ist?<br/>*zuckt dann auch mit einer Schulter*<br/>Ja, denk ich auch… und Mia versteht sich ja schnell mit Leuten, das wird schon.<br/>*hört dann den Timer und steht auf*<br/>Ich schau mal nach der Pizza, wenn du willst, kannst du dich schon mal an den Esstisch setzen.</p><p>David:<br/>*leert seinen Kakao und stellt die Tasse zurück auf den Tisch*<br/>*denkt währenddessen über Alex Frage nach*<br/>Hmm… ich weiß nicht… schon… aber ich will auch nicht alles verändern… so dass Matteo wieder alles zurück verändern muss, wenn ich wieder ausziehe, verstehst du?<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Ich glaub, ich werd mich mit meinen Zeichensachen schon genug bei ihm ausbreiten… naja, und die Wände… da werd ich wahrscheinlich ein bisschen was aufhängen. Die sind ziemlich kahl…<br/>*nickt zu Mia und will gerade noch was sagen, als der Timer für die Pizza geht*<br/>*steht dann ebenfalls auf, greift sich die beiden leeren Kakaotassen und trägt sie in die Küche*<br/>*stellt sie in die Spüle und fragt*<br/>Zum Essen vielleicht was anderes als Kakao?<br/>*blickt sich kurz suchend um*<br/>Wenn du mir sagst, wo Gläser und Besteck sind, kann ich schonmal den Tisch decken…</p><p>Alex:<br/>*hat noch gegrinst und genickt, weil das doch schon danach klingt, als würde David sich bei Matteo einrichten*<br/>Hat er etwa noch keine Zeichnungen von dir an der Wand?<br/>*geht dann zum Ofen und schaut rein*<br/>*dreht sich dann zu David um*<br/>Ja, da sind die Gläser... *zeigt auf den Schrank*... und Besteck ist in der obersten Schublade… ich komm gleich mit den Tellern…<br/>*packt dann die Pizzen auf zwei Teller und schneidet sie mit dem Pizzaroller schon mal schnell in Viertel, ehe er sie rüber zum Tisch bringt*<br/>*geht nochmal zurück und holt Wasser und Saft*<br/>*grinst dann einmal zu David*<br/>Na dann, guten Appetit</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt leicht bei Alex Frage*<br/>Doch… eine… aber da muss generell noch ein bisschen an die Wände. Nicht nur Zeichnungen… auch Fotos und so…<br/>*nickt dann zu seinen Anweisungen und holt Gläser und Besteck aus den Schränken und Schubladen*<br/>*deckt den Tisch und setzt sich*<br/>*wartet, bis Alex ebenfalls sitzt und erwidert dann sein Grinsen*<br/>Dir auch…</p><p>*isst mit ihm zusammen die Pizza und quatscht dann noch ein bisschen mit ihm, wird dann aber irgendwann ziemlich unruhig und sehnt sich immer mehr nach Matteo, bis Alex ihm schließlich sagt, er könne jetzt ruhig zu Matteo gehen, da er sowieso vorhabe, gleich ins Bett zu gehen*<br/>*verabschiedet sich also und lässt sich von Alex das Versprechen geben, dass er sich meldet, wenn es ihm schlecht geht*<br/>*steigt ins Auto und zieht sein Handy hervor, um Matteo zu schreiben, dass er los fährt*<br/>*sieht jetzt erst die Nachricht von ihm und lacht*<br/>*schreibt zurück*<br/>*startet dann den Wagen und macht sich auf den Weg*</p><p><strong>Whatsapp David/Matteo:</strong><br/>David:<br/>Kannst dich ausziehen, ich fahr jetzt los ;-)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. 28.8.2019 - Hier sind nur nette Menschen…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Mittwoch, 15:13 Uhr</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*war mit David heute Vormittag bei den Tischtennisplatten, um mit den Jungs zu spielen und auch um Alex ein bisschen abzulenken*<br/>*hatte ihn sogar eingeladen, auch mit zum Lamda zu kommen, aber er ist dann doch lieber mit zu Jonas gegangen, um dort zu zocken*<br/>*ist jetzt mit David gerade beim Lambda angekommen und irgendwie ein bisschen nervös*<br/>*sieht, wie zwei Jugendliche an ihnen vorbei und ins Gebäude gehen*<br/>*denkt sich, dass er ja jetzt noch nichts falsch machen kann und greift nach Davids Hand*<br/>Okay, los geht’s…<br/>*geht mit ihm zusammen ins Gebäude, dass diesmal wirklich sehr viel lebhafter ist*<br/>*sieht aus der Ferne eine junge Frau, die er meint von der Website her zu kennen*<br/>*schaut dann aber zu David*<br/>Äh, lass vielleicht zuerst mal zum Büro von Kay… vielleicht ist der ja da?</p><p>David:<br/>*spürt, dass Matteo ein bisschen nervös ist und drückt seine Hand, als er danach greift*<br/>*murmelt leise*<br/>Das mit der Nervosität wird bestimmt besser, je öfter du hier bist...<br/>*nickt bei seinen Worten und geht mit ihm ins Gebäude*<br/>*schaut sich interessiert um und grinst dann leicht*<br/>*sagt um ihm Mut zu machen*<br/>Also ich find, du passt hier sehr gut rein…<br/>*nickt bei seinem Vorschlag*<br/>Ja, find ich gut… deinen Chef kennenlernen… dann weiß ich auch direkt, bei wem ich mich beschweren muss, wenn du zu viele Überstunden machen musst…<br/>*grinst und wartet, bis Matteo den richtigen Weg einschlägt*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schaut ihn dankbar an, als er sagt, dass er hier gut rein passt*<br/>Ja, ich hoffe…<br/>*nickt dann*<br/>Okay, ich weiß den Weg noch…<br/>*lacht dann aber leicht*<br/>Ich bin FSJler, ich darf keine Überstunden machen…<br/>*geht mit David den Gang lang und den Weg zu Kays Büro*<br/>*kommt an und klopft direkt*<br/>*hört dann ein “herein“ und öffnet die Tür*<br/>Hi… Hallo… wir wollten gar nicht lang stören, aber du hast ja gesagt, ich kann mal kommen und mich umschauen und wen mitbringen… und naja, ich wollte nur eben hallo sagen…</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst, als er meint, dass er keine Überstunden machen darf*<br/>Noch ein Grund mehr sich zu beschweren, falls es so sein sollte…<br/>*folgt ihm bis zu einer Tür und linst neugierig an ihm vorbei, als von drinnen ein “herein” ertönt und Matteo die Türe öffnet*<br/>*hört von drinnen eine freundliche Stimme: “Ahh, Matteo! Super, dass du’s noch geschafft hast… kommt rein… wobei, nein wartet, ich komm raus… ich brauch sowieso neuen Kaffee!”*<br/>*sieht, wie Kay aus der Tür kommt und Matteo freundschaftlich gegen die Schulter klopft und ihm selbst dann die Hand entgegen streckt: “Hey, ich bin Kay… aber ich schätze, das hat Matteo schon erzählt… und du musst… hmmm… nein, ich glaub, er hat deinen Namen nicht verraten… aber du musst der Freund sein, wegen dem er am 13. frei braucht…”*<br/>*lächelt bei so viel Offenheit und findet Kay direkt ziemlich sympathisch*<br/>*muss Matteos Hand loslassen, um seinen Handschlag zu erwidern*<br/>Hey… ja... der bin ich. Ich bin David, hallo!<br/>*sieht, wie Kay lächelnd zwischen Matteo und ihm hin und her schaut und ein wenig versonnen sagt: “David und Matteo also… hmmm… oder Matteo und David? Nein, ich glaub, ich bin für David und Matteo... “*<br/>*schaut ihn leicht verwirrt an und sieht ihn lachen: “Tut mir leid - ich hab so einen Faible für die wohlklingendere Reihenfolge der Namen bei Pärchen… bei euch eindeutig “David und Matteo”.... aber ihr wollt sicher ein bisschen was sehen… oh und Matteo, ich kann dir ein paar von den Kollegen vorstellen, wenn du magst… unten im Café müsstest du eigentlich schon Iris gesehen haben - die hat heute Dienst…”*<br/>*sieht, wie er mit seiner Kaffeetasse wedelt und ihnen voraus geht*<br/>*wechselt kurz einen grinsenden Blick mit Matteo, greift wieder nach seiner Hand und folgt dann Kay*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*macht einen Schritt in das Büro, aber dann schnell wieder heraus, als Kay sich umentscheidet*<br/>*will David und Kay eigentlich gerade einander vorstellen, als Kay das schon selber übernimmt*<br/>*schaut ihn dann mit großen Augen an, als er ihre Namen immer wieder sagt*<br/>*lacht dann leicht, als er die Erklärung hört*<br/>Okay… hab ich mir noch nie Gedanken drüber gemacht…<br/>*nickt dann sofort, als er sagt er kann Kolleginnen vorstellen*<br/>Ja, gern… Ja, ich glaub, ich hab sie aus der Ferne gesehen…<br/>*grinst dann auch zu David und hält seine Hand fest, als sie Kay hinterhergehen*<br/>*sieht, wie der schnurstracks die Treppe runter ins Café zu Iris geht und dann auf ihn zeigt: “Hey Iris, das ist Matteo… unser neuer FSJler, er fängt nächste Woche an… Matteo, das ist Iris.”*<br/>*schüttelt ihre Hand*<br/>Hi, freut mich… das ist David, mein Freund, der wollte auch mal gucken kommen.<br/>*sieht, wie Iris auch Davids Hand schüttelt und er deswegen wieder loslassen muss*<br/>*hört, wie Iris sagt: “Hallo ihr beiden, freut mich… würd gern bleiben und quatschen, aber hab hier alle Hände voll zu tun, wir sehen uns nächste Woche.”*</p><p>David:<br/>*betritt mit Matteo und Kay zusammen das Café und begrüßt dann auch Iris, nachdem Kay sie Matteo vorgestellt hat*<br/>*sieht, wie Kay Iris ein wenig verdattert hinterher schaut, als sie wieder ab düst und traurig mit seiner Kaffeetasse wedelt*<br/>*hört dann ein Lachen und entdeckt eine andere Frau, die sich Kays Kaffeetasse schnappt: “Gib schon her, ich mach das!”*<br/>*sieht Kay strahlen und grinst leicht, als er theatralisch sagt: “Du bist ein Engel!”*<br/>*sieht, wie sie Matteo und ihn neugierig mustert und schließlich fragt: “Für euch auch was? Ich bin übrigens Savira und eigentlich erst in 20 Minuten im Dienst…”*<br/>*lehnt sich gegen einen der Barhocker, die vor dem Tresen stehen und schaut kurz fragend zu Matteo, ehe er zu Savira sagt: “Also ich nehm gern einen Kaffee… wenn’s für dich okay ist… so außerhalb der Dienstzeit.”*<br/>*sieht sie grinsen und abwinken: “Passt schon! Und für dich?!”*<br/>*sieht, wie sie sich an Matteo wendet*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schaut auch etwas verdattert, als Iris auf einmal wieder ab düst*<br/>*beobachtet dann den Austausch zwischen Savira und Kay und David*<br/>*ist dann kurz etwas überfordert, als sie ihn anspricht*<br/>Äh… ich nehm auch einen Kaffee, danke... ich bin übrigens Matteo…<br/>*sieht, wie Savira sofort strahlt: “Ah der neue FSJler, Kay hat’s schon erzählt… freut mich.”*<br/>*ist erleichtert und findet, dass hier echt alle total freundlich sind*<br/>Danke, mich auch…<br/>*hört sie dann sagen: “Ich werd dann mal…” und mit Kays Tasse Richtung Kaffeemaschine verschwinden*<br/>*sieht, wie Kay sich an David wendet: “Und was machst du so? Ihr habt ja beide Abi gemacht, ne? Gehst du studieren oder lieber Ausbildung?”*</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Savira Matteo so nett begrüßt und ist froh, dass er hier scheinbar wirklich nett aufgenommen wird*<br/>*schaut Savira kurz nach und sich dann im Café um, als Kay ihn auf einmal anspricht und drei Fragen auf einmal stellt*<br/>*lächelt kurz ein bisschen überfordert und meint dann*<br/>Ja… also Matteo und ich haben zusammen Abi gemacht… und ich fang im Oktober an, Regie zu studieren… hier in Berlin.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hört Davids Antwort und sieht, wie Kays Augen aufleuchten: “Oh, das ist ja toll, Regie! Wie spannend! Und das heißt, ihr habt beide was in Berlin, das ist ja auch schön… wohnt ihr denn schon zusammen, oder…?”*<br/>*schaut etwas amüsiert von Kay zu David und fragt sich, ob Kay wirklich einfach neugierig ist oder ob da noch was anderes dahinter steckt*<br/>*antwortet mal anstelle von David*<br/>Ja, wir wohnen so halb zusammen… ist ein bisschen komplizierter, aber eigentlich kann man das schon so sagen, ja.<br/>*denkt, dass das einfacher ist, als das alles zu erklären*</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht leise, als Kay meint, dass Regie spannend ist und zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>Ich hoffe…<br/>*hört dann, wie Kay weiter fragt und stößt leicht die Luft aus, weil das ja gerade momentan wirklich ein bisschen kompliziert zu erklären ist*<br/>*tauscht kurz einen Blick mit Matteo und ist dann ganz froh, dass er das Antworten übernimmt*<br/>*nickt zu seinen Worten und sieht, wie Kay nachdenklich die Stirn runzelt: “So halb zusammen also…?!”*<br/>*hört ihn lachen und hinzufügen: “So nennt man das wahrscheinlich, wenn man zwei Wohnungen hat, aber sich sowieso immer nur in einer aufhält, was!? Oh, danke, Savira, mein Engel!”*<br/>*sieht, wie Savira drei Tassen Kaffee auf den Tresen stellt und Kay sofort nach seiner greift*<br/>*lächelt ihr zu*<br/>Danke!<br/>*nimmt eine Tasse und gibt sie an Matteo weiter, weil der gerade nicht so einfach dran kommen würde, ehe er sich seine eigene nimmt*<br/>*sieht, wie Kay an seinem Kaffee nippt und sie dabei fragend ansieht*<br/>*runzelt kurz verwirrt die Stirn und hört dann von ihm ein leises: “Wir waren bei den Wohnungen…”*<br/>*grinst leicht und nickt*<br/>Ach ja… also jein… so war es bis vor kurzem… also um genau zu sein bis in 3 Tagen… dann wohnen wir erstmal drei Monate zusammen und dann wieder nur so halb… lange Geschichte… kann Matteo dann ja mal irgendwann in Ruhe erzählen…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt leicht bei Kays Definition und hätte es eigentlich dabei belassen*<br/>*nimmt die Tasse von David und lächelt ihm kurz zu*<br/>Danke…<br/>*hört dann, wie Kay aber nochmal nachfragt und David sich an einer Kurzfassung versucht*<br/>*nickt leicht dazu*<br/>Ja, erklär ich mal in Ruhe irgendwann…<br/>*sieht, wie Kay lacht und nickt: “Verstehe… na gut, Jungs, ich muss mal wieder an die Arbeit, aber schaut euch ruhig um, der Kaffee geht auf mich, ihr könnt euch setzen und euch das Treiben angucken oder einfach ein bisschen rumlaufen… Sannik müsste auch heute hier sein irgendwo… wir sehen uns Montag, Matteo… David, es war mir eine Freude, dich kennenzulernen… und oh, viel Glück für den 13.! Ist ja bald schon so weit… bis hoffentlich bald, du bist immer willkommen.”*<br/>*sieht zu, wie er wieder abzieht und grinst zu David*<br/>Das ist also mein Chef…</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt, als Kay meint, dass sie sich noch etwas umsehen sollen und lächelt, als er sagt, dass der Kaffee auf ihn geht*<br/>Danke!<br/>*trinkt einen Schluck Kaffee, während Kay zu Matteo spricht und setzt gerade die Tasse ab, als Kay sich an ihn richtet*<br/>*ist ein wenig erstaunt, dass er nochmal den 13. anspricht, lächelt aber und nickt zu allem*<br/>Ja, vielen Dank… ich hab mich auch gefreut!<br/>*grinst leicht, als Kay schließlich abzieht und schaut zu Matteo*<br/>*wiederholt*<br/>Das war also dein Chef…<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Nett… sehr… offen, oder?<br/>*klopft mit der Hand auf den Barhocker neben sich und lächelt*<br/>Aber es ist wirklich nice hier… ne total angenehme Atmosphäre. Das wird bestimmt toll, hier zu arbeiten…<br/>*freut sich wirklich, dass Matteo es so gut getroffen hat*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht auch leise bei Davids Worten*<br/>Ja, offen… eher neugierig, würd ich sagen…<br/>*grinst leicht und setzt sich dann auf den Barhocker neben David und stellt seine Tasse auf dem Tresen ab*<br/>*lächelt dann bei Davids Worten*<br/>Ja, find ich auch… ich hoffe, ich pack das… die sind alle so… offen irgendwie?<br/>*schaut sich in dem Café um und sieht vereinzelte Grüppchen von Jugendlichen, die sich unterhalten und auch einige, die zu ihnen rüber schauen*<br/>*fragt sich, ob hier immer dieselben Leute her kommen und sich jeder kennt und sie deswegen auffallen*</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst bei Matteos Worten zu Kay und zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>Oder… hmmm… interessiert?<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo sich neben ihn setzt, wird dann aber ein wenig ernster, als er meint, dass er hofft, dass er es packt*<br/>*stützt den Ellenbogen auf dem Tresen ab und reibt sich mit der Hand kurz über den Nacken*<br/>Meinst du, zu offen für dich?<br/>*nagt kurz an seiner Unterlippe und fragt sich, wie er Matteo Mut machen kann*<br/>*sagt schließlich*<br/>Hmmm… ich finde nicht, dass man auch zwangsweise offen sein muss, um gut hier rein zu passen… aber es macht es einem am Anfang wahrscheinlich leichter, rein zu finden, als wenn alle verschlossen wären…<br/>*lächelt leicht und greift nach seiner Hand*<br/>*verschlingt ihre Finger und sagt leise*<br/>Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken… ich hab das Gefühl, hier wird jeder so genommen, wie er ist…<br/>*drückt seine Hand und fügt hinzu*<br/>Und du bist gut, so wie du bist!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst leicht und nickt*<br/>Interessiert ist wahrscheinlich am nettesten ausgedrückt…<br/>*zuckt dann einmal mit den Schulter bei Davids Nachfrage*<br/>Vielleicht?<br/>*fährt sich einmal durch die Haare und presst leicht seine Lippen zusammen, während er David zuhört*<br/>*lächelt, als er nach seiner Hand greift und noch mehr, als er sagt, dass er gut so ist, wie er ist*<br/>Ja, ich weiß nicht… ich… brauch halt immer ein bisschen… und, ja, keine Ahnung, ich will nicht, dass die denken, ich sei voll langweilig oder so.<br/>*zuckt wieder mit einer Schulter*<br/>Und ich will aber auch nix falsch machen… mal sehen, wird schon klappen….<br/>*greift mit der freien Hand nach seinem Kaffee und trinkt einen Schluck*</p><p>David:<br/>*zuckt leicht mit einer Schulter, als Matteo meint, dass er immer ein bisschen braucht*<br/>Na und? Ist doch nicht schlimm…<br/>*verengt dann leicht die Augen bei seiner Befürchtung und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Nur weil du ein bisschen brauchst, werden sie nicht denken, dass du langweilig bist… und wenn doch, dann sind sie doof!<br/>*schüttelt nochmal den Kopf*<br/>Aber das werden sie nicht denken, hörst du? Und dass man am Anfang ein bisschen braucht, um rein zu kommen, ist doch immer so… da darf man auch noch Fehler machen… und tausend Fragen stellen…<br/>*nickt dann, als er meint, dass es schon klappen wird und meint dann leise zu ihm*<br/>Ich glaub, es ist ganz normal, ein bisschen Angst zu haben… hatte ich auch, als ich die Schule gewechselt hab… aber ich bin mir eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass das alles klappen wird!<br/>*lächelt ihm nochmal zu und lässt dann seine Hand los, um ebenfalls noch einen Schluck Kaffee zu trinken*<br/>*sieht sich dann im Café um und stellt fest, dass es ziemlich gut gefüllt ist*<br/>*schaut wieder zu Matteo und fragt*<br/>Was gibt’s denn hier sonst noch so außer dem Café? Hast du schon eine Führung bekommen beim Vorstellungsgespräch?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hört ihm zu und spürt, wie er sich beruhigt und ihm das alles glaubt und lächelt*<br/>Du schaffst es immer, dass ich mich besser fühle… danke…<br/>*gibt ihm einen schnellen Kuss und lehnt sich dann wieder zurück*<br/>*sieht sich auch um, als David sich umschaut und dann wieder zurück*<br/>Ja, hab ich… einige Aufenthaltsräume… einen Computerraum, einen Spieleraum mit Kicker und so… aber wir können ja gleich mal rumgehen, wenn du willst?<br/>*schaut in seine Tasse und sieht, dass noch eine Pfütze Kaffee übrig ist und trinkt die aus*</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt leicht, als Matteo sich bedankt und er einen Kuss bekommt*<br/>*grinst dann und meint*<br/>Ich sag nur, wie’s ist…<br/>*hört ihm zu, als er von den anderen Räumen berichtet und nickt bei seinem Vorschlag*<br/>Ja, klar… gern!<br/>*trinkt ebenfalls den letzten Schluck Kaffee und stellt seine Tasse zurück auf den Tresen*<br/>*steht vom Barhocker auf und lässt seinen Blick schweifen*<br/>*grinst dann in Matteos Richtung und meint leicht theatralisch*<br/>Ich folge dir, wohin du auch gehst…<br/>*deutet eine leichte Verbeugung an*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*steht auch auf und grinst bei Davids Gehabe*<br/>Wie Sie wünschen, der Herr….<br/>*geht dann voran aus dem Café heraus, aber wartet dann doch, bis sie nebeneinander gehen*<br/>*geht mit ihm in den ersten Raum, der einfach nur n paar Sitzmöglichkeiten und Magazine und so hat*<br/>*sieht, dass sich da ne Jungsgruppe zusammengerottet hat und bleibt an der Tür stehen*<br/>*sagt leise zu David*<br/>Ein Aufenthaltsraum…<br/>*geht mit ihm weiter zum Kicker/Billard usw. Raum*<br/>*erblickt da vier Jugendliche am Kicker und Sannik mit zwei Mädels am Billardtisch*<br/>*beobachtet, wie er aufschaut und winkt ihm kurz zu*<br/>*sieht, wie er ihn erfreut erkennt, was zu den Mädels sagt und dann auf sie zukommt: “Hey, Matteo, wie schön, dass du vorbeikommst. Nächste Woche geht’s los, ne?”*<br/>Hey… ja, Montag… ich dachte ich komm mal vorbei. Das ist David, mein Freund, der wollte das auch mal sehen… David, das ist Sannik, der war auch bei meinem Bewerbungsgespräch dabei…</p><p>David:<br/>*folgt Matteo aus dem Café raus und lünkert nur kurz in den Aufenthaltsraum, den Matteo ihm zeigt*<br/>Gemütlich…<br/>*folgt ihm dann weiter und linst in den nächsten Raum*<br/>*denkt sich, dass das bestimmt der Spielraum ist, da er Kicker und Billardtisch entdeckt und bemerkt dann, dass Matteo jemanden im Raum zu kennen scheint*<br/>*wird darin bestätigt, als dieser jemand auf sie zukommt und Matteo nett begrüßt*<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo sie einander vorstellt und nickt Sannik zu*<br/>Hey… freut mich!<br/>*sieht Sannik ebenfalls lächeln und ihm kurz gegen die Schulter klopfen: “Hey… Matteo hat schon von dir erzählt. Schön, dich mal live und in Farbe zu sehen…”*<br/>*sieht, wie er zwischen Matteo und ihm hin und her schaut und dann meint: “Ich hoffe ja immer noch auf Unterstützung durch Matteo bei meinem queer@school Projekt… ich hab Kay schon gesagt, dass ich dich nächsten Mittwoch auf jeden Fall mitnehmen will, damit du mal reinschnuppern kannst… die ersten Tage wirst du wahrscheinlich sowieso noch sehr viel hin- und hergeschoben werden, bis du alles mal gesehen und dich entschieden hast, worauf du Lust hast… aber hey… Schule… das ist bestimmt was für dich!”*<br/>*sieht Sannik grinsen und mit den Augenbrauen wackeln und lacht, weil er Matteo so für sein Projekt umwirbt*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt leicht, als Sannik David begrüßt und offenbar die Verbindung zieht, aber diskreter als Kay damit umgeht*<br/>*grinst dann, als er vom Schulprojekt erzählt und nickt*<br/>Ich komm auf jeden Fall mit… alles mal angucken klingt doch gut… und das Schulprojekt find ich echt interessant und wichtig, wie gesagt…<br/>*lächelt und sieht, wie Sannik ebenfalls lächelt: “Ja, ich könnte die Hilfe echt gebrauchen… wir schauen nächste Woche mal, wie es klappt…”*<br/>*nickt*<br/>Auf jeden Fall… aber hey, wir wollen dich nicht abhalten…<br/>*deutet Richtung Billardtisch*<br/>*hört, wie Sannik lacht: “Ach, das passt schon…” und sieht, wie er sich David zuwendet: “Wie gefällt es dir denn hier? Matteo hat erzählt, er kannte das Lambda gar nicht vorher, du dann ja wahrscheinlich auch nicht…”*</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo Sannik bestätigt, dass ihn das Schulprojekt interessiert und freut sich vor allem, dass Sannik sich Matteo gut in der Schule vorstellen kann*<br/>*denkt sich, dass Matteo ja noch nah genug am Schulalltag dran ist und Sannik deswegen sicher gut unterstützen kann*<br/>*wird dann von Sannik angesprochen, lächelt und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>Nee, ich kannte das Lambda auch nicht… aber ich bin auch erst seit einem halben Jahr in Berlin… wär ich hier aufgewachsen, wäre ich vielleicht schon eher drauf gestoßen…<br/>*denkt sich, dass er es wahrscheinlich bei der Internetrecherche entdeckt hätte*<br/>Aber was ich bisher gesehen hab, gefällt mir ziemlich gut… ziemlich gemütlich und einladend, die Leute alle nett…<br/>*grinst leicht und knufft Matteo leicht in die Seite*<br/>Vielleicht hol ich dich ja mal öfter von der Arbeit ab und trink vorher noch einen Kaffee hier…<br/>*sieht Sannik lächeln: “Mach das ruhig! Und blätter ruhig mal durch die Angebote… vielleicht ist für dich ja auch irgendwas dabei, was dich interessiert…”*<br/>*nickt*<br/>Klingt gut…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hört den beiden zu und grinst, als David sagt, dass er ihn öfter von der Arbeit abholen wird*<br/>Mach mal…<br/>*lacht dann leicht, als Sannik direkt versucht, ihn zu werben*<br/>*sieht Sannik grinsen: “Kann doch ganz lustig sein, vielleicht macht er was, was du mal leitest?”*<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Nee, das wär irgendwie weird….<br/>*sieht Sannik nicken: “Ja gut, stimmt wahrscheinlich… na gut, Leute, ich werd mal wieder… war schön, euch zu sehen. Bis nächste Woche, Matteo. Und David, bis bald hoffentlich.”*<br/>*grinst und nickt*<br/>Ja, bis nächste Woche…<br/>*sieht, wie Sannik zurück geht und geht dann mit David weiter*</p><p>David:<br/>*verzieht leicht amüsiert das Gesicht bei Sanniks Vorschlag und lacht dann bei Matteos Kommentar*<br/>Find ich auch…<br/>*nickt, als Sannik sich verabschiedet*<br/>Ja, auf jeden Fall bis bald!<br/>*blickt ihm kurz nach und folgt dann Matteo weiter durch den Flur*<br/>*lächelt in seine Richtung und meint*<br/>Und noch ein netter Mensch… hier sind nur nette Menschen…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Also bis jetzt…<br/>*verlangsamt dann seine Schritt ein bisschen und meint zu ihm ein wenig zusammenhangslos*<br/>… oder ist es irgendwie blöd für dich, wenn ich dich hier abhole und hier auch mal ab und zu abhänge?<br/>*kann nicht wirklich einschätzen, ob Matteo das vielleicht lieber trennen will*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht bei Davids Kommentar und nickt*<br/>Jap, wirklich, nur nette Menschen, ein bisschen gruselig…<br/>*lacht wieder*<br/>*verlangsamt seine Schritte auch, als David es tut und bleibt stehen, als er seine Worte hört*<br/>Was? Nein, gar nicht… ich find’s super, wenn du mich abholst… dann seh ich dich eine halbe Stunde früher wieder.<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Und ich freu mich, wenn du hier abhängst und die Leute dich kennen. Ist doch super, dass das geht, oder nicht?</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Vielleicht haben sie alle auch nur unglaublichen Spaß an der Arbeit hier und sind deswegen so gut gelaunt…<br/>*bleibt mit Matteo zusammen stehen, als dieser es tut und weiß selbst nicht, warum er so erleichtert ist zu hören, dass Matteo ihn hier haben will*<br/>*lächelt bei seinen Worten und nickt*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Find ich auch…<br/>*zögert und fügt dann hinzu*<br/>Aber es wäre auch irgendwie okay gewesen, wenn du das lieber trennen willst...<br/>*tritt einen Schritt näher an ihn heran, fährt ihm kurz durch die Haare und gibt ihm einen schnellen sanften Kuss*<br/>*sieht ihn dann an und lächelt*<br/>… aber so ist es auf jeden Fall besser… dann sind wir nicht so Ewigkeiten getrennt<br/>*geht wieder ein wenig mehr auf Abstand und fügt hinzu*<br/>Und du kannst mich auch jederzeit von der Uni abholen, wenn es zeitlich mal passt...</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, als David sagt, dass es okay gewesen wäre, das trennen zu wollen*<br/>Vielleicht… will ich aber nicht…<br/>*wird geküsst und grinst ihn danach an*<br/>So ist auf jeden Fall besser…<br/>*legt den Kopf schief, als er sagt, dass er ihn auch abholen kann*<br/>Liegt ja quasi alles auf dem Weg…<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Wenn man ein Ticket für den Bus hat….</p><p>David:<br/>*freut sich, dass sie sich auch in Bezug auf dieses neue Kapitel in ihrem Leben, also Arbeit/Uni ziemlich einig sind, was die Beteiligung des jeweils anderen betrifft und lächelt, als Matteo meint, dass er das nicht trennen will*<br/>*lacht leise, als Matteo meint, dass seine Uni quasi auf dem Weg liegt*<br/>Och… der kleine Umweg…<br/>*hat natürlich schon auf der Karte nachgesehen und festgestellt, dass Matteo tatsächlich einen ziemlichen Umweg fahren müsste, um ihn von der Uni abzuholen und dass es andersrum praktischer ist*<br/>*runzelt dann leicht die Stirn und lacht einmal kurz so halb entsetzt*<br/>Du holst dir ja wohl hoffentlich diesmal ein Monatsticket, oder?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht auch leicht*<br/>Klitzekleiner Umweg… aber wenn ich vor dir Schluss hab, lohnt es sich….<br/>*stupst ihn sanft an und geht dann langsam mit ihm weiter*<br/>*lacht, als er nach dem Monatsticket fragt*<br/>Ja, muss ich ja wohl… wenn keiner da ist, der mich vor dem Kontrolleur beschützt…<br/>*grinst und öffnet noch eine Tür*<br/>Noch ein Aufenthaltsraum… leer wie’s aussieht….<br/>*sieht dann zwei Jungsköpfe hinter der Sofalehne hervorkommen und leicht panisch zu ihnen gucken*<br/>Oh, sorry sorry… ähm… weitermachen?<br/>*macht die Tür schnell wieder zu*<br/>Oops.</p><p>David:<br/>*geht mit ihm weiter und schaut ihn teils amüsiert, teils leicht strafend an*<br/>Das hat dich vor mir auch nicht davon abgehalten…<br/>*bleibt mit ihm an der Tür stehen und linst in den Raum rein*<br/>*sieht, dass er leer ist und will sich gerade wieder abwenden, als er die beiden Jungs hinter dem Sofa hervorschauen sieht*<br/>*presst die Lippen zusammen um nicht zu lachen, prustet dann aber doch einmal kurz, als Matteo meint, dass sie weitermachen sollen*<br/>*zieht den Kopf aus dem Raum, bevor Matteo die Tür zumacht und grinst amüsiert*<br/>Weitermachen!? Wenn du hier anfängst musst du als erstes mal nach den Regeln für die Besucher hier fragen… ist es erlaubt, wenn Minderjährige alleine hinter Sofas knutschen oder so…<br/>*lacht leise*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schaut David etwas überrascht an*<br/>Oh Mann, meinst du, ich hätte sie zum Aufhören bringen sollen? Ehrlich? Was ist denn an knutschen so verkehrt?<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf und zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Also, ja, ich frag mal… aber wenn knutschen verboten ist, ist das doch irgendwie auch eine komische Message, oder?<br/>*schaut sich um und dann wieder zu David*<br/>Ich glaub, wir haben so ziemlich alles gesehen… wollen wir nach Hause oder nochmal ins Café?</p><p>David:<br/>*zuckt mit den Schultern bei Matteos Frage*<br/>Ich weiß es nicht… keine Ahnung… ich weiß nur… also früher auf diesen Kinderfreizeiten, wo ich mit war, da waren auch ältere Jugendliche… die durften zwar knutschen… aber sich nicht irgendwo hin alleine zurückziehen, wo sie noch was anderes hätten machen können…<br/>*zuckt nochmal mit den Schultern*<br/>Aber das war Lychen… vielleicht in Berlin da ja anders…<br/>*stupst leicht mit der Schulter gegen seine und grinst leicht*<br/>Mach dir keinen Kopf… noch bist du ja nicht im Dienst. Und vielleicht ist zurückziehen im Lambda ja auch erlaubt…<br/>*hört dann, dass sie alles gesehen haben und zieht bei Matteos Frage sein Handy aus der Tasche, um einen Blick auf die Uhr zu werfen*<br/>*sieht, dass er eine Nachricht von Laura hat und stöhnt leicht genervt, als er sie liest*<br/>*schaut dann zu Matteo*<br/>Da Laura gerade zum dritten Mal meint, uns daran erinnern zu müssen, dass wir heute noch Sperrmüll raustragen müssen, bin ich versucht zu sagen, wir hängen noch zwei Stunden im Café ab, nur damit sie sich ärgert…<br/>*steckt das Handy zurück in die Tasche*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Ich hätte ihnen jetzt eher noch Kondome angereicht… aber gut… Jugendfreizeiten sind da wahrscheinlich echt anders… aber ich denk mal, das wird mir Montag schon alles erzählt werden…<br/>*wartet, bis David auf sein Handy geguckt hat und lacht bei seiner Antwort*<br/>Naja, wir haben’s ja versprochen, ne? Vielleicht sollten wir es einfach machen und dann haben wir uns einen ruhigen Abend verdient? Und morgen wird zu Ende gepackt? Oder ist morgen was los?</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt als Matteo meint, dass ihm das alles Montag bestimmt erzählt wird*<br/>Geh ich auch von aus… und ansonsten siehst du ja auch, wie die anderen hier mit den Jugendlichen umgehen, was sie verbieten und erlauben und so…<br/>*stöhnt dann leise bei seinem Vorschlag und legt kurz genervt den Kopf in den Nacken*<br/>Immer wenn es um den Umzug geht, wird sie zur Tyrannin…<br/>*stöhnt nochmal und guckt leicht trotzig*<br/>*seufzt dann schwer*<br/>Wir haben gerade mal 5… ich würd eher sagen, wir schleppen das Zeug, dafür kocht sie für uns, wir packen heute Abend fast alles und machen dann dafür morgen einen komplett ruhigen Tag mit Serie, zocken, essen im Bett und so…<br/>*grinst leicht und wackelt mit den Augenbrauen*<br/>*wird dann allerdings wieder ernst und meint*<br/>Fuck - machen wir /fast/ so - mit kurzer Unterbrechung… ich hab morgen noch Therapie. Aber erst um 11 - das heißt, wir können ausschlafen… und du kannst im Bett bleiben… und ich komm nach der Therapie direkt wieder ins Bett…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt nur, als David sagt, dass er es sich ja auch abgucken kann*<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter, als er sagt, dass Laura zur Tyrannin wird*<br/>Sie ist halt nervös…<br/>*hält die Ausgangstür für ihn auf, während er redet*<br/>*greift nach seiner Hand, als sie den Bürgersteig entlang gehen*<br/>Klingt nach nem Plan… wenn Laura nicht noch Sachen einfallen, die unbedingt morgen erledigt werden müssen…<br/>*hört dann, dass er noch Therapie hat*<br/>Ja, da bist du ja gegen halb eins wieder da, das passt schon… wenn Laura mich nicht aus dem Bett zieht, die hat sich doch frei genommen, oder?</p><p>David:<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, als Matteo meint, dass Laura nervös ist und geht durch die Ausgangstür nach draußen*<br/>*verschlingt sofort ihre Finger, als Matteo nach seiner Hand greift und meint*<br/>Aber mal ehrlich: Sie hat doch nicht wirklich einen Grund! Es sind schon so viele Sachen bei Alex! Selbst in der Küche ist nur noch das nötigste und der Rest ist verpackt!<br/>*lacht dann leise*<br/>Wär echt nice, wenn wir heute wirklich soweit kommen, dass morgen nichts mehr zu tun ist… dann hat sie sich ganz umsonst frei genommen…<br/>*verzieht leicht das Gesicht und schämt sich fast ein bisschen*<br/>Autsch, das war böse…sorry…<br/>*grinst in seine Richtung*<br/>Vielleicht schließt du dich bei mir im Zimmer ein, wenn ich weg bin? Dann kann sie dich nicht zwingen, noch irgendwas zu machen…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt, als David sagt, dass doch schon viel gemacht ist*<br/>Ja, der Großteil sind eigentlich echt nur noch die Möbel…<br/>*lacht dann leicht, als er gemein wird und mustert ihn kurz*<br/>Du bist echt genervt, was?<br/>*schüttelt dann grinsend den Kopf*<br/>Ach was… wenn sie ihre Nervosität an mir auslässt, ist es doch gut, dann kriegst du sie nicht ab… ich mach dann halt, was immer sie gefunden hat….</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht leise, als Matteo ihn fragt, ob er genervt ist*<br/>Ist das so offensichtlich?!<br/>*atmet einmal tief durch und meint dann*<br/>Ja, schon… ich meine, ich kenn sie halt anders. Sie war so verständnisvoll und so für mich da… und da bin ich ihr auch echt dankbar für… aber in letzter Zeit ist sie echt anstrengend… mit dem Umzug und mit der Sache Samstag auf der Party…<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>Keine Ahnung… vielleicht ist sie nur gestresst und es wird wieder besser, wenn wir den Umzug hinter uns haben…<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf bei Matteos Vorschlag und murmelt*<br/>Du machst schon genug…<br/>*schaut ihn von der Seite an*<br/>Ehrlich, Matteo, ohne dich wären wir wahrscheinlich echt aufgeschmissen… oder wären uns schon gegenseitig an die Gurgel gegangen…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*nickt leicht als er ihm zuhört*<br/>Mhm… vielleicht ist es echt gar nicht schlecht, dass ihr erstmal zu uns zieht und nicht nur zu zweit… so ein bisschen Abstand ist vielleicht gar nicht sooo schlecht…<br/>*grinst dann leicht, als er sagt, dass er schon genug macht*<br/>Ich würde das jetzt mit dir diskutieren, aber ich weiß es besser… also okay, ich schließ mich morgen in dein Zimmer ein und warte auf dich… aber hey, darf ich /in/ deinem Zimmer Kram in Kisten packen?<br/>*grinst ihn an und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe*</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt bei Matteos Worten zum Thema Abstand und murmelt*<br/>Ja, wahrscheinlich…<br/>*schenkt ihm dann einen leichten Sekretariatsblick, als er meint, dass er es besser weiß und grinst dann zufrieden, als er meint, dass er sich einschließt*<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Ja, darfst du - wenn bis morgen überhaupt noch was zum Einpacken da ist… ich will mir heute Abend mal das Chaos unter meinem Bett vornehmen…<br/>*lässt seine Hand los, als er den Kuss auf die Schläfe bekommt und schlingt stattdessen einen Arm um Matteos Taille*<br/>*drückt ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und geht dann mit ihm Richtung Haltestelle Schönhauser Allee, um von dort aus die S41 zur Noch-Wohnung von Laura und sich zu nehmen*<br/>*schleppen als erstes dann tatsächlich den Sperrmüll raus, essen dann mit Laura zu Abend, helfen ihr noch dabei, einige Sachen aus dem Wohnzimmer zu verpacken und ein Regal auseinander zu schrauben, bevor sie sich in sein Zimmer verziehen*<br/>*machen sich dort eine Serie an und schaffen es tatsächlich an diesem Abend noch fast alles in Kisten zu verpacken*<br/>*nimmt sich vor, seine Pflanzen schon morgen Abend mit zu Matteo zu nehmen, wenn sie die letzte Nacht in seinem Bett schlafen wollen, damit ihnen beim Umzug nichts passiert*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. 29.08.2019 - Rudeldynamik</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Donnerstag, 15:17 Uhr:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>WhatsApp, ok.cool.:</strong>
</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Ey, Mister Hardenberg, wie sieht’s aus, Bock mit Abdi und mir nachher nen Döner essen zu gehen? Wir treffen uns um 6 beim Hühnerhaus.</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Und danach vielleicht ein Bierchen bei mir? Meine Eltern sind weg…</p><p>Alex:<br/>Ähm… was ist denn mit dem Rest?</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Jonas hat irgendwas mit der Familie und Davenzi… da war auch irgendwas…</p><p>David:<br/>Ich hab gleich Therapie… und danach wollen wir uns von Matteos Bett verabschieden…</p><p>Alex:<br/>Von Matteos Bett verabschieden?!</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Frag nicht - ist sicher so’n Davenzi-Ding… also… Döner?</p><p>Alex:<br/>Sieht für mich irgendwie seit Montag so ein bisschen danach aus, als würdet ihr krampfhaft versuchen, mich zu beschäftigen… oder kommt mir das nur so vor?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>DAVID will sich vom Bett verabschieden, ich freu mich auf Davids Bett… aber je nachdem WIE er sich verabschiedet, kann es für mich auch spaßig werden</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Ja, ihr werdet Sex haben, wir haben's verstanden, Player.</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Haha, wer bei dir alles Player ist…</p><p>Alex:<br/>Hallo?</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Nein, nein, das siehst du ganz falsch. Wir wollen einfach nur mit dir abhängen…</p><p>Alex:<br/>Rein zufällig jeden Tag seit Mia weg ist?</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Tatsächlich?</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Hab ich gar nicht gemerkt.</p><p>Alex:<br/>Verarschen kann ich mich selbst…</p><p>David:<br/>Selbst wenn’s so wäre, Alex - was wäre daran so schlimm?! Würden wir mit jedem anderen aus der Gruppe genauso machen…</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Klar, wenn’s so wäre… ist aber nicht so. War wirklich nur Zufall… Und Montag und Dienstag zum Beispiel haben wir gar nichts zusammen gemacht.</p><p>Alex:<br/>Montag war David bei mir und Dienstag war ich mit Jonas verabredet…</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Ja, Zufälle gibt’s… und was machen wir morgen?</p><p>David:<br/>Morgen liefern Matteo und ich Matteos Bett bei Alex ab…</p><p>Alex:<br/>… von dem ihr euch heute verabschiedet…</p><p>David:<br/>Genau!</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Also? 6 Uhr beim Hühnerhaus?</p><p>Alex:<br/>Von mir aus…</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Wow… diese Begeisterung...</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Alex, gib dich der Rudeldynamik hin… wenn man es einmal so hinnimmt, ist es gar nicht so übel, dass alle für einen da sein wollen ;-)</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Jaha, und wir geben nicht auf, auch wenn wir uns anschreien lassen müssen….</p><p>Alex:<br/>Anschreien? Wer war das denn?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Ja, sorry…</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Alles gut, Brudi, im Nachhinein betrachtet war das verständlich</p><p>Alex:<br/>Was hast du denn geschrien?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Ähm… dass alles, was sie interessiert Titten sind?</p><p>Alex:<br/>Haha</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Es wird besser, wenn man weiß, dass Matteo sich da noch nicht geoutet hatte…</p><p>Alex:<br/>Definitiv…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Also, Alex, einatmen, ausatmen und sich dem Rudel ergeben, die können was aushalten…</p><p>David:<br/>Ich finde, sie reden gar nicht so oft über Titten…</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Vielleicht reißen wir uns seit dem Anschiss auch nur extremst zusammen…</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Außerdem: Mit zwei Schwulen in der Clique… da interessiert’s halt auch nur noch zwei Drittel der Leute…</p><p>Alex:<br/>Und wenn man noch dazu bedenkt, dass drei Viertel der zwei Drittel vergeben sind…</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Ja, danke, Brudi, streu Salz in die Wunde…</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Das wird mir jetzt hier zu mathematisch…</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Ey, Leude, da ist man einmal nicht sofort am Start und mal so eben über 20 neue Nachrichten!? Haut rein heute Abend… beim Döner und beim Betten verabschieden… ich hab Kaffeetrinken und Co mit Verwandtschaft… Und ja, Alex… du darfst ruhig auch mal die Vorteile des Rudels in Anspruch nehmen…</p><p>David:<br/>Ähm… Leute… ich bin nicht schwul. Ich bin pan… aber ich glaub, die Rechnung geht trotzdem irgendwie auf...</p><p>Carlos:<br/>WAS?</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Du bist pan? Und das sagst du erst jetzt?? Ich hatte so viele Fragen und musste mir die mühsam im Internet beantworten lassen</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Haha</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Hast du es denn jetzt verstanden?</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Jap, Geschlecht ist egal.</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Ey, das hab ich dir von Anfang an gesagt</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Egal. Auf jeden Fall voll cool, David</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Ja, ich wünschte ich wär auch pan</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Ach, Leude, ihr seid schon echt mega</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Sind wir nicht alle ein bisschen pan?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Nope</p><p>Alex:<br/>Nein.</p><p>David:<br/>Jap, ich stimme Jonas zu… Ihr seid der Hammer!<br/>@ Carlos: Ich versteh nicht ganz, wo der Unterschied zwischen Wunsch und Realität ist, aber vielleicht sprechen wir da mal in Ruhe drüber ;-)</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Ja, voll gern!</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Ich bin wieder raus. Die ältere Generation steht nicht drauf, wenn die Jugend am Handy abhängt. Haut rein und bis Samstag! Halb zehn beim Autoverleih, Luigi? Und um 10 bei David?</p><p>David:<br/>Jap, genau! Danke nochmal, dass du den Wagen fährst.</p><p>Jonas:<br/>Kein Ding, mach ich gern!</p><p>Alex:<br/>So viel, wie schon hier ist, ist der Umzug wahrscheinlich sowieso in 4 bis 5 Stunden geschafft…</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Hoffentlich! Habt ihr Bier am Start?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Aber siggi, und Davids Patentante ist am Start und verpflegt uns…</p><p>Carlos:<br/>Nice</p><p>Abdi:<br/>Bis Samstag, Davenzi und Jonas und bis nachher, Carlos und Alex</p><p>Alex:<br/>Tschau</p><p>Matteo:<br/>Tschö</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. 29.08.2019 - Es ist soweit… bis bald, liebes Bett!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Donnerstag, 18:56 Uhr:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>David:<br/>*haben es heute tatsächlich weitestgehend geschafft zu gammeln, nachdem er von der Therapie zurückkam, nachdem Laura irgendwann selbst einsehen musste, dass eigentlich wirklich nicht mehr viel zu tun ist und sie die restlichen Sachen tatsächlich erst Freitag oder Samstag einpacken und/oder auseinanderbauen können, weil sie einfach noch gebraucht werden*<br/>*haben also zusammen gezockt und Serie geschaut und gekuschelt und haben dann seine Pflanzen in offene Bananenkisten gepackt und sind mit ihnen und Rudi zur WG gefahren*<br/>*haben einige davon in der Küche und im Wohnzimmer verteilt - sehr zur Begeisterung von Hans und zur Besorgnis von Linn, da diese die Befürchtung hatte, dass Nepomuk sich daran vergreifen könnte*<br/>*konnten Linn beruhigen, dass Schildkröten sicher nicht bis auf die Fensterbank klettern oder springen können und haben noch kurz mit Linn und Hans in der Küche gesessen, bis Michi kam und jeder in sein Zimmer verschwunden ist*<br/>*grinst Matteo an*<br/>Und jetzt weiter gammeln….<br/>*geht mit ihm in sein Zimmer und stellt die zwei übrig gebliebenen Pflanzen dort auf die Fensterbank*<br/>*schmeißt sich dann bäuchlings aufs Bett und wird in dem Moment erst bewusst, dass dies für 3 Monate erstmal die letzte Nacht in Matteos Bett sein wird*<br/>*dreht sich um, setzt sich auf und schaut nachdenklich zu Matteo*<br/>Ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl, wir sollten irgendwas Schönes für dein Bett machen… immerhin wird es jetzt für 3 Monate zu Alex verbannt… quasi einfach so abgeschoben…<br/>*tätschelt das Laken*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lässt sich neben David aufs Bett fallen*<br/>*will gerade nach David greifen und ihn zu sich ziehen, als der sich aufsetzt*<br/>*schaut ihn erst verwirrt und dann amüsiert an*<br/>Was Schönes für mein Bett machen?<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Was denn? Willst du drauf tanzen? Oder ihm eine Geschichte erzählen? Soll ich euch zwei alleine lassen?<br/>*streckt seine Hand nach David aus und zuppelt an seinem Shirt*<br/>Du bist süß… also okay….<br/>*dreht sich auf den Bauch und redet Richtung Matratze*<br/>Vielen Dank für die guten Dienste, die du uns erwiesen hast, David wird dich sehr vermissen, wir sehen dich in 3 Monaten wieder...</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt ernst, als Matteo nachfragt und zieht die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, als er lacht*<br/>Pffff… klar, warum nicht!?<br/>*lächelt dann aber zufrieden und versöhnlich, als Matteo zustimmt und sich auf den Bauch dreht*<br/>*legt sich sofort wieder neben ihn und schaut zwischen ihm und dem Bett hin und her*<br/>*nickt erst zu seinen Worten, runzelt dann wieder die Stirn und fügt hinzu*<br/>Matteo wird dich auch sehr vermissen!<br/>*setzt seinen Kopf flach auf die Matratze und schaut Matteo an*<br/>*lächelt leicht und sagt*<br/>Hier sind wir das erste Mal nebeneinander eingeschlafen… wäre dein Bett nicht so bequem gewesen, wär ich bestimmt nicht über Nacht geblieben…<br/>*verkneift sich ein Grinsen, weil das natürlich nicht stimmt*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht, als David sagt er würde das Bett auch vermissen*<br/>*will gerade leicht widersprechen, als er David weiter reden hört*<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Wow, jetzt fühl ich mich aber gut… mein Bett war also der Ausschlaggeber… nicht meine umwerfende Gesellschaft?<br/>*streckt die Hand aus und fährt David durch die Haare*<br/>Wir haben hier so manche schöne Gammelstunde verbracht, das stimmt schon…</p><p>David:<br/>*muss jetzt doch leise lachen und rückt ein Stück näher zu ihm*<br/>Naja, okay… deine umwerfende Gesellschaft /und/ dein Bett…<br/>*schließt kurz die Augen als Matteo ihm durch die Haare fährt und hmmt zustimmend*<br/>… und die besten Gespräche haben wir auch eher in /deinem/ Bett geführt….<br/>*macht die Augen wieder auf und sieht ihn an*<br/>…. und das erste Mal ohne Binder hab ich auch /hier/ übernachtet… und das erste Mal komplett ohne Binder und Shirt war auch hier…<br/>*grinst leicht und zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>*rückt dann noch ein Stück näher an ihn und legt den Arm locker um seine Hüfte*<br/>*sagt dann leise*<br/>Du sagst immer, dass mein Bett größer ist…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>… aber eigentlich brauchen wir doch sowieso nicht viel Platz…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*grinst leicht, als er ein bisschen einlenkt*<br/>*schüttelt dann aber leicht den Kopf*<br/>Nicht nur…<br/>*muss dann aber nicken, weil die nächsten Sachen natürlich stimmen*<br/>*schlingt auch seinen Arm um ihn, als er näher rückt*<br/>Aber das erste Mal war bei dir… und gute Gespräche haben wir bei dir auch geführt und…<br/>*hört dann aber sein letztes Argument und hmpft leicht*<br/>Stimmt… eigentlich nicht… aber….<br/>*seufzt leicht und schaut ihn an*<br/>Okay, wenn du unbedingt willst, können wir auch mein Bett behalten…</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht leise und rüttelt leicht an ihm*<br/>Hey, so war das nicht gemeint…<br/>*hebt kurz den Kopf und drückt ihm einen sanften Kuss auf, ehe er seinen Kopf zurück auf die Matratze legt*<br/>Ich wollte nur nicht, dass du dein Bett immer so schlecht machst… ich mag es… es ist deins… und ich mag alles, was zu dir gehört…<br/>*schiebt eins seiner Beine zwischen die von Matteo und wird dann ein bisschen ernster*<br/>Wir machen es, wie /du/ willst, okay? Wenn du mein Bett willst, dann kriegst du mein Bett… ich will meinen Schreibtischplatz und krieg meinen Schreibtischplatz… und drei Pflanzen auf der Fensterbank… und Platz in deinem Kleiderschrank... der Rest ist mir ziemlich egal...</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*wird geküsst und lächelt sofort*<br/>*schüttelt amüsiert den Kopf*<br/>Ich mach es nicht /schlecht/ - ich mag nur deins lieber, weil ich alles mag, was zu dir gehört…<br/>*grinst ihn an, weil das mittlerweile echt schon ihr Spiel ist*<br/>*drückt sein Bein ein bisschen, als er es zwischen seine schiebt und rückt noch ein bisschen näher an ihn ran*<br/>Okay…<br/>*zögert kurz und sagt dann*<br/>Ich will dein Bett.<br/>*gibt ihm einen Kuss und bleibt diesmal mit seinem Gesicht bei Davids*<br/>Okay… und wie genau willst du dich jetzt vom Bett verabschieden?<br/>*wackelt etwas mit den Augenbrauen*</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst leicht, als Matteo ähnlich argumentiert wie er*<br/>*schlingt seinen Arm enger um ihn, als er näher rückt und nickt dann zufrieden, als er sich auf eines ihrer Betten festlegt*<br/>Okay….<br/>*dreht seinen Kopf leicht Richtung Matratze und sagt Richtung Bett leise*<br/>Aber in drei Monaten sehen wir uns wieder…<br/>*bekommt einen Kuss, als er sich wieder Matteo zuwendet und lächelt, als er mit seinem Gesicht so nah bei ihm liegen bleibt*<br/>*überlegt kurz bei seiner Frage*<br/>Hmmm… also ich würde sagen, als erstes ziehen wir uns was Gemütliches an… oder ich auf jeden Fall den Binder aus… und vielleicht schon Schlafklamotten an… hmmm… und dann… erzählen wir jeder dem Bett unsere liebste Erinnerung vom Bett… und dann…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>… müssen wir auf jeden Fall nochmal in ihm Sex haben… und morgen früh umarmen wir es nochmal fest, bevor es abgebaut wird…<br/>*nickt leicht, zufrieden und abschließend*<br/>*fällt dann aber noch was ein und fügt hinzu*<br/>Und einmal im Monat gehen wir es bei Alex besuchen…<br/>*lacht leise bei Matteos Blick und fügt hinzu*<br/>Okay, das letzte war ein Scherz!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht, als David wieder mit dem Bett spricht*<br/>*spricht mit verstellter Stimme*<br/>Ich freu mich schon auf unser Wiedersehen, David.<br/>*hmmt dann mit, als David hmmt*<br/>*lächelt bei seinem Plan und nickt*<br/>Schlafklamotten, Geschichte erzählen, Sex, schlafen… klingt gut…<br/>*schaut ihn dann etwas schockiert an, als er was von Besuch sagt*<br/>Das kannst /du/ machen…<br/>*lacht dann, als er einlenkt*<br/>Bei dir weiß man nie…<br/>*küsst ihn nochmal und fährt mit der Hand durch seine Haare, ehe er sich aufrichtet*<br/>Okay, umziehen…</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst, als Matteo die Stimme des Bettes nachmacht und sieht ihn danach liebevoll an*<br/>*erwidert seinen Kuss, nachdem er dem Plan zugestimmt hat und stupst mit der Nase danach kurz gegen seine*<br/>*richtet sich danach ebenfalls auf und wühlt im Bett nach seinem Schlafshirt*<br/>*findet erst das von Matteo und schmeißt es zu ihm rüber*<br/>*findet dann seins und schielt kurz zur Tür, um zu sehen, ob diese geschlossen ist*<br/>*zögert trotzdem, weil Hans ja die Angewohnheit hat, auch mal so ohne Klopfen rein zu kommen*<br/>*runzelt kurz die Stirn, als er bemerkt, dass Matteos Zimmerschlüssel gar nicht mehr in der Tür steckt und fragt sich kurz, ob er wohl von außen steckt*<br/>*erhebt sich dann leise seufzend und meint zu Matteo*<br/>Ich muss eh pinkeln und zieh mich schnell im Bad um…<br/>*steht auf, beugt sich aber nochmal zu ihm runter, um ihm einen kurzen Kuss zu geben, ehe er aus dem Zimmer düst*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*wird beworfen und grinst*<br/>Danke…<br/>*schaut zu ihm hoch, als er sagt, er geht sich im Bad umziehen*<br/>*nickt sofort*<br/>Okay….<br/>*küsst ihn zurück und schaut ihm hinterher, als er abdüst*<br/>*steht dann auf, um sich umzuziehen und verkriecht sich danach wieder unter der Decke*<br/>*schaut sich im Zimmer um und sieht Davids Kisten, die sich in einer Ecke des Zimmers stapeln*<br/>*spürt, wie es angenehm in der Magengegend zieht und wie er sich wirklich darauf freut, dass David bei ihm einzieht*<br/>*lächelt vor sich hin und wartet, dass David wiederkommt*</p><p>David:<br/>*geht im Bad pinkeln, zieht sich um und spritzt sich einen Schwall Wasser ins Gesicht, ehe er zurück in Matteos Zimmer geht*<br/>*sieht, dass er sich unter der Decke, die jetzt im Sommer nur aus einem Laken besteht, verkrochen hat und lächelt bei dem Anblick eines lächelnden Matteo*<br/>*kriecht zu ihm ins Bett und mit unter die Decke, positioniert seinen Arm so, dass er seinen Kopf auf Matteos Schulter ablegen kann und legt sich wohlig seufzend hin*<br/>*schaut zu ihm hoch und fragt leise und ein wenig amüsiert*<br/>Na, was bringt dich so zum Lächeln?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt noch mehr, als David zurück kommt und sich zu ihm legt*<br/>*schlingt den Arm um ihn und schaut zu ihm runter*<br/>*grinst noch mehr bei seiner Frage*<br/>Du natürlich…<br/>*drückt einen Kuss in seine Haare*<br/>Also, dann schieß mal los mit deiner Lieblingsgeschichte zu meinem Bett…<br/>*grinst noch ein bisschen mehr, weil es irgendwie so wunderbar David ist, dass er will, dass sie das machen*</p><p>David:<br/>*runzelt bei seiner Antwort grinsend die Stirn und lacht einmal kurz*<br/>Nee, ist klar… ich war gar nicht im Raum… du hast trotzdem gelächelt…<br/>*hört dann, dass er die Geschichte hören will und muss überlegen*<br/>*dreht sich dafür kurz auf den Rücken und starrt zur Decke*<br/>Puh… es gibt so viele Geschichten zu deinem Bett…. hmmm…<br/>*sagt schließlich zögernd*<br/>Ich glaub, ich hab zwei liebste Lieblingserlebnisse, die mit deinem Bett zu tun haben… ist das okay oder muss ich wählen?<br/>*dreht sich wieder zu Matteo und schaut ihn fragend an*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Achso und wenn du nicht da bist, kann ich nicht an dich denken, oder wie?<br/>*macht seinen Arm lang, als David sich auf den Rücken dreht*<br/>Hmmmm<br/>*schaut ihn grinsend an*<br/>Klar ist das okay… vielleicht ist eine davon ja auch meine, dann muss ich nicht mehr erzählen…</p><p>David:<br/>*schaut ihn skeptisch schmunzelnd an bei seiner Antwort und meint schließlich zögernd*<br/>Hmmm… na gut…<br/>*streckt sich ein bisschen, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken*<br/>*hört dann, dass Matteo meint, sich um eine Lieblingsgeschichte drücken zu können und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Neee… wenn meine deine ist, musst du dir eine neue ausdenken…<br/>*dreht sich wieder zu ihm, tätschelt aber kurz zwischen ihnen Matteos Bett und murmelt*<br/>Okay, es geht los… bist du bereit?!<br/>*rückt dann wieder näher an Matteo und legt den Kopf zurück auf seine Schulter*<br/>*schlingt den Arm um seinen Bauch und meint*<br/>Also am allerallermeisten wusste ich dein Bett zu schätzen, als…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>… wir aus Heidesee zurück kamen… nach den zwei Wochen im Zelt auf der Isomatte war dein Bett so unglaublich bequem und weich und gemütlich und komfortabel… und dazu diese Ruhe… 5 Stunden die WG für uns allein… ich glaube, das war das beste Bettgammeln überhaupt - das Bettgammeln, was ich am meisten zu schätzen wusste und für das ich deinem Bett sehr dankbar bin!<br/>*grinst zu Matteo hoch und fragt*<br/>Meinst du, dein Bett erinnert sich, was wir an dem Tag auf ihm gemacht haben oder muss ich mehr ins Detail gehen?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leise, als David sagt, dass er sich nicht drücken kann*<br/>Okay, okay, dann denk ich mir was Neues aus….<br/>*schlingt den Arm wieder um ihn als er sich wieder zu ihm legt*<br/>*hört ihm zu und nickt sofort*<br/>Jap… das war nice…<br/>*lacht dann bei seiner Frage auf*<br/>Hmmmm, ich würd sagen, es kann nicht schaden… mein Bett hat nicht das beste Gedächtnis…<br/>*grinst ihn herausfordernd an, weil er sich nicht sicher ist, wie weit David da gehen würde*</p><p> </p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo bestätigt, dass das Erlebnis mit dem Bett nice war, grinst dann aber, als er auf das Gedächtnis des Bettes anspielt*<br/>*seufzt ein wenig theatralisch*<br/>Okay… also als erstes hatten wir Sex…<br/>*streckt sich ein bisschen, beißt Matteo spielerisch in den Hals und fährt währenddessen mit der Hand unter sein Shirt*<br/>*murmelt*<br/>Ich bin dafür, wir zeigen ihm später, wie genau das abgelaufen ist… oder willst du lieber jetzt sofort!?<br/>*grinst dann aber, nimmt die Hand wieder weg und küsst die Stelle an Matteos Hals, wo er ihn gerade gebissen hat*<br/>Ich bin für später… hmmm… und dann haben wir Sandwiches im Bett gegessen und viel gekuschelt und beschlossen, dass wir zusammen eine Pflanze kaufen gehen, wenn wir zusammenziehen. Und dass dein Name dann als erstes aufs Klingelschild kommt. Dann mussten wir dein Bett leider kurz alleine lassen um zu duschen, dafür durfte es aber danach davon profitieren, dass wir sauber waren und gut rochen... und wir mussten es letztendlich viel zu hektisch verlassen, weil wir beim knutschen mal wieder die Zeit vergessen haben und Hans und Michi auf einmal schon im Flur standen…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht, als er so seufzt*<br/>*will gerade was sagen, als er gebissen wird*<br/>Au!<br/>*grinst dann aber, als er sagt, das zeigen sie ihm später nochmal genauer*<br/>Später ist gut… ich muss mich erstmal von der Attacke erholen…<br/>*seufzt theatralisch*<br/>*lächelt dann aber wieder, als er weiter erzählt*<br/>Ja… so war’s… ein ziemlich perfekter Nachmittag…<br/>*drückt ihm einen Kuss in die Haare*<br/>Okay, bevor du deine zweite erzählst, erzähl ich schnell… eine meiner Lieblingsbettgeschichten ist die erste… als du das erste Mal hier geblieben bist und wir quasi einen ganzen Tag auf dem Bett gelebt haben… geredet und gegessen und gekifft und geknutscht… okay, hätt ich damals schon gewusst, dass du trans bist, hätte ich dich bestimmt irgendwann gebeten, den Binder auszuziehen, das find ich immer noch krass, dass du den so lange angelassen hast… aber ansonsten war das schon auch ein ziemlich bedeutsames Wochenende…</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt, als Matteo meint, dass das ein perfekter Nachmittag war und murmelt leise*<br/>Find ich auch…<br/>*nickt, als er meint, dass er jetzt dran ist und hört ihm zu*<br/>*lächelt, als er diesen Moment wählt und erinnert sich zurück*<br/>*malt irgendwelche Muster auf Matteos Shirt und sagt leise*<br/>Krass, wie lang das schon her ist…<br/>*seufzt leise, richtet sich dann ein bisschen auf und gibt ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund*<br/>*sieht ihn danach einen Moment an, presst kurz die Lippen zusammen und sagt dann*<br/>Ich hätte es dir da schon sagen müssen…<br/>*lächelt leicht traurig, weil ihm wieder bewusst wird, wie viel Schiss er damals noch hatte*<br/>*legt dann seinen Kopf auf Matteos Schulter zurück und meint*<br/>Ich hätte damals nie gedacht, dass ich das mal kriege… also all das hier…<br/>*rüttelt leicht an ihm*<br/>… sowieso nicht… ich meine eher, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich diese ganze Nacht und diesen ganzen Tag mit dir im Bett kriege… dass ich… keine Ahnung… jemandem so nah bin… so nah sein darf…<br/>*lacht leise und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Und eigentlich war es viel zu gut, um wahr zu sein und ich dachte, es ist sowieso eine einmalige Sache, darum sollte ich es genießen, solange es geht… und jetzt…<br/>*grinst glücklich*<br/>… jetzt liegen wir immer noch hier...</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*seufzt mit und nickt*<br/>Ja… fast 5 Monate…<br/>*lächelt in den Kuss hinein und fährt ihm einmal durch die Haare*<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf, als er sagt, er hätte es da schon sagen müssen*<br/>Nee, Quatsch, wir kannten uns doch kaum…<br/>*überlegt dann aber und zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Na gut, ja, vielleicht… aber ich mein, wie du sagtest… das hätte ja danach auch alles vorbei sein können, das weiß man ja nie…<br/>*stößt dann einen leichten Lacher aus, als er sagt, dass er nie dachte, dass er das hier mal kriegt*<br/>Ich auch nicht…<br/>*lächelt ihn dann an*<br/>Jetzt liegen wir immer noch hier… nur ab morgen in einem anderen Bett…<br/>*beugt sich runter und gibt ihm einen sanften Kuss*<br/>Keine Angst, so schnell wirst du mich nicht wieder los…</p><p>David:<br/>*ist dankbar, dass Matteo nach wie vor versteht, warum er es ihm nicht früher gesagt hat, runzelt dann aber irritiert die Stirn, als Matteo meint, dass er auch nie gedacht hätte, dass er das hier mal bekommt*<br/>*kann das immer noch nicht wirklich nachvollziehen, muss aber kurz wieder an sein Gespräch mit Alex und an frühere Gespräche mit Matteo denken, bei denen er sich als “kleiner” wahrnimmt, als er eigentlich ist*<br/>*wird durch Matteos nächste Worte aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und grinst leicht*<br/>*murmelt wohlig*<br/>Ist ja auch eigentlich egal in welchem Bett… Hauptsache wir…<br/>*streckt seinen Kopf leicht, um den Kuss erwidern zu können und lächelt dann wieder bei seinen Worten*<br/>*legt die Hand an seine Wange und rückt den Kopf ein bisschen so, dass sie sich ansehen können, ehe er sagt*<br/>Du mich auch nicht…<br/>*lacht dann leise und fügt hinzu*<br/>Wobei es mir immer noch unbegreiflich ist, dass du dachtest, du kriegst sowas hier nicht… Herr Florenzi hat mal wieder nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie perfekt er eigentlich ist… hätte das mit uns nicht geklappt, hättest du einen anderen tollen Typen hier im Bett liegen…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*brummelt zustimmend*<br/>Ja, Hauptsache wir…<br/>*findet es so schön, dass sie da beide gleich ticken, egal wo, egal wie, Hauptsache sie sind zusammen*<br/>*findet das irgendwie beruhigend und sichernd*<br/>*lächelt dann, als David sagt, dass er ihn auch nicht loswird*<br/>Dann ist ja gut…<br/>*schlingt seinen Arm ein bisschen fester um ihn*<br/>*runzelt dann aber die Stirn bei seinen nächsten Worten und versteht überhaupt nicht, was daran witzig ist*<br/>*schüttelt nur ernst den Kopf*<br/>Hätt ich nicht… und ich bin auch nicht perfekt… und ich will auch keinen anderen Typen… also hör auf damit…</p><p>David:<br/>*seufzt leise, als Matteo den Kopf schüttelt, weil ihm das irgendwie klar war*<br/>*wird jetzt auch ernst und meint*<br/>Dass du keinen anderen Typen willst, heißt ja nicht, dass du nicht einen anderen haben könntest. Ich bin froh, dass du keinen anderen willst… und okay… zu hundert Prozent perfekt ist wohl niemand…<br/>*streicht mit dem Daumen sanft über seine Wange*<br/>… aber du bist ziemlich nah dran… wenn man mal von all dem absieht, was du für mich tust… was du für mich bist…<br/>*lächelt leicht und ein wenig ungläubig*<br/>… und allein das ist schon so unglaublich viel… bist du ruhig und bedacht… und einer der tolerantesten Menschen, die ich kenne. Du bist hilfsbereit und immer da, wenn dich jemand braucht - derjenige muss noch nicht mal was sagen - du siehst oder spürst es einfach. Alle mögen dich. Du bist bescheiden und gutmütig. Du würdest nie jemanden absichtlich verletzen. Du setzt dich für Sachen ein, die dir wichtig sind…<br/>*lächelt wieder und zuckt leicht mit einer Schulter*<br/>Also für mich klingt das ziemlich perfekt… und das waren jetzt nur die Sachen, die /alle/ sehen können…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Wenn wir mal zwei Stunden Zeit haben, dann erzähl ich dir, warum du perfekt für /mich/ bist…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schüttelt nur leicht den Kopf als er antwortet*<br/>Du doch auch…<br/>*denkt, dass David sofort jeden Typen haben könnte, wenn er wollte*<br/>*schaut ihn an, als er ihm über die Wange streicht*<br/>*atmet tief durch, als David loslegt und muss irgendwann den Blick abwenden*<br/>*denkt, dass er sehr wohl schon Leute verletzt hat, weil er nur an sich gedacht hat, Hanna zum Beispiel*<br/>*findet es wirklich unglaublich, dass David ihn so sieht und kann damit irgendwie gar nicht umgehen*<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf, als er sagt, er erzählt ihm mal, warum er perfekt ist*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Lieber nicht…<br/>*schaut ihn an und muss schlucken*<br/>*weiß nicht, was er sagen soll und gibt ihm deswegen einfach einen Kuss*<br/>*schluckt dann wieder und sagt leise*<br/>Ich… also, es ist unglaublich, dass du das alles so siehst… aber ich…<br/>*schluckt, weil er denkt, er wird dem Bild nicht gerecht, aber kann das nicht so sagen und ausdrücken und zuckt deswegen mit einer Schulter*<br/>*fragt sich, ob irgendwann der Tag kommt, an dem David sieht, dass er sich geirrt hat*<br/>Ich… liebe dich… und dass du mich so siehst… aber…<br/>*fährt ihm einmal sanft mit seiner freien Hand durch die Haare*<br/>*küsst ihn nochmal und muss dann einfach die Spannung kappen*<br/>*grinst also leicht und fragt*<br/>Können wir jetzt bitte Sex haben, bevor ich noch anfange zu heulen?</p><p>David:<br/>*sieht, dass Matteo das alles nur schwer annehmen kann und grinst leicht bei seinem “lieber nicht”*<br/>*nickt amüsiert*<br/>Oh doch, tesorino! Irgendwann kriegst du die volle Dröhnung!<br/>*sieht aber, dass es in ihm noch arbeitet und wird darum wieder ernster*<br/>*schlingt seinen Arm wieder um ihn und drückt ihn leicht an sich*<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf bei seinen nächsten Worten und will ihn eigentlich verbessern und ihm sagen, dass nicht nur er das so sieht, sondern dass das die Sachen waren, die offensichtlich für alle sind, gibt ihm aber erstmal die Zeit, sich weiter zu sammeln*<br/>*lächelt sehr, als er sagt, dass er ihn liebt und spürt, wie sein Herz dabei einen Hüpfer macht, sich dann aber leicht zusammenzieht, als ein “aber” folgt, was ihm zeigt, dass Matteo nicht wirklich glauben kann, dass er so ist, wie er ihn gerade beschrieben hat*<br/>*erwidert seinen Kuss und gibt sich Mühe, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass es ihm weh tut, dass Matteo sich nicht so sehen kann*<br/>*hört dann seine Frage und grinst minimal*<br/>*schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Erstens… was wär so schlimm daran, wenn du heulst…!? Und zweitens: Es fehlt noch meine zweite Bettgeschichte… Sonst ist dein Bett beleidigt, wenn ich erst zwei verspreche und dann nur eine erzähle…<br/>*legt sich wieder so hin, wie ganz am Anfang, den Kopf auf Matteos Schulter, den Arm fest um seinen Bauch geschlungen, spürt eine kurze Aufregung in sich aufsteigen und sagt dann zunächst mal ziemlich knapp*<br/>Okay… also mein zweiter Lieblingsmoment… ist an diesem unglaublich heißen Tag im Sommer passiert… der Moment… wo… wo du mich zum ersten Mal komplett nackt gesehen hast… also du… und dein Bett… also ihr quasi…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>Wenn ich heule, geht’s um mich und nicht mehr um das Bett und das soll doch ein netter Abend werden und kein Heulabend oder?<br/>*nickt dann, als er sagt, dass die zweite Geschichte fehlt*<br/>*schlingt beide Arme um ihn und zieht ihn fest an sich*<br/>*hört dann, welche Geschichte er meint und vergräbt sein Gesicht so halb in seinen Haaren*<br/>Das war der Hammer… also nicht nur du nackt, das auch… aber ich glaub, da hab ich das erste Mal so richtig begriffen, wie sehr du mir vertraust… und wie schön sich das anfühlt… und ich war so stolz… auf dich und wie mutig du warst… nach nur so kurzer Zeit…<br/>*drückt ihm einen Kuss in die Haare*<br/>Es war uns ein Vergnügen… also meins. Und das Bett hat sich auch gefreut…</p><p>David:<br/>*wiegt den Kopf hin und her bei Matteos Argumentation und nickt schließlich*<br/>Okay, klar… es geht ums Bett!<br/>*flüstert dann leise in sein Ohr*<br/>Aber eigentlich bist du wichtiger als das Bett, aber sag’s ihm nicht, sonst wird’s sicher traurig…<br/>*lächelt dann leicht bei Matteos Reaktion auf seinen zweiten Lieblingsmoment*<br/>*spürt sein Herz ein wenig heftiger schlagen und kann nicht wirklich einordnen, ob durch die Erinnerung daran, wie aufgeregt er damals war oder ob durch Matteos Worte… dass er in dem Moment verstanden hat, wie sehr er ihm vertraut*<br/>*nickt leicht und schweigt einen Moment*<br/>*sagt dann leise*<br/>Das ist gut… dass du es da begriffen hast… wie sehr ich dir vertraue… es ist… keine Ahnung… wie ich im Meer gesagt habe… ich liebe es, dass du mich auch noch magst, wenn ich mich selbst nicht mag… und mein Körper…<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>*will da eigentlich nicht drüber reden und lässt darum den Satz unbeantwortet*<br/>Ich hab damals irgendwie schon gespürt, dass dir das wirklich nicht wichtig ist… dass du eben /mich/ siehst und nicht das, was an mir falsch ist… und ich wollte so sehr spüren, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn da eben kein Stoff mehr zwischen uns ist…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Ja, okay, und es war halt auch echt verdammt heiß an dem Tag…<br/>*wird dann wieder ernster und schaut zu ihm hoch*<br/>*lächelt*<br/>Wenn man jetzt mal unsere Betten außen vor lässt… dann fühlt es sich schon irgendwie ziemlich gut an, sagen zu können, dass du der einzige bist - und bleibst, der mich so gesehen hat… in zwei Wochen gibt’s nichts mehr zu sehen…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hört sein Flüstern und drückt ihn einfach nur ein bisschen enger an sich*<br/>*nickt dann leicht, als David nochmal sagt, dass er ihn mag*<br/>Tu ich auch… immer…<br/>*hört ihm weiter zu und muss automatisch etwas grinsen*<br/>*muss dann leicht lachen*<br/>Es war ziemlich heiß… so alles…<br/>*schaut zu ihm, als er sagt, dass er der einzige sein wird, der ihn je so gesehen hat*<br/>*wird wieder ernst und nickt leicht*<br/>Ja, krass, in zwei Wochen gibt’s nichts mehr zu sehen… aber so oder so… ich liebe dich so, wie du bist, okay? Egal was da ist oder nicht da ist….<br/>*beugt sich leicht runter und gibt ihm einen Kuss*</p><p>David:<br/>*lacht ebenfalls leise, als Matteo meint, dass alles ziemlich heiß war und nickt*<br/>Ja, okay, stimmt…<br/>*spürt, dass sein Herz wieder einen Hüpfer macht, als Matteo sagt, dass er ihn so liebt, wie er ist und erwidert seinen Kuss*<br/>*murmelt dann leise gegen seine Lippen*<br/>Ich liebe dich auch… ziemlich sehr und genauso wie du bist…<br/>*küsst ihn nochmal und rutscht ein bisschen nach oben, um den Kuss kurz vertiefen zu können*<br/>*findet es irgendwie gerade mal wieder ziemlich surreal, dass der OP-Termin in zwei Wochen ist und kann das gar nicht wirklich glauben*<br/>*spürt dann aber für einen kurzen Moment, dass es wirklich real ist und fühlt unbändige Freude und Angst zeitgleich*<br/>*unterbricht den Kuss mit Matteo, geht mit dem Kopf ein Stück weit auf Abstand und sieht ihn ernst an*<br/>Dir ist schon klar, dass das die letzte Nacht ist, in der dein Bett mich /so/ sieht!? Wenn wir es wieder aufbauen, sind… seh ich ganz anders aus!</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*spürt wieder dieses Flattern und das Glücksgefühl, als David sagt, dass er ihn liebt*<br/>*küsst ihn zurück und fährt mit der Hand seine Seite entlang, als er hochrutscht*<br/>*grummelt, als er den Kuss löst und schaut ihn an*<br/>*lächelt aber leicht, als er seine Worte hört*<br/>Mein Bett ist da wie ich… es liebt dich ganz egal wie du aussiehst…<br/>*fährt mit der Hand durch seine Haare und zieht ihn wieder näher*<br/>*will jetzt nicht weiter über die OP nachdenken, sondern das Hier und Jetzt genießen*<br/>*küsst David und fährt mit der Hand langsam unter sein Shirt*</p><p>David:<br/>*haben also die letzte Nacht in Matteos Bett verbracht und am nächsten Morgen beschlossen, es direkt nach dem Frühstück abzubauen und zu Alex zu bringen*<br/>*kommt gerade aus dem Bad, als er Matteo in einer Werkzeugkiste (wo auch immer er die her hat) wühlen sieht und ihm grinsend einen Schraubenzieher entgegen streckt*<br/>*schmeißt sich theatralisch und mit ausgebreiteten Armen aufs Bett und gibt ein leises Wimmern von sich*<br/>Es ist soweit… bis bald, liebes Bett!<br/>*hört Matteo lachen und nochmal vorschlagen, dass sie auch sein Bett behalten können, wenn er so sehr daran hängt, will aber, dass Matteo diesbezüglich entscheiden darf und rappelt sich deshalb seufzend wieder auf und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Nein, schon gut… ist ja nur für drei Monate…<br/>*schraubt dann mit Matteo zusammen das Bett auseinander und beladen Rudi damit, um es zu Alex fahren zu können*<br/>*spielt kurz mit dem Gedanken, dort auch nochmal eine Abschiedsszene hinzulegen, belässt es dann aber doch dabei, nur noch einmal kurz über die Matratze zu streichen, ehe sie das Klavierzimmer wieder verlassen*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. 31.08.2019 (1) - Und ich werd jetzt als erstmal Bea stoppen…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Samstag, 13:33 Uhr:</strong>
  </span>
</p><p>David:<br/>*haben sich heute Morgen um 10 Uhr mit allen getroffen und direkt angefangen, den Umzugswagen voll zu laden*<br/>*konnte dann noch Bea begrüßen und ihr erklären, wo der nächste Supermarkt ist, da sie sich, wie versprochen um die Verpflegung kümmern wollte*<br/>*hat sich wirklich gefreut, sie wieder zu sehen und hofft, dass sie später noch ein bisschen Zeit zum Quatschen haben*<br/>*sind dann direkt mit der ersten Ladung zu Alex gefahren und haben dank des Aufzugs ganz entspannt ausladen und alles ins Klavierzimmer bringen können*<br/>*haben den Umzugswagen erneut gepackt und musste sich ein bisschen zusammenreißen, Laura nicht besserwisserisch anzugrinsen, als bereits um kurz nach eins die Wohnung komplett leer war*<br/>*lässt Jonas, wie auch bei der ersten Fuhre, mit Matteo auf dem Beifahrersitz den großen Wagen fahren und fährt selbst mit Laura, Bea und Abdi mit Rudi in Richtung WG*<br/>*merkt schon während der Fahrt, dass Bea reges Interesse am Freundeskreis zeigt, da sie sich erst von ihm noch einmal erklären lässt, wer nochmal alles anwesend ist und hilft und auf den letzten Metern zur WG beginnt, Abdi auszufragen, wie lange er schon mit Matteo befreundet ist, ob er Geschwister hat, was er denn jetzt nach dem Abi machen möchte usw.*<br/>*ist ziemlich froh, als sie die WG noch vor dem Umzugswagen erreichen und Laura mit Bea schon mal nach oben geht, um ihr zu zeigen, wo die Küche ist und wo sie alles finden kann, was sie braucht*<br/>*zieht Matteo ein Stück beiseite, als dieser schließlich aus dem Umzugswagen steigt und meint halb amüsiert, halb verzweifelt*<br/>Okay… ich fürchte, Beas Plan ist, den Freundeskreis auszuhorchen und kennenzulernen. Du kennst sie immer noch besser als ich: Kommen alle damit klar? Müssen wir irgendwen vorwarnen? Oder sollen wir einfach alle ins offene Messer rennen lassen?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*ist mehr als zufrieden, dass alles so gut und schnell klappt*<br/>*denkt auch immer mal wieder grinsend, dass sie echt ne Menge Leute sind*<br/>*steigt aus dem Umzugswagen und wird sofort von David geschnappt und zur Seite gezogen*<br/>Hallo!<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>*hört dann aber, was er will und muss kurz lachen*<br/>Macht sie echt? Warum?<br/>*geht dann einmal im Kopf alle durch und zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Ich glaub, die packen das alle… wenn einer was nicht beantworten will, wird er sie das schon wissen lassen…<br/>*drückt David einen schnellen Kuss auf*<br/>Lass sie sie ausfragen… sie will doch nur checken, ob du in guten Händen bist…</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt zufrieden, als Matteo meint, dass alle eine Befragung seitens Bea verkraften würden und grinst dann ebenfalls leicht*<br/>Okay…<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>So viel Vertrauen hat sie also in mein Urteilsvermögen… ich hab ihr bereits gesagt, dass ich in guten Händen bin…<br/>*greift nach Matteos Taille, als dieser sich wieder entfernen will und küsst ihn nochmal kurz*<br/>*murmelt gegen seine Lippen*<br/>… in sehr guten Händen…<br/>*lässt ihn dann los und streicht ihm lächelnd eine Strähne aus der Stirn*<br/>*hört in dem Moment Kiki: “Ähm… ich glaube, einer von euch müsste mal nach oben und dirigieren, was wo hin soll… oder ist Laura schon in der WG?”*<br/>*wendet sich von Matteo ab und reibt sich einmal kurz über den Nacken*<br/>Ähm… Laura ist oben… die müsste eigentlich Bescheid wissen…<br/>*eilt dann zu Carlos und Jonas, die sich mit seinem Schreibtisch abmühen und hilft ihnen, ihn nach oben zu schleppen*<br/>*bekommt nur am Rande mit, dass Sam und Amira hinter ihnen laufen - wahrscheinlich jeder mit einem Umzugskarton in der Hand und sich über irgendeine Serie unterhalten*<br/>*bekommt dafür umso mehr mit, wie Bea aus der Küche ruft, nachdem er gerade daran vorbei ist: “Hey, du lustiger Lockenkopf… kannst du mal kurz probieren kommen?”*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt leicht bei Davids Antwort und küsst ihn nur allzu gerne nochmal*<br/>*schneidet dann ne liebevolle Grimasse*<br/>Ich meinte ausnahmsweise mal nicht meine Hände….<br/>*will ihn gerade nochmal küssen, als Kiki sich meldet*<br/>Ja, sorry… wir kommen…<br/>*schnappt sich auch eine Kiste und läuft der Meute hinterher*<br/>*hört dann Bea aus der Küche und muss grinsen, als Sam zu Amira sagt: “Meint sie mich?” und Amira nur grinsend eine Schulter zuckt*<br/>*hört Sam sagen: “Ich komm gleich, muss eben die Kiste weg bringen”*<br/>*läuft hinter ihr her und kommt dann erst auf die Idee auf die Kiste zu gucken*<br/>*sieht, dass es Lauras ist und läuft an seinem Zimmer vorbei*<br/>*stellt die Kiste in eine Ecke und macht wieder kehrt*<br/>*hört, während er an der Küche vorbeiläuft Bea: “Und mit wem von beiden würdest du sagen, bist du besser befreundet?”*<br/>*schüttelt grinsend den Kopf und macht dass er weg kommt*</p><p>Bea:<br/>*hat sich ganz nett mit Sam unterhalten und sich gefreut, dass Sam ihren Nudelsalat gelobt hat*<br/>*hat dann angefangen Brötchen zu schmieren, weiter mit Sam gequatscht und ihr ebenfalls ein Messer in die Hand gedrückt, damit sie beim Schmieren hilft*<br/>*blickt auf, als dieses Mädchen mit dem Kopftuch ihren Kopf in die Küche steckt, ihr zu Begrüßung zunickt und sich dann an Sam wendet: “Kommst du mit? Jonas, Matteo und Carlos wollen schon mal Davids Bett aufbauen und Abdi meinte, dann müssten wir Mädels beim Schleppen helfen…”*<br/>*lacht, als Sam sofort ihr Messer fallen lässt und meint zu ihr*<br/>Nicht zu schwer heben, Mädels! Das schlägt auf die Fruchtbarkeit!<br/>*sieht noch, wie Sam ihr einen besorgten Blick zuwirft, dann aber von Amira aus der Küche gezogen wird*<br/>*schmiert weiter Brötchen und schaut auf, als ein rothaariges Mädchen in den Raum kommt, die ein bisschen groggy aussieht*<br/>*lächelt und streckt ihr eine Wasserflasche entgegen*<br/>Hallo! Durst?</p><p>Hanna:<br/>*hat beim Schleppen geholfen, aber braucht jetzt mal eine Pause*<br/>*kommt in die Küche und sieht die Frau, von der sie meint, dass sie Davids Patentante ist*<br/>Hallo… ja sehr… danke…<br/>*nimmt die Wasserflasche entgegen und trinkt direkt ein paar Schlucke aus der Flasche, während sie sich auf einen der Hocker setzt*<br/>Ich bin Hanna übrigens… sorry, in dem ganzen Trubel wurden wir irgendwie nicht richtig vorgestellt…</p><p>Bea:<br/>*lächelt, als Hanna die Wasserflasche entgegen nimmt und sich bedankt und schmiert weiter Brötchen*<br/>*sagt, während sie trinkt*<br/>Wenn du Hunger hast, bedien dich ruhig. Laura meint zwar, es soll erst nach getaner Arbeit gegessen werden, aber so wie ich das mitbekommen habt, habt ihr alle schon ziemlich viel gearbeitet und da hat man sich ja wohl eine Stärkung verdient, oder? Also die Frikadellen sind leider kalt - die hab ich gestern Abend schon in Fürstenberg gemacht… aber die Brötchen und der Nudelsalat sind frisch…<br/>*lächelt noch mehr, als Hanna sich vorstellt und findet das sehr höflich von ihr*<br/>*lacht*<br/>Ja, so ein Umzug ist immer ziemlich turbulent - ich bin nur froh, dass ich wahrscheinlich nicht nochmal umziehen muss - das würde wahrscheinlich 2 Monate dauern…<br/>*schüttelt dann leicht den Kopf*<br/>Tut mir leid, wie unhöflich von mir! Ich bin Bea, Davids Patentante!<br/>*lächelt sie an und sagt dann triumphierend*<br/>Und ich hab schon von dir gehört! Du bist Hanna mit der Oma mit der Hütte in Heidesee!<br/>Ich freu mich so für David, dass er dieses Jahr mit euch allen in den Urlaub fahren durfte… das hat ihm sicher gut getan.<br/>*beugt sich leicht verschwörerisch vor und meint etwas leiser*<br/>Und es waren wirklich alle dafür, dass er mitkommt? Ich meine, das ist doch nicht selbstverständlich… dass jemand Neues in einen bestehenden Freundeskreis und dann direkt mit den Urlaub kommt, oder?</p><p>Hanna:<br/>*hört ihr etwas belustigt zu*<br/>*fragt sich immer, ob Leute die viel reden einfach nicht nachdenken oder wirklich einfach alles mitteilen wollen*<br/>*findet Bea aber sehr sympathisch und nicht so anstrengend*<br/>*lächelt höflich, als sie sich vorstellt*<br/>Bea, natürlich…<br/>*nickt, als sie sagt, dass sie schon von ihr gehört hat*<br/>Jap, die bin ich….<br/>*muss leicht lachen, als sie so verschwörerisch tut*<br/>*tut genauso verschwörerisch, als sie antwortet*<br/>Es waren wirklich alle dafür…<br/>*grinst leicht und fügt dann in normaler Stimme hinzu*<br/>Sie wissen das ja sicher, aber David ist tatsächlich ein sehr netter Kerl… und außerdem hatte keiner von uns Lust zwei Wochen einen jammernden Matteo dabei zu haben.<br/>*grinst sie an, um klar zu machen, dass das ein Scherz ist und natürlich nicht der Grund, warum sie David dabei haben wollten*</p><p>Bea:<br/>*strahlt zufrieden, als Hanna sie vom Namen her auch zu kennen scheint und als sie richtig damit lag, dass es Hannas Oma war, der die Hütte in Heidesee gehört*<br/>*schaut sie dann eindringlich an, als sie bestätigt, dass alle dafür waren, findet aber, dass es recht ehrlich klingt und meint darum gönnerisch*<br/>Na, das will ich jetzt einfach mal so glauben… Du siehst vertrauenswürdig aus…<br/>*nickt dann bestätigend, als sie meint, dass David ein netter Kerl ist und lacht, als sie von Matteo spricht*<br/>Das hätte er gemacht!? Zwei Wochen nur gejammert!? Ich hätte ihn jetzt eher so eingeschätzt, dass er dann gleich komplett mit zu Hause bleibt…<br/>*hält ihr einladend die Brötchenhälfte hin, sie sie gerade geschmiert hat und plappert währenddessen weiter*<br/>David und Matteo haben in den höchsten Tönen von euch allen gesprochen, als sie bei mir waren und ich war schon so richtig neugierig, euch kennen zu lernen. Schön, dass das so schnell geklappt hat… ich versteh nur die Konstellationen noch nicht so genau… also es gibt ein paar Mädels und ein paar Jungs… aber einige Mädels sind mit einigen Jungs auch zusammen und die Cliquen vermischen sich ab und zu oder wie ist das genau? Und wie lange kennst du Matteo schon? Seit der 7. Klasse? Ich weiß gar nicht, wer mit wem jetzt gut befreundet ist… wobei… soweit ich mich erinnere… Matteo hat erwähnt, wie sein bester Freund heißt… Jonas, oder? Den muss ich auch unbedingt noch kennenlernen. Wie gut bist du denn mit Matteo befreundet? Oder verstehst du dich besser mit David?<br/>*lacht dann laut*<br/>Oh und wenn ich zu neugierig bin, dann sag es mir ruhig…</p><p>Hanna:<br/>*lacht leicht und wirft ihr Haar zurück*<br/>Vielen Dank, ich geb mir Mühe…<br/>*grinst dann als sie von Matteo spricht*<br/>Stimmt. Er wär definitiv zu Hause geblieben. Oder hätte uns so lange belabert, bis sie beide mitkönnen… aber das war wirklich nicht nötig, David ist toll.<br/>*nimmt lächelnd die Brötchenhälfte entgegen und hat so den Verdacht, dass sie hier gerade ein bisschen ausgefragt wird*<br/>*fühlt sich bestätigt, als der nächste Redeschwall kommt und mit ihm ein Haufen Fragen*<br/>*lacht dann als sie sagt sie ist neugierig*<br/>Neugierde ist schon okay, aber da waren jetzt eine Menge Fragen dabei… also ich kenn Matteo seit der 9. Klasse… wir waren auch immer so in den gleichen Kreisen, aber richtig befreundet sind wir erst seit so zwei Jahren, würd ich sagen… seit ich das erste Mal mit Jonas zusammen gekommen bin. Was die nächsten Fragen beantwortet, ja, das ist sein bester Freund… Und neben David und Matteo haben wir noch zwei Pärchen, Mia und Alex. Mia ist die, die nach Spanien gegangen ist und Alex ist der große schwarzhaarige Kerl, der nicht viel redet. Und Kiki und Carlos, die blonde und der kleinere dunkelhaarige…<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>War das alles? Achso nee, mit wem ich mich besser verstehe… Matteo ist quasi mein bester Freund, also schon Matteo… aber David ist auch toll, keine Frage.<br/>*hebt etwas amüsiert die Hände*<br/>Also nicht auf mich losgehen, bitte.</p><p>Bea:<br/>*strahlt, als Hanna nochmal bestätigt, dass David toll ist*<br/>Das ist er wirklich, nicht wahr!?<br/>*grinst leicht, als sie meint, dass Neugierde okay ist und hört ihr dann aufmerksam zu*<br/>*versucht, sich die Namen und Pärchen zu merken und hofft, dass sie irgendwen von den anderen auch noch abfangen und ein bisschen kennenlernen kann*<br/>*unterbricht einmal kurz*<br/>Ach, /du/ bist mit Jonas zusammen! Wie schön!<br/>*lässt sie dann aber weiter reden und lächelt, als sie sich von selbst an eine ihrer Fragen erinnert*<br/>*lacht und winkt ab bei ihren letzten Worten*<br/>Ach was… das ist doch klar! Matteo und du kennt euch ja auch viel länger… und wenn du mit seinem besten Freund zusammen bist, dann hattest du natürlich auch in der Vergangenheit ziemlich viel mit ihm zu tun… das schweißt zusammen, oder?<br/>*wird dann ein wenig ernster*<br/>Wobei es ja auch Pärchen geben soll, wo der beste Freund und die Partnerin gar nicht miteinander auskommen. Eifersucht und sowas… wer darf mehr Zeit mit dem wichtigen Menschen verbringen… da hab ich schon einiges erlebt….<br/>*schaut sie dann verschwörerisch an*<br/>Du brauchst übrigens nicht immer betonen, wie toll David ist, nur weil ich seine Patentante bin… der Junge hat auch seine Macken, das weiß ich. Oder hat er die vor euch noch nicht gezeigt?</p><p>Hanna:<br/>*lächelt als sie sagt, dass es schön ist, dass sie mit Jonas zusammen ist*<br/>Ja, find ich auch…<br/>*presst dann leicht die Lippen zusammen, als sie von Eifersucht spricht*<br/>Ach, ich glaub das mit der Eifersucht haben wir hinter uns… hat uns stärker gemacht.<br/>*lacht, als sie sagt, dass David auch Macken hat und beschließt jetzt selbst mal ein bisschen auszuhorchen*<br/>David? Macken? Niemals! Was denn für Macken??</p><p>Bea:<br/>*legt neugierig den Kopf schief, als sie meint, dass sie das mit der Eifersucht hinter sich haben, reißt sich dann aber zusammen und bohrt nicht noch weiter nach, sondern sagt nur*<br/>Das ist doch die Hauptsache. Streiten und Probleme können einen nicht nur entzweien, sondern auch enger zusammenbringen. So soll es doch sein, oder?<br/>*hört sich lachen, als es um Davids Macken geht und lacht einfach mal mit*<br/>Hat er also nicht… das hätte ich mir ja denken können!<br/>*nimmt ein neues Brötchen aus der Tüte und schneidet es auf*<br/>*meint leicht grinsend*<br/>Okay, wo fang ich an…? Und wie formulier ich das, ohne dass David mir später den Kopf abreißt!? Also da wäre zum einen sein Fluchtinstinkt - wobei: Ich hab mir sagen lassen, dass er den ganz gut im Griff hat, seit er mit Matteo zusammen ist… und dann… also er ist schon manchmal sehr verkopft… braucht für alles einen Plan und so… und…naja, er tendiert schon dazu, Sachen in sich rein zu fressen, um niemand anderen zu belasten… damit sich niemand Sorgen macht, verstehst du? Ich meine, man könnte das auch als gute Eigenschaft sehen, natürlich… aber ich hab mir früher trotzdem ständig Sorgen gemacht… da hätte ich manchmal lieber genau gewusst, was eigentlich los ist…<br/>*presst leicht die Lippen zusammen, weil sie findet, dass sie fast schon zu viel gesagt hat und wechselt schnell das Thema*<br/>Was gibt’s denn so für Macken bei euch im Freundeskreis?</p><p>Hanna:<br/>*nickt nur, als sie sagt, dass sowas wie Eifersucht auch enger zusammen bringen kann und kommentiert das nicht weiter*<br/>*hört ihr dann sehr interessiert zu, als sie über David spricht*<br/>*hat das mit dem Fluchtinstinkt ja so halb mitbekommen*<br/>*hat das mit dem verkopft noch nie so genau definiert, aber findet auch, dass das zu David passt*<br/>*schluckt leicht, als sie sagt, dass er Probleme in sich reinfrisst*<br/>Na, da kenn ich noch jemanden, der seine Sachen gerne in sich reinfrisst… vielleicht können Matteo und er sich da gegenseitig ein bisschen rausziehen…<br/>*muss dann aber wieder grinsen, als sie die Frage zurückgibt*<br/>Wir sind alle perfekt!<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Nein, wir haben natürlich alle unsere Macken, aber alles in allem ist das der liebste Haufen, den man sich vorstellen kann, wirklich. Ich vertrau denen allen total, da sieht man über so manche Macken hinweg…<br/>*hat absichtlich keine konkreten Macken genannt und steht jetzt auf*<br/>Apropos, ich werd mal wieder helfen gehen… soll ja nicht heißen, ich würd mich drücken…</p><p>Bea:<br/>*runzelt leicht die Stirn, als Hanna sagt, dass es Matteo ähnlich macht wie David und nickt dann seufzend*<br/>Wollen wir es hoffen, oder? Ich hab schon den Eindruck, dass sie sich ziemlich vertrauen, oder was meinst du? Du siehst sie ja viel häufiger als ich…<br/>*lacht dann, als Hanna meint, dass alle in der Clique perfekt sind*<br/>Natürlich! Bin ich auch! Darf ich dann auch in die Clique?!<br/>*lächelt dann, als sie so nett von ihren Freunden spricht und denkt sich, dass es doch genauso sein soll - dass ein Freundeskreis zusammenhält*<br/>*freut sich, dass David nun Bestandteil dieser Runde ist und verliert sich ein bisschen in Gedanken*<br/>*wird aus diesen gerissen, als Hanna meint, dass sie weiterhelfen will*<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Na, das wollen wir natürlich nicht… war nett, dich kennenzulernen, Hanna! Und wenn du Hunger oder Durst hast, bin ich deine beste Freundin…<br/>*lacht und sieht ihr nach, als sie die Küche verlässt, nachdem sie sich noch eine Brötchenhälfte genommen hat*<br/>*beobachtet, wie sie im Flur auf einen Jungen trifft und hört diesen sagen: “Geil! Brötchen! Lass mal beißen!”*<br/>*grinst und rudert mit den Armen*<br/>Hier gibt’s noch mehr, junger Mann! Und was zu trinken! Wer schwer arbeitet, hat sich eine Stärkung verdient! Komm rein, ich beiß nicht!</p><p>Jonas:<br/>*hat es mit Matteo und Carlos zusammen geschafft, Davids Bett aufzubauen und will gerade unten, um zu checken, wie viel es noch zu schleppen gibt, als er Hanna im Flur trifft, die gerade aus der Küche kommt*<br/>*sieht, dass sie ein Brötchen in der Hand hat und will es ihr gerade abnehmen, um auch mal zu beißen, als er in die Küche gerufen wird*<br/>*hat schon gehört, dass Davids Patentante sich um die Verpflegung kümmert und ist ein bisschen neugierig, sie kennen zu lernen*<br/>*hat außerdem tatsächlich Hunger und Durst, lacht darum bei ihrem Kommentar und betritt die Küche*<br/>*lächelt und streckt Bea die Hand entgegen*’<br/>Hallo! Ich bin Jonas… das sieht ja alles lecker aus…</p><p>Bea:<br/>*freut sich, dass sie direkt nach Hanna Jonas zu fassen kriegt*<br/>Hallo Jonas, freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, ich bin Bea, Davids Patentante.<br/>*schüttelt seine Hand und deutet dann auf die Wasserflasche auf dem Tisch*<br/>Wenn du Durst hast, bedien dich gern, bis jetzt hat nur Hanna daraus getrunken, das sollte dir ja nichts ausmachen… und hier, nimm auch ein Brötchen…<br/>*streckt ihm eine Brötchenhälfte entgegen*<br/>Aber verrat es Laura nicht, sie hat Angst, dass am Ende nicht genug da ist… dabei haben wir hier Sachen, um eine ganze Armee durchzufüttern… wie geht es denn voran? Ist noch viel aufzubauen? Ich hab schon gehört, dass Matteo und David Betten getauscht haben… warum auch immer. Sie müssen ja in drei Monaten wieder zurücktauschen, da hätten sie ja auch Matteos Bett einfach drin lassen können, aber das muss man ja nicht verstehen, oder?<br/>*lächelt ihn an*<br/>Die beiden haben halt so ihre Vorlieben und Ticks, ne? Da wundern sich Außenstehende manchmal, aber wenn es die beiden glücklich macht…<br/>*legt den Kopf leicht schief*<br/>Findest du, sie sind glücklich? Also Matteo jetzt? Den kennst du ja am besten, hab ich gehört…</p><p>Jonas:<br/>*schnappt sich direkt die Wasserflasche, als Bea darauf deutet und grinst*<br/>Danke… nee, das macht mir nichts… aber ich glaub, in dem Schrank, sind ansonsten auch Gläser…<br/>*deutet auf den Gläserschrank*<br/>*trinkt erstmal einen großen Schluck und nimmt ihr dann lächelnd die Brötchenhälfte ab*<br/>Danke…<br/>*beißt einmal rein und wird dann von einem Redeschwall überflutet*<br/>*setzt ein paarmal an, um irgendwas zu kommentieren oder Fragen zu beantworten, kommt aber nicht wirklich durch*<br/>*lacht leise, als sie tatsächlich irgendwann aufhört zu reden und atmet einmal kurz durch*<br/>Puh…<br/>*grinst leicht und fragt*<br/>Jetzt darf ich?<br/>*lächelt dann aber als Zeichen, dass das nicht böse gemeint war und nickt*<br/>Wir kommen gut voran! Das Bett steht! Und ich hab schon vor längerer Zeit aufgehört, die Entscheidungen zu hinterfragen, die Matteo und David zusammen treffen…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>*wird dann wieder ernst und zuckt mit den Schultern*<br/>*will eigentlich ungern besonders viel aus dem Nähkästchen plaudern und sagt darum nur*<br/>Also auf mich wirken beide wirklich glücklich! Klar kenn ich Matteo ziemlich gut… da seh ich das natürlich… also dass er ziemlich glücklich ist… aber Sie kennen ja David vielleicht besser als ich… also ist Ihr Eindruck wohl ähnlich ausschlaggebend wie meiner. Meinen Sie denn, /er/ ist glücklich?</p><p>Bea:<br/>*hat sich während ihres Redeschwalls an den Schrank gewandt und ein paar Gläser auf den Tisch gestellt*<br/>*hört wie Jonas fragt, ob er jetzt darf*<br/>Ja, natürlich, entschuldige, ich rede zu viel…<br/>*nickt, als er einen Statusbericht abgibt*<br/>*lächelt, als er sagt, dass Matteo glücklich ist, merkt aber schon, dass aus ihm nicht so leicht was rauszukriegen ist wie aus Hanna*<br/>*nickt sofort bei seiner Frage*<br/>Oh ja, sehr glücklich, so glücklich wie noch nie. So hab ich ihn noch nie erlebt.<br/>*rührt ein bisschen im Kartoffelsalat rum, während sie weiter redet*<br/>Ich bin Matteo sehr dankbar, war ich schon, als ich ihn noch nicht kannte, aber jetzt umso mehr… Man sagt ja immer, Beziehungen heilen einen nicht oder sowas… aber weißt du, wenn man immer nur enttäuscht wurde, dann sind positive Begegnungen und Beziehungen sehr wohl heilsam… nicht nur Matteo, sondern ihr alle…<br/>*schaut Jonas an*<br/>Ich weiß, du willst nicht plaudern, und das ist auch okay… aber David ist mein Junge, und zu sehen, wie gut es ihm hier geht, das ist einfach wunderbar… und deswegen bin ich neugierig und will die Leute kennen lernen, die ihn so glücklich machen, verstehst du?</p><p>Jonas:<br/>*lächelt leicht, als sie sofort Gläser aus dem besagten Schrank holt und isst weiter sein Brötchen, bevor er auf ihre Fragen antwortet*<br/>*lächelt dann ein wenig mehr, als sie sagt, dass David so glücklich ist wie noch nie und dass sie Matteo dankbar ist*<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Matteo würde jetzt sagen, dass er doch gar nicht viel getan hat… aber ja, ich stimme Ihnen da zu… ich weiß nicht sonderlich viel über Davids Vergangenheit… nur, dass es ihm wirklich nicht gut ging… dass er nicht so wirklich jemanden hatte, dem er vertrauen konnte… Und ich weiß nicht, ob es wirklich an den Unterschieden zwischen Dorf- und Stadtleben liegt...<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter und lächelt*<br/>… aber hey… wir sind alle da… und wir lieben David so, wie er ist und können alle nicht wirklich begreifen, warum das niemand vor uns getan hat…<br/>*beißt nochmal in sein Brötchen und hört ihr weiter zu*<br/>*nickt und schluckt runter*<br/>Klar… das kann ich verstehen…<br/>*wiegt leicht den Kopf hin und her und meint dann*<br/>Aber es ist ja auch irgendwie ein Geben und Nehmen, oder? Ich meine, es ist ja nicht nur so, dass wir sein Leben irgendwie bereichern oder so… er bereichert unseren Freundeskreis ja auch....<br/>*gibt sich dann einen Ruck und antwortet doch ehrlich auf ihre Frage von vorhin, indem er sagt*<br/>Und ich muss sagen, dass ich Matteo auch noch nie so glücklich erlebt habe… und ich kenn ihn seit dem Kindergarten! Also selbst wenn David mit uns als Freundeskreis nichts zu tun haben wollen würde, wäre ich ihm trotzdem einfach nur unendlich dankbar, dass er meinen besten Freund so glücklich macht!</p><p>Bea:<br/>*lächelt leicht bei Jonas Worten*<br/>*glaubt ihm jedes Wort und findet es wirklich schön, dass David solche Freunde gefunden hat*<br/>Das kann ich auch nicht begreifen…<br/>*hört dann, wie er ihre Frage doch beantwortet und lächelt vor sich hin*<br/>Das ist schön… wirklich. Das alles hier ist das, was ich mir immer für ihn gewünscht habe.<br/>*zaubert eine Kekspackung aus ihrer Tasche und reicht sie Jonas*<br/>Danke, dass du so ehrlich mit mir geredet hast…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Du kannst mir den nächsten reinschicken.</p><p>Jonas:<br/>*lächelt, als Bea sagt, dass sie sich das hier alles immer für David gewünscht hat, auch wenn er mal wieder das Gefühl hat, dass er eigentlich viel zu wenig über Davids Vergangenheit weiß*<br/>*lacht dann leise, als sie ihm die Kekspackung entgegen streckt*<br/>*nimmt einen Keks und fragt belustigt*<br/>Ist das die Belohnung? Hab ich alle Fragen richtig beantwortet!?<br/>*schaut dann zwar immer noch amüsiert, aber gleichzeitig auch skeptisch und ein wenig fassungslos, als sie meint, er könne den nächsten rein schicken*<br/>Nicht ernsthaft, oder!?<br/>*fragt dann eher scherzhaft*<br/>Wen hätten Sie denn gerne als nächstes?</p><p>Bea:<br/>*grinst nur, als er fragt ob das die Belohnung ist und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Nein, Quatsch… ich rede einfach gern mit euch… es gibt kein richtig oder falsch.<br/>*lacht dann laut auf, als er sie so fassungslos anstarrt*<br/>Nein, nein, alles gut… früher oder später kommen die Leute immer in die Küche…<br/>*legt den Kopf leicht schief und streckt ihm die Packung entgegen*<br/>Kannst du mitnehmen, wenn du willst.</p><p>Jonas:<br/>*grinst, als sie meint, dass früher oder später die Leute immer in die Küche kommen und nickt*<br/>Hunger und Durst treiben sie zur Quelle…<br/>*hört in dem Moment Kiki: “Boar, ich hab so einen Durst… Jonas, weißt du, ob heute einfach Selbstbedienung ist?!”*<br/>*dreht sich kurz zu Kiki und dann zu Bea*<br/>*nickt zufrieden und meint*<br/>Da ist schon die erste…<br/>*schaut zwischen Kiki und Bea hin und her und stellt sie einander vor*<br/>Kiki - Bea, Bea - Kiki! Und zu trinken gibt’s bei Bea…<br/>*schnappt sich die Kekspackung und winkt damit einmal*<br/>Vielen Dank! Ich werd mal weiter schuften…<br/>*grinst noch einmal kurz und verlässt dann die Küche, während er sich einen weiteren Keks in den Mund steckt*</p><p>Bea:<br/>*nickt, als Jonas ihr zustimmt*<br/>*lacht, als in dem Moment wirklich jemand verkündet, Durst zu haben*<br/>*lächelt dann freundlich, als sie vorgestellt werden*<br/>Hallo Kiki… Gläser stehen auf dem Tisch und ich geb dir mal eine neue Flasche, aus der da haben Hanna und Jonas schon getrunken…<br/>*geht zum Kühlschrank und holt ihr eine neue Wasserflasche und stellt sie auf den Tisch*<br/>*schmiert dann weiter Brötchen und schaut so halb zu ihr über ihre Schulter*<br/>Und du bist also Kiki, ja? Hanna hat schon erzählt, du bist mit Carlos zusammen? Einen schönen, großen Freundeskreis habt ihr hier… oder ist es manchmal zu viel?</p><p>Kiki:<br/>*betritt die Küche und lässt sich auf einem der Barhocker nieder*<br/>*lächelt Bea an*<br/>Hallo! Davids Patentante, richtig?<br/>*nimmt sich die Wasserflasche, die Bea vor ihr abstellt und schenkt sich was ein*<br/>Dankeschön!<br/>*trinkt einen Schluck und hört Bea zu*<br/>*strahlt, als sie sofort weiß, wer sie ist und dass sie mit Carlos zusammen ist*<br/>Jaaaa… ein halbes Jahr schon!<br/>*schüttelt dann sofort den Kopf bei ihrer Frage*<br/>Nein, ich würde sagen, genau richtig groß! Ich meine, wir sind ja nicht alle ständig in großer Runde zusammen… manchmal sind’s auch nur wir Mädels… oder auch nur die Jungs… und untereinander gibt es ja auch noch viele einzelne Freundschaften. Ich bin ja auch noch mehr mit Sam und Mia befreundet… oder Matteo und Jonas… oder Carlos und Abdi… aber wenn irgendwas Großes ansteht, dann treffen wir alle zusammen und das ist immer richtig schön. David hat doch bestimmt von Heidesee erzählt, oder?</p><p>Bea:<br/>*hört ihr begeistert zu und merkt schon, dass Kiki auch gerne erzählt*<br/>*dreht sich zu ihr um*<br/>Oh ja, das klingt nett. Das ist immer gut, wenn das gut geht in einem Freundeskreis, also einzelne Freundschaften und natürlich die Pärchen, da habt ihr ja auch einige… Und wenn das alles ohne Eifersucht und Neid geht, ist das schon sehr wichtig. Würdest du denn sagen, es geht ganz ohne Eifersucht und Streit? Wobei Streit ja auch manchmal wichtig sein kann… ist denn jemand auch mal sauer?<br/>*legt den Kopf leicht schief und hofft natürlich, dass sie was von David und oder Matteo erzählt*</p><p>Kiki:<br/>*nickt heftig bei Beas Worten und trinkt noch einen Schluck Wasser*<br/>*hört dann ihre Frage und muss erstmal überlegen*<br/>Puh… also Eifersucht!? Nee, ich glaub nicht… also nichts, was irgendwie die Freundschaft zerstören würde oder so…<br/>*lacht leicht unsicher und fügt hinzu*<br/>Naja, also bei uns Mädels gab es schon so ein, zwei Vorfälle…<br/>*muss an die Geschichte zwischen Alex, Mia und ihr denken, aber schüttelt dann schnell den Kopf*<br/>… aber das ließ sich alles wieder hinbiegen… und naja, bei den Jungs krieg ich nicht so viel mit… aber ich glaube, die sind da ziemlich gechillt.<br/>*trinkt noch einen Schluck und zuckt dann mit den Schultern*<br/>Streit gibt’s schon manchmal… aber nie irgendwas Schlimmes. Meistens lässt sich das dann sofort klären… genauso mit dem sauer sein… aber meiner Meinung nach spricht das ja auch eher für den Freundeskreis, das sowas drin ist, oder? Ich meine, dass wir uns auch mal streiten und dann wieder vertragen können…<br/>*beäugt die Brötchen und sieht, dass nichts Veganes dabei ist*<br/>*unterbricht Bea beim Schmieren und fragt*<br/>Kann ich vielleicht eins ohne Belag haben?!<br/>*lacht ein wenig aufgesetzt und fügt erklärend hinzu*<br/>Ich versuche, mich weitestgehend vegan zu ernähren…</p><p>Bea:<br/>*hört ihr interessiert zu und findet, dass es tatsächlich wie ein ganz normaler Freundeskreis klingt*<br/>*horcht auf, als sie von den Jungs spricht und ist ein bisschen enttäuscht, als sie da nicht mehr weiß*<br/>*nickt dann*<br/>Ja, das hört auf jeden Fall dazu… in jeder Beziehung, romantisch oder freundschaftlich…<br/>*schaut sie überrascht an, als sie sagt dass sie eins ohne Belag haben will*<br/>Oh ja natürlich, das wurde mir gar nicht gesagt, entschuldige…<br/>*reicht ihr ein trockenes Brötchen*<br/>Oh und ja, David hat von Heidesee erzählt… er war ganz begeistert. Vor allem die Aktion mit den Schwimmbindern, die hat ja Carlos angezettelt, oder? Verstehen die beiden sich besonders gut?</p><p>Kiki:<br/>*winkt ab und nimmt das trockene Brötchen entgegen*<br/>Danke… und kein Problem. Das konnten Sie ja nicht wissen…<br/>*beißt einmal ins Brötchen und lächelt, als Bea meint, dass David von Heidesee so begeistert war*<br/>*schluckt runter und nickt dann stolz*<br/>Ja, das war Carlos’ Idee mit den Schwimmbindern.<br/>*lacht leise und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>*meint dann liebevoll*<br/>Wenn’s um David geht, ist Carlos irgendwie… keine Ahnung, sehr aufmerksam und empathisch. Er hat sich richtig eingelesen… zum Thema Dysphorie und Testosteron und so. Aber gerade das Thema Dysphorie nimmt er sehr ernst und darum konnte er wohl auch so gut nachvollziehen, warum es David so schwer fiel, schwimmen zu gehen. Ich meine, uns allen hätte das nichts ausgemacht. Wir wissen ja Bescheid. Aber Carlos meinte, dass es ja nicht um uns geht, sondern um David. Und dass wir das nicht wirklich nachvollziehen können, wie er sich fühlt. Und er hat mit David da wohl drüber gesprochen, warum es für ihn so schwer ist und David hat wohl gesagt, dass er nicht auffallen will… und dass eben alle gucken, wenn er als einziger, mit einem Schwimmbinder auftaucht. Und daraufhin hat Carlos alle Jungs überredet, sich auch einen zu holen - sogar Alex! Und das will was heißen - das hätte ich wirklich nicht gedacht. Naja, aber Alex und David haben sich ja sowieso in Heidesee ein bisschen mehr angefreundet. Ich glaube, das hat Carlos am Anfang ein bisschen verunsichert. Er mag David wirklich… aber ich hab ihm gesagt, dass das ja nicht bedeutet, dass David ihn jetzt weniger mag, nur weil er jetzt auch mit Alex befreundet ist.<br/>*beißt nochmal in ihr Brötchen*</p><p>Bea:<br/>*lächelt, als Kiki so stolz ist und findet das schön*<br/>*hört ihr aufmerksam zu und denkt, dass Carlos wirklich toll klingt*<br/>*hört dann was von Alex und fragt sich, warum David den noch nicht wirklich erwähnt hat und nimmt sich vor, den auf jeden Fall auch noch zu erwischen*<br/>Das finde ich wirklich toll, dass Carlos sich so eingelesen hat und sich die Zeit genommen hat, mit David zu reden und ihn zu verstehen. Das ist definitiv etwas, was er vorher nicht hatte und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass ihm das viel bedeutet.<br/>Und ich glaube wirklich, dein Carlos muss sich keine Sorgen machen, David hat ein ganz großes Herz, da passen viele Leute rein.<br/>*nimmt sich dann auch ein Glas und schenkt sich Wasser ein*<br/>Und wie ist es mit dir? Bist du auch enger mit David oder Matteo befreundet? Matteo kennst du ja auch schon länger, oder?</p><p>Kiki:<br/>*lächelt stolz und nickt, als Bea so nett von Carlos spricht*<br/>*bestätigt dann*<br/>Ja, das hab ich ihm auch gesagt…<br/>*legt dann leicht den Kopf schief bei ihrer Frage und überlegt*<br/>*lacht ein wenig unsicher*<br/>Naja... also ja, Matteo kenn ich schon länger… aber so wirklich befreundet… ich weiß nicht… wir sind halt in einem großen Freundeskreis, aber einzeln hab ich eigentlich weder mit David, noch mit Matteo sonderlich viel zu tun… die Jungs sind schon ein ziemlich chaotischer Haufen und manchmal ein bisschen albern und unreif, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine… also Carlos dann auch oft, wenn er mit ihnen zusammen ist. Aber wenn wir alleine sind, ist er schon ganz anders. Naja, und David und Matteo… also wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, dann wäre ich von den beiden wohl eher mit David befreundet. Er ist schon ein bisschen reifer als Matteo, würde ich sagen… geplanter und bedachter. Er war auch gut dabei, als es darum ging, Sachen für Heidesee zu organisieren. Also ich kann Carlos schon verstehen, dass er gerne mit David befreundet ist. Wobei er natürlich auch dicke mit Matteo ist…<br/>*trinkt noch einen Schluck und reißt ein neues Stück von ihrem Brötchen ab*</p><p>Bea:<br/>*sieht, wie sie stolz lächelt und findet das ganz zauberhaft, dass sie so stolz auf Carlos ist*<br/>*lächelt aufmunternd, als sie etwas unsicher zu sein scheint*<br/>*muss leicht lachen, als sie sagt, dass David reifer ist*<br/>*kennt ihn auch anders, aber kann verstehen wo der Eindruck her kommt*<br/>*nickt leicht*<br/>Ja, David plant gerne und weiß gerne, was kommt…<br/>*findet Kiki wirklich sehr einzigartig und fragt sich, ob man sie wohl ein bisschen ins Schleudern bringen kann*<br/>*legt den Kopf leicht schief und mustert sie, ehe sie mit der Stimme absichtlich ernster wird*<br/>Und du findest Matteo also unreif, ja? Denkst du, David muss viel für ihn machen?</p><p>Kiki:<br/>*nickt, als Bea David beschreibt*<br/>Ja, da ist er ähnlich wie ich. Ich könnte nie einfach so nach Heidesee fahren, ohne vorher eine Liste zu machen, was wir mitnehmen müssen oder so…<br/>*schaut kurz erschrocken, als Bea ihre Meinung über Matteo nun so eingrenzt und auf den Punkt bringt und wird durch ihre Frage kurz unsicher*<br/>Also naja… ich kann mir schon vorstellen, dass Matteo in Bezug auf David vielleicht anders ist? Keine Ahnung. Carlos ist bei mir ja auch anders. Aber ich glaub, was so Planung und sowas angeht, das übernimmt schon eher David oder meinen Sie nicht? Okay, Sie kennen Matteo ja nun auch nicht sonderlich gut und lange… aber ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass David angibt, wie der Plan ist und sie es dann beide machen… oder auch, dass Matteo bestimmte Sachen nicht so wichtig sind und er sie dann David einfach machen lässt? Also ich bin da natürlich nicht so drin in der Beziehung… und ich will jetzt auch nicht schlecht von Matteo reden… er liebt David abgöttisch - da bin ich mir 100%tig sicher! Ich hab ihn noch nie so glücklich und ausgeglichen erlebt, wie seit er mit David zusammen ist! Und ich wusste auch nicht, dass er so einen Beschützerinstinkt in sich hat, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine. Also ich lern ihn schon nochmal anders kennen, seit die beiden zusammen sind… aber ja, ich würde trotzdem sagen, dass David reifer ist als Matteo.</p><p>Bea:<br/>*lacht leicht, als Kiki einfach alles raus lässt und findet das alles hoch interessant*<br/>Also, ich kenn Matteo ja nur mit David deswegen kann ich da jetzt keinen Vergleich ziehen, aber ich hab schon das Gefühl, dass die beiden eine sehr ausgeglichene Beziehung führen und Matteo David auch viel gibt… den Beschützer Instinkt, wie du es nennst…<br/>*lächelt leicht*<br/>Ich bin auf jeden Fall sehr froh, dass die beiden sich gefunden haben.<br/>*trinkt einen Schluck Wasser*<br/>Und ich glaube übrigens nicht, dass eine Beziehung einen Menschen verändert, in dem Sinne, ich glaub eine Beziehung kann Seiten hervorbringen, aber im Grunde war die dann schon immer da. Ich glaube zum Beispiel, Matteo hatte schon immer einen Beschützer Instinkt für Leute, die ihm wichtig sind, aber bei David kommt die Seite halt richtig raus,<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter und lacht leicht*<br/>Aber was weiß ich schon? Ihr jungen Leute führt alle sehr viel bessere Beziehungen als ich sie je hatte… ich hab mich immer eingeengt gefühlt von Beziehungen und ihr blüht alle auf und so soll es ja auch sein.<br/>*lacht wieder leicht*<br/>Entschuldige, manchmal rede ich zu viel und zu persönlich…</p><p>Kiki:<br/>*isst ihr Brötchen und hört Bea zu*<br/>*schüttelt leicht den Kopf und verbessert sich*<br/>Oh, ich wollte jetzt auch nicht sagen, dass die beiden keine ausgeglichene Beziehung führen. Das glaub ich schon… Sie ergänzen sich eben ganz gut…<br/>*hört ihr weiter zu und nickt zu ihren Worten über Beziehungen, winkt dann allerdings ab, als sie sich entschuldigt, dass sie zu viel redet und lacht*<br/>Ach, sowas macht doch sympathisch. Ich bin da sehr ähnlich!<br/>*trinkt noch einen Schluck und meint dann*<br/>Ich glaube nicht, dass das mit den Beziehungen ein Generationending ist, sondern eher ein Typending. Einige Typen von Menschen brauchen eben mehr Freiheiten… davon gibt es in unserer Generation auch genug. Bei uns im Freundeskreis ist es aber glaub ich schon eher so, dass alle von ihren Beziehungen ziemlich profitieren. Ich meine, wir haben 3 Singles im Freundeskreis - davon ist eine dabei, von der ich sagen würde, dass sie schon auch ihre Freiheit genießt und da schon der absolut perfekte Typ kommen muss, ehe sie sich auf eine wirklich feste und reife Beziehung einlassen würde. Aber Abdi zum Beispiel sehnt sich auch danach… und Amira… ja, ich glaub schon… aber da muss halt wirklich der Richtige komme… der ihren Glauben und ihre Lebensweise teilt. Das ist ja auch nicht so einfach, da jemanden zu finden. Aber bei allen Pärchen ist es schon so, dass man schon das Gefühl hat, dass das Leben mit dem Partner genau das ist, was sie brauchen und wollen, um glücklich zu sein…<br/>*lacht und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Hach, das klingt ein bisschen kitschig, aber ich glaube, genauso ist es....<br/>*hört in dem Moment Hanna von der Tür aus und dreht sich zu ihr um: “Kiki, kannst du mal kommen? Wir wollen Laura helfen, schon mal ein paar Kisten auszupacken… es sind jetzt nur noch schwere Sachen zum Schleppen da…”*<br/>*nickt zu Hanna*<br/>Alles klar, ich komme…<br/>*dreht sich nochmal zu Bea und lächelt*<br/>War schön, mit ihnen zu plaudern. Wir sehen uns bestimmt später noch…<br/>*steht dann auf und verlässt die Küche*</p><p>Bea:<br/>*hört ihr interessiert zu und findet sie sehr intelligent und auch ein bisschen romantisch, gefällt das aber*<br/>*lächelt leicht und will eigentlich gerade noch was sagen, als Hanna Kiki wegholt*<br/>*lächelt ihr zu*<br/>Ja, wir sehen uns später…<br/>*schaut ihnen hinterher und schmiert dann weiter ihre Brötchen*<br/>*denkt sich, dass sie diesen Alex unbedingt noch kennenlernen will, da der sich ja offensichtlich mit David angefreundet hat*<br/>*überlegt, wer von den verbleibenden Jungs wohl Alex ist*<br/>*hört in dem Moment Jonas’ Stimme: “Alex, pass auf, hinter dir!”*<br/>*schaut schnell aus der Küche raus und sieht gerade noch, wie Jonas und offensichtlich Alex einen Teil von Davids Schreibtisch an der Küche vorbeitragen*<br/>*wartet geduldig bis sie wieder vorbeikommen und ruft dann schnell*<br/>Alex! Du hattest ja noch gar kein Brötchen, komm rein und stärk dich ein bisschen!<br/>*hört und sieht nicht, wie Jonas Alex angrinst und ihm “Viel Spaß” zuraunt*</p><p>Alex:<br/>*hat gerade mit Jonas Davids halben Schreibtisch hochgetragen und wollte eigentlich auch schnell den Rest hochtragen, als Bea nach ihm ruft*<br/>*schaut skeptisch zu Jonas, als der ihm viel Spaß wünscht und raunt*<br/>Muss ich?<br/>*sieht Jonas nur nicken und geht dann halt in die Küche*<br/>*wollte gerade sagen, dass er keinen Hunger hat, als ihm schon eine Brötchenhälfte in die Hand gedrückt wird*<br/>Ähm… danke…</p><p>Bea:<br/>*lächelt zufrieden, als Alex tatsächlich in die Küche kommt und drückt ihm direkt eine Brötchenhälfte in die Hand*<br/>*winkt ab, als er sich bedankt und schenkt ihm was zu trinken ein*<br/>Ach was… ihr müsst euch doch stärken, so schwer, wie ihr hier arbeitet...<br/>*stellt ihm das Glas hin*<br/>Ich bin übrigens Bea, Davids Patentante.<br/>*seufzt einmal und setzt sich dann auf einen der Barhocker, da sie nun alle Brötchenhälften geschmiert hat*<br/>*denkt sich, dass sie mal ganz ungezwungen anfängt, da Alex auf sie eher einen verschlossenen Eindruck macht*<br/>Geht’s denn gut voran? Laura und David sind ja so dankbar, dass sie so viele Sachen bei dir unterstellen konnten. Da sieht man mal, wieviel wert ein guter Freundeskreis ist, oder? Ich meine, innerhalb eines Monats in Berlin eine Wohnung zu finden, ist ja auch wirklich utopisch… aber toll, dass ihr alle so mithelft. Ich meine, wir haben noch nicht mal drei Uhr und ihr seid gleich schon durch mit allem, oder? Viele Hände, schnelles Ende, was?!<br/>*lacht leise*</p><p>Alex:<br/>*nickt leicht, als sie sagt dass sie sich stärken müssen*<br/>Mhm.<br/>*nimmt ein Schluck von dem Wasser und dreht die Brötchenhälfte etwas in den Händen*<br/>*nickt wieder, als sie sich vorstellt*<br/>Ja.<br/>*hört ihr dann zu und zieht etwas die Augenbrauen hoch, als sie so viel redet*<br/>*fühlt sich ein bisschen an Kiki erinnert*<br/>Ähm… ja, geht gut voran.<br/>*zuckt leicht mit einer Schulter und beißt von seiner Hälfte ab*</p><p>Bea:<br/>*lässt sich nicht wirklich anmerken, dass es sie ein wenig irritiert, wie einsilbig Alex antwortet*<br/>*denkt sich, dass er vielleicht einfach nur ein wenig schüchtern ist und dass es sicherlich Gründe geben muss, warum David sich mit ihm anfreundet*<br/>*strahlt deswegen, als er meint, dass es gut voran geht*<br/>Das klingt fantastisch! Dann habt ihr’s ja sicher bald geschafft und ich lerne mal die ganze Meute auf einem Haufen kennen… ich war schon ganz gespannt! David hat ja in höchsten Tönen von euch allen gesprochen und ich freu mich so für ihn, dass er so glücklich ist.<br/>*schenkt sich ebenfalls was zu trinken ein und fragt dann*<br/>Und du? Kennst du auch alle schon seit dem Gymnasium? Oder noch länger? Ich hab ja gehört, Jonas und Matteo kennen sich schon seit dem Kindergarten! Wahnsinn!</p><p>Alex:<br/>*hört ihr genau zu und beobachtet sie*<br/>*denkt sich, dass sie bestimmt abchecken will, dass es David gut geht und einer von den anderen Pappnasen erzählt hat, dass er und David sich angefreundet haben*<br/>*lächelt minimal, als sie sagt, dass David sie alle so gelobt hat*<br/>*schüttelt dann den Kopf bei ihrer Frage*<br/>Nee…<br/>*sieht aber, wie sie ihn erwartungsvoll anschaut und sagt dann noch*<br/>Ich musste das letzte Jahr wiederholen, also kenn ich die alle auch nicht viel länger als David.</p><p>Bea:<br/>*schaut ihn erwartungsvoll fragend an, als er wieder nur so einsilbig antwortet und lächelt zufrieden, als er doch noch einen Satz hinten dran hängt*<br/>*lächelt dann noch mehr, als sie sagt*<br/>Aber das spricht ja dann im Grunde genommen auch wieder für den Freundeskreis, dass du so schnell neuen Anschluss gefunden hast, oder?<br/>*hat kurzzeitig vergessen, dass Alex mit Mia zusammen ist - bei den ganzen Pärchen und Konstellationen, die sie heute gelernt hat, aber wohl nicht verwunderlich*<br/>Ich meine, das ist ja auch nicht so einfach, wenn man eine Klasse wiederholt - da ist dann der alte Freundeskreis, aber die sieht man nicht mehr täglich in der Schule… und so viele neue Leute im neuen Jahrgang… ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass man da am Anfang nicht so recht weiß, wo man eigentlich hingehört… oder hingehören will…<br/>*trinkt noch einen Schluck und fragt dann*<br/>Durch wen bist du denn zu dem Trupp hier gestoßen? Und mit wem verstehst du dich am besten?<br/>*lacht leise*<br/>Ich hab heute schon von so vielen Konstellationen gehört - da ist es ein bisschen schwer, den Überblick zu behalten…<br/>*beugt sich ein wenig verschwörerisch näher zu ihm und meint grinsend*<br/>Ich hätte mir von Anfang an Diagramme zeichnen sollen, um alles zu behalten.</p><p>Alex:<br/>*kann gerade so ein Seufzen unterdrücken, als Bea natürlich weiter fragt*<br/>*fragt sich, ob er nicht einfach gehen kann*<br/>*denkt dann, dass er ihr am besten ein bisschen was gibt, damit sie ihn in Ruhe lässt*<br/>Oh ja, der Freundeskreis ist super, wirklich Weltklasse, einsame Spitze.<br/>*schenkt ihr ein kurzes, leicht gezwungenes, Lächeln*<br/>*hört dann dass sie noch weitere Fragen hat*<br/>Ich bin mit Mia zusammen, seit Februar ungefähr.<br/>*findet, dass das beide Fragen beantwortet*<br/>*schüttelt leicht amüsiert den Kopf, als sie so verschwörerisch tut*<br/>Jap.<br/>*schaut sie dann an und entscheidet, es ihr leichter zu machen*<br/>Okay, ich weiß, dass sie Davids Patentante sind und uns wahrscheinlich alle kennen lernen wollen, weil sie Interesse an Davids Leben haben. Aber wie sie vielleicht merken, bin ich echt nicht der Typ, der viel erzählt. Also warum fragen sie mich nicht einfach das, was sie wirklich wissen wollen? Ich geb ihnen eine ausführliche Antwort und dann ist gut, ja?</p><p>Bea:<br/>*schaut ihn etwas irritiert an, als er so übertrieben euphorisch vom Freundeskreis spricht und runzelt leicht die Stirn*<br/>*denkt sich, dass Alex wohl wirklich nicht der Typ für Smalltalk ist und fragt sich, warum David sich ausgerechnet mit ihm so gut versteht*<br/>*nickt dann aber zu der Info, dass er mit Mia zusammen ist und lächelt*<br/>Ach ja, natürlich, Mia! Die Laura ihr Zimmer zur Verfügung gestellt hat… das ist ja sicher dann jetzt auch nicht leicht für dich, oder? So drei Monate Fernbeziehung…<br/>*denkt sich, dass er vielleicht deswegen gerade nicht so gut drauf ist*<br/>*schaut dann leicht überrascht, als auf einmal doch mehr als nur eine knappe Antwort aus ihm heraus quillt und lacht dann, als sie merkt, worauf er hinaus will*<br/>Okay, du hast mich durchschaut! Natürlich will ich wissen, auf wen mein David hier gestoßen ist und ob er es hier gut hat und was das für Menschen sind, die sein Leben so bereichern…<br/>*legt den Kopf leicht schief und überlegt*<br/>Okay… also kein Smalltalk, ich verstehe… was will ich also wirklich wissen… hmm?<br/>*lächelt dann leicht und fragt ganz direkt*<br/>Kiki hat erzählt, dass David und du euch angefreundet haben… und - wenn ich jetzt mal ganz ehrlich und direkt bin: Ich kenn dich nicht, aber mein erster Eindruck von dir ist schon eher so, dass du ein distanzierter Typ bist… und vielleicht nicht ganz so offen wie der Rest von euch… bei dem Rest kann ich mir gut vorstellen, dass sie es David leicht gemacht haben, dazu zu gehören… aber bei dir?<br/>*wiegt leicht den Kopf hin und her*<br/>Hmmm… ich weiß nicht… wie passt du da rein? In das alles hier? Und was verbindet David und dich? Und würdest du dem überhaupt zustimmen, was Kiki sagt? Seid ihr gut befreundet?</p><p>Alex:<br/>*hört ihr etwas belustigt zu*<br/>*findet, dass es passt, dass sie die Info von Kiki hat*<br/>*presst die Lippen leicht zusammen, als sie ihn als distanziert einstuft*<br/>*hört dann, dass sie eher fünf Fragen stellt als eine*<br/>*würde bei Leuten aus dem Freundeskreis darauf hinweisen und verlangen, dass sie sich auf eine Frage festlegt*<br/>*möchte Bea aber nicht noch mehr vor dem Kopf stoßen*<br/>*zuckt leicht mit einer Schulter und antwortet ehrlich*<br/>Ich weiß nicht, wie ich da rein passe. Und ich weiß auch nicht, ob David es leicht oder schwer fand, sich mit mir anzufreunden, da müssen sie ihn fragen. Aber ich kann sagen, dass ich schon finde, dass wir gut befreundet sind. Wir sind ehrlich miteinander, denke ich. Das ist zumindest etwas, das ich an David schätze. Wir haben uns unterhalten, weil wir beide die waren, die nicht mitreden konnten bei Geschichten aus der Mittelstufe.<br/>*macht dann eine kurze Pause, weil er überlegt, wie er das nächste formulieren soll*<br/>Ich denke, wir verstehen uns, weil wir uns verstehen. Also, er hat sich nicht abschrecken lassen von meinen einsilbigen Antworten und meiner Mauer.<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter und lächelt leicht*<br/>Reicht Ihnen das?</p><p>Bea:<br/>*schaut ihn interessiert an, als er tatsächlich zu einer ausführlichen Antwort ansetzt und lächelt leicht, weil sie sich dadurch zum ersten Mal vorstellen kann, dass man sich tatsächlich mit ihm unterhalten kann*<br/>*findet es auch ziemlich ehrlich und mutig zu sagen, dass er nicht weiß, wie er da rein passt*<br/>*lächelt mehr, als er sagt, was er an David schätzt*<br/>*grinst dann minimal, als er fragt, ob ihr das reicht und meint eher scherzhaft*<br/>Natürlich nicht…<br/>*lacht dann, als sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck sieht und sagt*<br/>Klar, euch verbindet natürlich, dass ihr nicht von Anfang an zu diesem Freundeskreis gehört habt, aber sowas alleine reicht ja nicht aus, um sich anzufreunden.<br/>*beugt sich wieder leicht vor und legt kurz die Hand auf seinen Unterarm*<br/>Und es spricht ja wohl ziemlich für dich, dass David sich nicht hat abschrecken lassen, oder? Also hat er wohl gespürt, dass da mehr ist hinter den einsilbigen Antworten und der Mauer… oder du hast ihm gezeigt, dass da mehr ist?<br/>*seufzt und nimmt die Hand wieder weg*<br/>Naja, mit Mauern kennt er sich aus…<br/>*versinkt für ein paar Sekunden in Gedanken, ist dann aber wieder voll und ganz bei Alex*<br/>Also du würdest schon sagen, dass du mit David besser befreundet bist als mit Matteo? Oder kommst du mit beiden gut zurecht?</p><p>Alex:<br/>*zieht leicht die Augenbrauen hoch, als sie sagt, dass das ja nicht ausreicht für eine Freundschaft*<br/>*fragt sich, warum sie das meint, das beurteilen zu können*<br/>*zieht automatisch seinen Arm weg, als sie die Hand darauf ablegt*<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter bei ihren Fragen*<br/>Warum fragen Sie nicht David, was er an mir findet? Einem distanzierten Eisklotz, der nur einsilbige Antworten gibt?<br/>*hört dann aber ihren Kommentar und tut es ein bisschen leid, dass er so reagiert hat, da sie sich ja wirklich nur um David sorgt*<br/>*nickt sofort bei ihrer Frage*<br/>Ich bin definitiv mit David besser befreundet… Matteo ist eher so wie… ein kleiner Bruder, ganz okay, aber halt auch ein bisschen nervig<br/>*hat mittlerweile das Brötchen auf und stellt sein Glas ab*<br/>Und Sie sollten das alles wirklich mal David fragen, wenn sie so interessiert sind.<br/>*grinst dann minimal*<br/>Oder glauben sie, er findet es gut, dass Sie uns hier ausfragen?</p><p>Bea:<br/>*schaut ein wenig beleidigt, als er meint, dass sie David fragen soll, was er an ihm findet und lacht einmal kurz trocken*<br/>Weißt du was? Vielleicht mach ich das tatsächlich. Wobei ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass ich ziemliche Schimpfe von ihm kriegen würde, wenn ich solche Worte verwendet würde wie “distanzierter Eisklotz mit einsilbigen Antworten”....<br/>*hört dann, dass er schon ehrlich auf ihre Frage antwortet und lächelt ein wenig versöhnlich*<br/>*lacht dann sogar leise, als er seine Beziehung zu Matteo beschreibt und meint*<br/>Ich glaub, so sind kleine Brüder nun mal… ganz okay, aber ein bisschen nervig....<br/>*grinst dann leicht und nickt nochmal*<br/>Ich werd ihn auf jeden Fall fragen…<br/>*lacht dann laut*<br/>Oh - David würde mir den Kopf abreißen! Und um ehrlich zu sein, wollte ich auch gar nicht so weit gehen… ich wollte nur mal gucken, wer jetzt so alles Anteil an seinem Leben nimmt… aber gegen meine Neugier komm ich oft selbst nicht an… da hängt sich dann automatisch eine Frage an die andere und ich kann mich selbst kaum stoppen… Ja, aber du hast natürlich Recht… er würde das nicht gut finden!<br/>*zuckt mit den Schultern und lächelt leicht verzweifelt*<br/>Wäre nett, wenn du mich bei ihm nicht verpetzt…<br/>*leert ihr Glas und meint dann*<br/>Ich will dich hier auch nicht irgendwie festhalten oder so… und es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir zu Nahe getreten bin…<br/>*lächelt leicht*<br/>Weißt du, im Grunde genommen vertraue ich dem Urteil meines Patensohns… ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er viele Gründe hat, mit dir befreundet zu sein… vielleicht, weil du Dinge durchschaust und keinem irgendwas vorspielst? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es schaffe, das innerhalb von 10 Minuten heraus zu finden… aber vielleicht ja irgendwann mal? Aber eigentlich ist meine Meinung nicht wirklich wichtig, weißt du? Wichtig für mich ist, dass David hier Menschen gefunden hat, denen er vertraut und die ihn so nehmen, wie er ist. Und wenn du einer dieser Menschen bist, dann freue ich mich für ihn, dass er dich gefunden hat…<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>… und für dich natürlich auch…</p><p>Alex:<br/>*nickt leicht, als sie David und seine Reaktionen beschreibt*<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Okay, ich verpetze Sie nicht…<br/>*hört ihr dann wieder zu und findet, dass sie ihn ganz gut einschätzt*<br/>*nickt leicht*<br/>Es tut mir leid, wenn ich es Ihnen schwer gemacht hab, aber ja, ich bin keine Plaudertasche und von Grund auf erstmal skeptisch… Aber ich denke, ich kann Sie beruhigen. Ich vertraue David und ich vertrau nicht vielen Menschen.<br/>*grinst ebenfalls leicht*<br/>Und ich denke, er vertraut mir auch.<br/>*stößt sich dann von der Küchenplatte ab*<br/>Ich werd jetzt aber mal wieder… bis später, nehme ich an.</p><p>David:<br/>*kann es kaum glauben, dass sie es tatsächlich geschafft haben, vor drei Uhr den kompletten Umzug über die Bühne zu bringen und sitzt nun, den Arm um Matteo geschlungen auf der Ladefläche des Umzugswagens, während sich nach und nach die anderen bei ihnen einfinden*<br/>*gibt Matteo einen kurzen Kuss auf die Schläfe und murmelt leise und glücklich*<br/>Wir haben’s geschafft…<br/>*drückt ihm noch einen Kuss auf und schaut dann zu Alex, der gerade aus dem Haus kommt*<br/>*lächelt leicht und hört Amira sagen: “Nichts mehr zu schleppen da - wir haben’s geschafft!”*<br/>*sieht Alex grinsen und hört in dem Moment Jonas in seine Richtung fragen: “Und? Hast du alle Fragen richtig beantwortet?”*<br/>*schaut irritiert zwischen den beiden hin und her und sieht Alex grinsen und mit den Schultern zucken: “Ich bin mir nicht so sicher…”*<br/>*hört in dem Moment Amira lachen: “Kommt er gerade von Bea?” und Kiki: “Also ich hab mich echt supernett mit ihr unterhalten. Sie war total interessiert!” und Jonas: “Ja, so kann man das auch nennen…”*<br/>*schaut skeptisch von einem zum anderen*<br/>Ähm… Moment… hat sie euch irgendwie ausgefragt oder so?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*hat seinen Kopf auf Davids Schulter und grinst leicht, als er einen Kuss bekommt*<br/>Wir haben’s geschafft…<br/>*hört dann das Gespräch zwischen den anderen und muss leicht lachen*<br/>*schaut zu David*<br/>Ach, komm schon, das passt doch voll zu Bea… die hat mich auch ausgefragt…<br/>*sieht, wie Jonas grinst: “Jap, das kann ich mir sehr gut vorstellen!”*<br/>*hört dann Carlos: “Wie jetzt? Sie hat euch alle ausgefragt? Sam auch?”*<br/>*sieht Sam grinsen und nicken und Carlos entrüstet verkünden: “Mich nicht!” und dann Abdi “Mich auch nicht!”*<br/>*hört dann Kiki: “Carlos, ich hab ihr schon viel von dir erzählt…”*<br/>*grinst belustigt, als Carlos das gar nicht zu hören scheint, sondern sagt: “Ich geh da jetzt hoch! Ich kann ihr auch was über David erzählen!”*<br/>*lacht, als Jonas sagt: “Und Matteo, da ist sie auch interessiert!”*<br/>*zuckt mit den Schultern und hört dann Abdi: “Ich komm mit!”*</p><p>David:<br/>*stöhnt leise, als alle bestätigen, von Bea ausgefragt worden zu sein*<br/>*lacht, als Carlos und Abdi sich beschweren, übergangen worden zu sein, verzieht allerdings leicht das Gesicht, als sie tatsächlich hoch wollen, um auch ausgefragt zu werden*<br/>Ey Leute… ihr müsst echt nicht… so spannend ist das nicht…<br/>*hört Hanna lachen: “Spannend vielleicht nicht… aber schon interessant…”*<br/>*stöhnt, als Abdi und Carlos sich tatsächlich in Bewegung setzen und hört dann Jonas: “Wie sieht’s aus? Soll ich den Wagen jetzt gleich zurück bringen? Wir haben’s in unter 6 Stunden geschafft - da sparen wir bestimmt was!”*<br/>*nickt dankbar*<br/>Ja, gerne… ähm… soll einer von uns mitkommen?<br/>*schaut fragend zu Matteo, sieht dann aber, wie Alex abwinkt: “Lass mal, ihr habt doch hier noch genug zu tun… ich fahr hinter Jonas her und nehm ihn dann mit zurück… dann sind wir schnell wieder hier.”*<br/>*schaut ein wenig skeptisch zwischen Alex und Jonas hin und her, ob das wirklich so okay ist, nickt dann aber und lächelt dankbar*<br/>Danke!<br/>*nimmt den Arm von Matteos Schulter und schwingt sich von der Ladefläche*<br/>*murmelt mehr zu sich selbst*<br/>Und ich werd jetzt als erstmal Bea stoppen…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. 31.08.2019 (2) - Hallooooo geliebtes Bett! Willkommen!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Samstag, 20:26 Uhr:</strong> </span>
</p><p>David:<br/>*haben noch nett mit den anderen zusammengesessen, Beas Verpflegung gegessen und Bier bzw. Wasser getrunken*<br/>*nachdem er Bea mehrmals strafende Blicke zugeworfen hatte, als sie wieder irgendwelche Anspielungen oder Fragen rausgehauen hat, waren all seine Mühen umsonst, als Hans auf einmal zu ihnen stieß und sich fantastisch mit Bea verstanden hat*<br/>*hat sich irgendwann als erstes von Bea verabschiedet, sich bei ihr nochmal bedankt, dass sie Rudi so lange behalten durften und ihr Matteos und sein Urlaubsmitbringsel überreicht*<br/>*mussten versprechen, dass sie sie auf jeden Fall nochmal besuchen kommen, bevor seine Uni los geht und dass Bea nochmal wiederkommen darf, da sie ja nun Linn und Mia gar nicht kennengelernt hat*<br/>*haben dann nach und nach die Freunde verabschiedet und mit Hans, Michi und Laura zu Abend gegessen*<br/>*war dann als erstes duschen und hat sich danach schon seine Gammel-Schlafsachen angezogen*<br/>*hat dann, während Matteo duschen gegangen ist, schon mal angefangen seine Schreibtischsachen auf dem Schreibtisch und in dem zugehörigen Schubladencontainer zu verstauen*<br/>*denkt sich währenddessen, wie gut heute alles gelaufen ist, dass die Freunde sogar geholfen haben, die Möbel aufzubauen, dass sein Bett schon steht und sie gleich nur noch reinsteigen brauchen und dass die Tatsache, dass so viele geholfen haben, ihm mal wieder gezeigt hat, was für ein Glück er hat, dazu zu gehören - vor allem, wenn er an seinen “Umzug” von Lychen nach Berlin denkt, den er nur zusammen mit Laura und einem Kumpel von ihr gestemmt hat*<br/>*hält irgendwann kurz inne, schaut sich in Matteos Zimmer um und kann irgendwie kaum glauben, dass seine Sachen hier sind und sie für die nächsten drei Monate tatsächlich zusammen hier wohnen werden*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*kommt in Jogginghose und einem T-Shirt von David aus dem Bad wieder ins Zimmer*<br/>*sieht, dass David auf dem Schreibtischstuhl sitzt und wohl schon was ausgepackt hat*<br/>Schluss mit Arbeit jetzt, das können wir auch morgen machen…<br/>*grinst leicht und wendet sich dann dem Bett zu*<br/>Hach, das sieht wirklich gut aus hier…<br/>*breitet die Arme aus und lässt sich aufs Bett fallen*<br/>Hallooooo geliebtes Bett! Willkommen! Ich hoffe, du fühlst dich wohl und genießt deinen Aufenthalt, ich bin auf jeden Fall sehr froh, dich zu sehen!<br/>*dreht sich auf den Rücken und schaut grinsend zu David*<br/>*streckt seine Arme nach ihm aus*<br/>Komm kuscheln, Schreibner!</p><p>David:<br/>*schaut zur Tür und lächelt, als Matteo ins Zimmer kommt*<br/>*grinst bei seinen Worten und lässt sofort die Pinsel zurück in die Umzugskiste fallen, die er gerade in der Hand hatte*<br/>Okay, du hast gewonnen… so einfach geht das manchmal...<br/>*lacht dann leise, als er sich aufs Bett fallen lässt und es begrüßt*<br/>*freut sich ziemlich, dass Matteo sich so freut und dass ihn die Tatsache, dass sein Bett hier steht, anscheinend so glücklich macht*<br/>*spricht mit verstellter Stimme*<br/>Ich freu mich sehr, hier sein zu dürfen, Matteo!<br/>*grinst dann ebenfalls, als Matteo sich zu ihm umdreht und kommt seiner Aufforderung sofort nach, indem er vom Schreibtischstuhl aufspringt und sich mit Anlauf auf sein Bett und so halb auf Matteo schmeißt*<br/>*schlingt sofort seine Arme um ihn und reibt seine Nase über Matteos Hals, ehe er dort einen Kuss platziert*<br/>*murmelt*<br/>Kuscheln haben wir uns jetzt echt verdient… Wahnsinn, dass alles wirklich so gut geklappt hat...</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht, als David für das Bett spricht*<br/>Sehr schön…<br/>*ächzt, als David sich halb auf ihn wirft*<br/>*schlingt aber sofort beide Arme um ihn und drückt einen Kuss auf seinen Kopf*<br/>Ja voll… haben aber auch echt alle richtig gut mit angepackt…<br/>*vergräbt dann seine Nase in Davids Haaren und atmet ihn ein*<br/>*seufzt leicht*<br/>Krass, oder? Irgendwie hat der Umzug immer so weit weg gewirkt und jetzt ist es passiert… jetzt wohnen wir wirklich für drei Monate zusammen….</p><p>David:<br/>*hmmt zustimmend, als Matteo meint, dass alle gut angepackt haben und muss wieder kurz daran denken, was für ein Glück er hat*<br/>*murmelt leise*<br/>Wir haben schon ziemlich coole Freunde…<br/>*legt seinen Kopf in der Kuhle zwischen Hals und Schulter ab und schließt entspannt die Augen*<br/>*lächelt dann bei Matteos Worten, macht die Augen wieder auf und sieht ihn an*<br/>*sagt leise*<br/>Hört sich ziemlich gut an, oder? Wir wohnen zusammen… also wirklich wirklich…<br/>*lässt mal absichtlich die “drei Monate” weg, weil er daran jetzt noch gar nicht denken möchte*<br/>*grinst leicht*<br/>Und meinst du, wir gehen uns irgendwann auf die Nerven?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lächelt leicht*<br/>Die coolsten… aber sag’s ihnen nicht…<br/>*schlingt den einen Arm etwas fester um David, als der sich näher an ihn kuschelt*<br/>*schaut runter, als er zu ihm rauf schaut*<br/>*lächelt*<br/>Hört sich ziemlich wunderbar an…<br/>*lacht dann leicht bei seiner Frage*<br/>Ja, klar… wir werden bestimmt total viele neue Seiten aneinander entdecken… zum Beispiel, dass ich immer die dreckige Wäsche auf dem Sessel liegen lasse anstatt sie in den Korb zu tun… oder dass du deine leere Kaffeetasse stehen lässt, obwohl du in die Küche gehst…<br/>*drückt ihn etwas spielerisch und grinst*<br/>Also nein, ich glaub nicht, dass wir uns irgendwann auf die Nerven gehen… eigentlich wohnen wir doch schon seit Mai zusammen, nur halt in zwei Wohnungen….</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo meint, dass sich das wunderbar anhört und hmmt zustimmend*<br/>*grinst dann zunächst bei seinen Worten und lacht dann leise*<br/>*ditscht ihm liebevoll gegen die Wange und fügt hinzu*<br/>… oder dass meine Schuhe ständig im Weg rum stehen… oder du ständig an meine Klamotten gehst…<br/>*grinst und zuppelt an Matteos/seinem Shirt, ehe er ihn wieder fester umarmt*<br/>*wird während er Matteo zuhört und selbst gesprochen hat, mal wieder bewusst, wie sehr er Matteo liebt und wie sehr er die Beziehung zu ihm liebt und dass sie all ihre Macken so absolut selbstverständlich gegenseitig hinnehmen*<br/>*hört dann Matteos Worte und nickt*<br/>*murmelt*<br/>Ich glaub auch nicht…<br/>*küsst nochmal seinen Hals und murmelt dagegen*<br/>Du gehst mir sowieso nie auf die Nerven, Florenzi… ich liebe dich… und all unsere Macken…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht, als er geditscht wird*<br/>Na, das beruht ja wohl auf Gegenseitigkeit…<br/>*nickt, als er ihm zustimmt*<br/>Und wenn uns was nervt, sagen wir’s ja…<br/>*lächelt, als er geküsst wird und spürt wieder dieses Flattern, als er sagt, dass er ihn liebt*<br/>*dreht sich ein bisschen, so dass er ihn angucken kann*<br/>Ich liebe dich auch und all unsere Macken… und dass sie uns nicht groß stören….<br/>*gibt ihm einen sanften Kuss und fährt durch seine Haare*<br/>Oh, da fällt mir ein, ich hab ja noch was für dich… Moment….<br/>*muss ihn etwas loslassen und sich strecken, um eine kleine Box von neben dem Bett zu greifen, in der die beiden Haustürschlüssel und der Briefkastenschlüssel an einem Schlüsselanhänger sind, der aussieht wie ein Sandwich*<br/>*reicht sie ihm*</p><p>
  
</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo seine Worte erwidert und lockert dann etwas seinen Griff um ihm, als er sich streckt und meint, dass er noch was für ihn hat*<br/>*schaut kurz verwundert und wartet*<br/>*nimmt dann die Box entgegen und schaut Matteo fragend an, ehe er sich ein bisschen aufsetzt, um die Box aufmachen zu können*<br/>*lacht leise, als er die Schlüssel bzw. den Schlüsselanhänger sieht und nimmt ihn aus der Box*<br/>*schaut Matteo liebevoll an und beugt sich dann zu ihm runter, um ihm einen Kuss zu geben*<br/>Danke…<br/>*schaut wieder auf die Schlüssel und lächelt, weil es ihm irgendwie so unwirklich vorkommt, dass sie tatsächlich wirklich jetzt zusammen wohnen, denn auch, wenn er logisch weiß, dass sich eigentlich nicht wirklich viel ändert, ist es schon irgendwie ein anderes Gefühl*<br/>*schaut auf die Ecke mit seinem Schreibtisch, seine Stehlampe, die zwischen Matteos Regal und seinem Sessel steht, auf die Kisten vor dem Regal, die darauf warten, ausgepackt zu werden und auf Matteos Schrank, vor dem zwei Reisetaschen und ein Karton mit seinen bzw. ihren Klamotten steht, die eingeräumt werden müssen*<br/>*lächelt noch mehr und spürt ein dolles Kribbeln im Bauch, weil es sich so schön anfühlt, dass seine und Matteos Sachen jetzt tatsächlich irgendwie genauso zusammen gehören wie Matteo und er*<br/>*lacht dann leise, weil er es selbst gerade ein bisschen unfassbar findet, wie glücklich ihn das macht und schüttelt leicht den Kopf*<br/>*legt sich dann wieder zu Matteo und schmiegt sich an ihn*<br/>*gibt ein Wohlfühgrummeln von sich und murmelt kaum verständlich in Matteos Schulter*<br/>Ich bin ziemlich glücklich…</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*beobachtet David, als er die Box aufmacht und freut sich, als er lacht*<br/>*küsst ihn zurück*<br/>Gern geschehen…<br/>*schaut ihn wieder an und sieht, wie er erst die Schlüssel anschaut und dann im Zimmer umher*<br/>*sieht, wie sein Lächeln größer wird und spürt ein Flattern im Bauch, weil David so glücklich und zufrieden aussieht*<br/>*hätte gern ein Bild von dem Moment und beschließt, es sich einfach ganz doll einzuprägen*<br/>*schlingt sofort einen Arm um ihn, als er sich wieder zu ihm legt*<br/>*hört sein Murmeln und versteht nur “glücklich”*<br/>*lächelt selber doll und drückt ihm einen Kuss auf*<br/>Das ist schön… ich auch…<br/>*hält ihn eine Weile einfach nur schweigend*<br/>*sagt dann irgendwann*<br/>Oh, und Hanna hat gesagt falls der Schrank zu klein ist, hat sie noch ne Kleiderstange…<br/>*lacht dann leicht*<br/>Sorry, hab ich gerade die Stimmung zerstört?</p><p>David:<br/>*lächelt sehr, als Matteo meint, dass er auch glücklich ist und brummelt nochmal wohlig*<br/>*schweigt dann einen Moment mit ihm zusammen und muss leicht grinsen, als er auf einmal Hannas Kleiderstange erwähnt*<br/>*lacht dann leise bei seiner Frage und nickt*<br/>Ja, sehr… schäm dich!<br/>*küsst seine Wange und rappelt sich dann hoch*<br/>*schaut zum Schrank und sieht, dass jetzt, da Matteo ausgemistet bzw. aufgeräumt hat, wirklich noch ziemlich viel Platz ist*<br/>*zuckt mit einer Schulter und meint grinsend*<br/>Das passt schon… ein Großteil unserer Sachen liegt wahrscheinlich sowieso die meiste Zeit schmutzig auf dem Sessel…<br/>*setzt sich in den Schneidersitz und knufft Matteo mit dem Knie in die Rippen*<br/>Und jetzt, Herr Florenzi? Tragen wir jetzt erst unser erstes Zusammenziehen in den Kalender ein und zocken dann noch ne Runde? Oder wie hast du vor, den Abend ausklingen zu lassen?</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht leicht*<br/>Tu ich ja, tu ich ja….<br/>*grummelt, als David sich hochrappelt*<br/>*setzt sich dann so halb auf, mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand*<br/>*schaut auch zum Schrank und zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Joa, müsste….<br/>*pffft, als er geknufft wird und setzt sich ganz auf*<br/>*grinst dann aber bei seinem Vorschlag*<br/>Ich finde, das klingt nach nem guten ersten Abend…<br/>*rappelt sich auf und greift sich einen Stift von seinem Schreibtisch*<br/>Oder wünschen sie eine bestimmte Farbe, Herr Künstler?</p><p>David:<br/>*nickt zufrieden grinsend, als Matteo meint, dass er sich schämt*<br/>*schaut auf den Stift, den Matteo geholt hat und grinst bei seiner Frage*<br/>*steht auf und ist in drei Schritten bei seinem Schreibtisch*<br/>Wir haben ja jetzt eine ganze Farbpalette zur Auswahl…<br/>*greift die Mappe mit seinen Finelinern und fischt als nächstes Matteos Kalender von der Wand*<br/>*setzt sich mit beidem zurück aufs Bett und öffnet die Mappe*<br/>*beäugt die Stifte und legt kurz die Hand in den Nacken, während er überlegt*<br/>Okay… welche Farbe passt zum Zusammenziehen? Hmmm… Grün?<br/>*hört in dem Moment ein Klopfen an der Tür, schaut kurz fragend zu Matteo, zuckt kurz mit der Schulter und fragt dann*<br/>Ja?<br/>*sieht, wie die Tür aufgeht und Linn ihren Kopf reinsteckt, ein bisschen verlegen stehen bleibt und dann meint*<br/>Ich wollte Willkommen sagen… also… Willkommen in unserer WG… ich weiß aber nicht, ob das wichtig ist. Weil du ja eigentlich schon länger willkommen bist und weil du ja sowieso schon ganz oft hier warst, aber es ist ja jetzt schon was anderes, weil… jetzt wohnst du ja hier und…<br/>*sieht, wie sie mit den Schultern zuckt und zögernd einen Schritt ins Zimmer macht und schüchtern die Arme nach ihm ausbreitet*<br/>*lächelt doll bei ihrer kleinen Rede und stellt mal wieder fest, wie sehr er sich an Linns Art gewöhnt hat, da ihn sowas vor 2 Monaten sicher noch verunsichert hätte*<br/>*rappelt sich hoch, als er sieht, dass Linn ihn umarmen will und kommt ihr entgegen*<br/>Ist doch egal, ob’s wichtig ist. Ich freu mich… danke!<br/>*umarmt sie dann kurz und meint*<br/>Wie war denn der Geburtstag deines Vaters? Hast du noch Hunger? In der Küche müssten noch belegte Brötchen sein...</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*lacht, als er zu seinem Schreibtisch*<br/>Ach ja, vergessen, ich wohn ja jetzt mit einem Künstler zusammen…<br/>*lässt seinen Kuli wieder auf seinen Schreibtisch fallen und krabbelt zurück aufs Bett*<br/>*lacht und zuckt mit einer Schulter*<br/>Grün ist gut…<br/>*schaut dann auf, als es klopft*<br/>*sieht Linn und hört ihre Rede und muss automatisch grinsen*<br/>*beobachtet die Umarmung und wie Linn ihn wirklich drückt und ist mal wieder ein bisschen gerührt*<br/>*sieht dann, wie Linn den Kopf schüttelt: “Oh nein, danke, es gab furchtbar viel zu essen. Aber wenn die Brötchen weg müssen, also bevor ihr sie wegschmeißt…”*<br/>*winkt schnell ab*<br/>Nein, Quatsch! Ich pfeife mir gleich noch eins rein und den Rest essen wir einfach morgen zum Frühstück. Passt schon, Linn.</p><p>David:<br/>*setzt sich wieder zurück zu Matteo, nachdem er Linn umarmt hat und schüttelt sofort den Kopf bei ihrer Frage, weil er Linn inzwischen tatsächlich so einschätzt, dass sie ihnen zuliebe noch Brötchen essen würde, auch wenn sie eigentlich pappsatt ist*<br/>*nickt darum zu Matteos Worten*<br/>Eben - dann haben wir noch was zum Frühstück, passt doch!<br/>*sieht sie lächeln und sich in Matteos Zimmer umschauen, ehe sie sich wieder zu ihnen wendet und schließlich sagt: “Es ist gut, dass der Sitzsack jetzt im Wohnzimmer ist!”*<br/>*grinst leicht und nickt*<br/>Wäre sonst vielleicht auch ein bisschen eng hier geworden…<br/>*sieht sie nicken: “Ja, und er passt gut ins Wohnzimmer. Ich hatte immer das Gefühl, er und die hintere Couch passen so gut zusammen… Wir hatten ihn da ja schon ein paarmal stehen und ich war immer traurig, wenn er zurück in Matteos Zimmer kam… oh… nein… in euer Zimmer… nein, aber damals war es ja noch Matteos Zimmer…”*<br/>*lächelt leicht und schüttelt den Kopf*<br/>Passt schon… ab heute dann unsers… aber damals war es ja noch Matteos Zimmer.<br/>*sieht Linn nicken und dann hört sie dann sagen: “Jetzt geh ich Laura begrüßen!”*<br/>*beobachtet, wie sie ohne ein weiteres Wort die Tür schließt und verschwunden ist*<br/>*schaut zu Matteo und grinst leicht*<br/>Irgendwie krass, wie sehr ich mich in den letzten Wochen an ihre Art gewöhnt hab… vor zwei, drei Monaten hätte sie mich damit gerade noch total verunsichert…<br/>*zieht den grünen Stift aus der Mappe und den Kalender zu sich*</p><p>Matteo:<br/>*verfolgt nur etwas belustigt das Gespräch zwischen den beiden und nickt zum Sitzsack*<br/>Find ich auch, der passt gut ins Wohnzimmer.<br/>*sieht dann, wie sie sich auf ihre Linn Art verabschiedet und winkt ihr hinterher*<br/>*lacht bei Davids Aussage*<br/>Ja, ging mir auch so… naja am Anfang war ich auch noch sehr mit mir beschäftigt… aber ich weiß noch, dass sie mal in meinem Zimmer stand und sagte “Ich hab Rouladen gemacht”, ich hatte ehrlich keinen Plan, was sie von mir wollte…<br/>*lacht*<br/>Aber ja, mittlerweile geht's… ich mag sie, so wie sie ist…<br/>*schaut ihm zu, wie er fein säuberlich “1. Mal zusammenziehen“ in den Kalender einträgt und grinst breit*<br/>Sieht gut aus…</p><p>David:<br/>*grinst, als Matteo meint, dass es ihm mit Linn auch so geht und lacht dann leise bei seiner Geschichte mit den Rouladen*<br/>*erinnert sich dunkel, sowas auf Insta gesehen zu haben und wiegt den Kopf leicht hin und her*<br/>Ich erinner mich dunkel, dich damals schon auf Insta gestalkt zu haben… Hans hat damals auch mitgegessen, oder?<br/>*trägt dann am heutigen Datum “1. Mal zusammenziehen” ein und überlegt, ob es in den letzten Tagen noch irgendein erstes Mal gab*<br/>*trägt nur der Vollständigkeit halber die Termine der letzten Tage ein (natürlich in unterschiedlichen Farben), weil sie Matteos Kalender in den letzten Tagen vernachlässigt haben und nimmt sich vor, das gleiche morgen in seinem nachzuholen*<br/>*lächelt, als Matteo meint, dass es gut aussieht*<br/>Find ich auch… Und morgen häng ich meinen auf…<br/>*blättert dann schon mal um, weil ja ab morgen September ist und sieht dort vor allem “Matteo Start FSJ”, “FSJ Wochenende”, “Vorgespräch Mastek” und “Mastek”*<br/>*spürt leichte Aufregung in sich, wenn er daran denkt, will aber jetzt eigentlich nur noch den Abend mit Matteo genießen und steht darum auf und hängt den Kalender wieder an die Wand*<br/>*schaut dann zwischen Matteos und seinem Schreibtisch/Lappi hin und her und grinst leicht*<br/>Dein oder mein Lappi zum Zocken?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>